


HGSS Dwa Słowa

by AnniGR1212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogward, hgss, sevmione - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 410,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGR1212/pseuds/AnniGR1212
Summary: Rok po Bitwie o Hogwart Hermiona wpada na trop spisku kilku wysoko postawionych pracowników Ministerstwa Magii. Ich głównymi celami jest Hermiona i... Snape.Czy Hermionie i Snape'owi uda się ich powstrzymać, nawet mając do pomocy francuskie Ministerstwo Magii, francuskich szpiegów na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii oraz Davida Camerona, który mobilizuje całą armię brytyjską?Dużo opisów rytuałów, procesów warzenia eliksirów, teorii magii w połączeniu z mugoloznawstwem z postaci internetu, podsłuchów czy laptopów.





	1. Rozdział 1 - część 1

Poniedziałek, 30.03.2015

 

Zapadł mrok. Za oknem wiał lodowaty wiatr, gnając po niebie ciężkie czarne chmury, które przesłaniała czasami gęstniejąca mgła. Martwą ciszę dookoła przerywało tylko dobiegające z kominka ponure, monotonne wycie.

_Cholerny, pieprzony marzec, cholerny rząd z ich pieprzonymi pomysłami… Za chwilę cały czarodziejski świat stoczy się już zupełnie…_

Peter Norris zatrząsł się nagle, jakby owionął go zimny podmuch. Odruchowo rzucił okiem na kominek, po czym sięgnął po butelkę whisky i dolał sobie sporą dozę do pustego już kieliszka. Nagłym ruchem opróżnił go i, jakby to dodało mu odwagi, podniósł do oczu gazetę, którą parę chwil temu rzucił na biurko.

Na pierwszej stronie widniało duże zdjęcie Ministra, który uśmiechał się radośnie. Machnął ręką do czekających na niego reporterów i pochylił się w ich kierunku, zaczynając przemawiać. Co mówił – tego oczywiście nie było słychać, ale za to nagłówek w gazecie aż krzyczał za niego: "Od września Ministerstwo otwiera nową magiczną szkołę dla charłaków!". W napisanym z pompą artykule można było przeczytać, że nowa szkoła będzie pomagać charłakom odnaleźć ich czarodziejskie zdolności – uczyć podstaw Zaklęć, Eliksirów, Transmutacji i Wróżbiarstwa. _Jaka szkoda, że nie będą ich uczyć latać na miotle… wtedy połamaliby sobie karki i świat byłby z pewnością o wiele lepszy bez nich… Cała nadzieja w tym, że wysadzą tę cholerną szkołę w powietrze, próbując uwarzyć głupi eliksir przeciw czkawce…_

– "Przez całe życie marzyłem o tym, żeby ktoś zajął się naszymi prawami, pomógł nam odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie czarodziejów – powiedział naszemu redaktorowi Stephen Shaw, osiemdziesięcioletni charłak. – Moja matka prawie mnie wydziedziczyła, kiedy okazało się, że nie pójdę do Hogwartu."

Severus Snape, dzisiejszy dyrektor tejże szkoły i zarazem wieloletni nauczyciel eliksirów odmówił jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Prawie rok temu dyrektor Snape pokazał nam zupełnie nową twarz, okazując się jednym z bohaterów wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia nie Wolno Wymawiać, a nie zatwardziałym Śmierciożercą i zwolennikiem zasady czystej krwi. Czyżby jednak nie było dymu bez ognia?"

Norris westchnął ciężko i na nowo odepchnął od siebie gazetę. Artykuł zawierał pełno innych wywiadów z rozentuzjazmowanymi czarodziejami i czarodziejkami, spekulacji kto będzie uczył charłaków, jak również program nauczania. Rzucił okiem na butelkę, ale po namyśle postanowił nie pić kolejnego kieliszka. Czas wracać do domu.

Wstał zza biurka, narzucił na siebie ciemną szatę i machnięciem różdżki zgasił świece w lichtarzu. Gabinet pogrążył się w półmroku, rozświetlonym tylko ogniem na kominku. Jego własna sylwetka pojawiła się na ścianie; wielka i przerażająco zdeformowana w świetle drżących płomieni. Przypominała groteskowe starożytne demony. _Demony, które przyjdą zabrać ze sobą ten pieprzony świat…_

Owinął się połami szaty, wyszedł i łupnął głucho drzwiami.

Jedna z drewnianych belek osunęła się z cichym chrzęstem, krzesząc snop iskier, które zamigotały przez chwilę, ozłacając wnętrze kominka. Płomienie buchnęły mocniej, opromieniając gabinet i zatańczyły na wypolerowanym drewnie biurka i komody i miękkiej skórze foteli. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się dookoła, gdy wesoły ogień trzaskał na palenisku, rozjaśniając wszystko dookoła. Wszystko nabrało barw.

 

Wtorek, 31.03

Hermiona podkuliła nogi i odruchowo pogłaskała Krzywołapa, który wskoczył na kanapę i położył się koło niej. Położył to źle powiedziane. Zwalił się ciężko na jej bok. Zachichotała wesoło i zawołała głośno:

– Ron! Widziałeś Proroka?! Wreszcie widać, że Ministerstwo zaczyna myśleć! Mówiłam ci, że wszystko się zmienia, ale mi nie wierzyłeś…

Ron grzebał się w kuchni. Próbował wylewitować szklanki z herbatą, ale jakoś nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

– Nawet Harry mi uwierzył – dobiegł go głos z salonu i różdżka zadrżała mu w rękach. Można się było domyślić rezultatu: szklanki zachybotały się, po czym poleciały na ziemię, tłukąc się w drobny mak.

– Kurwa mać! – warknął Ron i skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał, jak Hermiona nabiera głośno powietrza.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z kanapy, nie przejmując się urażonym Krzywołapem. Ron stał bez ruchu, gapiąc się, jak do niego podchodzi. Kiedy była już o krok od niego, nagle spojrzał pod nogi.

– Jakie jest zaklęcie czyszczące? – zapytał nerwowo i cofnął się o krok. – Uważaj, wleziesz w to!

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, mówiąc cichutko "Chłoszczyść" i rozlana herbata nagle znikła. Machnęła jeszcze raz i rozbryzgi na ścianie i szafce też znikły. Kolejny ruch ręką i niewerbalne zaklęcie i szklane okruchy wzbiły się w powietrze i uformowały dwie ładne szklanki.

Wtedy Hermiona zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok i objęła Rona ramieniem.

– Nie masz się co tak złościć, przecież nic się nie stało – powiedziała, uśmiechając się i patrząc mu w oczy.

– Czemu nie możesz po prostu przypomnieć mi zaklęcia?! Tylko sama to sprzątasz?!

– Przepraszam, to tak odruchowo… – nadal nie odrywała wzroku od jego oczu i wreszcie spojrzał na nią. – Nie myślałam, że to aż tak cię zdenerwuje…

Ron uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

– Ok, to nieważne… – wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Hermiona przytuliła się mocno do niego i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Chłopak zawahał się chwilę, po czym wolno uniósł ręce i oparł je lekko na jej plecach. Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę i jej usta znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu. Już miała zacząć go całować, kiedy usłyszała głośne "miał" i Ron odsunął się od niej.

– Och, Krzywołap! – zawołał z uśmiechem i spojrzał na Hermionę. – Wiesz co, on się chyba za tobą stęsknił!

Zdezorientowana popatrzyła na dół, na ocierającego się o nich kota i również się uśmiechnęła.

– Faktycznie, ale ja też się stęskniłam… za tobą… – pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko.

Ron zamarł na sekundę, po czym odsunął się na nowo. Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Zmęczony jesteś? – zapytała, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła pieszczotliwym gestem.

– Jestem padnięty! Chyba ostatnie zajęcia mnie dobiły. Wiesz, omawialiśmy różne sposoby osaczania podejrzanych – potwierdził. – I mieliśmy ćwiczenia w terenie… I przy tej pogodzie to była porażka… mówię ci, zupełna! Przemokliśmy do suchej nitki. Aż mi po plecach ciekło! – rozgadał się. Mówiąc to, odwrócił się od niej i podszedł do zlewu. – Nadal chcesz herbaty? To zaparzę nową. Nie przejmuj się, dam sobie radę – nalał wodę do czajnika i postawił na kuchence. Po czym nagle dodał – Ja chyba pójdę już się położyć. Jutro mamy ciężki dzień i wolałbym być w formie…

Dziewczyna stała przez chwilę w miejscu, zaskoczona jego nagłym gadaniem. _Musi być naprawdę skonany, skoro tak bredzi_ – przeszło jej przez głowę, z jakąś czułością. Sięgnęła do szafki na ścianie i wyjęła herbatę, po czym poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Idź się wykąp i zawołaj, jak skończysz. Wezmę szybki prysznic i do ciebie przyjdę… – dorzuciła ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję, Miona – odparł Ron i poszedł do łazienki.

Hermiona westchnęła i odstawiła czajnik. Nasypała herbaty do szklanki i machnięciem różdżki napełniła ją gorącą wodą. Oparła się plecami o szafkę i popatrzyła na niewielką kuchnię w jej apartamencie. Nic nie było tu nowe – wszystko dostali od jej rodziców oraz od państwa Weasley i wielu znajomych.

Po Bitwie o Hogwart wrócili do Nory, ale na noc zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona aportowali się na Grimmauld Place. Hermiona jeszcze nie do końca doszła do siebie po tym, jak całowała się z Ronem. Potrzebowała czasu, żeby pójść z tym dalej. Przez miesiąc mieszkała u Harry'ego. Kingsley zaproponował jej stanowisko asystentki Tylera Rockmana w Biurze Badań Naukowych w Ministerstwie Magii, które przyjęła z wielką radością. Mogła wreszcie zacząć żyć jak dorosła. Żyć pełnią życia, a nie kryć się i uciekać jak przerażona, zaszczuta nastolatka, która każdego dnia spodziewała się, że ten dzień może być jej ostatnim.

Popijając niewielkie łyki herbaty, wspominała ostatnie miesiące. Kingsley zmobilizował najlepszych Aurorów do odnalezienia jej rodziców i najlepszych magomedyków do przywrócenia im pamięci. Tak więc przeniosła się na krótko do rodziców, ale wtedy właśnie rozkwitł jej związek z Ronem. Spotykali się, kiedy tylko mogli – kiedy tylko ona kończyła pracę, a on zajęcia w Programie Aurorów, na które dostał się razem z Harrym. Przeniosła się do Nory, ale mimo tego że kochała Weasleyów, nie mogła sobie wyobrazić mieszkania z nimi pod jednym dachem na dłuższą metę. Krępowało ją to, że mogła spać z Ronem bez ślubu – choć nie robili im żadnych wyrzutów z tego powodu. Męczyło ją to, że za każdym razem, jak szli wieczorem do ich pokoju, spojrzenia wszystkich zdawały się mówić, że doskonale wiadomo o co chodzi. Wkurzały ją domyślne uśmieszki przy śniadaniu. Przecież, na miłość boską, nie szli kochać się za każdym razem, kiedy po kolacji wracali na górę! Doszło do tego, że uzgodnili, że nie będą wracać do pokoju razem, żeby nie wzbudzać żadnych uwag… Jednak przelało jej się, kiedy któregoś dnia przy śniadaniu ją zemdliło i pobiegła do toalety, a kiedy wróciła, wszyscy mieli na twarzach radosne uśmiechy i posypały się komentarze. Pamiętała dokładnie, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy wrzasnęła "Mam dość waszych poronionych domysłów!" i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami, co oczywiście tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Wiadomo, humorki ciążowe, hormony...

Tego dnia prosto z ministerstwa Hermiona poszła do swoich rodziców i wypłakała im się w rękaw. Helen Granger natychmiast zrozumiała o co chodzi i w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia znalazła i wynajęła im niewielkie mieszkanko w Londynie. Naturalnie w mugolskiej części, bo przecież nie miała znajomości wśród czarodziejów, ale to się nie liczyło. Nareszcie byli sami, na swoim, mogli robić co i kiedy chcieli! Za jakiś czas, kiedy Ron zacznie pracować i będą mogli odłożyć trochę pieniędzy, znajdą jakiś domek w czarodziejskim świecie…

Ron wszedł szybko do łazienki, odkręcił kran i zrzucił z siebie ubranie w iście ekspresowym tempie. Kiedy wszedł pod prysznic, woda nie była jeszcze gorąca, ale zanim się zamoczył, zdążyła się nagrzać. Zakręcił kran, wmasował szampon we włosy, namydlił się i odkręcił go na nowo. Spłukując się, powoli zaczął się rozluźniać. Napięcie spływało z niego falami, jak mydło ze strugami wody. Stał tak chwilę dłużej, żeby się zrelaksować. W końcu zakręcił wodę, wyszedł na dywanik przed prysznicem i wytarł się porządnie grubym, miękkim ręcznikiem. Założył oczywiście brązową piżamę i szybko umył zęby. Może jak się pospieszy to zdąży zasnąć zanim Hermiona przyjdzie? _Nie przesadzaj!_ odezwał się cichy głosik w jego głowie.

Wychodząc z łazienki, zawołał głośno "Skończyłem!" i poszedł szybkim krokiem do pokoju. Nie włączając światła, po ciemku podszedł do łóżka i rzucił się na poduszkę.

Hermiona nie traciła czasu w łazience. Szybko weszła do pokoju, zamknęła delikatnie drzwi, żeby Krzywołap nie przyszedł spać z nimi i wśliznęła się pod kołdrę. Kładąc głowę na poduszce, zamarła, zorientowawszy się, że Ron leży na boku, plecami do niej i oddycha głęboko. Przytuliła się do niego i położyła rękę na jego boku, po czym zsunęła ją na jego brzuch. Ron drgnął, przytrzymał jej dłoń swoją i wolno się obrócił.

– Jesteś aż tak zmęczony? – szepnęła mu do ucha.

– Och, jakoś przeżyję – odparł, co ją trochę zaskoczyło, ale postanowiła obrócić to w żart.

– Podobno nie ma nic lepszego na sen jak dobry seks…

Zaczął wolno ją rozbierać, ale nagle zesztywniał.

– Możesz dziś…? – zapytał nerwowo.

– Przecież wiesz, że zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne działa dobrze – Hermiona była coraz bardziej zdziwiona. Jakoś zawsze to ona musiała o tym pamiętać.

– Wiem, ale…

Kochali się spokojnie i miarowo. Ron zaciskał oczy i starał się skupić na zapachu szamponu i kiedy w końcu doszedł, Hermiona była już odprężona i uśmiechnięta. Przechylił się na swoją stronę łóżka i zamykając oczy, cmoknął ją w czoło.

– Dobranoc…

 

Środa, 1.04

Siadając przy stole nauczycielskim, Snape wziął do ręki wczorajszego Proroka. Jakoś do tej pory nie miał czasu go przeczytać. Przesunął wzrokiem po zdjęciu Ministra i zaczął czytać. Kiedy doszedł do fragmentu o tym, jak odmówił odpowiedzi reporterowi, skrzywił się. „Prawie rok temu dyrektor Snape pokazał nam zupełnie nową twarz, okazując się jednym z bohaterów wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia nie Wolno Wymawiać, a nie zatwardziałym Śmierciożercą i zwolennikiem zasady czystej krwi. Czyżby jednak nie było dymu bez ognia?"

_Cholera. Zaraz znowu się zacznie wyciąganie na wierzch całej mojej historii... Jakby artykułami o mnie nie mogli wytapetować już całego Ministerstwa!_

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – usłyszał głos Minerwy i skinął jej w odpowiedzi. – Co znowu tam nawypisywali? – zapytała czarownica, odsuwając krzesło i siadając koło niego.

Radosny gwar uczniów w Wielkiej Sali był na tyle głośny, że mogliby sobie spokojnie porozmawiać, ale Snape nie lubił pogawędek w takim miejscu. Być może było to już „skrzywienie zawodowe" wynikające z dwudziestu lat szpiegowania.

– Nic takiego – uciął. – Dzień dobry, Horacy – dorzucił, odpowiadając Slughornowi, który w eleganckiej szacie siadał dwa krzesła dalej z miną, jakby miał świat u stóp.

Minerwa sięgnęła po gazetę.

– Pozwolisz? – i zaczęła czytać.

Westchnęła w duchu na komentarz o Snapie. _Żeby zajęli się czymś innym i dali mu spokój..._ Od czasu, kiedy Harry Potter wyjawił fragmenty wspomnień Snape'a i przedstawił światu jego prawdziwą rolę, starsza kobieta miała wrażenie, że jej świat stanął na głowie. Pewnie czuli się tak wszyscy nauczyciele... i najprawdopodobniej większa część czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, czemu Dumbledore pozwolił na proces Severusa, ale kiedy w ciągu paru dni wysłuchiwała zeznań jego i wielu innych świadków, ZROZUMIAŁA. Chwilami płakała ze wstydu za to, jak traktowała tego człowieka, który poświęcił swoje życie po to, żeby uratować świat czarodziejów. Odmawiając sobie prawa do przyjaźni, miał dookoła tylko wrogów. Przez całe lata ryzykował życiem, wiedząc, że każdy dzień może być tym, kiedy Voldemort obwieści mu, że przejrzał jego podwójną grę i go zabije. Robił, co tylko mógł, żeby ochronić ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili, przez co wystawiał się na wymyślne tortury. Pogardzany, odrzucany przez innych, przybrał maskę obojętności. Nauczył się ukrywać uczucia, wiedząc, że jeśli pokaże, że mu na czymś, na kimś zależy, straci to bezpowrotnie.

Przygotowując wspomnienia dla Harry'ego, musiał wiedzieć, że nadchodzi koniec. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, ile musiało go to kosztować. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że ona nie byłaby w stanie się na to zdobyć.

Błagając Voldemorta we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, by pozwolił mu pójść poszukać Pottera, nie błagał o własne życie, ale o to, by zdołał chłopakowi przekazać fiolkę ze wspomnieniami. Wywiązać się z ostatniego zadania, po którym mógł już umrzeć i pójść dalej.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał wiedzieć, że tej wojny nie przeżyje. Nie chcąc atakować w czasie walki tych po stronie Światła, skazywał się na śmierć z rąk „swoich" Śmierciożerców. Równocześnie z odejściem Dumbledore’a znikła jedyna osoba, która wiedziała, kim jest naprawdę. Wszyscy po stronie Zakonu byli przekonani, że jest zdrajcą i mordercą i każdy z nich tylko marzył, żeby stanąć przed nim z różdżką w ręku.

Tej nocy dwóch ludzi szło do Zakazanego Lasu, powtarzając w duchu „Zaraz umrę"...

Nie tylko ona płakała na sali. Wiele czarownic ocierało oczy chusteczkami, a czarodzieje odwracali wzrok i zagryzali wargi. Jak można się było spodziewać, ton artykułów na jego temat szybko się zmienił. Zamiast oskarżeń i cynicznych komentarzy pojawiło się współczucie dla tego człowieka, a potem lawina uznania i hołdu. Severus został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i ogłoszony bohaterem wojennym.

Tego dnia prawie uciekł z sali sądowej i ukrył się w już praktycznie odbudowanym Hogwarcie. Kiedy Minerwa poszła do jego komnat, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, zobaczyła tego mężczyznę klęczącego obok fotela przy kominku i szlochającego jak dziecko. Wyszła na palcach i jak najciszej zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przyszło jej do głowy, że właśnie tak zamknęły się drzwi jednego rozdziału w życiu Severusa...

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, doczytała artykuł do końca i postanowiła go trochę rozweselić.

– Jestem absolutnie pewna, że zgłoszą się do ciebie z propozycją uczenia eliksirów.

Snape odsunął od siebie talerz, na którym były jeszcze resztki white puddingu i sięgnął po kawę. Minerwa, nie lubiąc obfitego śniadania, nalała sobie owsianki.

– Tylko jeśli im życie niemiłe – odparł.

– W takim razie powinni zatrudnić Lockharta. Już sobie wyobrażam lekcje z nim... Warzyliby tylko amortencję, bo do całej reszty eliksirów lubicie wrzucać różne paskudztwa, które pobrudziłyby jego fiołkową szatę i skalały powietrze niemiłym zapachem. – Minerwa zobaczyła w czarnych oczach wyraz rozbawienia, więc ciągnęła. – Swoją drogą ja też się zastanawiam, czemu im potężniejszy eliksir, tym bardziej obrzydliwe składniki. – zacisnęła usta i uczniom musiało wydawać się, że właśnie się rozzłościła.

Snape nasypał sobie trochę cukru i wzruszył ramionami.

– Już widzę amortencję w jego wydaniu... Co do składników, naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci o tym opowiedział? Gwarantuję, że zaczniesz omijać skrzydło szpitalne szerokim łukiem.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, daruj sobie! – kolejny wyraz rozbawienia i lekkie wygięcie kącika ust oznaczało, że znów się jej udało. – Poważnie to co myślisz o tym projekcie?

Snape odchylił się na krześle i upił trochę kawy.

– Prawdziwym charłakom żadna szkoła nie pomoże. Nie mają żadnych czarodziejskich umiejętności i się ich nie nauczą. Może tylko wróżbiarstwo im się uda, bo do tłuczenia szklanek i rozsypywania fusów nie trzeba umieć machać różdżką. Ale pomiędzy charłakami trafiają się tacy, którzy mają ... bardzo ograniczone zdolności magiczne. Nigdy nie osiągną takiego poziomu, żeby trafić do Hogwartu, ale dobrze, jeśli będą mogli nauczyć się podstaw, paru zaklęć. To z pewnością pomoże im się zintegrować ze społecznością czarodziejów. Sądzę, że... – zawahał się. – Ministerstwo zamierza skoncentrować się właśnie na tego typu ludziach, a Prorok, jak zwykle, poprzeinaczał fakty. Mają do tego wybitne zdolności – dodał, szyderczo wydymając wargi.

 

 

Czwartek, 2.04

Zapowiadał się cudowny dzień. Słońce dopiero co wzeszło, po bezchmurnym niebieskim niebie przemykały nisko jaskółki, zwiastując kolejny deszcz, ale nie warto było o tym myśleć. Póki co, przez otwarte okno w kuchni słychać było świergot ptaków, pohukiwanie gołębi na dachu i szum samochodów dochodzący z pobliskiej ulicy. Wiosna przyszła nadzwyczaj wcześnie tego roku – w powietrzu czuć było jakiś słodkawy zapach kwiatów – chyba forsycji. Oddychanie sprawiało przedziwną radość.

Ron szybko jadł śniadanie. Tost trochę się przysmalił, więc musiał pochylić się nad stołem, żeby okruszki nie sypały się na podłogę. Prawie poparzył sobie usta gorącym bekonem, a jajko rozmazało mu się po talerzu. Nie mógł zebrać go spieczonym pieczywem, więc na koniec po prostu wylizał talerz. Zerkając na zegarek, wstał gwałtownie, złapał w drugą rękę szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym i pijąc duszkiem, podszedł do zlewu. Dopijając sok, wstawił cichutko talerz i postawił obok szklankę. Kiedy się odwrócił, jego wzrok padł na stół, na którym leżały jeszcze sztućce. Cholera, zapomniałby! Jeden krok i był już przy stole, zebrał je i odłożył delikatnie do zlewu. Nerwowo rzucił okiem na zegarek jeszcze raz – już po siódmej! Sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą na stole... i wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze na widok wchodzącej do kuchni Hermiony.

– Yyy... Miona, muszę lecieć, spóźnię się – chrząknął, spowalniając jednak trochę ruchy.

Hermiona ziewnęła, uśmiechnęła się radosnym, porannym uśmiechem i odgarnęła niesforne włosy na plecy.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie... ale z ciebie dziś ranny ptaszek... – podeszła i podniosła ku niemu twarz, czekając na buziaka.

Ron musnął ustami jej policzek, ominął ją, złapał torbę i podszedł do drzwi.

– Wiem, ale biegnę do... biblioteki. Mam jedną rzecz do sprawdzenia...

– Bibliotekę otwierają u was o siódmej rano? – Hermiona aż otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale Rona już nie było, został tylko przyjemny zapach jego wody po goleniu. W tym samym momencie dobiegł z salonu trzask aportacji i tyle go widziała.

Przeciągając się, podeszła do Krzywołapa, który spał na torbie po zakupach leżącej na podłodze. _Czemu koty kładą się w takich idiotycznych miejscach?_ przyszło jej do głowy, kiedy ukucnęła przy futrzaku i pogłaskała go za uszami. Kot rozmruczał się z zadowolenia i przekrzywił głowę.

– Wiesz co, jesteś ostatnio większym pieszczochem niż Ron – powiedziała cicho. – Ten zamienił się w kujona... Dwa miesiące do egzaminów, a ten już zrywa się bladym świtem i ryje... nie wiem, czy nie odbiło mu bardziej niż mi...

Wstała i zaczęła krzątać się po mieszkaniu. Nie musiała spieszyć się do pracy, bo miała bezpośrednie połączenie przez sieć Fiuu, więc spokojnie poszła się umyć, ubrać, a potem usiadła do śniadania, przy okazji robiąc bardzo delikatny makijaż.

Tymczasem ryjący Kujon aportował się w ogrodzie przed budynkiem szkoły. Poprawił szybko swoją szatę, przykrył dłonią usta, chuchnął mocno i nabrał powietrza, sprawdzając swój oddech. Mierzwiąc włosy, podszedł energicznym krokiem do olbrzymich drzwi i pociągnął do siebie. Uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem, ukazując duży, jasny hol z szerokimi, półkolistymi schodami wiodącymi po obu stronach na piętro.

Wszędzie jeszcze było cicho i jego kroki odbijały się głośnym echem, kiedy wbiegał po dwa stopnie na pierwsze piętro. Na górze skręcił w lewo i poszedł w kierunku dużej sali położonej na końcu korytarza. Tam w południe wszyscy studenci mogli kupić sobie coś na obiad, usiąść przy stołach i zjeść.

I tam, za kontuarem, stała ponętna blondynka, która odwróciła się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zawołała radośnie "Ron!"

Wyszła w jego kierunku i Ron, idąc do niej, nie mógł oderwać od niej rozanielonego wzroku. Dziś miała na sobie krótką czarną spódniczkę, która ukazywała zgrabne nogi „aż po samą szyję" i dopasowaną bluzkę w krwistoczerwonym kolorze, wspaniale podkreślającą obfity biust. Długie, proste blond włosy opadały na plecy.

Ron porwał ją w ramiona i wpił się w jej wargi, całując gorączkowo na powitanie.

– Angelique... – wyszeptał, kiedy odsunął się, żeby nabrać powietrza.

Nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć nic więcej i przez chwilę całowali się szaleńczo, gwałtownie, starając się przylgnąć jedno do drugiego jeszcze mocniej. Kiedy jedna z jego dłoni zjechała z jej pośladków niżej i podciągnęła w górę spódniczkę, Angelique odsunęła się lekko.

– Ron, nie tu... nie teraz... Pani Gordon zaraz przyjdzie... – przecząc sobie samej, zaczęła pocierać nogą o jego łydkę.

– Wyglądasz tak, że mam ochotę wziąć cię, choćby ta sala była już pełna – wydyszał urywanym głosem, ale posłusznie uniósł ręce do góry.

– Po co tak wcześnie przyszedłeś? – zapytała, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku niewielkiego pomieszczenia za kontuarem, które służyło jako niewielki składzik zapasów jedzenia i picia.

– Nie mogłem spać – zełgał, choć wcale nie tak bardzo. Zasypiając, miał w głowie tylko ją i budził się parę razy w nocy z niespokojnego snu, żeby sprawdzić czy już może wstać i wyrwać się z domu.

– Pomożesz mi przenieść butelki za kontuar?

– Jasne, kwiatuszku – zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i pchnął ją lekko na ścianę. – Ale skoro ci pomogę, to zrobimy to dwa razy szybciej, więc mamy trochę czasu...– zaczął ją całować.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunęła go od siebie, zapinając bluzkę drżącymi rękoma, a on cofnął się i poprawił swoją szatę. Oboje ciężko oddychali.

Ron otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i rzucił okiem, czy nikogo nie ma w sali. Nadal byli sami, więc otworzył je zupełnie.

– Co mam... przenieść?

Angelique odrzuciła do tyłu włosy i wskazała parę skrzynek stojących po prawej stronie od drzwi. Ron machnął różdżką i wylewitował je wolno, jedną po drugiej, za kontuar. Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego w niemym podziwie, co najwyraźniej mu schlebiało, bo policzki zaczerwieniły mu się lekko. Czy też raczej jeszcze bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze nie doszli zupełnie do siebie po pieszczotach.

– Jesteś... jesteś niesamowity! Jak ci się udaje przenosić takie ciężkie rzeczy?!

– No wiesz... po roku ścigania Czarnego Pana wyrobiłem sobie rękę – odparł chełpliwie. Specjalnie nie wymówił imienia, żeby nie psuć atmosfery.

Angelique otworzyła pierwszą skrzynkę i zaczęła wyjmować butelki z piwem kremowym, wodą i sokami i ustawiać je na półkach pod ladą. Ron stał z boku i podziwiał jej krągłości.

Po chwili usłyszeli łoskot drzwi wejściowych do budynku. Angelique przysunęła się gwałtownie do Rona i całując go w szyję, wyszeptała:

– Przyjdziesz po mnie w południe? I pójdziemy do ciebie?

– Jak zwykle...

– Jesteś pewien, że... jej nie będzie?

Ron pokiwał głową, czując jak przyspiesza mu serce. Wiedział, że igra z ogniem, ale w tej chwili czuł, że załatwiłby rogogona węgierskiego gołymi rękami. Szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę kontuaru i usiadł przy pierwszym stole. Niespiesznie wyciągnął książkę z Przepisów dotyczących Osób Niematerialnych i zaczął udawać, że się uczy.

Po paru chwilach zaczęli przychodzić pierwsi studenci. Niektórzy mieli zwyczaj wpadać na śniadanie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, inni przychodzili, żeby przywitać się z kumplami. Zrobił się ruch i zamieszanie, zaczęło być gwarno. Ron skorzystał z okazji, zebrał swoje rzeczy i zniknął. Zszedł do holu, wypełnionego innymi studentami i zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego.

– Ron! Tutaj! – usłyszał wołanie swojego przyjaciela, przebijające się w ogólnym hałasie. Spojrzał na górę i zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego na piętrze. Musiał wejść na górę z prawej strony, kiedy Ron schodził w dół po lewej.

Pomachał mu ręką i wszedł na górę.

– Cześć, chłopie. Jak się masz? – klepnął Harry'ego mocno w ramię.

– W porządku. A ty?

Ron kiwnął głową i ruszyli powoli w kierunku klasy, w której mieli mieć pierwsze zajęcia. Lawirując między uczniami i nauczycielami, kontynuowali rozmowę, przerywając ją czasem, żeby przywitać się z tym czy owym.

– Jak ma się Ginny? Udała wam się randka w Hogsmeade?

– Jasne! Co prawda było zimno – Harry aż zatrząsł się na wspomnienie – ale za to nie padało. Więc połaziliśmy sobie po sklepach, poszliśmy do Pani Puddifoot i potem pochodziliśmy trochę po lesie i zbieraliśmy jakieś kwiatki.

Ron zaśmiał się, machnęli ręką starszemu o rok Stephanowi, najlepszemu z całego drugiego roku i przywitali grzecznie z ich profesorem z Technik Tropienia.

– Ciężko sobie wyobrazić wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, który zbiera kwiatki... – parsknął śmiechem.

– I to do tego tylko niebieskie i białe, bo innych nie chciała. I wiesz co, kazała mi podarować je Stworkowi! – Harry zachichotał na wspomnienie miny skrzata. To przypomniało mu coś innego. – A jak ma się Hermiona?

Ron poczuł się, jakby oblano go kubłem zimnej wody.

– Dobrze – postarał się nadać swojemu głosowi radosny ton. – Siedzi od rana do wieczora w Ministerstwie i w zasadzie nie wraca do domu. Pracują teraz nad jakimś programem leczniczym, czy coś w tym guście, wszystko ma być gotowe na rozpoczęcie następnego roku szkolnego i mają urwanie głowy.

– To dlatego się dziś prawie spóźniłeś? – zwolnili, podchodząc do klasy i Harry postawił na ziemi skórzaną teczkę z książkami, rolkami pergaminu i piórem.

– Spóźniłem się...? – Ron oparł się o ścianę i pozorując kucanie, pochylił głowę.

– No wiesz, jak wszedłeś do szkoły, to była już prawie ósma...

– Ach... jakoś tak wyszło...

– Odrabiamy zaległości? – Harry spojrzał domyślnie na przyjaciela. – Jak nie można wieczorem, to można...

– Się macie!– usłyszeli dudniący głos Jamesa, co uchroniło Rona od udzielenia odpowiedzi.

James miał już prawie 28 lat. Po wielu próbach udało mu się dostać do Programu Szkolenia Aurorów i w ten sposób wylądował w tej samej grupie co Ron i Harry. Jak można się było spodziewać, Harry natychmiast zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Może chodziło o imię, może po prostu o swobodny sposób bycia, o zwariowane pomysły... w każdym razie zakumplowali się natychmiast.

James rąbnął ich porządnie po plecach tak, że Harry niemal stracił równowagę i zaczął dopytywać o esej z ochrony otoczenia, który mieli na dziś napisać.

 

Dzisiejszy poranek należało z pewnością uznać za zmarnowany. Norris w zasadzie tylko przekładał pisma z boku na bok. Dziś rano wpadł do niego David Lawford, jego najbliższy przyjaciel i podrzucił mu rolkę pergaminu, jednocześnie pokazując mu na migi, że ma nic nie mówić. Gadał przy tym jakieś idiotyzmy, po czym zebrał się nagle i wyszedł. Od tego czasu Norris przeczytał to cholerne pismo z pięć razy, za każdym razem z większym obrzydzeniem. Na pewno nie był to Prima Aprilis.

 

 

 

Ministerstwo Magii, Londyn, pierwszy kwietnia 2015

Departament Wiedzy i Zdolności Magicznych

Kancelaria Wydziału Programu Nauczania – Douglas Jimm

 

_Status 2 – obieg wew.org. (zgodnie z Rozporządzeniem z 8 sierpnia 1985 roku o ochronie informacji, art. 5.1 z późn.zm.)_

 

Dotyczy: Projekt Pomocy w Wyrównaniu Zdolności Magicznych

 

Projekt Pomocy w Wyrównaniu Zdolności Magicznych, zwany dalej PPWZM, zakwalifikowany został przez Ministra Magii Kingsleya Shacklebolta jako Projekt Priorytetowy w myśl rozumienia przepisów o Projektach Priorytetowych.

W związku z powyższym faktem Minister powołał do życia w trybie natychmiastowym Komitet Wykonawczy, którego celem jest jak najszybsza realizacja projektu. Alokacja środków dedykowanych w dniu dzisiejszym nie wpływa na sytuację pozostałych spraw prowadzonych przez Departament Wiedzy i Zdolności Magicznych.

W przypadku niemożliwości realizacji pozostałych czynności istnieje potrzeba ustanowienia szczególnej drogi odwoławczej wobec czynności, które w żaden sposób nie mogą wpłynąć na sytuację prawną podmiotów czynności.

Stanowisko Ministra przedstawione we wniosku o powołanie Komitetu Wykonawczego uznać należy za prawidłowe w stanie faktycznym...

 

 

Potarł skronie, czując coraz mocniejszy ból głowy. _Co za brednie._ Rzucił pergamin na biurko i wstał, z trudem odsuwając aksamitny fotel po grubym dywanie. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je gwałtownie. Jego sekretarka siedząca na wprost aż podskoczyła.

– Flynn – warknął do niej. – Niech pani przyniesie mi eliksir przeciwbólowy. Albo smocze łuski. Szybko – dorzucił i wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

Wchodząc, zastanowił się, co ma dziś zrobić. Dochodziło południe. A może by tak namówić Davida na lunch i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej? _Ale to dopiero, jak ta zdzira przyniesie mi to, co jej kazałem._

Minuty ciągnęły się powoli. Jakaś przedwcześnie obudzona mucha łaziła niemrawo po podłodze przy oknie. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej, a potem postawił na niej but i starannie rozgniótł.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Usiadł wygodnie, wziął do ręki jakiś pergamin i pióro, żeby sprawiać wrażenie ciężko pracującego.

– Wejść!

Pani Flynn otworzyła drzwi i weszła niepewnie do środka. W prawej ręce trzymała niewielką fiolkę z mętnym płynem.

– W ambulatorium powiedzieli, że to zadziała szybciej niż smocze łuski – podała mu ją nerwowo.

Bez słowa wyrwał jej fiolkę z ręki, odkorkował i wypił do końca. Skrzywił się, czując niezbyt przyjemny, mdławy smak.

– Potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze, panie Norris? – zapytała.

– Nie – odparł, po czym, widząc, że nie zareagowała natychmiast, dodał. – Wracaj do roboty, nie potrzebuję cię.

Pani Flynn nie czekała ani chwili dłużej. Wyszła szybko z gabinetu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Norris pospiesznie podszedł do kominka i wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu w płomienie. Klękając na marmurowej podłodze, powiedział niezbyt głośno, tak, żeby ta jędza nic nie słyszała:

– Gabinet Davida Lawforda – i włożył głowę w zielone płomienie.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył przed sobą ogromne biurko, zawalone stertami dokumentów. Zwoje pergaminów, pióra, trochę rozlanego atramentu... a za biurkiem siedział pochylony David. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał w stronę kominka.

– Peter! Jak miło, że się wreszcie odezwałeś! Już myślałem, że tu umrę z nudów! – powiedział z nieukrywanym sarkazmem.

– Odezwałbym się wcześniej, ale miałem urwanie głowy – Norris zerknął w lewo, żeby sprawdzić, czy drzwi do sekretariatu Davida są otwarte, czy nie. Były otwarte.

– Co nowego?

– Nie masz ochoty na obiad?

Lawford popatrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na zegarek i pokiwał głową.

– Spotkamy się w Atrium, przy Fontannie, dobra? Daj mi tylko tu skończyć...

Norris skinął głową i wycofał się do swojego gabinetu. Otrzepał szatę i wyszedł, nie zaszczycając swojej sekretarki choćby jednym spojrzeniem.

Czekał tylko chwilę. W tym czasie wymienił pozdrowienia z paroma czarodziejami, których znał i zlekceważył paru innych, za którymi nie przepadał. Lawford wysiadł w końcu z windy i podszedł do niego.

– Gdzie idziemy? Aportujemy się gdzieś na Pokątną? Odkryłem ostatnio całkiem fajną knajpkę, mówię ci, wino aż się leje i kelnerki słodkie jak Kirke!

– Nie, to ja ci pokażę dobre miejsce – Norris potrząsnął przecząco głową i ruszył w kierunku toalet, którymi mogli wyjść do mugolskiego Londynu.

Idąc, nic do siebie nie mówili. Norris przetransmutował ich ubrania na bardziej odpowiednie tam, gdzie się wybierali i schowali różdżki. Dopiero po wyjściu na ulicę i dyskretnym wmieszaniu się między ludzi Norris wyjaśnił:

– Chciałem porozmawiać o tym papierku, który mi rano podrzuciłeś.

– I uznałeś, że lepiej będzie zrobić to z dala od naszego świata – dokończył za niego Lawford.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie się kto pojawi. Wiesz, kogo ostatnio widziałem u golarza? Dolores Umbridge...Teraz będę się spodziewał wszystkiego! – Norris fuknął z niezadowoleniem i przystanął, żeby zorientować się, gdzie są.

Stali nieopodal skrzyżowania z jakimś wielkim budynkiem, z którego wylewał się tłum ludzi objuczonych torbami. Zaraz obok był niewielki dom, którego parter został wymalowany na żółto–czerwony kolor, a nad wejściem widniał wielki znak M. Przed wejściem stał panel ze zdjęciem bułki z mięsem i warzywami w środku. Lawford przystanął nagle.

– Merlinie! Powiedz mi, że to nie tu idziemy! Ja wiem, co to jest! Tego gówna jeść nie będę!

Norris zaśmiał się.

– Jasne, że nie. Ale po tym poznaję, gdzie mam iść. Chodź, nie panikuj. Po tym żarciu nieuchronnie wylądowalibyśmy w Św. Mungu!

Przeszli parę przecznic i weszli do niewielkiego lokalu o wdzięcznej nazwie „The Foyer at Claridge's". Kelner natychmiast podszedł do nich i potwierdziwszy, że potrzebują stolik na dwie osoby, wskazał jeden niedaleko okna. Norris pokazał palcem inny, w samym kącie, oddzielony od innych niewielkim parawanem.

– Wolelibyśmy tamten, jeśli pan pozwoli...

Kelner skinął głową i poprowadził ich do końca sali. Poczekał, aż usiądą i podał menu.

– Czy panowie życzą sobie czegoś przed wybraniem posiłku?

– Jack Daniels. Dwa razy poprosimy – odparł natychmiast Norris, kelner skinął głową i zniknął.

– Ale ty jesteś grzeczny... – Lawford zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Był już parę razy w świecie mugoli, więc nie zaczął wydawać okrzyków na widok kaloryfera, kinkietów na ścianie czy słysząc jakąś cichą rytmiczną muzykę, której zupełnie nie znał, a która wydawała się spływać z sufitu. Widać było, że zaskoczyło go co innego. – Jeśli pan pozwoli, poproszę... Czegoś takiego to już dawno nie słyszałem... Nawet dla naszego kochanego Ministra nie masz tyle cierpliwości...

– Przestań truć, bo mi obrzydzisz jedzenie. Jak widać trochę zdolności aktorskich na coś się przydaje. Swoją drogą miał być tymczasowy, a już rok siedzi na stołku i nie zanosi się, żeby się od niego odczepił...

– Bo zawsze prowizorka wytrzymuje najwięcej, jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś? Pamiętasz ten drewniany domek, który stoi u nas w ogrodzie? Ten, którym się tak zachwycała twoja córka? To ci powiem, że kazałem go zbudować parę lat temu, tymczasowo, żeby nasz ogrodnik mógł trzymać tam swoje narzędzia... No, ale my to gadu gadu... To jak, widziałeś Dolores u golarza? Przyszła się ogolić? Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby miała wąsy i brodę, ale może właśnie dlatego, że tam bywa... – Lawford zaśmiał się ze swojego niewybrednego żartu.

– Przyszła do golarza, nie wiem, co od niego chciała, ale w każdym razie zniknęli na chwilę na zapleczu, a potem ona wyszła, nawet na mnie nie spojrzawszy.

– Szybki numerek? – dowcip był jeszcze mniej wybredny.

– Z nią? Już lepsze te jej koty.

Zamilkli na chwilę, kiedy kelner przyniósł Jacka Danielsa. Po chwili powrócili do rozmowy.

– Ale masz rację, im dalej od naszego... świata – wymamrotał trochę ciszej Lawford, otwierając menu – tym lepiej. Nie wiadomo co Weasley jeszcze może wymyślić. Po cholernych Uszach–Jak –Im–Tam przyszła kolej na Długie Języki, czy jak to cholerstwo zwą... Merlin wie, co będzie następne...

– Wiesz co, skoncentruj się na menu, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będziemy jeść ten obiad dopiero jutro – Norris zamknął swoje i spojrzał niecierpliwie na swojego przyjaciela.

Lawford pokiwał głową i zaczął oglądać proponowane dania.

– Co to ma być...? Dania robione na życzenie, nie odgrzewamy w MIKROFALÓWCE?... Befsztyk na GRILLU...? Skrzydełka à la KFC...? Czy oni mogliby pisać po angielsku?!

W końcu zamówili comber z dzika w marynacie z czerwonego wina i powrócili do rozmowy.

– Nasz świat schodzi na psy. Mówię ci. Popatrz, co się dzieje – Norris zamaszyście ukroił mięso.

Lawford przełknął gwałtownie, czując, że musi koniecznie poprzeć przyjaciela, który był wyraźnie bardzo podminowany.

– Masz świętą rację. Ten cholerny projekt spadł nam jak z sufitu. Widziałeś tę górę papierów na moim biurku? No więc to jest teraz priorytet. I wszyscy na ten temat piszą, odpisują na pisma innych, każą odpowiedzieć na ich pisma na wczoraj i przysyłają pisemne ponaglenia. Założę się, że jak wrócę, to nie uda mi się otworzyć drzwi, bo moja sekretarka pewnie w tym czasie zawali mnie kolejnymi funtami pergaminu...

– Ale ja nie mówię tylko i wyłącznie o tym projekcie! Zobacz, co oni wymyślili w ciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy! Powstał projekt ustawy o rozwodach. Na Merlina, małżeństwa czarodziejów są nierozerwalne! Cały czarodziejski świat wie, że kiedy zawiera się małżeństwo, to robi się to na całe życie! To jak... Wieczysta Przysięga! Wszyscy czystej krwi o tym wiedzą. Mam nadzieję, że to nie przejdzie! Potem wyskoczyła ta Granger z propozycją ochrony innych istot magicznych i pieprzyła coś o zniewolonych skrzatach domowych! Jakiś dupek od Leana... – kiedy Lawford zrobił pytającą minę, Norris dodał – wiesz, no tego z Nadzoru nad Goblinami – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, używając nieoficjalnej nazwy Departamentu Finansów – zaproponował, żeby powstał specjalny bank dla szlam...

– O tym nie słyszałem...

– Chodzi o to, że szlamy nie mają skarbca w Gringocie. Mogą wymienić sobie tam pieniądze mugoli, ale nigdy nie będą miały skarbca. Więc pomysł polega na tym, że powstanie bank, w którym szlamy mogą mieć swoją kryptę i składać tam pieniądze – czy to mugolskie, czy nasze. I czarodzieje będą mogli również przenieść się do tego banku. To się ponoć nazywa „zdrowa konkurencja". Coś tam pieprzyli o procentach i kredytach... Davy! Do cholery, czarodzieje mają jeden bank! Gringotta! – Norris walnął pięścią w stół i powściągnął się trochę, bo parę osób odwróciło się od sąsiednich stolików i spojrzało na nich. – Nie potrzeba nam tego! Po co zmieniać to, co działa od setek lat! Po co?! Dla samych zmian?!

Lawford przełknął ostatni kawałek mięsa i pieczonych ziemniaków i wytarł usta.

– Wiesz co... wyraźnie widać, że te wszystkie zmiany wynikają z pojawienia się większej ilości czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia... – powiedział wolno, jakby go olśniło. – Jest ich więcej, coraz więcej. Nie znają naszej historii, nie znają naszych obyczajów... Wkraczają w nasz świat, biorąc to, co im się podoba i starają się przystosować resztę do ich mugolskich upodobań...

– Cholerne szlamy... Czasami żałuję, że Czarny Pan przegrał – Norris również skończył jeść, choć na talerzu zostało jeszcze trochę. Stracił apetyt po zgrabnym podsumowaniu Lawforda. – Gdyby wygrał, to w tej chwili świat wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej!

Jego przyjaciel wzdrygnął się lekko. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałby w tej chwili świat.

– Może można ich trochę przyblokować...? Wiesz, te zwariowane pomysły...

Norris popatrzył na przyjaciela w zamyśleniu. Po czym wolno pokiwał głową. Po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że coś mu się kluje...

– Co robisz w tę sobotę wieczorem? Jeśli zaprosimy was z Helen na kolację, to przyjdziesz?

– No jasne, że tak!


	2. Rozdział 1 - część 2

Sobota, 4.04

 

Kolacja była bardzo wystawna. Norris zaprosił na nią również kilka innych osób. Wspólnym mianownikiem było naturalnie pochodzenie – wszyscy byli czystej krwii. Każdy z nich miał podobne poglądy. I każdy z nich miał pewne wpływy w świecie czarodziejów.

Przez godzinę wszyscy, z kieliszkami wybornego szampana i czerwonego wina rozmawiali ze sobą w sali balowej. Panie, ubrane w strojne suknie, jakby starały się olśnić wszystkich dookoła, szczebiotały radośnie. Panowie prawili im komplementy, przez chwilę uczestniczyli w plotkach i pogaduszkach, po czym zajmowali się bardziej interesującą rozmową między sobą. Maluchy pobiegły do ogrodu. Pod okiem niani Roberta i Claudii bawiły się w chowanego i próbowały złapać pawie. Trójka starszych stała przez chwilę grzecznie koło rodziców, ale potem na sygnał dany przez piętnastoletniego Daniela, starszego syna Norrisa, zniknęła w przylegającym do sali saloniku. Rozsiedli się na kanapach, aksamitnych poduszkach i perskim dywanie i ciągnęli rozmowy przerwane w Hogwarcie.

Później wszyscy przeszli do stołu, na ucztę. Kiedy już najedli się do syta, Norris podniósł się i skłonił wytwornie.

– Jak bardzo nie cieszyłoby nas towarzystwo pięknych dam, to jednak jako panowie, mamy pewne męskie sprawy do przedyskutowania. Z góry błagam o wybaczenie za to, że opuścimy was na chwilę...

Anna, jego żona, uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i skinęła głową. Pozostałe panie zaśmiały się.

– Idźcie, idźcie. Będziemy mogły sobie wreszcie poplotkować na wasz temat! Przejdźcie do gabinetu, żeby nikt i nic wam nie przeszkadzało.

Norris poprowadził wszystkich korytarzem, wpuścił do przytulnego pomieszczenia, w którym ogień huczał w kominku, i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy już wszyscy rozsiedli się wygodnie na fotelach (Norris musiał transmutować krzesło stojące obok bogato zdobionego biurka), każdy z wyjątkiem Stone'a nalał sobie drinka, Norris wyjaśnił im w paru słowach istotę Projektu PWZM i jego rozmowę z Lawfordem. Na koniec niemal zacytował jego refleksję o tym, że wszystko wynika z coraz większej ilości półkrwii i mugolskiego pochodzenia czarodziejów.

– ... widzicie, jak to jest. Kończą Hogwart. Potem duża część idzie na jakiś mugolski uniwersytet. A potem wracają z głowami pełnymi ichnich bzdur i próbują zbawić nasz świat!

Przez prawie minutę panowało milczenie. Wesoła atmosfera, którą wnieśli z Sali Jadalnej, wyparowała, szybko zastąpiona przez przygnębienie.

– Fakt, że za chwilę nie poznamy naszego prawa – pierwszy odezwał się Alain Stone, który pracował w Głównym Biurze Sieci Fiuu. Dopiero słowa Norrisa otworzyły mu oczy, wcześniej jakoś te zmiany przechodziły mu przed nosem, niezauważone.

– I to jak ładnie, po cichu to zrobili... Jakby w tle – potwierdził jego opinię Teddy Smith, jeden z bardziej wybitnych Aurorów. Po błyskotliwej karierze Smith miał nominację na stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów w kieszeni. Gavain Robards, aktualny szef, który odchodził z przyczyn zdrowotnych, zaproponował go jako swojego następcę i teraz Smith czekał już tylko na oficjalne ogłoszenie. Jako Auror tropił Śmierciożerców i był całkowicie przeciw Voldemortowi, ale wyznawał filozofię: nie każdy czystej krwi jest Śmierciożercą. Co równocześnie oznaczało, że nie każdy z Zakonu był „tym dobrym". Smith był zatwardziałym konserwatystą, respektującym w całości zasady wpojone mu przez ojca. W związku z tym wydarzenia, o których mówił Norris, budziły w nim głęboki niesmak.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że mugolaki mają jakiś... nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć... głębszy plan? Jak zapanować nad światem czarodziejów? – Paul Benson wychylił do dna Ognistą Whisky. Benson miał za to szmergla na tle spisków. Widział je wszędzie. W Sekcji Koordynacji i Wymiany Osobowo–Rzeczowej, w Brytyjskim Przedstawicielstwie ICW, czyli Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów miał opinię nawiedzonego. Nie tylko zresztą tam. Jean Jacques Legrand, jego „confrere" w Paryżu starał się unikać kontaktów z nim jak ognia po tym, jak wyszedł na głupka, idąc tropem paru podejrzanych, których Benson kazał mu śledzić. „Tu pouvais pas passer pour un con car t'en es déjà un." ( _Nie mogłeś wyjść na głupka, bo już nim jesteś._ ) – odpowiedział mu szczerze Benson i od tego czasu ich współpraca szła jak po grudzie.

– Nie, nie sądzę. Myślę, że po prostu to się tak zbiegło w czasie – odparł Norris.

– Jak gacie w praniu – nie opanował się Nigel Watkins i dostał za to pełne potępienia spojrzenie całej reszty. Ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Watkins był zwariowanym naukowcem, badaczem. Jego całym światem było laboratorium na Wydziale Badań Naukowych w Departamencie Współpracy ze Św. Mungiem znajdujące się w Klinice. Na codzień miał do czynienia z Uzdrowicielami, pacjentami i ich bardziej zwariowanymi pomysłami, szczególnie z tymi z czwartego piętra, z Urazów Pozaklęciowych. Potrafił godzinami rozmawiać z Lockhartem i miał do niego anielską cierpliwość. Niektórzy uważali pewnie, że musiał nieźle oberwać jakimś zaklęciem, jak był mały.

– Ja też nie sądzę, żeby się jakoś świadomie, specjalnie zorganizowali – poparł go Lawford. – Ale efekt jest, jaki jest.

– I nie wiadomo, czy w przyszłości nie zdadzą sobie z tego sprawy i się nie zorganizują – dorzucił, jak można się było spodziewać, Benson.

– I, co gorsze, mogą takich pomysłów mieć jeszcze pełno – Tyler Rockman, najstarszy z nich wszystkich, miał największe doświadczenie. Przez całe życie pracował w Ministerstwie, na różnych stanowiskach i w związku z tym miał u wszystkich wielki posłuch. Obecnie był Szefem Biura Badań Naukowych i zarazem szefem Nigela Watkinsa. – Wierzcie mi, coś o tym wiem...

– Z doświadczenia osobistego – roześmiał się Stone.

– Co masz na myśli? – Benson zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył podejrzliwie na Rockmana.

– Ma bardzo fajną asystentkę. Nazywa się Hermiona Granger. Ta od skrzatów domowych.

Rockman pokiwał głową, a Benson zaklął.

– Cholera jasna...!

– James, a ty co o tym myślisz? – zagadnął Scotta Lawford.

Scott był sekretarzem w Urzędzie Łączności z Goblinami. Kiedy usłyszał o pomyśle otwarcia nowego banku, przez kilka dni był nękany przez zaniepokojone gobliny i nie wiedział, co im odpowiedzieć. Po tygodniu „sprawa rozeszła się po kościach", ale Scott wiedział, że za chwilę wypłynie na wierzch na nowo. Warren, jego szef, nie miał żadnych wskazówek, jakby też czekał, aż zamieszanie przycichnie.

– Zastanawiam się po prostu, co z tym można zrobić. Czy można powstrzymać to szaleństwo.

Cała reszta zareagowała natychmiast. Przez prawie pół godziny dyskutowali o różnych opcjach, przedstawiali różne pomysły. Norris widział, że dobrze wybrał. _Każdy z nich ma swoje powody i przekonania, żeby przeciwstawić się, cytując Jamesa, „temu szaleństwu". I każdy z nich może się jakoś przydać. Większość ma dojścia z racji stanowiska, ale mają też znajomych i liczne kontakty. Jest szansa na to, że coś osiągniemy!_

– Granger można by się pozbyć... – rzucił w przestrzeń Scott.

Norris przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem, ale zaprotestował Rockman.

– Granger wcale nie jest tak łatwo się pozbyć, jak myślicie. Ona nie jest głupia – poprawił się na fotelu i machnął pustym kieliszkiem w kierunku skrzata domowego. – Wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Nie chcę uchodzić za zwolennika mugolaków, ale są mugolaki i mugolaki. Niektórzy mają mierne czarodziejskie zdolności, załapali się do Hogwartu psim swędem. Ale magia niektórych innych jest naprawdę potężna. Granger jest u mnie prawie od roku i wiem, co mówię, bo widzę, jak pracuje. Mój syn, który skończył Hogwart dwa lata temu, mówił mi, że bez niej Potter i Weasley tkwiliby nadal na pierwszym roku. Po procesie Snape'a wiemy, że gdyby nie ona i jej znajomość magii, to Śmierciożercy dopadliby tych dwóch już pierwszego dnia tej ich misji. A jak nie, to następnego zgubiliby się sami w lesie. Gdyby nie jej pomoc, Snape miałby swój PORTRET w gabinecie dyrektora, a nie jego STANOWISKO. Ma dużo roboty, ale ani razu się nie spóźniła, wszystko jest na czas i zrobione perfekcyjnie – upił spory łyk wspaniałej Ognistej Whisky. – Jedna Granger robi to, co kiedyś robiły moje dwie sekretarki, które ciągle się spóźniały.

– Jeśli ta twoja panna się zorientuje, a skoro jest domyślna to to zrobi, to koniec naszego planu – pokręcił głową Smith. Po kolejnej kolejce Ognistej Whisky jego policzki nabrały kolorów. Siedział najbliżej kominka, więc zaczęło mu być gorąco. Rozluźnił szatę, ale nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek.

– Zgodzę się z Tylerem. Usunięcie Granger nie przeszłoby bez echa. Ludzie zaczęliby gadać, zadawać pytania i gwarantuję, że nasz drogi pan minister osobiście zająłby się śledztwem. – poparł Rockmana Stone i pociągnął ze swojej piersiówki. Nadzorując czasem niektóre połączenia przez sieć Fiuu, nasłuchał się i naoglądał różnych dziwnych rzeczy.

– To co, mamy dać sobie spokój z powodu jednej młodej kobiety?! – Norris nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego.

– Może można to jakoś obejść... – Lawford skinął głową pozostałym i wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, pochylili się w fotelach. – Tyler, możesz ją jakoś zająć? Tak, żeby nie miała czasu wtykać nosa w nieswoje sprawy?

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „zająć"? Uwierz mi, jest zajęta! – Rockman prychnął oburzony. – Nie mam zwyczaju pozwalać mojemu personelowi nudzić się w czasie pracy!

– Nie złość się, nie o to mi chodziło. Jest zajęta – zajmij ją jeszcze bardziej. Dosłownie zawal ją robotą.

– Z tego, co słyszałem, to pracoholiczka. Przychodzi rano, wychodzi późno wieczorem – wtrącił Watkins. Sam był pracoholikiem i fakt, że ktoś mógłby kiedyś pracować więcej niż on, brał jako osobistą zniewagę.

– To dowal jej jeszcze więcej roboty, żeby po prostu przestała wychodzić. Daj jej jakiś awans, żeby ją zmotywować, wtedy nie będzie nic podejrzewać. I zrobi wszystko, co może i jeszcze więcej, żeby ci pokazać, że da radę.

– To się nazywa motywacja personelu – zachichotał Tyler. – Ale masz rację, to się może udać! Jest jeszcze na tyle naiwna, że nie będzie nic podejrzewać. A ty, Nigel, nie bądź zazdrosny! Chyba że chcesz, żebym ci też dowalił... – przybrał rozmarzony ton głosu.

– Bernie, ten, który pilotuje PRZPEC, ile mu zostało jeszcze lat pracy? – Lawford miał chyba dziś wieczór jakieś natchnienie.

– Za długo, żebyśmy mogli czekać – padła spokojna odpowiedź.

– Pozbędziesz się go. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz – zdecydował Norris, rozumiejąc przyjaciela bez słów. – Udowodnij, że źle pracuje, popełnia błędy i nie może już więcej kierować tym projektem.

– Mam go odsunąć? I dać na jego miejsce Granger?

Norris nie odpuścił.

– Nie „odsuń", ale „pozbądź się go". Wywal z Ministerstwa. Jeśli będzie nadal pracować, jeszcze zacznie węszyć...

– Dobrze, już dobrze! – Rockman podniósł ręce, żeby ich uciszyć. – Zrozumiałem, pozbędę się go!

– Masz na to czas do końca przyszłego tygodnia – Norris potrafił być czasem czarujący, ale kiedy chciał, był z niego kawał sukinsyna.

– Wracając do Granger, jej statut jako cywilnego pracownika Ministerstwa się nie zmieni? – chciał wiedzieć Scott.

– Nie wiem, pojęcia nie mam. Zapytam Ewarta...

– Uważaj, dyskretnie...

– Co najwyżej nie będziesz musiał płacić jej za nadgodziny – Norris obrócił głowę w stronę kąta, w którym stał jego skrzat. – Gnypek, kominek!

– Ty mnie masz za kretyna? Myślisz, że teraz jej płacę? – roześmiał się Rockman. – W każdym razie, jeśli się nam uda, długiej kariery jej nie wróżę.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli radosnym śmiechem. Ale jeszcze nie czas było stukać się kieliszkami. Norris wstał i podszedł do kominka. Wszyscy ucichli i popatrzyli na niego.

– Snape. Co o nim sądzicie? Wciągamy go w to, czy nie?

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko stukot szczap drewna dorzucanych do kominka i syk płomieni, które objęły jakąś wilgotną jeszcze belkę. Trochę szarego dymu uniosło się w górę, ale nie za wiele. W każdym razie dym do Norrisa nie dotarł, co nie przeszkodziło mu warknąć na skrzata z niezadowoleniem.

– Mógłby się przydać. Ale nie wiadomo czy jest po naszej stronie, czy nie – Lawford wzruszył ramionami i rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu.

– Co masz na myśli? W Proroku pisali, że posłał reportera w cztery diabły.

– Nie sądzę, James. Co najwyżej grzecznie powiedział, że nie udzieli odpowiedzi na pytanie. Prorok jak zwykle przesadza, gdyby choć skrzywił się, to pewnie przeczytałbyś, że reporter został potraktowany klątwą i wyrzucony brutalnie za drzwi – sam Stone nie czytał Proroka, ale jego żona znała chyba wszystkie artykuły na pamięć. Może, żeby zabłysnąć przed mężem, który przynosił od czasu do czasu ciekawe perełki z podsłuchów.

– Nie wiemy tak naprawdę, po której on jest stronie. Po której BYŁ stronie – Smith zadawał sobie to pytanie tysiące razy.

– Wykazał, że był po stronie Dumbledore’a i Zakonu Feniksa i został uniewinniony – powiedział ktoś i Smith nawet nie zorientował się kto.

– Wykazać można wszystko.

– To on tak mówił. I świadkowie...! – poparł Smitha Benson.

– Wierzysz w to? Jest mistrzem oklumencji. Udało mu się oszukać i wodzić za nos Czarnego Pana. Poza tym jest cholernie inteligentny – nie dałby rady grać na dwie strony przez tyle lat, gdyby nie był geniuszem. Oczywiście, że udało mu się wytłumaczyć wszystko, co zrobił, mówiąc, że przecież to tak miało wyglądać. Może to prawda, a może nie. Może jest jak kurek na dachu i obraca się zawsze w tą stronę, w którą wieje wiatr? – naciskał dalej Smith.

Rozmowa zaczęła przypominać szybką partię szachów między Smithem i Scottem.

– Myślisz, że wszyscy dali się nabrać? – Scott.

– Zawsze ponoć faworyzował Ślizgonów i nie cierpiał Gryfonów – Smith.

– Wyszło na to, że to była przykrywka – Scott.

– Albo i nie... – Smith

– Przestańcie, chłopcy... Spróbuję napuścić na niego Jimma – uciął Lawford. – Że niby do programu nauczania będzie potrzeba jego pomocy. Przy okazji pogadają sobie i może Jimmowi uda się wybadać, w co gra nasz drogi dyrektor.

Ciągle stojąc przy kominku, Norris pozwolił im chwilę gadać. Kiedy w środę pytał Davida czy przyjdzie na kolację, miał bardzo mglisty pomysł na to, jak można przystopować zachodzące właśnie zmiany. Sądził, że pogadają, ponarzekają i ulżą sobie w ten sposób. I może, ale to może, wymyślą jakiś sposób na to, jak ośmieszyć paru kolegów z Ministerstwa i skłonić ich do porzucenia tych chorych pomysłów. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie spotkanie przerodziło się w coś innego... Zawiązali spisek. Zaczęli opracowywać strategię. Nie mieli jeszcze konkretnego planu, tylko garść luźnych pomysłów, nie wiedzieli kiedy i jak wprowadzić je w życie, ale stanowczo, była to raczej narada wojenna niż kolacja w gronie starych znajomych.

_Plan. No właśnie, trzeba będzie opracować dokładny plan. Sam się tym zajmę._

Kiedy odchrząknął, wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego z oczekiwaniem. Napięcie stało się nagle namacalne. Każdy poczuł, że rozmowa dobiega końca.

– Może podsumujmy. Naszym celem jest wprowadzenie supremacji czystej krwi czarodziejów i ostateczne wyeliminowanie czarodziejów półkrwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia. Będziemy ograniczać przyjęcia do Hogwartu tylko dla tych czystej krwi. W tym być może pomoże nam Snape. Musimy przejąć władzę w Ministerstwie. Trzeba zastąpić szefów strategicznych dla nas Departamentów i Sekcji naszymi. Czarodziejami czystej krwi. Czy to jasne? – przesuwając wzrokiem po nich, popatrzył każdemu prosto w oczy.

– Peter, trzeba się zastanowić, co zrobić z tymi czarodziejami, którzy nie dostaną się do Hogwartu... – odważył się wtrącić Scott.

Norris potrząsnął głową.

– Jeszcze przez parę lat niektórzy będą się szkolić, ale już niedługo...

– Co masz na myśli? Z każdym rokiem rodzi się coraz więcej półkrwi...

– Tak jak powiedziałem, niedługo... Zinfiltrujemy Św. Munga i już niedługo przestaną się rodzić... Moja w tym głowa!

– Minister może nam stanąć na przeszkodzie...

Ogarnęła go nagle złość. _Żadnych obiekcji! Żadnych problemów!_ Popatrzył na nich z okropnym grymasem na twarzy.

– To go zabijemy...

Po chwili ciszy spojrzał znacząco na obecnych, podwinął rękaw i uniósł różdżkę.

– Proponuję złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nic, o czym dziś mówiliśmy i jeszcze będziemy mówić, nie wydostanie się z poza naszego kręgu. Będę naszym Gwarantem. Davy, mogę cię prosić o bycie Odbiorcą Przysięgi?

Lawford skinął potakująco głową i wyciągnął rękę. Rockman przyłożył na niej swoją. Pozostali uczynili to samo. Norris stanął trochę z boku, ujął pewnie różdżkę i rozpoczął rytuał Wieczystej Przysięgi...

 

Wtorek, 7.04

Wychodząc we wtorek wieczorem do domu, Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby był już conajmniej piątek. Nie dlatego, że czuła nadchodzący weekend, nie! Co najwyżej o nim marzyła. Najprościej w świecie padała ze zmęczenia. Panu Rockmanowi wypadł jakiś nagły wyjazd w środę i kazał jej przygotować pełno raportów, przejrzeć sprawy, którymi miała się zająć podczas jego nieobecności (cztery godzinne narady, na których miała być równocześnie asystentką, jak i prowadzącą). Do tego powiedział jej wyraźnie, żeby nie korzystała z pomocy Berniego. Nie miała pojęcia czemu, ale posłuchała. Zresztą nie miała innego wyjścia. Jej szef był bardzo wymagający i nie zaakceptowałby, gdyby postąpiła wbrew jego poleceniom.

Wchodząc do salonu przez kominek, prawie wpadła na Krzywołapa. _Czemu on zawsze musi mi włazić pod nogi... któregoś dnia się o niego zabiję_ – pomyślała i rzuciła swoją torbę na kanapę.

Ron siedział przy stole, który przysunął pod ścianę. Obłożył się pergaminami, książkami, atramentem i piórami, na podłodze leżała jego torba. Czytał w skupieniu i na jej powitanie pokiwał tylko głową. Nie miała jak podejść, żeby go pocałować, więc westchnęła i poszła do kuchni.

 _On pewnie też nie lubi, jak mu się przeszkadza w nauce_ – przypomniała sobie jej batalie z innymi Gryfonami, którzy nie pozwalali jej się skupić w Pokoju Wspólnym. _Muszą ich nieźle męczyć, skoro cały czas się uczy. Ciekawe, czy Harry też tak zakuwa na Grimmauld Place. Swoją drogą obaj są chyba najlepszymi na roku, bo przecież cały weekend Ron spędził u Harry'ego na ćwiczeniach praktycznych..._ Uśmiechnęła się pod nosemm, wyobrażając sobie, że mogli zaangażować do pomocy Stworka i polować na niego po całym domu. Po Bitwie o Hogwart Harry podziękował skrzatowi za pomoc, pogratulował odwagi i wyjaśnił, że w ten sposób Stworek przyczynił się do zrealizowania polecenia pana Regulusa. Chodziło o zniszczenie Czarnego Pana i Stworek bohatersko przyczynił się do tego, walcząc przy boku innych w Hogwarcie. Mowa była może trochę zbyt pompatyczna, ale Stworek rozpłakał się dokładnie jak wtedy, kiedy dostał od Harry'ego medalion Regulusa. Chłopak wyjaśnił mu też, czemu nie mogli wrócić na strudel z wątróbką, a potem poprosił skrzata o opowiedzenie, co działo się po ich odejściu. Hermiona rozpływała się z radości na widok szczęścia w olbrzymich oczach Stworka. Układ między Stworkiem a Harrym i Ginny polepszył się jeszcze bardziej, szczególnie, że Ginny, chcąc dostać się do Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, bardzo interesowały jego historie. Skoro Stworek potrafił zdradzić Syriusza i pójść do „Panny Cyzi", bo była dla niego miła, teraz z pewnością zaprzedał duszę „Pannie Inny".

Krzątając się w kuchni i starając się nie hałasować, przygotowała kolację. Przygotowanie posiłków zawsze ją śmieszyło, bo w połowie używała magii, a w połowie „technik mugolskich". Hermiona już od dawna doszła do wniosku, że nie zawsze magia jest lepsza, czasami rozwiązania mugolskie są o wiele prostsze. Wolała opiekacz do tostów, bo tak przynajmniej pieczywo się jej nie przypalało, ale zmywanie naczyń było zdecydowanie lepsze w magicznej wersji. Z tego powodu w kuchni i w salonie, od strony ulicy, w oknach zawsze były zaciągnięte zasłony, bo widok noży, siekających mięso albo talerzy, które myły się same, wzbudziłby pewnie nadmierne zainteresowanie wśród sąsiadów z budynku naprzeciw.

 _Wszyscy przykleiliby się do okien i dom pewnie przewaliłby się na naszą stronę... Czy to nie tak można poszerzyć sobie horyzonty? I może właśnie z tego powodu wieża w Pizie była krzywa?_ – zaczarowała gulasz, żeby mieszał się sam na mugolskiej kuchence gazowej.

– Ron, kolacja gotowa – powiedziała nieśmiało, zaglądając do salonu.

Ron miał trochę nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy. _Biedak..._

– Zjem później. Ale ty wyglądasz na głodną, więc nie czekaj na mnie.

– Dobrze. Zostawię ci pokrojony chleb i gulasz w garnku. Jakby wystygł, możesz zagrzać go w mikrofalówce – Ron nie opanował praktycznie żadnych zaklęć gospodarczych, więc mikrofalówka była bezcenna.

– Dobra, dzięki – burknął i zatonął w książce.

Krzywołap oczywiście plątał się dziewczynie pod nogami. Hermiona usiadła na krześle przy malutkim stoliku w kuchni i zaczęła jeść, dzieląc się trochę z kotem.

– Żebraku! Gdyby ktoś cię tak zobaczył, to powiedziałby, że my cię tu głodzimy! – wyszeptała, żeby nie przeszkadzać Ronowi. – Żresz jak świnia, poważnie! – podała kotu kolejny kawałek i zajęła się swoim talerzem.

Po paru chwilach...

– Aah! Przestań mnie drapać po nodze! – aż podskoczyła, popychając talerz, który stuknął w szklankę i trochę herbaty rozlało się na stół.

– Do jasnej cholery, czy już w spokoju uczyć się tu nie można?! – dobiegł ją głos z salonu i rąbnięcie czymś twardym w stół.

Hermiona była zmęczona, zdenerwowana i nagle ją to rozzłościło. To ona robi wszystko, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać, a on, przy pierwszej okazji, krzyczy?! Kiedy na początku jej pracy przychodziła ledwo żywa i marzyła tylko o tym, żeby paść i spać, Ron zachowywał się jak słoń w składzie porcelany!

Wstała od stołu i podeszła do drzwi do salonu.

– Ron, przestań zachowywać się jak rozgrymaszony Minister Magii! Chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że ja też tu mieszkam i mam takie samo prawo jeść, chodzić i rozmawiać jak ty.

Ron zamarł na chwilę i wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

– Nie mówię, że masz nie jeść! Ale należy mi się odrobina spokoju! Muszę się uczyć!

– No a co ja robię od jakiegoś czasu?! Nie zauważyłeś, że robię wszystko, co tylko można, żebyś miał spokój i ciszę?! Że zgadzam się na to, że w weekendy uczysz się u Harry'ego, bo tak dla ciebie najlepiej?!

– Nie ty mi będziesz wypominać, że prawie się nie widujemy! Kto przesiaduje bez przerwy w pracy?!

– Co ma piernik do wiatraka... Nie narzekam, że się nie widujemy, tylko właśnie próbuję ci pokazać, jak liczy się dla mnie twoja szkoła... – mimo złości Hermiona poczuła się trochę zdezorientowana.

– Mogłaś rzucić Muffliato! – chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Próbowałam być cicho! Ale nie sądziłam, że Krzywołap mnie podrapie! Skoro ci tak przeszkadzam, to czemu ty nie rzuciłeś Quietus?!

– Powinienem rzucić Silencio i miałbym z tobą święty spokój!

– Ron, istnieje różnica między otoczeniem się ciszą, a odebraniem głosu komuś innemu!

– Nie będziesz mnie pouczać! Musisz zawsze się tak mądrzyć?! Mam to wszystko w dupie! Będę robił, co mi się podoba! – Ron złapał różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku Hermiony. Wyleciały z niej czerwone iskry i dziewczyna odruchowo odskoczyła na bok.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Ron poszedł szybkim krokiem do malutkiego pokoiku, który nazywali pokojem gościnnym. Zatrzymał się w progu i nie obracając się, rzucił „Idę spać!" po czym wszedł i trzasnął drzwiami.

– Chcesz spać ... sam...? – wyszeptała zszokowana Hermiona.

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ale postanowiła nie płakać. Otarła je lekko rękawem, przygryzła usta i westchnęła ciężko, starając się opanować.

 _Co się dzieje... Boże, co się dzieje... Coś jest chyba nie w porządku..._ – usiadła na krześle i oparła głowę na rękach. _Ze mną? Z Ronem? Z nami? Ale czemu...?!_

Po chwili bezmyślnego patrzenia na szafki zaczęła myśleć o ostatnich tygodniach... miesiącach...

_Może faktycznie wszystko zaczeło się pogarszać, kiedy zaczęłam za późno wracać do domu? To on musiał robić zakupy... i zajmować się Krzywołapem... Czy tak zachowują się wszystkie pracujące żony?_

Odechciało się jej jeść. Podniosła się wolno i jak w transie poszła zgarnąć resztkę mięsa do garnka, owinęła pokrojony chleb w ścierkę i schowała go do szafki. Potem poszła do łazienki, nadal zamyślona.

 _Może on ma rację i trochę przesadzam z pracą? Ale przecież to nie moja wina, że mam tyle do zrobienia..._ zaprzeczył jej jakiś głosik w głowie. _Kiedy zaczęło się psuć? Parę tygodni, parę miesięcy temu? Przeze mnie?_

Myjąc się pod prysznicem, starała się przypomnieć ostatnie parę miesięcy i szukała winy po swojej stronie, ale ten sam cichy głosik mówił jej, że to nie do końca jest tak.

_Właśnie, że zwolniłaś od paru miesięcy. Właśnie dlatego, że to on zaczął być przeciążony nauką i trzeba się było zająć domem..._

W końcu wyszła spod prysznica, machnęła różdżką, osuszając szybę, przebrała się w jedwabną koszulkę nocną, umyła zęby i poszła do pokoju. Kładąc się, obróciła się odruchowo na lewy bok, tak, żeby móc wtulić się w Rona, ale tym razem łóżko po jego stronie było zimne i puste. Wzięła więc w ramiona jego poduszkę i wtulając w nią twarz, nabrała powietrza. Poczuła jego zapach i trochę się uspokoiła. _Jutro wszystko wróci do normy_ pomyślała jeszcze i, zmęczona, mimo wszystko zasnęła.

Niestety „jutro" nic nie wróciło do normy. Kiedy wstała, Rona już nie było. W łazience leżały porozwalane jego ubrania z wczoraj, więc podniosła je i wrzuciła do kosza na brudną bieliznę. Szyba pod prysznicem była cała mokra. Zrezygnowana mruknęła Siccation Adidam i kropelki wody znikły natychmiast.

 

Piątek, 10.04

Hermiona otrzepała swoją pelerynę, wyskakując z kominka w Atrium. Była już prawie połowa kwietnia, ale rano było jeszcze zimno, więc ciągle ją nosiła, choćby tylko w drodze do jej biura.

Zrobiła tylko jeden krok, robiąc miejsce następnej osobie, która mogła w każdej chwili wyjść za nią i aż przystanęła zdumiona. W powietrzu śmigało pełno mniejszych i większych ptaków. Robiły pełno zamieszania, pikując z góry na czarodziejów, którzy rozpierzchali się gwałtownie na boki. Niektóre kąpały się w Fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa, by po chwili otrzepać skrzydła i wzbić się w powietrze. Parę ptaków wbiło się boleśnie w piersi i brzuchy wychodzących z kominków. Świergot mieszał się z wrzaskami czarodziejów ze Służb Porządkowych, którzy próbowali zawrócić przybywających do pracy urzędników. I z krzykami tychże ostatnich.

Przechodzący obok niej starszy czarodziej o smagłej cerze, szpakowatych gęstych włosach i równie szpakowatej bródce odskoczył nagle na bok, pośliznął się na ubrudzonej odchodami drewnianej posadzce i klapnął efektownie na tyłek. Upadając, upuścił teczkę i parę pergaminów wyleciało na ziemię. Kolejne stado ptaków z głośnym furkotem przeleciało zaraz obok i rolki pergaminów odturlały się aż pod ścianę.

Hermiona podbiegła do siedzącego na ziemi mężczyzny.

– Proszę mnie chwycić za ramię – pochyliła się i spróbowała mu pomóc się podnieść.

Starszy pan spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, złapał mocno i jakoś udało mu się stanąć na nogach.

– Dziękuję... – powiedział, patrząc na nią parę sekund dłużej, ale natychmiast zaczął rozglądać się za pergaminami, które właśnie zaczęły drzeć na strzępy dwa duże, zielono upierzone ptaki. – Sio! Zostawcie to! – krzyknął.

Ale zanim zdążył postąpić w ich kierunku, Hermiona machnęła różdżką, wołając „Accio pergamin!" i rolki posłusznie śmignęły w jej kierunku, płosząc ptaszyska.

Dziewczyna oddała je starszemu panu, który uśmiechnął się, szybko schował do teczki i zapiął ją starannie.

– Panna Granger, jak mniemam – ukłonił się, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– No cóż... tak – odparła zaskoczona. – Skąd pan wie? – po czym natychmiast się poprawiła. – A z kim mam przyjemność?

– Charles Patil – podał jej rękę. – Jestem dziadkiem Parvati i Padmy...

W tym momencie ktoś wreszcie wpadł na pomysł użyć Sonorus, bo ponad ogólnym hałasem rozległ się trochę niepewny głos.

– Proszę państwa, mamy mały... wypadek... Ministerstwo zostało... W Ministerstwie jest pełno ptaków. W tej chwili podjęcie pracy jest absolutnie niemożliwe, więc prosimy nie próbować dostać się na poszczególne Poziomy... Wszyscy będą musieli opuścić budynek. Prosimy udać się do toalet, skąd zostaną uruchomione dodatkowe połączenia na zewnątrz.

Nie można było powiedzieć, żeby to przemówienie jakoś specjalnie uspokoiło zamieszanie panujące w holu, ale po chwili czarodzieje skierowali się, nadal chaotycznie, w kierunku toalet. Hermiona też tam ruszyła, odruchowo przypominając sobie, kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz musiała z nich „korzystać". Prawie dwa lata temu, gdy wyruszyli z Harrym i Ronem do Ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu horkruksa.

– Ale bajzel – powiedział ktoś obok, przechodząc dość szybko.

Dziewczyna obejrzała się na starszego pana, który był tuż za nią. Zwolniła, żeby zrównał się z nią. Ten natychmiast podjął przerwaną rozmowę.

– Wnuczki całe lata opowiadały mi o pani i pokazywały pełno zdjęć. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że po zakończeniu wojny było ich pełno w Proroku Codziennym.

– I tak natychmiast mnie pan poznał? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

– Uratowała pani życie moim wnuczkom. Nie wie pani nawet, jak jestem jej za to wdzięczny...

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się radośnie.

– Proszę nie przesadzać... W tym zamieszaniu może to one uratowały mnie? – I żeby zmienić wątek, zagadnęła go. – I pan tu pracuje?

– Można powiedzieć, że jeszcze tak. Niebawem odchodzę na emeryturę.

– W jakim Departamencie?

– Transportu Magicznego. Wie pani, świstokliki, miotły, teleportacja... Ja zajmuję się świstoklikami.

Rozmawiając, doszli do toalet. Przed wejściem stała już duża grupa czarodziejów, więc stanęli w kolejce. Pan Patil ukłonił się Hermionie jeszcze raz.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, pójdę się przywitać... – i podszedł do stojącego trochę dalej innego starszego pana.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w ich kierunku, skinęła głową, odpowiadając na nieme powitanie, po czym obróciła się z powrotem.

– Mówię ci, gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy jeszcze używaliśmy sów! – usłyszała rozmowy innych.

– Pewnie, zasrały wszystko. Całą wodę w Fontannie trzeba będzie wymieniać!

– Zasrane, upierzone, nie wiem jak oni to posprzątają...

– Mam nadzieję, że powiększą te toalety, bo inaczej nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy...

– A mi naprawdę chce się sikać...

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem na tę ostatnią wypowiedź i natychmiast postanowiła się opanować. Nagle ktoś przedarł się przez tłum i podszedł do niej.

– Pan Rockman! Dzień dobry! – zawołała na widok starszego, nobliwie wyglądającego czarodzieja, który stanął przed nią.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono – odparł ten. – Ale się narobiło... Posłuchaj mnie, moja droga. W biurze na górze jest jeszcze gorzej. Nie wiem, kiedy to sprzątną. Nie wracaj po południu do pracy. Weź sobie wolne. Tyle się napracowałaś, że zasłużyłaś na odpoczynek.

– Bardzo dziękuję, panie Rockman! To bardzo miło z pana strony!

– Ależ to drobiazg! Miłego dnia i do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

– Nawzajem! Do widzenia.

Poczuła się nagle dziwnie radosna. _Wspaniały dzień! Ktoś miał genialny pomysł z tymi ptakami...! Będę mieć dłuższy weekend... Może uda mi się wpaść do rodziców... która jest, już w pół do dziewiątej?! Jeśli szybko stąd wyjdę, to zdążę przed otwarciem gabinetu. Potem zrobię zakupy, jakiś świetny obiad..._ Straciła trochę animuszu na wspomnienie ostatnich, nielicznych rozmów z Ronem, ale potem na nowo zalała ją fala nadziei. _To właśnie jest szansa na naprawienie sytuacji! Dobry obiad, będę w domu... będziemy mogli wreszcie pobyć trochę razem..._

Snując plany na to, co ugotuje i jak się ubierze, żeby ładnie wyglądać, ciesząc się na ten wieczór, Hermiona była tak pogrążona w myślach, że nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, jak wyszła z budynku.

Do gabinetu dentystycznego nie było daleko, ale gdy doszła na miejsce, była już prawie dziewiąta. Niestety nie miała za wiele czasu na pogaduszki z rodzicami, którzy już przebierali się w fartuchy i przygotowywali na przyjęcie pierwszych pacjentów. Obiecała wpaść do nich w niedzielę i poszła robić zakupy. Połaziła sobie po sklepach z ciuchami i kupiła ładną sukienkę. Zawsze miała ze sobą mugolskie pieniądze, więc mogła sobie zaszaleć. W innym sklepie znalazła buty na obcasie, pasujące jak ulał do sukienki, więc też je kupiła.

Jedzenie postanowiła kupić dopiero pod domem, żeby nie musieć chodzić za daleko z ciężkimi siatkami.

Opamiętała się, kiedy zobaczyła, że zaczynają zamykać niektóre sklepy. _To już południe?! To śmigamy do domu!_

Niektórzy mijający ją ludzie rzucali zaciekawione spojrzenia na jej pelerynę, ale ponieważ cała reszta ubioru nie bardzo różniła się od mugolskiego, nie wzbudzało to sensacji. Tylko raz jakiś chłopiec, stojący na przejściu dla pieszych, złapał swoją mamę za rękę i zapytał, patrząc na Hermionę: „Mamo, czy tu kręcą filmem?"

– Nie mówi się „kręcą filmem" ale „kręcą film", Freddy – napomniała go kobieta, obracając się i ukazując Hermionie ładnie zaokrąglony brzuszek.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do malca i mamy i mrugnęła.

– Jesteście w ukrytej kamerze...!

I roześmiała się na głos, widząc, jak kobieta rozgląda się dookoła. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na jej wystający brzuch i ruszyła do przodu.

_Może za parę lat... kiedy Ron skończy Szkołę Aurorów i dostanie fajną pracę, będziemy i my mogli o tym pomyśleć... choć wcześniej chyba przydałoby się pobrać..._

Po przejściu paru ulic wsiadła do mugolskiego metra i szybko dojechała do domu. W otwartym jeszcze sklepie kupiła chleb, warzywa, mleko i mięso i poszła już prosto do bloku, w którym mieszkali.

Stając przed drzwiami, rozejrzała się szybko na boki i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie w torebce są jej klucze, a Alohomora działała bezbłędnie i na zwykłe, niemagiczne zamki do drzwi.

Weszła i postawiła na ziemi torbę i siatki. Obróciła się, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi i jej wzrok padł na coś kolorowego, leżącego na podłodze koło kanapy. Coś jasnobłękitnego...

Nie miała żadnych ubrań w tym kolorze, Ron też nie. _Hmmm?_ Zamknąwszy drzwi, podeszła i podniosła to coś, co okazało się być jedwabną chustą.

Nadal nie rozumiejąc, wyprostowała się i w tym momencie usłyszała jakiś zduszony jęk dobiegający z ... sypialni? Kolejny, jeszcze głośniejszy. Czując, że coś jej umyka, ominęła kanapę i natknęła się na leżące na ziemi spodnie. Znajome, męskie spodnie...

Ktoś jęknął jeszcze raz i w tym momencie Hermiona zrozumiała. Nagła świadomość poraziła ją i uderzyła tępo gdzieś w brzuch, wyciskając powietrze z płóc. Serce zaczęło jej nagle walić w piersi jak oszalałe, w gardle poczuła rosnącą gulę i aż zaczęła się dławić, próbując ją przełknąć. W chwili przerażenia mignęło jej w głowie, żeby może nie iść dalej. Jeśli nie pójdzie, to nie zobaczy i wtedy to nie będzie prawda... Ale nie, musiała zobaczyć! Musiała wiedzieć!

Drżącą ręką dotknęła delikatnie klamki i otworzyła drzwi...

W łóżku... w ICH łóżku! leżała całkowicie naga kobieta, której nie znała. Długie blond włosy rozsypały się po poduszce. Pomiędzy jej rozchylonymi nogami leżał Ron. Miał na sobie jeszcze rozpiętą koszulę i skarpetki, ale nic poza tym. Oboje mieli zamknięte oczy i miarowe jęczenie blondynki i stękanie Rona zupełnie zagłuszyło otwieranie drzwi.

Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie. Przerażenie, horror, złość zmieszały się w niej tak gwałtownie, że zapomniała, że ma oddychać. Po parunastu sekundach poczuła, że się dusi i nabrała powietrza ze zdławionym krzykiem.

To sprawiło, że para w łóżku raptownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w jej kierunku.

Hermiona nie zwracała uwagi na blondynkę. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła prosto na Rona, który aż otworzył usta i tak zamarł.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu tak trwali. Sekundy, minuty...? Trzęsącą się strasznie dłonią zakryła sobie usta i wypuściła powietrze, co jakby otrzeźwiło Rona. Uklęknął na piętach, odsłaniając zarówno swoją dumnie naprężoną męskość, jak i całe ciało blondynki, która odruchowo uniosła nogę, żeby się zakryć.

– Her.. miona... – wyjąkał. Hermiona złapała się framugi drzwi, żeby nie upaść. – Ja... ci... wszystko...

Dopowiedziała sobie w myślach brakujące słowo i w tym momencie zalała ją furia.

– Ty dupku... – nie poznała zupełnie swojego zdławionego głosu. – Wytłumaczysz mi?!

Ron w panice owinął się połami koszuli, a blondynka daremnie próbowała przykryć piersi dłońmi.

– Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć, rozumiesz?! – krzyknęła Hermiona i poczuła, jak z krzykiem odchodzi część jej paniki. – Spieprzaj stąd i nigdy więcej nie wracaj!

To ją tak osłabiło, że na nowo pokój zatańczył jej przed oczami. Obrzuciła pijanym spojrzeniem blondynkę i zataczając się, wybiegła z domu.

Miała w głowie jedną myśl. Uciec stąd. Prawie upadła na poręcz na klatce i przyszło jej do głowy jedno, jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła uciec. Miejsce, w którym półtora roku temu Ron ich zostawił. Nie patrząc zupełnie, czy dookoła nie ma sąsiadów, obróciła się na pięcie i deportowała się.

 

Wtorek, 14.04

Rockman wezwał do siebie Hermionę tuż po powrocie z lunchu. Kiedy weszła do niego do gabinetu, uśmiechnął się po ojcowsku i pokazał jej gestem, żeby zamknęła drzwi, po czym wstał i usiadł na jednym z foteli przy stoliku stojącym koło okna.

– Siadaj, moja miła – zachęcił ją i sięgając po gorący czajniczek z herbatą, nalał trochę do małej, filigranowej filiżanki. – O ile pamiętam, to słodzisz jedną kostkę, tak?

– Dziękuję bardzo, panie Rockman – zażenowana, usiadła na brzegu fotela. Jej szef nalewał jej herbaty!

Rockman odczekał chwilę, upijając herbatę drobnymi łyczkami. Pozwolił jej delektować się napojem, udając, że przygląda się obrazom na ścianie. Chciał zasiać w niej niepewność i wiedział, że doskonale mu idzie. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na nią i odstawił herbatę.

– Hermiono, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na temat twojej pracy... – powiedział poważnie.

Dziewczyna trochę zesztywniała. Ręce lekko jej drżały i jej filiżanka zastukała dźwięcznie o spodeczek.

– Tak, proszę pana?

– Pracujesz dla mnie od... prawie ośmiu miesięcy. W tym czasie dawałem ci wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Niektóre mniej skomplikowane, niektóre bardziej. Większością z nich... można powiedzieć, że nie należało się dzielić – odchrząknął. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy były szeroko otwarte i utkwione w jego oczach. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy mój sposób zarządzania personelem ci odpowiada. Czy to, co mówię, jest jasne, czy nie jestem zbyt wymagający...

Zamilkł i dopiero po chwili Hermiona zrozumiała, że czeka na jej odpowiedź. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, spłoszona. Musiała coś zawalić, coś źle zrobić. Być może był niezadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki go zastępowała...

– Bardzo lubię z panem pracować, panie Rockman. Naprawdę. Czy... czy jest coś, co źle zrobiłam... że pan mnie wezwał?

– Ależ nie, oczywiście, że nie! Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co sądzisz o pracy ze mną. Widzisz, jeśli nie będę słuchał mojego personelu, próbował was zrozumieć i dostosować sposobu, w jaki współpracujemy, z pewnością będę się mijał z waszymi oczekiwaniami. I w ten sposób nie będę osiągał rezultatów, jakich ode mnie oczekuje Minister Shacklebolt.

_On jest genialny! Po prostu genialny! I pomyśleć, że trafiłam właśnie do niego bez picia Feliksa...!_

– Troszkę się bałam, że ostatnio pana zawiodłam – uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. – Ale jeśli wszystko panu pasuje, to dobrze.

– Cieszę się, ale zadałem ci parę pytań. Prosiłbym o odpowiedź.

– Na ogół wszystko jest dla mnie jasne. Jeśli nie, to wie pan doskonale, że zawsze pytam...

– Och tak, moi koledzy nazywają to dręczeniem pytaniami – zaśmiał się, kiwając głową. Tak faktycznie to niektórzy nazywali ją Panną NIE–ZAWSZE–Wiem–To–Wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Lepiej pytać niż źle zrobić... Tak sądzę. Wracając do pańskich pytań, bardzo odpowiada mi pański styl. Jest pan wymagający, ale też bardzo... opiekuńczy – podniosła znacząco filiżankę z herbatą, uśmiechając się jeszcze mocniej.

_Oj, trzeba ją trochę przyhamować, bo za bardzo się rozluźniła..._

– Przez przypadek nie jestem... za bardzo wymagający...? Wiem, że chodzą o mnie takie słuchy...

Hermiona spięła się na nowo. _Bardzo dobrze, o to właśnie chodziło..._ pomyślał z zadowoleniem Rockman.

– Panie Rockman, nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy rozmawiać na pański temat! Czasem faktycznie... mam dużo pracy, ale sprawia mi to satysfakcję, więc... nie widzę problemu.

Kiwnął głową.

– Wspaniale. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Chciałbym, żebyś została szefową Projektu Restrukturyzacji Zaopatrzenia Placówek Edukacji Czarodziejskiej.

Widział, jakie zrobił na niej wrażenie. Nabrała powietrza, otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej i nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. _O to właśnie chodziło. Na pewno mi nie odmówi._ Rockman często stosował tę strategię. Lubił uchodzić za dobrego, ale trochę przerażającego wujka. Nie pozwalał swojemu personelowi za bardzo się z nim spoufalić, ale jednocześnie chciał, żeby go uwielbiali. Wtedy mógł zawalić ich każdą ilością roboty, nie musiał uciekać się do darcia na nich, kiedy popełniali błąd i mógł im wmówić wszystko, co chciał. Oglądając reakcję panny Granger, widział dokładnie to, co chciał zobaczyć. Radość i pewność, że nie wolno jej powiedzieć NIE.

– P-panie Rockman... To ... oczywiście wspaniała propozycja, ale... ale co z Berniem?! Przecież to on zajmuje się tym projektem...

Pokiwał głową z lekkim niesmakiem.

– Od dawna mam pewien problem z Berniem. Dlatego właśnie chciałem, żebyś nie prosiła go o pomoc. Na ostatniej konferencji z ICW okazało się, że nasze dane są błędne. Musiałem się sporo tłumaczyć Ministrowi, który otrzymał dość nieprzychylną ocenę naszego Departamentu. Dlatego zacząłem sprawdzać niektóre z nich i prawie wszystkie były złe. Nie mogę pozwolić na taki stan rzeczy. Bernie zostanie przeniesiony do Wydziału Zaludnienia, tam jest jakaś dziewczyna w ciąży i trzeba będzie ją zastąpić. Już rozmawiałem z Darrelem – uniósł władczo rękę, by nie pozwolić jej na żaden komentarz. W rzeczywistości Bernie został już odprawiony, ale w grzeczny sposób, żeby nie robił zamieszania. Tego jednak nikt nie miał wiedzieć.

– Uprzedzam, że praca przy projekcie nie jest lekka. I nie będę tolerował żadnych, powtarzam, żadnych uchybień. Wiem, że ciężko jest przejąć po kimś pracę i mieć taką presję, ale Minister ma prawo być z nas zadowolony. Będzie ci trudno, ale wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.

Usiadł głębiej w fotelu, dając jej w ten sposób znać, że ma prawo się odezwać.

– Ja... jestem bardzo zaszczycona... i wdzięczna za taką propozycję... I, proszę mi wybaczyć, że prawie panu przerwałam, ale chciałam powiedzieć, że to bardzo ... wspaniałomyślne z pana strony, że zatroszczył się pan o Berniego.

 _Grzeczna dziewczynka... żebyś wiedziała, jak za jakiś czas zatroszczymy się o ciebie..._ przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale na głos powiedział:

– Cieszę się, że to doceniasz. Staram się troszczyć o was wszystkich. Wspaniale. Bardzo ci dziękuję. Wszystkie pergaminy Berniego dostaniesz jutro. Postaraj się skończyć dziś, co masz do zrobienia jako asystentka, bo jutro rano przyjdzie ktoś na twoje miejsce i będziesz musiała ją szybko wciągnąć. Wieczorem zdasz mi raport z tego, jak idzie przejmowanie Projektu. Teraz możesz odejść – dodał wspaniałomyślnie.

Jego asystentka... była asystentka podniosła się z fotela. Uścisnął jej rękę. Był co najmniej zadowolony. Panna Granger cały czas reagowała jak w szkole. Posłuszna profesorom, posłuszna swojemu szefowi. Trzeba było z tego korzystać póki można. Tym bardziej, że długo to nie potrwa.

Westchnął lekko. Naprawdę była dobra. _Cóż, trudno, nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych..._

Hermiona była oszołomiona. Bardzo się cieszyła na tę propozycję. Nie bała się ilości pracy – jeśli do tej pory Bernie dawał sobie z tym radę, to jej pójdzie to śpiewająco. Obawiała się tylko trochę tego, że faktycznie będzie kontrolowana z jakości jej pracy, a w obecnym stanie... Cóż, można było powiedzieć, że z powodu rozejścia się z Ronem nie była w mistrzowskiej formie. W ciągu dnia dużo pracowała, ale kiedy wracała do pustego domu, oczekiwany odpoczynek i sen nie przychodziły. Następnego dnia wstawała jeszcze bardziej zmęczona i było jej jeszcze trudniej skoncentrować się na tym, co robiła.

Siadając za swoim... jeszcze swoim biurkiem, pomyślała, że właśnie może nadarzała się okazja, żeby ten zaklęty krąg zmęczenia się skończył. Trafiło jej się właśnie coś pozytywnego, co powinno zetrzeć efekt piątkowego odkrycia... _Zapomnij o tym dupku i zajmij się tym, co ci się właśnie trafiło._

Jak to mówiła jej mama, raz na wozie, raz pod wozem. Ona właśnie znalazła się na górze i postanowiła pławić się w radości.

Doprawdy, nie miała pojęcia, że będzie się tym cieszyła tylko jeden, jedyny dzień...

 

Środa, 15.04

Ponieważ nie było już w domu Rona, mogła wstać bardzo wcześnie i przyjść do pracy już na piątą rano, żeby skończyć przygotowywać dokumenty dla nowej asystentki. Wszystkie pergaminy były teraz poukładane tematycznie na biurku. Wzorem mugolskich post–itów, w magiczny sposób przyczepiła do nich niewielkie, kolorowe karteczki z opisami. Przy pilniejszych sprawach, kiedy zbliżał się termin oddania jakiegoś raportu czy pisma, karteczka zaczynała wibrować.

Kiedy odkładała ostatnią, długą na pięć stóp rolkę pergaminu, było już trochę po ósmej i do biura wszedł Rockman, prowadząc pod rękę jakąś jasnowłosą czarownicę. Hermiona nerwowo reagowała na blondynki, szczególnie te o błękitnych oczach, ale natychmiast stwierdziła, że to nie ta sama, którą zastała w swoim łóżku w towarzystwie jej chłopaka. _BYŁEGO chłopaka!_ poprawiła się natychmiast.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono – Rockman posłał jej bardzo ojcowskie spojrzenie. – Oto Aylin Black, która przejmie twoje stanowisko. Aylin, poznaj Hermionę Granger.

Aylin była wysoką blondynką. Ubrana była w różową szatę, która przypominała Hermionie Umbridge. Blond włosy związała w duży, elegancki kok na czubku głowy. Zamiast podać na powitanie rękę, złapała się za usta i zawołała.

– Hermiona Granger? TA Hermiona Granger?!

Hermiona natychmiast pomyślała _A ile jest Hermion Granger..?!,_ ale potaknęła grzecznie i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Aylin podała jej swoją i kiedy Hermiona cofnęła dłoń, od spodu zobaczyła parę śladów różowej szminki. Opanowała chęć otarcia jej o szatę.

– Bardzo mi miło, Aylin. I dzień dobry, panie Rockman.

– Przekazując wszystkie sprawy Aylin, zacznij od analizy połączenia pestek Myristica i pyłem ze sjenitu. Będzie mi to potrzebne na jedenastą.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Była z siebie dumna. Gruba rolka pergaminu leżała na samym brzegu z czerwoną karteczką, która wibrowała już cicho.

– Oczywiście, panie Rockman – sięgnęła po nią i podała ją Aylin. – Tak właśnie myślałam!

Rockman sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zderzył się z pędzącym olbrzymem. Napomknął tylko raz, tydzień temu, że dziś idzie do Św. Munga z Lisą Walker z sekcji Zaklęć spotkać się z tamtejszym działem badawczym, a ona to zapamiętała?! Szybko starł z twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia, podziękował skinieniem głowy, obrócił się i wyszedł.

Przekazywanie stanowiska szło jak po grudzie. Aylin była z pewnością bardzo piękna, ale zdaniem Hermiony, jej uroda szła w parze z głupotą. Kobieta była mężatką i chwilami Hermiona miała ochotę zapytać, czy jej panieńskie nazwisko nie brzmi Crabbe albo Goyle.

Po wyjaśnieniu pięciu najważniejszych projektów okazało się, że Aylin zapomniała już, o co chodziło w dwóch pierwszych.

_Głupsza niż ustawa przewiduje... Jak ona się tu dostała?! Skonfundowała kogoś, czy jak?_

Po lunchu przeszła do biura Berniego, gdzie otworzyła szafę, która wyglądała na niewielką, ale chyba potraktowano ją zaklęciem zwiększającym, bo w środku mógłby schować się hipogryf. Przeglądając pierwsze z brzegu pergaminy, zapragnęła nagle mieć Zmieniacz Czasu.

Herbata, nalana tuż po obiedzie, stygła już parę razy. Za każdym razem, kiedy Hermiona przypominała sobie, że chce jej się pić, mruczała Aestus, żeby ją ogrzać, po czym postanawiała poczekać chwilkę aż ostygnie... Wieczorem rozbolała ją głowa.

Po przekopaniu się przez zawartość szafy przyszła kolej na sprawdzenie, co jest w szufladach biurka. Hermiona usiadła na podłodze w kącie między ścianą i biurkiem. Gwałtowny ruch wywołał ostry ból głowy, więc starając się go opanować, oparła się o ścianę. Usłyszała jakieś głosy, więc otworzyła oczy, zaskoczona, bo nie pamiętała, żeby je zamykała. Już chciała się podnieść, kiedy...

– No i jak ma się twoja mała szlama? Złapała przynętę?

– Żebyś wiedział jak ochoczo! Nie każdemu trafia się awans po paru miesiącach pracy... Przejrzała wszystkie akta Berniego i to ją chyba wykończyło – głos pana Rockmana brzmiał o wiele mniej ojcowsko.

Hermiona zamarła. _CO?!..._

– Żeby jej szlag nie trafił za szybko, Tyler...

– To byłoby przedwczesne, Peter. Nie bój się, gwarantuję ci, że dożyje do końca naszej małej zabawy.

– Poszła już?

_O Boże..._

Rozległ się nagły stukot, szuranie i Hermiona w panice ścisnęła różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie niewerbalnie zaklęcie kameleona. Uczucie stróżek lodowatej wody spływającej z głowy po całym jej ciele minęło akurat w momencie, gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Spojrzała na siebie i zobaczyła tylko szary dywan i drewnianą klepkę.

Ktoś, zapewne Rockman, wszedł do jej biura. Lampy gazowe paliły się łagodnym blaskiem. Hermiona dorzuciła jeszcze na siebie Silencio i powolutku skuliła się. Mężczyzna podszedł aż do okna i faktycznie, to był Rockman. Rozejrzał się wolno po całym biurze, popatrzył poprzez nią na biurko i jakby się zawahał przy odsuniętym krześle. Hermiona bała się na niego patrzeć, ale też bała się zamknąć oczy, więc tylko przymknęła je i spoglądała na niego spod rzęs. Na wszelki wypadek wstrzymała oddech, żeby zupełnie się nie ruszać.

Po chwili Rockman obrócił się i wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

– Wcale się nie dziwię. Wyglądała kiepsko, kiedy dwie godziny temu kończyliśmy.

_Dwie godziny temu?!_

– Będzie trzeba opieprzyć sprzątaczki. Drzwi otwarte, lampy nie zgaszone... Będziemy płacić galeony! Zdecydowanie wolę skrzaty domowe. Te przynajmniej by się ukarały. Nie sądzę, żeby sprzątaczki to zrobiły.

Chwilę panowała cisza, coś zaszurało i znów przemówił ten drugi mężczyzna.

– Davy rozmawiał z Jimmem i podsunął mu pomysł pomocy Hogwartu w Projekcie PWZM. Uwierzysz, że sam wpadł na pomysł rozmowy ze Snape’em?!

Rozległ się rubaszny śmiech.

– Co teraz?

– Musimy działać szybko. Jeśli Snape faktycznie był po stronie Czarnego Pana, to nam w tym pomoże.

– A co z półkrwi?

– Ta sama zasada. Choć najważniejsze jest pozbyć się szlam. Za parę lat muszą zniknąć z naszego świata zupełnie.

– Rozmawiałem już z Nigelem na temat zaklęć i eliksirów abortio i antykoncepcyjnych.

– To jest absolutny priorytet. Ale będziesz musiał jakoś wpłynąć na Dicsa...

– W ostateczności zostaje nam Imperius.

– Wpierw musimy się pozbyć paru szefów departamentów i wydziałów.

– Nie mamy nikogo w DPPC

– Smith się tym zajmie.

– Scott wpadnie do mnie jutro. Lepiej byłoby, żeby następną naradę zorganizował on. Może wyglądać podejrzanie, jak wszyscy będziemy widywać się tylko w Norris Manoir. A przecież nie możemy się spotykać w mugolskim świecie...

– Masz rację, mój drogi. Dobrze, późno już. Czas się zbierać. Ucałuj ode mnie naszą drogą Aylin. Ach, właśnie, co o niej myślisz?

– Jest głupia jak but z lewej nogi.

– Kazałem jej trochę grać.

– No to ma niezłe zdolności aktorskie..., ale chyba o to chodziło, prawda?

– Pamiętaj, Granger ma wytrzymać do końca! Nieważne, w jakim stanie.

– Powiedziałem ci już, żebyś się nie martwił. Ja też już idę, tylko tu trochę uprzątnę. Poczekasz na mnie przy Fontannie?

Rozległo się cichutkie skrzypienie otwieranych, a następnie zamykanych drzwi. Potem stukoty przesuwanych rolek pergaminów, szelest szaty wlokącej się po parkiecie... zgasły lampy, drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny, zamknęły i zaległa cisza.

Hermiona siedziała w stanie bliskim histerii. Nie zrozumiała do końca podsłuchanej rozmowy, ale wyraźnie czuła, że było źle, bardzo źle!

_Merlinie, pan Rockman?! To naprawdę był on?! O mój Boże...! Jak to możliwe...! Przecież zawsze był taki dobry, taki opiekuńczy...! No jasne, że się o ciebie troszczył! Po to, żebyś przeżyła do końca tego czegoś...! A ten drugi? Kim był ten drugi? Peter... Peter... Ach, Peter Norris, bo mówili o Norris Manoir! Był też jakiś Stone i Smith... Boże, i mówili o Snapie! Coś od niego chcą... O co chodziło z tymi zaklęciami...? Co oni w ogóle chcą od szlam i półkrwi...? Co oni chcą od ciebie!?_

Opanowało ją dzikie, szalone pragnienie ucieczki, ale zanim poderwała się, przeszył ją nagły strach i przykuł z powrotem do podłogi.

_Nie ruszaj się! Jeszcze nie! A co, jeśli pan Rockman tylko udawał, że wyszedł?! Albo Norris?! Co, jeśli któryś z nich czeka obok, żeby sprawdzić czy naprawdę ciebie nie ma?! Nie ruszaj się, nie oddychaj, nie patrz!_

Musiała czekać. Jeszcze trochę. Żeby być pewną, że tam obok nikt się na nią nie czai, że nikt nie wróci... inaczej nie dotrwa do końca...!

Czas wlókł się, odmierzany uderzeniami serca, które trzepotało się rozpaczliwie w jej piersi, niczym schwytany w potrzasku ptak. Zasłyszane słowa dzwoniły w jej umyśle, obijając się o siebie, wirując jak oszalałe coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej, ale przerażenie i szok zdusiły w niej krzyk.

_Czekaj jeszcze trochę. Póki czekasz, nikt cię nie widzi i jesteś bezpieczna. Nikt cię nie zabije. Nie ruszaj się. Nie oddychaj. Nie myśl._

Mijały minuty i z wolna zaczęła widzieć podłogę w bladym świetle księżyca wpadającym przez okno. Zaczęła dostrzegać kształty mebli i ścianę. Z wolna serce zaczęło się uspokajać i mogła nabrać głębiej powietrza.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile tak siedziała. Dopiero po bardzo długim czasie odważyła się poruszyć. Na trzęsących się rękach delikatnie przeniosła się na czworaka i nadal mając na sobie zaklęcie kameleona i Silencio, wolno wysunęła głowę zza biurka, wypatrując ukrytych nóg, rąbka peleryny czy wysłuchując cudzego oddechu. _Nic. Nie ma nikogo._ Dopiero po chwili odważyła się wstać. Na palcach, przy ścianie, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi i wtedy przypomniała sobie, że przecież ma ze sobą torbę.

Rozejrzała się dookoła i nagle zrozumiała, czemu Rockman zastygł nieruchomo przy jej biurku. Jej torba leżała na odsuniętym krześle...

_O cholera jasna..._

Kiedy wyskoczyła z kominka w swoim salonie, było tuż po pierwszej w nocy. Chwiejnie poszła do kuchni zrobić sobie herbaty, a potem ciężko osunęła się na kanapę. Krzywołap przyszedł natychmiast i położył się jej na kolanach. Zaczęła go odruchowo głaskać i kot się rozmruczał. _To faktycznie niezła terapia..._

Musiała przemyśleć całą sprawę.

Wychodząc z biura, miała jakiś przebłysk zdrowego rozsądku, bo zostawiła torbę na krześle. Choć podejrzewała, że nie chodziło tu o zdrowy rozsądek, ale o palące pragnienie ucieczki, które po prostu eksplodowało w niej, gdy uwierzyła w końcu, że nikt na nią nie czekał.

No więc będzie udawać, że zapomniała zabrać torbę. Musi przyjść trochę później, żeby parę osób zwróciło na to uwagę. Wytłumaczy się długą naradą z Rockmanem. Ale jednocześnie nie wolno jej się spóźnić. Nie spóźniła się nigdy w życiu i jutro nic nie mogło różnić się od normalności.

Musi być zadowolona i radosna. Po paru ostatnich dniach może wyglądać na zmęczoną, _ale nie przerażoną!_ Żadnych nerwowych reakcji. Nie było jej tam, nic nie słyszała, nadal uwielbia swojego szefa i jest najszczęśliwszą czarownicą na świecie. Jakby jej źle szło, może wyjaśnić to zerwaniem z Ronem.

To był plan na jutro. Plan na trochę dalszą przyszłość był trochę bardziej skomplikowany.

_Potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy. Sama nie dam sobie rady... To może być jedna, góra dwie osoby. Ale kto..._

Ron odpadał w przedbiegach. Nie wiedząc, co powiedział swoim rodzicom, nie wiedziała jak ułożą się jej stosunki z Weasleyami – więc z żalem skreśliła, przynajmniej wstępnie, pana Weasleya. _Percy podobnie. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo jak zareaguje ze swoim świrem na tle przełożonych..._ Jej rodziców w ogóle nie było co brać pod uwagę.

Harry... Może. Wiedziała, że może zawsze na niego liczyć, ale on zwracał na siebie zbytnią uwagę. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, nie miał za wiele doświadczenia. Ona zresztą też! Rok szukania horkruksów sporo ich nauczył, ale sama musiała przyznać, że mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto miał doświadczenie. _Cholera, przydałby się tu taki James Bond_ westchnęła z żalem i nagle zamarła.

W czasie procesu Snape'a nie raz porównywała jego rolę do słynnego agenta z jednego z jej ulubionych seriali. Był podwójnym agentem przez dwadzieścia lat i udało mu się oszukać samego Voldemorta... Miał doświadczenie, wiedzę, zdolności i na pewno instynkt! Znał pewnie część z tych ludzi, o których mówili Rockman i Norris! No i przecież coś od niego chcieli! Oni mogli mieć wątpliwości, po czyjej stronie stał, ale ona nie miała żadnych! Snape! Potrzebuje do pomocy Snape'a!

I tu nagle uszło z niej powietrze, jak z przekłutego balonu. No właśnie, to był Snape. Profesor, który przez sześć lat gnębił ją i doprowadzał do łez i szewskiej pasji. Nie sądziła, żeby teraz nagle stał się milutki i grzeczny jak baranek, zaofiarował swoją pomoc i znów ryzykował życiem...

Parę chwil biła się z myślami, rozdarta między przekonaniem, że Snape był najlepszą osobą, która mogłaby jej pomóc i strachem przed proszeniem go o cokolwiek. W końcu zdecydowała. Spróbuje mimo wszystko, w najgorszym razie Snape jej odmówi i tyle. Przecież jej nie ugryzie. Zrobi to jak najszybciej. W tę sobotę. Po jego odmowie pójdzie do Harry'ego.

Zostało jej jeszcze najgorsze – przypomnieć sobie całą podsłuchaną rozmowę i próbować zrozumieć o co chodzi. To jednak odłożyła na bok. Musiała trochę odpocząć, inaczej jutrzejszy dzień będzie koszmarem.

Położyła się do łóżka, skuliła, owijając kołdrą i przez długie godziny nie mogła zasnąć. Przez głowę przemykały mniej lub bardziej przekonujące argumenty dla Snape'a i mieszały się ze strzępkami rozmowy Rockmana i Norrisa i wizjami jej śmierci podsuwanymi przez rozgorączkowaną wyobraźnię.

W końcu wymęczony organizm poddał się i zapadła w bardzo niespokojny, nerwowy sen.


	3. Rozdział 1 - część 3

Czwartek, 16.04

 

Miała wrażenie, że dopiero co zamknęła oczy, kiedy włączyło się radio w jej mugolskim budziku. Wchodząc do biura, dosłownie wpadła na Rockmana, co bardzo odpowiadało jej planom. Obdarzyła go wdzięcznym uśmiechem. _Chcesz gry aktorskiej... to będziesz ją miał!_

W południe wybrała się na Pokątną. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, pełno ludzi szło tam na lunch, szczególnie że pogoda zrobiła się przepiękna. Ale zamiast jeść, Hermiona poszła na Czarodziejską Pocztę Główną.

Nigdy jeszcze tu nie przychodziła, więc wchodząc do wielkiego pomieszczenia, rozejrzała się z zainteresowaniem.

Na wprost wejścia, wzdłuż całej ściany ciągnął się szeroki kontuar z okienkami, do których stało w kolejce parę czarodziejów i czarownic. Podchodząc bliżej, zorientowała się, że tak naprawdę ścianę stanowiły mniejsze i większe klatki, w których siedziały przeróżne sowy. W pierwszej po lewej, największej, siedziało sporo zwykłych Płomykówek. Obok były dwie mniejsze, jedna na dole, druga na górze – w jednej było dużo niebieskich, zielonych i białych, w drugiej zobaczyła czerwone. Koło klatki stała kratka z napisem "Eliksir przyspieszenia – dwie krople na funta", w której tkwiło kilka fiolek.

Trzepot skrzydeł, furkoty i skrzeczenie ptaków mieszały się z rozmowami ludzi i zwykłym dla takich miejsc zamieszaniem.

Wzdłuż okien stało kilka stolików z krzesłami o rachitycznych nóżkach dla interesantów. Szyld nad pierwszym głosił: Reducto – pomoc przy zmniejszaniu przesyłek. Siedział przy nim znudzony czarodziej w ciemnoniebieskiej szacie w nieforemne białe placki. Nie przymierzając, wyglądał podobnie jak podłoga w Ministerstwie parę dni temu.

Na ścianie naprzeciwko było pełno reklam napisanych magicznym atramentem w różnych kolorach:

 

– Dwustronna sowa – zawsze gotowa!*

Już od 10 sykli. (za pierwszą godzinę oczekiwania, każda następna – 15 sykli)

* Możliwe tylko do 48 godzin

 

– Boisz się, że twoja sowa zostanie napadnięta? Ubezpiecz ją! Cennik na życzenie.

 

– Sowy do Europy: Francja, Belgia, Holandia.

(Od 1000 mil obowiązkowa sowa zamienna. Sprawdź listę Sowiarni Przestankowych! Ceny do sprawdzenia na Czarodziejskiej Poczcie Głównej w Londynie i w naszych placówkach w Liverpoole, Dublinie, Glasgow i Hogsmeade.

 

– Czarna sowa NIE przynosi pecha! – ptak na zdjęciu wyglądał trochę przerażająco, łypiąc wielkimi bursztynowymi oczami i co jakiś czas rozpinając skrzydła do lotu.

 

– Chcesz mieć pewność, że twoja sowa dotarła do celu? Skorzystaj z naszej najnowszej usługi – sowy powrotnej! Po dostarczeniu przesyłki wróci do ciebie z potwierdzeniem dostawy. Opłata PO otrzymaniu potwierdzenia!

 

Hermionę zainteresowała zwłaszcza sowa dwustronna. Przez cały ranek męczyła się nad tym, jak Snape ma przesłać wiadomość JEJ. To było niewątpliwie rozwiązanie problemu!

Kończąc obsługiwać kogoś przed nią, starsza czarownica obróciła się w stronę klatek.

– Jedna niebieska zwykła do Brighton! – zawołała, a kiedy żadna z sów nie zareagowała, dorzuciła. – Jedna niebieska mówię! Jak się nie ruszycie, to nie dam wam myszy!

Jedna z sów wyfrunęła jej na rękę, wzięła w dziób kopertę i odfrunęła przez wielkie okno w dachu. Czarownica obróciła się na powrót do interesantów.

– Och, dzień dobry, panno Granger – uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Dzień dobry – odparła Hermiona. _I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o anonimowość..._

– Chciałabym wysłać sowę do Hogwartu. Dwustronną, jak najszybciej.

– Odpowiedź ma być dostarczona do pani osobiście?

– Tak. A można sprecyzować miejsce dostarczenia odpowiedzi?

– Oczywiście. To jest wliczone w cenę.

– Wspaniale – Hermiona sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła grubą portmonetkę, w której trzymała mugolskie i czarodziejskie pieniądze.

– Chce pani nasz formularz? – spytała czarownica, nie widząc żadnego listu. – Mały, duży?

– Mały poproszę.

Hermiona stuknęła różdżką i na niewielkim kawałku pergaminu natychmiast pojawiły się słowa wiadomości, którą chciała wysłać do Snape'a. Zdecydowała się schować swoją dumę do kieszeni i napisać do niego bardzo grzeczny list, żeby nie posłał jej w cztery diabły jeszcze PRZED spotkaniem.

 

 

Panie Dyrektorze Snape,

 

Chciałabym bardzo prosić o krótkie, prywatne spotkanie w ważnej sprawie. Jeśli to możliwe, w najbliższą sobotę.

Prosiłabym o zachowanie dyskrecji.

Bardzo gorąco dziękuję,

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Hermiona Granger

 

P.S. Sowa jest powrotna, będzie czekała na Pańską odpowiedź. Jeszcze raz Panu dziękuję.

 

– Jedna czerwona osobista dwustronna! Bardzo pilna do Hogwartu! – Czarownica wyciągnęła rękę i natychmiast wylądowała na niej piękna, czerwona sowa. Podając jej fiolkę z eliksirem, poinstruowała ją. – Cztery krople. Gdzie dostarczyć odpowiedź? – nawet nie spojrzała na Hermionę.

– 98, Chalton Street, mieszkanie numer 15.

– Ma być naprawdę szybko, pannie Granger się spieszy! – wyrzuciła rękę do góry i sowa wystrzeliła natychmiast do okna w dachu.

_Szlag...! Jasne, weź i ogłoś to w Proroku!_

– Galeon, dwanaście sykli i osiem knutów. Dopłaci pani bezpośrednio sowie po dostarczeniu odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję bardzo...

 

 

Sobota, 18.04

Prosto po śniadaniu Snape wrócił do gabinetu dyrektora. Powiadomił już Filcha, że koło dziesiątej powinna pojawić się Granger, tak więc teraz mógł spokojnie zająć się swoją pracą. Ale zamiast tego zaczął się zastanawiać, po co Hermiona Granger prosiła go o spotkanie.

Chciała, żeby odpłacił się jej za uratowanie życia? Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie jej pomysł podania mu łez feniksa, już by nie żył. To zaleczyło rany zadane mu przez Nagini. Potem mogli już zająć się nim Uzdrowiciele w Św. Mungu. _Za uratowanie życia i dobrego imienia_ – dodał, bo pamiętał dobrze, że była jednym ze świadków obrony na jego procesie. A może chodzi jej o naukę? Ale nie, niemożliwe, żeby chciała wrócić do szkoły. Mogłaby chcieć skończyć szkołę w poprzednim roku, ale teraz? Przecież miała już pracę, dopiero co dostała awans, nie odsunęłaby tego na bok po to, żeby zdać OWUTEMY.

Przeszedł do swoich komnat i podszedł do okna, żeby popatrzeć na błonia. Słońce, z rzadka tylko przesłonięte małymi chmurkami, oświetlało ciepło trawę, drzewa i gromadę uczniów, którzy wylegli na dwór. Nawet przez zamknięte okno słychać było ich wesołe okrzyki. Dalej w tle widać było Zakazany Las. Jakaś spóźniona sowa przeleciała niezbyt daleko od okna i zniknęła za rogiem zamku, lecąc pewnie do sowiarni.

Snape zmusił się do powrotu do gabinetu i usiadł za biurkiem.

– Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz pracował, Severusie – usłyszał głos Dumbledore’a.

Spojrzał na jego portret i wzruszył ramionami.

– Czyżbyś ty nie pracował w soboty? Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że byłeś ustawicznie zajęty.

– Wiem, ale ja miałem na głowie jeszcze ciebie, Toma Riddle’a, Harry'ego i cały Zakon – poprzedni dyrektor poprawił sobie szaty. – Ty masz tylko szkołę.

Snape prawie zgrzytnął ze złości zębami.

– Zrobiłeś swoje, więc teraz daj mi spokój. Może inni czarodzieje, na innych portretach w zamku, będą mieli większą ochotę do słuchania twoich komentarzy.

– Widzę, że jesteś w bardzo dobrym humorze. Czyżby to bliska wizyta panny Granger tak na ciebie wpłynęła?

_Skąd ten przeklęty starzec o tym wie?_

– Byłbym ci niezmiernie zobowiązany, gdybyś się nie wtrącał w naszą rozmowę. – Snape nie dostrzegł żadnego znaku potwierdzenia, więc dodał. – Nalegam!

– Obiecuje, Severusie. Będę udawał, że śpię!

Snape kiwną głową, myśląc równocześnie _Lepiej, żebyś naprawdę spał!_

Tuż przed dziesiątą usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zawołał głośno „Proszę" i drzwi otwarły się i ukazał się w nich Filch. Pod nogami kręciła się Pani Norris.

– Panie dyrektorze, przyszła panna Granger.

– Niech wejdzie.

Filch cofnął się o krok i przepuścił przed sobą młodą kobietę, która weszła do środka, mówiąc cicho, nie wiadomo czy do Snape'a, czy do Filcha, „Dziękuję bardzo".

Snape spojrzał na nią i aż odłożył pióro. Nie śledził specjalnie w Proroku wiadomości o Złotej Trójcy, ale wiedział, że życie układało się jej jak po maśle. Po zakończeniu wojny została okrzyknięta Bohaterką Wojenną i odznaczona Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Tak jak on zresztą, tylko, że on miał prawie dwadzieścia lat więcej. Odnalazła swoich rodziców. Była wreszcie z Weasleyem, czego spodziewał się już od początku ich piątego roku. Pracowała w Ministerstwie i widać szło jej doskonale, bo dopiero co dostała awans. W jej wieku zostać szefową prestiżowego projektu... co tam, nikt jeszcze nie osiągnął tak wiele w tak młodym wieku!

Powinna wyglądać kwitnąco, jak ktoś, kto ma świat u stóp. A tymczasem wyglądała, jakby ten świat zawalił się jej na głowę. Cienie pod oczami, blada, napięta twarz, zaciśnięte usta i sprawiająca wrażenie, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Wyglądało na to, że musiała to być jakaś naprawdę ważna sprawa...

Hermiona podeszła wolno do biurka, patrząc na Snape'a. Jej wrażenie było zgoła odmienne. Snape wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy widziała go ostatnim razem. Nie był tak strasznie blady, choć daleko było do powiedzenia, że był opalony. Wydawał się być wypoczęty i rozluźniony. Długie, ciut za ramiona włosy nie wisiały mu tłustymi strąkami, ale wyglądały zupełnie normalnie. Wyraźnie było widać, że życie zmieniło się na lepsze.

Oboje przyglądali się sobie przez parę chwil, jak dwoje ludzi, którzy kiedyś się znali i stracili z oczu na jakiś czas. Dłużej niż zwykle patrzy się na siebie nawzajem, ale nie trąciło to jeszcze impertynencją.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze... – Hermiona zatrzymała się przed biurkiem Snape'a i podała mu rękę. – Panie dyrektorze – poprawiła się.

Wstał i odpowiedział na powitanie lekkim uściskiem dłoni.

– Witam, panno Granger. Proszę usiąść – wskazał jej wygodne krzesło. – Czemu mam zawdzięczać pani wizytę?

– Po pierwsze bardzo dziękuję, że zechciał mnie pan przyjąć – usiadła na samym brzegu, składając ręce na podołku i splatając nerwowo palce. Rozglądając się, zawadziła wzrokiem o portret Dumbledore’a, który dotrzymywał obietnicy i spał w najlepsze. – Po drugie gratuluję nominacji... to znaczy... – westchnęła zakłopotana – tej z zeszłego roku... I Orderu Merlina.

Skinął głową, opierając się o fotel i zakładając ręce. _Chyba nie będzie się tak jąkać cały czas..._

– Dziękuję. I nawzajem.

Pokiwała głową i zawahała się, jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zza biurka widział, że musiała sobie wyginać palce.

– Z tego, co pisał Prorok, wynika, że otrzymała pani ostatnio nowe stanowisko – Snape postanowił jej pomóc. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie chciał spędzić z nią w gabinecie całej reszty swojego życia, czekając, aż wyduka, co ma do wydukania. – To... bardzo obiecujące.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, przygryzła dolną wargę, spojrzała mu w oczy nerwowo i westchnęła jeszcze raz.

– No właśnie nie... to jest zupełnie inaczej. Mam... mam z tym pewien problem...

Chyba się przesłyszał! Nie przyszła chyba tu opowiadać mu o problemach swojego życia?!

– Panno Granger, umówmy się, że nie mam do pani dyspozycji całego dnia – powiedział trochę zjadliwie. – Jeśli chce pani o czymś porozmawiać, to proszę bardzo. W przeciwnym razie...

 _Przynajmniej pod tym względem nie zmienił się za bardzo, cholerny nietoperz..._ przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Nie przyszła tu wzdychać i podziwiać ścian.

– Nie bardzo wiem jak zacząć... Może po prostu opowiem panu, co się stało...

 _Masz pięć minut, kobieto._ Snape skinął głową z ni to aprobatą, ni dezaprobatą. Hermiona zaczęła mu opowiadać. Po dziesięciu zorientował się, że siedzi pochylony w jej stronę i słucha uważnie.

– ... nie wiem, kto dokładnie w to wszystko jest zamieszany, prócz tych, o których słyszałam. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że jest ich więcej – zakończyła, patrząc na niego i szukając jakiejś reakcji.

To, co mówiła, potwierdziło jego mgliste przypuszczenia, że Douglas przyszedł po coś innego, niż tylko prosić go o pomoc w ich Projekcie PWZM. Już w czasie jego wizyty miał wrażenie, że coś tu nie pasuje, ale dopiero teraz zobaczył ogrom tego wszystkiego. I coś mu mówiło, że to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej.

Ale nie zamierzał się w to wplątywać. Mógł co najwyżej dać jej parę rad.

– Ładnie tobą zagrali. Nie wydawało ci się dziwne, że ten... Bernie zrobił tyle błędów?

– Absolutnie nie! Bernie... pracuje trochę na odwal się. Już parę razy wyłapałam jego błędy w różnych raportach, więc je poprawiałam przed daniem ostatecznej wersji Rockmanowi. Ale nie chciałam mu nic mówić, bo... on pracuje tam już od dawna i nie chciałam, żeby myślał, że uważam się za ... mądrzejszą niż on...

 _Za pannę Wiem–To–Wszystko..._ dorzucił w myślach Snape.

– Jesteś pewna, że nikt cię nie widział tamtej nocy?

– Nawet nie drgnęłam. Nie mogli mnie ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć...

– Nie mówię tylko o tej podsłuchanej rozmowie. Kiedy wychodziłaś później z Ministerstwa.

Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć ten wieczór.

– Nie zdjęłam z siebie kameleona. Nikogo nie było już na moim piętrze… ani w windzie... a potem w Atrium... było pusto... i poszłam do pierwszego kominka. Mam połączenie Fiuu z domem – dodała.

– Uważaj, mogą sprawdzić kto, skąd i dokąd się przemieszcza. Nie wiem, jak długo wstecz. Ale póki o nic cię nie podejrzewają, nie powinni grzebać w rejestrach.

Zbladła jak kreda.

_O cholera, o cholera jasna... Ta cholerna torba..._

– Mogą ... w REJESTRACH? Merlinie, nie sądziłam, że mają jakieś REJESTRY...

– Dam ci radę. Od tej chwili musisz stać się równie paranoiczna, jak był Moody.

Snape zauważył jej bladość, ale zignorował to.

– Dziwne godziny pracy... aż tyle masz do zrobienia?

– Och, tak... Narada naradę pogania. Na każdej dostaję coś nowego. Kiedy kończy się ostatnia, mam tyle czasu, żeby pójść do łazienki, zanim nie muszę iść zaprezentować, co UDAŁO mi się zrobić z tego, co mi dali na pierwszej.

– Może on to robi specjalnie... żeby cię zająć.

– Żebym nie miała czasu zająć się niczym innym?

– Dokładnie... Swoją drogą, co na to pan Weasley?

Z tego, co wiedział, Weasley załapał się z Potterem na Program Szkolenia Aurorów, mógłby dowiedzieć się więcej o Rejestrach, którymi zajmował się personel Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa i jakoś jej pomóc. Jej reakcja zaskoczyła go. Coś błysnęło w jej oczach, nagle spięła się i nabrała gwałtownie powietrza.

– Nie przyszłam tu rozmawiać o panu Weasleyu!

– Granger, jeśli nie zaczniesz się zachowywać, to będziesz mogła zamknąć drzwi z drugiej strony – warknął na nią natychmiast.

– Przepraszam... po prostu nie... – pokręciła głową, plącząc się. I dokończyła płaczliwym głosem. – Nie ma sensu o tym rozmawiać. Już nie – dorzuciła szeptem, ale Snape miał wyjątkowy słuch, więc nie uszło to jego uwadze.

Uznał, że dowiedział się wystarczająco dużo. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmówki o jej prywatnym życiu. Czas było dać jej do zrozumienia, że rozmowa się kończy. Poza tym wiedział, że stary drań na portrecie tylko udaje, że śpi i będzie musiał wysłuchać potem jego długiej przemowy na ten temat.

– No cóż... to bardzo ciekawe... Ale nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu przyszłaś z tym do mnie.

– Po pierwsze, oni też przyjdą do pana. Chcieliby, żeby pan do nich dołączył, ale... nie są pewni, po której jest pan stronie – jej głos zadrżał lekko przy ostatnich słowach, ale nie spuściła wzroku. – Rockman mówił, że to będzie niby rozmowa o współpracy Hogwartu przy PPWZM...

– Dokładnie wczoraj przyjąłem Jimma Douglasa w tej sprawie. Powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam w żaden sposób się angażować.

– Po drugie... myślałam... sądziłam, że będzie to pana interesowało, bo...

Snape uniósł jedną brew.

– Bo... co?

– Przecież oni mówią o supremacji czarodziejów czystej krwi! A pan spędził pół życia, walcząc właśnie z takimi nonsensami...! – powiedziała gwałtownie Hermiona i zamarła, czekając na jego reakcję.

– Dobrze powiedziane, panno Granger. Spędziłem pół życia i wystarczy.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że ktoś uwiesił jej kolejny kamień u szyi. Ale nie chciała się poddać, nie bez walki.

– Przecież to niewiele różni się od idei Śmierciożerców! Od Vold... Sam pan wie kogo! Nie może pan tak po prostu...

– Dość! Powiem ci, czego TY nie możesz. Nie możesz przychodzić tu i mówić mi, co powinienem, a czego nie powinienem robić. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że z powodu zwariowanych pomysłów jakiegoś zwariowanego czarodzieja zaangażuję się w jakąś zwariowaną akcję ratunkową, którą z pewnością już wymyśliłaś. Dotarło to do ciebie, czy mam powtórzyć?

Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją uderzył w twarz. Co prawda przygotowywała się na ewentualność, że Snape nie będzie zainteresowany tematem, ale właśnie dotarło do niej, że jednak bardzo na niego liczyła. I właśnie widziała, jak jej nadzieja umarła.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała i przygryzła dolną wargę. – Prze... praszam bardzo... W takim razie chciałam... tylko poprosić pana... o pomoc.

Snape nie drgnął, czekał, aż wykrztusi o co jej chodzi.

– Nie ma pan przez przypadek... eliksiru wielosokowego?

– Po co ci eliksir?

Na nowo odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Była zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi, ale gdzieś tam kryło się zdecydowanie. Musiała już sobie obmyślić jakiś plan i teraz po prostu starała się go zrealizować. _Cholerna gryfońska odwaga..._

– Chcę przeszukać gabinet Rockmana, może znajdę coś więcej...

– Możesz znów rzucić zaklęcie kameleona, możesz pożyczyć niewidkę od Pottera... Po co ci eliksir? – powtórzył.

– Bo ostatnio w Ministerstwie ludzie ciągle zostają później w pracy... i gdyby tak ktoś zobaczył lewitujące pergaminy, to by go to zastanowiło. Albo otwierające się same drzwi. Więc myślałam, żeby przebrać się za sprzątaczkę... Ciągle jakieś widuję, jak ścierają kurze, opróżniają śmietniki... nikogo to nie dziwi. Poza tym wszyscy wszędzie mnie poznają, nawet sowy do pana nie mogłam wysłać bez komentarzy na Czarodziejskiej Poczcie Głównej.

Cóż, wyjaśnienie ujdzie w tłoku.

– Więc zamierzasz się w to wplątać?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła się na krześle.

– Można powiedzieć, że nawet jakbym nie chciała, to nie mam innego wyjścia... Z tego, co mówili, to jak im się uda, to mnie zabiją.

Snape ukrył grymas. Wiedział jak to jest żyć z wyrokiem śmierci.

– Czemu sobie sama nie uwarzysz? Przecież potrafisz...

Hermiona wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, wiedząc, że oboje myślą w tej chwili o tym samym – o nieszczęsnej skórce boomslanga.

– Potrafię, ale na to nie mam czasu...

Snape przesunął długim, wąskim palcem po wargach, zastanawiając się chwilę. Jeśli da jej eliksir, tym samym dla tamtych stanie się uczestnikiem tego całego jej planu, jakikolwiek by nie był. Jednocześnie cały czas brzmiały mu w uszach jej słowa „jak im się uda, to mnie zabiją". Nie mógł tak po prostu jej odprawić. W końcu kiwnął głową.

– Wielosokowy mam, mogę ci trochę dać. Ale musisz być bardzo ostrożna...

– Wiem, panie profesorze – powiedziała z lekkim ożywieniem. – Już o tym myślałam. Pewnie zwracają uwagę na to, co robię, więc już wymyśliłam sobie powód mojej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Żeby nie mogli się do pana przyczepić. Powiem, że chciałabym zdać w przyszłym roku OWUTEMY, ale nie uczęszczając do szkoły, tylko po prostu idąc na egzaminy. I przyszłam dziś przedyskutować warunki...

– Dobry pomysł – przyznał Snape z cieniem uznania w głosie.

_Ona wcale nie jest taka głupia. W zasadzie to nigdy nie była GŁUPIA, nie jeśli chodzi o poziom inteligencji. Jej głupota polegała na tym, że zadawała się z Potterem i Weasleyem._

Hermiona aż rozchyliła usta ze zdziwienia. Czego jak czego, ale pochwały po Snapie się nie spodziewała.

– Przejdziemy do lochów i dam ci fiolkę z eliksirem. Przy okazji przydałoby się, gdybyś zobaczyła się z profesor McGonagall. Dla twoich... przyjaciół byłoby podejrzane, gdybyś nie poszła zobaczyć Opiekunki swojego domu i przedyskutować z nią twojego pomysłu.

– Ale tak naprawdę... to znaczy chce pan, żebym powiedziała profesor McGonagall o OWUTEMACH?!

– Chyba jednak przeceniłem twoją inteligencję – sapnął Snape, wstając zza biurka – Czy ja mówię, że masz z nią rozmawiać o OWUTEMACH? Masz się z nią zobaczyć. Nic nie mów, po co tu przyszłaś, sam się tym zajmę. Czy to już wszystko, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

Hermiona uznała to za zaproszenie do opuszczenia gabinetu. Podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła, rzuciła jeszcze okiem na śpiącego Dumbledore’a i potrząsnęła głową. W sumie nie było aż tak źle...

Snape pokazał jej gestem, że ma wyjść pierwsza, po czym machnął różdżką bez słowa i wyrósł przed nim jego patronus – piękna, błyszcząca łania, która zachwyciła dziewczynę.

– Minerwo, bądź w twoim gabinecie, panna Granger chce się z tobą przywitać – powiedział wyraźnie i wykonał różdżką krótki gest. Łania natychmiast pogalopowała długim korytarzem i po chwili znikła za rogiem.

– Ona jest przepiękna... – wyrwało się Hermionie.

Ale nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Jej profesor obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku lochów tak szybko, że ledwo za nim nadążała. Jego długa szata powiewała gwałtownie, ale w tej chwili nie miała ochoty nazwać go „nietoperzem". W końcu da jej przecież eliksir...

Po drodze nie spotkali żadnego ucznia. Hermiona pół szła, pół biegła i wzruszenie aż ściskało jej gardło. To było niesamowite, wrócić tu choćby na chwilę. Do tego miejsca, które kiedyś traktowała jak dom. Bo to był jej dom, przez sześć długich lat. Nagle złe wspomnienia znikły i pamiętała tylko te cudowne chwile, które spędziła tu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi... z Harrym i Ronem...

Na wspomnienie o Ronie wzruszenie gwałtownie jej przeszło. Może i dobrze, bo właśnie weszli do lochów i Snape pokazał jej, żeby została w miejscu, podszedł szybko do jakiejś szafki i nagle dwie buteleczki poleciały mu prosto w ręce. Sięgając po nie, pomyślała, że głupio wyglądałaby z rozanieloną miną.

– Dziękuję bardzo, panie profes... panie dyrektorze.

– Jakoś nie miałem okazji być twoim dyrektorem, więc nie musisz się poprawiać. Profesor wystarczy. Ta większa to wielosokowy, ta mniejsza to eliksir na uspokojenie. Przyda ci się... Jeszcze chwila, a będziesz przypominać inferiusa – skrzywił się. Nie chodziło mu o jej zdrowie, czy urodę, ale przede wszystkim o to, że wyglądem mogła wzbudzić podejrzenia. Ktoś, kto robił taką oszałamiającą karierę, powinien wyglądać zdecydowanie lepiej. – Chcę przestrzec cię jeszcze raz. Znam mniej więcej środowisko Rockmana czy Norrisa. Musisz być bardzo ostrożna. Jeśli się czegoś dowiesz... daj mi znać. A teraz możesz iść do profesor McGonagall.

– Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję. Obiecuję, będę bardzo ostrożna. Nie chcę pana narażać. Ale tak jak mówiłam, wiem, że tak czy inaczej będą chcieli mnie zabić...

– Jeśli panią złapią, panno Granger, W KOŃCU będzie pani błagała, żeby panią zabili... I nie myślę tylko o Crucio. Życzę miłego dnia – powiedział ponuro Snape.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę na pożegnanie i zauważył, jak trzęsie się jej dłoń. Uścisnął ją i odszedł.

 

Poniedziałek, 20.04

W poniedziałek Norris i Lawford znów wybrali się na krótką przechadzkę po świecie mugoli. Lawford miał niejasne przeczucie, że jego przyjaciel znalazł rozwiązanie problemu ze Snape'em.

Jimm Douglas powiedział mu w piątek po południu, że rozmawiał rano z dyrektorem Hogwartu i ten odrzucił propozycję pomocy przy PPWZM, ale równocześnie Douglas odniósł wrażenie, że Snape wcale nie jest temu jakoś specjalnie przeciwny.

Lawford opowiedział wszystko swoim kumplom na sobotniej kolacji u Scotta. Zrozumieli, że żadna oficjalna rozmowa pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem nie da im nigdy pewności, czy Snape jest po ich stronie.

Deszcz dopiero przestał padać i chodniki były jeszcze mokre. Obaj mężczyźni szli wolno, rozmawiając cicho.

– Sprawa jest jasna. Trzeba go po prostu zmusić do współpracy – powiedział Norris.

– Jak chcesz to zrobić? Zdaje się, że facet jest dość... odporny na negocjacje.

– Mam gdzieś jego odporność. Zrobi, co się mu każe, nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

– To się nazywa szantaż, mój drogi Peterze – odparł Lawford, zręcznie omijając kałużę. – Ale jak chcesz to zrobić?

– Każ Nigelowi przynieść wielosokowego ze Św. Munga. Na jutro rano. Teddy będzie musiał się odmienić na noc, żeby zabić jakiegoś mugola.

– Rozumiem, że Teddy przemieni się w Snape'a. Jak, masz coś od niego?

– Jeszcze nie, ale będę miał. Tak myślę, że nadszedł czas na porządne posprzątanie komnat dyrektora...

– Peter, jakbyś mógł sprecyzować...

– Wyślę Gnypka do Hogwartu, niech się rozejrzy. Wystarczy choćby jeden włos.

– No dobrze... A czemu w nocy? I niby jak to ma nam pomóc?

– W nocy, bo na noc Snape na pewno nie będzie miał alibii. I nie bój się, bardzo nam to pomoże. Stuli pysk i będzie tańczył, jak mu zagramy – Norris zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Lawforda tak zimnym, twardym spojrzeniem, że jego przyjaciel poczuł dreszcze. – Za użycie Niewybaczalnych trafia się do Azkabanu, prawda? A Aurorzy będą mieli wspomnienia świadków na to, że nasz kochany pan dyrektor się nimi bawił...

 

Środa, 22.04

Hermiona zdecydowała przeszukać gabinet Rockmana i Norrisa, przemieniając się w panią Brown, sprzątaczkę z jej Poziomu. Co prawda jako pani Brown nie miała prawa znajdować się na Poziomie Drugim, ale nie znała tamtych sprzątaczek, a bała się kręcić tam wieczorami, żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie uwagi. No i szczerze mówiąc, miała nadzieję znaleźć wystarczająco dużo informacji w gabinecie Rockmana, żeby nie musieć iść do Norrisa...

W razie gdyby ktoś ją przyuważył o tak późnej porze, miała powiedzieć, że zgubiła gdzieś zegarek i teraz go szuka. To był najbardziej wiarygodny pretekst, który przyszedł jej do głowy.

Żeby zrealizować swój plan, musiała czekać aż do środy. Po pierwsze dopiero we wtorek udało się jej skubnąć trochę włosów pani Brown, a po drugie Rockman wybierał się właśnie w środę na posiedzenie ICW do Paryża. W ten sposób przynajmniej jeden gabinet stał dla niej otworem.

Przez cały dzień miała problemy ze skupieniem się na najprostszych sprawach. Gdy o trzeciej po południu Rockman pożegnał się z nią i z Aylin, westchnęła ciężko. _Klamka zapadła. Nie ma odwrotu. Zrób to dzisiaj._

I chciała tego, i bała się. Z upływem kolejnych godzin zaczęło docierać do niej, jak naiwna, dziurawa była jej historyjka o zagubionym zegarku. Co, jeśli to sama pani Brown na nią wpadnie? Co, jeśli zobaczy ją ktoś, kto zna prawdziwą panią Brown? Skąd ma wiedzieć, jak do tego kogoś się odezwać, jak zareagować? Co, jeśli ten ktoś widział, jak sprzątaczka wychodziła z pracy? A jeśli jutro jej o tym powie? Co, jeśli...

Wątpliwości przygniatały ją coraz bardziej i w którymś momencie dzisiejsza sytuacja skojarzyła się jej z ich dziecinnym planem wkradnięcia się do Ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu horkruksa.

Wtedy nic tak naprawdę nie poszło zgodnie z planem i cudem uszli z życiem. A dziś?

Wtedy też się bali, ale jednak zdecydowali się to zrobić. A dziś?

Ponownie przypomniała sobie wychodzącego Rockmana i do żołądka wpadł kolejny kamień, przygniatając ją jeszcze bardziej. _Klamka zapadła. Zrób to dzisiaj._

Ponieważ Snape poradził jej naśladować paranoicznego Moody'ego, więc koło siódmej wieczorem ostentacyjnie wróciła przez kominek do domu. I gdy znalazła się w ciepłym, przytulnym i nade wszystko bezpiecznym mieszkaniu, coś w niej nagle zapragnęło, żeby już tam zostać i z największym trudem zmusiła się do otwarcia drzwi i wyjścia w zapadający mrok. Wróciła metrem do Ministerstwa i schowała się w tym samym miejscu, co półtora roku temu z Harrym i Ronem. W tym samym, ale zupełnie innym. Ciemny, ponury zaułek wcale nie przypominał tego, który pamiętała z tamtego czasu. Był zimny i obskurny, jak jakiś smętny cień dementorów i nade wszystko ziała z niego pustka. Wtedy miała koło siebie dwóch przyjaciół, była z kimś, na kogo mogła liczyć. Dziś była sama i świadomość samotności zakłuła ją dotkliwie.

By nie poddać się ogarniającym ją wątpliwościom, czym prędzej przetransmutowała swoje ubranie i wypiła parę łyków eliksiru. Kolejny krok do przodu, kolejny gest ku realizacji jej szalonego planu. Niestety lęk podążał za nią i nie mogła go oszukać, przemieniając się w starszą, szczuplutką, siwowłosą panią.

Nie mogła wejść do Ministerstwa jako sprzątaczka, bo ktoś mógłby się zdziwić, widząc ją. Poza tym wiedziała, że koło ósmej sprzątaczki powinny skończyć pracę i mogłaby wpaść na nieszczęsną kobietę, więc rzuciła na siebie bardzo silne zaklęcie kameleona i zjechała budką telefoniczną do Atrium.

Dochodziła ósma i o tej porze Atrium było puste i pogrążone w półmroku rozświetlanym tylko ogniem płonącym w kominkach, światłem wind i nielicznymi płonącymi pochodniami.

Rzuciła ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie na budkę wyjeżdżającą na powierzchnię, do świata, gdzie normalni, nienapiętnowani ludzie żyli zwyczajnym, spokojnym życiem i zamknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, budka znikła i wraz z nią znikła ostatnia oaza bezpieczeństwa.

Na jej poziomie również było pusto, ale podchodząc do drzwi gabinetu Rockmana, usłyszała dobiegające ze środka odgłosy przesuwania czegoś, stuknięcia i ciche podśpiewywanie. Pani Brown lubiła sobie pośpiewać piosenki Celestyny Warbeck.

Po kwadransie sprzątaczka wyszła i poszła prosto do windy, ciągnąc za sobą wózek pełen środków czystości i magiczny odkurzacz. Hermiona zaczęła liczyć i im bardziej zbliżała się do dziesięciu, tym bardziej zwalniała, chcąc ukraść w ten sposób choćby i sekundę fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Gdy w jej otępiałym umyśle przebrzmiało echo odliczania, rzuciła niewerbalne Finite Incantatem i spojrzała na ziemię. Dostrzegła nogi pani Brown. Kolejny krok do przodu...

W biurze Rockmana panowała cisza. Zamknęła ostrożnie drzwi, podeszła na palcach do biurka i szepnęła Homenum Revelio Moneo – odmianę zaklęcia ujawniającego ludzką obecność, które ostrzegało przed pojawieniem się kogoś. Opanowała chęć użycia Lumos i zapaliła lampy gazowe. Gdyby zaklęcie nie zadziałało i ktoś wszedł do środka, bardziej by się zdziwił na widok sprzątaczki używającej różdżki do oświetlania gabinetu niż przekładającej coś na biurku przy świetle lamp.

 

Pani Brown zostawiła swój wózek w pomieszczeniu dla sprzątaczek i gdy weszła się przebrać do szatni obok, wpadła na Matyldę, koleżankę z Poziomu Pierwszego, która zakładała już buty.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? – spytała zdziwiona na jej widok, stawiając nogę na ławę, żeby zawiązać długie sznurowadła.

Pani Brown sięgnęła szybko po torbę ze swoimi butami.

– Myślałam, że dziś już nie skończę! Jak to jest, że im bardziej ci się spieszy, tym więcej masz do sprzątnięcia?

Matylda wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła pelerynę.

– Nie wiem czemu oni wszyscy muszą tak świnić. Idziesz już? To poczekam na ciebie... – nałożyła czapkę i przejrzała się w niemagicznym lustrze.

– Już lecę!

Złapała pelerynę i uśmiechnęła się do Matyldy.

– No już, uciekamy stąd! Dziś idę do wnuków – dorzuciła, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

I istotnie, Matylda roześmiała się i pokiwała głową. Kto by się nie spieszył, mając taką perspektywę!

Tuż koło toalet usłyszały ciche poskrzypywanie kółek od wózka sprzątaczek i zza rogu wyłoniły się Iris i Doris, dwie bliźniaczki, z wyjątkowo ponurymi minami.

– A wy co tu robicie? – zdziwiła się Matylda, przystając na chwilę.

– Tym od eksperymentalnych cosik wybuchło i ufajdali całe biuro. Mówię wam, gorzej niż smocze łajno! – westchnęła Iris, ocierając pot z czoła.

– Tylko nie zajeżdża gównem – dorzuciła Doris.

– Teraz lecim na Drugi, Doris mi pomoże oblecieć choćby piorunem, bo jutro będzie krzyk.

– Wy też dopiero wychodzicie?

Obie sprzątaczki kiwnęły głowami i Doris popatrzyła na panią Brown.

– A ty z gołym łbem leziesz?

Pani Brown zerknęła na torby w obu rękach i nie zauważyła siatki z parasolką, którą zawsze nosiła ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

– O Merlinie, musiałam ją gdzieś zostawić!

 

Zanim Hermiona zaczęła grzebać po biurku Rockmana, popatrzyła na nie uważnie, starając się zapamiętać położenie różnych przedmiotów. Potem drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła przeglądać teczki, luźno leżące papiery, rolki pergaminów, zamierając przy każdym najlżejszym nawet dźwięku, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza i wbijając wzrok w zamknięte drzwi. Wiedziała, że jej zaklęcie powinno ostrzec ją w porę przed czyjąś wizytą, ale przestraszony umysł nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Trwała tak przez chwilę, bojąc się odetchnąć i dopiero po jakimś czasie wracała do szukania. Co chwila ocierała o spódnicę lodowate, spocone dłonie.

Czas mijał bezlitośnie, odmierzany kolejnymi rolkami pergaminów i plikami dokumentów.

Po biurku przyszła kolej na otwarte szuflady. Tych zamkniętych nie chciała ruszać, nie wiedząc, czy nie ma tam żadnych zaklęć zabezpieczających. Pani Brown z pewnością zostałaby zabrana na przesłuchanie, gdyby jakieś naruszyła.

Nagle coś stuknęło cichutko.

Hermiona zamarła na sekundę, w ślepej panice nie wiedząc co robić: uciekać, odrzucić trzymaną w ręku rolkę pergaminu i się chować, czy raczej udawać panią Brown... Potem błyskawicznie rzuciła na siebie Kameleona, wepchnęła pergamin do szuflady i pchnęła ją gwałtownie. Głośne puknięcie zabrzmiało dla niej niczym huk armatni.

 

– Chodź, dziś nie pada, nie potrzebujesz czapki – Matylda pociągnęła panią Brown za rękę. – Ponoć ci się spieszyło.

Starsza kobieta kiwnęła ochoczo głową.

– Masz rację. Iris, Doris, jakbyście gdzieś widziały taką czerwoną parasolkę, to zostawcie ją w szatni – poprosiła bliźniaczki. – Do widzenia!

– Powodzenia, dziewczyny! – dorzuciła Matylda.

Gdy obie znikły w toaletach, Iris popchnęła przed siebie wózek.

– Chodźmy już, Doris. Zróbmy Drugie szybciorem.

– Tylko proszę, naprawdę szybciorem. Tyle, żeby nie mogli się jutro do ciebie dowalić – prychnęła Doris i ruszyła za siostrą.

 

Hermiona nie wiedziała, ile tak stała, zamarła w bezruchu, wpatrując się nieruchomym wzrokiem w klamkę u drzwi. Nie śmiała drgnąć nawet o cal czy choć nabrać głębiej powietrza, jakby to miało sprawić, że klamka poruszy się delikatnie, drzwi się uchylą i ten nieznany ktoś wejdzie do środka... Jakby nieprzełknięcie dziwnej guli w gardle mogło go powstrzymać...

Minęła minuta, potem dwie i nic się nie działo, dookoła panowała martwa cisza, w której słyszała tylko głuche walenie swojego serca.

Dopiero po kolejnej zrozumiała, że to nie zaklęcie i nikt nie nadchodzi. I po następnej uwierzyła. Pewnie musiał to być jakiś dokument, który osunął się w trakcie grzebania w szufladzie i stuknął o drewnianą ściankę czy spód.

Zdjęła z siebie kameleona i zaczęła na nowo przeglądać dokumenty, starając się ich nie podrzeć przy rozwijaniu, tak bardzo trzęsły się jej ręce.

Po kwadransie odłożyła ostatni i westchnęła ciężko. Nie znalazła nic. Absolutnie nic. _Cholera jasna... Więc musisz iść do Norrisa..._

Serce stanęło na chwilę, a potem szarpnęło się gwałtownie. Mogła o tym myśleć, mogła to planować, ale tak naprawdę do tej pory nie dopuszczała do siebie tej ewentualności.

O Norrisie nie wiedziała za dużo. Kiedyś był Niewymownym, a od wielu lat był kimś w rodzaju szarej eminencji i miał swój gabinet na Poziomie Drugim. Była tam parę razy, kiedy zaglądała do Biura Aurorów i wiedziała, że cały zachodni róg budynku był zarezerwowany dla zagadkowo brzmiącego Wydziału Bardzo Ważnych Członków Sekcji M I Trx .

Hermiona przytrzymała się kurczowo fotela Rockmana i spróbowała wziąć parę głębokich wdechów.

Planowała włamać się do chronionego gabinetu na Poziomie Drugim. Ryzyko było jeszcze większe. Igrała z Aurorami i ich wewnętrznym systemem bezpieczeństwa, którego zupełnie nie znała. Pani Brown nie miała tam prawa wstępu. Nie udało się jej wymyśleć żadnego wytłumaczenia na wypadek, gdyby ją złapali. Jeszcze w południe miała jakieś głupie pomysły, ale w tej chwili czuła tylko zupełną pustkę w głowie.

_To szaleństwo. Jeszcze możesz się wycofać. Wyjść stąd i wrócić do domu... I wszystko będzie w porządku._

Ta myśl wstrząsnęła nią tak mocno, że aż się zachłysnęła. _NIC nie będzie w porządku! Zabiją cię tak czy inaczej! Jeśli teraz cię dorwą, trafisz TYLKO do Azkabanu i może kiedyś z niego wyjdziesz. Jeśli stąd odejdziesz, to za jakiś czas po prostu cię zabiją..._

Jakie miała wyjście? Uciec do mugoli? Wyrzec się czarodziejskiego świata, zapewne na zawsze? No i do tego pozostawał jeszcze Snape. Coś od niego chcieli.

Snape. _Boże, jak on musiał się bać, kiedy szedł do... Czarnego Pana!_

Nie chciała wymówić... czy nawet pomyśleć jego imienia. Nagle ją przeraziło. Coś tak złego musiało, po prostu musiało przynieść jej pecha tej nocy! Ale przypomnienie Snape'a sprawiło, że błysnęła w niej odrobina odwagi. Dalekiej, odległej, ale jednak odwagi. I nadziei.

_Jeśli jemu udawało się to przez dwadzieścia lat, to ja mogę to zrobić jeden, jedyny raz. MUSZĘ to zrobić._

Na wszelki wypadek napiła się jeszcze trochę eliksiru wielosokowego, rzuciła na siebie tak mocne zaklęcie kameleona i Silencio, że moc magii aż nią zatrzęsła i wyszła z gabinetu Rockmana, gasząc światło.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze. O tej porze sprzątaczek już nie powinno być, możesz ewentualnie wpaść na strażnika patrolującego korytarze..._

Ściągnęła windę, która podzwaniając i postękując, zawiozła ją na Poziom Drugi. Kobiecy głos obwieszczający przybycie na wybrane piętro, który zazwyczaj wydawał się jej być cichy, tym razem niemal ją ogłuszył i panika zalała ją na nowo.

– ... z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów i Służbami Administracyjnymi Wizengamotu, Departament Edukacji Magicznej, z Wydziałem Programu Nauczania...

_Przestań, zamknij się! Bądź CICHO, błagam!_

Ozdobna krata zasunęła się ze zgrzytem, ale winda została na miejscu. Korytarz wiodący do zachodniej części był oświetlony lampami, ale Hermiona, mimo szeroko otwartych oczu, nie widziała ich. Miała wrażenie, że z każdym krokiem oddalała się od światła i zagłębiała w gęsty, lepki mrok, na końcu którego czaił się jeszcze większy lęk. Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami wiodącymi do gabinetu Norrisa, po plecach ściekła jej stróżka zimnego potu.

Homenum revelio nie wykryło nic. Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę i spróbowała otworzyć drzwi, Ku jej zdziwieniu z cichym skrzypnięciem, od którego zjeżyły się wszystkie włoski na jej karku, drzwi uchyliły się na tyle, że mogłaby przez nie przejść.

Rzuciła Homenum revelio moneo, wśliznęła się do gabinetu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. I spowiła ją ciemność.

 _I co teraz? Merlinie, co teraz?_ Nie miała pojęcia, czy nie ma tu żadnych zaklęć wykrywających używanie magii, żadnych alarmów... Ale stanie w ciemności na nic się nie zda!

Zacisnęła zęby, przycisnęła do piersi różdżkę i rzuciła niewerbalne Lumos i całe jej ciało zamarło, oczekując czegoś, co musiało nastąpić... ale nic się nie wydarzyło. W drżącym świetle dojrzała zarys pustego biurka i piknęła w niej radość, która na widok szuflad zbladła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zahaczywszy koniuszek małego palca o uchwyt pierwszej od góry, pociągnęła najdelikatniej jak potrafiła... ale ta ani drgnęła. Kolej na następną... _Boże, jak dobrze... Boże, jak dobrze..._ kołatało się za każdym razem w jej nieprzytomnym umyśle.

_Nic tu nie ma. Uciekaj. Uciekaj, póki możesz..._

Wbrew sobie rozejrzała się i w półmroku dostrzegła pod ścianą coś na podobieństwo komody, na której stały jakieś przedmioty, majaczące niewyraźnie w bladym świetle różdżki.

 _Uciekaj stąd._ Głosik w jej głowie stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy, ale zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu i z mroku wyłoniła się jakaś wielka, gruba księga, nieruchomy srebrny instrument, podobny do tego, co kiedyś miał w gabinecie Dumbledore i duże czarodziejskie zdjęcie.

Były na nim dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był Norris, drugą David Lawford. Obaj stali blisko siebie i Lawford obejmował Norrisa prawą ręką przez ramię. Uśmiechali się radośnie.

Podeszła jeszcze bliżej i na dole zdjęcia odczytała napis „Bratu we krwi – oddany Davy".

Patrzyła parę sekund na zdjęcie, kiedy raptem z korytarza doszedł ją jakiś dźwięk! _UCIEKAJ!_ Głosik w jej głowie po prostu wydarł się, wyduszając jej powietrze z płóc i równocześnie pojawił się inny. _JAK!? GDZIE?!_

Miotnęła się dookoła w panice, szukając jakiejś kryjówki, jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się zaszyć, ale widziała tylko falującą ciemność, nie wiedziała, gdzie biec, co zrobić, jak się stąd wydostać! Złapała się za usta, tłumiąc krzyk i w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i różdżka wyleciała jej z ręki na puszysty dywan i otoczyła ją zbawienna czerń.

Ale tylko na sekundę. W następnej weszła sprzątaczka, zapalając lampy i wciągnęła za sobą wózek zastawiony butelkami, magiczny zasysacz kurzu i doszedł ją zapach płynu do polerowania drewna.

Stała tak oniemiała po środku gabinetu, z otwartymi ustami, wytrzeszczonymi oczami i w głowie pulsowała jej tylko jedna, idiotyczna myśl. _Ten sam płyn, co pani, używa Brown... ten sam płyn..._

Sprzątaczka spojrzała na biurko, omijając ją wzrokiem i wtedy w jej głowie wybuchło zrozumienie. _Ona mnie nie widzi! Kameleon...! Kameleon i Silencio!_

– Kochana, chodź tu, jak możesz – zawołała kobieta głośno w kierunku otwartych drzwi.

Konieczność natychmiastowej ucieczki aż zawyła gdzieś w niej, odbierając zdolność logicznego myślenia i Hermiona nie zdołała się już jej dłużej opierać. Czym prędzej, prawie na oślep przemknęła między wózkiem a sprzątaczką, dopadła otwartych drzwi i runęła do korytarza... zatrzymując się na przeciwległej ścianie na widok nadchodzącej kobiety.

Osunęła się wolno na ziemię, dławiąc się i dusząc i świat zawirował jej przed oczami.

– Tylko niczego nie rusznij, oni tu mają szmergiela. Odkurz i przetrzyj biurko, a ja wezmnę tamtą szafkę pod...

Hermiona ledwo dosłyszała ostatnie słowa. Kiedy tylko ta druga kobieta weszła do gabinetu Norrisa, nie czekała już na nic, ale puściła się biegiem w kierunku windy. Byle dalej, byle uciec...

Serce waliło jej nadal jak oszalałe, ale tym razem z dzikiej, oszałamiającej ulgi. Weszła i wyszła i przeżyła...!

Nacisnęła przycisk wzywający windę i obejrzała się przez ramię, na pusty korytarz. Po raz pierwszy pustkę przywitała radością.

Ale coś kazało się jej zatrzymać, poczekać. Jakieś ulotne wrażenie, którego nie umiała sprecyzować, jakby przeszła koło tego czegoś i nie zwróciła na to żadnej uwagi, mimo tego, że to coś było ważne.

Zmusiła się do tego, by na nowo się skoncentrować. Co to mogło być...

Słyszała już odgłosy nadjeżdżającej windy, które przeszkadzały jej się skupić, więc zacisnęła oczy i wróciła myślami do tyłu.

Przez zamknięte powieki przebiło się światło padające ze zwalniającej kabiny i równocześnie nagle, znikąd spłynęło na nią zrozumienie.

_David Lawford! Davy! Jego brat krwi! To o nim mówił Norris wtedy do Rockmana... Coś o Davym i o Snapie...!_

David Lawford znany był jako dobry wujaszek, który olewał wszelkie zasady bezpieczeństwa. Na jego biurku zawsze walało się pełno papierów, drzwi ciągle zostawiał otwarte na oścież. Kiedyś był nawet za to ciągany przez Aurorów z Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

_Jeśli oni są braćmi krwi i Lawford jest w to wmieszany, to zapewne jest prawą ręką Norrisa. Więc może u niego coś się znajdzie..._

Winda zatrzymała się i krata odsunęła się ze zgrzytem, zapraszając ją do znajomego, przyjaznego wnętrza, kuszącego spokojem i otuchą.

Jednocześnie coś w niej nie pozwoliło jej zrobić kroku do przodu. Przeświadczenie, że dzisiejsza noc nie może się tak skończyć, że musi iść dalej i szukać i nie poddawać się.

Patrzyła na mokrą jeszcze podłogę windy i oczami wyobraźni widziała jakiś inny gabinet, pełen tego, co chciała dziś znaleźć.

Pomysł przeszukania kolejnego gabinetu wydał się jej nagle o wiele mniej przerażający, niż się spodziewała. Dopiero co wyszła z paszczy lwa, więc wszystko inne wydawało się być o wiele mniej niebezpieczne.

Zgrzyt zasuwanej kraty zabrzmiał jak decyzja i jakaś część jej duszy ucieszyła się, że to nie ona musiała ją podjąć. Ona musiała tylko obrócić się i pójść w przeciwnym kierunku niż Biuro Aurorów i gabinet Norrisa. W tę drugą, bezpieczniejszą stronę.

Homenum revelio nie wykryło niczyjej obecności. Po raz trzeci Hermiona rzuciła Homenum revelio moneo i zapaliła różdżką światło. Jeśli wróci sprzątaczka, pomyśli, że zapomniała je zgasić,

Gabinet Lawforda faktycznie tonął w papierach. Podeszła szybko do biurka i zaczęła przeglądać jeden po drugim, nie ruszając ich z kupki, tylko kartkując. Znała mniej więcej projekty w Wydziale Nauczania, więc jeden rzut oka wystarczał, by stwierdzić czy dokument jest podejrzany, czy nie.

Skończyła szybko z pierwszą stertą i jej wzrok padł na czysty arkusz pergaminu obok. Obróciła go, żeby sprawdzić, co jest z drugiej strony i na widok paru pierwszych słów prawie podskoczyła.

 

Do ustawy o powstrzymaniu naboru mugolaków do Hogwartu. Sprób. rozszerzyć na półkrwi

 

  * Zakaz naboru od września
  * Powód – brak miejsc w Hogwarcie, Zaludnienie ostrzega o gwałt. wzroście urodzin czar. czystej krwi i półkrwi
  * Nowa szkoła – lokalizacja?
  * Niby projekt integracji mugolaków ze społecznością czarodziejów. + historii magii i zasad i moralności czarodziejów



 

Pod spodem widniało jedno słowo przekreślone dwa razy

Snape!!!

 

Rozumiała każde słowo po kolei, ale sens do niej nie trafiał i musiała przeczytać notatkę jeszcze parę razy, żeby wreszcie zrozumieć, o co w niej chodziło. I przede wszystkim uwierzyć.

Znalazła to, czego szukała, miała w ręku żywy dowód na to, że Norris knuł coś przeciw czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia!

Chciała więcej dowodów, więcej szczegółów! Rozejrzała się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu innych notatek i jej wzrok padł na niewielką szkatułkę stojącą na brzegu biurka. Poza nią wszędzie leżały tylko dokumenty, więc przyciągała wzrok jak magnes.

Wieczko było zamknięte. Hermiona przygryzła usta, próbując sobie przypomnieć w pośpiechu zaklęcia ujawniające zabezpieczenia... ale było ich tak wiele, że w tak krótkim czasie, jaki jej został, miała znikomą szansę trafić akurat na to właściwe, już nie mówiąc, że znała ich raptem kilkanaście.

_Merlinie, co robić?! Zostawić tę szkatułkę zamkniętą? Co by było, gdybyś uruchomiła jakieś zabezpieczenia...?_

_Zaraz, Lawford i zabezpieczenia? Też coś..._

_Choć może bał się Norrisa i jednak jakieś założył...?_

Stała chwilę, krzywiąc się, rozdarta między szalonym pragnieniem sprawdzenia, co jest w środku, nieprzemożnym przekonaniem, że COŚ tam musiało być i przerażeniem. Musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób! Nie mogła stąd wyjść bez sprawdzenia! Skoro dotarła aż tu, musiała iść dalej!

Szkatułka stała na brzegu biurka i ktoś przez nieuwagę mógłby ją strącić na ziemię. _Więc ja też ją strącę. Jak się otworzy to dobrze, a jak nie..._

Nie dopowiedziała w myślach reszty, tylko zerknęła krótko na drzwi i popchnęła szkatułkę końcem różdżki...

Nic się nie stało. Szkatułka bezgłośnie upadła na dywan, wieczko otworzyło się i wyturlała się z niej szklana fiolka z białawą, wirującą substancją.

Hermiona wypuściła głośno wstrzymywany oddech i pochyliła się nad fiolką. Na pasku papieru dookoła zobaczyła trzy litery. ...APE...

_Snape? Czyżby... O Merlinie..._

Doskonale wiedziała co to jest. Patrzyła na fiolkę na dywanie, ale przed oczami miała zupełnie inną. Tę, do której Harry zebrał wspomnienia zalanego krwią, umierającego na brudnej podłodze Snape'a.

Popchnęła lekko fiolkę przed sobą, odsłaniając resztę napisu. Całość złożyła się w jedno słowo. SNAPE.

_Muszę coś zrobić! Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjść! Boże, muszę coś zrobić...! Boże, pomóż mi..._

Potoczyła błędnym wzrokiem dookoła i na szafce pod oknem zobaczyła myślodsiewnię. Nie była pewna, czy dokładnie o to prosiła, ale... _Ale tak. Obejrzyj ją. Szybko!_

Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zablokowała drzwi, postawiła szkatułkę na biurku i podeszła z fiolką do myślodsiewni. Odpychając od siebie jakiekolwiek myśli, wlała do misy wspomnienie, pochyliła się nisko nad wirującą substancją, rzuciła Mufliato, zgasiła światło i na oślep zniżyła głowę. Poczuła na końcu nosa coś chłodnego i...

Kiedy stanęła na czymś twardym, otworzyła oczy. Była w jakimś mugolskim mieście. Musiało być bardzo późno, Może nawet była to noc, bo latarnie paliły się na ulicach. Większość sklepów była pozamykana. Stała na chodniku. Koło niej przejechał jakiś samochód z otwartymi oknami – przez chwilę słychać było rap, ale po chwili rytmiczne dudnienie ucichło, kiedy auto skręciło w prawo.

W zasadzie na ulicy było cicho. Przez otwarte okno z mieszkania na parterze dobiegał śmiech i jakiś znajomy głos aktora, którego nie umiała sobie przypomnieć. Miała wrażenie, że leciała jakaś komedia. Z daleka słychać było przejeżdżający skuter i cichy, monotonny szum samochodów.

Koło siebie zobaczyła starszego pana, który rozejrzał się na boki, po czym przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni. Poszła wraz z nim.

Nagle zza zakrętu wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Jego sylwetka wydała się jej znajoma. Idąc za starszym panem, zbliżała się do niego i kiedy światło latarni padło mu na twarz, rozpoznała go. To był profesor Snape.

_Snape w mugolskim miasteczku? Co on tu robi?!_

Wiedziała, że jest w czyimś wspomnieniu i ani jego właściciel, ani Snape nie mogą jej zobaczyć, ale czuła się trochę niepewnie.

Mijając ich, Snape potrącił brutalnie starszego pana i poszedł dalej. Widać było, że ma różdżkę w ręku i Hermiona pomyślała, że oberwie mu się za używanie czarów przy mugolach.

– Nie może pan choć trochę uważać?! – zawołał staruszek, zataczając się na maskę stojącego obok auta.

Na szczęście nie upadł na ziemię, więc jakoś udało mu się podnieść. Obrócił się za Snape’em, grożąc mu ręką i wołając:

– Ani odrobiny szacunku teraz nie macie! Cholerna młodzież...

Snape skręcił w kierunku najbliższego wejścia na klatkę schodową, machnął różdżką i czerwony promień uderzył w drzwi z taką siłą, że niemal wyrwał je z zawiasów.

Starszy pan zamilkł nagle, ale po chwili ruszył gwałtownie za Snape'em.

– Jeszcze demolować mu się zachciało! Czekaj ty jeden, wezwie się policję i będziesz inaczej śpiewał!

Zanim doszli do klatki schodowej, przez otwarte okno dobiegł jakiś łomot i kobiecy krzyk. Po chwili dołączył do niego również dziecięcy. Bojąc się tego, co może zobaczyć, Hermiona podbiegła do okna i zamarła.

W mieszkaniu stał Snape, teraz doskonale widoczny w świetle lampy. Stojąca koło telewizora kobieta złapała się za głowę i znów krzyknęła. Z pomieszczenia obok wypadł jej mąż i zamarł. Przez pisk dzieci usłyszała, jak mężczyzna mówi przestraszonym głosem „Co pan... co pan robi w naszym domu?! Proszę wyjść!"

Snape zaśmiał się gardłowo, po czym machnął różdżką w kierunku chłopca stojącego pod ścianą. Nie słyszała słów, ale natychmiast poznała zielony promień, który ugodził malca, przewracając go na ziemię.

Kobieta z krzykiem padła na kolana przy martwym dziecku, pozostałe maluchy zaczęły na nowo piszczeć, a mężczyzna rzucił się na Snape'a i spróbował go powstrzymać. Ten jednak odepchnął go mocno na ścianę i zanim mężczyzna zdołał się podnieść, rzucił w niego Avadą, po czym odwrócił się ku skulonym, wtulonym w siebie dzieciom na kanapie. Te wpatrywały się w niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczyma, mniejszy z kciukiem w pucołowatej buzi.

– Uciekajcie! Uciekajcie stąd! – zawołała nagle ich matka.

Jedno z dzieci zerwało się biegiem ku drzwiom, ale Snape był szybszy. Wykrzywił twarz w strasznym grymasie, obnażając zaciśnięte zęby i posłał w nie zielony promień. Jednocześnie kopniakiem odrzucił kobietę próbującą złapać najmniejszego chłopca.

– Nie! Nie! Błagam, proszę, nie!

Jeszcze jeden zielony promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki i przeraźliwy dziecięcy pisk zamilkł.

Nadal szczerząc zęby, Snape pozwolił przez chwilę kobiecie przyglądać się porozrzucanym dookoła zwłokom jej dzieci i męża. Ta nie krzyczała już, tylko wyła głośno jak okaleczone zwierzę. Po chwili znów rozbłysł zielony promień, jej płacz umilkł i Hermiona usłyszała łoskot padającego na ziemię ciała.

Snape chwilę wpatrywał się w leżące na ziemi zwłoki, po czym okręcił się na pięcie i deportował z głośnym pyknięciem.

Nagle cały świat pociemniał i coś pociągnęło mocno Hermionę do tyłu. Poddała się temu zupełnie.

 

Czuła ból, przejmujący ból, tkwiący gdzieś w niej i napierający na nią zewsząd dookoła. Gdzie by się nie ruszyła, cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, był wszędzie, był wszystkim. Był nią całą. Chciała zerwać się i uciec stamtąd, ale nie dawała rady. Ból rzucił nią o ziemię i przykuł do niej, nie pozwalając się jej ruszyć.

Coś jęczało głucho koło niej. Rozwarła szeroko oczy i spróbowała to dostrzec, ale widziała tylko pustą czerń dookoła. Mogła tylko próbować to coś uspokoić, bujając się gwałtownie do przodu i do tyłu, kołysząc jak matka kołysze dziecko, żeby usnęło. Coraz wolniej. Coraz delikatniej... Coraz ciszej.

I udało się jej. Jęki urwały się i odeszły gdzieś w ciemność. I czuła już tylko dreszcze wstrząsające jeszcze całym jej ciałem i łzy spływające bezgłośnie po policzkach.

Powoli rozluźniła się i osunęła do przodu. Czoło dotknęło czegoś miękkiego.

To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką w życiu widziała. Przeżyła Bitwę o Hogwart i widziała umierających przyjaciół i znajomych, widziała konającego Snape'a, sama była torturowana u Malfoyów, pamiętała martwego Zgredka, ich wyprawa po horkruksy była pasmem koszmarów..., ale to, co właśnie zobaczyła, było zdecydowanie gorsze. Brutalny mord małych, niewinnych dzieci i ich rodziców, fakt, że można się było napawać radością, widząc przejmujący ból w oczach młodej matki... to ją całkowicie przerosło.

Nagle przypomniała sobie inną kobietę – „Nie Harry! Błagam, nie Harry!" i łkanie wstrząsnęło nią na nowo.

Po długiej, bardzo długiej chwili udało się jej uspokoić. Podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po aksamitnej czerni.

Zrozumienie przyszło z dotykiem grubego dywanu.

_Gabinet Lawforda... jestem w gabinecie Lawforda... O Merlinie, trzeba stąd uciekać!_

Macając na oślep, odnalazła różdżkę i szepnęła Lumos. W słabym, drżącym świetle dostrzegła krzesło i podparła się o nie, żeby wstać. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami, ale jakoś udało się jej utrzymać na trzęsących się nogach.

Strach nadal szalał w niej, była niemal pewna, że lada chwila z ciemności wynurzy się ręka okryta czarną peleryną i pośle ku niej zielony promień... wtedy, kiedy będzie stać tyłem do niej...

Rozejrzała się gwałtownie dookoła, ale blade światło ukazało tylko myślodsiewnię i stojące dalej biurko.

_Myślodsiewnia! Opróżnij myślodsiewnię. Odłóż fiolkę. I uciekaj! Na miłość boską, UCIEKAJ STĄD!_

Trzęsącą się strasznie ręką odkorkowała fiolkę i zaklęciem przeniosła do niej wspomnienie. Przez parenaście sekund nie mogła włożyć koreczka i sfrustrowana rozpłakała się na nowo.

Ale w końcu udało się. Zatoczyła się jak pijana w kierunku biurka, popchnęła fiolkę koło szkatułki i rzuciła się ku drzwiom. W głowie kołatała się już tylko jedna, jedyna myśl. Żeby uciec stąd jak najszybciej.

Fiolka stuknęła leciutko o szkatułkę, odbiła się od niej i odturlała trochę w drugą stronę. Prawie już nieruchomiała, kiedy pod spodem skończył się pergamin. Minimalna pochyłość i poruszająca się jeszcze w środku biaława substancja wystarczyły, żeby fiolka sturlała się gwałtowniej. Zatrzymała się dopiero po środku biurka, opierając się lekko o kupkę dokumentów.


	4. Rozdział 1 - część 4

Czwartek, 23.04

 

Lawford przyszedł do pracy mocno skacowany. Wczoraj były urodziny Helen i postanowili to uczcić. Oczywiście przyjęcie z tej okazji było już zaplanowane na sobotę, ale przecież mogli sobie poświętować między sobą... Trochę jednak przesadzili z alkoholem i rano zbudził się z bólem głowy. Potwornym bólem głowy!

Szumiało mu w uszach, kiedy wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Rzucił na biurko Proroka i osunął się na fotel, łapiąc się za czoło. Miał wrażenie, że łeb mu zaraz rozwali. Unosząc brwi do góry i przyciskając mocno dłoń, jęknął cicho i zacisnął oczy. Przez parenaście minut nie ruszał się i łomotanie trochę przycichło.

Sięgnął trochę na oślep ręką po Proroka i jego palce trafiły na coś gładkiego, chłodnego i... zaokrąglonego? Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i zamarł na widok tego, czego dotykał.

_Co jest...?! O, do jasnej cholery...!_

Przecież pamiętał doskonale, że schował fiolkę w szkatułce! Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek ją zobaczył, a zwłaszcza napis na niej. Peter dał mu ją, żeby obejrzał wspomnienie podstawionego mugola i powiedział mu, co o tym sądzi.

_Na pewno włożyłeś ją do szkatułki... Przecież jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiałeś się, czy jej jakoś nie zapieczętować._

Nie przypominał sobie wtedy żadnego sensownego zaklęcia i nie miał ochoty pytać dookoła, żeby się nie ośmieszyć. W końcu machnął na to ręką. Wyszedł bardzo późno i tak się spieszył, że nawet nie schował myślodsiewni. Drzwi naturalnie też nie zabezpieczył.

Przestraszony spojrzał na pergamin z projektem ustawy, ale ten leżał tak, jak go zostawił. Ale ktoś tu musiał być, przecież fiolka sama nie wyszła ze szkatułki?!

Przez chwilę rozważał, co zrobić. Musiał sprawdzić, czy ktoś u niego był. Ten ktoś musiał wyjść z pracy później niż on...

Mógł poprosić o pomoc Teddy'ego, ale nie... Za wcześnie. Może nic się nie stało. Lepiej nie zwracać na siebie uwagi...

Na ciemnofioletowym pergaminie napisał do kolegi z DPPC.

 

_Harvey,_

_Możesz mi przynieść Rejestry z Sieci Fiuu, teleportacyjne i toaletowe? W miarę szybko, proszę._

_David_

 

Stuknął różdżką w pergamin, który złożył się natychmiast w niewielki samolot, na skrzydłach pojawiły się pieczątki Ministerstwa i samolocik śmignął przez uchylone drzwi.

Harvey przyszedł godzinę później z długim na ponad dziesięć stóp pergaminem. Przywitali się, ale Lawford wymówił się bólem głowy, więc kolega postanowił go nie męczyć.

– Tu masz wszystko, co mogłem wyciągnąć.

– Aż tyle tego?! – smocze łuski pomogły tylko trochę, więc kiedy podniósł gwałtownie głowę, poczuł jeszcze głuche łupanie.

– To jest standardowy raport. Nie wiedziałem, o który dzień ci chodzi, więc przyniosłem wszystko. Masz tu cały tydzień.

– Trzymacie rejestry wszystkich przez cały tydzień?!

– Znowu – standardowo. Jest paru, na których mamy oko, więc rejestry czyścimy po upływie mięsiąca, nie wcześniej. Mamy tego całe funty w Wydziale Śledczym.

Lawford kiwnął głową, dziękując i natychmiast tego pożałował. Złapał się za skronie i zacisnął zęby.

– Lecę, nie przeszkadzam. Musiałeś wczoraj nieźle przedobrzyć... – zaśmiał się Harvey. – Wpadnę po ten wykaz wieczorem.

– Dobra, dzięki wielkie – odmamrotał Lawford.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, chwilę siedział bez ruchu, po czym wziął się za przeglądanie wykazu.

Po ósmej wieczorem wychodziło z Ministerstwa zaledwie kilka osób. Przez Sieć Fiuu wyszła jego sprzątaczka, zaraz po niej jakaś inna kobieta. Pewnie były razem, więc zapewne to też była sprzątaczka. Nikt się nie teleportował. Po ósmej przez toaletę wyszła jakaś Brown. Po jedenastej w nocy też.

A tobie wydawało się, że najpopularniejszymi nazwiskami są Smith i Jones…

Popatrzył na wychodzących tuż przed ósmą wieczorem, ale nie dopatrzył się niczego szczególnego. Tknięty jakimś przeczuciem odszukał na liście nazwisko Granger. Wyszła koło siódmej wieczorem. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że wczoraj w Ministerstwie były tylko sprzątaczki.

Może sprzątając jego biurko, kobieta przekładała papiery? Normalnie nie powinna dotykać żadnych dokumentów, ale w przypadku jego gabinetu oznaczałoby to, że nie sprzątałaby u niego nigdy. Lawford nie miał ochoty chować wszystkiego, przecież nie były to tajne papiery, więc na mocy niepisanej umowy jego sprzątaczka raz w tygodniu robiła generalny porządek, przekładając wszystko i układając na powrót tak jak było. Parę razy znajomy Auror Harveya sprawdził legilimencją, że kobieta nie czyta niczego i dał jej spokój.

Tym razem mógłby kazać ją przesłuchać, ale musiałby wyjaśnić czemu. Już i tak prośba o rejestry mogła być podejrzana.

Jak Teddy się dowie, dowie się i Peter...

Wyobraził sobie jego najbliższego przyjaciela, który wpada do niego, zatrzaskuje drzwi... Merlinie, to byłaby krwawa oberża!

Nic się nie stało. Pewnie fiolka wypadła jej przez przypadek, przy sprzątaniu...

Z ciekawości pobieżnie przejrzał kto wychodził późno w poprzednie dni i kiedy skończył, weszła jego sekretarka.

– Panie Lawford, za dziesięć minut ma pan naradę z Parrym. I musi pan jak najszybciej odpowiedzieć tym z Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, w sprawie dostawy psidwaków w ramach PPWZM.

Lawford poczuł na nowo, że głowa za chwilę mu odpadnie.

Lepiej bym zrobił, jakbym został dziś w łóżku.

Odłożył na bok wykaz od Harveya. _Poszukasz sobie zaklęć i zaczniesz zabezpieczać ten cholerny gabinet. A tymczasem o fiolce ani słowa... Zabezpieczenia od jutra,_ dodał, bo dziś zdecydowanie nie nadawał się na grzebanie w bibliotece.

 

Hermiona przyszła do pracy dokładnie na ósmą. Wyglądała całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę przeżycia z ostatniej nocy, ale to tylko dlatego, że wypiła drugą połowę eliksiru uspokajającego, który dostała od profesora Snape'a. Spała tak dobrze, że ledwo usłyszała swój budzik.

Przez cały ranek dyskretnie spoglądała na zegarek. W południe wyszła szybko i prawie pobiegła na Czarodziejską Pocztę Główną.

Musiała ostrzec Snape'a. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzyła, że to był on. Skoro ona była wczoraj panią Brown, to równie dobrze ktoś mógłby się przemienić w Snape'a.

Barbarzyński mord na pięciu osobach i użycie Niewybaczalnego wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że cokolwiek od niego chcą, musi to być duża rzecz. Teraz tylko wystarczyło posłużyć się wspomnieniem. Za użycie choćby raz Niewybaczalnego Azkaban był murowany do końca życia. I szczególnie ktoś z jego przeszłością nie miał szans się z tego wybronić. I nie miał żadnych szans egzystowania w czarodziejskim świecie, gdyby to wspomnienie ujrzało światło dzienne. Tym razem wybrała czerwoną błyskawiczną z opcją teleportacji (dostawa maximum w godzinę).

 

W Hogwarcie kończył się właśnie obiad. Niektórzy nauczyciele wstali już od stołu, większość uczniów rozeszła się do swoich dormitoriów albo pod klasy.

Snape kończył jeść, kiedy przez okno do Wielkiej Sali wpadła jak strzała czerwona sowa. Starała się wyhamować przed jego talerzem, ale nie bardzo jej się to udało i wbiła się dziobem w ziemniaki.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna odczepił od jej nóżki kawałek pergaminu. Sowa wyglądała na wykończoną, więc dał jej kawałek kiełbasy. Potrząsnęła głową, przełknęła i natychmiast odleciała.

Snape otworzył list. Nie był długi i przebiegł go oczami w parę sekund, ale zrozumienie zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu.

 

_Panie Profesorze,_

_Znalazłam bardzo cenne składniki do Pańskich eliksirów. Do natychmiastowego użycia. Spotkajmy się u mnie jutro w południe._

_HG_

 

No cóż, sam był sobie winny. Poradził jej, żeby była równie paranoiczna co Moody i proszę bardzo. Eliksiry do natychmiastowego użycia. I do tego jeszcze spotkanie u niej – tym razem już trochę przesadziła!

Normalnie nie pozwoliłby nikomu na takie ... traktowanie, ale po pierwsze doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że panna Granger nigdy nie ośmieliłaby się czegoś takiego napisać, gdyby nie miała po temu ważnych powodów, po drugie pamiętał jej relację z podsłuchanej rozmowy i swoje odczucia po rozmowie z Douglasem. Musiała znaleźć doprawdy coś wyjątkowego.

Minerwa skończyła swoją zupę i spojrzała na siedzącego obok niej, pogrążonego w myślach mężczyznę.

– Wszystko w porządku, Severusie?

Oderwał oczy od listu i zwijając go, skinął uspokajająco głową, choć domyślał się, że coś było cholernie nie w porządku.

 

Państwo Granger właśnie weszli do domu, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

– Perry, odbierzesz? Leć, ja zamknę garaż – Helen Granger sięgnęła po pilota na szafeczce przy drzwiach i nacisnęła środkowy przycisk. Coś było nie tak z ich drzwiami od garażu, tuż nad ziemią nagle zatrzymywały się i potem otwierały na nowo. Musiała je zatrzymać i nacisnąć guzik na nowo, żeby wreszcie się zamknęły.

Ojciec Hermiony wszedł do salonu, zapalił światło i sięgnął po telefon.

– Doktor Granger, słucham.

– Tato, to ja – usłyszał głos swojej córki. – Jak się masz?

– W porządku, właśnie z mamą wróciliśmy do domu. Trochę przemokliśmy, idąc do auta, bo strasznie tu leje. A ty? Jak leci?

– Też może być – miał wrażenie, że odpowiedź była niezbyt szczera.

– U ciebie też pada?

– Nie, ale pewnie niedawno padało, bo szyby u mnie są zupełnie mokre.

Perry Granger nie był zaskoczony, wiedział, że jego córka chodzi do pracy kominem, czy cokolwiek to miało znaczyć.

– Tato, mam pytanie... bo nie oglądam wiadomości. Tych... – nie chciała użyć słowa „mugolskich" albo „niemagicznych", bo już nie raz ktoś włączał im się w rozmowę.

– Wiem, wiem, kochanie. Co chcesz wiedzieć? Słyszałem, że Sadiq Khan tyle dziś gadał na Trafalgar Square, że aż zachrypł.

Siedząc w kącie na podłodze, Hermiona zaśmiała się do słuchawki. Faktycznie, przecież dzisiaj był Dzień Św. Jerzego! Na ostatnim pochodzie, który oglądała, pokazała się Królowa, prowadząc na smyczy wielkiego smoka. Parę lat później mogła stwierdzić, że niezbyt był podobny do tych prawdziwych.

– Nie, tato. Mi chodzi bardziej o kronikę kryminalną.

Do salonu weszła mama Hermiony i Perry przestawił telefon na głośnomówiący.

– Cześć, kochanie – zawołała Helen.

– Cześć, mamuś...

– Co dokładniej chcesz wiedzieć?

Na chwilę zaległa cisza, potem państwo Granger usłyszeli trochę zmieniony głos ich córki.

– Czy parę dni temu, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy, nie zamordowano jakiejś rodziny? Rodzice i troje dzieci?

– Tu, w Londynie, nie – Helen spojrzała zaskoczona na męża.

– Coś słyszałem o tym w radiu, jadąc do pracy... Poczekaj, niech sobie przypomnę... – powiedział ten równocześnie. – W tej chwili nie pamiętam, ale jeśli ci zależy, to sprawdzę i oddzwonię... Może być?

– Dziękuję, tato.

– To na razie.

Perry odłożył słuchawkę, patrząc na żonę.

– Widać do nich też coś dotarło – wzruszył ramionami. – Sprawdzę w internecie. Co dziś jemy?

Helen ruszyła do kuchni, zabierając po drodze siatkę z zakupami, którą zostawiła tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych.

– Może być pizza? Mam jedną do odgrzania. Włącz komputer, wrzucę ją do piekarnika i już przychodzę, to poszukamy razem.

Dziesięć minut później siedzieli przy komputerze, patrząc na pierwszy z brzegu artykuł wyświetlony w google.

„Pięcioosobowa rodzina zamordowana w Stirling! Tropów brak, policja bezradna!" – głosił nagłówek.

Dalej przeczytać można było o tym, że na miejscu zbrodni policja nie znalazła żadnych śladów. Brak świeżych odcisków palców osób innych niż domownicy, brak narzędzia zbrodni i przede wszystkim brak jakichkolwiek śladów na ciałach ofiar.

– Zjedź na dół, może będzie jakiś link do innych wiadomości... – powiedziała półgłosem Helen.

Perry przewinął na dół. Coś było – zdjęcie domu ogrodzone czerwono–białą taśmą i wozy policji. Pod spodem widniał napis „Czyżby wreszcie znalazł się podejrzany o morderstwo?"

Artykuł był bardzo krótki. Jakiś starszy pan zgłosił na policję, że widział sprawcę. Miał nim być młody, wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach, ubrany w jakąś długą czarną pelerynę, jakby z XIX wieku. W ręku trzymał bardzo wąski i cienki pistolet laserowy i właśnie tym laserem zaatakował całą rodzinę.

„Wpierw widziałem jakiś czerwony promień, który rozwalił drzwi wejściowe, a potem zielony. Tym zielonym światłem ugodził każdego po kolei – zeznał świadek".

Dalej następowały spekulacje na temat działania lasera, który powinien przecież wypalić głębokie dziury w ciałach ofiar, a tymczasem nie było na nich nawet zaczerwienienia.

Rodzice Hermiony odruchowo rzucili okiem na komentarze pod spodem. Pierwszy z brzegu był, jak zwykle, bardzo sarkastyczny. „Dziadku, dziadku, naoglądałeś się chyba Star Wars".

Perry przeczytał jeszcze raz fragment artykułu o pistolecie i spojrzał na żonę. Miała zmartwioną minę.

– Myślisz, że to ktoś... od nich?

– Facet w pelerynie? Z wąskim, długim pistoletem? Laserowym? Który zabija i nie zostawia śladów? Doskonale wiesz, że to może być tylko to...

 

Hermiona próbowała zmusić się do jedzenia, kiedy zadzwonił jej telefon. Drgnęła, bo nie była przyzwyczajona do tego dźwięku. Telefon miała w domu przede wszystkim do kontaktów z rodzicami. Kiedyś pan Weasley przyszedł się nim bawić i udało mu się zadzwonić na Numer Alarmowy, wystukując po prostu 999. Kiedy zgłosił się operator, czarodziej upuścił z wrażenia słuchawkę na ziemię.

– Słucham?

– Znaleźliśmy to. W nocy z wtorku na środę w Stirling została zamordowana pięcioosobowa rodzina. W bardzo zagadkowy sposób – odpowiedział jej ojciec.

– W Stirling?!

– To akurat jest najmniej zaskakujące...

– Tak, tato..?

– Główny podejrzany miał na sobie czarną pelerynę i używał czegoś na podobieństwo pistoletu laserowego.

Serce zaczęło bić jej trochę szybciej na samo wspomnienie.

– Hermiona? Jesteś tam?

– Jestem, jestem...

– Kochanie... Mam jakieś wrażenie, że...

– Porozmawiamy o tym, jak do was przyjdę – ucięła gwałtownie, nie chcąc, żeby jej ojciec kontynuował.

– Oj tak, moja droga, porozmawiamy sobie... Wpadnij do nas w niedzielę na obiad.

– Dobrze, tato. Dobranoc.

– Dziękuję. Ty też śpij dobrze – odparł Perry Granger i się rozłączył.

 _Śpij dobrze... Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić..._ Eliksir jej wyszedł i tej nocy nie było nic, co mogłoby powstrzymać koszmary.

 

Piątek, 24.04

Hermiona wyszła z pracy ciutkę przed południem i fiuuknęła prosto do siebie. Nie sądziła, żeby Snape wszedł do niej prosto przez kominek – to tak, jakby w świecie mugoli wszedł do czyjegoś domu, wywalając drzwi kopniakiem. Wyszła więc przed dom, usiadła koło furtki, która na ogół była zamknięta i nikt nie mógł wejść do budynku, nie będąc wpuszczonym przez lokatorów. Obawiała się, że Snape nie poradzi sobie z domofonem.

Punktualnie w południe zobaczyła, jak wychodzi zza rogu i aż wstała ze zdumienia. No cóż, pierwszy raz widziała swojego profesora w mugolskich ubraniach...

Czarne buty, czarne jeansy, rozpięta czarna, wełniana kurtka i czarny pasek. Jedynym białym akcentem była luźna, biała koszula. Wiatr zwiewał mu długie włosy na twarz.

_O boski Merlinie..._

Dobrze się złożyło, że zobaczyła go, kiedy był jeszcze kilkadziesiąt stóp od niej. Przynajmniej mogła jakoś dojść do siebie i odzyskać głos.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze... – podała mu na powitanie rękę, którą lekko uścisnął.

– Witam, panno Granger.

– Tak sądziłam, że nie przyjdzie pan przez kominek. To byłoby niezbyt... – przez sekundę szukała odpowiedniego słowa – eleganckie.

– Przede wszystkim niebezpieczne – potrząsnął głową. – Mówiłem ci, że mogą skontrolować połączenia przez Sieć Fiuu.

_WSZYSTKIE połączenia? Między Hogwartem i moim domem też?!_

Zagryzła lekko dolną wargę, odpowiadając sobie natychmiast na to pytanie. Skoro on tak mówił, to znaczy, że dokładnie tak było.

– Mów, czego się dowiedziałaś.

– Może wejdziemy do mnie? Tu jest trochę zimno.

– Nie sądzę. Przypuszczam, że nie masz w domu żadnych zabezpieczeń? Chcesz, żeby ktoś nam wszedł przez kominek w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko, zarówno z powodu nagany, jak i tego, że zabrzmiało to trochę dwuznacznie.

– Przepraszam... Ale w takim razie to trochę za późno na założenie jakichkolwiek... Jeśli teraz jakieś odkryją, to się zaczną zastanawiać, czemu nagle potrzebne mi zabezpieczenia...

Snape skinął głową. Miała rację, nie był to najlepszy moment.

– Co znalazłaś? – zapytał, siadając obok na murku.

Streszczając się, zaczęła opowiadać. Kiedy tylko wspomniała, że poszła do gabinetu Norrisa, Snape drgnął.

– Poszłaś do jego gabinetu?! – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Zwariowałaś?!

– Na całe szczęście, że poszłam do Norrisa! – żachnęła się Hermiona, choć miała ochotę przyznać mu rację. Faktycznie, musiała zwariować. – Pomyślałam, że skoro u Rockmana nic nie znalazłam to...

– Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że Norris trzyma coś na wierzchu.

_Nie tylko ty nie lubisz, jak ci się przerywa..._

– Nie, nie miał żadnych dokumentów, ale za to znalazłam u niego zdjęcie z Davidem Lawfordem. Z podpisem „Dla Brata krwi – Davy" czy coś w tym guście. Skojarzyłam natychmiast rozmowę Norrisa z Rockmanem, w której mówił coś o Davym. Dzięki temu poszłam do Lawforda. Lawford znany jest z tego, że nie stosuje się do zasad bezpieczeństwa i trzyma wszystko na wierzchu. I na jego biurku znalazłam coś, co wyglądało jak szkic ustawy – prawie zacytowała z pamięci krótki tekst.

– Będą chcieć pana do czegoś zmusić. Sądzę po szkicach ustawy, do tego, żeby nie przyjmować do Hogwartu ani pół krwi, ani mugolskiego pochodzenia czarodziejów.

_Jasne, zmusić mnie! Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak zamierzają to zrobić._

– Granger, mnie nie można ot tak, po prostu zmusić... – warknął.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego bardzo smutno. _Nie wiesz jeszcze, jak bardzo się mylisz._

– Gdzie pan był w nocy z wtorku na środę...?

Już chciał na nią warknąć jeszcze raz i kazać pilnować własnego nosa, ale coś w jej wzroku go powstrzymało. Unosząc jedną brew, odpowiedział:

– W Hogwarcie.

– Widziałam czyjeś wspomnienie, jakiegoś mugola ze Stirling. Nie wiem, czy pan wie, ale tamtej nocy ktoś napadł na jakąś rodzinę i zamordował pięć osób, w tym troje małych dzieci. Mugolska policja nie ma pojęcia jak, bo na zwłokach nie ma żadnego śladu... nie wiedzą jak zginęli. Ale mają świadka, który widział sprawcę. No więc w tym wspomnieniu... to był pan – zamilkła na chwilę. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy i jej głos drżał, kiedy dokończyła. – Avada Kedavra.

Kiedy się opanowała i odważyła podnieść na niego spojrzenie, patrzył nieruchomo na chodnik z nieprzeniknioną miną. Nie dziwiła się – jej samej zajęło parę chwil na zrozumienie wszystkich implikacji tego odkrycia.

– Panie profesorze... ja wiem, że to nie pan. Wierzę w pana. Ale teraz już wie pan, jak chcą pana zmusić do współpracy...

Snape wolno spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Będziemy musieli porozmawiać i mam na myśli bardzo długą rozmowę – powiedział, a jego głos nie był twardy, jak zazwyczaj. Wstał i kiwnął głową, jakby na pożegnanie. – Czeka pani na mnie o siedemnastej, za tamtym rogiem, panno Granger. Na razie proszę nic nie robić. – Zawahał się i dodał na odchodnym. – I niech się pani ciepło ubierze.

 

Popołudnie jakoś przetrwała. Wyszła za dwadzieścia piąta, żeby mieć czas się przebrać – Hermiona nie miała zwyczaju się spóźniać i wiedziała, że Snape też był maniakiem pod tym względem.

Deszcz nadal padał, więc ubrała się cieplej, schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszła czekać na Snape'a.

Zjawił się oczywiście punktualnie o piątej. Wyglądał dokładnie jak w południe, tylko zapiął kurtkę.

– Wiesz, gdzie możemy usiąść i porozmawiać?

– Tak, całkiem niedaleko jest niezła mugolska knajpa. Jest kupa ludzi, więc trochę hałasu, ale przynajmniej nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Siadając przy stoliku w kącie Sali, Snape pokiwał aprobująco głową, ale menu spodobało mu się o wiele mniej. W końcu skapitulował.

– Zamów coś zjadliwego. Tylko żadne fish & chips!

Hermiona zamówiła więc Roasty dinner, który już tu próbowała, więc wiedziała, że jest wyśmienity.

– Pije pan wino? Nie wiem, jakie do tego pasuje, ale pewnie kelner będzie wiedział.

Snape potaknął i przeczekał zamawianie posiłku. W tym czasie przyglądał się kinkietom na ścianie w formie lichtarzy ze świecami. Hermiona skończyła składać zamówienie, zerknęła, na co tak patrzy i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Wyglądają nieźle, ale nie da rady ich wynieść... Wie pan, to wszystko działa na elektrykę, więc wlókłby pan za sobą kabel.

Na króciutką chwilę uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu, ale szybko przybrał zwykły wyraz twarzy. Hermionę zaskoczyło nagle to, że już się go nie obawiała. Poczuła się prawie tak, jakby widziała go już tysiące razy, ale do tej pory jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się po nim i teraz po raz pierwszy dostrzegła tak naprawdę. Byli po tej samej stronie i oboje doskonale teraz o tym wiedzieli.

– Wracając do naszej rozmowy... Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, jak poważna to jest sprawa. Rozmawiałaś o tym z kimś?

– Tylko z panem. Harry nie ma wystarczającego doświadczenia. Pan Weasley... hmmm...

– Przecież mogłabyś na niego liczyć, czyż nie?

– Kiedyś tak. Teraz... no dobrze, powiem panu o co chodzi, żeby wszystko było jasne. Rozeszliśmy się z Ronem... Nie wdając się w szczegóły, Ron znalazł sobie inną i któregoś dnia po prostu na nich wpadłam... To samo powiedziałam Weasleyom, ale to on z nimi mieszka i może im opowiadać co chce i kiedy chce, więc nie wiem, co teraz o mnie sądzą... – bawiła się widelcem leżącym na serwetce.

– Co za dureń. Ale cóż, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że Weasley jest inteligentny – Snape coś wiedział o tym, jak to jest, kiedy osoba, którą się kocha, woli kogoś innego. Choć w jego przypadku to nie było dokładnie to samo.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na niego. – W każdym razie dlatego nie chciałam z nim o tym rozmawiać.

– Rodzicom nie mówiłaś?

– Tylko trochę. Bez szczegółów. Powiedziałam, że się trochę skomplikowało w pracy, że niby dostałam awans, ale ktoś chce mi świnię podłożyć... – po jej twarzy przemknął krótki uśmiech. – To znaczy, że ktoś mi źle życzy.

– Bardzo dobrze. I tak ma zostać. Nie mów o tym nikomu, pod żadnym pozorem. Tylko ja mogę zdecydować czy i kto może się w to wmieszać. Jeśli chodzi o twoje mieszkanie, będziesz jednak musiała założyć sobie jakieś zabezpieczenia. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. W którymś momencie oni pewnie się zorientują, że coś podejrzewasz i mogą zacząć jakoś reagować. Jeśli zrobisz to wtedy, to po prostu potwierdzisz, że mają rację. Żebyś teraz miała jakieś wyjaśnienie, upozorujemy włamanie. Rozgłosisz to u siebie w pracy i nikt się nie będzie dziwił, że młoda, samotna kobieta zabezpiecza swoje mieszkanie.

– Wiedzą już o Ronie.. nie będzie to dziwne, że tyle się nagle dzieje?

– Mówi się, że nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

– Chyba w stadach... – burknęła, a on opanował chęć zaśmiania się.

Kelner przyniósł pieczywo i pozmieniał trochę nakrycia na stole, więc milczeli przez chwilę.

– Przypuszczam, że to pan się do mnie włamie, tak? Którędy, przez kominek? Czy przez drzwi wejściowe?

– Przez kominek. To będzie bardziej wskazywało na czarodziejów. Inaczej mogłabyś po prostu założyć jakieś dodatkowe zamki w drzwiach. A tak zaklęcia będą usprawiedliwione.

– Ale ja nie znam żadnych!

– Po pierwsze, do tego tobie wystarczyłaby książka – Snape postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na rumieniec, który wypłynął jej na policzki, choć zanotował sobie w myślach, że trzeba będzie nad tym popracować. Ktoś jej coś zainsyunuuje, a zaprzeczanie się na nic nie zda, jeśli przy okazji będzie wyglądała jak piwonia. – Po drugie Jinks & Hayde zakładają je profesjonalnie. Możesz się do nich zgłosić, przyjdą i założą. Tak z pewnością to będzie lepiej wyglądało.

Dziewczyna była trochę głodna, więc wzięła małą kromkę świeżego chleba i zaczęła podskubywać.

– A... kiedy chce się pan włamać? Warto byłoby, żeby mnie wtedy nie było. Może pan narobić trochę bałaganu.

– W poniedziałek albo wtorek, jak będziesz w pracy. W ten weekend nie mogę. Skorzystaj z okazji i zabierz z domu to, co najbardziej wartościowe, bo coś będę musiał ci ukraść.

Hermiona nagle się ożywiła.

– Mogę jakoś oznaczyć to coś, żeby właśnie to mi pan ukradł?!

– Jeśli chcesz... Co to takiego? – zapytał Snape, chcąc wiedzieć, czy przygotować się na coś ciężkiego, czy bardzo dużego.

– Moja ciocia uważa się za malarkę. Dostałam od niej obraz, który wieszam, jak ona ma przyjść, a potem czym prędzej ściągam ze ściany, bo aż oczy od tego bolą.

– Ładnie doceniasz prezenty od rodziny.

– Jak go pan zobaczy, to zrozumie...! Jak już musi pan coś zabrać, to lepiej to. Bo inaczej mógłby pan wziąć coś, co ma dla mnie wartość.

– Masz nadal tego rudego kota? _Jeśli tak, to muszę przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie na oczyszczanie ubrania z kociej sierści._

No tak, przecież wiedział o Krzywołapie. Kto jak kto, ale on musiał sobie go dokładnie zapamiętać. Czując, że chyba nigdy nie przestanie się rumienić, potaknęła, patrząc w talerz.

Snape westchnął w duchu. Kelner ciągle się kręcił. Przyniósł im małe buteleczki z sosami i octem. Żeby coś mówić, zaproponował:

– Umówmy się, że to, co się zdarzyło w czasie twojej niewątpliwie chwalebnej szkolnej kariery, odkładamy na bok i zapominamy, dobrze? Będzie nam trochę ciężko ze sobą... pracować – przeciągnął lekko sylaby – jeśli za każdym razem, jak coś powiem, będziesz się peszyć. Rozumiemy się?

– Oczywiście. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale...

– Aż tyle narozrabiałaś? – uniesiona brew. Klasyka.

– Za późno na odejmowanie punktów! – roześmiała się.

Po chwili kelner przyniósł im wreszcie talerze i zaskoczył go fakt, że Hermiona zamówiła sobie zwykłą herbatę z mlekiem.

– Nie lubisz wina? – podniósł do góry kieliszek, spojrzał na czerwony płyn pod światło i powąchał z przyjemnością.

– Jak to moja mama mówi, dobre wino nie jest złe. W zasadzie to bardzo żadko piję. Dobre wino może być, piwo też, reszta może już niekoniecznie. Ale nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy moment na picie. Zmęczenie, zdenerwowanie... lepiej nie mówić, co by z tego wyszło... Do domu bym pewnie nie trafiła!

_No to faktycznie lepiej zostań przy herbacie..._

Kiedy zostali sami, jedząc, mogli wrócić do poważnych tematów.

– Ma pan jakiś pomysł? Co można zrobić, żeby ich powstrzymać?

– Nie wymyśliłem za wiele, póki co mam za mało wiadomości. Ale mam parę pomysłów. Trzeba będzie przedstawić całą sytuacje Shackleboltowi, ale żeby to zrobić, trzeba najpierw mieć niepodważalne dowody. Z tym, co mamy, niewiele zwojujemy. Za to oni zorientują się i zakonspirują jeszcze bardziej.

– Szkoda, że więcej nie znalazłam.

Już odruchowo chciał ją za to skrytykować, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że w taki sposób daleko nie zajdą.

– Nie wiedziałaś, czego szukasz. Wpierw trzeba będzie się zorientować dokładniej, kto w to jest wmieszany, Może trochę ich podsłuchać i wtedy będziemy wiedzieć, czego szukać i gdzie.

– Myśli pan, że oni... robią jakieś notatki, piszą pamiętniki...?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdziwiłabyś się, gdybyś wiedziała jak niektórzy potrafią być głupi. Choć o pamiętniki ich nie posądzam. Granger, powiedz, że ty żadnego nie piszesz! – zamarł nagle z widelcem w powietrzu i kiedy zaprzeczyła z wyrazem oburzenia, kontynuował. – Ale wysyłają do siebie pewnie sowy z wiadomościami. Robią właśnie takie szkice ustaw. Norris może zapisuje sobie różne pomysły...

Przez chwilę milczeli. Hermiona przyglądała się, jak Snape je. Nie można było tego w żaden sposób porównywać do tego, jak jedli Harry i Ron. Nieraz mówiła im „Jedzcie...", a jak odpowiadali, że przecież jedzą, dodawała „Jedzcie..., a nie żryjcie!" W każdym jego ruchu można było dopatrzeć się jakieś elegancji. Niby wykonywał te same gesty, co wszyscy na całym świecie, ale jego gracji nie powstydziłaby się Królowa. Równocześnie nie było w tym nic sztucznego, wymuszonego.

Już choćby sposób, w jaki długimi, wąskimi palcami odrywał kawałki chleba, moczył je w sosie i wkładał do ust.

_No tak, nie ma się co dziwić, że po prawie ośmiu latach jedzenia w towarzystwie Harry'ego i Rona NORMALNI ludzie robią na tobie wrażenie!_

– Czy można z nimi zagrać tak, jak chcą zagrać z panem? Jakoś ich zaszantażować? – zdecydowała się skoncentrować na czymś innym.

– Pomysł jest dobry, ale musielibyśmy coś na nich mieć.

– Słyszałam historie o tym, że Benson ma na każdego haka. Może można będzie się dostać do tych jego notatek...?

Jej rozmówca pokiwał wolno głową.

– W takim razie trzeba będzie podrążyć temat. Myślałem też o tym, żeby wypłynęła na wierzch jakaś ustawa... projekt ustawy, która idzie w zupełnie inną stronę niż ten ich szkic. To mogłoby ich jakoś sprowokować.

– To się da załatwić. Tak się składa, że mam coś na panią Skeeter i ta zrobi wszystko, co się jej każe...

Ku jej zdumieniu Snape zaprotestował, krzywiąc się.

– Mowy nie ma! Po pierwsze już ci mówiłem, to ja decyduję, czy ktoś jest w to wciągnięty, czy nie! Po drugie myślisz, że co, że ta baba nie skorzysta z pierwszej lepszej okazji, żeby ci dokopać?! Żadnych durnych pomysłów!

_Choroba... i tak długo był miły... zapomniał się, ale już mu przechodzi..._

– Ma pan rację...

– Co takiego na nią masz?

Hermiona była zaskoczona, że nagle zebrało mu się na plotki. _Snape i plotki?!_ Ale w końcu podobno faceci to większe plotkary niż kobiety... Snape zrozumiał jej spojrzenie natychmiast.

– Sądzisz, że mnie to tak po prostu interesuje, tak? – powiedział jedwabistym głosem. Tak jedwabistym, że przechodząca koło nich do stolika obok nich kobieta aż spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Kończąc, zniżył głos. – No więc dowiedz się, że być może JA będę mógł zdecydować, czy to się może do czegoś przydać...

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się tak, że jeszcze trochę, a nie różniłaby się od wina w jego kieliszku.

– Przepraszam... No więc na czwartym roku odkryłam, że Rita Skeeter jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem...

Ale nie wywołało to wcale prychnięcia czy innego pobłażliwego wzruszenia ramionami. Snape zamarł, patrząc na nią i unosząc wolno rękę, żeby pogładzić usta palcem wskazującym.

Kobieta usiadła na swoim krześle i zaczęła się na niego gapić. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, starając się ją ignorować i rozważyć tę informację.

– Całkiem... dobry pomysł.

– Nie rozumiem... Chce pan ją tym nadal szantażować..?

– Nie... – uśmiechnął się triumfująco i Hermiona stwierdziła, że cuda też chodzą stadami. Dziś nie tylko pierwszy raz widziała Snape'a w mugolskich ubraniach, nie tylko pierwszy raz poszła z nim na obiad, ale i pierwszy raz widziała, jak się uśmiecha. – Zastanawiałem się, jak można podsłuchać niezauważenie naszych nowych przyjaciół... Skeeter miała bardzo dobry pomysł!

_Acha, Skeeter. No tak, a ja już myślałam, że to ja... Wygląda na to, że limit na cuda się wyczerpał._

– Jest pan animagiem? – dolała mleczka do herbaty i zaczęła ją mieszać. – Zarejestrowanym?

– Jestem. I nie, niezarejestrowanym – nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły. Po „żarcie" Pottera, który prawie skończył się jego śmiercią we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin i Black mogli zostać animagami, nie było żadnych powodów, dla których jemu mogłoby się to nie udać.

– Ciężko będzie ich podejść, jak zamieni się pan w łanię...

– Wiem, ale podobno znasz się trochę na transmutacji, czyż nie? Więc możesz mnie transmutować w coś innego.

Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się z wrażenia.

– Genialne!

Ta baba zdecydowanie zaczynała go denerwować! Odstawił kieliszek, przechylił głowę na bok i wwiercił w siedzącą nieopodal kobietę tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że ta aż zachwiała się z wrażenia i spojrzała na bok.

Hermiona przez chwilę nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego, aż tu nagle przybrał taki wyraz twarzy, jak czasem na Eliksirach, kiedy był wyjątkowo wkurzony. Serce zaczęło jej walić w piersi, zanim się zorientowała, że to nie o nią chodzi. Chyba stała się nerwowa... Obróciła się, podążając wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczyła elegancką blondynkę, w porwanych na kolanach i poprzecieranych na udach jeansach, w zabójczych szpilkach i obcisłym T-shircie.

_Co jest, że ciągle plączą mi się pod nogami blondynki?! Jedna gorsza od drugiej!_

Snape odwrócił się na powrót do Hermiony, już wyglądając normalnie i ciągnął, jakby nikt im nie przerwał.

– Jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz. Muszę jeszcze to do końca przemyśleć, ale już mam pomysł na to, jak będziemy się komunikować. Nie możesz ciągle chodzić na pocztę i dostawać sowy powrotne. Kiedy włamię ci się do mieszkania, zostawię ci listę miejsc, w których możemy się bezpiecznie widywać, listę ewentualnych kryjówek, gdyby coś poszło bardzo źle i... sposób na komunikację.

– Jakby to miało wyglądać?

– Obustronny pergamin magiczny, który jest częścią Rytuału Magicznej Wspólnoty. Jak chcesz mi coś napisać, wystarczy, że pomyślisz o tym i stukniesz w niego różdżką. Możemy w ten sposób dyskutować; będziesz widzieć na bieżąco, co piszę. Ale tylko ty i ja. Dla każdego innego będzie to zwykła, czysta kartka. Muszę tylko jeszcze dopracować plan, jak mamy wiedzieć, że jedno z nas coś napisało.

– Żeby wiedzieć, że trzeba go przeczytać, tak? Wiem jak. Kontaktowe galeony... To znaczy... Kiedy stworzyliśmy Gwardię Dumbledore’a, musieliśmy móc powiadamiać się nawzajem o kolejnych zajęciach. Zrobiłam wtedy specjalne kontaktowe galeony dla każdego członka GD. Kiedy Harry chciał nam podać datę i godzinę kolejnego spotkania, stukał w swój i natychmiast inne stawały się cięższe i pojawiała się na nich data i godzina.

– Będziemy musieli wymyśleć coś innego. Galeona można pomylić, zostawić w innej szacie, zgubić... W naszym przypadku musi to być coś, co się ma przy sobie w dzień i w nocy, bez ryzyka utraty i nie może wyglądać to podejrzanie.

Dopijając swoje wino, patrzył na dziewczynę przed nim, która utkwiła wzrok gdzieś w okolicach jego talerza i wydawała się być maksymalnie skupiona. Przez moment pomyślał o legilimencji. Oczywiście wiedział, że powie mu, co wymyśliła, ale chciał po prostu wiedzieć, jak szuka i analizuje pomysły, odrzuca słabsze, zostawia te lepsze... Panna Granger miała opinię najzdolniejszej czarownicy od czasu Roveny Rawenclaw i za czasów szkolnych musiał, bardzo niechętnie i pod naciskami Dumbledore’a, się z tym zgodzić, choć za nic na świecie by się do tego nie przyznał. Teraz szkoła była już wspomnieniem, Hermiona nie była już jego studentką, ale raczej partnerem w tej grze, w którą zostali oboje wmieszani.

W końcu podniosła na niego wolno czekoladowe oczy.

– Czy to zaklęcie można rzucić na biżuterię?

– Na każde ciało stałe. I tylko na rzeczy martwe.

– W takim razie pan może mieć medalion na łańcuszku, a ja mogę mieć pierścionek. Najlepiej byłoby też móc zrobić tak, żeby i w medalionie i w pierścionku można było schować pergamin, jak już potraktuje się go zaklęciem zwiększająco-zmniejszającym. Wtedy mamy wszystko pod ręką. Jest tylko jeden kłopot... Nie wiem, jak można stworzyć magiczne skrytki w takich przedmiotach...

Jednak limit na cuda jeszcze się nie wyczerpał.

– Panno Granger, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – profesor Snape wykonał coś w rodzaju ukłonu w jej stronę, wyginając kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, po czym na jej twarz wstąpił radosny uśmiech.

– Bardzo dziękuję, profesorze Snape...

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie i dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, czując się trochę niezręcznie.

– Proszę pozwolić mi znaleźć biżuterię. Ale będę potrzebować pańskiej pomocy przy tworzeniu magicznych skrytek.

– Zajmę się tym. Kup coś w ten weekend i zostaw w mieszkaniu. W jakimś rzucającym się w oczy miejscu.

– Położę koło tego obrazu, który może pan ukraść.

Snape przypomniał sobie listę spraw, o których chciał porozmawiać z Granger. Został jeszcze pretekst do jej wizyt w szkole, nie wątpił bowiem, że parę razy będzie musiała się tam pojawić.

– Nie wiem, ile czasu to potrwa, więc sądzę, że trzeba będzie skorzystać z twojego pomysłu zdawania OWUTEMÓW w przyszłym roku. To będzie dobry pretekst do twoich wizyt w Hogwarcie. Będziesz mogła przychodzić do profesor McGonagall i nikt się nie będzie dziwił.

– W takim razie zacznę o tym mówić w Ministerstwie. Na niektórych mogę liczyć z zamkniętymi oczami, polecą rozpowiadać to dalej, zanim jeszcze dobrze nie zamknę drzwi.

– Tylko nie przesadzaj. To nie może wyglądać podejrzanie. Norris ma się o tym dowiedzieć przez przypadek, nie może odnieść wrażenia, że mówisz to specjalnie po to, żeby usprawiedliwić wizyty w szkole.

Hermiona skinęła głową, zastanawiając się, jak traktować to, co powiedział. Jako poradę kogoś, kto się zna, czy jak napomnienie.

– Oczywiście. Powiem o tym choćby Aylin, ona natychmiast powie to Rockmanowi. A jako dwie kobiety mamy przecież prawo do pogaduszek.

 

Snape nie miał mugolskich pieniędzy, więc zapłaciła Hermiona. Wszystkie drobne jej wyszły, miała tylko banknot pięćdziesięciofuntowy, więc nie mogła tak po prostu zostawić pieniędzy na spodeczku na ich stole, musiała pójść zapłacić przy kontuarze.

Ktoś podszedł z boku do Hermiony i ta obejrzała się, myśląc, że to kelner. Ale była to blondynka z sąsiedniego stolika. Pochyliła się do niej i powiedziała cicho z drwiącym uśmieszkiem:

– Ale ciacho... – i obróciła się do wyjścia.

 

Snape czekał przy stoliku, przeglądając ostatnie wydanie The London Evening Standard. Zachowanie ostrożności miał już tak głęboko zakorzenione, że kątem oka obserwował Granger. Zobaczył podchodzącą do niej blondynkę, pochylającą się i mówiącą coś i dziewczynę, która odruchowo spojrzała na niego, po czym gwałtownie obróciła głowę.

_Co, do cholery..._

Ubrali się i wyszli na ulicę. Snape musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Teraz. Przecież musiał móc jej ufać! Kim była tak naprawdę ta baba? Co ona chciała od Granger? Czy też może to Granger chciała coś od niej? Siedziała blisko, może podsłuchiwała? Może miała to robić? Może to wszystko było zaaranżowane?

– Co ona ci powiedziała? – zapytał.

– Kto?

– Nie bądź głupia i nie pogrywaj ze mną, doskonale wiesz kto! – syknął.

– Ehm... nic takiego... takie tam... pogaduszki...

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Szła, patrząc przed siebie, ale rumieniąc się trochę. _Chcesz czy nie, i tak mi powiesz..._

Zbliżali się już do jej domu.

– Znasz ją?

– Nie. Naprawdę!

Ujął ją mocno i pewnie pod łokieć i zatrzymał się nieopodal bramy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dużymi oczami, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

– Granger, zapamiętaj sobie, nie mam zwyczaju powtarzać. Zrobię to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Co ta baba ci powiedziała... – spytał wolno, niskim głosem, wpatrując się jej głęboko w oczy.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale to jej nie chciało przejść przez gardło. _Ale z pana ciacho..._ Aż zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią. _Jak ja mu to powiem... i wytłumaczę..._

Snape prawie stracił cierpliwość. Pociągnął ją lekko do siebie, ale nie zdążył zrobić już nic więcej. Hermionę zalała nagle fala gniewu. _Cholera, nie ja to wymyśliłam! Niech się wypcha!_

– Powiedziała, że z pana niezłe ciacho – niemal wypluła to z siebie. – Jeśli pan tego nie zauważył, to chyba jej się pan spodobał!

Zamarł. Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał...

– Mogę już iść? Do widzenia! – Hermiona wyrwała się i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła w kierunku bramy.

Dotarło do niej jeszcze stłumione przekleństwo.

– Cholera! Co za durna baba...!


	5. Rozdział 1 - część 5

Weekend, 24-26.04

 

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że od dawna tak dobrze się nie czuła. Stałe zdenerwowanie i uczucie lekkiej paniki były jakby przygłuszone. Usiadła wygodnie na kanapie ze szklanką herbaty i dobrą książką. Ogień płonął na kominku, Krzywołap mruczał rozanielony... Poza tym był piątek wieczór, a ona była już w domu! Jutro mogła sobie spać jak długo chciała. W planach na sobotę miała wizytę u Harry'ego, a w niedzielę obiad u rodziców. Postanowiła w sobotę posprzątać trochę w domu, bo ostatnio nie bardzo miała kiedy i czas już był najwyższy coś z tym zrobić.

 _Przy okazji wyciągnę ten bohomaz od ciotki Sally! Świetna okazja, żeby się tego pozbyć. Ciekawe, jak spodoba się profesorowi Snape'owi..._ zachichotała w duchu.

Po czym zamarła, wpatrując się w płonienie i widząc oczyma duszy sceny z dzisiejszego dnia. Snape ubrany jak mugol... Przypomniała sobie jego minę, kiedy powiedziała mu o wspomnieniach z nim w roli głównej. Potem wspólny obiad... W zasadzie można było powiedzieć, że całkiem przyjemny obiad. Abstrahując od tego, że dużo mówili na temat afery, w którą zostali wplątani, nieźle się z nim rozmawiało. Czuła się prawie swobodnie, ośmieliła się pozwolić sobie na żarty i, _O Merlinie! Nawet się uśmiechnął!_ Uśmiechnął, pochwalił i przyznał punkty jej domowi. A już sądziła, że prędzej by się udławił, niż te słowa przeszłyby mu przez gardło!

Pogratulowała sobie gorąco tego, że tydzień temu zdecydowała się poprosić go o pomoc. Dziś miała już parę pomysłów, a tymczasem z Harrym błądziliby całymi tygodniami i miesiącami, bezradni i bezbronni jak małe dzieci.

Domyślała się, że gdyby nie został w to wplątany, zapewne by jej nie pomógł. Więc w skrytości ducha cieszyła się, że tak wyszło. O ile można się było w tej sytuacji czuć komfortowo, ona tak się czuła. Wiedziała, że będzie mogła na niego liczyć, ufać mu... i że będzie mogła dużo się od niego nauczyć.

Gdyby jeszcze pół roku temu ktoś powiedział jej, że będzie siedzieć z nim w restauracji, nie uwierzyłaby.

_Nie tylko siedzieć w restauracji... Jutro będziesz mu kupować medalion! TO jest dopiero numer!_

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, napiła się herbaty, oparła wygodnie o miękką poduszkę, otworzyła książkę... i zasnęła, zanim skończyła pierwsze zdanie.

 

Dopiero koło dziesiątej wybrała się do Klejnotów Flawiusza, największego sklepu z biżuterią na Pokątnej. Wydawało jej się naturalne, że medalion i pierścionek muszą być czarodziejskie.

Między gablotami kręciło się już parę czarownic. Miło wyglądający sprzedawca rozmawiał z jakimś człowiekiem w oszałamiającej, jasnozielonej szacie, która ciągnęła się trochę po ziemi. Wysunął właśnie jakąś szufladę i pokazywał coś z bliska.

Hermiona przyjrzała się dwum gablotom z przedziwnymi, trochę przerażającymi pierścieniami. Jeden z nich wyglądał, jakby w środku tkwiło jakieś oko. Na innym, bardzo szerokim, widniał topornie wyryty runiczny napis. Gdyby miała chwilę, mogłaby próbować to przetłumaczyć, ale bała się przyciągnąć uwagę sprzedawcy. Kolejny pierścień wyglądał, jakby miał płynny środek. W błękitnawym oczku wirowały jakieś kształty. Na niewielkiej karteczce leżącej przed jeszcze innym było napisane „Pasaż do zmiany rzeczywistości – jeden krok dzieli cię od innego świata".

 _Chyba jednak u mugoli będzie lepszy wybór... przecież ja czegoś takiego nie będę nosić!_ Pomyślała, oglądając dziwny, jakby poszarzały pierścień, z szerokimi ornamentami z boków, który zamiast oczka miał przezroczystą kulę ze zwykłym szpikulcem w środku. _Zaklęcie bąblogłowy na palcu_...

Ale potem jej wzrok padł na kilka bardzo dyskretnych, niewielkich pierścionków z małymi oczkami z różnokolorowych kamieni. Jej uwagę przykuł zwłaszcza jeden z nich. Na cieniutkiej obrączce, w srebrnej obwódce, tkwił niewielki bursztyn, w zachwycająco głębokim, pomarańczowym kolorze. W środku z pewnością można byłoby schować magiczny pergamin!

Rozejrzała się za sprzedawcą i przywołała go skinieniem głowy i lekkim uśmiechem. Ten podszedł ochoczo.

– Czym mogę pani służyć?

– Mogłabym obejrzeć ten pierścień?

– Bardzo dobry wybór, moja droga, pochwalam! – powiedział, wyciągając szufladę, wyjmując pierścionek i podając go w dwóch wąskich, eleganckich palcach, które natychmiast przypomniały Hermionie dłonie Snape'a. – Bursztyn ma wspaniałe cechy magiczne. Z pewnością je pani zna...

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową, skupiona całkowicie na pierścionku.

– Bursztyn działa leczniczo na ból zębów i przy bólach brzucha. I z pewnością na niewielkie krwotoki i biegunkę...

Oglądając pierścionek, przestała go słuchać, szczególnie że połączenie piękna bursztynu i biegunki wydawało się jej odpychające. Od spodu nie widziała bursztynu, ale srebrną obrączkę. _Doskonale, to będzie jak szkatułka..._ Pierścionek pasował jej na serdeczny palec. Mógł być.

– ... i do tego przydałby się jeszcze naszyjnik na ból gardła...– usłyszała.

– Wezmę go.

Czarodziej skłonił się z oszałamiającą rewerencją.

– Ależ oczywiście! Czy życzy pani sobie coś jeszcze?

– Tak... szukam medalionu... – Hermiona urwała, nie chcąc za bardzo wdawać się w szczegóły.

– Zapraszam tam, w głąb sklepu.  
Znalezienie medalionu dla Snape'a okazało się bardzo trudne. Po pierwsze nie wiedziała z czego. Złoto? Srebro? Odrzuciła złoto, bo nie miała ochoty wydawać na niego całego majątku. Z miedzi? Z kości? Po drugie nie wiedziała, co on lubi. Po trzecie, to musiało być coś praktycznego.

W każdym razie, podchodząc do gablot, miała wrażenie, że miała wybór. Kiedy przyjrzała się z bliska różnym amuletom, medalionom, wisiorom... doszła do wniosku, że niekoniecznie... Niektóre były jeszcze bardziej szokujące od pierścienia z okiem.

Były tam wielkie, ciężkie, poczerniałe wisiory o kształtach wilczych głów z płonącymi ślepiami, czaszek, gwiazd, czy do niczego nie podobnych brył, porytych w różne kształty... Płaskie medaliony z czymś, co wyglądało na odcisk wilczych śladów... Z zatopionymi kamieniami, co jeden to bardziej mroczny... z jakimiś kłakami... Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Borgin i Burkes nie sprzedawali tu części swoich towarów.

Płaski wisior z dziurą w środku otoczoną runami kołysał się na wielkim łańcuchu, jakby nigdy się nie zatrzymywał. Inny, dość podobny, ze spiralnym wzorem po środku był ze skryptem runicznym. Kolejny miał w środku błyszczący, świecący kamień.

Niektóre rzeczywiście były medalionami, które można było otworzyć, ale to wydawało się jej zbyt oczywiste. Odrzuciła też natychmiast wisiory w kształcie małych buteleczek. _Boże, on mnie za coś takiego zabije... a przynajmniej przeklnie..._

Była już prawie załamana, kiedy na samym dole dojrzała wreszcie coś, co przykuło jej uwagę.

To był wisior. Wyglądał jak spłaszczony koszyk, utkany z poczerniałego srebra. W środku tkwił ciemnozielony, okrągły kamień, który wydawał się być przytrzymywany czymś na kształt wstęgi, która z kolei była porysowana wzdłuż i w poprzek. Może trochę jak skóra węża...? Choć z pewnością nie był to wąż.

Łańcuch nie był toporny, ale też nie filigranowy, zrobiony z dużych, lekko spłaszczonych ogniw.

Sprzedawca podszedł do niej tym razem bez wołania.

– Już panienka wybrała?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i pokazała mu wisior.

Czarodziej rozpromienił się wyraźnie. Otwierając gablotę, mówił:

– Bardzo ciekawy wybór... Malachit, moja droga, ma bardzo wiele właściwości magicznych. Prowadzi do harmonii stanu wewnętrznego i otaczającego świata osoby, która go nosi. Neutralizuje agresję i pomaga w pozbyciu się bezsenności. Jest amuletem samym w sobie przeciw niebezpieczeństwu, chorobom i niektórym słabym złym urokom.

Podał jej wisior, trzymając jedną ręką za łańcuch i prezentując go na otwartej dłoni.

– Rosyjscy czarodzieje wierzą, że ma zdolność spełniania życzeń... Pani przyjaciel ma wiele szczęścia, mogąc dostać coś tak cennego.

Hermiona, zafascynowana, wzięła go do ręki. Podziwiając srebrne sploty i głęboką zieleń kamienia, niemal czuła promieniującą z niego magię.

 _Coś takiego na pewno mu się spodoba! Amulet przeciw złym urokom i zdolność spełniania życzeń... MUSI się mu spodobać!_ Po czym przypomniała sobie, że przecież to Snape! Który zapewne postanowi jej okazać, jak bardzo medalion mu się nie podoba. Ale szybko znalazła rozwiązanie. _Jak będzie się krzywił, to mu powiem, że lepsze to niż magiczna zdolność leczenia biegunki!_

– Bardzo panu dziękuję. Proszę go dołączyć do pierścionka – uśmiechnęła się radośnie do sprzedawcy.

Po udanych zakupach poszła na obiad do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie spotkała parę znajomych osób, po czym udała się do Harry'ego.

 

Wróciwszy w niedzielę do Hogwartu, Snape poszedł wpierw do komnat Minerwy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co działo się w szkole podczas jego nieobecności. Starsza czarownica zaproponowała mu filiżankę herbaty, nalała sobie drugą i oboje usiedli w wygodnych fotelach.

Chwilę rozmawiali o bójce Ślizgonów i Gryfonów z czwartego roku, w wyniku której pani Pomfrey miała dwie złamane nogi do wyleczenia (udało się jej w parę chwil), a Filch dwa rozwalone biurka (miał z tym o wiele więcej roboty). Poza tym nic większego się nie przytrafiło.

Potem Snape opowiedział trochę o Konwencji Mistrzów Eliksirów, w której brał udział przez cały weekend. Jego eliksir opóźniający doczekał się wyróżnienia, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Prócz faktu, że pojawienie się na Konwencji było po prostu w dobrym tonie, Snape pojechał tam też i po to, żeby spotkać się z paroma znajomymi Mistrzami.

Kiedy już wymienili się wiadomościami, przez chwilę siedzieli oboje w milczeniu. Zaprzyjaźnili się i nie sprawiało im to żadnego problemu. Dwa wybitne umysły, pogrążone w myślach, ot i tyle.

Po jakimś czasie Snape odstawił pustą filiżankę i poprawił szatę.

– Minerwo, będę musiał prosić cię o pomoc...

– Mam zgadnąć, czy mi powiesz?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Od zgadywania mam Sybillę i Firenzo. Ty zajmujesz się znacznie łatwiejszą dziedziną magii...

Minerwa prychnęła rozzłoszczona. Nie musiała się transmutować; kiedy pochyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami, wyglądała zupełnie jak kotka.

– Chciałbym cię poprosić o zrobienie magicznych skrytek. W medalionie i pierścieniu. Nie mam ich jeszcze, więc nie mogę ci pokazać, ale to musi być zrobione tak, żeby nikt nawet nie domyślił się, że one tam są.

Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. Co prawda jej specjalnością była transmutacja, ale jak wielu nauczycieli, nie ograniczała się tylko do niej. Już w dzieciństwie lubiła się bawić przestrzenią, redukując trójwymiar do dwuwymiaru. Robiła płaskie magiczne kufry, koszyki czy skrzynki oraz sekretne skrytki wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła – w ścianach, w zwykłej stronie pergaminu... we wszystkich przedmiotach martwych. Wynalazła własne zaklęcie, które tworzyło trzeci wymiar. Teraz była bardzo zadowolona, że może pomóc Severusowi.

– Tylko tyle?

– Nie. Chciałbym... Znasz Rytuał Magicznej Wspólnoty?

Tym razem czarownica uniosła brwi, nieświadomie naśladując swojego młodszego kolegę.

– Znam, ale przyznam szczerze, że musiałabym trochę odświeżyć sobie wiadomości. Domyślam się, że skrytki są z tym związane... Mogę spytać, dla kogo szykujesz ten Rytuał?

– Dla mnie i... jeszcze jednej osoby. Będzie nas tylko dwoje, co zdecydowanie upraszcza sprawę. Potrzebuję Prowadzącego i Świadka. Wiem, że w wyjątkowych przypadkach może to być jedna i ta sama osoba, więc bardzo bym cię prosił, żebyś wyraziła zgodę na odegranie obu ról.

Mówił trochę zdawkowo, ale kobieta wiedziała, że jeśli czegoś nie mówi, na ogół znaczy to, że nie chce powiedzieć i na nic zda się proszenie o więcej.

– Oczywiście, Severusie, z przyjemnością. Posprawdzam co trzeba w bibliotece.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, Minerwo – Snape podniósł się z fotela i przez chwilę bawił się różdżką, obracając ją w wąskich palcach.

Wyglądał na... zamyślonego. _Nie, to było coś innego... Jakby był pochłonięty jakimś problemem, który go trapił... W szkole? Czy poza? Może coś na tej Konwencji?_

Z kim on zawiera ten Rytuał?

Kiedy pożegnał się i wyszedł, Minerwa myślała jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nie doszła do żadnego wniosku.

 

Panna Granger. Na myśl o niej czuł mieszaninę różnych emocji. Z jednej strony doskonale pamiętał, że należała do Złotej Trójcy. Czy też, używając jego prywatnej nazwy, Przeklętej Trójcy. W jego karierze nauczycielskiej nigdy wcześniej ani później nie trafił na takie Trio. Dzięki ci, Merlinie! W towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół złamała więcej szkolnych przepisów, niż cała reszta Gryfonów razem wziętych.

Przypomniał sobie skórkę boomslanga i skrzeloziele, wizytę na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej o północy na ich pierwszym roku, Wrzeszczącą Chatę... CHOLERNĄ Wrzeszczącą Chatę – poprawił się. Czy zupełnie szalony pomysł wyprawy po horkruksy!

Kiedy już powiedział sobie, po trosze dla uspokojenia sumienia, że była zarozumiałą, głupią idiotką, której zdecydowanie nie lubił, mógł przyznać przed samym sobą, że wcale nie była taka głupia. Miała wybitny umysł, zaskakującą zdolność logicznego myślenia (Przecież to ona rozwiązała moją zagadkę strzegącą Kamienia Filozoficznego…) i niesamowite pragnienie wiedzy. Pod tym względem przypominała mu jego samego. Z tego, co sam zauważył na jej pierwszym roku i co słyszał w pokoju nauczycielskim, przed przyjściem do szkoły znała i umiała materiał z połowy podręczników. On też znał bardzo dużo zaklęć jeszcze przed pójściem do Hogwartu, tyle tylko, że z trochę innej dziedziny.

Uczyła się błyskawicznie i potrafiła tę wiedzę przekazać innym. Nie raz słyszał, że nauczyła Pottera znalezionych wcześniej zaklęć, którymi ten musiał się posłużyć w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Jako nauczyciel umiał docenić te wszystkie cechy. Normalnie. Ale nie w przypadku Granger. Przypuszczał, że jeśli chodziło o nią, sam fakt, że trzymała z Potterem i Weasleyem wystarczał, żeby nie widział w niej niczego pozytywnego. Po prostu nie chciał widzieć.

Ale ostatnie wydarzenia... już szczególnie PIĄTKOWE wydarzenia zmieniły sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył.

To było tak, jakby były dwie panny Granger. Jedna z nich była jeszcze dzieckiem – jego studentką i zadrą w tyłku. Druga, którą odkrył ostatnio, była młodą kobietą, wystarczająco inteligentną, żeby rozmowa z nią go nie męczyła. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że bawiło go jej poczucie humoru. Pomysł, jak rozwiązać sprawę z pergaminem, był rewelacyjny. On nie wymyślił nic, bo po prostu nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, ale musiał przyznać uczciwie, że jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie by znalazł – nie byłoby takie ... proste i genialne zarazem!

_I całe szczęście, że ostatecznie mam do czynienia z drugą panną Granger, bo inaczej nie dałoby rady z nią wytrzymać!_

 

Tym razem ośmiu panów spotkało się u Lawforda. Nie była to wystawna kolacja z żonami i dziećmi, ale „spotkanie starych przyjaciół" – jak to powiedział Lawford swojej żonie.

– Nie przejmuj się nami zupełnie, kochanie. Usiądziemy sobie w domku myśliwskim w parku i spokojnie pogadamy. Jeśli ktoś się spije, nie będzie ci przeszkadzał – pocałował żonę w policzek i wiedział, że ugłaskał ją sobie zupełnie.

Ponieważ dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, w jedynym pomieszczeniu w domku zrobiło się gorąco od rozpalonego na kominku ognia. Lawford wylewitował fotel na niewielki ganek i rozsiadł się w nim wygodnie.

Uwielbiał właśnie takie wieczory, kiedy mógł w spokoju wsłuchiwać się i wpatrywać w życie toczące się w jego olbrzymim parku. Najbardziej lubił wiosnę, kiedy rośliny i zwierzęta budziły się z zimowego uśpienia. W ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca, które przebijało się gdzieniegdzie przez gałęzie drzew, widział nowe kwiaty, zwijające swoje płatki, całkiem jakby szły spać. Na niedalekiej polance, jeszcze skąpanej w słońcu, widział małego jelonka, który skubał leśne poszycie. Po chwili, bardzo blisko, rozległ się głośny trel drozda i tętent spłoszonego jelonka, który pomknął w leśną głuszę.

Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w świergoty ptaków i miarowe stukanie jakiegoś dzięcioła, który pieczołowicie wykuwał w drzewie nową dziuplę.

Leniwe oczekiwanie przerwał służący, który przyprowadził Norrisa. Było dopiero w pół do siódmej, ale Lawford domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel przyszedł wcześniej dlatego, żeby pokazać kto tu jest szefem i przywitać pozostałych uczestników narady. _A niech ma tę przyjemność._

Po chwili przyszedł Scott, zaraz po nim Benson, Rockman i Smith, później zaś Stone. Watkins spóźnił się nieco, ale to było do niego podobne. Zapalony naukowiec czasem potrafił zapomnieć o tym, że powinien iść do toalety.

Chwilę trwały zwykłe powitania, pogaduszki na temat pogody i wymiana plotek przy szklaneczce dobrej, Ognistej Whisky. Stone jak zwykle popijał ze swojej piersiówki. Jednak po chwili Norris odchrząknął, by dać znak do rozpoczęcia poważnej rozmowy.

– Panowie... Wczoraj Davy, ja i Tyler skończyliśmy przygotowywać projekt ustawy o ograniczaniu przyjęć do Hogwartu. Tekst wygląda całkiem obiecująco.

– Tak w trzech słowach, Peter, o czym on jest? – spytał Smith.

– Po pierwsze muszę wam wyjaśnić, że to jest tylko pierwszy etap. Pierwsza ustawa. W kolejnych latach powinny pojawić się nowe, z jeszcze bardziej drastycznymi cięciami. Tym razem skupiliśmy się na wyeliminowaniu szlam. Od września warunkiem przyjęcia do Hogwartu jest posiadanie w bliskiej rodzinie choć jednego czarodzieja. Od następnego roku szkoła zarezerwowana będzie tylko dla potomstwa czarodziejów pierwszego stopnia. Żadne babcie czy dziadkowie nie wystarczą. Oczywiście wyjaśnienie jest uzasadnione – Hogwart został odbudowany po Bitwie, ale nadal jest w nim ciasno, a wskaźniki Czarodziejskiego Departamentu Zasobów Ludzkich pokazują zwyżkową tendencję naboru do szkoły w najbliższych latach, bazując na statystykach urodzin.

– Brzmi to bardzo naukowo, choć domyślam się, że to nie jest prawda...? – pochwalił Benson.

– Powiedzmy, że to... taki trick. McCready z Wydziału Zaludnienia by się troszkę zdziwił, że im się tak... wskaźniki rozmnożyły – wszyscy gruchnęli śmiechem.

– A co będzie z pozostałymi uczniami, którzy mają magiczne zdolności, a nie będą mogli iść do Hogwartu? – padło pytanie.

Pałeczkę przejął Lawford, bo to była jego dziedzina.

– Projekt ustawy zakłada otworzenie od września nowej szkoły dla uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Program nauczania będzie w niej taki sam, z tym, że położymy w nim większy nacisk na naukę historii magii. W przyszłości wejdzie też nowy przedmiot o kulturze, zwyczajach i zasadach moralnych czarodziejskiej społeczności. Pomoże to w integracji z półkrwi i czystej krwi czarodziejami, otworzy drzwi do kariery i... inne tego typu bzdury.

– Brednie – zachichotał Watkins.

– Żebyście wiedzieli, jak się nad tym namęczyłem. Poszło przy tym chyba z pięć butelek Ognistej Whisky Ogdena!

Rozległ się chóralny śmiech. Faktycznie, projekt wyglądał przewspaniale. Każdy to kupi i będzie wielbił Ministerstwo. Shacklebolt będzie miał wrażenie, że przejdzie do historii jako tymczasowy Minister, który zrobił najwięcej na polu integracji czarodziejskiej społeczności.

– A tak naprawdę, to co to ma być za szkoła? Tyler, można prosić? – Benson podał mu swoją pustą szklankę.

Rockman chwilę rozlewał trunek do wszystkich szklanek, a potem wyjaśnił.

– Na Rathlin Island, koło Beachside Cottages, jest taki wielki zamek. Prócz tego jest na wyspie parę domków mugoli. Zadupie. Tam właśnie otworzymy naszą nową szkołę dla szlam.

– Ale ten zamek, on jest gotowy na przyjęcie uczniów?

– James, ty chyba o parę razy za dużo zleciałeś z miotły... Oczywiście, że nie! Ale do Hogwartu się nie dostaną, więc będą musieli poczekać jeden rok... tylko jeden – dodał Rockman ze wspaniałym uśmiechem.

– A za rok rzeczywistość będzie już zupełnie, zupełnie inna.

– Dokładnie, Teddy.

– A co na to Snape? Zgodzi się? – Benson już opróżnił szklankę i teraz patrzył w puste dno.

Norris poklepał przyjaźnie Smitha po ramieniu.

– Dzięki naszemu młodemu przyjacielowi sprawę można uznać za załatwioną... – kiedy niektórzy, niewtajemniczeni, spojrzeli pytająco, dodał. – Dyrektor Snape ma pewien problem, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie. Parę dni temu wybrał się na nocną wycieczkę do Stirling i postanowił poćwiczyć sobie Avadę na pewnej pięcioosobowej rodzinie. Tyle tylko, że miał pecha, bo zobaczył go pewien mugol, który przekazał Aurorom swoje wspomnienia...

– To jest genialne...! – Tym razem Scott już nie pytał, czy to prawda, czy nie. Poza tym nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, poza tym, że urządzili Snape'a na całego.

Przez chwilę wszyscy podziwiali rozwiązanie sprawy. Pierwszy opanował się Scott.

– Dobrze, Snape się zgodzi. Ale zanim się zgodzi, ta ustawa musi przejść.

– No i tu zaczyna się temat naszej dzisiejszej narady...

Norris zamilkł na chwilę.

– Musimy przejść do drugiej części naszego planu... Potrzeba nam wsparcia wśród wielu członków Ministerstwa, ale niestety w tej chwili nie możemy na nie liczyć. Będziemy musieli zainicjować zmiany personalne na kluczowych dla nas stanowiskach.

Stone poruszył się nerwowo i pociągnął zdrowy łyk ze swojej małej buteleczki, ale milczał. Reszta też milczała.

– Dzięki waszej obecności mamy dojście do Św. Munga, więc będziemy mogli zająć się podawaniem tam eliksirów aborcyjnych i stosowaniem zaklęć lub eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych. Trzeba będzie tylko bardzo uważać na Granger, ale tym zajmuje się już Tyler. Davy kontroluje Edukację Magiczną, a Alain Sieć Fiuu. Moim zdaniem najważniejszy do obsadzenia jest DPPC – Norris użył popularnego skrótu dla Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. – Ricky Wilson musi polecieć. Jest... za miękki. I może nam przeszkadzać. Musimy posadzić tam kogoś naszego. Teddy, będziesz miał wtedy wolną rękę z Aurorami. Poza tym musimy sobie podporządkować Wizengamot. Nie będzie nic dziwnego w tym, że nowy szef DPPC zmieni Szefa Wydziału Administracji Wizengamotu.

– Sędziów tak łatwo nie powymieniasz... – zauważył Smith.

– Nie, ale mając w garści Wydział Administracji, będziemy mogli mieć na nich wpływ. Mając dojście do Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, czy już choćby używając Imperiusa. Poza tym Watkins pracuje nad nowymi zaklęciami, które zapewnią nam ich współpracę... Bardzo ważna jest też kontrola nad Wydziałem Bezpieczeństwa. W ten sposób mamy kontrolę nad tymi, których na tych stołkach posadzimy.

Każdy zgodził się z Norrisem. Młody Auror zastanawiał się, czy każdy z nich myślał o tym, że wpływ na Wizengamot może okazać się bardzo ważny, jeśli ktoś dobierze im się do dupy i to właśnie oni staną przed sądem...

– Moim zdaniem musimy mieć kogoś w Urzędzie Magicznej Informacji. Żeby mieć wpływ na Proroka i inne gazety... – zaproponował. – Przedstawienie wszystkiego w odpowiednim świetle może mieć kluczowe znaczenie dla naszego planu.

– Bardzo dobry pomysł, Teddy! – klasnął w ręce Rockman. – Ja proponowałbym przejąć kontrolę nad Wydziałem Badania Zdolności Czarodziejskich...

– I w MKB – dorzucił Watkins.

– Co to jest MKB?

– Magiczny Komited Badawczy. Ciągle wchodzą mi w paradę. Banda starych durniów, którzy boją się każdego nowego zaklęcia – wyjaśnił pytającemu Lawfordowi Rockman.

– Dorzućcie do tego Dział Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof – zaproponował Benson. Miał pewne podejrzenia, że w najbliższej przyszłości niektórym czarodziejom będą się przytrafiać bardzo dziwne wypadki.

Rockman nie zrozumiał.

– Wiem, że Granger jest z Weasleyem, chcesz ją kontrolować przez Arthura?

Benson nie miał czasu otworzyć ust, Stone był szybszy.

– Granger już nie jest z Weasleyem. Z plotek wiem, że wywaliła go na zbity pysk, bo podłapał sobie panienkę ze sklepiku w szkole Aurorów.

– Angelique?! – wytrzeszczył oczy Smith i gwizdnął pod nosem. – Jemu się nie dziwię, ale jej?!

– Niezła? – ożywił się Watkins.

– Niezła?! To mało powiedziane! Chłopie, ona ma boską figurę! W niektórych miejscach nawet zdecydowanie lepiej niż boską. Niestety zdolności czarodziejskich tyle u niej, co kot napłakał. Może załapie się do szkoły dla charłaków... – dodał z lekkim rozczarowaniem.

– Przymierzałeś się do niej? – zapytał któryś z jego kolegów.

– PrzymierzałBYM się, gdyby znała się na czarach. Nie potrzebuję w domu kobiety, która nawet światła nie umie różdżką zapalić.

– Wiesz co, jak tak teraz słucham, to przypominam sobie, że coś u nas o tym była mowa. Że Granger rozeszła się z Weasleyem – Rockman podrapał się po głowie. – Wygląda na to, że Weasley chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Mieć w domu czarownicę niezłą w magii i do tego drugą niezłą w łóżku...

– Być może Granger też jest niezła w łóżku – Watkins od lat szukał sobie partnerki, ale jakoś żadna nie wytrzymywała jego charakteru naukowca.

Ośmiu panów zaśmiało się na to. Norris zaś dodał:

– Od Granger trzymaj łapy z daleka, Nigel.

Czas było wrócić do poważnej dyskusji.

– Warto też mieć kogoś w Departamencie Komunikacji ze Światem Niemagicznym... Gordon Bean jest zwykłym mugolem, a nam potrzeba zapalonego czarodzieja czystej krwi. Dobrze będzie wiedzieć, co się dzieje z drugiej strony... – Lawford dopił resztkę whisky ze swojej szklaneczki. – Acha, jeszcze jedno. Alain, czy możesz kontrolować Biuro Świstoklików, Wydział Teleportacji i Zarząd Nadzoru Miotlarskiego?

– Nie wiem... Nie w pełni. Mogę grzebać w ich Rejestrach, ale nie mogę na przykład zmieniać ustawień działania Rejestrów...

– Przydałoby się to. Musimy móc śledzić na bieżąco poczynania niektórych osób. Wiedzieć kto, skąd, dokąd się teleportuje, mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad Świstoklikami... Sama Sieć Fiuu nie wystarczy.

– W takim razie dopisz do listy osób do wymiany Warrena. Ja też czułbym się lepiej, mając nad sobą kogoś z „naszych".

– Dobra, Warren Singh wylatuje. Ktoś jeszcze?

– Departament Tajemnic...? – zapytał ktoś cichutko, ale Norris pokręcił głową.

– Zdecydowanie nie. Nie zadzierajmy z Niewymownymi. To się może źle skończyć. Myślę, że na tym poprzestaniemy. Przygotujcie mi listę osób, które widzielibyście na tych stanowiskach. Teddy, Paul, sprawdzicie drobiazgowo każdego z nich i wybierzemy najlepszych z najlepszych.

– A jak się pozbędziemy obecnych szefów? – chciał wiedzieć Watkins.

– Paul, poszperaj w swoich kartotekach, czy nie masz czegoś na nich. Może zwykły szantaż wystarczy. Jak nie, to znajdą się inne sposoby.

Na nieszczęście dla niego Norris nie pomyślał zupełnie o tym, żeby umocnić pozycję Bensona w Wydziale Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Nie przypuszczał, żeby było im to do czegoś potrzebne.

Kiedy spotkanie skończyło się, na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno. Na niebie lśniły gwiazdy i wielki księżyc w pełni. Panowie pożegnali się i jeden po drugim aportowali do siebie.

 

Stone wyszedł przed bramę Lawforda, odszedł kawałek ciemną drogą i przystanął. Spojrzał na księżyc, potem na zegarek i jeszcze raz na księżyc, jakby na coś czekał. Po chwili drgnął i zaczął się przemieniać. Ale wcale nie w wilkołaka...

Po chwili zamiast przystojnego mężczyzny o piwnych oczach, ciemnobrązowych, krótkich włosach i jasnej skórze stał równie przystojny blondyn. Długie włosy spływały mu gęstymi lokami na ramiona. Błękitne oczy wspaniale współgrały z matową karnacją i białymi zębami. Poprawił na sobie szatę, obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

 

Niedziela, 26.04

W niedzielę wieczorem Hermiona wyciągnęła z szafy obraz od ciotki i postawiła go na kanapie. Doszła do wniosku, że nie musi przyczepiać do niego żadnej karteczki, jej profesor z pewnością się domyśli, że to właśnie to ma zabrać.

Jako że ciotka uważała się za artystkę nowoczesną, obraz był bardzo...TRENDY. Zasadniczą treścią była wielka, czarna plama po środku i rozbryzgi farby na każdą stronę. Na tle tego widać było coś, co Hermiona określiłaby jako ludzkie kształty, choć jeden z nich był zdecydowanie mniej ludzki. Zrobione były z czerwono-białych zacieków, jakby ciotka, malując je, miała co najmniej konwulsje. Postać po prawej miała bardzo malutką głowę, trochę większy tułów i przeolbrzymi zad. Druga, ta mniej ludzka, miała na głowie wielki kapelusz, troje oczu i coś na podobieństwo miecza wystawało jej z pleców. Na dole ciotka napisała pismem lekarskim, bo litery bardziej przypominały encefalogram niż słowa, „Miłość i westchnienie".

Na stoliku dziewczyna położyła pierścionek i medalion w przeźroczystej torebeczce. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy czegoś mu nie napisać. Nie wiedziała czego. Ale czuła, że nie chodzi o to, CO NAPISZE, ale o sam fakt, ŻE NAPISZE. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała z nim takiego kontaktu, nie miała okazji rozmawiać swobodnie i śmiać się... I nawet nie miało wielkiego znaczenia to, że właściwie to ona żartowała. On się zaledwie lekko uśmiechał kątem ust. Czuła się, jakby oswajała dzikie zwierzę, do którego nikt inny nie mógł się zbliżyć. I chciała więcej.

W końcu po wielkich namysłach napisała: „Mugole nazywają to Sztuką Nowoczesną. Ktoś kiedyś zrobił coś dla żartu, a inni wzięli to na poważnie i tak się zaczęło..."

Przypuszczała, że posunęła się za daleko i pewnie oberwie się jej za to, ale z drugiej strony chciała przesunąć znów o krok tę barierę, która była między nimi.

 

Poniedziałek, 27.04

Stos pergaminów piętrzył się na krawędzi biurka Hermiony, kiedy o siódmej wieczorem wychodziła z pracy. Wszystkie były opisane, jutro musiała je poprzesyłać adresatom w Ministerstwie. O tej porze, ze względów oczywistych, nie było sensu nic wysyłać. Wstała, zarzuciła swoją pelerynę na ramię i podeszła do gabinetu Rockmana. Starszy mężczyzna siedział, pisząc coś, pióro poskrzypywało cichutko.

– Do widzenia, panie Rockman – uśmiechnęła się do niego czarująco.

– Och... już wychodzisz...? – spojrzał na zegarek. – Masz zupełną rację, jest już późno. Do widzenia, moja miła.

_Tak, JUŻ wychodzę! Cholerny skurczybyku..._

Nie wiedziała, czy profesor Snape włamał się dziś do jej mieszkania, ale na wszelki wypadek była na to przygotowana psychicznie. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, do chwili, kiedy wyszła z kominka.

Serce zamarło jej w gardle. Salon wyglądał, jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Kanapa była przesunięta, narzuta zrzucona, tak samo obrus na stole. Kryształowy wazon na kwiaty leżał potłuczony na podłodze. Książki zostały zgarnięte z półek, niektóre leżały na ziemi, część pootwierana na chybił trafił. Rozmaite pamiątki, które Hermiona poustawiała na kredensie, były poprzewracane – jej mugolskie zdjęcie z rodzicami i magiczne zdjęcie Hogwartu, na którym normalnie widać było przechadzających się studentów. Teraz wszyscy uciekli i widziała tylko mury zamku. Przedziwnie powyginany kaktus jakoś się uchował, stał nadal w kącie, jak zawsze.

Jej sypialnia była prawie nietknięta, może dlatego, że prócz łóżka i półeczki na lampę nie było tam za wiele rzeczy. Kołdra leżała na podłodze, poduszka pod oknem, kilka książek zostało zrzuconych z półki na ziemię. Za to w kuchni był bajzel, którego nie powstydziłyby się chochliki kornwalijskie Lockharta. Sztućce, wykałaczki, korki do butelek, spinacze do otwartych saszetek... były wyrzucone na ziemię. Ulżyło jej niepomiernie, że Snape nie wpadł na pomysł wysypania wszystkich przypraw z buteleczek, flakoników i plastykowych pojemników. Nie potłukł też jej wszystkich talerzy i szklanek. Książka kucharska wylądowała w zlewie, na szczęście czystym. Gazety ze stołu leżały na podłodze w jednej, zmiętej kupie. Krzesła poprzewracane. Róża, którą dostała od taty z okazji awansu, leżała na stole, ale wazonik spadł na ziemię i woda się wylała. Kocia karma rozmakała na podłodze w kałuży wody z miseczki.

Łazienka była nietknięta, wszystko poukładane tak, jak zostawiła, wychodząc do pracy.

Snape poinstruował Hermionę, że ma wszystkiemu dobrze się przypatrzeć, bo będzie musiała przekazać wspomnienie komuś w firmie Jinks & Hayde, ale dziewczyna nie chciała tracić czasu. Ze ściśniętym gardłem złapała za różdżkę i zawołała głośno „Reparo!", modląc się, żeby zaklęcie podziałało. Wiedziała doskonale, że zaklęcie odwraca szkody, ale działa tylko do czterech godzin wstecz. Jeśli Snape rozwalił jej mieszkanie przed trzecią po południu...

Zadziałało, ale spieszyła się mimo wszystko. Metodycznie wskazywała różdżką wszystkie przedmioty i patrzyła, jak wazonik wskakuje na stół, róża wsuwa się do niego, jak sztućce, wykałaczki i reszta gratów wracają na powrót do szuflad... Kiedy oczyściła kuchnie, pobiegła do salonu i tam również wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Dziewczyna usiadła ciężko na kanapie.

– Masz szczęście, Snape! Masz ogromne szczęście! Jakby tego nie udało się magicznie posprzątać, to chyba bym cię zabiła! Nawet jakbyś mi zabrał różdżkę! Po prostu załatwiłabym cię gołymi rękami! – warknęła głośno.

Wtedy z gościnnego pokoju wyszedł Krzywołap, przeciągając się leniwie.

– A ty, jak cię znam, zamiast pilnować domu, pewnie przyszedłeś się o niego poocierać, co?!

Poszła do sypialni i zaczęła poprawiać kołdrę, już bez różdżki. Ciągle złorzecząc, poszła po poduszki.

– Cholerny dupek! A gdybym tak nie mogła tego sprzątnąć? Musiało go tak ponieść?! Snape, jak cię dopadnę, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam!

Podnosząc książkę, zamarła. Na ziemi została karteczka, na której bardzo jej znanym charakterem pisma było napisane „Kocham cię bardzo, najdroższa". Serce zabiło jej nagle mocno.

– Pieprzony dupek! – wyraźnie brakowało jej inwektyw.

Wzięła do ręki karteczkę, usiadła na łóżku i rozpłakała się.

„ _Kocham cię. Bardzo cię kocham". Pam param pam pam. Pewnie już wtedy pieprzyłeś się z tą piersiastą lalunią..._ – doskonale pamiętała, że Ron dał jej tą karteczkę na Walentynki.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie od owego piątku, kiedy to zastała ich w łóżku. Od tego czasu płakała wiele razy, ale widać jeszcze nie wystarczająco dużo, bo fakt jego zdrady nadal bolał.

W końcu podarła kartkę na maciupkie strzępy i poszła spalić ją w kominku.

Dopiero wieczorem, kładąc się spać, znalazła jeszcze inną karteczkę, wsuniętą pod poszewkę poduszki. Poczuła coś sztywnego i drapiącego, kiedy przyłożyła do niej głowę. Mrucząc Lumos, wyciągnęła ją i znalazła obiecaną przez Snape'a listę punktów aportacyjnych, bezpiecznych kryjówek i punktów kontaktowych. Równie dobrze znanym jej pismem było dopisane na dole: „Naucz się na pamięć i spal". Również bez podpisu. Dwóch różnych mężczyzn – jeden niedawno odszedł z jej życia, drugi – wyglądało na to, właśnie do niego wkraczał.

Postanowiła nauczyć się tego jutro. Schowała kartkę na powrót pod poszewkę, obróciła na drugą stronę, przytuliła się do miękkiej poduszki i zasnęła.

 

Tego samego wieczora, setki mil dalej, Snape siedział w swoim fotelu i wpatrywał się w medalion. Bardzo niechętnie musiał przyznać, że był nim po prostu zachwycony. Nie, żeby wygląd medalionu miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie – chodziło o to, żeby mógł schować do środka magiczny pergamin i tyle. Ale gdzieś w głębi ducha zastanawiał się, co też znajdzie panna Granger. TEN medalion nadawał się do zatrzymania i noszenia już choćby dla samej przyjemności noszenia.

Trzymając go w dłoni i bawiąc się łańcuchem, rzucił okiem na pierścionek. Oczywiście kolor bursztynu nawiązywał do koloru Gryffindoru, ale prócz tego wyglądał całkiem całkiem. Nic rzucającego się w oczy, nic topornego; mały, dyskretny pierścionek. Właśnie coś takiego chciał jej poradzić, bojąc się, że kupi sobie jakiś wielki i błyszczący, który natychmiast wszyscy zauważą.

Znów trochę niechętnie musiał przyznać, że miała gust.

Chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się biżuterii, po czym przypomniał sobie ten cholerny obraz i skrzywił się, jednocześnie uśmiechając się lekko. Obraz był koszmarem. Kiedy wyszedł z kominka w jej mieszkaniu, dosłownie wpadł na niego i natychmiast zrozumiał prośbę Granger, żeby „ukradł" właśnie to. Nie było się co dziwić. Po chwili zobaczył jej liścik i przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy ma się złościć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jej komentarz rozśmieszył go, ale równocześnie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś napisał do niego zupełnie bez potrzeby. Wyglądało to tak, jakby po prostu chciała do niego napisać. _Pożartować sobie._ Po pierwsze nie był do czegoś takiego przyzwyczajony, po drugie i najważniejsze, nie z jej strony! Mogłaby pisać do niego Minerwa, czy Horacy, czy też ktoś inny... po chwili wahania odnalazł odpowiednie słowo: z jego otoczenia. Ale nie jego studentka! _Ona już nie jest twoją studentką. To młoda, dorosła kobieta_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Przez chwilę rozważał, czy zbagatelizować to, czy przywołać ją do porządku. Z jednej strony miał wielką ochotę to zrobić. Tysiące razy karcił uczniów, warczał na nich, bawiło go, że im bardziej ściszał głos i spokojniej mówił, tym bardziej sprawiali wrażenie przerażonych. To wydawało się całkiem naturalne. Z drugiej strony jego układ z panną Granger był zupełnie inny. Nie mógł na nią warczeć czy krzyczeć i równocześnie oczekiwać, że będą równorzędnymi partnerami.

_Wszystko, tylko nie to! W żadnym razie ta dziewczyna nie będzie twoją równorzędną partnerką!_

Jakiś głosik w jego głowie szepnął mu jednak: _Lepiej staraj się nie komplikować już i tak skomplikowanej relacji. Daj jej szansę, pozwól na ... Cholera, na co?!_

Aż zamarł z zaskoczenia. Nagle dotarło do niego, że po prostu szuka wymówki, żeby nie musieć jej upominać, że... trochę mu się to podoba. _TROCHĘ!_ To, że ktoś ma ochotę napisać do Severusa Snape'a, a nie do Dyrektora Hogwartu. Czuł się, jakby śledził dialog między dwiema częściami jego umysłu.

W następnej chwili dotarło do niego również to, że ten ktoś to Hermiona Granger i poczuł, jakby ktoś nim gwałtownie potrząsnął.

_Lepiej sam się przywołaj do porządku! Nie musisz na nią warczeć czy krzyczeć, ale spokojnie przypomnieć, jakie są wasze wzajemne układy._

Poczuł się lepiej i zacisnął zęby, udając, że nie słyszy, jak ten cholerny głosik mówi mu: _A w zasadzie, to co jest złego w takim układzie?_

Żeby zająć czymś myśli, poszedł zanieść Minerwie medalion i pierścionek.

Minerwa wpuściła go do siebie, przyniosła herbatę i usiedli przed kominkiem. Był już wieczór i bez ognia na kominku było chłodno. Snape bez słowa podał jej oba przedmioty.

– Och... to jest piękne! – zawołała starsza czarownica, wyciągając medalion i przyglądając mu się z bliska.

– Ujdzie – skomentował Snape, bo przecież co innego mógł powiedzieć?

– Ujdzie?! Severusie... kupujesz coś tak pięknego, a potem grymasisz? Jest doprawdy piękny! Bardzo ślizgoński!

Skinął głową na znak zgody. _Może w ten sposób zajmie się czymś innym_. Minerwa zajęła się... Owszem... choć nie do końca było mu to na rękę.

– Pierścionek też ładny. Taki... delikatny... Bardzo kobiecy. Nie podejrzewałam cię o tak dobry gust...

Zanim odpowiedział, przezornie upewnił się, że nie trzyma w ręku filiżanki, ani właśnie nie pije.

– To nie ja, to panna Granger.

Minerwa zamarła, wpatrując się w niego, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Panna Granger... mówisz o Hermionie Granger?!

Poważnie potaknął.

– Severusie... przyznaję, że ... się trochę pogubiłam. Mówisz o Hermionie Granger, tak? Mojej Gryfonce... Tej Gryfonce, którą jeszcze tak niedawno gnębiłeś na Eliksirach czy Obronie przed Czarną Magią... tak? – Kiedy znów skinął głową, dodała niepewnie:

– I teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z Hermioną Granger chcesz zawrzeć Rytuał Magicznej Wspólnoty? Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

Snape kiwnął głową po raz kolejny. Faktycznie, przecież to była Hermiona Granger, a on przed chwilą szukał wymówek, żeby jej nie upominać... nazwał ją równorzędną partnerką! Merlinie, chyba oszalał!

– Minerwo, wiem, że czujesz się tak, jakby to dotyczyło ciebie, ale...

– To dotyczy mnie! To dotyczy mojego Domu! – odpowiedziała gwałtownie.

– ... niestety muszę cię prosić o zrozumienie. – Nie przerywając, pochylił się lekko ku niej.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. No tak, przerwała Snape'owi, a on tego bardzo nie lubił.

– Severusie... Powiedz mi tyle, ile możesz. Czy coś.. coś was łączy?

– Dobrze. Powiem ci wszystko, co mogę . Wiesz, jakie mam zasady, więc nie naciskaj, bo i tak nic więcej się nie dowiesz. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Zamyślił się i zaczął przesuwać palcem po ustach. Mówił wolno, w skupieniu, rozważając, co może wyjawić, a czego nie.

– Panna Granger jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Prosiła mnie o pomoc i okazało się, że ... ta sprawa dotyczy przez przypadek również i mnie. Istnieje więc możliwość, że będziemy musieli... dzielić się pewnymi informacjami. Żeby nie narażać nas obojga, uznałem, że to będzie najbardziej dyskretny sposób.

Starsza kobieta siedziała wyprostowana i kiedy skończył mówić, pokręciła wolno głową.

– Nie jest to wiele, ale rozumiem... Obiecaj mi tylko, proszę, że będziesz ją chronił... na tyle, na ile możesz... – spojrzała na niego prosząco, a kiedy potaknął, dodała:

– Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Jeśli tylko będziecie potrzebować czegoś... Proszę, nie wahaj się.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Minerwo.

– Na kiedy to chcesz? – wskazała medalion i pierścień.

– Kiedy tylko możesz.

– Zrobię wam to na środę. Będę potrzebować jeszcze jednego dnia na przygotowania do Rytuału. Więc możesz zaprosić pannę Granger na piątek.

– Bardzo dobrze. Daj mi znać, jeśli my też mamy coś przygotować. I... lepiej to ty napisz jej przez sowę, że ma do ciebie przyjść w piątek w sprawie OWUTEMÓW, dobrze? To będzie nasza przykrywka.

– W przypadku Hermiony nie dałabym głowy, że nie postanowi swoją drogą zdawać tych egzaminów... – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Snape nawet nie drgnął. Wyglądał, jakby był zły, więc zmieniła temat i zaczęła mu opowiadać o ostatnich wyczynach Ślizgonów na Transmutacji. Dwóch dowcipnisiów przetransmutowało torby wszystkich pozostałych uczniów w myszy, które rozbiegły się po całej klasie i pochowały, gdzie tylko mogły. Namęczyła się, szukając ich i odjęła im za ten wygłup po dwadzieścia punktów.

W którymś momencie stwierdziła, że zupełnie nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

 

Środa, 29.04

Stojąc przed witryną siedziby spółki Jinks & Hayde, Hermiona poprawiła pelerynę, popchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Zabrzęczał cichutko złoty dzwoneczek. Siedząca za malutkim biureczkiem drobna, młoda czarownica uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jej widok.

– Dzień dobry. W czym możemy pani pomóc?

– Dzień dobry pani. Polecono mi państwa firmę jako specjalistów od zakładania zabezpieczeń, zaklęć ochronnych, przeciwuroków... – Hermiona podeszła do biurka i usiadła we wskazanym jej fotelu. – Chciałabym założyć u siebie w domu jakieś zabezpieczenia... ale nie wiem jakie...

– Ależ oczywiście. Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać, pójdę sprawdzić czy pan Hayde jest wolny... – czarownica zawahała się i dorzuciła nieśmiało:

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale... czy mam przyjemność z Hermioną Granger?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie i potaknęła. Tak, jak się spodziewała, parę chwil później czarownica przyprowadziła ze sobą pana Hayde. _Czasem odrobina sławy się przydaje..._

Pan Hayde był leciwym czarodziejem. Miał przyjemną, pomarszczoną twarz, całkiem białe, długie za ramiona włosy, białe sumiaste wąsy i białą brodę, związaną czerwoną wstążką na wysokości jabłka Adama. Ciemne oczy spoglądały na nią radośnie. Jego ciemnoniebieska szata w żółte gwiazdy wyglądała na o wiele za dużą. Musiał schudnąć i jej nie dopasować.

– Pani Hermiona Granger! Cóż za zaszczyt! – wyciągnął do niej rękę i okazało się, że ma pewny, mocny uścisk dłoni. – Proszę do mojego gabinetu.

Hermiona podążyła niewielkim korytarzykiem, oświetlonym paroma świecami, do przestronnego pomieszczenia z dużym oknem wychodzącym na Pokątną.

Na ogromnym biurku leżało parę przedmiotów, wśród których rozpoznała tylko wykrywacz kłamstw. Nad jakąś zagadkową półkulą wisiała srebrna mgiełka. Parę srebrnych instrumentów przypominało raczej narzędzia tortur niż cokolwiek innego. Duża lampa gazowa posykiwała cichutko, rzucając ciepłe światło na rozmaite dokumenty i księgi, które zawalały całą powierzchnię biurka. Po prawej stronie, na ścianie, były półki z książkami, księgami, rolkami pergaminów i różnokolorowymi zeszytami i dużą szafą. Ściana po przeciwnej stronie zarośnięta była bluszczem. Niedaleko okna stał stolik z paroma fotelami, a obok był barek pełen butelek i kieliszków.

Hermiona zerknęła na okno i zamarła z uśmiechem. Na szerokim parapecie, odgrodzony od okna firanką w kwiatki, leżał olbrzymi kot o bujnym rudym, trochę cętkowanym futrze, z bardzo dużymi uszami zakończonymi pędzelkami i długim ogonem, który też przypominał na końcu pędzel.

– Tak, proszę pani. To jest Kuguchar... Nazywa się Harold.

– Mogę go pogłaskać? – spytała niepewnie.

– Może pani spróbować. Kuguchary mają niesamowitą zdolność rozpoznawania ludzi i są bardzo niezależne. Zazwyczaj Harold nie pozwala się... – leciwy pan urwał, wpatrując się w swojego kota, który dokładnie obwąchiwał podsuniętą mu rękę. Po chwili otarł się o nią głową. Hermiona, ośmielona, pogłaskała go delikatnie.

– Jest wspaniały! – oznajmiła, odchodząc od kota i odwracając się do pana Hayde.

– No cóż, teraz mam całkowitą pewność, że jest pani słynną Hermioną Granger.

Usiedli przy stoliku i Hermiona przystąpiła do wyjaśnień.

– W poniedziałek ktoś ... mogę chyba powiedzieć, że włamał mi się do mieszkania. Wszedł przez kominek, bo zamek w drzwiach był nietknięty.. Przepraszam, zapomniałam powiedzieć, że mieszkam w mugolskim Londynie, w jednym z takich dużych domów z wieloma mieszkaniami... Mówię panu, mieszkanie zdemolowane, wszystko porozrzucane, połamane... Nic takiego nie zginęło, prócz obrazu ze ściany. Mugolskiego obrazu, który miał dużą wartość. Dostałam go od ciotki, która jest malarką i wśród mugoli jej twórczość jest wysoko ceniona...

– I nie życzy pani sobie żadnych innych tego typu wizyt, jak mogę się domyślić...

Pan podał jej filiżankę z herbatą, bo odmówiła alkoholu. Herbata była cudowna – aromatyczna, gorąca i słodka.

– Dokładnie. Tylko nie wiem, co takiego jest najlepsze... no i niezbyt kosztowne – zarumieniła się lekko, ale czuła, że musi to sprecyzować. Zarabiała całkiem nieźle, rodzice mogli zawsze pożyczyć jej pieniędzy z tego, co zostało im po sprzedaży domu i dwóch łodzi w Australii, ale nie chciała, żeby pan Hayde przesadził.

– Ależ naturalnie, doskonale rozumiem.

Przez okno dobiegło czyjeś wołanie i Harold zastrzygł dużymi uszami. Pan Hayde poszedł poszperać na biurku i przyniósł parę prospektów reklamowych firmy.

– Co mogę pani zaproponować, to standardowy pakiet ochronny. Zabezpieczenie drzwi, okiem i kominka przed każdym rodzajem istot magicznych. Mam na myśli nie tylko czarodziejów, ale sowy, skrzaty, kuguchary czy duchy... Naturalnie, działa to też i na wilkołaki i wszystkie inne magiczne stworzenia, ale nie będę ich wymieniał... nie spodziewam się, że będą do pani zaglądały akromantule, trolle czy mantykory. Tak więc, jak mówiłem, zapewni to pani całkowitą ochronę przed jakąkolwiek inwazją z zewnątrz. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

– A jak to się ma do aportacji? Czy nadal ktoś może się aportować prosto do mojego mieszkania?

– W przypadku standardowego pakietu niestety tak. Poleciłbym więc Zasłonę Aportacyjną i Nienanoszalność Magiczną.

– To mieszkanie to część bloku... nie może nagle zniknąć, mugole nie zrozumieliby, skąd nagle w bloku mieszkalnym wzięła się dziura... – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

– Dlatego też mówię – magiczną. To znaczy, że dla mugoli wszystko zostanie tak jak jest. Natomiast żaden czarodziej nie będzie mógł nanieść pani mieszkania na żaden plan. Naturalnie, będą mogli zapisać pani adres, ale nie będą mogli żadnymi zaklęciami usytuować go na czarodziejskiej mapie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Oferta wydawała się jej całkiem ciekawa, choć miała nadal parę pytań.

– Mówił pan o aportacji. Czy ja mogę się aportować z i do apartamentu?

– Zarówno pani jak i osoby, którym poda pani hasło. Mogą się aportować, czy użyć Sieci Fiuu. Hasło można zmieniać bezpłatnie co miesiąc.

– Dobrze... a... mówił pan o ochronie przed wejściem z zewnątrz. To znaczy, że ochrona nie zadziała na tych, którzy są już w środku, tak?

– Ta nie. Są naturalnie odpowiednie zaklęcia, które można rzucić na mieszkanie tak, aby zablokować jakąkolwiek magię negatywną wobec pani i innych osób, które zechce pani nimi otoczyć...

Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie Protego Horribilis, które doskonale znała. Następnie przyszły jej do głowy inne zaklęcia, którymi ocaliła życie swoje i przyjaciół przez cały rok polowania na horkruksy. Gdyby chciała, sama mogłaby otworzyć taką firmę i kasować galeony za najprostsze zaklęcia...

A potem przypomniała sobie uwagę Snape'a o tym, że mając odpowiednią książkę, dałaby sobie radę sama.

Ale to właśnie on uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zatrudni się do tego profesjonalną firmę. Chodziło pewnie między innymi o to, żeby nie przypominać niektórym ludziom, że jej znajomość magii jest na całkiem niezłym poziomie.

– Muszę panią uprzedzić, że nawet do założenia Standardowego Pakietu Ochronnego potrzebna jest nam umotywowana prośba. Bez ważnego powodu niestety nie możemy używać wielu zaklęć... A do większości z tych, które pani potrzebuje, taki powód będzie nam potrzebny.

Hermiona natychmiast inaczej spojrzała na wyczyn Snape'a, za który do tej pory miała ochotę go udusić.

– To znaczy... mam napisać jakieś pismo? Czy to wystarczy?

– Ma pani jakiegoś świadka tego włamania?

– Niestety nie... Odkryłam to w poniedziałek późnym wieczorem... I kiedy zorientowałam się, że brakuje tylko obrazu, nie chciałam robić zamieszania...

Staruszek zatroskał się lekko, ale po chwili jakby znalazł rozwiązanie problemu. Podejrzewała, że tak naprawdę to doskonale je znał, chciał tylko udawać, że stara się specjalnie dla niej. Można to było nazwać „urabianiem klienta".

– Czy... mogłaby pani zdeponować u nas swoje wspomnienie? Dołączylibyśmy fiolkę do pani dossier i z całą pewnością byłoby to wystarczające, sądząc po pani opisie.

– Ależ oczywiście! Z chęcią się go pozbędę!

Pan Hayde machnął różdżką i drzwiczki szafki otworzyły się i Hermiona zobaczyła na dolnej półeczce myślodsiewnię. Wylewitował ją na stolik przed nimi.

– To jest Aldefactus. Umie pani tego używać?

– Aldefactus? Sądziłam, że to myślodsiewnia? – tym razem udało mu się ją zaskoczyć.

– To coś bardzo podobnego. Tylko, że bardzo okrojona wersja. Aldefaktus gwarantuje, że we wspomnieniu, które nam pani zostawi, będzie tylko obraz i dźwięk. Żadnego śladu uczucia, które czasem może się pojawić w myślodsiewni. Nie chcemy, żeby nasi klienci czuli się zażenowani. To co nam potrzeba, to widok tego, co się stało. Poza tym jest też i ustawa, która ogranicza posługiwanie się wspomnieniami do celów handlowych.

_I bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby wyczuli, co wtedy myślałam..._

– Proszę przypomnieć sobie tamten wieczór. Kiedy będzie pani gotowa, proszę dotknąć różdżką prawej skroni. Kiedy zdecyduje się pani przerwać oddawanie wspomnień, wystarczy zrobić taki ruch różdżką... – pokazał nieskomplikowany zawijas. – To wystarczy. Będzie pani mogła obejrzeć wspomnienie przed oddaniem go, żeby się upewnić zarówno co do zawartości, jak i faktu, że nie będzie tam żadnych pani uczuć...

Czarodziej rzucił na nią zaklęcie. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i przywołała wspomnienie. Przysunęła różdżkę do skroni i przypominając sobie, co zastała w domu, poczuła, jakby coś chłodnego wyciekało jej z głowy. Po chwili zaczęło jej być trochę słabo, ale dziwne uczucie bardzo szybko minęło. Doszła aż do szybkiej wizyty w łazience. Wiedziała, że potem zacznie się sprzątanie, a tego nie chciała już pokazywać. Zakończyła oddawanie wspomnienia i otworzyła oczy.

Na końcu jej różdżki tkwiła biaława substancja – ni to mgiełka, ni to ciecz, która unosiła się w powietrzu. Pan Hayde przeniósł ją do Aldefactusa i Hermiona zanurzyła się w nim. Obejrzała zdemolowane mieszkanie i musiała przyznać Snape'owi rację. Gdyby po prostu zrzucił narzutę z kanapy i poduszkę z łóżka, z pewnością nie miałaby szansy na nawet najbardziej podstawowy pakiet ochronny!

Po niej wspomnienie obejrzał pan Hayde. Kiedy się wynurzył, wyglądał na poruszonego.

– Nie wiem, co za szaleniec tam był, ale całe szczęście, że nie było pani w domu! Nie wiadomo, jakby mogło się to skończyć, gdyby na panią wpadł!

Później wyczarował malutką fiolkę, do której zebrał jej wspomnienie. Hermiona zaakceptowała propozycję i pan Hayde obiecał przesłać jej kosztorys nazajutrz rano.

 


	6. Rozdział 1 - część 6

Czwartek, 30.04

 

W czwartek rano, zanim Hermiona wyszła do pracy, rozległo się bardzo nierówne stukanie w szybę kuchennego okna. Dziewczyna, która właśnie myła zęby, zamarła ze szczoteczką w buzi. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że miała dostać wycenę, więc szybko opłukała usta i pobiegła do kuchni. Odsłoniwszy lekko firankę, zobaczyła... dwie sowy.

_Dwie? Po co ta druga... przecież nie dla towarzystwa...?_

Odebrała od obu sów kawałki pergaminu, dała im kawałki bekonu, które zostały jej ze śniadania i ptaki odleciały. Siadając przy kuchennym stoliku, otworzyła oba pisma.

Na widok wyceny z Jinks & Hayde aż nabrała powietrza. _Dwadzieścia pięć galeonów miesięcznie?! Chyba ich bahanki pogryzły...!_ No, ale była to cena jej bezpieczeństwa. Jej życia. Więc warto było się poświęcić. Na dole długiego na dwie stopy pergaminu było dopisane, że w razie zgody pan Hayde proponuje zakładanie zabezpieczeń w sobotę o dziesiątej rano. Postanowiła, że prosto z pracy, używając ministerialnej sowy, wyśle swoją zgodę.

Drugi list był z Hogwartu, od profesor McGonagall.

 

_Droga Panno Granger,_

_Proszę stawić się w szkole w piątek o osiemnastej w celu przedyskutowania warunków zdawania OWUTEMÓW. Prosiłabym o zabranie wyników SUMów._

 

Z poważaniem

Minerwa McGonagall

Opiekunka Gryffindoru,

Zastępca Dyrektora

 

Czując niezmierną ulgę, dziewczyna weszła w zielone płomienie.

 

Piątek, 1.05

Minerwa kończyła właśnie przygotowania do Rytuału, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odłożyła na bok świece, domyślając się, że to Filch przyprowadził pannę Granger. Ruchem różdżki zdjęła wszystkie zabezpieczenia i otworzyła szeroko drzwi. I faktycznie, obok starego woźnego stała jej Gryfonka.

– Dziękuję bardzo, Argusie – skinęła na niego. – Sama odprowadzę pannę Granger, jak skończymy rozmawiać. Wejdź, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna weszła do środka, podając rękę na powitanie, ale profesor McGonagall nie ograniczyła się do zwykłego uścisku dłoni, ale przytuliła ją lekko do siebie. Potem przytrzymała w wyciągniętych ramionach i przyglądała się jej chwilę.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę, moja droga. Wyglądasz lepiej, niż tydzień temu.

– Ja też się cieszę, pani profesor. I dziękuję za pomoc.

– Robię to z przyjemnością, wierz mi. Moja sowa trafiła do ciebie bez problemów?

– Trafiła bardzo dobrze, tylko... trochę to było śmieszne. Bo przyleciała dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co inna, która dostarczyła mi... parę dokumentów...

– I tak miało być. Rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie zwodzące, tak, żeby widoczna była tylko dla ciebie. Przypuszczam, że czekała, spryciula, aż otworzysz okno, żeby nikt się nie domyślił, że robisz to specjalnie dla niej... Chodź, pomożesz mi – wskazała głową stół stojący koło dużego okna.

Hermiona była już w jej gabinecie, ale to była z pewnością jej prywatna komnata. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie dookoła.

Pomieszczenie było niezbyt duże, przytulne i bardzo jasne. Światło wpadało przez wielkie, wykuszowe okno, oświetlał je blask ognia na kominku i zapalone świece stojące w kilku lichtarzach. Na kamiennej podłodze, na środku leżał trochę przetarty dywan utrzymany w dość ciemnych kolorach, wśród których przeważał czerwony.

Przy kominku stały dwa aksamitne fotele i stojak z pogrzebaczami, szczotka i szufelka. Między fotelami zobaczyła malutki stoliczek, na którym stał czajnik, filiżanka, cukierniczka i mały dzbanuszek z mlekiem. Po przeciwnej stronie cała ściana zastawiona była półkami z książkami. Hermionie wyrwało się ciche westchnienie podziwu.

– Podaj mi te trzy czarne świece – starsza czarownica sięgnęła po niewielką srebrną tackę. – Co wiesz na temat Rytuału Magicznej Wspólnoty?

– Niestety niewiele – odparła dość smutno Hermiona i widząc jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, wyjaśniła:

– Normalnie przeczytałabym o nim w jakiejś książce, ale... Nie mam żadnej u siebie w domu... I nie powinnam się pojawiać za często w Hogwarcie. W Ministerstwie mamy wielką bibliotekę, ale tam też nie mogę pójść. No i lepiej nie kupować żadnej na ten temat, to by ... mogło wzbudzić podejrzenia.

Jej odpowiedź wstrząsnęła Minerwą. Owszem, po rozmowie z Severusem myślała sporo o tym, co się mogło im przytrafić, wiedziała, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, ale odpowiedź Hermiony pokazała, jak bardzo poważna jest sytuacja. Z tego wynika, że mogą być obserwowani... muszą pilnować się na każdym kroku... Dla Severusa to nic nowego, ale jak Hermiona to wytrzyma?!

– To jest bardzo stary Rytuał. Pozwala na magiczne połączenie dwóch lub więcej osób. Połączeni, zwani Wspólnikami, wybierają sobie ITA czyli odmianę, wersję rytuału. Musisz wiedzieć, że są różne odmiany –Wspólnota Ciała, Wspólnota Umysłu, Wspólnota Duszy i Wspólnota Opiekuńcza – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą na to ostatnie, bo nie wyobrażała sobie połączenia duszy albo umysłu z profesorem Snape’em. Nie uszło to uwadze Minerwy, która uśmiechnęła się do niej. – Profesor Snape wybrał dla was Wspólnotę Opiekuńczą.

– Na czym to dokładnie polega?

Minerwa ustawiła dwie świece obok siebie, a trzecią położyła obok.

– Wspólnicy zobowiązują się do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i opieki sobie nawzajem. Magia otwiera w ten sposób różne możliwości, niedostępne bez tego rytuału. Magiczny pergamin może być używany przez wiele osób, bez żadnych specjalnych wymogów, ale tylko magia tego Rytuału pozwoli ograniczyć widzialność napisów tak, żebyście tylko wy dwoje je widzieli. W niektórych przypadkach magia pozwala nawet czuć, kiedy Wspólnik znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, tak aby można było jeszcze bardziej go chronić. Czasem nawet Wspólnicy mogą aportować się obok tego, który jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie znając jego miejsca pobytu. Wystarczy im po prostu skupić myśli na potrzebie pomocy tej drugiej osobie.

– Co to są za przypadki?

– To wszystko zależy od stopnia bliskości Wspólników. Im są sobie bliźsi, tym mocniej są połączeni i tym mocniejsza jest magia ich Wspólnoty.

No to my będziemy musieli do siebie pisać drukowanymi literami, tak bardzo jesteśmy sobie bliscy... pomyślała Hermiona i natychmiast poczuła, że właśnie nie... że przecież sporo się zmieniło od szkolnych czasów. Może on stał się milszy specjalnie dlatego?

Minerwa kontynuowała wyjaśnianie:

– Sól – wskazała kupkę soli, odcinającą się mocno na czarnym obrusie – jest symbolem bezpieczeństwa. Podczas Rytuału każde z nas będzie miało swoją świecę. Ja jako wasz Świadek i Prowadzący. Czerń jest symbolem opieki, dlatego świece są właśnie czarne.

– A już myślałam, że to dlatego, że to ukochany kolor profesora Snape'a – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – A czemu one są oprószone czymś różowym?

Różowy kojarzył się jej oczywiście z miłością, miłość zaś najbardziej pasowała do Wspólnoty Ciała. MUSIAŁA się upewnić, że profesor McGonagall przez przypadek nie użyła do Rytuału czegoś, co by ich połączyło jakoś bardziej... Nie dam się w nic wplątać! Musiała mieć bardzo jednoznaczną minę, bo Minerwa znów się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie bój się, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, o czym myślisz. Różowy jest kolorem Jedności. Połączenia. Miłość to Jedność, co wcale nie oznacza, że Jedność może być tylko miłością. W waszym przypadku symbolizuje to po prostu połączenie się magicznym rytuałem.

W tej chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ten to ma wyczucie czasu... Hermiona oblała się lekkim rumieńcem, kiedy do komnaty wszedł Snape.

– Panno Granger...

Minerwa uśmiechała się zagadkowo, Granger się czerwieniła. Przypomniał sobie, że coś musi zrobić z tymi jej cholernymi rumieńcami. Swoją drogą ciekawe, o czym rozmawiały.

– Dobrze, że już jesteście. Możemy zaczynać, czy chcecie jeszcze o coś spytać? – kobieta sięgnęła po szaty leżące na krawędzi stołu.

Oboje potrząsnęli głowami, więc podała im szaty dla nich, a sama zaczęła zakładać przez głowę swoją. Były bardzo prosto skrojone. Hermiona zaczepiła o swój kok i musiała na nowa związać sobie włosy. Zrobiła to trochę niedbale i jeden długi, pofalowany kosmyk opadał łagodnie na jej plecy. Snape musiał zdjąć swoją obszerną szatę, pod którą miał luźne czarne spodnie i czarny surdut zapięty aż pod szyję, spod którego wystawał kołnierz i mankiety białej koszuli.

Minerwa spoważniała. Sięgnęła po dzbanek z wodą.

– Virtus aquae invocabo (Wzywam moc wody) – nalała wody do srebrnej misy i sięgnęła po sól.

– Salis vitrus invocabo...(Wzywam moc soli) – sól spłynęła z jej dłoni i woda natychmiast zmętniała.

Po kilku ruchach różdżki jakby zgęstniała i po chwili w misie widniało coś na podobieństwo szerokich, białych wstęg. Mieszanina miała mocny zapach.

– Invoco virtutem ignis (Wzywam moc ognia) – zapaliła różdżką dwie świece.

Płomień nagle rozbłysnął. Podała pierwszą świecę Snape'owi. Potem Hermiona dostała swoją i poczuła ciepło bijące od niej. Naśladując Snape'a, ujęła ją w dwie dłonie.

Minerwa kazała im złączyć świece tak, żeby zapalić swoją od jednego, wspólnego płomienia.

– Podajcie mi swoje prawe dłonie – powiedziała cicho.

Hermiona, trzęsąc się lekko, wyciągnęła ku niej prawą rękę. Snape dołączył swoją. Był zupełnie opanowany; na poważnej twarzy nie widać było śladu emocji.

Czarownica machnęła różdżką i dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, jakby coś musnęło delikatnie jej palce.

– Teraz złączcie ręce...

Palce Snape'a splotły się z jej drżącymi palcami. Poczuła ciepło jego dłoni, dużej w porównaniu z jej małą ręką. I równocześnie spłynęło na nią uczucie spokoju. Podniosła wolno głowę i spojrzała na niego. Wpatrywał się w nią czarnymi oczami, w których widziała bezbrzeżny spokój i bezpieczeństwo.

Starsza czarownica sięgnęła ruchem różdżki do srebrnej misy i wyciągnęła długą wstęgę, która natychmiast oplotła ich złączone dłonie.

– Hermiono, powtarzaj za mną.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, oderwała wzrok od wstęgi i spojrzała znów na Snape'a. I powtarzała wolno:

– Testor ego ad te, Severus Snape, concordia, ad curam et praesidium... (Przysięgam ci, Severusie Snape, jedność, opiekę i ochronę)

Po jej słowach część białej wstęgi jakby wniknęła w ich dłonie, zostawiając uczucie gorąca. Snape powtórzył tę samą przysięgę, wpatrując się w jej czekoladowe oczy i wstęga wniknęła w ich skórę zupełnie. Kiedy wymawiał jej imię, przeszedł ją dreszcz. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszała „Hermiona" z jego ust.

Minerwa przykryła ich dłonie swoją, mówiąc głośno i wyraźnie: Testificatio composito pignus (Poświadczam złożoną przysięgę).

Potem rozłączyli dłonie, ale uczucie ciepła i spokoju pozostało.

Minerwa sięgnęła po medalion i pierścień i zanurzyła je w srebrnej misie. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, wstęgi, które zostały w misie, zmieniły się na nowo w mętną wodę. Kobieta szeptała cicho zaklęcia, poruszając różdżką. Słychać było tylko niektóre słowa.

– ... mundemus ab omni potestate haec faciam ligaturam cucurreris... praeter... praesidio opus... (Oczyszczam ten amulet ze wszystkich mocy… z wyjątkiem… potrzebuję do ochrony).

Ponieważ zasłaniała sobą misę, dziewczyna nie widziała, co się w niej dzieje, ale zobaczyła lekką, żółtawą poświatę, promieniującą na każdą stronę. Po chwili obróciła się ku nim, trzymając jeszcze mokry medalion i włożyła go w rękę Hermiony.

– Załóż go profesorowi, mówiąc: Habes ligaturam cucurreris forte protegat... (Daję ci ten amulet, żeby cię chronił).

Snape musiał się pochylić, żeby Hermiona mogła przełożyć mu przez głowę łańcuch. Kiedy wymówiła ostatnie słowo, medalion rozbłysł na chwilę tym samym żółtawym światłem, po czym wysechł zupełnie.

Snape wziął malutki pierścionek, ujął jej lewą dłoń i powtórzył te same słowa, wsuwając go na jej palec. Wpierw poczuła chłód mokrego srebra, który został zastąpiony przez uczucie ciepła i suchości, kiedy pierścionek rozświetlił się na żółtawo.

Lekko zażenowana przygryzła lekko usta i nie odważyła się spojrzeć na niego. To było zdecydowanie bardzo...intymny? gest – pomyślała.

Starsza czarownica zgasiła i odstawiła na tackę swoją świecę. Roztopiony wosk popłynął cienką stróżką, rozlał się dookoła niej i zaczął zastygać. Różowy pyłek był przez chwilę widoczny, a potem znikł w mętnej czerni. Snape zrobił to samo i Hermiona zrozumiała, że Rytuał dobiegł końca. Dmuchnęła lekko i oddała swoją. Szara smużka dymu uniosła się w górę i powietrze wypełniło się zapachem gorącego wosku i gaszonych świec.

– Gratuluję, moi drodzy. Możecie zdjąć już szaty, Rytuał jest skończony i nie będą wam potrzebne.

– Dziękuję bardzo, pani profesor. I panie profes... panie dyrektorze – ugryzła się w język Hermiona.

– Mówiłem ci już, że profesor wystarczy – prychnął Snape. – Dziękuję, Minerwo.

Zdjął z siebie szatę, złożył ją i położył na stole. Natychmiast założył swoją nietoperzowatą togę i wyglądał, jakby zbierał się do wyjścia.

– Poczekaj, Severusie. Chcę wam wyjaśnić, jak działa magiczny pergamin i wasze magiczne skrytki...

Już miał odpowiedzieć, że doskonale wie, ale opanował się.

– Żeby otworzyć skrytkę, musicie stuknąć różdżką. Zaklęcie brzmi Ostendus. Spróbuj, Hermiono...

Dziewczyna stuknęła w pierścień, próbując zaklęcia niewerbalnie i nagle bursztyn powiększył się, pękł na dwoje i w szczelinie pojawił się kawałek pergaminu. Odruchowo Hermiona machnęła różdżką, szepcząc kolejne zaklęcie i skrawek pergaminu wyśliznął się, powiększył i znieruchomiał w powietrzu tuż przed nią.

– Severusie... – starsza czarownica spojrzała na kolegę, który niechętnie powtórzył zaklęcie, również niewerbalnie, i wziął do ręki pergamin.

– Hermiono, napisz teraz coś, żebyście zobaczyli, jak to działa. Po prostu musisz pomyśleć, co chcesz napisać. Zaklęcie jest proste: Scribere.

Dziewczyna nie miała bladego pojęcia, co ma napisać... Zaskoczona szukała przez chwilę w myślach... cokolwiek, byle nie głupiego. Snape wyglądał na wyraźnie zniecierpliwionego.

– Dziękuję bardzo, profesorze Snape, pomyślała i stuknąwszy różdżką w pergamin, pomyślała Scribere.

Wszyscy wpatrzyli się w drugi kawałek pergaminu, na którym pojawiły się natychmiast słowa pisane jej charakterem pisma. Trochę rozchwianym – jakby drżała jej ręka. Widocznie działało to tak, jakby pisała ręcznie.

– Dla mnie oba kawałki pergaminu są puste, tylko wy możecie je zobaczyć. Severusie, teraz twoja kolej...

– Jeśli pannie Granger się udało, sądzę, że nie powinienem mieć z tym większych problemów – powiedział Snape lekko zjadliwym tonem. – Może przejdziemy dalej.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, a dziewczyna opuściła głowę, ale całkowicie to zignorował.

– Kiedy skończycie pisać, wystarczy po prostu Finite Incantatem, żeby oczyścić pergamin i Reducto, żeby zmniejszyć go z powrotem do rozmiarów malutkiego skrawka papieru. Żeby wrócił do magicznej skrytki, musicie znów stuknąć różdżką w medalion albo w pierścionek i powiedzieć Abscondamus.

Hermiona zrobiła dokładnie co trzeba i litery znikły, pergamin skurczył się gwałtownie i wśliznął w szczelinę w pierścieniu, który natychmiast przybrał zwykły kształt.

– Kiedy skrytka jest otwarta... widać, że nie jest to zwykły pierścionek... – spytała, patrząc na swoją profesor.

– Bardzo dobra uwaga! Nie martw się, tylko ty i profesor Snape to widzicie.

– A jak możemy wiedzieć, że przyszła jakaś wiadomość?

– Poczujecie to. W zależności od tego, czy wiadomość jest bardzo ważna, czy też normalna, pierścień i medalion staną się lekko ciepłe albo bardzo ciepłe. Severusie, będziesz musiał nosić go pod ubraniem.

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że nawet przez chwilę nie rozważałem pomysłu noszenia go na widoku – tym razem ton był zdecydowanie bardziej jadowity. – Jeszcze coś?

Minerwa nabrała powietrza i stłumiła komentarz. Porozmawia sobie z nim później. Dyrektor, nie dyrektor, jest zdecydowanie za młody, żeby podskakiwał.

– To już wszystko. Dziękuję wam bardzo.

Snape machnął różdżką parę razy tak szybko, że kobiety ledwo zdały sobie z tego sprawę; magiczny pergamin również wyczyścił się, skurczył i wśliznął do medalionu. Włożył go pod koszulę i poczuł jego dotyk na piersi.

– Minerwo, panno Granger – pożegnał się, obrócił gwałtownie i szybko wyszedł z komnat.

Drukowane litery nie wystarczą... w naszym przypadku trzeba będzie je ryć w kamieniu... westchnęła w duchu Hermiona.

Została jeszcze chwilę, żeby pomóc profesor McGonagall sprzątnąć po rytuale i trochę porozmawiać. Korzystała z okazji, że dziś jeszcze może aportować się sprzed szkolnej bramy prosto do swojego mieszkanka. Jutro Jinks & Hayde mieli zakładać zabezpieczenia i nie wiedziała, czy potem będzie to równie proste.

 

Sobota, 2.05

Hermiona miała nadzieję podpatrzeć, jak pracownicy Jinks & Hayde będą zakładać zabezpieczenia. Niestety, dwóch bardzo postawnych czarodziejów nie pozwoliło jej na to. Żaden z nich nie wyjaśniał czemu, więc mogła się tylko domyślić, że nie chcieli zdradzać tajemnic firmy.

 _Słonka, mogłabym was nauczyć tych waszych zaklęć i jeszcze paru innych_ – pomyślała, wychodząc jednak posłusznie z domu. Miała wrócić za godzinę po instrukcje, więc poszła na zakupy.

Kiedy wróciła, mężczyźni już zbierali swoje rzeczy – jakieś księgi, buteleczki z eliksirami i całą torbę różnych wstęg.

– Właśnie skończyliśmy – powiedział młodszy z nich. – Jacky, chodź i wyjaśnij pani, na czym to wszystko polega...

Jacky był trochę starszy, ale wyglądał na dość zainteresowanego dziewczyną. Natychmiast zaczął jej wyjaśniać w detalach, jak wyglądała od teraz ochrona jej mieszkania.

– Tu jest aktualne hasło do aportacji i drugie, do Sieci Fiuu. Z tyłu ma pani zaklęcia, których należy użyć do zmiany, bo naturalnie te hasła są tylko tymczasowe. I doskonale je znam – mrugnął do niej okiem i uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. – Przyznam się, że nie protestowałbym, gdyby ich pani nie zmieniła...

– No cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie pan protestował, jak je zmienię – odparła na to z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Jacky musiał potraktować to jako wyzwanie, a nie spławienie go, bo nie dał za wygraną.

– Będę protestował, tylko proszę o tym nie mówić mojemu szefowi... Wracając do zabezpieczeń. Może pani zmieniać hasła co miesiąc za darmo. Jeśli potrzebuje pani zrobić to częściej, proszę użyć tego samego zaklęcia. Dostaniemy automatycznie raport i ktoś u nas nie omieszka policzyć pani za dodatkową zmianę.

Po czym zerknął na kolegę, który stał w kuchni i zniżył głos.

– Jeśli potrzeba, to bardzo chętnie znajdę inne zaklęcie, którego może pani użyć. Nikt się nie zorientuje... wystarczy tylko do mnie napisać.

– Bardzo panu dziękuję, ale nie sądzę, żebym musiała zmieniać hasła aż tak często – kpiący uśmieszek nie zadziałał, więc tym razem powiedziała to suchym, rzeczowym tonem.

– Jakby pani zmieniła zdanie... proszę się nie wahać. I nie mówię tylko o hasłach.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z lekką dezaprobatą.

– Jacky, to bardzo miłe z pana strony, ale ani dodatkowe hasła, ani nic innego nie wchodzi w grę. Mam coś podpisać?

Jacky, z pokonaną miną podał jej przeraźliwie długi, chyba na pięć stóp, kawał pergaminu. Rzuciła pobieżnie okiem, wzięła od niego pióro i podpisała na dole.

Panowie podziękowali jej i wyszli. Hermiona natychmiast zmieniła zaklęcia, po czym stuknęła w oczko pierścionka i szepnęła Ostendus.

Patrząc, jak pojawia się przed nią magiczny pergamin, zastanowiła się, co chce napisać. Wczorajszego wieczora pod koniec Rytuału Snape był bardzo... snape'owaty. Jadowite komentarze, suche pożegnanie... Wiedziała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele, ale też nie zamierzała się poddać, jeśli chodzi o „oswajanie go".

– _Witam, panie profesorze. Jinks & Hayde założyli dziś zabezpieczenia. Podaję hasła. Do aportacji: Liczba przeznaczenia, do Sieci Fiuu: Druga Teoria. _

Stuknęła w pergamin, mówiąc Scribere i wszystko, co pomyślała, pojawiło się natychmiast na papierze.

Chwilę myślała, co jeszcze może dopisać, już bardziej prywatnego.

– _Jeśli w pracy coś usłyszę, natychmiast dam panu znać. Mam nadzieję, że u pana wszystko w porządku. Miłego weekendu, Hermiona Granger_

Kolejne słowa pojawiły się na pergaminie, ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Mogła się domyślić, że Snape nie był w tej chwili sam i nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. Istniała też inna opcja – może nie chciał jej odpowiedzieć.

Po chwili czekania wymruczała kolejne zaklęcia i pergamin zniknął w jej pierścionku.

Dopiero po południu poczuła lekkie ciepło na palcu. Odpowiedź była krótka i zwięzła.

– _Dziękuję. Nawzajem._

Pokiwała głową. _Będzie trzeba poszukać młotek i dłuto do rzeźbienia w kamieniu..._

 

Wtorek, 5.05

Do wtorku nic się nie działo. Aylin udało się wreszcie zapomnieć o bardzo ważnej naradzie i Rockman dostał szewskiej pasji. Hermiona, słuchając jego tyrady, czuła się jak w siódmym niebie. W końcu poszedł do siebie, trzaskając drzwiami.

_Na gacie Merlina, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałam... Sam się o to prosiłeś. Mówisz – masz._

Koło dziesiątej wpadł do niej Arthur Weasley. Drgnęła, kiedy wszedł do niej do biura, niepewna, po co przyszedł i jak się będzie zachowywać. Ale obawy okazały się bezpodstawne.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono! – Arthur podszedł do niej z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry, panie Weasley...

Wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale zignorował ją zupełnie, obszedł biurko i uścisnął mocno. Westchnęła z ulgi.

– Jak się masz, moja droga? Wyglądasz... troszkę mizernie – odsunął się i spojrzał na nią po ojcowsku.

– Dobrze. Troszkę zmęczona, ale to minie. Mam troszkę... więcej pracy – zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Widzę, widzę. A w domu jak? – Arthur ściszył troszkę głos. – Słyszałem coś o jakimś włamaniu?

_Świetnie! Bardzo dobrze! Znakomita okazja do przekazania im wiadomości!_

– Och, nic takiego się nie stało. Ktoś wszedł przez kominek, ale w zasadzie nic nie zginęło. Tylko jeden mugolski obraz. No i była kupa sprzątania... Ale już się z tym uporałam. Rodzice poradzili mi jakąś mugolską firmę ochroniarską, ale te ich systemy alarmowe nie działają na magię, więc wynajęłam firmę Jinks & Hayde. Założyli pełno zabezpieczeń i teraz nikt już do mnie nie wejdzie!

– To bardzo dobrze. Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć. O tych... systemach armowych. Co powiesz na wspólny lunch?

– Z przyjemnością! Tylko... – urwała nagle, niepewna, gdzie pójdą jeść. Nie miała żadnej ochoty pojawić się w Norze.

– Chodźmy zjeść jakieś mugolskie jedzenie! Dawno już niczego takiego nie jadłem.

Widząc Aylin nadstawiającą ucha, uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Świetnie! O której mam po pana przyjść?

– Spotkajmy się w Atrium o w pół do pierwszej.

Skinęła głową i Arthur wyszedł, machając jej ręką na pożegnanie.

 _Jak widać, Radio-Kibel działa znakomicie!_ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie w duszy, używając swojego ulubionego określenia na plotki towarzyskie. _Mam nadzieję, że dziś po południu wszyscy już będą wiedzieli o Jinksie & Hayde!_

O w pół do pierwszej wyszła z windy i niemal wpadła na Arthura. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok i oboje ruszyli w kierunku toalet, którymi mogli wyjść do mugolskiego Londynu.

Kiedy podeszli do wejścia, stał tam już spory tłum. Przystanęli za ostatnim czarodziejem, nie przerywając rozmowy.

– Tyle ludzi idzie do toalety na lunch – zauważyła wesoło dziewczyna.

– Nie ma to jak gówniane jedzenie – wyrwało się Arthurowi. – Oj, przepraszam cię.

– Nie ma za co, bardzo dobre określenie!

Koło nich przeszło dwóch czarodziejów, całkowicie ich ignorując. Podeszli do drzwi do innej toalety, przed którą nikt nie stał i weszli do środka.

Kolejka posunęła się do przodu i dziewczyna postąpiła parę kroków. Arthur zrównał się z nią.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, jak to jest możliwe, że z jednej strony nasza społeczność dąży do równouprawnienia, a z drugiej obowiązują cały czas te idiotyczne przywileje dla prominentów!

– Przepraszam, ale nie bardzo rozumiem...?

– My wszyscy czekamy w kolejce, a tymczasem niektórzy mogą korzystać z VIPowskich toalet.

– Nawet nie wiedziałam, że takie są... Mają tam złote sedesy czy perfumowaną wodę?

– Pojęcia nie mam, bo takie szaraczki jak my tam nie wejdą. Za to od jakiegoś czasu Norris łazi tam prawie codziennie.

Hermiona drgnęła gwałtownie. Znów ruszyli do przodu.

– Kto?

– Norris, ten cichociemny z Poziomu Drugiego. Może zabierać ze sobą gości i ostatnio w łaskach jest Lawford.

Czarodziej przed nimi wszedł do toalety. Dziewczyna zrozumiała nagle, że za żadną cenę nie może w tej chwili pojawić się w mugolskim Londynie. Gdyby oni zobaczyli, że ona ICH zobaczyła...

Złapała się za twarz. Arthur spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Hermiono? Co się...

– Przepraszam bardzo, panie Weasley, ale... przypomniałam sobie, że mam ważną sprawę do skończenia w biurze... – wyglądała na przestraszoną i taka była.

– Nie możesz skończyć tego po lunchu?

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie...

Ktoś za nimi stuknął ją w ramię.

– Panienka idzie czy nie? Bo wolne już jest.

Hermiona potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową i odeszła na bok.

– Panie Weasley, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam! Możemy to przełożyć na kiedy indziej? Z przyjemnością pójdę z panem na lunch, ale dziś nie mogę ...

Arthur położył jej uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu. Jeśli to z jego powodu się tak denerwowała, to zupełnie niepotrzebnie. No chyba, że chodziło o pracę.

– Moja droga, nie przejmuj się. Nic się nie stało. Ale obiecaj mi, że tylko przekładamy to na inny dzień, dobrze? Jak będziesz mieć trochę więcej czasu.

Hermiona kiwnęła pospiesznie głową i rzuciwszy parę słów na pożegnanie, wróciła do Atrium.

Zamiast wsiąść do windy, żeby wrócić do swojego biura, wskoczyła do kominka i przeniosła się do swojego mieszkania.

Nie chodziło jej o ukrycie się tam, ale o to, żeby znaleźć się samej w bezpiecznym miejscu, żeby móc wysłać wiadomość do profesora Snape'a.

– _Dziś dowiedziałam się, że Norris i Lawford chodzą często na lunch do mugolskiego Londynu._

Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać.

– _Czekaj na mnie o ósmej wieczorem przy wyjściu ze stacji Stonebridge Park._

Żeby dojechać do Stonebridge Park, trzeba było zmieniać dwa razy linie metra. Wychodząc na ulicę, Hermiona natychmiast zobaczyła Snape'a. Stał pod drzewem, chroniąc się przed mżawką. Koło niego zatrzymał się jakiś młody punk, obwieszony łańcuchami, z różowym irokezem na głowie, porwanych spodniach i czarnej skórzanej kurtce. Natychmiast zaczęła bać się o swojego profesora, co samo w sobie stanowiło już wyraźny dowód na to, że miała zszargane nerwy i była cały czas zestresowana. W normalnych okolicznościach powinna raczej współczuć punkowi.

Ale jej obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Snape pochylił się lekko i coś powiedział i w stojącego przed nim chłopaka jakby piorun strzelił.

Podchodząc, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze.

– Witam, Granger.

_Acha. Granger. Więc jesteśmy w złym humorze._

Przewróciła oczami i postarała się zebrać do kupy. Zanosiło się na ciężki wieczór.

– Co on od pana chciał?

– Cokolwiek by nie chciał, nie ma to żadnego związku z tym, o czym musimy porozmawiać, więc proponuję ograniczyć towarzyską konwersację i skupić się na naszych problemach – uciął natychmiast. – I nie mówię tylko o dzisiejszym wieczorze – miał ją upomnieć i proszę, znalazł wyśmienitą okazję.

Hermiona poczuła się, jakby ją uderzył. Przygryzła usta i ruszyła za nim.

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Do parku.

– Przecież pada! Nie możemy pójść gdzieś do kawiarni albo co? – zaprotestowała.

Snape faktycznie nie był w zbyt rozrywkowym nastroju.

– Trzeba było wziąć parasolkę. Poza tym nie zamierzam spędzić tu za wiele czasu, więc pospiesz się – nie zwolnił kroku.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że coś w niej pękło. _Ty chamie zbolały!_

– Nie przyszłam tu po to, żeby mógł się pan na mnie powyżywać!

– Granger! – Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu i dziewczyna wpadła na niego. – Nie zapominaj, do kogo... – warknął, ale nie dokończył.

Z szeroko otwartych oczu płynęły łzy i przyciskała rękę do ust, jakby przestraszona tym, co powiedziała. Parę osób spojrzało na nich, jakiś młody chłopak przystanął obok. Snape zacisnął zęby. Tuż koło nich była kawiarnia, o której pewnie mówiła. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął do środka.

– Chodź. I uspokój się.

Kelner zaproponował im stolik niedaleko wejścia. W zasadzie to lokal był całkiem niezły, doszedł do wniosku. Wyglądał trochę jak pociąg – zamiast krzeseł były małe, wąskie, dwuosobowe kanapy ciągnące się wzdłuż okien. W ten sposób byli oddzieleni od innych. O podsłuchanie też nie miał się co martwić, bo muzyka była dość głośna.

Usiadł przy malutkim stoliku. Hermiona otarła twarz i mechanicznie ściągnęła z siebie płaszczyk, który założyła, wychodząc z domu. Powiesiła go na wieszaku na ścianie przy oknie i usiadła w milczeniu. Snape spoglądał za okno, więc odezwała się pierwsza.

– Przepraszam. Nie powinnam... mówić takich rzeczy. Ale naprawdę nie musi pan na mnie krzyczeć.

Siedziała, wbijając wzrok w stół. Przeprosiła go, ale zdecydował, że nie będzie ani dziękować, ani przepraszać za siebie. _Znów poczułaby się za swobodnie._

– To nie jest zabawa – miał ochotę dodać jakąś kąśliwą uwagę o gryfońskiej odwadze, ale powstrzymał się. Jeśli dostanie histerii, to po pierwsze niczego się od niej nie dowie, a po drugie wywalą ich stąd.

– Wiem. Teraz. Kiedy zaplanowałam sobie przeszukanie ich gabinetów, to wiedziałam, że nie będzie to ani proste, ani... bezpieczne. Bałam się już, jak byłam w gabinecie Rockmana, ale... to było nic w porównaniu do pójścia do Norrisa. Wcześniej wyobrażałam sobie, że będę przeglądać jego rzeczy, dokumenty... ale jak tam wchodziłam, to modliłam się tylko o to, żeby tam nic nie było – mówiła monotonnym głosem, nieświadomie bawiąc się rogiem serwetki. – W porównaniu do Norrisa, pójście do Lawforda wydawało się takie proste, bezpieczne...

Snape obserwował ją, dając możliwość wyrzucenia tego z siebie. Wyraźnie tego potrzebowała. Niech to z siebie wyleje i będą mogli porozmawiać na właściwy temat.

– Nie można się bać bez końca. Na ogół kiedy przekroczy się pewną granicę strachu, potem już wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze. Najtrudniejsze jest znalezienie w sobie na tyle siły, żeby móc do tej granicy dojść.

– Nie myślałam o tym. Nie wiem, czy nie stchórzyłabym i nie wróciła do domu prosto od Rockmana... ale w którymś momencie pomyślałam o panu i to mi pomogło...

– O mnie? – drgnął i uniósł brew, zaskoczony.

– Pomyślałam, że ... skoro ja bałam się tak strasznie, musząc iść tam zaledwie jeden raz, to jak pan musiał się bać przez te wszystkie lata, chodząc do Czarnego Pana...

Powinien jej powiedzieć, że on się nie bał. Powinien SKŁAMAĆ, że on się nie bał, bo doskonale pamiętał fale obezwładniającego strachu, które zalewały go za każdym razem, kiedy dostał wezwanie o jakiejś nietypowej porze albo bez żadnego sensownego powodu... Ale nie mógł. Jej zupełnie nieoczekiwane wyznanie po prostu go rozbroiło. Poczuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy po tych cholernych spotkaniach wślizgiwał się do wanny z gorącą wodą, mógł wreszcie rozluźnić napięte mięśnie i spływało na niego rozluźnienie i spokój.

Obiecał sobie, że dziś wieczorem odetnie się, odsunie się od niej, żeby w jakiś sposób odebrać znaczenie temu, co stało się w piątkowy wieczór. Nie chodziło o sam Rytuał, ale o to, że niemal przeraziło go to, że ktoś mógł się tak do niego zbliżyć. Nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby ktoś go dotykał, czy mówił takie słowa... Merlinie, on przecież wziął ją za rękę i wsunął jej na palec pierścionek!

Miał na nią warczeć i udowodnić, że nadal jest tym dumnym, groźnym, złym profesorem eliksirów. Chciał, żeby znów się go bała, bo miał wrażenie, że pozwolił jej... sobie! na zbyt wiele.

W tej chwili nie umiał powiedzieć, CZEMU miałaby się go bać. Przypominał sobie, co czuł przez te wszystkie lata i widział młodą, nieszczęsną kobietę, która przechodziła właśnie przez ten sam koszmar. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał walczyć w samotności, ktoś dzielił z nim sekrety, problemy i niebezpieczeństwa... A on, zamiast jej pomóc, próbował chronić swoją urażoną dumę?! Cholerny świat.

– Nie sądziłem, że... będę stanowił dla kogoś natchnienie – to było jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy.

Na całe szczęście w tym momencie kelnerka przyniosła herbatę, mleczko i kilka kruchych ciasteczek na małym talerzyku. Chwilę ustawiała wszystko na stoliku, więc milczeli.

– Opowiedz mi dokładnie, co dziś widziałaś – powiedział, kiedy kobieta odeszła z pustą tacą.

Wyjaśniając i przy okazji wspominając o podsłuchanej przez Aylin rozmowie na temat włamania do niej i założeniu zabezpieczeń, Hermiona otworzyła torebkę z herbatą i włożyła saszetkę do gorącej wody, dosypała cukru i zaczęła otwierać pojemniczek z mleczkiem. Snape słuchał i robił to samo. Oboje byli zajęci i to zdecydowanie rozluźniło napiętą atmosferę.

– Tak sądziłem, że idą do mugoli na rozmowy. Łatwiej się tu schować i nie rzucają się w oczy.

– Niestety nie wiem, czy wychodzą codziennie. Pan Weasley widział ich parę razy, ale może dlatego, że on wychodzi o tej samej porze co oni.

– Nieważne. W żadnym wypadku nie zmieniaj godzin wychodzenia na lunch. Po prostu trzeba będzie czekać na nich każdego dnia, kiedyś się uda.

– Panie profesorze, nie wiem, czy będę mogła jakoś pomóc.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Często jadam w biurze albo w kantynie. Jak wychodzę, to często w towarzystwie znajomych, choć minęło już sporo czasu od ostatniego razu... Czasem idę na Pokątną. Nie chodzę do mugoli. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Norris i Lawford właśnie zaczęli tam chodzić, wyda się podejrzane, jeśli i ja nagle wpadnę na ten sam pomysł.

– Istotnie, pewne zbiegi okoliczności są faktycznie niewskazane. Dobrze. Dam sobie radę sam. Wiem, jak wygląda Norris, więc go znajdę.

– Wie pan, gdzie w mugolskim Londynie jest wyjście z toalet?

_Punkt dla ciebie, panno Granger._

– Jeszcze nie, ale mam nadzieję, że ty wiesz.

Hermiona rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pisania. Przy barze zobaczyła długopis na sznureczku, do podpisywania paragonów. Podniosła się, mówiąc „proszę poczekać" i poszła spytać, czy może go na chwilę wziąć.

– Słoneczko, taka jak ty może brać, co tylko zechce – odparł zapytany barman.

– Zabierz przy okazji i jego, będziemy mieli wreszcie wakacje... – dorzucił ze śmiechem jego kolega, puszczając do niej oko.

Siadając przy stoliku, stuknęła niechcący nogę Snape'a swoim kolanem. Snape drgnął i poprawił się na swojej kanapce. Hermiona wzięła serwetkę i zaczęła rysować i wyjaśniać, gdzie co jest.

– Przepraszam, ale artystką to ja nie jestem... – dorzuciła na koniec, kiedy Snape, przekrzywiając głowę, przypatrywał się planikowi.

– Z pewnością łatwiej byłoby, gdybym użył legilimencji, ale może być. Właśnie, swoją drogą, jak zareagowała twoja ciotka na wieść o tym, że ktoś ukradł ci jej obraz? – zainteresował się całkowicie wbrew sobie.

– Była bardzo zadowolona. Uznała, że złodziej miał gust, bo zabrał to, co najbardziej wartościowe – zaśmiała się, po czym spoważniała. – Gorzej, że obiecała mi namalować nowy obraz, o wiele większy.

– To się nazywa z deszczu pod rynnę – Snape upił wreszcie łyk herbaty. Była wyśmienita.

– Nie mógłby pan się włamać do niej i zabrać jej wszystkie pędzle...?

Oboje lekko się uśmiechnęli.

– Żarty na bok, panno Granger – pierwszy, jak zwykle, spoważniał Snape. – Widziałaś dziś Proroka?

– Nie. Miałam trochę więcej roboty i nie miałam czasu na czytanie.

– TROCHĘ więcej roboty... Mam wrażenie, że ty ciągle masz trochę więcej roboty.

– Prócz dni, kiedy mam zdecydowanie więcej – dodała cierpko. – Wszystkie eliksiry muszą być gotowe w Św. Mu... mu... muuuu...

Para koło nich zaczęła zbierać się od stolika i chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę czekając na swoją dziewczynę. Omiótł spojrzeniem jąkającą się Hermionę, ale jego dziewczyna podeszła do niego i pocałowała go i natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie czymkolwiek innym. Snape uniósł brew patrząc z lekką dezaprobatą.

– Napij się herbaty, to ci przejdzie.

Kiedy całująca się para odeszła trochę, Hermiona odstawiła szklankę.

– Co jest w Proroku?

– Parę zmian personalnych na niektórych stanowiskach w Ministerstwie. Bardzo niepokojących zmian, dodałbym. I nie, nie mam przy sobie gazety, przeczytaj, jak tylko jakąś znajdziesz.

Dokończyli herbatę, Snape popatrzył krzywym okiem na ciastko i zdecydował się go nie próbować. Z pewnością będzie mógł poprosić skrzaty o przepyszny, owocowy crumble, który jadł dziś na obiad.

– Przez kilka dni z rzędu spróbuję ich śledzić i podsłuchać. Do końca tygodnia powinniśmy wiedzieć coś więcej, żeby zaplanować kolejny krok.

– Czy mogę cokolwiek zrobić...? – Hermiona sięgnęła po swoją portmonetkę, otworzyła przegródkę i zamknęła, po czym otworzyła drugą, z mugolskimi pieniędzmi.

– Dam ci znać, jeśli tylko będę czegoś potrzebować. Póki co staraj się odpocząć. Udaje ci się spać? Wyglądasz na wykończoną – wstał i poczekał na nią. Kiedy zachwiała się lekko, całkiem odruchowo złapał ją pod rękę, żeby nie upadła. – Właśnie o tym mówię.

Hermionie zakręciło się lekko w głowie, ale po chwili już jej przeszło. Odniosła wrażenie, że puścił ją z ulgą. Jej też ulżyło.

– Nie bardzo. Skończył mi się pański eliksir, a na mugolskie tabletki uspokajające potrzeba receptę... Wie pan, takie coś, co tutejsze panie Pomfrey przepisują pacjentom. Idzie się z tym do apteki...

– Wiem, co to jest recepta. Zdaje się, że wiesz, że... mój ojciec był mugolem – Snape dokończył zdanie o wiele ciszej, pochylając się lekko w jej kierunku.

Podeszli do baru, żeby zapłacić. Barman rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie mężczyźnie przed sobą i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Ta nagle wróciła szybko do stolika, złapała długopis i wróciła mu go oddać.

– No, a już myślałem, że go ze sobą zabierzesz.

– Świetny, dziękuję bardzo.

– Polecam się na przyszłość. Do widzenia państwu.

Wyszli przed kawiarnię. Pora była się pożegnać.

– W razie czego pisz. I odpocznij. Jeszcze dziś wyślę ci moją sowę z eliksirem na uspokojenie, powinna dolecieć do jutra rana.

– Dziękuję, panie profesorze. I powodzenia. Jakby się pan czegoś dowiedział...

– To dam ci znać.

– Do widzenia.

Snape spojrzał ostatni raz na wymizerowaną twarz młodej czarownicy, skinął jej głową i odszedł, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. Hermiona stała przez chwilę, spoglądając za nim. Po chwili jego wysoka sylwetka znikła wśród innych przechodniów. Obróciła się i poszła w kierunku metra. Czas było wracać do domu.

 

Wtorek, 12.05

Oboje byli chyba równie sfrustrowani. Snape już następnego dnia zobaczył Norrisa i Rockmana, ale nie udało mu się do nich zbliżyć. Każdego dnia przemieniał się w kogoś innego – był eleganckim gentelmenem, businessmenem i niepozornym staruszkiem. Ostatnim razem do wielosokowego najwidoczniej wrzucił włos kogoś znanego w mugolskim świecie, bo łaziły za nim stada rozchichotanych nastolatek i dorosłych kobiet. Nie mógł nawet marzyć o podsłuchiwaniu, kiedy Norris rzucił mu protekcjonalne spojrzenie z sąsiedniego stolika.

Zanotował w myślach, że będzie musiał poprosić pannę Granger o zbieranie włosów, ona mogła znać trochę lepiej mugolskie osobistości.

Hermiona czuła się całkowicie bezsilna, nie mogąc w żaden sposób pomóc i zmuszona czekać.

Wtorkowy Prorok przyniósł kolejną porcję złych wiadomości. Nowy szef Urzędu Magicznej Informacji oznaczał, że Norris z koleżkami położyli łapę na gazetach i radiu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby zaczęli czepiać się teorii w Transmutacji Współczesnej albo w Eliksirotwórstwie Praktycznym, ale od teraz na Proroka Codziennego i Proroka Wieczornego nie ma co liczyć... – mruknęła Hermiona, kiedy spotkali się w tym samym co ostatnio miejscu i poszli na spacer do parku.

– Ani na Czarodziejską Rozgłośnię Radiową – musiał się z nią zgodzić Snape, miło zaskoczony faktem, że znała czasopismo dla tych, którzy specjalizowali się w eliksirach.

Siedzieli na ławce, patrząc na biegające po trawniku naprzeciw dzieci i pięknego, brązowego wyżła. Koło nich przechodzili ludzie, zupełnie nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Na sąsiedniej ławce jakaś staruszka sypała kaszę gołębiom. Przy dźwiękach spadającej kaskadami wody w fontannie, gruchających gołębiach, krzykach dzieci i szumie samochodów dochodzącym z pobliskiej ulicy nikt nie mógł usłyszeć ich cichej rozmowy.

Równie poważnym ciosem była zmiana szefa Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. Całe szczęście, że z góry założyli, że każde skorzystanie z Sieci Fiuu czy teleportacja mogą być kontrolowane i Snape zaplanował sposoby na spotykanie się tak, żeby nie było można ich wykryć.

– Będziemy musieli uważać jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. W tej chwili pewnie nic nam nie grozi, ale jak tylko uda nam się coś odkryć i pokrzyżować ich plany, z pewnością zaczną szukać winnych.

Hermiona złapała piłkę, którą kopnął jakiś chłopiec i odrzuciła mu. Podziękował jej i odbiegł w podskokach. Kiedy to usłyszała, przeszedł ją dreszcz.

– W poniedziałek spróbuje pan na nowo?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Swoją drogą, skoro chciałaś pomóc. Poszukaj mi jakichś włosów do eliksiru – Snape przypomniał sobie cholerny piątek.

– Oczywiście, że coś panu znajdę! – dziewczynę aż podniosło z radości. – Mam szukać jakichś konkretnych czy brać pierwsze z brzegu?

– Obojętnie. Znajdź trochę na jutro. Wyślę po nie moją sowę. Tylko ogranicz się do ludzkich, dobrze?

Hermiona nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, patrząc na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, bo wytrzymywał jej spojrzenie.

– Ale przecież... Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że nikt nie będzie wiedział...

– I żebyś zrzuciła tę kocią sierść, podawała ci zapewne do picia różne eliksiry, czyż nie? – powiedział jadowicie. – Jak sądzisz, kto je przygotowywał?

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! Teraz wiedziała z całą pewnością, że wiedział o skórce boomslanga i, co gorsza, wiedział, kto zrobił drakę na lekcji, żeby ona mogła wśliznąć się do jego magazynku. Wiedział i nie wywalił ani jej, ani Rona i Harry'ego...

– Mówił pan, że mam zapomnieć o tym, co było w szkole – zarumieniła się lekko.

– Dobrze, faktycznie, mówiłem. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie chciałbym zamienić się w kota... ani w psa – dodał zaskoczony, bo akurat brązowy wyżeł podbiegł do niego.

Roztargniony pogłaskał go, a Hermiona czuła, że nie wierzy własnym oczom. Wpatrywała się w niego, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. Bo faktycznie, Snape, TEN Snape, głaszczący psa...

– Sądzę, że się teraz pożegnamy. Masz coś do zrobienia, czyż nie? – Snape wstał nagle i spojrzał na nią surowo.

Mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęła. Wyraźnie widziała, że czuł, że odsłonił się za bardzo i chciał po prostu zmienić temat. Zrozumiała, że w takich sytuacjach próbuje to zamaskować warczeniem i oschłym stylem bycia.

– Do widzenia, panie profesorze. Przygotuję LUDZKIE włosy na jutro. Mam całkiem przystojnego sąsiada...

– Granger... – warknął ostrzegawczo, ale widocznie niezbyt przekonująco.

Wesoło uśmiechnięta machnęła mu ręką i odeszła w kierunku zejścia do metra.

 

Znalezienie włosów nie sprawiało żadnych problemów. Nie planowała chodzenia po sąsiadach, szukania żadnych na podłodze, czy próbowania przywoływania, bo faktycznie mogła się pomylić i wziąć zwierzęce... albo włosy jakiejś kobiety! Siedząc w metrze, aż roześmiała się głośno na myśl o jej profesorze, przeobrażającym się w ponętną brunetkę. Chybaby ją wtedy zabił!

Na skrzyżowaniu koło jej domu był duży salon fryzjerski, czynny do późnych godzin wieczornych. Zawsze był tam tłok, zarówno w części żeńskiej, jak i męskiej. Było przed ósmą, wspaniała godzina!

Weszła do środka i zatrzymała się koło lady. Miła, młoda pani natychmiast porzuciła układanie szamponów i podeszła do niej.

– Dzień dobry. Pierwsza wizyta? – widać doskonale znała klientki, bo nawet się nie zawahała.

– Dzień dobry pani. Pierwsza... ale nie po ścięcie włosów – Hermiona odruchowo przesunęła ręką po długich do połowy pleców, zmierzwionych włosach. – Znajomi polecali mi państwa zakład, ponoć robicie świetne peruki.

– Ależ oczywiście! Ale nie przypuszczam, że to dla pani, nie przy pani wspaniałych włosach.

– Nie, to dla mojego ojca... Za parę miesięcy ma pięćdziesiąt osiem lat i ponieważ wyłysiał już zupełnie i wyraźnie go to żenuje, pomyślałam, żeby mu zafundować jakąś perukę.

Pani przyjrzała się Hermionie z zainteresowaniem. Widać nie spotykała się z takim pomysłem na prezent codziennie.

– Peruki są dość drogie. Najlepsze są robione na zlecenie, na podstawie odcisku głowy.

Chwilę wyjaśniała, jakie są rodzaje peruk i dopiero po chwili zeszła na temat, na który czekała dziewczyna.

– Wie pani, on nie lubi oglądać próbek włosów z palet kolorystycznych, bo mówi, że nie są prawdziwe. Ale czy mogę wziąć parę z ziemi, tych które tu leżą?

Zaskoczona fryzjerka zgodziła się, choć tym razem pomysł wydał się jej conajmniej dziwny. Ale czego to ludzie nie wymyślą. Poza tym jak chce u nich sprzątać z podłogi...

Hermiona podeszła do pustego krzesła, przy którym przed chwilą siedział jakiś mężczyzna o długich czarnych włosach. Zgarniając kosmyki, wzięła też trochę jaśniejszych, od faceta siedzącego zaraz obok. Potem podeszła do jeszcze innego, od którego podniósł się starszy pan o mysich, krótkich włoskach. Pani przyniosła jej jakieś jasne pukle. Obrzuciwszy szybkim spojrzeniem właściciela, młodego, grubego faceta, Hermiona odłożyła je na bok. Do tych Snape będzie potrzebował powiększyć sobie trochę ubranie, zanim się przebierze.

Dostała parę innych kosmyków z działu męskiego, podyskutowała jeszcze trochę z fryzjerką i poszła do domu.

Pooddzielała każdy zestaw włosów i zapakowała w zwykły papier aluminiowy. Do jasnych włosów dołączyła kawałek pergaminu z ostrzeżeniem, że właściciel był dość gruby. I niski. _Łatwiej przeskoczyć niż obejść._ Całkowite przeciwieństwo Snape'a. Szepnęła Reducto i zmniejszyła każdą paczuszkę, wrzuciła wszystko do skórzanego woreczka i położyła go na stole.

Na wspomnienie sowy Snape'a, pięknego, brązowo-białego puchacza z czarnymi końcówkami piór, o wielkich pomarańczowych oczach, przygotowała duży kawałek bekonu.


	7. Rozdział 1 - część 7

Czwartek, 15.05

 

Niestety włosy dostarczone przez Hermionę nie pomogły. Snape miał wspaniały słuch, ale Norris i Lawford usiedli, jak zwykle, w takim miejscu, że nie sposób było ich podsłuchać. Czasem docierały do niego jakieś strzępki słów, ale nic z tego nie wynikało.

Nie mieli żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Rockman przygląda jej się jakoś dziwnie. Starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie wiedząc, co tamci wiedzą, stresowała się jeszcze bardziej i uśmiechy na widok szefa przychodziły jej z coraz większym trudem.

Musieli się pilnować jeszcze bardziej od czasu, kiedy Prorok napisał o zmianie szefa Wydziału Transportu. Mogli tylko przypuszczać, że Norris na tym nie poprzestał, ale ponieważ kontrolował teraz również prasę, domyślali się, że o niektórych wydarzeniach mogą się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

W czwartek po południu pierścionek zrobił się ciepły. Poszła szybko do łazienki z wielką nadzieją w sercu, ale kiedy tylko spojrzała na pergamin, nadzieja zdechła. _Dziś ich nie było_.

Dodatkowo Hermionę rozbolał ząb.

Szlag, szlag, nagły szlag! Niech ten pieprzony tydzień już się skończy!

Wyszła wcześniej z pracy i pojechała do rodziców. Bardzo dobrą stroną posiadania rodziców dentystów było to, że nie musiała czekać w żadnych kolejkach.

 

Perry skończył szlifować niewielką plombę w zębie córki i zaczął składać narzędzia. Przy okazji przyglądał się jej i doszedł do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Miała wymizerowaną twarz, była cała spięta i nerwowa, odpowiadała półsłówkami albo tylko wzruszała ramionami. Niechęć do rozmowy mógł jeszcze zrozumieć, jak kogoś boli ząb, na ogół nie jest zbyt gadatliwy, ale pozostałe zachowania zupełnie do niej nie pasowały.

Miał co prawda w planach przygotowanie gabinetu na jutro, szczególnie że zaczynał od resekcji szczęki, ale machnął na to ręką i postanowił wyjść natychmiast, żeby móc porozmawiać z Hermioną. Jazda w zupełnej ciszy upewniła go, że dobrze zrobił.

W domu odgrzał szybko lasagne z obiadu i usiedli przy wysokim stole w kuchni.

– Kochanie, nie będę się bawić w podchody. Co się dzieje?

Dziewczyna zamarła i po paru sekundach spojrzała na ojca. Już chciała powiedzieć, że nic takiego się nie dzieje, ale nie pozwolił jej.

– I nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu, że nic. Coś wyraźnie jest nie tak.

Hermiona przez chwilę dziubała lasagne, po czym odłożyła widelec na bok i westchnęła ciężko.

– Pamiętasz, jak wam mówiłam, że trochę się skomplikowało u mnie w pracy? – kiedy potaknął, kontynuowała:

– No więc szczerze mówiąc, skomplikowało się bardzo – zamilkła.

– Bardzo-bardzo, czy tylko trochę bardzo? – ponaglił ją Perry, nie komentując tego, że przestała jeść.

– Bardzo-bardzo.

Po kolejnej przerwie Perry zaczął się niecierpliwić.

– Hermiono, chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, ale jeśli nie powiesz, co się dzieje, nie wiem nawet, co mógłbym zrobić... Ja i mama.

– Tato... nie mogę ... nie wolno mi wchodzić w szczegóły. Nie chcę was narażać... Pamiętasz, jak wam opowiadałam o Voldemorcie?

– Pamiętam, ale przecież mówiłaś, że go wykończyliście?!

– Jego tak. Ale... pojawił się ktoś inny, tyle, że z podobnymi pomysłami.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że macie tam u siebie jakiegoś nowego... – nagle urwał. – Czy to on wymordował tą pięcioosobową rodzinę w Stirling?!

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć o co dokładnie chodziło, po pierwsze Snape jej zabronił, po drugie doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby powiedziała wszystko, przyprawiłaby rodziców o atak serca. A przynajmniej histerii. Zaczęła szukać słów, jak wyjaśnić bez wyjaśniania i przede wszystkim jak uspokoić ojca.

– Nie, to nie on... to znaczy tak, faktycznie to on to zrobił, ale nie jako on... Cholera – zaklęła, ale wyjątkowo nie spotkała się z protestem. – Tato, jedyne, co mogę ci powiedzieć, to to, że tym razem wygląda to trochę inaczej. Nie stanowię żadnego celu, nic mi nie grozi, bo ten ktoś nie ma pojęcia o tym, że ja wiem. Dowiedziałam się niektórych rzeczy zupełnie przez przypadek. Ale to są rzeczy, których nie mogę tak zostawić. Muszę... musimy coś zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać. My, bo nie jestem sama. Jest ktoś, kto ma bardzo dużo doświadczenia, ktoś bardzo inteligentny, kto mi pomaga. Czy też raczej ja jemu. To on będzie próbował go powstrzymać, ale muszę mu jakoś pomóc.

Jej ojciec również odłożył widelec. I słuchał dalej.

– Musimy wiedzieć więcej na temat tego, co tamten planuje. Usłyszałam coś raz, ale to nie wystarczy. Więc staramy się jakoś go podsłuchać, ale nic nam z tego nie wychodzi. Klapa. A bez tego nie ruszymy.

– I to cię tak męczy? Że nie możecie go podsłuchać? – spytał w napięciu.

– Dokładnie. Szlag mnie trafia z tego powodu. Szukam sposobu, żeby to zrobić tak, żeby nie narażać się na żadne niebezpieczeństwo i zarazem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

Perry zamyślił się i przez chwilę oboje siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc się w talerze z ledwo tkniętym jedzeniem.

– Powiedz mi, czy można założyć temu facetowi podsłuch? Tam, gdzie pracuje, mieszka?

– On nie jest sam, tato. Jest paru, którzy się z nim skumplowali.

– Nieważne. W takim razie im. Mówiłaś kiedyś, że w Hogwarcie żadne dyktafony, pluskwy czy kamery nie działają z powodu magii.

– Dokładnie – coś w tonie jego głosu ożywiło Hermionę. – Ale oni nie spotykają się w szkole czy w Ministerstwie, ale w mugolskim świecie i w swoich domach.

– W mugolskim... naszym świecie to wszystko będzie działać. A u nich w domach?

– Pojęcia nie mam. Ale magii tam jest o wiele mniej, więc jest szansa.

Perry zaczął bawić się widelcem. Widział wyraźnie, że jego mała córeczka znów w coś się wplątała. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, żeby natychmiast przestała się wygłupiać, wycofała się z tego i dała sobie spokój. W drugiej zrozumiał, że mógłby sobie mówić. W trzeciej pomyślał, że on w jej sytuacji też by się nie poddał. Jedynym wyjściem wydawało się jej jakoś pomóc. Być może w ten sposób będzie w stanie ją jakoś chronić i kontrolować jej poczynania?

– Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem o Jacku Parkerze?

– Tym, którego uratowałeś z zasadzki, kiedy byliście oboje w wojsku, gdzieś tam w Jugosławii?

– Dokładnie. Jack cały czas jest w wojsku. Dochrapał się stopnia podpułkownika i ma już w kieszeni nominację na pułkownika. Jest bliskim doradcą Sir Nicholasa Cartera, generała British Army.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w zaskoczeniu w ojca.

– I chcesz go poprosić o założenie podsłuchu komuś z Ministerstwa Magii?!

– Nie, chcę go poprosić o podrzucenie mi jakiejś zabawki, których pewnie mają pełno. Jeśli nie on ma, to wie, kto będzie to miał.

Genialne!

– Tato... jesteś geniuszem! Naprawdę! Ale... co ty mu powiesz? Jak wytłumaczysz, że potrzebny ci podsłuch? – zmartwiła się trochę. Sytuacja w Europie i w Stanach była bardzo napięta. W Anglii od kilku lat nie było żadnych zamachów terrorystycznych, ale to nie znaczyło, że było spokojnie. Hermiona mogła się tylko domyślać, że jej ojciec będzie musiał dobrze wyjaśnić przyjacielowi o co chodzi.

– Już o to się nie martw. Coś wymyślę. Postaram się jakoś spotkać z Jackiem i pogadać. I jak tylko coś będę wiedział, to dam ci znać, dobrze?

Hermiona zerwała się z wysokiego krzesła i rzuciła uściskać ojca. Przytulił ją mocno i nie udało mu się powstrzymać od komentarzy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że bardzo durnych i niepotrzebnych komentarzy, ale cóż.

– Ale musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz na siebie uważać, dobrze?

– Tato... nie wiem, czy już ci mówiłam, ale jesteś bóstwem!

– Jeszcze nic nie załatwiłem.

– Nieważne! Jak ci się uda, postawię ci pomnik! I jeszcze jedno... Nie mów nic mamie, dobrze? Po co ma się denerwować.

– Jasne, ja mogę denerwować się za nas dwoje.

 

Wtorek, 19.05

Kiedy Hermiona weszła przez kominek do domu, usłyszała, jak dzwoni jej telefon. Rzuciła torbę na ziemię, podbiegła do niego i odebrała.

– Słucham?

– To ja, skarbie. Dzwonię i dzwonię, już myślałem, że nigdy nie odbierzesz – usłyszała głos swojego ojca.

– Przepraszam, tato. Jak zwykle urwanie głowy w robocie.

– Mam dla ciebie dobre nowiny.

Hermiona aż podskoczyła z radości.

– Świetnie! Masz to?!

– Mam, mam. Mogę ci to podrzucić jutro.

Chciała już! Teraz, zaraz! Ale było trochę późnawo.

– O której możesz? Jeśli trzeba, to nawet urwę się z pracy.

Perry Granger przypominał sobie przez chwilę zaplanowane na jutro wizyty. W końcu powiedział:

– Koło dziewiętnastej najwcześniej. Może być?

Wszystko mogło być!

 

Było już po kolacji i Snape siedział, jak często bywało, w gabinecie u Minerwy McGonagall i omawiali przygotowania do SUMÓW i OWUTEMÓW. Tym razem w towarzystwie Flitwicka.

– Egzaminy praktyczne są tylko z Astronomii, Obrony przed Czarną Magią i Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami – mówiła właśnie Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

– Dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu dadzą nam listę egzaminatorów, a już w tym tygodniu mamy zarezerwować dla nich noclegi...

– Zawsze to samo. Wiem, ilu ich zazwyczaj bywa, więc zajmę się tym – machnął lekceważąco malutki czarodziej.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – medalion nagle rozgrzał się tak, że prawie parzył.

Snape zamarł na chwilę. Flitwick nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale Minerwa tak. Zobaczyła, jak siedzącemu na wprost niej młodszemu mężczyźnie rozszerzyły się oczy i ręka odruchowo powędrowała na wysokość piersi. Domyśliła się natychmiast, o co chodzi. Tylko czemu aż tak gwałtownie zareagował?!

Snape wstał nagle.

_Merlinie... to musi być coś ważnego. Żeby tylko nic się jej nie stało..._

– Przepraszam was na chwilę – powiewając szatą, podszedł szybko do kominka, wrzucił trochę proszku Fiuu i wymruczał „Gabinet Dyrektora", po czym wszedł w płomienie i zniknął.

Żeby Dumbledore nie wpychał swojego długiego nosa w zupełnie nieswoje sprawy, przeszedł szybko do komnat i dopiero tam zdjął medalion i wyjął pergamin i pospiesznie szepnął „Ostendus". Kiedy ujrzał pojawiające się litery, czuł, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Nie jeden, dwa.

– _Mam coś, co nam pomoże. Spotkajmy się u mnie jutro o siódmej wieczorem._

Pomyślał, że będzie musiał nauczyć ją kontrolować emocje.

– Scribere.

– _Spróbuję, ale mogę się spóźnić. Nie czekaj przed domem. Jaki jest numer twojego mieszkania?_

– _15, ale trzeba zadzwonić domofonem._

– _Dam sobie radę._

Po czym, żeby móc wrócić do Minerwy i Flitwicka i mieć spokój, dodał.

– Muszę kończyć, mam naradę. Do jutra.

Chwilę wpatrywał się jeszcze w pergamin, ale żadne nowe litery już się nie pojawiły. Powinien się cieszyć, ale gdzieś w głębi poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Lekceważony? Nie, to nie było to...

Nie precyzując, o co chodzi, wrócił do gabinetu Minerwy, do planowania egzaminów.

 

Czwartek, 21/05

Snape stał oparty o ścianę budynku na wprost budynku, pod którym znajdowało się Ministerstwo i udawał, że przegląda Timesa. Miał na sobie elegancki czarny garnitur z białą koszulą i białym, wąskim krawatem. Nie padało, nie było zimno, więc płaszcz przerzucił przez lewą rękę. Nie miał pięćdziesięciu mugolskich strojów, ale mógł do woli zmieniać kolory, więc liczył na to, że nikomu nie wpadnie w oko.

Mugol, w którego się przemienił, miał dość gęste blond włosy, dodatkowo wydłużył je sobie trochę, żeby móc włożyć do ucha _pluskwę. Nie, nie pluskwę. To coś innego. Pluskwa siedziała w kieszeni._

Miał bardzo mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony był zły. Severus Snape bawił się w mugolskiego szpiega! Używając ich przedziwnych urządzeń, których działania za nic nie mógł pojąć!

Z drugiej zgadzał się z Granger, że warto było spróbować. Ich metody nie sprawdzały się, a bez nich nie mogli nic zrobić.

„Co panu szkodzi... panie profesorze... jeśli się nie uda to trudno, ale jest szansa na to, że wreszcie ich złapiemy..." – mówiła mu wczoraj. Nalegała, prosiła, robiła duże oczy, jakby sądziła, że takie sztuczki na niego działają.

W końcu poddał się.

Przed sobą miał wyjście z toalet. Koło godziny dwunastej bardzo niemrawy ruch przybrał trochę na sile. Dopiero po prawie pół godzinie z obdrapanych drzwi wyszły dwie osoby, które go interesowały. Ruszył za nimi dyskretnie i lawirując między przechodniami, szedł dłuższy czas większymi i mniejszymi uliczkami.

_Merlinie, spacerów im się nagle zachciało._

Ledwo ominął jakąś kobietę z dziecięcym wózkiem, która zawołała za nim „Uważaj jak chodzisz, ofiaro losu!" i po chwili wszedł do eleganckiej restauracji, wyraźnie dla zamożniejszych obywateli. Obaj panowie właśnie siadali w kącie, z dala od innych, wolnych stolików. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji dzień był już stracony, bo nie miał szansy nic usłyszeć.

Pozwolił się posadzić na drugim końcu dużej sali i zaczął zwracać uwagę na kelnerów. Kręciło się ich kilkoro. Ubrani byli w białe koszule i czarne kamizelki z czarnymi muszkami. _Bardzo dobrze, będzie trzeba przemienić krawat na muszkę i zmienić kolor. No i podszyć pod jakiegoś, który jest zbudowany mniej więcej jak ja._

Nie chciał tracić wiele czasu, więc nie był wybredny. W ostateczności przemieniłby się nawet i w kobietę, ale wtedy musiałby się bawić w przebieranie. Na widok wychodzącej z kuchni potężnej kelnerki doszedł do wniosku, że ZDECYDOWANIE nie będzie wybredny!

Mężczyzna, który do niego podszedł, mógł się nadać. Był trochę niższy, ale równie szczupły. Niósł już w ręku tacę z filiżanką z czerwonymi śladami na brzegu. Podał Snape’owi kartę dań i już zamierzał odejść, kiedy ten zawołał za nim.

– Przepraszam, mógłby mi pan pokazać, gdzie są toalety?

– Za rogiem w prawo, proszę pana.

– Nie przeszkadzałoby panu pomóc mi tam dojść? Trochę mi słabo i...

Kelner skłonił się lekko.

– Ależ naturalnie, że nie. Proszę za mną.

Snape odłożył gazetę na stół i ruszył niepewnym krokiem. Kelner postawił tackę na stoliku obok i szedł wolno z boku, być może gotów go podtrzymać w razie potrzeby. Otworzył przed nim szeroko drzwi i gestem pokazał dwie kabiny w środku.

W tym momencie Snape zachwiał się i osunął na ścianę, wyciągając równocześnie różdżkę. Młody chłopak podskoczył do niego i nie miał nawet czasu zorientować się, co się dzieje.

– Sanarum menrium – szepnął Snape.

Zaklęcie nie oszałamiało całkowicie, po prostu zamraczało na krótki okres czasu. W uproszczeniu zamieniało chwilowo w bezmyślne warzywo. Złapał kelnera pod pachy i na wpół podprowadził, na wpół zaniósł do najbliższej kabiny. Zamknąwszy sedes i posadziwszy go na nim, wyrwał mu parę włosów – ten nawet nie zareagował. Wrzucił je do małej fiolki z eliksirem wielosokowym i kiedy wreszcie ten przybrał trochę mętny, białawy kolor, wypił go paroma łykami.

Po chwili w kabinie znajdowało się dwóch takich samych mężczyzn. Stojący machnął różdżką na swój krawat i na czarną muszkę.

– Nigrum, simile – ten natychmiast zmienił kolor na czarny i zawiązał się.

Wyszedłszy z kabiny, mruknął jakby od niechcenia „Colloportus", zamek przekręcił się i teraz na zewnątrz widać było czerwony pasek przy klamce. Sięgnął do kieszeni po małą plastykową torebkę, w której tkwił malutki, cieniutki, niemal przeźroczysty drucik, który Granger przykleiła do czegoś podobnego do czarodziejskiej taśmy samoprzylepnej. Przystanął przy najbliższym stoliku, przykleił to od środka koszyczka z solą, pieprzem i karafką z sosem vinaigrette i poszedł prosto do stolika Norrisa i Lawforda.

– Panowie wybaczą... podam świeżą sól – powiedział ugrzecznionym tonem i zamienił koszyczki.

– Proszę przy okazji przynieść nam świeże pieczywo – zażyczył sobie Lawford.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana, już przynoszę.

Wrócił szybko do toalety i upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma, otworzył drzwi i wśliznął się do kabiny. Z innej kieszeni wyjął fiolkę, z której pociągnął zdrowy łyk i po chwili wrócił do poprzedniej postaci.

– Obliviate – pochylił się nad patrzącym nieprzytomnym wzrokiem mężczyzną. – Za chwilę oprzytomniejesz. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką będziesz pamiętał, to to, że po podaniu menu do stolika numer siedem poszedłeś do toalety. Acha, i masz przynieść chleb tym, co siedzą w rogu po lewej od wejścia.

Machnął różdżką i wyszedł, błyskawicznie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zanim opuścił restaurację, wyjął z kieszeni _pluskwę... nie, to coś drugiego._ I włożył sobie to do ucha, zasłaniając je lekko włosami. Natychmiast usłyszał wyraźną rozmowę.

Wyszedł szybko na ulicę i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce, tyłem do restauracji. Będzie słyszał, jak wychodzą.

 

Kelner otrząsnął się i otworzył oczy. Chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi kabiny, a potem zaskoczony na zapięte spodnie. Niepewnie podniósł się, patrząc przez ramię na opuszczoną klapę od toalety. _Obudź się, debilu! Mało brakowało, a zsikałbyś się w gacie!_

 

Snape wsłuchiwał się w rozmowę, patrząc bez zainteresowania na przejeżdżające samochody. Towarzyska pogawędka go nie interesowała, ale kiedy temat uległ zmianie na o wiele bardziej interesujący, aż pochylił się do przodu, jakby to mogło pomóc mu się skupić.

Granger była po prostu genialna! Działało! Niestety na tym dobre wieści się kończyły.

Z konieczności został w Londynie do wieczora. Czekając, aż dziewczyna wróci z pracy, wstąpił do Klubu Twórców Eliksirów.

O siódmej wieczorem wrócił pod dom panny Granger i po paru nieudanych podejściach udało mu się zadzwonić do niej domofonem.

– Już otwieram! – zawołała wyraźnie przejęta i poszła otworzyć drzwi.

Kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła swojego profesora, aż opadła jej szczęka. Był już sobą, ale cały czas miał na sobie długi, czarny, wełniany płaszcz, a pod nim mugolski garnitur. Widziała go już luźno ubranego, w jeansy i koszulę, teraz dla kontrastu zobaczyła wersję elegancką.

_Merlinie, jak strój potrafi zmienić człowieka...! Wystarczy zamiast nietoperzych szat założyć garnitur i może pozować na rozkładówkę do magazynu mody..._

– Długo tak mam stać? – zapytał cierpko Snape. – Coś nie tak ze strojem?

Przepuściła go, starając się ochłonąć.

– Ależ nie, wszystko w porządku! Wygląda pan wspaniale! – to wyrwało się jej zdecydowanie niepotrzebnie, bo mijając ją, spojrzał i prychnął z kpiną, a ona się zaczerwieniła. Postanowiła się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

– Pamiętam, jak niektórzy czarodzieje próbowali przebierać się w mugolskie ubrania na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Niektórzy... to była zupełna porażka – uniosła oczy do góry.

– Już ci mówiłem, że jestem półkrwi. Mieszkaliśmy wśród mugoli i pamiętam trochę z dzieciństwa. Poza tym przy odrobinie inteligencji i dobrej woli bez trudu można dowiedzieć się, jak się ubrać. Bez odpowiedniego stroju na pewno nie wszedłbym dziś tam, gdzie musiałem wejść.

Zdjął płaszcz i zdecydował się przełożyć go przez krzesło, bo na kanapie było trochę rudych kłaków. Rozpiął parę guzików od koszuli i poluźnił krawat.

_Hmmmm..._

– Co udało się panu usłyszeć? – Hermiona postanowiła zająć myśli czymś sensownym.

– Dużo. Trochę to trwało, bo długo jedli. Mówiłaś, że to coś... ta pluskwa pamięta przez parę godzin, co słyszała.

Snape próbował sobie przypomnieć jej wczorajsze wyjaśnienia. Widział, że starała się jak mogła, przełożyć je na ICH język, jednak mimo najszczerszych chęci nie udało mu się wiele zapamiętać. Pamiętał za to, jak dziwnie czuł się, kiedy to panna Granger wystąpiła w roli nauczycielki, a on ucznia. W każdym razie miała więcej cierpliwości od niego.

– Nie ona. To coś, – podniosła malutką czarną kostkę – pamięta do dwudziestu godzin rozmowy. A to coś... można powiedzieć, że żyje przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Jak działa. To znaczy jak słyszy. Jak nic nie słyszy... powiedzmy jak śpi, to jeszcze dłużej.

– O ile pamiętam, to mówiłaś, że można to ożywić? Mam nadzieję, bo wygląda jak martwa – Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni drucik w woreczku i skrzywił się z powątpiewaniem.

Hermiona zachichotała, ale pod jego spojrzeniem natychmiast spoważniała.

– Chce pan się czegoś napić? Z góry przyznaję, że u mnie prócz herbaty, kawy i soków owocowych nic więcej pan nie dostanie.

– Zrobię nam herbaty, ty się zajmij tym robalem.

Nie udało jej się opanować i znów parsknęła.

– Jeszcze raz, Granger i obejdziesz się bez picia.

Mogąc używać magii, Snape poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Nie starając się szukać w jej szafkach, gdzie co jest, po prostu przyzwał szklanki i herbatę. Nalał gorącej wody z różdżki i wrzucił saszetki, wylewitował je na stolik i sięgnąwszy po cukier, wrócił do salonu.

Dziewczyna siedziała przed czymś na kształt leżącej bokiem, półotwartej książki. Część na górze rozświetlała się i pojawiały się na niej różne obrazki, zaś dolna wyglądała trochę jak tabliczka czekolady, którą ktoś nierówno odlał. Na kawałach czekolady były namalowane, zupełnie chaotycznie, literki. Snape zastanawiał się, czy ten, kto to wymyślił, znał alfabet.

_Nie nauczą się porządnie jako dzieci i potem muszę się męczyć z tymi bałwanami._

No cóż, na całe szczęście nie wiedział, że Perry Granger miał równie niepochlebną opinię o nim. Już miał wychodzić od Hermiony, kiedy zobaczył przez okno jakiegoś faceta, który krzywił się, dłubiąc przy domofonie. Przez chwilę go obserwował, podejrzewając, że to zwykły wandal, ale wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie. Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy powiedziawszy do córki „Słuchaj, pod domem stoi jakiś kretyn i bawi się domofonem", usłyszał rzeczowe „To nie kretyn, to mój profesor".

Na części na górze pojawiło się jasne, kolorowe zdjęcie jakiejś dużej łódki na wodzie o kolorze głębokiego błękitu. Słońce odbijało się na falach. Na łodzi stała dwójka ludzi – kobieta była bardzo podobna do Hermiony Granger, mężczyzna zdecydowanie mniej. Oboje byli opaleni i uśmiechnięci.

– To moi rodzice. Kiedy byli w Australii.

– Całkiem niezła łódka.

– Mieli parę, ale zostawili sobie właśnie tę, resztę sprzedali.

Snape nigdy nie czuł większej potrzeby dopytywania się o życie swoich uczniów, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że to ona, przy pomocy magii, ich tam wysłała, zmodyfikowawszy uprzednio ich pamięć. To musiała być naprawdę potężna magia. I ciekawiło go, jak to się jej udało.

Hermiona wyczytała w jego spojrzeniu nieme pytanie, więc czekając, aż wszystkie programy się otworzą, zaczęła opowiadać.

– Wmówiłam im, że ich marzeniem było zwiedzić Australię. Ponieważ nie mogłam ich wysłać tam z niczym i nie chciałam, żeby żyli w nędzy, wyjęłam trochę pieniędzy z mojego ... mojej skrytki w mugolskim banku i użyłam Geminio. Tylko musiałam uważać na numery seryjne, które są na papierowych pieniądzach. Ponieważ Uzdrowiciele zostawili im całość wspomnień z tamtego roku, rodzice opowiedzieli mi, że po przybyciu kupili sobie dwie łodzie i zaczęli je wynajmować turystom. Mój tato lubi grać, więc grał i wygrał całkiem niezłe pieniądze. Wtedy kupili sobie duży dom i dodatkowy jacht. I kiedy Aurorzy ich znaleźli i odzyskali pamięć, sprzedali dom i te mniejsze łodzie i zostawili sobie właśnie ten. W tej chwili ich przyjaciel cały czas wynajmuje go turystom, więc nawet jeśli ich gabinet by nie wystarczał... W każdym razie... w sumie dobrze się to skończyło.

Wyglądała na smutną, wpatrując się w nieruchome zdjęcie. A on próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko musiało być jej podjąć taką decyzję. Nie wiedząc, czy kiedykolwiek ich jeszcze zobaczy i nawet jeśli, to czy uda się przywrócić im pamięć. Musiała ich naprawdę bardzo kochać, skoro potrafiła wyrzec się części własnego życia, byle tylko zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i szczęście.

Delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

– To była wspaniała decyzja. I jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, które im się w życiu przytrafiły.

Hermiona zamarła ze zdziwienia z otwartymi ustami i Snape doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższa pora wrócić do podsłuchanej rozmowy. Innymi słowy do roboty.

– A teraz zajmij się wreszcie tą twoją pluskwą, bo chciałbym jeszcze dziś wrócić do Hogwartu.

Uruchomienie zapisu z pluskwy nie stanowiło problemu. Na dole ekranu Hermiona zobaczyła, że nagranie trwa ponad godzinę. Aż jęknęła.

– Oni cały czas gadali o naszej sprawie? – rzut okiem na zegarek powiedział jej, że w takim razie skończą o dziewiątej, a Snape musi przecież jeszcze wrócić do szkoły.

– Na początku nie, przez jakiś kwadrans rozmawiali o żonach i dzieciakach. Końcówki też nie ma sensu słuchać. A co, możesz jej kazać mówić tylko o spisku?

– Coś w tym stylu – kliknęła na suwak na dole, przeskakując od razu na trzynastą minutę. Przy wtórze szczękania noży i widelców rozległy się głosy Norrisa i Lawforda.

[.. ła takie wysokie obcasy, że była wyższa ode mnie, wyobrażasz to sobie?]

[ Moja też takie lubi. Zdaje się, że to jakaś moda, więc szybko jej nie przejdzie.]

[Już nie chodzi o wysokość, ale o cenę. Takie buty kosztują prawie osiem galeonów, a ona chętnie kupiłaby sobie z dziesięć par, pod kolor sukni.]

[Powiedz jej, że są zaklęcia zmieniające kolory.]

[Peter, ona doskonale o tym wie! Ale mówi, że one działają tymczasowo tylko do sześciu godzin, potem już nie można ich cofnąć.]

[Niech nie będzie głupia. Nie można cofnąć, ale można rzucić kolejne, o innym kolorze! ]

Przez chwilę słychać było śmiech.

[Masz rację, postraszę ją, że wyślę ją do tej szkoły dla charłaków. Może zacznie myśleć. To faktycznie była odpowiedź godna Aylin.]

[Nie wspominaj o niej przy Tylerze. Jeszcze chwila, a podeśle ją Teddy'emu, żeby jego Aurorzy sobie potrenowali na niej Niewybaczalne! Przeklął mnie wczoraj za to, że kazałem mu dać Granger PRZPEC.]

[Przecież wiedziałeś, że inteligencją to ona nie grzeszy.]

[Słabo powiedziane. I w dodatku Tyler ciągle porównuje ją do Granger i mówi, że przy niej nikt dobrze nie wypada.]

[Co ona ostatnio zawaliła? Coś z Paryżem...]

[Tak, zamówiła świstoklik na nadzwyczajne spotkanie z ICW i zamiast w Paryżu, Tyler wylądował w Lyonie.]

[Jakim cudem? Wiesz co, ta wołowina jest świetna, będziemy tu musieli jeszcze przyjść!]

[Francuzi zalecają przejście do Ministerstwa w Bastylii z Gare de Lyon _(w tłumaczeniu: stacja w Lyonie)_. Tyler parę razy powtórzył jej „Gare de Lyon", „Gare de Lyon"... i proszę. Wysłała go do Lyonu. W dodatku bezpowrotnym, więc musiał się nieźle nakombinować z aportacją. Wylądował wieczorem w Bois de Vincennes i wpadł na facetów przebranych za kobiety. Ci bardzo chętnie pomogli mu dostać się aż do Bastylii, ale ponoć tak bardzo chcieli ... się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, że musiał jednemu z nich złamać nos, żeby się odczepili. Próbował zaklęcia tarczy, ale to nie działa na zboczeńców.]

Obaj długo się śmiali. Pierwszy uspokoił się Lawford.

[Swoją drogą Francuzi są nieźle popieprzeni. Nazwać stację w Paryżu „Gare de Lyon"...! No dobra, ale wracając do naszego małego planu. Widziałeś jakieś dziwne reakcje na ostatnie wiadomości?]

Zanosiło się na chwilę rozmowy o nowych szefach Departamentów. Hermiona dała głośniej i przeszła do kuchni, na migi dając Snape'owi znak, że przygotuje coś do jedzenia. Nie wiedziała jak on, ale ona zaczęła być już głodna.

Ten skinął głową, więc nie bawiła się w pokazy sztuki kulinarnej, ale wrzuciła tosty do opiekacza i równocześnie zrobiła omlet, położyła na chrupki chleb, dołożyła plasterki łososia i pomidora i posypała szczypiorkiem. Kiedy zanosiła do salonu dwa talerze, rozmawiali wciąż o tym samym.

Wkrótce Norris, którego poznawała po głosie, zmienił temat i po chwili Hermiona poczuła, że jedzenie staje jej w gardle.

[Wszystkie wasze propozycje dałem Paulowi, żeby je przejrzał. Zajął się już kandydatami do Wydziału Badań Zdolności Czarodziejskich.]

[Nie sądzę, żeby to było stanowisko do obsadzenia w pierwszej kolejności. Choć Nigel będzie zadowolony, bo to załatwi szybko problem z MKB.]

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że włosy jeżą się jej na głowie. _Watkins?! Nigel Watkins jest z nimi?!_

[Też mu to powiedziałem, ale chyba tak było mu najprościej. Kandydatów na szefa DPPC trzeba przejrzeć bardzo, bardzo uważnie, bo to kluczowe stanowisko.]

Przez chwilę słyszeli tylko odgłosy jedzenia.

[Myślisz, że Paulowi uda się porozmawiać z tym żabojadem we Francuskim Przedstawicielstwie? Legrandem La–jakimśtam? Tamten to podobno ma teczkę na każdego, nawet u nas.]

[Szczerze, Davy? Nie sądzę. Słyszałem, że niecierpią się wzajemnie wyjątkowo. Szkoda, bo mogłoby to nam pomóc.]

[Powiedziałbym, że w tej chwili Alain wie więcej niż Paul. Pomyślałbyś, że siedzi całe dnie i noce z łbem w kominku, słuchając plotek! Co to było ostatnio? Że Warren miga się od podatków za drugi dom...]

Snape skończył pierwszy, odstawił talerz na stół i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy. Hermiona jeszcze chwilę skubała swoją porcję, po czym również odchyliła się do tyłu, zgięła nogi w kolanach i oparła na nich brodę, obejmując ramionami. Plotki niebawem się skończyły.

[Acha, zapomniałbym! Możemy się spotkać w sobotę u ciebie? U mnie nie da rady.]

[Powiedz po prostu, że podoba ci się mój domek myśliwski!]

[Dobrze, skoro chcesz, to tak, jest wspaniały! Tak jak zawsze, o siódmej?]

[Jeszcze nie wiem o której, dam ci znać. W takim razie kopnij, proszę, Nigela, żeby się nie spóźniał! Służący za każdym razem musi biegać specjalnie po niego]

[Prawdę powiedziawszy, przyda mu się, niech schudnie. I poza tym niech nie narzeka. Spraw sobie skrzata, poważnie! Mój Gnypek je o wiele mniej, a pracuje o wiele więcej. Zrób sobie czysty rachunek finansowy, mój drogi, to się przekonasz!]

[Podrzuć mi jakieś...]

– Dalej już możesz sobie darować – powiedział Snape, prostując się i pochylając do przodu.

– Cholera – wyrwało się zszokowanej Hermionie. – O cholera... Jest ich niezła banda!

– Naliczyłem siedmiu, ale nie wiemy, czy o wszystkich mówili. Większości z nich nie znam.

– Ale ja ich znam. Mniej więcej. Przesłucham nagranie dziś wieczorem jeszcze raz i spiszę nazwiska i co ważniejsze fakty, to będziemy mieli już jakieś dane.

Snape spojrzał na nią ostro.

– Żadnych notatek! Jeśli ktokolwiek na nie wpadnie...!

– Nikt na nic nie wpadnie, bo notatki zrobię tu, w komputerze – wskazała ręką „czekoladową książke", jak zaczął o tym czymś myśleć. – Ani Norris, ani reszta z pewnością nie umieją się tym posługiwać. A jeśli trzeba, to schowam tą notatkę tak, że siła ludzka jej nie znajdzie.

_Wygląda na to, że Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko zna się nie tylko na magii, ale i na mugolskich zabawkach. Cóż, jeśli tak, to bije Rovenę Ravenclaw na głowę, trzeba jej to przyznać._

– Gdzie schował pan pluskwę? Bo bardzo dobrze to panu wyszło.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

– W koszyczku z przyprawami. Potem po prostu wróciłem do restauracji i wziąłem cały ze sobą.

_Profesor Snape rąbnął przyprawy z ekskluzywnej restauracji..._

Normalnie by się roześmiała, ale po wysłuchanej właśnie konwersacji jej poczucie humoru najwyraźniej diabli wzięli.

 

Sobota, 23.05

Sobota była całkowitym przeciwieństwem piątku. O ile poprzedniego dnia świeciło słońce i zrobiło się naprawdę ciepło, o tyle w sobotę od rana się ochłodziło i była mgła. Na otwartej przestrzeni nie była zbyt gęsta, ale w leśnej głuszy szczelnie otulała drzewa i zarośla i widoczność nie sięgała więcej niż dziesięć jardów. Panowało przenikliwe zimno, do tego wiał wiatr i białe tumany wirowały w powietrzu.

Ironia losu; jeśli raz na jakiś czas trafił się wreszcie ładny dzień, musiało to być naturalnie w ciągu tygodnia, żeby w weekend, tradycyjnie, mogło być obrzydliwie.

Była dopiero szósta wieczorem, kiedy Snape i Hermiona aportowali się w lesie przy wielkim parku należącym do Lawforda, ale szczyty drzew tonęły już w zupełnej czerni i ciemność ogarniała również i dolną partię lasu.

Gęsta mgła tłumiła zwykle leśne odgłosy i sprawiła, że świat wydawał się być pogrążony w ciszy. Nie słychać było krzyków ptaków, czy szumu liści w koronach drzew. Tylko gdzieś z dala dochodził słaby, miarowy stukot. Pewnie ktoś rąbał drewno.

– Daleko jeszcze? – spytała Hermiona, potykając się o jakąś złamaną gałąź.

– Raczej nie – odparł Snape, podtrzymując ją.

Szli więc dalej, coraz wolniej, bo już ledwo było widać poszycie. Snape rzucił na nich zaklęcie wyciszające, więc przynajmniej nie hałasowali.

– A teraz daleko jeszcze?

– Granger, przestań zrzędzić! Gdybym wiedział, jak wygląda przechadzka z tobą po lesie, kazałbym ci zostać w domu!

 _Przechadzka po lesie...?!_ powtórzyła bezgłośnie. _Zaraz się zabijemy, włażąc na jakieś drzewo, a on to nazywa przechadzką po lesie...!_

– Nie wpadniemy na jakieś dzikie zwierzę? Bo nic nie widzę.

– Muffliato działa tylko na ludzi. Poza tym wszystkie zwierzęta dawno już pouciekały, jak cię usłyszały!

Postanowiła zacisnąć zęby. Parę razy musiała chwycić go za rękę, żeby nie upaść. _Jak on to robi, do cholery, że nie potyka się, tylko idzie normalnie?!_

– Pociecha, że jak wybiję sobie zęby, to rodzice wstawią mi nowe – powiedziała do siebie pod nosem.

– Proszę?

– Nic, tak tylko sobie mówię...

Zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Już chciał na nią warknąć, kiedy nagle pojawiło się przed nim ogrodzenie. Złapał dziewczynę, żeby na nie nie wpadła.

– Cicho siedź, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Może niekoniecznie na miejscu. Nie chcieli aportować się do parku, bo Snape podejrzewał, że Lawford otoczył go zaklęciem antyaportacyjnym. Doszli dopiero do ogrodzenia, a park był duży.

– Wskaż mi – szepnął Snape, kładąc różdżkę na dłoni. Obróciła się trochę w prawo i znieruchomiała.

– Wylewituj mnie na drugą stronę, potem zrobię to samo z tobą.

Hermiona skupiła się – Levicorpus nie było skomplikowanym zaklęciem, ale Snape nie był ani gnomem, ani goblinem, a im cięższe było to, co się lewitowało, tym trudniej było utrzymać zaklęcie. Mężczyzna uniósł się lekko w powietrze, wolno przepłynął nad ogrodzeniem i bardzo wolno opadł po drugiej stronie. Pod koniec musiała złapać różdżkę drugą ręką, żeby opanować drżenie. Wolała nie wyobrażać sobie, co by z nią zrobił, gdyby grzmotnęła nim o ziemię, jak workiem z kartoflami.

Ponieważ nie usłyszała żadnego komentarza, domyśliła się, że nie było źle. Po chwili poczuła, jak unosi się do góry i z trudem opanowała krzyk, kiedy zachwiała się mocno.

– Trzymaj ręce na boki – syknął, zatrzymując ją na chwilę i pozwalając złapać równowagę. Potem przeniósł ją bardzo wolno i opuścił koło siebie.

– Pierwszy raz ktoś cię przenosił?

Hermiona opanowała lekkie zawroty głowy i potaknęła.

_Jak na pierwszy raz mogło być znacznie gorzej. Zwłaszcza, kiedy przenosiła mnie._

– Lewitacja to średnia przyjemność.

– O tak! Znam parę znacznie lepszych!

_Och, mamy doprawdy ciekawe komentarze..._

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, ale postanowił pominąć milczeniem zarówno komentarz, jak i jej późniejszą reakcję – w mroku zobaczył, jak złapała się za usta i opuściła gwałtownie głowę.

Ponownie rzucił Muffliato i ostrożnie ruszyli, skręcając trochę na lewo. Hermiona zdecydowała się nie kusić losu i milczeć.

Domku myśliwskiego nie przeoczyli, bo w środku świeciło się światło i nawet w gęstej mgle można było go zobaczyć z dość dużej odległości. W dodatku koło niego stało już troje ludzi, którzy rozmawiali dość głośno.

Zatrzymali się i schowali za szerokim drzewem.

– Zaczynają się chyba schodzić.

– Będziemy musieli podłożyć jakoś tą pluskwę. Może zostać na zewnątrz?

– Lepiej nie, drzwi wyglądają na solidne. Nic nie będziemy słyszeć.

– Ciężko będzie tam teraz wejść.

– Może rzucę na siebie kameleona?

– Mowy nie ma. Jeśli któryś z nich na ciebie wpadnie albo cię choćby usłyszy, nie wróżę ci długiego życia.

– Więc może odciągnę jakoś ich uwagę, a pan to zrobi.

– Nie alarmujmy ich. Daj mi ją i będę improwizował.

Rozmawiali półgłosem, stojąc koło siebie. Snape musiał pochylić głowę w jej kierunku i w podmuchach wiatru jego długie włosy czasami dotykały delikatnie jej policzka. Zauważyła ze zdumieniem, że wcale nie są tłuste.

Chwilę szukała w kieszeni obcisłych sztruksów znajomego woreczka i wyjęła ostrożnie drucik przyklejony mocno do przeźroczystej taśmy.

Snape przemienił się – trwało to zaledwie chwilkę i już stała koło niej łania. Była o wiele piękniejsza od patronusa, którego już widziała. Smukła, brązowa, o kształtnych nogach i długiej szyi. W jej ogromnych, czarnych oczach błyszczały plamki światła z pobliskiego domu. Na chwilę przesłoniła je długimi rzęsami.

Hermiona nie była w stanie wymówić słowa. Wiedziała oczywiście, że to był Snape, ale równocześnie oczarowała ją bliskość ślicznego zwierzęcia, do którego normalnie nigdy nie byłaby w stanie się zbliżyć.

Położyła na otwartej dłoni drucik na taśmie i kiedy łania pochyliła głowę, żeby go zabrać, zupełnie nie potrafiła się opanować i dotknęła jej szyi drugą ręką.

Łania szarpnęła gwałtownie głową na bok, musnęła lekko jej rękę wilgotnym pyszczkiem i odeszła. Serce waliło Hermionie w piersi, kiedy w pełni dotarło do niej, co zrobiła. _Boże, ja chyba zgłupiałam! Dotknęłam go i teraz mnie zabije! Wróci, odmieni się i mnie zabije!_

Mogła jeszcze chwilę patrzeć, jak łania dostojnym krokiem podchodzi we mgle do domku.

Snape faktycznie był przyzwyczajony do improwizacji, robił to przecież przez wiele lat. Zbliżył się bardzo do domku i stanął za drzewem, spokojnie obserwując trójkę mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był najprawdopodobniej służącym, bo w którymś momencie pochylił głowę i oddalił się. Pozostali weszli do środka i zamknęli drzwi.

Czekał cierpliwie, aż nadarzy się jakaś okazja. Nie musiał długo czekać. W środku widocznie nadymiło się, bo któryś z nich otworzył drzwi na oścież i cofnął się.

 _Bardzo dobrze!_ Parę ostrożnych kroków i już stał przy drzwiach, zaglądając do środka. Postąpił przednią nogą przez próg i położył pluskwę na ziemi, tuż za drzwiami.

 

Lawford dostrzegł zwierzę kątem oka. Złapał Norrisa za ramię i zastygł w bezruchu. Ten obrócił głowę i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko nabrał powietrza.

Łania właśnie wąchała coś na podłodze. Na poruszenie się Norrisa uniosła gwałtownie głowę, spojrzała na nich wielkimi oczami i zerwała się do ucieczki. Tętent jej kopyt zamilkł gdzieś między drzewami.

 

Dziewczyna oglądała całe zdarzenie z oddali – wyglądało tak naturalnie, niewinnie, nie miało prawa wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. W porównaniu z jej pomysłem odwrócenia ich uwagi, zakradanie się do domku było genialne!

Snape podszedł do niej prawie bezszelestnie gdzieś z głębi lasu.

– Panno Granger, chciałbym wyjaśnić jedną ważną rzecz. Nie jestem zwierzątkiem do głaskania. Następnym razem proszę trzymać ręce przy sobie. W przeciwnym wypadku nasza mała przygoda skończy się tu i teraz. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Nie widziała jego twarzy i chyba dobrze się stało. W każdym razie cichy, lodowaty ton jego głosu sprawił, że zrobiło jej się słabo. Wbiła wzrok w ziemię i odpowiedziała szeptem:

– Tak...

 _Mogło być gorzej. Tylko powiedział, co powiedział. I JAK powiedział_.

– Przepraszam.

Snape włożył do ucha drugą słuchawkę i usiadł w milczeniu pod drzewem. Hermiona raczej osunęła się po pniu, niż usiadła z gracją pod innym. Przez dłuższy czas słyszała jakieś głosy, ale nie umiała się na nich skupić, w końcu jednak udało się jej skoncentrować.

 

– Paul, dostałem twoje notatki na temat tych paru kandydatów na szefa Wydziału Badań Zdolności Czarodziejskich. Bardzo dobrze. Ale wyraźnie mówiłem. Najważniejszy jest DPPC – Norris znów wcielił się w role sukinsyna. Czy też może po prostu przestał grać role dobrego wujka i wrócił do swojego normalnego sposobu bycia.

– Peter, wiem, że to ważne, ale...

– Więc się pospiesz. Dopóki nie posadzimy tam kogoś „naszego", wszystko, co robimy, może szlag trafić. Wystarczy, że Wilson postanowi się nam przyjrzeć i do widzenia.

– We wtorek rano dam ci całą listę, może być?

– Nie, ja chcę ją mieć w poniedziałek rano. Z całą kartoteką.

Benson prawie zgrzytnął zębami, ale w końcu nie miał przecież innego wyjścia.

– Co zrobimy z Wilsonem? – chciał wiedzieć Smith.

– To już moje zmartwienie, Teddy. Jeśli coś się będzie szykowało, to dam ci znać, tak że w żaden sposób to cię nie dotknie.

Atmosfera była zupełnie inna niż w czasie poprzednich spotkań. To już nie było tylko abstrakcyjne planowanie, od słów przeszli do czynów i nie mieli odwrotu. To znaczy mieli, ale musieliby narazić się Norrisowi, a na to żaden z nich by się nie poważył.

– Dobrze, więc do końca przyszłego tygodnia możemy uważać tę sprawę za załatwioną. Druga rzecz – Norris sięgnął po rolkę pergaminu, rozwinął ją i przebiegł wzrokiem pierwsze zdania. – Mamy pięknie przygotowany raport, który dowodzi, że począwszy od drugiej ciąży, zaczynają się poważne komplikacje, które wpływają na rozwój dziecka. Im dalej, tym gorsze. Może to skutkować nie tylko niedorozwojem płodu, ale też być groźne dla życia kobiety. Nigel, wymyśl mi jakąś teorię, dlaczego tak się dzieje. W poniedziałek widzę się z Blackiem i wyjaśnię mu, że jego pierwszym ważnym zadaniem na nowym stołku jest opublikowanie tego w co ważniejszych gazetach.

Watkins uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Już prawie mam teorię, nie martw się. Muszę tylko nad nią popracować, im bardziej będzie wiarygodna, tym lepiej.

– Świetnie.

Rockman ziewnął dyskretnie i sięgnął do stolika z butelkami.

– Davy, przepraszam za śmiałość, ale nie będziesz się podrywał za każdym razem, jak któryś z nas chce się czegoś napić, więc pozwól, że sam się obsłużę. A teraz wracając do sprawy, Peter, domyślam się, że mam to jakoś podsunąć Naczelnemu w Św. Mungu?

– Tak, ale do tego potrzebna jest teoria Nigela. Żaden Uzdrowiciel, a już szczególnie Naczelny, nie będzie traktować poważnie żadnych artykułów w gazetach, ale jak dostanie szczegółowy raport badawczy, z pewnością to go zainteresuje.

– A jeśli nie? – zaniepokoił się Lawford.

– Patrz punkt pierwszy naszej rozmowy. Muszę mieć w garści DPPC, bo bez tego nie możemy używać Imperiusa.


	8. Rozdział 1 - część 8

Snape zaklął pod nosem i rzucił na nowo czar ogrzewający. W całkowitej ciemności nie widział już zupełnie Granger, ale bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał, że poruszyła się nerwowo. Przechylił głowę na lewo, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy siedział przed restauracją i słuchał dalej.

[No dobra, ale to zacznie działać dopiero za rok i w dodatku cały czas będą rodziły się dzieci półkrwi czarodziejów, choć zdecydowanie mniej. Co robimy w ciągu tego roku? Baby boom po ostatniej wojnie co prawda już minął, ale wciąż jest o wiele więcej półkrwi niż tych czystej krwi.]

[Och, to się da prosto załatwić. Nigel pracuje nad eliksirami i zaklęciami, które będzie można zaaplikować wszystkim kobietom pojawiającym się w Klinice.]

[Nigel? Jakie zaklęcia dokładnie masz na myśli?]

[Raczej eliksiry. Z zaklęciami wciąż mi nie wychodzi. Permanentne antykoncepcyjne i poronne. Potraktuje się tym każdą kobietę żonatą z mugolem i te szlamy, które zechcą leczyć się Św. Mungu. I załatwione.]

[Po cholerę bawić się w zakaz posiadania dwójki dzieci, skoro można załatwić to zaklęciami i eliksirami?]

[Bo niektóre kobiety nie przychodzą do Kliniki. Poza tym jeśli nie ograniczymy ilości ciąży, w żaden sposób nie wyrobimy się z produkcją eliksirów.]

[Przydałby się nam Snape. Ruszamy go?]

[Jakbyśmy sobie z nim porozmawiali, najprawdopodobniej nie miałby wyjścia i pomógł nam je warzyć, ale on może być niebezpieczny. Lepiej go zostawić w spokoju, póki dajemy sobie radę bez niego. Ale jak będzie trzeba... będziemy musieli poprosić pana dyrektora o współpracę.]

Głos Norrisa był tak przepełniony jadem, że Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i syknął przez zęby – Ugryź się w dupę! – po czym słuchał dalej.

[Właśnie, Davy, masz cały czas to wspomnienie? Oddaj mi je.] _Cholera, który to powiedział?!_

[Podrzucę ci jutro.]

[Słuchajcie, taki mam pomysł... A gdyby tak zorganizować w Św. Mungu obowiązkowe badania i zaaplikować ten eliksir antykoncepcyjny?]

[Wszystkim?! Jak leci?! Czyś ty oszalał?! Nie wiemy jeszcze, jak on działa!]

[Przydałoby się go przetestować.]

[Nie, nie wszystkim. To znaczy z zasady wszystkim mugolskiego pochodzenia. Co do półkrwi...]

Tym razem wyraźnie usłyszał, że Granger poruszyła się gwałtownie. I usłyszał jej ciche – O mój Boże...

[Te lepiej zostaw. Zgodnie z nową ustawą mogą się rozwieść i wyjść za czarodzieja czystej krwi. I co wtedy?]

[To będzie bardzo podejrzane, jak załatwimy wszystkie. Ale co drugą... czemu nie.]

[W takim razie będzie nam potrzeba więcej eliksiru.]

[Dobrze, Teddy, bierzesz się za Snape'a]

[Jasne, z przyjemnością. Davy, nie zapomnij, ok?]

_Pieprzony Norris, pieprzony Smith, pieprzona cała reszta..._

_Cholera, załatwią jego i mnie..._

[Panowie, mamy na to trochę czasu. Eliksir utlenia się po tygodniu, więc nie można go zrobić za wcześnie. A my potrzebujemy najpierw jakiś powód do tego, żeby zacząć wzywać na te badania.]

[Powód masz. Powikłania od drugiej ciąży począwszy. Trzeba przeprowadzić badania, żeby je ochronić, jakieś tego typu bzdety.]

[Dobra, ale w pięć dni tego nie załatwicie. Więc z warzeniem eliksiru będę musiał poczekać.]

[I na rozmowę ze Snape’em też lepiej poczekać, jak posadzimy kogoś w DPPC]

_To się nazywa odroczenie egzekucji... i dla mnie i dla niej._

[Pytanie trochę głupie, ale... Granger wzywamy?] Snape usłyszał, jak dziewczyna gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

[Jej to już nie będzie potrzebne, ale głupio by wyglądało, gdyby nie dostała wezwania.]

[Wspaniale, będzie pięknym przykładem dla wszystkich czarodziejskich kobiet.]

Kiedy usłyszał cichutkie chlipnięcie spod jej drzewa, przeklął swoją dumę, niedotykalskość i pieprzony pomysł warczenia na nią godzinę temu. Już zaraz po tym, jak wyrzucił z siebie złość, zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy nie za ostro ją potraktował. Teraz nie miał już żadnych. Przesadził i to bardzo!

Rzucił na wszelki wypadek Muffliato i pochylił się nad nią. Odnalazł jej twarz i mokre policzki i otarł je wierzchem dłoni.

– Cokolwiek będą chcieli ci zrobić... nie pozwolę im na to. Obiecuję. Nie pozwolę im ciebie tknąć.

Złapała go kurczowo za rękę. _Tak dla odmiany._

– A pan? Co zrobią z panem? – spytała zdławionym głosem.

– Też coś wymyśle. Uwierz mi.

Na całe szczęście pieprzona ósemka zdecydowała się zakończyć na tym naradę. I bardzo dobrze, bo dziewczyna dłużej by nie wytrzymała. Lawford wyszedł ostatni, zaraz po reszcie, ale też się spieszył – po siedzeniu w ciepłym pomieszczeniu wyjście na zimne powietrze wydawało się kiepskim pomysłem.

Odczekał chwilę, podszedł cicho do domku, otworzył drzwi i przywołał pluskwę. Czas było odstawić Granger do domu.

Kiedy aportowali się prosto do jej mieszkania, było już grubo po dziewiątej. Hermiona rozpięła pelerynę i pozwoliła jej osunąć się na ziemię. Po stukocie zapinek o podłogę poznała, że musiała upaść koło kanapy. Już nie płakała, ale nadal trzęsła się, po trosze z zimna, po trosze od podsłuchanej rozmowy.

– Został ci jeszcze eliksir Słodkiego Snu? – zapytał Snape, zdejmując swoją pelerynę. – Gdzie?

– W łazience, w szafce.

– Nie, nie kładź się tu, tylko idź do sypialni.

_Włamania bardzo się przydają, przynajmniej wiem, gdzie co jest._

Duża fiolka z eliksirem była już w połowie opróżniona, więc zanotował sobie w myślach, że będzie musiał przysłać jej nowy. I pewnie parę innych, skoro już o tym mowa.

Kiedy dziewczyna wypiła go do końca, zaczęło ogarniać ją cudowne rozleniwienie i ciepło. Zaczęło się w okolicy brzucha i wolno rozlewało się po całym ciele. Miała wrażenie, jakby zanurzała się w gorącej wodzie. Kiedy ciepło dotarło do czubka głowy, poczuła, jak zamykają się jej oczy. Coś delikatnego dotknęło jej szyi i policzka, więc z trudem uchyliła powieki i zobaczyła Snape'a, który poprawiał na niej puszysty koc. Nie zdążyła nic już powiedzieć i zasnęła.

Snape poszedł zrobić sobie herbaty, choć szczerze mówiąc, potrzebował czegoś znacznie mocniejszego. Cóż, będzie musiał się obyć.

Miał tyle spraw do przemyślenia, że nawet nie wiedział, od której zacząć. Widok kłębowiska na podłodze sprawił, że zaczął od Granger. Składając pelerynę, przypomniał sobie, jak na nią nakrzyczał i zalała go wściekłość na siebie samego.

_Dobra, Snape, ty sukinsynu. Zrób to raz, a porządnie, żeby już do tego nie wracać._

W zasadzie już przyzwyczaił się do jej towarzystwa, co było normalne po miesiącu wspólnych kontaktów. Czasami jednak jego cholerny charakter dawał o sobie znać, zupełnie jak dzisiejszego wieczora.

O co właściwie poszło? O to, że go dotknęła? Po pierwsze nie jego, a łanię. Po drugie co z tego, że go dotknęła? Owszem, nie lubił tego. Bycia dotykanym, klepanym _czy też raczej ciągle popychanym i bitym_ – niewątpliwie z powodu wspomnień z dzieciństwa.

Ale czy wspomnienia, jak parszywe by nie były, mogły być powodem do tego, żeby darł się na tę nieszczęsną dziewczynę za to, że zareagowała zupełnie instynktownie, jak każdy inny w takiej sytuacji?! Wszyscy na świecie mieli coś, czego nie lubili i jakoś z tym żyli. Czas najwyższy, żeby on też dojrzał i zaczął się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek. Mógł zacząć od tych, którzy byli mu najbliźsi. Od Hermiony Granger, która nie była już, do cholery, jego studentką, tylko jego partnerką. _Tak, partnerką. Jest tak samo w to wplątana, jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nawet większym niż ty. Robi, co może, żeby WAS tego wyciągnąć. Tylko dzięki tej JEJ pluskwie wiecie, co się dzieje._

_Zaczniesz już jutro. Przeprosisz ją za ten cholerny napad w lesie. I zaczniesz ją traktować odpowiednio. Koniec, kropka._

Kiedy wreszcie rozwiązał ten problem, mógł przejść do innych.

Były dwie, bardzo pilne sprawy. Wspomnienie i permanentny eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Ta druga zdecydowanie ważniejsza – jeśli nie pozbędzie się wspomnienia, załatwią tylko jego. To było tylko jedno życie, w porównaniu do tysiąca kobiet w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Przywołał pergamin, atrament i pióro i zaczął robić listę spraw do załatwienia.

Po czwartej nad ranem lista była bardzo długa, a on zaczynał już być mocno zmęczony. Wpuścił do sypialni rudego kota i rzucił okiem na śpiącą pannę Granger. Przekręciła się na bok, wtuliła w miękki koc i spała, oddychając głęboko.

Odnalazł na ścianie mugolski kontakt i zgasił światło, po czym zwinął się na niewielkiej kanapie, z braku koca narzucił na siebie pelerynę i zasnął.

 

Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła oczy, za oknem było już jasno. Przez chwilę starała się nie ruszać, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę czuć ciepło, miękkość, niemal odurzające poczucie spokoju i rozluźnienia. Było wspaniałe. Gdyby tak mogło być cały czas...

Ale powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać wczorajszy wieczór. Co dziwne, spokój jej nie opuszczał, miała wrażenie, że przygląda się czemuś z oddali, jakby to dotyczyło kogoś innego.

Snape obiecał jej znaleźć sposób na to wszystko. Skoro obiecał, to mogła być pewna, że to zrobi. Ten sam Snape, który trochę wcześniej napomniał ją surowo.

Musiała przyznać, że miał rację. Przecież ona sama nie pozwalała innym bawić się jej włosami, więc czemu on miałby na to pozwalać? Zareagowała instynktownie, dotknęła pięknego zwierzęcia. I tyle. Przecież nie ma żadnych napadów i ochoty dotykania go, kiedy ten siedzi koło niej. Będzie musiała mu to wyjaśnić i przeprosić jeszcze raz.

Przypomniał się jej dotyk jego włosów na policzku i ciepło splecionych palców podczas Rytuału. Wcale nie było nieprzyjemne. Co szokowało w tym to to, że to był on. Człowiek, którego nie lubiła przez wiele lat, którego NIE MOŻNA było lubić, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie.

Ale jednak dużo się zmieniło od tamtych czasów. Teraz mogła z nim rozmawiać, nie do końca swobodnie, ale miała wrażenie, że za każdym razem jest jej łatwiej.

Co prawda ich relacje można było przyrównać do jazdy kolejką w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku – bywało lepiej i gorzej – z górki i pod górkę. Często na początku ich spotkań był spięty i ... można było powiedzieć, że „niedotykalski", ale potem miękł i nawet czasami z nim żartowała. Tak, jakby to nie było do końca naturalne i potrzebował trochę czasu na „oswojenie się" z nią. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, cały czas próbował nosić maskę obojętności i nieprzystępności, ale stopniowo odsłaniał się.

Może przez wszystkie szkolne lata grał – musiał grać i wszyscy w to uwierzyli? Jeśli tak, to z pewnością częściowo właśnie taki się stał, przejął część tych zachowań jako swoje. Jak to mówią mugole, „czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie, tym na starość trąci". Nie będzie mu łatwo się tego pozbyć, ale pewnie w końcu mu się uda. Już mu się udawało – sądząc po jego sposobie bycia przy niej.

Przed oczami stanęła jej nagle scena, jak w parku podszedł do niego pies i Snape go pogłaskał. Bardzo ją to zaskoczyło. _No pewnie, że mógł pogłaskać psa, a co innego miał zrobić, przecież nie pogryźć!_

To był ludzki, naturalny gest, ale na swój sposób szokujący w zestawieniu z nim. Nie dlatego, że ON nie miał prawa do takich gestów, ale dlatego, że ona nie była przyzwyczajona do oglądania go w takich sytuacjach. _Zapewne jest jeszcze wiele, które cię zaskoczą, moja droga. To jest człowiek, zwykły człowiek, którego po prostu zaczynasz znać od strony, której do tej pory nie znałaś, i tyle._

Nagle zrozumiała, że swoją drogą nawet chciała poznać. I pomóc mu wrócić do normalności.

 _Czemu..?_ zastanowiła się i dokonała następnego odkrycia. _Bo najnormalniej w świecie zaczynasz go lubić._

To ją zaskoczyło, ale tylko trochę.

O wiele bardziej zaskoczył ją widok Snape'a śpiącego na kanapie. _Spał tutaj?! O Merlinie..._

Ale nie było się co dziwić. Od niej ani nie mógł się aportować, ani użyć sieci Fiuu. Wiedziała, że czasem używa kominka w Klubie Twórców Eliksirów, ale to było w zupełnie innej dzielnicy, a komunikacja miejska w nocy stanowiła koszmar, już nie mówiąc o tym, że nocą w mugolskim Londynie nie było bezpiecznie. I pewnie by się pogubił.

Szelest otwieranych drzwi go nie obudził, ale mężczyzna poruszył głową i zamruczał coś niezrozumiałego. Hermiona poszła na palcach do łazienki się umyć i przebrać w czyste ubranie, które miała w ręku.

Kiedy wyszła i poszła do kuchni, widocznie już nie spał, bo na jej widok odrzucił okrycie, które okazało się być peleryną i usiadł prosto.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger. Jak się spało?

– Wyśmienicie! I przypuszczam, że o wiele lepiej niż panu – Hermiona weszła do kuchni i odciągnęła grubą zasłonę z okna. – Lepiej by było panu w łóżku, w tym pokoju przy wejściu.

– Nie przejmuj się mną, nie było tak źle. Poza tym przez pół nocy wylegiwał się w nim twój kot – przeciągnął się i wstał.

– Jeśli chce pan się wykąpać, to wyjęłam świeży ręcznik. Zielony – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Leży w łazience, koło umywalki. I szczotka do zębów. Pewnie nie jest pan przyzwyczajony do mugolskich żeli pod prysznic, czy pasty do zębów, ale proszę mi wierzyć, są naprawdę dobre!

– Dziękuję.

W czasie, kiedy Snape się kąpał, ona przygotowała jakieś śniadanie. Wyciągnęła jajka, żeby zrobić jajka na bekonie z pomidorami, szczypiorkiem i pieczarkami. Nie wiedząc, czy mu to wystarczy, wyłożyła na talerzyk parówki wieprzowe, wystawiła dżem truskawkowy i pomarańczowy do tostów i właśnie sięgała po soki owocowe, kiedy owionął ją zapach świeżości i doszły ją słowa wypowiedziane rozbawionym tonem.

– Zaprosiłaś gości, czy sądzisz, że się nagle rozmnożyłem?

– Nie wiem, co pan lubi... i ile...

– Upasłabyś tym nawet Hagrida.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. Hermiona zbierała się do przeprosin, Snape również i każde z nich nie do końca wiedziało, jak zacząć.

– Panie profesorze, chciałam pana przeprosić za wczoraj... Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie... nie powinnam... – zacięła się, bo „nie powinnam pana dotykać" brzmiało strasznie głupio. – Nie myślałam...

Snape miał wielką ochotę potwierdzić, że owszem, widać było, że nie myślała, ale się opamiętał. Uniósł rękę, żeby jej przerwać i zamilkła.

– Nie, to ja ciebie przepraszam. Trochę... przesadziłem. – Zrobił to! Udało mu się!

Hermiona prawie wytrzeszczyła oczy. _On mnie właśnie PRZEPROSIŁ?!_

– Chciałam powiedzieć... ja też nie lubię, jak mnie ktoś rusza... Więc wcale się nie dziwię, że to pana zdenerwowało. Ale zareagowałam raczej na widok łani.

– Już dobrze – rzucił krótko.

Hermiona skinęła głową i chwilę zastanawiała się, jak powinna się teraz zachować. Przeprosił ją, powinna jakoś mu za to podziękować.

– Mam nadzieję, że pomimo tego koszmarnego spotkania wczoraj udało się panu dobrze spać – wymyśliła w końcu. Zwykłe „dziękuję" jakoś wydało się jej nie na miejscu, więc zdecydowała się okazać mu zainteresowanie.

– Nie spałem za długo. Część nocy zajęło mi zaplanowanie, co teraz powinniśmy zrobić.

– I... co pan zaplanował?

– Przede wszystkim musimy jakoś zdobyć ten cholerny eliksir. Muszę zobaczyć, co tam jest.

Hermiona zamieszała herbatę i dla odmiany wrzuciła do niej plasterek cytryny. Spojrzała na niego z wielką nadzieją.

– Myśli pan, że można zrobić na to jakieś antidotum?

– Antidotum, w ostateczności eliksir łagodzący skutki. Cokolwiek, co zadziała. Wpierw będę musiał rozdzielić składniki i odkryć, czym są. Dopiero wtedy może uda mi się zrobić antidotum.

Snape wyglądał na zmartwionego. Być może faktycznie to było strasznie skomplikowane.

– A może by po prostu coś dodać do tego eliksiru, żeby go zepsuć? Wciąż pamiętam, jakie to łatwe – powiedziała troszkę sarkastycznie Hermiona.

– Zepsuć? Niezły pomysł, ale do tego nadal muszę wiedzieć, co tam jest. Eliksir wcale nie tak łatwo zepsuć, jakby się wydawało – uśmiechnął się lekko, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na nią ironicznie. – Choć niektórzy mają do tego wyjątkowy talent.

Przypomniał sobie Longbottoma. Gdyby przyznawać oceny za spieprzenie eliksirów, z całą pewnością prawie za każdym razem dostawałby Wybitny. Prawie, bo czasem panna Granger szeptała mu wskazówki. Choć nawet wtedy często eliksir tylko wyglądał na zrobiony poprawnie...

_Tylko wyglądał na zrobiony poprawnie... tylko wyglądał..._

Nagle go olśniło. Nie chodziło o to, żeby znaleźć antidotum albo wymyślić eliksir osłabiający na to, co Norris zamierzał podać. Należało po prostu nie pozwolić mu podać czegoś, co działa! Wystarczyło po prostu zrobić eliksir, który wyglądał identycznie co ich eliksir, ale który po prostu nie miał działać! Wtedy mogli podawać go do woli!

Kiedy podniósł głowę, uśmiechał się. Hermione zalało nagle uczucie nadziei. Musiał coś wymyślić!

– Znalazł pan jakieś antidotum? Nie mając żadnej próbki?

– Nie będziemy potrzebować żadnego antidotum. Bo nie będzie żadnego eliksiru.

W paru słowach wyjaśnił jej, o co chodzi i Hermiona, cała rozpromieniona, zerwała się na równe nogi z radości.

– Yes, yes, yes!

To była bardzo dobra nowina, ale Snape musiał sprowadzić ją na ziemię.

– Z tym, że, jak słyszałaś, ich eliksir działa tylko przez parę dni, więc z pewnością będą go często warzyć. I za każdym razem trzeba będzie go podmieniać.

– Mam przepustkę do Wydziału Badawczego w Św. Mungu i czasami tam bywam z uwagi na PRZPEC. Wiem, gdzie Watkins ma swoje laboratorium. Mogę się tam pokazywać, nawet oficjalnie. A czasem zakradać. Ale musimy wiedzieć, kiedy uwarzą nową partię.

– Znasz tam kogoś, do kogo masz absolutne zaufanie?

Hermiona zastanowiła się i po chwili potrząsnęła ze smutkiem głową.

– Znam wiele osób, ale to są luźne znajomości. W żadnym wypadku nie powierzyłabym im takiej sprawy.

Snape zasępił się. Skończył już jeść przedziwną mieszaninę, która mu bardzo smakowała, więc odsunął się od stołu.

– A pan? Zna pan tam kogoś, kto by się nadawał? Wie pan co, może pójdziemy do salonu, bo ten, co wymyślił te krzesła, na pewno nie robił tego z myślą o używaniu ich. – Wstała, rzuciła krytyczne spojrzenie na krzesła z idealnie prostym oparciem i wyprofilowanym siedzeniem, co sprawiało, że krzesło zdążyło jej wejść lepiej nie mówić gdzie, i dodała. – Z estetyką pewnie też nie miał nic wspólnego.

Snape zgodził się z nią zupełnie. Różdżką odesłała brudne talerze i sztućce do zlewu i rzuciła zaklęcie, żeby same się myły.

– Sąsiedzi cię nie podglądają? Pewnie spodobałby im się pomysł samozmywających się naczyń.

– Na wszelki wypadek właśnie dlatego mam takie grube białe firanki i wieczorem zawsze zasłaniam okna w kuchni i salonie. Ale oni też już wymyślili sposób na zmywanie naczyń. To coś nazywa się zmywarka. Takie pudło, do którego wkładają wszystko, co brudne, zamykają i to się samo myje – odparła Hermiona, na co uniósł dość sceptycznie jedną brew. Schowała do lodówki pozostałości po jedzeniu. – Chce pan jeszcze herbaty? Albo kawy?

– Kawa mi się przyda, choć jeszcze bardziej przydałaby się Ognista Whisky. Tego, jak sądzę, nie masz?

Podczas, kiedy dziewczyna robiła kawę dla nich obojga, Snape usiadł na kanapie i zaczął sobie przypominać wszystkich, których znał w Klinice. Nie było tego dużo.

– Znam dwóch sensownych Uzdrowicieli z pierwszego piętra, na którym leżałem i asystenta Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela. W ciągu tego roku robiłem im sporo eliksirów, które były zbyt skomplikowane albo zbyt niebezpieczne do przygotowania przez nich samych.

– Watkins ma swoje laboratorium na parterze, na tyłach Kliniki. Oddział kobiecy jest na drugim. Pojęcia nie mam, co jest na innych piętrach i czy Norris nie planuje otworzyć jakiegoś nowego do swoich...

Nagle zesztywniała i oczy gwałtownie jej się rozszerzyły, bo przypomniała sobie wczorajszą dyskusję.

– Boże jedyny... Oni nawet ich nie przetestowali... Po prostu wymyślili coś i ... przecież to coś może zabić!

Snape'a przeszedł dreszcz. _Cholera, faktycznie! Kolejny powód, żeby zabić sukinsyna. I kolejny powód, żeby zacząć właśnie od tej sprawy, wspomnienie może poczekać._

– Tym bardziej musimy podmienić eliksir, zanim zaaplikują go jakiejkolwiek kobiecie. Porozmawiam z tymi dwoma z pierwszego i z asystentem Naczelnego. Jutro... nie dam rady, ale we wtorek. Musimy zorganizować SUMY i OWUTEMY i jest z tym trochę roboty – wyjaśnił. – Ale poproszę Minerwę... profesor McGonagall, żeby zajęła się wszystkim, czym tylko może. Póki co, nic więcej nie wymyślimy.

– Dobrze. Co dalej? Co ze wspomnieniem ze Stirling? – dziewczyna posłusznie zmieniła temat.

– Wspomnienie może poczekać. Po pierwsze muszą obsadzić swoimi DPPC, dopiero potem się zainteresują moją osobą. Mogę przez parę dni zwlekać, przekładać spotkania.

– Mamy co najwyżej tydzień. W ciągu tego tygodnia musimy jakoś pozbyć się tego wspomnienia. Potem może być już za późno – zaprotestowała.

– Z całą pewnością nie możemy się go pozbyć, bo wtedy odkryją, że ktoś o nich wie. I wtedy dopiero może zacząć być bardzo źle.

– No to je podmienić, nie wiem...! Cokolwiek, ale przecież nie możemy czekać!

– Już ci mówiłem, że na to mam czas. W tej chwili ważniejsze jest, żeby nie dopadli ciebie i nie napoili tym ich eliksirem! Albo od tego umrzesz, albo możesz pożegnać się z marzeniem o posiadaniu dzieci!

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Snape wyglądał na trochę rozzłoszczonego.

_On przedkłada moje bezpieczeństwo nad swoje... Uparł się i za nic w świecie nie zmieni zdania. Osioł. Trudno, skoro on zajmuje się „mną", to ja muszę zająć się „nim". Zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy._

Tę determinację miała wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy.

– Nie muszę używać legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć, co właśnie sobie wykombinowałaś – powiedział niezadowolonym tonem.

– JESZCZE nic nie wykombinowałam, ale dobrze pan zgadł. Nie zamierzam przestać.

– Dam sobie radę sam – wymsknęło mu się zupełnie odruchowo.

Hermiona podniosła rękę i postukała się w pierścionek.

– Mowy nie ma. Składaliśmy przysięgę, że będziemy się nawzajem chronić i zamierzam to zrobić.

Chwilę jeszcze patrzyli na siebie, oboje z wyrazem mniejszej lub większej dezaprobaty, kiedy nagle w kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie i rozległ się głos Harry'ego.

– Hermiona? Jesteś tam? Mogę wpaść?

Oboje podskoczyli.

– Niech pan się schowa, gdziekolwiek! W mojej sypialni albo w pokoju gościnnym...!

– Lepiej wymyśl coś, żeby tu nie przychodził!

– Ale co?!

– Liczę na twoją kreatywność! Przez parę lat jakoś ci jej nie brakowało...

Snape wyszedł szybko do jej sypialni i zamknął drzwi, a Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie, które otwierało Sieć Fiuu.

– Harry? Jestem, ale... właśnie wychodzę... – to było jedyne, co jej przyszło do głowy w tak krótkim czasie.

W zielonych płomieniach pojawiła się głowa jej przyjaciela.

– Merlinie, Miona, ale się cieszę, że cię widzę! Ostatnio prawie nigdy nie można zastać cię w domu!

– Wiem, wiem... obiecuję się poprawić.

Hermiona wstała z kanapy, jakby zbierała się do wyjścia i wzięła do ręki swoją pelerynę. Harry rzucił na nią okiem, potem jego spojrzenie osunęło się na duże, czarne buty. Na twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.

– Przestań, wcale nie przeszkadzasz.

– Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy nie masz paru jajek? Bo mi właśnie wyszły, Stworka nie ma, a ja mam właśnie lenia i nie chce mi się iść na zakupy.

– Jasne, już ci przynoszę. Ile chcesz?

– Cztery wystarczą.

Podczas, gdy Hermiona poszła do kuchni, Harry przyglądał się badawczo butom, ale prócz faktu, że już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że są męskie, nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Naturalnie z wyjątkiem tego, że Hermiona wyraźnie nie chciała, żeby Harry GO zobaczył. Zerknął na stolik i zobaczył dwie filiżanki.

Dziewczyna wróciła z jajkami, włożyła ręce w płomienie i podała je chłopakowi.

– Dzięki wielkie. Wpadnij do mnie w przyszły weekend, co? Dawno się już nie widzieliśmy.

– Dzięki za zaproszenie. Zobaczę, czy dam radę i dam ci znać.

Hermiona wstała, więc Harry uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie.

– Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Miłego dnia! – mrugnął domyślnie okiem.

I znikł. Po chwili znikły również płomienie. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i zawołała na Snape'a.

– Może pan już wyjść!

Na szczęście wizyta Harry'ego przerwała ich rozmowę na temat wspomnienia.

– Spróbuje skontaktować się z kimś, kto już wiele lat temu zszedł do podziemia. Taki ciemny charakter. Za dawnych czasów często korzystałem z jego usług. Może i teraz się przydadzą. Nie pytaj, niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć – powiedział szybko na widok jej pytającej miny.

– Yyyy... dobrze. Pan to wszystko ma załatwić, a co JA mogę zrobić? Mam wrażenie, że do niczego się nie przydaję.

– Po pierwsze myślę, że czas porozmawiać poważnie z profesorem Dumbledore’em. Prawie wszystko kręci się dookoła Ministerstwa, może on będzie mógł nam pomóc. Po drugie weź sobie wolny piątek. I nastaw się na daleką podróż.

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie. _Daleką podróż? Co on ma na myśli?_

– Pamiętasz, jak któryś z nich mówił o Bensonie? O tym, że ma fiszki na każdego? I tym jakimś Legrandem? Myślę, że będzie dobrze, jak my też będziemy mieli do nich dostęp.

Nie chciał jej straszyć bardziej, więc nie dodał, że przy okazji będzie trzeba zacząć rozglądać się za pomocą z zewnątrz.

– Pogadaj sobie dziś z twoją pluskwą, spisz wszystkie fakty i prześlij mi je. Albo nie, daj je mojej sowie. Jak tylko dotrę do Hogwartu, to ją do ciebie wyślę.

_Uwielbiam to! Uwielbiam, jak mówi o pluskwie tak, jakby ona żyła!_

– Tylko niech da jej pan coś jeść, bo chyba ją pan głodzi. W każdym razie za każdym razem jak tu była, to żarła jak świnia.

Snape pokiwał głową.

– Jest zaradna jak jej pan, skoro może jeść u kogoś, to po co ma jeść u siebie w domu?

Oboje uśmiechnęli się, Hermiona bardziej niż on. Widocznie potrzebował trochę czasu na nauczenie się, jak się uśmiechać. Ubrał się szybko i podszedł do drzwi.

– Spisz mi wszystko i idź spać. Przyda ci się. Do zobaczenia.

– Do widzenia, panie profesorze.

Hermiona zamknęła za nim drzwi i westchnęła.

 

Poniedziałek, 1.06

Ron, który wyjątkowo nie miał dziś żadnych porannych zajęć, był jeszcze w domu. Arthur za chwilę powinien przyjść na obiad, który był już ugotowany. Zapach aromatycznej zupy cebulowej rozszedł się już po całym domu, gulasz bulgotał w niewielkim kociołku, a sałatka z rzepy stała gotowa na stole.

Molly Weasley położyła na kuchni ścierkę i usiadła ciężko w dużym fotelu. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiła poczytać Proroka, którego Errol przyniósł dziś rano.

Na pierwszej stronie zobaczyła napisane wielkimi literami:

 

 

Pośmiertna zemsta Lorda Voldemorta trafia w kobiety i dzieci!

 

Ściągając brwi i zaciskając odruchowo różdżkę w ręku, czytała dalej.

 

Rok po obaleniu potęgi i śmierci Lorda Voldemorta nadal borykamy się ze zgubnymi skutkami jego władzy. Okazało się, że ten szalony czarnoksiężnik liczył się z porażką i przed odejściem rzucił na cały czarodziejski świat klątwę, tym razem wycelowaną w kobiety.

Działanie klątwy nie jest jeszcze do końca wyjaśnione, ale z dokonanych analiz wynika, że wpływa ona na każdą kolejną ciążę. Inaczej mówiąc, posiadanie więcej niż jednego dziecka obarczone jest poważnym ryzykiem dla zdrowia i życia zarówno dziecka, jak i matki.

 

"Zaczęliśmy analizować wyniki ciężkiego niedorozwoju noworodków i nasilające się przypadki zgonów okołoporodowych. Statystyki dostarczone z Kliniki są zastraszające" – powiedział nam David Snodin, asystent

Rudolfa Briggsa, szefa Departamentu Populacji. "Jednocześnie połączenie ich ze statystykami śmiertelności kobiet naprowadziło nas na pewien trop, który w tej chwili cały czas sprawdzamy. Nie mogę sobie na razie pozwolić na jakąś oficjalną deklarację, na to oczywiście przyjdzie czas, ale można powiedzieć, że te przypadki są ze sobą połączone".

 

Zaobserwowaliśmy drastyczny wzrost zgonów w czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Z dwóch procent w zeszłym roku wzrósł do sześćdziesięciu procent, podczas gdy ilość narodzin wyraźnie zmalała.

 

Prorok dotarł do Katelyn Gordon, Uzdrowicielki na Oddziale Kobiecym w Klinice Św. Munga, która opracowuje dane i wysyła je do Departamentu Populacji. Pani Gordon potwierdziła nam oszałamiające nowiny, przy okazji odsłaniając trochę szczegółów.

" Codziennie zgłaszają się do nas przyszłe mamy, którym zapewniamy niezbędną opiekę, aż do narodzin dziecka. Problem wydaje się dotyczyć tylko i wyłącznie kobiet, które są w drugiej i kolejnych ciążach".

 

Uzdrowicielka Gordon, zapytana o rodzaj powikłań, powiedziała: "Dużo dzieci rodzi się z bardzo poważnymi wadami układu oddechowego i układu krążenia. W większości przypadków w ciągu kilku dni dochodzi do ich zgonu, niezależnie od pomocy, którą staramy się im zapewnić. Inne cierpią na rozmaite deformacje czaszki i kończyn. W tej chwili obserwujemy te dzieci, które urodziły się bez powyższych problemów, niestety pierwsze wyniki wskazują na zaawansowane upośledzenie umysłowe."

Czy ciąża niesie ze sobą ryzyko zagrożenia życia matki? zadał pytanie nasz reporter. Uzdrowicielka Gordon potwierdziła ten fakt. "Analiza przypadków z ostatnich trzech miesięcy pokazuje, że najczęstszą przyczyną umieralności kobiet są krwotoki łożyskowe. Innym powodem są zatory i nadciśnienie. Do bardzo rzadkich należy pęknięcie macicy."

 

W tej chwili trwają szczegółowe badania nad powodem, dla którego problem dotyczy wieloródek. Zapytany o wyniki, Samuel Dunbar, specjalizujący się od lat w analizach zaklęć i ich wpływu na organizm ludzki, wyjaśnił nam:

"Wydaje się, że w czasie pierwszej ciąży w części czołowej mózgu kobiety zachodzą pewne zmiany strukturalne. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły, niewątpliwie trudne do zrozumienia dla większej części czytelników, ale powiem, że są one całkiem naturalne i niezbędne w celu przygotowania kobiety do macierzyństwa. Pozwalają skupić się przyszłej matce praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie na jej dziecku. To dlatego przyszli ojcowie często narzekają, że już nie można z żoną porozmawiać na żaden inny temat. Zmiany te zachodzą przez cały okres ciąży i najsilniejsze są właśnie zaraz po porodzie.

W ten sposób dochodzimy do Lorda Voldemorta. Świeżo zmieniony mózg jest bardzo podatny na wszelkie uroki i klątwy. Im cięższa jest klątwa, tym bardziej dotknięty jest mózg.

Nasze badania wskazują, że klątwa, której użył Lord Voldemort, była niezwykłej mocy. Niewątpliwie dotknęła wszystkich kobiet po porodzie, ale wydaje się, że niektórych bardziej niż innych".

 

Uzdrowicielka Gordon jest wstrząśnięta. "Mam trójkę wspaniałych dzieci i nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez nich. W tej sytuacji jednak odradzałabym decydowanie się na kolejne dziecko. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy uda nam się rozwiązać problem i życie kobiet nie będzie już w niebezpieczeństwie".

 

Prorok dowiedział się, że Klinika planuje przeprowadzenie masowych badań w celu określenia stopnia zmian płatu czołowego. Być może pozwoli to szybciej wynaleźć przeciwzaklęcie. Do tego czasu będzie można łatwiej określić stopień ryzyka, na które narażone są poszczególne kobiety.

Miejmy nadzieję, że problem zostanie szybko rozwiązany, jako że zagrożone jest istnienie całej czarodziejskiej społeczności!

 

Molly przycisnęła na chwilę gazetę do piersi, czując, jak serce zaczyna bić jej szybciej. Będzie trzeba natychmiast powiadomić Billa i Fleur, jeśli jeszcze nie wiedzą! Niech na razie nie planują kolejnego dziecka!

Kiedy Arthur przyszedł do domu, jego żona prawie rzuciła się na niego, podtykając mu pod nos gazetę.

– Czytałeś?! Merlinie, to straszne! Trzeba natychmiast ...

– Porozmawiać z Billem – dokończył szybko Arthur. – Już z nim rozmawiałem.

– Kiedy?! Przecież artykuł dopiero co się pokazał?! Nie czytasz chyba gazet w pracy?! – zapytała podejrzliwie Molly.

Arthur ściągnął przez głowę szatę i niezbyt elegancko rzucił ją na oparcie innego fotela. Molly popatrzyła na to złym okiem, ale zaaferowana artykułem, postanowiła zająć się tym później.

– Kochanie, nie czytam gazet w pracy, ale ten artykuł wywołał takie zamieszanie, że od rana nie ma osoby w Ministerstwie, która by o tym nie rozmawiała. Jest sporo ciężarnych, które mają już przynajmniej jedno dziecko i większość natychmiast zamówiła wizytę w Św. Mungu!

– Nie sądziłam... To straszne, że ten piekielnik ciągle ma wpływ na nasze życie! Rok później, a my nadal nie możemy normalnie żyć.

Po chwili Molly trochę się uspokoiła i wreszcie mogła zająć się niektórymi ważnymi sprawami.

– A teraz, Arthurze, powiesisz swoją szatę porządnie na wieszaku! Jak nie, to całe następne prasowanie będzie twoje!

Arthur czym prędzej odwiesił ją i wygładził materiał.

 

Tak jak powiedział Arthur, tego dnia zapanowało zamieszanie. Na już i tak normalnie zatłoczonej izbie przyjęć, tym razem panował straszny rozgardiasz z powodu nagłego szturmu kobiet z większymi i małymi brzuchami. Panował zgiełk – ciągle wybuchały kłótnie między chorymi, którzy przyszli tu z różnymi urazami i przyszłymi mamami. Nikt nie chciał czekać za długo, przepuścić swoją kolejkę i zarazem każdy chciał być obsłużony jak najszybciej. Niektórzy starali się pójść na skróty, idąc natychmiast do punktu informacyjnego. Pulchna blondynka, coraz bardziej wkurzona, udzielała wskazówek coraz mniej uprzejmym tonem. Wyraźnie zdenerwowany personel nie mógł nawet przejść między przepychającymi się przybyłymi. Hałas z chwili na chwilę był coraz większy.

– Ta pani tu nie stała! – krzyknął głośno starszy pan, który co jakiś czas pojawiał się i znikał, rozpływając się cicho w powietrzu. Właśnie pojawił się na nowo i odkrył, że przed nim stoi brzuchata pani, której wcześniej w ogóle nie widział.

– On też nie! – zawołała ta jeszcze głośniej.

– Stałem, stałem, tylko musiałem na chwilę zniknąć!

– To już nie mój problem!

Nagle do izby przyjęć wpadł rozjuszony zastępca Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela, Siergiej Yakovlev. Bardzo autorytatywny i jeszcze bardziej postawny. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się opanować dzikiego zamieszania bez ODROBINY stanowczości.

– Ciężarówki na lewo! Chorzy na prawo! Małe dzieci tu do przodu! Reporterzy PASZŁA WON! – wydarł się i nagle zapadła błogosławiona cisza. – Jak nie, to wywalę was stąd wszystkich na zbity pysk, zamknę drzwi i będziecie czekać u mugoli do jutra!

Na krótki czas zapanował spokój, ale nie potrwało to długo.

 

Wtorek, 2.06

We wtorek było jeszcze gorzej, bo w Żonglerze ukazał się artykuł dementujący wiadomości z poprzedniego dnia.

Lovegood wyraźnie stwierdzał, że zaprezentowane ubiegłego dnia wyniki są nieprawdziwe.

„Ilość zgonów i różnego rodzaju niedorozwoju są wyssane z palca! Na dzień dzisiejszy nie odnotowano żadnych, powtarzam ŻADNYCH zmian ilości ciąży zwiększonego ryzyka, trudnych porodów i komplikacji poporodowych!"

Trochę dalej w artykule pisało:

„Ostatnie zmiany w obsadzie redaktorskiej w Proroku budzą głębokie zaniepokojenie. Nie wiadomo, co to za szopka, ale z pewnością były to poważne błędy w castingu!"

Koniec artykułu był jeszcze bardziej niepokojący.

„Samuel Dunbar odmówił komentarzy, zamykając nam drzwi przed nosem.

Mimo wielu poszukiwań w Św. Mungu nie udało nam się nawet trafić na ślad Uzdrowicielki Gordon. Sprawdziliśmy w Wydziale Personalnym Kliniki i okazało się, że taka osoba nigdy tam nie pracowała. Szukaliśmy też po Ambulatoriach i w Hogwarcie, ale wydaje się, że Katelyn Gordon tak naprawdę... **nigdy nie istniała**.

Prorok Codzienny przeprowadza wywiad z nieistniejącymi osobami, a potem twierdzi, że to ja jestem mało wiarygodny, bo widzę chrapaki krętorogie!"

 

– Ksenia poniosło... – powiedział Augustus Black, nowy Szef Urzędu Magicznej Informacji, odkładając gazetę na biurko Petera Norrisa. – Co z nim robimy?

Norris zasępił się.

– Nic. Na razie. Graj na zwłokę.

– Ale przecież COŚ musimy napisać!

– Wymyśl coś, to ty jesteś szefem tego Wydziału. Tylko to ma być coś wiarygodnego. I pospiesz się – warknął.

Black wydawał się być zupełnie oszołomiony. _Może potrzebuje czasu, żeby zrozumieć._ Norris postanowił się zlitować nad nim pierwszy i ostatni raz.

– Wypuść jutro jakiś artykuł o trochę zawyżonych, błędnych danych statystycznych, ale nic nie wspominaj o Uzdrowicielce Gordon.

– Już następnego dnia Lovegood zedrze nam skórę z dupy. Jak nie Gordon, to kto to był?

– To będzie dopiero w czwartek. A my jutro mianujemy nowego Szefa DPPC. W czwartek będziesz mógł napisać, że Naczelny Św. Munga sam udzielił tego wywiadu i pragnąc chronić jego prywatność, Prorok podał fałszywe imię i nazwisko.

– Naczelny?! Jak chce pan go do tego zmusić?!

– Ja go nie zmuszę... – uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Od czwartku będziemy mogli zacząć rzucać Imperiusa...

 

Środa, 3.06

Harry tak dopominał się o wizytę, że w środę Hermiona „wzięła wolne popołudnie”, jak nazywała w żartach z rodzicami fakt skończenia pracy o piątej i fiuknęła prosto na Grimmauld Place.

Harry siedział przy stole i pisał coś na samym końcu długiego na pięć stóp pergaminu. Na widok przyjaciółki odłożył pospiesznie pióro i uściskał ją serdecznie.

– Merlinie, wreszcie! Już myślałem, że się na mnie obraziłaś!

– Czemu miałabym się na ciebie obrazić? – Hermiona tak się zdziwiła, że aż przestała go klepać po plecach.

– No wiesz... – Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak jej to powiedzieć. Zaczął przypuszczać, że miała mu trochę za złe, że nie upilnował Rona. – Tak sobie bredziłem.

– Jeśli kiedyś się na ciebie obrażę, dowiesz się o tym pierwszy!

– Rąbniesz mnie tak, jak kiedyś Malfoya? – zaśmiał się Harry i oboje usiedli przy stole.

– Ale mnie wtedy poniosło!– Hermiona również roześmiała się wesoło.

– Miałaś niezłego cela. Ale proszę, nie rozkwaszaj mi nosa. Wystarczy mi już blizna na czole.

Oboje na nowo wybuchnęli śmiechem i w tym momencie podbiegł do nich Stworek, kłaniając się do pasa i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli się od niego opędzić. W końcu Hermiona dostała herbatę z cytryną, ciastko czekoladowe, zaś Harry dużą szklankę piwa kremowego i skrzat dał im wreszcie spokój.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Stworku – powiedziała Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry stuknął szklanką w filiżankę przyjaciółki.

– No to jak, co tam u ciebie słychać? Szefowo?

Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać, starając się eksponować raczej anegdotyczną stronę nowej pracy, mając nadzieję, że Harry zajmie się tym i przestanie się dopytywać o niektóre szczegóły.

– Aylin... Aylin... Black.– Harry przez chwilę szukał w pamięci, czy kiedyś Syriusz mówił mu o kimś z rodziny, kto ożenił się, albo planował ożenić z dziewczyną o takim imieniu, ale nic mu się nie przypominało. – Niezła jest. Może faktycznie kiedyś nazywała się Goyle.

– Uwierzysz, że wczoraj mówiła mi o czasownikach w formie żeńskiej?

Oboje zachichotali radośnie i Hermiona postanowiła zmienić temat.

– A co tam u ciebie słychać?

Chłopak wskazał ręką pergaminy i książki zawalające cały stół.

– Za chwilę mam egzaminy, to już ostatnie dni na powtórki. I wiesz, w tym roku nie ma Hermiony, która opracowałaby mi konspekt. – uśmiechnął się i dodał poważniej. – Więc kuję cały czas i już mam dość.

– Przecież cały czas się uczyliście, więc powinieneś teraz po prostu wszystko sobie przypomnieć?

– Nie przesadzajmy, aż tak bardzo to nie uczyliśmy. Tylko trochę.

Hermiona już chciała zaprotestować, kiedy nagle dotarło do niej, że „weekendy" czy „wieczory u Harry'ego" Ron spędzał najwyraźniej w łóżku z tamtą blondynką.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to tak trochę dziwnie uczyć się do egzaminów bez ciebie – dorzucił Harry, nie zwróciwszy uwagi na jej zakłopotanie.

Hermionie nagle przyszło do głowy, że to świetna okazja, żeby napomknąć Harry'emu o OWUTEMACH. Zaczęła już o tym mówić w pracy i było całkiem możliwe, że Harry usłyszałby o tym od kogoś innego. _I wtedy zacząłby już zupełnie panikować, że się na niego obraziłam!_

– Wiesz, od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że jednak spróbuję zdawać OWUTEMY. W przyszłym roku. Może się okazać, że wiecznie nie będę pracować w Ministerstwie. Nie wiem, co mogłabym robić. Może mogłabym pójść na jakąś czarodziejską uczelnię, tak jak ty? Albo szukać jakiejś innej pracy... Pojęcia nie mam, ale może kiedyś będę potrzebować dyplomu ukończenia Hogwartu. Więc póki jeszcze pamiętam coś ze szkoły.

– Nie rozumiem. Chcesz wrócić do szkoły?

– Nie, zdawać egzaminy jako kandydat z zewnątrz.

– Ale przecież będziesz musiała nauczyć się całego programu z siódmej klasy.

– Och, do niektórych przedmiotów wystarczą mi książki. A niektóre inne... jutro będę miała okazję przedyskutować wszystko z profesor McGonagall.

– Będziesz jutro w Hogwarcie? – Harry'emu oczy aż się zaświeciły na samą myśl. Choć pewnie bardziej chodziło mu o zobaczenie się z Ginny, niż z Opiekunką Gryffindoru.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego.

– Tak. I poprosiłam o pozwolenie widzenia się z naszą kochaną rudowłosą!

Chłopak pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko.

– Ale ci dobrze... Nawet nie wiesz, jak bym chciał ją zobaczyć.

– Został wam już tylko miesiąc, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Domyślam się, że jest wam ciężko, ale zobaczysz, ten czas szybko zleci. Oboje macie egzaminy do zdania, więc będziecie zajęci. A potem będziecie już zawsze mogli być razem.

Harry zapatrzył się w ogień.

– Jak zwykle masz rację, Miona. Ale czasami właśnie końcówka jest najcięższa... Chciałbym się położyć i obudzić się za miesiąc na King’s Cross.

– A co będziecie robić, jak już Ginny wróci ze szkoły? Zamieszkacie tutaj? Czy przeniesiecie się do Nory?

– Ja będę tutaj... A Ginny pewnie będzie mieszkać w Norze, ale będziemy mogli się codziennie widywać. I może nawet będzie trochę pomieszkiwać ze mną. Dopóki wiesz... nie będziemy razem oficjalnie.

– Chcecie się pobrać?

– Chciałbym... Kocham ją tak, że czasami mam wrażenie, że oszaleję – Harry zacisnął mocno pięści. – Ale myślę, że warto, żebyśmy pobyli jakiś czas razem i... poznali się bardziej.

– Myślę, że to bardzo dobra decyzja – powiedziała poważnie Hermiona. – Jesteście młodzi i macie jeszcze czas. Warto sprawdzić, jak będzie się wam żyło razem, w takim prawdziwym życiu.

Harry skinął głową, nie komentując tego, co powiedziała. Czy raczej, co chciała mu dać do zrozumienia. I nagle poczuł się lepiej. Czym było czekanie miesiąc, wiedząc, że miał na co czekać, w porównaniu do tego, jak musiała czuć się Hermiona? To on powinien ją pocieszać, a nie ona jego!

Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego z lekko smutnym uśmiechem. Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, jakby tu ją zająć czymś, rozweselić... Ach!

– Hermiono, mogę cię o coś prosić? Możesz rzucić okiem na perfumy, które kupiłem Ginny? Wiesz mniej więcej co ona lubi.

– Oczywiście, Harry! Co za pytanie – odparła Hermiona i smutek zniknął z jej twarzy. – Co to za okazja? – zawołała za nim głośniej, bo wyszedł z kuchni na schody.

– Skończenie Hogwartu! – odkrzyknął.

Po chwili wrócił z paroma malutkimi, kolorowymi buteleczkami. Już prawie dochodził do stołu, kiedy jedna z nich wysunęła mu się z ręki i spadła na kamienną podłogę, tuż pod stopami Hermiony, roztrzaskując się w drobny mak. Dziewczyna nawet nie miała szans zareagować. Natychmiast po kuchni rozszedł się mocny, kwiatowy zapach.

– O kurcze! – zawołał chłopak i machnął ze złością różdżką, żeby pozbyć się szkła. – Ale ze mnie oferma! Wczoraj poleciały mi talerze, dziś perfumy... Chyba będę musiał rzucać na wszystko zaklęcie nietłukące! – mówił, a Hermiona wpatrywała się w ziemię, próbując uchwycić jakąś myśl, która błysnęła jej w głowie i znikła.

Na nic... miała wrażenie, jakby to było ważne, bardzo ważne, ale nie widziała tego. Zupełnie jak czasami budziła się i wiedziała, że jej się coś śniło, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co to było, miała tylko poczucie, że COŚ się śniło. Z tym, że to coś musiało być ważne...

– ... pozwoliłem mu na to!

– Harry... – zatrzymała go w pół słowa. – Powtórz, co mówiłeś wcześniej.

– O czym? To o talerzach? Czy to, że jestem ciamajda?

_Talerze... perfumy... wszystko tłucze... rzucić zaklęcie nietłukące... nietłukące?! Zaklęcie!_

Hermiona zerwała się i krzycząc „Mam to! Poczekaj, lecę do biblioteki!" pobiegła na dół.

– Jasne, a gdzie indziej mogłabyś lecieć tak zaaferowana – zaśmiał się chłopak i machnięciem różdżki usunął ładny, ale zdecydowanie zbyt intensywny zapach.

W bibliotece książek było sporo. A ona nie pamiętała, gdzie była księga z wrednymi zaklęciami. Nie znała jej nazwy, więc nie mogła jej przywołać. Zaczęła przeglądać pobieżnie grzbiety, szukając cienkiej, czarno-bordowej książeczki ze złotymi napisami na okładce. Znalazła ją na trzeciej półce. Pamiętała ją doskonale, to było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowała!

– Harry, jesteś genialny! – oznajmiła radośnie, wchodząc do kuchni z książką w ręku. – Muszę ci ją ukraść i nie pytaj, proszę, co to za książka!

– Z biblioteki? Bierz i nie pytaj. Jeśli nie była mi potrzebna do tej pory, to nie sądzę, żebym nagle odczuł boleśnie jej stratę.

– Muszę lecieć. Muszę...

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie powąchasz tych perfum, co zostały! – zaoponował, podając jej ocalałą buteleczkę.

Dziewczyna usiadła na brzegu krzesła, zdjęła korek i powąchała. Miały mocny waniliowy zapach. Ona nie gustowała w takich, ale wiedziała, że Ginny się podobają. Skinęła aprobująco głową.

– Na pewno jej się spodobają. Są trochę podobne do tych, co ostatnio używała – powiedziała szybko. – Pomóc ci je zapakować? Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to żeby się uperfumować, Ginny będzie musiała tarzać się po podłodze.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, potrząsnął głową i popchnął ją dla żartów w kierunku kominka.

– Dam sobie radę. Widzę, że dokonałaś jakiegoś epokowego odkrycia i się spieszysz. I tylko nie zgub tej drogocennej książki gdzieś po drodze!

Hermiona porwała książkę, uściskała go i spiesznie nasypała proszku do kominka. Kiedy buchnęły zielone płomienie, wymruczała hasło otwierające kominek z jej strony i śmignęła do siebie. Wychodząc, wpadła na kota. Osunęła się przed nim na kolana, pokazała książkę i powiedziała, podsuwając czoło do jego głowy:

– Krzywołapku... Uratujemy go! Znalazłam sposób na uratowanie go, wiesz?!

Krzywołap odsunął się od niej, jakby uważał ją co najmniej za nienormalną. Może miał rację, bo książka była dość niezwykła.

 

„Jęzlep, przypalony obiad, niedopieralne skarpetki i wiele innych zaklęć, które pozwolą ci umilić życie twoim wrogom!”

 

Hermiona zaczęła przewracać strony, szukając zaklęcia, które było jej potrzebne. Niektóre tytuły wpadały jej w oko, ale starała się nie zagłębiać w szczegóły, choć nie było łatwo.

 

„Niech go szlag trafi!” – tygodniowe zaklęcie wszelkiego niepowodzenia

Wersja podstawowa – uproszczona

Wersja zaawansowana – ze szlaczkiem

 

„Połamania nóg!” – jednorazówka. Na jedną i na obie nogi. Życz „powodzenia” swoim wrogom.

MERDE* – odmiana używana we Francji.

* Gówno

Biegunka, rozwolnienie, dezynteria, zatwardzenie

NIE zaleca się łączenia przeciwnych zaklęć do zniwelowania ich efektu. Na przykład tygodniowe zatwardzenie poprzedzone tygodniową biegunką nie niweluje skutków biegunki.

 

Pominęła zaklęcia na tytułowy przypalony obiad i doszła wreszcie do tego, które było jej potrzebne.

 

Zaklęcie tłukące

– Przedmiotowe – stosowane na przedmioty. Niezależnie od dotykającej go osoby przedmiot upadnie i potłucze się, nawet lądując na miękkim podłożu

– Osobowe – stosowane na osoby. Niezależnie od przedmiotu, wszystko, co dana osoba weźmie do ręki, upadnie i potłucze się, nawet lądując na miękkim podłożu

W obu odmianach niemożliwe jest odwrócenie zaklęcia przez Reparo.

Formuła: CADERE

Wymowa: kadEEre ↑→↓ (z naciskiem na DEE)

Ruch różdżką – na załączonym zdjęciu

Hermiona spojrzała na uśmiechającą się figlarnie kobietę, która zatoczyła różdżką kółko i w momencie, kiedy różdżka była na nowo na górze, smagnęła nią ostro w dół. Po chwili obejrzała to samo w zbliżeniu i w zwolnionym tempie.

 

Czuła się z siebie dumna! Miała sposób na ocalenie Snape'a! I kto tu był lepszy?!

Parę minut później na podłodze w kuchni leżały już trzy potłuczone szklanki. Hermiona ćwiczyła dalej, bardzo zadowolona, bo swoją drogą marzyła o kupieniu nowych, ale głupio by się czuła, wydając pieniądze „po nic", skoro miała jakieś w domu. Bardzo dobrze, przytrafiła się okazja, żeby się ich pozbyć i wreszcie mieć powód do kupna czegoś ładnego.

Kiedy z brzękiem stłukła się kolejna szklanka, dziewczyna zdecydowała się napisać do Snape'a.

– _Witam, panie profesorze. Pytanie: czy rozlane wspomnienie można zebrać i obejrzeć?_

Czekała chwilę na odpowiedź.

– _Zależy od czasu przechowywania. Świeże, do kilku tygodni, można. Im starsze, tym trudniej._

– _A takie, które ma ponad miesiąc?_

– _Raczej nie._

– _Czy stare, rozlane, można w jakiś sposób zrekonstruować?_

– _Nie sądzę. Mogę wiedzieć, czemu pytasz?_

– _Bo właśnie znalazłam sposób na pozbycie się wspomnienia o panu._

Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że dobrze, że tego nikt nie czyta, bo wyglądało to niezbyt... miło.

– _A konkretniej?_

– _Zaklęcie tłukące. Ktokolwiek weźmie fiolkę do ręki, ta wypadnie mu i potłucze się. Koniec ze wspomnieniem. I w dodatku zrobią to sami, własnoręcznie._

– _Mam nadzieję, że to będzie Norris!_

Wyraźnie widziała satysfakcję przebijającą z jego odpowiedzi. Ona też miała taką nadzieję. Będzie sobie, dupek, pluł w brodę. Ewentualnie może to być Smith, wtedy Norris go zabije i jeden będzie z głowy.

– _To łatwiejsza część imprezy. Skoro jest choćby niewielkie ryzyko, że mogą to wspomnienie odzyskać, trzeba będzie podmienić fiolkę i tę fałszywą zaczarować._

– _W tym pomoże nam profesor Dumbledore. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro._

– _Świetnie! Może pan przygotować w takim razie jedną fiolkę rozmiar 5, z małym korkiem z korka?_

– _Standardowy rozmiar, nie będzie problemu._

– _Dziękuję. W takim razie do jutra. Do widzenia._

– _To ja ci dziękuję, Hermiono. Do jutra._

Litery dawno już znikły, gdy oszołomiona dziewczyna gapiła się jeszcze na pergamin. _HERMIONO?!_


	9. Rozdział 2 - część 1

Czwartek, 4.06

Koszmarny tydzień trwał. We wczorajszym Proroku, na przedostatniej stronie, pojawiła się niewielka wzmianka na temat mianowania nowego Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Prorok złożył Gaiusowi Bakerowi gratulacje i życzył powodzenia na stanowisku.

Przy rosnącym zamieszaniu wokół ciąży i „drugiego dziecka”, tak bowiem Lovegood nazwał ten problem, zmiana przeszła praktycznie niezauważona. Oboje, Snape i Hermiona byli święcie przekonani, że właśnie o to chodziło.

Oznaczało to, że czas Snape’a się kończył. Trzeba było jak najszybciej pozbyć się wspomnienia, bo teraz szarmanccy przyjaciele mogli złożyć mu wizytę w każdej chwili. Czas Hermiony też uciekał, choć mieli nadzieję, że Norris będzie chciał poczekać, aż cały krzyk wokół „Drugiego dziecka” ucichnie.

 

 

Hermiona przybyła do Hogwartu punktualnie o szóstej. Filch czekał na nią przed bramą i zaprowadził ją do niewielkiej sali, w której Ginny siedziała jak na rozżarzonych węglach. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zerwała się i podbiegła do przyjaciółki, by uwiesić się jej na szyi.

– Hermiona!!!

Dziewczyny uściskały się i Hermiona odwróciła się do woźnego.

– Bardzo panu dziękuję.

Filch wzruszył ramionami i wykrzywił wargi, nie wiedzieć czy to w uśmiechu, czy ze złości.

– Profesor McGonagall przyjdzie za godzinę cię odebrać. Nie narozrabiajcie i nie nabrudźcie!

I wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi.

– Też cię kocham – mruknęła cicho Hermiona i obie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Usiadły przy oknie i zaczęły rozmawiać. Najwięcej szczebiotała Ginny – o zbliżających się egzaminach i o tym, jak się denerwuje, o ostatnim szlabanie u Slughorna za to, że rzuciła upiorogacka na durnego Ślizgona, o najnowszym „projekciku” Hagrida polegającym na próbach oswojenia Kudłoni i o Harrym.

Hermiona dała jej parę rad na powtórki przed OWUTEMami, choć sama nie miała okazji ich zdawać. Ale jej sposoby zawsze się sprawdzały. Poplotkowały też trochę o wspólnych znajomych.

Kiedy skończyły pastwić się nad Deanem, który właśnie zaręczył się z jakąś dziewczyną mugolskiego pochodzenia, Ginny lekko się zawahała i spojrzawszy na przyjaciółkę, spytała:

– A co u ciebie?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– W porządku. Nic się nie dzieje, jeśli o to pytasz.

– Nie chcę się wtrącać, chciałam tylko... wiesz, Harry powiedział mi, że w niedzielę, kiedy do ciebie fiuuknął , zobaczył koło twojej kanapy czarne, męskie buty. I nie mów mi, że to twoje, bo podobno ty mogłabyś włożyć do nich dwie twoje stopy!

_Cholera... że też nie mógł tych trepów założyć, zamiast chodzić boso!_

– Ginny... – roześmiała się, szukając gorączkowo jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. Byle czego – O tym mówisz! Merlinie, chroń mnie przed takim romansem! To były buty znajomego mojego ojca, który przyszedł wywiercić mi dziury w ścianie nową wiertarką! Takim czymś, co robi dużo hałasu i malutkie dziurki. Facet jest tuż przed emeryturą, całkowicie łysy i brzuch ma taki, że ledwo przez drzwi przechodzi! – opisała jednego ze swoich sąsiadów, bo to było jedyne, co jej przyszło do głowy.

Ginny najwyraźniej uwierzyła, bo skrzywiła się strasznie.

– Masz rację, znajdź sobie kogoś, kto wygląda ODROBINĘ lepiej...

Obie wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym, żeby Ginny nie ciągnęła dalej tej rozmowy, Hermiona dodała smętnie:

– Po... wybacz mi... twoim kretyńskim bracie straciłam zainteresowanie facetami. Może mi przejdzie, ale póki co, staram się omijać ich z daleka.

– Przepraszam, Miona... nie chciałam...

Wróciły do nadchodzących egzaminów i skończyło się na tym, że Hermiona zaczęła powtarzać z Ginny niektóre najbardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia.

Godzina minęła błyskawicznie. Ginny próbowała właśnie zaklęcia prostującego, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła profesor McGonagall.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger.

Hermiona natychmiast wstała i podeszła się z nią przywitać.

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wam się rozmawiało, ale niestety wszystko ma swój koniec – powiedziała profesor. – Pożegnajcie się i pójdziemy porozmawiać na temat przyszłorocznych egzaminów.

Ginny uściskała przyjaciółkę.

– Miona, świetnie było cię zobaczyć.

– Ja też się cieszę, Ginny. Trzymaj się mocno! I się nie dawaj! Pamiętaj, jeszcze trochę wysiłku i będziesz miała wszystko za sobą! W razie czego pisz, dobrze? – Hermiona poklepała ją po plecach i podeszła do drzwi, gdzie jeszcze obróciła się i pomachała jej ręką. – Głowa do góry, będę trzymać kciuki!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno i profesor McGonagall skinęła jej głową i wyszły do korytarza.

– To dobrze, że się spotkałyście – powiedziała starsza czarownica.

– Bardzo dziękuję, że mogłyśmy się zobaczyć – odparła Hermiona.

– To nie mi powinnaś dziękować, ale profesorowi Snape’owi. Sądzę, że zgodził się na twoją wizytę, bo, podobnie jak ja, widzi, że w tym roku pannie Weasley wyraźnie ciebie brakuje.

– Na pewno mu podziękuję!

Kiedy weszły do gabinetu Dyrektora, Snape czekał na nią, a Dumbledore na portrecie sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo rozbudzonego.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape, profesorze Dumbledore – przywitała się Hermiona, podając rękę Snape’owi i machając ręką do portretu.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger – powiedzieli równocześnie.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Hermiono – dodał Dumbledore.

Snape chwilę stał przy oknie, spoglądając na zapadający zmierzch i pozwalając im porozmawiać. Kiedy odwrócił się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wszyscy zamilkli.

– Minerwo, Albusie, prosiłem was o uczestnictwo w tym spotkaniu, bo musicie wiedzieć o... pewnych sprawach. Rok temu skończyliśmy z Czarnym Panem, ale pojawił się ktoś, kto bardzo pragnie zająć jego miejsce.

Minerwa i Dumbledore poruszyli się niespokojnie, ale żadne z nich nie odezwało się nawet słowem, zaś Hermiona śledziła go wzrokiem, kiedy spacerował wolno pod oknem. Wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, zapewne szukając słów, żeby jak najlepiej i najprościej wyjaśnić, co wydarzyło się od początku kwietnia.

Opowiedział o wizycie Hermiony, o podsłuchanej rozmowie Rockmana i Norrisa, potem o przeszukaniu gabinetów, o wspomnieniu o nim, a na koniec zaś o planach Norrisa i siedmiu innych.

– Udało się nam ich podsłuchać parę razy, więc znamy mniej więcej ich plany. Dążą do wprowadzenia supremacji czystej krwi czarodziejów, odizolowania półkrwi i całkowitego wyeliminowania tych pochodzenia mugolskiego. Z tego, co wiemy, idą w dwóch kierunkach. Po pierwsze regulacja urodzin. Mają już jakieś eliksiry do wywoływania poronień i antykoncepcyjne, które całkowicie i definitywnie pozbawiają kobiety możliwości zachodzenia w ciążę. Zaplanowali już obowiązkowe badania zdrowotne, w trakcie których będą podawać eliksiry wszystkim czarownicom mugolskiego pochodzenia. Po drugie edukacja czarodziejska. Panna Granger widziała projekt ustawy, która pewnie niedługo wejdzie w życie, a która ma na celu ograniczenie przyjęć do Hogwartu tylko dla uczniów z czarodziejskich rodzin. Już od września. Tych mugolskiego pochodzenia planują przenieść gdzie indziej, jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie. Wiedzą, że sami nie dadzą rady dokonać tego wszystkiego, choć mają całkiem poważne wpływy. Tak więc w celu realizacji ich planu zaczęli już zmieniać szefów kluczowych Departamentów i Sekcji w Ministerstwie. Podporządkowują sobie również rozmaite instytucje spoza Ministerstwa. Od posadzenia wczoraj w DPPC Backera mogą zacząć stosować Imperiusa, żeby wpływać na kogo tylko zechcą, bez obawy o oskarżenie o użycie Niewybaczalnych. W ten sposób przejęli kontrolę nad sądownictwem oraz nad Aurorami, Wydziałem Bezpieczeństwa i tymi, którzy pilnują porządku w naszym społeczeństwie. I mają w planach dalsze zmiany.

Przez parenaście długich sekund panowało głuche milczenie. Hermiona czuła gulę w gardle, kiedy Snape obrazowo przedstawił całą sytuację. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Dumbledore z pewnością musieli czuć się o wiele, wiele gorzej, bo spadło to na nich zupełnie nagle.

Nie tylko oni; wszyscy byli dyrektorzy na portretach byli obecni i słuchali w skupieniu. Dilys Derwent była blada jak kreda; musiała być wyraźnie dotknięta faktem, że w Klinice, w której pracowała tyle lat, można było dokonywać tak bestialskich aktów jak podawanie eliksirów poronnych czy pozbawianie kobiet płodności. Fineas Nigellus Black wykrzywił usta w wyrazie głębokiej pogardy.

– Najważniejsze pytanie to kim oni są – spytał wreszcie Dumbledore.

Snape pił właśnie wodę ze szklanki, więc skinął głową w kierunku Hermiony.

– Norris z Wydziału Wiedzy i Zdolności Magicznych, pracuje w Sekcji Bardzo Ważnych Członków M.I.Trx, Benson z Biura Brytyjskiego Przedstawicielstwa Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Scott z Urzędu Łączności z Goblinami, Watkins z Wydziału Badań Naukowych, współpracujący ze Św. Mungiem, Smith, szef Biura Aurorów, Stone z Głównego Biura Sieci Fiuu, Lawford z Wydziału Programu Nauczania i na koniec Tyler Rockman, szef Watkinsa i mój. To jest ósemka, która tym wszystkim dyryguje. Ale nie wolno zapomnieć, że w tej chwili mają już kontrolę nad prasą i radiem i, co najgorsze, nad Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Można powiedzieć, że kontrolują w tej chwili prawie całe Ministerstwo...

Profesor McGonagall westchnęła, pokręciła głową i oparła czoło na ręce. Teraz wreszcie zrozumiała, czemu od jakiegoś czasu Severus sprawiał wrażenie mocno czymś zaabsorbowanego i czemu zawarł z Hermioną Granger Rytuał Magicznej Wspólnoty.

– Severusie... Hermiono... W jaki sposób WY jesteście w to zamieszani?

– Panna Granger była asystentką Rockmana. Nasi przyjaciele zdecydowali się ją zabić, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Tak więc nieoczekiwanie dostała awans, przypuszczam, że po to, żeby trzymać ją z daleka od niektórych spraw i zająć czymś tak, żeby nie miała czasu interesować się czymkolwiek innym. Z tym, że nie wiemy, jak długo będą czekać...

Minerwa obróciła się gwałtownie do Hermiony, wciągając powietrze i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu, zaś Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Hermionę z wyraźnym bólem w oczach.

– Sądzę, że jednym z powodów, dla których nasi, jak to ładnie ująłeś, Severusie, przyjaciele zawzięli się na pannę Granger, jest fakt, że stanowi całkowite zaprzeczenie ich światopoglądu i teorii.

– Co ma pan na myśli, panie profesorze? – zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

– Moja droga, pomyśl tylko. Oni utrzymują, że czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia są gorsi, zapewne mniej utalentowani i należy się ich pozbyć z naszego świata. Jak to więc możliwe, że młoda czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia przyczyniła się istotnie do obalenia Lorda Voldemorta? Dziewczyna, która nigdy wcześniej nie miała do czynienia z magią, okazała się być najbardziej błyskotliwą uczennicą w tej szkole... Ponieważ nie jesteś już studentką, mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że panuje powszechna opinia, że jesteś najzdolniejszą czarownicą od czasów Roveny Ravenclaw i całkowicie tą opinię popieram!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i nie wiedziała zupełnie co powiedzieć. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i poczuła, jak profesor McGonagall głaszcze ją lekko po plecach. Spojrzała na nią ze wzruszeniem i zobaczyła ujmujący uśmiech na jej twarzy. Popatrzyła na profesora Dumbledore’a, który kiwnął głową, również z uśmiechem. Zerknęła na Snape’a i ku jej zdumieniu zobaczyła, że uniósł lekko kąciki ust, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Dziękuję... bardzo dziękuję... ale na pewno nie zasłużyłam... Ja nawet nie skończyłam Hogwartu, nie zdawałam OWUTEMÓW... – zaprotestowała, patrząc z powrotem na profesor McGonagall.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Tu nie chodzi o znajomość paru dodatkowych zaklęć z programu siódmej klasy, ale o ogólną wiedzę, doświadczenie i inteligencję, która w twoim przypadku jest doprawdy zaskakująca. Sądząc po tym, co opowiadał profesor Snape, nie zachowujesz się jak młodziutka, dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, ale starsza, dorosła i odpowiedzialna kobieta.

Hermiona chciała zaprotestować, ale Snape potrząsnął głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie przyszła tu, żeby się z nimi przekomarzać, ale dyskutować o poważnych problemach.

– Musicie wiedzieć, że nadal zamierzamy ich podsłuchiwać, więc będziemy nadal zdobywać wiadomości, ale niestety nie wszystkie – odezwał się.

– Możesz nam powiedzieć, jak w ogóle udaje się wam ich podsłuchiwać? – Minerwa prawie przerwała Snape’owi, ale tym razem się tym nie przejmowała. On zdaje się też nie.

– To jakiś mugolski wynalazek. Panna Granger wam lepiej wyjaśni...

– W wielkim uproszczeniu to jest coś jak Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu Weasleyów. Ale nie ma żadnego połączenia między uchem, które podsłuchuje, a tym, co wkładamy do naszego ucha, żeby słyszeć... Ta część, która podsłuchuje, wygląda jak niepozorny, mały włosek. Trzeba go położyć koło rozmawiających. My wkładamy do ucha inną część, dzięki której słyszymy całą rozmowę. I równocześnie jest jeszcze trzecia część, takie pudełko, które też słyszy i zapamiętuje to wszystko. I można tego posłuchać, ile razy się chce. Tak więc za każdym razem, jak podsłuchamy jakąś naradę, czy spotkanie, robię notatki, które potem możemy przeanalizować...

Dumbledore, który zawsze przejawiał zainteresowanie mugolskim światem, często nawet czytał mugolskie gazety, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– I o ile pamiętam, nazywacie to pluskwą, tak? Czy jakoś podobnie?

Hermiona potaknęła, a Minerwa wzdrygnęła się lekko.

– Pluskwą???! Wkładacie sobie do uszy pluskwę?!

– Będę musiała to kiedyś pani pokazać, pani profesor. To się tylko tak nazywa, ale zupełnie inaczej wygląda.

– Niezależnie od tego, jak przyjemne jest to stworzenie, bardzo nam pomaga.

Hermiona opanowała się, bo już chciała się uśmiechnąć. Naprawdę uwielbiała sposób, w jaki Snape wyrażał się o podsłuchu!

– Hermiono, przyjmij proszę wyrazy uznania. Domyślam się, że to był twój pomysł i udało ci się przekonać do tego profesora Snape’a. A z własnego doświadczenia wiem, jakie to ciężkie – Dumbledore zachichotał krótko.

– Albusie... – syknął Snape. – Proponuję wrócić do naszej rozmowy. Jak mówiłem, nie damy rady podsłuchać wszystkich ich rozmów. Będziemy potrzebować pomocy.

– O cokolwiek poprosisz – były dyrektor natychmiast spoważniał.

– Z tego, co widać, bardzo dużo dzieje się w samym Ministerstwie. Nie ma tam za wiele portretów, ale trochę jest. Chciałbym, żebyś ty i Ewerard – spojrzał na innego byłego dyrektora, który też miał swój portret w Ministerstwie – porozmawiali ze wszystkimi innymi portretami i poprosili, żeby od teraz nieustannie słuchali i śledzili ruchy całej ósemki i oczywiście nowo obsadzonych szefów Departamentów i Wydziałów. Zapewne rozmawiają też między sobą, w ciągu dnia. Niech przekazują wam wszystko, co widzieli i słyszeli. Każdego wieczora przyjrzymy się temu i może wyjdzie nam z tego jakiś schemat ich spotkań, może dowiemy się więcej na temat tego, co już znamy i usłyszymy coś nowego.

– Czy jest jakaś szansa na to, żeby ten mugolski sposób podsłuchiwania działał w Ministerstwie? – zapytała Minerwa.

Hermiona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk włosów.

– Być może i by działał, bo w Ministerstwie jest o wiele mniej magii niż tu, w Hogwarcie. Ale ciężko to sprawdzić, bo niestety nie mam drugiego podsłuchu. Można go kupić w ... – chciała powiedzieć „w internecie”, ale się opanowała – w czymś na kształt sklepu, ale w ciągu ostatnich lat miało miejsce wiele zamachów... napadów w mugolskim świecie i mugolskie Służby Bezpieczeństwa bardzo dokładnie przyglądają się tym, którzy takich rzeczy szukają. Inaczej mówiąc, bez ryzykowania mugolskiej wersji Azkabanu lepiej w tej chwili takich rzeczy nie kupować.

– Jednym słowem nie ma co na to liczyć. Szkoda – podsumował Dumbledore. – Severusie, już dziś wieczorem zacznę rozmawiać z portretami. Czy jeszcze coś mogę zrobić?

Ten podziękował skinięciem głowy i spojrzał na portret Dilys Derwent, która wyraźnie czekała, aż się do niej zwrócą.

– Severusie, ze swojej strony mogę robić w Klinice to samo co Albus i Ewerard w Ministerstwie, bo mój portret wisi w gabinecie Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela. Widzę, że część tych ich czarownych planów dotyczy przejęcia kontroli nad Kliniką, więc musimy zrobić wszystko, co się da, żeby ich powstrzymać!

– Dziękuję ci bardzo.

– Czy panna Granger będzie brała udział w tych wieczornych spotkaniach? – chciała wiedzieć Dilys.

Hermionę bardzo zaskoczył fakt, że kobieta zwróciła na nią uwagę. Do tej pory miała okazję rozmawiać wyłącznie z Dumbledore’em i Nigellusem Blackiem.

– Niestety nie, pani dyrektor – odpowiedziała grzecznie. – Nasi... przyjaciele – uśmiechnęła się do Snape’a – mają kontrolę zarówno nad Siecią Fiuu, jak i kanałami aportacyjnymi i świstoklikami. Nie mogę więc ani uczestniczyć w rozmowach przez kominek, ani przychodzić tu zbyt często. Oficjalnie przychodzę tu, żeby ustalić, jak w przyszłym roku mogę zdawać OWUTEMY bez chodzenia w ciągu roku na zajęcia.

– To jak wy się ze sobą kontaktujecie? – zdziwił się Dumbledore. – Przez sowy?

– Zawarliśmy Rytuał Magicznej Wspólnoty – wyjaśnił Snape. – Mamy dwustronny magiczny pergamin, więc możemy ze sobą rozmawiać bez obawy, że ktoś zwróci na to uwagę. Spotykać możemy się tylko i wyłącznie w mugolskim świecie, więc zrobiłem listę różnych miejsc w Londynie, do których oboje możemy się w miarę łatwo dostać, choć nigdy nie bezpośrednio. Zawsze używamy mugolskiego transportu.

Dumbledore uniósł ze zdumienia brwi. Minerwa nie mogła go za to winić, ona sama też była nie mniej zaskoczona.

– A propos... – przypomniało się Hermionie. – Czy ktoś z państwa zna Charlesa Patil? Dziadka Padmy i Parwati?

– Oczywiście, że znam – odparła Minerwa. – Czemu pytasz?

– Ponieważ on też pracuje w Ministerstwie. Zajmuje się świstoklikami. Gdybyśmy mieli jakiś... to mogłoby nam bardzo pomóc. Ale nie wiem, czy możemy mu ufać...

– Możesz, moja droga. Charles Patil to pan starej daty, bardzo prawy i honorowy i mający bardzo surowy kodeks zasad moralnych. Nigdy nie złamie danego słowa i nigdy nie odmówi pomocy tym, którzy jej potrzebują, jeśli tylko reprezentują te same wartości, co on. Można powiedzieć, że dla was zrobiłby wszystko.

Zauważyła, że Snape drgnął lekko.

– Pozostaje jeszcze Imperius. Mogą zawsze rzucić na niego Niewybaczalne i wtedy nas zdradzi...

– Panie profesorze, być może o tym nie powiedziałam, ale on niedługo odchodzi z pracy na emeryturę. Więc może mógłby w ostatniej chwili nam pomóc, tuż przed odejściem? Wtedy ryzyko jest o wiele mniejsze. A jeśli mógłby nam załatwić jakiś nielicencjonowany świstoklik...

– Spróbuję się jakoś z nim skontaktować.

– Pozwól mi się tym zająć, Severusie. Wisi u nich portret Felixa Summerbee, poproszę, żeby z nim porozmawiał – zaofiarował się Dumbledore.

– I niech skontaktuje się ze mną... – powiedziała prędko Hermiona. – Może choćby wysłać mi wiadomość samolocikiem. Nie mogą przecież kontrolować WSZYSTKICH wiadomości, które wysyłamy! Poza tym w przyszłym tygodniu będzie latać z dziesięć razy więcej przesyłek...

– Skąd wiesz? – spytał Snape.

– Bo pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia jest kwartalny konkurs na najlepszego pracownika. W poniedziałek czy wtorek ukarze się quizz, na który trzeba odpowiedzieć i w piątek będzie losowanie. Żebyście wiedzieli, co się wtedy dzieje... – pokręciła głową. Do tej pory wprawiało ją w zdumienie, że dorośli ludzie mogą zachowywać się zupełnie jak małe dzieci. – Do tego większość przesyłek jest albo pisana magicznym atramentem, albo szyfrowana, żeby w razie przechwycenia nikt nie mógł odczytać odpowiedzi. Niech pan Patil napisze do mnie, używając magicznego atramentu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Ewerarda na portrecie na drugiej ścianie.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger, zajmę się tym, bo wy, zdaje się, macie inne zmartwienia na głowie. Severusie, co z tym wspomnieniem o tobie?

Minerwa podniosła głowę z nadzieją w oczach. Kiedy Severus mówił o sobie z całkowitym spokojem na twarzy, była wściekła. Znowu chcą mu to zrobić! Znowu niszczą mu życie! Czy ten człowiek nie wycierpiał już wystarczająco dużo?! Ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczyła teraz, że spojrzał na Hermionę z wyrazem uznania i ... jeszcze czegoś w oczach.

– Panna Granger zaproponowała podmienić fiolki i na tę z fałszywym wspomnieniem rzucić zaklęcie tłukące. W ten sposób Smith, który ma wspomnienie, będzie przekonany, że to on ją stłukł i nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że ich obserwujemy.

– Kiedy to zrobimy? – zapytała Hermiona, licząc na to, że zarówno profesor McGonagall, jak i Dumbledore pomogą jej w razie czego wyperswadować mu, że to ma być zrobione TERAZ.

– W niedzielę. Na wtorek zapowiedział swoją wizytę Jimm Douglas, mogę się tylko domyślać, że przyjdzie z nim Smith i poprosi mnie o krótką, prywatną rozmowę – odparł ironicznie Snape. – Gdyby w niedzielę się nie udało, w poniedziałek możemy...

– Zrobimy to w niedzielę. Nie wyjdę stamtąd, dopóki nie znajdziemy tego wspomnienia i osobiście go nie podmienię – przerwała mu bezpardonowo. – Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnym poniedziałku.

Minerwa spojrzała niemal zszokowana na swoją gryfonkę; już dawno nikt nie odważył się na coś takiego. Ale Hermiona bez obaw patrzyła na Severusa, ten zaś tylko zmrużył oczy wyraźnie zły, ale nic nie powiedział. Doszła do wniosku, że musiała kryć się za tym jakaś grubsza historia.

Dumbledore udał, że nic nie zauważył, choć też bardzo go to zaskoczyło.

– Zgodziłbym się z panną Granger. Nie mogą mieć nic na ciebie, Severusie.

– Zrozumiałem, Dumbledore – odwarknął ten, zaczynając tracić cierpliwość.

– I bardzo mnie to cieszy. Druga sprawa, co z tymi eliksirami? Nie można dopuścić, żeby zaczęli je podawać kobietom.

– Profesor Snape miał genialny pomysł, żeby podmienić eliksir i na jego miejsce dać jakiś inny, który nie powoduje żadnych reakcji. Ale będziemy musieli to robić regularnie, bo ich eliksir jest zdatny do użytku tylko parę dni. Zapewne będą go warzyć często, żeby dostarczać nowe fiolki na Oddział Kobiecy. Nie mamy jednak pojęcia, od kiedy zaczną i jak często będą to robić... – dziewczyna pomyślała, że komplement trochę złagodzi jej poprzednie grubiaństwo. Snape tylko rzucił jej protekcjonalne spojrzenie, ale nie skomentował jej słów w żaden sposób. Zwróciła się więc do Dilys. – Pani Derwent, do tego również będziemy potrzebować pani pomocy. Trzeba będzie jakoś sprawdzić, co się dzieje w Św. Mungu...

– Panno Granger, może pani na mnie liczyć – odparła z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy Dilys. – Jutro będziecie mieli już pierwsze nowiny, to mogę wam obiecać.

Na chwilę zaległa cisza. Temat wydawał się być wyczerpany. W końcu odezwała się profesor McGonagall.

– Swoją drogą to niesamowite, że tak niewielka grupka ludzi może uznać, że mają prawo narzucić swoje przekonania całej społeczności czarodziejskiej... Przecież to jakiś absurd!

– Oni uważają, że właśnie oni mają rację i to cała reszta świata idzie nie w nogę – ponuro odparła Hermiona.

Snape zupełnie mimo woli pomyślał, że coraz bardziej podobają mu się jej wyrażenia i komentarze.

– Proponuję skończyć na dziś. Panna Granger wybiera się jutro wcześnie rano do Paryża, lepiej, żeby się choć trochę przespała przed podróżą. Reszta weekendu też nie będzie lekka.

– Domyślam się, że nie w celach turystycznych? – spytał Dumbledore.

Do Hermiony dotarło, że jest już prawie dziewiąta wieczorem. A ona musiała się jeszcze spakować!

– Wyjaśnię ci wszystko później, Albusie.

Dziewczyna podniosła się i zaczęła żegnać, zaczynając od ukłonu portretom. Profesor McGonagall przytuliła ją lekko do siebie. Na koniec podeszła do Snape’a, który uścisnął mocno jej rękę i przytrzymał chwilę.

– Daj znać, co załatwiłaś. Uważaj na siebie. I w razie problemów pisz.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

– Dobranoc, panno Granger – powiedział już normalnym głosem i zaczął zdejmować tymczasowe osłony.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła do kominka. Tym razem miała prawo wrócić do siebie przez Sieć Fiuu.

 

 

Alarm włączył się za pięć czwarta. Hermiona wyłączyła go natychmiast i jeszcze chwilę leżała w łóżku. _Barbarzyńska godzina. Kto wymyślił wstawanie rano. Facet naprawdę musiał się nudzić..._

Po szybkim prysznicu i śniadaniu zebrała się, zmniejszyła spakowaną wczoraj niewielką torbę z ubraniami, butami na zmianę i kosmetykami i książkę od Harry’ego i włożyła ją do kieszeni mugolskiego lekkiego płaszczyka. Parę minut później zadzwonił domofon – jej ojciec czekał już na nią na dole, żeby zawieźć ją do Dover, na dworzec kolejowy.

Na miejsce dojechali bez przeszkód i chwilę błądzili, starając się znaleźć wjazd na parking, który służył do podwożenia pasażerów pod budynek. W teorii był to parking „minutowy”, w praktyce stało tam tyle samochodów, że już sam przejazd między kręcącymi się kierowcami, pasażerami i ich walizkami zajmował więcej niż pięć minut.

– Cyrk na kółkach – mruknął pod nosem Perry. – „Welcome – Bienvenue”, wszystko pięknie, strzałki są, ale tyle ich, że nie wiem, którędy jechać...

W końcu udało mu się podjechać pod samo wejście.

– Bądź ostrożna, kochanie!

– Będę, tato. Nie martw się! – dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek i wysiadła z auta.

– Jakby co, to znasz adres ciotki Dominique?

– Rue Lecourbe w XV dzielnicy, ale jak zwykle nie pamiętam numeru. Ale wiem gdzie to jest, nie przejmuj się, dam sobie radę!

Ktoś za nimi zaczął trąbić. Perry z trudem opanował chęć wychylenia się przez okno i powiedzenia temu tam, co o nim myśli, ale Hermiona zatrzasnęła drzwi, pomachała ręką i weszła przez rozsuwane drzwi do Holu Głównego.

Na wielkiej tablicy sprawdziła godzinę i rozkład pociągów.

 

8:05      

Shuttle / Navette

U – 8.20

First call / premier appel – in / dans 15 min.

Second call / deuxieme appel – in / dans 25 min.

A – 8.50

First call / premier appel – in / dans 45 min.

Second call / deuxieme appel – in / dans 55 min.

 

Miała jeszcze czas kupić bilet na pociąg o 8.20. Czekając, aż będzie podstawiony, usiadła na ławce, przyglądając się ludziom chodzącym po dworcu i zastanawiając się czy może kiedyś będzie i tu peron 9 i ¾, z którego będą odchodziły czarodziejskie pociągi do Beauxbatons.

Na ekranie koło niej pojawiały się na zmianę informacje po angielsku i francusku o zachowaniu biletu do kontroli, reklamówkach linii EuroStar i życzeniach miłej podróży. Dookoła chodzili ludzie, ciągnąc na kółkach większe i mniejsze walizki, nosząc torby i plecaki i Hermiona zupełnie się od nich nie różniła. Nie sądziła, żeby ktoś ją śledził – właśnie dlatego prosiła swojego ojca o zawiezienie jej do Dover, ale wśród tylu ludzi nie byłaby nawet w stanie tego zauważyć.

W pociągu zajęła miejsce przy oknie, twarzą w kierunku jazdy. Zasnęła prawie natychmiast, jak ruszył – miała jeszcze tylko czas zobaczyć, że przejeżdżają przez most kolejowy. Zbudziła się dopiero, kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się godzinę później w Calais.

Teraz najważniejsze było znalezienie miejsca, z którego mogła się aportować na Place de la Bastille. Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Wszędzie było pełno ludzi. Przed damską toaletą stała kolejka. Do windy ciągle pchali się ludzie z wózkami bagażowymi, dziecięcymi, walizkami, psami i dziećmi. Niewielki korytarz prowadzący do biura bagażu zagubionego był zapchany zdenerwowanymi podróżnymi.

_Cholera, ci ludzie naprawdę nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, tylko łazić po dworcu kolejowym?!_

Zdesperowana Hermiona zjechała na parking podziemny i tu wreszcie miała trochę szczęścia. Zaraz za wyjściem z holu z windami część parkingu była zagrodzona plastykowymi płachtami z napisem „Zamknięte z powodu remontu”. Mocno pachniało farbą. Rozejrzała się, w jej przekonaniu – dyskretnie, na boki i wśliznęła się tam. Zacisnęła oczy, myśląc o celu i wymawiając równocześnie specjalne zaklęcie, obróciła się w miejscu i zniknęła z głośnym pyknięciem.

Parę stóp za nią szło trzech uzbrojonych żołnierzy z odbezpieczonymi karabinami. Przy panującym we Francji stanie bezpieczeństwa nie było to nic dziwnego. Popatrzyli po sobie i jeden z nich, w randze Caporal, skinął głową najmłodszemu z nich, w randze Lieutnant.

– Régis, idź i sprawdź!

Młody chłopak podszedł szybko, odsunął na bok plastykowe płachty i rozejrzał się po niewielkiej przestrzeni. Zastawiona była rusztowaniami, na ziemi stała sprężarka powietrza służąca do rozpylania farby pod ciśnieniem. Pod ścianą zobaczył jakieś szmaty, wiadra, parę pustych butelek, ale dziewczyny nie było.

– Caporal chef... nie ma jej – powiedział, kiedy jego towarzysze podeszli do niego.

– Jak to „nie ma”. Przecież weszła parę sekund temu...!

– Nie wiem jak, ale nie ma jej tu...

Caporal odsunął kolbą karabinu plastyk i zajrzał do środka. Faktycznie, było pusto i absolutnie nie było jak się tam schować. W myślach zgodził się z młodszym kolegą, ale wolał nic nie mówić, żeby nie wyjść na kretyna. Jak ktoś ma wychodzić, to niech już nie wypada na niego.

– Jak może nie być!? Przecież nie wyparowała! – zdenerwował się Caporal chef.

– Cholera, znikła... jakoś... – odparł bezradnie Lieutnant.

– Il n’a pas de lumiere sur tous les étages – zaśmiał się złośliwie Caporal. _(_ _w dosłownym tłumaczeniu : „światła mu się nie palą na wszystkich piętrach”. Francuski odpowiednik naszego „brakuje mu piątej klepki”)_

Niezależnie od ilości świateł, wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna faktycznie znikła…

 

Hermiona aportowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała – na Placu Bastylii. Po środku placu strzelał w niebo wysoki obelisk. Biały cokół ogrodzony był dookoła murem z kolumienkami i tylko w jednym miejscu była brama prowadząca do środka. Coś na podobieństwo złotego ludzika z dużymi skrzydłami zwieńczało wysoką kolumnę. Na rondzie dookoła panował piekielny dla turystów i zarazem całkowicie naturalny dla Francuzów chaos. Autobusy, samochody, ciężarówki, motory i rowery jeździły, nie respektując żadnych przepisów ruchu drogowego. Po jezdni, zupełnie bezstresowo, chodzili ludzie. Niektóre auta zatrzymywały się po środku albo po to, żeby wysadzić pasażera, albo żeby zastanowić się, gdzie jest właściwy zjazd. Od krawężnika odjeżdżały taksówki i zwykłe samochody, które natychmiast starały się wmieszać między inne. Pomiędzy nimi, w chmurach niebieskawych spalin lawirowały skutery. Wszyscy olewali z góry światła, które podobno miały regulować ruch. Na brukowanej kostce nie było już widać żadnych pasów, więc każdy wybierał sobie własną drogę. Warkot samochodów, porykiwania motorów, hałas skuterów i dzwonki rowerów mieszały się z kakofonią klaksonów i gwarem ludzi. Nad tym wszystkim latały stadami gołębie, starając się siadać na każdej wolnej chwilowo powierzchni.

Ten, kto wymyślił słowo BURDEL, trafił w dziesiątkę. W oryginale chodziło raczej o dom publiczny, ale o wiele bardziej pasowało do francuskiego ruchu drogowego w Paryżu. I nie tylko tam, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość.

 

Hermiona wylądowała dokładnie po środku ronda. Koło niej ze strasznym hałasem przemknął jakiś skuter, przyspieszając po to, żeby parę stóp dalej zahamować z piskiem, niemal wjeżdżając w bagażnik jakiejś renówki, która z kolei prawie wbiła się w skręcający nagle autobus.

_Pierdzik!_ pomyślała, kiedy kierowca zatrąbił parę razy, po czym jeszcze głośniej ruszył, odbijając jak szalony na lewo, prosto pod nadjeżdżającą ciężarówkę. Na kolejny głośny klakson chłopak na skuterze uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście i pomknął dalej.

Hermiona starała się nie przejmować jeżdżącymi dookoła wariatami. Dzięki zaklęciu aportowała się co prawda dokładnie na środku ulicy, ale była w świecie magicznym, równoległym do mugolskiego. W innym wymiarze. Ona widziała ich, ale oni nie widzieli jej.

Rzuciła okiem na nowoczesną Operę, która kontrastowała ze starymi budynkami z szarymi, cynkowymi dachami i ruszyła ku monumentowi na środku.

Bez uszczerbku doszła do środka i podeszła do zamkniętej bramy. Nie musiała wymawiać już żadnych zaklęć, w świecie, w którym była, była to po prostu zwykła brama. Popchnęła ją mocno i ta z oporem i zgrzytem ustąpiła, ale równocześnie ta w mugolskim świecie nadal pozostawała zamknięta. Jakby to były dwie różne i tylko jedna z nich się otworzyła.

Przechodząc przez nią i równocześnie wchodząc na nią, Hermiona dała krok do wewnątrz i nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, niewielka pusta przestrzeń między betonowym ogrodzeniem i wielkim białym cokołem tuż na wprost niej znikły i znalazła się definitywnie w innym świecie.

Stała tuż przed wielkim, zwodzonym pomostem, którym przechodziło się na długi na jakieś dziesięć jardów most nad pustą, suchą fosą otaczającą Bastylię. Twierdza była olbrzymia. Stojąc z boku, Hermiona widziała dwie narożne baszty i trzy dalsze po lewej, między którymi rozciągał się długi mur, prawie całkowicie bez okien. Wysoka na jakieś 25 jardów, zwieńczona była na górze murem z flankami. Dalej był kolejny pomost do dużego budynku z wieloma wieżyczkami. Wszystko zbudowane było z szaro-brązowego kamienia.

Hermiona przeszła przez most i weszła do krótkiego, za to wysokiego, dość szerokiego tunelu o półokrągłym suficie i wyszła po drugiej stronie. Nad przejściem, na kamiennej tablicy było wykute „La Porte Saint Antoine”.

Wszędzie dookoła zobaczyła czarownice i czarodziejów, którzy spieszyli w różnych kierunkach. Zdecydowana większość była ubrana w czarodziejskie szaty, na ogół stonowane czarne lub ciemnogranatowe, ale było sporo barwnych, jednolitych albo z kolorowymi dodatkami. Zobaczyła parę pań w eleganckich jedwabnych i jedną w szacie o kolorze krwistoczerwonym. _Oczywiście blondynka, zgroza ogarnia..._

Dużo osób wchodziło i wychodziło przez duże drzwi nieopodal, więc Hermiona skierowała się w tamtąstronę. Dobrze zrobiła, bo było to wejście główne. Nad drzwiami, na dużej białej tablicy zobaczyła napis:

 

Ministère de la Magie

 

Pod spodem widniał emblemat koguta z profilu, co wcale Hermiony nie zdziwiło, bo wiedziała, że kogut jest symbolem Francji. Co przykuło jej uwagę to to, że kogut trzymał jedną łapę na różdżce, z której tryskały większe i mniejsze gwiazdki otaczające go niczym aureola.

Wielkie i ciężkie drewniane drzwi otworzyły się przed nią same. Dziewczyna weszła do środka i znalazła się w olbrzymim holu. Ku jej zdumieniu był bardzo jasny – światło wdzierało się przez olbrzymie okna, które z zewnątrz nie istniały. Podłoga wyłożona była pięknym białym marmurem, pod sufitem wisiały olbrzymie kryształowe żyrandole z setkami świec, ściany były z tego samego, szaro-brązowego kamienia, który widziała na zewnątrz.

Zaraz po prawej zobaczyła kontuar z blatem z jakiegoś bardzo jasnego drewna. Na marmurze, dużymi złotymi literami było napisane ACCEUIL. Ten sam napis unosił się w powietrzu wysoko nad głową młodej czarownicy, która w śnieżnobiałej szacie, z szerokim uśmiechem obsługiwała interesantów. Na ścianie za nią widniała wielka tablica z nazwami rozmaitych Departamentów, Wydziałów, Sekcji, imionami szefów, po prawej widniały numery i litery, rzymskie i arabskie, które z kolei można było znaleźć na olbrzymiej mapie na lewo od kontuaru.

Hermiona próbowała dać sobie radę sama. Wiedziała, że ma szukać kogoś o nazwisku Legrand, ale okazało się, że to nazwisko musi być równie popularne we Francji co Smith w Anglii, bo Legrandów znalazła pełno. Zaczęła więc przyglądać się lepiej każdemu z nich. W końcu trafiła.

 

Jean Jacques Legrand        – Departament de Cooperation International de Sorciers

Resp.Sec. Echange de personnes et de matèriels – C II 15

 

Szybko załapała, że C odnosiło się do numeru baszty, rzymskie II określało piętro, zaś 15 to był numer biura czy gabinetu. Wróciła więc do kolejki na recepcji i czekała chwilę. W końcu przyszła pora zasunąć historyjkę, którą sobie przygotowała.

– Bonjour M'dame, que puis–je faire pour vous? – zapytała uprzejmie młoda czarownica.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nerwowo z zaaferowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Chciałabym mówić z Monsieur Jean Jacques Legrand... to bardzo pilne, proszę pani... – powiedziała z bardzo wyraźnym angielskim akcentem.

– Czy ma pani umówione spotkanie? – pani sięgnęła po wielką księgę, zapewne z rejestrem wizyt.

– Nie, niestety nie... Nikt nie myślał, że to wypadnie właśnie dzisiaj...

Czarownica podniosła głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale po chwili wróciła do standardowego zestawu pytań.

– W jakiej sprawie?

Jedno, co było pewne, to fakt, że trzeba było ograniczyć do maksimum liczbę osób we francuskim Ministerstwie Magii, które wiedziały o jej wizycie.

– No właśnie, chodzi o to, że to było zupełnie prywatne... jestem wakacyjnie u ciotki, która jest jego sąsiadką Monsieur Legrand. Powiedziała mi ona, że jak pani Morel rodzi, to ona musi szybko tu przyjść do pana Legrand...

Czarownica nie zrozumiała z tego nic. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, które z parunastu pytań ma zadać. Kolejka za dziewczyną zaczęła się wydłużać.

– Kto ma przyjść do pana Legranda... Ta pani ciotka?

– Nie, sąsiadka.

– Ta co rodzi?!

– Nie, ona nie jest w ciąży.

– A która ma przyjść?

– No sąsiadka, mówię przecież!!!

Kobieta zacisnęła oczy i policzyła do pięciu. Ludzie zaczynali się już lekko niecierpliwić. COŚ przecież musiała zrozumieć, żeby wezwać Jean Jacquesa!

– Przepraszam, ale obawiam się, że pani nie rozumiem. Pani Morel rodzi, tak? Kim jest pani Morel?

– Znajoma ciotki... – logicznej i poukładanej Hermionie z trudem przychodziły pokręcone odpowiedzi.

– Nadal nie bardzo...

Czarodziej z tyłu zaczął bębnić palcami o blat.

– Niech się pani spieszy, to miało być później, ale jak widać ona się spieszyła!!!

_Oh Merlin...! Pozbyć się tej debilki i to jak najszybciej!_

– Wezwę pana Legrand, zejdzie po panią. Proszę tu chwilę poczekać... Pani imię i nazwisko?

– Alex Morel.

_Merde, merde, merde!_

Czarownica napisała krótki liścik:

 

Monsieur Legrand

Proszę pilnie stawić się na recepcji. Pani Morel u pana podobno rodzi i jakaś czarownica przyszła pana o tym poinformować.

Mireille

 

Stuknięciem różdżki wysłała liścik do adresata: błysnęło, karteczka zwinęła się w kulkę, która zaczęła maleć coraz bardziej i po paru sekundach znikła zupełnie. Dała jej plastykową kartę z wypisanym "Alex Morel".

– Pan Morel... przepraszam, pan Legrand zaraz do pani przyjdzie – powiedziała uspokajająco do debilki, po czym z ulgą zwróciła się do zniecierpliwionego pana. – Dzień dobry, czym mogę panu służyć?

Hermiona stanęła trochę dalej i rozglądała się dookoła ciekawie. Po drugiej stronie ogromnego holu zobaczyła kominki, przez które mogli przybywać czarodzieje, całkiem podobne do angielskich, ale z jakąś szybką z przodu. Przed kominkami, na ziemi wymalowane były trzy duże kwadraty otoczone grubymi, czerwonymi sznurami. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się do czego mogą służyć, kiedy nagle jeden z kwadratów rozjarzył się żółtawym światłem i pojawił się w nim jakiś czarodziej.

_Acha, punkty aportacyjne... niezłe! My też moglibyśmy coś takiego zrobić... Trochę to bardziej ... eleganckie niż toalety..._

Wind nie zauważyła. _W sumie to normalne... W końcu tę Bastylię to oni zbudowali jakoś w XIII wieku, wtedy nikt o tym nie myślał._

Za punktami aportacyjnymi zobaczyła wejścia do trzech tuneli. Nie udało jej się przeczytać, co było napisane nad każdym z nich, ale nad jednym widziała coś na podobieństwo pociągu. Domyśliła się, że były to przejścia do innych punktów w Paryżu, którymi można się było dostać do Ministerstwa. Jednym z nich był na pewno osławiony Gare de Lyon, z którego korzystał Rockman.

Nie miała czasu zobaczyć wiele więcej, bo do kontuaru podszedł nagle szybko szczupły mężczyzna o prostych, sięgających ramion brązowych włosach, z cienkim wąsikiem, ubrany w czarną szatę i zamienił parę słów z czarownicą. Ta wskazała mu palcem Hermionę. Pan oderwał się od lady i podszedł do niej.

– Jean Jacques Legrand – przedstawił się. – Czy to pani...

– Hermiona Granger, Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii, Biuro Badań Naukowych z Departamentu Chorób Magicznych – ta wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Facet zamarł na chwilę, po czym spojrzał z wahaniem na czarownicę na recepcji i obrócił się do Hermiony.

– Mademoiselle Granger...?! Przepraszam, nikt mnie nie uprzedził...

– Całkowicie zrozumiałe, to nieoficjalna wizyta.

– Tak, oczywiście... – facet rozejrzał się na nowo. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, nie mam czasu, ktoś tu na mnie czeka...

– W sprawie tego porodu, tak? Proszę zapomnieć, to byłam ja.

Mężczyzna uścisnął rękę Hermiony, wyraźnie zaskoczony i trochę zagubiony.

– Wszystko panu wyjaśnię. Muszę zobaczyć się z panem, to bardzo pilne. Ale nie chciałam o tym mówić na recepcji. Prawdę mówiąc, moja obecność tutaj powinna zostać między nami...

Tym razem Legrand wyraźnie się zaniepokoił. Przychodzi jakaś baba, podając fałszywą tożsamość, ściąga go na dół, potem przedstawia się jako Hermiona Granger i każe mu znaleźć czas na prywatną rozmowę bez świadków...

Hermiona znalazła jedno jedyne rozwiązanie. Podała mu swoją różdżkę, trzymając ją za drugi koniec.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to bardzo dziwna sytuacja. Proszę, to jest moja różdżka. Może pan ją trzymać. Tylko proszę, niech pan znajdzie dla mnie trochę czasu...

– Mademoiselle Granger... Nie jest to najlepsza pora... Może w przyszłym tygodniu będę mógł...

– Proszę dać mi pięć minut. Potem zdecyduje pan czy odkładamy to na przyszły tydzień, czy nie... Proszę...

Patrzyła mu tak błagalnie w oczy, że w końcu się złamał.

– No dobrze, dam pani parę minut...


	10. Rozdział 2 - część 2

Podeszli razem do stanowiska kontroli oznaczonego dużą literą C przy odległej baszcie. Jakiś czarodziej siedzący przy biurku wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony.

– Bonjour Madame. Je peux? _(Mogę prosić?)_

Hermiona podała mu swoją różdżkę. Ten zaczął ją oglądać, zmierzył, zważył i gładząc lekko wskazującym palcem, powiedział beznamiętnym tonem:

– Vigne et ventricule de dragon, vingtsept centimetres.

Skinęła głową potakująco.

Nabił na koniec różdżki czerwonawą piankową kulkę i oddał jej.

– Przed wyjściem proszę oddać nam blokadę.

– Blokadę...? – nie zrozumiała.

– Blokadę. To coś czerwonego. Zwracamy pani różdżkę, ale przez czas pobytu w Ministerstwie nie będzie pani mogła się nią posługiwać.

– Aaaacha... Dziękuję bardzo – w sumie odpowiadało jej to o wiele bardziej, niż pomysł oddania różdżki.

Wielkimi, marmurowymi schodami weszli na drugie piętro i skręcili w prawo. Ściany w holu wyglądały podobnie jak te na dole, ale na ziemi leżał gruby, czerwony dywan tłumiący kroki. Co kilka stóp mijali olbrzymie lichtarze stojące raz po lewej, raz po prawej stronie. Biuro Legranda było na końcu korytarza.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Hermiona aż westchnęła z wrażenia.

Biuro było ogromne. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się olbrzymie okno, przez które widziała mugolski Paryż – Place de la Bastille, szereg starych domów wzdłuż ulicy, która odchodziła od ronda ocieniona szpalerem drzew, samochody i ludzi... Przy oknie stało ogromne biurko zawalone dokumentami, pod ścianami zobaczyła regały z księgami i na dokumenty i coś, co wyglądało na barek z alkoholem.

– Miałam wrażenie, że jesteśmy w czarodziejskim świecie...? – wyrwało się zaskoczonej dziewczynie.

– Świat za oknem możemy zmieniać. Wystarczy zaklęcie zmienne – wymruczał coś, machnął różdżką i natychmiast za oknem pojawił się dziedziniec Bastylii.

– To... to niesamowite... My czegoś takiego nie mamy... Tylko Służby Porządkowe mogą zmieniać nam pogodę...

Jean Jacques podszedł do barku.

– Coś do picia, mademoiselle Granger?

– Zwykłą herbatę, jeśli można...

Jean Jacques spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Herbatę? Znaczy się Ice Tea?

– Nie, zwykłą czarną herbatę...

– Czarnej nie mamy... ale mogę posłać po rozmaite herbatki ziołowe i owocowe...

_Merlinie, znowu to samo... co za naród... win mają pięć tysięcy, a nie wiedzą, co to normalna herbata..._

Ale to nagle przypomniało jej, że od śniadania minęło sporo czasu i poczuła jak ssie ją w żołądku. _Dobra, niech daje owocową, żeby coś było..._

– W takim razie owocową... byle jaką.

Jean Jacques otworzył drzwi do sąsiedniego biura i coś powiedział, po czym wrócił do Hermiony. Nalał sobie coś do szklaneczki, wyciągnął jakieś orzechy i posypane solą niewielkie kulki i podsunął to jej pod nos.

– Proszę się częstować, herbatę zaraz przyniosą. Niech mi pani powie, co panią tu sprowadza...

Zgłodniała Hermiona poczęstowała się kulkami.

– Po pierwsze, tak jak panu powiedziałam na dole, nasza rozmowa musi pozostać między nami. Nikt nie ma prawa wiedzieć, że tu byłam. Teraz do rzeczy... Dochodziły do was jakieś słuchy o zmianach w naszym Ministerstwie? Jakieś problemy zdrowotne?

Francuz potrząsnął głową.

– Wiem, że ostatnio wprowadzacie sporo zmian na różnych stanowiskach. Nie jest to jednak nic, co by nas niepokoiło...

– Nie zdziwiło was, że aż tyle się zmienia?

– Zajmujemy się współpracą, a nie szpiegostwem, mademoiselle...

Dziewczyna potaknęła.

– To, co teraz panu powiem... – zaczęła, ale potrząsnęła głową. – Całkiem przez przypadek wpadłam w pracy na trop spisku ośmiu wysoko postawionych urzędników Ministerstwa. Spisek ma na celu pozbycie się czarodziejów niemagicznego pochodzenia i zepchnięcie na margines półkrwi czarodziejów. Aby to osiągnąć, ludzie ci zaczęli obsadzać kluczowe stanowiska "swoimi", przejmując w ten sposób faktycznie władzę w rządzie. Z tego, co wiem, w planach mają dalsze zmiany. W tej chwili mają kontrolę nad czarodziejską prasą i radiem i mogą manipulować opinią społeczną. Mają dojścia w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Św. Munga, tak, że mogą wprowadzić w życie plan polegający na poddaniu wszystkich kobiet mugolskiego pochodzenia permanentnej antykoncepcji. Wynaleźli już eliksir poronny, który zamierzają podawać kobietom, które nie noszą dziecka czystej krwi. Pod pretekstem przeprowadzenia kampanii zdrowotnej zaplanowali już obowiązkowe badania wszystkich kobiet w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mają dojścia w Departamencie Wiedzy i Zdolności Magicznych, tak więc od września do Hogwartu będą przyjmowane wyłącznie dzieci, których oboje rodzice obdarzeni są magią. Pozostali mają ponoć trafić do innej szkoły, która będzie istniała tylko na papierze. Chcą przejąć między innymi Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, żeby móc szantażować i pozbywać się tych, którzy sprawiają im problemy. Parę dni temu przejęli kontrolę nad Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który jest w naszym kraju ponad wszystkimi innymi departamentami, z wyjątkiem Departamentu Tajemnic. Innymi słowy mają już w ręku władzę wykonawczą i sądowniczą i pozbywanie się niewygodnych nie będzie sprawiać już żadnych problemów. Poza tym oznacza to, że mogą teraz zacząć używać Imperiusa na tych, których potrzebują do osiągnięcia ich celów. Niebawem będą też mieli większość ustawodawczą.

Jean Jacques siedział nieruchomo ze szklanką w ręku i półotwartymi ustami. W jego brązowych oczach malował się szok.

– Oh put... Jak... to znaczy... czemu nie zaalarmowaliście waszego ministra? _(pełne „oh putain” – fr. O, kurwa)_

– Na początku chcieliśmy zebrać jakieś dowody, żeby nie przychodzić z pustymi rękami. W tej chwili... być może jest już pod wpływem Imperiusa...

– A... wasi Aurorzy? Nie mogliście iść z tym natychmiast do Aurorów?!

– Szef Biura Aurorów, Teddy Smith, jest jednym z nich. Gdybyśmy poszli zgłosić to Aurorom, chwilę później przełamanoby nam różdżki i wylądowalibyśmy dożywotnio w Azkabanie. W najlepszym wypadku.

– Kiedy mówisz "my", kogo dokładnie masz na myśli?

– Mnie i Severusa Snape’a, dyrektora Hogwartu. Oboje jesteśmy w to zamieszani. On, bo potrzebują go do ograniczania przyjmowania do Hogwartu i warzenia eliksirów poronnych i permanentnej antykoncepcji.

– Severus Snape...

– Już znaleźli sposób, żeby zmusić go do współpracy. Smith zamordował pięcioosobową mugolską rodzinę, używając Avady Kedavry i sfabrykowali wspomnienie, które udowadnia, że zrobił to Severus Snape. Ja, bo z różnych powodów chcą mnie zabić, ale nie chcą tego robić teraz, wolą jeszcze trochę poczekać...

Jean Jacques jednym ruchem wychylił do dna to, co miał w szklaneczce.

– O Merlinie... i wy dwoje... próbujecie jakoś im... uciec?

– My dwoje próbujemy im przeciwdziałać. Mamy parę pomysłów, żeby udaremnić ich plany, ale... potrzebujemy pomocy. Mamy coraz bardziej związane ręce. Jeden z nich pracuje w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego, więc nie możemy ani ze sobą rozmawiać, ani się przemieszczać, używając Sieci Fiuu, świstoklików czy teleportacji. Żeby tu przyjść, musiałam przyjechać do Calais mugolskim pociągiem. Możemy spotykać się wyłącznie w mugolskim świecie. Nie mamy już nikogo, do kogo możemy się zwrócić bez obawy o natychmiastowe aresztowanie. Potrzebujemy pomocy... jakiejkolwiek pomocy z zewnątrz.

– I nie zastanawialiście się nad tym, żeby uciec?

– Cóż... jeśli uciekniemy, to nie będzie tam już nikogo, kto mógłby ich powstrzymać...

– Putain de merde – powiedział bardzo dosadnie Jean Jacques.

Odstawił szklaneczkę na stół i podrapał się po głowie. Odezwał się dopiero po długiej chwili.

– Powiedz mi, czemu miałbym ci wierzyć?

– Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby kłamać. Niczego nie zyskam, ani u siebie, ani tu, opowiadając wam wyssane z palca historyjki. Po drugie, żeby udzielić nam choćby niewielkiej pomocy, nie musicie wplątywać waszego Ministerstwa w tę sprawę. Nie oficjalnie. Po trzecie jesteście najbliżej nas... jeśli cała ta sytuacja się rozwinie i wymknie im spod kontroli, być może niektórzy czarodzieje zdecydują się uciec właśnie do was. Być może zaleje was powódź czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia? I tych półkrwi? Po czwarte... czarodzieje z Francji przybywają też do Anglii... Być może nasi przyjaciele zdecydują się zająć również i wami? Ale przede wszystkim możesz mi wierzyć, że nie kłamię. Zarówno ja, jak i Severus Snape, razem z Harrym Potterem ryzykowaliśmy życiem, żeby ocalić nasz kraj przed Lordem Voldemortem. Po co mielibyśmy teraz wymyślać jakieś bajeczki... myślisz, że nie mamy już dość...?! – ostatnie zdanie Hermiona wypowiedziała prawie podniesionym głosem.

Jean Jacques skinął głową, podniósł się i podszedł do jednego z portretów wiszących na ścianie, których Hermiona wcześniej nie zauważyła. Stuknął w ramę jednego z nich, młodej, poważnie wyglądającej czarownicy w szpiczastej tiarze.

– Eugenio, przekaż proszę Ministrowi, że muszę koniecznie się z nim zobaczyć. Natychmiast.

– Natychmiast?! Jean Jacques, jak ja mam mu to wyjaśnić? Nie możesz tak po prostu... – zaoponowała.

– Powiedz mu, że mamy sytuacje kryzysową. Tak kryzysową, że "natychmiast" to już i tak późno – uciął ostro Jean Jacques.

Eugenia zniknęła z obrazu. W tym momencie weszła do biura młoda dziewczyna z tacą z dużym porcelanowym czajnikiem z gorącą wodą i dużą filiżanką na spodeczku. Obok leżały różne kolorowe saszetki z herbatkami owocowymi i mała kostka czarnej czekolady.

– Prosił pan o herbatkę...

– Postaw tu. Dziękuję.

Jean Jacques chodził poddenerwowany przed portretem. Hermiona przejrzała saszetki i wybrała w końcu mieszankę czarnej herbaty i suszonej brzoskwini. Herbata zdążyła się już zaparzyć i po biurze rozszedł się cudowny zapach, kiedy na obrazie pojawiła się Eugenia w towarzystwie eleganckiego mężczyzny, na widok którego Jean Jacques wyprężył się prawie po wojskowemu.

– Monsieur le Ministre...

– Jean Jacques, proszę mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? – powiedział ten surowo.

– Panie Ministrze, proszę o wybaczenie, ale to jest sprawa... wyjątkowo ważna...

– Dobrze. Mów, proszę.

Jean Jacques wskazał ręką Hermionę, która odruchowo podniosła się i zbliżyła do portretu.

– Panie Ministrze, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię... Mademoiselle Hermiona Granger z Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii...

Francuski Minister skłonił się jej lekko.

– Niezmiernie mi miło panią poznać... A teraz do rzeczy, Jean Jacques...

– Mademoiselle przybyła do nas z bardzo nieoficjalną wizytą i przywiozła szokujące wiadomości, którymi muszę się z panem podzielić. Sprawa jest krytyczna. Nie u nas, u nich – Jean Jacques kiwnął ręką w stronę, która, jak domyślała się Hermiona, wskazywała na północny zachód. A może po prostu chciał w ten sposób podkreślić, że rzecz nie dzieje się we Francji. – Jednak sądzę, że powinien pan wiedzieć, ponieważ być może ma to jakiś związek z tym, co dzieje się w Paryżu...

Minister potarł policzki, następnie rzucił okiem na zegarek i powiedział w końcu:

– Krytyczna, mówisz... Dobrze. Za dziesięć minut w moim gabinecie – po czym zniknął z obrazu.

Hermiona osunęła się na fotel. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo była spięta i zdenerwowana. Nadal trzęsącą się ręką nasypała cukru i zamieszała herbatę, dzwoniąc bardzo niekulturalnie łyżeczką. _Tym razem trzęsę się chyba z ulgi._

– Jean Jacques... Chciałam bardzo, naprawdę bardzo podziękować... To...

– Wypij tę herbatę, musimy iść. Minister nie ma w zwyczaju czekać...

Dziesięć minut wystarczyło na szybkie wypicie herbaty, błyskawiczną wizytę w toalecie i dojście do gabinetu Ministra.

Ledwie weszli do środka, drzwi po drugiej stronie otworzyły się, wszedł mężczyzna z portretu i podszedł do nich energicznym krokiem.

Był przeciętnego wzrostu, szczupły i miał smagłą cerę. Dodatkowo wyszczuplał go czarny frak. Czarne, długie włosy miał luźno związane z tyłu. Kiedy podszedł i wyciągnął do Hermiony rękę, odruchowo podała mu swoją, ale ten ujął ją za czubki palców, pochylił się w nienagannym ukłonie i ucałował tak delikatnie, że ledwo to poczuła.

– Charles Chevalier. Mademoiselle Granger, to dla mnie zaszczyt panią poznać – przedstawił się, patrząc na nią z bliska i dopiero po tym puścił jej dłoń.

_O Merlinie... to się nazywa mieć klasę!_ pomyślała dziwnie oszołomiona.

– Panie Ministrze, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – na całe szczęście było to oklepane powiedzenie, więc udało jej się to wykrztusić całkiem odruchowo i bez jąkania.

Minister przywitał się z Jean Jacquesem i wtedy zobaczyła, że włosy miał związane czarną aksamitną wstążką i opadały mu lekko pokręconymi kosmykami aż do połowy łopatek.

– Pierwsza sprawa, Jean Jacques. Zdejmij blokadę z różdżki mademoiselle, nie mamy żadnych powodów, żeby obawiać się jej wizyty.

Mężczyzna zaprosił ich gestem do dużego stołu, różdżką przywołał dzbaneczek z kawą, filiżanki i cukier, usiadł koło Hermiony i poprosił, żeby zaczęła opowiadać. Po chwili Jean Jacques podał jej różdżkę, już bez dziwacznej kulki na końcu.

Dziewczyna powiedziała mniej więcej to samo, co parę minut wcześniej. Początkowe uprzejme zainteresowanie Ministra szybko zmieniło się w pełne uwagi skupienie.

– Jean Jacques, sądzisz, że to ma związek z niedawnymi wydarzeniami w Paryżu? – spytał swojego pracownika.

Ten westchnął ciężko.

– Cóż... do tej pory sądziliśmy, że to są niepokoje na tle rasowym, ale kiedy mademoiselle Granger opowiedziała, co się dzieje w Anglii, przyszło mi do głowy, że równie dobrze może się okazać, że my mamy do czynienia z tym samym problemem, który tylko błędnie zakwalifikowaliśmy? Tak się składa, że najstarsze rody czystej krwi czarodziejów wywodzą się ze starej francuskiej arystokracji. Którzy jednocześnie są białej rasy. Więc ostatnie napady na czarodziejskie murzyńskie i azjatyckie rodziny mogą nie oznaczać zamieszek na tle rasowym, ale na tle klas w naszym społeczeństwie.

Hermiona nie chciała się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, więc siedziała w ciszy, podczas kiedy obaj panowie dyskutowali nad ewentualnym związkiem jej problemu z ich własnym. W tym czasie przyglądała się dyskretnie Ministrowi. Miał ciemne, brązowe oczy otoczone długimi rzęsami, lekko haczykowaty, wąski nos. _Taki trochę arystokratyczny, jak na starym rządowym emblemacie w mugolskim świecie_. Ostro zarysowany podbródek, szczupłą, opaloną twarz, wąskie wargi... Dziewczyna poczuła lekkie piknięcie w sercu. Nie umiała do końca określić czemu. Jakaś myśl przeleciała jej przez głowę i umknęła i im bardziej Hermiona starała się ją uchwycić, tym bardziej zapominała ulotne wrażenie, że chodziło o coś innego.

Po chwili panowie przestali rozważać ewentualny związek tej sprawy z problemami, które pojawiły się we Francji. Minister chciał wiedzieć więcej, więc zaczęła od początku, tym razem opowiadając ze szczegółami. Ona opowiadała, panowie pytali i Hermiona nie zorientowała się nawet, że zdążyła zjeść wszystkie ciastka.

– Mademoiselle Granger, po pierwsze proszę przyjąć wyrazy uznania za pani dotychczasowe starania – powiedział Minister, kiedy doszła do planów na ten weekend. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

– Po drugie od dziś Jean Jacques będzie pani partnerem w tej sprawie, proszę nie wahać się z nim kontaktować. Zrobimy, co tylko możemy, żeby wam pomóc. Jean Jacques, jeśli trzeba, twoją działkę przejmie Gerard. Proponuję, żebyśmy teraz poszli na obiad, a potem opracujcie jakiś plan. Przy okazji idź do Skrzydła Północnego, być może mają tam coś interesującego.

– Panie Ministrze... bardzo dziękuję, naprawdę. W tej chwili potrzebujemy każdej pomocy, jaką możemy dostać. Przy okazji chciałabym obiecać, że postaram się nie nadużywać pańskiej oferty.

– Tu nie ma mowy o nadużywaniu. Proszę się nie krępować. Im szybciej to się skończy, tym lepiej i dla was, i dla nas.

Minister i Jean Jacques wstali i w tym momencie dotarło do niej, że absolutnie nie powinna się pokazywać zbyt wielu ludziom.

– Przepraszam panów... ale sądzę, że nie powinnam z wami iść. Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nikt nie widział...

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie pójdziemy do Sali Jadalnej na dole, ale zjemy w saloniku, po drugiej stronie mojego gabinetu – zapewnił ją Minister.

Czując, jak zaczyna burczeć jej w żołądku, szybko do nich podeszła i poszli jeść. W trakcie obiadu zaczęła się luźna pogawędka.

– Powiem szczerze, że Bastylia zapiera dech w piersiach – powiedziała w którymś momencie Hermiona.

Sięgnęła po parę orzeszków i popiła je odrobiną białego, słodkiego wina. Ktoś na podobieństwo lokaja zaproponował jej tyle różnych gatunków alkoholu, że w końcu się złamała i zdecydowała się napić odrobinę. Minister pił Ricard zmieszany z wodą, a Jean Jacques lekko zamrożoną zaklęciem whisky i gdyby poprosiła o herbatę albo sok owocowy, wyglądałaby trochę śmiesznie.

– Mugole nie wiedzą, co tracą – dodała. – Ale swoją drogą... czemu rozwaliliście całą Bastylię? I nic z niej nie zostawiliście? Bo dobrze wiem, że w mugolskim świecie nie został nawet kamień na kamieniu...

Jean Jacques, który jak się okazało, uwielbiał historię, sięgnął po gorące jeszcze, malutkie ciasteczka z kruchego ciasta, z odrobiną bekonu, sosu pomidorowego i sera.

– Wtedy w zasadzie czarodzieje byli tylko wśród szlachty, która stanowiła zaledwie jeden procent wszystkich mieszkańców Francji, a i to nawet nie! Bo w tym jednym procencie było jeszcze duchowieństwo, ale nikt rozsądny, kto miał magiczne zdolności, nie pchał się tam, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Niewielu było wśród mieszczaństwa. Chłopi... nawet jeśli się jakiś trafił, to się do tego nie przyznawał. Inkwizycja skończyła się już dawno temu, ale w dobie absolutyzmu można było się wszystkiego spodziewać. Nie będę ci opowiadał całej historii Francji, ale powiem tylko, że cała rewolucja była w zasadzie zasługą właśnie chłopów i mieszczaństwa. To oni po fiasku Stanów Generalnych postanowili się zbuntować przeciw wszechwładzy króla, szlachty i duchowieństwa. Tych paru czarodziejów z mieszczaństwa poinformowało resztę o szykujących się buntach, ale co tamci mogliby zrobić? Nie byli wystarczająco liczni, po drugie należeli do stanu, którego przemów i tak nikt by nie posłuchał. Jedyne, co udało im się zrobić, to zablokować w czarodziejskim świecie Bastylię w stanie sprzed 14 lipca.

– Co to znaczy zablokować? – Hermiona nie potrafiła opanować pytań, nawet jeśli chodziło o tak nieistotną sprawę.

– Jak już pani zdążyła się zorientować, we Francji czarodzieje żyją w innym, równoległym wymiarze – wyjaśnił Minister. Być może odpowiedział dlatego, że chciał zatrzymać w tajemnicy niektóre szczegóły. – Więc w tym samym miejscu istnieje równocześnie świat mugolski i czarodziejski. Czarodziejski to kopia mugolskiego, która jest co jakiś czas... można powiedzieć aktualizowana. Mamy u nas Departament, który się tym zajmuje, bo robimy to obszar po obszarze, a nie wszystko naraz. Poza tym musimy mieć zgodę mieszkańców... dobrze, to nie jest takie ważne – machnął ręką. – Ponieważ nie chcieliśmy w żaden sposób stracić Bastylii, zdecydowaliśmy się ją zablokować. Dlatego też nawet jeśli dokonywaliśmy aktualizacji tej części Paryża, twierdza wraz z przyległym terenem została w niezmienionym stanie. Na początku zeszłego wieku doszliśmy do wniosku, że będzie to wspaniała siedziba Ministerstwa. Jean Jacques, możesz kontynuować...

Młodszy mężczyzna podziękował skinieniem głowy. Równocześnie aperitif się skończył i lokaj zaczął przynosić entrée.

– Wiesz, co jest z tego wszystkiego najgłupsze? – parsknął szyderczo. – Bastylię zburzono, bo stanowiła symbol terroru i uciemiężenia. Było to więzienie stanu, w którym przetrzymywano na ogół więźniów politycznych, ale także pisarzy, filozofów. I nie tylko. I tak się trafiło, że 14 lipca, kiedy wielotysięczny tłum przypuścił szturm na Bastylię, w więzieniu znajdowało się zaledwie ośmiu więźniów. Markiz Donatien–Alphonse–François de Sade, jedyny więzień polityczny, został przeniesiony w inne miejsce zaledwie dzień wcześniej. Wśród reszty więźniów była jedna osoba umysłowo chora i paru fałszerzy pieniędzy. Cudownie!

Hermiona sięgnęła po ładnie złożoną, białą lnianą serwetkę i srebrny widelec. Na widok mieszaniny sałaty z warzywami, orzechami i migdałami i pachnących świeżutkich bagietek miała ochotę zacząć jeść palcami.

– I tak w ciągu jednego dnia rozwalili całą twierdzę?! – spytała przed pierwszym kęsem w niedowierzaniu. _Skuteczni byli. U nas w Anglii trwałoby to całymi miesiącami, nie wspominając już o planowaniu!_

– Nie, żeby zrównać Bastylię z ziemią potrzebowali dwóch tygodni.

_Nadal twierdzę, że skuteczni._

Nie zadawała już więcej żadnych pytań, z prostego powodu – zawsze uczono ją, żeby nie mówić z pełnymi ustami.

Po przystawce przyszła kolej na danie główne. Na całe szczęście nie był to surowy stek, bo to by jej przez gardło nie przeszło, ale Boeuf Bourguignon z zapiekanymi ziemniakami. Potem przyszła kolej na sery, które śmierdziały przeraźliwie. Nie odważyła się zjeść pleśniowego, ale jakiś w miarę normalny. Potem podany został deser – babeczka z czarnej czekolady, z rozpływającym się czekoladowym wnętrzem, oblana kremem waniliowym. Już na sam koniec lokaj podał kawę z dużą warstwą bitej śmietany, opruszoną czekoladą.

W trakcie posiłku Jean Jacques zabawiał ich rozmaitymi śmiesznymi opowiastkami dotyczącymi historii Francji, Minister wtrącał czasem pikantne komentarze, zaś Hermiona słuchała i jadła, jadła i słuchała. Pod koniec poczuła się przeżarta i strasznie rozleniwiona.

_Boże, ja tu zaraz zasnę. Nie dam rady wstać, będą musieli mnie stąd wynieść... Tak oto będzie wyglądała niedyplomatyczna wizyta angielskiego urzędnika. Będą mieli co wspominać..._

Minister otarł usta serwetką ruchem pełnym gracji, który sprawił, że odniosła wrażenie déjà–vu. Podniósł się, podziękował za wspólny obiad i Hermionie udało się wstać, żeby się pożegnać. Ucałował znów delikatnie końce jej palców, skłonił się i życząc miłego popołudnia, odszedł.

Jean Jacques przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Miała półotwarte ze zmęczenia oczy i wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę przewrócić. Wrócili do jego biura i wskazał jej wielki fotel.

– Siadaj tu i zdrzemnij się. Po tym, co opowiadałaś, musisz być wykończona – chciała zaprotestować, ale potrząsnął głową. –tak czy inaczej muszę iść do Skrzydła Północnego, tobie tam wejść nie wolno, więc nie ma sensu, żebyś stała przed drzwiami. Równie dobrze możesz na mnie poczekać tu. Zamknę drzwi, więc nikt nie wejdzie i nie będzie ci przeszkadzał. Prześpij się, to będzie nam łatwiej potem coś zaplanować.

Hermiona z radością usiadła w fotelu i gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, umościła się wygodniej i natychmiast zasnęła.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu spała, ale kiedy się przebudziła, nadal była sama. Wstała i podeszła do okna. Przez chwilę bezmyślnie spoglądała na dziedziniec, potem zaś obróciła się i jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na niewielkiej komodzie tuż koło okna, na której leżały przedmioty zdecydowanie nie mające nic wspólnego z magią. Stało tam parę porcelanowych kubków, jeden wyłącznik światła, bezpiecznik i coś, co jej ojciec nazywał „puszką ścienną”. Na każdym z przedmiotów był nadrukowany znak firmowy Legranda.

Zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi, że Jean Jacques nazywał się dokładnie tak samo, jak jedna z najsłynniejszych firm na świecie w branży elektrycznej. Znała ten znak doskonale, bo jej ojciec utrzymywał, że tylko to jest dobre i nie chciał używać w domu żadnej innej marki. Kiedy była mała, sądziła, że to po prostu dwie literki L, jedna do góry nogami, oddzielone kreskami. Potem ojciec powiedział jej, że to ma reprezentować schemat układu elektrycznego, ale tym razem jej wyjątkowa inteligencja nie zadziałała i nie zrozumiała z jego wywodów nic.

Niebawem wrócił Jean Jacques i gestem zaprosił ją do swojego biurka.

– Mam parę naszych zabawek. Może się wam przydadzą. Jean François polecił mi przede wszystkim nasze świstokliki. Kiedyś już ich u was próbował i działały wspaniale.

– Co w nich jest takiego dziwnego?

– Działają w drugim wymiarze. Wiesz zapewne, że u was trzeba mieć licencję na świstokliki. W ten sposób wasze Ministerstwo może je monitorować. Nielicencjonowane też zostawiają po sobie ślad. Ale u was jest w zasadzie tylko jeden wymiar. Z tego, co słyszałem, w ramach eksperymentu zrobiliście drugi wymiar na tej waszej... P–p–p... nie pamiętam. Wiesz, tym pasażu ze sklepami, aptekami, księgarniami czy knajpami...

– Pokątna.

– Jak zwał tak zwał. Najważniejsze, że drugi wymiar u was praktycznie nie istnieje, w związku z tym nikt nie zadał sobie trudu przeprowadzania badań.

– Chyba masz rację. Nie widziałam u nas w Ministerstwie nic takiego. Jest tam jedna zamknięta sala, ale z tego, co słyszałam, to, co tam jest, nie ma nic wspólnego z wymiarami.

Jean Jacques zamarł wyraźnie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz dostęp do takich spraw? Na twoim stanowisku?!

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale parę lat temu, na moim piątym roku w Hogwarcie, wybraliśmy się tam... z misją ratunkową. I trafiliśmy ... – potrząsnęła głową. Pomoc, nie pomoc, nie może przecież zdradzać tajemnic, o których Niewymowni nie mają prawa mówić!

Jean Jacques chwilę jeszcze patrzył na nią z dziką ciekawością w oczach.

– Chyba coś mi się o uszy obiło... Dotarło to i do nas. Grupka dzieciaków miała tam jakąś potyczkę ze Śmierciożercami i samym Voldemortem i wyszli z tego cało... – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Przypomnę to Ministrowi, niech podziwia cię jeszcze bardziej.

Zaśmiała się i kazała mu wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy.

– No dobra. Więc kiedy będziecie używać naszych świstoklików, przejdziecie automatycznie w drugi wymiar. Tylko na czas przemieszczania się. Nie zostawicie więc żadnych śladów. Nie będziecie więc już musieli tracić czasu i ryzykować, podróżując mugolskim transportem.

– Cudownie...!

– Dam ci parenaście, każdy z nich jest dwukierunkowy, ze zmiennym miejscem przeznaczenia – mężczyzna potrząsnął pudłem, w którym coś zagrzechotało. – To znaczy, że możesz wyruszyć z miejsca A do B, ale wracać do C. Tylko uwaga, to nie są świstokliki międzykontynentalne. Więc do używania tylko u was.

Kiedy otworzył je, Hermiona bardzo się zdziwiła. Przypuszczała, że zobaczy jakieś stare i bezużyteczne przedmioty jak pęknięte filiżanki, stare buty, puszki czy butelki. Tymczasem zobaczyła wiele małych, płaskich, ciemnosrebrnych krążków.

– To nie są normalne świstokliki, ale ministerialne. Tylko i wyłącznie dla pracowników Ministerstwa. O wiele łatwiej schować je do kieszeni. Acha, bardzo ważne. Nie wolno w żaden sposób ich modyfikować. Nie transmutujcie ich, nie zmniejszajcie, nie czyńcie niewidocznymi.

Dziewczyna tylko potaknęła radośnie głową.

– Za jakieś dwa tygodnie, może więcej, Jean François będzie miał eksperymentalny międzynarodowy. Jeden, może więcej.

– To tak trudno wymyślić? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. – Czekaj, przecież u nas są... Mamy świstokliki do Europy, do Australii...

Jean Jacques pogładził się po wąsie i uśmiechnął się.

– Owszem, macie, ale w normalnym wymiarze. Wam potrzebne są nasze, działające w drugim wymiarze. A te nie działają jeszcze tak jak trzeba... Z wami, Brytyjczykami, sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. Tak jak z Rosjanami czy Amerykanami. Między nami jest różnica czasu i wtedy coś się knoci... W każdym razie Jean François jest na etapie testów i woli jeszcze ich nie dawać, bo nie wiadomo, gdzie i kiedy byście wylądowali. JEŚLI byście wylądowali, bo jeden taki musiał się zapętlić parę tygodni temu i do dziś ani nie wrócił, ani nigdzie nie wylądował...

Hermiona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. _Może w takim razie lepiej nie. Eurostar wcale nie był taki zły..._

– Mogę się tylko domyślić, że zmieniacze czasu też nie wchodzą w grę?

– Absolutnie nie.

– Poczekaj, czegoś nie rozumiem... Przecież wymawiając zaklęcie, które podajecie w instrukcjach, udało mi się aportować w tym innym wymiarze... Czemu nie wymówić go, używając świstoklika?

Jean Jacques wzruszył ramionami.

– Cherié, jak chcesz eksperymentować, to proszę bardzo. Ja ci odradzam. Gdyby to było takie proste, przypuszczam, że rozwiązanie znaleźlibyśmy już dawno...

– Dobrze, dobrze, tak tylko myślę... – dziewczyna uniosła ręce w przepraszającym geście.

– W tym worku – wyciągnął coś na podobieństwo dużej sakiewki – macie peleryny niewidki. Są w miarę nowe, mają najwyżej dwa lata, więc czar powinien trzymać się na nich jeszcze długo.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do środka i wyciągnęła na wierzch cieniusieńką jak mgiełka, niesamowicie delikatną tkaninę. Była zupełnie inna w dotyku niż peleryna Harry’ego. Teraz, mając porównanie, mogła z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że nie była to ta jedna, jedyna na świecie, prawdziwa peleryna niewidka, ale zwykły płaszcz niewidzialności utkany z włosia demimoza.

Gdy przesuwała między palcami tkaninę, przemknęło jej przez myśl pytanie czy Jean Jacques wie o prawdziwej pelerynie...

– Teraz powiedz mi, jakie macie plany... – zapytał Jean Jacques, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle.

Hermiona westchnęła. Nie mieli ich za wiele. Na ten weekend owszem, w niedzielę musieli znaleźć i zniszczyć wspomnienie o Snapie. Potem... ciężko powiedzieć.

– Problem w tym, że my ciągle improwizujemy. Od przyszłego tygodnia powinniśmy dowiadywać się więcej, bo portrety z pewnością coś zobaczą i nam powiedzą, ale w tej chwili nie wiemy za wiele... Sam słyszałeś, jak to wygląda. Musimy ich podsłuchiwać tak, żeby nas nie nakryli i jednocześnie wszystko, co robimy, musi być zrobione tak, żeby wskazywało na kogoś innego. Żeby tamci się nie domyślili, że o nich wiemy.

Jean Jacques również westchnął i pokiwał głową.

– Chwilowo nie mam nic, czego moglibyśmy użyć do kontaktowania się ze sobą. Ty nie możesz ciągle podróżować przez Kanał, nie możemy też bawić się w sowy. Ten wasz Rytuał... osobiście wolałbym się z żadnym z was nie wiązać... Daj nam trochę czasu na znalezienie jakiegoś rozwiązania. Pogadam z Jean François. Jak tylko coś będę miał, to się z tobą skontaktuję. Chwilowo możemy umówić się, że wpadniesz tu za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Najlepiej z Severusem Snape’em.

Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na kalendarz na ścianie. Dni od poniedziałku do piątku zaznaczone były na różne kolory; czerwony, niebieski, zielony, pomarańczowy... w kwadracikach z dniami tygodnia widniały jakieś napisy, których z daleka nie mogła odczytać. Tam, gdzie było dużo napisów, kolor był czerwony, puste kwadraciki były zielone. Soboty i niedziele były zawsze niebieskie.

– Jeśli mamy tu być oboje, to w takim razie za trzy. Pod koniec czerwca w Hogwarcie są egzaminy i przynajmniej podczas egzaminów profesor Snape musi się pojawić. Jest przecież dyrektorem. Już i tak często wybywa ze szkoły, jeśli do tego nie będzie go podczas OWUTEMÓW i SUMÓW, rozdmuchają to w gazetach i nasi przyjaciele mogą coś zwietrzyć...

– Może nie aż zwietrzyć, ale masz rację, lepiej na zimne dmuchać. Więc za trzy tygodnie, w sobotę rano, widzimy się w Ministerstwie, tak?

Jean Jacques machnął różdżką w kierunku kalendarza i natychmiast 27 i 28 czerwca z niebieskiego stały się czerwone i pojawiło się na nim spotkanie od dziewiątej rano do dwudziestej wieczorem.

– W międzyczasie będziemy do siebie wysyłać sowy. Jeśli dowiesz się czegoś, pisz. Ja będę pisał do Snape’a, więc go uprzedź. Użyj magicznego atramentu...

– Lepiej zaczarować pergamin tak, żeby tylko zaklęciem można było go odczarować – zaoponowała Hermiona.

Opowiedziała mu krótko o tym, jak zaczarowali kiedyś Żonglera z wywiadem Harry’ego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o kontaktowanie się...

– Masz jakieś mugolskie pieniądze? Daj mi cokolwiek... – spytała, sięgając do portmonetki.

– Mam tylko nasze St.Orettes i Longuets.

Wyjęła więc monetę z wizerunkiem Elżbiety II i dogrzebała się jednego franka.

– Wiesz, że oni już dawno przeszli na Euro? – powiedział Jean Jacques, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Wiem, właśnie dlatego daje ci franki, bo tego nie wydasz...

– Nie ma obaw, nie chodzę po mugolskich sklepach – zaśmiał się.

Hermiona zaczarowała obie monety dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co galeony dla członków GD. Podała mu francuską monetę.

– Noś ją zawsze w kieszeni. Jeśli potrzebujesz się jakoś pilnie ze mną skontaktować, pomyśl, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, stuknij w nią i powiedz Scribere. Moneta zrobi się ciężka, więc poczujesz jeśli ja skontaktuję się z tobą. Po powrocie wyślę ci listę punktów, w których możemy się spotkać, w Anglii. Nie sądzę, żeby w tej chwili śledzili twoje ruchy, Benson nie ma o tobie najlepszego mniemania i zaraził tym resztę. Więc napisz mi numer punktu i godzinę. Musimy też ustalić jakiś kod sygnału bezpieczeństwa. Zrobię taką samą monetę Severusowi Snape’owi, więc on też będzie mógł się z tobą skontaktować. Pogadać w ten sposób nie pogadamy, między innymi dlatego Snape i ja zawarliśmy Rytuał. Ale póki co to zawsze to coś.

– Ty to masz pomysły... – powiedział z uznaniem Jean Jacques, biorąc do ręki monetę.

– Nie, żeby właśnie teraz przyszło mi to do głowy. To znów jeden z gadżetów, które wymyśliłam już dawno temu, na piątym roku w Hogwarcie.

– Jeszcze lepiej... Mogę spróbować?

Pomyślał coś, stuknął w monetę, mrucząc Scribere i po chwili moneta, którą Hermiona trzymała w ręku, zrobiła się ciężka. Oboje popatrzyli na nią i na dole zobaczyli cyferki 123 123.

Hermiona stuknęła w monetę, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie i Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się radośnie, pokazując jej swoją monetę, na której tym razem widniało 321 321.

– Świetny pomysł! Dobra, o czym to my...

Przez dłuższy czas rozważali różne scenariusze, ale cały czas brakowało im danych. Hermiona wspomniała o fiszkach, które Benson miał na różnych ludzi i o tym, że Jean Jacques powinien mieć również coś na nich.

– Nie ma problemu, przejrzę co mam i dam ci znać. Chcecie ich tym jakoś szantażować?

– Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale wszystko może się przydać... Będziemy ci podsyłać pewnie imiona i nazwiska nowych ludzi Norrisa... Nigdy nie wiadomo.

– Dobra. Daj znać, jak się czegoś ważnego dowiesz. My w tym czasie spróbujemy zastanowić się, co takiego możemy zrobić, żeby wam pomóc.

Rozmowa zeszła na zupełnie inne tematy. Hermiona poopowiadała trochę o swojej pracy, starając się nie zdradzić nic, czego Francuz by nie wiedział, ten odwdzięczył się historyjkami z Beauxbatons. Chwilę żartowali też na temat kubków z Legranda. Było już dobrze po czwartej, kiedy Jean Jacques postanowił skończyć rozmowę. Miał jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia.

– Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokojów gościnnych. Musisz porządnie odpocząć. Zamówię dla ciebie śniadanie na dziesiątą, więc nie spiesz się. A potem możesz wrócić do siebie. Czy gdzie tam idziecie jutro wieczorem...

Hermiona wzięła różdżkę, upewniła się, że ma monetę w kieszeni, przy okazji wymacała swoją zmniejszoną torbę z ubraniami i kosmetykami i poszła za Jean Jacquesem.

Szli dość długo korytarzem na drugim piętrze, potem zeszli bardzo szerokimi schodami piętro niżej. Były proste, a nie kręcone, co wskazywało, że nie są w baszcie.

Zaraz za zejściem ze schodów, na lewo stała niewielka szafka, którą Jean Jacques otworzył. Dumał przez chwilę i sięgnął po jakiś klucz.

– Dam ci apartament reprezentacyjny. I tak nikogo nie ma, więc możesz sobie poużywać... – zaśmiał się i zaprowadził Hermionę do dużych drzwi trochę dalej.

– Proszę bardzo, oto twój pokój. Kiedy będziesz jutro wychodzić, zostaw klucz w drzwiach i powieś na klamce od korytarza wywieszkę, którą znajdziesz w środku. Zamówię ci jakąś kolację, może być o siódmej?

– Tak, proszę. Gdzie jest jakaś restauracja czy coś...?

– Nie ma żadnej. Dostawa do pokoju, bezpośrednio na stół.

Uśmiechnął się miło i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Miło było cię poznać. Na drugi raz wymyśl proszę coś innego, nie rodzącą panią Morel. Tak się składa, że pani Morel to moja ośmioletnia córka, która z różnych względów nosi nazwisko po matce. Trochę mnie to... zaskoczyło.

– To mi było miło cię poznać. Ciebie i Ministra. I dziękuję raz jeszcze za waszą pomoc. Nie wiem, co byśmy bez was zrobili...

– Powodzenia! I do zobaczenia!

Odwrócił się i odszedł aż do schodów. Tam odwrócił się, pomachał jej jeszcze raz ręką i zniknął za rogiem.

Hermiona weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Apartament był cudowny, ale nie czuła się zupełnie na siłach, żeby go podziwiać. Spotkanie udało się znakomicie, otrzymała propozycję pomocy, współpracy i spłynęła na nią niesamowita ulga. Od wczorajszego wieczora wiele się zmieniło. Już nie byli sami, ale mieli pomoc. Portretów, być może pana Patil, francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii... Musiało się udać!

Walcząc z ogarniającym ją nagle zmęczeniem, postanowiła napisać do Snape’a.

_– Witam, bardzo dobre wiadomości. Udało mi się spotkać nie tylko z Jean Jacquesem Legrandem, ale również z francuskim Ministrem Magii, Charlesem Chevalier. Zaproponowali nam pomoc. Dostałam już specjalne świstokliki, których nikt nie wykryje, więc z Dover mogłabym się przenieść do Hogwartu. I stamtąd polecielibyśmy do Bensona. O której mam się pojawić?_

Opadła na olbrzymie łoże z wielkim baldachimem. Narzuta musiała być z jedwabiu, bo była chłodna i śliska w dotyku. Z trudem zmusiła się do odsunięcia jej i wtuliła się w puszystą miękkość pościeli, spoglądając na górę baldachimu.

Kiedy poczuła ciepło na palcu, otworzyła oczy. No tak, przysnęła! Spojrzała na pergamin, przeciągając się.

_– Dobrze. Bądź jutro o piętnastej, zanim wyjdziemy, wszystko mi opowiesz. Nie sądzę, żebyś mogła się dostać DO szkoły, więc przyleć pod bramę i napisz do mnie, to po ciebie wyjdę._

Piętnasta! Bardzo dobrze, będzie mogła sobie pospać i być może pochodzić po Paryżu!

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do okien. Widok w apartamencie był na wymiar mugolski, więc przez chwilę przyglądała się jeżdżącym samochodom i spacerującym ludziom. Potem zasłoniła je zupełnie i wróciła do łóżka. Chciała złożyć pergamin, ale zobaczyła na nim jeszcze jakieś słowa. Jakby Snape napisał je trochę później.

_– Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się udało. Teraz odpocznij, bo następne dni będą ciężkie. Jeśli chcesz zjawić się później, to daj znać. Dobrej nocy._

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Widać uznał, że jednak warto ją pochwalić! I trochę o nią zadbać! Niesamowite...

_– Będę koło piętnastej. Wszystko zależy od godziny przyjazdu pociągu z Francji do Dover. Dziękuję bardzo. I pan też niech odpocznie, panie profesorze. Dobrej nocy! Hermiona_

Po następnych paru chwilach, zupełnie jakby musiał zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, pojawiło się

_– Dziękuję. Do jutra. SS_

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej i w doskonałym nastroju schowała pergamin do pierścionka i zaczęła oglądać apartament. Potem powiększyła swoją torbę, wyciągnęła książkę i zaczęła przeglądać rozmaite zaklęcia. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mogło się im przydać.

Po wyśmienitej kolacji nalała sobie wody do dużej wanny, ale na nowo poczuła się zmęczona, więc nie posiedziała w niej za długo.

_Zawsze tak jest, że ciągle marzę o dużej wannie, bo mam tylko prysznic, ale jak wreszcie trafię na taką, to udaje mi się przesiedzieć w niej parę chwil i już wychodzę..._

Szybko przebrała się w krótką koszulkę na ramiączka i na nowo zanurzyła w cudownie miękką pościel. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy położyła głowę na poduszce.


	11. Rozdział 2 - część 3

Kiedy weszła do kuchni na Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape siedział przy stole. Stanęła obok niego, więc podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, unosząc kieliszek z winem. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Wodziła wzrokiem po jego twarzy, zatrzymując się na oczach. Merlinie, ależ one były piękne! Czarne, błyszczące, głębokie... można się było w nich utopić! Promieniały ciepłem i jakby jakąś tęsknotą?

Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła tuż koło niego, uśmiechnął się i zatraciła się w nich zupełnie.

– Wiesz, że masz cudowne oczy? – zapytała prawie szeptem.

– Zawsze miałem, tylko ty tego nie widziałaś – odszepnął.

– Musiałam być ślepa.

Przyjrzała się całej jego twarzy; kościom policzkowym, orlemu nosowi, ustom i policzkom, długim rzęsom, które też nagle ją urzekły i po chwili wróciła do oczu.

– Korzystaj z okazji i napatrz się na mnie.

Odstawił kieliszek z winem i uniósł rękę do jej twarzy. Przez chwilę wodził smukłymi palcami po jej policzku, a potem pogłaskał dłonią, a ona wtuliła się w jego rękę.

– Masz szczęście, że ty to ty, od innych od przyszłego tygodnia będę pobierał opłaty...

 

Hermiona zbudziła się gwałtownie, siadając na łóżku i czując, jak mocno bije jej serce. Rozejrzała się dookoła i w półmroku rozpoznała apartament, ten sam, w którym położyła się wczoraj spać. Była sama, zupełnie sama, Severusa Snape'a nie było koło niej, ale nadal czuła na policzku pieszczotę jego palców i ciepło jego dłoni.

Osunęła się na poduszkę z głębokim westchnieniem. Wiedziała oczywiście, że to był sen, a w jej snach wszystkie zmysły działały jak na jawie: czuła ciepło i zimno, zapachy, smaki, czuła zarówno ból, jak i przyjemność. Nie dziwiło jej więc zupełnie, że jego dotyk wydawał się być tak realny. Co ją zaskoczyło to to, że w ogóle mogła o nim śnić i to jeszcze w taki sposób!

Przypomniała sobie cały sen i zrobiło się jej gorąco. Merlinie, chyba zwariowała! Odbiło jej we śnie już zupełnie!

Ale czy na pewno WE ŚNIE?

Pamiętała, że kiedy wczoraj zobaczyła francuskiego Ministra, poczuła miłe piknięcie w sercu. Pomyślała wtedy, że po prostu podobał się jej – jego oczy, usta, arystokratyczny nos, kształt twarzy, długie czarne włosy związane czarną aksamitką... Równocześnie odniosła wrażenie, że to nie o to chodziło, tylko o coś innego, ale nie umiała sprecyzować o co. I właśnie teraz zrozumiała, że nie chodzi o COŚ, tylko o KOGOŚ innego. Minister przypomniał jej Severusa Snape'a.

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i mimo woli jego dotyk i ciepło wróciły. W tym momencie mogłaby przysiąc, że był tuż koło niej.

Po odrobinie światła, które dostawało się przez szpary między zasłonami a oknami Hermiona domyśliła się, że musi być już dzień, ale nie miała jeszcze ochoty wstawać, więc zdecydowała się poleżeć jeszcze w łóżku, w miękkiej pościeli i poodpoczywać.

O czym by nie zaczynała myśleć, w końcu i tak wracała do Snape’a. Przed oczami przesuwały się jej różne obrazy.

Kiedy spletli dłonie w czasie Rytuału, kiedy zakładał jej na palec pierścionek... kiedy w lesie pochylił się tak blisko, że jego włosy dotykały jej policzków... i jak trochę później tamtego wieczora otarł jej łzy...

Łania... Ta to dopiero miała oczy! A za jej rzęsy zaprzedałaby dusze diabłu! Często słyszała, że zwierzę upodabnia się trochę do właściciela, a właściciel do zwierzęcia. Snape był szczupły i miał czarne oczy, czy to dlatego łania tak wyglądała?

Przypomniała sobie inną scenę z parku sprzed paru tygodni, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę na niego patrzyła, siedząc dość blisko. Już wtedy zauważyła, że ma ładne oczy i rzęsy.

W sumie musiała przyznać, że wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Czy to w garniturze, czy w jeansach i luźnej białej koszuli. Sama nawet nie umiała powiedzieć, jakiego go wolała. Kiedy zobaczyła go w garniturze, pomyślała, że mógłby pójść na rozkładówkę magazynu mody. A kiedy miał na sobie jeansy i luźną, nie zapiętą aż pod szyję koszulę? Idiotyczny mózg podsunął natychmiast odpowiedź – pasowałby do damskiego odpowiednika Playboya. I natychmiast pojawił jej się przed oczami jego obraz w o wiele bardziej niedopiętej koszuli, odsłaniającej nagi tors.

Parsknęła, rozzłoszczona na siebie za głupie pomysły.

_Opanuj się! Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby dziś to ci się przypomniało i żebyś zaczęła się czerwienić! Znów będzie się dopytywał co się dzieje, jak wtedy z tą cholerną blondynką!_

Poczuła dziwną radość na myśl, że niedługo go zobaczy i jednocześnie idiotyczna wyobraźnia podsunęła kolejną scenę, jak półnagi Snape łapie ją za rękę i zniecierpliwiony przyciska ją mocno do siebie, kiedy ona nie chce odpowiedzieć na jego pytania.

W dole brzucha poczuła rozlewające się ciepło i coś się w niej gwałtownie skurczyło.

– Rusz dupę z tego łóżka i przestań delirzyć! – warknęła do siebie głośno, siadając i odrzucając kołdrę.

Miała trochę czasu, więc pochodziła sobie trochę po mugolskim Paryżu. Koło trzynastej wróciła do czarodziejskiego świata i usiadła na ławeczkę w parku, żeby przeczytać dokładnie instrukcję, jak korzystać ze świstoklika, jak zapisać w nim cel i jak aktywować. Niby nic szczególnego, ale robiła to pierwszy raz w życiu. Potem powtórzyła zaklęcie używane do teleportacji w czarodziejskim wymiarze i aportowała się do Calais. Godzina jazdy pociągiem i już była w Anglii, gdzie wreszcie mogła skorzystać ze świstoklika. Zapisała w nim cel, stuknęła różdżką w krążek, szepnęła Transferus i chwyciła do ręki. Poczuła znajome uczucie ciągnięcia w okolicach pępka, świat zawirował jej przed oczami, kolory rozmyły się w różnobarwne smugi i po chwili poczuła, jak pada gdzieś na ziemię. Leżała na zielonej, pachnącej trawie i kiedy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła szkolną bramę. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i syknęła, kiedy spróbowała się podnieść, bo zabolał ją mocno lewy nadgarstek.

_Udało się! Wspaniale, ale następnym razem poproszę Jean Jacquesa o jakiś mniej ekspresowy świstoklik. Bo z tym nie tylko ekspresowo przyleciałam do Hogwartu, ale i expresowo zwaliłam się na ziemię..._

 

Paryż,

Tuż po aportacji Hermiony, dwie ulice dalej z dużej kamienicy wyszedł na ulicę jakiś mężczyzna wyglądający jak młody, grecki bóg. Długie, gęste blond włosy spływały lokami do połowy pleców, zaskakująco błękitne oczy wspaniale współgrały z ładnie opaloną, szczupłą twarzą. Już chciał zarzucić na siebie podróżną pelerynę, kiedy z drzwi wyszła, czy też raczej wypadła jakaś kobieta.

– Xavier?! Przecież ci mówiłam, że dziś urządzamy urodziny Eugenii! Więc mowy nie ma o żadnych wyjazdach!

– Ależ chérie, dziś mam bardzo ważne... – kiedy otworzył usta, widać było, że ma ładne, białe zęby.

– Nic nie jest ważniejsze, niż dziesiąte urodziny twojej córki!

– Postaram się wrócić...

– Nie! Powiedziałam NIE! I nawet nie próbuj mi wciskać tych twoich historyjek o misjach mających na celu zbawienie świata, wiem, że w tej twojej cholernej mugolskiej fabryce robicie wiosła!

Mężczyzna chciał wyraźnie coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta wskazała mu energicznie drzwi wejściowe.

– Jeśli wyjdziesz, to już nie będziesz miał do czego wracać! Ostrzegam...

Xavier westchnął i powlókł się z powrotem do domu. _Och, te kobiety... czemu one wszystkie są takie same?!_

 

 

Po krótkiej chwili czekania wyszedł do niej Snape i otworzył bramę. W swoich tradycyjnych, nietoperzych szatach wyglądał niemal zupełnie jak profesor Snape, którego pamiętała ze swoich lekcji. Prawie zupełnie, bo nie skrzywił się na jej widok i nie odezwał się oschłym tonem. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

– Dzień dobry, panno... czy raczej mademoiselle Granger – powiedział miękko.

– Bonjour, monsieur le professeur Snape – uścisnęła ją ze śmiechem.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?

– Doskonale... choć może nie. Lądując, upadłam na ziemię i chyba zwichnęłam sobie nadgarstek.

Udało jej się nie zarumienić na jego widok, bo wytłumaczyła sobie, że głupie sny mogą przytrafić się każdemu, a jej późniejsze pomysły były bezpośrednim wynikiem snu i tyle. Nie była przesądna, tak jak jej mama, więc nie wierzyła, że pierwszy sen w nowym miejscu się spełnia.

Ale kiedy wziął jej lewą rękę w obie dłonie, żeby sprawdzić co się stało, poczuła, że się czerwieni. Zaniosła się więc udawanym kaszlem, tak jak sobie zaplanowała na wszelki wypadek. Hermiona Granger miała pomysły na każdą okazję.

– Co ci się... – Snape przestał poruszać jej dłonią na boki.

Zaczerwienioną twarz przypisał atakowi kaszlu, więc nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przez chwilę wyginał jej dłoń i ugniatał w różnych miejscach, ale nie była ani złamana, ani zwichnięta.

– Nic ci się nie stało. Musiałaś mocno uderzyć się, padając. W moich komnatach mam maść uzdrawiającą, powinna pomóc. Chodź, idziemy.

Ruszyła za nim, mając nadzieję, że tę maść będzie mogła wmasować sobie sama, bo gdyby zrobił to on... byłoby to wielce niewskazane.

Tuż przed gargulcami strzegącymi wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora wpadli na parę siódmoklasistów stojących w pustym korytarzu z bardzo dziwnymi minami. Hermiona mogła tylko przypuszczać, że się całowali i nie zdążyli uciec czy się schować. Snape widać myślał to samo, bo zatrzymał się przed nimi, przybierając jakże jej znany wyraz twarzy! Stanął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Panno Hopkins, panie Muphry...czy mogę wiedzieć, co robiliście w korytarzu wiodącym bezpośrednio do mojego gabinetu? – ten cichy głos też doskonale pamiętała!!!

Chłopak otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

– My... my tylko... – wyjąkała dziewczyna i zamilkła.

– Zadałem wam pytanie i mam nadzieję, że otrzymam odpowiedź – jadowity ton głosu obudził w Hermionie kolejne wspomnienia i jednocześnie poczuła się szczęśliwa, że to nie do niej się tak zwraca.

Chłopak widać coś wymyślił, bo podniósł głowę i spojrzał zakłopotany w oczy swojego dyrektora.

– My się zgubiliśmy... i chcieliśmy właśnie zawrócić, żeby pójść do naszego pokoju wspólnego...

– Zgubiliście się. Tak... – jednym ruchem różdżki Snape poprawił rozluźniony krawat dziewczyny, a następnie zapiął szatę chłopaka. – Poproszę profesor Sprout, żeby odjęła pięć punktów od Hufflepuffu za wasze zachowanie. Lepiej zrobicie, jak wrócicie do siebie. Albo wyjdziecie na dwór. Wyjątkowo piękny dzień.

Po czym obrócił się od nich i szybkim krokiem podszedł do gargulca. Hermiona zamarła z wrażenia, bo to nagle przypomniało jej podobną scenę... „W taki piękny dzień nie powinniście tutaj siedzieć”... Zobaczyła natychmiast jego twarz z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem i uniesioną szyderczo brew.

_Merlinie, jak to dobrze, że tym razem to nie mi się oberwało..._ myślała, kiedy wstąpiła na ruchome schody, które zabrały ich na górę i Snape otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ją przed sobą.

Hermiona przywitała się z Dumbledore’em i Dilys, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jej widok. Snape zniknął na chwilę w swoich komnatach, po czym wrócił z maścią, którą jej podał i zawołał profesor McGonagall przez kominek. Dziewczyna odkręciła słoiczek i wzięła na palce trochę gęstej, białawej mazi o mocnym, szpitalnym zapachu i zaczęła wmasowywać w lewy nadgarstek. Czekając na Minerwę, Snape przywołał różdżką dzbanek z herbatą i filiżanki i pierwszą nalał dla Hermiony.

– Dziękuję bardzo, panie profesorze. Nareszcie normalna, czarna herbata! – westchnęła, z przyjemnością wąchając unoszący się z porcelanowej filiżanki aromat.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się na to wesoło, a Snape uniósł pytająco brew, stawiając kolejną filiżankę na stoliku, dla Minerwy, która zaraz miała przyjść.

– Francuzi prawie nie pijają czarnej herbaty, tylko rozmaite herbatki owocowe. Herbatę piją, jak są chorzy. Już nie raz słyszałam „źle się czujesz? jesteś chory? może napijesz się herbaty”. Moją ciotkę trzeba było nauczyć, co ma kupować na nasz przyjazd. Chodząc do różnych jej znajomych, zawsze nosiłam kilka saszetek ze sobą. I do tego nie wystarczy im ją dać, ale trzeba pilnować, jak ją parzą! Kiedyś znajoma ciotki po prostu odkręciła wodę z kranu, nalała ciepłej do szklanki i włożyła saszetkę... Poważnie, oszaleć z nimi można! Swoją drogą – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Snape’a – oni chcieliby, żeby następnym razem pan też do nich przyjechał... Więc będziemy musieli pamiętać o herbacie.

Snape, który najbardziej lubił mocną, gorącą i słodką, pomyślał, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką spakuje do swojej podróżnej torby.

Minerwa weszła przez kominek, przywitała się serdecznie z Hermioną i zajęła się swoją filiżanką. Hermiona zaś zaczęła opowiadać ze szczegółami całą wizytę we Francji. Ledwie skończyła, posypały się pytania.

– Ile mamy świstoklików? – chciał wiedzieć Snape.

– Dziewiętnaście. Bo jeden jest już w połowie wykorzystany na przeniesienie się tu. Będziemy mogli go użyć dziś wieczorem, udając się do Bensona. Jean Jacques mówił, żeby co jakiś czas odsyłać mu zużyte, to będzie je mógł uruchomić na nowo.

– Genialne! Przenoszenie się w innym wymiarze... – powiedział Dumbledore, splatając palce obu dłoni i opierając nasadę nosa na czubkach palców wskazujących.

– Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby u nas w Ministerstwie z tym eksperymentowano...

– Bo nie potrzebujemy. Skupiliśmy się przede wszystkim na zaklęciach antymugolskich, które doskonale działają. Więc nie potrzebujemy bawić się w inne wymiary. Ale w obecnej sytuacji to dla was olbrzymi plus, bo Norris nie będzie mógł was w żaden sposób wyśledzić.

– Ile ci dali peleryn? – zagadnęła Minerwa, dopijając herbatę.

Hermiona sięgnęła do saszetki i wyciągnęła peleryny jedna po drugiej, rozkładając je ostrożnie i przekładając przez oparcie krzesła.

– Cztery pojedyncze – mruknął Dumbledore. – Doskonale, choć czasem dobrze mieć jedną podwójną.

– Może na wszelki wypadek zostawimy jedną pani profesor – zapytała Snape’a Hermiona, wskazując Minerwę. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może trafić...

Snape sięgnął po jedną z nich i chwilę przesuwał cienki, zwiewny materiał między wąskimi palcami. Potem przykrył sobie jedną rękę i ta znikła zupełnie. Całkiem, jakby jej nie miał. Kiwnął głową i podał ją starszej czarownicy.

Hermiona pogrzebała w portmonetce, w przegródce z czarodziejskimi monetami i chwilę wahała się, czy dać Snape’owi galeona, sykla czy knuta. W końcu uznała, że najlepszy będzie jednak galeon, za sykla mógłby się poczuć urażony, a za knuta chcieć ją udusić. _Aż taka biedna to nie jesteś, żeby nie móc mu dać... POŻYCZYĆ! jednego galeona!_

Szybko rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Proteusza i podała Snape’owi, który bacznie się jej przyglądał.

– Proszę. W ten sposób Jean Jacques będzie mógł się z panem porozumieć. Proszę ją zawsze nosić przy sobie.

Dumbledore i Minerwa wymienili spojrzenia, przypominając sobie GD.

– To był doskonały pomysł – powiedział Dumbledore. – Zarówno teraz, jak i parę lat temu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko zażenowana i odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

– Dziękuję bardzo...

Snape spojrzał na zegar ścienny – była już czwarta. Niebawem musieli się zbierać do Bensona.

– Ja też mam parę nowin. Po pierwsze Dilys – skłonił się w jej kierunku – powiadomiła nas wczoraj rano, że Naczelny miał mieć w południe spotkanie ze Smithem. Domyślaliśmy się, że chodziło przede wszystkim o to, żeby Smith mógł rzucić na niego Imperiusa. Więc wybrałem się tam z wizytą, żeby dostarczyć kolejną partię eliksirów, o które prosili Uzdrowiciele i udało mi się przeciwdziałać. Smith ma wrażenie, że rzucił zaklęcie, ale ono nie podziała. To dobra nowina, zła to taka, że jak tylko nasi przyjaciele zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak, spróbują jeszcze raz. Nie będziemy mogli go za długo chronić, to będzie podejrzane. Po drugie, nie mają jeszcze eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. Brakuje im chwilowo jakiegoś składnika. Sądzę, że chodzi im o korzenie Cimicifugi racemosy, jeśli tak, to mamy przynajmniej tydzień spokoju. Po trzecie...

– Severusie? – spytała zaniepokojona Minerwa, kiedy minęła chwila, a Snape się nie odzywał.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i widać było, że jest wyraźnie wściekły. Dilys zbladła i wyglądała na równie zbulwersowaną.

– Te skur... przetestowały ten cholerny eliksir. Nie grozi śmiercią i jest skuteczny.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w oczekiwaniu na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale wtrąciła się Dilys.

– W Azkabanie siedzi dziesięć kobiet, więc przetestowali je na nich.

– Prze... przecież na to trzeba czasu... wielu miesięcy... a oni zaczęli to planować dopiero niedawno... I poza tym te kobiety są tam same... – Hermiona wyraźnie czegoś nie ogarniała.

– Użyli zmieniaczy czasu i wszystkie zgwałcili. Wielokrotnie.

Hermiona złapała się za usta, patrząc zszokowana na byłą dyrektorkę.

– O mój Boże... o mój Boże...

Wszyscy potrzebowali trochę czasu na dojście do siebie. Po chwili Snape podjął swoje wyjaśnienia.

– Dobra nowina jest taka, że wszystkie portrety zgodziły się nam pomagać.

– Morgana le Fay ma swój portret na Oddziale Kobiecym i powiedziała, że od tej chwili nawet oka nie zmruży, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć – dorzuciła Dilys.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore’a, dając mu do zrozumienia, że sam nie ma już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Ten podziękował mu kiwnięciem głowy i poprawił na nosie okulary połówki.

– Dwa dni temu rozmawiałem z Terrym z Personelu Technicznego. Nakłoniłem go... czy jeśli wolicie, sam doszedł do wniosku, że w nowo odnowionym biurze szefa DPPC warto powiesić portret któregoś ze słynnych Aurorów. I znalazł portret Percivala Gravesa. Rozmawiałem już z Percivalem. Jest równie zdeterminowany co Morgana ze Św. Munga.

– Wspaniale, od poniedziałku może dowiemy się więcej! Z pewnością to Smith będzie przychodził do Bakera, żeby mu dawać instrukcje! – dobra nowina sprawiła, że Hermiona zaczęła nabierać kolorów. Wcześniej była blada.

– Kolejna dobra nowina dla was dwojga, Hermiono, Severusie. Jestem pewien, że przyda się wam przy szukaniu wspomnienia. Terry opowiedział mi dokładnie, jak wygląda biuro Smitha. W jego gabinecie stoi wielka szklana gablota z wieloma półkami. Na każdej z nich Smith kładzie rozmaite rzeczy związane z najbardziej palącymi sprawami. Mogą to być dowody rzeczowe, zeznania świadków, kopie notatek Aurorów i oczywiście wspomnienia. To są oryginały, ponieważ kabiny Aurorów są o wiele mniej strzeżone.

– Czy Terry wie, czy są jakieś zaklęcia chroniące gablotę?– spytał Snape.

– Niestety nie, czego niezmiernie żałuję – Dumbledore potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Ponieważ Terry zajmował się ostatnio odnawianiem i meblowaniem gabinetu Smitha i teraz robi to samo z gabinetem Gaiusa Bakera, wie, co gdzie jest, ale w czasie remontu i przeprowadzki nikt tam nie pracował.

– Czy to jedyne miejsce, gdzie Aurorzy przechowują dowody rzeczowe? – Snape i Hermiona zadali to samo pytanie równocześnie, używając trochę innych słów, ale sens był taki sam.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nich i doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby miał możliwość współpracy z panną Granger, zapewne ceniłby ją sobie na równi z Severusem, albo może nawet bardziej. Oboje mieli błyskotliwe umysły i byli bardzo inteligentni, a do tego panna Granger miała z pewnością łatwiejszy charakter. Równocześnie przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie parę dni temu ucięła głosem niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu wszelką dyskusję na temat ewentualnych poszukiwań wspomnienia w poniedziałek... Być może panna Granger była bardziej podobna do Severusa niż mogło się wydawać.

– Bardzo dobre pytanie, moi drodzy – odparł, zatrzymując dla siebie swoje przemyślenia. – Poza tym Aurorzy mają też inne duże pomieszczenie, w którym przechowują inne materiały. Nazywają je Paką. Wchodzi się do niego z korytarza wiodącego do gabinetu Smitha. I, co ważniejsze, tym razem Terry zna zaklęcie. Igrzyska Śmierci. Musiał tam wnosić nowe szafy i za każdym razem musiał prosić kogoś o zdjęcie zaklęcia, więc żeby im nie przeszkadzał, szybko mu je podali. Ostatnią szafę wstawiał wczoraj wieczorem...

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się lekko, słysząc hasło. Istotnie, bardzo trafne. To, co planowali zrobić, było po trosze igraniem ze śmiercią. Spojrzała na Snape’a i spotkała jego wzrok, więc odruchowo uśmiechnęła się do niego. Snape patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jaką mieli szansę na to, że zaklęcie nie zmieniło się i w końcu odwrócił głowę w stronę portretu.

– Czy jest tam jeszcze coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? Jakieś dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, alarmy, tarcze...?

– Mam głęboką nadzieję, Severusie, że nic specjalnego nie zdążyli rzucić. Sprawdźcie na wszelki wypadek. I... – tu spojrzał na zegar – wydaje mi się, że czas, żebyście się zbierali.

– Zjedzcie może coś przed wyjściem – zaoponowała Minerwa, kiedy oboje drgnęli i również rzucili okiem na zegar. – Cokolwiek. Jeśli nie obiad, to jakieś ciasto... Nie wiecie, kiedy to się skończy...

Snape wstał i owinął się szatami.

– Dobrze – odparł. – Przechodząc koło kuchni, możesz poprosić skrzaty, żeby podrzuciły coś do mojego salonu? Dziękuję ci bardzo. Chodźmy, panno Granger.

_Mam wejść do JEGO salonu?!_

Podszedł do drzwi wiodących do jego prywatnych komnat, otworzył je przed Hermioną i uniósł rękę w pożegnalnym geście.

– Minerwo, Albusie, Dilys... Dziękujemy za spotkanie.

– Dziękuję bardzo – dorzuciła Hermiona przez ramię i onieśmielona weszła do środka.

Snape zniknął w pomieszczeniu obok, więc czekając na niego, dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła.

Pomieszczenie było dość duże i światło wpadające przez duże okno oświetlało je, kładąc się miękkimi smugami na kamiennej podłodze, licznych szafach pełnych książek i docierało aż do niewielkiego stolika, przy którym stały cztery fotele.

Dziewczyna podeszła wolno do biblioteczki i zaczęła się przypatrywać księgom, nie ośmieliła się jednak brać ich do ręki. Niektóre wyglądały normalnie, oprawione w skórę ze złotymi, czarnymi czy zielonymi napisami, ale inne zdecydowanie zniechęcały do dotykania. Zobaczyła woluminy jakby poplamione czymś ciemnoczerwonym, inne jakby czymś kleistym, z porwanymi okładkami... na niektórych księgach złote napisy były prawie wytarte, więc nie mogła nawet przeczytać, o czym mogły być. Jedna księga, wyjątkowo gruba, przykuła jej uwagę. Przekrzywiła głowę, starając się przeczytać nazwę. Odcyfrowała słowo „Przeciwzaklęcia” i „ teorii numerol...”. _On zna się na numerologii???_

Snape wrócił właśnie, niosąc ze sobą pluskwę i jakąś książkę i rozejrzał się, szukając Hermiony. Stała przed książkami. Podszedł do niej cicho, ale nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

– Gdzie indziej mógłbym znaleźć naczelnego mola książkowego Hogwartu – prychnął, jednak z wesołą nutą w głosie. – Pani Pince bardzo brakuje twoich wizyt w bibliotece.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zafascynowanym wzrokiem.

– Miałam wrażenie, że czasami się na to uskarżała...?

– Uskarżała, ale teraz twierdzi, że od twojego odejścia się nudzi. Chodź, skrzaty zaraz nam coś przyniosą...

– Panie profesorze... – Snape zdążył się już obrócić, ale ona została w miejscu. – Czy...

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię, czekając, aż skończy pytanie.

– Czy zna się pan na numerologii?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Zapewne mnie o to nie podejrzewałaś – odparł cierpko, ale ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując dalszy komentarz.

Usiadł przy stoliku i wskazał jej fotel po przeciwnej stronie. Dziewczyna przewiesiła przez oparcie drugiego swoją pelerynę.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała odruchowo, nie wiedząc nawet, za co przeprasza. – Nie sądziłam... wydawało mi się, że do eliksirów numerologia nie jest potrzebna.

– Na poziomie, którego się uczycie, rzeczywiście nie. Dlatego większości z was wydaje się, że eliksiry nie mają nic wspólnego z magią. Głupie mieszanie w kociołku gotującej się wody.

– Na pewno nie mnie! – zaoponowała gwałtownie, bo faktycznie, choć za eliksirami nie przepadała, uważała, że to ważny przedmiot. – Jakbym nie sądziła, że eliksiry są ważne, niewątpliwie by się pan o tym dowiedział!

Snape przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Pierwszy raz rozmawiali na temat jej nauki w szkole. Zdawało się, że czas, kiedy siedziała w jego klasie, minął bardzo dawno temu.

– Czyżby, panno Granger? – uniósł pytająco brew.

– Przecież wyszłam z lekcji wróżbiarstwa... bo doszłam do wniosku, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że z mojej lekcji tak łatwo byś nie wyszła – powiedział powoli.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła, że był trochę spięty. _Jasne, cholerna przepowiednia! Zamknij dziób! I pomyśleć, że mogliście sobie normalnie porozmawiać...!_

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i weszły dwa skrzaty domowe, niosąc tace pełne rozmaitych ciastek. Oba ubrane były w serwetki z godłem Hogwartu, udrapowane na ich niewielkich ciałach. Jeden założył sobie na głowę ścierkę kuchenną, zawiniętą na kształt turbanu, a drugi, ku zaskoczeniu i wielkiej radości Hermiony, nosił niekształtny czerwono-żółty beret. To była jej czapeczka!!!

– Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że dyrektor Snape życzy sobie ciasta – ten w czapeczce postawił tacę na stole i skłonił im się wytwornie. – Pimek nałożył trochę wszystkiego, bo Pimek nie pamięta ulubionego ciasta pana dyrektora.

– Doskonale.

– Czy pan dyrektor życzy sobie coś jeszcze? – spytał ten drugi. – Może coś do picia?

– Chcesz coś? – zwrócił się Snape do Hermiony, która nie mogła oderwać oczu od kolorowej czapeczki. _Żeby tylko znów jej nie odbiło z tą Wszą..._

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– Dziękuję bardzo... Choć... czy mogę was o coś zapytać? – powiedziała niepewnie.

_No proszę, już zaczyna..._

Skrzat spojrzał zdziwiony na Snape’a, ale ten tylko machnął zrezygnowany ręką.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd masz tę... czapkę? To, co masz na głowie?

Pimek zdjął czapkę, poprawił z jednej strony, wypychając ją trochę do góry i założył z powrotem na głowę, między wystające uszy.

– Po Bitwie Pimek sprzątał w Gryffindorze i znalazł jedną w dormitorium. Pokazał ją Mróżce, która powiedziała, że zrobiła ją kiedyś uczennica, która bardzo lubiła skrzaty. Ale której już tu nie ma.

– I dlatego ją nosisz?

Skrzat uniósł do góry duże oczy, jakby chciał dojrzeć czapeczkę.

– Jest ładna. Tylko Pimek nie wie, jak ona to zakładała na głowę... musiała być bardzo mała...

Hermiona w pierwszej chwili chciała powiedzieć, że to miała być czapeczka dla skrzatów, żeby je uwolnić, ale powstrzymała się. Od tamtego czasu trochę się nauczyła i nawet jeśli nadal nie zgadzała się na zniewalanie ich, wiedziała, że w Hogwarcie jest im dobrze. Są szczęśliwe. Tak jak Stworek, mogąc służyć Harry’emu.

Uśmiechnęła się więc tylko do skrzata.

– Jest ci w niej bardzo dobrze.

Pimek rozpłynął się z radości.

– Pimek bardzo pani dziękuje... to bardzo miło... – powiedział, kłaniając się jej w pas.

Snape, który był już gotowy zainterweniować, machnął ręką, odprawiając oba skrzaty.

– Dziękuję wam. Nic więcej nam już nie potrzeba.

Skrzaty skłoniły mu się i deportowały się z trzaskiem. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po cytrynowy placek z bezą, na której perliły się złote kuleczki cukru.

– Panie profesorze, proszę mi powiedzieć o eliksirach... Do czego potrzebna jest numerologia?

Snape wziął swój ulubiony crumble z leśnymi owocami i bitą śmietaną.

– W niektórych eliksirach, należących do czwartej klasy, trzeba uaktywnić magię w dodawanych do eliksiru składnikach. Nie są to żadne typowe zaklęcia, ale formuły, do których podstawia się wartości z równań numerologicznych z zakresu Czwartej Wyższej Teorii Numerologicznej. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, czym może się skończyć użycie złej formuły...

Hermiona była wyraźnie zafascynowana. Wiedziała, że w skład tych równań wchodzą też Liczby Siły, które zależą od stopnia zaangażowania się czarodzieja w ich rozwiązanie.

– Czy to znaczy, że siła eliksiru zależy od mocy zaklęcia, które z kolei zależy od siły, jaką czarodziej włoży w przygotowanie go...?

Snape stwierdził, że dyskusja była całkiem na poziomie. Z tym tylko, że ona zdążyła już zjeść większą część swojego ciasta, a on nawet nie miał okazji zacząć.

– Dobrze powiedziane, panno Granger. Pozwoli pani, że nie będę się bawił w przyznawanie punktów, bo tutaj to

faktycznie zadziała...

– I biedny Gryffindor znów zdobyłby Puchar Domów – parsknęła Hermiona.

Trzeba było ją czymś zająć, żeby wreszcie dała mu jeść...

– Skoro już rozmawiamy o szkole... Jakie były twoje ulubione przedmioty?

To bardzo Snape’a interesowało. Dziewczyna miała Wybitne praktycznie ze wszystkiego i to mu bardzo przypominało jego samego. On miał swoje motywacje, ciekawe jakie były jej.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, patrząc na ścianę. W zasadzie interesowało ją wszystko, więc ciężko było się zdecydować.

– Chyba najbardziej podobała mi się numerologia, zaklęcia, starożytne runy i transmutacja... Historia magii nie była zła, ale można na niej było zasnąć... – niektórzy faktycznie zasypiali, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie był to najlepszy moment, żeby o tym mówić. – Podobało mi się też mugoloznastwo.

– A eliksiry? – zagadnął, unosząc lekko, jakby kpiąco, kącik ust.

Hermiona spojrzała trochę zakłopotana na swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. _To się, choroba, wkopałam..._

– Cóż... to ciekawy przedmiot... – odpowiedź była zbyt banalna, więc postarała się powiedzieć coś bardziej interesującego. – Ma pan rację, nie ma tam machania różdżką i mogą wyglądać ... że tak powiem, niezbyt magicznie, ale przecież mają niesamowitą moc... Uzdrawiają, ale potrafią też zniewolić, mogą przynieść sławę, chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jak pan mówił na pierwszej lekcji...

_Ona mnie cytuje?!_

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że choć jeden uczeń tej szkoły uważa, że eliksiry... nie są takie złe.

_Eliksiry nie były takie złe, tylko coś było nie tak z nauczycielem..._ przemknęło jej przez myśl.

– No cóż, nie można „najbardziej lubić” wszystkich przedmiotów.

Na tym zakończyli towarzyskie rozmowy i przez kolejny kwadrans zajęli się planowaniem dzisiejszego wieczoru. Hermiona zdążyła się dowiedzieć, że Benson mieszkał w niewielkim domu pod Londynem i miał kilku czarodziejskich sąsiadów. Żartobliwie nazywał to miejsce „Magicznym Zakątkiem”. Zakątek był położony w pewnym oddaleniu od mugoli i nie wiodły do niego żadne drogi. Otoczony był zaklęciami antymugolskimi, tak więc mogli wylądować nieopodal, gdzieś po środku pola kukurydzy. Dla bezpieczeństwa postanowili założyć peleryny niewidki. Na dzisiejszy wieczór używanie wielosokowego odpadało, ale Snape wziął ze sobą dwie fiolki, myśląc raczej o niedzielnej wyprawie do Ministerstwa. Nie wiedząc, co może się wydarzyć, na wszelki wypadek spakował pełno innych eliksirów i maści.

W końcu Hermiona włożyła do kieszeni torby peleryny i wyszli przed szkolną bramę. Tam przygotowała jeden świstoklik do Sunninghill i kiedy już dobrze przykryli się pelerynami i złapali za ręce przez śliską tkaninę, aktywowała go.

 

Kukurydza była już na tyle wysoka, że Hermiona nie widziała zupełnie nic, ale Snape był wyższy, więc rozejrzał się i w oddali dostrzegł duży dom wśród drzew. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił na nich Muffliato.

– To tam, niezbyt daleko – wskazał ręką na prawo od siebie.

– Całe szczęście, że choć jedno z nas coś widzi – dziewczyna czuła się trochę bezradnie otoczona zewsząd identycznie wyglądającą kukurydzą i nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje.

Wiał lekki wiaterek, więc liście szeleściły cicho. Słychać było świergot ptaków i terkot traktora w oddali.

Snape już otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że jeśli dziś będzie gadać tyle co zawsze, to ją tu zostawi, ale się powstrzymał. On uważałby to za dowcip, ale nie był pewny jak ona to odbierze.

Ruszył przodem, cały czas trzymając ją za rękę, żeby się nie pogubili i odsuwając ręką liście tak, by nie uderzały idącej za nim dziewczyny. Parę minut później kukurydza się skończyła i wyszli nagle na wąską ścieżkę, którą można było dojść do ogrodu. Kwitło w nim pełno kwiatów, przede wszystkim róż i podchodząc, poczuli odurzający zapach.

– Jest dopiero po piątej, pewnie jeszcze nie przyszli – szepnęła Hermiona, pochylając się w stronę Snape’a.

– Bardzo dobrze, może uda nam się wejść do środka przed nimi i położyć tam twoją pluskwę... Jaka szkoda, że ona nie chce chodzić...

– Są takie, które chodzą albo latają, ale takie zdobyć jest o wiele trudniej – odparła zachwycona, myśląc równocześnie _Twoja pluskwa... nie chce chodzić. Merlinie, ten facet jest niesamowity!!!_

Niesamowity facet spojrzał w jej kierunku i zanotował w myślach, że trzeba będzie zapytać, skąd właściwie ona ją wytrzasnęła. Chwilowo mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Hermionie nie udało się zdobyć planu domu Bensona, więc musieli obejść go dookoła i przyjrzeć się co jest w środku. Dom był na szczęście parterowy, więc mogli sprawdzić w ten sposób wszystkie pomieszczenia. Okna niektórych były otwarte, więc wyeliminowali sypialnie, kuchnię, salę jadalną i wahali się teraz między salonikiem i czymś na kształt gabinetu.

– Cóż, będziemy musieli poczekać aż przyjdą. Ciężko powiedzieć, gdzie się spotkają – powiedział Snape.

– Proszę się nie martwić, mam pomysł, jak im ją podrzucić.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– To, co robiłam, jak byłam mała. Z moimi przyjaciółmi. Czasami zwijaliśmy w kulkę trochę trawy i błota i rzucaliśmy tym w szyby sąsiadów. Tych, których nie lubiliśmy.

Mógł się krzywić do woli i tak by tego nie zobaczyła. Zamiast tego nieoczekiwanie dla siebie samego uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie małą dziewczynkę ze zmierzwionymi włosami i łobuzerskim wyrazem twarzy obrzucającą okna sąsiadów. _W sumie pomysł ukrywania się pod peleryną nie jest taki zły_.

Usiedli obok siebie pod wielkim drzewem, opierając się plecami o szeroki pień. Hermiona zaczęła wyrywać kawałki trawy wraz z ziemią i w końcu oblała je strumieniem wody z różdżki. Ulepiła kilka nieforemnych kulek, które położyła tuż koło siebie. Pozostało im czekanie.

Jakiś czas później przed domek wyszła ładna kobieta w średnim wieku, usiadła w cieniu na ławce, na szczęście dość daleko od nich i zaczęła czytać książkę. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała w kierunku ścieżki, która dla nich obojga ginęła za drzewami. Służąca doniosła tacę z ciasteczkami, szklanki i dzban soku dyniowego.

– Pewnie zaraz zaczną przychodzić i ona wyszła czynić honory domu – powiedziała całkiem niepotrzebnie Hermiona.

I faktycznie, po jakimś kwadransie zjawił się Scott, za nim równocześnie Norris i Lawdord, a potem zaczęli schodzić się inni. Z domu wyszedł Benson, usiedli na ławkach i rozmawiali, czekając na przybycie reszty. Przy okazji częstowali się ciastkami, pili sok i żartowali z panią domu.

– A, właśnie, Alaina dziś nie będzie. Wetknął na chwilę głowę przez kominek, żeby powiedzieć, że jest chory i żyga dalej niż widzi – powiedział Benson, kiedy przywitali się już z Watkinsem, który jak zwykle się spóźnił.

– Musiało go nieźle dopaść – skomentował któryś z nich, ale nie usłyszeli który.

Smith podniósł się z ławki i Snape utkwił w nim wściekłe spojrzenie. Gdyby mógł zabijać wzrokiem, Smitha powinno trafić na miejscu. Z całej ósemki najbardziej niecierpiał właśnie jego. Drugi w kolejnosci był, niewiedzieć czemu, Rockman.

Panowie podziękowali żonie Bensona za towarzystwo i weszli do domu. Chwilę później zasłony w saloniku zostały zaciągnięte, okno zamknięte.

Hermiona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Nie mogła za wiele zrobić, póki żona Bensona siedziała na ławce.

– Zajmę się nią – szepnął Snape, zgadując, że kobieta przeszkadza.

Hermiona usłyszała, jak materiał peleryny otarł się o szorstką korę drzewa, kiedy się podnosił. Stąpając ostrożnie, podeszła do okna i położyła drucik na parapecie. Potem wróciła po pacyny trawy i ziemi i ukryła się za wielkimi krzakami hortensji. Stamtąd można było łatwo wydostać się na drogę, nie będąc za bardzo widzianym i o to dokładnie jej chodziło. Odwróciła się, patrząc w kierunku pani Benson.

Nie widziała Snape’a i nie wiedziała, co chciał zrobić, ale kiedy kobieta machnęła nagle ręką raz i drugi i uderzyła się lekko w odsłonięte ramię, domyśliła się, że to musi być jego sprawka. Minęła chwila i znów zaczęła się oganiać. W końcu nagle wstała i poszła do domu.

_Świetnie, teraz ja się zabawię..._

Wycelowała w okno i rzuciła pierwszą kulkę, która nie trafiła w szybę, ale z cichym plaśnięciem uderzyła w drewnianą okiennicę. Wycelowała staranniej i tym razem usłyszała ciche stuknięcie o szybę. Przygotowała różdżkę i rzuciła trzecią.

Rozległ się szczęk nagle otwieranego okna i między zasłonami pojawiła się głowa Bensona. O to jej chodziło!

Wycelowała w parapet i wylewitowała drucik gdzieś za okno. Obojętnie gdzie, mikrofon był tak czuły, że łapał z odległości dziesięciu jardów. Pochyliła się gwałtowniej, poruszając niechcący kwiatami.

Benson zauważył brudne ślady na szybie. Spojrzał przed siebie i nagle zobaczył jakiś ruch w krzakach.

– Cholerne dzieciaki! – warknął i złapawszy różdżkę, posłał w tamtym kierunku kilka oszałamiaczy. – Odechce się wam zabaw!

Odniósł wrażenie, że coś się tam poruszyło i zaszeleściło i usłyszał tupot nóg, więc pomyslał, że parszywe dzieciaki sąsiadów uciekły, jak zwykle, w stronę drogi. Z trzaskiem zamknął okno i szurnął zasłonami.

Snape już wracał pod drzewo, kiedy zobaczył strumienie czerwonego światła, które pomknęły w stronę, po której stała dziewczyna. Usłyszał szelest i tąpnięcie i natychmiast domyślił się, że któryś z oszałamiaczy musiał ją trafić. Błyskawicznie rzucił zaklęcie hałasujące w stronę drogi, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Bensona. Musiało mu się udać, bo ten warknął coś i zatrzasnął okno.

Snape podszedł szybko do krzaka, uklęknął i zaczął na oślep szukać dłońmi po ziemi, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na głosy, które zaczął nagle słyszeć w lewym uchu. Przez chwilę nie znajdował nic, ale nagle trafił na coś miękkiego. Wymacał ręką jakiś kształt pod cienkim materiałem i zorientował się, że to noga dziewczyny. Sięgnął dalej i złapał ją lekko za ramię, ale dziewczyna nie poruszyła się.

– Granger..? – szepnął wyraźnie i spróbował ją choć trochę podnieść. – Cholera! Granger!

Potrząsnął nią lekko, ale też nie podziałało i w dodatku bezwładne ciało zaczęło wysuwać się mu spod ramienia. Nic dziwnego, oboje mieli na sobie śliskie peleryny. Pozwolił jej osunąć się, oparł o kolano i machnął różdżką, rzucając niewerbalne Renervate.

Hermiona nabrała oddechu i poruszyła się. Odruchowo zasłonił jej usta ręką.

– Cicho... nic nie mów...

Pomógł jej usiąść i poczuł, jak opiera się o niego lekko. Pewnie nieźle oberwała...

– Jak się czujesz?

Dziewczyna nabrała jeszcze raz głęboko powietrza i świat zachybotał się i wreszcie się uspokoił.

– Może być... Nic mi nie jest...

– Możesz sama siedzieć? – pytanie uzmysłowiło jej, że półleży na jego ramieniu.

Usiadła dla próby sama i stwierdziła, że jest w porządku.

– Już tak... Dziękuję.

Snape poprawił niewygodną kulkę w uchu i usiadł koło Hermiony. Równie dobrze mogli zostać tam gdzie byli, przynajmniej na razie.

Hermiona sięgnęła po drugą słuchawkę i włożyła ją sobie do ucha. Trafili w bardzo dobrym momencie. W saloniku Norris przeszedł właśnie do konkretów.

– Smith, czy ty już durnego Imperiusa nie potrafisz porządnie rzucić?! – mówił właśnie zdenerwowany i żeby to podkreślić, rąbnął pięścią w oparcie fotela. Choć już sam fakt zwracania się po nazwisku powinien był wystarczyć.

– Peter, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co się mogło stać! – Smith zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Byliśmy sami, mogłem spokojnie rzucić zaklęcie, ale czemu tak dziwnie podziałało... nie mam pojęcia!

– Podziałało? Ty to nazywasz „podziałało”? Zamiast potwierdzić, że to on udzielił wywiadu i poprosił o ukrycie swojej tożsamości, facet zamyka drzwi przed nosem reportera, mówiąc „bez komentarza”, a ty uważasz, że twoje zaklęcie podziałało?!

– Jakby nie podziałało, to by zaprzeczył... – odważył się odpowiedzieć Smith.

– Dość! Przy najbliższej okazji masz to zrobić jeszcze raz i tym razem dobrze!

Smith skrzywił się, ale już się nie odezwał. Norris skinął na Lawforda, który poprawił się na krześle.

– Jutro porozmawiamy z Shackleboltem i powiemy, że nowa szkoła zostanie otwarta od września na Rathlin Island. Jimm już o tym wie i bardzo mu się ten pomysł podoba.

Scotta to bardzo zaskoczyło. Do tej pory nie sądził, żeby Douglas miał podobne przekonania co oni.

– Mówiłeś mu o nas?

– Zwariowałeś? – Lawford spojrzał odruchowo na Norrisa, który rzucił trochę pogardliwe spojrzenie na Scotta. – Ustawa przeszła już dwa dni temu i Jimm zna ją doskonale, teraz tylko wyjaśniłem mu, jak to bardzo chcemy zadbać o uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ewart podrzucił nam parę statystyk, które trochę... upiększyliśmy i z tego ładnie wyszło, że w Hogwarcie nie będzie dla nich miejsca. Chociaż boi się, że Minister będzie marudził z powodu finansów. Wstępne koszty oceniliśmy na ponad pięć tysięcy galeonów.

– Minister nie będzie nam sprawiał problemów, a pieniądze tak czy inaczej się znajdą. W razie czego utniemy trochę z obecnych dotacji dla Św. Munga i paru projektów w toku – twardym tonem zaopiniował Norris.

Przez parę minut omawiali różne dane statystyczne.

– Do tego Jimm ma umówione spotkanie ze Snape’em we wtorek. W środę... a może nawet we wtorek w wieczornym wydaniu Proroka będziemy mogli opublikować jego poparcie, aby mugolaków szkolić na Rathlin Island.

– Złapie się na to? – spytał Watkins, który wciąż się stresował z powodu fiaska z „zaklęciami przekonywującymi”, innymi niż Imperius.

– Nie martw się, Nigel. Dobiorę mu się do dupy tak, że będzie naprawdę wesoło – uśmiechnął się czarująco Smith, patrząc na Norrisa i mrugając do niego okiem.

 

Snape poczuł, jak nagle targnęła nim nieopisana fala złości i złapała go gdzieś za gardło.

– Poczekaj, jak ja dobiorę się do twojej, będzie jeszcze weselej!

Nagle poczuł, jak na jego przedramieniu zaciska się uspokajająco drobna ręka i zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos. Dziewczyna cofnęła rękę, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Przez chwilę słyszeli wesoły śmiech, który jednak szybko umilkł.

[Robicie tam już coś?]

[Znaleźliśmy duży zamek i od tygodnia Jimm wysyła tam ekipy, które zajmują się przygotowaniem szkoły, żeby ruszyła od września. Oficjalnie.]

[Mugoli tam nie ma?]

[Na wyspie mieszka w tej chwili tylko para starszych ludzi. Mają parę krów, kur i poletko, na którym uprawiają jakieś warzywa. Ich syn od czasu do czasu przypływa i podrzuca im jedzenie. Nie powinni sprawiać kłopotów.]

[Ruszcie się szybciej z przygotowaniami, zamek ma wyglądać na gotowy!]

Tak, to musiał mówić Norris!

[I dopiero we wrześniu okaże się, że są jakieś dodatkowe problemy?]

[Tak będzie najlepiej, przede wszystkim przed opinią publiczną.]

[Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie nastroje!]

Przez dłuższy czas rozmawiali na temat reakcji na odmowę Naczelnego udzielenia wywiadu i niepokoje, które były coraz wyraźniejsze, szczególnie po kolejnym krytycznym artykule w Żonglerze. Od niedawna Lovegood zaczął wypuszczać praktycznie codziennie bardzo krótkie numery, w których nie pisał o chrapakach krętorogich czy narglach, ale na temat obecnej sytuacji w kraju. Dokładnie jak pod koniec ostatniej wojny.

[Nigel, kiedy będziesz miał gotowy eliksir?]

[Nie wcześniej niż za tydzień. Muszę zrobić esencję z korzeni Cimicifugi, a te przybędą dopiero za jakiś tydzień, góra dwa.]

[Pospiesz się. To opóźni kampanię obowiązkowych badań dla wszystkich kobiet.]

[Wiem, Peter, ale nie ma sensu używać korzeni, które rosną u nas. Najmocniejsze są te z Ameryki Południowej. Właśnie od siły esencji zależy czy eliksir będzie miał charakter permanentny, czy tylko czasowy.]

[Dobrze, już dobrze! Rozumiem. W każdym razie Black zacznie już pisać na ten temat. To może trochę uspokoić ludzi. ]

[Nadal chcesz zacząć równolegle badania kontrolne dla tych, które chcą mieć drugie dziecko?]

[Jasne, że tak! Eliksir możemy podać tylko szlamom. Jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie czarownic półkrwi jest właśnie zezwolenie na drugie dziecko. Bez tego zobaczysz, co się będzie działo.]

Hermiona pokręciła głową z mieszaniną frustracji i oburzenia, ale nie skomentowała tego, tylko słuchała dalej.


	12. Rozdział 2 - część 4

Wylądowali bezpośrednio w mieszkaniu Hermiony. Krzywołap natychmiast przybiegł do nich i zaczął się ocierać o nogi Hermiony, miaucząc głośno. Parę razy otarł się też o nogi Snape’a. Hermiona wyjęła zmniejszone przedmioty i położyła je na stoliku. Kot wskoczył na kanapę i próbował się do niej przysunąć. Była za daleko, zachwiał się i musiał zeskoczyć z powrotem na ziemię.

– Zaraz przyjdę, tylko dam mu do jedzenia coś świeżego, będziemy mieli choć chwilę spokoju – mruknęła.

Kiedy ruszyła w stronę kuchni, kot podbiegł błyskawicznie do swojej miski, po czym natychmiast wrócił w jej kierunku. W misce było jeszcze sporo suchej karmy, ale nie było to jego ulubione jedzenie, więc Hermiona wyjęła z lodówki puszkę i nałożyła mu parę łyżek. Kot rzucił się do jedzenia i w końcu mogła wrócić do salonu.

– Mam nadzieję, że zapcha się choć na parę minut.

Sięgnęła po pelerynę Snape’a, zdjęła swoją i poszła powiesić obie na wieszaku w korytarzu. Kiedy wróciła, mężczyzna otrzepywał nogawki spodni z wyrazem zdegustowania na twarzy.

Lodówka była prawie pusta, więc na kolację zjedli zwykłe kanapki. Potem wrócili do saloniku, Hermiona usiadła na kanapie i przywołała komputer, żeby mogli przesłuchać dzisiejsze nagranie. Snape usiadł obok i przyglądał się jej w milczeniu.

Nie byli specjalnie zmęczeni, przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Psychicznie zapewne tak. Od czwartkowego wieczora wydarzyło się bardzo dużo i dwa dni wydały się nagle trwać tydzień.

Poza tym coraz bardziej zaczynał gnębić ich stres. Wkradł się niezauważenie do ich umysłów i zaczął im ciążyć z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej. Był jak peleryna niewidka; nie dostrzegali go, nie widzieli, ale spętał ich i nie pozwalał głębiej odetchnąć, uczynić dłuższego kroku czy choćby podnieść głowy.

Wyprawa Hermiony do Paryża była wielkim sukcesem, właśnie wrócili z kolejnego udanego wypadu, ale nie potrafili się tym cieszyć. JUTRO urosło do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów i zasłoniło wszystko inne. JUTRO musiało im się udać!

Bez tego przyszłość Severusa Snape’a była zagrożona.

Hermiona zgrała wszystko do komputera i spojrzała niepewnie na Snape’a.

– Odsłuchujemy to? Czy mam zrobić jutro notatki i panu przesłać?

Snape patrzył na nią chwilę w milczeniu.

– Lepiej zrobimy, jak zajmiemy się przygotowaniem na jutro – zdecydował. – Notatki powinny nam wystarczyć. Masz jakiś pomysł na to, jak dostaniemy się do Ministerstwa?

Hermiona zamknęła laptopa i usiadła bokiem, podwijając nogi.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak wejdziemy wejściem dla interesantów. To znaczy zjedziemy na dół budką telefoniczną, która jest na poziomie ulicy. Powinna działać. W tygodniu działa, nie sądzę, żeby zamykali je w niedzielę. Ale wolałam nie pytać. Jeśli nie, to wrócę do domu, wejdę do Ministerstwa przez kominek i potem jakoś pana wpuszczę. Najlepiej przez toalety.

– Jeśli wejdziesz od siebie, wyłapią to w rejestrach.

Nie podobało mu się zostawianie śladów. Wyciągnął rękę na oparciu i obrócił się lekko w jej kierunku. Tak było wygodniej rozmawiać.

– Wiem, ale tego dnia nic nie zginie, nic się nie stanie, więc nikt nie będzie mnie podejrzewał. Poza tym zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że zapomniałam w pracy czegoś, co mi było potrzebne w niedzielę i musiałam wrócić na chwilę...

– W takim razie wymyśl już teraz, na wszelki wypadek, co to może być.

– Zostawiłam tam książkę z zaklęciami domowymi. Albo eliksir przeciwbólowy. Albo bilety do kina...to takie coś jak teatr... i można oglądać filmy...

– Wiem, co to jest kino. Eliksir odpada... łatwiej byłoby ci fiuuknąć do kogoś znajomego i poprosić, żeby ci dał trochę swojego. Książka z zaklęciami... czemu nie, w końcu znając ciebie, nikt nie powinien się temu dziwić. Ale z tego wszystkiego to kino jest najlepsze. Tylko sprawdź, co to był za film, gdzie i o której godzinie. Lepiej, żebyś była sama.

– Sprawdzę też cenę biletu, bo nie mam pojęcia, ile to może kosztować...

– Jeśli tak wchodzimy, to prześlesz mi wiadomość, którędy i kiedy masz mnie wpuścić.

Potaknęła i uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy na samym początku planowali kolejne wypady i bezlitośnie krytykował wszystkie jej pomysły, z trudem ukrywała złość. Sądziła, że nie potrafi się opanować, żeby nie bawić się we „wrednego nietoperza” albo że robi to specjalnie, bo sprawia mu to przyjemność. Dopiero po paru takich naradach zauważyła różnicę w jego głosie i sposobie bycia i wreszcie zrozumiała o co w tym chodziło. Snape po prostu grał rolę adwokata diabła. Chodziło o to, żeby wyeliminować wszelkie ryzyko i znaleźć najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie problemu, najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Myśleć zawsze trzy kroki na przód – jak to kiedyś powiedział. Im dalej zapuszczali się w to bagno, tym więcej opcji trzeba było brać pod uwagę, tak żeby ktoś, kto w końcu wpadnie na ich ślad, nie mógł tak łatwo powiązać różnych wydarzeń.

Sam musiał być mistrzem w tej grze, skoro przez tyle lat udawało mu się być podwójnym agentem. Wszystko, co robił, każdy gest, każde słowo, każde spojrzenie, musiały mieć swoje logiczne wytłumaczenie i do tego na obie strony!

Snape zaczął wyobrażać sobie wszystkie możliwe wydarzenia od wejścia do Ministerstwa i omawiać je na głos. Dziewczyna słuchała w skupieniu i nie odpowiadała natychmiast, ale po głębokim namyśle i choć nadal często ją poprawiał, musiał przyznać, że szybko się uczyła. Nigdy nie musiał wyjaśniać jej dwa razy tego samego, nigdy też jej analizy nie były błędne, jeśli już raz coś jej wytłumaczył.

Błyskawicznie nauczyła się chyba najtrudniejszej rzeczy, jaką była zdolność błyskawicznej analizy sytuacji. Ile razy sam musiał rozważyć kilka rozmaitych sposobów reakcji na jakieś zdarzenie, wziąć pod uwagę ewentualne skutki i wymyślić, jak można im zapobiec i to wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, tak by nabrać powietrza i móc dać Czarnemu Panu, czy innemu Śmierciożercy najlepszą odpowiedź. Zła zawsze kosztowała czyjeś życie. Ani wtedy, ani teraz nie mieli prawa do pomyłek.

Panna Granger miała niesamowitą pamięć, błyskawicznie kojarzyła różne fakty, coraz szybciej szła jej analiza sytuacji. Była też dobra w improwizacji, miała pełno różnych pomysłów i nowe umiejętności tylko pomagały.

W głębi duszy cieszył się, że to z nią przyszło mu pracować i już parę razy zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby parę lat temu miał kogoś takiego jak ona, kto pomagałby mu i na kogo mógłby liczyć.

Były jeszcze dwie ważne rzeczy, których chciałby jej nauczyć, ale bał się, że to akurat mu się nie uda. Umiejętność pogodzenia się z tym, że nie zawsze można pomóc wszystkim i zaakceptować czasem bardzo okrutne tego konsekwencje. Drugą rzeczą było ukrywanie uczuć. Jej uczucia można było zobaczyć jak na dłoni.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny omawiali szczegóły i zaczęli przygotowywać wszystko, co mogło być im potrzebne. Snape wziął ze sobą całą masę różnych eliksirów, rzucając na fiolki zaklęcie nietłukące. Fiolkę, którą mieli podłożyć na miejsce tej ze wspomnieniem, położył na stole.

– Merlinie, zapomniałabym...! – Hermione aż podniosło.

Wyciągnęła z szafki białe naklejki, napisała na jednej SNAPE, przykleiła dookoła fiolki i oddała mu ją.

– Tamta jest opisana. Mogę spytać, co to za wspomnienie?

– Można powiedzieć, że uszkodzone. Jeśli uda im się je jakoś odtworzyć, niczego nie będą w stanie zobaczyć. Będą mieli wrażenie, że weszli w bardzo gęstą mgłę.

– Jak pan to zrobił? Jest jakieś specjalne zaklęcie? Czy też miał pan już jakieś uszkodzone wspomnienie?

– Być może są do tego jakieś specjalne zaklęcia... Nie wiem. Wybrałem bardzo uproszczony sposób na sfabrykowanie tego wspomnienia – wzruszył ramionami. – Wszedłem do zaparowanej łazienki.

Hermiona parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i spoważniała. Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania były równocześnie najlepsze.

– Mówiąc o zaparowanej łazience. Chce pan iść pierwszy? Ja muszę wziąć prysznic.

– Idź, tylko szybko. I zostaw mi ten zielony ręcznik – Snape spojrzał krytycznym okiem na zakłaczoną kanapę.

– Mowy nie ma. Nie będzie pan spał na kanapie, Krzywołap ma teraz napad spania właśnie tutaj. Niech pan śpi tam, w pokoju gościnnym – machnęła ręką. – Ma pan tam kołdrę i poduszkę, wystarczy tylko zdjąć narzutę.

– Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. Dobranoc.

Skinął jej głową i zniknął we wskazanym mu pokoju. Hermiona poszła do łazienki, wyciągnęła z szafki świeżo wyprany zielony ręcznik, położyła na nim jego szczoteczkę do zębów i wygrzebała nową butelkę męskiego żelu pod prysznic.

 

 

Noc była i krótka, i długa jednocześnie. Hermiona przez dłuższy czas nie mogła zasnąć, więc wiercąc się, próbowała wyobrazić sobie jakieś nowe problemy, które mogli spotkać, i wymyślić jakieś rozwiązania. W którymś momencie zaczęła przysypiać, jej pomysły stały się coraz mniej realne i coraz bardziej ponure i zapadła w nerwowy sen, budząc się co chwila z poczuciem winy, że nie szuka lepszych rozwiązań. W końcu wymęczony umysł poddał się i gdy zadzwonił budzik, miała wrażenie, że świt przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Nie rozmawiali za wiele. Zjedzone naprędce śniadanie zrobione z resztek z lodówki nie miało smaku.

Po krótkim wahaniu Hermiona ubrała się w zwykłe mugolskie jeansy, podkoszulkę i luźny sweter i narzuciła na siebie kurtkę. W takim ubraniu zazwyczaj czuła się najlepiej, choć dziś mogła powiedzieć, że czuła się byle jak.

Snape ubrał się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się pod jej domem pierwszy raz. Patrząc na jego niedopiętą koszulę, Hermiona mimo woli przypomniała sobie wczorajszy poranek, który nagle wydał jej się odległy o całe lata, wyblakły i nawet się nie zaczerwieniła. Wczoraj było w innym świecie.

Pojechali metrem prawie do samego Ministerstwa, przeszli kilka ulic i skręcili za róg, w brudną ulicę, przy której stały niskie, obdrapane budynki. Koło pubu dostrzegli zdezelowaną budkę telefoniczną, całą ozdobioną z zewnątrz wulgarnymi graffiti. Oboje weszli do niej, Hermiona wykopała na zewnątrz pustą butelkę po piwie i zmiętą, mokrą gazetę i sięgnęła po słuchawkę. Zanim jeszcze skończyła wykręcać numer 62442, Snape narzucił na siebie pelerynę.

– Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę – zaskrzeczał w słuchawce damski głos.

Hermiona podała najbardziej banalne nazwisko, jakie przyszło jej do głowy– John Smith, a jako powód wizyty wymieniła dostarczanie deklaracji narodzin dziecka. Plakietkę wsunęła do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Gdy w końcu zjechali do Atrium i drzwi się otworzyły, Hermiona wyjrzała ostrożnie w obie strony. Nie dostrzegła nikogo.

– Ok, w porządku! – wyszeptała zdławionym głosem.

Oboje wyszli cichutko, drzwi się zamknęły i budka telefoniczna ruszyła w górę.

– Teraz musimy wjechać na Poziom Drugi jedną z tych złotych wind – powiedziała półgłosem dziewczyna. – Gdyby pojawił się strażnik...

– Ja się nie ruszam, a ty udajesz, że się spieszysz do swojego biura – uciął Snape. – Nie denerwuj się, to w niczym nie pomoże, a tylko może zaszkodzić.

Dziewczyna chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie przyszło jej do głowy. W odpowiedzi tylko przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Ruszyli w kierunku wind i Hermiona skupiła się na tym, żeby jak najciszej stawiać stopy. W każdej chwili mogli wpaść na strażnika, więc zaczęła powtarzać sobie w myśli historyjkę o zapomnianym bilecie do kina.

Strażnicy sporządzali co prawda raporty, ale nie sądziła, żeby ktoś im się specjalnie przyglądał. Poza tym niedzielni strażnicy nie grzeszyli wielką ochotą do patrolowania korytarzy.

Tak było i tego ranka. Hermiona pospiesznie wskoczyła do windy i odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz mogła już zarzucić na siebie pelerynę.

Na Poziomie Drugim było cicho i spokojnie. Ruszyli bezgłośnie korytarzem i przeszli zaledwie parę kroków, kiedy nagle usłyszeli ciche wołanie.

– Panna Granger?

Serce Hermiony zamarło na moment i wszystkie włoski na karku stanęły dęba, zaś Snape poczuł gwałtowny skurcz w żołądku. _Co, do jasnej cholery..._

Obrócili się raptownie, ale za nimi nikogo nie było. Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, ale byli sami!

– Panna Granger, Severus Snape?

Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku głosu i ku nagłej uldze zobaczyli portret Adalberta Wafflinga, który machał do nich ręką.

– Waffling! – odpowiedział Snape, starając się nadać swemu głosowi spokojne brzmienie.

– To wy? Dumbledore uprzedził mnie... – czarodziej ściszył głos, więc podeszli do portretu, żeby lepiej słyszeć – że przyjdziecie dziś rano przeszukać Biuro Aurorów. Więc kiedy zobaczyłem, że przyjechała pusta winda...

– Strażnik już tu był? Na patrolu? – głos Hermiony był o wiele mniej spokojny.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową.

– Stary Eric przechodził tędy już raz dzisiejszego dnia i nie sądzę, żeby przyszedł tu drugi. Ale na wszelki wypadek będę na niego czekał. Jeśli przyjdzie, to zajmę go rozmową, a Lucjusz natychmiast wróci was ostrzec.

– Jaki Lucjusz?! – dziewczynie imię Lucjusz kojarzyło się z jedną tylko osobą i pomijając fakt, że już nie żyła, byłaby to ostatnia osoba na świecie, którą posądzałaby o pomoc.

– Lucjusz Muldoon. Ten, który ma portret w Sali Głównej Aurorów. Zaraz po niego pójdę...

Westchnienie ulgi Hermiony słychać było chyba nawet w Atrium!

– Zawiadomcie nas, jak tylko coś zobaczycie – powiedział Snape i ruszył w kierunku drzwi na końcu korytarza.   
Hermiona usłyszała jak odchodzi, więc poszła, czy raczej można powiedzieć, poczłapała za nim. Nagła ulga sprawiła, że chwilowo czuła się jak przekłuty mugolski balon.

_Jak on to robi, że nad sobą panuje?!_

Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi na końcu korytarza zaskrzypiały ponuro.

Snape ściągnął pelerynę i zatrzymał się w wejściu i Hermiona niemal na niego wpadła.

– Co się...?!

– Nic. Nie wchodź dalej, chcę sprawdzić czy nie postawili tu żadnych barier, osłon... – odparł cicho.

Dziewczyna stanęła trochę dalej i patrzyła na to, co robił. Kątem oka dostrzegła portret Lucjusza Muldoona, który pomachał jej ręką i zniknął.

Przez chwilę, która wydała się jej wiecznością, Snape rozglądał się po dużym pomieszczeniu. Potem nagle wyszeptał jakieś bardzo długie zaklęcie i wykonał gest, jakby chciał zagarnąć i złapać wirujący w powietrzu kurz, po czym spojrzał na pustą dłoń.

– W porządku. Tu nic nie ma. Chodź do ich składziku.

Składzik, czy też Paka, był otwarty. Stało w nim osiem rzędów szafek, na których leżały przeróżne przedmioty. Snape na nowo rozejrzał się po nim, ale zamiast próbować złapać coś w pięść, rozprostował lewą dłoń, stuknął w nią różdżką i wyczarował niebieskawy pył. Wymówił zaklęcie, dmuchnął lekko i pył gwałtownie wzniósł się pod sufit i wolno opadł na ziemię i znikł. W niektórych miejscach pozostał jednak, błyszcząc tajemniczo w świetle szklanych kul unoszących się w powietrzu.

Snape machnął ręką na Hermionę.

– Nie podchodź tam póki co. Sprawdźmy to, co jest nieobłożone osłonami.

– Dobrze, zacznę od prawej.

Rozeszli się w obie strony i zaczęli badać leżące na półkach przedmioty. Każda szafka była opisana jakimś skrótem. Przegródki oznaczone były tylko dziwnymi symbolami. Hermiona szybko przeszła koło poukładanych na płasko pergaminów, czegoś, co wyglądało na zrolowany dywan, dużego, złotego klucza z runicznymi napisami biegnącymi po bokach. Zwolniła przy kielichu, w którym wirował czerwony dym. W kolejnej rozpięta była duża pajęczyna z kroplami rosy, które wolno unosiły się do góry. Nagle na sąsiedniej zobaczyła sporą buteleczkę z jakąś substancją w środku, która jarzyła się złotawym blaskiem. _Kurcze, chyba za dużo tego... DC z niedokończonym trójkątem..._ Zanotowała ją w myślach i już szła dalej, przeglądając zawartości pozostałych. Im dalej, tym bardziej ogarniało ją dręczące przeczucie, że nie znajdzie tego, czego szuka. Błyszczące przegródki omijała szerokim łukiem. Otwarta księga z głęboką dziurą na prawej stronie, kompas z hieroglifami, potłuczone gliniane dzbanki, odcięty ludzki palec, czarno-złota różdżka, która wsiąkła już w połowie w kawałek pergaminu, zostawiając po sobie rozlaną, czarną plamę... Kiedy z głucho bijącym sercem przeszła do kolejnego rzędu, z naprzeciwka wyłonił się Snape. _Cholera, cholera... nie ma!_

– Znalazłaś coś? – spytał krótko na jej widok.

– Tylko małą butelkę ze złotym płynem, który świeci... Na DC z...

– To nie to – przerwał jej. – Skończ ten rząd, a ja postaram się zdjąć zabezpieczenia.

Ruszyła więc wzdłuż kolejnej szafy. Miała ochotę biec jak najszybciej do końca tego rzędu, do końca następnego, byle zobaczyć wszystko jak najszybciej i znaleźć wspomnienie i jednocześnie coś w niej bało się tego. A jeśli nic tu nie ma? Póki nie zobaczyła wszystkiego, mogła jeszcze mieć nadzieję...

W przedostatniej przegródce znalazła jakiś metalowy zbiorniczek, trochę przypominający krótki mugolski długopis, na długim łańcuszku zakończonym dużą kulką.

– Panie profesorze..?! – zawołała zdławionym głosem.

Snape nie pojawił się, więc postąpiła parę kroków i znalazła go przy pierwszej półce, która skrzyła się w świetle z nadlatującej kuli niczym stos diamentów.

Stał z zamkniętymi oczami i wyciągniętymi rękoma i wyglądał, jakby głaskał jakiś niewidoczny kształt przed sobą. Naraz złapał różdżkę, wymruczał jakieś zaklęcie i ujrzała, jak błyszczący pył uniósł się trochę. W środku, ku ich zdumieniu, leżał mały pluszowy miś. Snape warknął coś półgłosem.

– Aufugio! – pył rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Obrócił się do niej, odsuwając włosy ze spoconego czoła.

– Masz coś?

– Nie wiem... Może...

Podeszli do zbiorniczka i Snape wylewitował go w powietrze. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w skupieniu.

– To mi wygląda raczej na zamknięte czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Lepiej tego nie ruszajmy, dopóki nie sprawdzimy całej reszty...

– Chce pan zdejmować zabezpieczenia ze wszystkich tych przegród? – Hermiona rozejrzała się z niedowierzaniem. Było ich całkiem sporo. Jeśli każde z nich zajmuje tyle czasu... _Cholera..._

– Masz inny pomysł? – odpowiedział cierpko.

Nie dała się zastraszyć.

– Nie można rzucić choćby Ostendus pomimo zabezpieczeń?

– Obawiam się, że niektóre z tych zabezpieczeń mogą zareagować... bardzo gwałtownie na próbę ujawniania.

– Cholera... – otępiały mózg nie podsuwał jej żadnych innych słów. – Nie może mi pan powiedzieć, jak pan to robi?

Snape spojrzał na nią bardzo poważnym wzrokiem.

– Wierz mi, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała.

_Chol...!_

– Dobrze, to niech pan zostawi mi te, które nie zareagują na ujawnianie. One tu mają różne znaki, choć ich zupełnie nie znam.

– Póki co, idź do Sali Głównej Aurorów i sprawdź w ich kabinach...

Hermiona nie sądziła, żeby Smith mógł dać wspomnienie któremukolwiek Aurorowi, ale warto było sprawdzić.

Kolejny pomysł, kolejna iskierka nadziei.

– Nie lepiej, żebym tu z panem była...?

– Po co, żeby mi patrzeć na ręce? – spytał jadowicie.

_Super, ja się o niego martwię, a on właśnie wraca do starego dobrego zwyczaju warczenia...!!!_

– Nie, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś się stało – odcięła się, zniecierpliwiona.

Chciała dodać jeszcze jakiś komentarz, ale opanowała się. Klękając przed najniższą półką, Snape rzucił jej równie wkurzone spojrzenie, więc wzruszyła ramionami i wymaszerowała z Paki.

Portret Lucjusza był pusty. Starając się mieć go w zasięgu wzroku, zaczęła sprawdzać kabiny. Przy każdej z nich widniało imię i nazwisko. Ruszyła powoli koło każdej jak w transie, obrzucając wszystko bacznym spojrzeniem. Jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się z ruchomych zdjęć na zwinięte ciasno rolki pergaminów, omiatał uważnie kałamarze i pióra, jakąś podziurawioną parę rękawic, zatrzymał się sekundę dłużej na kolejnym kompasie i czym prędzej przeskoczył na fałszoskop, który poświstywał cicho. Przyspieszyła. Na przyklejonym zdjęciu rozpoznała jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, ale w oszołomionym umyśle nie pojawiło się jego nazwisko. Z kolejnego ktoś zniknął na jej widok, jakby uciekł. Kto to był? Znała go? Nieważne! Dalej! Zignorowała pustą filiżankę i otwartą księgę i przemknęła do kolejnej. Plik pergaminów i duża, skórzana sakiewka. Następna kabina! Cykający głośno stary...

Stop!!!

Zatoczyła się do tyłu i rzuciła na sakiewkę. Dzika nadzieja wybuchła w niej tak nagle, że aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Porwała skórzany woreczek w obie ręce i obmacała go gorączkowo. Palce wyczuły jakąś twardość; płaską, dużą i zupełnie nie pasującą do fiolki. _Merlinie...!_ Szarpnęła sznureczki, wepchnęła do środka palec i powiększyła otwór. Niestety w środku była tylko błyszcząca odznaka...

Nie chcąc się poddać, wyszeptała Ostendus, ale nic w środku się nie pojawiło.

_Cholerny szlag...!_

Coś szarpnęło się w niej i zgasło. Oparła rozpalone czoło o chłodną framugę i zacisnęła mocno oczy i zęby. _Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe, żeby tu jej nie było! Musiała być! Musieli szukać dalej i się nie poddawać! Rozejrzyj się, patrz! Gdzie jeszcze mogłaby być ta cholerna fiolka?!_

Gablota pod ścianą! Podeszła do niej, przeszukując ją wzrokiem. Było w niej pełno różnych rzeczy, ale nigdzie nie zobaczyła upragnionej fiolki. _Cholera, cholera, cholera...!!!_

Rzuciła okiem na zegarek – byli tu zaledwie dwie godziny! Przecież byłoby głupotą oczekiwać, że znajdą to wspomnienie natychmiast po wejściu! Mieli jeszcze czas. _Spokojnie, skupmy się, jest jeszcze parę miejsc do sprawdzenia. Uda się. MUSI się udać!_ Spiesznym krokiem wróciła do magazynu.

Snape klęczał przed kolejną przegródką. Większość z nich musiał otwierać sam, zaledwie trzy zostawił dla panny Granger. Została mu mniej więcej połowa. Na szczęście Aurorzy nie wpadli na pomysł używania wielu różnych zabezpieczeń, ograniczając się do trzech niezbyt skomplikowanych. _Wyraźnie widać, że z upadkiem Czarnego Pana obniżył się też poziom ich paranoi..._

Na widok wchodzącej dziewczyny machnął różdżką w kierunku trzech przegród. Niechcący wykrzesał snop żółtawych iskier.

– Te trzy tam, oznaczone krzyżykami. Możesz je sprawdzić.

Sam wrócił do swojej przegrody. Nic, to nie to. W kolejnej... też nic. Wraz z ubywającymi przegrodami zaczynał czuć ogarniające go znużenie. Do różnych rzeczy miał niesamowitą cierpliwość. Na przykład do warzenia eliksirów... przygotowywania składników... Mógł spędzić godziny na pieczołowitym krojeniu żabich wnętrzności, rozcinaniu na pół korzeni stokrotek, ścieraniu na proszek rogów jednorożca... nawet sprawdzaniu stosu cholernych prac domowych! Ale do szukania na ślepo czegoś, czego nigdy nie widział, w miejscu, w którym nie wiadomo czy to coś było...?! Absolutnie nie.

Nie znajdą nic? To trudno. Najlepiej w takim razie będzie zabić Smitha, jak ten zjawi się u niego we wtorek. Załatwić Smitha i całą resztę. Przynajmniej będzie spokój, przestanie się bawić w przebieranki w każde południe, przestaną przesiadywać pod ich domami co sobota... A jeśli go złapią za zbiorowe zabójstwo? A co mu tam. Od roku powinien być martwy. Nie powinien przeżyć. Fakt, że żył, był nawet zaskakujący. Gdyby nie szalony pomysł Hermiony Granger, umarłby. Żył na kredyt. Swoją drogą ciekawe, że zachciało się jej wracać do Wrzeszczącej Chaty... Po co? Zostawili tam coś? Ah, może chodziło o niewidkę Pottera, tak jak kiedyś...

Otrząsnął się nagle. _Skup się, idioto!_

Kolejny raz zamknął oczy i wyciągnąwszy ręce, starał się wyczuć reakcję zaklęcia zabezpieczającego na jego zaklęcia sądujące...

Hermiona rzuciła Ostendus na trzy oznaczone przegrody. Niestety zawartość nie miała nic wspólnego z fiolką ze wspomnieniami. Przygryzając dolną wargę, została na miejscu, nie chcąc denerwować Snape’a swoją obecnością.

Kiedy sprawdził ostatnią przegrodę, smagnął różdżką, żeby usunąć ewentualne resztki pyłu ujawniającego. Miał spocone czoło i zaciśnięte niemal boleśnie szczęki. Otworzył usta, żeby je rozluźnić i otarł czoło. Granger spojrzała na niego i ruszyła ku wyjściu.

– Została nam jeszcze ta gablota w gabinecie Smitha – rzuciła gorączkowo. – To w sumie najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce... Nie położyłby w ogólnodostępnym magazynie wspomnienia o panu...

_Merlinie, czy ona się wreszcie zamknie?!!! Nie musi pieprzyć głupot, sam to wiem...!_

Nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy, że właśnie pomyślał coś zupełnie idiotycznego, ruszył za nią. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, złapał się na tym, że na nowo zaciska zęby...

Gabinet Smitha wyglądał tak, jak go opisał Dumbledore. Pod ścianą naprzeciw drzwi stała gablota, o której mówił. Snape podszedł do niej i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to duży stojak z fiolkami. Czując rozlewające się nagle po całym ciele ciepło, zaczął na nowo szeptać zaklęcie sądujące. Zabezpieczenie było takie samo, jak jedno z tych, które już złamał, więc tym razem już po krótkiej chwili szklane drzwi stanęły otworem.

Hermiona czekała niecierpliwie z tyłu. Jak tylko usłyszała szczęk zamka, podeszła szybko do Snape’a.

– No i...

FIOLKI!!! Aż zachłysnęła się na ich widok. Snape sięgnął po cały stojak, ściągnął go delikatnie i zaczęli przeglądać każdą z nich. Nosiły różne daty i nazwiska. Andrew Thompson, Pius, Grudzień 2018, Anna Fox, znów Anna Fox... Hermiona przesuwała je coraz szybciej między palcami, jej serce podskakiwało za każdym razem, jak zobaczyła jakąś literę S. Silly Billy, Bad Team, Anna Fox...

Fiolki do przejrzenia topniały w jej rękach. S...!!! Nie, to nie to, Śmierciożerca II... Nadzieja topniała również.

Po chwili wysunęła ze zmartwiałych palców ostatnią z nich i jej cichy stukot zabrzmiał jak wyrzut.

Ale nie mogła się poddać. Może Smith opisał ją jakimś fałszywym imieniem?

– Może powinniśmy je sprawdzić...?

Snape skrzywił się. _Cholera, cholera, cholera nagła...!!!_ Nie mieli czasu. Nie było wiadomo, ile trwało każde ze wspomnień, mogły być długie! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w ten sposób ryzykowali jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby ktoś przyszedł w chwili, kiedy oni byliby w czyimś wspomnieniu... choćby głupi strażnik...

– Nie mamy na to czasu!

– Nie ma jeszcze południa! – zaoponowała. – Możemy choćby obejrzeć początek każdego z nich i wyjść!

– Granger, jak ktoś na nas wpadnie, w najlepszym wypadku wylądujemy w Azkabanie!

– Jak nie znajdziemy tego wspomnienia, pan NA PEWNO wyląduje w Azkabanie!

_Jak się nie zamknie, to ją uduszę..._

Chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie z twarzami wykrzywionymi w identycznym grymasie. W końcu Snape westchnął głęboko dwa razy, żeby się uspokoić.

– Sprawdźmy najpierw resztę półek.

Zaczął znów od lewej, każąc jej gestem zająć się drugą stroną. Było tam wszystko prócz fiolek ze wspomnieniami czy czymkolwiek, co mogłoby pomieścić wspomnienie. _No cóż, rzeczywiście, trzeba będzie sprawdzić choć początek zawartości każdej fiolki. Granger je zna, niech sprawdza..._

– Dobrze, będziesz kontrolować każdą z nich, a ja będę cię ubezpieczał. Tylko potrzebna nam Myślodsiewnia...

Hermiona rozejrzała się trochę bezradnie dookoła, omiatając spojrzeniem biurko, półki, szafkę na ścianie i parapet okienny.

– Wiem, że jest jedna u Lawforda...

– Nie będziemy teraz plątać się po całym Ministerstwie! Skoro mają tu wspomnienia, to muszą mieć i Myślodsiewnię. W biurku nic nie ma?

Trzema wielkimi krokami podszedł do wielkiego biurka, rzucił zaklęcie sądujące i nie odkrył żadnych zabezpieczeń. _Widać dopiero co mu je wstawili i nie miał czasu ich założyć_ przemknęło mu bezsensownie przez myśl. Zaczął szybko odsuwać szafki, szukając myślodsiewni. Granger też zaczęła grzebać w nich, zdecydowanie ślamazarnie, podnosząc stosy pergaminów, księgi... Już chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby się pospieszyła, bo myślodsiewnię można poznać na pierwszy rzut oka, kiedy nagle krzyknęła głośno i osunęła się na ziemię!

– Co ci się...?!

– MAM!!! Merlinie! To jest ta cholerna szkatułka Lawforda!!!

Snape opadł na kolana koło niej. Hermionie serce waliło tak, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy jej przez gardło. Trzęsącymi się rękoma wzięła delikatnie szkatułkę i zaczęła wyciągać ją spod rolek pergaminów. Snape natychmiast pomógł jej odsunąć je na bok i spojrzał na szkatułkę, którą on, pieprzony dureń, zlekceważyłby zupełnie!

– Jesteś pewna...? – zapytał z nagłym napięciem w głosie.

Postawiła ją na biurku, odsuwając na wszelki wypadek od krawędzi i podniosła się na drżących nogach.

– Musi pan ją sprawdzić dokładnie jak nic dotąd! To w tej szkatułce Lawford trzymał wspomnienie o panu! Pamięta pan?! Smith kazał mu je oddać!

– Więc pewnie zabezpieczył je na wszelkie możliwe sposoby! – Snape natychmiast zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. –Poczekaj, odsuń się...

Skupił się tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Zamknął oczy i starannie sprawdzał każdą reakcję; nagłe ciepło prześliznęło mu się dookoła dłoni, poczuł lekkie drganie powietrza i raptownie wszystko ustało.

_Cholera, to musi być to! Ten drań nałożył na nie Zaklęcie Wrzące!!! Merlinie, czarnomagiczne zaklęcie...!_

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę z wahaniem. Zaklęcie Wrzące było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. W parę sekund podnosiło temperaturę wszystkiego, co się z nim stykało, rozpuszczając nawet platynę. Można było oczywiście otworzyć szkatułkę, ale włożenie do środka ręki i wyjęcie fiolki trwało zbyt długo, żeby krew nie ścięła się w żyłach. Co oznaczało jeśli nie śmierć na miejscu, to tak dotkliwe obrażenia ciała, że ofiara często umierała niewiele później. W najlepszym wypadku była okaleczona do końca życia.

– I co...? Można ją otworzyć...? – zapytała Hermiona, przysuwając się bliżej.

– Nie dotykaj!!! – wyrwało mu się i dziewczyna prawie podskoczyła i odsunęła się gwałtownie.

– Co to jest? Proszę pana...

Oderwał rękę z westchnieniem.

– Smith nałożył na nie zaklęcie, które podgrzewa raptownie wszystko, co zetknie się ze szkatułką. Nie, nie zetknie. Co przesunie się między otwartym wieczkiem i szkatułką.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Mówił jakby chaotycznie i nerwowo. To musiało być naprawdę paskudne zaklęcie...

– A lewitacja? Accio?

– Nie podziała. O tym sukinsyn pomyślał!

– Czy jeśli bardzo się pospieszę, to zdążę ją wyjąć?

– Krew zagotuje ci się w żyłach sekundę po tym, jak wsuniesz tu choć mały palec...

Zadrżała nagle. _O Boże, tylko nie to...!!!_ Wcale nie miała ochoty skonać na podłodze w gabinecie Smitha!

Ale przecież COŚ musieli wymyślić!

Snape patrzył na nią, myśląc gorączkowo. Nie mógł jej narażać! Gdyby to on sięgnął po fiolkę... Tylko musiałby się pospieszyć, wtedy może obrażenia nie byłyby tak rozległe...

– Wiem! Impedimento! Albo Immobulus!

– Dokładnie! I do tego zaklęcie zamrażające!!! – zawołała na to, natychmiast rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

– Bardzo dobrze! Musisz tylko rzucić je szybko, jedno po drugim, żebym zdążył wyjąć fiolkę!

Dziewczyna pokręciła stanowczo głową.

– Ja to zrobię! Mam mniejsze ręce niż pan, łatwiej mi będzie wśliznąć je do środka. Oboje musimy rzucić Immobilus i zaklęcie zamrażające i do tego zaklęcie wzmacniające!

_Genialne!!!_

Snape chciał się kłócić o to, które z nich ma wyjąć i włożyć fiolkę, ale dziewczyna zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła uszkodzone wspomnienie i położyła obok szkatułki. Potem zdjęła kurtkę i zwinęła w kłębowisko z drugiej strony.

– Na trzy. Rzucamy Immobulus, potem Frigeo, a potem Firmo. Wyjmę fiolkę i położę ją na kurtce, żeby jej faktycznie nie zbić. Potem rzucamy zaklęcia jeszcze raz i wkładam pańską i rzucam zaklęcie tłukące...

– Nie możesz go rzucić, ZANIM włożysz ją do środka?

– Potłucze się... nie da rady...

Spojrzał jej w oczy i skrzywił się kolejny raz.

– Zgadzam się, ale to JA zamieniam fiolki. BEZ DYSKUSJI! – nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby mogła dla niego ryzykować.

Skinęła niechętnie głową i oboje podnieśli różdżki.

– Raz... dwa... trzy... IMMOBULUS! FRIGEO! FIRMO!!!

Strumień zimnego powietrza pomknął w kierunku szkatułki i mieli wrażenie, że dookoła powietrze zamarzło! Snape błyskawicznym ruchem ręki uniósł wieczko i czując, jak lodowaty podmuch zderza się z ognistym żarem, złapał fiolkę opuszkami palców. Te natychmiast zaczęły go palić, ale dziewczyna rzuciła kolejne Frigeo i kiedy wyszarpnął rękę, czuł ból, który rozlewał się tylko w dole dłoni. Rzucił fiolkę na jej kurtkę i zagryzając zęby, złapał kurczowo lewą rękę prawą. Skóra na palcach popękała, pokryła się bąblami i przez pęknięcia zaczęła sączyć się krew.

Hermiona zbladła jak kreda. _O Boże, o Boże jedyny..._

– Ma pan tę maść, którą dał mi pan w Hogwarcie...? – spytała nerwowo, patrząc na kolejne bąble pojawiające się coraz wyżej na jego palcach.

– Maść na oparzenia zostawiłem u ciebie. Nieważne, nie mamy czasu – syknął napiętym głosem. Im szybciej to zrobią, tym lepiej. – Na trzy...

Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie chłodzące na jego rękę i poczuł, jak ból z wolna ustępuje.

– Mowy nie ma, przecież nie utrzyma pan nic w ręku!

– Nie muszę długo trzymać, tylko złapać i wsunąć! – sięgnął ręką w stronę fiolki, ale dziewczyna złapała ją pierwsza.

– Po pierwsze, Smith będzie bardzo zdziwiony, widząc smugi krwi na fiolce. Po drugie nie utrzyma jej pan. Po trzecie, proszę się o mnie tak nie martwić. Pan przeżył, to i ja przeżyję. Niech pan tylko ponowi Frigeo.

Spojrzeli po sobie i Hermiona postanowiła wytrzymać jego wzrok. Po chwili skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Przygotuj się... – wzięła do lewej ręki fiolkę, a w prawej ścisnęła różdżkę. – Raz... dwa...trzy

Na nowo śmignęły zaklęcia, na nowo powietrze dookoła szkatułki przybrało prawie bladoniebieskawą barwę i Hermiona błyskawicznym ruchem podniosła wieczko prawą ręką i prawie wrzuciła ją do środka. Końce palców zapiekły tak mocno, że aż krzyknęła z bólu, ale Snape ponowił zaklęcie mrożące. Starając się utrzymać pokrywkę jeszcze chwilę dłużej w drżącej ręce, krzyknęła Cadere i rzuciła się do tyłu, padając na kolana i starając się powstrzymać jęki. Palący ból rozlewał się w górę palców, na czubkach palców również pojawiły się bąble i krople krwi. Ale Snape złapał natychmiast jej poparzoną rękę w swoją, równie opuchniętą i okrwawioną i zaczął ją leczyć, szepcząc jakieś zaklęcia, których zupełnie nie znała. Z każdym jego słowem ból słabł i po chwili zanikł prawie zupełnie. Zostały tylko krwawe bąble i łzy na policzkach. Na ich widok ogarnęło go uczucie wzruszenia tak silne, że aż ścisnęło mu się serce.

Zadziwiające, ale w tej chwili jedynym, co przyszło jej do głowy, było to, że uzdrowił jej rękę, zanim zajął się swoją.

– Czemu pan...

Snape spojrzał na nią i zobaczyła jak się uśmiecha. Coraz szerzej. Rzuciła okiem na fiolkę z poczerniałym od gorąca paskiem, na którym widać było jeszcze zarys napisu SNAPE. I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co to oznacza.

– Mój Boże... udało nam się... Znaleźliśmy je...!!!

Ulga zalała ich z siłą wzburzonej rzeki. Noszone do tej pory dręczące uczucie niepewności i strachu znikło i w jego miejscu eksplodowała radość i niewiarygodne poczucie triumfu. Udało im się! Przechytrzyli Smitha i zniweczyli pomysły Norrisa i jego bandy!

Ból nie miał żadnego znaczenia! Niemal szalejąc ze szczęścia, Hermiona rzuciła się Snape’owi na szyję i objęła go mocno prawą ręką.

To było tak niespodziewane i zarazem obce, że Snape zesztywniał i spiął się odruchowo. Dopiero po paru sekundach zrozumiał, co się dzieje i osłupiały spojrzał na dziewczynę wtulającą twarz w jego pierś. Przełamując się, uniósł prawą rękę, żeby ją lekko objąć, ale w tym momencie odsunęła się.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, nadal szeroko uśmiechnięta. – Wiem, że pan tego nie lubi, ale ... tak bardzo się cieszę...!!!

Spojrzał z bliska w promieniejące radością oczy i ku swemu zdumieniu wcale nie poczuł ani złości, ani niechęci.

– Ja też się cieszę... – urwał, bo nie wiedział, jak się do niej zwrócić. „Granger” czy „panna Granger” zupełnie nie pasowały, ale nie umiał się zdobyć na wymówienie jej imienia. Zamiast tego, chcąc, żeby wiedziała, jak bardzo liczy się dla niego to, co zrobili, dodał – Byłaś genialna!

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem i nagle się opanowała.

– Ja? To pan był genialny! Ja prawie nic nie zrobiłam...! Zaledwie... – zabrakło jej słów.

– Zbierajmy się stąd. Pokłócimy się gdzie indziej – znów się uśmiechnął.

Wstali i Hermiona schowała szkatułkę w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ją znalazła i przygotowała świstoklik do domu. Snape schował fiolkę ze wspomnieniem i zaczął usuwać plamy krwi z podłogi. Kiedy skończył, rozejrzeli się dookoła, czy wszystko wygląda na nietknięte, Snape ujął Hermionę pod ramię, zawirowało i znikli.

 

W domu nie było już nic do jedzenia, więc po oczyszczeniu ran, nałożeniu grubej warstwy maści przeciw oparzeniom i obandażowaniu rąk, zdecydowali się iść na obiad do jakiejś restauracji. Wiadomo było, że czarodziejski świat nie wchodził w grę, więc postanowili znaleźć jakąś w centrum mugolskiego Londynu. Po paru minutach porównywania menu kilku różnych restauracji, zdecydowali się na Rules na Maiden Lane, która, z tego, co słyszała Hermiona, była najstarszą londyńską restauracją. Co, jej zdaniem, uzasadniało ceny, ale najwyraźniej nie odstraszały one Snape’a.

Usiedli w eleganckiej sali i pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Oboje byli rozluźnieni, zadowoleni i o ile podczas poprzednich spotkań był jeszcze między nimi jakiś cień niepewności, sztywności, teraz znikł zupełnie. Tak jakby dzięki temu, co wydarzyło się dziś rano, znikła jakaś niewidzialna zasłona, która do tej pory ich rozdzielała.

Cóż, warto dodać, że w przypadku Hermiony dużą zasługę miał kieliszek szampana, który wypiła przed przystawką i wino, które zamówili do obiadu...

 

Podczas gdy kelner zbierał ze stołu ich talerze po przepysznym plasterku zapiekanej kaczki z dodatkiem sałaty posypanej prażonymi migdałami, Snape otarł usta serwetką i rozsiadł się wygodnie na aksamitnej, czerwonej kanapie. Płomień świeczki stojącej na stole drżał lekko i rzucał pełgające cienie na ich twarze. Kiedy dziewczyna pochyliła się w jego kierunku i szeroko otworzyła oczy, miał wrażenie, że jej rzęsy sięgają niemal brwi. Jej czekoladowe oczy nabrały głębi i tańczyły w nich wesołe ogniki.

– Zastanawia mnie, jak to możliwe, żeby Smith nie umiał porządnie rzucić zaklęcia – powiedziała cicho, kiedy zostali sami.

– Obawiam się, że to moja wina – wyjaśnił Snape z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ukryłem się w gabinecie Naczelnego, rzuciwszy na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i kiedy tylko Smith wszedł do środka, skonfundowałem go.

– Skonfundował go pan? Tak po prostu?

– Nie mogłem na niego rzucić Imperiusa, bo o tym dowiedzieliby się ci z Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów i z pewnością poinformowaliby natychmiast Aurorów i Wydział Bezpieczeństwa.

– No to ładnie go pan rąbnął, skoro nie mógł nawet poprawnie rzucić zaklęcia! – popatrzyła na niego poprzez uniesiony do góry kieliszek wina. – Co zrobi pan z tym wspomnieniem?

– Wpierw je obejrzę, a potem zniszczę.

– Na pewno?

– Na pewno. Nie mam żadnych powodów do kolekcjonowania tego typu wspomnień.

– Nie chodzi mi o kolekcjonowanie. Nie wiem, czy powinien pan to oglądać... To było... wyjątkowo brutalne – przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Trochę nie pasowało to do piękna sali, w której siedzieli, eleganckich krzeseł obitych aksamitem, nastrojowych lampek przy parawanach oddzielających każdy stolik, kinkietów rzucających złote światło na szkice na ścianach i do łagodnej muzyki rozpływającej się gdzieś nad ich głowami. Jednocześnie robiła to w uroczy sposób.

– Tym bardziej chcę to zobaczyć. Wtedy będę miał kolejny powód, żeby zabić drania, kiedy tylko trafi się ku temu okazja.

– Niech mnie pan zawoła, z przyjemnością pomogę panu ukryć zwłoki!

Jej odpowiedź rozbawiła go do tego stopnia, że nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Ich rozmowa absurdalnie kontrastowała z otoczeniem, poza tym podobał mu się jej komentarz. Ale czas było zmienić temat na jakiś lżejszy. Kiedy kelner podał im pieczeń wołową w jeżynach i orzechach z dodatkiem smażonych na złoto ziemniaków, zaczęli rozmawiać o mugolskich samochodach. Kiedy skończyli jeść, Hermiona złapała się na tym, że w jakiś dziwny sposób zeszli na wędkarstwo. O dziwo Snape wydawał się być zainteresowany. Mając nadzieję usłyszeć choć jeszcze raz jak się śmieje, zaczęła opowiadać mu wszystkie najgłupsze wpadki swojego ojca. Jak zabrał kiedyś jej mamie lakiery do paznokci, bo chciał zrobić kolorowe przynęty, jak zabrał z domu ser, bo wyszły mu robaki czy jak kiedyś, próbując wyjaśnić jej proporcje z matematyki, wymyślił teorię, że wiek ryby jest wprost proporcjonalny do odległości głowy od ogona.

W końcu się jej udało.

– Jak jeszcze byłam mała, któregoś dnia wrócił do domu i powiedział nam, że złowił syrenę.

– I poznał, że to syrena? – zapytał rozbawiony Snape, wiedząc, że wyobrażenia mugoli o syrenach różnią się sporo od rzeczywistości.

– No więc później mama powiedziała mi, że to był sum. Co wyjaśniało strasznego kaca, którego miał następnego dnia.

Roześmiał się głośno, a Hermiona patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym zafascynowaniem. Kto by pomyślał, że ten surowy nauczyciel eliksirów może się tak śmiać?

 

 

 

Zamiast pożegnać się przed Dudley House na Southampton Street, Harry i Dudley postanowili pójść jeszcze coś zjeść. Obojgu dobrze się rozmawiało i mieli sobie jeszcze dużo do opowiedzenia. Szczególnie Dudley. Jak się okazało, w ciągu zeszłego roku zakochał się po uszy we wnuczce Dedalusa Diggle’a i teraz miał tysiące pytań do swojego kuzyna. Harry’ego najbardziej bawiło to, że ciotka i wuj musieli tym razem pogodzić się z faktem istnienia magii, jeśli nie chcieli urazić ich „kochanego Dudziaczka”.

Po paru krokach, na Maiden Lane znaleźli Big Easy Bar, specjalizujący się w grilowanych owocach morza.

Harry usiadł przy stoliku i czekając na Dudleya, spoglądał przez okno na malutką, wąską uliczkę. Popatrzył na błyszczący, czerwony samochód, który przejechał bardzo wolno i odruchowo spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wyszedł z restauracji po drugiej stronie ulicy. Miał czarne spodnie, czarną kurtkę w stylu, który podobał się Ginny i białą luźną koszulę. I zabandażowaną lewą rękę. Wiatr zwiewał mu długie, czarne włosy na twarz. Kiedy odsunął je na bok, Harry poznał profesora Snape’a i wziął gwałtownie głęboki oddech, odsuwając się gwałtownie do tyłu. _Snape w mugolskim Londynie? I w mugolskim ubraniu? I to jeszcze jakim!!!_

Dudley podszedł do niego i usiadł na krześle obok.

– Jakaś ładniutka dziewczyna wpadła ci w oko? – zażartował.

– Tam, po drugiej stronie ulicy... To mój profesor – Harry nawet nie spojrzał na swojego kuzyna.

Ten zerknął przez okno i przechylił się trochę, bo przechodzący ludzie zasłonili mu widok.

– No i co z tego? Nie wolno mu bywać w Londynie?

– Co on tu robi? – powiedział wolno zaskoczony Harry.

Nagle z restauracji wyszła Hermiona i podeszła do niego. Ona również miała zabandażowaną lewą rękę. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i, ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, Snape odpowiedział równie szerokim uśmiechem. Coś powiedział i ruszył w prawo, ale Hermiona wskazała coś z drugiej strony i pociągnęła go za rękaw kurtki. Posłusznie zawrócił i po chwili zniknęli z widoku.

– Nie wiem, co tu robi, ale ma fajne towarzystwo – odparł Dudley. – Ją też znasz?

Harry popatrzył na Dudleya zupełnie osłupiały.

– Owszem... to moja przyjaciółka... Hermiona...

Dudley chwilę próbował sobie przypomnieć, o kogo chodzi.

– Nie mówiłeś, że raczej się nie lubili?

– To naprawdę była Hermiona?! Czy mi się coś przywidziało?! – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

– Pojęcia nie mam, ale nie wyglądali na takich, co się nie lubią. Powiedziałbym, że wręcz przeciwnie. Co zamawiasz? – Dudley szturchnął Harry’ego kartą dań.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową i obrócił się od okna. Będzie musiał o tym opowiedzieć Ginny. Przy najbliższej okazji!


	13. Rozdział 2 - część 5

Poniedziałek, 8.06

 

Perry zatrzymał się przed niskim budynkiem, w którego podziemiach, jak powiedziała mu córka, znajdowało się Ministerstwo Magii. Wyłączył silnik i rzucił okiem na zegarek. Dochodziła szósta, Hermiona powinna za chwilę się pojawić. Odpiął pas i zaczął przyglądać się leniwie ludziom za oknem. _Ciekawe, czy któryś z nich jest czarodziejem...?_

Rozpadał się deszcz. Minuty wlokły się straszliwie, raz przeszedł koło niego policjant i popatrzył spode łba. Chwilę później szczęknęła klamka od strony pasażera. Hermiona wskoczyła do środka i szybko zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

– Cześć, tato – pochyliła się do niego, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

– Cześć, kochanie! Jak się masz? Nie przemokłaś?

– Nie, może być. Długo już czekasz?

– Tylko chwilkę. Jak zawsze, można liczyć na twoją punktualność. Gdzie jedziemy?

– Do jakiegoś sklepu, gdzie sprzedają WSZYSTKO. Jedzenie wyszło mi zupełnie...

Perry zastanowił się chwilę, gdzie będzie bliżej i w końcu zdecydował się na Westfield London. Włączył silnik i zjechał wolno na ulicę.

– Dobrze, to teraz opowiedz, jak udała się twoja wizyta we Francji.

Hermiona opowiedziała, co uznała za stosowne. Nie chciała zdradzić szczegółów sprawy Norrisa, ale równocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki jego pomocy wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Powiedziała więc tylko, że udało się jej spotkać z paroma osobami, które będą mogły pomóc. Nie szczędziła za to szczegółów dotyczących Bastyli, wystroju pokoju gościnnego w Ministerstwie i naturalnie, braku zwykłej, czarnej herbaty.

Zakupy trwały ponad godzinę. Ponieważ Hermiona chciała również kupić dobrą whisky, Perry zabawił sporo czasu między półkami z alkoholem i w końcu wybrał Glenmorangie Signet. Dziewczynie nic to nie mówiło poza tym, że podobała się jej butelka, ale Perry wyglądał na wyjątkowo dumnego z siebie.

Dopiero po wniesieniu wszystkich toreb do mieszkania mogli kontynuować rozmowę.

– Z tego, co mówisz, rozumiem, że Francuzi wam pomogą. Czyli co, problem rozwiązany? – spytał Perry, siadając na kanapie i biorąc na kolana Krzywołapa.

– To nie jest takie proste... – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Za każdym razem, jak podsłuchujemy, wychodzą na jaw nowe rzeczy.

– Więc się znów skomplikowało, tak? – syknął nagle, bo zadowolony kot zaczął tuptać mu po nogach, wsuwając i wysuwając pazury.

– Tato, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć...

– Kochanie, możesz, ale w granicach rozsądku. Pamiętaj, że mogę ci pomóc, pod warunkiem, że wiem choć odrobinę.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Problem ze wspomnieniem odpadał. O eliksirach lepiej było nie mówić – gdyby ojciec się dowiedział, z pewnością poprosiłby Jacka, żeby pożyczył mu karabin i poszedłby zastrzelić Watkinsa osobiście. Poza tym mieli na to już rozwiązanie, trzeba było tylko podmieniać regularnie fiolki. Do głowy przyszło jej Rathlin Island... to ich ostatnio gnębiło i nie mieli żadnego pomysłu, co z tym zrobić...

– Utknęliśmy w miejscu z jednym problemem... Nasi przyjaciele planują otworzyć nową szkołę, ale my nie chcemy do tego dopuścić.

– Od kiedy to jesteś przeciwna szkolnictwu?! Przecież to chyba dobrze, że otwiera się więcej szkół, nie? – Perry uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

– To jest strasznie śmierdząca sprawa. Nie mogę ci wyjaśnić czemu, ale ta szkoła nie może zostać otwarta.

Przez parę chwil słychać było tylko mruczącego Krzywołapa. Hermiona poszła po sok pomarańczowy i szklanki.

– Może zasugerujcie im jakieś inne miejsce?

– Tu nie chodzi o miejsce, tato, tylko o sam fakt otwarcia szkoły. Mamy mieć tylko i wyłącznie Hogwart.

Dziewczyna nalała mu trochę soku, na widok którego skrzywił się lekko. Od tak słodkich soków psuły się zęby.

– Chciałaś, żebym ci wybrał whisky i dajesz mi do picia sok? Zamierzasz sama wysuszyć całą butelkę?

Hermiona zachichotała radośnie.

– Kiedyś ci dam, ale nie teraz. Chcę, żeby była zamknięta. To... coś w rodzaju prezentu...

Ojciec spojrzał na nią z przekrzywioną głową i domyślnym uśmieszkiem.

– No, no, no... pozwól, że zgadnę... To dla tego przystojniaczka, który bawił się domofonem, co? Kiedy go mijałem na schodach, wyglądał całkiem, całkiem...

Dziewczyna wybuchnęła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem i dla pewności odstawiła szklankę.

– Tato! To nie był żaden przystojniaczek! To był profesor Snape, przecież ci mówiłam!

Perry’emu udało się nie oblać ani nie zakrztusić.

– Dziecko kochane...!!! To był ON?! Ten, o którym nam tyle opowiadałaś przez te wszystkie lata?!

Dziecko kochane pokiwało głową. _Dobry Boże, ona oszalała! Facet urządził ją paskudnie z zębami, a ona mu teraz kupuje whisky?!_

– Wiem, że opowiadałam o nim okropne rzeczy... nie, stop! że ON był okropny. Ale się zmienił... Pamiętasz, co mówiłam wam o nim, jak ściągnęliśmy was z Australii? W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy mieliśmy okazję dobrze się poznać i mówię poważnie, że on się bardzo zmienił.

Perry przypomniał sobie jej opowieści z procesu i musiał przyznać, że zrobiły one na nim wrażenie. Kiedy służył w wojsku, jeszcze jako młody plutonowy, przez 2 lata siedział w Jugosławii i wiedział, co to jest wojna i niebezpieczeństwo. Wtedy nawet do snu kładli się w kamizelkach kuloodpornych i całkowicie ubrani. Parę razy uczestniczył w misjach, które już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na utajnione. Tak więc to, co opowiadała mu Hermiona o tym facecie, wzbudziło w nim sporo uznania. _Ale i tak tych zębów mu nie zapomnę!_

– Już nie bawi się w dentystę? – spytał sarkastycznie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.

– To nie on załatwił mi zęby, on tylko powiedział, że nie widzi różnicy, jak mi urosły!

– Jeszcze gorzej. Znawca od siedmiu boleści! Jak go kiedyś spotkam, to mu powiem, żeby sprawił sobie okulary...

– Tato... pomyśl raczej, że w tej chwili robi wszystko, co może, żeby ... – już chciała powiedzieć „ocalić mi życie”, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. – Żebym ja nie musiała się w to wplątywać. Tym razem to ja go w to wepchałam!

Perry spojrzał na córkę, uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją lekko po głowie.

– Wygrałaś. Jeśli teraz cię chroni, ostatecznie przebaczę mu te twoje zęby... – dopił resztę soku i dodał. – I to, że przez niego nie mogę napić się najlepszej whisky na świecie!

Z ulicy dobiegł nagle głośny ryk uruchamianego motoru. Krzywołap zerwał się przestraszony i zeskoczył z kolan Perry’ego.

– Wracając do tej twojej szkoły, gdzie oni chcą to zrobić? Gdzieś koło Hogwartu, czy raczej w okolicach Londynu?

– Ani tu, ani tam. Tym razem wybrali sobie Irlandię Północną. Jest tam taka mała wysepka, która nazywa się Rathlin Island. W zasadzie prawie nikt tam nie mieszka.

– Rathlin Island? Nic mi to nie mówi, a miałem wrażenie, że w szkole byłem niezły z geografii – i mając nadzieję, że uda mu się podejść córkę, zapytał niewinnie:

– Uważacie, że ponieważ nie jest to w Szkocji, to z jasnowidzenia nici i dlatego nie chcecie?

Hermiona nie dała się złapać na takie dziecięce chwyty.

– Tato... Przestań mnie podpytywać, bo to nic nie da!

– Dobra, wygrałaś po raz drugi. Za karę przynieś mi coś do ściągnięcia tych rudych kłaków. Czemu on tak linieje? Mogłabyś otworzyć firmę dostarczającą naturalne włosie do kołder i poduszek!

– Zamknij oczy, to ci je ściągnę... – Perry posłuchał jej i kiedy po chwili je otworzył, na spodniach nie było nawet jednego rudego włosa.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo. Będę zbierał się do domu. Pozdrów ode mnie tego twojego super-szpiega. Jakby mi coś przyszło do głowy, to dam ci znać. Dobranoc, kochanie.

 

 

W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, Norris i Smith nie spędzili miłego wieczoru. Smith kończył redagowanie wskazówek dla swoich Aurorów, kiedy przyszedł Norris. Ubrany był w elegancki garnitur, z dużą, wąską prawą kieszenią specjalnie na noszenie różdżki. Dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i bez pytania usiadł na wysokim krześle.

– Masz już jakiś plan na jutro? – zapytał Smitha, biorąc do ręki ozdobne czarne pióro i zaczął się nim bawić.

– Nie martw się, Peter. Już o tym myślałem. Podejdę go tak, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia – odparł ten uspokajająco.

– Jak to zrobisz?

Norris widocznie lubił wiedzieć wszystko, albo też lubił mieć nad wszystkim absolutną kontrolę. Albo jedno i drugie. Smith usiadł prosto i wyjaśnił swój plan.

– Pójdziemy do niego razem z Jimmem. Ja idę tam oficjalnie po to, żeby zaproponować pomoc Aurorów w ochronie szkoły podczas egzaminów praktycznych. Zaaranżuję to tak, że w którymś momencie Snape będzie musiał zaprowadzić mnie do sali egzaminacyjnej z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, więc zaproponuję, żeby w tym czasie Jimm pogadał z tą jędzą McGonagall o kwestiach administracyjnych. Wiesz, jak on nie lubi chodzić.

Norris pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Jimm był tak gruby, jak życzliwy. Mówiono, że wszystkim nieba by przychylił.

– Wtedy zaproponuję mu obejrzenie planu ochrony, tylko, że zamiast planu ochrony Snape zobaczy siebie samego załatwiającego Avadą całą pięcioosobową rodzinę. Jak wróci ze wspomnienia... Cóż, zmienimy temat rozmowy. Jeśli nie będzie potulny jak baranek... Może się okazać, że potrafię być bardzo przekonujący – powiedział marząco, turlając łagodnie różdżkę między palcami.

Norrisowi wyraźnie się to podobało. Przypomniał sobie nieludzką radość w oczach mordercy, kiedy ten przypatrywał się przerażonej i zrozpaczonej kobiecie, zanim i ją zabił i doszedł do wniosku, że Teddy ma przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość.

Smith nawet nie przypuszczał, że nagła chęć napicia się czegoś uratuje mu życie. Podniósł się i podszedł do stolika po drugiej stronie.

– Gdzie masz to wspomnienie? – zapytał Norris.

_On jednak faktycznie lubi wszystko kontrolować_ pomyślał Smith, nalewając sobie wody.

– W biurku. W szafce, na dole, po lewej stronie. W szkatułce. Tylko uważaj na Zaklęcie Wrzące, jeśli chcesz otwierać... Chcesz wody?

Norris skinął głową, więc Smith sięgnął po drugą szklankę. Norris wygrzebał szkatułkę, zdjął zaklęcie i otworzył ją. W środku leżała znajoma fiolka z mętną, białawą substancją. Chciał jeszcze raz jej się przyjrzeć, więc wyjął ją i uniósł do oczu. To znaczy próbował. Fiolka wyśliznęła mu się z suchych palców i jak w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, jak przechyla się i spada twardo na biurko, szklane drobiny rozpryskują się na wszystkie strony, a korek odbija się od blatu szerokim łukiem i pada aż pod okno. Zanim zdążył zareagować, cokolwiek zrobić, żeby ją złapać, było już za późno. Ledwie przebrzmiał brzęk tłuczonego szkła, cholerne wspomnienie rozlało się szeroką plamą po blacie i zaczęło kapać na wszystkie strony i wsiąkać w miękki dywan.

– Kurwa mać!!! – wrzasnął Norris, łapiąc za różdżkę i próbując bezskutecznie zagarnąć choć resztki wspomnienia. – Na co się tak gapisz?! Rusz dupę i pomóż mi!!!

Zmartwiały Smith był właśnie w połowie drogi do biurka. Rozejrzał się bezsensownie, gdzie może postawić szklanki z wodą i natychmiast dotarło do niego, że to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Dopadł do biurka, niemal rzucił je na blat i złapał za różdżkę. Jedna ze szklanek upadła i woda chlusnęła, zlewając się z plamą wspomnienia.

– Uważaj, kretynie!!! – zawył Norris.

– Cholera! – syknął Smith, tamując ręką strumień lejący się na ziemię. – Podaj mi coś...!

– Za późno! Kurwa, za późno! A niech to szlag trafi!!! – Norris walnął pięścią o blat tak mocno, że obie szklanki aż podskoczyły i zadzwoniły o siebie.

Smith spojrzał na ostatnie smugi wspomnienia, zmieszane teraz z wodą, które spłynęły z brzegu. Wszystko wsiąkło w dywan, mocząc go obficie.

Norris dostał szału. Poczerwieniał, żyły wystąpiły mu na skroniach, czoło pokryło się zmarszczkami i wściekły grymas wykrzywił twarz. Ryknął coś niezrozumiałego, zamachnął się i jednym szerokim gestem zepchnął szklanki na ziemię. Ich śladem poszła duża lampa gazowa i na koniec Norris złapał nieszczęsną szkatułkę i walnął nią o ścianę.

– Cholerny świat! Nic nie umiecie zrobić! Pieprzona banda kretynów! Wszystko trzeba robić za was!!!

Spojrzał wściekły na Smitha i nagle złapał za różdżkę. Smith odruchowo złapał swoją i odskoczył do tyłu z przerażeniem na twarzy.

– A ty co tak stoisz, idioto?! Rusz się i zrób coś wreszcie!!!

W trzech susach dopadł drzwi, szarpnął gwałtownie, niemal wyrywając klamkę i wychodząc, trzasnął nimi tak mocno, że zadrżały wszystkie metalowe przedmioty w przeszklonej gablocie.

Smith nabrał głęboko powietrza i wolno je wypuścił.

– Cholera jasna... – powiedział cicho niepewnym głosem.

Popatrzył na zalany dywan, uszkodzoną lampę i ślad na ścianie w miejscu, o które rąbnęła szkatułka, której szczątki leżały teraz na ziemi.

– O cholera...

Drżącą ręką sięgnął po lampę i postawił ją wolno na stół. Zaczął poprawiać frędzle na dole abażuru, starając się robić to jak najciszej. Po chwili uzmysłowił sobie irracjonalność swego zachowania. Czuł się jak niegrzeczne dziecko, które właśnie dostało burę od rodziców i teraz stara się nie wchodzić im w oczy, żeby uniknąć kolejnej kary.

– Pieprzyć to! – powiedział trochę głośniej, niewiele pewniejszym tonem. – To nie moja wina!

Ale to wcale go nie uspokoiło.

 

 

Czwartek, 11.06

 

Kolacja prawie już się kończyła, kiedy do Wielkiej Sali wleciała spóźniona sowa i wylądowała przy stole nauczycielskim. Niektórzy rzucili na nią krótkie spojrzenie, ale tak naprawdę nikogo prócz Minerwy to nie zainteresowało. Snape przeczytał list i zachował kamienną twarz, więc dopiero po kolacji mogła dowiedzieć się więcej.

– I co? – spytała, kiedy już wszyscy nauczyciele skończyli jeść i odeszli od stołu.

– List od Cwela. Mamy się spotkać dziś o dwudziestej trzeciej we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Minerwa skrzywiła się, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń, w kierunku stołów. Dwoje drugorocznych Krukonów, którzy akurat bawili się jedzeniem, czym prędzej odsunęło od siebie talerze i usiadło prosto.

– Czemu wy zawsze musicie spotykać się w nocy, najlepiej o północy?

– To proste, ani on, ani ja nie chcemy, żeby widziano nas razem. O tej porze jest już zupełnie ciemno. Poza tym we Wrzeszczącej Chacie możemy sobie w spokoju porozmawiać.

Minerwa już chciała mu powiedzieć, że niektórym uczniom zdarzało się zawędrować w nocy i tam, ale w porę się opanowała. Zacisnęła usta jeszcze bardziej. Krukoni poderwali się z miejsc i uciekli z sali.

– Widzę, że nie tylko ja straszę uczniów – powiedział jadowicie.

– Nigdy nie uda mi się osiągnąć twojego poziomu, Severusie. Daj mi proszę znać, jak wrócisz.

– Chcesz przetestować zmieniacz jeszcze dzisiaj?

– Nie, chce być pewna, że nic ci się nie stało.

Miał ochotę rzucić kolejny komentarz, ale tylko skinął głową. Widocznie martwienie się o innych było zaraźliwe.

 

Wieczorem podszedł do szafy i zaczął przerzucać ubrania na wieszaku. W końcu wybrał luźne spodnie i koszulę i narzucił na ramiona czarną pelerynę. Z szuflady nocnej szafki wyjął skórzaną sakiewkę ze skóry wsiąkiewki i wysypał zawartość na łóżko. Odliczył trzydzieści galeonów i schował z powrotem do woreczka, który wsunął do lewej kieszeni spodni, zaś resztę zostawił na prześcieradle. Po krótkim wahaniu przywołał złoty pierścień z rubinem i włożył do drugiej kieszeni. Upewnił się w lustrze, że koszula dobrze skrywa lekkie wybrzuszenia i obciągnął mocniej materiał. Rozejrzał się dookoła czy niczego nie zapomniał, poprawił pelerynę i wyszedł z komnat. Lekkim krokiem zbiegł po schodach i opuścił szkołę.

Księżyc świecił jasno na niebie, poza tym drogę znał doskonale. Szedł szybkim, pewnym krokiem, zręcznie omijając kamienie i wystające korzenie drzew. Nie zwracał uwagi ani na pohukiwanie sów, szelest wiatru w koronach drzew, szemranie niewielkiej rzeczki, ani na wycie, które nagle dobiegło z oddali. Dochodząc do wioski, użył skrótu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Kiedy stanął przed zniszczonymi drzwiami, rozejrzał się szybko i rzucił Homenum Revelio. Zaklęcie nie wykryło niczyjej obecności, więc pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Uderzył go zapach butwiejącego drewna, stęchlizny i kurzu. Powietrze było ciężkie i wilgotne. Rzucił Lumos i z mroku wyłonił się niewielki przedpokój, schody prowadzące na górę i drzwi do różnych pomieszczeń. Pierwsze po lewej wiodły do salonu. Pchnął je lekko i usłyszał trzask pękającego drewna, po czym drzwi runęły na podłogę, wzniecając tumany kurzu.

Wszedł do środka i wyczarował kilka świec na stole. Fotel, w którym kiedyś siadał, był już tak zapadnięty, że postanowił nie ryzykować i wyczarował zwykłe krzesło. Usiadł i kichnął parę razy od wirującego kurzu.

Cwel przyszedł prawie pół godziny później. Był to niski mężczyzna o zapadłych, niedogolonych policzkach, stalowo szarych oczach i posiwiałych włosach. Zaczynał już łysieć, wyraźnie zakola wydłużały jeszcze bardziej pociągłą twarz. Ubrany był raczej jak mugol; w wełnianą marynarkę w ciemną kratę, czarny golf i brązowe spodnie. Machnął ręką na powitanie, ale jej nie podał.

– Sie masz, brachu – jego głos był ostry i ochrypły.

– Witam – odparł Snape. – Jesteś spóźniony. Zacząłem się już zastanawiać, czy przyjdziesz.

– Trafiła mi się robota, rozumiesz. Zebrałem trochę fantów, głównie świecidełek. A potem musiałem śmignąć tu. Nie łatwo, choć łysy kapuje dziś nieźle.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Twoje interesy mnie nie obchodzą. Kiedy następnym razem wyznaczysz mi spotkanie, masz przyjść punktualnie.

– To ty masz do mnie sprawę, nie ja.

– Zgadza się. Ja mam sprawę. Nie zapominaj, że to również ja płacę. Następnym razem nie będę... tak wyrozumiały. Teraz do rzeczy, nie mam całej nocy.

Cwel usiadł w zapadniętym fotelu i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni poplamionej marynarki. Snape ścisnął lekko różdżkę w ręku. Nie wiedział, czy siedzący przed nim złodziej zobaczył ten gest, czy też się go domyślił, bo zarechotał głośno.

– Nie cykoruj, koleś. Szukam tylko towaru.

Wyciągnął jakiś woreczek i rzucił go na stół przed sobą.

– Chcesz, to się pogap.

Snape wziął ostrożnie do ręki woreczek i wyczuł pod palcami łańcuszek i nieregularny kształt. Smagnął różdżką i przedmiot wysunął się i zawisł w powietrzu. Na długim łańcuszku, w ruchomym kółku bujała się mała klepsydra, pobłyskując w świetle świec. Obiecany zmieniacz czasu.

– Upewniłeś się, że działa?

Cwel zakaszlał parę razy i potaknął.

– Polatałem sam do tyłu. Dwa obroty, dwie godziny. Kulawo, że inne się rozwaliły, bo to dobra rzecz. Wiesz, robię na okrągło i do tego potrzebuję choć jednego brata do blikowania _(stania na czatach)_. A tak mógłbym filować i równocześnie obrabiać, bez chodzenia w ciemno.

Snape wziął zmieniacz do ręki i zaczął go drobiazgowo oglądać. Wyglądał na nieuszkodzony. Do tej pory wszystko, co otrzymał albo czego dowiedział się od Cwela, było w porządku.

– Jak to dostałeś?

– Taki jeden, z którym kiedyś garowałem, dał mi cynk, jak tylko Niewymowni je wyrzucili. Ciachnąłem wszystkie, ale część była rozpiżona zupełnie, a część nie działała. Został tylko ten.

– Ile za to chcesz?

– Pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

Snape wbił w Cwela zimny wzrok i nie spuszczał oczu, póki złodziej nie spojrzał w bok, na ścianę.

– Dobra, nie mniej niż czterdzieści.

– Uznajmy obaj, że od śmiechu rozbolały mnie wszystkie żebra. Teraz poważnie.

– Posłuchaj, Snape, wiesz, że zawsze dawałem ci dobry towar i...

– I za każdym razem dobrze ci płaciłem.

– Nie mam ochoty trafić znów do żadnej budy w Azkabanie czy mugolskiej, więc mam wielu braci, którym muszę odpalić ich dolę. To kosztuje.

– To część twojego interesu i nie obchodzi mnie, jak to załatwiasz. Poza tym, z tego, co mówiłeś, po prostu to dostałeś i już, niczym nie ryzykowałeś, więc nie widzę związku – powiedział wolno Snape, nadal na niego patrząc. – Dziesięć galeonów teraz i dziesięć później, jak już przekonam się, że to działa.

Cwel na nowo zaniósł się kaszlem. Po chwili przestał i spojrzał na Snape’a. I na nowo spuścił wzrok.

– Dobra, stoi. Dziesięć musowo teraz, reszta później. Dasz mi znać, tak?

Snape sięgnął do kieszeni po sakiewkę i wyjął z niej dziesięć monet, które położył na stole przed sobą.

– W ciągu tygodnia, góra dwóch, dostaniesz resztę.

Cwel sięgnął zaborczym ruchem po pieniądze i włożył je do kieszeni.

– Jak rąbnęliście Voldemorta, skończyła się twoja robota. Dostałeś nawet medal, słyszałem. Ustawiasz kogoś nowego...?

Snape błyskawicznie przystawił mu różdżkę do piersi i Cwel rzucił się do tyłu tak mocno, że fotel zatrzeszczał niepokojąco.

– Milcz! – warknął lodowatym głosem. – Żadnych pytań! Znasz zasady, więc nie każ mi ich powtarzać.

– Dobrze, już dobrze! Tylko byłem ciekaw...

– Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym już ani słowa więcej. Zamknij się i znikaj stąd, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym się zdenerwował – przerwał mu po raz kolejny Snape.

Odsunął się od złodzieja, a ten niemal zerwał się na równe nogi i wyszedł pospiesznie.

Snape schował zmieniacz czasu do kieszeni i również wyszedł i aportował się na szkolne błonia. Wysłał patronusa do Minerwy i poszedł do swoich komnat. Na testowanie zmieniacza będzie czas jutro.

 

 

Piątek, 12.06

 

Hermiona uznała, że to był dla nich stracony tydzień. Nic sensownego się nie wydarzyło, nic sensownego nie zrobili.

Snape nie musiał już w każde południe czekać przed Ministerstwem, nie wiedząc czy Norris i Lawford pójdą na obiad – teraz po prostu czekał na informacje od portretów, z których jeden był w Atrium. Ale w tym tygodniu był tylko jeden wspólny lunch i Snape nie musiał używać podsłuchu, żeby usłyszeć wszystko, co mówili. Norris wybrał restaurację, w której każdego kolejnego klienta dosadzano do już zajętych stolików, żeby nie było pustych miejsc. Snape został usadzony przy ich stole. Przywitał się, mówiąc „Hello” i potem przeszedł na grecki, który pamiętał jeszcze z czasów praktykowania na Mistrza Eliksirów. Norris i Lawford uwierzyli, że nic nie rozumie z tego, co mówią, ale rozmawiali dość ostrożnie. Tak więc zamiast przyjść do niej i dać jej przesłuchać rozmowę, po prostu napisał na magicznym pergaminie krótkie podsumowanie.

Nie było cotygodniowego sobotniego spotkania u jednego z członków bandy – jak zaczęła ich nazywać. Snape przekazał jej tylko krótką wiadomość, że Norris spotkał się z Rockmanem i Lawfordem w swoim gabinecie. _Cholera, nie wiemy o czym gadali..._ Tak czy inaczej by się nie dowiedzieli, ale Hermionę to strasznie gryzło. Bała się, że był jakiś ważny powód zmiany ich zachowań i fakt, że nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, nie dawał jej spokoju.

Tymczasem ogólna sytuacja stawała się coraz trudniejsza.

Po artykule w Żonglerze zarzucającym Prorokowi kłamliwe oświadczenia w sprawie „Drugiego dziecka” ukazała się odpowiedź. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Prorok próbował się delikatnie wycofać, ale równocześnie zdementował zarzuty Lovegooda, twierdząc, że miał wszelkie podstawy do podawania takich informacji. Następnego dnia pojawiła się plotka, jakoby to sam Naczelny Uzdrowiciel udzielił wywiadu Prorokowi, ukrywając swoją tożsamość. Ten jednak zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem reporterów obu gazet. Wtedy, bo dwa dni później, zdecydował się jednak udzielić ekskluzywnego wywiadu Prorokowi i potwierdził plotkę. Powiedział, że poczuł się do tego zmuszony, widząc gwałtowne reakcje na ustawę, zgodnie z którą od teraz każda czarodziejska para musiała starać się o pozwolenie na posiadanie więcej niż jednego dziecka. Konieczne były liczne badania w Św. Mungu i ostateczne świadectwo Uzdrowiciela z Oddziału Kobiecego. Zdaniem Proroka ustawa miała na celu wyłącznie ochronę zdrowia i życia kobiet i procedura o uzyskanie pozwolenia była bardzo uproszczona. Zdaniem Żonglera było dokładnie na odwrót. Ksenofilius dotarł do anonimowego źródła, które potwierdzało, że niezbędne było przedstawienie badań zdrowotnych przodków do drugiego pokolenia wstecz. Dodatkowo wymagane były wyniki SUMÓW i OWUTEMÓW wnioskującej pary i wszelkie inne dyplomy ukończonych szkół, zarówno czarodziejskich, jak i mugolskich, oraz drzewo genealogiczne.

Zdezorientowani ludzie zaczęli coraz bardziej się niepokoić.

W kolejnym artykule Lovegood zażądał odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak będą traktowane ciąże bez pozwolenia: czy będą to nielegalne ciąże i czy za chwilę rząd zamierza wprowadzić przymusową aborcję.

Pytanie wywołało prawdziwą burzę. Matthew Turner z Departamentu Chorób Magicznych próbował zbagatelizować całą sprawę, tłumacząc, że Żongler błędnie odczytuje wysiłki rządu i że próbuje podważyć autorytet Ministerstwa. W ten sposób wbił rządowi nóż w plecy, bo nazajutrz ludzie zaczęli się tłumnie domagać oświadczenia Ministra Magii w tej sprawie. Zarówno w Żonglerze, jak i na ulicach pojawiły się plakaty z napisami:

 

„Zamach na prawa obywatelskie! Co na to Minister?!” , „Czy Minister przyzwoli na wyginięcie społeczności czarodziejów?”, „Drugie dziecko NIE jest dzieckiem Voldemorta!”

 

Pojawiło się też jedno, bardzo kontrowersyjne: „Czarodzieje – do łóżka!!!”, w odpowiedzi na które ktoś przyczepił na drzwiach „Różowej Chatki” nieopodal Pokątnej kartkę z napisem „Nie możesz z żoną, wstąp do nas...”.

 

W ICH sprawie nic nie drgnęło.

Snape napisał do niej parę słów we wtorek wieczorem o spotkaniu z Douglasem i Smithem. Choć brzmiały jak zawsze poważnie, między wierszami można było wyczuć satysfakcję. Odniosła wrażenie, że po prostu chciał trochę ... pogadać??? Ale parę słów jej nie wystarczało, chciała więcej. Chciała wiedzieć dokładnie, jak to spotkanie wyglądało!

Po tonie artykułów w gazetach mogła się tylko domyślić, że przebiegło... niezupełnie po myśli odwiedzających. Ponieważ nie wymyślili żadnego sposobu na powstrzymanie budowy szkoły, Snape zdecydował, że zaprotestuje przeciw dzieleniu uczniów i uczeniu ich w osobnych szkołach. W artykułach cytowano jego negatywną opinię i wyjaśnienia, że oddzielanie uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia od tych z rodzin czarodziejskich na pewno nie pomoże w ich integracji. Na pytanie, czy nie sądzi, że uczniom z niemagicznych rodzin potrzebny jest inny program nauczania, odparł:

„Nie, nie sądzę. W ciągu setek lat Hogwart kształcił zarówno jednych, jak i drugich. Niektórzy z uczniów mających niemagicznych rodziców odnieśli wiele sukcesów w naszym społeczeństwie, czasem okazując się być o wiele zdolniejszymi niż uczniowie z rodzin czystej krwi. To jest chyba najlepszy dowód na to, że program nauczania jest doskonale przystosowany dla wszystkich. Czego się boicie? Że czarodzieje czystej krwi będą mieli konkurencję? I dlatego staracie się za wszelką cenę ich odizolować? Osobiście uważam, że nie można było znaleźć bardziej durnego pomysłu!”

Wywiad tylko dolał oliwy do ognia. I tak już wzburzeni czarodzieje znaleźli kolejny powód, żeby zacząć wieszać psy na rządzie.

Hermione zachwycił jego sarkastyczny komentarz. Podpisywała się pod nim obiema rękoma.

 

W piątki o szóstej wieczorem w Ministerstwie na ogół było pusto, po biurach snuły się tylko sprzątaczki. Hermiona przeglądała ostatni raz raport, który przygotowała na poniedziałek. Przeglądała go już chyba piąty raz, ale myśl, żeby go odłożyć i wyjść do domu budziła w niej dziwne uczucie niechęci. W zasadzie wszystko budziło w niej niechęć. Nie umiała powiedzieć czemu, bo racjonalnie myśląc, nie było ku temu żadnych powodów. Wszystko szło dobrze, zarówno w pracy, jak i w domu, za oknem świeciło słońce, zapowiadał się ciepły weekend, wreszcie mogła odpocząć... ale coś było nie tak. Czegoś jej brakowało. Nie umiała powiedzieć czego i to frustrowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

Skrzywiła się do siebie i odepchnęła dokument. Chwilę rozglądała się dookoła, jakby to mogło jej pomóc, ale na nic. W końcu westchnęła i zrezygnowana wepchnęła raport do szuflady. Pójdzie do domu. Jutro odwali niewielkie zakupy. Będzie mogła wreszcie poczytać jakąś książkę i się ponudzić. Może ugotuje coś porządnego do jedzenia...? Ostatnio w domu jadła najprostsze w przygotowaniu potrawy i zaczynało się jej już od tego robić niedobrze. Ale pomysł spędzenia całego dnia w kuchni wcale jej nie ożywił. Dziwne, bo zawsze lubiła tak robić – od czasu do czasu spędzić nad garami cały dzień i przygotować coś bardzo dobrego i bardzo skomplikowanego.

Wyszła z biura i dopiero po przejściu całego korytarza zorientowała się, że zapomniała swojej torby. Znów westchnęła, zdegustowana obróciła się i wróciła po nią. Torba leżała na biurku – musiała ją tam postawić, zanim zamknęła szafkę.

– Powinnaś dostać medal za głupotę – mruknęła do siebie.

Westchnęła kolejny raz, myśląc, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, swoimi westchnieniami narobi niezłego przeciągu, zarzuciła torbę na ramię i wyszła do domu jeszcze raz. Tam było niewiele lepiej. Zrobiła sobie herbatę i usiadła na kanapie, żeby poczytać książkę. Po paru minutach zorientowała się, że czyta wciąż ten sam akapit, nadal nie wiedząc, o czym on jest. Zwlokła się z kanapy i zaczęła przekładać graty z miejsca na miejsce, wmawiając sobie, że sprząta.

Przestawiała właśnie po raz kolejny szklany wazon, kiedy poczuła, jak pierścionek zrobił się ciepły. Zamarła na chwilę, po czym odstawiła go z głuchym łupnięciem i złapała za różdżkę, żeby wyjąć magiczny pergamin.

_– Eliksir będzie gotowy w poniedziałek wieczorem. Bądź gotowa o dwudziestej._

Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko. _Poniedziałek_? Szybko odpisała:

_– Gdzie, u mnie czy gdzieś na mieście?_

_– Na mieście, znajdź na planie, z którego z punktów, które ci podałem, będzie najbliżej do Św. Munga._

_– Dobrze, już sprawdzam. Czyli ten korzeń czegośtam już przyjechał?_

_– Tak, wczoraj. Watkins zaczął warzyć dzisiaj rano._

Wyjęła plan miasta i stuknęła weń różdżką. Natychmiast pojawiły się na nim krzyżyki oznaczające miejsca spotkań proponowane przez Snape’a. Przyglądając się mapie, zaczęła dopytywać się o szczegóły.

_– Ile musi warzyć się eliksir, żeby był gotowy do podania?_

_– Tu nie chodzi o eliksir, ale zrobienie esencji z korzenia Cimicifugi. Im dłużej to trwa, tym jest silniejsza, ale być może Watkins znalazł jakiś sposób na przyspieszenie procesu._

_– I ma pan już fałszywy eliksir? Myślę, że najlepszy będzie Wellington Arch._

_– Dobrze, niech będzie Wellington. Jeśli chodzi o eliksir, mam – jeśli esencja nie zmieni drastycznie koloru. Jeśli zmieni, będę ją poprawiać na miejscu._ Po chwili dopisał – _To zbyt skomplikowane na opowiadanie._

Hermiona przygryzła usta. Nie podobało się jej to. Trzeba się nad tym zastanowić teraz, może znajdą rozwiązanie, zamiast improwizować! Odruchowo stuknęła różdżką.

_– Musimy o tym wcześniej porozmawiać. Gdzie się spotkamy?_

Kiedy zorientowała się, CO pomyślała, było już za późno. Złapała się za usta i czekała na ostre przywołanie do porządku. Czekała długo.

Snape właśnie wrócił do siebie po spotkaniu z całą resztą nauczycieli. Egzaminy zaczynały się już we wtorek następnego tygodnia i jak zwykle wyskoczyło parę problemów „na ostatnią chwilę”. W ten weekend musiał skontrolować wszystkie sale pod kątem bezpieczeństwa uczniów. Najtrudniejsza była sala, w której odbywały się OWUTEMY z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Przeglądanie pergaminów, atramentów i piór zostawił Minerwie, ale wyposażenia Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie powierzyłby nikomu. Z Poppy mieli skontrolować wszystkie eliksiry, które mogły być potrzebne w razie wypadków, zranień, omdleń i Merlin wie czego jeszcze. Do tego musiał spotkać się z rodzicami Krukona z szóstego roku, którego przyłapano na podglądaniu dziewcząt. Okazało się, że udało mu się jakoś zdobyć wielosokowy i przemieniwszy się w dziewczynę, wszedł do żeńskiej łazienki.

Zmęczony zdjął szaty i zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Kiedy zobaczył jej odpowiedź, zamarł, z guzikiem w połowie przesuniętym przez dziurkę.

Zszokowało go jej bezceremonialne pytanie. Właściwie to nie było pytanie, to był rozkaz! W pierwszym odruchu poczuł wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć: Nigdzie!

Choć równocześnie nie powinien się dziwić, że o to pyta – chciała zrobić dokładnie to, czego jej nauczył – wszystko drobiazgowo przeanalizować i zaplanować. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że on już to wszystko zrobił i potrzebował jej tylko do rutynowego obserwowania, że nikt nie wchodzi do laboratorium. Nie chciał jej powierzać żadnej innej roli, bo nie chciał jej narażać. Na wspomnienie jej okrwawionych i spuchniętych palców i łez na policzkach nadal szarpały go wyrzuty sumienia. Miał ją chronić za wszelką cenę, a nie narażać na ból czy niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym nie było sensu, żeby się narażała. Już nie.

Do tego wszystkiego doszło jeszcze inne uczucie, którego nie potrafił w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Kiedy przeczytał „Gdzie się spotkamy", po pierwszym odruchu przyszedł drugi i coś w nim krzyknęło "obojętnie gdzie!" Nie widział jej w ogóle w ciągu tego tygodnia. W poniedziałek napisał po to, żeby spytać jak mają się jej palce, we wtorek, żeby opowiedzieć jej, jak wyglądała wizyta Smitha...

Nagle dotarło do niego, że po prostu brakowało mu jej towarzystwa. Czuł dziwną pustkę. Może dlatego, że wiedział, że za chwilę zdemaskują Norrisa i resztę i cała „przygoda” się skończy?

Nie rozumiał, skąd się to bierze i nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Podszedł sprawdzić na kalendarzu, kiedy ma wolny czas. W końcu zdecydował, że zamiast zjeść jutro kolację w Hogwarcie, wyrwie się na godzinę do Londynu, używając francuskiego świstoklika.

Westchnął, zacisnął zęby i odpisał jej.

 

Schowała pergamin do pierścionka i podeszła do Krzywołapa, żeby z zaskoczenia go poczochrać.

– Chodź, futrzaku! Dam ci trochę świeżej wołowinki!

Musiała obkroić mięso z brzydkich kawałków, żeby zalać je sokiem z cytryny i obtoczyć w całej masie przypraw. Niech zmięknie i przejdzie nimi przez całą noc, wtedy pieczeń będzie doskonała!

 

 

Sobota, 13.06

 

Była za dwie dwudziesta, kiedy Snape wylądował w korytarzu w mieszkaniu Hermiony. Pieczeń mieszała się sama na kuchence i wspaniały zapach duszonej wołowiny i pieczonych ziemniaków rozszedł się już po całym domu. Dziewczyna odłożyła na bok długi widelec, wytarła ręce, założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów i wyszła do salonu się przywitać.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział Snape i podał jej rękę.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i ścisnęła ją delikatnie.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

– Postanowiłaś robić konkurencję skrzatom domowym z Hogwartu? – zapytał, wciągając powietrze. – Pachnie jak w Wielkiej Sali na rozpoczęcie roku.

– Nie chcę im robić konkurencji, bo nie znajdzie się nikt, kto stanąłby w razie czego w mojej obronie – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

Snape zdjął swoją obszerną szatę i przełożył ją przez oparcie krzesła, upewniając się, że nie ma na nim rudych kłaków.

– Chcesz zacząć dawać kursy robienia czapeczek na drutach?

– Może się pan ze mnie śmiać, ale pod koniec udawało mi się zaczarować druty i szło mi całkiem nieźle!

– Czego wspaniałym przykładem był ten wór, który Pimek miał na głowie?

Jednocześnie uśmiechnął się do niej, więc Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na komentarz.

– Założę się, że gdyby dać panu druty do ręki, nie wiedziałby pan nawet, co z nimi zrobić!

Przechylił głowę na bok i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. Dałbym je uczniom na szlabanach i kazał skrobać nimi kociołki. Jaka szkoda, że dyrektor nie może dawać szlabanów...

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

Ponieważ ziemniaki musiały się jeszcze dopiec, Hermiona wskazała Snape’owi kanapę, a sama poszła przynieść szklanki. Kiedy postawiła przed nim szklaneczkę do whisky, Snape uniósł pytająco brew.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz co do niej nalać?

– Mogłabym powiedzieć tak, jak często mówi mój ojciec – dziś dostanie pan kostkę lodu, whisky będzie następnym razem, ale mam dla pana trochę litości, pomimo pańskich zjadliwych uwag na temat czapeczek dla skrzatów – Hermiona otworzyła szafkę i dumnie podała mu butelkę.

Snape wyprostował się i sięgnął po nią. Przeczytał etykietę i spojrzał na nią ze szczerym zdumieniem. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. _Kupiła whisky specjalnie dla mnie???_

– Wygląda... wspaniale – podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę i zobaczył parę brązowych oczu wpatrzonych w niego z oczekiwaniem. – Bardzo ci dziękuję... Naprawdę.

– Cieszę się, że się panu podoba. Kazałam tacie wybrać najlepszą! Ja... cóż, nie znam się za bardzo – Hermiona poczuła się nagle zarazem dumna i szczęśliwa, że udało jej się go zaskoczyć. I sprawić mu przyjemność.

– To doprawdy... bardzo miły prezent...

Otworzył butelkę, nalał trochę do kieliszka, popatrzył pod światło na ciemnobursztynowy płyn, a potem powąchał, przymykając oczy. Whisky pachniała cudownie. Wyczuwał aromat Sherry i ... kawy. Skosztował odrobinę i smakował przez chwilę. Wyraźnie poczuł Sherry i ostre przyprawy korzenne... i dopiero po chwili również odrobinę wanilii. Coś wspaniałego. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny szeroko. Nie był przyzwyczajony do okazywania uczuć, ale chciał zrobić coś, żeby dać jej do zrozumienia, że czuł się doprawdy wyjątkowo. O dziwo wcale nie musiał się zmuszać do uśmiechu, szczególnie na widok jej radości. Zapewne dlatego, że widząc koniec „Sprawy Norrisa”, był w bardzo dobrym humorze.

Czekając na kolację, siedzieli na kanapie i opowiadał jej o przygotowaniach do egzaminów i niespodziankach, które wypadają na ostatnią chwilę. Jako nauczyciel eliksirów niejednokrotnie pomagał już Dumbledore’owi, więc dla niego nie było to całkowicie nowe doświadczenie, ale Hermiona, która nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała, jak to wygląda „z drugiej strony”, z ciekawością dopytywała się o wszystko. Przenieśli się do stołu i kontynuowali rozmowę. Oboje znaleźli w niej przedziwną przyjemność i żadne z nich nie chciało kończyć.

Dopiero pod koniec jedzenia Snape opowiedział jej o wizycie Smitha i Douglasa.

– Douglas chciał wynegocjować ze mną zmianę stanowiska w sprawie przyszłorocznego naboru do Hogwartu – powiedział, dokładając sobie złotych, chrupiących ziemniaków.

Hermiona spojrzała na to z wyraźną radością.

– I co mu pan odpowiedział?

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć. Nie zdążył nawet usiąść, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że dyrektor Hogwartu jest całkowicie niezależny od Ministerstwa i odpowiada jedynie przed Radą Nadzorczą . Że o ile dobrze wiem, w tej chwili to ja jestem dyrektorem i nie będę akceptował żadnej presji ze strony rządu. I nie omieszkałem dodać, że od zawsze co rok tę szkołę opuszcza również banda niedouczonych durniów, bardzo często z rodzin czystej krwi czarodziejów i widocznie część z nich zdążyła już trafić do Ministerstwa, skoro uchwala się teraz tak beznadziejne ustawy. Douglas chciał jeszcze polemizować, ale powiedziałem mu, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, ja nie dysponuję nieograniczonym czasem i nie lubię go marnować i kazałem mu się wynosić.

Dziewczyna mało nie zakrztusiła się z wrażenia. _Wspaniałe! To musiało być wspaniałe!!! Och, jak bym chciała przy tym być...!_

– A co ze Smithem?

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Już wchodząc do jego gabinetu, Smith wyglądał, jakby zderzył się z Expresem Hogward. Kiedy na powitanie Snape wyrzucił Douglasa i odwrócił się do niego, miał wrażenie, że Aurorowi ubyło parę cali wzrostu. Uznał, że to zdecydowanie za mało, więc przybrał swój ulubiony, wściekły wyraz twarzy i wskazując krzesło, wycedził:

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie zamierza pan pójść w ślady pańskiego kolegi i marnować mojego czasu. Z tego, co wyczytałem w piśmie, chce pan zaproponować ochronę Aurorów w czasie nadchodzących egzaminów. Mogę pana zapewnić, że mam... pewne doświadczenie z czarną magią i nie wydaje mi się, żeby były zaklęcia, z którymi nie dałbym sobie rady. Ale skoro oferuje mi pan pomoc... Z góry pana uprzedzam, że nie będę tolerował żadnych ministerialnych bredni, z którymi ostatnio dość często mam do czynienia. Ma pan pięć minut.

Opowiedział jej teraz to wszystko, nie szczędząc szczegółów.

– Dyskusja nie trwała nawet trzech. Sądzę, że stłukł fiolkę w ostatniej chwili, być może nawet we wtorek rano, bo nie miał absolutnie nic sensownego do powiedzenia. Brzmiało to bardzo podobnie do esejów niektórych uczniów... – uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedząc, że ona wie, że nie ją ma na myśli. – Pozwoliłem mu się przez chwilę pomęczyć, po czym wstałem i powiedziałem mu, że nie widzę sensu w wysłuchiwaniu go ani chwili dłużej i sugeruję, żeby następnym razem przygotował się lepiej, jeśli nie chce narazić się na mój gniew.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego, prawie wstrzymując oddech i dostała wypieków na policzkach. _Mój Boże, on jest genialny!!!_ Była zachwycona, lecz nie znajdowała słów, żeby mu to powiedzieć. Ale nie musiała – jej mina mówiła wyraźnie sama za siebie. Snape’a ogarnęła nagle błogość na widok jej radosnego uśmiechu. Minęły już całe lata, odkąd jakakolwiek kobieta patrzyła na niego z tak uroczym uśmiechem. A co dopiero mówić o kobiecie, która miała dla niego jakieś znaczenie. Tak naprawdę to ostatnia była Lily...

Zdecydował się wreszcie przekazać jej najważniejszą wiadomość. Do tej pory zwlekał z tym, może dlatego, że dobrze bawił się w jej towarzystwie i wcale nie chciał tego kończyć?

– Powinien ci się spodobać pomysł, że to pewnie ostatnie dni naszego przyjaciela poza Azkabanem. Ale tym razem będzie oglądał cele od środka.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się i spojrzała przytomniej.

– Jak to „ostatnie dni”? Czy...

– Wczoraj popołudniu przedyskutowaliśmy całą sprawę z profesor McGonagall, profesorem Dumbledore’em, Dilys i Everardem. Szkoda, że nie mogłaś w tym spotkaniu uczestniczyć. W poniedziałek będziemy mieli próbki eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego i może tego wywołującego aborcje, o którym kiedyś mówili. To są niepodważalne dowody, z którymi pójdziemy do Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Zażądamy przebadania kobiet znajdujących się w Azkabanie. Zapewne wymazali im pamięć, ale wystarczy badanie, które wykaże trwałe uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych. Moglibyśmy też przywrócić im wspomnienia, żeby pokazać, co Smith i reszta z nimi robili, ale chyba dla dobra tych kobiet lepiej tego nie robić – aż nim wstrząsnęło. Dziewczyną też. – W ten sposób Shacklebolt będzie mógł postawić ich w stan oskarżenia. A w czasie procesu wyjdą na jaw i inne sprawy. Tak jak Rathlin Island czy powody zmian na różnych stanowiskach, Priori Incantatem pokaże, że Smith rzucił Imperiusa na Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela...

Hermiona westchnęła.

– Myśli pan, że dopuszczą nagrania z... pluskwy?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzę. Nikt nie wie, co to jest. Trudno więc uznać to jako dowód. To tak, jakbyś w mugolskim świecie chciała posłużyć się Legilimencją czy czyimiś wspomnieniami. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Będziemy mogli złożyć zeznania, a dowody je uwiarygodnią.

– Wspaniale. Nie będziemy musieli się już narażać, nic nam nie będzie grozić. Nam, wszystkim kobietom i czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Snape pokiwał głową, otarł usta i sięgnął po szklankę z wodą.

– Zanim zaczniesz się cieszyć, sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jak ci wyjaśnię, jaki jest plan na poniedziałek. Bo przecież po to mnie tu ściągnęłaś, prawda? – zapytał lekko kpiącym głosem.

– No cóż, przy okazji chciałam się dowiedzieć więcej o wizycie Smitha – uśmiechnęła się. – Więc jak wygląda plan naszej ostatniej akcji?

– Bardzo prosty. Portrety podsłuchały, że Norris kazał Watkinsowi przyjść do niego w poniedziałek o dwudziestej. Nie wiem, czy do siebie do domu, czy do biura, bo rozmawiali trochę lakonicznie, ale to nieważne. Morgana przekazała nam zaklęcie, którym Watkins zabezpiecza laboratorium w Św. Mungu. Protego officium – Snape prychnął szyderczo. – Niezbyt się wysilił... Jego laboratorium jest zaraz koło magazynu, do którego dostarczam eliksiry, o które mnie czasem proszą Uzdrowiciele.

– To dopiero ślepe szczęście!

– Niekoniecznie. Pamiętaj, że zarówno do warzenia, jak i przechowywania eliksirów potrzeba odpowiednich warunków. Odpowiednie naświetlenie, temperatura, doprowadzanie powietrza i odizolowanie od spokojniejszych części budynku... Właśnie dlatego sala eliksirów jest w lochach. Poza tym w normalnej sytuacji Watkins nie warzyłby żadnych... podejrzanych eliksirów. Tak więc w czasie, kiedy Watkins będzie u Norrisa, my możemy spokojnie wejść do jego laboratorium. Znam zewnętrzną drogę, z której często korzystam, żeby nie chodzić z flakonikami i butelkami po Oddziałach, gdzie plącze się pełno pacjentów.

– Ale my spotkamy się na mieście dopiero o ósmej. Może powinniśmy przyjść tam wcześniej – zaoponowała Hermiona i nagle sobie przypomniała. – Acha, już rozumiem! Watkins zawsze się spóźnia, więc lepiej nie być za wcześnie, żeby na niego nie wpaść, tak?

Snape potaknął i mówił dalej.

– Do laboratorium i magazynu prowadzi bardzo długi korytarz. Kończy się dużymi drzwiami, za którymi jest niewielki hol i przejścia do laboratorium i do magazynu. Ty staniesz na jednym końcu pod peleryną niewidką i będziesz patrzeć, czy nikt nie idzie. Nie powinien, ale zawsze lepiej się ubezpieczyć. Ja wejdę do laboratorium Watkinsa. W razie czego ostrzeżesz mnie i będę miał czas przejść do magazynu, w którym mam prawo bywać, więc nikt się nie będzie dziwił, jeśli mnie tam znajdzie.

– Nie mogę jakoś panu pomóc...? – rola strażnika nie przypadła Hermionie do gustu.

– Nie – uciął i widząc, że zamierza protestować, dodał:

– Przestań. Mi wystarczy rzut oka, żebym poznał każdy eliksir. Nawet jeśli to jest coś nowego, po zachowaniu płynu, kolorze czy zapachu mogę poznać, co to jest. Przeszukam laboratorium sam równie szybko, co z twoją pomocą. Śmiem twierdzić, że nawet szybciej. Za to będę czuł się o wiele bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że ostrzeżesz mnie na czas. To najlepsze, co możesz zrobić.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy Watkins nie zaniósł czegoś na Oddział Kobiecy?

– Morgana cały czas obserwuje dostawy. W razie gdyby coś zostało tam przeniesione, da nam znać. Mam prawo pojawić się również i tam, więc jeśli będzie trzeba, po prostu pójdę i je zabiorę.

Hermiona zawahała się lekko.

– Nie będzie dziwne, że tak przez przypadek pan się tam znalazł? A jeśli ci z Oddziału powiadomią Watkinsa o pańskiej wizycie?

– Nie zapominaj, że to koniec. Następnego dnia rano idziemy do Shacklebolta i w południe nasi przyjaciele znajdą się już w areszcie. Nie ma znaczenia, kto, co i komu może powiedzieć.

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie nadszedł koniec.


	14. Rozdział 2 - część 6

Niedziela, 14.06

 

Perry siedział koło Jacka na tarasie. Popijając piwo, przyglądali się, jak wnuczka Jacka bawi się kolorową dmuchaną piłką. Podrzucała ją do góry i próbowała złapać kolor, który wcześniej kazała im wybierać. Znów się jej nie udało. Podbiegła do nich i klepnęła Jacka po nodze.

– Jaki teraz?

– Zielony, kwiatuszku. Ale próbuj pięć razy, dobrze?

Potrząsnęła radośnie główką i odbiegła na środek trawnika.

– I będziemy musieli ich zdrowo przegonić – Jack wrócił do przerwanej chyba po raz setny dyskusji. – Chłopaki muszą być w formie, a nie wylegiwać się na wygodnych pryczach i brać co wieczór gorący prysznic.

– Na pewno im się to przyda. Gdzie ich potem wyślecie? Zobacz, udało się jej!

Kimberly krzyknęła z radości i podbiegła do nich, trzymając mocno rączki na zielonych paskach.

– Dziadziusiu! Zobacz! Udało się!!!

Jack wstał, wyprężył się na baczność i zasalutował jej. Po czym pochylił się i pocałował płową główkę.

– Teraz spróbuj niebieski. Musi się udać, aniołku!

Usiadł, wychylił parę łyków piwa i otarł sumiaste wąsy.

– W tej chwili na ogół Bliski Wschód. Syria, Irak, Iran... Liban... Wiesz, tam, skąd bierze się to całe gówno.

– Myślisz, że kiedyś wreszcie się ich pozbędziemy? – spytał ponuro Perry.

Jack odmachał wesoło dziewczynce i poważniejąc, spojrzał na przyjaciela.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Widzisz, co się dzieje. Francja, Dania, Belgia... U nas też są, już choćby miesiąc temu w Gartland! Albo oni, albo my!

– Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie można tych wszystkich sukinsynów zebrać w jakimś jednym miejscu i zrzucić tam atomówki. Tak, żeby nawet mrówka żywa stamtąd nie wyszła!

– Wiem, wiem... czasami mnie też szlag trafia na to wszystko i najchętniej zatłukłbym ich wszystkich własnoręcznie.

Na krótką chwilę zapanowało ponure milczenie, które na szczęście przerwała mała, przynosząc piłkę. Położyła ją na ziemi i próbowała poprawiać, żeby się nie staczała, więc Perry pochylił się i zablokował ją małym kamykiem.

– Chcesz cukierka?

– Czekoladowego! Wujku, chcę czekoladowego! – Kimberly zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu, rozglądając się po stole w poszukiwaniu słodyczy.

– Idź do cioci Helen, ona ma pełno w salonie – pogłaskał ją po główce i mała odbiegła, brykając jak mały konik.

– Jest słodka – powiedział Perry do Jacka. – Masz prawdziwe szczęście, dziadku!

– Twoja Hermiona się nie spieszy do uczynienia cię najszczęśliwszym dziadkiem na ziemi? – Jack dolał sobie piwa i popatrzył na kufel przyjaciela. – A nie, pamiętam! Ona dopiero zaczęła chodzić z jakimś... jak on się nazywa?

– Ronald.

– No i jak, w porządku? Udało ci się podsłuchać tego gałgana?

– Udało, dzięki ci wielkie! Kamień z serca mi spadł, poważnie mówię! Wyszło na to, że chyba mam manię prześladowczą i wszędzie widzę bandytów niegodnych mojej córki – Perry zaczął się leciutko denerwować. W tej chwili stąpał po bardzo kruchym lodzie.

– Wcale ci się nie dziwię! Na twoim miejscu też bym się o nią bał! – roześmiał się Jack. – Ile ona ma lat? Dziewiętnaście?

– We wrześniu skończy dwadzieścia.

– Uważaj na nią. Jak chcesz, to słuchaj dalej od czasu do czasu, byle ostrożnie! Wiesz, żebyś przypadkiem nie usłyszał tego, co nie trzeba!

Jack roześmiał się, więc Perry zawtórował mu i postanowił odwrócić uwagę od Hermiony. Ostatnim razem sporo się napocił, próbując wyjaśnić, jaką szkołę skończyła i co teraz robi.

– Przestań, bo się zawstydzę! Poważnie, to już się wstydzę. Nie dość, że się bezpodstawnie czepiam, to jeszcze podsłuchuję. A teraz ich obgadujemy! Jak te ostatnie świnie.

– A propos świni, wiesz, że ceny wieprzowiny poleciały na łeb, na szyję w krajach arabskich?

_Bardzo dobrze, o to chodzi. Zajmij się tym tematem, Jack!_

– Nie, czemu?

– Bo Arabom nie wolno jej jeść i od niedawna wprowadzili w niektórych ich okręgach karę śmierci za konsumpcję wieprzowiny.

– Na naszych też?!

– Oczywiście, że nie! Niech by tylko spróbowali! Ale ponieważ ściągnęli tego wcześniej pełno, teraz mięcho jest niemal za darmo, każdy chce się tego pozbyć! Więc chłopaki mają kotlety wieprzowe trzy razy dziennie!

Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Perry zastanawiał się, jak tu zostać przy temacie.

– Czyli manewry zorganizujesz właśnie tam? Żeby mieć spokój z oprowiantowaniem?

Jack potrząsnął głową, wziął w garść trochę orzeszków i wsypał sobie do ust.

– Nie, bo prócz żarcia muszą też coś pić, a z wodą tam kiepsko.

– No więc gdzie ich będziecie ganiać?

– Nie wiem jeszcze. Choć Sir Nicholas nalega, żeby podać mu już szczegóły. Admirał Briggs z RN _(_ _Royal Navy – marynarka wojenna we flocie angielskiej)_ zaproponował Afrykę Południową, Marszałek O’Connell z nim się zgadza, więc pewnie nie chciało mu się szukać...

Jack zawahał się i Perry postanowił podrążyć temat. Byle dalej od Hermiony.

– Ale co, za daleko? Za gorąco?

– Nie, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Tak z zasady na naradzie Połączonego Kolegium Szefów Sztabów British Army musi mieć jakąś porządną propozycję. I wszyscy oczekują jakiejś kontrpropozycji od Sir. Nicolasa. Więc muszę wymyślić mu coś innego.

Powiał nagły wiatr i załopotał parasolem, ale nie przewrócił go. Przy okazji przyniósł słodkawy zapach kwiatów kwitnących u sąsiadów.

– Czego ci potrzeba? Dużo terenu, spokój, dostęp od morza i z powietrza...? Co jeszcze?

– Żeby mi się tam nie plątali cholerni turyści ani poszukiwacze UFO, nie łaziły żadne pielgrzymki... żadnych reporterów, nawiedzonych mnichów – pokutników i równocześnie, żeby to nie był koniec świata, gdzie psy dupami szczekają.

– I co, masz coś? – zachichotał Perry.

– Sęk w tym, że nie. Nawet nie zacząłem szukać...

– To ja mam dla ciebie pomysł... Może ci się odwdzięczę za pluskwę...

Jack spojrzał na przyjaciela z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– Dawaj... gdzie?

– Rathlin Island. Wyspa w Irlandii Północnej. Praktycznie bezludna. Masz tam dostęp od strony morza, o ile pamiętam, to najbliższy większy port masz w Belfaście. Klifów tam od cholery, więc statki omijają wyspę z daleka. Nie ma nic do zwiedzania prócz zamku, który kiedyś chciał pokazać mi ojciec. Właśnie dlatego tam trafiliśmy. Masz też dostęp z powietrza, bo dalej od klifów rozciąga się niezły płaskowyż.

– Duża jest?

– Spora. Spokojnie wpakujesz na nią Royal Navy, Marines, British Army, RAF i AAC.

Jack wyglądał, jakby ogłosili Boże Narodzenie.

– Rathlin Island... Chłopie, jeśli to wypali, stawiam ci piwo do końca życia!

Perry poczuł się z siebie dumny. Och, jakie on ma genialne pomysły...!

 

 

Poniedziałek, 15.06

 

Ze stacji metra Wellington Arch do Św. Munga było raptem parę kroków. Pogoda była świetna, wiał lekki wiaterek, ale ponieważ dzień był słoneczny, na dworze było jeszcze ciepło. Krótki spacer po całym dniu spędzonym w szkole i w Ministerstwie był przyjemnością.

Hermiona i Snape podeszli do Kliniki, ale zamiast skorzystać z wejścia ogólnego przez szybę wystawową, przeszli na tyły budynku. Od obdrapanych ścian i obitych drzwi odgradzała ich duża brama, zastawiona kontenerem na śmieci, paroma pojemnikami na papier, szkło i opakowania plastykowe. Snape sięgnął po ukrytą różdżkę i szepnął jakieś zaklęcie – kontener natychmiast przesunął się na bok, a pojemnik na papier podjechał do pojemnika na szkło tak gwałtownie, że puste butelki i słoiki zadzwoniły o siebie. Brama sama się otworzyła.

– Idziemy – Snape wskazał jej drogę. – Czekaj przed drzwiami.

Po przejściu przez bramę machnął różdżką jeszcze raz i wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikogo nie było widać. Niewielka kamienica po drugiej stronie chodnika nie miała z tej strony żadnych okien.

– Przygotuj niewidkę. Zaraz za drzwiami skręć w lewo, do korytarza i jak tylko tam się znajdziesz, schowaj się pod nią. Ja pójdę prosto do laboratorium. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za jakąś godzinę najpóźniej będę z powrotem. Jeśli zobaczysz coś nie tak, wiesz, co robić.

Hermiona posłusznie wyjęła ze swojej torby pelerynę i pchnęła drzwi. Skrzypnęły i z trudem się uchyliły. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu na kształt przedsionka było ciemno, ale zanim drzwi się zamknęły, dojrzała inne, po lewej stronie. Otworzyła je i znalazła się w długim, kiepsko oświetlonym korytarzu. Światło padało z kilku pochodni rozmieszczonych co parę stóp. Po prawej stronie mur był całkowicie płaski, z ciemnej czerwonej cegły, ale po lewej z pełnej ściany wystawały arkady, ciągnące się wzdłuż korytarza aż do końca i ginące w mroku jakieś 40 stóp dalej.

Narzuciła na siebie pelerynę i stanęła w ciemnym kącie.

– Powodzenia! – szepnęła do oddalającego się cicho Snape’a, który bez wahania ruszył przed siebie.

Na wszelki wypadek otworzyła pierścionek, wyjęła pergamin i powiększyła go. W razie problemów miała coś napisać – cokolwiek – i wysłać to do Snape’a. Nie chodziło o treść, ale o sam fakt, że ogrzewając się, medalion ostrzeże go, że coś jest nie tak. Będzie miał czas przejść do magazynku.

Ukucnęła sobie w czarnym kącie i uzbroiła się w cierpliwość.

 

 

Watkins skorzystał z kominka na Oddziale Wypadków Przedmiotowych, który był najbliżej jego laboratorium i przeniósł się do Ministerstwa. Nigdy nie lubił Sieci Fiuu. Kiedy jednak zaczął wjeżdżać na Poziom Drugi, doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze bardziej nie lubi wind.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku biura Norrisa, bo było już dziesięć po ósmej. Przeczesał palcami włosy i otworzył drzwi.

– Dobry wieczór, Peter – powiedział, wchodząc bez pukania. – Jak leci?

– Nigel, o której kazałem ci przyjść? – warknął Norris, odkładając pióro. – Jesteś jak zwykle spóźniony...

– Przepraszam, Peter. Chciałem powpychać korki przed wyjściem...

Watkins miał nadzieję, że wyjaśnienie uspokoi Norrisa i faktycznie tak się stało. Starszy mężczyzna patrzył jeszcze chwilę na niego, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Następnym razem wykopię cię z mojego gabinetu. Weź moje ostrzeżenie na poważnie. Jeśli chodzi o eliksir, jest już zrobiony?

Nigel spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na przepastny fotel przed biurkiem Norrisa, ale nie ośmielił się usiąść bez pozwolenia.

– Dziś rano proces stężania wywaru z korzenia z Cimicifugi się skończył i mogłem wreszcie zrobić eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Bazę uwarzyłem już wcześniej, ale po dolaniu esencji to dziadostwo musi się jeszcze kisić przez parę godzin.

Norris skrzywił się na nowo, bo, jak zwykle, nic nie zrozumiał. _Czy ten cholerny szczeniak nie może po prostu powiedzieć tak albo nie?_

– Do rzeczy, Nigel. Zrobiłeś go czy jeszcze nie?!

– Zrobiłem, zrobiłem. Stoi teraz i czeka na podanie. Całe 50 fiolek.

– Dla ilu kobiet to wystarczy?

– Przecież mówię, że dla pięćdziesięciu...

_Nie, mówisz, że masz 50 fiolek, idioto._

Norris w zamyśleniu potarł lekko zarośnięte policzki. Plan działał, od jutra mogli zacząć podawanie eliksiru szlamom. Od jutra? A może nawet i od dziś!

– Są tam jeszcze jakieś badania o tej porze?

– No co ty! To nie są godziny otwarcia! Czemu pytasz?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, kiedy zaczniemy go podawać...

– Podawać go mogą ciągle. Przecież jest tam porodówka, a o ile pamiętam, zgodnie z tym, co mówiłeś, badania będą robione również i po urodzeniu dziecka.

– Czyli jak tylko trafi tam jakaś szlama...

– To zostanie przebadana i jeśli mój balsam wykryje, że zagnieżdżenie magii nie ma pochodzenia dziedzicznego, zareaguje odpowiednio... Wiesz, wstawiłem taki bajer Uzdrowicielom, że to niby reakcja na przekleństwo Voldemorta i mój eliksir może na to pomóc...

Norris zdecydował się w mgnieniu oka. Wstał, narzucił na siebie pelerynę i wskazał Watkinsowi drzwi.

– Idziemy!

– Gdzie?!

– Jak to gdzie?! Do Św. Munga! Chcę zobaczyć te eliksiry!

Watkins wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, ale nie miał innego wyjścia jak pójść za Norrisem.

– Którędy tam chodzisz? – zapytał Norris, wsiadając do złotej windy i wciskając poziom Atrium.

– Ja na ogół chodzę na piechotę, ale to daleko...

– W takim razie spytam inaczej – jak tu się dostałeś? Na piechotę?

Winda ruszyła i Watkins odsunął się na wszelki wypadek na środek.

– Nie, przez kominek. Ale to tylko dla personelu. Bez rzuconego na ciebie zaklęcia, które identyfikuje cię jako pracownika, nie wyjdziesz właściwym rusztem.

Norris zastanawiał się chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że w takim razie najlepiej będzie po prostu się aportować. Winda zatrzymała się i kobiecy głos powiedział głośno „Atrium”.

– Aportujemy się przed Klinikę. Nie będę bawił się w spacery.

Wyszli z Ministerstwa przez toalety i Norris chwycił Watkinsa za ramię.

– Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze coś z aportacji łącznej.

 

 

Snape podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do niewielkiego holu. Znalazł się w ten sposób w Klinice, choć tu nie było co się obawiać, że natknie się na chorych czy odwiedzających. W zasadzie nawet personel tu nie chodził.

Podszedł do drzwi do laboratorium Watkinsa i dla pewności rzucił Homenum Revelio. Nikogo w środku nie było. Rzucił Finite Protego Officium i drzwi rozjarzyły się na chwilę jasną poświatą i otworzyły.

Wszedł do środka i różdżką zapalił unoszące się pod sufitem kule. Nie było tu żadnych okiem, więc nie było obawy, że ktoś zobaczy, że pali się światło. Obrzucił spore pomieszczenie uważnym spojrzeniem. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się rzędy półek zastawione mniejszymi i większymi butelkami, skrzyneczkami i słojami ze składnikami do eliksirów. Zignorował je i szukał półeczek z podstawkami na fiolki i buteleczkami – dostrzegł je na przeciwległej ścianie. Idąc ku nim, ominął półki, na których piętrzyły się kociołki, moździerze do ucierania i zestawy chochelek. Zawadził wzrokiem o poplamiony stół, na którym stało parę buteleczek z kolorowymi płynami i kociołek ze stygnącym eliksirem Bulgeye, do którego, sądząc po kolorze, Watkins z pewnością dosypał coś na zwiększenie mocy eliksiru. Z _ębate geranium albo kły węża_ – przemknęło mu odruchowo przez głowę.

Zatrzymał się przy półce i zaczął przyglądać się każdej buteleczce i fiolce. Większość nie była opisana, ale dla niego nie miało to znaczenia. Niektóre rozpoznawał natychmiast. Inne oglądał z bliska, badając kolor, kołysał na boki, czasem wąchał i z wprawnością Mistrza Eliksirów identyfikował każdy z nich.

Jedna z buteleczek zwróciła jego uwagę. Miała brązowy kolor, który przypominał mu eliksiry, do których kiedyś używało się startych liści żywotnika zachodniego. W tej chwili żywotnik był na liście substancji zakazanych, zawierał bowiem tujon, który wpływał szkodliwie na serce. Z tego, co pamiętał, żywotnik zmieszany z nasionami z melonowca właściwego miał działanie poronne. _Proszę, proszę... ten tutaj jest tak zagęszczony, że wystarczy kilka kropel..._

Parę cali dalej jego wytrawny wzrok spoczął na innej butelce – gęsty, jaskrawo niebieski płyn prawie raził w oczy. Kiedy poruszył nim mocno, miał wrażenie, że wewnątrz dostrzegł parę kulek, które miały powstrzymywać eliksir od zastania. Wyglądał dokładnie jak wywar z Cimicifugi, ale o wiele gęściejszy. _Stąd zapewne ten jaskrawy kolor..._ Odkorkował butelkę i powąchał. Do potwierdzenia wystarczył mu jeden wdech. Wyjął z torby niewielką fiolkę i przelał do niej parę kropel, rzucił zaklęcie nietłukące i schował. Butelkę odstawił na miejsce. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniem niebieski eliksir w fiolkach obok był eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym.

Nie tracąc czasu, wylewitował wszystkie jednym wprawnym ruchem różdżki i umieścił w torbie. Rzucił zaklęcie zmieniające kolor na wszystkie swoje fiolki, które trzymał w innej przegródce, żeby przybrały żółte zabarwienie i wypełnił nimi podstawki.

Następnie założył specjalne okulary. Wynalazł je sam, na pierwszym roku jego nauczycielskiej kariery, żeby upewnić się, że dzieciaki nie będą podkładać mu eliksirów przesyłanych im przez rodziców czy wręcz kupowanych w aptekach. Ujawniały one zaklęcie barwiące, które rzucał na wszystkie fiolki. Naturalnie natychmiast złapał paru spryciarzy. Po szlabanie, który im zadał, nikt już nie ośmielił się testować jego spostrzegawczości.

Okulary działały doskonale, wszystkie jego fiolki miały żółtawe zabarwienie. Zaczął przeglądać pozostałe eliksiry. _Wzmocniony eliksir poprawiający wzrok, wywar wzmacniający, coś w rodzaju esencji z eliksiru pieprzowego..._ wyglądało na to, że Watkins specjalizował się w stężaniu niektórych składników, by potem uwarzyć eliksir, który miał o wiele więcej mocy niż normalny.

Na samym dole zobaczył jeszcze jedną podstawkę z niebieskim eliksirem. Już się do niej schylał, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak medalion zrobił się gorący.

_Co do licha...?!_

Nie tracąc czasu, trzema długimi krokami dopadł drzwi i wyszedł do holu. Łapiąc za klamkę drzwi do magazynu, zapieczętował pospiesznie laboratorium i ukrył się w magazynie. Nie domknął drzwi, bo chciał widzieć, co się dzieje. Przypuszczał, że nadchodził jakiś stażysta, który został wysłany po kolejną porcję kremów, eliksirów czy pigułek, więc narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i odsunął się w kąt.

Po chwili doszły go dwa męskie głosy. _Stażysta i Uzdrowiciel Prowadzący?_

Drzwi otworzyły się i aż zaklął szeptem na widok Norrisa i Watkinsa!

Podeszli do drzwi obok i zniknęli mu z widoku. Watkins wymówił na głos zaklęcie _Co za kretyn!!!_ ,weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

_Cholera jasna!!! I co teraz?!_ Tego zupełnie nie przewidział!

Starał się skupić, żeby wymyślić co dalej. Było źle, ale nie było katastroficznie. Udało mu się wymienić prawie wszystkie fiolki z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym, została mu tylko jedna podstawka z ośmioma fiolkami na dole. Był pewien, że nic więcej już tam nie ma. Miał próbkę eliksiru, który służył do przerywania ciąży. Jeśli Norris i Watkins przyszli po eliksir antykoncepcyjny, była duża szansa na to, że wezmą ten fałszywy.

Niestety on i Hermiona Granger zostali rozdzieleni. Nie ustalili, w jaki sposób mają się odnaleźć w razie problemów i teraz przeklinał sam siebie za bezmyślność. _Jak mogłeś nie pomyśleć o czymś tak prostym!!!_

Byli rozdzieleni... więc musiał po nią pójść!

Poprawił na sobie pelerynę, rzucił Muffliato i ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi. Zawahał się chwilę czy je otworzyć. Bał się, że akurat w tym momencie Norris i Watkins zdecydują się wyjść z laboratorium, albo że ktoś mógł być w korytarzu, ale czekając w nieskończoność, ryzykował jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedział, co wymyśli dziewczyna i czy w jakiś sposób nie zdradzi swojej obecności. Gdyby tak ją dopadli...

Jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi. Widział tylko półmrok, najbliższa pochodnia była dość daleko i nie oświetlała dalej niż na parę stóp. Ale w pobliżu nie zobaczył nikogo. Zerknął przez ramię i dał krok w półmrok… i nagle zderzył się boleśnie z czymś twardym! Zachwiał się i prawie upadł do tyłu, ale udało mu się odzyskać równowagę.

To coś jęknęło cicho i zniknęło. _Nie zniknęło! Odsunęło się!_ Wyciągnął rękę na oślep i trafił na coś miękkiego.

– Profesorze? – usłyszał cichy szept.

– To ty?! – odszepnął, ale widać go nie usłyszała, bo nie było odpowiedzi.

_Cholera, rusz się!_ Tamci mogli w każdej chwili wyjść, czas było stąd uciekać! Jednym ruchem pociągnął dziewczynę do holu, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i zdjął Muffliato.

– To ja! – powiedział szeptem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno z ulgi. Cały czas zaciskając rękę na jej ramieniu, powiódł ją aż pod ścianę. _Cholera, ani ja jej nie widzę, ani ona mnie!_ Złapał ją na wszelki wypadek za rękę. Rzucił Muffliato jeszcze raz – tym razem była z nim, więc będzie mogła go słyszeć.

– Co widziałaś? – mimo wszystko nadal wolał szeptać.

– Norris i Watkins przeszli przez korytarz i zniknęli za tymi drzwiami! Gdzie poszli?

– Do laboratorium.

– Zdążył pan wyjść bez problemów? Bo chyba się spieszyli!

– Ledwo zdążyłem. Napisałaś, jak tylko ich zobaczyłaś?

– Jak tylko zobaczyłam, że ktoś wchodzi. Nie wiedziałam, że to oni!

Zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobić. Byli już razem. Ale ponieważ nie podmienił wszystkich fiolek, musieli tu poczekać, żeby zrobić to później. Z pewnością ci dwaj długo siedzieć tam nie będą. Jeśli Watkins będzie wynosił fiolki, mając okulary, mógłby zobaczyć czy to fałszywy eliksir, czy prawdziwy...

Hermiona stała przestraszona i nie śmiała się ruszyć. Ściskała Snape’a za rękę, bojąc się, że inaczej go nie odnajdzie. Nagle usłyszała szelest peleryny i poczuła, jak puszcza jej rękę. Odruchowo zacisnęła swoją dłoń i usłyszała cichy szept gdzieś koło jej ucha.

– Puść mnie, muszę tylko coś wyjąć...

Po chwili jego ręka złapała ją za łokieć, zsunęła się w dół i poczuła jego dłoń wsuwającą się w jej.

– Poczekamy tu trochę. Chcę zobaczyć, co zrobią.

– Podmienił pan wszystkie eliksiry?

– Nie! Została mi jeszcze jedna podstawka, kiedy mnie ostrzegłaś...

_O Boże..._

– Będzie trzeba ją podmienić, jak wyjdą!

_Pod warunkiem, że właśnie jej nie wyniosą..._

Długo nic się nie działo. Minuty wlokły się jedna za drugą. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Watkins nie mógł w żaden sposób zorientować się, że... Nagle szczęknęła klamka i oboje aż podskoczyli. Hermiona nabrała powietrza i starała się nie oddychać. Drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła, jak Watkins przytrzymuje je ramieniem dla Norrisa.

– ...toryczny moment! Koniecznie muszę przy tym być! – powiedział Norris, wchodząc do korytarza.

– Przecież nie wpuszczą cię na Oddział – zaoponował Watkins, przechodząc za nim i trzymając w rękach dwie podstawki z fiolkami.

Norris spojrzał na niego krzywo. Snape zamarł i starał się dojrzeć kolor szkła, lecz na tle czarnej szaty nic nie widział.

– Wymyśl coś! Ile kobiet jest na górze?

– Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to powiedzieć, że jesteś z jakiejś popapranej Komisji Edukacji i nadzorujesz moją pracę. – Watkins stanął w holu i rozejrzał się trochę bezradnie. W końcu postawił podstawki na ziemi i sięgnął po różdżkę. W jednej podstawce fiolki zabłysły żółtawo, ale w drugiej pozostały przeźroczyste. _CHOLERNY ŚWIAT!!!_ Wściekły odruchowo zacisnął rękę i poczuł, jak dłoń dziewczyny drgnęła. Natychmiast poluźnił uścisk.

Watkins zapieczętował drzwi i przeszedł koło nich.

– Będziesz w ten sposób miał prawo wejść ze mną do magazynku, gdzie Uzdrowiciele trzymają podręczne zapasy, ale żaden z nas nie będzie mógł asystować przy badaniach.

I obaj zniknęli na schodach prowadzących na górę.

– Wzięli niepodmienione osiem fiolek! – szepnął Snape. – Idę za nimi, spróbuję je zamienić na górze. Zostań tu i czekaj...

– Nie! Idę z panem! Może znów trzeba będzie pilnować!

Faktycznie, miała rację. Ruszył szybko w kierunku schodów i pociągnął ją za sobą.

Dwaj mężczyźni szli wolno, zapewne uważając na drogocenne eliksiry. Starając się stąpać jak najciszej, Hermiona i Snape dogonili ich zaraz za pierwszym piętrem. Przystanęli na chwilę, żeby zachować odległość, a potem wolno ruszyli na górę. Na drugim piętrze Watkins skręcił na lewo i wszedł do niewielkiej Sali, przy której wisiał portret Morgany. Norris został w korytarzu, więc Snape zawahał się, czy podejść bliżej i zobaczyć, gdzie stawia podstawki z fiolkami. MUSIAŁ zobaczyć, gdzie one są, żeby nie musieć przeszukiwać potem całego magazynku.

Pochylił się i szepnął dziewczynie prosto do ucha:

– Nie ruszaj się stąd.

Posłusznie go puściła. Snape przeszedł pod przeciwległą ścianę i stanął zaledwie parę stóp od Norrisa. Mógł usłyszeć jego poświstujący oddech. Zobaczył Watkinsa, który przestawiał coś w szafce, potem odwrócił się i wstawił do niej podstawkę z zabarwionymi na żółtawo fiolkami. _Gdzie jest ta druga?!_

Druga, z prawdziwym eliksirem, została na stole.

Nagle zza zakrętu wyszła Uzdrowicielka w pochlapanej krwią szacie, obrzuciła zdziwionym wzrokiem Norrisa i weszła do magazynku. Snape widział, jak wita się z Watkinsem, ten pokazuje jej fiolki i rozmawiają chwilę, po czym kobieta bierze jedną z nich i wychodzi.

_Cholera jasna! Już nie miała której brać?!_

Watkins wrócił do Norrisa, a Snape przesunął się dalej od nich.

– Chodź, spadamy stąd .

– Mówiłem ci, chcę zobaczyć, jak nasz eliksir jest podawany!

– Peter, nikt cię nie wpuści na porodówkę! Nawet ja nie mam prawa tu się kręcić! Musi ci wystarczyć, że widziałeś, jak brała jedną z fiolek. Właśnie poszła ją podać jakiejś szlamie!

Norris skrzywił się i skinął głową. Nie wiedząc, gdzie pójdą ci dwaj, Snape nie mógł w tej chwili wrócić do dziewczyny. Obserwując ich kątem oka, patrzył, gdzie wchodzi Uzdrowicielka. Kobieta pchnęła duże, skrzypiące drzwi i zniknęła za nimi. Przepadło, nie mógł już nic na to poradzić!

Hermiona również słyszała całą ich dyskusję. Zobaczyła, jak Uzdrowicielka przechodzi koło niej z jakąś fiolką i zacisnęła kciuki, modląc się, żeby to był fałszywy eliksir. Nagle dwaj mężczyźni ruszyli w jej kierunku i gwałtownie wtuliła się w ścianę. Przeszli tuż koło niej, więc wstrzymała oddech, ale musiała się poruszyć, bo peleryna zaszeleściła i Watkins rozejrzał się odruchowo dookoła. Bała się nawet drgnąć. Po paru sekundach, które jej wydawały się wiekiem, zobaczyła, jak chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zbiegać na dół, doganiając Norrisa. Nagle poczuła, jak Snape łapie ją za włosy.

– To była fałszywa fiolka?! Wie pan?! – szepnęła gwałtownie, zaczynając wreszcie oddychać.

– Niestety nie!

– Prawdziwa?!!!

– Tak, prawdziwa...

Hermiona zamarła z przerażenia. _Boże... Boże jedyny... Podadzą ten przeklęty eliksir jakiejś bezbronnej kobiecie...!!! Może możemy jeszcze coś zrobić, żeby ją uratować...?! Za chwilę będzie za późno! Musimy się pospieszyć!_

Dała krok w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Uzdrowicielka, ale Snape, jakby przewidując jej reakcję, przytrzymał ją gwałtownie i rzucił Muffliato.

– Gdzie ty chcesz iść?!

– Musimy pójść tam za nią...

– Nie możemy tam wejść...

– Nie możemy jej tak zostawić!

– Nie wejdziemy tam! Nie możemy zdjąć peleryny, bo Norris może wrócić! Musielibyśmy czekać, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. Będzie za późno! JUŻ jest za późno!

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. _Nie jest jeszcze za późno! Mamy jeszcze szansę!_

– Nie rozumie pan! Oni zaraz każą jej to wypić, przecież ten eliksir...

– Nie zabije jej!

– Ale nigdy w życiu już nie będzie mogła mieć dzieci!

Snape zaczął się denerwować. _Czy ona nie rozumie, że nie można uratować wszystkich?!_

– Posłuchaj mnie! Nie możemy już nic dla niej zrobić!

Hermiona szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie w kierunku drzwi. _Musimy COŚ zrobić!_ Nigdy nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby choć nie spróbowała pomóc tej jakiejś biednej, niewinnej kobiecie!

Snape złapał ją za ramiona. Spróbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał mocno.

– Nie rozumiesz?! Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co było możliwe...

– To pan nie rozumie! Nie możemy tak po prostu jej zostawić! To tak, jakbyśmy ją...!!! – dalej już nie mogła mówić, bo wbrew sobie zrozumiała, że to on miał rację i jednocześnie łzy porażki napłynęły jej do oczu i zdławiły resztę słów. Coś boleśnie zacisnęło się w jej gardle.

Snape poczuł, że przestała się szamotać. Domyślił się, że w końcu się poddała. Usłyszał cichutki, zduszony ni to jęk, ni szloch, więc wiedziony jakimś dziwnym odruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie i przygarnął mocno. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego i zaczęły drżeć jej ramiona. Przez cieniutki jak mgiełka materiał peleryny czuł jej ciepły oddech na swojej piersi, jej drobne ręce zaciskające się na jego koszuli i słyszał urywany oddech, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać płacz.

Opuścił głowę, odnalazł jej ucho i szepnął miękko:

– Nic więcej nie możesz już dla niej zrobić, Hermiono...

Zesztywniała na chwilę, więc zaczął głaskać ją po włosach. Nadal szeptał kojąco, cokolwiek mu przychodziło do głowy, byle tylko się uspokoiła. I byle tylko móc trzymać ją dalej w ramionach.

Równocześnie czuł, jak ściska mu się serce i gorąco rozlewa się po całej klatce piersiowej, po brzuchu... To było całkowicie obezwładniające uczucie i nie umiał nad nim zapanować.

Poczuł, jak dziewczyna się rozluźnia. Poruszyła głową i wtuliła się w jego pierś, a on z trudem nabrał powietrza.

Był najwyższy czas zająć się ostatnimi fiolkami, ruszyć się stąd ... lada chwila ktoś mógł przyjść, ale jedynym, o czym był w stanie myśleć, było to, że chciał, żeby tak mogli stać tu całą noc.

_Weź się w garść, co się z tobą dzieje, człowieku!_

Zebrał się w sobie i z żalem odsunął ją lekko od siebie.

– Zostało jeszcze kilka fiolek... Chodź, pomożesz mi je wymienić.

Hermiona odsunęła się od niego równie niechętnie. Wtulona w niego znalazła spokój, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i jeszcze coś, czego nie umiała nazwać. Słuchając bicia jego serca, miała wrażenie, że jest w innym świecie, tym lepszym. I nie chciała z niego wracać.

– Oczywiście – odszepnęła oszołomiona.

Wziął ją za rękę i podprowadził do salki. To było nic w porównaniu do trzymania jej w ramionach, ale to zawsze było coś.

Byli już o krok od drzwi, kiedy ze schodów dobiegły nagle czyjeś głosy i kroki kilku osób.

Snape przeklął się w myślach i zaczął zastanawiać się co teraz. Od strony schodów dobiegł ich nagle dźwięk spadającej łyżeczki czy czegoś innego i nagle go olśniło.

– Widzisz tę podstawkę na stole? Rzuć zaklęcie tłukące! – powiedział półgłosem, patrząc w napięciu w stronę schodów.

Hermiona też nagle się ocknęła. Była za daleko, żeby móc wycelować w każdą z fiolek, poza tym to mogło zająć zbyt wiele czasu. Rzuciła więc zaklęcie na podstawkę i kolejne, poślizgowe, na podłogę. Miała wrażenie, że w świetle kul pod sufitem zobaczyła, jak podłoga zalśniła jak lód.

W tym momencie ze schodów weszło do korytarza trzech Uzdrowicieli. Nieśli tacki z herbatą i kanapkami. Hermiona ze Snape’em odeszli cichutko pod przeciwległą ścianę. Mężczyźni weszli do salki i postawili tacki na stole, zaraz koło podstawki.

– Co to jest za świństwo? – spytał jeden z nich, wskazując fiolki palcem.

– Nie wiem, ale uważaj, jesteś na Oddziale Kobiecym, więc nigdy nie wiadomo – odparł na to któryś z pozostałej dwójki.

– Weźcie to przestawcie. Nie będziemy przecież jeść nad eliksirami...

– Powiedz, że się boisz, że zajdziesz w ciąże...

Wszyscy trzej roześmiali się i jeden z nich chwycił podstawkę i postąpił krok w kierunku szafki. Hermiona i Snape znieruchomieli. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna pewnie postawił nogę, ale kiedy chciał dać kolejny krok do przodu, nagle zachwiał się i się pośliznął. Próbując przytrzymać się stołu, puścił podstawkę, która z głośnym trzaskiem spadła na podłogę i popękała na drobne kawałki. Większość fiolek wypadła już wcześniej i potłukła się, a ostatnie dwie załatwił Uzdrowiciel, który upadł na lewy bok, prosto na nie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się leciutko, a Snape zacisnął rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Miałaś wspaniały cel!

Odetchnęli z ulgą i ruszyli w kierunku schodów. Mogli wreszcie stamtąd wyjść.

Snape zdecydował się odstawić dziewczynę do domu. Przy okazji mógł prosto od niej użyć świstoklika do Hogwartu. Aportowali się do jej mieszkania i wreszcie mógł zobaczyć jej wymizerowaną minę. Wtedy, w Klinice, nie było czasu na tłumaczenie, więc postanowił zrobić to teraz.

Usiadł koło niej na kanapie, oparł się na rękach i przez chwilę oboje milczeli. W końcu powiedział cicho:

– Wiem, że w tej chwili jest ci ciężko. Myślisz, że zawiodłaś. Chciałaś zrobić więcej, lepiej i się nie udało. Ale nie wolno ci tak myśleć. W takich sytuacjach nie zawsze możesz uratować wszystkich. Czasami, tak jak dziś, ktoś niewinny cierpi i nic nie możesz zrobić. Musisz się nauczyć to akceptować. Czasem trzeba umieć móc poświęcić niewiele, żeby zyskać później bardzo dużo...

Obrócił się do niej i spojrzał w zaczerwienione oczy.

– Musisz się nauczyć, że nie masz wpływu na wszystko. Gdyby nas... ciebie tam nie było, to stałoby się tak czy inaczej. To dzięki tobie nie stało się nic gorszego. Zamiast patrzeć na dzisiejszy wieczór jak na klęskę, bo nie uratowałaś jednej kobiety, popatrz na to jak na sukces. Uratowałaś dziesiątki innych.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, kiwając głową.

– Przepraszam. Byłam głupia. Powinnam była pana od razu posłuchać...

– Nie byłaś głupia, tylko chciałaś dobrze. Nie ma w tym nic głupiego.

Hermionie przyszło do głowy, że właśnie tak musiało wyglądać jego życie. Rozdarte między próbami ocalenia innych, bólem i bezsilnością, kiedy nie mógł nic zrobić i musiał patrzeć, jak giną ci, których miał chronić. Chciała mu to jakoś powiedzieć. Pokazać, jak bardzo go za to ceni.

– Musiało być panu bardzo ciężko... przez te wszystkie lata... naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze.

Snape potrząsnął głową. _O nie, Merlinie! Tylko nie „profesorze!”_ I nagle uśmiechnął się, bo znalazł sposób na to, żeby zająć ją czymś innym.

– Nie chcę już więcej słyszeć od ciebie „panie profesorze”.

Hermiona zamarła i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

– To jak mam...

– Przecież wiesz, jak mam na imię?

Opanował nagłą chęć dotknięcia jej i wstał. Dziewczyna nadal siedziała, zaskoczona. _Jak mogłabym mówić mu na „ty”?!_

– Ale ja... nie umiem...

Snape jeszcze raz potrząsnął głową.

– Z tego, co słyszałem, to podobno jesteś zdolna i szybko się uczysz... Wierzę, że ci się uda. I pamiętaj, że ćwiczenie czyni mistrzem.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni torby francuski świstoklik i aktywował go.

– Dziękuję za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc. Do widzenia! – rzucił jeszcze, zanim dotknął małego krążka.

Hermiona wstała odruchowo.

– Do widzenia...

W tym momencie zniknął, więc poczuła ulgę, że nie musiała kończyć zdania.

 

 

 

Snape założył ciaśniej poły szaty i przechadzając się wolno wzdłuż okna zdał Minerwie, Albusowi i Dilys krótką relację z tego, co wydarzyło się w Św. Mungu. Fakt, że nie udało im się podmienić wszystkich fiolek i jakaś kobieta musiała wypić eliksir zasmucił wszystkich, szczególnie Dilys, ale też zgodzili się, że Severus i Hermiona nie mogli zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec bez ryzyka narażania siebie samych i ich misji. Gdyby dzisiejszego wieczora Norris dowiedział się, że są na jego tropie, z pewnością zareagowałby bardzo gwałtownie – albo zabiłby ich na miejscu, albo udaremniłby ich spotkanie z Kingsleyem i przepadłaby szansa na zakończenie całej sprawy.

– Severusie, jak tylko jutro rano otworzysz oficjalnie egzaminy, niezwłocznie udaj się do Ministerstwa – powiedział Dumbledore, gładząc długą brodę. – Nie sądzę, żebyś miał jakiekolwiek problemy ze spotkaniem się z Kingsleyem, ale w razie czego odwiedź mój portret i daj mi znać. Postaram się pomóc.

– Dziękuję, Albusie – odpowiedział ten skinieniem głowy.

Minerwa wstała wolno z fotela.

– Świetnie się spisaliście. Oboje. Teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie sądziłam, że tak dobrze wam się uda.

Mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brew.

– Wątpiłaś w moje zdolności?

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nie w zdolności. Ale nie sądziłam, że Opiekun Slytherinu może tak dobrze współpracować z Gryfonką. W końcu parę lat temu układało się między wami całkiem inaczej.

Odruchowo przypomniał sobie, jak wspaniale się czuł, tuląc ją do siebie i odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem.

– Nie tylko z jedną, ale z dwiema. Ty też jesteś z Gryffindoru. Skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie, chciałbym ci podziękować za pomoc – wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Minerwa uścisnęła ją z radością.

– Nie masz mi za co dziękować. I pamiętaj, że jeśli za jakiś czas znów wplączesz się w jakieś problemy, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

– Ja i problemy? Takie zestawienie nie istnieje.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się ze swego portretu i oboje obejrzeli się w jego kierunku.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, „Severus” i „problemy” to pleonazm!

Minerwa pożegnała się i wreszcie mógł przejść do swoich komnat. Odwiesił szaty, przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie poczytać przed położeniem się spać, ale w końcu zdecydował się odłożyć to na kiedy indziej. Rozebrał się, zgasił różdżką świece i wśliznął się pod kołdrę.

Nie musiał nawet zamykać oczu, żeby wróciły do niego wspomnienia z tego wieczora. Patrzył w ciemną przestrzeń przed sobą i czuł wyraźnie ciepło stojącej tuż obok dziewczyny. Kiedy zamknął oczy, mógł sobie wyobrazić jej twarz wtuloną w jego pierś, jej ręce zaciskające się spazmatycznie na jego koszuli... To było niemal jak pieszczota. Przypomniał sobie, jak głaskał ją po głowie i pożałował, że dzieliła ich cienka tkanina peleryny. Ciekawe, jakby to było, gdyby mógł wsunąć rękę w jej włosy. Czy były miękkie? Splątane? Czy też mógłby czesać je palcami? To też byłoby jak pieszczota.

Następnie przypomniał sobie niesamowite uczucie, które go ogarnęło i poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczęło reagować.

Nie było co się dziwić. Minęły całe lata, odkąd ostatni raz był z kobietą. Nigdy nie miał szans na żaden regularny związek. Wcześniej, od czasu do czasu, przy okazji rozmaitych balów wyprawianych przez Śmierciożerców, spotykał kobiety, które pragnęły tego samego co on: krótkiej, niewiążącej nocy, po której oboje mogli sobie powiedzieć „żegnaj”. Być może imponował im swoją pozycją albo emanującą z niego siłą, a może po prostu potrzebowały tego jednego razu z mężczyzną, który by ich nie zatrzymywał i pozwolił pójść dalej o poranku?

Tak więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że po tylu latach zareagował tak na dotyk kobiecego ciała. Miękkiego, ciepłego i tulącego się do niego. Choć równocześnie nie było to tylko podniecenie, ale i coś jeszcze. Co? Nie umiał tego nazwać.

Czując gorąc i napięcie rozlewające się po podbrzuszu, próbował jeszcze z tym walczyć. Czemu w ogóle do tego doszło? Czemu ją przytulił? Czyżby po prostu była to naturalna reakcja na widok krzywdy dziejącej się komuś bliskiemu? Chęć pomocy i pocieszenia? Nie miał za często opiekuńczych odruchów, ale w końcu przeżyli razem kilka trudnych sytuacji...

Jego ciało domagało się coraz bardziej jego uwagi i nie umiał już skupić myśli. _Tak, z całą pewnością to było to_. _To musiało być to_. W końcu już nie miał dłużej siły się opierać. Poczuł, jak jego ręka, prawie wbrew jego woli, przesuwa się w dół brzucha i wkrótce już nic nie miało znaczenia.

 

 

Wtorek, 16.06

 

Sowy wpadły z furkotem do Wielkiej Sali i natychmiast zaczęły szukać odbiorców przesyłek. Prawie wszystkie z nich podleciały do uczniów, tylko jedna podfrunęła do stołu nauczycielskiego. Kilku uczniów popatrzyło, jak podlatuje do dyrektora, który delikatnie odbiera zwiniętą w rulonik gazetę, daje ptakowi jakieś przysmaki i zabiera się do czytania.

Snape odsunął talerz i oparł się wygodnie o szerokie oparcie krzesła. Skinął głową Septimie i Slughornowi i rozwinął gazetę.

Na widok zdjęcia Kingsleya stojącego przed reporterami z poważną miną zmarszczył lekko brwi. Następnie rzucił okiem na tytuł artykułu na pierwszej stronie i gwałtownie się wyprostował. Siedząca obok Minerwa spojrzała na niego i już nie odrywała wzroku. Włosy zakryły mu twarz, ale kiedy w końcu mogła mu się przyjrzeć, był wyraźnie wściekły.

– Co się...

Bez słowa podsunął jej gazetę, skrzywił się i uderzył pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyły sztućce.

Minerwa popatrzyła i również zbladła.

 

**Minister zdecydowanie popiera aktualną politykę i udziela swojego poparcia członkom rządu!**

 

W odpowiedzi na ostatnie zarzuty wysuwane przez różne czarodziejskie gazety, jak również Czarodziejską Rozgłośnię Radiową, Minister Shacklebolt zajął oficjalne stanowisko zarówno w sprawie „Drugiego Dziecka”, jak i ustawy dotyczącej szkolnictwa. Wczoraj udzielił obszernego wywiadu reporterowi Proroka, którego część znajdziecie państwo w niniejszym artykule.

Spytany, co sądzi o obowiązku ubiegania się o pozwolenie na kolejne dziecko, odpowiedział:

„Po dokładnej analizie rozporządzeń mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że wszystkie posunięcia rządu mają na uwadze troskę o nasze wspaniałe czarownice. Każde życie jest cenne, ale kobiety, które wydają na świat nasze dzieci, powinny być traktowane wyjątkowo. Ustawa, która wprowadza obowiązek otrzymania pozwolenia na kolejne dziecko, nie jest, jak to jest przedstawione w Żonglerze, zamachem na wolność obywatelską, ale wyrazem najgłębszego poszanowania życia przyszłych matek. Wyobraźcie sobie państwo, jak wielkie środki zostały zaangażowane w to, aby każda kobieta mogła w spokoju przejść odpowiednie badania gwarantujące im bezpieczną ciążę! Czyż każdy z nas, przyszłych ojców, nie docenia poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które teraz ofiarowane jest każdej kobiecie?”

Minister Shacklebolt został również poproszony o skomentowanie pytania Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda, jak będą traktowane ciąże wysokiego ryzyka.

„Jestem głęboko przekonany, że przy każdym stwierdzeniu takiego przypadku zostaną przeprowadzone wszystkie badania konieczne do ustalenia stopnia uszkodzenia płodu, jak również ryzyka, jakie niesie ze sobą donoszenie takiej ciąży dla przyszłej matki. Jeśli Uzdrowiciele stwierdzą z absolutną pewnością, że dziecko nie przeżyje poza organizmem matki, a poród niesie ryzyko dla kobiety, będą mieli prawo, a nawet obowiązek usunąć taką ciążę. Jeśli życie matki nie będzie narażone, to ona będzie musiała wyrazić swoją zgodę. Przewidziane zostało już otworzenie specjalnej Poradni, której zadaniem będzie nie tylko służyć wszelkimi niezbędnymi wyjaśnieniami, ale również otaczać kobiety opieką po dokonanych zabiegach.”

Niewątpliwie dzięki tak obszernym wyjaśnieniom czytelnicy Proroka zechcą teraz spojrzeć w inny sposób na tę sprawę.

Korzystając z okazji, Kingsley Shacklebolt ustosunkował się do ustawy dotyczącej szkolnictwa. Po pierwsze wyjaśnił, że po zniszczeniach, którym uległa jedyna dotychczasowa szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa – Hogwart, nie jest możliwe przyjmowanie do niej coraz liczniejszych grup uczniów bez drastycznego obniżenia poziomu ich bezpieczeństwa.

„W takiej sytuacji zostaliśmy zmuszeni do otwarcia drugiej szkoły, która zapewni identyczny poziom wykształcenia naszych pociech. I zaproponowane zostało rozwiązanie, aby w tej drugiej szkole kształcić czarownice i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, proponując nie tylko ten sam program co w Hogwarcie, ale równocześnie poszerzając go o dodatkowe zajęcia z historii magii i przedmiot ogólny, który w tej chwili nazwę „przystosowaniem do życia w społeczeństwie czarodziejów.”

Przyznać trzeba, że wielu uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia jest bardzo zestresowanych, trafiając między tych, którzy żyją w magicznym świecie od urodzenia. Ten rewelacyjny pomysł nie tylko sprawi, że łatwiej im będzie iść do szkoły, ale i łatwiej później odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie czarodziejów. Bez wątpienia oznacza to dla nich szerokie otwarcie drzwi do kariery.

„Jestem wyjątkowo dumny, mogąc sprawować władzę w tak przełomowym okresie naszej historii! Zaledwie rok po tym, jak Lord Voldemort propagował ideę czystej krwi, my bierzemy pod skrzydła uczniów z mugolskich rodzin! Muszę wyrazić moje ubolewanie z powodu całkowicie niespodziewanej reakcji dyrektora Snape’a na ten świetlany projekt. Nie chcę go potępiać, ale sądzę, że wziął sobie za bardzo do serca swoją rolę jako dyrektora jedynej czarodziejskiej szkoły i, że się tak wyrażę, nie chce tracić wyłączności.”

Więcej na temat przyszłej szkoły czytelnicy dowiedzą się niebawem z naszych artykułów.

 

Pod koniec czytania Minerwie zaczęła trząść się ręka, ale kiedy przeczytała ostatnią wypowiedź Kingsleya, krzyknęła cichutko. Zasznurowała usta, odłożyła gazetę i spojrzała zmartwiała na mężczyznę siedzącego obok. Wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w środek stołu.

– Severusie... sądzisz... bo jak inaczej Kingsley mógłby... – nie umiała zebrać myśli.

– Musieli rzucić na niego Imperiusa. Zmusili go do powiedzenia tego wszystkiego – wysyczał wściekle przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Minerwa westchnęła ciężko. Severus spojrzał jej w oczy i skrzywił się niemal boleśnie.

– Musieli to zrobić w ten weekend. To dlatego nie było żadnego spotkania! Musieli wszyscy na niego czatować i w końcu komuś ... – nie dokończył. Nie mógł.

W piątek zdecydowali, że muszą się pospieszyć i porozmawiać z Kingsleyem, ZANIM tamci go dopadną. Jeszcze w piątek była szansa na to, żeby zakończyć tę cholerną sprawę! Gdyby tylko mogli zdobyć eliksiry wcześniej...! Dziś Norris i reszta siedzieliby w areszcie! Ale nie zrobili tego. Przepadła jedna, jedyna okazja, żeby porozmawiać z kimś, kto miał władzę, żeby to zakończyć. Dziś było już za późno. Byli zupełnie sami, mając przeciw sobie całą potęgę Ministerstwa i nie było już nikogo, na kogo mogliby liczyć!

Zaledwie wczoraj był tak szczęśliwy i dumny z siebie, że ocalił cały czarodziejski świat... a dziś musiał na nowo szukać sposobu ocalenia choćby własnej głowy. I głowy dziewczyny, która mu zaufała...

– Cholera, cholera, cholera! – warknął cicho.

– Severusie, trzeba koniecznie powiadomić Hermione... – wyszeptała nagle Minerwa.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Severus poczuł, jak rozgrzewa się medalion na jego piersi. Odruchowo dotknął go przez szatę.

– Sądzę, że już wie...

Oboje wyszli pospiesznie z Wielkiej Sali i weszli do pierwszej wolnej klasy. Severus odpieczętował medalion i wyjął pergamin. Pochylili się nad nim, ale Minerwa i tak nic nie mogła zobaczyć, więc przeczytał na głos:

_– Spóźniliśmy się! Dopadli Kingsleya przed nami! W żadnym wypadku nie możemy do niego dziś iść, bo może na nas donieść Norrisowi!_

– Ma całkowitą rację – powiedziała zdławionym głosem Minerwa.

_– Już wiemy. Nic nie rób. W południe przyleć przez sieć Fiuu do Hogwartu. Gdyby ktoś pytał, powiedz, że chodzi o egzaminy w przyszłym roku_ – powiedział Severus, stukając w pergamin, po czym zwrócił się do czarownicy – Minerwo, pójdź, proszę, zawiadomić portrety. Ja za parę minut mam spotkanie z egzaminatorami, nie dam rady. Albus, Everard, Dilys, Nigellus... Mają być wszyscy.

– Zawsze w południe jemy obiad ze wszystkimi członkami Komisji... – zawahała się.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie mam obowiązku ich karmić – odparł na to sucho, obrócił się i odmaszerował z taką furią, że kobieta mimo woli zbladła lekko.

– Oczywiście...

 

 

Norris i Lawford aportowali się na Rathlin Island z głośnym pyknięciem. Norris nalegał już od tygodnia na osobiste zwiedzenie zamku, bo chciał się przekonać, jak postępują prace renowacyjne.

Mężczyźni rozejrzeli się dookoła – jak okiem sięgnąć, wszędzie ciągnęła się lekko pofałdowana równina, porośnięta rozmaitymi chaszczami i usiana wystającymi gęsto z ziemi kamieniami. Bardzo daleko, już na horyzoncie, widać było morze, które zlewało się z niebem. Pomimo świecącego słońca nie było gorąco. Ostry wiatr gwizdał im w uszach i targał peleryny.

– Gdzie jest ten zamek? – spytał Norris.

Lawford sprawdził kierunek różdżką i machnął ręką w prawą stronę.

– Gdzieś tam. Ale skoro go nie widać, musi być jeszcze kawał stąd. Proponuję aportować się na tamtym wzgórzu.

– Dobra, to lecimy!

Pyknęło, czarodzieje zniknęli i pojawili się cztery mile dalej. Równina wyglądała podobnie, ale kilka jardów dalej stał spory zamek. Ruszyli w jego kierunku, pochylając się trochę do przodu, żeby oprzeć się ostrym porywom wiatru. Po przejściu paru kroków, za łagodnym wzniesieniem zobaczyli jakieś zabudowania – nędzny domek stojący na wąskiej drodze. Norris osłonił gardło szalikiem.

– Rzućmy może na siebie jakieś zaklęcia, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Obaj rzucili Kameleona i Norris zniknął, ale Lawfordowi nie bardzo to wyszło. Nóg nie było widać zupełnie, ale widać go było od pasa w górę. Powiewająca na wietrze peleryna rzucała nadal ostry cień.

Norris warknięciem rzucił zaklęcie na swojego przyjaciela i w końcu ten znikł zupełnie. Przeszli koło dużego bajorka, czy też malutkiego jeziorka obramowanego kamieniami i pokrytego w całości rzęsą wodną, od którego dochodziło kumkanie żab.

– Możemy powiedzieć w Proroku, że tu też jest jezioro i mogą sobie wyhodować kałamarnicę – zaśmiał się Norris.

– Prędzej glonojada – odparł Lawford, rechocząc.

Zamek wyglądał okazale. Był zbudowany z grubo ciosanych kamieni związanych murarską zaprawą. Nisko nad ziemią miał niewiele wąskich okien, ale wyżej było ich o wiele więcej. Były duże, zwieńczone łagodnymi łukami. We wszystkich brakowało szyb – trzeba było jak najszybciej je wstawić, żeby móc zająć się pracami wewnątrz. Północna strona zamku była w całości porośnięta mchem i trawą. Po bokach były dwie duże wieże z mniejszymi, wąskimi wieżyczkami na górze. _Po cholerę robili wieżę na wieży? Że też im się chciało..._ Po środku były duże drzwi wejściowe, do których trzeba było się wspiąć po wielu szerokich schodach. Wysoki i gruby mur zwieńczony był na górze blankami i kwadratową wieżą warowną.

Norris otworzył zaklęciem drzwi i weszli do środka. Zamek zachowany był w wyśmienitym stanie. Ekipa remontowa musiała już skończyć hol, bo w ścianach tkwiły już lichtarze ze świecami. Na wprost drzwi wiodły w górę schody. Z pomieszczeń po lewej dochodziły odgłosy kucia i szorowania czymś po ścianie i kiedy podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli obłok kurzu wypływający do holu.

– Ściągamy kameleona? – szepnął Lawford.

– Możemy, w końcu jesteśmy tu oficjalnie.

Obaj zdjęli zaklęcie i już swobodnie rozmawiając, poszli na górę rozejrzeć się, jak wyglądają pomieszczenia, które przeznaczyli na klasy.

– Głupio tak przykładać się do remontu, wiedząc, że i tak nic z tego nie będzie – powiedział z niejakim żalem Lawford.

– Davy, wiesz o co toczy się gra. To ma wyglądać tak, żeby nawet dzieciaki czystej krwi miały ochotę się tu uczyć. Trzeba będzie zadbać o detale. Nie będzie tu Expresu Hogwart, ale może do szkoły dopłyną żaglowcem? Powiemy, że na boisko do Quidditcha przyjdzie czas w przyszłym roku – ale zobacz, jakie wspaniałe będą mieli tereny zielone... Ten domek tam dalej... Powiększymy go i będzie z tego wspaniała sowiarnia. Powiemy, że zamek też jest powiększony i ma wiele pięter w dół, żeby lepiej się chronić przed mugolami...

– To co takiego nagle nam wypadnie, że nie będzie jej można otworzyć?

Norris spojrzał w górę.

– Tuż przed otwarciem roku przyjdzie burza i zwieje dach. Bez dachu nie da rady, mój drogi... A jak już go zrobimy, to będzie pożar i znów trzeba będzie zacząć na nowo...


	15. Rozdział 2 - część 7

Dokładnie w południe Hermiona zjechała windą do Atrium i stanęła w jednej z kolejek do kominków. Starała się odpowiadać na życzliwe uśmiechy znajomych urzędników, choć była kompletnie przybita. Radosne uniesienie, które czuła rano, wyparowało, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Proroka. Od tamtej chwili po prostu przykleiła do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech i udawała, że pracuje, choć nie umiała na niczym się skoncentrować. Jedyną pociechą było to, że Snape... Severus – poprawiła się natychmiast – coś wymyśli. Bo chyba bez powodu nie kazałby jej stawić się w Hogwarcie?

Przez parę chwil zastanawiała się, czy przed resztą profesorów ma zwracać się do niego per „ty” i po imieniu, czy nie. Nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do pomysłu nazywania go Severusem, a tu jeszcze do tego miała to robić przy innych. Zdecydowała, że będzie czekać na jakąś wskazówkę od niego. Może nie chciał, żeby publicznie tak go nazywała...?

Kiedy przyszła jej kolej, sięgnęła do dużej misy z proszkiem Fiuu stojącej przy kominku i wrzuciła go w płomienie.

– Hogwart, Sala Wejściowa – wymówiła wyraźnie, wchodząc w zielone płomienie.

Profesor McGonagall zdjęła już osłony i czekała na nią przed kominkiem. Miała poważną, surową minę, ale na widok dziewczyny uśmiechnęła się słabo. Przywitały się szybko, po czym przeniosły się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Kiedy Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka, zakręciło się jej w głowie i upadłaby z pewnością, gdyby Minerwa jej nie podtrzymała. Wyprostowała się, nabrała głęboko powietrza i znieruchomiała na chwilę, żeby się uspokoić.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła, że ze ściany patrzą na nią byli dyrektorzy, a Snape... Severus właśnie do niej podchodził.

– Dzień dobry... Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale... nie chciałam zwracać na siebie uwagi, wychodząc przed dwunastą... – spojrzała na niego niepewnie i pytająco zarazem.

– To całkowicie zrozumiałe. Dzień dobry, Hermiono – odpowiedział na to, wyciągając do niej rękę na powitanie.

Acha. Tak więc Severus.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał, cofając ją szybko.

– W porządku. Tylko dwie podróże siecią Fiuu, jedna za drugą, to chyba trochę za dużo – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Severus podszedł z powrotem do biurka i udał, że nie dostrzegł lekko zaskoczonego spojrzenia Minerwy. Mógł się tylko domyślić, że Dumbledore również zwrócił uwagę na to, jak nazwał dziewczynę. _Niech się dziwią, ile chcą, ich problem._ Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nie było już Granger czy panny Granger. Była Hermiona. _Już szczególnie po wczorajszym wieczorze..._

– Nie mamy za wiele czasu – powiedział, siadając w fotelu i zwrócił się w stronę portretów. – Minerwa nie miała możliwości poinformowania was wszystkich, co się stało, więc pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię. Norrisowi udało się rzucić Imperiusa na Ministra. Tak więc w tej chwili jest on zupełnie pod jego kontrolą i nasz plan spotkania się z nim dziś nie może dojść do skutku.

Dilys była wyraźnie wstrząśnięta, Albus Dumbledore podparł głowę na palcach złożonych rąk i westchnął z rozczarowaniem, a Nigellus Black, którego nie było, kiedy Minerwa wpadła do gabinetu i kazała im stawić się punktualnie o dwunastej, wykrzywił się w grymasie porażki.

– Jak mogliście na to pozwolić?! – zapytał, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Hermionę, która zbladła gwałtownie.

– Profesorze Black, to nie nasza wina...

Minerwa aż poderwała się na równe nogi z oburzenia. Inne portrety były dokładnie tego samego zdania. Wszyscy rzucili się jej na obronę, mówiąc jedno przez drugiego:

– Fineasie, nie możesz jej winić!

– Fineasie, opanuj się, nie wiemy nawet, co się dokładnie stało, a ty już ich oskarżasz!

– Pozwól im wszystko wyjaśnić!

– Wystarczy! – Severus podniósł się raptownie i wszyscy natychmiast zamilkli. Oparł ręce o biurko i pochylił się w kierunku portretu Blacka. – Nie przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby się usprawiedliwiać. Nikt nie musi ci się tłumaczyć, ale skoro domagasz się wyjaśnień, ograniczę się do powiedzenia, że Norris zrobił to w ten weekend. ZANIM jeszcze pojawiły się dowody. Jak widzisz, jest to zbieg okoliczności, a nie zaniedbania. Mojego czy Hermiony – wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, patrząc z kamiennym spokojem. – Chciałbym, żebyś od teraz ograniczył się do pomocy, a nie kąśliwych uwag, czy głupich pytań.

Przez chwilę Black wyglądał, jakby chciał wstać i wyjść, ale w końcu skinął głową. Wszyscy odetchnęli.

– Do rzeczy. Musimy kontynuować to, co robiliśmy dotychczas. Albusie, Everardzie. Jestem zmuszony was prosić o dalsze nadzorowanie Ministerstwa. Kiedy tylko zobaczycie, że Norris zamierza wyjść, dajcie mi znać.

– Severusie, nie możesz ot tak wychodzić ze szkoły w czasie trwania egzaminów – zawołał ostrzegawczo Dumbledore. – Tu nie chodzi już o okazywanie elementarnej grzeczności zaproszonym gościom, ale w ten sposób możesz ściągnąć na siebie uwagę!

– Ale ja mogę – zawołała Hermiona, która całkowicie zgadzała się z Dumbledore’em. Miała przecież prawo nagle zacząć wychodzić z pracy na obiad poza Ministerstwo.

Severus machnął różdżką i przywołał coś ze swoich komnat. Zdążyła zauważyć, że to był niewielki przedmiot na łańcuszku, zanim złapał go w rękę.

– To nie będzie stanowiło problemu – ujął delikatnie łańcuszek w smukłe palce i pozwolił opaść klepsydrze.

– Och... – westchnęła Hermiona, poznając natychmiast, co to jest.

Spojrzał na nią i miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła w jego oczach cień uśmiechu.

– Dokładnie. Zmieniacz czasu, poza kontrolą Ministerstwa. Niektórzy – przeciągnął lekko sylaby – bardzo dobrze wiedzą, jak działa. Dostałem go w ubiegłym tygodniu. I przetestowałem w niedzielę. Działa bardzo dobrze.

– To dlatego udało ci się uwarzyć tyle eliksiru? – zapytała szybko Minerwa, jakby chciała odwrócić jego uwagę. Normalnie to by go rozśmieszyło – widocznie sądziła, że zacznie wypominać Hermionie używanie zmieniacza w trzeciej klasie.

– Można powiedzieć, że tak. Prawdziwe eliksiry mogę warzyć tylko w normalnym czasie, bo wszystko zrobione w trakcie cofniętego czasu nie ma żadnych właściwości magicznych. To tylko kolorowa woda, nic więcej. Tak więc Horacy będzie nadal musiał mi pomagać i robić eliksiry dla Poppy.

– Czyli nadal będziecie ich podsłuchiwać – odezwał się z portretu Dumbledore. – Panna Granger...

– Nie może mi pomagać – wpadł mu natychmiast w słowo Severus. – Tak jak mówiłeś, Albusie, nasi przyjaciele mogliby zwrócić na nią uwagę, gdyby nagle zaczęła wychodzić na obiady do mugolskiego Londynu.

Hermiona poprawiła się na krześle i odgarnęła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. Istotnie. Teoretycznie miała prawo, ale to mogło przyciągnąć niepotrzebną uwagę.

– Normalnie nie wychodzę do mugolskiego Londynu – wyjaśniła niechętnie.– Na ogół jem w pracy. Czasem wychodzę na Pokątną... – urwała i spojrzała na niego.

Severus domyślił się, że dziewczyna poczuła się odsunięta.

– Będę cię potrzebował tu, w Hogwarcie. Obiecuję, że nie będziesz narzekać na brak zajęć.

– Co mam robić? – ożywiła się wyraźnie.

– Będziesz mi musiała pomóc w analizie próbek, które zabrałem wczoraj Watkinsowi. Mam nie tylko eliksir antykoncepcyjny, ale i poronny, jak również esencję z Cimicifugi. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz coś jeszcze z lekcji eliksirów.

Dziewczyna prychnęła odruchowo, na co rzucił jej bardzo protekcjonalne spojrzenie.

– Dilys – zwrócił się do portretu byłej dyrektorki. – Ta sama prośba do ciebie. Powiedziałbym, że to szczególnie ważne. Musimy koniecznie wiedzieć, kiedy Watkins będzie warzył i dostarczał fiolki na Oddział.

– Oczywiście, natychmiast porozmawiam z Morganą.

– Gdzie dokładnie wisi jej portret? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Na Oddziale Kobiecym, tuż koło sali Uzdrowicieli – odparł Severus.

– Czyli Morgana będzie mogła nam powiedzieć, kiedy Watkins przyniesie eliksir, ale nie kiedy go będzie warzył. To za późno, Severusie.

– Myślisz, że...

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

– Dokładnie, mój drogi chłopcze. Musisz mieć oczy w laboratorium Watkinsa.

Severus skinął głową i zamyślił się na krótką chwilę.

– Mamy w składziku portret Artemizji Lufkin, który wisiał kiedyś w korytarzu na piątym piętrze. Przy następnej wizycie powiesimy go w laboratorium.

Hermiona miała ochotę klasnąć w ręce. Prócz tego, że będą wiedzieć natychmiast, co się dzieje, mieli też szansę na podsłuchanie ewentualnych rozmów Watkinsa z Norrisem!

– To bardzo dobry pomysł, Severusie – stwierdziła Minerwa. – Ale każda wasza wyprawa do Kliniki to duże ryzyko. Trzeba koniecznie zrobić coś, co uczyni eliksir Watkinsa nieskutecznym. Może można podmienić mu składniki? Albo dosypać coś do nich...?

– Właśnie po to musimy rozdzielić wszystkie składniki jego eliksiru. Jedno z dwojga, albo będę mógł dosypać czegoś do Cimicifugi, żeby straciła swoje działanie, albo do jakiegoś innego składnika. Czy też podmienić Cimicifugę. Tylko muszę dokładnie wiedzieć, jak wygląda cały proces warzenia i czy Watkins nie dodał jeszcze czegoś na wzmocnienie. Inaczej eliksir może mimo wszystko być skuteczny.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie. _Merlinie, tylko nie to!_

– Zrobię wszystko, co potrafię – zapewniła żarliwie.

– Zaczniemy pojutrze. Jutro przygotuję bazę do roztworu podtrzymującego.

Albus gładził się w zamyśleniu po brodzie i szukał jakiegoś nowego rozwiązania.

– Kiedy wybieracie się do Paryża? – zapytał nagle. – Nie mamy już Kingsleya, więc musimy szukać kogoś innego, kto pomógłby w ujawnieniu tej sprawy.

– W sobotę w przyszłym tygodniu – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. – Co mi przypomina, że mamy kilka zużytych świstoklików do odesłania, żeby nam je aktywowali na nowo. Bez nich będzie ciężko się przemieszczać.

– Mam dwa albo trzy u siebie. Po spotkaniu odeślę je szybką przesyłką – odparł Severus.

– Moi drodzy, podsumujmy, co mamy – zaproponował Dumbledore. – Mamy eliksir poronny, Merlinie chroń nas przed tym, żeby zaczęli go używać, eliksir antykoncepcyjny i esencję, której używają do jego sporządzania. Będziemy mogli przedstawić to jako dowody. Coś jeszcze?

– Wiem, że na początku września wychodzi z Azkabanu jedna z kobiet, na której... testowali skuteczność eliksiru – powiedział Severus. – Ale może kiedy zaprezentujemy eliksir, uda się przyspieszyć jej zwolnienie. Moglibyśmy też zaprezentować jej wspomnienie. Poza tym w tej chwili nie mamy nic innego. Wszystkie ich działania mają pozornie całkowicie niewinny charakter. W sprawie szkoły na Rathlin Island też nic nie możemy zrobić.

Albus pokiwał smutno głową.

– W takim razie nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak robić to, co dotychczas. Próbować pokrzyżować im plany. I czekać na rozmowę z Francuzami. Może oni będą mogli nam jakoś pomóc...

 

 

Środa, 17.06

Sztab Generalny Armii Brytyjskiej

 

– Danny, chciałbym, żebyś wyszukał mi parę informacji o Rathlin Island – powiedział Jack do młodego mężczyzny w stopniu porucznika.

– Oczywiście, panie podpułkowniku! Czego dokładnie pan potrzebuje? – ten natychmiast stanął niemal na baczność, choć rozmowa miała charakter nieformalny.

– Wpierw chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda teren, jak mogą przemieszczać się wozy bojowe i to nie tylko MCV-88tki, ale i CVR i FV430, transportery i terenówki. AAC będzie z pewnością chciała wiedzieć, czy jest jak wylądować. Pamiętasz, jaki był cyrk, jak ostatnio rozwalili Bellę. Jak wygląda transport i zaopatrzenie z lądu. Rozlokowanie wiosek, stan zaludnienia, powierzchnia, w jakiej jest odległości od naszych baz na Wyspie. Dodaj do tego rozmieszczenie korytarzy powietrznych lotnictwa cywilnego. Potem pewnie będę pytał o więcej.

– Tak jest, panie podpułkowniku! Na kiedy to ma być?

Jack rzucił na biurko kolejną stertę listów, które odebrał od sekretarki i popatrzył na kalendarz.

– Jak szybko się da. Dużo tego nie ma, dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w ciebie – powiedział po ojcowsku i klepnął Danny’ego po ramieniu. – Leć już i zajmij się tym.

– Rozkaz, panie podpułkowniku! – porucznik wyprężył się, zasalutował i już go nie było. „Jak szybko się da” w wydaniu podpułkownika oznaczało „Pospiesz się!”

 

 

Mniej więcej o tej samej porze w biurze Hermiony rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dziewczyna sporządzała właśnie harmonogram dostaw eliksirów leczniczych do trzech różnych szkół. Ktoś oszacował zapotrzebowanie – mogła się tylko domyślić, że wziął po prostu ilości używane w Hogwarcie i podzielił je na trzy. Co oznaczało, że zmniejszy się drastycznie ilość eliksirów dla pani Pomfrey i Severus Snape – jak o nim myślała, starając się oswoić z pomysłem nazywania go po imieniu – będzie miał dodatkową robotę. Nie musiała za to się domyślać, ale wiedziała z całą pewnością, co to jest ta trzecia szkoła...

– Proszę – zawołała, odkładając pióro.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł ubrany na czarno czarodziej. Jego szata wyglądała na urzędową, choć Hermiona jeszcze nigdy takiej nie widziała. Może takie wrażenie sprawiały dwa cienkie srebrne paski na mankietach i brzegach kołnierzyka, a może duża wypchana torba na ramieniu.

– Dzień dobry pani – ukłonił się tak sztywno, że Hermiona pomyślała, że ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące.

– Dzień dobry... W czym...

– Czy mam przyjemność z panią Hermioną Granger, asystentką pana Rockmana? – nie dał jej dokończyć. Prawdę mówiąc, odniosła wrażenie, że nie zauważył nawet, że coś powiedziała.

Skinęła głową. Czarodziej stuknął różdżką w torbę i chwycił do ręki kopertę, która wyskoczyła ze środka.

– Proszę podpisać odbiór wezwania... – jakby znikąd wyciągnął podkładkę, pomruczał, szukając właściwej linii i w końcu postukał w jedną z wolnych, na samym dole.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy i wyciągnęła rękę.

– Co to takiego?

Z przodu koperty widniało tylko jej imię i nazwisko, więc obróciła ją i równocześnie czarodziej wyrecytował swoją wyklepaną na pamięć formułkę:

– Wezwanie na obowiązkowe badania w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Tu, podpisać...

Hermionie serce szarpnęło się dziko.

– Wezwanie... na jakie badania...?

– Obowiązkowe badania kobiece przeprowadzane w Klinice... mające na celu ustalenie, czy ewentualna ciąża nie będzie zagrażać życiu i zdrowiu zarówno pani, jak i płodu.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia oczami i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że POWINNA się cieszyć! Gdyby nie wiedziała tego, co wiedziała, powinna być zadowolona, że tak troszczą się o jej przyszłość!

Starając się przyoblec twarz w uśmiech, spróbowała jeszcze ostatniej szansy.

– Wie pan, właściwie to asystentką pana Rockmana jest Aylin Black, nie ja, ale ona już wysz...

– Wezwanie jest imienne, dla Hermiony Granger, więc jeśli pani to pani Granger, to proszę podpisać!

Nie miała innego wyjścia, jak wziąć pióro i starając się powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, złożyć swój podpis. Pan skłonił się kolejny raz i wyszedł tak spiesznie, że usłyszała tylko „Do widz...” i trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Chwilę wpatrywała się w kopertę, a potem nerwowo rozerwała ją i szybko wyciągnęła niewielką karteczkę.

 

 

Londyn, 16/06/2015            

Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga

Oddział Kobiecy

Uzdrowiciel Anabel Hilling

 

                                                                                                         Do: Hermiona Jean Granger

                                                                                                          98, Chalton Street m. 15

                                                                                                          Londyn

 

Dossier TG 82200/A–A

 

 

Diagnostyka prekoncepcyjna

 

 

Szanowna Pani,

 

Mamy przyjemność zawiadomić panią, że zakwalifikowała się pani na diagnostykę prekoncepcyjną.

Badania te mają na celu ocenę ogólnego stanu zdrowia i analizę ewentualnych chorób w rodzinie mogących mieć wpływ na rozwój ciąży. Szczególnie analizowana będzie podatność na tzw. Przekleństwo Ciemnej Strony.

 

Prosimy stawić się na Izbę Przyjęć Oddziału Kobiecego (drugie piętro, wejście tylną klatką schodową) w

... _Środa, 24 czerwiec, godz. 8.30_.....

Dla kobiet pracujących badanie realizowane jest w czasie pracy – ustawowy czas oszacowany jest na 3 godziny. Transport nie jest wliczony w czas badań. Odpowiednie zaświadczenie dla pracodawcy zostanie wydane wraz z orzeczeniem Uzdrowiciela Dyżurnego.

 

 

Pragniemy zawiadomić, że zgodnie z nowo wprowadzonym rozporządzeniem badania te są obowiązkowe.

W przypadku stwierdzonej ciąży prosimy o niezwłoczne zgłoszenie się do nas z podaniem numeru dossier i zaświadczeniem od Uzdrowiciela Prowadzącego.

 

Łącząc wyrazy szacunku

Uzdrowiciel Naczelny

Sergiusz Adrian Carpenter

 

 

Hermionie zebrało się na płacz. Boże, nie chciała tam iść! Wszystko, tylko nie to!!! Wiedziała, czemu naprawdę przeprowadzane są te badania i jakie jest ryzyko. A co, jeśli nie uda im się zamienić fiolek? Tak jak w poniedziałek? Co, jeśli o jakiejś zapomną? Co, jeśli ta jedna wypadnie właśnie na nią? A jeśli Watkins zrobi w nocy nowy eliksir?! Przypomniała sobie Uzdrowicielkę z fiolką, która poszła prosto na Oddział i pomyślała z przerażeniem, że to się może powtórzyć i tym razem wypadnie na nią.

Trzy godziny?! Co oni będą z nią robić przez trzy godziny?!!! To musi być coś więcej niż podanie eliksiru!!!?

To było niesprawiedliwe, żeby banda szaleńców mogła odbierać kobietom prawo do posiadania dzieci, żeby mogła ZMUSZAĆ JĄ do poddania się temu wbrew jej woli! Miała ochotę wpaść tam i wykrzyczeć, że przecież to wszystko jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem. NIE, nie i nie!!!

Czuła się zupełnie bezsilna, całkowicie zdana na czyjąś łaskę.

Co gorsza, powinna udawać szczęśliwą, będąc jedną z pierwszych w zapewne długiej kolejce do tych przeklętych badań. Powinna iść na nie z uśmiechem na ustach. Zupełny absurd!

I nie miała jak się wywinąć. Żadne protesty na nic by się zdały. Nie było co tłumaczyć, że nie ma partnera, że nigdy nie miała dziecka, żeby dotyczyło ją to cholerne przekleństwo Voldemorta!

Ta parszywa sprawa dotknęła ją wreszcie osobiście i choć się tego spodziewała, trafiło ją to prosto w serce.

Pozostało jej tylko błaganie Severusa, żeby zrobił wszystko, co mógł, żeby tego dnia nie znalazła się w Klinice żadna fiolka z prawdziwym eliksirem.

To też było niesprawiedliwe. Że miała prawo o to prosić, a inne kobiety miały być okaleczone na całe życie wbrew ich woli.

 

Reszta tego dnia była piekłem. Rockman jak na złość pracował cały dzień u siebie w gabinecie i musiała pójść do niego i zawiadomić o nieobecności w przyszłą środę. Musiała przykleić do ust radosny uśmiech i kiwać głową na obłudne komentarze o tym, jak wspaniałomyślny jest rząd i jaka cudowna przyszłość ją będzie czekała. Zmusiła się, żeby pracować dłużej, choć miała ochotę uciec stamtąd już o piątej. Ale nie wolno jej było wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń.

Przeklęty Rockman siedział do siódmej. Kiedy o ósmej wróciła do domu, była wyczerpana. Niemocą, wściekłością i udawaniem. Usiadła ciężko na kanapie i postanowiła napisać do Severusa już dziś. Bała się, że będzie zły za zawracanie mu głowy, ale musiała to z siebie jakoś wyrzucić. Długo zastanawiała się, co mu powiedzieć.

_– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Złe nowiny, w przyszłą środę rano mam się zgłosić do Św. Munga na obowiązkowe badania. Czy możemy coś zrobić, żeby upewnić się, że cały eliksir jest podmieniony?_

Czekała długo na odpowiedź, siedząc z kolanami pod brodą i jedną ręką bezmyślnie głaszcząc kota.

– _Po pierwsze, nigdy nie przeszkadzasz! Po drugie nie przepraszaj. Mamy dużo czasu, więc wymyślimy jakiś sposób, żeby wymienić WSZYSTKIE fiolki. Porozmawiamy jutro o szczegółach._

Westchnęła z ulgą i oparła głowę o kolana.

_– Dziękuję. Zróbmy to tak, żebym mogła pomóc..._

_– Oczywiście. Jak się czujesz?_

Wahała się chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedziała szczerze.

_– Parszywie._

_– Weź eliksir na uspokojenie. Wymyślę jakiś plan i już jutro zaczniemy nad nim pracować. O której wychodzisz jutro do pracy?_

_– O ósmej._

_– Więc przyleć tu o ósmej wieczorem. Uwierz mi, wszystko będzie dobrze._

Pokiwała głową i poczuła, jak pieką ją oczy. Nie wiedzieć czy z ulgi, czy ze wzruszenia, czy też ze zmęczenia.

_– Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Jak idą egzaminy? Wszystko w porządku?_

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jako dyrektor nadzorował wszystkie egzaminy na koniec roku. Miała nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie świetnie, że to będzie jego wielki sukces, pierwszy z wielu. Że choć u niego wszystko się poukłada. Przełykając słone łzy, dodała:

_– Możemy kiedyś o nich porozmawiać?_

 

Severus siedział za biurkiem i ściskał lewą rękę tak mocno, że chyba poranił sobie wnętrze dłoni. Złość prawie powaliła go na kolana. Jeśli tylko ją dotkną... Chciał napisać coś, żeby poczuła, że nie jest sama, żeby uwierzyła mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Bo będzie dobrze! Zrobi wszystko, co może, żeby nic się jej nie stało! I niech nikt nawet nie waży się stanąć mu na drodze!!!

Zacisnął rękę na różdżce i stuknął w pergamin.

_– Opowiem ci wszystko dokładnie, jak już się skończą. Na pewno cię to zainteresuje. Teraz wypij eliksir i idź odpocząć._

Po paru sekundach zobaczył pojawiające się litery.

_– Dziękuję bardzo za wszystko. Dobranoc._

Wyraźnie widział, że stara się pisać tak, żeby uniknąć używania jego imienia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że była po prostu onieśmielona, a nie że była to niechęć.

_– Hermiono, proszę, uwierz mi. Wszystko się ułoży. Obiecuję._

Minęła chwila i już myślał, że nie odpisze. Ale odpowiedź przyszła.

_– Dziękuję, Severusie. Wierzę ci._

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i jakoś nieporadnie. Udało mu się! Uwierzyła mu!

_Musisz nie tylko sprawdzić wszystkie eliksiry w Klinice, ale zająć Watkinsa, żeby nie miał czasu uwarzyć nowej partii. Zajmiesz sukinsyna tak, że nie będzie miał nawet kiedy się w dupę podrapać! Nie będziesz jadł, nie będziesz spał, dopóki nie upewnisz się, że w Klinice nie ma ani jednej podejrzanej fiolki. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wymienisz wszystkie eliksiry w Św. Mungu! Ale nie pozwolisz skrzywdzić Hermiony!!!_

– Domyślam się, że coś się stało, Severusie? – usłyszał znajomy głos z portretu.

Nabrał głęboko powietrza, żeby się uspokoić i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Jak zwykle masz rację, Dumbledore.

Starzec patrzył na niego z niepokojem.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? Czyżby coś nie tak u panny Granger?

No jasne, widział, że pisali do siebie! Postanowił nie wdawać się w szczegóły i nie pokazywać po sobie, że go to w jakikolwiek sposób dotknęło. _Nikt nie musi wiedzieć._ Skinął głową na potwierdzenie.

– W przyszłą środę ma zgłosić się na obowiązkowe badania w Św. Mungu, gdzie podadzą jej eliksir antykoncepcyjny.

– Merlinie! Nie można do tego dopuścić!

– Nie ma innego wyjścia. Musi się tam stawić i wypić wszystko, co jej podadzą.

Były dyrektor zasępił się. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że faktycznie, nie było innego wyjścia.

– W takim razie musisz się upewnić, że nie podadzą jej nic szkodliwego! Ani eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, ani nic innego, co mogłoby jej zaszkodzić!

– Wiem – odparł Severus, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to zupełnie normalnie.

– Musisz wymyślić jakiś plan, żeby nie uwarzyli na środę nowej partii! I upewnić się, że Watkins nie ma go u siebie w domu czy w Ministerstwie!

_Cholera, tego nie wziąłeś pod uwagę! CO jeszcze ten skurwiel może wykombinować, co trzeba przewidzieć?!_

– Wiem...

– Musisz wymyślić coś, żeby...

– A co, do cholery myślisz, że robię, Dumbledore?! – wrzasnął, zrywając się z fotela.

Albus zamilkł, zaskoczony, a Severus wyszedł szybko do swoich komnat, powiewając szatami.

 

 

 

Czwartek, 18.06

Krajowe Centrum Rozpoznania Fotograficznego,

Biuro Analiz Informacji Obrazowych

 

Starszy chorąży sztabowy Kovalsky sprawdzał pobieżnie jakość nagrania z satelity rozpoznawczego FF-25. Obraz był idealnie czysty. Przewinął kawałek dalej i zrobił bardzo duże zbliżenie. Zieleń na dużym ekranie rozmazała się nagle, ale po sekundzie komputer skorygował ostrość i Kovalsky prawie mógł policzyć kamyki wzdłuż szerokiej drogi. Przesunął obraz w dół i tym razem ostrość wyregulowała się w ułamku sekundy. Już chciał przeskoczyć na dziesiątą minutę, kiedy nagle jakiś ruch na górze ekranu zwrócił jego uwagę.

Zobaczył dwóch ludzi ubranych w śmieszne płaszcze. Jeden z nich poruszył ręką i... i nagle znikli.

– Co jest... – mruknął Kovalsky i cofnął nagranie o minutę.

Przez chwilę nie widział nic poza zieloną, falującą trawą i już zaczął się zastanawiać czy 1 to znaczy jedna minuta czy 10, kiedy nagle faceci pojawili się. Znikąd. Nie przyszli, nie weszli w kadr, ale pojawili się. Klik i już, jak w cyrku. Patrzył, jak się rozglądają, jeden macha ręką i znikają.

– Cholera...

Cofnął na nowo i zrobił zbliżenie. Klik, faceci się pojawiają. Rozglądają na boki. Jeden z nich patrzy jakby na swoją rękę, potem macha nią w jakimś kierunku i klik, znikają.

Kovalsky odtworzył nagranie z dziesięć razy. Powiększył tak bardzo, jak się dało. Przy tym zbliżeniu mógłby policzyć kozie bobki! Niestety nie udało mu się zobaczyć, co facet ogląda na ręku, bo pochylił akurat głowę. Widział tylko wystający kawałek jakiegoś patyka. Pewnie musiał mieć kompas, bo nagle pokazał temu drugiemu kierunek. I znikli.

– Co to za jaja mają być...

Zmniejszył sporo obraz i cofnął na nowo. Kiedy faceci znikli, zaczął sprawdzać teren we wskazanym kierunku. Nagranie trwało, ale nic się nie działo. Po paru minutach cofnął na nowo, zmniejszył jeszcze bardziej i zaczął na nowo. Pięć minut później zrobił dokładnie to samo... i to samo...

Wreszcie się udało! Sekundę po tym, jak niewielkie figurki facetów znikły, pojawiło się coś w innym miejscu, już prawie na skraju ekranu. Przesunął ekran w dół i w osłupieniu patrzył, jak dwóch facetów rusza przed siebie. Szli przez chwilę i nagle jeden z nich zniknął, a drugi... coś dziwnego stało się z obrazem, bo widział tylko część sylwetki. Po paru sekundach też zniknął.

Kovalsky zatrzymał nagranie i poszedł zapalić papierosa. Wracając, kupił sobie puszkę coli z automatu.

Nikotyna widocznie rozjaśniła mu umysł, bo nagle uśmiechnął się i klepnął w czoło. Kuźwa, to się przecież nazywa Ukryta Kamera! Pewnie ktoś zrobił sobie z niego jaja i coś zmajstrował przy nagraniu! To musiała być kopia, którą dali mu jako podpuchę, w nadziei, że zrobi z siebie wariata!

Wrócił do studia i zaczął na nowo odtwarzać nagranie, zapisując chwilę pojawiania się i znikania postaci.

 

Godzinę później jego służba się skończyła. Powinien opuścić budynek i zdać kartę na wartowni, ale zdecydował się jeszcze zostać. W razie czego powie, że robi pilną robotę dla porucznika Macka.

Sprawdził nagranie i nie doszukał się żadnych śladów majstrowania. Potem przeanalizował plik na dysku sieciowym i upewnił się, że od wtorku od 16:12 nikt nie modyfikował zapisu. Sprawdził na tablicy współrzędne satelity względem Wielkiej Brytanii i upewnił się, że przelatywał nad celem dokładnie o tej porze. Odnalazł nagranie z poprzedniego dnia i włączył CSF, który jednak nie znalazł żadnych podobieństw.

Minęły kolejne cztery godziny i Kovalsky nadal ślęczał nad nagraniem. Miał już absolutną pewność, że po pierwsze, nagranie jest w stu procentach oryginalne, a po drugie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia to dziwne zjawisko nie miało miejsca. I po trzecie, że ci kurewscy faceci faktycznie znikali jak króliki w kapeluszu!

Początkowo chciał pokazać to chłopakom w bazie, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać z porucznikiem. Z nim i tylko z nim.

 

 

Severus Snape wyszedł z sali, w której odbyło się dzisiejsze podsumowanie egzaminów. Tylko egzaminator z Astronomii miał zastrzeżenia, bowiem z powodu burzy zmuszeni byli zacząć wczoraj dwie godziny wcześniej i w związku z tym trzeba było zmodyfikować nieco pytania. Na OWUTEMACH z eliksirów jeden ze Ślizgonów oblał się esencją dyptamu, co na nieuszkodzonej skórze wywołało pełno małych, swędzących krostek, ale Poppy natychmiast się nim zajęła. Nie było żadnych innych problemów.

Na całe szczęście, bo słuchał tylko jednym uchem. Zauważył, że nie uszło to uwadze Minerwy, która spoglądała na niego zaniepokojona, a po podziękowaniach i życzeniach miłego wieczoru wyszła szybko za nim.

– Severusie...

– Możemy pójść do ciebie, Minerwo? – to nie był temat na rozmowy w korytarzu, ani w jego gabinecie. W każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Przez całą drogę szli w milczeniu.

– Będę musiał prosić cię o pomoc – rzekł, kiedy weszli i usiadł w jednym z foteli. – Na pewno w ten weekend i we wtorek również.

Minerwa skinęła na znak, że słucha, usiadła obok i zaczęła poprawiać poluźniony kok.

Severus chciał już teraz wyjaśnić jej zarys planu, jaki ułożył. Będą mogli przedyskutować go i znaleźć w nim wszystkie luki i wprowadzić poprawki. Potem przedyskutują to z portretami i poprawią jeszcze raz i będą to robić tak długo, aż będzie perfekcyjny.

Wczoraj siedział do późna w nocy. Trochę czasu zajęło mu uspokojenie się, ale wiedział, że bez tego nic sensownego nie wymyśli. Martwił się o dziewczynę, bo kiedyś była jego studentką i bez wątpienia odruchową reakcją była chęć chronienia jej. Jednak czas było porzucić nauczycielskie skłonności – nadmierna opiekuńczość mogła pomóc mu rozmawiać z nią i próbować ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale z pewnością nie wymyślić niezawodny plan.

– W środę rano Hermiona musi się stawić na obowiązkowe badania w Św. Mungu. Tak jak reszcie kobiet, jej też podadzą permanentny eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Będą chcieli. Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby dostała mój eliksir.

Minerwa wydała z siebie zdławiony okrzyk i spinka wyleciała jej z ręki.

– Merlinie...!

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Wymyśliłem wstępny plan. Posłuchaj i skrytykuj wszystko, co wyda ci się podejrzane, niemożliwe, złe... mów wszystko, co ci do głowy przyjdzie.

Zgodnie z jego planem mieli wybrać się we troje do Św. Munga w sobotę wieczorem i sprawdzić wszystkie eliksiry, które były zarówno w laboratorium, jak i na Oddziale Kobiecym. Zaraz potem mieli przeszukać dom Watkinsa.

– Jeśli nie uda nam się w sobotę, wrócimy tam w niedzielę. Każdą sprawdzoną fiolkę, flakonik, butelkę, oznaczę zaklęciem rozpoznającym – kiedy Minerwa spojrzała pytająco, wyjaśnił. – Wynalazłem je w trakcie mojego pierwszego roku jako nauczyciela eliksirów. Chodziło mi o to, żeby uczniowie nie podrzucali mi fałszywych eliksirów, które uwarzył im ktoś inny. Rzucałem je na wszystkie moje flakoniki, które zmieniały kolor szkła, ale widoczne to było tylko przy użyciu specjalnych okularów. Zrobię to samo.

– Przecież w poniedziałek i wtorek może warzyć – zaoponowała Minerwa.

– Dlatego we wtorek wieczorem sprawdzimy wszystko jeszcze raz. Będzie o wiele prościej, bo już skontrolowane fiolki będą oznaczone.

– Trzeba jak najszybciej powiesić w jego laboratorium portret Artemizji. Będziemy w ten sposób wiedzieć, czy Watkins będzie warzył, czy nie.

– COŚ będzie warzył na pewno.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi. _COŚ będzie warzył..._

– Więc wymyślmy coś, żeby musiał warzyć coś innego! Coś pilnie potrzebnego Norrisowi albo dla Kliniki...

Severus kiwnął głową i zaczął notować. Minerwa kontynuowała.

– Dopisz, żeby pokazać Artemizji, gdzie stoją składniki do eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego.

Kolejne skinienie głowy.

– We wtorek będę musiał zająć Watkinsa. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale coś wymyślę. Chodzi mi o to, żeby wieczorem albo w nocy nie uwarzył nic nowego. Jeszcze nie wiem, kto się nim zajmie, ja czy ty, ale jedno z nas będzie go pilnować, a drugie sprawdzać kolejny raz eliksiry. Jeśli trzeba, do rana – dodał twardo.

Zamilkli, analizując plan i dopiero po dłuższej chwili Minerwa spytała:

– Czy nie możemy powierzyć pilnowania Watkinsa komuś innemu?

– Nie. Tobie ufam, jak sobie samemu, ale nikomu innemu nie powierzyłbym tej roboty. Tu nie chodzi tylko o pilnowanie. Muszę wymyślić coś takiego, żeby absolutnie nie miał czasu zostać w pracy i warzyć! Bez tego wszystko, co zrobimy, nie będzie miało sensu!

Czarownica skinęła głową i dopięła ostatnią wsuwkę. Teraz mogła wreszcie przywołać herbatę i filiżanki.

– Hermiona nie może się nim zająć?

– Chcę ją trzymać z dala od tego wszystkiego. Nie mogę jej narażać. To, co zrobiła w poprzednią niedzielę... – Severus pokręcił głową. – Przecież mogła to przypłacić życiem! W poniedziałek też ryzykowała! Poza tym nie jest w najlepszym stanie i wcale się jej nie dziwię. Jakbyś się czuła, wiedząc, że musisz się stawić na to przeklęte badanie, już szczególnie po tym, co stało się w poniedziałek?

Minerwa podała mu filiżankę, starając się nie rozlać herbaty i zacisnęła usta tak, że zupełnie zbielały. Drżała z oburzenia już na samą myśl o tym, że w imię jakichkolwiek celów można było chcieć poświęcić życie tylu kobiet. W dodatku teraz chodziło o jej Gryfonkę!

– Masz rację, trzymajmy ją z daleka na tyle, na ile można. Znając Hermionę, będzie chciała nam pomóc, więc musisz wymyślić coś, co nie będzie stanowiło dla niej zagrożenia, ale równocześnie będzie na tyle ważne, żeby ją zająć. Jeszcze coś – bardzo ważna rzecz. Będziemy musieli używać zmieniacza czasu. W poniedziałek i wtorek egzaminy jeszcze trwają, więc oboje musimy tu być. RÓWNIEŻ tu. Masz absolutną pewność, że nie jest pod kontrolą ministerstwa?

– Tak. Pamiętasz, jak Potter z grupą przyjaciół wybrali się do Ministerstwa ratować Blacka? Porozbijali wtedy zmieniacze czasu. Niewymowni myśleli, że wszystkie są rozbite, więc je wszystkie wyrzucili, ale zanim je zniszczyli, Cwel dowiedział się o nich od kogoś i udało mu się je zabrać.

Minerwa doskonale pamiętała tamto wydarzenie. Mignęła jej w głowie śmieszna myśl, że ówczesna „panna Granger” stała się teraz „Hermioną”.

– Acha, czyli Ministerstwo jest przekonane, że wszystkie zostały zniszczone i wymazali je z rejestru? Jesteś pewien?

– Absolutnie. Jak się spotkaliśmy zeszłym razem, wyrwało mu się o dwóch zmieniaczach czasu. A potem powiedział, że tylko jeden z nich działa. I żałował bardzo, że nie ma drugiego, bo bardzo to by mu ułatwiło kradzieże. Domyślam się więc, że już od dawna ich używa i dał mi jeden, bo drugi chciał zostawić sobie. To było w jego dobrze pojętym interesie upewnić się, że nie są na ministerialnej liście.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o różnych sposobach zajęcia Watkinsa we wtorek wieczorem, po czym Severus wrócił do siebie. Dochodziła ósma i za chwilę powinna pojawić się Hermiona. Czas było zacząć po raz drugi ten sam dzień. Zdjął tymczasowo osłony, przygotował na stoliku pluskwę, której dziś używał do podsłuchania Norrisa i Lawforda, wziął księgę o zaklęciach runicznych i zaczął czytać. Parę minut później kątem oka dostrzegł ruch w kącie – powietrze zawirowało gwałtownie, zabarwiło się na szaro i nagle wypadła stamtąd Hermiona. Ale zamiast stanąć na nogach, upadła na ziemię, wypuszczając z ręki świstoklik.

Severus odłożył księgę i podszedł do niej. Na widok wymizerowanej twarzy, potarganych włosów i wyraźnych cieni pod oczami aż jęknął w duchu. _Merlinie, nie ma się co dziwić, że nawet wylądować porządnie nie umie. Przecież ona zaraz mi się tu przewróci!_ Ogarnęło go nagle współczucie dla tej biednej dziewczyny.

– Dzień dobry... – podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać.

– Dzień dobry – odparła, podnosząc się.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna dla próby poruszyła ręką i ramionami.

– Tak. Nawet udało mi się tym razem nie stłuc sobie nadgarstka – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – To duży postęp! – dodała ironicznie.

Severusowi drgnęły usta. Rzucił na nowo zaklęcia ochronne.

– Chcesz kolację czy śniadanie?

– Jak to śniadanie?

– Przypuszczam, że całkiem niedawno wyszłaś z pracy, tak? – kiedy potaknęła, wyjaśnił:

– Będziemy potrzebować przynajmniej paru godzin na rozdzielenie eliksirów. Więc najlepiej, jak cofniemy się do dzisiejszego poranka, do czasu, kiedy byłaś jeszcze w domu. Albo zrobimy to teraz, albo po kolacji...

Hermiona przypomniała sobie zasady używania zmieniacza czasu. „Nikt nie może cię zobaczyć”. Profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall powtarzali jej to parę razy, kiedy dali jej zmieniacz. Potem ona powtarzała to sobie parę razy dziennie.

– W takim razie śniadanie.

– O której wyszłaś do pracy?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę.

– Mniej więcej za pięć ósma. Jest za... osiem ósma, więc musimy poczekać jeszcze tylko chwilkę...

Severus również starał się przypomnieć sobie, co robił o tej porze. Szedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Tak więc nie było obawy, że wpadną na siebie. Z tym, że po śniadaniu, po w pół do dziewiątej wrócił do siebie, więc będą musieli się pospieszyć...

– Dobrze. Chodź tu...

Sięgnął do kieszeni po zmieniacz czasu, a Hermiona stanęła tuż obok niego. Nagle jego wzrok padł na pluskwę, więc podał dziewczynie.

– Zabierz ją do siebie do domu, jak wrócisz, będziesz mogła odsłuchać rozmowę z ostatniego lunchu.

Hermiona schowała mikrofon, słuchawkę i pamięć do kieszeni, a Severus rozpiął łańcuszek, pochylił głowę i zarzucił go dookoła ich szyi.

– Możesz przylecieć przede mną, ja muszę tu wrócić z korytarza – powiedział cicho w jej włosy.

– W takim razie poczekam chwilę w domu...

– Dobrze. Dwanaście obrotów. Gotowa?

– Yhm... – odmruknęła.

Przekręcał klepsydrę, licząc do dwunastu. Kiedy przestał, cały świat zawirował i wessał ich w głąb mieszaniny barw i różnych odgłosów. Szum narastał, wszystko kręciło się coraz szybciej i nagle Severus poczuł, jak zwalnia. Kiedy otworzył oczy, stał na korytarzu wiodącym do Wielkiej Sali. Koło niego przeszło dwóch Puchonów.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedzieli obaj chórem.

– Peaks, McAlister – odpowiedział i starając się nie patrzeć przed siebie, ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Dziesięć stóp dalej była niewielka nisza, więc skręcił w nią i kiedy tylko Puchoni go minęli, rzucił na siebie Kameleona. Ani Peaks, ani McAlister nie zwrócili na to żadnej uwagi, pogrążeni w rozmowie.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz mógł wrócić do swoich komnat bez obawy, że wpadnie na siebie, albo że zobaczy go ktoś, kto znajdzie go później przy stole nauczycielskim.

Spiesznym krokiem wrócił do gabinetu i otworzył drzwi. W środku panowała cisza. Tak więc zdążył przed Hermioną. Poszedł do sypialni i otworzył wielką szafę z ubraniami w poszukiwaniu ubrań ochronnych, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla dziewczyny. Nie byłoby wskazane, żeby teraz zaczęła chodzić w ubraniach pochlapanych różnymi eliksirami. Znalazł kilka par i odkładał je właśnie na bok, kiedy w pomieszczeniu coś głucho łupnęło i równocześnie usłyszał brzęk i słabe jęknięcie.

– Tu jestem! – zawołał głośno, szukając rękawic ze smoczej skóry.


	16. Rozdział 2 - część 8

Otwierając oczy, Hermiona zobaczyła, że jest na powrót we własnym mieszkaniu. Na kominku płonął jeszcze zielony ogień, więc zapewne właśnie przed chwilą wyszła do pracy.

Wiedząc, że Severus potrzebuje trochę czasu na dojście do swoich komnat, usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła bawić się włosami. Dopiero po paru minutach sięgnęła po świstoklik, zaprogramowała cel i aktywowała go. Poczuła, jak coś szarpnęło ją w okolicach pępka i znikła w szalonym wirze barw.

Starała się wylądować jak trzeba, ale znów jej się nie udało. Runęła na kamienną posadzkę i pomyślała zrezygnowana, że Severus będzie musiał położyć tu dywan. Najlepiej perski.

– Tu jestem! – usłyszała wołanie dobiegające z otwartych drzwi.

– Już idę! – odkrzyknęła, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Weszła do pomieszczenia i zatrzymała się niepewnie. Wyglądało na to, że jest to sypialnia. Duże łoże z baldachimem zajmowało dużą część ściany z prawej strony. Po jego obu stronach zobaczyła niewielkie szafki nocne; jedna była zupełnie pusta, ale na drugiej leżała jakaś wielka otwarta księga. Z boku stał olbrzymi świecznik na jakieś dwadzieścia świec. Przez olbrzymie okno na wprost drzwi zaglądało słońce, zalewając wszystko ciepłym blaskiem. Spojrzała na lewo i dostrzegła Severusa stojącego przed dużą szafą z ubraniami, wśród których przeważały czarne i trochę białych.

Nie chciała wchodzić, ale Severus skinął na nią ręką, każąc podejść.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała odruchowo

– Masz krótką pamięć? – spytał, uśmiechając się trochę drwiąco. – Proszę, to będzie twoje ubranie na dziś. Jest trochę za duże, ale chyba wiesz jak je zmniejszyć.

Podał jej długie i szerokie spodnie i dużą bluzę z jakiejś dziwnej tkaniny. Na zewnątrz wyglądała na sztywną i grubą, ale kiedy dziewczyna wsunęła rękę do wnętrza nogawki, poczuła, że jest milutka w dotyku. _Zupełnie jak mój misiasty koc!_

– Co to takiego jest? – zapytała zaskoczona, głaszcząc palcami wewnętrzną stronę bluzy.

– Najlepsze ubranie robocze ze smoczej skóry. Z młodych smoków, jednostronnie drapane. Robione było dla mnie na zamówienie, więc dlatego jest takie duże. W porównaniu do mnie jesteś jeszcze malutka, wiesz? – zażartował.

– Jestem dorosła! – zaoponowała natychmiast Hermiona, prostując się gwałtownie. _Nie będzie mi tu wymawiał, że jestem jeszcze dzieckiem!_

– Nie mówię, że nie jesteś. Po prostu chcę powiedzieć, że jesteś mniejsza ode mnie – podszedł bliżej, również się wyprostował i spojrzał na nią z góry. Czubek jej głowy sięgał mu do podbródka. – Widzisz? Tam jest łazienka, idź się przebierz.

Pokazał jej ręką drzwi zaraz po lewej i wyszedł.

Hermiona weszła do środka i wbrew sobie rozejrzała się na boki. Równocześnie wciągnęła powietrze i poczuła ostry, trochę piżmowy zapach męskiego żelu pod prysznic albo wody po goleniu. Bardzo się jej spodobał. W łazience było niezbyt duże witrażowe okno wychodzące zapewne na północ, bo słońce tu nie zaglądało. Ale wpadało wystarczająco dużo światła, żeby było jasno. Zobaczyła zarówno prysznic, jak i dużą wannę. Olbrzymią wannę! Widziała podobną w łazience prefektów, ale tu było o wiele więcej różnych kurków. Domyśliła się, że ciekła z nich kolorowa piana z bąbelkami, gęsty żel czy różne inne pachnidła. Może zapach w łazience pochodził właśnie z jednego z nich? _To pewnie jeden z przywilejów bycia dyrektorem..._

Nad normalnie wyglądającą umywalką wisiało duże lustro, więc podeszła przyjrzeć się sobie. Cóż, można było powiedzieć, że nie wyglądała najlepiej.

– Nie uważasz, że czas trochę odpocząć? – odezwało się lustro. – Jeszcze trochę, a inferiusy będą wyglądały lepiej od ciebie.

– Wypchaj się z durnymi komentarzami – odparła i zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę.

– Ja tylko mówię, co widzę.

– Więc odwróć się i przestań się gapić!

Usłyszała coś jakby westchnienie i nagle lustro zwinęło się w rulonik, a następnie rozwinęło, ukazując spodnią stronę.

– Czy ostatnio wszyscy muszą na mnie warczeć...?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Najwyraźniej Severus musiał reagować równie entuzjastycznie na wszelkie komentarze!_

Przebrała się już w ciszy. Spodnie wyglądały zupełnie normalnie, ale bluza miała bardzo długie poły zakończone dwoma paskami tkaniny. Zawahała się i obejrzała ją dokładniej z boków i z prawej zobaczyła zaobrębioną ładnie dziurkę. Owinęła się ciasno, zakładając lewą połę pod spód prawej, przeciągnęła pasek przez dziurkę i zawiązała mocno. I nagle zrozumiała, czemu Severus tak często owijał się swoją dużą, nietoperzą szatą. _Pewnie został mu już taki odruch po noszeniu ubrań roboczych._

Nie dziwiła się zupełnie, że chciał je nosić. Były tak rozkosznie miłe i ciepłe, że natychmiast nabrała ochoty nosić je cały czas! Przy tym okazały się bardzo lekkie, choć z zewnątrz wcale na takie nie wyglądały.

Nie chcąc prosić lustra o odwrócenie się, wzięła różdżkę i postanowiła zmniejszyć ubranie „na czuja”. Rzuciła parę razy zaklęcie, aż poczuła, że zarówno spodnie, jak i bluza dobrze na niej leżą.

– Do widzenia. Jak chcesz, możesz się odwrócić.

Sięgnęła po swoje ubrania, a lustro błyskawicznie przekręciło się na prawą stronę.

– Może być. Jeszcze tylko z tą twarzą mogłabyś coś zrobić...

– Wiesz co? Jesteś monotematyczne.

– Przecież mówię tylko o CZĘŚCI twojego ciała?!

– Zamknij się!

Hermiona prędko wyszła z łazienki, przeszła przez sypialnię i weszła do salonu. Severus rzucił na nią okiem i zadrgał mu kącik ust.

– Coś nie tak? – spytała dziewczyna, próbując na siebie spojrzeć.

– Domyślam się, że nie przeglądałaś się w lustrze?

– Nie, bo gadało głupoty... więc kazałam mu się nie patrzeć... A co, coś źle?

– Bluza jest trochę za długa z tyłu, ale jeśli ci w tym wygodnie... Poczekaj na mnie, ja też się przebiorę. I znikamy stąd, bo za chwilę powinienem wrócić. Wysłałem patronusa do profesor McGonagall, żeby kazała skrzatom przynieść śniadanie do mojego prywatnego laboratorium.

Kiedy Severus poszedł przebrać się, Hermiona usiadła w fotelu przy stoliku i zapatrzyła się gdzieś w ścianę. Będąc tu, czuła się nieco lepiej, pewnie dlatego, że wiedziała, że coś robi, a nie czeka biernie na to, co los przyniesie. Poza tym nie musiała udawać zadowolonej i znosić zarówno Rockmana, jak i durnowatej Aylin. To znaczy, gwoli ścisłości, właśnie teraz to robiła, ale to była ta druga ona.

No i przede wszystkim obecność Severusa wpływała na nią uspokajająco. Ufała mu, wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, żeby „poniedziałek” już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzył.

Do tej pory starała się tak dobierać słowa, tak budować zdania, żeby uniknąć konieczności zwracania się do niego po imieniu, ale uzmysłowiła sobie, że pora przestać się wygłupiać. Zachowując się tak, mogła go tylko urazić.

Severus wszedł do salonu przebrany w identyczne szaty i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła, że ma związane włosy. W tej chwili doprawdy bardzo przypominał francuskiego Ministra Magii!

Podał jej parę rękawic.

– Te też będziesz musiała zmniejszyć. Chodź, idziemy już.

Podeszli do kominka i Severus sypnął garść proszku Fiuu.

– Laboratorium Mistrza Eliksirów!

Hermiona wymówiła to samo i po raz kolejny wszystko zawirowało jej przed oczami. Kiedy wyszła, wpadła prosto na Severusa, który natychmiast ją przytrzymał. Na całe szczęście, bo w głowie strasznie się jej kręciło.

– Merlinie, dwa francuskie świstokliki, sieć Fiuu i zmiana czasu to chyba dla mnie za dużo – starała się utkwić spojrzenie na czymś nieruchomym i się nie ruszać.

– Przypuszczam, że poprawi ci się, jeśli wreszcie zjesz coś porządnego – skomentował to Severus. – Już lepiej?

Świat wrócił do równowagi, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowiła nie kiwać głową.

– Tak, dziękuję...

Najwyraźniej był to dzień zwiedzania zamku. Znów trafiła do całkowicie nieznanego sobie pomieszczenia, choć na dobrą sprawę bardzo przypominało salę eliksirów, tyle, że było o wiele mniejsze.

Śniadanie stało na sąsiednim stole. Nie miała apetytu, ale postanowiła zmusić się do jedzenia.

Na widok jednego tosta z dżemem, który sobie nałożyła, Severus jednym gestem odsunął jej talerz sprzed nosa i wyczarował drugi.

– Masz się porządnie najeść, żebym nie musiał zbierać cię z podłogi.

Po czym doszedł do wniosku, że tylko natychmiastowa dyskusja na właściwy temat może załatwić sprawę.

– Mówiłaś, że to badanie jest po ósmej rano, tak? Dziś jest czwartek, więc do środy mamy dużo czasu. Szczególnie ze zmieniaczem. Zastanawiałem się wczoraj, jak to rozwiązać, porozmawiałem też z profesor McGonagall. Plan jest taki, że we troje przeszukamy Klinikę w sobotę. Jeśli trzeba, również w niedzielę.

– W sobotę albo niedzielę Norris może znów zorganizować zebranie... – wtrąciła Hermiona, zadowolona, że może się na czymś skupić. Nałożyła sobie trochę jajecznicy na bekonie i zaczęła ją skubać.

– Póki co nie wiemy, bo ani wczoraj, ani dziś nie poszedł z Lawfordem na obiad. Może jutro się czegoś dowiemy. Jeśli tak, to skorzystamy ze zmieniacza czasu. Wracając do sprawy. Przeszukamy wszystkie miejsca w Klinice, w których Watkins i Uzdrowiciele mogą trzymać eliksir. W grę wchodzi laboratorium oraz trzy sale na Oddziałach, takie jak ta, którą widzieliśmy. Wiemy, czego szukać, więc będzie już o wiele łatwiej. Poza tym przeszukamy też dom Watkinsa, żeby mieć pewność, że nic tam nie trzyma i nie przyniesie w ostatniej chwili.

– Sądząc po tym, jaki to maniak, to całkiem możliwe, że warzy i w domu – sięgnęła po kawałek chleba.

Severus popatrzył jak je. _Wreszcie._

– Żebyś się nie denerwowała, dam ci na środę moje okulary, w których wszystkie moje fiolki mają żółtawy kolor. To bezpośredni skutek zaklęcia, które na nie rzucam. Zmywa się przy każdym płukaniu, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że Watkins wleje do moich fiolek swój eliksir. W ten sposób będziesz miała całkowitą pewność, że pijesz to, co ja uwarzę. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o podmienienie wszystkich fiolek. Poza tym w poniedziałek będziemy musieli zająć Watkinsa warzeniem czegoś innego. Jeszcze nie wiem jak. Najlepiej, żeby to było coś bardzo ważnego i pilnego dla Św. Munga. Ponieważ ja jestem zajęty egzaminami, z pewnością zwrócą się o pomoc do niego.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i szybko przełknęła, żeby móc się odezwać.

– Jak – to proste. Tak jak poprzednim razem, wystarczy parę zaklęć tłuczących. Mogę rzucić je na eliksiry, które są na Oddziałach. Najlepiej na takie, których nie ma w zapasie w Laboratorium.

– Bardzo dobrze. I tak najpierw musimy przeszukać Laboratorium, więc znajdę coś skomplikowanego. Będzie miał zajęcie na całe dwa dni.

– Co, jeśli w takim razie uwarzy eliksir w nocy, w ostatniej chwili?

– Tym też się zajmiemy. Nasz przyjaciel spędzi bardzo ciężką noc. Jeszcze nie wiem, co będzie robił, ale zapewniam cię, że nie zbliży się do kociołka nawet na dziesięć stóp. To da nam gwarancję, że dostaniesz do picia niebieskawą wodę. Co najwyżej zabarwi ci się od tego język.

Hermiona zaczęła się uspokajać. Plan bardzo się jej spodobał. Wyglądało na to, że była bezpieczna... Odetchnęła z ulgą i sięgnęła po kolejną kromkę chleba.

 

Po skończonym śniadaniu mogli wreszcie zabrać się za pracę. Zanim jednak zaczęli, Severus wyczarował dużą gumkę do włosów.

– Zwiąż sobie wszystkie włosy, żeby ani jeden nie wpadł do kociołka.

Kiedy Hermiona posłusznie związała włosy w ciasny kok na czubku głowy, skinął z aprobatą, stanął koło niej i zaczął wyjaśniać, co będą robić.

– Wiem, że z profesorem Slughornem robiliście antidota, więc musieliście rozdzielać trucizny. Dzisiaj będziemy używać tego samego zaklęcia, ale ponieważ będę potrzebował każdego ze składników do dalszej analizy, nasza praca będzie o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Zobacz, wczoraj uwarzyłem roztwór podtrzymujący – wskazał różdżką osiem małych kociołków stojących przed nimi, a Hermiona zajrzała do środka. – Już ostygł, więc możemy przelać go do szklanych zlewek. Wcześniej nie mogłem tego zrobić, bo gorący roztwór jest wyjątkowo niestabilny. Będziemy rozdzielać i wybierać z eliksiru składnik po składniku i każdy z nich wlejemy do osobnej zlewki. W ten sposób zachowa on swoje właściwości przez długi czas.

Mówił cichym, aksamitnym głosem, pełnym fascynacji do tego, o czym opowiadał. Rysy twarzy wygładziły mu się, jego gesty stały się płynne, pełne spokoju i harmonii i wyglądał, jakby opowiadając o eliksirach, pogrążył się w całkowicie innym świecie.

– Dlaczego to ma być o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż przy antidotach? – spytała odruchowo Hermiona.

Severus podniósł głowę i ściągnął brwi, ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Niemal natychmiast jego spojrzenie złagodniało.

– Eliksir Watkinsa będziemy musieli podgrzać wolno, aż do wrzenia i ostudzić do dwustu stopni. Potem dodamy do niego szczyptę pyłu z kamienia księżycowego, który pomoże trwale rozdzielić składniki. Dopiero kiedy się rozpuści, rzucimy zaklęcie rozdzielające i składniki uformują warstwy w kociołku. Ale będziemy mogli zdjąć tylko pierwszą warstwę i umieścić ją w roztworze. Pewnie spytasz, czemu tylko pierwszą warstwę. Ponieważ tylko ona ma kontakt z powietrzem, które zwiąże cały składnik tak, że będziemy mogli wyjąć go w całości. Potem będziemy musieli na nowo podgrzać eliksir, ostudzić i znów zdjąć górną warstwę. I znów, i znów, dopóki nie opróżnimy kociołka.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, zaczynając rozumieć, czemu Severus zdecydował się cofnąć ich tyle godzin w czasie.

– Jak mamy zdjąć warstwy? Zwykłą pipetką czy chochelką?

– Jak kto woli, ja osobiście używam do tego dużej, płaskiej łyżki, ale wiem, że niektórzy używają do tego pipet. I oczywiście potrzebne jest zaklęcie – przywołał z biurka jakąś dużą księgę i postukał palcem po zaplamionej okładce. – Strona dwieście dwadzieścia cztery, panno Granger.

Popatrzyła na niego, rozbawiona. Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało jak kilka lat temu, ale zarazem zupełnie inaczej.

– Mogę jeszcze o coś spytać? Nie bardzo związanego z eliksirami?

Severus uniósł lekko brew i skinął wolno głową. Zawahała się sekundę. _No już, teraz albo nigdy!_

– Jak ty to robisz, że pamiętasz numery stron dla każdego zaklęcia?!

Chwilę patrzył na nią poważnie, jakby się zastanawiając. Równocześnie uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. _No wreszcie..._

– Cóż, powinienem ci powiedzieć, że to normalne, jak się jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Ale domyślam się, że zakopałabyś się na nowo w księgach, żeby nauczyć się na pamięć numerów stron, więc zdradzę ci mój sekret...

Hermiona zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

– Wiedziałem, że będę musiał ci je pokazać, więc po prostu sprawdziłem przed twoim przyjściem.

Parsknęła krótko. _A my przez tyle lat dawaliśmy robić się w konia!_

– Pozwól, że teraz ja ci zadam pytanie. Jakie jest zaklęcie do rozdzielania eliksirów?

– Separatum ingrediens – odparła natychmiast.

Skinął głową i podał jej kilka fiolek z eliksirem.

– Pięć punktów, panno Granger.

– Dla czy od Gryffindoru?

– Powinienem odjąć, bo zadajesz pytania nie na temat.

– Ale pamiętałam zaklęcie?!

– Tego oczekuje od wszystkich moich studentów, więc za to nie ma punktów. Udowodnij mi, że potrafisz się nim posłużyć, to porozmawiamy.

Toczyli rozmowę poważnym tonem, ale oczy błyszczały im rozbawieniem. W końcu Severus spoważniał.

– Zajmę się analizowaniem eliksiru poronnego, a ty weźmiesz antykoncepcyjny. Kiedy eliksir zacznie wrzeć, daj mi znać. Zdejmiemy razem pierwszą warstwę, żebyś wiedziała, jak zrobić resztę.

Hermiona przelała do kociołka zawartość ośmiu fiolek i postawiła go na małym ogniu. Następnie wzięła osiem zlewek i przelała ostrożnie roztwór podtrzymujący. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak zwykła woda, ale ku jej zdumieniu miał konsystencje gęstej galarety.

Eliksir zagrzał się niespodziewanie szybko. Gorący, miał bardzo cierpki zapach. Zestawiła ostrożnie kociołek na stół i czekając, aż ostygnie, usiadła na krześle i przyglądała się Severusowi. Patrzyła, jak położył na deseczce liście lepiężnika i przytrzymując je trzema palcami lewej ręki, zaczął siekać go na drobne kawałeczki. Potem oczyścił korzenie ślazu, zamieszał ostrożnie jakiś wywar, znad którego unosiła się srebrzysta para i zanurzył go powoli w bulgoczącej cieczy. Po chwili zrobił to samo z drugim korzeniem. Hermiona sprawdziła temperaturę w jej kociołku i znów zaczęła mu się przyglądać.

Nie założył jeszcze rękawiczek i nagle uderzyło ją, jakie ma smukłe, długie palce. Patrzyła zafascynowana, jak trzyma w nich fiolkę z sokiem z chrobotka, odginając najmniejszy palec, jak ujmuje chochelkę i miesza wywar. Jego dłonie były... takie męskie – duże i silne, z wyraźnie widocznymi żyłami, ale równocześnie kształtne i pełne jakiejś gracji.

Teraz, kiedy przełamała się i odważyła odezwać do niego per „ty”, poczuła, że jest jej jakoś lżej. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu. To wcale nie było takie trudne... Pora na nazwanie go po imieniu...

Z pewnym wysiłkiem oderwała od niego oczy i sprawdziła temperaturę. Opadła już do dwustu pięćdziesięciu stopni, więc za parę minut powinien być gotowy do rozdzielenia. Zmusiła się do rozejrzenia się po laboratorium. Będąc w Hogwarcie, nie wiedziała, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma swoją prywatną pracownię, ale po zastanowieniu doszła do wniosku, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież musiał mieć jakieś miejsce, gdzie w spokoju mógł warzyć czy analizować różne eliksiry bez obawy, że ktoś będzie mu przeszkadzał, czy zniszczy rezultaty jego pracy.

Zaczęła coraz częściej kontrolować swój eliksir i po sześciu minutach temperatura spadła wreszcie do dwustu stopni.

– Severus? Eliksir jest już gotowy – powiedziała nieśmiało, przerywając mu i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie na widok odgiętego małego palca.

Severus drgnął zaskoczony na dźwięk swojego imienia wypowiedzianego tak miękko, delikatnie. I równocześnie poczuł coś ciepłego w okolicy serca, co rozlało się wolno po całej piersi. Skinął lekko głową, zamieszał jeszcze trzy razy, po czym odłożył chochelkę, sięgnął po małą buteleczkę z szarym proszkiem stojącą niedaleko i odsypał odrobinę.

– Kiedy w przepisach mówi się o szczypcie proszku, na ogół oznacza to, że musisz nabrać go w trzy palce, otrząsnąć i wsypać do kociołka to, co zostanie.

– Na ogół? To znaczy nie zawsze? Co to znaczy w takich wypadkach? – zaciekawiła się.

– Są takie eliksiry, które uwarzyć może tylko i wyłącznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Trzeba umieć dostosować ilość składników na podstawie temperatury, zapachu, koloru czy gęstości wywaru. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że ilość każdego składnika nieustannie się zmienia. Wtedy „szczypta” to tylko wskazówka, że potrzeba zaledwie odrobiny składnika – wyjaśnił, nieustannie mieszając w kociołku i sprawdzając, czy pył już się rozpuścił.

Hermiona spoglądała przez chwilę do kociołka, po czym podniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Pochodnia płonąca wysoko na ścianie sprawiała, że jego rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na policzki. Nagle Severus popatrzył na nią i dziewczyna zupełnie odruchowo się uśmiechnęła. Severus równie odruchowo uniósł w górę kącik ust.

– Przelej go do tamtej dużej zlewki i rzuć zaklęcie – poinstruował ją.

– Mogę to zrobić zaklęciem?

– Możesz.

Dziewczyna delikatnie przeniosła zaklęciem zawartość całego kociołka i kiedy już wszystkie krople osunęły się z powietrza do środka, wymówiła zaklęcie i wykonała zapamiętany z szóstego roku ruch różdżką.

– Separatum ingrediens

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nic się nie stało. Rzuciła przestraszone spojrzenie na Severusa, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową, nie odrywając oczu od wywaru, więc spojrzała na nowo do środka. Wywar poruszył się, parę bąbelków uleciało z dna i wolno zaczęły oddzielać się poszczególne warstwy. Różne kolory przepływały obok siebie, wirując lekko, opadając powoli na dół, unosząc się do góry, czy zastygając po środku. Wyglądało to niczym balet, pełen poezji i wdzięku. W końcu warstwy ustabilizowały się i znieruchomiały. Teraz zlewka przypominała mugolskie dekoracje z wielu warstw kolorowego piasku.

– To jest piękne... – szepnęła oczarowana.

Podziw w jej głosie go zaskoczył.

– Będziesz miała jeszcze okazję parę razy sobie popatrzeć. Za każdym razem wygląda to tak samo, choć im mniej warstw, tym mniej piękne.

Wziął szeroką, płaską łyżkę i zanurzył ją wolno w pierwszej warstwie o kolorze kości słoniowej, nie dotykając drugiej i jednym płynnym ruchem przelał ją do roztworu podtrzymującego. Płyn zamiast rozlać się szeroko, zbił się w kulkę, która osunęła się troszkę na dół i znieruchomiała dokładnie po środku. To samo stało się z kolejną łyżką – kulka opadła obok pierwszej i powoli złączyły się w jedną. Potem przyszła trzecia, już mniejsza i czwarta.

– Resztę możesz wyjąć pipetą – powiedział, zbierając ostatnie krople.

Wsunął delikatnie pipetę do roztworu podtrzymującego, niemal dotykając kulki po środku i odsunął kciuk, którym blokował górny otwór. W jednej chwili płyn uformował małą kuleczkę obok dużej i po paru sekundach obie stopiły się w jedną.

– Teraz musisz na nowo zagrzać eliksir i poczekać, aż ostygnie. Ale nie musisz już sprawdzać temperatury, bo proces warstwowania zacznie się sam. W międzyczasie ponumeruj i opisz zlewki, żebym w trakcie analizy mógł brać pod uwagę kolejność.

Zagotowanie eliksiru i ostudzenie nie sprawiało żadnych problemów. Hermiona przelała eliksir z powrotem do kociołka, kiedy zaczął wrzeć, przeniosła zawartość do zlewki i czekała dłuższą chwilę, aż ostygnie i na nowo mogła przypatrywać się Severusowi.

Potem jednak wszystko się skomplikowało. To, co w jego wydaniu wydawało się takie proste, było istną męczarnią. Próbowała jak najdelikatniej zanurzać szeroką łyżkę w grubej na jeden cal srebrzystej warstwie, ale co chwila łyżka osuwała się za głęboko i zbierała część kolejnej, żółtawej warstewki. Musiała chwilę czekać, aż obie warstwy się rozdzielą i zaczynała na nowo. Wlewając odrobiny płynu do wywaru podtrzymującego, starała się celować w środek, ale prawie za każdym razem kuleczki rozpływały się na boki i musiała je popychać, żeby w końcu złączyły się w jedną. I zaczynać od nowa próbować zebrać kolejną łyżeczkę. Po popychaniu szóstej kulki otarła pot z czoła i sięgnęła po pipetę. Wsunęła ją bardzo delikatnie, celując w sam środek i... zatykając palcem górny otwór, poruszyła pipetą, która osunęła się głębiej, prosto w następną warstwę. Odczekała chwilę i spróbowała od nowa, przygryzając usta. Tym razem udało jej się zebrać zaledwie kilka kropel. Powolutku zanurzyła pipetę tuż koło kulki i jak najdelikatniej odsunęła kciuk. Kilka kropelek poruszyło się lekko, jedna wypłynęła do galaretowatej masy, ale reszta została w pipecie. Nie pomagało lekkie potrząsanie, widocznie było w niej za mało płynu, albo był za lekki, żeby wypłynął. Hermiona zacisnęła boleśnie zęby na dolnej wardze i na nowo sięgnęła po łyżkę.

Mozolnie, po parenaście kropli udało się jej zebrać wszystko. Pod koniec ręce zaczęły jej drżeć z wysiłku. Zagotowała eliksir i zaczęła go studzić. Odruchowo spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem, że zebranie jednej warstwy trwało praktycznie godzinę! A zostało jeszcze pięć... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie zdąży do wieczora. Najbardziej przerażała ją cieniusieńka, ciemnoniebieska warstewka – zebranie jej będzie koszmarem...

Kiedy eliksir ostygł, wzięła płaską łyżkę...

Wkrótce do drżenia rąk doszło również i zmęczenie. Chwile odpoczynku oddzielające zbieranie kolejnych warstw były coraz krótsze, bo im mniej było eliksiru, tym szybciej stygł. Miała coraz większe problemy z koncentracją i każda następna łyżka zabierała coraz więcej czasu. Zagryzane od paru godzin usta również zaczęły boleć.

Była tak skupiona na tym, co robi, że nie zwracała uwagi na nic innego.

Z początku Severus rzucał na nią okiem, ukrywając wyraz lekkiego rozbawienia, ale z czasem zaczął przyglądać się jej coraz częściej. Po trosze, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych poważnych problemów z eliksirem, ani roztworem podtrzymującym, ale również z coraz większym zmartwieniem. Widział, że dziewczyna jest coraz bardziej zmęczona i coraz bardziej sfrustrowana. W sztuce warzenia eliksirów była to dość wybuchowa mieszanka. Popatrzył na zegarek – było już po pierwszej. Postanowił poczekać jeszcze trochę z propozycją pomocy, chcąc dać jej jeszcze trochę czasu na uczenie się i nie urazić jej.

Po zebraniu trzeciej od końca warstwy Hermiona przelała z trudem resztkę eliksiru do kociołka i postawiła na ogniu. Trzęsącą się ręką, bardzo wolno i mozolnie zaczęła opisywać zlewkę z przeźroczystą kulką w środku. Po paru słowach spojrzała na eliksir i postanowiła zmniejszyć płomień. Ręce drżały jej tak, że ledwo panowała nad tym, co robi. Zagryzła mocno wargę i pomagając sobie drugą ręką, skręciła odrobinę kurek.

Severus spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł kropelkę krwi na jej ustach. _Och, Merlinie!_

– Nie...! – zawołał, wstając raptownie, żeby ją powstrzymać.

Hermiona drgnęła zaskoczona i niechcący włożyła w płomień pióro, które natychmiast buchnęło płomieniem. Zaskoczona, z cichym krzykiem odrzuciła je na blat stołu i cofnęła się gwałtownie, wpadając na swój stołek.

Severus zareagował błyskawicznie. Jedną ręką podtrzymał dziewczynę, zaś drugą przykrył pióro, żeby zdusić płomień. Po paru sekundach złapał kociołek, w którym eliksir zaczął właśnie wrzeć i postawił go delikatnie na stół.

Hermiona poczuła łzy w oczach. Była zmęczona, zła i do tego teraz doszła jeszcze wściekłość na siebie za swoją nieudolność. Co Severus sobie o niej pomyśli?! Otarła je wierzchem dłoni, ale napłynęły nowe.

Severus spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową.

– Nie trzeba płakać. Ani się tak złościć – dodał, podając jej białą chusteczkę.

– Przepraszam... naprawdę... – dziewczyna otarła na nowo oczy i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– No już. Nic się nie stało.

– Mogłam spalić całe to laboratorium – chlipnęła cichutko. – Zniszczyć ci wszystko, co masz...

Uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował duży fotel.

– Musiałabyś się bardziej postarać. Jesteś zmęczona i jest już późno, to normalne. Usiądź sobie i zdrzemnij się, ja skończę.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– To ja powinnam to zrobić! Przecież jestem po to, żeby ci pomóc!

– I już pomogłaś. Przez te cztery godziny mogłem zajmować się czymś innym, nie sądzisz, że to duża pomoc?

– Ty zrobiłbyś to w ciągu jednej godziny, Może nawet mniej.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

– Hermiono, nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów – rzucił niby ironicznym tonem, ale jednocześnie z cieniem uśmiechu.

Przelał resztkę eliksiru do zlewki i wrócił na chwilę do swojego kociołka. Hermiona usiadła na stołku, podparła głowę rękoma i zapatrzyła się na błękitny płyn. Po jakimś czasie eliksir ostygł i patrzyła, jak wytrącają się dwie ostatnie warstwy: cieniutka ciemnoniebieska i lekko biaława. Faktycznie, im mniej było kolorów, tym mniej zachwycający był proces warstwowania.

Severus odstawił na bok swój kociołek i podszedł do Hermiony.

– Tak czy inaczej, zdjęciem ostatniej warstwy zająłbym się osobiście. Jest tak cienka, że to będzie bardzo skomplikowane – powiedział łagodnie. – To jest właśnie esencja z korzenia Cimicifugi. Do normalnego eliksiru nie dodajemy esencji, tylko zwykłe sproszkowane korzenie, więc ta warstwa jest o wiele grubsza, o błękitnym kolorze. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny to właśnie jeden z tych eliksirów, które może uwarzyć tylko ktoś o dużym doświadczeniu, bo doza korzeni zależy od ich pochodzenia.

– Dlaczego? – spytała Hermiona. Była zmęczona, ale swoją drogą zafascynowana, może nie samym tematem jako takim, ale rozmową z nim i słuchaniem jego wyjaśnień.

– Siła tego eliksiru zależy właśnie od tego składnika. Cimicifuga to roślina, która rośnie w terenach górskich. Im trudniej o wodę, tym dłuższe i grubsze ma korzenie. Tak więc to, co rośnie u nas, nie ma praktycznie żadnej mocy, można powiedzieć, że w Anglii to roślina ozdobna. Natomiast Cimicifuga rosnąca w Ameryce Południowej jest idealna. Korzenie są o wiele grubsze, nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i wewnątrz, a właśnie miąsz korzenia jest tym, co nas interesuje. Właśnie dlatego Watkins czekał na dostawę Cimicifugi z Ameryki Południowej.

– Acha, czyli im więcej jest miąszu w proszku, który dodajemy do eliksiru, tym mniej należy go dodać, tak?

Severus skinął głową.

– Dokładnie. Mistrz Eliksirów poznaje po kolorze i gęstości eliksiru, ile proszku należy wsypać.

– Co Watkins zrobił z tym tutaj?

– To właśnie będę musiał zbadać. Szukając w jego laboratorium, zorientowałem się, że specjalnością Watkinsa są wszelkiego rodzaju wzmocnione eliksiry czy maści. W tym wypadku już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że udało mu się zrobić niezwykle silną esencję. Jeden z tych poprzednich składników z pewnością służy do zmiany smaku na o wiele mniej cierpki. Bez niego eliksir pewnie by popażył i wygarbował język i całe podniebienie osoby, która by się go napiła.

Hermiona już otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać, jak dokładnie działa ten eliksir, gdy raptem zdała sobie sprawę, że temat jest... trochę delikatny. Domyśliła się tylko, że musi oddziaływać bezpośrednio na jakieś kobiece organy rozrodcze, zapewne powodując nieodwracalne zmiany. Potrząsnęła więc tylko głową.

Severus sięgnął po szeroką łyżke, przechylił trochę zlewkę i zaczął zbierać prawie granatową warstewkę. Pewnymi, płynnymi ruchami dłoni muskał łyżką powierzchnię, ani razu nie zanurzając jej za głęboko. Potem przelewał ją do roztworu podtrzymującego. Na koniec zebrał resztę pipetą, manewrując nią z tą samą gracją i elegancją, którą posługiwał się sztućcami przy jedzeniu. Mimo tego, że miał w tym dużą wprawe, zdjęcie tej jednej cieniutkiej warstewki zajęło mu prawie pół godziny. Na koniec przelał pozostałą warstwę do ostatniej zlewki z roztworem podtrzymującym i odstawił wszystko na bok.

Obrócił się do Hermiony, która siedziała wyprostowana i patrzyła na niego jak urzeczona.

– Merlinie, kiedy ty to robisz, ma się wrażenie, że to najłatwiejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Ale ja jestem taka... nieporadna...

– Nie jesteś nieporadna, za to czasami głupiutka, wiesz? – uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

W tym, co powiedział, nie doszukała się krytyki, tylko czegoś na kształt życzliwego żartu.

– Jak na początkującą poszło ci... całkiem dobrze – dodał. – A teraz połóż się na fotelu i zdrzemnij trochę. Zamówię jakiś obiad.

Tym razem Hermiona zdecydowała się posłuchać. Jego łagodne, precyzyjne gesty uspokoiły ją, prawie zahipnotyzowały i poczuła się senna i ociężała. Tak więc zapadła się w aksamitną miękkość, podkuliła nogi, przypomniała sobie jego aksamitny, niski głos i ukołysana wspomnieniami zasnęła.

Severus postanowił poczekać z zamawianiem jedzenia, aż dziewczyna się obudzi. Tak naprawdę dla ich organizmów była już druga w nocy i sam też zaczął odczuwać lekkie zmęczenie. Chwilę patrzył na zwiniętą na fotelu dziewczynę i wsłuchiwał się w jej miarowy oddech. Wyglądała w tej chwili zupełnie jak bezbronne dziecko i na myśl, że gdzieś tam na zewnątrz są ludzie, którzy chcą ją skrzywdzić, ogarnęła go nagła złość.

Potrząsnął głową i wrócił do kociołka. Czas było się skupić. Warzył coś na podobieństwo eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego i chciał sprawdzić, czy będzie podobny do eliksiru Watkinsa. Wiedział doskonale, że wszystko, co uwarzy się, używając zmieniacza czasu, nie będzie działać i dokładnie o to mu chodziło. Eliksir, który przygotował do tej pory do podmiany, był w zasadzie niebieskawą wodą i obawiał się, że gdyby Watkins z jakichś powodów przyjrzał mu się bardzo dokładnie, nie mówiąc o kontrolowaniu go, mógłby się zorientować.

Przyglądając się opisanym przez Hermionę zlewkom, uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu – zgadł doskonale. Watkins tylko odrobinę zmodyfikował właściwą recepturę. Sproszkowany korzen Cimicifugi zastąpił niesłychanie silną esencją i na koniec dosypał do tego plangentinkę, która miała działanie alkaliczne.

Analizę esencji zaplanował sobie na noc, w normalnych godzinach, żeby działanie zmieniacza nie zmodyfikowało w żaden sposób rezultatów. Wiedząc, jak dokładnie jest sporządzana, będzie mógł zdecydować czy może podmienić korzenie w laboratorium Watkinsa, czy też lepiej będzie podmienić mu któryś z pozostałych składników. Problem polegał na tym, że większość z tych składników używana była do innych eliksirów leczniczych, o które Klinika mogła prosić Watkinsa...

Dziewczyna zbudziła się tuż przed piątą i przeciągneła się, mrucząc cicho. Severus oderwał wzrok od kociołka, w którym bulgotał już gotowy wywar. Miał prawidłowe, bladoniebieskie zabarwienie i mężczyzna zastanawiał się właśnie, czego może do niego dosypać, żeby zmienić kolor na zdecydowanie niebieski. Dziewczyna zerknęła na zegar i aż ją poderwało.

– Mój Boże, spałam prawie trzy godziny! Przepraszam...!

– I bardzo dobrze. Można powiedzieć, że dzień jest trochę... długi – odparł Severus, wstając i sięgając po różdżkę.

Jednym ruchem wyczarował patronusa, poprosił skrzaty o przyniesienie czegoś do jedzenia i łania pogalopowała do kuchni, wnikając w ścianę.

– Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli teraz stąd znikniemy.

– A eliksir, który warzyłeś? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na parę unoszącą się z kociołka.

– Skończony. Po obiedzie będziemy mogli trochę się nim pobawić. Chodź do mojego magazynku, pomożesz mi przynieść parę składników.

W czasie, kiedy wybierali coś, co pozwoliłoby na zmianę koloru, nie zmieniając równocześnie eliksiru, skrzaty przyniosły chyba wszystko, co im wpadło w ręce, więc gdy wrócili, na stole znaleźli zarówno obiad, jak i przygotowaną już kolację i pełno rozmaitych ciast.

Hermiona nałożyła sobie trochę gęstego gulaszu wołowego i parę smażonych placków z ziemniaków, Severus dużego kotleta i purée. Dziewczynie przypomniały się nagle rozmaite wygłupy jej kolegów na przerwie obiadowej ze szkolnych czasów i uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

– Mam pomysł, jak zająć Watkinsa we wtorek. Można mu dosypać czegoś do jedzenia albo picia... Kiedy byłam w szkole podstawowej, paru chłopaków z mojej klasy dosypywało czasem do zupy środek na przeczyszczenie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, takie coś, po czym nie wychodzi się z toalety, tak? – Severusowi drgnęły usta. – No, no, no, mieliście ładne pomysły. Przyznam, że nie znałem cię od tej strony. Rzucanie błotem w okna sąsiadów, dosypywanie czegoś swoim kolegom ze szkoły...

Hermiona pokręciła głową z wyraźnie szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Po pierwsze, nie ja. A po drugie... kolegom? Koledzy nic im nie zawinili... Dosypywali to nauczycielom...

Severus zastygł z widelcem w powietrzu.

– Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz... – uniósł wysoko jedną brew.

– Absolutnie nie. To jeszcze nie wszystko, ale biorąc pod uwagę, z kim rozmawiam...

– Rozumiem przez to, że powinienem się czuć szczęśliwy, że przez te parę lat nie przytrafiło mi się nic szczególnego... poza tym, że ukradłaś mi skórkę boomslanga i skrzeloziele... – powiedział niby sarkastycznie, ale z cieniem uśmiechu.

– Skórka boomslanga owszem, ale skrzeloziele to nie ja! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Hermiona.

– Więc oświeć mnie kto...

– Zgredek. Naprawdę!

Severus spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. O ile co do skórki był całkowicie pewien, że to ona, o tyle co do skrzeloziela miał wątpliwości. Ale skrzata do tej pory o to nie podejrzewał.

Doszedł do wniosku, że mimo ciężkiej pracy Hermiona wygląda lepiej, niż kiedy przyszła do niego o ósmej. Postanowił się z nią trochę podroczyć, mając nadzieję, że zajmie nią tym i jej dobre samopoczucie potrwa trochę dłużej.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Uwierzę ci na słowo, że skrzat zatrudniony w Hogwarcie i mający służyć nauczycielom okradł profesora eliksirów. Czy to również skrzat skleił wszystkie witki mojej miotły?

Hermiona wydawała się być zaskoczona, ale w następnej chwili wina wyraźnie odmalowała się na jej twarzy.

– O miotle pierwszy raz słyszę, ale ... jeśli już mam być szczera... – przygryzła lekko usta i popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.

– Co takiego zrobiłaś?

– No więc... na pierwszym roku... ale to nie było złośliwe...!

Kto tu droczył się z kim? Severus pochylił się ku niej, szukając we wspomnieniach i nagle sobie przypomniał.

– Nie mów, że to ty podpaliłaś mi szatę na meczu Quidditcha?!

Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego trochę zawstydzona, trochę przestraszona, ale i równocześnie lekko rozweselona.

– Myślałam, że... że to ty czarujesz miotłę Harry’ego...

Severus pokręcił głową.

– Inni nauczyciele nazywali was „Złotym Trio”, ale moim zdaniem byliście raczej „Przeklętym Trio”. Podpalenie szaty, kradzież z moich prywatnych zapasów, nielegalne warzenie eliksiru, na którego przepis znaleźć można tylko w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, rozbrojenie i przeklęcie profesora, całoroczne używanie zmieniacza czasu, wycieczki nocą do Zakazanego Lasu, organizacja tajnej grupy pojedynków, wyprowadzenie dyrektorki do Zakazanego Lasu prosto w ręce centaurów, nielegalna wycieczka do Ministerstwa i pojedynek w Departamencie Tajemnic, niańczenie olbrzyma... że ograniczę się tylko do twoich wyczynów... – spojrzał na nią i kącik ust zadrgał mu lekko. Kiedy tak o tym wszystkim myślał, o dziwo nie czuł złości. Wręcz przeciwnie. To wszystko zdarzyło się dawno temu, jakby w innym życiu. Patrząc teraz na wymizerowaną młodą czarownicę, zdał sobie sprawę, że zdążył ją polubić… W tej chwili czuł raczej podziw. I nadzieję. – Nie wiem, jak ja z wami wytrzymałem, ale jestem pewien, że Norris nie wytrzyma. Nie ma szans.

Hermiona słuchała go niepewnie, ale kiedy na koniec zobaczyła, jak się uśmiecha, odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem.

Po obiedzie rozlali eliksir do jedenastu różnych zlewek, zostawili trochę w kociołku i próbowali zmienić kolor na bardziej niebieski. W zasadzie Hermiona ograniczyła się do przyglądania się i słuchania wyjaśnień Severusa na temat różnych składników i sposobów dodawania ich do różnych eliksirów.

Przed ósmą uporządkowali laboratorium, Severus wyczarował drugi fotel i rozsiadł się w nim. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, więc opowiedział jej pokrótce, o czym mówili Norris i Lawford w czasie lunchu.

Kiedy zegar wydzwonił ósmą, rzucili na siebie kameleona i wrócili do komnat Severusa. Hermiona poszła do jego łazienki przebrać się na powrót w normalne spodnie i bluzkę. Wróciwszy, oddała mu złożone ładnie ubranie.

– Dziękuję bardzo.

– Nie ma za co. Będzie tu na ciebie czekało, bo pewnie jeszcze parę razy będziesz go potrzebować – odparł. – Dziękuję ci za dzisiejszy dzień. Wbrew temu, co o tym sądzisz, bardzo mi pomogłaś. Naprawdę.

Hermiona westchnęła i tłumiąc ziewanie, sięgnęła po świstoklik i zaprogramowała go na swoje mieszkanie.

– Chciałabym pomóc więcej... i to ja ci dziękuję. Dużo się dziś nauczyłam.

– To dobrze. Teraz wracaj do siebie i połóż się spać. Dam ci znać, czy jutro w południe Norris i Lawford pójdą na lunch. W przeciwnym razie zobaczymy się w sobotę wieczorem.

– Nie masz pluskwy – zaoponowała.

– Dam sobie radę. Poza tym i tak będą o tym rozmawiać na naradzie w sobotę, więc nic straconego. – Położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Pamiętaj o planie na najbliższe dni. Podmienimy wszystkie eliksiry. Nie masz się czym martwić. Obiecuję ci, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wzięła jego rękę w swoje dłonie i uścisnęła ją.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Chwilę spoglądali na siebie i po chwili Hermiona poczuła się trochę niezręcznie. Puściła jego rękę, sięgnęła po świstoklik i różdżkę i powiedziała cicho.

– Do widzenia.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono. Śpij dobrze.

Dziewczyna aktywowała świstoklik i znikła. Severus stał jeszcze parenaście sekund po środku pustego salonu, patrząc w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała, po czym westchnął, rzucił na nowo osłony i poszedł do sypialni.

Dla niego wieczór jeszcze się nie skończył. Za parę godzin musiał wybrać się do Św. Munga. Od poprzedniego warzenia minął już prawie tydzień i domyślał się, że Watkins niebawem będzie warzył nową partię eliksiru. Chciał skorzystać z okazji i powiesić w laboratorium portret Artrmizji, żeby od jutra wiedzieć już dokładnie, co się dzieje. Zdecydował jednak nic o tym nie mówić Hermionie. Już i tak była zmęczona i nie chciał męczyć jej jeszcze bardziej. Po powrocie zaś miał zabrać się za analizę esencji z Cimicifugi...

Czekając, położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy.

Dziś Hermiona nazwała go po imieniu. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie uczucia radości, które go ogarnęło. Do niedawna nienawidził swojego imienia, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie jego brzmienie w jej ustach, doszedł do wniosku, że nawet mógłby je zaakceptować.

Wrócił myślami do chwil, kiedy przyglądał się jej, kiedy starała się rozdzielić warstwy. Jej skupienie wyraźnie wychodziło poza zwykłą chęć zrobienia wszystkiego jak najlepiej. Mógł chyba powiedzieć, że podobało się jej to, co robiła. Czy zawsze tak pracowała na jego lekcjach? Pamiętał, że zazwyczaj nie tylko udawało się jej przygotować jak trzeba swój eliksir, ale i pomagać innym, ale czy zawsze robiła to z taką pasją i zaangażowaniem? Całkiem, jakby sprawiało jej to przyjemność...

Mimo starań nie udawało mu się przypomnieć sobie żadnych szczegółów, prócz kilku koszmarnych wspomnień, jak ją wówczas traktował. Jak na nią warczał i jak niesprawiedliwie oceniał, kiedy odpowiadała poprawnie na jego pytania... jak odejmował punkty z byle powodów... Nagle stanął mu przed oczami incydent z zębami, kiedy bezlitośnie zadrwił z niej i aż ogarnął go wstyd i zacisnął pięści ze złości na siebie. Merlinie, jak on mógł być tak okrutny?! Durny, wredny sukinsyn!

A przecież musiała mieć zdolności do eliksirów, skoro już w drugiej klasie uwarzyła eliksir wielosokowy...! Jak mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi?! Jak mógł NIE CHCIEĆ zwrócić na to uwagi?!

Poczuł obrzydzenie do siebie samego. _I ty się dziwisz, że dziewczyna nie chciała zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu?!_

Uderzyła go nagle myśl, że mimo tego Hermiona zdaje się mu ufać. Uśmiecha się do niego, żartuje z nim... Choć absolutnie na to nie zasłużył. _Daje ci szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej. Masz właśnie okazję odkupić choć część winy._

I nagle ogarnęła go niemal szalona determinacja. I pewność, że tym razem mu się uda. _Zrobię wszystko, żeby ją ocalić. WSZYSTKO._

Znikło gdzieś zmęczenie i poczuł przypływ energii. Miał jeszcze dziś dużo do zrobienia. Dla niej.

 


	17. Rozdział 3 - część 1

Piątek, 19.06

Sztab Generalny Armii Brytyjskiej

 

Porucznik Danny Mack odłożył telefon od Kovalsky’ego, narzucił marynarkę, poprawił pagony i zapiął porządnie wszystkie guziki. Od tygodnia szlag trafił klimatyzację i w biurach można było się ugotować, więc w ramach niepisanego zarządzenia mógł siedzieć w samej koszuli, ale wychodząc, musiał wyglądać regulaminowo. Zamykając drzwi, przeczesał palcami krótkie włosy i nałożył czapkę.

W korytarzu było trochę chłodniej, bo wszystkie okna w Sali Centralnej były pootwierane i zrobił się przeciąg. Szereg lampek, wiszących na ścianie do oświetlenia rozmaitych dyplomów czy odznaczeń, został wyłączony i panował półmrok. Miękka wykładzina zdawała się grzać w podeszwy.

– Idę do Biura Analiz – powiedział Starszej Sierżant Warren, zatrzymując się koło jej biurka. – Gdyby podpułkownik Parker mnie szukał, przekaż mu, że pracuję nad jego rozkazem. Powinienem wrócić za jakąś godzinę.

Dziewczyna zrobiła krótką notatkę i spojrzała na porucznika z prowokującym uśmieszkiem.

– O której dzisiaj skończysz?

Mack zamyślił się. Nie wiedział, o której uda mu się dziś wyrwać, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak jego asystentka i równocześnie od niedawna dziewczyna, uniosła długopis do ust i zaczęła go zmysłowo podgryzać, zdecydował, że dziś może się świat zawalić, a on i tak stąd wyjdzie.

– O szóstej. Rozumiem, że mam do ciebie wpaść? – wymruczał, pochylając się ku niej.

– Tylko się nie spóźnij...

Kiedy oblizała usta, poczuł, że jego ciało zareagowało na te sugestywne gesty i stwierdził, że musi się zająć czymś innym, inaczej oszaleje do wieczora.

Wchodząc do dużego holu Krajowego Centrum Rozpoznania Fotograficznego, okazał przepustkę i kazał zawiadomić starszego chorążego Kovalsky’ego o swoim przybyciu. Zamiast wezwać windę, wszedł na drugie piętro schodami i pchnął wahadłowe, kowbojskie – jak je nazywał, drzwi. Jako mały chłopak był fanem westernów i kochał Jessy Jamesa, Boba Daltona i Lucky Luck’a i, oczywiście, wahadłowe drzwi. Co prawda te były pełne, a nie takie, jak we wszystkich barach na Dzikim Zachodzie, ale nadal mógł sobie wyobrażać, że zaraz wyjmie colta i załatwi jakiegoś podejrzanego draba kantującego w brydża...

Niestety w korytarzu żadnego draba nie było, tylko w otwartych drzwiach parę stóp dalej stał Kovalsky. Przywitali się i Mack wszedł do studia. Na całe szczęście klima działała.

– Co się dzieje, Thomas? Wyglądasz, jakbyś ducha zobaczył – spojrzał na pryszczatego młodzieńca, odłożył czapkę na biurko i usiadł wygodnie w fotelu przy biurku zasłanym stosem papierów, notatek, płytek dvd, opakowań po Marsach i puszek coli. Spod tego bajzlu wychodził kabel telefoniczny.

– Panie poruczniku, przygotowując dla pana materiały o Rathlin Island, natknąłem się na... wygląda mi to na jakiś nowy sposób kamuflażu – odparł niepewnie Kovalsky.

– Kamuflażu czego? Ludzi? Pojazdów?

– Ludzi. Pojazdów nie widziałem i nie sądzę, żeby tam były.

Mack spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka, który był wyraźnie poddenerwowany. Miał lekko zaczerwienione oczy i rozczochrane włosy.

– Może zacznijmy od początku – zaproponował. – Opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie.

Parę minut później erotyczne myśli zupełnie wyleciały mu z głowy. Pochylił się, opierając łokcie o kolana i postanowił zacząć NAPRAWDĘ od początku.

– Po pierwsze, wyjaśnij mi w paru słowach, o co chodzi z tym zobrazowaniem przestrzennym. Tylko bez technicznego bełkotu, proszę.

– Mamy w tej chwili na orbicie geostacjonarnej satelitę FF-25. To satelita rozpoznawczy najnowszej generacji systemu DSP – Kovalsky albo się zapomniał, albo w ogóle nie umiał mówić, nie używając choćby jednego technicznego pojęcia. – Ma dziesięć kamer szerokokątnych i teleskop zwierciadlany typu Schmidta. Przekazuje nam obrazy za pośrednictwem bazy naziemnej w ośrodku wojskowym Akrotiri. Kiedy kazał mi pan zebrać dane na temat Rathlin Island, sprawdziłem, że RAF nie lata nad tym terenem, ale za to codziennie przelatuje nad nim nasz satelita, więc zdecydowałem się użyć danych z ostatniej transmisji.

– Jak dokładny obraz możesz dostać?

– Przy soczewkach Nicona mogę mieć ponad 800-krotne zbliżenie, co przy długości teleskopu...

– Czyli...?

Kovalsky wzruszył w duchu ramionami.

– Trochę przesadzając, można powiedzieć, że mogę zaglądać tym tam w oczy. Będzie bardzo pixelizowało i obraz będzie rozmyty, ale będziemy mogli je zobaczyć.

– O cholera...! – powiedział Mack z uznaniem. – Jak daleko jest satelita od ziemi?

– Jest na orbicie eliptycznej, więc zawieszenie nad różnymi punktami jest zmienne. Jest trochę ponad 26 000 mil nad Rathlin Island.

Mack miał ochotę kazać mu powtórzyć. 26 TYSIĘCY mil stąd i zaglądamy ludziom w oczy???!!!

– Dobrze. To teraz o co chodzi z tym kamuflażem? Wiem, że ostatnim hitem jest kamuflaż digitalny. Chyba nie wymyślili lepszego sposobu na odwzorowanie szumu kolorystycznego otoczenia?

– Nie wiem, poruczniku. Boję się, że to coś zupełnie nowego. Nie mimetyczny, nie deformujący i nie pixelowy – chłopak użył bardziej popularnej nazwy.

– To znaczy co?

– Nie wiem. Oni po prostu znikli...

– Nie opowiadaj bzdur, przecież nie mogli zniknąć! To nie jest jakaś cyrkowa sztuczka, której uczą teraz nowych rekrutów... – zdenerwował się Mack.

– Panie poruczniku, chyba będzie lepiej, jak pan sam to zobaczy...

Mack rozejrzał się po studiu. Prócz setki ekranów komputerowych i tabletów zobaczył duży projektor na ścianę. Kovalsky jednak wstał i pokazał gestem drzwi.

– Może przejdziemy do sali projekcyjnej... tam będzie to lepiej widać. Mamy tam naprawdę wieeelki ekran.

Po łatwości, z jaką Kovalsky podał mu odległość satelity od Ziemi, Mack mógł spodziewać się, że będzie oszołomiony. I faktycznie. Ekran był olbrzymi.

– Ile ma? – starał się nadać swojemu głosowi niewinne brzmienie.

– 40 stóp kwadratowych.

_O cholera! To się nazywa niezłe Home Cinema!_

Kiedy skończył po raz ósmy oglądać transmisję, zamyślił się głęboko. Nie było wątpliwości, trafili całkiem przez przypadek na dużą sprawę. Ktoś, jakaś organizacja, wynalazł nowy typ kamuflażu. Nikt w armii o nim nie słyszał, przynajmniej nie brytyjskiej. Nie sądził też, żeby Amerykanie coś o tym wiedzieli i nie podzielili się taką informacją. Nie w obecnej, kryzysowej sytuacji, biorąc pod uwagę jichadystów.

 

Sobota, 20.06

 

Dochodziła ósma wieczorem, kiedy Severus i Minerwa wylądowali na tyłach Kliniki. Ledwo Minerwa złapała równowagę, podeszła do nich Hermiona. Po krótkim powitaniu Severus wyjaśnił jej plan na dzisiejszy wieczór.

– Wpierw sprawdzimy laboratorium Watkinsa. Ty pójdziesz ze mną, profesor McGonagall będzie nas ubezpieczać przy wejściu do korytarza. Następnie sprawdzimy magazynek, w którym Klinika trzyma rezerwy i przy okazji zabiorę im eliksir przeciwbólowy i uzupełniający krew. Dwa najważniejsze eliksiry, które zawsze muszą być na każdym Oddziale. Potem pójdę na każdy Oddział pod pozorem kontroli eliksiru przeciwbólowego, powiem, że mamy problem i że traci on swoją moc i przy tej okazji powiem im, że praktycznie nie mają już obu eliksirów na stanie i koniecznie ktoś musi im je zrobić. W ten sposób Watkins będzie zajęty w poniedziałek. Jeśli chcesz, możesz założyć pelerynę niewidkę i iść ze mną.

Z początku Severus chciał zostawić dziewczynę na straży, żeby jej nie narażać, ale Minerwa zmusiła go do zmiany decyzji, mówiąc, że tylko widząc wszystko na własne oczy, Hermiona się uspokoi.

– We wtorek, jak tylko wyjdzie z domu, będzie musiał bardzo szybko do niego wrócić. I nie będzie miał już szansy, żeby cokolwiek stamtąd przynieść.

– Czemu będzie musiał wrócić? – spytała Hermiona.

– Spali mu się dom – odparł krótko.

Dziewczyna nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

– W czwartek późnym wieczorem byłem w Klinice i powiesiłem w jego laboratorium portret Artemizji – Hermiona już otworzyła usta, ale podniósł rękę i zamarła. – Tu nie chodzi o to, żebyś brała udział w każdym wypadzie do Kliniki. Najważniejsze jest, żebyśmy panowali nad sytuacją. Byłem tam oficjalnie, więc nic mi nie groziło. – Kiedy dziewczyna niechętnie potaknęła, dodał. – Pokazałem Artemizji, gdzie stoi esencja z Cimicifugi, więc jeśli tylko Watkins jej dotknie, będziemy o tym wiedzieć. Ale tak czy inaczej przyjdę we wtorek wieczorem skontrolować wszystko jeszcze raz. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjść ze mną, wtedy profesor McGonagall będzie stała na straży.

– Bardzo bym chciała...

Minerwa położyła jej uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

– Oczywiście, moja droga.

– O tej porze Watkins siedzi już pewnie u Smitha, więc nie przewiduję żadnych komplikacji. Minerwo, po przeszukaniu Kliniki będziemy musieli cofnąć się z Hermioną o parę godzin, żeby pójść podsłuchać Norrisa i resztę. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli cofniemy się do chwili obecnej. Więc wejdź do holu sama i daj nam trochę czasu, dobrze?

Machnął różdżką i kontenery przesunęły się na boki, a brama otworzyła się. Podał dziewczynie pelerynę-niewidkę, a Minerwa przemieniła się w burego kota i pobiegła przed nimi. Severus spojrzał na zegarek.

– Siódma pięćdziesiąt osiem... poczekajmy, jak będzie pięćdziesiąt dziewięć...

Podeszli do samych drzwi i kiedy wskazówka przesunęła się do przodu, weszli do holu.

W laboratorium Watkinsa Severus wskazał na ścianę z prawej strony.

– U samej góry, w kącie, wisi portret Artemizji. Owinąłem go peleryną niewidką i przykleiłem zaklęciem trwałego przylepca, więc nie ma obaw, że Watkins coś zobaczy albo go dotknie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na pajęczyny wiszące pod sufitem i kiwnęła głową na powitanie.

Tak jak Severus sądził, przeszukanie laboratorium Watkinsa nie stanowiło problemu. Dziewczyna kontrolowała na wszelki wypadek buteleczki ze składnikami, a on metodycznie sprawdzał każdą fiolkę, jedna po drugiej. W tym samym miejscu, co zwykle, znalazł podstawkę z pięcioma nowymi fiolkami, które pokazał Hermionie. Obserwowała uważnie, jak przekłada je do torby i na ich miejsce wkłada fałszywy eliksir.

– Na środę dam ci te okulary – podał je jej – w nich każda moja fiolka będzie miała żółtawy odcień, tak jak te tu.

Hermiona założyła okulary i popatrzyła na fiolki; faktycznie miały żółty kolor. Dla porównania popatrzyła na inne, ale reszta była przeźroczysta.

– Zapewniam cię, nie ma kolorowych fiolek. Nawet jeśli któregoś dnia ktoś takie wymyśli, nikt nie będzie ich używał. Eliksiry rozpoznaje się między innymi po kolorze, każdy błąd w identyfikacji miałby katastrofalne skutki – zapewnił ją Severus, starając się zgadnąć, jakie jeszcze mogła mieć wątpliwości.

Kiedy skończyli sprawdzanie, przywołali Minerwę, która upewniła się, że Watkins nie zrobił żadnych magicznych skrytek, po czym zapieczętowali drzwi i przeszli do magazynu obok. Tam również sprawdzili wszystkie fiolki i Severus schował do torby eliksiry przeciwbólowe i uzupełniające krew.

Potem obie czarownice założyły peleryny i poszły za Severusem, który z pewnością siebie wszedł na Oddział Wypadków Przedmiotowych na parterze. Ruszył prosto do pokoju dla dyżurującego Uzdrowiciela, w którym siedziało dwóch mężczyzn i zapukał w otwarte drzwi.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedział.

Jeden z Uzdrowicieli natychmiast go poznał, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, wyciągając rękę na powitanie. Hermionie przemknęło przez myśl, że z racji tego, że Severus pomaga Klinice, dostarczając eliksiry i maści, musi tu być zawsze mile widziany.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Markus, z pewnością słyszałeś o profesorze Snapie... wiesz, tym, co warzy nam najbardziej skomplikowane eliksiry.

Markus zerwał się z krzesła i również podszedł się przywitać.

– Możemy w czymś pomóc? – zapytał pierwszy z mężczyzn.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Robercie – odparł Severus. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić eliksir przeciwbólowy. W trakcie egzaminów całkiem przez przypadek odkryliśmy, że mamy problem z nalewką z piołunu. Być może cała partia nalewki jest przeterminowana, bo eliksir wyraźnie traci swoją moc.

– Mamy sprowadzić Stephena, który ma dyżur dziś w nocy?

– Najpierw sprawdzę, czy z tym, co macie, wszystko w porządku. Gdzie trzymacie zapasy?

Robert natychmiast otworzył szeroko drzwiczki szafki pod ścianą.

– Tu ma pan wszystko, co mamy.

Severus stanął tak, żeby Hermiona spod przeciwległej ściany miała doskonały widok i zaczął wyciągać wszystkie podstawki. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie znalazł eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. Obejrzał dokładnie mętny, biały eliksir przeciwbólowy i chwilę jakby się wahał. Markus i Robert patrzyli na niego w skupieniu.

– Ten tu wydaje się być w porządku, choć dla pewności niedługo bym go wymienił. Problem w tym, że w magazynie nie ma już nic. Macie jeszcze jakieś inne miejsce, gdzie możecie trzymać eliksiry?

Robert pokręcił głową.

– Nigdzie indziej ich nie trzymamy, tylko te drzwi utrzymują zaklęcie chłodzące. Być może Stephen, który robi właśnie obchód, wziął jedną czy dwie, żeby podać jakiemuś pacjentowi, ale nic więcej pan u nas nie znajdzie.

Severus popatrzył jeszcze raz na fiolki.

– I tak muszę sprawdzić na innych piętrach, więc jeśli mają więcej, to powiem, żeby wam przynieśli.

– Dziękujemy – odparli obaj niemal równocześnie.

Skinął im głową na pożegnanie i ruszył na pierwsze piętro. Tam też nie spodziewał się znaleźć eliksiru Watkinsa, ale chciał skontrolować każdą, nawet najmniejszą fiolkę w Klinice.

Na drugim piętrze, na Oddziale Zakażeń Magicznych, mieli tylko jedną fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Przeszedł na Oddział Kobiecy, do znajomej sali, w której nikogo nie było. Hermiona chciała stanąć tuż przy drzwiach, żeby lepiej widzieć, ale Minerwa lekko, ale stanowczo odciągnęła ją pod ścianę.

Severus otworzył szafę i szybko założył swoje okulary. Natychmiast dostrzegł cztery podstawki zabarwione na żółto. Odsunął je na bok, schował okulary i już niespiesznie zaczął przeglądać pozostałe. Nie znalazł ani jednej niebieskiej. Kiedy skończył, schował wszystkie i wyszedł do korytarza.

– Nie odchodźcie stąd, idę poszukać jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela – powiedział półgłosem.

Ruszył w głąb korytarza, zaglądając do sal, w których leżały pacjentki. W trzeciej wreszcie trafił na młodą kobietę ubraną w żółto-zieloną szatę i natychmiast poznał jedną ze swych dawnych studentek. Ona też go poznała, bo poruszyła się tak gwałtownie, że dwie szklanki na tacy, którą trzymała w rękach, aż zadzwoniły o siebie.

– Panno Hopkins – skinął jej głową.

– Pro... profesor Snape?!

Jedna z leżących w łóżku kobiet spojrzała dziwnie na nich oboje.

– Będę czekał w korytarzu, jak tylko pani skończy, proszę do mnie przyjść.

Wyszedł i stanął za drzwiami. Dopiero po paru minutach kobieta podeszła do niego z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Co... co pan... to znaczy mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Zdecydowanie wolę pani drugie pytanie – powiedział cierpko. – Owszem, może pani pomóc. Gdzie mogę znaleźć Uzdrowiciela dyżurnego?

– Uzdrowicielka Johnson jest zajęta... mamy właśnie taki śmieszny przypadek... Z Urazów magizoologicznych przysłali nam dość starszą już czarownicę, która sądziła, że coś ją pogryzło i od tego puchła, a...

– Opowiadanie może pani zostawić dla znajomych, nie przyszedłem tu na pogaduszki – uciął, krzywiąc się, a kobieta zbladła lekko. – Muszę sprawdzić wszystkie eliksiry przeciwbólowe, jakie macie na Oddziale. Być może ich moc słabnie i nie powinniście ich używać. Sprawdziłem już wszystkie w rezerwie, ale nie wiem, czy to wszystkie, jakie macie.

– Ale...z Izby Przyjęć nikt nas nie uprzedził...

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie przyszedłem tu się leczyć, więc nie byłem na Izbie Przyjęć. Wszedłem od tyłu, od magazynu.

Na jego jadowity komentarz młoda Uzdrowicielka spuściła wzrok.

– Jeśli pan chce zobaczyć eliksiry, to możemy pójść na sale i...

– Hopkins, oprzytomnij – syknął. – Nie będę chodził po żadnych salach. Po prostu idź i przynieś mi eliksiry, które trzymacie poza rezerwą. Czy to aż takie trudne?

– Tylko przeciwbólowe? Czy inne też?

– Wszystkie. I pospiesz się.

– Tak, proszę pana...

Kobieta odeszła i znikła w sali, z której wyszła. Po chwili pojawiła się z koszykiem w ręku i poszła do następnej. Severus wolnym krokiem wrócił aż pod salę Uzdrowicieli i stanął spokojnie koło drzwi, spoglądając do środka. Czekał dość długo, co go bardzo cieszyło, bo to znaczyło, że Hopkins wzięła sobie do serca jego polecenie.

Kiedy zobaczył ją wracającą z drugiej strony korytarza, od strony gabinetów Uzdrowicieli, gestem kazał jej wejść do środka. Hopkins postawiła na stole kosz, w którym było ze dwadzieścia różnych fiolek, ale na szczęście żadna z nich nie zawierała niebieskiego płynu.

Przyjrzał się dokładnie każdemu z przeźroczystych i białawych eliksirów.

– To wszystko, co macie? – zapytał surowo.

– Tak, panie profesorze...

– Jesteś pewna? – popatrzył jej badawczo w oczy.

– Oczywiście... jest jakiś problem z tymi eliksirami?

– Nie, są dobre. Co mnie niepokoi to to, że macie ich tak mało. Na dole, w magazynie, nie ma nic. Na innych Oddziałach też już ich prawie nic nie mają. Jesteś pewna, że wszędzie sprawdziłaś?

– We wszystkich salach eliksiry do podania stoją na stoliku przy drzwiach. Przepisywane są na ogół przez stażystki i przed podaniem muszą być zweryfikowane przez Uzdrowicielki. W gabinetach, gdzie konsultujemy pacjentki, nie trzymamy nic ze względu na brak odpowiednich warunków – tym razem Severus jej nie przerywał, bo to mogło okazać się kiedyś przydatne. – Na porodówce nigdy nie zostawiamy żadnych eliksirów, żeby rodzące nie próbowały ich sobie same zaordynować...

– Idę sprawdzić na Oddziale Zatruć i na Urazach Pozaklęciowych i niedługo wrócę. Postaram się porozmawiać z Uzdrowicielką Johnson, ale jeśli mi się nie uda, przekaż jej, że lada chwila zabraknie wam eliksiru. Dwóch, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, bo nigdzie poza waszym Oddziałem nie widziałem eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Zostały wam tylko cztery fiolki. W poniedziałek musicie poprosić kogoś, żeby je wam uwarzył. Ja nie dam rady, jestem zajęty egzaminami.

Kobieta wyraźnie zbladła, kiwnęła głową i wyszła szybko, najprawdopodobniej szukać Uzdrowicielki Johnson.

Hermiona i Minerwa odczekały, aż zniknie za rogiem i jak najciszej ruszyły za Severusem.

Na Oddziale Zatruć spotkał kolejnego byłego studenta, któremu opowiedział tę samą historię, a na czwartym piętrze porozmawiał z Uzdrowicielem dyżurnym. Nigdzie nie znalazł już fiolek z niebieskim płynem. Przestrzegł obu o krytycznie niskim stanie eliksirów i wrócił na Oddział Kobiecy. W sali Uzdrowicieli nie było nikogo, więc zszedł na parter i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

– Wyjdźcie przed budynek bez zdejmowania peleryn – powiedział cicho i otworzył je szeroko.

Jednym ruchem różdżki zablokował przejście i kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył przed sobą dwie czarownice. Minerwa podała mu pelerynę i uścisnęła Hermionę.

– Bardzo dobrze dziś poszło, ale dla was wieczór jeszcze się nie skończył. Uważajcie na siebie. Ja pójdę przejść się trochę po mugolskim Londynie i aportuję się do Hogwartu. Do zobaczenia, Severusie. A ty, Hermiono, trzymaj się mocno i nie denerwuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – pogłaskała ją lekko po głowie.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, pani profesor – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niej z wdzięcznością.

Starsza czarownica odpowiedziała uśmiechem i odeszła w mrok.

– Jest... prawie za piętnaście dziesiąta – Severus rzucił okiem na zegarek i oparł się o mur na wprost wejścia. – Poczekamy, aż będzie pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, tak będzie najlepiej.

Czekając, opowiedział jej, co powiedziała mu panna Hopkins i co mówił Uzdrowicielom na temat obu eliksirów. Za trzy ósma sięgnął po zmieniacz czasu.

– Dwa obroty – uprzedził.

Przysunął się do dziewczyny i zarzucił im obojgu łańcuszek na szyje. Odsłonił zegarek tak, żeby i Hermiona mogła widzieć przybliżającą się coraz bardziej do dwunastki wskazówkę sekundnika. Kiedy wskazówka zakończyła swoją wędrówkę na samą górę, Severus obrócił klepsydrę dwa razy. Oboje zamknęli oczy i całkiem niepotrzebnie wstrzymali oddech, kiedy świat zawirował wokół nich. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, Hermiona odczekała jeszcze chwilę, aż usłyszała ciche stuknięcie drzwi. Właśnie weszli do holu...

Kiedy odważyła się otworzyć oczy, byli zupełnie sami. Severus rozpinał właśnie cienki łańcuszek. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po francuski świstoklik i zapisała w nim miejsce przeznaczenia – małą miejscowość Little Chalfont. Smith mieszkał na samym końcu małej uliczki Linfields. Czy raczej można powiedzieć – za końcem uliczki. Dla jego sąsiada była to ślepa ulica, kończąca się żywopłotem, za którym zaczynał się park porośnięty dziko drzewami i krzakami, więc parkował tam zawsze swoją Hondę. Dom Smitha stał po drugiej stronie żywopłotu, otoczony całą gamą zaklęć antymugolskich i ochronnych.

– Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się go odnaleźć – powiedziała, narzucając na siebie pelerynę i wyciągając rękę do Severusa. – Jeśli użył choćby wszystkich zaklęć, jakie ja znam, nie uda nam się go ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć.

– Norrisowi też nie, więc zapewne zdjął Protego Totalum. I Cave Inimicum, przynajmniej na czas pojawiania się gości...

Obydwoje czuli, że dzisiejsze spotkanie będzie najtrudniejsze do podsłuchania ze wszystkich dotychczasowych. Smith miał pewnie manię na tle ochrony swojego domu i mógł użyć zaklęć, jakie im nawet do głowy nie przyszły.

– Nie martwmy się na zapas – dodał Severus, biorąc ją za rękę i poprawiając swoją niewidkę.

Hermiona aktywowała świstoklik i dodatkowo wymówiła zaklęcie tworzące drugi wymiar, tak jak we Francji. Poczuli, jak znów nimi szarpnęło i wszystkie kolory się rozmyły i po chwili wylądowali pod wielkim dębem.

Nie była pewna, jak zadziała to zaklęcie. Opisała dokładnie Severusowi, jak działało ono we Francji, ale nie wiedziała, czy znalezienie się w innym wymiarze tu, w Anglii, uczyni ich niezauważalnymi dla Smitha i reszty. Pytanie było, czy działanie zaklęcia zależało od wymiaru, czy też mugolskiego lub czarodziejskiego pochodzenia. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek zdecydowali nałożyć na siebie niewidki.

Podeszli cicho do parterowego domku, zupełnie ciemnego od ich strony. Wiatr poruszał gałęziami drzew, skądś dochodziło szczekanie psa i cichy szum przejeżdżających samochodów i ich ostrożne kroki zupełnie ginęły w tych odgłosach.

Hermiona przeszła wzdłuż całego domku i wyjrzała zza rogu. Zobaczyła podłużny prostokąt światła na trawie, padający z drzwi balkonowych całkiem niedaleko. Równocześnie usłyszała niewyraźne głosy.

Odwróciła się do tyłu i sięgnęła na oślep w miejsce, gdzie powinien stać Severus.

– Są w jakimś pokoju tuż obok – szepnęła, kiedy jej palce natrafiły na coś twardego.

– Podejdźmy tam – odszepnął.

Uzgodnili, że na terenie posiadłości Smitha nie należy rzucać żadnych zaklęć, o ile to nie będzie absolutnie konieczne. Severus obawiał się, że Auror mógł rzucić zaklęcie wykrywające używanie magii w najbliższej okolicy.

Nie rozluźniając uchwytu, Hermiona podeszła wolno do prostokątu i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że przesuwane drzwi balkonowe są otwarte. Wysunęła bardziej głowę i zobaczyła, że w środku, przy dużym, okrągłym stole siedziała już większość z przybyłych na naradę. Tyłem do niej siedział Smith. Obok niego Norris i Lawford. Dalej zobaczyła swojego szefa, Bensona i Scotta. Brakowało jeszcze Stone’a i Watkinsa.

– Jeszcze nie zaczęli – szepnęła, cofając głowę. – Czekają na Watkinsa i Stone’a.

Severus wyjął pluskwę i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak wsunąć ją do pokoju. Rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok padł na niewielki, płaski liść, leżący tuż koło nich. Pochylił się do Hermiony.

– Przejdź za mnie – równocześnie ujął ją w pasie i pomógł jej się przesunąć, bojąc się, że może na niego wpaść.

Sięgnął po liść, przyczepił do niego pluskwę i na czworaka zbliżył się do otwartych drzwi. Mieli szczęście, bo były odsunięte na przeciwną stronę. Położył liść na ziemi, poczekał na jakiś mocniejszy podmuch wiatru i ręką owiniętą w pelerynę popchnął go do środka.

Nikt z siedzących nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Liść upadł na kafelki, zaraz koło cienkiej ciemnozielonej zasłony i był całkowicie niewidoczny. A nawet gdyby był, pewnie nikogo nie zdziwiłoby, że wiatr wwiał go do środka.

Severus wstał wolno i odnalazł Hermionę.

– Pluskwa jest w środku.

Oboje włożyli do uszu słuchawki. Severus usłyszał jakiś szum, trzaski i czyjś głos, dochodzący z tak daleka, że ledwo było cokolwiek słychać. Zatrzeszczało i nagle zapiszczało tak mocno, że aż syknął z bólu i wyszarpnął słuchawkę z ucha.

– Nie działa! – usłyszał.

Hermiona nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Mikrofon zbierał dźwięki z wielu jardów, więc przez chwilę sądziła, że w czasie podkładania go wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, ale kiedy doszły trzaski i głośny pisk, zrozumiała, że urządzenie zwariowało z powodu magii.

– Tak myślisz? – spytał niepewnie i na nowo włożył słuchawkę.

To samo. Głos raz powracał, raz zanikał, czasem słychać było lepiej, czasem prawie wcale.

– Co robimy?

Severus nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo nagle gdzieś w mroku usłyszeli głośne pyknięcie, ktoś powiedział „Lumos” i w bladym świetle zobaczyli ludzką sylwetkę, która ruszyła w ich kierunku. Oboje przylgnęli do ściany i patrzyli, jak koło nich przechodzi Watkins.

– Panowie – powiedział, wchodząc do środka.

Smith odwrócił się i wstał na jego widok.

– Witaj, Nigel.

Watkins obszedł stół, witając się z każdym.

– Cieszę się, że choć raz nie jestem ostatni! – powiedział radośnie.

– Alain się spóźnia – potwierdził Smith. – Nie wiem czemu... Może coś go zatrzymało.

– To normalne, że twoja różdżka wibruje? – zapytał równocześnie Benson.

Istotnie, różdżka Smitha drżała leciutko.

– Normalne – dotknął jej i znieruchomiała. – Wykrywa zaklęcia w obrębie dziesięciu stóp. Nigel, co rzuciłeś?

– Lumos. Nie chciałem sobie powybijać zębów, a wylądowałem po środku twojego ogrodu.

Severus słyszał prawie wszystko. Tylko czasem silniejszy wiatr zagłuszał słowa. Usłyszał, co mówił Smith i pogratulował sobie w myślach.

– Słyszałaś? – przechylił głowę w stronę Hermiony i poczuł, jak dotyka czegoś miękkiego. Jej włosów.

– Trochę...

– Nie rzucaj żadnych zaklęć.

Zrozumiała natychmiast.

– Co robimy?

Severus myślał chwilę. Pluskwa nie działała. Nie mogli jej przywołać czy po nią sięgnąć. Ale za to słyszeli... przynajmniej chwilowo. Cóż, nie mieli innego wyjścia...

– Przejdź na drugą stronę i staraj się usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Ja stanę tu. Uważaj, bo niedługo powinien przyjść Stone – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Ani nic nie zobaczył, ani nie usłyszał, ale domyślił się, że Hermiona go posłuchała i stanęła po drugiej stronie drzwi. Przysunął się i zaczął słuchać.

 

– Zostaw otwarte, to będzie mógł wejść – powiedział Rockman.

– I przy okazji nie będziesz musiał biegać do drzwi wejściowych – dodał Watkins.

– Przede wszystkim jest gorąco i się tu podusimy jak zamknę – odparł Smith. – To co, zaczynamy? Peter, czyń honory domu...

Norris rozejrzał się po wszystkich, zanim zaczął.

– Po pierwsze, jeszcze raz chciałbym wam podziękować za zeszły weekend. Rzucenie Imperiusa na Shacklebolta ma dla nas wielkie znaczenie. Zresztą sami widzieliście, jaki piękny dał wywiad w Proroku – wszyscy się zaśmiali. – Nie było łatwo, ale się udało.

– To z tej okazji pijemy szampana? – spytał Watkins, upijając łyk z podsuniętego mu kieliszka.

– W sumie to najtrudniej było znaleźć chwilę, kiedy był sam – wtrącił równocześnie Benson.

– Dziwisz się? Przecież to sam Minister, więc dobrze go pilnują – zaśmiał się Lawford. – Jeszcze komuś przyszłoby do głowy go zaatakować... albo rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie...

Wszyscy znów zachichotali. Widać było, że fakt, że mieli pod kontrolą samego Ministra Magii, wprawił ich w bardzo dobry nastrój. Norris też się śmiał, choć nadal złościł go fakt stłuczenia wspomnienia ze Snape’em w roli głównej.

– Zaczęliśmy podawać już eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Nigel musi go warzyć co tydzień, ale to nie stanowi problemu.

– Czemu co tydzień? – zaciekawił się Scott.

– Bo eliksir się utlenia. Co prawda wytrzymuje trochę więcej niż tydzień, ale nie chcę ryzykować – wyjaśnił Watkins.

– Snape nie może ci pomagać?

Nagłe napięcie stało się niemal namacalne.

– Nie udało nam się go skaptować – powiedział Norris, siląc się na spokój. – Nieważne dlaczego.

– Acha, zapomniałbym zupełnie! – Lawford klepnął sie w nogę. – Tyler, ciebie to powinno rozśmieszyć najbardziej. Całkiem przez przypadek dowiedziałem się wczoraj, że twoja była asystentka zamierza zdawać OWUTEMY w przyszłym roku...

Rockman spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

– Nie składała podania o zwolnienie z pracy... Przynajmniej ja o tym nic nie wiem...

– Bo ona nie chce wrócić do szkoły, ale zdawać, że tak powiem, zaocznie. Opiekunka jej domu złożyła poświadczenie, że panna Granger będzie wystarczająco dobrze przygotowana do egzaminów. A dyrektor Snape wyraził zgodę na przyłączenie jej do Gryffindoru na te kilka dni.

Rockman prychnął na to.

– Szkoda dla niej, że nie zdecydowała się odejść z pracy, tak mogłaby uratować swoją głowę.

Norrisa temat nie interesował zupełnie, więc postanowił uciąć dyskusję.

– Do rzeczy. We wtorek byliśmy na Rathlin Island z Davidem i sprawdziliśmy, że prace posuwają się do przodu. Szkoła będzie gotowa do oddania przed końcem wakacji. David zajmie się więc szukaniem nauczycieli.

Przez parenaście minut Norris z Lawfordem opisywali, jak wygląda szkoła i co jest do zrobienia. Watkins trochę protestował na wydawanie pieniędzy na taki cel, zamiast przeznaczyć je na badania naukowe, ale szybko został uciszony przez Rockmana.

– Kiedy chcecie oznajmić publicznie, że od września szlamy będą chodzić do tej nowej szkoły? – spytał Benson, który był najmniej wciągnięty w tą sprawę.

– Jeszcze nie teraz – odparł Lawford. – Nie chcemy za wcześnie rozgłaszać szczegółów, żeby reporterzy tego nie zwietrzyli i nie zrobili niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Ale pewnie niedługo.

– Uważajcie, nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie, ale pewnie w lipcu rozsyła się do uczniów listy do Hogwartu – zwrócił im uwagę Scott. – Jeśli nie udało się nam przeciągnąć Snape’a na naszą stronę, trzeba go powstrzymać.

Lawford i Norris popatrzyli po sobie. Norris zdenerwował się na nowo na wspomnienie Snape’a. Ale nic nie powiedział, w końcu mógł winić za to tylko siebie.

– Cholera, faktycznie! Davy, wyciągnij listę uczniów i ich pochodzenie. Niech ci ktoś pomoże z przygotowaniem listów dla szlam.

– Chcesz to zrobić już teraz?

Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, w końcu Norris powiedział:

– Przygotuj listy bez daty. To trzeba dobrze rozegrać. Nie możemy wysłać listów, dopóki nie ogłosimy oficjalnie, że otwieramy nową szkołę. Nie możemy ogłosić tego za wcześnie, żeby uniknąć zamieszania z reporterami. Jednocześnie musimy ubiec Snape’a...

– Nie możecie po prostu teraz ogłosić, że będzie nowa szkoła i powiedzieć Snape’owi, że ma czekać z rozsyłaniem listów? Nie musicie mówić gdzie. Reporterzy, jeśli nie będą wiedzieć gdzie, mogą sobie węszyć, ile chcą – poradził im Smith.

– Będzie podejrzane, że nie chcemy powiedzieć, gdzie będzie się znajdować – zaoponował Lawford.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcecie powiedzieć. Przecież macie prawo ją remontować... Coś z nią jest nie tak?

Lawford westchnął ciężko.

– To trochę skomplikowane. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko będzie z nią w porządku. Z punktu widzenia technicznego. Wiesz, będą dormitoria, sale lekcyjne, kuchnia i sala jadalna... Skrzydło szpitalne... Nie będzie trudności ze znalezieniem nauczycieli, bo zawsze znajdą się chętni, a przecież nie chodzi nam o to, żeby faktycznie mieli jakiś wysoki poziom i umieli uczyć. To wszystko jest tylko grą, ale jeśli zaczniesz się temu przyglądać z bliska, to zobaczysz, że to się nie trzyma kupy. Zaczęliśmy za późno, żeby móc zadbać o wszystkie szczegóły.

– I teraz chcecie zyskać na czasie, ogłaszając to jak najpóźniej, tak?

– Dokładnie. Im mniej będą mieli czasu, tym lepiej dla nas.

– Przecież mamy kontrolę nad prasą... Prorok nie napisze nic, czego nie zatwierdzimy – zdziwił się Scott.

– Nad Prorokiem i radiem tak, ale Lovegood może ostro namieszać w tym swoim szmatławcu – zaoponował Rockman i doradził, żeby zamknąć dyskusję. – Odczekajcie jeszcze chwilę i na początku lipca wyślijcie sowy z listami. I poczekajcie z ogłoszeniem tego w prasie. W końcu listy dostaną szlamy, które nie wiedzą o Hogwarcie, więc nie będą się dziwić. Społeczność czarodziejów dowie się później. Trzeba tylko dobrze rozegrać sprawę ze Snape’em.

Norris potaknął i uznał temat za zakończony. Miał jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę do omówienia.

– Zostało nam jeszcze do zmienienia stanowisko Szefa Wydziału Badań Zdolności Czarodziejskich i Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Paul, pospiesz się z listą kandydatów. W pierwszej kolejności daj mi kandydatów na WBZC. To bardzo ważne stanowisko, jeśli chcemy wyeliminować szlamy. Część z nich nie może nawet zakwalifikować się do szkoły. Na Rathlin nie ma za dużo miejsca.

– Lista nowych uczniów do Hogwartu na przyszły rok istnieje już od stycznia – poparł go Lawford. – Ten rocznik będzie dość liczny, ale od przyszłego musimy trochę przerzedzić towarzystwo.

– Do przyszłego roku mamy jeszcze czas, nie? – bąknął Benson.

– Nie! – warknął wyraźnie zły Norris. – Zanim ludzie z Wydziału sprawdzą wszystkie dzieciaki, które wykazują magiczne zdolności, trzeba zdefiniować reguły, zasady... Zostało nam bardzo mało czasu, Paul. Oczekuję od ciebie tej listy na wtorek.

Benson mruknął coś niepewnie, ale już nie protestował. Za to Rockman wpadł na pomysł.

– A co powiecie na wyczyszczenie stanowisk w Ministerstwie, na uczelniach, w Klinice... wyczyszczenie z mugoli, rzecz jasna?

– Co masz na myśli, Tyler? – Smith podniósł się, żeby dolać wszystkim kolejną porcję szampana.

– Wprowadziłbym jakiś egzamin, który mają zdawać czarodzieje w Ministerstwie i szkołach. W ten sposób będziemy mogli odsiać szlamy.

– Przecież są już egzaminy, które trzeba zdać, żeby zakwalifikować się na te stanowiska...

Rockman potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Poddajmy wszystkich obowiązkowemu egzaminowi sprawdzającemu. To pozwoli odsunąć niektórych ze stanowisk pod pretekstem, że nie mają odpowiedniego poziomu.

– Świetny pomysł! – Norris uniósł w jego kierunku szampana, jakby spełniał toast. – W ten sposób unikniemy gadania, że to sprawa polityczna!

– Ten egzamin zależałby od stanowiska, czy to byłoby coś ogólnego? – chciał wiedzieć Scott.

– Nie wiem, trzeba będzie się nad tym zastanowić. Właśnie przyszło mi to do głowy...

Dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali nad ewentualnym egzaminem. W końcu Norris uciął trochę przydługi wywód Watkinsa na temat kwestionariuszy i testów praktycznych.

– Tyler, pomysł jest bardzo dobry. Przemyśl szczegóły i porozmawiamy dokładniej następnym razem. Ode mnie to byłoby na tyle. Jak ktoś ma jakieś pytania...

– Spotykamy się w przyszły weekend?

– Nie, Paul. Dzieciaki wracają z Hogwartu i sądzę, że większość z was będzie chciała spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Proponuję spotkać się następnym razem u mnie. Chyba z Anną wydamy jakąś kolację na rozpoczęcie wakacji, co wy na to?

Wszyscy zaaprobowali pomysł i zaczęli się ze sobą żegnać, rozmawiając równocześnie o zbliżających się urlopach.

– Zdejmij może zaklęcia ochronne, inaczej twoja różdżka dostanie prawdziwych konwulsji – zasugerował Scott Smithowi.

– Dobry pomysł – Auror machnął różdżką i powietrze dookoła zadrgało lekko. – Tylko się pospieszcie.

– Trzebaby zwariować, żeby próbować zakradać się do Szefa Biura Aurorów. Do poniedziałku w Ministerstwie – rzucił Rockman i wyszedłszy przed dom, deportował się.

 

Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Szef Biura Aurorów nie warty nawet funta knutów... Stawia osłony, rzuca zaklęcia ochronne, a ściśle tajną naradę prowadzi przy otwartych drzwiach..._

Rzucił niewerbalne „Accio pluskwa” i cienki drucik wylądował mu na dłoni. Następnie sięgnął ręką przed siebie i odszukał Hermionę. Bez słowa pociągnął ją lekko do siebie i korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania, śmiechów i odgłosów aportacji, odeszli pod dąb. Hermiona pospiesznie uruchomiła świstoklik i wrócili pod Klinikę. Na wszelki wypadek Severus podtrzymał ją przy lądowaniu.

Kiedy już wyswobodzili się z peleryn, podał jej pluskwę.

– Nie przydała się nam dziś – powiedziała z żalem, chowając ją do malutkiego pudełeczka.

– I tak udało się nam ich podsłuchać, więc nie masz co się martwić.

– Ale ja nie wiem, czy przypomnę sobie wszystko... oni mówili o tylu sprawach...

Severus wyczarował niewielką fiolkę i przytknął różdżkę do jej skroni.

– Pozwól, że wezmę twoje wspomnienia. W Hogwarcie obejrzę twoje i moje, razem powinniśmy usłyszeć prawie wszystko. Zazwyczaj to ty robisz notatki, więc tym razem ja to zrobię. Jeśli czegoś nie słyszeliśmy, może uda się wydedukować z reszty ich rozmowy.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się ożywiła. _Musiałaś zgłupieć, skoro ci to nie przyszło do głowy. Takie proste, takie genialne..._

– Po prostu skup się na tym, co przed chwilą widzieliśmy. Nie myśl o niczym szczególnym. W ten sposób będę mógł zebrać twoje wspomnienia w nienaruszonym stanie. Daj mi znać, jak będziesz gotowa...

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i w myślach znalazła się pod domem Smitha. Czuła, jak coś wypływa z jej głowy i w zadziwiający sposób przesuwały się jej szybko przed oczami obrazy i dźwięki z dzisiejszego wieczora. Tak, jakby oglądała niektóre klatki z filmu. Jeszcze tylko sceny pożegnania... i jak oddalali się w stronę wielkiego dębu...

Otworzyła oczy i Severus, domyśliwszy się, że wspomnienie się skończyło, wyszeptał końcową inkantację i przeniósł gęstą, białą mgiełkę, unoszącą się leniwie w powietrzu, do fiolki.

– Dasz mi znać, jak tylko wszystko przepiszesz? – zapytała, przyglądając się, jak mgiełka wiruje, ocierając się o szklane ścianki.

– Spiszę wszystko jutro i zobaczymy, jak ci to przekażę.

Była już prawie jedenasta, czas było wreszcie pozwolić, żeby dzisiejszy dzień się skończył.

– Znakomicie się nam dziś udało – powiedział łagodnie. – Wszystkie fiolki sprawdzone. Artemizja da nam znać, jeśli jutro coś się będzie działo. W poniedziałek Watkins będzie zajęty cały dzień warzeniem dla Kliniki. A we wtorek czymś zupełnie innym. Dam ci znać, o której przeszukamy na nowo Klinikę. I do tego podsłuchaliśmy Smitha.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że usłyszała nutę satysfakcji w jego głosie. _On go musi naprawdę nienawidzić!_

Ale sama też była zadowolona. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że teraz WIEDZIAŁA, że w Klinice nie ma prawdziwego eliksiru. No i Severus miał rację, udało im się przechytrzyć Smitha!

W tej chwili odczuwała tak wielką ulgę, że nagle pomysł, jak zająć Watkinsa wydał się jej zdecydowanie zbyt ostry. Może był jakiś inny, łagodniejszy...

– Czy... Nie możemy wymyślić jakiegoś innego sposobu? Spalić dom... to takie... – nie bardzo umiała znaleźć słowa.

Severus gwałtownie zaprotestował.

– Hermiono, Watkins jest członkiem tej cholernej organizacji. Warzy eliksiry, wiedząc, że mają one okaleczyć setki kobiet. Wynalazł eliksir, który uśmierca płód. Merlinie, oby nie zaczęli tego używać, bo nie wiem, jak to powstrzymać! Z pewnością był jednym z tych sukinsynów, którzy bawili się zmieniaczami czasu po to, żeby móc wielokrotnie gwałcić kobiety w Azkabanie! Bez zmrużenia oka przyglądałby się, jak podają ci ten przeklęty eliksir! A ty masz skrupuły, żeby spalić mu dom? Czym to jest w porównaniu do tego wszystkiego? Co, jeśli Norris kazał mu zrobić coś specjalnie dla ciebie?! Chcę mieć stuprocentową gwarancję, że nic nie przyniesie od siebie z domu. Że będzie zajęty i nie uwarzy nic na środę. Chcę być całkowicie pewien, że nic ci nie będzie i zrobię absolutnie wszystko, by tak się stało!

Ten zazwyczaj spokojny i opanowany mężczyzna mówił tym razem z ogniem, który zapierał jej dech w piersiach. Hermiona aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, nie na myśl, że w ogóle jest zdolny do takich uczuć, ale że zdolny jest do tego dla niej.

Oniemiała postąpiła krok do przodu i przytuliła się mocno do niego.

– Dziękuję... nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo... za to wszystko, co dla mnie robisz...

Severus przygarnął ją do siebie. Przez materiał koszuli czuł wyraźnie jej oddech i ciepło jej ciała. Miał wrażenie, że to ciepło w niepojęty sposób przenika w niego i rozlewa się po jego piersi. Tym razem nie oddzielał ich materiał peleryn, jak w poniedziałek. Była tuż koło niego. Poniedziałek... tak dawno i niedawno zarazem.

Na to wspomnienie zawahał się tylko sekundę, po czym wsunął rękę w jej włosy. Były miękkie i delikatne i pachniały migdałami. Pochylił głowę, zanurzył w nich twarz, nabrał głęboko powietrza i wyszeptał tak cicho, że sam ledwie siebie usłyszał.

– Wszystko...

Jednak to wspomnienie przywołało zupełnie inne z tamtego wieczora i poczuł nagłe ukłucie winy, które przebiło się przez oszałamiające poczucie błogości. Trzymał w ramionach biedną, przerażoną dziewczynę, która z pewnością szukała pociechy i opieki, a on wykorzystywał to w taki sposób...! To było... niestosowne. Absolutnie nieakceptowalne!

Ogarnięty odrazą do siebie samego odsunął ją.

– Wracaj do domu i odpocznij. To był bardzo długi i ciężki tydzień.

Dziewczyna z niechęcią rozluźniła uścisk. Przez tę krótką chwilę czuła się tak cudownie bezpieczna... jakby jego ramiona odgrodziły ją od wszystkich niebezpieczeństw tego świata.

Westchnęła ciężko i cofnęła się.

– Dobranoc, Severusie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i zarazem boleśnie. Jak można było się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc to?

– Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Przez chwilę oboje spoglądali na siebie, po czym Severus obrócił się na pięcie i deportował. Hermiona poczuła się zupełnie sama. Westchnęła jeszcze raz i aktywowała świstoklik.

 

 

Poniedziałek, 20.06

Krajowe Centrum Rozpoznania Fotograficznego

Biuro Analiz Informacji Obrazowych

 

 

Trzech mężczyzn siedziało przed dużym ekranem i oglądało po raz kolejny krótki, dziewięciominutowy przekaz z Rathin Island. Kiedy się skończył, zapadła krótka cisza.

Jack pochylił się i oparł głowę na rękach. Mack i Kovalsky spoglądali na niego, nie śmiejąc się zabrać głosu.

– Co to ma być, panowie? – odezwał się w końcu Jack. – Chciałem dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda Rathlin Island, a wy pokazujecie mi jakiś film Science Fiction.

Pokręcił głową, Mack i Kovalsky czekali.

– Dobra. Uznajmy, że ponarzekałem pięć minut i mamy to za sobą. Teraz powiedzcie mi, co to, do jasnej cholery, ma być.

Mack popatrzył na Kovalsky’ego i niemal niezauważalnie potaknął.

– Panie podpułkowniku – zabrał głos młody chłopak. – Sądzę, że jakaś nieznana nam grupa posługuje się jakimś nowym, nieznanym sposobem kamuflażu. Nie ma on nic wspólnego z tym, czym my posługiwaliśmy się dotychczas.

– Trochę dużo tego nieznanego – burknął Jack i zreflektował się natychmiast. – Przepraszam, Kovalsky, to nie była uwaga do was. Mówcie dalej.

– Przeglądałem późniejsze przekazy, ale nie znalazłam już ani jednego z tych ludzi na wyspie. Na wcześniejszych też nikogo nie widać.

– Z tego mogłoby wynikać, że to był zupełny przypadek – wywnioskował Mack. – Mamy szczęście, że akurat na to trafiliśmy. Gdybyśmy oglądali jakikolwiek inny przekaz, na nic byśmy nie wpadli.

– Czyli to nie są testy kamuflażu. Muszą robić tam coś innego – zaopiniował Jack i podrapał się po głowie. – Pokażcie mi jeszcze raz ten filmik.

Kiedy dwóch mężczyzn znikło z jednego miejsca i pojawiło się w drugim, Jack powiedział nagle:

– Stop. Cofnij kawałek... i daj w zwolnionym tempie.

We troje patrzyli, jak mężczyźni znikają i pojawiają się.

– TO nie jest kamuflaż. Co TO ma znaczyć? – spytał Jack. – Można to powiększyć jeszcze trochę? Chętnie bym sobie ich obejrzał z bliska.

Kovalsky poruszył się niespokojnie.

– To największe powiększenie, jakie mogę zrobić, nie tracąc na jakości obrazu. Jeśli powiększę, dostaniemy większy obraz, ale będzie pixelizował.

– Spróbujmy. Chcę się im przyjrzeć.

– Chce pan zobaczyć, czy to są inni, czy ci sami ludzie?

– Thomas, przecież nie mogą być ci sami! Nikt nie potrafi znikać i pojawiać się w innym miejscu! – prychnął Mack.

– Można przypuszczać, że raczej testują synchronizację. Dwóch tu, dwóch tam i koordynują się nawzajem. Albo jest jeszcze ktoś trzeci, kto ich koordynuje – zaczął rozmyślać Jack.

Kovalsky powiększył trochę obraz i skupił na obu mężczyznach. Owszem, byli do siebie podobni, ale może to tylko długie włosy sprawiały takie wrażenie?

– Jakaś długowłosa banda – mruknął pod nosem. – Więcej nie mogę, już i tak zaczyna być widać pixele.

– Nie możesz wyostrzyć? – spytał Jack.

– Niestety nie, panie podpułkowniku. To tylko na filmach mają takie komputery, które pozwalają powiększać w nieskończoność.

Przyglądali się pierwszej dwójce. Widać ich było pod ostrym kątem i wiatr rozwiewał im włosy. Poza tym widać ich było krócej niż drugą dwójkę. Kiedy zniknęli, Kovalsky odnalazł tamtych drugich i spróbował powiększyć jeszcze odrobinę.

– Mają długie włosy, ale nie mają bród – rzekł trochę bez sensu, ale odniósł wrażenie, że doskonale zrozumieli, o czym myśli.

Przez jakiś czas mężczyźni szli przed siebie, pozostając na ogół tyłem do nich. Potem zatrzymali się i jeden z nich zniknął zupełnie, a drugi jakoś częściowo.

– Tu mu kamuflaż nie zadziałał – zwrócił im uwagę Mack.

– Popatrzcie, znikają również ich cienie – dodał Jack. – Cholera, to jest faktycznie coś zupełnie nowego...

Poczuł, że pieką go oczy, więc przetarł je kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

– I mówisz, że ani wcześniej, ani później ich nie widziałeś – zwrócił się do Kovalsky’ego.

– Nie, panie podpułkowniku.

– Nie wiemy, co oni tam robią. Ale może oni wiedzą o naszym satelicie i chowają się na czas przelotu? – zasugerował Mack.

– Czyli w takim razie nie możemy nic z tym zrobić? – zapytał niechętnie Jack.

Mack zamyślił się. Nie miał za wielkiej wiedzy o satelitach, ale w czasie ostatniej operacji przeciw terrorystom trochę się dowiedział.

– Będzie trochę mętnie, panie podpułkowniku – zastrzegł. – Z tego, co wiem, można pobawić się kątem nachylenia satelity. Wtedy zbierałby obraz może trochę gorszej jakości, ale za to albo wcześniej, albo później. Im jest wyżej, tym bardziej można pograć z czasem. Nie wiem dokładnie ile, ale dwa lata temu wystarczyło odchylić satelitę od idealnej pozycji pionowej nad obiektem o zaledwie 3° i dostaliśmy wyprzedzenie o ponad dziesięć minut.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że jak go trochę pochylimy, to będzie przelatywał nad Rathlin dziesięć minut wcześniej, tak?

Mack pobujał głową na boki.

– Będzie zbierał dane wcześniej. Jeśli tamci chowają się przed naszym satelitą, wiedzą dokładnie, kiedy przelatuje. Wystarczy przyspieszyć albo opóźnić obserwację. Być może wtedy ich dopadniemy.

Jack wstał energicznie i sięgnął po czapkę.

– Panowie, dziękuję bardzo. Zajmę się tym i dam wam znać, jak tylko uda mi się uzyskać zgodę na tę zmianę. Kovalsky, oglądaj każde zobrazowanie i w razie czego natychmiast daj nam znać. Chodź, Danny – zwrócił się do swojego porucznika.

Mack wstał i oboje uścisnęli rękę Kovalsky’emu.

– Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że sprawa ma pozostać między nami trzema – dodał Jack. – Nie wiemy, kim tamci są i jakie mają dojścia. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby dowiedzieli się o tym, że ich podglądamy.

Kovalsky wyprężył się na baczność. Nie miał czapki, więc nie mógł zasalutować.

– Rozkaz, panie podpułkowniku!

– Spocznij, spocznij. Zrobiłeś kawał dobrej roboty, znajdując ich, synu. Teraz musimy to dobrze rozegrać.

Kiedy tylko wrócili do Sztabu Generalnego, kazał sekretarce dowiedzieć się, z kim powinien się spotkać w sprawie satelity i zaaranżować spotkanie natychmiast.


	18. Rozdział 3 - część 2

Środa, 24.06

 

Hermiona czekała w znajomo wyglądającej poczekalni, przerzucając bezmyślnie kartki książki z zaklęciami, którą ze sobą wzięła.

Wczoraj wieczorem przeszukali ostatni raz Klinikę, a kiedy wróciła do domu, żeby zająć czymś myśli, do późna wpisywała do komputera podsumowanie narady u Smitha, które Severus jej zostawił.

Pomimo świadomości, że jest bezpieczna, bo w Klinice nie ma ani jednej fiolki z prawdziwym eliksirem, była lekko zdenerwowana. Lekki strach przed nieznanymi badaniami mieszał się z zupełnie irracjonalną obawą, że może jednak przeoczyli jakąś fiolkę...

W czytaniu z pewnością nie pomagały okulary, które dostała od Severusa. Były duże, prawie prostokątne i wyglądały na męskie. Na wszelki wypadek zmieniła ich kolor z czarnego na złoto-brązowy, żeby nie przyciągały uwagi. Co jakiś czas musiała je poprawiać, bo zsuwały jej się z nosa.

Razem z nią w poczekalni siedziały dwie inne kobiety. Obie miały już dzieci i teraz rozmawiały przyciszonymi głosami na temat zupek, marchewki, najlepszych pieluszek i nowych, samowracających do buzi smoczków. Minęła już ósma trzydzieści i Hermiona poczuła, że stresuje się coraz bardziej.

– Panna Granger – w otwartych drzwiach pojawiła się jakaś młoda dziewczyna, zapewne stażystka. – Proszę wejść.

Dwie kobiety zamilkły i spojrzały na nią z zainteresowaniem. Hermiona podniosła się, złapała osuwające się okulary i weszła do gabinetu.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger – powiedział Uzdrowiciel siedzący za biurkiem i podniósł się, wyciągając do niej rękę.

– Dzień... dobry – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

– Proszę usiąść. Przypuszczam, że zna pani cel wizyty?

Początek nie był taki straszny. Pobrali jej krew do analizy, Uzdrowiciel kazał się jej położyć na wąskim łóżku i sprawdził jej ogólny stan zdrowia, przesuwając wolno różdżką nad jej głową, klatką piersiową, brzuchem i plecami. Zmierzyła się, zważyła i ku swemu zdumieniu odkryła, że schudła ponad 3 kilo. Dał jej niebieską kulkę i kazał pocierać nią przez parę minut o wnętrze lewej dłoni.

Potem zadał jej pełno pytań na temat samopoczucia, chorób przebytych w dzieciństwie i chorób rodzinnych, szczególnie ze strony ojca. Dopytywał się o różne obrażenia, których doznała podczas potyczki w Ministerstwie parę lat wcześniej i tych podczas ostatniej wojny. Bardzo zainteresowała go jej reakcja na Crucio Bellatrix.

Następnie obejrzał jej lewą dłoń, zapisał coś na karcie, podziękował i kazał przejść do gabinetu obok. Musiała znów trochę czekać, aż zwolniło się miejsce.

Dość gruba Uzdrowicielka wskazała jej podobne do pierwszego, wąskie łóżko i poprosiła o podciągnięcie bluzki.

– Rozsmaruję pani na brzuchu kilka próbek różnych zaklęć, które mogą wpływać negatywnie na przebieg ciąży. Proszę się nie martwić, to nie są stężone zaklęcia, więc reakcja organizmu będzie natychmiastowa, ale bardzo krótkotrwała – powiedziała, podchodząc do niej z buteleczkami na małej tacce. Już otwierała pierwszą z nich, kiedy nagle zamarła. – Jest pani pewna, że nie jest pani w ciąży?

– Absolutnie pewna.

Odkorkowała więc butelkę, zanurzyła długi pędzelek i wyciągnęła bardzo powoli. Na czubku była czerwona maź, której przyjrzała się bardzo uważnie, a następnie namalowała grubą kreskę w poprzek brzucha Hermiony. Dziewczyna odruchowo napięła mięśnie.

– Łaskotki? – uśmiechnęła się na to domyślnie Uzdrowicielka.

– Tak... trochę...

– Chyba wszystkie nas tak pokarało... niektóre panie trzeba prawie trzymać, tak się wiją ze śmiechu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i poczuła, jak odpływa z niej napięcie. Po chwili znów się skuliła, bo pani namalowała kolejną kreskę. Po niej przyszła kolej na pięć innych. Przy przedostatniej poczuła lekkie pieczenie skóry.

– Dobrze, teraz musimy poczekać pięć minut. Do za dziesięć dziesiątej.

– To już tyle tu siedzę? – spytała zaskoczona, bo wydawało się jej, że minęło raptem pół godziny.

– Czas szybko biegnie, prawda? Proszę mi powiedzieć... czy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy nie została pani ugodzona żadną klątwą?

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, udając, że stara się sobie przypomnieć, ale w rzeczywistości zastanawiała się, czy przyznać się do Klątwy Wrzącej. Co, jeśli to badanie ją wykryje? Ma udać, że zapomniała? A może tylko powie, że nie wiedziała...? A jeśli jej błędna odpowiedź sfałszuje rezultaty?

A potem nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że cokolwiek powie, nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia! To badanie było absolutnie niepotrzebne, to był tylko parawan dla Norrisa do podawania eliksiru i przyznawanie go nie zależało od bzdurnych wyników, ale od czystości krwi! Ginny z pewnością mogłaby być traktowana dziesiątkami złych klątw i nic by jej nie dali, ona, nawet jeśli nigdy w życiu nie zostałaby trafiona żadnym urokiem, miała zagwarantowane podanie eliksiru.

– Nie w ciągu ostatniego pół roku. Wcześniej owszem, ale minął od tego rok.

– Co to było za zaklęcie?

– Cruciatus. I pewnie parę innych – Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na nią zszokowana, więc wyjaśniła uspokajająco. – Wie pani, to w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Wtedy każdy oberwał choćby jednym urokiem.

– Biedactwo...

Kobieta spojrzała na nią z wyrazem współczucia w oczach i Hermionie zrobiło się jej żal. _Pewnie wierzy, że to, co robi, jest ważne, ma uzdrawiać innych i nawet nie domyśla się, że ktoś może z wyrachowaniem używać jej do tak koszmarnych celów..._

Uzdrowicielka wzięła kawałek czystej gazy i zaczęła ścierać kolorowe smugi, co na szczęście nie łaskotało. Hermiona uniosła głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się śladom. W jednym miejscu widniała czerwona pręga, pozostałe znikły zupełnie.

– Co to znaczy? – spytała, wskazując na czerwony ślad. – Trochę piekło, ale teraz już nic nie czuję.

– To znaczy, że jest pani wyjątkowo podatna na Klątwę Ciemnej Strony. Proszę poczekać, posmaruję skórę maścią na oparzenia...

Maść wyglądała zupełnie tak jak ta, której używała dwa tygodnie temu. Być może to właśnie Severus ją zrobił? Przyniosła rzeczywiście ulgę i Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, co takiego mogli jej rozsmarować. W sumie było wiele takich rzeczy, to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Opuściła bluzkę i usiadła. Uzdrowicielka wyszła i wróciła dopiero po paru minutach. Zatrzymała się jeszcze w pomieszczeniu obok, mówiąc głośniej:

– Nie mamy w tej chwili na to żadnego lekarstwa, tylko eliksir, który może osłabić działanie Klątwy...

Serce Hermiony zabiło gwałtownie. Jeszcze przed chwilą była rozluźniona, ale nagle cała zesztywniała. Teraz! Najważniejsza chwila w jej życiu! Poprawiła okulary i wbiła spojrzenie w uchylone drzwi... Nagle zdecydowała, że w razie czego po prostu nie przełknie eliksiru, wypluje go gdzieś... albo zwymiotuje. Albo fiolka wyleci jej z ręki... Naprawdę wyleci jej z ręki...

Palce zacisnęły się odruchowo, ale różdżka leżała na biurku. Zerwała się i jednym susem dopadła krzesła przy biurku, łapiąc różdżkę. Czy Cadere było zaklęciem niewerbalnym...? Jeśli fiolka nie będzie żółtawa...

Uzdrowicielka weszła do gabinetu, trzymając fiolkę w ręku, ale zasłaniając kartą z wynikami badań. Hermiona wzrokiem pełnym rozpaczliwego napięcia próbowała dojrzeć jej odcień. Kobieta usiadła przy biurku, podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na dziewczynę i zaskoczył ją strach malujący się w jej oczach. Podała jej _żółtawo!!!_ zabarwioną fiolkę i powiedziała uspokajająco:

– Ten eliksir to najnowsze osiągnięcie naszego Działu Badawczego. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że całkowicie wyeliminuje skutki Klątwy, ale z pewnością będą one o wiele słabsze...

Hermiona wypuściła powietrze z westchnieniem ulgi. Udało się... Udało...

Wyjęła korek i wypiła do dna cały niebieskawy płyn. W smaku był trochę cierpki, ale w tej chwili byłaby w stanie wypić nawet eliksir ze szczurzych wnętrzności, smoczej wątroby, jajek much siatkoskrzydłych i odchodów bahanek!

Czując, że najgorsze już za nią, siedziała cicho i patrzyła, jak Uzdrowicielka sporządza notatki w jej karcie.

Wróciła do pierwszego Uzdrowiciela po wyniki badania krwi i przez chwilę panika wróciła na nowo, bo przemknęło jej przez myśl, że mogą chcieć pobrać jej krew na nowo, żeby sprawdzić, jak organizm reaguje na eliksir. Ale na szczęście skończyło się tylko na omówieniu wyników. Dostała receptę na eliksir wzmacniający, okazało się bowiem, że jest bardzo osłabiona.

– Musi pani o siebie zadbać – powiedział Uzdrowiciel Hughes. – Mam wrażenie, że od jakiegoś czasu przestała się pani troszczyć o regularne posiłki, dobrą dietę i przede wszystkim przemęcza się pani. Od dzisiaj proszę myśleć trochę dalej, niż o jutrzejszym dniu... – podał jej pergamin zwinięty w malutki rulonik. – Tu ma pani receptę, w każdej aptece powinna pani dostać ten eliksir. Pięć kropli na dwie łyżki przegotowanej wody, dwa razy dziennie. Proszę teraz przejść do korytarza, mój kolega zawoła panią na kolejne badanie. Dziękuję bardzo... – wstał i podał jej rękę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Miejmy nadzieję, że Rockman dostanie wyniki badań i dowie się, że jestem przepracowana i osłabiona! Dokładnie tak, jak chciał! Przynajmniej nie będzie patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie..._

Usiadła w korytarzu i spojrzała na zegarek. Było po w pół do jedenastaj, za chwilę będzie miała spokój! Ogarnęła ją senność, więc poprawiła okulary, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i przymknęła oczy. Zaczęła myśleć o tym, jak ma się zachowywać w pracy, żeby wyglądało to przekonująco. Powinna być równocześnie zadowolona, jak i zaniepokojona tą czerwoną pręgą na brzuchu... i chwalić ten nowy eliksir... i nowe filiżanki do herbaty, które Rockman kupił tydzień temu...

– Panna Granger? – otworzyła szybko oczy, ale przez sekundę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Poprawiając spadające okulary, spojrzała w kierunku głosu i zobaczyła młodą, długowłosą dziewczynę stojącą nieopodal w otwartych drzwiach.

Podeszła do niej i rzuciła okiem na plakietkę. „Stażystka Drewen, Alicia”.

– Proszę do gabinetu...

Za biurkiem siedział Uzdrowiciel i Hermiona poczuła do niego natychmiastowe obrzydzenie. Stary, z resztkami długich kłaków wiszącymi smętnie po obu stronach łysej głowy, z grubą szyją, niedogolonymi policzkami i długimi, pożółkłymi, siwymi wąsami... Kiedy podniósł się, by się przywitać, zielono-żółta szata opięła się ciasno na wielkim brzuchu. _Biedna Alicia..._

Z niechęcią uścisnęła krótkie, grube paluchy i podała mu kartę. Zdążyła usiąść, kiedy jego słowa sprawiły, że poderwała się na równe nogi.

– Proszę się rozebrać za parawanem i podejść do fotela...

_CO ja mam zrobić???!!! Mowy nie ma!!!_

– Proszę się nie denerwować, to tylko krótkie, rutynowe badanie...

_ON chce mnie dotykać?! Merlinie, tylko nie to!!!_ Hermiona postąpiła odruchowo krok do tyłu, ściskając różdżkę w ręku. Musiała mieć wszystko wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy, bo stary Uzdrowiciel podniósł się i zawołał stażystkę.

– Alicia? Pomóż pannie Granger...

Pomoc Alicii polegała nie tylko na doprowadzeniu Hermiony do fotela, bo z własnej woli z pewnością by tego nie zrobiła, ale przede wszystkim na uspokajaniu jej, bo dziewczyna parę razy próbowała się wyrwać.

Badanie faktycznie nie trwało długo. Kiedy tylko Uzdrowiciel skończył uciskać jej brzuch i wysunął z niej palce, Hermiona wyszarpnęła ręce Alicii, odepchnęła Uzdrowiciela, który sięgnął już do jej piersi i tłumiąc fale poniżenia i wściekłości zalewające ją jedna za drugą, uciekła za parawan. Uzdrowiciel i Alicia próbowali jej coś tłumaczyć, ale zignorowała ich zupełnie i trzęsąc się cała, ubierała się pospiesznie.

Gdy wyszła, podeszła do biurka obleśnego starucha, zdecydowana zakończyć tę wizytę natychmiast i bez względu na konsekwencje.

– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie słuchając go zupełnie. – I poproszę o kartę.

Nie wyciągnęła ręki w oczekiwaniu na dokument w obawie, że źle ją zrozumie i zechce ją uścisnąć. Kiedy tylko skończył pisać i podniósł kartę, niemal wyrwała mu ją, poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i warknęła na pożegnanie.

– Do widzenia.

Wyszła, prawie zatrzaskując drzwi. _Jeśli te badania zaraz się nie skończą, po prostu stąd wyjdę. I nawet niech nie próbują mnie zatrzymać!_

Podeszła do recepcji i starając się opanować drżący głos, skłamała, że nikt nie powiedział jej, gdzie teraz ma pójść.

Młoda dziewczyna spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem i wskazała ręką krzesła w korytarzu.

– Proszę usiąść i poczekać chwilę. Musimy wystawić pani zaświadczenia. Już się tym zajmujemy.

Hermiona usiadła, objęła się mocno ramionami i zagryzła zęby. Zapiekły ją oczy, więc zacisnęła je z całej siły i starała się głęboko oddychać. Miała wrażenie, że cała jest brudna, tak brudna, że aż się lepi! Poczuła do siebie nagły wstręt, skrzywiła się i coś zapiekło ją w gardle.

W tej chwili marzyła tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do siebie i móc się umyć. Już raz przechodziła takie badanie, ale wtedy miała do czynienia z miłą, uśmiechniętą panią. I wtedy ta wizyta miała sens. A teraz?! W imię chorych idei Norrisa i reszty musiała dać się obmacać temu... temu grubemu trollowi!!!

Wzdrygnęła się mocno, starając się wymazać z pamięci obrzydliwe uczucie jego palców w sobie i próbowała myśleć o tym, że powinna się cieszyć, bo przecież uniknęła najgorszego.

_Wypiłaś fałszywy eliksir. Udało ci się. Nie, to Severusowi się udało! Jego genialny plan się powiódł!_

Na myśl o nim poczuła się prawie tak, jakby wypiła eliksir słodkiego snu. Nie do końca, nie tak jak wtedy, kiedy naprawdę go wypiła, a Severus przykrył ją ciepłym, milutkim kocem, ale mogła usiąść wygodniej na krześle, odchylić głowę i przestać zaciskać zęby... Powoli rozluźniła się i uspokoiła.

Gdy po chwili ją zawołano, odebrała kopertę pełną mniejszych i większych kawałków pergaminu i zeszła na parter. Była jedenasta i teoretycznie miała jeszcze pół godziny przed powrotem do pracy. Wcale nie miała ochoty wracać do Rockmana i Aylin. Poza tym obiecała napisać do Severusa, jak tylko wyjdzie.

Bez namysłu aportowała się prosto do swojego mieszkania. Usiadła w kuchni i robiąc sobie herbatę, napisała:

_– Fiolka była żółta!!! Bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję!_

Nie spodziewała się zupełnie, że dostanie odpowiedź natychmiast.

_– Bardzo dobra nowina! Wróciłaś do pracy?_

_– Nie, jestem w domu._

_– Wszystko w porządku?_

_– Tak. Muszę się po prostu uspokoić._

Mogła sobie trochę posiedzieć i pomyśleć o czymś przyjemnym.

_– Najważniejsze, że już po wszystkim i że dobrze się skończyło. Muszę kończyć. Do widzenia._

Poczuła leciutkie ukłucie żalu, bo miała wielką ochotę sobie z nim porozmawiać.

_– Do widzenia!_

Przez chwilę siedziała jeszcze, wpatrując się w pergamin, aż litery zaczęły znikać. Zamknęła oczy, oparła na nim głowę i jeszcze dłuższy czas wsłuchiwała się w swój coraz bardziej regularny oddech.

 

 

Krajowe Centrum Rozpoznania Fotograficznego,

Biuro Analiz Informacji Obrazowych

 

Za piętnaście szesnasta Jack i Mack weszli do biura Kovalsky’ego. Młody chłopak zerwał się na ich widok i stanął wyprostowany jak struna. Jego biurko wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś przyjechał wywrotką ze śmieciami biurowymi i wysypał ją dokładnie w tym jednym miejscu.

– Spocznij – uśmiechnął się po ojcowsku Jack i mocno uścisnął mu rękę.

– Dzień dobry, Thomas – po Jacku przywitał się z nim Mack. – Jak leci?

– W porządku – odparł Kovalsky. – A u pana, panie poruczniku?

– Też dobrze. Do końca tygodnia ponoć ma nie padać.

– Zawsze pada nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba – dodał Jack. – Ale teraz już zupełnie nie pasuje.

– Dlaczego? – zdumiał się Kovalsky.

– Bo jeszcze nie naprawili u nas klimatyzacji i wszystkim zaczynają gotować się jajka – parsknął Mack, po czym spoważniał. – Przepraszam, Sir...

– Nie ma za co, trafiłeś w dziesiątkę – machnął ręką Jack. Miał wrażenie, że jego już dawno są ugotowane.

– Sprawdziłem, że na Rathlin Island też jest pogodnie. Bardzo dobrze, gdyby było pochmurno, nic byśmy nie zobaczyli.

Obaj mężczyźni czym prędzej zmienili punkt widzenia i uznali, że lato bardzo im odpowiada. Usiedli przed wielkim ekranem, a Kovalsky połączył się z operatorem obsługującym przekazy z satelity i poprosił o przekaz na żywo.

– Zaraz się zacznie – poinformował, siadając obok Macka.

– O 15:54, tak? Zamiast 16:12?

– Dokładnie. Dzięki zmianie nachylenia o 4°.

Po minucie ekran rozświetlił się i pojawił się obraz wyspy. Był troszkę zamazany, więc Kovalsky wstał szybko i kazał poprawić kalibrację kamery. Po dwóch sekundach obraz się wyostrzył.

Przez krótkie dziewięć minut nie odrywali oczu od ekranu. Kovalsky, znając już na pamięć położenie obu punktów, w których pojawili się ludzie, odnalazł je odruchowo i wpatrywał się z wyczekiwaniem. Widzieli zalaną słońcem ziemię, targaną wiatrem trawę i drzewa i nic. Zupełne nic. Wyspa nie była strasznie duża i po dziewięciu minutach znikła ziemia i zastąpiło ją morze. Satelita przesunął się już z obszaru Rathlin Island i przez swoje wszystkowidzące oko spoglądał teraz na szaroniebieskawą wodę z białymi grzywami piany.

Operator zapisał przekaz i Kovalsky usiadł do komputera, żeby osobiście zająć się wyświetlaniem.

Obejrzeli obraz jeszcze sześć razy i Jack uznał, że na dziś wystarczy.

– Nie zawsze ma się szczęście – pocieszył ich. – Widzimy się znów jutro o tej samej porze.

 

 

 

Piątek, 26.06

 

Brodaty, długowłosy czarodziej przesuwał właśnie kolejną ścianę, powiększając pomieszczenie, które zgodnie z planem miało być Salą Jadalną, kiedy z zewnątrz dobiegł go jakiś szybko narastający szum. W ciągu kilku sekund przeszedł w grzmiący ryk i nagle rozległo się potworne tąpnięcie, po którym zaraz nastąpiło kolejne. Zanim na nowo zaczął cokolwiek słyszeć, hałas ucichł zupełnie.

– Percival?! Conrad?! Merlinie, co wy robicie?! – zawołał, zatrzymując ścianę i rozglądając się dookoła.

Z góry dobiegł go krzyk, więc wyszedł na schody i opierając się o nowe poręcze, spojrzał do góry.

– Samuel? Co tam?! – zawołał.

Samuel, który właśnie zabezpieczał zaklęciami dach, stojąc w sypialni dla dziewcząt, potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się uciążliwego piszczenia w uszach.

– Marcus!!! Wiesz, co to mogło być?! – odkrzyknął na dół.

– Pojęcia nie mam, ale brzmiało jak ryk smoka, i to takiego bardziej wkurzonego!

– Chyba żartujesz... Percival i Conrad nic ze sobą nie przynieśli!

– No to szyszymora, też wkurzona!

Samuel doszedł do wniosku, że czas przestać porozumiewać się rykami i zszedł na piętro.

– Nie szumi ci w głowie? – zapytał, dłubiąc sobie różdżką w uchu.

Marcus ustawił wreszcie ścianę jak trzeba i odwrócił się do Samuela.

– Wyjmij ją natychmiast! Czyś ty oszalał!? A jak posypią się iskry to co?! – podskoczył do niego i odsunął mu rękę gwałtownym ruchem.

– Nie wiem, za to wiem, co się stanie, jak nie przestaniesz się drzeć – Samuel włożył do ucha palec i zaczął nim potrząsać.

Z daleka doszedł ich kolejny szum, ale o wiele łagodniejszy i zbliżający się bardzo powoli. Z pomieszczenia obok doszły ich przekleństwa Percivala albo Conrada.

– Idziecie, chłopaki? Popatrzyłbym, co się tam dzieje – zapytał Conrad.

– Pamiętaj, że nie wolno nam pokazywać się na dworze bez kameleona – upomniał go Samuel.

– To se go ze sobą weź – mruknął Conrad, podchodząc do drzwi.

Szum przerodził się w coś na podobieństwo warczenia i nagle za oknem pojawiło się coś ciemnego na niebie. To coś zbliżało się wolno w ich kierunku i warczenie przybierało na sile. Wszyscy podeszli wolno do okien i popatrzyli na ciemny kształt, który przepłynął nad nimi, pojawił się po drugiej stronie zamku i po chwili oddalił. Warkot zamilkł.

– Mugole – powiedział Samuel. – Z tego, co słyszałem, to to coś nazywa się samlot. Od latania samemu – powiedział tonem znawcy.

– To coś lata samo? Bez pomocy mugoli? – zaciekawił się Marcus.

– Jak SAMlot wziął się od latania, to SAMuel od czego? – zachichotał Conrad i przywołał kanapki. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zgłodniałem.

Pozostali też poczuli głód, więc poszli do wyczyszczonej już kuchni i usiedli przy dużym stole. W czasie posiłku samlot pojawił się jeszcze parę razy, ale już w większej odległości.

– Wygląda, jakby chciał nas podglądać – sapnął Samuel, wyciągając z pomiędzy zębów skórkę od pomidora. – Coś sklątkowata skóra na nich, aż jej pogryźć nie można.

– Jeśli lata sam i nie ma w nim mugoli, to jak może nas podglądać? Przecież miotły nie widzą? – zbagatelizował to Conrad, który najwyraźniej za Samuelem nie przepadał.

Marcus nieoczekiwanie go poparł.

– Testrale też mogą latać same i widzą.

– Jeśli to jest żywe stworzenie, to mu współczuję z powodu tego, co musiało jeść na kolację – zaniósł się śmiechem Conrad. – Zobaczcie, jaki mu dym wali z tyłka!

Wszyscy zachichotali, bo też istotnie za samlotem ciągnął się wyraźny ślad dymu.

Na wszelki wypadek zdecydowali się nie stawać pod oknami i wracając do domu, teleportować się bezpośrednio z zamku.

 

 

O siódmej wieczorem Hermiona sprzątnęła swoje biurko i wyszła z pracy. Ginny właśnie wróciła z Hogwartu po skończonych OWUTEMACH i wybłagała rodziców, żeby pozwolili jej w pierwszej kolejności pojechać do Harry’ego. I poprzez pana Weasleya wymogła na Hermionie wieczorną wizytę.

Kiedy wyskoczyła z kominka na Grimmauld Place, Ginny podbiegła do niej się przywitać.

– Merlinie, nareszcie!!! Tysiące lat się nie widziałyśmy!!! Ale się cieszę!!!

Hermiona roześmiała się, ściskając przyjaciółkę.

– Od mojej wizyty u ciebie minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, ale masz rację, też mam wrażenie, że to było przynajmniej rok temu!

– Nie napisałaś do mnie ani słowa... Harry też mówi, że w ogóle zastać cię nie może... Przepadłaś zupełnie!

– Przepraszam, Ginny. Mam kupę roboty i do tego wiesz jak jest, zakupy same zrobić się nie chcą... – odparła Hermiona i podeszła uściskać i wycałować Harry’ego.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się radośnie.

– Ja też się cieszę! Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak!

Usiedli w kuchni i zaraz pojawił się Stworek. Hermiona przywitała się również z nim i dostała olbrzymią porcję szarlotki. Harry zaproponował piwo kremowe, żeby uczcić skończone egzaminy, ale Hermiona poprosiła o herbatę. Stworek natychmiast przybiegł z filiżanką i dzbankiem gorącej wody.

– Panienka Hermiona życzy sobie zwykłą czarną, czy może jakąś inną? – spytał, patrząc na nią wielkimi oczami.

– Zwykłą czarną, Stworku. Z plasterkiem cytryny.

Po chwili dostała spodeczek z pokrojoną cytryną i saszetkę herbaty.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Stworku.

Skrzat zgiął się w ukłonie i wycofał do kąta.

Ginny zaczęła opowiadać o egzaminach i przy okazji dopytywać się, co należało odpowiedzieć na takie czy inne pytanie. Hermiona na ogół znała odpowiedzi, co ją bardzo ucieszyło.

– Zobaczysz, w przyszłym roku zdasz OWUTEMY śpiewająco! – powiedziała przyjaciółka.

Potem opowiedziała o pożegnalnej uczcie. Wspomniała parę razy o Severusie i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Na koniec oznajmiła cudowną nowinę, że od września zacznie pracować w Biurze Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

– Wiesz, co prawda nie jest to Wydział Istot, ale to zawsze coś, nie? – mówiła podekscytowana. – Najważniejsze, że udało mi się tam dostać! I będę pracować tak ciężko jak ty, żeby udowodnić, że się nadaję!

– Może jednak nie bierz ze mnie przykładu – poradziła jej Hermiona.

– Dokładnie. Dopiero co wróciłaś z Hogwartu, nie mam ochoty, żebyś teraz dla odmiany zaczęła mieszkać w Ministerstwie – dorzucił z uśmiechem Harry, sięgając po rękę Ginny i zaczął opowiadać o swoich egzaminach.

Wyglądał na równie zmęczonego jak Ginny, więc dziewczyna zaczęła z ciekawością dopytywać się o szczegóły. Może gdyby jej kariera potoczyła się inaczej, teraz też kończyłaby egzaminy na jakiejś czarodziejskiej uczelni?

– Najgorszy był egzamin z aresztowań. Był równocześnie praktyczny, jak i teoretyczny.

– Jak mógł być równocześnie i taki, i taki? – Hermiona napiła się trochę herbaty i na nowo podjęła walkę z dużym kawałem ciasta.

– Dostałem kartkę z opisem hipotetycznej sytuacji i musiałem podjąć decyzję, czy wolno mi dokonać aresztowania, czy nie. I jakiego typu. I równocześnie wyjaśnić to komisji. Potem aresztowałem podejrzanego i jak skończyłem, musiałem dokładnie wyjaśnić, co było mi wolno, a co nie i czemu – odparł Harry.

– Czekaj, nie rozumiem. Aurorzy nie zawsze mogą aresztować?

– To dość skomplikowane. Aurorzy generalnie tropią czarnoksiężników, ale ci ze Służby Bezpieczeństwa zajmują się tymi, którzy zagrażają bezpieczeństwu publicznemu i w szczególności bezpieczeństwu Ministra i członków Ministerstwa – Harry otworzył kolejną butelkę piwa. – Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz? No więc ci, co łapią czarnoksiężników, mogą zatrzymywać i aresztować zawsze i wszędzie, pod warunkiem, że mają podstawy przypuszczać, że podejrzany używa czarnej magii. Służba Bezpieczeństwa też musi mieć wyraźne podstawy do zatrzymania. Mogą to zrobić w celu doprowadzenia podejrzanego na przesłuchanie, ale w takim wypadku nie mogą odebrać mu różdżki na czas dłuższy niż zwykła kontrola. Jeśli w trakcie przesłuchania dowody wskazują, że podejrzany stanowi zagrożenie, mogą wtrącić go do aresztu, ale muszą dokładnie wyjawić powody. Niby nie jest to specjalnie skomplikowane, ale musisz wiedzieć dokładnie, jak zaklasyfikować dany przypadek. Czy bójka na środku Pokątnej może być uważana jako zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa publicznego i jeśli tak, to od jakiego momentu?

– A co się dzieje, jak się pomylisz? I zaaresztujesz kogoś i potem okaże się, że nie miałeś do tego podstaw? – zaciekawiła się Ginny i dolała sobie piwa.

– Można się odwoływać i żądać zmniejszenia kary, albo rekompensaty finansowej.

– W takim razie ryzykowali ostro, chcąc ci odebrać różdżkę. Wiesz, przed naszym piątym rokiem – powiedziała Hermiona. To były co prawda dość skomplikowane politycznie czasy, ale w świetle tego, co mówił Harry, wydawało się to zdecydowanie przesadzone.

Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie byli Aurorzy, ale Wydział Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Faktycznie, nawet naginając ich przepisy, nie mieli do tego prawa. Ale co mógłbym wtedy im zrobić? Nawet gdybym wiedział o tym, przecież nie mógłbym im powiedzieć „ Panowie, nie macie prawa”? – prychnął pogardliwie. – Wtedy rząd był tak skorumpowany, że mogli robić, co chcieli.

Hermiona zmusiła się do uśmiechu, myśląc, że powiedzenie „Historia kołem się toczy” jest teraz jak najbardziej na miejscu. Chcąc zmienić temat, spytała:

– Tak swoją drogą... jak idzie Ronowi? Zdał wszystkie egzaminy?

Harry i Ginny na krótką chwilę zamarli. W końcu Harry odpowiedział:

– Dopuścili go do wszystkich i z tego, co mówił, poszły mu raczej dobrze. Wyniki będziemy mieć pod koniec następnego tygodnia, ale sądzę, że przejdzie na drugi rok.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

– To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że zmądrzał i wziął się porządnie za naukę. Bo podejrzewam, że te wszystkie wcześniejsze weekendy u ciebie i siedzenie nad książkami w domu niewiele miały wspólnego z uczeniem się.

– A ja bym nie żałowała, jakby nie zdał – powiedziała trochę mściwie Ginny. – Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłam, że mój brat może być takim idiotą.

Harry po trosze zgadzał się ze swoją dziewczyną. Jego przyjaźń z Ronem póki co była skończona i nie sądził, żeby tak łatwo mógł zaakceptować go na nowo. To już nie była czwarta klasa i nie potrzebował Rona tak jak wtedy. Miał dookoła siebie innych ludzi i mógł się bez niego obyć.

– Harry... możesz mi coś powiedzieć o tej... dziewczynie? – zapytała Hermiona – Kim ona jest?

– Miona, naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry temat? – odparł niechętnie Harry.

– Kiedy ktoś cię zdradzi w taki sposób... w którymś momencie chcesz wiedzieć, co takiego się stało. Czy nie było trochę winy po mojej stronie? Może coś robiłam źle, czegoś mi brakowało...

– Na pewno nie ma w tym twojej winy! – zawołała gwałtownie Ginny. – Nawet nie próbuj się o nic oskarżać!

– Nie próbuję, ale najwyraźniej coś było nie tak, skoro zaczął szukać gdzie indziej, nie sądzisz?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Chyba wiem, co mogło się stać... Pamiętasz, jak Ron odwrócił się ode mnie, kiedy zostałem wybrany do Turnieju Trójmagicznego? To ty mi wtedy wyjaśniałaś, że miał już dość bycia ciągle w moim cieniu. I pamiętasz, jak opowiadał głupoty, jak wyciągnąłem go z jeziora? O walce z trytonami? On potrzebuje kogoś, kto... nie wiem, czy można to tak ująć... kto ma mniejsze zdolności niż on. Jest mniej znany. Potrzebuje czuć się tym lepszym, sławniejszym, mądrzejszym... Przy tobie czuł się tak, jak wtedy w czwartej klasie. Przez chwilę był sławny i pisano o nim, ale szybko przestano. Prorok wolał pisać o słynnym Harrym Potterze i o mądrej i pięknej pannie Granger.

– Z was trojga ty najlepiej wychodzisz na zdjęciach – dorzuciła Ginny.

– I wtedy trafił na Angelique. To dziewczyna w naszym wieku, która ma bardzo mierne zdolności czarodziejskie. Na tyle mierne, że Dumbledore nie wziął jej do Hogwartu. Zna raptem parę zaklęć, a i te kiepsko jej wychodzą. Za to jest... można powiedzieć... dość ładna – skrzywił się zakłopotany.

– To zauważyłam – powiedziała Hermiona, przypominając sobie, jak zastała ich w łóżku. – Przede wszystkim ma zdecydowany przerost klatki piersiowej – dodała cierpko.

Harry odchrząknął, a Ginny parsknęła pogardliwie.

– No i... co... acha. Więc Ron jej się spodobał i zaczęła go uwodzić w taki sposób, który dokładnie odpowiadał temu, czego on potrzebował. Mówiła, jaki to jest zdolny, mądry, podziwiała wszystko, co powiedział, co zrobił... Być może faktycznie imponował jej, bo spośród wszystkich studentów jednak on naprawdę czegoś dokonał.

_Jasne. Zostawił nas samych wtedy, kiedy go potrzebowaliśmy. I udało mu się wrócić tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore to przewidział i zostawił mu wygaszacz... Powinnam wtedy go naprawdę porządnie rąbnąć!_

– Ale nie sądziłem... nie podejrzewałem, że mógł coś takiego zrobić... Jeśli wolał jakąś inną dziewczynę, powinien był ci to powiedzieć. Rozejść się z tobą. To też by cię zraniło, ale lepsze to niż... – powiedział ze skruchą Harry.

– Nie przejmuj się. Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło – pocieszyła go Hermiona i tym zaskoczyła ich zupełnie. Miała na myśli to, że przy charakterze jej byłego chłopaka prędzej czy później ich związek by się skończył i było zdecydowanie lepiej, że nie doszło do tego, gdy już by się pobrali i mieli dzieci. Poza tym od jakiegoś czasu widziała ich przyjaźń i związek jako pasmo wzajemnego marudzenia i zatargów.

Ale Ginny i Harry’emu przemknęło co innego przez myśl i wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać o swojej pracy. Nie wdawała się w szczegóły, ale powiedziała o projekcie, którego została szefową i ogólnie o tym, jak pracuje się jej teraz.

– Mam dużo do zrobienia, ale lubię to, co robię, więc mi to pasuje – powiedziała i stłumiła ziewnięcie. – Przepraszam was. Trochę mało ostatnio sypiam i jestem nieco zmęczona – dodała, nieświadomie wkopując się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry uznał, że to była właściwa chwila i pochylił się lekko w jej stronę.

– Miona... na początku miesiąca, w niedzielę, wybrałem się do Londynu spotkać się z Dudleyem. I potem wyskoczyliśmy do baru. Wiesz, koło Dudley House...

– Więc macie nadal ze sobą kontakt? – ucieszyła się Hermiona. – To świetnie! Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się zmienił!

– Jasne, że się zmienił! Zabujał się w czarownicy! Żebyś wiedziała, co na to ciotka z wujem... – Ginny chrząknęła i Harry czym prędzej wrócił do tematu. – I potem poszliśmy do baru, całkiem niedaleko. Na kraba z grilla. – Urwał i spojrzał na nią znacząco.

– No i jak? Dobry był?

– Owszem, jednak widok przez okno był o wiele bardziej interesujący...

Hermionie nic to nie mówiło. Zdążyła już zapomnieć o tym, co działo się tydzień temu, a co dopiero mówić o tym, co było na początku miesiąca!

– A co widzieliście?

– Ciebie ze Snape’em! – wypaliła na to rudowłosa, zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać.

Hermionie senność przeszła jak ręką odjął. Poderwała głowę i zbladła – nie zaczerwieniła się, ale właśnie zbladła.

– Cholera...! – zerknęła na ogień płonący na kominku i jednym smagnięciem różdżki go zgasiła

– Hermiona... co ty ro... bisz... – zaskoczony Harry z wysiłkiem oderwał wzrok od pustego paleniska.

– Harry, to nie jest temat do rozmów...!

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że chodzisz ze Snape’em?! – wykrztusił na to.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego i starała się coś wymyślić. Właśnie podsunął jej rozwiązanie. Miała do wyboru – powiedzieć im, że chodzi o coś, o czym nie wolno rozmawiać, albo że tak, chodzi z nim i wtedy cała historia z Norrisem pozostałaby tajemnicą. Ale nie chciała, żeby oboje myśleli o niej źle. Jak przez mgłę zaskoczyło ją, że nie uważała za coś złego pomysł bycia z Severusem, ale że mogliby pomyśleć, że w czasie, kiedy była z Ronem, miała kogoś na boku... Mowy nie ma! Nikt nie będzie myślał o niej tak samo, jak ona myślała o swoim ex!!!

– Nie, Harry! – zdecydowała się błyskawicznie.

– Patrząc na was z boku, można tak było pomyśleć... Już szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę męskie buty przy twojej kanapie.

– Słuchajcie – powiedziała poważnie. – Jak mówiłam, to nie jest temat do rozmów. Po pierwsze, nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówcie. Jeszcze lepiej, nie rozmawiajcie o tym nawet między sobą. Nigdy nie wiadomo... nie tylko ściany mają uszy – zerknęła odruchowo na puste palenisko. – Po drugie, nie, nie jesteśmy razem. To zupełnie inna sprawa. I nikt nie ma prawa o tym wiedzieć.

Harry i Ginny byli wyraźnie zszokowani. Spojrzeli po sobie i z powrotem na dziewczynę naprzeciw.

– Hermiona... co się dzieje?! Przecież wiesz, że możesz nam ufać...

– Harry, wiem, że mogę wam ufać. Ale tu nie chodzi o zaufanie... Nie chcę was narażać.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że on cię w coś wplątał?! W coś... niebezpiecznego? – zapytał Harry z oskarżycielską nutką w głosie.

Hermiona natychmiast się zjeżyła.

– Nie. To ja go wplątałam, więc nawet nie próbuj go za to winić!

Przez chwilę oboje nie umieli wykrztusić nawet słowa. Harry starał się przetrawić to, co usłyszał.

– Posłuchaj...

– Harry, proszę! Nie naciskaj, bo i tak wam nic nie powiem! Nie mogę wam powiedzieć! Jeśli... ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się... albo nawet przypuszczał, że coś wiecie, nie zawahałby się was zabić! Dlatego mówię, nie rozmawiajcie o tym nawet ze sobą!

– O, Merlinie... – wyszeptała Ginny, przerażona.

Harry czuł się podobnie. Dopiero, jak ochłonął, podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Dobrze, już dobrze... Nie będę pytał... Ale powiedz choć, co między wami jest... Wyglądaliście naprawdę bardzo dziwnie...

– Co między nami jest? – _Dobre pytanie... –_ Mogę chyba powiedzieć, że to coś na kształt przyjaźni... nie wiem... Nie umiem tego inaczej ująć...

Harry bezgłośnie powtórzył po niej „przyjaźni”, co sprawiło, że żachnęła się nagle. _Do cholery, a czemu nie?!_ Uważając na dobór słów, postanowiła to wyjaśnić.

– To nie ten sam człowiek, którego wy znacie. Wy pamiętacie złośliwego i surowego profesora eliksirów. Dla mnie to przeszłość, szkolne czasy już dawno minęły. Kontaktujemy się od dwóch miesięcy i widzę kogoś zupełnie innego... To normalny człowiek, z którym mogę porozmawiać, pośmiać się i któremu mogę się wypłakać, kiedy coś jest nie tak.

Harry nadal nie wydawał się być przekonany, więc wyciągnęła swoją ostatnią kartę.

– Pamiętasz, jak w pierwszej klasie, na początku, się nie znosiliśmy? Wystarczyła jedna... przygoda z trollem, żeby sprawić, że wzajemna niechęć przerodziła się w przyjaźń... My przeżyliśmy już więcej niż jedną...

Przypomniała sobie, jak udało im się zabrać wspomnienie, podmianę eliksirów i niedawny wybuch Severusa, kiedy powiedział, że zrobi wszystko, byle nic się jej nie stało. I uśmiechnęła się.

– On uratował życie mi, a ja jemu. Mogę mu ślepo ufać, bo wiem, że zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie ochronić. I on wie, że może ufać mi... Dziwicie się, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy?

Spojrzała na zaskoczoną Ginny i siedzącego obok przyjaciela. Ten patrzył na nią chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

– Jeśli on cię chroni, to w porządku. Ale pamiętaj, jeśli będziesz kiedykolwiek potrzebować pomocy, to zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Wystarczy tylko powiedzieć.

Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła i uściskała go mocno.

– Harry, obiecuję ci, że jeśli będzie trzeba... to damy ci znać.

Potem uściskała Ginny.

Poczuła, że wizyta się skończyła. Po takim temacie nie bardzo potrafiła wrócić do zwykłego plotkowania, czy opowiadania o swojej pracy. Nie chciała też, żeby poruszyli tematy polityczne. Poza tym domyślała się, że jakkolwiek by się nie cieszyli na jej widok, oboje potrzebowali trochę czasu dla siebie.

– Będę już uciekać. Teraz, kiedy oboje skończyliście egzaminy i Ginny jest już na stałe w domu, powinniśmy się móc częściej widywać...

Uścisnęła ich jeszcze raz i podeszła do kominka.

– Dam wam znać, jak tylko będę miała czas, obiecuję!

Wrzuciła troszkę proszku Fiuu i gdy buchnęły zielone płomienie, wymówiła swój adres i zaklęcie zdejmujące osłony w jej mieszkaniu. Ginny i Harry machnęli jej na pożegnanie i znikła.

 

Po kolacji Hermiona spakowała ubrania i kosmetyki, dorzuciła do torby wszystkie wykorzystane świstokliki i nastawiła alarm na piątą rano. O szóstej miał przylecieć Severus i razem mieli świsnąć do Dover, żeby złapać pociąg do Calais.

Położyła się spać, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Myśli same pobiegły do dzisiejszej rozmowy.

Harry zobaczył ją z Severusem... Co za przypadek, że tego samego dnia, o tej samej porze, wybrali się w to samo miejsce...! Tyle tam było ulic, tyle restauracji... Ależ ten świat jest mały!

Powiedziała, że są przyjaciółmi. Ona właśnie tak to widziała, ale czy Severus traktował ją podobnie? Z tego, co widziała, Severus był bardzo zdystansowany do otaczających go osób, więc nie sądziła, żeby uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Choć bardzo by chciała.

Harry sądził, że mogli być razem. Czyżby faktycznie sprawiali takie wrażenie? Znów zaskoczyło ją, że nie widziała w tym nic szokującego. Wcale nie był taki zły. Zmienił się... a może zawsze taki był, tylko nigdy dotąd nie miała okazji poznać go od tej strony? Nic w tym dziwnego, wcześniej on był nauczycielem, a ona uczennicą. Teraz miała szansę się do niego zbliżyć i odkryć, jaki jest naprawdę. Ciekawe, czy było jeszcze dużo takich cech, których jeszcze nie odkryła?

Zastanowiła się, jaki on właściwie był. Na pewno surowy i wymagający. Ale pod tym kryło się coś zupełnie innego. Potrafił żartować i śmiać się. Potrafił być miły. Dbał o nią, troszczył się...

Przypomniała sobie, jak wyleczył jej poranione palce, zanim zajął się swoimi. I jak pocieszał ją w Klinice, wtedy, kiedy nie mogli podmienić eliksiru. Czy też, kiedy ostatnio powiedział jej, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko ją chronić... Przyszło jej do głowy, że pewnie to jest ta strona Severusa, którą ukrywa pod maską obojętności i sarkazmu i której prawie nikt nie zna.

Wróciła myślą do zeszłego tygodnia i przez chwilę wspominała zaskakujące poczucie bezpieczeństwa, kiedy ją przytulił. Nigdy do tej pory z nikim czegoś takiego nie czuła. To było tak, jakby... po strasznej burzy nadeszła wreszcie cisza i spokój. Upragniona chwila ulgi od tego koszmaru.

Czy jak to się wreszcie skończy, będą jeszcze się widywać? Poczuła nagłe ukłucie w sercu i aż otworzyła oczy.

Czy POTEM, kiedykolwiek miałoby to być, zostaną naprawdę przyjaciółmi? I będą jeszcze się spotykać?

Przypomniała sobie, jak puste i długie były dni, kiedy się nie widywali. I dziwne wrażenie samotności, choć przecież miała przyjaciół, znajomych czy rodziców, do których mogłaby pójść. Ale to nie byłoby to samo.

Ze zdumieniem odkryła, że rozpaczliwie chciała go nadal widywać. Zrozumiała, jak ceniła sobie chwile spędzone z nim; kiedy pracowali przy eliksirach i cierpliwie tłumaczył jej różne rzeczy, gdy planowali kolejną wyprawę – do Ministerstwa czy do Kliniki, czy też podsłuchiwać Norrisa i resztę. Czy też jedli razem obiad czy kolację i po prostu rozmawiali. O czymkolwiek.

Nagle spłynęła na nią ulga. Przecież Severus dał jej swoje szaty do sporządzania eliksirów i powiedział, że jeszcze nie raz będzie ich potrzebować! Więc była jeszcze nadzieja, że będą się widywać. I nawet jak skończy się ta cała sprawa Norrisa, ona znajdzie sposób na to, żeby kontynuować ich spotkania! Naprawdę przystąpi do OWUTEMÓW i będzie potrzebowała jego pomocy przez cały następny rok!

Poza tym miała właśnie w perspektywie spędzenie z nim całych dwóch dni. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła północ. Już za parę godzin się spotkają!

Przytuliła się mocno do poduszki, starając się przypomnieć sobie, jak czuła się, tuląc się do niego i równocześnie myśląc o tym, żeby jak najszybciej zasnąć i obudzić się o piątej rano...


	19. Rozdział 3 - część 3

Sobota, 27.06

 

Severus przyleciał za dziesięć szósta, kiedy Hermiona kończyła nakładać jedzenie Krzywołapowi. Była już umalowana i ubrana w czarno-czerwoną garsonkę i buty na niewielkim, cienkim obcasie, a włosy związała w luźny kok, z którego wysunęło się parę kosmyków.

Severus spojrzał na nią z aprobatą.

– Gotowa?

– Jasne! – dziewczyna obróciła się do niego, uśmiechając się radośnie.

I mimo woli nabrała powietrza na jego widok w czarnym, mugolskim garniturze i równie czarnej koszuli.

– Może być? – najwyraźniej źle zrozumiał jej spojrzenie.

_Merlinie, on chyba kazał swojemu lustru odwrócić się na zawsze...!!!_

– Może być?! – zawołała. – Wyglądasz... – zdała sobie sprawę, że się nieco zagalopowała, więc gwałtownie starała się wymyślić coś sensownego. Cokolwiek – ... jak typowy mugol.

Severus przejrzał się w lustrze w korytarzu. _Jak to dobrze, że przynajmniej ono nic nie mówi._

– Przebiorę się, jak już będziemy na miejscu.

Hermiona poprawiła odruchowo włosy i otworzyła swoją torbę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że będziesz paradował we francuskim Ministerstwie w swoich nietoperzych szatach?

Severus obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią ostro.

– Przepraszam? Odniosłem wrażenie, że coś powiedziałaś...

_Chyba oszalałaś już zupełnie! Obudź się, idiotko!_

– Prze... przepraszam. Tak mi się powiedziało – Hermiona przygryzła usta i spuściła wzrok. – Yhmm... Włóż może do mojej torby wszystkie świstokliki. Gdyby ktoś się przyczepił i je oglądał, będzie mi prościej coś wymyślić.

Severus przełożył pięć świstoklików lekko poirytowany, ale i trochę rozbawiony. _Nietoperze szaty. Też mi coś!_

– No już, zbieraj się – ponaglił ją.

Dziewczyna podała mu pelerynę niewidkę i zarzuciła drugą na siebie. Zanim jeszcze zniknął, złapała go za rękę, sięgnęła po swoją torbę i aktywowała świstoklik.

Wylądowali na końcu parkingu przed dworcem w Dover. Siąpił lekki deszcz i wiał wiatr i w taką pogodę nikomu nie zbierało się na spacery po parkingu. Rozejrzeli się dokładnie dookoła, na wszelki wypadek Hermiona zaprowadziła ich za dużego vana i zdjęli peleryny. Severus zmniejszył obie i włożył do swojej torby i ruszyli do budynku.

Mimo wczesnej godziny na dworcu było już pełno podróżnych. Hermiona sprawdziła na tablicach, że najbliższy pociąg odchodzi za piętnaście minut.

– Jak się pospieszymy, to uda się nam go złapać – powiedziała, ruszając szybko do kas.

Kolejka nie była długa i zdążyli bez problemów. Usiedli na wygodnych fotelach na przeciw siebie i dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni monetę kontaktową. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie i stuknęła w nią różdżką, którą schowała w rękawie marynarki.

– Mamy trochę mniej niż godzinę drogi. Podałam Jean Jacquesowi, o której pojawimy się w Ministerstwie.

– Dobrze byłoby, jakby wreszcie wynaleźli świstoklik międzykontynentalny – odparł cicho Severus, pochylając się ku niej. – Zaoszczędzilibyśmy trochę czasu.

– Zobaczymy, co nam dziś powiedzą. W ostatnim liście Jean Jacques nic o nich nie wspominał... Czy teleportowanie się na taką odległość nie jest trudne?

– Nie bardziej niż w obrębie Anglii. Działa to dokładnie tak samo, ale na dłuższe dystanse jest dość niekomfortowe. Im dalej, tym dłużej to trwa i bardziej kręci ci się w głowie, jak lądujesz.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak straszna była teleportacja do Australii – wzdrygnęła się Hermiona.

Koło nich przeszedł jakiś mężczyzna, który widząc, że rozmawiają ze sobą, usiadł po przeciwnej stronie przejścia.

Severus spojrzał na niego kątem oka i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej ku Hermionie.

– Ty się nie przenosiłaś? Kiedy Aurorzy szukali twoich rodziców?

Dziewczyna przecząco potrząsnęła głową i odpowiedziała cicho.

– Nie, Kingsley wysłał tam najlepszych i nawet sam mi powiedział, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu, żebym przenosiła się razem z nimi. I że jeśli będę potrzebna, to mnie tam przeniosą.

– Długo trwało, zanim ich znaleźli? – zaciekawił się.

– Ponad dwa tygodnie. Już myślałam, że nigdy... ich nie zobaczę – odparła, spuściła wzrok i zaczęła wyginać sobie dłonie. – Powiedziałam Aurorom wszystko, co wiedziałam, ale dużo tego nie było. Tylko, że nazywali się Monika i Wendell Wilkins i że ich życiowym marzeniem było przenieść się do Australii. Nic więcej nie wymyśliłam, kiedy modyfikowałam ich pamięć – skrzywiła się lekko. – Mogłam się lepiej postarać... Nie sądzisz?

– Miałaś niespełna osiemnaście lat, nie ukończyłaś jeszcze Hogwartu i udało ci się rzucić tak skomplikowane zaklęcie... Już nie mówiąc o tym, że na pewno cierpiałaś, robiąc to... Mogę tylko sobie wyobrazić, jak to musiało boleć, rozstać się być może na zawsze z tymi, których tak bardzo kochałaś... Zrobiłaś coś cudownego i nie sądzę, żeby ktoś inny w twojej sytuacji mógł zrobić to lepiej – powiedział miękko i przykrył jej dłonie swoją, żeby ją powstrzymać od dalszego wyłamywania sobie palców.

Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie usłyszeli damski głos.

– Przepraszam, czy wolne?

Oboje spojrzeli na stojącą koło nich kobietę i Severus cofnął rękę. Hermiona przesunęła się trochę na bok i ta usiadła po jej stronie.

Nie mogli już kontynuować rozmowy, więc zamilkli, jednak szybko znudziło im się patrzenie na tunel za oknem, więc Severus zaczął się dopytywać o rodziców Hermiony i ich pobyt w Australii. To był chyba jedyny względnie bezpieczny temat, choć dziewczyna musiała uważać na to, co mówi.

Kiedy pociąg dojechał do Calais, pozostali na swoich siedzeniach. Hermiona udawała, że szuka czegoś w torebce, a Severus, że na nią czeka.

– Czemu nie idziemy przez Place de la Bastille? – spytał Severus.

– Jean Jacques napisał mi, że będzie czekał na nas przy wyjściu z pociągu. Przychodząc stamtąd, omijamy Acceuil, gdzie zawsze kręci się pełno ludzi – wyjaśniła. – Stamtąd Jean Jacques zaprowadzi nas prosto do Ministra, choć pewnie będziemy musieli przejść kontrolę różdżek.

Swoją drogą Hermiona bardzo chciała zobaczyć słynne już w jej Wydziale przejście do Ministerstwa Magii. Słynne dzięki durnej Aylin.

Kiedy wagon opustoszał już zupełnie, narzucili na siebie peleryny, chwycili się za ręce i deportowali z cichym pyknięciem na Paris – Gare de Lyon. Wylądowali w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które oświetlała tylko jedna mała świeczka. W gęstym mroku zobaczyli kawałek otwartej księgi z dziwnymi znakami i zarys krzesła.

Hermiona na wszelki wypadek rzuciła Honenum Revelio.

– Jesteśmy w jednej z sal do medytacji i skupienia religijnego – powiedziała, ściągając pelerynę. – W tej nigdy nikogo nie ma, bo jest przeznaczona dla wyznawców religii Fhel, która tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Francuzi rzucili na to miejsce zaklęcie odpychające, więc nawet gdyby ktoś chciał tu wejść, czułby się tak niekomfortowo, że zapewne nie mógłby przestąpić nawet progu.

Severus schował obie peleryny do swojej torby.

– Gdzie teraz, Mademoiselle Granger? – zażartował.

– Na peron A. Stamtąd odchodzi pociąg do Ministerstwa.

Wyszli z ciemnej sali i wmieszali się w tłum ludzi spieszących w różnych kierunkach. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy tu nie była, wiedziała tylko ogólnie, gdzie iść, bo kiedy organizowała wyjazdy Rockmana na sesje ICW, odbywały się one w Paryżu.

– Od początku lipca regularne sesje ICW z zaklęć przeniosły się gdzieś do Grecji. Ciekawa jestem, gdzie tym razem uda się Aylin wysłać Rockmana... – powiedziała Hermiona rozmarzonym tonem.

– Żeby go gdziekolwiek wysłać, wpierw będzie musiała odczytać greckie pismo... a z tego, co mówiłaś, jest dość ciężko myśląca. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia pomyli wyspy Milos z Antimilos.

– Wiesz, ona jest mężatką i tak się zastanawiałam, czy jej panieńskie nazwisko nie brzmi Crabbe albo Goyle.

Severus uniósł brew. _Ona dziś wyraźnie sobie ze mną pogrywa..._

– Znam parę gryfońskich rodzin, z których też mogłaby pochodzić. Nazwisko Longbottom nic ci nie mówi?

– Cóż, przyznam, że do eliksirów talentu nie miał...

– Eufemizm. Osobiście wolę powiedzieć, że takiego bałwana nigdy przed nim ani po nim nie uczyłem, a trafiali się różni.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Gdybym tylko mogła mu w spokoju pomagać, może udałoby mu się uwarzyć dobrze niektóre eliksiry?

– To by oznaczało, że nauczyłem go choćby porządnie ustawiać kociołek. Niestety, obawiam się, że to zdecydowanie przekraczało jego możliwości.

– Mógłbyś przynajmniej pochwalić się jakimś osiągnięciem zawodowym...

Dogadując sobie, doszli do peronów i skierowali się w stronę peronu A. Stał tam stary, obdrapany pociąg złożony tylko z dwóch wagonów. Zgodnie z napisem na tablicy, był to pociąg do Saint–Remy–en–Bouzemont–Saint–Genest–et–Isson. Nazwa ledwo mieściła się na całej tablicy.

– Z tego, co wiem, to ta miejscowość naprawdę istnieje. Ci, którzy tam mieszkają, nie dostają chyba za często listów mugolską pocztą... – stwierdziła Hermiona.

– A ja już myślałem, że to twoja Aylin ją wynalazła...

Przed pierwszym wagonem siedział konduktor. Kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi, podniósł się i podszedł do nich.

– Monsieurs–dammes, bonjour. Avez–vous les tickets, s’il vous plaît? _(_ _Dzień dobry państwu, mają państwo bilety?)_

Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni, ale zamiast biletów wyciągnęła monety, których Severus nigdy nie widział. Niektóre były złote, okrągłe, wypukłe z jednej strony, a wklęsłe z drugiej, inne zaś podłużne o brunatnym kolorze. Podała konduktorowi dwie okrągłe i osiem podłużnych i mężczyzna skinął głową, wskazał drzwi do wagonu z ukłonem i powiedział coś, czego Severus zupełnie nie zrozumiał. Prawdę mówiąc, odniósł wrażenie, że było to jedno bardzo długie słowo.

Wsiedli do środka i usiedli na dość niewygodnych, wytartych siedzeniach. W tym samym wagonie siedziało już parę osób ubranych po mugolsku.

Severus wyjrzał przez brudne okno. Na sąsiednim torze stał o wiele ładniejszy, błyszczący, dwupiętrowy pociąg o zaokrąglonych kształtach i wydłużonym przodzie. Na peronie było pełno ludzi – niektórzy siedzieli na ławkach, inni na własnych walizkach, część stała w miejscu albo przechadzała się powoli. Większość z nich trzymała w ręku jakieś płaskie, niewielkie pudełka i stukała w nie zawzięcie albo jeździła po nich palcem w górę i na dół. Widział już to samo w Dover. Niektórzy z mugoli gadali z uporem do siebie, ale nikt nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi. Jakiś młody chłopak z długimi włosami zaczął nagle śmiać się na głos, patrząc na nich niewidzącym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna obok kiwała rytmicznie głową na boki.

_Ciekawe, czy oni też mają u siebie Departament Substancji Odurzających_. _Jeśli to nie to, to ich miejsce jest zdecydowanie koło Gilderoya Lockharta._

Hermiona schowała pieniądze do portmonetki i zamknęła torebkę, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać, ściszając na wszelki wypadek głos.

– Zawsze musiałam przygotowywać Rockmanowi pieniądze. W pierwszym piśmie z ICW z wyjaśnieniami, jak dotrzeć na sesję było napisane, że żeby wsiąść do pociągu, będzie trzeba zapłacić konduktorowi jedną Saint Orette i cztery Longuets, choć ten będzie pytał o bilety. W ten sposób unikają ewentualnych mugolskich podróżnych...

– Anglicy! – zawołał jakiś pan siedzący po przeciwnej stronie. – Peggy, jest dwóch naszych!

Pulchna kobieta uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Jak to dobrze od czasu do czasu usłyszeć rodzimy język...! Po tylu latach na obczyźnie brzmi słodko!

– Jimm i Peggy Moore – przedstawił ich pan, podając rękę Hermionie, a potem Severusowi.

– Penelopa Blunt – zmyśliła Hermiona.

– Harold Fox – Severus podał dość niechętnie swoją rękę.

– Usłyszałem, co pani mówiła o biletach – Jimm Moore spojrzał na Hermionę. – Na ogół to działa, choć parę razy stary Jean Pierre miał trochę problemów z mugolskimi pijakami. Im zupełnie obojętne, gdzie jadą. Pamiętam, że miesiąc temu dwóch nam się tu zapakowało i trzeba było używać magii, żeby ich wyprowadzić.

– Takie wielkie, napakowane byki – dodała Peggy. – Jeden miał szyję grubszą od mojego uda, poważnie!

Hermiona nie odważyła się spojrzeć na nogi kobiety, ale sądząc po ogólnej posturze, mogła sobie wyobrazić, że istotnie, szyję musiał mieć niezłą.

– Tylko musieliśmy uważać na mugoli na zewnątrz. I mimo wszystko kazali się nam tłumaczyć przed tutejszym DPPC!

– To oni nas widzą?! – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona, wyglądając na zewnątrz, gdzie po peronie przechadzało się pełno podróżnych.

– Pewnie, że widzą! Przechodzimy w czarodziejski wymiar dopiero na końcu tunelu, w który wjeżdża się trochę za dworcem – odparła Peggy.

– Nie denerwuj się, moje dziecko. Ten typ pociągu wyszedł już dawno z mody wśród mugoli, więc na ogół nikt się tu nie pcha.

Rozległ się gwizdek i pociąg ruszył z tak mocnym szarpnięciem, że Hermiona poleciała na siedzenie naprzeciw. Przytrzymał ją Severus, który z kolei miał wrażenie, że wbił się w oparcie za nim.

– Jean Pierre nie należy do najłagodniejszych. Zdecydowanie wolę Jean François... – powiedziała serdecznie Peggy.

_Czy imiona wszystkich zaczynają się tu na Jean?_ przemknęło przez myśl Severusowi.

Pociąg wolno wyjechał z budynku dworca i przyspieszył. Słychać było stukot kół na rozjazdach. Przejeżdżali po czymś w rodzaju mostu, między domami i ulicami, na których stały w korku samochody.

– Wybieracie się dziś do Ministerstwa? – zagadnął Jimm.

– Tak. W tygodniu trudno jest nam się wyrwać z pracy – odpowiedziała Hermiona i ugryzła się w język.

– Za dużo dziś nie załatwicie. Wiele Wydziałów jest zamkniętych. No, chyba że macie wyznaczone spotkanie. A co chcecie załatwiać?

– Zamierzamy przeprowadzić się do Francji – powiedział Severus, zanim Hermiona zdążyła coś wymyślić.

– Dam wam dobrą radę. Zamieszkajcie gdzieś na południu. Na północy jest strasznie! Ciągle leje i wieje. Jak widać dom sąsiadów, to znaczy, że jutro będzie padać deszcz. A jak nie widać, to znaczy, że już pada.

– Na południu jest o wiele lepiej. Dni są dłuższe, jest ciepło, słonecznie... Cudowna pogoda, wino... – rozmarzyła się Peggy.

– I kobiety – dodał Jimm, mrugając do Severusa.

Peggy spojrzała na niego krytycznie i zerkając na pierścionek Hermiony, spytała.

– Chcecie się pobrać tu czy jeszcze w Anglii?

Severus drgnął gwałtownie, a dziewczyna aż sie zachłysnęła.

– My nie...

– Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – powiedział równocześnie Jimm, zupełnie nie słuchając Hermiony. – I tak nie dostaną obywatelstwa, tak jak my. Poza tym Francuzi podchodzą do tego bardzo lekko – odwrócił się do nich. – Rób, co chcesz i jak chcesz. Jeśli nie chcecie się pobierać, to nikt was nie będzie do tego zmuszał.

– Uciekacie pewnie z powodu tego, co się tam teraz dzieje, prawda? Coś strasznego...

Wjechali w ciemny tunel i przez chwilę za oknami migały światła ze słupów, które mijali dość szybko. W którymś momencie Hermiona i Severus mieli wrażenie, jakby powietrze zafalowało, jak od gorąca, ale natychmiast przestało. Po chwili wyjechali na zewnątrz. Przejechali przez jakąś stację, na której stał tłum ludzi.

Nagle z prawej strony nadjechał jakiś mugolski pociąg. Zrównał się z nimi, przez chwilę jechał obok, po czym nagle odbił w lewo i ruszył prosto na nich, przyspieszając.

Hermiona krzyknęła, zerwała się z siedzenia i złapała Severusa za ramię. Ten również zerwał się, złapał ją w pasie, popchnął irracjonalnie za siebie, jakby to mogło w czymś pomóc i zamarł w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie...

Ale nic się nie stało. Oboje patrzyli zaskoczeni, jak pociąg z prawej strony jakby wjeżdżał w ich wagon, choć go wcale nie widzieli. Stawał się coraz krótszy i w końcu ostatni wagon zniknął im z oczu.

Oboje równocześnie wypuścili powietrze i Hermiona rozluźniła zaciśnięte na ramionach Severusa ręce.

– Bez paniki – zarechotał Jimm. – On jest w innym wymiarze.

– Pamiętam, że dyskutowano o tym, żeby zmienić trochę rozkład jazdy. Kiedyś ktoś dostanie od tego ataku serca, a ambulatorium daleko – mruknęła Peggy.

Machnęła różdżką i transmutowała mugolski strój w elegancką szatę w tych samych kolorach. Drugie machnięcie i Jimm też był już ubrany po czarodziejsku.

Pociąg zwolnił i wjechał w kolejny tunel. Para koło nich podniosła się.

– Życzymy miłego pobytu – powiedziała Peggy i odeszła do korytarza.

– Bawcie się dobrze – dorzucił Jimm, idąc za żoną.

Hermiona nie była nadal w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Oczywiście, że wiedziała o drugim wymiarze, ale to było tak niespodziewane...

Severus puścił dziewczynę i usiadł trochę ciężko. Hermiona osunęła się bezwładnie na siedzenie obok niego. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ciekawe, czy twój szef też miał tę przyjemność...

Dziewczyna oparła głowę o jego ramię i nabrała głęboko powietrza, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że tak.

Pociąg zatrzymał się z szarpnięciem. Jakiś czarodziej z długą brodą i w różowej szacie w kwiatki przeszedł koło nich i wyszedł do korytarza. Dopiero wtedy wstali i podeszli do wyjścia.

Na peronie stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden pomachał jakiejś czarownicy, która wysiadła z drugiego wagonu, drugi zaś ruszył w ich kierunku. Ubrany był w normalną czarną szatę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, ten zaś podszedł, objął ją delikatnie, kładąc rękę na jej plecach i pocałował w oba policzki.

– Bonjour, ‘Ermione – powiedział miękko. – Ca va? _(W porządku?)_

Wychodząc z pociągu za dziewczyną, Severus zamarł. Na chwilę zesztywniał i poczuł, jak serce mocno wali mu w piersi. Zalała go fala lodowatego zimna.

– Ca va, et toi? _(W porządku, a u ciebie?)_ – odparła Hermiona i przeszła na angielski. – Severus, pozwól, że ci przedstawię. Jean Jacques Legrand z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Jean Jacques, to Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i zarazem dyrektor Hogwartu. I mój były nauczyciel.

Mężczyzna z równie szerokim uśmiechem podał rękę Severusowi.

– Bardzo mi miło – powiedział całkiem nieźle po angielsku.

– Mnie również – odparł sucho Severus.

Jean Jacques spojrzał na niego lekko skonsternowany, ale po chwili wrócił mu uśmiech.

– Mam nadzieję, że mieliście miłą podróż. Jean Pierre nie wytrząsł was za bardzo?

– Bardzo się starał, to mu trzeba przyznać – odparła Hermiona. – Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym cholernym pociągu?! Prawie dostaliśmy zawału!

Ruszyli wolno w tym samym kierunku, co reszta pasażerów.

– Bienvenue en France _(_ _Witamy we Francji)_ – zaśmiał się Jean Jacques, a Hermiona mu zawtórowała.

Severus ruszył za nimi. _Bardzo śmieszne..._

– Minister przyjdzie po południu, więc rano mamy dużo czasu, żebyście mi wszystko opowiedzieli. Nie wszystko zrozumiałem z twoich listów – mówił Jean Jacques, zwracając się jakby tylko do Hermiony – więc mam pełno pytań.

– Wzięłam komputer, gdzie mam wszystkie notatki, więc żaden problem.

– Co wzięłaś?

– Komputer. Och, nieważne. Taka mugolska zabawka. Pokaże ci, to zrozumiesz.

Podeszli do stanowiska kontroli różdżek i Jean Jacques kazał starszemu czarodziejowi nie zakładać blokady. Hermiona podała swoją i po chwili dostała ją z powrotem. Po niej podszedł Severus, który niechętnie oddał czarodziejowi różdżkę. Ten gładził ją przez chwilę palcem, potem zważył i na koniec zmierzył.

– Cypres et veentricule de dragon, trente trois centimetres – powiedział, oddając ją.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na Severusa.

– Nie wiedziałam, że nasze różdżki mają identyczny rdzeń! Czytałam, że włókno ze smoczego serca nadaje im niesłychanie wielką moc...

Severus już chciał rzucić na pozór cyniczny komentarz o tym, że nie ma się co dziwić, że skończyli w jednym duecie, ale coś go powstrzymało. Skinął tylko głową i odebrał różdżkę.

Jean Jacques zaprowadził ich do swojego gabinetu. Podszedł do swojego biurka i wyciągnął pudełko z herbatą.

– Chcecie herbaty? Specjalnie dla was kupiłem zwykłą! Pamiętam, jak rozpaczliwie dopytywałaś się o nią poprzednim razem.

– A ja wzięłam swoją! – parsknęła śmiechem Hermiona.

– Widzę, że mnie nie doceniłaś.

Usiedli w sąsiedniej sali przy dużym stole, Jean Jacques wyciągnął swoje notatki, a Hermiona zaczęła wyjaśniać, co się wydarzyło od jej poprzedniej wizyty. Próbowała włączyć swój komputer, ale jej się nie udawało, bo ciągle się zawieszał.

– Nie wiem, czy to wina magii, czy też Windows się posypał – mruknęła do siebie w którymś momencie, zezłoszczona.

Jean Jacques podszedł do niej, stanął za jej krzesłem i popatrzył zaciekawiony.

– Jak uczyłem się angielskiego, to wydawało mi się, że wasz alfabet jest praktycznie taki jak nasz, ale ten tutaj wygląda nieco dziwnie – powiedział, wskazując klawiaturę.

Severus, siedzący obok Hermiony, popatrzył na pochylającego się nad nią faceta i zacisnął usta, zupełnie jak Minerwa McGonagall.

– Jeśli to problem z magią, to możemy to rozwiązać. Mamy tu takie specjalne pomieszczenie, gdzie nie ma żadnej magii. Zwykły mugolski świat.

– Drugi wymiar? – spytała Hermiona.

– I tak, i nie. Ale tu nie chodzi o wymiar, bo w zwykłym mugolskim świecie magia działa. Tam nie. I tak miałem wam je pokazać, więc weźmiemy później ten twój jak mu tam i zobaczymy.

Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że Norrisowi udało się rzucić Imperiusa na Ministra, Jean Jacques zaklął po francusku i pokręcił głową.

– Domyśliliśmy się tego, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu tak zdecydowanie poparł rząd i pochwalił to, co się dzieje. Będzie teraz ciężko bez niego...

Severus opowiedział o eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym i wyjaśnił, na czym polegała zmiana.

– Masz jakieś próbki? – spytał Jean Jacques, całkowicie odruchowo zwracając się bardzo bezpośrednio do Severusa, na co ten spiął się niemal niezauważalnie, ale nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Wyjął ze swojej torby fiolkę z eliksirem i obok położył dwie inne.

– Ta druga to esencja z Cimicifugi, a trzecia to eliksir poronny. Proszę bardzo – przesunął je w stronę Francuza. – Możecie je przeanalizować u siebie, żeby potwierdzić nasze rezultaty.

– Trochę mało tej esencji, ale lepsze to niż nic – skomentował Jean Jacques.

– Nie mogłem wziąć jej za dużo, a poza tym potrzebuję jej w Hogwarcie.

– Potrzebujesz w szkole składnik do eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego? Ładnie, ładnie – to miał być żart, ale Severus najwyraźniej tego tak nie odebrał.

_Skończony idiota._

– Ma pan jakieś inne pytania? Bardziej... sensowne?

– Severus robi właśnie testy, żeby sprawdzić, czy można w jakiś sposób zneutralizować działanie eliksiru – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Hermiona, rzuciwszy mu trochę zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. – W tej chwili musimy co parę dni wślizgiwać się do Kliniki i podmieniać kolejne partie, które Watkins warzy.

– Dam to chłopakom z Wydziału Eliksirów Eksperymentalnych.

Przez dobrą godzinę kontynuowali omawianie ostatnich wydarzeń w Anglii. Jean Jacques robił notatki, coś podkreślał, usuwał, dopisywał na kawałkach pergaminu.

– To wszystko? – spytał, kiedy Hermiona z pomocą Severusa skończyła opowiadać, o czym rozmawiali Norris i Lawford na ostatnim obiedzie. – Czy potrzebujesz sprawdzić twoje notatki?

– Wydaje mi się, że wszystko. Severus, jak myślisz?

– Wszystko. Ale ponieważ nie udaje nam się podsłuchać wszystkich ich rozmów, więc z pewnością są sprawy, o których nie wiemy – odparł ten. – W ten weekend nie będzie żadnego spotkania. Może w poniedziałek będziemy mieć jakieś nowe wiadomości.

Jean Jacques zamyślił się. Odezwał się dopiero po paru minutach.

– W tej chwili jako rząd francuski nie mamy możliwości w żaden sposób interweniować. Oficjalnie nie robią nic nielegalnego, jeśli rozumiecie, co mam na myśli. Zmiany na różnych stanowiskach w Ministerstwie to wewnętrzna sprawa polityki waszego kraju. Nie mamy jak udowodnić rzucenia Imperiusa na waszego Ministra. Po takim czasie nawet trudno byłoby udowodnić cokolwiek przez Priori Incantatem. No i nawet jeśli, nie pokazałoby, na kogo zaklęcie zostało rzucone. O szkole, z tego, co widzę, jeszcze nic nie mówili, ale nawet jakby, nie ma nic złego w pomyśle otwarcia nowej szkoły czarodziejskiej...

Hermiona skuliła się w sobie. Do tej pory gdzieś w głębi serca miała idiotyczną nadzieję, że dzisiejsza wizyta w Paryżu wszystko zmieni. Wszystko się ułoży i Jean Jacques znajdzie złote rozwiązanie całej sprawy. Kiedy myślała o tym trochę poważniej, zdawała sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że coś takiego istnieje tylko w bajkach, gdzie wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie, ale miała nadzieję, że posuną się chociaż trochę do przodu.

Teraz wydawało się jej, że tak naprawdę nic nie osiągnęli. I nie uda się im nic załatwić...

Jean Jacques popatrzył na nią i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

– Nie znam się na legilimencji, więc nie umiem czytać w myślach, ale chyba wiem, co kłębi się teraz w twojej małej główce. – Hermiona spojrzała szybko na Severusa, który siedział z nieprzeniknioną miną. – Nie wasza wina. Robicie wszystko, co możecie, żeby ich powstrzymać. Po prostu musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać. Muszą się bardziej odkryć. Dopiero wtedy będzie można jakoś zareagować. Mam parę pomysłów na to, jak wam jeszcze możemy pomóc, ale muszę je najpierw skonsultować z Ministrem. Może on będzie miał jeszcze jakieś inne.

Mimo nagłej niechęci do tego Francuza, Severus musiał się z nim zgodzić. Tego typu sprawy nie były wcale takie proste do rozwiązania. Gdyby były, nie byłoby dwóch wojen przeciw Czarnemu Panu.

Jean Jacques popatrzył na zegarek – dochodziło już południe, i podniósł się.

– Chodźmy na obiad. Jak zjemy, pokażę wam fiszki, które mamy na całą ósemkę i na nowo wybranych szefów Departamentów. Jest tam parę perełek, choć mogą być użyte raczej do szantażu, niż do postawienia w stan oskarżenia. Ale nie możecie ich stąd wynieść, są spisane specjalnym atramentem, który widoczny jest w jednej z sal w Skrzydle Północnym.

Wyszli do korytarza i skierowali się w stronę schodów.

– Tam, gdzie ostatnio nie mogłeś mnie zabrać? – zainteresowała się Hermiona, idąc koło Jean Jacquesa.

– Tak. Ale inaczej tego nie odczytacie, więc nie mamy innego wyjścia. Ufam, że cokolwiek zobaczycie, czy usłyszycie, zatrzymacie to dla siebie.

– Możemy sporządzać notatki? – zagadnął Severus, idąc trochę za nimi.

– Oczywiście. Po to właśnie je wam damy. Ja w tym czasie porozmawiam z Ministrem, a potem porozmawiamy razem. Jak skończymy, zabiorę was do biura, gdzie pracuje Jean François. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że o wiele lepiej będzie, jak was nauczy aktywować na nowo świstokliki. Nie będziecie już musieli ich nam odsyłać. I pokaże wam, jak działa i jak się ustawia świstoklik międzykontynentalny.

– Udało się wam je zrobić?! – zawołała radośnie Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do Severusa.

– Dokładnie na początku tego tygodnia. Już prawie straciliśmy nadzieję! Ale się udało. Za to zmieniacze czasu nadal nie działają poprawnie, więc to doskonała nowina, że udało się wam dostać choć jeden. Tylko nie używajcie go u nas, pojęcia nie mam, jak może zadziałać!

– Ten wasz Jean François pracuje w soboty?

– Nie, ale dam mu znać, jak będziemy go potrzebować. Aportuje się w biurze na parę godzin – wyjaśnił Jean Jacques i otworzył przed nimi drzwi do tej samej sali, w której jedli z Hermioną obiad poprzednim razem.

Na widok stołu zastawionego talerzykami i miseczkami z różnymi małymi ciasteczkami, kawalątkami sera otoczonego w przyprawach czy też gęstymi sosami Severus uniósł lekko brew.

_Ten Żabojad TO nazywa obiadem???!_

Hermiona usiadła koło niego i kiedy Jean Jacques odszedł od nich do stolika z butelkami, powiedziała cicho:

– Nie najadaj się tym, to jest apperitif.

– Doprawdy sądzisz, że mógłbym się tym najeść? – odparł cierpko.

– Chodzi mi o to, że dopiero po tym podadzą obiad. Pewnie będzie kilka dań, potem ser, a na koniec deser i kawa.

Jean Jacques przyniósł Hermionie kieliszek słodkiego białego wina, a Severusowi whisky i wrócił przygotować sobie drinka. Severus wziął niewielki łyk i z przyjemnością smakował w ustach. Męczące go uczucie chłodu rozlewającego się gdzieś w nim, połączone z gorzkim posmakiem frustracji i niechęci zaczęło z wolna go opuszczać. Usiadł wygodniej i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust do Hermiony, która przechyliła się do niego.

– Na ogół Francuzi nie rozmawiają przy jedzeniu o sprawach... zawodowych.

– A o czym rozmawiają?

– O wszystkim. Nie sprawi ci problemu, jeśli będziemy mówić sporo o historii?

– Czemu akurat o historii?

– Bo z tego, co zauważyłam ostatnim razem, Jean Jacques uwielbia historię. Zna wspaniałe historyjki i cudownie opowiada. Pewnie byłby znakomitym nauczycielem! – uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Fala chłodu wybuchła w nim ze zdwojoną siłą i Severus poczuł, jak napinają się mu wszystkie mięśnie. Tak mocno, że aż poczuł fizyczny ból. Słyszał gdzieś w głowie echo bicia własnego serca i zorientował się, że zaciska kurczowo szczęki. Miał wrażenie, że każdy skrawek ciała i skóry krzyczy w nim w niemym proteście.

– Doprawdy fascynujące – wycedził, starając się ze wszystkich sił zapanować nad sobą.

Popatrzył na siadającego naprzeciw mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się do JEGO! Hermiony, odepchnął szklaneczkę od siebie i skrzyżował mocno ręce na piersi. Stracił całą ochotę na „apperitif”.

_Jean Jacques, Jean Jacques i Jean Jacques. Jean Jacques to i Jean Jacques tamto. Bez wątpienia byłby cudownym, genialnym nauczycielem._

_Teraz już rozumiesz, czemu panna Granger tak ładnie się ubrała. A ty sądziłeś, że to po to, żeby jej ubranie pasowało do twojego garnituru. Trzeba było być żałosnym idiotą, żeby tak myśleć. Inaczej założyłaby te głupie mugolskie spodnie i workowatą bluzę._

Nie tknął już whisky i zmuszając się do zachowania spokojnego wyrazu twarzy, brał raczej bierny udział w dyskusji w trakcie całego obiadu.

Hermiona spoglądała na jego pełną szklaneczkę i coraz wyraźniej czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Severus był uprzejmy, ale chłodny i poważny. Właściwie przypominał jej dawnego Severusa. Czy też raczej Snape’a ze szkolnych czasów.

Już prawie zapomniała, jak zachowywał się na samym początku ich... „nowej” znajomości i ile potrzebował czasu, żeby otworzyć się przed nią, rozluźnić i zacząć pozwalać na uśmiech czy żarty.

_Pewnie on tak reaguje na każdą nową osobę. Biedak. Nie ma się co dziwić po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł..._

Przyszło jej do głowy, że dziś wieczorem mogą pójść gdzieś na spacer i kolację. Obojętnie czy w czarodziejskim, czy mugolskim świecie. Może bycie z kimś, kogo zna, pomoże mu się odnaleźć i da choć trochę komfortu...

Ponieważ odniosła wrażenie, że Severus lubi, jak ona odgrywa rolę przewodniczki, zdecydowała się pokazać mu coś mugolskiego.

– Macie Wieżę Eiffela? – spytała, popijając kawę.

Jean Jacques dosypał sobie cukru i zamieszał energicznie swoją.

– Oczywiście, że mamy! Jak tylko ją skończono, mieszkańcy z Siódmej dzielnicy natychmiast zgodnie złożyli prośbę o przeniesienie jej do naszego wymiaru. Trochę musieliśmy pozmieniać Pola Marsowe, nawet przesiedlić jakąś rodzinę, która o dziwo zgodziła się bez słowa. I na początku 1891 roku udało nam się ją wreszcie ustawić u nas. Jakoś po II mugolskiej wojnie uaktualniliśmy ją, ale nie można wjeżdżać na górę. Bo skopiowaliśmy ją razem z dźwigami, które działają na elektrykę. I teraz szukamy sposobu, jak je uruchomić.

– Wingardium Leviosa nie działa?

– Nie na setki kilogramów stali. Swoją drogą trochę śmieszne, że ją zbudowaliśmy. Największy fallus na świecie, zrobiony przez naród, którego najsłynniejszy przywódca miał metr pięćdziesiąt w kapeluszu. Wy, Brytyjczycy, sądzicie, że Napoleon leczył w ten sposób swój kompleks niższości – roześmiał się.

Severus spojrzał na niego tak lodowatym wzrokiem, że Jean Jacques czym prędzej zamilkł. Hermiona tego nie zauważyła. Zadowolona odstawiła filiżankę.

_W takim razie wybierzemy się do mugolskiego wymiaru._

Po obiedzie poszli do Skrzydła Północnego. Po paru minutach marszu zatrzymali się przed dużymi drewnianymi drzwiami, Jean Jacques stuknął w nie różdżką, wymruczał jakieś zaklęcie i nagle drewno rozpłynęło się, odsłaniając przejście oświetlone płonącymi pochodniami. Gdy przeszli przez nie, Hermiona obejrzała się i stwierdziła, że drzwi pojawiły się na nowo.

Francuz zaprowadził ich do niewielkiej sali zaraz za rogiem. Była ciemna i wydawała się być dość duża, choć w mroku ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec. Wszędzie unosił się zapach kurzu, starych pergaminów, kleju do klejenia ksiąg i skóry. W niemrawych promieniach słońca, sączących się przez jedno niewielkie okno gdzieś wysoko, wirowały drobiny kurzu, mieniąc się kolorowo.

Jean Jacques machnął różdżką i nagle pomieszczenie rozjaśniło ciepłe światło setek świec zatkniętych w zakurzonych kandelabrach rozstawionych co parę stóp na długich stołach. Pod ścianami dostrzegli szafy, w których zamknięte były całe stosy ksiąg. Na stołach stały kosze z rulonami pergaminu, wszędzie rozstawione były kałamarze pełne piór.

Nagle skądś z góry pogrążonej w mroku sfrunął czarny kruk i usiadł na poręczy najbliższego drewnianego krzesła.

Jean Jacques podszedł do niego i pogłaskał go delikatnie wierzchem palców, a ptak zakrakał.

– Mateusz będzie wam towarzyszył. To jest nasz Strażnik. Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, wyślijcie go do mnie.

Kolejnym zaklęciem otworzył jedną z przeszklonych szaf i wylewitował dwie księgi i luźny plik pergaminów na stół.

– Tu macie wszystko, co udało mi się zebrać. Teraz was zostawię i pójdę porozmawiać z Ministrem. Jak skończymy, to do was przyjdziemy – powiedział i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Księgi okazały się być czymś w rodzaju katalogów, w które ktoś powpinał różne notatki. Większość była po francusku, ale gdzieniegdzie trafiały się fragmenty po angielsku. Severus powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem ust, choć tym razem jego niesmak dotyczył bardziej jego roli, a nie faktu, że nic nie rozumiał. Nagle bardzo mocno odczuł, że jego obecność nie ma dziś większego znaczenia, równie dobrze mogłoby go dziś tu nie być.

Najważniejsza była Hermiona, co mu wcale nie przeszkadzało – i Jean Jacques.

_Hermiona i Jean Jacques... Hermiona i Jean Jacques..._

Dziewczyna obejrzała dwie pierwsze kartki i spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak się podzielimy. Ja będę tłumaczyć wszystko, co tu jest, a ty będziesz robił notatki – powiedziała i przygryzła lekko usta. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to ona rozkazywała i to ją strasznie krępowało. I mogła się tylko domyślać, że Severus musiał odczuwać to jeszcze gorzej, więc żeby złagodzić jakoś swoje polecenie, dodała:

– Po pierwsze znam francuski, po drugie twoje notatki będą z pewnością bardziej zwięzłe niż moje...

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko sięgnął po czysty pergamin i pióro. Gdy podniósł na nią wzrok, nadal na niego patrzyła.

– No już, czytaj – ponaglił ją.

W jej oczach mignęło zaskoczenie, po czym dziewczyna spuściła głowę.

– James Scott, sekretarz Urzędu Łączności z Goblinami – zaczęła mówić lekko drżącym głosem. – Żonaty, dwójka dzieci. Pochodzenie – pierwsze pokolenie czystej krwi, jego ojciec był czystej krwi czarodziejem, matka półkrwi pierwszego stopnia. Żona Kasjana McNair, pochodzenie czystej krwi. Oficjalnie. Badania wskazują, że żona Scotta jest pochodzenia mugolskiego i nazywa się Kinga Donovan. Przed ślubem Scott sfałszował pochodzenie narzeczonej. Przypuszcza się, że w celu jej ochrony, bo ślub miał miejsce w dwa tysiące ósmym roku, zaledwie parę lat przed rozpoczęciem drugiej czarodziejskiej wojny z Tomem Riddle’em, alias Lordem Voldemortem. O mój Boże – dorzuciła już od siebie i odważyła się spojrzeć znów na Severusa. – Jak on mógł wplątać się w całą tę sprawę...?!

W katalogu znaleźli mugolski i czarodziejski akt urodzin żony Scotta oraz świadectwa czystej krwi dzieci.

Kolejny plik dokumentów dotyczył Stone’a. Dowiedzieli się, że oboje rodzice zmarli i ponieważ nie było żadnej rodziny, która mogłaby się nim zaopiekować, jako niespełna roczne dziecko trafił do czarodziejskiego sierocińca. Na tym informacje o dzieciństwie się urywały. Stone, jako nadzwyczaj uzdolniony absolwent Hogwartu, dostał propozycję pracy w Ministerstwie. Bardzo często wyjeżdżał i w trakcie każdej służbowej podróży podrywał coraz to nowe kobiety. Poza tym w samym Londynie miał ich kilka. Po kilku latach ustatkował się, ożenił i założył rodzinę. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze był sporadycznie obserwowany, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał jakieś kochanki.

Hermiona spojrzała na następny plik pergaminów i aż zaświeciły się jej oczy.

– Rockman! Co my tu mamy...

Okazało się, że dobrze sytuowany finansowo Rockman zawdzięczał swój majątek rozmaitym machlojkom. Jeszcze sporo przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej wojny regularnie wynosił pieniądze i kosztowności z Gringotta przy pomocy skorumpowanego goblina. Kiedy kradzieże wyszły na jaw, goblin został postawiony przed sądem, ale Rockmanowi udało się jakoś przekonać wszystkich, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego i nie został nawet oskarżony.

Na następnej kartce było szacunkowe zestawienie złota i klejnotów, które mogły zostać wyniesione przez goblina. Przesunęła je w stronę Severusa i przechyliła się ku niemu.

– Zobacz, tu piszą, że Gringott przez lata starał się ustalić, co dokładnie zostało wyniesione, ale wiedzą, że nigdy nie będą mieć dokładnej pewności. Rockman i goblin musieli użyć Geminio i stworzyć duplikaty, więc na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać, że coś jest nie tak...

– Poza tym w Gringocie jest tysiące krypt, niektórzy właściciele już nie żyją, niektórzy prawie nigdy tam nie zaglądają – dorzucił Severus.

Hermiona nagle poczuła niechęć do siebie samej. _Nie jesteś lepsza. Zrobiłaś dokładnie to samo z mugolskimi pieniędzmi._

Miała to tak wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy, że Severus nie potrzebował Legilimencji, żeby to dostrzec.

– Jest bardzo duża różnica między tobą, a Rockmanem. On kradł z chciwości, chciał zapewnić sobie bogactwo i wspaniałą przyszłość. Ty użyłaś tego samego czaru, ale po to, żeby ocalić życie twoich rodziców i upewnić się, że nie umrą z głodu.

Uśmiechnęła się z trochę smutnym, ale i pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem.

– Może. Ale widzę, że to nie było ... dobre.

– Nie zadręczaj się tym. I nawet nie próbuj porównywać się do Rockmana – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem i żeby zająć jej myśli czymś innym, dorzucił:

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o goblinie, który robił coś przeciw swojemu bankowi.

Hermiona ożywiła się.

– To się zdarza. Ja już kiedyś takiego spotkałam. Pomógł nam wejść do skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange i zabrać z niego czarę helgi Hufflepuf.

Severus natychmiast przypomniał sobie tamtą historię, choć wtedy nie interesowały go szczegóły.

– Tak po prostu poprosiliście o to jakiegoś goblina i mieliście szczęście trafić na takiego, który się zgodził?

– Nie, uwolniliśmy go z Dworu Malfoyów. I poprosiliśmy o pomoc. Harry wyjaśnił, że żeby zakończyć tę wojnę, potrzebuje zabrać złotą czarę ze skarbca Bellatrix. Gryfek trochę się namyślał, a potem powiedział nam, że owszem, pomoże nam, ale tylko jeśli oddamy mu miecz Gryffindora. Przez jakiś czas się wahaliśmy, bo mieliśmy tylko miecz do zniszczenia horkruksów, ale w końcu Harry wymyślił, że mu go oddamy, ale później – taka skrócona wersja wydarzeń, wydarta z kontekstu, mogła się komuś wydawać nędzną próbą naciągnięcia goblina, ale Hermiona wierzyła, że Severus będzie to rozumiał doskonale.

Opowiedziała mu więc o tym, jak przygotowali wyprawę do banku, jak z pomocą Gryfka weszli do skarbca i jak uciekli.

– Ty... coś o tym słyszałeś?

– Tylko trochę o tym, że was złapali i zabrali do Lucjusza Malfoya oraz o tym, że uciekliście – odparł, patrząc gdzieś w bok i próbując sobie przypomnieć szczegóły. – Za to o waszej wyprawie do Gringotta... Czarny Pan dostał wtedy szału i pozabijał wszystkich, którym nie udało się uciec z sali balowej.

Hermiona zesztywniała.

– Tobie... ciebie też by chciał zabić? – spytała z lekko rozszerzonymi oczami.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. To był nie pierwszy, ale z całą pewnością ostatni raz, kiedy Czarny Pan w napadzie wściekłości mógłby go zabić. Następnym razem CHCIAŁ go zabić. Nagle poczuł wielką ochotę zmienić temat, żeby odsunąć się od tamtego koszmaru. Niestety to, czym mieli się zająć, też stanowiło swoisty koszmar.

– Wróćmy do robienia notatek – wskazał jej pergamin.

Dziewczyna posłusznie podjęła tłumaczenie. Dowiedzieli się, że Baker sfałszował wyniki OWUTEMÓW, żeby zaraz po opuszczeniu szkoły dostać pracę jako reprezentant firmy Hocker Fly, która promowała latające fotele i krzesła jako zamiennik dla latających dywanów, które były zakazane w Angli. Camilla Crumb przez dwa lata miała romans z Knotem, co zapewne pomogło jej w otrzymaniu niezbyt wpływowego stanowiska Szefowej Departamentu Substancji Odurzających. Po dwóch latach nieoczekiwanie odeszła z pracy i zniknęła z życia na ponad rok. Francuzi podejrzewali, ale nie znaleźli żadnego dowodu, że chodziło po prostu o ukrycie nieślubnej ciąży.

Kolejne dossier było o wiele grubsze i było w nim pełno dokumentów po angielsku. Ale to nie to sprawiło, że Severus ożywił się i przysunął się do Hermiony, ale imię i nazwisko, które zobaczył na nagłówku.

Teddy Smith.

Francuzi odkryli, że zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu Smith został skazany za gwałt na karę w wysokości tysiąca galeonów i nakaz opuszczenia rodzinnego miasta i tylko dzięki pomocy znajomego jego ojca, mającego dojścia w Ministerstwie udało mu się dostać do Szkoły Aurorów. W trakcie jego nauki wyrok gdzieś się zapodział i w ten sposób po skończeniu szkoły Smith dostał pracę jako Auror.

W czasie pierwszych lat odnosił sporo sukcesów. Do tych poważniejszych niewątpliwie należało zaliczyć złapanie dwóch czarnoksiężników oraz udaremnienie spisku na życie Knota. Miał też na koncie kilka zatrzymań czarodziejów za kradzieże na terenie Ministerstwa.

Kiedy powrócił Voldemort, Smith wiódł prym w śledzeniu i zdemaskowaniu kilku Śmierciożerców i chronieniu Scrimgeoura. Po każdym kolejnym sukcesie powierzano mu coraz to nowe obowiązki i wywiązywał się z nich znakomicie.

Najwyraźniej Smith musiał intrygować Francuzów, bo zaczęli się bacznie przyglądać jego osiągnięciom i kiedy zaczęli kopać, szybko okazało się, że większość z nich tak naprawdę nie była jego dziełem. Przypisywał sobie dokonania innych, przeinaczał fakty, wyolbrzymiał niektóre zdarzenia i naginał do swoich potrzeb. Część z tych, którzy stanęli przed sądem i zostali skazani, była tak naprawdę niewinna. W czasie II wojny Smith zaszantażował kilku czarodziejów półkrwi tym, że doniesie Śmierciożercom, że sprzyjają Zakonowi i kazał im szpiegować dla niego. Po Bitwie o Hogwart stali się zawadą na drodze do jego kariery, więc pozbył się ich, oskarżając o współpracę z Ciemną Stroną.

Po wojnie nie mógł wrócić do rodzinnego domu, więc sprawił sobie inny, niedaleko Londynu. Gdy w Little Chalfont skończono budowę ekskluzywnych domków jednorodzinnych, najprościej w świecie rzucił na ostatni z nich zaklęcia antymugolskie, uczynił go nienanoszalnym również na mugolskich mapach, otoczył gąszczem krzewów i chaszczy nie do przebycia i w ten sposób stał się właścicielem bardzo wygodnej willi. Przyległy do osiedla park, nadający się na rozbudowę, został przez mugoli zlekceważony. Dochodzenie w sprawie nadużyć w firmie budowlanej, która przez cały czas trwania budowy deklarowała o jeden domek więcej niż oddała do użytkowania, trwało nadal.

Kiedy skończyli przeglądać rozmaite dokumenty, które udało się zdobyć Francuzom, chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

– Niesamowite – wykrztusiła w końcu Hermiona, kręcąc głową.

Severus miał ochotę wyrazić się o wiele dosadniej, ale w jej obecności się powstrzymał. _Cholerny sukinsyn. Morderca, złodziej, gwałciciel, kłamca, szantażysta, zdrajca grający na dwie strony... i to on jest teraz Szefem Biura Aurorów?! Ostoją prawdy i sprawiedliwości?!_

– Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby te dokumenty ujrzały światło dzienne? – spytał, sięgając po pierwszy z brzegu pergamin. – Smith byłby skończony.

– I to z wielkim hukiem.

Hermiona odszukała kopię dokumentów ze śledztwa mugoli w sprawie ostatniego, nieistniejącego domku i prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. Jakie to było łatwe. Nie wydać ani knuta na własny, duży dom. Ukraść go mugolom, wiedząc, że nie odnajdą go w żaden sposób i nie będą w stanie udowodnić, że on kiedykolwiek istniał.

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy jakoś z tego skorzystać?

Severus zamyślił się. MUSIELI z tego skorzystać. Pytanie tylko jak. I kiedy. Należało to dobrze rozegrać, zaprezentować je w takim momencie, kiedy ludzie uwierzyliby im i odwrócili się od Smitha. I reszty. Albo podrzucić je komuś, kto miał równie silne powody dobrać się Smithowi do tyłka, co oni. Komuś wiarygodnemu...

Hermiona już chciała go zapytać o to, czy kradzież mugolskiego domu można było podciągnąć pod naruszenie Zasad Tajności, ale zdecydowała się nie przeszkadzać. Wyraźnie widziała, że Severus był skupiony i szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania. Może nawet je widział, wpatrując się w drewniany stół poprzecinany pęknięciami i poznaczony licznymi słojami...? W czarnych oczach odbijały się płomienie świec, przemieniając je w nocne niebo rozświetlone dziesiątkami gwiazd... albo w głębokie jezioro, w którego gładkiej toni błyszczał księżyc i planety.

Zmarszczył czoło i zaczął gładzić usta palcem i dziewczyna powiodła za nim wzrokiem. Wolnym, hipnotyzującym ruchem przesuwał nim po dolnej wardze, docierając do kącika ust, zamierając na chwilę i wracając równie powoli i Hermiona poczuła, jak wszystkie myśli wylatują z jej głowy.

_Merlinie, ależ on ma piękne ręce..._

Miał długie, kształtne palce, począwszy od smukłych opuszków przez każdą kostkę do równie smukłej, ale równocześnie męskiej dłoni. Nadgarstek ginął pod kruczoczarną koszulą i marynarką, kontrastując mocno z jasną skórą.

Hermiona, oszołomiona swoją reakcją, ale równocześnie niezdolna do oderwania od niego oczu, przyjrzała się na nowo końcom palców, krótko obciętym paznokciom i ześliznęła wzrok na jego usta. Rozchylone, pełne, ładnie zarysowane...

Bezwiednie oblizała swoje i nagle przypomniała sobie swój sen z poprzedniej wizyty w Ministerstwie i poczuła, jak się rumieni. _Opanuj się, zwariowałaś, czy co...?!_ Pochyliła się gwałtownie ku pergaminom, nie dostrzegając wcale liter, ale wciąż mając przed oczyma obraz sprzed chwili.

Severus oderwał się od przemyśleń i wyprostował na krześle. Dziewczyna była zatopiona w aktach, więc dopisał parę przemyśleń pod notatkami i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi. Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na wchodzącego Jean Jacquesa z Charlesem Chevalier.


	20. Rozdział 3 - część 4

Minister był ubrany prawie tak samo, jak poprzednim razem. Podszedł wpierw do Hermiony, która na szczęście już ochłonęła. Podniosła się automatycznie, mężczyzna ujął jej dłoń i ucałował, kłaniając się.

– Mademoiselle Granger, miło mi panią znów zobaczyć.

Następnie postąpił dwa kroki na przód i wyciągnął rękę do Severusa.

– Zapewne mam zaszczyt powitać Monsieur Snape’a? Dużo o panu słyszeliśmy, zarówno od Jean Jacquesa, jak i od Mademoiselle Granger. Charles Chevalier – przedstawił się – do państwa usług.

Severus podał mu rękę, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Natychmiast wyczuł u tego człowieka niesłychaną siłę i zdecydowanie. Równocześnie widział w nim prawość i szlachetność.

– Nawzajem – powiedział krótko, ale szczerze, ściskając mu mocno rękę,

Minister usiadł po przeciwnej stronie, gestem zapraszając Jean Jacquesa i pogłaskał palcem Mateusza, który podfrunął do niego.

– Jean Jacques naświetlił mi najnowszą sytuację, która panuje u was w kraju. Tak, jak już wam powiedział, w tej chwili mam związane ręce. Nie mogę w żaden sposób zareagować. Wszystko, co się dzieje, oficjalnie nie daje żadnych powodów do interwencji. To, co wiemy dzięki waszym staraniom, jest zatrważające, ale reagując w jakikolwiek sposób, tylko naprowadziłbym waszych przyjaciół na wasz ślad – powiedział, patrząc to Hermionie, to Severusowi prosto w oczy. – W tej chwili mogę jedynie ofiarować wam pomoc taką, jak dotąd. Jean Jacques zaprowadzi was jutro do naszego wytwórcy różdżek. Chyba lepiej powiedzieć „byłego” wytwórcę, bo od ponad dwóch lat rzadko robi nowe i pracuje dla nas, w Ministerstwie. Chciałbym, żebyście wybrali sobie u niego nowe różdżki.

Jean Jacques pochylił się w ich kierunku.

– Zapewne wiecie, że istnieją zaklęcia, które można rzucić na czyjąś różdżkę, a które sygnalizują używanie niektórych czarów. Już i tak udało się wam pokrzyżować ich plany i nadal będziecie to robić. W którymś momencie Norris albo inni zdadzą sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli nabiorą podejrzeń w stosunku do was, mogą spróbować przy okazji jakiejś wizyty rzucić czar na wasze różdżki, sygnalizujący aktywowanie świstoklików, zaklęcia zwodzące, czy zdejmujące i zakładające zaklęcia ochronne. Czy też inne. Tak więc na wszelki wypadek będziecie mieli drugie różdżki, o których nie będą wiedzieć.

Hermiona była bardzo ujęta tym pomysłem. Różdżka była najcenniejszą rzeczą, którą posiadał czarodziej. Czy nawet nie rzeczą, to była integralna cząstka każdego czarodzieja! Magiczne jestestwo. Pomysł, że mogli otrzymać coś tak cennego był prawie oszałamiający.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Tylko otworzyła usta, szukając odpowiednich słów, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Zwykłe „dziękuję” wydawało się być zbyt proste i puste.

Minister zauważył jej reakcję i uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Wiem, Mademoiselle Granger. Czasami nie potrzeba słów, żeby powiedzieć tak wiele. Severusie – przesunął spojrzenie – przebadamy fiolki i przekażemy panu rezultaty, ale jestem całkowicie pewien, że będą one identyczne z pańskimi. Powiedzmy, że kiedyś oficjalne potwierdzenie będzie dobrze wyglądało w jakimś akcie oskarżenia, bo nie mam wątpliwości, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Wspominaliście o tych nieszczęsnych kobietach w Azkabanie. Kiedy któraś z nich wychodzi na wolność?

– Jedna powinna wyjść na początku września – odparł Severus spokojnie.

– To za późno. Nie możecie tyle czekać. Myślałem, że moglibyście wysłać ją tu do nas, żebyśmy ją przebadali i zebrali jej wspomnienia.

– Eliksir nie wystarczy? – Hermiona była pewna, że zebrany eliksir będzie wystarczającym dowodem w sprawie.

Minister potrząsnął głową i jednocześnie Severus uczynił to samo. Na to Minister uczynił gest w jego kierunku, zachęcający do mówienia.

– Niestety nie – Severus podziękował mu skinięciem głowy. – Po pierwsze jest duże ryzyko, że utleni się, zanim zostanie przebadany. Jeśli nie, Watkins będzie mógł powiedzieć, że wyjątkowo pomylił się przy warzeniu. No i tylko kobiety z Azkabanu wypiły go i tylko je można przebadać, żeby wykazać szkodliwość działania eliksiru.

– Norris nie wie, że podmieniliśmy eliksir. Będzie można go straszyć tym, że w Anglii jest już pełno kobiet, które można przebadać – zauważyła Hermiona. – A to z kolei świadczy o tym, że Watkins musiał się „pomylić” wiele razy.

– Bardzo dobra uwaga! – klasnął w dłonie Minister. – To może być bardzo ważny argument, kiedy już z nim będziecie rozmawiać.

– Poza tym jest też ta nieszczęsna kobieta, która wypiła eliksir w tamten poniedziałek – ciągnęła dziewczyna.

– Jaka kobieta? – spytali obaj Francuzi.

– Nie wspominaliśmy o tym, bo nie sądziłam, że to będzie ważne – Hermiona przygryzła usta zakłopotana. – Kiedy wybraliśmy się pierwszy raz podmienić eliksiry, nie udało nam się zamienić wszystkich fiolek i jedną z nich podano jakiejś kobiecie.

Jean Jacques ożywił się.

– Macie możliwość sprawdzenia kim była? I ją odnaleźć?

– Możemy spróbować, ale to może być bardzo ryzykowne. Naczelny Uzdrowiciel jest pod Imperiusem, być może jego Asystent również – odparł Severus. – Z podobnych powodów nie próbuję już rozmawiać z dwoma Uzdrowicielami, których znam. Zanim Norris rzucił Imperiusa na Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela, próbowałem ich wysądować, bo przydałaby się nam pomoc, ale uznałem, że nie można na nich liczyć w tej sprawie. Teraz tym bardziej.

– Poza tym nie wiemy, jak mógł zareagować organizm tej kobiety – dodał Minister. – Natomiast na te z Azkabanu bez wątpienia zadziałał.

Zastanawiał się w milczeniu, patrząc gdzieś na stół. Nagle podniósł głowę.

– Możecie nam powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie leży to więzienie?

Severus potwierdził, więc Minister zwrócił się do Jean Jacquesa.

– Sprawdź, czy jest jakaś szansa na uwolnienie jednej czy kilku z nich.

Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie, co opowiadał jej Harry o Bartym Crouchu.

– Jest! Tylko... wymaga poświęcenia...

Severus drgnął.

– Myślisz o Blacku, czyż nie? – skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

– Nie, myślałam o młodym Crouchu. Ale metoda Syriusza też byłaby niezła... – zauważyła to i mimo woli się zaczerwieniła. Wspomnienia z tamtego okresu nie były najlepsze.

Czym prędzej opowiedziała wszystko, co wiedziała o tych dwóch przypadkach i chwilę dyskutowali, jak możnaby je wykorzystać. Zaczęła się już nawet zastanawiać, czy nie mogliby sami wybrać się do Azkabanu, ale przypomniała sobie przeraźliwe, obezwładniające poczucie rozpaczy, które czuła za każdym razem, kiedy znalazła się w pobliżu dementorów i to ją powstrzymało.

– Jako Szef Biura Aurorów, Smith często tam bywa – Severus nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby widzieć jej myśli. – Mógłby nas tam spotkać. Nawet jeśli nie, musiałabyś wyczarować patronusa, co zostałoby zapisane w rejestrze odwiedzin.

– Nie będziemy teraz planować, co i kto będzie robił – Jean Jacques spojrzał z ukosa na swojego Ministra. – Porozmawiajmy o tym później, dzisiaj albo jutro.

Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

– Dziękuję ci, mój drogi, ale dłuższa rozmowa nie stanowi dziś dla mnie problemu. Jean Jacques wie, że na ogół preferuję konkrety – wyjaśnił Hermionie i Severusowi. – Lecz w waszym przypadku żadne dyskusje czy rozważania nie są stratą czasu. To minimum, którym mogę was uhonorować.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech. _Merlinie, ależ on ma cudowne maniery!_ Zaś Severus odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

Minister kontynuował.

– Nie używajcie już sów w kontaktach z nami. Jeśli musicie przekazać sobie jakieś wiadomości, najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziecie się spotykać. Udało nam się wreszcie zrobić świstokliki międzykontynentalne, damy wam po jednym, więc będziecie mogli ich używać. Jean Jacques będzie mnie na bieżąco informował. Jeśli tylko nadarzy się jakaś okazja, będę interweniował oficjalnie. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, która, przyznam, szczerze mnie martwi – spojrzał na Hermionę. – Pani rodzice.

– Moi rodzice... – powtórzyła po nim i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. _Czy to już czas???_

– Wiem, co zrobiła pani w celu chronienia ich dwa lata temu. To było... – mężczyzna urwał i pokręcił głową. – Heroizm to mało powiedziane. Ale obawiam się, że przyszła chwila, żeby pomyśleć, jak ochronić ich tym razem.

Hermiona popatrzyła niepewnie na Severusa, jakby szukając z jego strony wsparcia, czy raczej pociechy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że francuski Minister ma rację.

– Cóż... pomyślę o tym. Nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię, ale ma pan rację, trzeba się nad tym zastanowić.

– Mówię o tym dlatego, żeby zaproponować naszą pomoc. Jeśli nie znajdzie pani żadnego rozwiązania, proszę nie wahać się do nas zwrócić. Możemy zapewnić im ochronę.

– To bardzo wspaniałomyślne z pańskiej strony – dziewczyna poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu i zaczęła nimi mrugać. – Proszę mi wierzyć, jeśli będę jej potrzebować, na pewno do was przyjdę.

Severus dostrzegł jej wzruszenie i poczuł szaloną chęć, żeby ją jakoś pocieszyć, wesprzeć... Ale nie byli sami. Nie mógł sobie na nic pozwolić.

Minister wstał, więc oboje też się podnieśli.

– Nawet nie wiecie, jak jesteśmy wam wdzięczni za pomoc. Słów mi brakuje – powiedziała Hermiona, podając mu rękę.

– Proszę nie dziękować. W takich sytuacjach nie powinniście zostawać sami. Właśnie w taki sposób rodzą się problemy i konflikty. I wojny – Minister ucałował na pożegnanie jej rękę. – Mam głęboką nadzieję, że uda się wam ich powstrzymać na czas.

Uścisnął rękę Severusa i wyszedł z sali. Jean Jacques popatrzył na stół zasłany katalogami i zwojami pergaminu i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Widzę, że jeszcze nie skończyliście. Ale nie chciałbym, żeby Jean François musiał za długo czekać. Dochodzi czwarta, więc najlepiej będzie, jak teraz pójdziemy do niego, a potem wrócicie tu i dokończycie przepisywać, co potrzebujecie.

Zaznaczyli, gdzie skończyli, wkładając między francuskie notatki ich własne i Jean Jacques odesłał wszystko różdżką do szafy i zgasił świece. Mateusz, jakby rozumiejąc, że kończą pracę, odleciał gdzieś wysoko w ciemność powyżej nich. Po chwili rozległo się jego krakanie.

Jean François miał swoje biuro trochę dalej w tym samym korytarzu. Miał na sobie przekrzywiony francuski beret zamiast tiary, który pasował kolorystycznie do beżowej szaty. Mówił trochę po angielsku, wymawiając gardłowo każde R, co brzmiało bardziej jak H. Był bardzo energiczny i kiedy weszli, mówił coś do siebie z rzadko spotykaną werwą.

– Dzień dobry – podszedł do nich, powiewając swoją szatą i podał im ręce. Miał pewny, mocny uścisk. – Jean Jacques, jeśli możesz, to zostań, proszę, może będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

– Mademoiselle Granger mówi po francusku – odparł Jean Jacques. – Opuszczę was na trochę, ale z przyjemnością wrócę.

– Wspaniale! Nie będziemy na ciebie czekać.

Jean François wskazał im wysokie krzesła bez oparć przy długim stole, zastawionym taką ilością rozmaitych przedmiotów, że niektóre zasłaniały sobą inne.

Najpierw podał im znajome płaskie krążki, których używali już od miesiąca i zaczął tłumaczyć im teorię. Wyjaśnił, że wszystkie przedmioty mają dwa stany: materialny i niematerialny. Niematerialnego nie należało mylić z duszą. To właśnie w stanie niematerialnym można zapisać przynależność do osób albo miejsc. Dla przykładu różdżka zapisuje w nim przynależność do czarodzieja, który ją posiądzie. Choć różdżka, jak stwierdził, jest bardzo szczególnym przedmiotem. Ze względu na bardzo osobisty, niemal intymny związek z czarodziejem przynależność wykracza daleko poza ogólnie przyjęte ramy. Właśnie dzięki tej silnej zależności nie tylko czarodziej oswaja swoją różdżkę, ale i ona oswaja i uczy się od czarodzieja.

– Pozostałe przedmioty po prostu przynależą do miejsca lub osoby. Zapisywanie miejsca przeznaczenia w świstoklikach to nic innego, jak określanie przynależności świstoklika – rzekł. – Jednak sztuka nie polega na zapisaniu adresu w świstokliku, ale na wymazaniu go.

Wyjaśnił im dalej, że w momencie, kiedy zapisują miejsce przeznaczenia, na świstoklik jest rzucone zaklęcie otwierające stan niematerialny. Jednak aby móc go użyć kolejny raz, należy uaktywnić ten stan, usunąć zużyte już miejsce i rzucić zaklęcie, które utrzymuje ów stan w aktywności.

– Właśnie w takim stanie są wasze. Czekają na zapisanie nowego miejsca przeznaczenia, bo nie przynależą do żadnego. Aby tego dokonać, będziecie musieli nauczyć się wpierw dostrzec stan niematerialny. Jeśli rzucicie zaklęcie, widząc stan materialny, po prostu nie zadziała.

Hermiona wreszcie pojęła, czemu musieli do tej pory odsyłać świstokliki w celu ponownej aktywacji.

Jean François pokazał im zaklęcie rozdzielające stany i spróbował objaśnić, w jaki sposób powinni zobaczyć stan niematerialny. Zanim zaczęli próbować, pokazał im zaklęcie podtrzymujące oraz jak usuwać miejsca przeznaczenia.

– Podstawowa trudność leży w znalezieniu stanu niematerialnego. Pocieszę was, że kiedy już raz się wam uda, będziecie umieć to robić zawsze.

Obojgu udało się rzucić zaklęcie, ale nauka „widzenia” stanu niematerialnego była bardzo ciężka. Jean François tłumaczył i radził, ale Hermiona na darmo wpatrywała się w skupieniu w mały krążek. Prócz szarej powierzchni nie widziała nic innego. Zaczęły ją boleć oczy i w którymś momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że wstrzymała oddech i nie mruga. Mimo tego nie widziała żadnego rozwarstwienia, żadnej głębi. Niekiedy miała wrażenie, że zaczyna dostrzegać coś na kształt przestrzeni majaczącej w wypukłym krążku, ale każde mrugnięcie okiem niweczyło owo wrażenie.

Severusowi, ku jego zdumieniu, udało się to bardzo szybko. Może dlatego, że był już zmęczony dręczącym go od rana uczuciem i teraz jego umysł mógł wreszcie skupić się na czymś innym. W każdym razie wpatrzył się w leżący przed nim krążek, przekrzywił jakby w zamyśleniu głowę i po chwili POCZUŁ, że ma przed sobą dwie płaszczyzny, które istnieją dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. W niewiadomy sposób wiedział, że szara powierzchnia jest podwójna. Zupełnie jakby jedna z nich była idealnie przeźroczysta i tylko wrażenie pozwalało ją odnaleźć.

Nie odrywając wzroku od świstoklika, sięgnął po różdżkę i bez wahania usunął miejsce przeznaczenia, a następnie rzucił zaklęcie zatrzymujące stan aktywności. Świstoklik rozbłysnął krótko jasnym światłem.

– Genialne! – klasnął w dłonie Jean François. – Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby komuś udało się w ciągu dziesięciu minut odkryć stan niematerialny!

Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa z mieszaniną zaskoczenia, radości i odrobiny wstydu.

_Jeśli mi się nie uda, przynajmniej jedno z nas będzie potrafiło._

– Jak ci się to udało?! – spytała, zaciskając na chwilę oczy.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał jej ręką świstoklik.

W czasie, kiedy Hermiona męczyła się nad swoim, on próbował na nowo i zadziwiające uczucie dostrzegania innego stanu pojawiało się już natychmiast. Jakby jego mózg, czy coś w nim zrozumiało, jak to działa.

Jean Jacques wrócił do nich i usiadł koło Hermiony. Przyglądał się jej i nieoczekiwanie wyszeptał do niej coś po francusku. Dziewczyna drgnęła i po jej twarzy przemknął uśmiech, szybko zastąpiony zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi ustami.

Severus poczuł gwałtowną, rozpaczliwą potrzebę odwrócenia się. Wyjścia stamtąd. Zamknął oczy i zadowolił się odwróceniem głowy. Kiedy usłyszał jej radosny okrzyk i kolejne słowa po francusku, nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć, tylko z goryczą wpatrywał się w ścianę.

Na wszelki wypadek dostali siedem zwykłych świstoklików i dwa międzykontynentalne, które działały na takiej samej zasadzie.

Dochodziła szósta wieczorem, więc zdecydowali się wrócić do poprzedniej sali skończyć przeglądać akta. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, kruk Mateusz sfrunął do nich i usiadł na brzegu stołu koło Severusa. Przez kilka sekund mężczyzna i ptak spoglądali na siebie i ptak wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, strosząc błyszczące w świetle świec

pióra. Potem Severus wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po notatki.

Akta Norrisa były nawet jeszcze bardziej szokujące niż Smitha. Przetłumaczenie ich zajęło im ponad godzinę, zrozumienie zaś tego wszystkiego następną.

Kiedy skończyli, Hermiona podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

– Mathieu, va chercher Jean Jacques. _(_ _Mateusz, odszukaj Jean Jacquesa)_

Nie czekali długo. Francuz schował wszystkie dokumenty i zapieczętował szafy.

– To musiał być dla was bardzo męczący dzień. Myślę, że skończymy na dziś.

Na jego widok Severusa znów owładnęła szalona niechęć, zmęczenie i przygnębiająca gorycz porażki.

_Żebyś tylko wiedział jak..._

– Na którą zamówić wam śniadania do pokojów? – spytał, otwierając ukryte przejście. – Dziewiąta może być? Wtedy spotkalibyśmy się o dziewiątej trzydzieści w moim gabinecie. Czy chcecie wcześniej?

– Dziewiąta może być – odparła Hermiona.

– Świetnie! Przynajmniej będę mógł dłużej pospać. Jakieś plany na wieczór?

Severusowi udało się zachować zwykły wyraz twarzy, zacisnął tylko mocno pięści. Miał już dość.

– Severus nie widział jeszcze Paryża, więc może pójdziemy coś pooglądać... – Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Jeśli chcecie, to mogę was oprowadzić – zaofiarował się Jean Jacques.

Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę niezręcznie. W czasie obiadu wymyśliła, że pobędzie dziś z Severusem sama, ale nie wiedziała, jak grzecznie odmówić, żeby Francuz nie poczuł się urażony.

– Dziękujemy bardzo, to miłe z twojej strony...– zaczęła niepewnie.

– Idźcie sami – odpowiedział równocześnie Severus.

– Naprawdę?! Czemu nie chcesz, to wspaniała okazja! – spytała zaskoczona, obracając się w jego stronę.

_Zaiste, wspaniała._

– Więc z niej korzystaj. Ostatnim razem nie mieliście za dużo czasu – odparł na to. – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, sam trafię do mojego pokoju. Dobranoc – obrócił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź i ruszył spiesznym krokiem w głąb korytarza.

Hermiona zamarła, nie bardzo rozumiejąc jego odpowiedź. Spojrzała bezradnie na Jean Jacquesa, który jednak lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Słuchaj, bardzo cię przepraszam... nie wiem, co mu się stało. On zawsze jest strasznie nieufny w stosunku do nowo poznanych ludzi i niełatwo zawiera przyjaźnie... – zaczęła tłumaczyć, trochę zmieszana.

– Chyba wiem, co mu dolega. Zajmę się tym jutro. Dziś jest za późno. To co, chcesz iść czy nie?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku, w którym zniknął Severus.

_To miało być dla niego, nie dla ciebie...! Jeśli nie chce iść, porozmawiajcie sobie chociaż._

Pokręciła głową, czując, że musi jak najszybciej go odnaleźć.

– Widzisz...

– Rozumiem, nie tłumacz się. Innym razem. Będziemy jeszcze mieli okazję – Jean Jacques zaśmiał się i klepnął ją lekko w ramię. – Dobranoc. Zamówię wam jedzenie do pokojów. Odpocznij i do jutra.

Hermiona odpowiedziała niepewnym uśmiechem i mruknąwszy „dobranoc”, ruszyła szybko w ślad za Severusem. Weszła na górę i niepewnie zatrzymała się pod drzwiami jego pokoju.

_Mam zapukać? A jeśli to go rozzłości jeszcze bardziej?_

Wahała się przez długą chwilę, przygryzając usta, a potem uniosła rękę i zastukała cicho. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnęła i zastukała jeszcze raz, trochę mocniej i czekała kolejną minutę, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Westchnęła ciężko jeszcze raz i poszła do swojego pokoju po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

 

Pożegnawszy się, Severus poszedł jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju. Nie chciał widzieć ich wychodzących razem, ani słyszeć, jak go wołają i przekonują, żeby z nimi poszedł.

_Jeśliby cię wołali..._

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując je i zamykając na klucz. Zrzucił marynarkę, poszedł do łazienki i odkręcił prysznic. Nie znał lepszego sposobu na rozluźnienie się jak gorąca woda. Dziś kąpiel odpadała, nie mógł czekać, aż woda naleje się do dużej wanny.

Zdjął szybko ubranie i wszedł pod strugi lejącej się z sufitu wody, oparł obie ręce o ścianę i pozwolił, żeby woda lała mu się na głowę.

Ale mimo to złość nadal go rozpierała. Czuł, jak szaleje gdzieś w nim, rośnie coraz bardziej, rozsadzając mu klatkę piersiową. To, co rano było lodem ściskającym mu serce, teraz przeszło w gorąc zalewający całe jego wnętrze i łapiący i ściskający za gardło.

Woda się lała, lecz nie przynosiła ulgi, ale coraz większy ból. Z całej siły rąbnął ręką o ścianę i z ust wyrwał mu się ni to jęk, ni to zdławiony krzyk wściekłości.

To nie tak miało wyglądać! To z nim tu przyjechała! To z nim walczyła przeciw Norrisowi! To z nim miała tu być!

To on ją chronił, to on ją bronił! To on zrobił wszystko, żeby tylko nie wypiła tego cholernego eliksiru! To on osłonił ją dziś własnym ciałem przed tym cholernym pociągiem!

To on trzymał ją w ramionach i tulił, kiedy płakała. Głaskał po włosach i przysięgał zrobić WSZYSTKO, by ją chronić...

Tymczasem Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to zatrzymać w pamięci te krótkie chwile.

Już myślał, że spędzą ten wieczór razem... rozmawiając, żartując i śmiejąc się.

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że będzie inaczej. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy wysiedli z pociągu...

Co bolało jeszcze bardziej, to fakt, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że absolutnie nie miał prawa tak reagować. Nie miał nawet prawa na nic liczyć. Nie był dla niej nikim szczególnym. Ot, po prostu kimś, kto jej pomagał i tyle. Teraz nie miał nawet prawa się złościć.

_Mój były nauczyciel,_ powiedziała dziś rano, prezentując go. _Jasne. Były nauczyciel. To wyjaśnia wszystko i ustawia cię na właściwym miejscu._

Severus zacisnął zęby. Przynajmniej cholerny Jean Jacques zrozumiał, że nie ma co się nim przejmować. Jaki nauczyciel mógłby myśleć o swojej byłej studentce? _Były. Było i się skończyło. Właśnie tak o tym masz teraz myśleć._ Ból w piersi odezwał się na nowo, jeszcze mocniej.

W dodatku zrozumiał, że najprościej w świecie był zazdrosny. Pojął, że mu na niej zależało. Dopiero teraz.

Po raz drugi w życiu widział, jak kobieta, na której mu zależy, uśmiecha się do innego. Tym razem stracił ją, zanim nawet pojął, że coś dla niego znaczyła.

Koło się zamknęło.

Stał dłuższą chwilę. Po jakimś czasie upragnione rozluźnienie nadeszło. Powoli. Zaczął lżej oddychać i nieznośna gula w gardle zaczęła znikać. Westchnął i poprawił ręce na ścianie.

W końcu uspokoił się już zupełnie. Sięgnął po butelkę z szamponem i nalał sobie sporą ilość na dłoń i wmasował we włosy.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł spod prysznica, łazienka była cała zaparowana. Wytarł włosy, owinął się ciasno ręcznikiem w pasie i poszedł do pokoju.

Na stole stały talerze z jedzeniem, ale jemu nie chciało się jeść. Podszedł do małego stolika przy wejściu, na którym znalazł parę butelek z alkoholem. Wybrał jedną z płynem o bursztynowym kolorze. Wyglądała na whisky. Nalał sobie kieliszek i powąchał. Mogła być. Usiadł w fotelu i upił trochę. I już na spokojnie wrócił do tematu, popijając łyk za łykiem.

Czy na pewno ją stracił? Przecież nawet jej „nie miał”. I szczerze powiedziawszy, chyba nawet nie spróbowałby jej mieć. Właśnie dlatego, że strata boli. Jak się czegoś nie ma, nie można tego stracić. To takie jasne. I bezpieczne.

Co najwyżej mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. A sytuacja obecna wcale tego nie wykluczała. Nadal mogą się przyjaźnić. Wrócą do Anglii i nadal będą ze sobą pracować nad sprawą Norrisa. Będą rozmawiać, żartować.

Świat się nie skończył. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Jutro przestanie się wygłupiać. Zapyta, jak spodobał się jej Paryż. I przestanie warczeć.

Westchnął ciężko, dopił trunek do końca i wrócił do łazienki umyć zęby i zostawić tam mokry ręcznik.

 

 

Niedziela

 

Po śniadaniu Severus zastukał do pokoju Hermiony. Po nieskończenie długiej chwili otworzyła drzwi.

_Cholera, zaraz okaże się, że przeszkadzasz..._

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Gotowa?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok i wykonała zapraszający gest.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. Wejdź, proszę.

Wszedł i rozejrzał się po dużym pokoju. Wyglądał podobnie do jego, tylko widok przez okno był inny. On widział czarodziejski świat, a tu za oknami jeździły samochody i autobusy.

– Jak podobał ci się Paryż? – zagadnął, siadając w fotelu przy stoliku i biorąc do ręki szklaną kulkę podobną do przypominajki, z zatopioną w nim smukłą wieżą.

Hermiona poszła odłożyć szczoteczkę do zębów, którą trzymała w ręku.

– Nie byłam w Paryżu – zawołała do niego z otwartej łazienki. – Skończyliśmy rozmawiać zaraz po tym, jak odszedłeś i wróciłam do pokoju.

– Przecież chciałaś iść?

Hermiona podeszła i spojrzała _troskliwie???_ na niego.

– Chciałam iść z tobą. Myślałam, że po całym dniu z Francuzami będzie... miło, jak zjemy gdzieś jakąś kolację i porozmawiamy – przygryzła lekko usta.

Severus odłożył szklaną kulkę na stół i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Sądziłem, że chcesz po prostu pozwiedzać miasto...

Hermiona przysiadła na oparciu sąsiedniego fotela.

– Znam Paryż niemal na pamięć. Chciałam... – zawahała się. – Myślałam, że będziesz chciał tak po prostu... porozmawiać.

_Skończony idioto!_

– Przepraszam. Wczoraj byłem trochę... zmęczony – odparł.

– Już się lepiej czujesz? – teraz zabrzmiało to naprawdę bardzo troskliwie.

Przesunął wzrokiem po jej pięknej twarzy.

– O wiele lepiej – uśmiechnął się lekko. – To jak, idziemy? Nie mam zwyczaju się spóźniać.

Wstała, więc również się podniósł i poszli do gabinetu Jean Jacquesa.

Francuz już był. Podszedł przywitać się z Hermioną dokładnie tak samo, jak wczoraj, a potem podał rękę Severusowi. Ten uścisnął ją mocno, typowym, męskim gestem. Poczuł piknięcie w sercu, ale przecież wczoraj wszystko przemyślał...

– Dobrze się spało? – zapytał Francuz.

Severus skinął głową, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Znakomicie. A tobie?

– Nie bardzo. Moja mała kazała mi czytać bajki przez całe następne dwie godziny, aż zachrypłem – odchrząknął. – Ona bardzo nie lubi, jak ją zostawiam na cały dzień z nianią. Chodźmy od razu do Skrzydła Północnego. Albert Lejeune napisał mi wczoraj, że przyjdzie przed dziesiątą.

– Wy też używacie sów? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

– Jakiś czas temu przeszliśmy z sów na... – chwilę szukał słowa – remportery. Działają o wiele szybciej. Dla niektórych sów dystans z północy na południe był zbyt duży i potrzebowaliśmy sów przestankowych.

– Co to takiego jest? – Severus ubiegł Hermionę, która już otwierała usta.

Jean Jacques wziął leżące na biurku niewielkie, płaskie pudełeczko. Kiedy je otworzył i położył na płasko, zupełnie jak szachownicę, w jednej chwili dwie połówki zlały się w jedną.

– Ci, co używają remporterów, mają ich kilka. W pracy, w domu, czasem nawet mają jeden zawsze ze sobą. Kiedy chcemy coś do kogoś wysłać – cokolwiek, po prostu kładziemy to po środku, podajemy adres odbiorcy i stukamy w remporter różdżką. I przedmiot znika. Dopóki nie zostanie odebrany, znajduje się w... nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... nazwijmy to przechowalnią. Remporter odbiorcy rozświetla się i wtedy wiemy, że mamy przesyłkę do odebrania.

Spojrzał na Hermionę, która wyraźnie była bardzo zainteresowana i Severusa, który uniósł brew i pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Wiem, że to by wam się przydało, ale remporter działa tylko we Francji. Zajęło nam parę lat wynalezienie go i kolejne parę wpisanie wszystkich istniejących w kraju adresów. Nie działa na zasadzie znajdowania osoby, ale adresu. Albert napisał do mnie do domu, ale gdyby napisał do biura, znalazłbym jego wiadomość dopiero dziś rano.

– Szkoda – mruknęła Hermiona. – Męczymy się strasznie głównie z przesyłaniem sobie przedmiotów. Nie możemy tego robić przez sowy, bo mieszkam w mugolskim Londynie i to zwróciłoby uwagę. No i dlatego, że boimy się, że przesyłka może zostać przechwycona.

Severus popatrzył jeszcze raz na remporter.

– Jak to jest z przedmiotami, które zostały wysłane, ale nie odebrane? Można je jakoś zlokalizować?

Jean Jacques potaknął.

– Oczywiście. Chodźmy już, wyjaśnię wam po drodze – ruszył ku drzwiom. – To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, o których pomyśleliśmy. Przechowalnia może być kontrolowana i jest kontrolowana przez urzędników, których my nazywamy „remployés”. Na dzień dzisiejszy jest ich prawie trzy tysiące. W ten sposób nikt nie może niczego ukryć.

Kiedy wyszli zza zakrętu na parterze, natknęli się na parę kobiet w jednakowych uniformach, które popychały wózki ze samoczyszczącymi się ścierkami i magiczny odkurzacz. Jean Jacques pokazał im gestem, żeby się zatrzymali, a sam podszedł do kobiet i każdą z nich ucałował dokładnie tak, jak Hermionę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Severusa i zobaczyła coś, co określiłaby jako cień zaskoczenia.

– To nie to, co myślisz – powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co myślę?

– Bo wiem, jak ludzie na to reagują. To jest francuski sposób witania się. Mężczyźni między sobą podają sobie ręce. Kobietom podadzą rękę przy pierwszym, drugim powitaniu albo w przypadku oficjalnych relacji. Czy też jeśli niezbyt się lubią. Poza tymi przypadkami po prostu całują w policzki. Choć w zasadzie to nie jest całowanie. Jeśli się lepiej przyjrzysz, to zobaczysz, że w zasadzie stukają się policzkami i przy tym cmokają.

Severus popatrzył na nią uważnie.

– I kobiety im na to pozwalają?

– Tak, bo to dla nich całkowicie naturalne. Tak samo, jak dla ciebie podawanie ręki.

Mimo wczorajszych rozmyślań poczuł nagle szybsze bicie serca i zamiast zimna, zalało go przyjemne ciepło.

_Czyżby...?_ Postanowił nie kończyć myśli i ruszył za Francuzem.

Jean Jacques stuknął różdżką i wymówił zaklęcie tworzące przejście, które tego ranka było zupełnie ciemne. Nagle zapłonęły pochodnie i z mroku wyłonił się długi korytarz. Przeszli nim na drugą stronę i przejście zamknęło się samo.

Skrzydło Północne było zupełnie puste tego ranka. Mijali pozamykane drzwi i odchodzące na boki korytarze i dopiero niemal na końcu Jean Jacques skręcił w jeden, dość ciasny i z niskim stropem.

– Severus, uważaj na głowę – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

Severus pochylił się, przechodząc i stanęli przed półotwartymi drzwiami.

– C’est comme ça que tu respectes les consignes de sécurité?! _(_ _To tak przestrzegasz zasad bezpieczeństwa?!)_ – zawołał Jean Jacques, popychając energicznie drzwi i gestem zaprosił ich oboje do środka.

Drzwi delikatnie stuknęły o ścianę, a Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Mógłbyś go uczyć!

_Istotnie, brakuje mu wprawy._

Przy biurku siedział starszy czarodziej w srebrzystej szacie i tiarze na głowie. Na widok kolegi zaśmiał się i wstał, żeby się przywitać. Ku zdumieniu Severusa nie uścisnęli sobie dłoni, ale ucałowali się dwa razy. Zapanował nad sobą, ale Hermiona spojrzała szybko na niego, po czym odwróciła lekko głowę, kryjąc uśmiech.

Jean Jacques i Albert chwilę rozmawiali; Jean Jacques tłumaczył coś, aż Albert kiwnął głową i powiedziawszy coś, wyciągnął do nich rękę.

– Prosi nas o różdżki – przetłumaczyła Hermiona, podając natychmiast swoją.

Albert wziął ją i zaczął się jej z uwagą przyglądać. Severus położył swoją przed Albertem.

– Albert nie mówi niestety po angielsku – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Jean Jacques. – To jest nasz wytwórca różdżek. Ma ich tu tysiące!

Oboje rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, szukając półek i półeczek, jak u Ollivandera, ale zobaczyli tylko jedną dużą szafę z szufladkami. Poza tym na ścianie było trochę półek z książkami, duża biblioteczka z identycznie wyglądającymi dużymi księgami i coś na kształt komody, na której stało parę dziwnych przedmiotów, których przeznaczenia nie można się było nawet domyślić. W zasadzie tylko waza z wybitymi na spodzie dziurami wyglądała znajomo.

Albert zmierzył i zważył różdżkę Hermiony, zupełnie jak czarodziej w punkcie kontrolnym. Potem wezwał ją gestem.

– Mówię po francusku – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, podchodząc do niego.

– Wspaniale. Podaj mi rękę od różdżki – starszy pan wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Przez długą chwilę po prostu przyglądał sie wewnętrznej stronie jej wyprostowanej dłoni, potem zaś zaczął śledzić linie, przesuwając po nich palcem z zaskakującą łagodnością. W końcu podał jej swoją różdżkę i poprosił o rzucenie jakiegoś zaklęcia.

Nie zastanawiając się, Hermiona wyczarowała patronusa. Niewielka srebrzysta wydra zaczęła skakać dookoła niej, by w końcu podbiec do niego. Czarodziej wyciągnął do niej rękę i złapał srebrzysty ślad w dłoń.

– Ma chérie, masz niesamowitą moc – powiedział oniemiały, patrząc na nią poważnie. – Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem!

Jean Jacques podszedł do Severusa i przetłumaczył mu słowa Alberta. I, pomny na swoje wczorajsze spostrzeżenia, dodał:

– Masz szczęście, mogąc pracować właśnie z nią.

Severus popatrzył na niego, a potem na dziewczynę.

– Wiem.

Albert podprowadził Hermionę do szafki z szufladami i otworzył trzecią od dołu, po lewej stronie. Pochylił się nad nią, jakby była bardzo głęboka, szperał w niej jakiś czas i w końcu wyciągnął pudełko z różdżką.

– Ta powinna ci pasować. Machnij ręką.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki różdżkę i poczuła dokładnie to samo ciepło, co osiem lat temu, rozchodzące się po jej dłoni i wędrujące wyżej, po całej ręce, aż dotarło ono do serca. Ze świstem machnęła różdżką i dookoła posypały się złote gwiazdy.

– Impecable _(_ _Wspaniale, cudownie)_! – klasnął w dłonie Albert. – To jest twoja nowa różdżka. Włókno ze smoczego serca i wiąz.

– Chyba winorośl – poprawiła go Hermiona.

– Właśnie, że nie. Winorośl jest w twojej pierwszej różdżce, którą pewnie kupiłaś, idąc do szkoły, tak? Od tego czasu trochę się zmieniłaś – wyjaśnił. – I nie mówię o zdolnościach czarodziejskich. Zmieniłaś się wewnętrznie, masz teraz inne przekonania, priorytety, sposób patrzenia na świat... Zmienił się twój umysł i twoje serce. Ja po prostu dobrałem ci odpowiednią różdżkę.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią i przeniosła wzrok na starszego pana.

– Dziękuję bardzo...

– Korzystaj z niej dobrze. Teraz ty, młody człowieku – zwrócił się Albert do Severusa.

Hermiona zawahała się czy zostać i pomagać w tłumaczeniu, czy raczej zostawić ich samych. W końcu uznała, że wybór nowej różdżki jest na tyle osobistą sprawą, że postanowiła nie przeszkadzać.

– Gdybyś potrzebował tłumaczenia, to daj mi znać – powiedziała i usiadła na fotelu kawałek dalej.

Severus podał prawą dłoń Albertowi, który położył ją na swojej. Czuł się niezbyt komfortowo, będąc dotykanym przez kogoś, ale nie cofnął jej. Starszy czarodziej, jakby zgadując to, podtrzymał jego rękę tylko końcami palców. Przyglądał się liniom wewnątrz dłoni, ale ich nie dotykał. W końcu coś powiedział, a Severus odruchowo popatrzył na Hermionę.

– On mówi, że masz bardzo dobre serce i wielką, naprawdę wielką odwagę – przetłumaczyła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego, wyraźnie zadowolona z tej oceny.

Kiedy Albert podał mu swoją różdżkę, Severus wyczarował swojego patronusa – błyszczącą srebrzyście łanię. Zwierzę otarło się o niego i spokojnie podeszło do Alberta. Ten zanurzył rękę w świetlistym śladzie i łania znikła. Długo zastanawiał się, spoglądając na Severusa i w końcu zaprosił go gestem do szafy. Poszperał w dwóch szufladach i podał mu płaskie pudełko.

Severus zrobił to samo, co Hermiona. Ujął różdżkę i aż miał ochotę westchnąć. Poczuł ciepło tak mocne, że niemal parzyło, które wspięło się w górę ręki i rozlało się po całej piersi. I równocześnie ogarnęło go rozpierające poczucie szczęścia i pewności.

Machnął różdżką, krzesząc snop czerwonych iskier.

Albert wskazał jego poprzednią różdżkę i powiedział do Hermiony:

– Najlepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli przestanie jej używać. Rdzeń nowej jest taki sam, włókno z serca smoka, ale zmieniłem mu drzewo.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się, czekając z tłumaczeniem.

– Cyprys to drzewo mające związki ze światem zmarłych, z melancholią i smutkiem. Symbolizuje trwałość i wytrzymałość. Kiedyś widocznie tego potrzebował. Ale teraz dałem mu jabłoń, choć wahałem się nad jarzębiną. Ale sądzę, że będzie mu z tym o wiele lepiej.

– Co oznacza jabłoń?

– To drzewo życia, wiedzy, mądrości i miłości. Poznania dobra i zła. Właśnie to czułem od niego.

Hermiona aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

_Trelawney chciałaby móc coś takiego umieć..._

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to właśnie nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa wypowiedziała przepowiednię, która zmieniła losy tysiąca osób. W tym mężczyzny, który stał koło niej. Stał i przyglądał się wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, więc odezwała się czym prędzej:

– Albert radzi ci zacząć używać nowej różdżki zamiast starej. Rdzeń jest ten sam, ale zmienił drzewo na bardziej odpowiednie – zawahała się, ale zdecydowała powiedzieć mu wszystko. – Cyprys ma powiązania ze zmarłymi i śmiercią. Zaś jabłoń, którą ci dał, jest oznaką mądrości, poznania dobra i zła i reprezentuje życie i miłość.

To musiało mieć związek z Lily. Być może jego przyszłość była tak wyraźna w dniu, kiedy wybierał swoją różdżkę u Ollivandera, że ten dał mu coś, co temu najbardziej odpowiadało. Wierność Lily nawet wtedy, kiedy odeszła, kiedy poszła dalej. Jednak on przeżył, więc teraz może kochać ją nadal. Żyjąc za ich dwoje.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie na widok oszołomienia malującego się na jego twarzy. Coś błysnęło mu w oczach i wyraźnie widziała w nich ciepło i wzruszenie. Nieoczekiwanie przypomniała sobie jej sen sprzed miesiąca i wczorajsze popołudnie i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej.

_On naprawdę ma piękne oczy!_

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Severus pierwszy opuścił wzrok na nową różdżkę. Nadal czuł ciepło rozpływające się po ciele.

Jean Jacques pokiwał w duchu głową.

 

Ponieważ Francuz chciał jeszcze spotkać się z kimś, kto mógł mieć podwójną pelerynę, po tym, jak już podziękowali Albertowi, zaprowadził ich do Niemagicznego Pokoju.

Na ścianie przy zwykłych drzwiach wisiała ramka do obrazów. W środku był zupełnie pusty kawałek pergaminu. Jean Jacques stuknął różdżką i nagle pojawiły się słowa.

 

Val Thorens, Savoie

8 Janvier 2015, 16h45

–8°C, soleil

 

Odwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem i ze stojącej obok niewielkiej szafki wyjął im spodnie podbite futerkiem, ciepłe buty, grube peleryny i rękawiczki, czapki i szaliki.

– Przyda się wam! Zakładajcie i idźcie się przejść. I postarajcie się być tu za pół godziny.

– Mamy się ubrać w zimowe ubrania? W środku lata? – wykrztusiła Hermiona, biorąc odruchowo do ręki rękawiczki podbite futrem.

– Tam, gdzie idziecie, panuje zupełnie inna pogoda! – zaśmiał się na odchodnym.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki pelerynę dla niej i podała Severusowi drugą. Ten nie sięgnął po nią.

– Jak chcesz, to idź.

Dziewczyna zamarła. Nie miała okazji spędzić z nim czasu wczoraj wieczorem. I teraz też miałaby być sama? Nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo chciała z nim być. On też tego wyraźnie potrzebował.

– Severusie... chodź, proszę.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową, więc podeszła bliżej i wzięła jego ręce w swoje.

– Chcę móc choć na chwilę gdzieś usiąść i porozmawiać z tobą. O czym tylko zechcesz. Nie mogłam... nie poszliśmy nigdzie wczoraj wieczorem, więc proszę, chodź ze mną dziś, choć na krótką chwilę... Nie każ mi znów być samej.

Severus spojrzał jej w oczy i poczuł, że tonie.

_Merlinie..._

Jej małe, ciepłe dłonie zacisnęły się na jego własnych. _Przecież wczoraj właśnie tego chciałeś, czyż nie?_

– Jeśli zamarznę, to będziesz sama musiała zajmować się Norrisem – sarknął, a raczej próbował, żeby ukryć szczęście i ulgę, które nagle go zalały. Ale miał wrażenie, że zupełnie mu nie wyszło.

Przebrali się, używając zaklęcia i Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i aż westchnęła na głos.

Owionął ich podmuch wiatru i poczuli wyraźny chłód na twarzach. Równocześnie śnieg przesypał się przez próg, bieląc ich buty i dół spodni. Kiedy spojrzeli przed siebie, zobaczyli jakąś niesamowitą, ośnieżoną przestrzeń przed nimi. Daleko w dole, w zapadającym już mroku, leżała oświetlona tysiącami światełek niewielka miejscowość. Jeszcze dalej, na wprost nich, widniały wysokie góry, których szczyty skąpane jeszcze były w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Błękit nieba odbijał się w śniegu, nadając mu niebieską barwę. Powietrze było ostre i mroźne, przesycone zapachem świerków.

Hermiona wzięła Severusa za rękę i postąpiła do przodu kilka kroków. Odsłonił im się widok na pogrążone w mroku stoki. Niebo za nimi było już ciemnogranatowe i błyszczały na nim niezliczone gwiazdy. Gdzieś na tle ciemnego śniegu migały światła.

Obracając się, spojrzeli na drzwi, za którymi widzieli przestronny, jasny korytarz Ministerstwa. Kiedy Severus zamknął je, po prostu znikły. Czuł cały czas klamkę i opór, kiedy spróbował je popchnąć, ale równocześnie widział jakby na przestrzał zbocze porośnięte choinkami. Gdy zaczęli schodzić trochę niżej, śnieg poskrzypywał pod ich butami.

Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Było trochę przed jedenastą rano. I zachodziło słońce...

_Coś niesamowitego! To jest po prostu... magiczne!_

Przypomniała sobie wczorajsze opowiadanie Jean Jacquesa o pomieszczeniu w Ministerstwie, w którym nie ma magii i zrozumiała, że właśnie tam się znaleźli.

Severus popatrzył na dziewczynę koło niego. Miała błyszczące oczy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Wydawała się w tym momencie tak szczęśliwa, że ucieszył się, że uległ jej namowom. Pochyliła się, nabrała garście śniegu i podrzuciła je do góry, a kiedy opadł na nich cienką warstwą, wybuchnęła głośnym, radosnym śmiechem i obsypała ich jeszcze raz. Zatańczyła młynka, patrząc w niebo i kiedy straciła równowagę, upadła w biały puch, cały czas się śmiejąc. Przeturlała się na bok i już miała całe ubranie i włosy wystające z pod czapki całkowicie białe.

– Czy to nie jest cudowne?! – krzyknęła do niego i usiadła, przyglądając się śladom w dziewiczym śniegu dookoła nich.

Severus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Była w tej chwili na powrót małą dziewczynką, zachwyconą wszystkim dookoła. Jakby znikły wszystkie troski i problemy tego świata.

Usiadł obok na śniegu, otrzepał ramiona i założył ciaśniej poły peleryny.

– Popatrz tylko na siebie. Jak ty wyglądasz – powiedział kpiącym tonem, maskując wzruszenie.

– Pewnie jak bałwan – parsknęła, ocierając twarz. Śnieg miała nawet na brwiach i rzęsach.

– Istotnie, widzę zaskakujące podobieństwo.

Hermiona miała wielką ochotę przewrócić go i obsypać śniegiem, ale coś mówiło jej, że nie należy kusić losu. I tak dobrze, że zdecydował się z nią pójść. Westchnęła głęboko, starając się opanować i spoważnieć.

Z każdą minutą różowa poświata na wierzchołkach gór stawała się coraz mniejsza i w końcu znikła zupełnie. Zapadał zmrok.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, ale cisza wcale nie krępowała żadnego z nich, wprost przeciwnie, znajdowali radość we wspólnym siedzeniu i rozmyślaniu. W końcu Hermiona powiedziała:

– Kiedy byłam mała, zanim poszłam do Hogwartu, w czasie przerwy zimowej wyjeżdżaliśmy z rodzicami w góry do Szkocji. Tata próbował mnie uczyć jeździć na nartach, ale nie szło mi za dobrze, co bardzo odpowiadało mamie. Przynajmniej miała kogoś do towarzystwa, jak tata szedł na stok. Przed południem mogłyśmy dłużej pospać, malować, oglądać telewizję, a po południu szliśmy we troje na długi spacer. Lepiliśmy bałwana, robiliśmy igloo, urządzaliśmy sobie bitwy na śnieżki albo po prostu spacerowaliśmy. Kiedy poszłam do Hogwartu, przez pierwsze lata trochę mi tego brakowało, ale w końcu jakoś się przyzwyczaiłam. I jak rozmawiałam z nimi po powrocie z Australii, powiedzieli mi, że im też brakowało tych wyjazdów... A Ty? Wyjeżdżaliście gdzieś razem, zanim poszedłeś do Hogwartu?

Severus drgnął. Słuchając jej, starał się skupić na tym, co mówiła; na wspomnieniach dziecka kochanego przez swoich rodziców. I wyobrazić sobie, jak szczęśliwe było jej dzieciństwo. Kiedy usłyszał jej pytanie, jak fala powróciły upiorne obrazy z jego własnego dzieciństwa. Ciągłych krzyków i awantur, jego znienawidzonego ojca, który bił jego i matkę, obojętnie czy był pijany, czy nie. Ilekroć matce udawało się go obronić, tłukł ją jeszcze bardziej. Pamiętał, z jaką pogardą traktowali go koledzy w szkole na widok jego starych, podartych ubrań, bo przy panującej w domu nędzy i głodzie nie mieli pieniędzy na kupowanie nowych. Kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu, brakowało mu tylko matki. Bał się o nią. Kiedy w końcu zmarła, uwalniając się od tego koszmaru, uznał, że nie miał domu.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie mówmy o tym.

W tej chwili nie potrafił ukryć swoich uczuć i Hermiona zobaczyła nagle w jego oczach tyle bólu, że aż ścisnęło się jej serce. Zesztywniała i wbiła spojrzenie w czubki butów.

– Przepraszam... nie... nie chciałam...

– Nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina – powstrzymał ją.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza, ale tym razem Hermiona szukała gorączkowo sposobu, żeby ją przerwać. I nie pozwolić mu myśleć o tym, co musiało boleć.

– Popatrz na to wszystko dookoła. Jak pięknie wyglądają ośnieżone choinki, góry na wprost, czy to miasteczko daleko na dole... Nawet ten śnieg dookoła. Jest taki... gładki, zupełnie nietknięty i aż ma się ochotę biegać wszędzie, żeby go poruszyć – położyła się wolno na plecach i popatrzyła na gwiazdy nad nimi. – Czy też gwiazdy... Są tak daleko, a wydaje się, że wystarczy sięgnąć ręką, żeby móc ich dotknąć.

Severus nadal patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, nie wiedziała nawet, czy słyszał, co mówiła. Odszukała jego rękę i wzięła w swoją i zobaczyła, że wolno obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią.

– To wszystko – uczyniła drugą ręką gest, wskazując wszystko dookoła – to jest natura. Ciekawe, dlaczego, kiedy jest się blisko natury, tak łatwo można poczuć tyle radości, szczęścia... zupełnie bez powodu...

– Może dlatego, że natura uzdrawia, podczas gdy Uzdrowiciele tylko leczą – odpowiedział.

Hermiona zamarła z otwartymi ustami.

– Wiesz, że to jest piękne? To, co powiedziałeś?

Uniósł lekko kącik ust w uśmiechu i Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Cisza między nimi znów nie była przytłaczająca.

Zostali tak przez następne długie minuty. Hermiona leżała, wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, Severus podniósł głowę, żeby je oglądać. Ostatni raz leżał tak koło Lily. Byli wtedy dziećmi i po prostu ją lubił, ale później ją pokochał i nie umiał teraz sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby leżeć w ten sposób koło kogokolwiek innego. Siedział więc i zanurzył się we wspomnienia. Ale żadne z nich nie cofnęło ręki i trwali tak ze splecionymi dłońmi. Przez rękawiczki nie czuł jej ciepła, ale sam jej dotyk wystarczył, żeby potrafił myśleć o tych nielicznych, dobrych chwilach. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że chroniła go niczym Patronus.

Nagle gdzieś za nimi rozległ się znajomy głos. Szybciej niż oboje mogli sobie życzyć. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli w ciemności jasny prostokąt, na którego tle rysowała się znajoma sylwetka.

– Hermiona? Severus?

Wstali, otrzepali się i podeszli do Jean Jacquesa, zapadając się trochę w głębokim śniegu. Przeszli przez drzwi i tupnięciami strącili śnieg z butów.

– Jak się podobało?

Jean Jacques przyjrzał się im i zobaczył, że mają zarumienione od mrozu twarze.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłem... Wahałem się, czy nie wysłać was gdzieś, gdzie jest o wiele zimniej, ale w końcu tu jest lato, więc... – nie dokończył.

– Dlaczego właśnie tam? – zapytała natychmiast Hermiona, rzucając ostatni raz okiem na śnieżny krajobraz.

– Byłem tam tego roku z Bibi. Moją córką – Francuz pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na samo wspomnienie. – Było wspaniale! Pomyślałem, że przyda się wam chwila spokoju.

Machnięciem różdżek przebrali się, a Jean Jacques wyczyścił kawałek pergaminu tkwiący w ramce do obrazów.

– Po pierwsze mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Mam podwójną pelerynę niewidkę. Jest stosunkowo nowa, utkana została trochę ponad rok temu i, co ciekawe, z włosia tego samego demimoza – oznajmił, podając Severusovi torbę, która stała przy drzwiach.

Severus wziął ją i przypominając sobie wczorajsze przemyślenia, powiedział:

– Dziękujemy.

– Po drugie rozmawiałem ze znajomym, który zajmuje się remporterami. Powiedział mi, że u was też już się pojawiły. Są jeszcze w stadium testów, choć wszystkie testy użytkowe są pomyślne. Musicie jeszcze przetestować wykrywalność przedmiotów w niebycie. Niebyt to o wiele lepsze określenie niż przechowalnia – dodał, ruszając w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

Hermiona oderwała wzrok od torby z peleryną.

– Merlinie! Byłoby wspaniale móc coś takiego mieć...

– Charles Patil powinien jeszcze pracować, choć to pewnie jego ostatnie tygodnie. Spróbuj się z nim skontaktować – poradził Severus.

– Nie lepiej będzie to zrobić spoza Ministerstwa?

– Zdecydowanie lepiej.

Kiedy rozsiedli się wygodnie w gabinecie, Hermionie przypomniało się, że miała zapytać o drugi wymiar.

– Jean Jacques, możesz nam powiedzieć, czy przebywając w drugim wymiarze, jesteśmy widzialni i słyszalni dla czarodziejów będących w tym normalnym?

Jean Jacques wylewitował na stół tacę z filiżankami i dzbankiem z gorącą wodą i usiadł w fotelu.

– Jestem całkowicie pewny, że nie mogą was ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć. Ale nie sądzę, żeby u was ten drugi wymiar działał dokładnie tak samo jak u nas...

– Co masz na myśli?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się, jak jej to wytłumaczyć.

– Ponieważ we Francji czarodzieje żyją w drugim wymiarze, w momencie przenoszenia każdej budowli z normalnego do czarodziejskiego wymiaru zostaje rzucony czar, który sprawia, że... powiedzmy, wszystkie ciała stałe z wymiaru mugolskiego nie mogą wejść w kolizję z przedmiotami z wymiaru czarodziejskiego. Tak jak ten pociąg wczoraj rano. W miejscach przejścia z jednego do drugiego wymiaru są obszary, gdzie wymiary się nakładają. Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć... jesteś jakby w obu na raz.

– Place de la Bastille?

– Jak się tam pojawiłaś?

– Aportowałam się, używając zaklęcia, które daliście Rockmanowi, kiedy jeździł na sesje ICW do Paryża.

Jean Jacques skrzywił się lekko.

– Nie powinien tego zaklęcia przekazywać nikomu. Ale dobrze się składa. Pamiętasz, że znalazłaś się na placu, o ile dobrze pamiętam, na środku jezdni? Ale żaden samochód na ciebie nie wjechał. I kiedy otwierałaś bramę, ta z mugolskiego wymiaru pozostała zamknięta, ale jednak przez nią przeszłaś?

Hermiona skinęła głową, słuchając w skupieniu. Severus pomyślał, że przydałoby się poprosić dziewczynę o wspomnienie. Opowiadała mu o jej poprzednim pobycie, ale oczywiście nie w takich szczegółach.

– No więc to był Obszar Przejścia. Miejsce, gdzie łączą się oba wymiary. To było możliwe tylko dzięki specjalnym zaklęciom rzuconym w momencie przeniesienia tego w nasz wymiar. Nie wiem, czy u was coś takiego jest możliwe...

Hermiona popatrzyła pytająco na Severusa.

– My mamy King’s Cross... i Błędnego Rycerza... Pokątną...

W paru słowach wyjaśnili mu czym były, ale Jean Jacques nie umiał im powiedzieć, czy wszystko będzie funkcjonowało w ten sposób.

– Kiedy byliśmy u Smitha, mogliśmy się oprzeć o ścianę – przypomniał sobie Severus.

– Czyli nie wszystko – odparł Francuz. – Tylko to, na co rzucone zostały zaklęcia. Być może podobne do

naszych.

– Zaklęcia działają tylko na ciała stałe, tak? – potwierdziła Hermiona. – Czy w takim razie możemy ruszać przedmioty, które dają się dotknąć?

Jean Jacques nie zrozumiał, więc musiała wyjaśnić. Chciała wiedzieć, czy może w takim razie otwierać drzwi, okna, czy choćby przenosić przedmioty. Kiedy tylko pojął, o co jej chodzi, zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

– Merlinie, w żadnym wypadku! To byłoby złamanie jednego z kilku ważnych praw w czarodziejskim świecie! Tak samo, jak nie wolno ci zmieniać czasu, choć teoretycznie jest to możliwe, nie wolno ci zmieniać stanu czy położenia przedmiotów w odmiennym wymiarze! Co pomyślałaby sobie osoba z drugiego wymiaru, choćby widząc wazę z kwiatami stojącą na stole w salonie, choć stawiała ją w kuchni? To, że w ogóle możecie... przebywać w obu równocześnie jest już trochę nienormalne... ale jeśli stosujecie się do zasad, nie powinno to stanowić problemu.

– Oczywiście. Do tej pory nic nie ruszyliśmy, na całe szczęście – powiedziała uspokajająco Hermiona. – Jeszcze jedno. Jaka jest różnica między używaniem francuskiego świstoklika w Anglii i aportacją w drugim wymiarze?

Znów musiała wyjaśnić o co chodziło.

– Wybacz, my czegoś takiego nie robimy, więc nawet nikt się nie zastanawiał nad taką kwestią – mruknął Jean Jacques. – W zasadzie niewielka. Jeśli chcecie się przenieść między dwoma miejscami, obu w tym samym, normalnym wymiarze, używajcie świstoklika. On tworzy automatycznie drugi wymiar na czas przenoszenia i chroni was przed wytropieniem. Jeśli przenosicie się między wymiarami, tak czy inaczej musicie rzucić zaklęcie zmiany wymiarów. Z tym, że aportując się z wymiaru normalnego, musicie użyć zaklęcia przed aportacją, zaś w przypadku świstoklika nie ma znaczenia, kiedy to robicie. Ale chciałbym was prosić o nie dawanie innym zaklęcia zmiany wymiarów. Rockman dostał to zaklęcie tylko z uwagi na to, że musiał pojawiać się tu na sesje ICW i, o ile dobrze pamiętam, zalecaliśmy używać Gare de Lyon, bo przejście w wymiar czarodziejski dokonuje się automatycznie.

– I to zaklęcie nie jest powszechnie znane?

– W zasadzie nie. Francuscy czarodzieje, jeśli już muszą się przenieść do zwykłego wymiaru, używają specjalnie do tego przeznaczonych środków transportu. Jak pociąg z Gare de Lyon. Ale skoro u was istnieje jednak drugi wymiar, to może ktoś je jednak zna? – Jean Jacques podrapał się po głowie. – Nie przekazujcie go nikomu i na wszelki wypadek rzućcie osłony na Hogwart i twoje mieszkanie również w drugim wymiarze.

Hermiona obiecała zatrzymać zaklęcie tylko dla nich dwojga i zaczęła wypytywać o przedziwne pomieszczenie, w którym byli. To wyraźnie rozweseliło Jean Jacquesa.

– Prawdziwa Bastylia była tak naprawdę więzieniem. Więc kiedy przenieśliśmy tu Ministerstwo, nasza Jastence uznała, że należy podtrzymać tradycję i używać jej nadal jako więzienia. Stworzyliśmy więc przejście do wymiaru mugolskiego, ale równocześnie wyeliminowaliśmy w nim wszelką magię. Wysyłaliśmy tam morderców, tych, którzy używali czarnej magii, czy też innych, którzy dostali wyjątkowo surowe kary. Zauważyliście, że wybrałem wam miejsce i datę. Za tamtych czasów wysyłaliśmy każdego więźnia w inne miejsce i w inny czas. Ci, którzy nie zostali skazani na dożywocie, wiedzieli, kiedy mieli się stawić pod przejście i zostawali odbierani. Jeśli oczywiście przeżyli.

– Przecież nie ma tam nic... groźnego... – zdumiała się Hermiona.

Francuz sięgnął po swoją herbatę i upił łyk.

– Samotność i brak magii. Ludzie, których widzieliście, nie widzą was. Więc jesteście sami i paradoksalnie im częściej ich widzicie, tym bardziej dokucza wam samotność. Ale najgorszy był brak magii.

– Odbieraliście im różdżki? – spytał Severus.

– Nie, mogli je zatrzymać, ale tam były równie pożyteczne, co kawałek patyka. Po jakimś czasie więzienie zostało przeniesione gdzie indziej, ale zdecydowaliśmy się zatrzymać to pomieszczenie do testów. Co mi przypomina, że potrzebuję od was szczegółowych danych o Azkabanie. Wracając do tematu, kiedyś sprawdzaliśmy zachowanie niektórych mugolskich przedmiotów zaczarowanych w naszym wymiarze i... – Jean Jacques zawahał się i Severus domyślił się, że były zapewne rzeczy, o których nie chciał im powiedzieć. – Do dziś studenci mugoloznawstwa wybierają się tam na zajęcia praktyczne. Ale na ogół w tej chwili jest to miejsce, które możemy pokazywać niektórym gościom. I czasem używać dla naszych osobistych potrzeb. Wiem, że niektórzy wybierają się tam regularnie na kilka godzin zrelaksować się i oderwać trochę od problemów. Właśnie dlatego chciałem was tam wysłać, bo wyraźnie po was widać, że przydałyby się wam długie wakacje.

Spotkanie dobiegało końca. Severus opowiedział wszystko, co wiedział o Azkabanie i narysował dość szczegółową mapkę. Wiedział zaskakująco dużo i Hermiona zaczęła podejrzewać, że nie tylko z relacji innych. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego niedawną reakcję, nie chciała o nic pytać. Może kiedyś. A może nigdy.

Kiedy Severus wyszedł na chwilę i została sama z Jean Jacquesem, postanowiła uprzedzić go, że nie ma co się spodziewać zbyt wylewnych podziękowań z jego strony.

– On jest bardzo skrytą i samotną osobą i nie ma w zwyczaju okazywać uczuć. Teraz pewnie też ograniczy się do zwykłego „dziękuje”. Z góry proszę, postaraj się zrozumieć.

Francuz popatrzył odruchowo na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Severus.

– Trochę o nim tu słyszeliśmy. Wpierw dość niepochlebne opinie, ale kiedy wojna się skończyła, okazało się, że on to wszystko robił dlatego, że potrzebował przykrywki dla roli podwójnego szpiega. To musiał być dla niego bardzo ciężki czas.

– Nie tylko wtedy. Z tego, czego mogę się tylko domyślać, od zawsze jego życie przypominało koszmar.

Jean Jacques wskazał na pudełko z nową różdżką, które leżało na stoliku.

– Jean François radził, żeby zaczął używać nowej różdżki. Chyba rozumiem, co miał na myśli. Na ogół jego wybory odnoszą się bardziej do przyszłości niż teraźniejszości, dobiera różdżki, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zobaczy w przyszłości, w czyjejś aurze, w liniach życia na dłoni i w tym, co wyczuje z czarów, które każe rzucać. Życie twojego przyjaciela zmienia na lepsze i czas, żeby porzucił tą różdżkę, która go łączy ze zmarłymi i zaczął żyć własnym życiem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło, słysząc, że ktoś może ich brać za przyjaciół. Może istotnie już nimi byli. I obiecała sobie dopilnować, by Severus zmienił różdżki.

Po chwili Severus wrócił, omówili sposoby kontaktowania się i zaczęli się żegnać. Jean Jacques ucałował Hermionę i uściskał rękę Severusa, oboje podziękowali mu za pomoc i Hermiona przygotowała świstoklik do Hogwartu.

– Do widzenia, Jean Jacques – pomachała jeszcze do niego, wzięła Severusa za rękę i zniknęli.

– Au revoir – był już sam, kiedy skończył wymawiać słowa pożegnania.


	21. Rozdział 3 - część 5

Wylądowali na trawie przed szkolną bramą. We Francji było już po pierwszej, w Anglii godzinę wcześniej. Severus zaproponował Hermionie, żeby wróciła do siebie, a on zda Minerwie i portretom relację z wizyty i dziewczyna przez chwilę się wahała. Z jednej strony była trochę zmęczona i perspektywa powrotu do domu i poczytania czegoś była kusząca. Z drugiej coś jej nie pasowało. Nie do końca umiała powiedzieć co.

– No idź – Severus położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku. Mogę cię zapewnić, że dam sobie radę sam.

Parsknęła śmiechem i natychmiast spoważniała.

– Kiedy... dasz mi znać, jak będzie coś nowego, tak?

– Oczywiście. Niedługo się zobaczymy – zapewnił ją i wreszcie uśmiech pozostał na jej twarzy.

Sięgnęła po świstoklik, zapisała w nim nowe miejsce, założyła swoją podróżną torbę na ramię i wzięła do drugiej ręki różdżkę.

– Severus... nie zapomnij, co mówił Jean François. Postaraj się zmienić różdżki – poprosiła go jeszcze.

Skinął poważnie głową.

– Pomyślę o tym. A ty nie zapomnij rzucić osłon na drugi wymiar – uniósł rękę na pożegnanie. – Dziękuję za wszystko, Hermiono. I do następnego spotkania.

– Do widzenia, Severusie...

Cofnął się o krok, żeby mogła aktywować świstoklik i zniknąć. Westchnął, patrząc w puste miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą stała i odwrócił się, żeby pójść do zamku.

 

 

 

Hermiona przyleciała do domu i natychmiast w pokoju gościnnym rozległ się stukot i po chwili wybiegł do niej Krzywołap. Zaczął ocierać się o jej nogi, więc wzięła go na ręce i zaniosła do kuchni.

– Chodź, dam ci coś, co lubisz.

Sięgnęła po puszkę z jego ulubionymi kawałkami wołowiny w sosie i zmieniła wodę w misce. Potem wyciągnęła z lodówki obiad przygotowany w piątek i odgrzała w mikrofalówce. Usiadła przy stoliku i sięgnęła po księgę z wrednymi zaklęciami, która leżała grzbietem do góry.

Pod koniec jedzenia nieoczekiwanie pierścionek zrobił się ciepły. Uśmiechając się, wyjęła pergamin i przeczytała wiadomość od Severusa.

_– Pod żadnym pozorem nie idź na Pokątną na marsz protestacyjny._

Wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia. Marsz protestacyjny???

_Coś się musiało stać..._

_– Oczywiście!_

Niezależnie, co mogło się stać, jeśli kazał jej trzymać się od tego z daleka, z pewnością miał rację. _Ale co się stało?!_

Domyśliła się, że Severus właśnie w tej chwili rozmawia z profesor McGonagall i portretami i nie należy mu przeszkadzać. Musiał przerwać rozmowę tylko po to, żeby ją ostrzec. Poza tym miała jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że nie chciał afiszować się przed innymi pisaniem do niej. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że może nawet z nikim innym nie był tak blisko, jak z nią.

_Harry i Ginny powinni wiedzieć!_

Podeszła do kominka i wsypując trochę proszku Fiuu, zawołała „Grimmauld Place numer 12” i włożyła głowę w zielone płomienie.

Po drugiej stronie w kuchni zobaczyła tylko Stworka, który na jej widok podbiegł do kominka.

– Dzień dobry panience – skłonił się wytwornie.

– Dzień dobry, Stworku. Czy Harry albo panna Inny są w domu? – spytała, patrząc z nadzieją na drzwi wejściowe do kuchni.

– Nie, wyszli jakąś godzinę temu i kazali Stworkowi nie czekać z obiadem – powiedział trochę markotnie skrzat, zwieszając duże uszy.

Hermionie zrobiło się go żal.

– Nie przejmuj się, na pewno niebawem wrócą. Ja na ich miejscu bym wróciła, bo nikt tak dobrze nie gotuje, jak ty!

Oczy skrzata rozbłysły radością.

– Panienka jest bardzo miła dla Stworka. Czy zechce panienka przyjść tu i coś zjeść? Na dziś Stworek przygotował zupę cebulową i gulasz wołowy z pieczonymi ziemniakami, a na deser tartę truskawkową.

W pierwszej chwili Hermiona chciała odmówić, ale wiedziała, że sprawi mu tym przykrość. Ale przecież już nie była głodna... Nagle znalazła wyjście.

– Już skończyłam lunch, ale jakbyś mógł mi trochę dać, to z chęcią zjem to na kolację.

Stworek podbiegł czym prędzej do wielkiego gara, z którego unosiła się para, złapał inny i zaczął przelewać gorącą zupę. Potem do dużej miski odłożył całą górę ziemniaków z błyszczącą, złocistą skórką, a do innej gęsty gulasz. Podał to Hermionie, która postawiła wszystko po swojej stronie i odbiegł kroić dla niej duży kawał tarty.

– Wszystko wygląda zachwycająco – podziękowała mu Hermiona, sięgając po talerz z ciastem. – Stworku, a czy przez przypadek macie w domu Proroka albo Żonglera? Z dziś i wczoraj?

– Oczywiście, że mamy! Stworek chciałby osobiście przynosić gazety, ale panicz Harry zamawia je przez sowy – Stworek znów odbiegł, by po chwili wrócić z gazetami zwiniętymi w ciasne ruloniki.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Stworku. Za gazety i kolację na dziś. Do widzenia.

– Do widzenia panience!

Hermiona cofnęła głowę z kominka i natychmiast odpędziła kota, który już zaglądał do miski z gulaszem.

– Krzywołap! Wstydziłbyś się! Właśnie zeżarłeś prawie całą kocią puszkę wołowiny i jeszcze dobierasz się do mojej?!

Schowała jedzenie do lodówki i piekarnika, ciasto wstawiła do szafki, pomna tego, że durnowaty kot potrafił czasem jeść również truskawki i usiadła na kanapie. Wzięła do ręki sobotniego Proroka i pochyliła się, widząc duży tytuł na pierwszej stronie.

 

 

**Ministerstwo ogłasza nowy program ochrony życia przyszłych matek**

 

W artykule Prorok wyjaśniał, że od początku lipca, w razie stwierdzenia, że płód ma nieuleczalne wady rozwojowe albo fizyczne, Ministerstwo zaleca jak najszybsze usunięcie ciąży. Zabieg wykonywany będzie w Klinice Św. Munga natychmiast po szczegółowym badaniu przez Uzdrowiciela.

W niedzielnym Proroku nie znalazła żadnych dziwnych informacji, więc sięgnęła po Żonglera. Lovegood zareagował natychmiast, określając program ochrony życia Programem Przymusowych Aborcji i wyraźnie podkreślił, że w artykule nie ma nic o wymaganej w takich sytuacjach zgodzie kobiety. Wezwał wszystkich do zbiorowego protestu, który zapowiedział na niedzielę o pierwszej po południu.

Hermiona z wielką chęcią wzięłaby w nim udział, ale doskonale rozumiała wiadomość od Severusa. Pracowała w Ministerstwie i biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, nie powinna zwracać na siebie żadnej uwagi.

_Zarówno dla mojego, jak i moich rodziców dobra._

Doskonale pamiętała, co powiedział Norris do Rockmana. Że ma dotrwać żywa do końca ich sprawy. Nie wiedziała, co oni rozumieją przez koniec, ale zdecydowanie nie należało go przyspieszać.

_No i trzeba będzie pomyśleć, co zrobić z rodzicami... Australia odpada, bo wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. Co zrobić z nimi tym razem...?!_

W ponurym nastroju chodziła z kąta w kąt. Starała się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, ale każde wydawało się jej złe. Nie miała się kogo poradzić, co złościło ją jeszcze bardziej. W końcu wzięła się za sprzątanie, mając nadzieję, że zmęczy ją to na tyle, że wieczorem po prostu padnie spać.

Kładąc się do łóżka, wzięła w ramiona poduszkę i wtuliła się w nią, tak jak piątkowej nocy.

 

 

Poniedziałek, 29.06

 

Hermiona zaczęła dzień w pracy od przeczytania relacji z marszu w Proroku. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, wszyscy zachowywali się podobnie. Ci, którzy mieli okazje czytać artykuł jeszcze w domu, rozprawiali już na temat protestów, reszta szybko czytała i przyłączała się do dyskusji.

Rockman przyszedł oczywiście po niej, więc wszedł do jej biura się przywitać.

– Witaj, moja droga – powiedział, zerkając na pogrążoną w lekturze dziewczynę.

– Dzień dobry panu – odpowiedziała grzecznie Hermiona, nie starając się nawet chować gazety.

– Widzę, że czytasz o tym idiotycznym proteście – zagaił Rockman, widząc zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy.

– Cóż za pomysły! – prychnęła na to, udając oburzenie. – Słów brakuje. Ministerstwo zajmuje się losem tych nieszczęsnych kobiet i mam wrażenie, że nikt nie stara się tego zrozumieć!

Rockman przysiadł na krześle koło niej i popatrzył z zainteresowaniem.

– Widzę, że jest choć jedna osoba, która zrozumiała.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, starając się stłumić złość.

– Czy one naprawdę chcą urodzić nienormalne dzieci?! Przecież powinny być zadowolone z tego, że mogą usunąć taką ciążę i próbować tych nowych leków, co podają teraz w Św. Mungu. I spróbować jeszcze raz – pokręciła głową, mówiąc sobie jednocześnie, że opowiada właśnie wyjątkowe brednie.

– Bardzo mnie cieszy twoja postawa. Swoją drogą, dobrze się czujesz po środowej wizycie w Klinice? Ten eliksir nie odbił się jakoś na twoim samopoczuciu? – zatroskał się o nią, niczym dobry ojciec o ukochaną córkę.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy nie powinna czegoś wymyślić i postanowiła opowiedzieć bajeczkę, którą przygotowała na wszelki wypadek.

– Wie pan co, nie wiem... Spędziłam weekend z rodzicami i znajomymi, których od dawna nie widziałam. Byłam tak zaaferowana i podekscytowana, że w ogóle nie zwracałam na nic uwagi – uznała, że parę słów wystarczy i zmieniła temat. – Swoją drogą, jak udał się weekend? Wnuki wróciły z Hogwartu, więc pewnie musiał być wspaniały!

Rockman uśmiechnął się radośnie i wstając, rzekł:

– Doprawdy, był cudowny! Widze, że oboje spędziliśmy miło weekend.

Hermiona odpowiedziała równie radosnym uśmiechem.

– Zgodzę się z panem, weekend był cudowny!

Kiedy odszedł, przejrzała jeszcze raz artykuł. Zgodnie z tym, co podał Prorok, w marszu brała udział około setka czarownic i czarodziejów. Wszystkich zaalarmował artykuł w Żonglerze, ale niektórzy przyznali reporterowi Proroka, że określenie „przymusowa aborcja” jest zdecydowanie przesadzone.

Postanowiła wybrać się na lunch na Pokątną w nadziei, że spotka kogoś, kto będzie wiedział coś więcej i że będzie mogła dostać nowe wydanie Żonglera.

Na Pokątnej istotnie widać było ślady wczorajszego pochodu. Na ulicy walały się podarte strony wyrwane z Proroka, gdzieniegdzie leżały zwiędłe róże. W witrynach niektórych sklepów zobaczyła przyklejone rozmaite hasła: „Łapy precz od naszych dzieci!”, „Wszystkie dzieci nasze są!”, „Kobiety, bojkotujcie wizyty w Św. Mungu!” czy „Prędzej zobaczę Chrapaka Krętorogiego niż usunę ciążę!”.

Na stolikach w kawiarniach i restauracjach, przy kasach w niektórych sklepach leżały pliki ulotek jakiejś organizacji studenckiej, która w kilku słowach wyjaśniła, że po pierwsze upośledzenie płodu nie stanowi zagrożenia dla życia matki, a po drugie, że badania przeprowadzane w Klinice wcale nie pozwalają na jednoznaczne ustalenie stopnia wad i absolutnie nie można ich brać pod uwagę i decydować się na tak radykalny krok, jak usunięcię ciąży.

Hermiona kupiła Żonglera, zaszyła się w kącie baru i czekając na frytki i kotlet wieprzowy, zaczęła czytać.

Po pierwsze Lovegood stwierdził, że ilość protestujących była o wiele wyższa, sam doliczył się przynajmniej pięciuset uczestników. Prorok wyraźnie zaniżył ilość, próbując zbadatelizować wczorajszy marsz.

Po drugie nawoływał do nieustannych protestów, określając program Ministerstwa jako „barbarzyński”. Ponieważ w tygodniu ludzie pracowali i nie mieli czasu na zorganizowane protesty, proklamował protest polegający na noszeniu wpiętej w ubranie białej róży.

_Faktycznie, wszystkie róże na ulicy były białe. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Ministerstwo zdelegalizuje białe róże i wprowadzi zakaz uprawy i sprzedaży. I ludzie będą trafiać do Azkabanu za posiadanie białych kwiatków._

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Świat stawał na głowie.

 

 

Ani zdjęcia z regularnych przelotów samolotami rozpoznawczymi, ani kolejne transmisje z satelity nie dały pożądanych rezultatów, w dodatku prognoza pogody dla Rathlin Island na cały tydzień przewidywała duże zachmurzenie, więc nie było co liczyć na zdjęcia satelitarne.

Rozeźlony Jack zdecydował się wysłać regularny patrol na wyspę. Najchętniej wybrałby chłopaków z pierwszego batalionu, bo to byli najlepsi z najlepszych, ale wchodzili oni w skład [Special Forces Support Group](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Forces_Support_Group) i stacjonowali w Walii i musiałby prosić o zgodę samego Księcia, więc zdecydował się na trzeci batalion, należący do szesnastej Powietrznej Brygady Szturmowej stacjonującej w Colchester Garrison. Generał Sir Mike Jackson był jego wieloletnim przyjacielem, więc nie musiał się długo targować.

– Całkiem po omacku wpadłem na coś ciekawego – powiedział Sir Mike’owi. – Ale zanim zrobię z siebie głupca, ogłaszając rewelacyjne odkrycie, muszę wpierw to sprawdzić.

Sir Mike wydał natychmiastowy rozkaz zmobilizowania dziesięciu żołnierzy i wysłania ich na spadochronach na nocny patrol na wyspę.

Wylądowali o pierwszej w nocy. Byli wyposażeni w gogle i monokulary termowizyjne, celowniki noktowizyjne i termowizyjne i detektory ruchu. Mieli zamontowany nowoczesny system C4I, który pozwalał nie tylko na wyświetlanie w goglach i przetwarzanie informacji, ale równoczesne przekazywanie ich do centrum operacyjnego znajdującego się w bezzałogowym samolocie Dragon Eye krążącym nad patrolowanym terenem. Ich misja należała do typu „Widzący i nie będący widzianymi”, co oznaczało, że mają patrolować teren, meldować o wykryciu celu, ale nie ujawniać się.

Wiedząc o dwójce starszych ludzi mieszkających na wyspie, pobieżnie sprawdzili ich skromny domek i zagracone podwórko i dosłownie przeczesali wyspę. Sprawdzili zamek, najwyraźniej w stanie remontu i znaleźli tylko kilka butelek po piwie, otwarte opakowanie dziwacznych cukierków o różnych kolorach i parę rękawic z dziwnej, zielonej skóry. Odkryli kilka kóz, kilka sów i parę innych mniejszych zwierząt. Nie było ani śladu ludzkiej obecności.

O świcie nadleciał wezwany śmigłowiec i wszyscy wrócili do bazy.

 

 

Wtorek, 30.06

 

Zdegustowany Jack odłożył raport z nocnego patrolu i sięgnął po kubek z kawą.

_Cholerny świat! Gdzie oni się podziali?! Przecież całkiem niedawno jeszcze tam byli! Sam ich widziałeś!_

Jego asystentka położyła mu na biurku plik papierów, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Gdyby nie to, że faktycznie ich widział, chyba zacząłby uważać, że ma omamy. Ale nie, niemożliwe. Byli.

_Przecież Kovalsky też ich widział! Nie spreparował chyba tego filmiku specjalnie dla mnie?!_

Wziął łyk i wrzątek poparzył mu usta. _A żeby to szlag trafił!!!_

Szarpnął się do tyłu, pochylając się równocześnie nad kubkiem i wypluwając do środka gorącą kawę i chyba to sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć. Zupełnie nagle zaświtała mu inna myśl i aż zamarł.

_A co, jeśli oni w jakiś tajemniczy sposób się zorientowali i przenieśli gdzieś indziej? Faceci, którzy opanowali jakąś nową technikę, potrafiący kamuflować się tak doskonale jakby ZNIKALI, naprawdę przenieśli się w inne miejsce._

Upił ostrożnie odrobinę kawy i, już przygotowany na temperaturę, jakoś ją przełknął. Tylko wargi piekły jeszcze trochę.

_Opanuj się, jak mogli się zorientować! Przez jakiś czas Kovalsky przyglądał im się sam. Tylko z Mackiem. Skoro Kovalsky był tym zaskoczony, to znaczy, że o nich nie wiedział. Chyba, że robi cię w balona. Mack stoi poza podejrzeniami. Jak mogli się zorientować?! Przecież nie czytają w myślach?! To musiał być po prostu zbieg okoliczności i tyle._

_Dałeś dupy, stary! Zgubiłeś ich._

Zrozumienie przyszło z kolejnym łykiem kawy.

_Jesteś jedyną osobą w Dowództwie, która wie, że ktoś posługuje się tak zaawansowaną technologią. MUSISZ o tym powiedzieć tym wyżej. MUSIMY ich odnaleźć!_

Czując, że zaczyna boleć go głowa, zadzwonił po sekretarkę.

– Połącz mnie, proszę, z Sir Nicholasem Carterem. Natychmiast.

Parę godzin później Jack stanął pod drzwiami biura Sir Nicolasa. Zapukał i czekał parę sekund na głośne „Proszę!”. Poprawił krawat, delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

– Panie generale – zasalutował siedzącemu za biurkiem mężczyźnie.

– Spocznij, Jack. Nie jesteśmy na przeglądzie broni – powiedział Sir Nicolas i wstał, żeby przywitać się ze swoim doradcą.

Sir Nicolas miał okrągłą, ogorzałą twarz, przyjemny uśmiech, który podkreślały liczne zmarszczki w kącikach niebieskich oczu. Był wysoki, szczupły i trzymał się doskonale, choć gęste ciemnoblond włosy mocno już posiwiały na skroniach. A może właśnie to dodawało mu uroku i sprawiało, że stał się idolem wszystkich kobiet w angielskiej armii.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce i Sir Nicolas usiadł i wskazał Jackowi wygodny fotel.

– W porządku, Jack?

– Oczywiście! U pana również? – Jack usiadł i położył czapkę z boku biurka.

– Jak zawsze, mój chłopcze. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Twoja sekretarka przestraszyła moją do tego stopnia, że nieszczęsna Cindy chciała odwołać mój lunch z Sir. Johnem.

– Przepraszam. Obawiam się, że to moja wina.

– Mieliśmy się spotkać jutro o... – Sir Nicolas zerknął na kalendarz – dziesiątej. Jeśli to nie mogło poczekać do jutra, to powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

Jack zaczął opowiadać od początku. Sir Nicolas rozparł się wygodnie na fotelu, ale nie trwało to długo. Po paru chwilach wyprostował się uważnie i zaczął słuchać z rosnącym skupieniem. Pod koniec zmarszczył brwi.

– Cholera, Jack! Wpadłeś na niezłą bombę! Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem!

– Ja też nie. Z początku byłem na tyle oszołomiony, że nie rozumiałem, co oglądam. Wykluczyłem cyrkowe magiczne sztuczki i kazałem przez jakiś czas nadzorować sytuację, mając nadzieję, że wpadniemy na coś nowego, co pozwoli wysnuć więcej wniosków – Jack skrzywił się mimo woli. – Nie chciałem przychodzić do pana z niczym.

– To zrozumiałe, Jack – zastopował go natychmiast Sir Nicolas. – Nikt nie płaci ci za bieganie w panice dookoła i szarpanie wszystkich za poły marynarki z prośbą o pomoc. Jednak przychodzi taka chwila, że trzeba zwrócić się do innych. Właśnie taka chwila nadeszła, Jack.

– Dziękuję, panie generale.

Jack odczuł ulgę. Usiadł wygodniej na swoim fotelu i przestał się bawić guzikiem od marynarki, który przed chwilą machinalnie miętosił.

– Jack... Powiedz mi. Zacząłeś się interesować Rathlin Island, bo chcesz właśnie tam zrobić manewry, tak?

– Dokładnie.

– Dlaczego właśnie tam? – Sir Nicolas spojrzał mu badawczo w oczy.

Jack natychmiast uznał, że trzeba powiedzieć całą prawdę. No, prawie całą.

– Całkiem przez przypadek. Parę tygodni temu rozmawiałem z przyjacielem z wojska z dawnych lat i opowiadaliśmy sobie o wakacjach – Jack nie zamierzał się przyznać do tego, że nie chciało mu się szukać miejsca na manewry i skorzystał z porad Perry’ego. – Perry opowiedział mi o tym, jak któregoś lata ojciec zaciągnął go na tę wyspę, żeby zwiedzać zamek. I kiedy zaczął opowiadać, jak wygląda ta wyspa, przyszło mi do głowy, że może być dobrym miejscem na manewry. Dlatego kazałem mojemu porucznikowi przygotować więcej szczegółów. Mack zlecił topografię starszemu chorążemu Kovalsky’emu, który przez przypadek na nich wpadł.

Sir Nicolas zamyślił się.

– Trochę dużo tych przypadków. Nie sądzisz?

Jack wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie tylko nieszczęścia chodzą parami. My akurat mieliśmy podwójne szczęście.

Kiedy kończył zdanie, szalona myśl przyszła mu do głowy, ale powściągnął się tak, że nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła.

_Skąd Perry wytrzasnął tę wyspę???!!!_

Przypomniał sobie, jak miesiąc wcześniej Perry skontaktował się z nim, prosząc o jakąś aparaturę podsłuchową. I poczuł, jak wszystkie włoski na karku stają mu dęba i zimny dreszcz przechodzi po plecach.

– Będziemy go nadal potrzebować – rzekł Sir Nicolas, sięgając po słuchawkę. – Cindy, połącz mnie z Premierem. Tak, natychmiast – dorzucił po chwili i czekał długą chwilę, patrząc na ścianę, na której wisiał portret Królowej. – Dzień dobry, Davidzie. Musimy porozmawiać i obawiam się, że to nie może czekać – powiedział w końcu.

Jack zacisnął zęby. _Cholera, cholera, cholera. Perry, przygotuj się na długą, bardzo długą rozmowę..._

 

 

Środa, 1.07

 

Severus odsunął w połowie pełny talerz ze śniadaniem i wypił poranną kawę. Choć w zasadzie nie powinien jej pić. Wiedział, że kawa pobudza, a w jego wypadku bardziej wskazany byłby eliksir na uspokojenie.

Od kilku dni był lekko poddenerwowany i rozdrażniony. Nic mu nie pasowało, ale nie umiał powiedzieć czemu. Chwilami miał napad aktywności i miał ochotę zacząć robić pełno rzeczy w tym samym czasie, czasami zaś nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą począć i wszystkiego mu się odechciewało.

Miał właśnie jeden z takich napadów. Czuł, że musi się czymś zająć, więc postanowił przygotowywać plan zajęć na przyszły rok, choć przecież przewidział już zebranie w tej sprawie pod koniec sierpnia. Ale postanowił zrobić szkic. Poszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, rozprostował na dużym stole długą rolkę pergaminu i przywołał kolorowy atrament i pióra.

Kiedy zaczął rozplanowywać zajęcia z eliksirów, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy choćby niewielka część uczniów lubi ten przedmiot. Hermiona powiedziała mu całkiem niedawno, że zawsze uważała, że eliksiry były ważne. Choć wolała numerologię czy zaklęcia. Niedawno... zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu, a jemu wydawało się, że od tej chwili upłynęły całe miesiące...

Rozmieścił numerologię i zaklęcia i zaczął wpisywać historię magii, kiedy przyszła do niego Minerwa. Przez chwilę przyglądała się temu, co już zrobił, a potem usiadła na przeciw niego.

– Mamy jeszcze czas, możesz to zrobić później, jeśli nie chcesz czekać na zebranie Staffu. Idź odpocząć.

Severus podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Minerwa stuknęła różdżką w plan.

– Nie mam żadnych zajęć w poniedziałek...

Popatrzył na plan, nie komentując jednak tego w żaden sposób.

– Poza tym... – zauważyła, że ostatnio stał się trochę nerwowy, więc chciała mu to powiedzieć jakoś delikatnie – widzę, że lekcje z eliksirów, dla wszystkich klas, zaplanowałeś na środę na 9 rano...

_Cholera..._

Severus potarł skronie, wyprostował się i odepchnął od siebie pergamin. Całe szczęście, że zdecydował się pracować w pokoju nauczycielskim, z dala od zrzędzącego Dumbledore’a, do którego znów zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

– Chyba masz rację – powiedział.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała czarownica, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Doszła do wniosku, że to sprawa Norrisa tak go przygnębia.

Severus potaknął, ale czego innego mogła się spodziewać? Wstała i odważyła się położyć mu rękę na ramieniu. Podniósł gwałtownie głowę, więc cofnęła się. To również mogła przewidzieć, wiedząc, jak nie lubił cudzego dotyku.

– Idź odpocznij. Lepiej, żebyś był w formie. Może dziś odezwie się Dilys w sprawie zamiany eliksiru w Św. Mungu...

Zauważyła, że to go ożywiło. Wstał o wiele energiczniej, niż reagował przed chwilą i wrzucił pergamin do kominka.

– Masz rację. Idę do gabinetu. Jeśli Dilys ma jakieś nowiny, tylko tam będę mógł się o tym dowiedzieć.

Po czym wyszedł, powiewając połami swojej szaty.

Prawdę mówiąc, czekał na wiadomość od Dilys z niecierpliwością. Od ostatniego warzenia eliksiru przez Watkinsa minęło już sporo czasu i domyślał się, że niebawem będzie robił nową porcję. Wróciwszy do siebie, stał długo przy oknie, założywszy ciasno poły peleryny i rozmyślając, co jeszcze mogą zrobić, żeby pokrzyżować plany Norrisa. Potem usiadł przy biurku i zaczął czytać księgę o zastosowaniach numerologii w eliksirach, ale nie mógł się skupić. Po paru minutach zorientował się, że czyta wciąż ten sam akapit, ale nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, o czym on był.

Na całe szczęście nagle usłyszał głos Dilys. Odłożył księgę i podszedł szybko do portretu.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedziała kobieta. – Przed chwilą Artemizja przekazała, że Watkins warzy nową partię eliksiru.

– Dziękuję, Dilys.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyjął magiczny pergamin.

 

 

Jack wsiadł do eleganckiej limuzyny i potarł oczy. Sir Nicolas wsiadł z drugiej strony i rozparł się wygodnie na skórzanym obiciu miękkiego siedzenia.

– Numer Dziesięć – rzucił kierowcy. – Byłeś już kiedyś na Downing Street? – zwrócił się do Jacka, kładąc czapkę na kolanach.

Jack potrząsnął przecząco głową i spojrzał przez okno, kiedy ruszyli.

– Jeszcze nie – odrzekł.

– Uważaj na psy. Córki Premiera kochają zwierzęta i przygarnęłyby wszystkie bezdomne psy w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Davidovi udało się je trochę przyhamować i mają tylko pięć – roześmiał się Sir Nicolas.

Jack uśmiechnął się blado. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał wrażenie, że to będzie jeden z najbardziej parszywych dni w jego życiu.

Wczoraj nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Perrym. Próbował do niego zadzwonić kilka razy, ale nikt nie odbierał. Zostawił więc wiadomość na sekretarce, że będzie jeszcze dzwonił. Potem zaczął się prawdziwy młyn w pracy i kiedy wreszcie zdecydował, że MUSI iść do łazienki, była już prawie dziesiąta wieczorem. Obiecał sobie, że dopadnie przyjaciela nazajutrz. Musiał z nim porozmawiać, bo kiedy przypomniał sobie historię z podsłuchem i wyjaśnienie, że chodziło o jego córkę, wróciło ulotne wrażenie, że Perry coś ukrywał. Niby tłumaczył, o co chodzi, ale Jack czuł wtedy, że coś było nie tak. Nie tylko zresztą wtedy. Ilekroć zaczynali rozmawiać na temat Hermiony, Perry odpowiadał pokrętnie i próbował zmienić temat.

I kiedy przyszedł dziś rano do pracy, jego sekretarka poinformowała go, że za pół godziny oczekiwany jest na Downing Street.

_Kurwa mać. CO ja mam im powiedzieć?!_

Nie wiedział, czy ma kryć przyjaciela, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jedna błędna odpowiedź i jego kariera wisiała na włosku. _A ten tu pieprzy coś o psach. Jeśli te burki faktycznie wyczuwają ludzkie emocje, to uciekną ode mnie i będą ujadać pod Pałacem Buckingham!_

Kiedy zajechali pod słynny dom z granatowo-czarnej cegły, kierowca wybiegł i otworzył drzwi generałowi, a następnie Jackowi. Obaj podeszli do błyszczących drzwi i Sir Nicolas zastukał kołatką trzy razy.

Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły i weszli do środka.

– Pan Premier oczekuje panów – powiedział sztywno wyprostowany, jakby kij połknął, urzędnik i skłonił się.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do gabinetu Premiera.

David Cameron siedział przy biurku, na którym leżały pliki dokumentów, coś, co wyglądało na brudnopis przemówienia, bo widać było na nim liczne poprawki i przekreślenia, i stała filiżanka herbaty. Za nim były duże okna, przez które wpadały niemrawe promienie słońca. Kąty biura wyłożone były piękną, drewnianą boazerią, sztukowaną w ozdobne wzory, zaś ściany pomalowane na biało. Wisiały na nich różne obrazy w ciężkich, złoconych ramach. Marmurowy kominek przy wejściu był wyczyszczony i nie czuć było zupełnie zapachu palonego drewna.

Na ich widok Premier odłożył pióro i podniósł się, żeby się przywitać.

– Witam panów – uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Panie Premierze. Podpułkownik Jack Parker – Jack mocno uścisnął mu rękę i po twarzy młodszego mężczyzny przebiegł lekki grymas bólu. – To dla mnie zaszczyt.

– Niezmiernie mi miło – odpowiedział Premier. – Sir Nicolas nieraz mówił o panu.

– Dzień dobry, Davidzie – Sir Nicolas również się przywitał.

Usiedli przed biurkiem i zdjęli czapki. Premier zapytał, czy życzą sobie herbaty i zamówił ją, choć Jack chętniej wypiłby coś znacznie mocniejszego. Kiedy porcelanowe filiżaneczki zostały już przyniesione i obowiązkowa pogawędka na temat pogody się skończyła, Sir Nicolas przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Davidzie, jak wiesz, na listopad zaplanowane są manewry. Miejsce nie jest jeszcze ustalone, Połączone Kolegium Szefów Sztabów czeka na propozycję British Arny. Mianowałem Jacka odpowiedzialnym za znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca i zorganizowanie wszystkiego z punktu widzenia logistyki. Kilka tygodni temu wytypował pewne miejsce i kazał sporządzić raporty określające ewentualną przydatność. Jeden z raportów... że tak powiem, zwrócił na siebie uwagę jego personelu.

Premier spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Jacka. Sir Nicolas skinął mu głową na znak, że ma przejąć pałeczkę. Jack odchrząknął i zaczął wyjaśniać:

– W zeszły poniedziałek mój porucznik powiadomił mnie, że w trakcie przygotowywania raportu przeglądał przekaz satelitarny i dostrzegł na nim grupę ludzi posługujących się zupełnie nieznanym nam systemem kamuflażu. Ani my, ani Amerykanie, nie mieliśmy nawet pojęcia, że coś takiego może istnieć. To jakiś nowy wynalazek, który zmienia całkowicie zasady wojennej gry.

Premier zmarszczył trochę brwi. Jack kontynuował.

– Przez kilka dni z rzędu próbowaliśmy namierzyć tę grupę, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej. Wysłaliśmy nad ten rejon samoloty rozpoznawcze, ale na zdjęciach nic nie znaleźliśmy.

– Też zakamuflowane? – spytał Premier i Jack zrozumiał, że śledził doskonale jego tok myślenia.

– Niestety nie. Też tak myślałem, więc tej nocy wysłałem tam nocny patrol z szesnastej Powietrznej Brygady Szturmowej. Mieli przeczesać teren i wytropić ewentualne ślady obozowiska tej grupy. Nic nie znaleźli.

– Jack sprawdził wszystko, co mógł, żeby dostarczyć jak najwięcej dowodów – wtrącił Sir Nicolas. – Nie mamy jednak nic poza pierwszym przekazem satelitarnym. Oglądałem go, przyznam, że jest to bardzo niepokojące.

Wygląda na to, że ta grupa przeniosła się gdzie indziej. Żeby ich odkryć, będziemy musieli rozwinąć szeroko zakrojoną akcję, zapewne włączyć w to Amerykanów i pewne inne państwa NATO. Gdziekolwiek są, musimy ich odnaleźć.

Premier podniósł rękę.

– Wyjaśniacie trochę za szybko, jak dla mnie. Po pierwsze, powiedzcie, czemu ten nowy system kamuflażu jest taki ważny. Założyli inne panterki, mają jakieś nowe siatki maskujące? Przepraszam – dodał – ale moja wiedza w zakresie kamuflażu jest o wiele mniejsza od waszej.

Jack postanowił pójść na skróty. Pochylił się i zabrał pióro Premiera.

– Co pan powie, jeśli stwierdzę, że pańskie pióro cały czas przed panem leży?

Wyraźnie zaskoczony Premier popatrzył na biurko.

– Powiem, że to niemożliwe. Nie ma go.

– I jeśli będzie pan potrzebował coś napisać, pójdzie pan go szukać gdzie indziej, tak?

– Dokładnie tak.

– Dokładnie tak – powtórzył za nim jak echo Jack i oddał mu pióro. – Ten nowy system właśnie tak działa. Jest tak doskonały, że maskuje absolutnie wszystko. Stojąc przed zamaskowanym w ten sposób wrogiem, nie domyśliłby się pan, że ma go pan przed sobą.

Premier wziął pióro i popatrzył na nie. Jack postanowił go dobić.

– Nie będzie pan widział nawet zarysu człowieka. Nawet jego cienia. Tylko drzewa, trawę czy cokolwiek, co się ZA NIM znajduje.

Sir Nicolas również nie miał litości. Pochylił się do przodu i odstawił filiżankę.

– Nie wiemy, kim oni są, ale w takiej sytuacji mogą przeprowadzić kolejne ataki terrorystyczne, a my nawet nie będziemy mieli pojęcia, jak ich szukać. Już PO przeprowadzonym zamachu.

David Cameron wzdrygnął się.

– To jak w takim razie ich zobaczyliście?

– Przez przypadek. Musieli właśnie testować synchronizację między grupami i w którymś momencie ich system nie zadziałał. Zawiesił się, czy coś w tym stylu – wyjaśnił Jack.

– Może mi pan powiedzieć, co dokładnie zobaczyliście?

– Wpierw zobaczyliśmy pierwszą grupę, która pojawiła się nagle po środku wyspy i po chwili zniknęła. I dokładnie w sekundę potem, kilka mil dalej pojawiła się inna grupa, zwodniczo podobna. Przez chwilę szli przed siebie, a poten nagle jeden z nich zniknął, a drugi zniknął w połowie.

– W połowie...?

– Od pasa w dół. Widać go było tylko od pasa w górę. A potem on też zniknął. Zniknął nawet cień.

Premier wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Jacka, który poczuł się zmuszony do obrony.

– Wiem, co pan czuje. Ja też miałem dokładnie to samo wrażenie. Wyglądało to zupełnie jak magiczna sztuczka. Pojawili się nagle, zupełnie znikąd i po chwili znikli. I równocześnie mile dalej pojawili się inni, choć w pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to wciąż ci sami ludzie. Jakby potrafili przenosić się w czasie i przestrzeni. Szli kawałek i potem znikli, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki jakiegoś Cooperfielda.

Premier zbladł lekko i spojrzał krótko gdzieś poza nich. Potem opuścił głowę i zakaszlał.

_Magicznej różdżki. CHOLERA JASNA._

Sir Nicolas uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, myśląc, że tylko wojskowi potrafią zapanować nad emocjami. Cywile, nawet na takich stanowiskach, byli wyraźnie słabsi.

– Widzę, że zrozumiałeś, David. Sądzę...

– Możecie mi to pokazać? – przerwał mu Premier.

Jack i Sir Nicolas spojrzeli po sobie i Jack kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli życzy pan sobie widzieć naprawdę dobrze, to najlepiej będzie udać się do Biura Analiz...

– Wystarczy tutaj.

Sir Nicolas sięgnał po słuchawkę, rzucając retoryczne „Mogę?” i zadzwonił zewnętrzną kodowaną linią do Krajowego Centrum Rozpoznania Fotograficznego. Przedstawił się i kazał połączyć się z Kovalskym.

– Proszę jak najszybciej zorganizować przekaz dla Premiera – powiedział krótko, kiedy przedstawił się po raz kolejny. – Tak, tak jak mówiliśmy wczoraj.

Domyślił się, że będzie musiał pokazać transmisję Davidowi i Kovalsky zaproponował, jak to zrobić. Miał zestawić połączenie, używając wewnętrznej, kodowanej i ściśle tajnej sieci. Sir Nicolas nie był specjalnie zapóźniony, jeśli chodzi o technikę, ale zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się na polu bitwy, dlatego nie zrozumiał za wiele z technicznego bełkotu. Najważniejsze, że była możliwość przekazu.

– Będziemy musieli przejść do Sali Projekcyjnej – powiedział.

Przeszli do niewielkiej sali i David Cameron wezwał kogoś do zestawienia połączenia. Technik gmerał chwilę przy komputerze i po niecałych pięciu minutach odsunął się do tyłu.

– Zrobione, panie Premierze. Tu na górze miga zaproszenie do otwarcia sesji z kimś stamtąd. Proszę przyjąć zaproszenie i wtedy ten ktoś będzie mógł pokazać panu swój ekran.

Premier podziękował i kliknął migającą ikonę. Ekran na chwilę stał się szary, ale po paru sekundach pojawił się znany Jackowi już na pamięć przekaz. Mógł sobie pozwolić na spoglądanie na Premiera.

Ten nie odrywał oczu od ekranu. Patrzył na pojawiających się i znikających ludzi, zmarszczył brwi, kiedy obraz się zatrzymał i przesunął, po czym cofnął o kilka sekund. Dziwni ludzie pojawili się, szli przed siebie i potem jeden z nich znikł, a drugi rozpłynął się tylko do połowy. Po chwili zniknął i on. Cienie też.

David Cameron opanował westchnienie ulgi. Najważniejsze, że nie było żadnego zagrożenia. Nie było żadnego problemu. Nie w normalnym świecie. To działo się w tym drugim, czarodziejskim.

_Kto tam teraz urzęduje... acha, ten czarny, jak mu tam... Kingsley. Mój były sekretarz..._

Schował twarz w dłoniach, żeby ukryć rozbawienie. _To będzie chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy to Premier ... jak to było? Mugoli wezwie na dywanik Ministra Magii..._

Ale rozbawienie szybko mu przeszło. _Coś trzeba będzie wymyślić, żeby uspokoić Nicolasa i żeby nikt się nie domyślił, o co może chodzić naprawdę..._ Już nie raz wyobrażał sobie, co by było, gdyby normalni ludzie dowiedzieli się, że istnieją czarodzieje i że on o tym wie. Natychmiast uznanoby, że stanowisko zdobył tylko dzięki magii i zrzuconoby go z tego stołka, zanim zdążyłby mrugnąć!

– Rozumiesz teraz, Davidzie, jak ważne jest, żeby jak najszybciej skontaktować się ze wszystkimi krajami NATO i pokazać im to. Muszą wiedzieć, czego szukać...

– Stop – powiedział, wstając gwałtownie. – Nicolasie... Rozumiem. Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiem więcej, niż sądzisz... i zajmę się tym. Ale w tej chwili ta sprawa ma zostać między nami. Ani słowa więcej na ten temat.

Zobaczył obu wojskowych wytrzeszczających na niego oczy.

_Jak oni na to wpadli? Jeszcze to muszę wiedzieć._

– Jack – odwrócił się do młodszego z nich. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak pan wpadł na pomysł urządzenia manewrów właśnie tam?

Gdzieś w odrętwiałym umyśle Jack ucieszył się, że ma już zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. Spodziewał się tego pytania i bał się go równocześnie.

– Powiedział mi o tym mój przyjaciel.

– Wojskowy? Jak on się nazywa?

– Perry Granger. Nie jest wojskowym, tylko dentystą w Londynie.

Premier skinął głową.

– Panowie, dziękuję za waszą wizytę. Dam wam znać, co w tej sprawie słychać, ale... – _co, do cholery, mam im powiedzieć, żeby ich przystopować?! Acha, coś o tajności. To na nich dobrze działa..._ – Ale jedyne, co mogę w tej chwili powiedzieć, to to, że słyszałem już coś, co pasuje do waszej historii. Jednak to wykracza zdecydowanie poza kompetencje Anglii czy nawet Europy. To coś o wiele bardziej ... tajnego.

Sir Nicolas poczuł gwałtowną ulgę, widząc, że sprawa nie tylko nie zostanie zbagatelizowana, ale potraktowana odpowiednio. Uśmiechnął się do Premiera.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Jeśli tylko możemy coś zrobić, żeby odkryć co to za nowy system i jak możemy go zdobyć, zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

_O czym on do licha..._

Jack zmusił się do uśmiechu równie szerokiego, ale o wiele mniej szczerego.

– Do widzenia, panie Premierze. To była przyjemność pana spotkać.

Premier uścisnął im ręce i gdy tylko wyszli, czym prędzej zamknął drzwi na klucz i podszedł do rogu pokoju, przed obraz starego mężczyzny w srebrnej peruce, którego w myślach nazywał Pudlem.

– Premier Mugoli do Ministra Magii. Pilne!

Pudel spojrzał na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

– Słucham?

David Cameron żachnął się na to.

– Najwyraźniej źle pan słucha. Powiedziałem, że chcę natychmiast spotkać się z Ministrem Magii.

– W jakiej sprawie? – spytał z flegmą Pudel.

– Pilnej.

– Co to znaczy „pilnej”? Minister ma pełno spraw na głowie i z byle powodu...

– Niech pan posłucha – warknął David Cameron. – Jak wy chcecie się ze mną spotkać, to ja zawsze mam mieć czas. A jak mam coś w planach, to zmieniacie mi kalendarz, nie pytając nawet o zgodę. Więc tym razem niech pan zrobi tak, żeby ktoś tam inny zapomniał o ważnej wizycie, czy spotkaniu z waszym Ministrem.

Wyraźnie zdziwiony Pudel wzruszył ramionami i zniknął z obrazu. Cameron chodził przez chwilę wzdłuż biura, czekając, aż pojawi się na nowo. Po pięciu minutach się doczekał.

– Ministra nie ma w tej chwili, ale jak wróci, to mu przekażę, że chce pan się z nim spotkać. I powiem kiedy – obwieścił Pudel, poprawił perukę na ramionach, po czym znieruchomiał na nowo.

David Cameron sapnął i usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem. Co do cholery miał z tym zrobić?

 

 

Nie tylko dla niego był to ciężki dzień. Jack wrócił do swojego gabinetu, zatrzasnął drzwi i rzucił przed siebie czapkę. Złapał za słuchawkę i wystukał numer Perry’ego.

_Przyjaciel. Cholera. W co on się wplątał, skoro doszło to aż do Premiera?! I co ON robi w tym wszystkim? Czemu nic mi nie powiedział? Bo nie uwierzę, że tak przez przypadek trafił na Rathlin Island. Nie po tej historii z podsłuchem..._

Nie dodzwonił się na komórkę, więc odszukał numer gabinetu dentystycznego i zadzwonił pod znaleziony numer.

– Gabinet dentystyczny państwa Granger, w czym mogę pomóc? – usłyszał miły dziewczęcy głos i jego złość troszkę osłabła.

– Tu Jack Parker. Jestem przyjacielem Perry’ego. Muszę koniecznie z nim porozmawiać – odparł, siadając wygodniej i rozluźniając krawat.

– Pan Granger kończy właśnie zakładanie plomby, zechce pan zadzwonić za dziesięć minut?

– Zadzwonię za osiem i poczekam – powiedział stanowczo Jack. – Do widzenia.

Odłożył słuchawkę, popatrzył na zegarek i poszedł po coś chłodnego do picia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na whisky teraz, ale obiecał sobie, że po powrocie do domu sobie nie pożałuje.

Po pięciu minutach nie wytrzymał, zadzwonił ponownie i założył nogi na biurko.

– Gabinet dentystyczny państwa Granger, w czym mogę pomóc?

– Jack Parker. Czy Perry już skończył?

– Jeszcze nie, ale jeśli chce pan poczekać, to przełączę pana na jego linię...?

– Proszę bardzo.

Zamknął oczy, wsłuchał się w uspokajającą muzykę i czuł, jak złość mu przechodzi. Prawie zdążył zapomnieć, co robi i gdzie jest, kiedy nagle muzyka się urwała i usłyszał głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Perry Granger, słucham.

– Perry, to ja, Jack – aż usiadł, opuszczając nogi na ziemię.

– Jack!!! – ucieszył się Perry – Co u ciebie słychać, wszystko w porządku?

– U mnie tak, ale sądzę, że ty masz poważne kłopoty...

– Bawisz się we wróżkę? Ja też mam wrażenie, że spieprzyłem tę plombę...

– Nie wygłupiaj się, mówię poważnie. Wiesz, skąd właśnie wracam?

– To ty się bawisz we wróżkę...

Jack pokręcił głową. To był cały Perry.

– Wracam z gabinetu Premiera, który pytał o ciebie.

Usłyszał wesoły chichot po drugiej stronie.

– Jasne! A świstak zawijał w te sreberka!

– Jack, mówię poważnie.

Perry przekładał narzędzia na podajniku. Podszedł do szafy i wysunął szufladę, żeby wyciągnąć silikon dentystyczny, bo wiedział, że będzie musiał pobrać odcisk szczęki do zrobienia rynienki.

– Dobrze się wam rozmawiało? Nie sądziłem, że mogę być tematem do rozmów...

– Oj, doskonale! Rozmawialiśmy o Rathlin Island. I jak pokazaliśmy mu, co tam znaleźliśmy, zbladł tak, że mógłby robić za ścianę u was w salonie. BEZ KAMUFLAŻU – powiedział Jack, cedząc ostatnie słowa.

Perry zamarł z tubką w ręku. _O CZYM???!_

– Jack, nie wiem, o czym mówisz... – zaczął trochę słabo.

– Wiesz lepiej niż my, tylko nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, przysięgam. Ale wiem, że za chwilę kolejny pacjent wywali kopniakiem drzwi do gabinetu, jeśli go nie przyjmę i mnie zabije.

_Może to pomoże i Jack się odczepi..._

– Jeśli mu się nie uda, to ja mu chętnie pomogę. O której dziś kończysz? Wpadnę do ciebie i utniemy sobie długą, miłą pogawędkę...

Jack złapał się za głowę. _CO on miał mu powiedzieć?!_

– O siódmej wieczorem... Może nawet trochę później, bo...

– Nieważne. Nawet jakby to miała być północ. Przyjdę do ciebie i sobie porozmawiamy o tym, co wy tam robicie na tej wyspie... I na temat twojej córeczki również...

Jack rozłączył się i Perry usłyszał tylko głuche buczenie. Wcisnął drżącym palcem guzik kończący połączenie i odłożył słuchawkę na biurko.

_Co MY tam robimy?? Co ONI tam robią!!! Hermiona!!!_

 

Jednak spotkanie nie doszło do skutku. Tuż przed wyjściem z pracy Jack został wezwany na telekonferencję z Ministrem Obrony i wyszedł dopiero przed jedenastą wieczorem z potwornym bólem głowy.

Perry próbował skontaktować się z córką, ale nie mógł zastać jej w domu.


	22. Rozdział 3 - część 6

Mniej więcej o tej samej porze, o której Jack i Perry ucinali sobie pogawędkę, pierścionek Hermiony zrobił się ciepły. Dziewczyna poszła szybko do łazienki i z niecierpliwością rzuciła się na magiczny pergamin. _Severus!!!_

_– Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi dziś pomóc podmienić eliksir w Św. Mungu._

Hermiona odetchnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. _Jeśli chcę?! On się jeszcze pyta?!_

_– Oczywiście, że chcę!!!_

_– Siódma wieczorem pod Kliniką ci pasuje, czy to za wcześnie?_

Wszystko jej pasowało!

_– Siódma może być!_

_– Więc do zobaczenia niebawem, w drugim wymiarze._

Po wyjaśnieniach Jean Jacquesa na temat wymiarów zdecydowali, że będą spotykać się w drugim wymiarze, co pozwoli im łatwiej się odnaleźć, a potem przenosić się do normalnego i posługiwać się niewidkami.

Hermiona schowała pergamin do pierścionka i wyszła z kabiny. Całkiem odruchowo poszła umyć ręce i stanęła koło Annabel, trochę starszej od siebie czarownicy, która pracowała na tym samym Poziomie.

– To tylko toaleta – zażartowała Annabel, patrząc na nią.

– Wiem, i co? – nie zrozumiała Hermiona.

– Nic, tylko tak mówię. Masz taki uśmiech na twarzy, jakbyś właśnie dowiedziała się, że wygrałaś Kolację z Rico Rodriguezem!

Rico Rodriguez był nową gwiazdą muzyki i co druga piosenka w Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej była jego. Młody, z zabójczym wąsikiem i przystrzyżoną brodą, długimi do pasa włosami w czarno-białe pasemka i zupełnie nietypowymi dla Hiszpanów błękitnymi, rozmarzonymi oczami był w tej chwili ucieleśnieniem seksu i idolem wszystkich kobiet. _Prawie wszystkich_.

Hermiona prychnęła z pogardą.

– Kolacja z nim? Jeśli kiedyś wygram, to oddam ci kupon.

Annabel machnęła różdżką, żeby osuszyć sobie ręce.

– Mówisz, jakby ci się nie podobał...

– Może się schować. Nie mój typ – Hermiona również osuszyła sobie ręce.

– Żałuj – zaśmiała się Annabel.

Hermiona pomyślała o czarnych włosach, równie czarnych oczach ocienionych długimi rzęsami i o zmysłowych wargach, które ją zafascynowały we Francji i poczuła, jak gorąc rozlewa się po całym jej ciele. Annabell podeszła do drzwi, więc nie zauważyła, że Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę, próbując to ukryć.

Dziewczyna wyszła z pracy trochę po szóstej i wróciła do domu przez kominek. Długo zastanawiała się, co na siebie założyć, żeby ubranie nie zawadzało i równocześnie żeby jakoś w nim wyglądała. W końcu zdecydowała się na mugolską sukienkę na ramiączka do kolan i sandały na gumowej podeszwie.

_Jest wąska, więc nie będzie się plątać pod nogami_ pomyślała, zakładając ją.

Uczesała się, spakowała do torebki pelerynę niewidkę i za dwadzieścia siódma śmignęła pod Klinikę.

Wylądowała i rozejrzała się dookoła. Severusa jeszcze nie było, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, miał jeszcze czas. Podeszła kawałek do przodu, w miejsce, które nie było w cieniu i stanęła, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. Ale zaledwie dwie minuty później usłyszała cichy zgrzyt kamieni pod czyjąś stopą i kiedy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła Severusa, który wylądował w tym samym miejscu. Na jego widok coś w niej uśmiechnęło się promiennie.

Obrzucił ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

– Coś wcześnie przyszłaś.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi?

– Chodź, im szybciej to zrobimy, tym lepiej – Severus zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, żeby wiedziała, gdzie jest, kiedy zniknie.

Hermiona poczuła, jak robi się jej gorąco i jakoś tak miękko zarazem. Z wysiłkiem narzuciła pelerynę i przenieśli się do normalnego wymiaru. Severus zaklęciem przesunął kontenery i otworzył bramę i nie cofając dłoni, ruszył ku wejściu, więc dziewczyna ruszyła razem z nim. Starała się dostosować do niego swój krok, żeby nie oderwał ręki od jej ramienia. Kiedy weszli do środka, Severus pochylił się i wyszeptał.

– Czekaj na mnie, jak zwykle. Artemizja powiedziała, że do wyjścia z pracy Watkins nie ruszał się ze swojego laboratorium i nikt do niego nie przychodził, więc eliksiry są u niego. Wymienię je szybko i wracam.

– Uważaj na siebie – odszepnęła.

Gorący dotyk na jej ramieniu zniknął i Severus odszedł, choć oczywiście go nie widziała. Śledziła oczami drogę, wyobrażając sobie, jak nią idzie i dokładnie w momencie, kiedy jej wyimaginowany Severus dotarł do drzwi, zobaczyła, jak otworzyły się na chwilę, po czym zamknęły.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz. _Ale tu chłodno..._

Nie musiała długo czekać. Severus sprawdził zaklęciem, że faktycznie nie ma nikogo w laboratorium, zdjął zabezpieczenia i wszedł do środka. Zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i spojrzał w stronę ukrytego portretu Artemizji. Nie widział jej, ale wiedział, że ona go widzi, więc uniósł dłoń na powitanie. Następnie bez wahania podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Watkins stawiał eliksir i znalazł aż sześć podstawek wypełnionych fiolkami. Podmienił je wszystkie i sprawdził dokładnie, czy nigdzie indziej nie ma innych. Nie było.

Zaplanował sobie na ten weekend kolejne próby warzenia eliksiru z esencją z Cimicifugi, więc bez wahania odlał trochę gęstego płynu z buteleczki do niewielkiej fiolki, rzucił zaklęcie nietłukące i schował do torby. Obrzucił wszystko dookoła ostatnim spojrzeniem. Chciał być pewien, że nie zostawił śladów swojej obecności.

Nie zobaczył żadnego, więc skierował się do drzwi. Rzucił ciche „do widzenia”, przykrył się peleryną i wyszedłszy, postawił na powrót zabezpieczenia. Czas było wrócić do Hermiony.

Gdy doszedł do miejsca, w którym zostawił Hermionę, poczuł, jak go łapie za rękę. Wyszli przed Klinikę i przenieśli się do drugiego wymiaru.

– Szybko ci poszło – powiedziała dziewczyna, ściągając z ulgą pelerynę.

– Na całe szczęście dla nas Watkins jest bardzo poukładany i eliksiry zawsze stawia w tym samym miejscu. Choć na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłem też inne fiolki – odparł Severus.

Rzucił okiem na zegarek. Było dopiero kwadrans po siódmej. Miał jeszcze parę rzeczy do przedyskutowania z Hermioną.

– Dobrze byłoby porozmawiać, zanim wrócisz do siebie. Masz trochę czasu teraz? – zapytał bez zastanowienia.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ale może lepiej pójdźmy gdzie indziej – Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła z lekkim niesmakiem. – Znam parę lepszych miejsc niż to.

Severus skinął głową z aprobatą.

– Na przykład ten park, w którym się kiedyś spotkaliśmy?

– Co powiesz na naleśniki? – pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Mogą być naleśniki.

Naleśnikarnia, o której myślała Hermiona, była blisko jej domu i, co ważniejsze, nie w centrum, więc miała nadzieję, że nie natkną się tam ani na Harry’ego i Ginny czy Dudleya, ani na nikogo innego, kto by ich znał.

Przenieśli się tam świstoklikiem i dopiero znalazłszy miejsce, gdzie akurat nikogo nie było, ściągnęli peleryny i przenieśli się do normalnego wymiaru.

Kiedy Severus zobaczył nazwę, parsknął cichym śmiechem. „ Le Merlin”. _Można się było spodziewać, że wymyśli coś zwariowanego. Cała Hermiona._

Wchodząc do środka, przepuścił ją przed sobą i pozwolił sobie na kolejny rzut oka na jej figurę w obcisłej sukience. _O Merlinie... Rzeczywiście, nazwa pasuje._

Biorąc pod uwagę wspaniałą pogodę, wiele stolików zostało wystawionych na zewnątrz, więc poprosili o miejsce przy jednym z nich. Natychmiast pojawił się kelner i przyniósł im menu.

Przez chwilę oboje przeglądali kartę dań i wymieniali uwagi na temat przeróżnych kompozycji naleśników na słono. W mniemaniu Severusa naleśnik zawsze musiał być dość gruby i jadało się go na słodko. Teraz odkrył, że można było go jeść na dziesiątki różnych sposobów na słono. W końcu złożyli zamówienie i mogli wreszcie zacząć rozmawiać na właściwy temat. Ulicą jeździły samochody i autobusy, po chodniku chodziło pełno ludzi i siedzący przy sąsiednich stolikach rozmawiali głośno, więc nikt nie powinien ich usłyszeć, ale na wszelki wypadek oboje pochylili się trochę ku sobie.

– W ten weekend chciałbym spróbować uwarzyć eliksir, używając esencji Cimicifugi, ale zmieniając inny składnik. Zamiast startych skrzydeł motyli chcę dodać starte skrzydła ciem – powiedział, rozglądając się dyskretnie na boki, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie słyszy. – Dla próby zrobiłem już kilka niezbyt skomplikowanych eliksirów, zastępując oba te składniki i to, co mi wyszło, wyglądało na prawdziwy eliksir, ale nie działało.

– To znaczy, że gdybyśmy podmienili Watkinsowi motyle i zastąpili ćmami, to to, co warzyłby, nie miałoby żadnych skutków, tak?

– Dokładnie. Skrzydła motyli dodaje się na koniec jako składnik wiążący pozostałe. Skrzydła ciem z pozoru działają dokładnie tak samo, ale nie wiążą Cimicifugi z ekskrementami Lunaballa ani żądłami Żądlibąka. Nie magicznie. Więc można go pić do woli.

– Osobiście dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała Hermiona, wzdrygając się.

Severus uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.

– A myślisz, że co było w tym, co ty wypiłaś...?

I z trudem opanował się przed roześmianiem się na widok jej rzednącej miny.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że wrzuciłeś tam... nie wiem, smocze łajno, siekaną śledzionę, mielone pająki albo żabie jelita?!

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Ale do amortencji było mu daleko.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą. Z tego, co wiedziała, Amortencja warzona była z samych „przyjemnych” składników. Postanowiła nie dociekać, co jest w eliksirze Severusa.

– Wracając do tematu – popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. – Jeśli faktycznie to będzie działać, nie będziemy już musieli pilnować Watkinsa.

– Tak... – odparł z nutką wahania w głosie. – I chciałbym zapytać, czy mogłabyś mi pomóc w ten...

– Oczywiście, że tak!

– ... weekend – dokończył mówić równocześnie z nią.

Severus nie lubił, jak mu się przerywało, ale to był wyjątek. Hermiona wyglądała na zachwyconą. _Może będzie mniej zachwycona, jak ten weekend się skończy..._

– Uprzedzam, że będzie sporo do zrobienia.

– Cudownie! Bo jakoś ostatnie dni miałam wrażenie, że się nudzę.

Przyszedł kelner i przyniósł zamówiony świeży sok z pomarańczy i przy okazji zebrał dodatkowe klieliszki z ich stolika. Na chwilę przestali rozmawiać.

– Co będziemy robić? – spytała Hermiona, kiedy już upiła trochę gęstego soku przez słomkę.

Severus również upił trochę. Sok był przepyszny.

– Wpierw uwarzymy eliksir Watkinsa ze skrzydłami ciem, a potem, kiedy będzie się stabilizował, zrobimy eliksir kontrolny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Watkins będzie sprawdzał, czy jego eliksir jest dobrze uwarzony, zapewne go użyje.

– Jak to możliwe, że wiesz, jak on będzie chciał go kontrolować? – wyrwało się Hermionie. Nie mogła pojąć, skąd on wie to wszystko; jak zgadł, jak Watkins uwarzył eliksir, skąd wiedział, że to właśnie Cimicifugi brakowało na początku, jak domyśla się, w jaki sposób eliksir będzie kontrolowany...

– Bo troszkę znam się na eliksirach – odparł trochę sarkastycznie, ale uśmiechając się lekko. – Skontrolować eliksir można albo go rozdzielając, tak jak my to zrobiliśmy, albo warząc eliksir, który powinien zareagować w jakiś określony sposób na obecność najważniejszych składników. W tym przypadku przede wszystkim będzie to Cimicifuga.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Poczekaj, nie rozumiem. Jeśli rozdzieli eliksir, to wyodrębni każdy ze składników. W ten sposób znajdzie skrzydła ćmy.

– Dobre rozumowanie, ale nie do końca. Ale nie dlatego, że są w nim jakieś błędy – podniósł do góry palec, żeby ją powstrzymać od mówienia. – Tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz o jednej drobnostce, o której wiedzą zapewne tylko Mistrzowie Eliksirów. Po rozpuszczeniu skrzydła ćmy i motyli wyglądają identycznie. Tylko, że oba te owady prowadzą zupełnie inny tryb życia. Motyle latają w dzień i ich skrzydła chłoną światło słoneczne. Ćmy zaś żyją w nocy i w związku z tym ich skrzydła nie zawierają pewnego związku, który wytwarza się na powierzchni skrzydeł, na tym meszku, którym są pokryte. Kiedyś nie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawy i używaliśmy zarówno ćmie jak i motyle skrzydła, ale okazało się, że ćmie skrzydła jako składnik wiążący nie działają w eliksirach, w których składniki podstawowe są pochodzenia roślinnego i zwierzęcego. Dlatego od ponad dziesięciu lat skrzydła ćmy zostały wycofane z obiegu. Są na liście składników niezdatnych do większości eliksirów i nie ma już ich w sprzedaży.

Hermiona starała się nadążać za wyjaśnieniami.

– Potem, ale to potem, powiedz mi, jakie są jeszcze inne listy składników, dobrze? A teraz proszę, wyjaśnij mi w szczegółach, co to jest za związek?

Severus zamyślił się, zastanawiając się, jak w miarę prosto wyjaśnić jej coś, czego uczą się kandydaci na Mistrzów Eliksirów. Po chwili kiwnął głową i zaczął tłumaczyć kilka podstawowych pojęć, zanim przeszedł do tych bardziej skomplikowanych. Dziewczyna słuchała w skupieniu, czasami przerywając mu, kiedy nie rozumiała do końca.

Kelner podał im naleśniki i kontynuowali dyskusję, jedząc. Hermiona próbowała zgadywać, jakie są najważniejsze składniki w eliksirach, które warzyli w szkole, więc, żeby jej pomóc, wyjaśnił jej, na czym polega proces warzenia, zasady łączenia składników i kolejności ich dodawania. Tłumaczył, które ze składników mają rolę pomocniczą w całym procesie, jak choćby składniki alkaliczne obniżające poziom kwasowości, a które są składnikami podstawowymi, determinującymi działanie eliksiru...

Talerze opustoszały, a oni nadal dyskutowali, zapomniawszy o świecie dookoła.

– Czy państwo już skończyli? – zapytał w końcu jeden z kelnerów, zatrzymując się koło ich stolika.

Severus urwał i pozwolił zabrać sobie talerz. Kelner zabrał również talerz Hermiony i podał im karty z deserami.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że cię to interesuje – powiedział, patrząc uważnie na dziewczynę.

Hermiona pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

– To jest pasjonujące! Dlaczego właśnie tego nie mogłeś nas uczyć?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Po pierwsze do nauki warzenia prostszych eliksirów, których uczycie się w szkole, nie potrzeba takiej wiedzy. Macie się nauczyć je mieszać i dostrzegać właściwy moment dodawania składników. I być na tyle skupionym, żeby zachować odpowiednią kolejność – dodał cierpko. – Dopiero studiując eliksiry, trzeba wiedzieć to, co ci tłumaczyłem.

– Szkoda. Może wiedząc, czemu dodaje się różne składniki, niektórzy zaczęliby się bardziej przykładać do tego przedmiotu... A po drugie?

– Nie sądzę, żeby poziom niektórych zmienił się, nawet gdybym pisał im to wszystko złotym piórem. Po drugie nie jest to w programie Ministerstwa. Po trzecie doskonale to rozumiem. W ciągu pierwszych lat próbowałem nie tylko uczyć warzyć, ale równocześnie wyjaśniać zasady. I jeśli w ciągu całego roku trafiła się choć jedna osoba choć średnio zainteresowana tematem, to było bardzo dużo. Na ogół uczniów nie interesuje nic więcej ponad to, żeby zaliczyć jakoś te lekcje i mieć spokój.

Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że było jeszcze coś, czego jej nie mówił, ale nie chciała naciskać.

– Szkoda, że nie byłam w szkole wtedy, kiedy to tłumaczyłeś.

Udając, że przegląda kartę deserów, Severus pomyślał, jakby to było, gdyby od jej pierwszego roku zauważył jej inteligencję. Czy zdecydowałby się dawać jej dodatkowe lekcje, spróbowałby wytłumaczyć jej to wszystko? Nauczycielem został, bo Czarny Pan chciał mieć swojego szpiega koło Dumbledore’a. Nie mógł mu odmówić, poza tym to upraszczało jego kontakty z Albusem, któremu już wtedy służył. Mimo to w ciągu pierwszego roku próbował przykładać się do swojej pracy, ale w szkole było jeszcze sporo tych, którzy pamiętali go jako ucznia. Pomiatanego i pogardzanego przez bandę Pottera i wszystkich, którzy im kibicowali. Dlatego dwa pierwsze lata poświęcił na to, żeby, jak to nazywał, wyrobić sobie pozycję. Co nie szło w parze z rolą dobrego, miłego nauczyciela. Nawet po śmierci Potter nie przestał odciskać swego piętna na jego życiu, zmuszając go do bycia wrednym, złośliwym i ostrym profesorem. Znów nielubianym przez innych. Potem zachowanie i poczynania uczniów zdecydowanie odebrały mu ochotę do starania się nauczenia ich czegokolwiek

Od czasu do czasu znajdował jednak kogoś, kto miał odpowiednie umiejętności i był zainteresowany eliksirami. Na ogół brał takiego ucznia „pod opiekę”, dawał mu specjalne eliksiry do warzenia, swoje pozwolenie do korzystania z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i bez wahania spędzał z nim dodatkowy czas, odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania. Jednak dziewięć lat temu miał w swoich klasach wyjątkowych bałwanów. A następny rok był tylko gorszy. Nie dość, że pojawił się problem z Kamieniem Filozoficznym, ale również pojawił się w jego klasie młody Potter. Tak bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, że z każdym spojrzeniem miał wrażenie, że widzi swojego odwiecznego wroga. Każdy rzut oka na niego przypominał mu o zniszczonym, przegranym życiu tak bardzo, że nienawiść ożyła w nim z jeszcze większą siłą. Nie było się co dziwić, że w tamtym roku był wyjątkowo zjadliwy. A rok później jakiś uczeń ukradł mu jeden ze składników z jego własnych zapasów...

Czy gdyby Hermiona pojawiła się w jego klasie choćby piętnaście lat temu, czy wtedy wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej?

Spojrzał na nią, przeglądającą kartę. Chwilkę przyglądał się jej pociągłej twarzy i zadartemu noskowi, wyraźnym brwiom i zatrzymał wzrok na jej oczach. Ciepłe, błyszczące tak często uśmiechem, którego on w życiu nie doświadczył. Zachwycające. Były zupełnie inne niż te, w które kiedyś tak chciał patrzeć. Ładnie wykrojone, jak... liście kołyszące sie na jeziorze, nad którym kiedyś siedział z Lily.

Kiedy wspomnienie Lily pojawiło się w jego myślach, sądził, że zastąpi ono wszystkie inne myśli, inne oczy... Ku jego zdumieniu wcale tak się nie stało. Po sekundzie zielone oczy zbladły i na ich miejsce pojawiły się na powrót brązowe. Jakby „kiedyś” minęło.

Drgnął i postanowił zająć się menu.

Jedząc naleśniki z owocami i czekoladą, wrócili do planowania zajęć na najbliższy weekend. W zamku została w tej chwili tylko Minerwa i profesor Binns, wszyscy inni nauczyciele rozjechali się, nie było więc nikogo, kto nie powinien jej zobaczyć. Odesłał nawet prawie wszystkie skrzaty domowe do Św. Munga do pomocy Uzdrowicielom, a Hagrid, który nigdy nie wyjeżdżał, teraz wybrał się na cały miesiąc do Francji. On też w zasadzie co roku wracał na wakacje do Spinner’s End i teraz też mógłby wyjechać, ale jakoś nie bardzo miał na to ochotę. O wiele lepiej czuł się w zamku.

Po kolacji odprowadził Hermionę do domu i umówili się na sobotę o dziesiątej rano.

 

 

Czwartek, 2.07

 

Perry kończył właśnie koronkę, kiedy drzwi do sali otworzyły się i zajrzała do niego Eilen, ich sekretarka.

– Panie doktorze, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale ... ktoś na pana czeka – powiedziała cichutko, z wyrazem osłupienia na twarzy.

Perry odsunął szlifierkę z ust pacjenta i wzruszył ramionami.

– Już kończę. Niech poczeka dwie minuty.

_Cholerny Jack. Co on sobie myśli, żeby przychodzić tak po prostu do gabinetu dentystycznego!_

Skończył szybko szlifować koronkę, umówił się na kolejną wizytę i wyszedł, mówiąc:

– Jack, to nie jest przedszkole i ja tu pracuję, a nie...

Urwał na widok dwóch sztywnych facetów w garniturach, którzy odwrócili się równocześnie od gabloty z ulotkami o tym, jak odpowiednio myć zęby i innymi bzdurami. Zupełnie jak Flip i Flap.

– Pan Perry Granger? – zapytał pierwszy. _Niech będzie Flip._

– Jesteśmy z Kancelarii Premiera – powiedział drugi.

– Tak – odparł zaskoczony Perry.

– Premier życzy sobie pana widzieć.

– Prosimy z nami...

Perry popatrzył bezradnie na Eilen i z powrotem na Flipa i Flapa.

– Panowie... to chyba jakaś pomyłka...

Choć po wczorajszym telefonie od Jacka nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że chodziło dokładnie o niego.

– To nie jest żadna pomyłka – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i Flip dodał:

– Premier nie lubi czekać, proszę się pospieszyć.

Popatrzył na swój fartuch i rękawiczki i pomyślał o wiszącej na szyi masce.

– W takim stroju?

– Niech pan to zdejmie, przecież nie jest pan nagi! – powiedział z jękiem Flap.

Perry ściągnął nieporadnie fartuch i oddał go Eilen, zaś rękawiczki i maskę wyrzucił do kosza.

– Powiedz mojej żonie, że zostałem wezwany...

Eilen miała przestraszoną minę. Pokiwała głową i spojrzała zmieszana na kolejnego pacjenta, który gapił się na trójkę mężczyzn wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

 

Perry został dowieziony na Downing Street w iście ekspresowym tempie. Przy wejściu przeszukano go, przyklejono naklejkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem i zaprowadzono do gabinetu Premiera. Gdzie odbył najbardziej idiotyczną w swoim życiu rozmowę. Później pocieszał się tym, że Premier musiał czuć się tak samo.

Na widok wchodzącego mężczyzny Premier podniósł się i poczekał, aż ten do niego podejdzie. Wczorajszego dnia wybuchła zapewne epidemia nieudanych spotkań, bo nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Ministrem Magii, więc nadal nie miał całkowitej pewności, że istotnie o to chodzi. Nie chciał pytać Pudla, więc postanowił wpierw wybadać pana Grangera.

– Dzień dobry, Sir – powiedział niepewnie Perry, podchodząc i wyciągając rękę na powitanie. – Perry Granger.

– Dzień dobry, panie Granger. Bardzo mi miło – David Cameron przybrał pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. – Proszę usiąść.

Perry usiadł, rozglądając się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu. Premier pożałował, że Pudel chwilowo zniknął z portretu.

– Chciałem, żeby pan przyszedł, bo wczoraj wypłynęła na światło dzienne ta sprawa z Rathlin Island i dowiedziałem się, że to pan poradził tę wyspę jako lokalizację na manewry.

Perry kiwnął głową i opamiętał się.

– Tak, Sir. Rozmawiałem kiedyś o tym z Jackiem Parkerem. Ale nie wiem zupełnie, o jaką sprawę chodzi. Kiedy ostatnio tam byłem, miałem jakieś... piętnaście lat... _Opanuj się, przecież nigdy tam nie byłeś..._

Premier okazał zaskoczenie.

– Ach tak? A ja sądziłem, że wie pan, co się dzieje.

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie. Od lat nie wyjeżdżamy na długie wakacje. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem pobytu w Australii – sprostował i zacisnął ręce pod biurkiem. _Trzymaj się od tego z daleka..._

Australia wyraźnie nie interesowała Premiera. _Jak tu go pociągnąć za język?!_

– Cóż, to przykre. Sądziłem, że będzie mógł pan pomóc.

Perry odetchnął odrobinę z ulgą. Jak to kiedyś mówił – lewym płócem.

– Przykro mi, Sir. A co się tam właściwie stało? – rzucił kurtuazyjne pytanie, bo tak po prostu wypadało.

– Pojawiają się tam i znikają ludzie. W bardzo dziwny sposób... – David Cameron odchylił się w fotelu i przyglądał uważnie rozmówcy.

Rozmówca wyraźnie zamarł. _Bawią się w chowanego, czy co?! Przecież mieli tam budować szkołę?!_

– Niestety nic o tym nie wiem.

David Cameron doszedł do wniosku, że w ten sposób daleko nie zajedzie. Postanowił spróbować z innej strony.

– Jest pan lekarzem, więc zapewne zna pan wiele osób. Staramy się ustalić tożsamość niektórych z tych... co pojawili się na Rathlin Island i może mógłby pan pomóc...

To już było cholernie naciągane i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Z taką prośbą mógł przyjść do pana Grangera zwykły komisarz policji, a nie sam premier.

Ale Perry Granger nie o tym akurat myślał.

_Zaraz pokażą mi zdjęcie Hermiony i dopiero będzie..._

– Oczywiście – odparł niepewnie. – Jeśli tylko mogę się do czegoś przydać, to bardzo chętnie...

– Czy ten pan na portrecie tam coś panu mówi? – zaryzykował Premier, wskazując na człowieczka w peruce pod ścianą, który przed chwilą się pojawił.

Perry obrócił się i popatrzył na obraz. Z całą pewnością nigdy go nie widział, na żadnych zdjęciach pokazywanych im przez córkę.

– Niestety nie. Yhh... z historii zawsze byłem kiepski.

– To nie tyle historia, co polityka. Teraźniejsza – sprostował Premier.

Obaj rzucili okiem na srebrną perukę na głowie człowieka i Premier westchnął.

– A... nazwisko Dumbledore nic panu nie mówi?

Perry szybko zamknął oczy, udając, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć.

_Cholera, ON też jest magiczny???!!!_

– Albus zdaje się – dodał Premier, jakby czytając z kartki przed sobą.

– Albus, mówi pan... Nie. Chyba nie miałem takiego pacjenta... – wymamrotał słabo.

_A może to wcale nie magia i tylko wychodzę na durnia?_ pomyślał Premier.

– No cóż. A już myślałem, że ma pan jakichś sławnych pacjentów. Żadnego Lorda pan nie leczył? – udał, że próbuje zaśmiać się ze swojego dowcipu.

Perry myślał gorączkowo. _Oni coś tam zrobili. Coś dużego. Nie wiadomo co, ale przez wojsko doszło to aż tutaj. Może coś grozi Hermionie?! Jeśli Premier jest magiczny, to z pewnością coś wie. Tylko pytanie, po której jest stronie..._

_Jeśli on jest czarodziejem, to wie o Hermionie i o nas. Do tego mogę się przyznać..._

– Ach? Lord, mówi pan? Był jakiś, ale nie pamiętam, jak się nazywał...

Premier aż się pochylił do przodu, nie odrywając oczu od pana Grangera.

– Nie na V? Znałem takiego, co jakoś dziwnie się nazywał...

Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie. Napięcie można było wyczuć palcami.

– Jakoś tak śmiesznie – potwierdził Perry, czując, jak mu serce wali.

_Jeśli on nie wie o magii, to co najwyżej wyjdę na idiotę. I będą szukać faceta, który tu nigdy nie istniał._

– O, już mam – poczuł, jak coś go dławi w gardle. – Voldemort. Czy jakoś tak – dodał szybko, jakby chciał zatrzeć to, co właśnie powiedział.

Premier nagle wypuścił z siebie powietrze i uświadomił sobie, że do tej pory starał się wstrzymywać oddech.

_Boże, powiedział TO!_

– Nareszcie! Trochę długo to trwało, ale się wreszcie zrozumieliśmy – uśmiechnął się słabo.

Czuł się, jakby spuścili z niego całe powietrze.

Perry nadal wolał być ostrożny.

– Przepraszam, Sir... Czy pan też jest stamtąd?

David Cameron otrząsnął się gwałtownie. Nagle poczuł jakąś więź z panem Grangerem i ulżyło mu tak bardzo, że miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać.

– Broń Boże! Tylko jako Premier Mugoli wiem o was, bo wasz Minister się ze mną kontaktuje. Jak macie tam u siebie jakieś problemy.

Perry również odetchnął. Wreszcie wiedzieli obaj, na czym stoją i kto jest kim. To znaczy on wiedział, Premier widocznie coś źle zrozumiał.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Sir. Ja nie jestem czarodziejem. To moja córka jest magiczna.

Premier machnął ręką lekceważąco.

– Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Niech mi pan powie, co wie pan o Rathlin Island.

Perry skrzywił się strasznie. Rzucił okiem na obraz w kącie.

– On nas słyszy?

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. To było szaleństwo, rozmawiać ze sobą w ten sposób. Jakby to, że jakiś portret może ich usłyszeć, wydawało się im obu całkowicie normalne.

– Słyszę i widzę – wyskrzeczał człowieczek w peruce i obrócił się w ich stronę.

Premier i Perry drgnęli równocześnie.

– Miał pan mnie poinformować, jak tylko wasz Minister będzie mógł się ze mną spotkać – powiedział rozzłoszczony nagle Premier.

– W sprawie Rathlin Island? – zapytał gwałtownie Perry.

– Do tej pory nie ma czasu – powiedział równocześnie Pudel.

– Tak – odpowiedział Premier na pytanie Perry’ego.

– Boże, tylko nie to! – zawołał ten na to, nagle przestraszony. – Niech pan z nim nie rozmawia! On jest pod Imperiusem!

– CO???!! – krzyknął człowieczek i pochylił się tak mocno w ich stronę, że miało się wrażenie, że wypadnie z ram.

Premier nie bardzo zrozumiał, ale coś majaczyło mu się w głowie na temat tego jakiegoś Imperiusa.

Perry wstał, niepomny na to, że wstawanie w obecności siedzącego Premiera jest całkowicie niezgodne z protokołem dyplomatycznym. Ruszył w stronę portretu i zatrzymał się w połowie drogi.

– Córka mówiła mi, że Minister jest pod Imperiusem. Dlatego od jakiegoś czasu robi to, co robi i podejmuje takie, a nie inne decyzje. Dopóki nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało na Rathlin, nie wiem, czy powinien o tym wiedzieć, czy wprost przeciwnie.

Człowieczek w peruce wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego.

– Merlinie...

Premier poczuł, że wraca do równowagi umysłowej. Podejmowanie decyzji, analiza sytuacji i sytuacje zagrożenia były dla niego chlebem powszednim i wreszcie poczuł się na swoim miejscu.

– Nasz satelita zarejestrował pojawienie się dwójki ludzi na wyspie i ich znikanie. Dokładniej, pojawili się gdzieś po środku wyspy i po paru chwilach znikli, po czym jacyś inni pojawili się w tej samej chwili parę mil dalej, pochodzili trochę i znikli. Z tym, że jeden z nich zniknął w połowie i dopiero po chwili znikła reszta.

Czarodziej na portrecie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– To złamanie zasad tajności! Coś takiego można przypłacić nawet złamaniem różdżki!

Perry zbladł trochę.

– Nie wie pan przez przypadek, czy ci, co się tam pojawili, to była młoda kobieta i mężczyzna, czy też dwóch mężczyzn? Albo dwie kobiety?

_Jeśli to Hermiona prowadzała się tam z tym jej lalusiem od zębów, osobiście się do niego dobiorę!_

– Za każdym razem dwóch mężczyzn.

Perry podjął decyzję. Zaczął wolno przechadzać się po biurze Premiera.

– Powiem wam wszystko, co wiem. Parę lat temu czarodzieje mieli problem z Voldemortem – usłyszał, jak człowiek w peruce westchnął głośno – i już z nim skończyli. W tym roku pojawiła się jakaś inna grupa ludzi, którzy mają trochę podobne zapędy. Córka powiedziała mi, że chcą na tej wyspie zbudować szkołę, która w żadnym wypadku nie może zostać otwarta.

– A skąd wie o tym pańska córka? – spytał Premier.

– Nie wiem dokładnie jak, ale moja córka jest w to wplątana i próbuje tę grupę jakoś powstrzymać. Pomaga jej jej były nauczyciel, teraz Dyrektor Hogwartu. Tej ich szkoły – sprecyzował.

Człowieczek znów jęknął cicho.

– Severus Snape?!

Perry kiwnął głową i podszedł do fotela.

– Próbowali podsłuchać narady tej grupy, ale nie udawało im się. I tu właśnie dochodzimy do Jacka Parkera. Poradziłem jej zwykły podsłuch i poprosiłem Jacka o podrzucenie mi jakiegoś. Od tego czasu regularnie ich podsłuchują, ale Hermiona nie chce mi...

– Hermiona Granger??? – usłyszał za sobą.

Premier nie wytrzymał.

– Czy musi pan nam przerywać?

– TA Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape... Coś nieprawdopodobnego… – bąknął jeszcze człowieczek, ale o wiele ciszej.

Perry trochę stracił wątek, ale po chwili sobie przypomniał.

– W każdym razie starają się zapobiec budowie tej szkoły. Więc jedno z dwojga, albo to byli oni, albo ktoś z tej grupy. Jeśli Minister dowie się, że ja o tym wiem, będzie wiedzieć, że wie o tym Hermiona. A wtedy ją zabiją – powiedział głucho.

David Cameron popatrzył ostro na Pudla.

– Słyszy pan?

Tamten kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, że słyszę. Moim zadaniem jest służyć magicznemu światu, więc z całą pewnością nie powiem niczego komuś, kto jest pod wpływem zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego!

Perry usiadł wolno, zastanawiając się.

– Być może, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że świat mugolski wie, to by ich powstrzymało. Nie wiem. Może warto mu napomknąć o tym, ale bez wymieniania mojego nazwiska. To nie wyklucza niczego, co spróbuje zrobić Hermiona...

Premier był o wiele lepszy w te klocki.

– Jej celem jest wstrzymanie budowy szkoły, tak? Niech się pan nie trudzi rozmawianiem z waszym Ministrem, szczególnie, że widzę, że to może ściągnąć niebezpieczeństwo na tę kobietę – rzucił Pudlowi. – Poradził pan Jackowi Parkerowi tę wyspę na manewry, więc się tam odbędą. Ale nie w listopadzie, ale jak najszybciej.

Perry wyglądał na oszołomionego. Czarodziej w peruce najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiał.

– Manewry – wytłumaczył Premier. – Dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy armii lądowej, lotnictwa, marynarki wojennej, jednostki specjalne i jednostki wsparcia, oraz żołnierze z krajów NATO. Mogę wam zaręczyć – dodał dumnie – że kimkolwiek jest ta grupa ludzi, wyniesie się stamtąd bardzo szybko!

Twarz Perry’ego rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Sir, to jest genialne!

– Od dziś utajniam całą operację. Jack Parker i Sir Nicolas zostaną od tego odsunięci. Mam tylko do pana jedną prośbę...– zawahał się, patrząc na pana Grangera.

– Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji, panie Premierze...

– Niech mi pan wymyśli jakąś bajeczkę o tym znikaniu. Jakoś to przecież muszę wyjaśnić, prawda?

– Proszę się nie martwić. COŚ wymyślę z pewnością. Proszę mi tylko podpowiedzieć, co mogę mówić Jackowi... On wie, że coś jest nie tak. I wie, że Hermiona jest w to wplątana, nie mam pojęcia skąd.

David Cameron patrzył chwilę gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– Proszę mu powiedzieć, że to ściśle tajna sprawa. Zresztą sam się dziś dowie. I że pańska córka jest w ściśle tajnej organizacji, o której nie może pan mówić. Kod ZM-0. To najwyższy kod tajności w służbach specjalnych Wielkiej Brytanii. To wystarczy. Ja zajmę się resztą.

Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do Perry’ego, by podać mu rękę.

– Było mi bardzo miło pana poznać, choć przyznam, że początek był dość skomplikowany. Proszę się nie wahać ze mną kontaktować, jeśli dowie się pan czegoś istotnego.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Sir.

Perry przypuszczał, że chodzi przede wszystkim o historyjkę, którą miał wymyślić, ale i tak wręcz promieniał zadowoleniem. Uścisnął rękę Premierowi, życzył miłego dnia czarodziejowi z portretu i wyszedł z gabinetu.

 

 

Piątek, 3.07

 

Była już dziesiąta wieczorem, kiedy Hermiona wróciła od Harry’ego i Ginny. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chciała wyrwać się wcześniej, ale Ginny miała tysiące historii do opowiedzenia i nie można jej było powstrzymać. Słuchała więc jednym uchem, myśląc jednocześnie o jutrzejszym dniu.

Kiedy wyszła z kominka, pogłaskała odruchowo Krzywołapa, rzuciła torbę na kanapę i poszła do sypialni, w której miała wszystkie ubrania, żeby przygotować jakieś ciuchy na jutro.

Odrzuciła natychmiast jeansy i workowate bluzy. T-shirty też odpadały, skoro nie chciała zakładać spodni. Zostawały mugolskie sukienki, a tych nie miała za dużo. Oczywiście miała też czarodziejskie szaty, ale te nie podkreślały w żaden sposób jej figury.

Po długiej chwili na łóżku leżały dwie, które jej odpowiadały. W każdej z nich wyglądała dobrze, ale nie umiała się zdecydować, którą założyć. Jedna z nich, długa, wąska, z cienkiej bawełnianej dzianiny, była biała w czerwone paski i miała ładne rozcięcie z boku aż do kolana. Opinała się ładnie na jej ciele, podkreślając figurę.

Druga, z brązowej tkaniny miała lekki dekolt i sięgała troszkę przed kolano, pokazując zgrabne nogi.

Wiedziała, że i tak cały dzień spędzi w ubraniu ze smoczej skóry, ale... _Ale choć przez te parę minut, zanim się przebierzesz, możesz wyglądać jakoś... niech cię zobaczy ładnie ubraną. Niech zobaczy w tobie kobietę..._

Severus.

Hermiona usiadła na brzegu łóżka i sięgając po białą sukienkę, poczuła na nowo, jak robi się jej gorąco. Od jakiegoś czasu właśnie tak reagowała. Kiedy myślała o nim, robiło się jej jakoś miękko i słabo. Nie musiała nawet się wysilać, żeby przypomnieć sobie jego oczy, usta, dłonie... usłyszeć jego głos. Wystarczyło zamknąć oczy i natychmiast w jej głowie pojawiał się on. Och, nie musiała nawet ich zamykać. Czasami łapała się na tym, że patrzy pustym wzrokiem przed siebie i widzi jego. Zasypiała, myśląc o tym, co powiedział, czy co do niej napisał, budziła się i pierwszą jej myślą był właśnie on.

Z początku nie zwróciła na to specjalnej uwagi. Sądziła, że to reakcja na to, co właśnie napisał czy na niedawne spotkanie... Ale kilka dni temu zorientowała się, że to musi być coś więcej. Myślenie o tym, co mówił to jedno, ale chęć spodobania mu się, czy marzenie jakby to było, gdyby jeszcze raz oparł rękę na jej ramieniu, czy jakby ją przytulił (od tego robiło się jej jeszcze bardziej gorąco), to zupełnie co innego.

Czując, że rumieni się na nowo, Hermiona ukryła twarz w sukience i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Właśnie zrozumiała, że zakochała się w Severusie Snapie...


	23. Rozdział 4- część 1

Sprostowanie:

Wszystkie postacie oraz wydarzenia, które poznajecie, należą do J.K. Rowling.

Rozdział zbetowany przez Clou

\-----------------------------------------

Sobota, 4.07

Będąc jedynymi mieszkańcami zamku, Severus i Minerwa jadali teraz śniadania razem. Minerwa przyszła do Wielkiej Sali trochę wcześniej i choć na stole pojawiły się talerze z jedzeniem, czekała chwilę na Severusa. Po chwili usłyszała łupnięcie drzwi o ścianę i energiczne kroki i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. On i to jego teatralne wejście...

Severus podszedł do stołu i usiadł koło Minerwy.

– Dzień dobry – rzucił na powitanie i zaczął poprawiać rękawy swojej szaty.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – odparła na to. – Pospiesz się, jedzenie już jest na stole.

– Przecież jest dopiero dziewiąta – zaprotestował, patrząc mimo woli na zegarek.

Minerwa rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Miałam na myśli to, że zaraz wszystko wystygnie.

Severus nałożył sobie fasolkę w sosie pomidorowym, kiełbasę i jajka na boczku i nalał sobie herbaty. Minerwa tradycyjnie zadowoliła się owsianką i tostem z dżemem.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz wyjechać choć na parę dni, odpocząć, odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego? – spytała, zabierając się za gorącą zupę. – Ostatnio wyglądałeś na zmęczonego.

– Bo jest w zamku parę rzeczy do zrobienia na przyszły rok szkolny. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie jestem zmęczony i nie potrzebuję oddychać – odrzekł cierpko. – Nie musisz się mną zajmować, doskonale dam sobie radę sam.

– Po prostu myślałam, że krótki wyjazd by ci się przydał.

– Dziękuję ci za troskę, ale, jak mówiłem, poradzę sobie.

Minerwa skinęła głową.

– Co zamierzacie dzisiaj robić?

– Będziemy warzyć eliksir Watkinsa, ale zmieniając jeden składnik i potem testować. Jeśli się uda, będę mógł go podmienić i będziemy mogli przestać się martwić tym, co Watkins warzy.

– Swoją drogą mogłeś dać to do zrobienia mi zamiast kazać przychodzić tu Hermionie. Niechby sobie odpoczęła.

Severus zamarł w połowie krojenia kiełbasy i podniósł na nią wzrok. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Uderzyło go, że faktycznie mógł poprosić Minerwę, a on nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

Minerwa opatrznie wzięła jego milczenie za dobrze skrywane zniecierpliwienie i złość.

– Znając Hermionę, będzie chciała zdawać w końcu OWUTEMY w przyszłym roku, więc masz rację, przyda się jej trochę powtórek – przyznała.

– Dokładnie o tym myślałem – rzekł wolno i jakby z namysłem. – Będę mógł jej wyjaśnić podstawowe zasady warzenia i mieszania składników i potem będzie jej łatwiej się uczyć.

– Pozwól jej choć na chwilę do mnie przyjść. Chętnie sobie z nią porozmawiam.

– Oczywiście. Jak skończy, co ma do zrobienia.

Minerwa chciała dziś zająć się przeglądem sal lekcyjnych, czymś, co zawsze robiła, pomagając Albusowi, więc powiedziała to Severusowi, który miał parę pomysłów na to, jak można je przystosować inaczej do nauczania różnych przedmiotów. Zdecydowali, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od parteru i na planie szkoły nanosić na bieżąco notatki.

W trakcie ich rozmowy Severus dołożył sobie pieczone pomidory i zakończył śniadanie tostem z dżemem. Minerwa popatrzyła na niego z aprobatą, ale nie chcąc go dodatkowo denerwować, powstrzymała się od komentarzy. Bała się, że potem jego zły humor może odbić się na Hermionie.

Trochę przed wpół do dziesiątej Minerwa otarła usta serwetką i podniosła się.

– Lepiej już pójdę. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie – powiedziała. – I życzę wam powodzenia przy warzeniu.

Severus skinął głową i sięgnął po Proroka leżącego na stole. Zaczął przeglądać gazetę w poszukiwaniu informacji związanych ze sprawą Norrisa.

Na początku tygodnia Ministerstwo oznajmiło, że ulotka studentów na praktykach Uzdrowicieli dotycząca upośledzenia płodu i jakości badań jest nielegalna i wprowadziło karę za jej rozprowadzanie, więc Lovegood natychmiast opublikował ją w swojej gazecie. Studenci nawoływali do niestawiania się na badania w Klinice i oznajmiali, że niebawem otworzą sieć poradni stanowiących alternatywę dla Św. Munga. Minister wypowiedział się krytycznie na łamach Proroka i między innymi powiedział: „Studenci do nauki!” Natychmiast na ścianach pojawiła się odpowiedź: „ a pasta do butów!”.

Severus prychnął na poły ze złością, na poły rozśmieszony i pokręcił głową.  _Witamy w krainie Absurdu._

Nie znalazł żadnych ogłoszeń o zmianach na stanowiskach czy o otwarciu nowej szkoły. Bardzo go to ucieszyło, bo na ten weekend zaplanował również wysłanie sów do wszystkich nowych uczniów. To znaczyło, że zdążyli przed nimi.

Kiedy odłożył gazetę, była za piętnaście dziesiąta. Wrócił szybko do siebie na wypadek, gdyby Hermiona chciała przylecieć wcześniej i opuścił osłony. Potem przebrał się i usiadł w fotelu z książką.

Dziewczyna przyleciała punktualnie o dziesiątej.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedziała, podtrzymując się jedną ręką ściany.

Słysząc ją, podniósł głowę i poczuł, jak uśmiech zamiera mu na twarzy. Miała na sobie obcisłą sukienkę, która podkreślała jej kształty.  _Och, Merlinie...!!!_

Zmuszając się do patrzenia tylko na jej twarz, próbował skupić się na tym, co powinien zrobić... _Powiedziała „dzień dobry”..._

– Dzień dobry – odparł pewnym głosem, odłożył książkę i wstał. – Wyjąłem ci ubranie, idź się przebierz – wskazał na spodnie i bluzę na stoliku.

Hermiona, trochę zmieszana, wzięła je i poszła do łazienki. Zanim zniknęła za drzwiami jego sypialni, nie mógł się opanować i śledził ją wzrokiem. Zacisnął oczy i przełknął głośno ślinę.  _Jak to dobrze, że dałeś jej swoje ubranie... Inaczej nie wiadomo, co byś uwarzył..._

Kiedy Hermiona wyszła, wzięli parę ksiąg i przeszli do laboratorium. Severus spojrzał na leżący na stole pergamin z listą składników.

– Przygotuj cynowy kociołek, rozmiar jeden powinien wystarczyć, ja w tym czasie przygotuję ingrediencje – polecił, zaczynając wystawiać różne buteleczki i pudełka.

Dziewczyna zrobiła, co kazał i zaczęła przypatrywać się butelkom. Pamiętała, że kiedy rozdzielili eliksir, otrzymali siedem różnych składników. W jednej z butelek znalazła bardzo gęsty, granatowy płyn, to z pewnością musiała być Cimicifuga. W płaskiej, kwadratowej był jakiś szary proszek, który osadził się cienką warstwą na ściankach aż po sam korek.  _Może to są skrzydła ciem... w każdym razie tak to wygląda, na coś bardzo lekkiego..._

W kartonowym pudełku zobaczyła cienkie, podłużne wysuszone listki nieznanej rośliny, w wąskiej fiolce było pełno cieniutkich igiełek, a w czymś podobnym do mugolskiego pojemnika na krem jakieś srebrzyste bryłki. Przypomniała sobie jego wczorajsze wyjaśnienia i doszła do wniosku, że musiały to być żądła Żądlibąka i ekskrementy Lunaballa. Innych składników nie rozpoznawała.

Severus podsunął jej pergamin z listą składników, usiadł obok i przesunął na prawo Cimicifugę, pojemnik z grudkami i fiolkę z igiełkami.

– Każdy eliksir zawiera składniki, które nadają mu takie, a nie inne właściwości. Kiedy wiesz, co chcesz uwarzyć i znasz właściwości różnych składników, wiesz równocześnie, co należy dodać, żeby w magicznym procesie mogły się ze sobą związać. Te trzy tu – postukał w fiolkę smukłym palcem – są składnikami podstawowymi. Coś ci mówią?

Hermiona wskazała granatowy płyn.

– Poznaję Cimicifugę i zgaduję, że to muszą być żądła i ekskrementy Lunaballa.

– Które zbierane są tylko przy pełni księżyca – potwierdził.

Hermiona powstrzymała się przed skrzywieniem się.  _Dzięki wielkie za taki eliksir..._  Severus ciągnął:

– Pozostałych ingrediencji będziemy potrzebować do zmiany poziomu pH roztworu i do zagęszczenia go. Ponieważ pierwszy podstawowy składnik to żądła, żeby się rozpuściły, wpierw wrzucimy do zimnej wody pokrojone liście skrzypu bagiennego i będziemy je gotować, aż się rozpuszczą. One nadadzą wodzie zasadowe pH. Wtedy dodamy żądła i będziemy mieszać raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, aż roztwór stanie się fioletowy. Cimicifuga może być używana tylko przy kwaśnym pH, więc wpierw dodamy starte płetwy Jeżanki, a kiedy roztwór będzie zupełnie przeźroczysty, Cimicifugę. Na koniec, przed dodaniem ekskrementów Lunaballa wsypiemy pokrojony miąższ grzybu Hydnellum, żeby zagęścić roztwór. I na koniec damy sproszkowane skrzydła ćmy.

Mówił cichym, aksamitnym głosem i Hermiona starała się skupić na tym, CO mówi, a nie ŻE mówi.

– To niesamowite, że wiesz to wszystko. Znasz każdy składnik, jego działanie, właściwości... – powiedziała, uśmiechając się i spojrzała na niego. – To wszystko brzmi.. bardzo zachęcająco.

Severus uniósł brew. Jeszcze nigdy od nikogo nie usłyszał, że teorie eliksirów brzmiały zachęcająco.

– Żeby, jak to ujęłaś, wiedzieć to wszystko, potrzebowałem przynajmniej dziesięciu lat. A skoro ci się podoba, to do pracy, panno Granger.

Zabrali się za warzenie. Hermiona mieszała, on przygotowywał ingrediencje i co jakiś czas sprawdzał roztwór i dawał jej różne wskazówki. Niekiedy miała wrażenie, że to są te same „skróty”, których używał, będąc w szkole i które widziała w jednym z jego podręczników.

Chwilami stawał tuż za nią, spoglądając do kociołka i wtedy robiło jej się gorąco. Miała wielką ochotę przechylić się do tyłu, żeby oprzeć się o niego choć trochę, przypomnieć sobie to cudowne uczucie, które czuła, będąc w jego ramionach, ale równocześnie musiała ukryć rumieniec na twarzy, więc pochylała się nad gorącymi oparami. Czasami wyraźnie czuła, że przyglądał się jej i wtedy zmuszała się do wpatrywania się w kociołek, choć przychodziło jej to z coraz większym trudem. Coś aż wiło się w niej, wyginając jej szyję i podnosząc jej głowę. Jednak pragnienie spotkania jego wzroku było tak obezwładniające, że kilka razy się poddała i odnalazła jego czarne oczy utkwione w jej twarzy albo jej dłoniach, pełne ciepła i czegoś jeszcze, co sprawiało, że traciła oddech. Gdy tylko Severus napotykał jej wzrok, odwracał się albo pochylał głowę.

Kiedy Hermiona miała dodać skrzydła ciem, powstrzymał ją gestem dłoni, wstał i wyjął jej z ręki niewielki pojemniczek. Ich palce otarły się delikatnie.

– C-co się stało? – zapytała, patrząc na swoją rękę.

– Nie zrobiłaś nic źle – Severus źle zrozumiał jej reakcję i odwrócił się szybko. – Przepraszam, powinienem był cię uprzedzić, że będę chciał zrobić to sam. Albo – oddał jej pojemniczek – będę patrzeć, jak to robisz.

– Nie, to ja popatrzę – zaprzeczyła i odstawiła go na stół koło niego.  _Jeśli do tej pory nie zrobiłaś nic źle, teraz, kiedy stoi tak blisko, z pewnością to zrobisz._

Skinął głową i odkręcił wieczko. Wziął szczyptę proszku w trzy smukłe palce, odginając najmniejszy na bok i wsypał do niebieskiego roztworu. Oboje pochylili się nad kociołkiem i zobaczyli, jak na powierzchni, tam, gdzie spadł proszek, woda ściemniała i granatowa smużka spłynęła do środka, wirując wolno dookoła. Severus wsypał jeszcze dwie szczypty proszku i granat rozlał się na spodzie i uniósł wolno ku górze.

Był tuż koło niej, wystarczyło przechylić się ku niemu... Dziewczyna odważyła się przechylić trochę głowę. Nie dotknęła go, ale czuła wyraźnie jego bliskość.

– Już? – szepnęła, bo mówienie głośno w tej chwili wydawało się zupełnie nie na miejscu.

– Wygląda na to, że tak – odszepnął, nie odrywając oczu od zawartości kociołka, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę i wykonał skomplikowany ruch nad eliksirem. Nie usłyszała, żeby coś mówił, więc domyśliła się, że było to zaklęcie niewerbalne.

Gdy Severus wyprostował się, Hermiona z żalem zrobiła to samo. Severus zestawił kociołek z trójnogu i zgasił ogień.

– Teraz będzie musiał odstać parę godzin. Najlepiej będzie, jak użyjemy go dopiero jutro.

– Co będziemy robić teraz? Swoją drogą, dostanę jakiś obiad, czy nie zasłużyłam?

Severus spojrzał na zegarek. Było tuż przed pierwszą.

– Powiedziałbym, że eliksir jest... nad wyraz zadowalający – uniósł kącik ust. – Zazwyczaj jemy z profesor McGonagall o pierwszej, więc możemy już iść. Swoją drogą Opiekunka twojego domu mówiła mi wczoraj, że bardzo by chciała się z tobą zobaczyć.

Hermiona zamarła na parę sekund. Nie wiedziała, że profesor McGonagall tu była. I że mają się spotkać! Ostatni raz, kiedy widzieli się wszyscy razem, był dość dawno i od tego czasu jej kontakty z Severusem zdecydowanie się zmieniły.  _A co, jeśli ona coś zauważy?!_

Pokiwała głową, starając się wyobrazić sobie, jak powinna się zachowywać, żeby kobieta niczego się nie domyśliła.  _Najlepiej udawaj trochę przestraszoną, onieśmieloną i zmęczoną, to chyba jest najbardziej podobne do tego, jak zachowywałaś się przy nim kiedyś!_

Nie przebierając się, poszli wolno do Wielkiej Sali. Wchodząc do niej, dziewczyna odruchowo postąpiła w kierunku swojego stołu, ale się opamiętała i skierowała się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Severusa to trochę rozbawiło, ale z identycznych co Hermiona powodów natychmiast opanował się i zachował zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy.

Nie zdążyli usiąść, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła profesor McGonagall.

– Pani profesor! – zawołała Hermiona i podeszła szybko do niej się przywitać.

– Witam cię, moja droga! – Minerwa uściskała ją, uśmiechając się. – Dobrze cię widzieć!

– Ja też się cieszę!

Podeszły do stołu i Minerwa usiadła na przeciw Severusa, więc dziewczyna usiadła obok niej.

– Udało się wam uwarzyć ten eliksir? – zagadnęła natychmiast Minerwa.

Severus skinął głową, więc Hermiona postanowiła się nie odzywać.

– Uwarzyliśmy go, zmieniając ostatni składnik. Wygląda identycznie jak eliksir Watkinsa. Ale dopiero po połączeniu go z eliksirami kontrolnymi będzie można powiedzieć, czy nie ma w nim żadnych anomalii, które pozwoliłyby Watkinsowi zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Czyli po południu będziecie go kontrolować?

– Nie, będziemy warzyć eliksiry do skontrolowania go.

– Jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy, dajcie mi znać – poprosiła Minerwa, patrząc na Hermionę. – Jak ci się podoba warzenie eliksirów? Już dawno nie miałaś okazji tego robić.

Hermiona poruszyła się trochę nerwowo.

– Bardzo mi się podoba. To... co innego niż zwykłe lekcje w szkole. Bez tego nie uda nam się powstrzymać Norrisa i reszty – powiedziała poważnie. – No i teraz rozumiem trochę więcej niż kiedyś – popatrzyła na Severusa i podziękowała mu ruchem głowy.

Severus zacisnął usta i wyglądało to trochę na zniecierpliwienie czy zdegustowanie, ale tak naprawdę powstrzymał się przed uśmiechnięciem się.

– Jeśli chcę, żebyś poprawnie coś uwarzyła, to chyba normalne, że muszę ci choć trochę wyjaśnić.

– Fakt, że wiem, czemu coś się dodaje, bardzo pomaga, choćby w zachowaniu odpowiedniej kolejności dodawania składników – odparła cicho. – Przynajmniej wiem, co robię.

Severus kolejny raz skinął głową.  _Powinieneś powiedzieć coś w stylu „Nareszcie” czy „Mam nadzieję”..._

– To dobrze – rzucił krótko. Nie umiał zmusić się do żadnej cynicznej czy jadowitej odpowiedzi.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta.

– Wspaniale. Widzę, że bardzo odpowiedzialnie do tego podchodzisz. Już choćby mając odpowiedni strój – popatrzyła na jej ubranie, identyczne jak ubranie Severusa.

– Yhh... – Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, ale na szczęście Severus przyszedł jej z pomocą.

– Dałem jej jedno z moich zapasowych, żeby nie poplamiła swojego i nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi – wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła. O ile pamiętała, nigdy przy innych nie zwróciła się do Severusa po imieniu i teraz nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować.

Ponieważ na parę sekund zapadła cisza, Hermiona zwróciła się do Minerwy.

– Pani profesor nie wyjeżdża z zamku na wakacje?

– Nie, każdego roku zostaję, bo w czasie wakacji jest dużo rzeczy do zrobienia i nie mogę zostawić dyrektora samego z tym wszystkim – starsza czarownica rzuciła spojrzenie Severusowi, który wyprostował się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Mogę zapytać, co na przykład?

Minerwa skorzystała z okazji i wyjaśniła, co robiła dziś, przy okazji zdając relację Severusowi. Zanim skończyła, na stole pojawiło się jedzenie. Hermiona pozwoliła im ponakładać sobie, co chcieli i dopiero potem nabrała smażone placki z ziemniaków i kawałki kurczaka w sosie z pieczarkami i śmietaną. Minerwa spytała o jej pracę w Ministerstwie, więc zaczęła opowiadać o Aylin i jej wpadkach, o Rockmanie, o konkursach na najlepszego pracownika, a potem o spotykaniu czasem pana Weasleya. I zdradziła jego nowe hobby, odkryte podczas ich ostatniej wyprawy na zakupy do Tesco. Żetony do wózków. Przy okazji musiała wyjaśnić, co to takiego jest.

– Poprosiłam całą rodzinę o zbieranie przeróżnych żetonów – zaśmiała się. – Nawet ci we Francji je zbierają.

– Po co Arthurowi coś takiego? – zdumiała się Minerwa. – Przecież to nie jest coś... zupełnie nieznanego w świecie czarodziejów. U nas też istnieją monety.

– Ale one wyglądają trochę inaczej niż monety, nawet te mugolskie.

Severus jadł w milczeniu, nie okazując zainteresowania, ale też nie demonstrując zniecierpliwienia. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Hermiona mogłaby zacząć się dziwić, że tak zmienił zachowanie.

Pozwolił im porozmawiać na temat Hagrida, który po raz pierwszy zdecydował się wyjechać na wakacje do Francji i o Ministerstwie Magii i sam nawet wtrącił parę uwag.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Minerwa wróciła do przeglądu sal lekcyjnych, a Hermiona i Severus do laboratorium. Szli w milczeniu, jakby oboje potrzebowali trochę czasu na powrót do ich zwykłych relacji i żadne z nich nie skomentowało sztywnego zachowania przy obiedzie.

W laboratorium Severus wyciągnął jakąś starą księgę i otworzył na zaznaczonej piórem jakiegoś ptaka stronie.

– Tu jest instrukcja, jak sporządzić eliksir kontrolny. Przygotuj jeden duży kociołek, na przykład trójkę.

Sam zaczął szykować składniki, stawiając je na stole. Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała łzy Feniksa i westchnęła, przypominając sobie okoliczności ich podania ostatnim razem. Nawet nie chciała zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdyby wtedy nie wpadła na pomysł, żeby mu je podać.

W księdze był opis, jak przygotować eliksir, ale w niektórych miejscach znanym jej pismem były zrobione poprawki. Kolejne wspomnienie i kolejne westchnienie.

Severus nie skomentował w żaden sposób poprawek, ale zaczął na nowo wyjaśniać każdy etap warzenia. Potem zaczęli pracować dokładnie tak samo, jak rano; on kroił, miażdżył czy ścierał kolejne składniki i podawał je jej, a ona mieszała. Czasem ich dłonie spotykały się, czasem Severus musiał pokazać jej jakie ruchy chochelką powinna wykonywać i dziewczyna starała się cieszyć każdą taką chwilą.

Po paru godzinach w kociołku bulgotała gęsta ciecz o szarawym kolorze. Para miała lekko słodkawy zapach.

– Ładnie pachnie – powiedziała miękko Hermiona, wąchając ją i przymykając oczy.

Severus otarł nóż klejący się po siekaniu kory jabłoni z kropelkami żywicy.

– Korzystaj z okazji i wąchaj. Jak zaczniemy go mieszać z eliksirem Watkinsa, będzie pachniał... o wiele mniej apetycznie.

– Zanosi się na interesujący dzień – mruknęła.

Wspólnie sprzątnęli stół, pochowali składniki i wyczyścili łyżki i chochelkę. Do kolacji mieli jeszcze trochę czasu i Severus zdecydował przygotowywać listy do nowych uczniów już teraz.

– Jeśli nie jesteś za bardzo zmęczona, jest jeszcze coś, co możesz zrobić.

– Oczywiście, że nie jestem zmęczona! – zawołała na to. – Co to takiego?

– Chciałbym w ten weekend wysłać listy do nowych uczniów. I trzeba się tym zająć. Możemy zacząć teraz i skończę po kolacji.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła ochoczo głową, więc wrócili do jego saloniku. Severus przywołał księgę z listą uczniów na przyszły rok szkolny, szkolne pergaminy do oficjalnej korespondencji i samopiszące pióra i wyjaśnił jej jak, przy użyciu zaklęcia powtarzającego, skopiować list z zeszłego roku na czysty pergamin.

– To jest list do uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Przy każdym nowym pamiętaj o przeczytaniu odpowiedniego nazwiska ucznia. Po kilku listach można się w tym pogubić – powiedział. – Zobacz, odznaczyłem ich wszystkich z boku listy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Kogo wyślesz do ich rodziców? Nie sądzę, żeby w tym roku ktoś z Ministerstwa zechciał do nich chodzić...

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Flawiusz, który zawsze się tym zajmuje, pytał mnie we wtorek, kiedy listy będą gotowe.

– I tylko on jeden zajmie się rozmowami z rodzinami? To będzie trwało przynajmniej z tydzień! Pamiętam, że ten, który przyszedł do nas, siedział u nas przynajmniej trzy godziny. Rodzice mieli tysiące pytań, szczególnie mama.

– On i paru jego pracowników. Używają do tego zmieniaczy czasu, jak do paru innych zajęć. Powiedziałem mu, że przygotuję je na przyszły tydzień.

– Skoro pytał, to pewnie Norris jeszcze nie rozmawiał z Beanem.

Severus sięgnął po inny plik, z listą niezbędnego wyposażenia.

– Do tej pory nie rozmawiali o Departamencie Komunikacji ze Światem Niemagicznym, przynajmniej podczas rozmów, które podsłuchaliśmy. Pewnie nie chcą się przedwcześnie odkrywać, więc Flawiusz nie wie, że szykują otwarcie jakiejś nowej szkoły.

Dziewczyna znalazła na liście pierwsze zaznaczone nazwisko, rzuciła zaklęcie i zaczęła czytać cicho na głos tekst listu. Kiedy doszła do końca, zakończyła zaklęcie, stuknęła różdżką w pusty pergamin i pióro natychmiast zaczęło pisać.

     

 

HOGWARD

SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

 

 

Dyrektor: SEVERUS SNAPE

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Mistrz Eliksirów_

_Członek Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Twórców Eliksirów, Laureat Nagrody Trismegistosa)_

 

Szanowny Panie Andrew,

 

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia

Rok Szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września.

Przedstawiciel Ministerstwa udzieli wszelkich niezbędnych wyjaśnień. Oczekujemy pańskiej odpowiedzi nie później niż 31 lipca.

 

Z wyrazami szacunku

                                                                                         

                                                                                          Minerwa McGonagall

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

 

     

– Order Merlina pierwszej klasy... – mruknęła zdegustowana. – Dali ci tylko tyle... Powinni... – nabrała oddechu, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – postawić ci pomnik...

Severus przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie ujęty jej słowami, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Hermiona przygryzła usta.

– Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, zasłużyłeś na o wiele, wiele więcej.

– To nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie robiłem nic dla orderów i nagród – zaprzeczył.

– Ale dla mnie ma! – zawołała porywczo, obracając się na krześle w jego stronę. – Wszyscy powinni wiedzieć!

Jak przez mgłę przyszło jej do głowy, że biorąc pod uwagę jej uczucia, ona najchętniej postawiłaby mu pomnik ze szczerego złota. Co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że zasłużył na więcej!

– Nie rozumiesz? MI mogli dać Order Merlina. Za to, co JA zrobiłam. Ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co ty zrobiłeś!

Była wyraźnie rozzłoszczona i nie chciała się poddać. Popatrzył na ściągnięte brwi, błyszczące oczy i buntowniczy wyraz twarzy i uznał, że jest piękna.

– Po pierwsze, nie pozwolę ci opowiadać głupot na swój temat. Po drugie uwierz mi, to, co się dla mnie liczy, to to, co ty wiesz i czujesz.

W pierwszej chwili chciała zaprotestować, ale jego drugie zdanie odebrało jej głos.

– Och... o... Dziękuję... – powiedziała miękko.

– To ja powinienem ci dziękować – pokręcił głową.

Odważyła się popatrzeć mu z tak bliska prosto w oczy, ale zanim utonęła w ich aksamitnej czerni, zmusiła się do odwrócenia głowy. Starała się skupić na kolejnym liście, ale na kartkach pergaminu widziała czarne źrenice, czarne tęczówki otoczone czarnymi rzęsami, wykrojone w ten piękny sposób, który sprawiał, że wszystko dookoła nabierało kolorów i smaku... i zapachu, ni to ziemi, ni to zieleni i ziół, zmieszanego z piżmem...

Przeszedł ją dreszcz i dopiero po chwili doszła do siebie. Na szczęście wystarczyło rzucić zaklęcie i wypowiedzieć nazwisko i samopiszące pióro pisało wszystko samo. Mugolska kopiarka byłaby z pewnością szybsza, ale tu przynajmniej listy były pisane ręcznie. JEJ charakterem pisma.

– Osiem lat temu dostałam taki list, a teraz to ja go piszę – stwierdziła z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Może za kolejne osiem lat to twoje nazwisko będzie w nim widniało? – dorzucił Severus i machnął różdżką, a jego pióro zaczęło szybko wypisywać listę przedmiotów niezbędnych do szkoły.

– Nie chcesz być dyrektorem? – zdziwiła się, unosząc pytająco brwi.

– Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałem się jakoś specjalnie nad tym.

Od zeszłego roku jego życie bardzo się zmieniło i potrzebował czasu na oswojenie się z tym wszystkim. Bardzo, to mało powiedziane. To było jak czerń i biel, noc i dzień. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że wtedy, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie umarł i urodził się na nowo. Czasem też przychodził strach, że to sen i za chwilę się obudzi i będzie musiał stawić się przed obliczem Czarnego Pana. Nie był jeszcze gotowy do planowania przyszłości, skoro nie przywykł jeszcze do życia dniem dzisiejszym.

W tej chwili potrzebował jakiegoś lżejszego tematu.

– A ty? Co chciałabyś robić, gdzie być za osiem lat?

Hermiona odłożyła na bok kolejny napisany list, odszukała nowe nazwisko na liście i stuknęła różdżką w pergamin.

– Pojęcia nie mam – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Może jednak zdam te OWUTEMY i pójdę na jakąś czarodziejską uczelnię? Mogłabym studiować numerologię albo zaklęcia... albo transmutację... – w tej chwili jedyne studia, o jakich marzyła, to były eliksiry, ale nie odważyła się tego powiedzieć. – Potem może wróciłabym do Ministerstwa na jakieś ciekawsze stanowisko... albo znalazła pracę gdzie indziej...

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o rozmaitych stanowiskach, na jakich znajomość tych przedmiotów mogła być przydatna. Przy okazji stukali miarowo różdżkami, pisząc kolejne listy i czas do kolacji zleciał im błyskawicznie.

Wstając od stołu, Hermiona rzuciła okiem na długą jeszcze listę uczniów magicznego pochodzenia, do których też należało napisać, bo wszystkie listy musiały być wysłane jednocześnie i nagle przemknął jej przez głowę pomysł, jak tu móc spędzić z nim więcej czasu.

– Jeszcze dużo zostało do napisania – powiedziała, przesuwając palcem po liście.

Severus popatrzył na jej dłoń i podniósł głowę.

– Skończę jutro, albo pojutrze.

– Im szybciej to napiszemy i wyślemy, tym lepiej – zaoponowała gwałtownie. – Może... może po kolacji mogę ci pomóc napisać jeszcze trochę...?

Spojrzała na niego, przekrzywiając głowę, uśmiechając się i równocześnie zaciskając lekko pięści.  _Proszę, zgódź się... proszę..._

Severus przez parę sekund nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Powinien jej kazać wracać do siebie, ale równocześnie coś w nim rozpaczliwie chciało spędzić z nią więcej czasu. Wiedział, że nie powinien się zgadzać, ale nagle zaczęło mu jej brakować, choć przecież stała jeszcze koło niego... 

– Tylko trochę – usłyszał swój głos i coś w nim ścisnęło się z radości na widok jej szerokiego uśmiechu.

Na wszelki wypadek odwrócił się i ruszył ku drzwiom.

– Chodź, im szybciej zjemy, tym więcej napiszemy.

Po kolacji wrócili do saloniku i podjęli na nowo pisanie listów i przerwaną rozmowę. W miarę upływu czasu lista malała i rósł stosik pergaminów gotowych do wysłania.

W którymś momencie Hermiona zakryła sobie usta ręką i ziewnęła dyskretnie, ale nie umknęło to uwagi Severusa. Spojrzał na zegar i aż sam się zdziwił.

– Już dziesiąta wieczorem. Najwyższa pora iść spać – powiedział.

– Ależ ten czas szybko leci. Miałam wrażenie, że dopiero co skończyliśmy kolację – dziewczyna zsunęła się z krzesła i przeciągnęła się, żeby rozprostować mięśnie.

I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w Hogwarcie, a nie u siebie. W zasadzie mogła bez problemów wrócić do domu. Ale nie bardzo miała na to ochotę, tu czuła się o wiele lepiej. No i poza tym tu był on...

– Severus...? – spytała nieśmiało. – Wiem, że powinnam wrócić do domu, ale... Myślisz, że mogłabym nocować tutaj? W wieży Gryffindoru, w mojej dawnej sypialni?

Severus zamarł na jej pierwsze słowa i nabrał głęboko powietrza, kiedy dokończyła. Próbując opanować głuche walenie serca, skinął głową.  _A co ty myślałeś, idioto?_

– Oczywiście. Tak.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie myślał nic. Nie zdążył. Ogarnęło go tylko jakieś dziwne wrażenie, którego nie umiał nawet sprecyzować.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Na widok jego zwykłej, poważnej miny myślała, że się nie zgodzi.

– Dziękuję! Tylko świsnęłabym na chwilę po kosmetyki i ubrania.

Skinął głową, nadal nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– Dobrze. Idź, a jak wrócisz, odprowadzę cię do wieży.

Zdjął osłony i kiedy Hermiona znikła, zaczął układać gotowe do wysłania listy, przybory do pisania i czysty, urzędowy pergamin. Skończył w momencie, jak wróciła.

– Dziwne wrażenie, móc znów tędy chodzić – powiedziała Hermiona, starając się napatrzeć na wszystko dookoła, kiedy wyszli na korytarz.

– Rozumiem doskonale.

Severus nie ciągnął tematu, więc szli dalej w milczeniu. Użyli paru skrótów i po chwili doszli do przejścia do wieży Gryffindoru.

– O której jest jutro śniadanie? – zapytała, gdy się zatrzymali.

– Zazwyczaj jemy z Minerwą o dziewiątej. Jeśli chcesz pospać dłużej, nie kłopocz się.

– Ależ nie, z przyjemnością zjem z wami. Więc dobranoc – machnęła mu ręką na pożegnanie.

Uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i kiwnął głową.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech i patrzyła, jak odchodzi i znika za zakrętem. Dopiero wtedy podeszła do obrazu Grubej Damy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyobrażając sobie jej reakcję. Istotnie, Gruba Dama była wyraźnie zaskoczona.

– Panna Granger! Moja droga, cudownie cię znów zobaczyć! Tak dawno cię już nie widziałam...! Cóż to za okazja?! – zawołała radośnie.

– Dzień dobry! Ja też się cieszę – odparła dziewczyna. – Spędzam weekend w zamku... pomagając trochę dyrektorowi – postanowiła nic nie mówić o warzeniu eliksirów czy pisaniu listów.

– Nic nie wiedziałam. Niech tylko powiem Violet...!

– Bo nie sądziłam, że będę tutaj spała.

– Ach, ty chcesz wejść! – zawołała odkrywczo Gruba Dama. – Ale chyba nie znasz hasła...

Hermiona zakłopotała się. Faktycznie, nie pomyślała o tym wcale!

– Cóż.., jeśli nie możesz mnie wpuścić, to pójdę po profesora Snape’a... – spojrzała odruchowo w stronę, w którą odszedł.

– Moja droga, przecież on był Opiekunem Slytherinu! W zamku jest Opiekunka Gryffindoru. Zapytaj jej o hasło, z pewnością ci je poda!

Hermiona przygryzła usta.  _Faktycznie, jak mogłaś o niej nie pomyśleć!_

Wysłała więc patronusa do profesor McGonagall z pytaniem o hasło i czekając na odpowiedź, poprosiła Grubą Damę o powiedzenie, jak wyglądał cały rok szkolny. Po jakimś czasie usłyszała kroki i zobaczyła nadchodzącą Minerwę.

– Sądziłam, że wróciłaś po kolacji do siebie – powiedziała zaskoczona.

– Chciałam jeszcze skończyć pisać listy do nowych uczniów. Przynajmniej choć tak mogę wam pomóc – wyjaśniła trochę zakłopotana Hermiona.

Minerwa skinęła głową, przyjmując wyjaśnienie.

– I teraz chcesz powspominać szkolne czasy? Bardzo dobrze, korzystaj z okazji. Skrzaty wysprzątały wszystkie sypialnie, wszystko jest świeże i czyste.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor. Faktycznie, chciałabym jeszcze choć raz móc tam pójść. Ostatnim razem, kiedy stamtąd wychodziłam, pod koniec szóstego roku... nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze tu wrócę.

_Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłaś, że przeżyjesz tamten rok._

Profesor McGonagall położyła jej uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu i zwróciła się do Grubej Damy.

– Tajemnice mądrości są na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Gruba Dama odsunęła się, ukazując znajome przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego. Hermiona pomachała ręką i życzyła dobrej nocy profesor McGonagall i przeszła przez dziurę.

Nazajutrz Hermiona zdecydowała się ubrać od razu w ubranie ze smoczej skóry. Przy swojej profesor nie ośmieliłaby się założyć wczorajszej sukienki. Kiedy tuż przed dziewiątą zeszła do Wielkiej Sali, Minerwa już siedziała i czytała Proroka.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – przywitała się z nią i usiadła obok, w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Jak ci się spało w swoim dawnym dormitorium? – zagadnęła Minerwa, odkładając gazetę.

– Cudownie! Jakbym mogła, przeniosłabym się tu na stałe! – roześmiała się dziewczyna, odgarniając z twarzy długie włosy.

Istotnie, spało się jej wspaniale. O dziwo, zasypiając, nie myślała o Severusie, ale pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach. Rano wszystko wróciło do normy, nie zdążyła jeszcze otworzyć oczu, kiedy pojawił się w jej myślach. Ponieważ było jeszcze wcześnie, mogła po prostu leżeć i marzyć...

Severus wszedł energicznie i drzwi uderzyły o ścianę.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział krótko i usiadł na wprost. On też był już ubrany w strój do warzenia i miał związane włosy.

Po krótkiej dyskusji na temat pogody zaczęli rozmawiać o marszu protestacyjnym, który został zapowiedziany na dzisiaj i o napiętej sytuacji w całej społeczności czarodziejów.

Ponieważ Lawford był na urlopie, nie chodził już na obiady z Norrisem. Przypuszczali, że kontynuowali spotkania, ale nie wiedzieli, gdzie i kiedy. W ten weekend nie było cotygodniowej narady, dopiero na przyszłą sobotę Norris zapowiedział uroczysty obiad u siebie i przy okazji spotkanie w celu omówienia postępów w ich planach. Krótkie rozmowy w Ministerstwie, podsłuchane przez Albusa, dotyczyły głównie protestów czarodziejów, artykułów w Żonglerze, spekulacji czy szkoła będzie gotowa na czas i reakcji na temat zapowiedzianych aborcji. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Scott wydawał się być bardzo sceptyczny.

– Może będzie można próbować przeciągnąć go na naszą stronę – powiedziała z nadzieją Minerwa.

– To byłoby wspaniałe – zgodziła się z nią Hermiona, dopijając swoją herbatę.

– Owszem, byłoby. Ale zanim utniemy sobie z nim pogawędkę, musimy wiedzieć, że nie pójdzie z tym natychmiast do Norrisa – Severus sprowadził je na ziemię.

– Co można w takim razie zrobić z tymi aborcjami i szkołą? – zapytała starsza czarownica.

– W sprawie aborcji nic. Nie mogę podmienić im eliksiru, bo natychmiast zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak. Możemy tylko mieć nadzieję, że protesty ich jakoś powstrzymają. Jeśli chodzi o szkołę, w poniedziałek zostaną rozniesione listy do uczniów z rodzin mugolskich. Trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, ale nie mogliśmy dłużej czekać.

– Nie widziałam jeszcze żadnego artykułu na temat tej szkoły – zauważyła Minerwa.

– Z tego, co ostatnio mówili, niebawem się pojawi. A kiedy to nastąpi, będę mógł zacząć próbować podważyć ich wiarygodność, zadając wiele kłopotliwych pytań.

– Żeby tylko znów się do ciebie nie przyczepili, Severusie.

Ten wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami.

– Zaczniemy się tym martwić, kiedy przyjdzie czas. Teraz zaś wydaje mi się, że mamy coś do zrobienia – powiedział do Hermiony, wstając. – Kończ śniadanie i przyjdź do laboratorium.

Gdyby Hermiona nie zauważyła, że on również stara się sprawiać wrażenie, że od kwietnia absolutnie nic między nimi się nie zmieniło, odniosłaby wrażenie, że był co najmniej zniecierpliwiony.

Pospiesznie otarła usta serwetką i wstała.

– Już skończyłam!

– Więc chodź. I będziesz musiała związać te włosy.

Minerwa westchnęła i odczekała chwilę. Nie bardzo chciała iść za nimi i patrzeć, jak Severus warczy na Hermionę przez całą drogę do laboratorium.

– Cóż, niektórych rzeczy nie można zmienić – mruknęła do siebie.

Tak jak wczoraj, w czasie drogi do laboratorium nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Żadne z nich nie chciało komentować ich sztucznego zachowania i równocześnie zdawało sobie sprawę, że ta druga osoba zauważyła tą grę. Oboje wyczuli, że coś się działo i bali się choćby myśleć o tym, co to mogło oznaczać. Ale to coś wisiało w powietrzu między nimi, prawie namacalne, dzieląc i łącząc równocześnie.

Kiedy weszli do laboratorium, Hermiona sięgnęła po gumkę do włosów i zebrała wszystkie włosy.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy złapałam wszystkie? – spytała cicho.

Jego suchy, rozkazujący ton sprzed chwili zrobił na niej wrażenie i potrzebowała czasu, żeby znów móc zachowywać się swobodniej. Równocześnie na przekór temu w głowie szalała nadzieja, choć nie odważyła się myśleć dalej.

Severus zauważył jej nieśmiałość i poczuł gdzieś w piersi ukłucie winy. Chcąc to jakoś naprawić, podszedł do niej od tyłu i zaczął zbierać włosy z jej szyi.

– Pozwól – powiedział równie cicho i tak miękko, że Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie.

Przełykając z trudem ślinę, rozluźniła dłonie i pozwoliła, żeby zdjął z jej palców grubą gumkę. Jego palce otarły się o jej. Ich dotyk parzył.

Severus zaczął zbierać poszczególne kosmyki, przesuwając delikatnie opuszkami palców po szyi, zanurzając je w jej włosy, by zebrać je razem i dziewczyna straciła oddech. Czuła go tuż za sobą, zaledwie kilka cali od niej i całe jej ciało podpowiadało jej, jak łatwo byłoby przechylić się do tyłu i osunąć na niego. Wystarczyłby głębszy oddech, westchnienie, lekkie przechylenie ramion... Czuła jego ciepło i to przyprawiało ją o dreszcze. Był tak blisko i zarazem tak daleko. Wyobraziła sobie jego smukłe palce na jej karku, jego ciemne oczy przyglądające się jej... i modliła się w duchu, by nigdy nie przestał jej dotykać, żeby nigdy się nie odsunął. Zimno i gorąco zalewały ją na przemian, miejsca, które dotknął paliły, ale gdy tylko przesuwał dłonie, pojawiał się chłód, całkiem, jakby jej skóra tęskniła za dotykiem jego skóry i błagała, by wrócił.

– Przepraszam – mruknął cicho, krzywiąc się do siebie samego, musnął dłonią po raz ostatni jej kark i związał jej włosy w nieforemny kok.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, bo nie była w stanie. Potrząsnęła tylko przecząco głową i spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Musiała odczekać, aż odsunie się i odejdzie od niej, bo ledwo nad sobą panowała. Całe jej ciało drżało z pragnienia osunięcia się w jego ramiona, w to znajome, cudowne uczucie ciepła i pewności, ale też chciała więcej. I była pewna, że gdyby obróciła się i zobaczyła go tak blisko siebie...

_O Merlinie...!!!_

Severus odszedł pospiesznie na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, przestraszony nagle tym, co zrobił i jeszcze bardziej tym, co chciałby zrobić. Nie chcąc ryzykować rozlania eliksiru kontrolnego, wylewitował kociołek na stół. Zebrał się w sobie i zaczął jej tłumaczyć, jak będą testować eliksir, który uwarzyli wczoraj. Słyszał swój głos gdzieś z oddali, mówiący słowa, które powinny mieć dla niego jakieś znaczenie, ale umiał tylko skupić się na zatrzymanym w umyśle wspomnieniu jej kształtnej szyi, zapachu jej włosów...

Dopiero po bardzo długiej chwili obojgu udało się wrócić do normalnego stanu. Rozlali po dwie chochelki eliksiru kontrolnego do sześciu małych kociołków, ale tylko dwa postawili na trójnogi i rozpalili pod nimi ogień. Severus postanowił testować równolegle eliksir Watkinsa i ich wczorajszy, składnik po składniku.

– Zacznijmy od Cimicifugi – powiedział i na wszelki wypadek postawił przed Hermioną buteleczkę z ekstraktem. Wolał nie ryzykować już dotykania jej. – Jeśli Watkins będzie testował swój eliksir, też będzie sprawdzał te trzy podstawowe składniki. W dobrze uwarzonym eliksirze składniki są ze sobą magicznie połączone i jeśli spróbujesz dodać na nowo ten sam składnik, pozostanie on oddzielony od reszty.

Na spodzie eliksiru kontrolnego pojawiły się pierwsze bąbelki i zaczęły unosić się ku górze, rozpryskując na powierzchni. Kiedy Hermiona dodała do niego trzy krople granatowego ekstraktu, po prostu zniknął, nie został po nim nawet błękitnawy ślad.

– Severusie... to normalne, że on zniknął? – spytała zaskoczona i odważyła się spojrzeć na niego pierwszy raz od chwili, kiedy wiązał jej włosy.

– Tak ma być – odparł, patrząc na jej kociołek. – Zamieszaj teraz trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, odczekaj, aż wir zniknie i zamieszaj trzy razy w przeciwnym kierunku. I powtórz to dwa razy.

Po mieszaniu dodali oboje po dziesięć kropli – ona eliksiru Watkinsa, on ich eliksiru z wczoraj. Zamieszali energicznie i kiedy roztwór zaczął wrzeć, przelali go do szklanych zlewek.

Przez chwilę oboje mieli wrażenie, że w obu roztwór jest zupełnie jednolity, w kolorze lekkiego błękitu. Czekali w napięciu parę minut. Potem Hermiona dostrzegła w górnej partii coś, jakby inną warstwę falującą łagodnie. Z każdą chwilą widziała ją coraz wyraźniej. Wyglądało to, jakby patrzyła na dwa różne roztwory, rozdzielone cieniusieńkim szkłem. Cieniutka warstwa na górze miała ciemniejszy kolor, grubsza na dole dokładnie taki, jak eliksir Watkinsa.

Oderwała wzrok od swojej zlewki i spojrzała na zlewkę Severusa. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo.Już chciała westchnąć z ulgi, kiedy zaświtało jej w głowie, że może coś źle zrozumiała... Z _anim zaczniesz się cieszyć, upewnij się..._

– To znaczy, że pierwotne składniki eliksiru są ze sobą połączone – powiedziała wolno i w napięciu. – Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że to tylko połączenie... powiedzmy fizyczne, ale nie magiczne?

– Widzę, że mamy wątpliwości, tak? – Severus uniósł brew, ale równocześnie się uśmiechnął.

_On już wie..._

– Ja... – zmieszała się.

– Doskonale cię rozumiem.

Sięgnął po różdżkę i uderzył nią w powierzchnię roztworu, mrucząc jakieś zaklęcie. Ten nagle jakby zmętniał, ale kiedy Hermiona przyjrzała mu się z bliska, zobaczyła, że w przeźroczystej wodzie wirują jakieś drobiny, które powoli zaczęły opadać na dno. Severus zrobił dokładnie to samo z jej zlewką, ale prócz tego, że roztwór zawirował i przestała widzieć dwie różne warstwy, nic innego się nie stało. Kiedy ponownie spojrzała na zlewkę Severusa, na dole zalegała już cienka warstewka drobinek o nieokreślonym kolorze.

Severus nadal się uśmiechał. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– To – wskazał ruchem głowy swoją zlewkę – była po prostu kolorowa woda. Nie ma w niej ani odrobiny magii, tylko, jak powiedziałaś, połączone fizycznie różne składniki. Tak, jakby uwarzyli to mugole. Dlatego, że zabrakło odpowiedniego składnika wiążącego magicznie pozostałe. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, ile eliksirów mi się nie udało z tego powodu. Na początku ani ja, ani Mistrz, u którego praktykowałem, nie podejrzewaliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Ale kiedy odkryliśmy, że eliksiry czy maści nie działają, zaczęliśmy sprawdzać, co się dzieje. Spędziliśmy tygodnie na rozdzielaniu składników i sprawdzaniu każdego z nich, ale nic nam to nie dało. Więc zaczęliśmy zapisywać, które eliksiry nie działały i w końcu, po paru miesiącach... prawie po roku, udało nam się ustalić, że chodzi o te, w których składnikiem łączącym są skrzydła motyli i ciem. I parę miesięcy zabrało nam odkrycie, gdzie leży problem. Już wcześniej zaalarmowaliśmy innych Mistrzów, ale ponieważ nie umieliśmy powiedzieć, co się dzieje, to głównie my prowadziliśmy badania. I to ja robiłem testy. Kiedy zrozumieliśmy, na czym polega problem, tak jak ty chcieliśmy się upewnić, że się nie mylimy. Wynalazłem więc własne zaklęcie do sprawdzania, uwarzyliśmy trzydzieści osiem eliksirów zawierających skrzydła motyli lub ciem jako składnik wiążący i je sprawdziłem.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie list do nowych uczniów.

– I to za to dostałeś Nagrodę Trismegistosa?

Skinął głową.

– Ponieważ skrzydła motyli można dostać bez problemu, po tym odkryciu po prostu wycofano skrzydła ciem z obiegu. Powody znają tylko Mistrzowie Eliksirów i stażyści. Watkins nie ma o tym pojęcia. Wśród jego składników znalazłem tylko skrzydła motyli.

– To skąd ty masz ćmie?

– To zapasy jeszcze z czasów testów. I nadal ich używam, kiedy warzę jakieś nowe eliksiry ze składnikami roślinnymi.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się i Hermiona poczuła, jakby ktoś zdjął jej kamień z serca.

– I sądzisz, że inne składniki zareagują tak samo?

– Jestem prawie pewien. Ale najlepiej przekonajmy się, sprawdzając je w taki sam sposób.

Sprawdzenie żądeł Żądlibąka i ekskrementów Lunaballa zajęło im ponad dwie godziny. Istotnie, zapach już nie był taki przyjemny. Tuż przed pierwszą byli akurat w trakcie testowania i nie chcieli przerywać, więc Severus

wyczarował patronusa i wysłał Minerwie wiadomość, że się spóźnią i przyjdą koło drugiej.

Hermiona spojrzała na błyszczącą, srebrną łanię i poczuła nagłe przejmujące zimno rozlewające się w jej wnętrzu i ściskające lodowatą pięścią jej serce.

_Lily. On nadal kocha Lily. Kim ty jesteś przy niej?_

Severus uchylił drzwi i łania pogalopowała długim korytarzem. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią dotąd, aż znikła. I poczuła, że tak właśnie znikły jej nadzieje.

Westchnęła ciężko, osunęła się na stołek i wróciła do mieszania. I nie odczuła nawet radości, gdy ostatni roztwór zmętniał.

_On nigdy nie będzie twój._

Podczas obiadu siedziała zobojętniała i niechętnie brała udział w dyskusji. Zarówno Severus, jak i Minerwa wzięli to za zmęczenie, z tym, że Minerwa podejrzewała również, że dziewczyna miała dość jego sarkastycznych komentarzy. Kiedy Severus powiedział, że będzie można podmienić Watkinsowi jeden ze składników i definitywnie pozbyć się problemu, tylko pokiwała głową. Właśnie zrozumiała, że w ten sposób odpadnie jeden z nielicznych powodów, dla których się widywali.

– Czyli skończyliście na dziś? – spytała Minerwa, patrząc z ukosa na dziewczynę.

– Tak – odparł Severus.

– W takim razie po południu możemy skończyć pisać listy do nowych uczniów – zaproponowała Hermiona.

– Moja droga, sądzę, że powinnaś trochę odpocząć – powiedziała natychmiast Minerwa. – Ja pomogę profesorowi Snape’owi.

_Merlinie, proszę, nie!_

Hermiona spojrzała prosząco w oczy Severusa, ale on tylko potaknął.

– Zgadzam się z profesor McGonagall. Wracaj do domu. Jutro będę cię potrzebował, żeby podmienić Watkinsowi skrzydła motyli, więc lepiej, żebyś była wypoczęta.

– Czemu nie dziś? – zaprotestowała.

– Severusie, ja też mogę ci pomóc – powiedziała równocześnie Minerwa.

_O Boże, to już lepiej jutro..._

Severus patrzył chwilę na obie czarownice w milczeniu. Faktycznie, mogli podmienić skrzydła w Mungu dziś, a jutro udać się do Scotta, u którego mieszkał tymczasowo Watkins. Ale równocześnie czuł, że zdecydowanie wolał iść tam z Hermioną. Szczególnie że najwyraźniej coś było z nią nie tak.

_Udaje, czy tak reaguje na to, że ja udaję? Trochę za dobrze to wygląda na udawanie..._

– Jutro. To musi być zrobione tego samego dnia. Nie chcę ryzykować, że Watkins w poniedziałek przyniesie do Kliniki składniki z domu – zdecydował w końcu. – Spotkamy się jutro o piątej i sprawdzimy zapasy, które ma u Scotta, a potem zajmiemy się Kliniką.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Do końca obiadu starała się wymyślić jakiś wiarygodny pretekst do pozostania w zamku, ale bała się, że profesor McGonagall zacznie coś podejrzewać. I w końcu Severus też jej powiedział, że ma wracać.

_No pewnie. Pomogłaś mu w warzeniu i teraz już cię nie potrzebuje. Ciesz się, że w ogóle spotykacie się jutro._

Po obiedzie poszli we troje do jego saloniku, w którym oboje wczoraj pracowali. Ponieważ Severus powiedział, że ma wziąć ze sobą strój ze smoczej skóry  _(Merlinie, na całe szczęście!)_ , nie bawiła się w przebieranie, tylko zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy i przygotowała świstoklik. W tym czasie Severus podszedł do okna i stał w milczeniu, założywszy ręce, a Minerwa zaczęła przeglądać listy do uczniów.

– Dziękuję za weekend – powiedziała głucho Hermiona, podchodząc do nich.

Minerwa wstała i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

– To my ci dziękujemy, moja droga. Odpocznij dzisiaj, zasłużyłaś na to.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno. W jej marzeniach to nie profesor McGonagall kładła rękę na jej ramieniu. Jej dotyk był... nijaki. Prawie wcale go nie czuła. Jak to możliwe, że najlżejsze muśnięcie jego dłoni, otarcie się ich palców rozpalało w niej ogień, zaś ona mogła klepać ją po ramieniu i nie robiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia?

Severus stanął koło niej.

– Dziękuję za twoją pomoc, Hermiono.

Zamrugała i rozejrzała się na boki, ukrywając łzy.

– Do zobaczenia – ostatni rzut oka na jego buty... na nic innego nie była w stanie się zdobyć, i aktywowała świstoklik.

Kiedy znikła, Severus zacisnął pięść i podszedł do Minerwy. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał pożegnanie z Hermioną.

– No nareszcie trochę zmiękłeś, Severusie – mruknęła czarownica.

– Słucham?

– Przynajmniej na pożegnanie powiedziałeś jej coś miłego. Wiem, że jest trudno i oboje pewnie jesteście przemęczeni z powodu Norrisa i reszty, ale nie musisz być dla niej taki twardy.

Severus przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie mówił już do niej przy innych po imieniu. O ile pamiętał, ona nigdy nie zwróciła się do niego przez ty.  _Cholera, trochę przesadziłeś._

Nie miał innego wyboru, jak udawać, że to z powodu złego humoru. Na całe szczęście w warczeniu miał doskonałą wprawę. Poza tym wcale nie musiał aż tak udawać.

– Minerwo, przyszłaś tu pomóc mi pisać listy, więc proponuję, żebyśmy się do nich ograniczyli – powiedział sucho.

Minerwa skinęła głową.

.

Hermiona wylądowała w przedpokoju. Kopnięciem zrzuciła z nóg swoje buty ze smoczej skóry i kiedy jeden wylądował pod drzwiami pokoju gościnnego, nie fatygowała się nawet, żeby go poprawić. Wrzuciła na półkę sandały i podobnie obeszła się z ubraniami. Po czym rzuciła się na kanapę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Powinna się cieszyć, że mogła spędzić z nim choć półtora dnia, ale nie potrafiła. Mogła tylko wyobrażać sobie, że mogliby właśnie siedzieć w jego saloniku, tuż koło siebie i rozmawiać... Mogłaby jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzeć na niego, cieszyć się jego żartami, pić z nim herbatę osłodzoną jego uśmiechem... Czuć ulotny zapach jego szamponu czy wody po goleniu... Oddychać tym samym powietrzem. Po prostu być koło niego.

Tymczasem profesor McGonagall ubzdurała sobie, że ma odpocząć i to ona pomoże Severusowi pisać listy...! I w tej chwili to właśnie ona siedziała koło niego i nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak cenna była każda chwila spędzona z nim...

Poczuła dławienie w gardle i gorącą łzę spływającą po policzku.  _Nie płacz, idiotko. Pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym. O NIM._

Siąknęła nosem i zacisnęła oczy.

Po raz pierwszy czuła niechęć do swojej byłej profesor. Gdyby tylko nie... Nagle usłyszała głos Ginny, dochodzący z kominka.

– Hermiona... Jesteś może w domu?

Zaskoczona, otarła łzy i spojrzała w zielone płomienie. Ginny widocznie coś od niej potrzebowała.  _Bardzo dobrze, choć przez chwilę pomyślisz o czymś innym!_

Szybko otarła twarz i zdjęła zabezpieczenia.

– Jasne, Ginny! – zawołała do przyjaciółki.

Głowa rudowłosej pojawiła się w płomieniach.

– Masz może coś na ból głowy? Już mi trochę przeszło, ale nie do końca...

– Jasne, chodź.

Ginny weszła przez kominek i płomienie znikły. Hermiona poszła do apteczki, którą miała w łazience, więc Ginny usiadła na kanapie. Popatrzyła dziwnym wzrokiem na buta leżącego niedaleko, drugiego stojącego krzywo po środku przedpokoju i wzruszyła ramionami.

Hermiona przyniosła jej fiolkę z eliksirem.

– Wypij wszystko. Jest mocny, niedługo powinno ci przejść zupełnie.

– Wyszły mi wszystkie smocze łuski – wyjaśniła przepraszająco ruda i wypiła duszkiem całą zawartość fiolki. – W poniedziałek pójdę po nie i ci przyniosę...

– Nie przejmuj się, mam tego trochę – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona.

Przeszły do kuchni i dziewczyna zrobiła im obu herbatę. Ginny trzymała się jeszcze trochę za głowę i milczała.

– Gdzie Harry? – spytała Hermiona, stawiając przed nią szklankę. – Weź do tego dużo cytryny, to eliksir szybciej zadziała.

– Poszedł na marsz protestacyjny. Ja też bym poszła, ale rano myślałam, że zwariuję, tak mnie bolało.

– Cholerny rząd – mruknęła pod nosem.

– A ty dopiero co wróciłaś, co? – Ginny machnęła ręką w kierunku porozwalanych butów.

Hermiona skinęła głową i nasypała cukru do szklanki.

– W zeszły weekend też cię nie było – dodała Ginny.

W zeszły weekend byli we Francji. I było zdecydowanie lepiej. Przypomniała sobie ich poranno-wieczorny wypad w góry i uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Ale nie mogła o tym mówić.

– Ginny, to nie jest temat do dyskusji – zaprzeczyła.

Ginny podniosła głowę zdziwiona i po chwili zaskoczyła.

– Acha, to byłaś gdzieś ze Snape’m? Warzyliście coś? – zerknęła na buty.

_Przecież... cholera, skup się, idiotko!_

– Zmieńmy temat, dobrze?

– Coś wam nie poszło... sądząc po twojej minie.

– Jestem zmęczona i tyle – Hermiona wstała i zaczęła szukać byle czego do jedzenia, byle móc odwrócić się na chwilę.

Ginny chwilę wahała się, ale w końcu jej ciekawość zwyciężyła.

– Miona... nie chcę, żebyś mi opowiadała CO robicie, ale powiedz, jak ci się z nim pracuje?

Hermiona znalazła jakąś paczkę z ciastkami z czekoladową polewą i wróciła do stołu.

_Jak mi się z nim pracuje...?_ Na samo wspomnienie ogarnęła ją błogość.

– Wspaniale! Naprawdę. Wiem, że trudno innym w to uwierzyć, ale... – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc gdzieś na stół i przypominając sobie różne chwile z tego weekendu. – Jest cierpliwy i cudownie tłumaczy. Odpowiada na każde pytanie... Wszystko, co mówi, jest takie... takie proste, logiczne...  _Genialne!_ I... – nie mogła powiedzieć o tych najpiękniejszych chwilach, więc potrząsnęła głową. – Poza tym czasem żartuje... i uśmiecha się... Naprawdę! Więc nie bój się, że spędzam całe dnie z kimś, kto tylko na mnie warczy...

Ginny patrzyła na przyjaciółkę prawie w szoku. Oczywiście umiała sobie wyobrazić, że Snape może coś dobrze tłumaczyć, czy że nie jest sparaliżowany i potrafi się uśmiechnąć, ale sposób, w jaki Hermiona o nim mówiła... jej ton głosu, uśmiech...

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że on cię uczy na przyszły rok?

Hermiona potrzebowała paru sekund, żeby zrozumieć o co jej chodzi. Błyskawicznie zdecydowała się powiedzieć prawdę.

– Nie, to coś innego. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby sam dyrektor przygotowywał mnie do egzaminów, które będę zdawać w jego szkole.

– I jeszcze długo zamierzacie... ze sobą pracować?

Czas było zakończyć tą dyskusję. Hermiona podała przyjaciółce ciastko i wzięła drugie dla siebie.

– Ginny, zmieńmy temat. Mówię poważnie. I lepiej, żebyś nie rozmawiała o tym z Harrym.

Rudowłosa zaczęła opowiadać o odmianach zaklęcia czeszącego do robienia eleganckich fryzur i Hermiona przypomniała sobie, jak dziś rano Severus wiązał jej włosy i westchnęła cichutko.

Po skończeniu herbaty Ginny wróciła do domu i Hermiona została sama. Niechętnie poukładała buty i ubranie i zaczęła gotować coś do jedzenia na jutrzejszy dzień. Kiedy kończyła smażyć kotleta, którego postanowiła włożyć do chleba zamiast szynki, poczuła, jak pierścionek zrobił się ciepły.

Rzuciła gdzieś na bok rękawicę kuchenną, jednym szybkim ruchem zgasiła gaz pod patelnią i pospiesznie wyjęła pergamin.

_– Skończyliśmy pisać listy, jutro zostaną wysłane. Jak się czujesz?_

Coś w niej podskoczyło z radości na widok znajomego pisma.

_– Dobrze. Cieszę się, że profesor McGonagall ci pomogła._

_– W czasie obiadu wyraźnie nie byłaś w formie._

_Ach, to o to mu chodzi... Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak się czuję..._

Przez chwilę Hermiona nie wiedziała, co może odpisać. I postanowiła uważać, kiedy stuka różdżką. Niektórych jej przemyśleń zdecydowanie nie powinien oglądać.

_– Nic takiego. Nic mi nie jest. I dziękuję za troskę._

_– Odpocznij dziś. Połóż się wcześnie spać. Zobaczymy się jutro._

To był właśnie jej promyk nadziei. Że zobaczy go jutro.

_– Obiecuję, pójdę wcześnie spać. Ty też powinieneś odpocząć._

_– Do jutra. Dobranoc, Hermiono._

_– Dobranoc, Severusie._

_Dobranoc, najmilszy..._

Przycisnęła pergamin do ust.  _Severusie..._

Zacisnęła oczy, żeby nie widzieć, jak znikają litery pisane jego charakterem pisma.  _Merlinie, błagam, pomóż, zrób coś..._


	24. Rozdział 4 - część 2

Poniedziałek, 6.07

Nazajutrz sprawa trochę się skomplikowała. Po czwartej okazało się, że Aylin udało się zapomnieć przygotować dokumenty na spotkanie z Ministrem i Rockman kazał Aylin zejść mu z oczu i poprosił Hermionę o jak najszybsze przygotowanie wszystkiego, co trzeba. Dziewczyna najchętniej powiedziałaby mu, żeby się wypchał, bo akurat dziś nie może zostać dłużej, ale po pierwsze nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi, szczególnie dziś, a po drugie właśnie wtedy wszedł do ich biura Kingsley i na jej widok klasnął w dłonie.

– Widzę, że jesteś uratowany, Tyler. Nie wątpię, że twoja była asystentka zrobi to bez problemów! Panno Granger – zwrócił się do niej – niech pani mu pomoże.

Przy innych zawsze zwracali się do siebie z Kingsleyem oficjalnie per pan i pani, po rzuceniu na niego Imperiusa nic się nie zmieniło. Dlatego Hermiona odpowiedziała równie oficjalnie.

– Oczywiście, panie Ministrze.

Wyszła na chwilę do łazienki i napisała do Severusa.

_– Nie dam rady przyjść o piątej. Kingsley i Rockman kazali mi zostać. Skończę pewnie koło szóstej._

Czekała chwilę na odpowiedź.

_– Trudno, nie mamy innego wyjścia. Daj mi znać, jak już będziesz wolna._

_– Dobrze._

Starała się zrobić wszystko jak najszybciej, ale po zebraniu dokumentów musiała sporządzić jeszcze statystykę używania nowych eliksirów, bo okazało się, że Aylin, zamiast wyciągnąć średnie, po prostu zsumowała wszystko i podzieliła na pół. A potem Rockman kazał jej wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.

Kiedy skończyła, było sporo po siódmej. Zła i zdenerwowana napisała do Severusa.

_– Już skończyłam. Gdzie się spotykamy?_

_– Pod Mungiem._

Śmignęła więc pod Klinikę, do drugiego wymiaru. Dosłownie sekundę później pojawił się Severus. Wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego.

– Aż tyle musiał cię zatrzymać? – powiedział, potrząsając głową.

– Severusie, przepraszam, ale...

– Nie tłumacz się, wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Mówiłaś mu, że masz coś w planach na dzisiejszy wieczór?

– Nie. Nie chciałam. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak i zauważyliby, że ktoś koło nich się kręci...

Jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby podwójną pelerynę niewidkę i przykrył ich oboje.

– Bardzo dobrze. Morgana przekazała mi, że Watkins jeszcze siedzi w laboratorium, ale już zaczął sprzątać. Poczekamy pod drzwiami aż wyjdzie i szybko podmienimy proszek, a potem przeniesiemy się do Scotta.

Hermiona potaknęła, poprawiła pelerynę i wrócili do normalnego wymiaru. Cicho przeszli pod drzwi do laboratorium Watkinsa i stanęli pod ścianą. Hermiona przysunęła się trochę do Severusa, tak że ich ręce prawie się stykały, a on nie odsunął się od niej.

Czekali dość długo, aż wreszcie drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i młody chłopak wyszedł, niosąc w jednej ręce torbę z wystającymi gałęziami jakiegoś krzaka i długą, wąską butelką, a w drugim dużą papierową torbę z ubraniami. Wyraźnie się spieszył. Przez chwilę próbował przełożyć torbę do drugiej ręki, ale jedna z gałęzi wśliznęła się w ubrania, więc szarpnął ręką nerwowo i rzucił zaklęcie na drzwi, trzymając krzywo różdżkę, po czym wybiegł do korytarza.

– Poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę – Severus przytrzymał ją, bo dała już krok do przodu.

Czekali parę minut. Potem Severus zdjął zaklęcie ochronne i szybko weszli do środka i zapalili światło.

– Wyjmij dużą kopertę i otwórz ją – polecił, podając jej torbę i podchodząc do półki z buteleczkami i pudełkami.

Krótką chwilę szukał tego, co chciał, mrucząc do siebie „Papilio alas” i w końcu znalazł sporej wielkości pudełko z ozdobną pokrywką. Różdżką przeniósł zawartość do szeroko otwartej koperty. Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące, żeby w pudełku nie została choć jedna setna uncji i podała mu duży szklany słoik, z którego odsypał taką samą ilość proszku. Dziewczyna odebrała słój i zakorkowała go, a on w tym czasie zamknął pudełko i odstawił je na miejsce.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział, przykrywając ich oboje na powrót peleryną i wyszli pospiesznie z laboratorium. W korytarzu rzucił zaklęcie ochronne i wyszli przed Klinikę.

– Wspaniale! – ucieszyła się Hermiona, kiedy już przenieśli się do drugiego wymiaru. Odczuwała ulgę, choć wiedziała, że tylko chwilową.

– Istotnie, dobrze nam poszło – przyznał.

Nie czas jeszcze było się cieszyć, ale Severus poczuł, że poprawił mu się humor. Hermiona wyjęła z torby świstoklik i zapisała w nim adres Scotta.

– Dlaczego nie użyłeś Accio? – spytała równocześnie.

– Bo po pierwsze nie byłem pewien, jak Watkins nazwał ten proszek, więc być może musiałbym próbować użyć kilku różnych nazw, a po drugie mniej więcej pamiętałem, gdzie stał.

– Gotowe. Jaki mamy plan?

– Niestety nie mamy innego wyboru niż improwizować – odparł Severus. – Wylądujmy gdzieś niedaleko domu i zobaczmy, co się tam dzieje.

Świstoklik był gotowy, więc Hermiona wzięła go za rękę i przenieśli się pod dom Scotta.

Wylądowali na skraju lasu i od razu podeszli rozejrzeć się po terenie.

Dom był wąski, ale długi, piętrowy i kojarzył się Hermionie z francuskimi domami w stylu normandzkim, które widziała, będąc kiedyś w Dieppe. W dużym ogrodzie rosły hortensje różnego koloru. Olbrzymie kwiaty wyglądały jak chmara motyli, które zaraz zerwą się do lotu. Mniej więcej po środku były huśtawki dla dzieci i piaskownica.

Obeszli dom dookoła i zajrzeli do dwóch pomieszczeń, w których świeciły się światła. To najbardziej z brzegu było salonikiem i salą jadalną, zaraz obok była kuchnia. Mogli się domyśleć, że koło kuchni, po środku, był niewielki przedpokój, bo od frontu było wejście do domu. Od tyłu w tym miejscu było małe okienko, więc przypuszczali, że była to łazienka albo toaleta. Reszty nie widzieli, bo pomieszczenia były pogrążone w mroku. Z tyłu domu biegła ścieżka, za którą stał kolejny dom, za nim jeszcze parę innych. Zapewne jakaś niewielka czarodziejska osada, podobnie jak u Bensona.

– Scott zapewne dał Watkinsowi jakieś pomieszczenie na dole – powiedział Severus. – Łatwiej wnosić i wynosić składniki, kociołki, trójnogi...

– Sądzę, że musi to być jakiś pokój w samym rogu domu – odparła Hermiona. – Wszystkie pomieszczenia są przejściowe, tylko narożne nie. Scott ma dwójkę dzieci, byłby bardzo lekkomyślny, przeznaczając na laboratorium któreś przejściowe. Poza tym Watkins nie pozwoliłby, żeby ktoś mu grzebał w jego eliksirach.

Severus przypomniał sobie, że Scott był niezbyt przychylnie ustosunkowany do pomysłu aborcji, więc zaskakiwał go trochę fakt, że to właśnie on gościł Watkinsa. Choć pewnie Norris musiał mu kazać i nie miał innego wyjścia.

– Wiesz, jak w tego typu domach wchodzi się na górę? Prócz zewnętrznych schodków, które widzieliśmy z boku?

– Schody powinny być wewnątrz koło wejścia.

Na górze zapaliło się światło i w oknach zobaczyli biegające dzieci i dorosłą kobietę.

– Jest przed ósmą. Musimy wszystkich usytuować, zanim cokolwiek zrobimy.

Koło piaskownicy znaleźli niewielką ławeczkę i usiedli na niej. Po jakimś czasie światła na górze zgasły i dzieci z matką pojawiły się na dole. Kobieta krzątała się w kuchni, szykując widocznie jakąś kolację.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że dzieci za chwilę będą głodne – mruknęła Hermiona.

– Nie widzę ani Scotta, ani Watkinsa.

Po jakimś kwadransie wyjaśniło się, czemu ich nie widzieli. Usłyszeli chrzęst kamieni i nagle zza domku wyszedł Scott w towarzystwie...

– Smith! – Hermiona skuliła się na ławce, jakby to mogło jej pomóc się schować.

Severus skrzywił się na jego widok. Po przeczytaniu francuskich informacji na jego temat, Smith zdecydowanie umocnił się na czołowej pozycji na liście jego prywatnych wrogów.

Scott i Smith rozmawiali ze sobą o czymś cicho, za nimi wlókł się Watkins.

– Gdyby przyszedł na kolację, nie byłoby źle. Takie kolacje trwają zazwyczaj dłużej niż zwykle – zauważyła dziewczyna.

Mężczyźni weszli do domu. Scott otworzył drzwi Smithowi i wszedł zaraz za nim, nie kłopocząc się o Watkinsa, który musiał sobie je przytrzymać.

– Poprawka – skorygowała Hermiona. – Jeśli on go tak bardzo kocha, Watkins będzie pewnie jadł ze świniami...

Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Mimo obaw Hermiony trójka mężczyzn usiadła w saloniku i zaczęli rozmawiać. Severus zobaczył, jak kobieta smagnęła różdżką i na blat przed nią spłynęły łagodnie talerze. Liczył je. Trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć...

– Wygląda na to, że jednak zarówno Smith, jak i Watkins załapią się na kolację.

Watkins nagle wstał, przeszedł przez kuchnię i po chwili na drugim końcu budynku zabłysło światło prześwitujące przez szparę w grubej zasłonie. Severus podbiegł szybko do okna i starał się coś dojrzeć.

Nie widział całości pomieszczenia, ale nie wyglądało na duże. Okno z przeciwnej strony zasłonięte było czarną zasłoną, zapewne po to, żeby nie nagrzało się za bardzo. Pod sufitem paliła się gazowa lampa. Widział tylko fragment stołu zastawionego zupełnie chaotycznie buteleczkami, flakonikami, słoikami i pudełkami.

Po chwili Watkins wyszedł i światło zgasło. Severus zaklął pod nosem.  _Przeszukanie tego bajzlu będzie koszmarem!_

Wrócił do Hermiony i sięgnął do swojej torby po pelerynę niewidkę, słój z proszkiem i kopertę.

– Watkins nie miał jeszcze czasu wszystkiego dobrze poustawiać i wszystko jest ze sobą przemieszane – powiedział. – Będę musiał tam wejść i obejrzeć wszystko.

– Ja też pójdę! – zaproponowała natychmiast Hermiona.

– Nie ma sensu – zaprzeczył stanowczo. – Zrobimy dokładnie tak, jak zazwyczaj w Św. Mungu. Ja pójdę szukać, a ty będziesz stała na czatach. Przez jakiś czas będą jeść, ale nie wiem, jak długo to potrwa. Więc wśliznę się tam i będę szukać. Ty stań dalej od domu, żeby widzieć cały. Jeśli zobaczysz, że ktoś wstaje i wychodzi z salonu, będziesz mogła mnie ostrzec.

– Rozumiem, że mam ci napisać cokolwiek, tak?

– Dokładnie. Wtedy zgaszę światło i ukryję się w drugim wymiarze.

Hermionie to się nie podobało.

– Co, jeśli aż z salonu widać, że świeci się światło w laboratorium? Przez jakąś szparę w drzwiach...

Severus skinął głową.

– Położę coś na podłodze.

– Skąd będziesz wiedzieć, że już możesz zapalić światło?

– Napisz do mnie jeszcze raz. Otworzę medalion i wyjmę pergamin i schowam go z powrotem.

Nadal się jej to nie podobało.  _A jeśli tam jest też dziurka od klucza?! Co, jeśli wszyscy troje będą chcieli tam wejść?! Jean Jacques mówił, że nikt ich nie zobaczy ani nie usłyszy, ale czy może dotknąć?! Cholera, cholera...!_

– W razie czego koniecznie aportuj się stamtąd. Gdziekolwiek – powiedziała wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

Zobaczyli, jak kobieta przechodzi z kuchni do salonu, a zaraz za nią wbiegają dzieci. Wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Severus narzucił na siebie pelerynę i znikł jej z oczu. Chwyciła go za rękę.

– Najlepiej aportuj się do środka!

– Nie martw się. Przygotuj pergamin i bądź gotowa!

– Severus... proszę, uważaj na siebie!

Poczuła, jak oddał jej uścisk i puścił. Usłyszała cichutkie kroki i potem ciszę. Odszedł.

Bardzo jej się to nie podobało. Kobieta pewnie nie przestanie łazić do kuchni i z powrotem, dzieci będą biegać do łazienki... do tego jest ich tu aż troje. W tym ten cholerny Auror. Oni wszyscy i Severus, w niewielkim domku.

Zagryzła usta i przygotowała pergamin. Przez parę sekund idiotycznie zastanawiała się, co napisać. Nagle w oknie laboratorium zapaliło się światło.

Żeby wszystko dobrze widzieć, cofnęła się jeszcze trochę, oparła o huśtawkę i zaczęła wpatrywać się w jedzących. Po chwili, zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniem, kobieta wstała i podała rękę małej dziewczynce. Hermiona natychmiast pomyślała „ _Chowaj się!!!”_ i stuknęła w pergamin. Zanim światło zgasło, kobieta i dziewczynka zdążyły już wejść do kuchni. Przeszły przez nią i zniknęły w mroku.

Hermiona jęknęła cichutko. Po chwili kobieta i mała wróciły. Odczekała chwilę i napisała  _„OK”._

Po jakimś czasie Scott wstał od stołu, więc wysłała Severusowi kolejną wiadomość. Ale Scott podszedł tylko do szafki za stołem i wyjął jakąś butelkę. Poczekała minutę i znów napisała do Severusa.

W ciągu kolejnych minut musiała do niego pisać jeszcze parę razy. Za którymś razem kobieta zdążyła już wejść do przedpokoju, a światło nadal się paliło.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu to trwało. Z początku nie liczyła upływających minut, potem stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu, bo i tak nie wiedziała, ile już mineło. Później zaczęła jednak liczyć, ale za każdym razem, jak ktoś podnosił się od stołu, traciła rytm i zapominała, na ilu skończyła.

Zrobiło się już ciemno. Może dlatego, że na niebie pojawiły się chmury, może było już tak późno. Hermiona zaczęła się trząść, zarówno z chłodu, jak i z nerwów. To trwało stanowczo za długo!!!

Kiedy nagle Watkins wstał od stołu, w panice ścisnęła różdżkę tak mocno, że jeszcze chwila i by ją przełamała. Dźgnęła pergamin, myśląc „ _UCIEKAJ!!_!” i wbiła błagalny wzrok w okno laboratorium. Światło zgasło i zaległa ciemność.

Watkinsa nie było coraz dłużej i Hermiona zaczęła drżeć jeszcze mocniej.

– Boże, niech on go nie zobaczy... Boże, niech on go nie zobaczy... – wyszeptała i powtarzała to w kółko, niezdolna pomyśleć o niczym innym.

W laboratorium zabłysło nagle światło i Hermiona poczuła, że za chwilę oszaleje. Umiała już tylko szeptać „Boże, proszę”, cokolwiek ten mógł zrobić.

Nagle światło zgasło i po chwili Watkins wrócił do stołu. Hermiona westchnęła tak mocno, że myślała, że zwymiotuje. Oparła się mocniej o huśtawkę, czując, że za chwilę po prostu upadnie. Wysłała wiadomość do Severusa i po paru sekundach światło zapaliło się na nowo.

.

Severus znalazł właśnie buteleczkę z proszkiem ze skrzydeł motyli, kiedy poczuł, że medalion, zamiast zrobić się ciepły, niemal zapiekł go. Natychmiast zgasił gazową lampę, po ciemku zakręcił buteleczkę i cofnął się do kąta, gdzie chował się cały czas. Błyskawicznie wyjął pergamin i schował go i czekał na potwierdzenie od Hermiony, że ktokolwiek odszedł od stołu, już do niego wrócił.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Domyślał się, że musiało stać się coś wyjątkowego, skoro Hermiona tak mocno zareagowała, więc czekał nadal.

Już zaczął się niecierpliwić i równocześnie obawiać, że przegapił sygnał, lub że Hermiona napisała do niego, ZANIM wyjął pergamin, kiedy nagle drzwi się otwarły, lampa zapłonęła i do środka wszedł Watkins.

_Acha, o to chodziło!_

Severus patrzył, jak chłopak krząta się i przestawia kilka buteleczek, bierze jakąś fiolkę z pomarańczowym płynem i wychodzi. Zapadła ciemność. Parę sekund później medalion zrobił się ciepły, więc wyszedł, zapalił światło i zaklęciami szybko opróżnił buteleczkę, wyczyścił ją i napełnił proszkiem ze skrzydeł ciem.

Upewnił się, że w żadnym z pozostałych pojemników nie ma już proszku ze skrzydeł motyli i poczuł, jak medalion znów robi się bardzo gorący.

_Żeby ich szlag trafił! Jedzą, czy urządzają sobie tam trening do Quidditcha?!_

Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Natychmiast zgasił lampę i w tym momencie ktoś przebiegł przed oknem, a po chwili dobiegł go męski krzyk.

Poczuł nagłe ukłucie strachu i czym prędzej aportował się przed dom. Nie zobaczył Hermiony i ogarnęło go przerażenie.  _Merlinie, jeśli ją złapali..._

_._

Kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła Smitha, który zerwał się nagle z krzesła i wypadł biegiem z salonu, w panice stuknęła różdżką w pergamin, myśląc coś bezsensownego i przeniosła wzrok na okno laboratorium. Światło jeszcze paliło się, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i wypadł przez nie Smith. Pobiegł gdzieś za dom i po chwili usłyszała jego krzyk.

_Severus???!!! Gdzieś za domem?!_

Wyrwała z torby niewidkę i na wszelki wypadek okryła się nią. Gdyby musiała nagle przenieść się do normalnego wymiaru, przynajmniej będzie miała już ją na sobie.

W tym momencie usłyszała trzaśnięcie gdzieś niedaleko i z domu wypadli Scott z Watkinsem. Stanęli przed progiem i Scott zawołał:

– Teddy, dopadłeś go?!

Przerażona cofnęła się jak najciszej aż pod las. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale wolała być jak najdalej od nich. Weszła aż za pierwsze drzewa i oparła się o nie.

Nagle zza domu wyszedł Smith, trzymając przed sobą za kark jakiegoś człowieka. Szczupłego, wysokiego, z prostymi włosami sięgającymi za ramiona...

_O Boże, nie...!_

– Mam go, Teddy. Damy mu taki wycisk, że popamięta nas na całe życie! – powiedział Smith i kopniakiem posłał go na ziemię.

Usłyszała jęk bólu i równocześnie coś w niej zawyło. Czując, jak robi się jej słabo i ciężko, złapała się jedną ręką za usta, żeby nie krzyknąć, a drugą uwiesiła na drzewie, skamieniała z przerażenia.

_Severus! Severus! ... Boże, wszystko tylko NIE TO!!!_

_._

Na widok Scotta i Watkinsa wybiegających przed dom Severus cofnął się aż do lasu. Równocześnie rozglądał się na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu Hermiony.  _Gdzieś tu powinna być!_

Scott wyraźnie zawołał „go”, a nie „ją” i choć to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie chodzi o Hermionę, Severus trzymał się kurczowo tej myśli.

Na widok prowadzonego przez Smitha mężczyzny odetchnął z ulgą. To nie była ona!!! Obojętne, kto to był, jedyne, co się liczyło, to to, że to nie była Hermiona!

_Gdzie ona jest?! Zaraz, w jakim ty jesteś wymiarze??_ Chyba już się pogubił. Może był w normalnym i dlatego jej nie widział? To musiało być to!

Na wszelki wypadek cofnął się głębiej w las i równocześnie rzucił zaklęcie zmiany wymiaru. I usłyszał czyjś krzyk.

– Tam ktoś jest!!!

W jednej sekundzie zrozumiał, że przeniósł się do normalnego i że to właśnie jego usłyszeli albo zobaczyli między drzewami. Natychmiast przeniósł się z powrotem do drugiego.

.

Smith zobaczył, że mężczyzna na ziemi poruszył się, jakby chciał wstać, więc kopnął go w brzuch i popatrzył w kierunku wskazanym przez Watkinsa. Słyszał tylko głuche jęki leżącego, ale w mroku nic nie zobaczył.

– Dajcie mi jakąś pochodnię – rozkazał. – A ty się zamknij! – szturchnął butem niewyraźny kształt przed sobą.

Scott zdjął lampę wiszącą nad wejściem i zapalił ją.

– To tylko złodzieje, Teddy. Nie musisz ich zabijać.

Smith wyrwał mu lampę i uniósł do góry.

.

Hermiona zupełnie nie rozumiała, o co chodziło z tym kimś. Przez chwilę sądziła, że w jakiś sposób ją zobaczyli, mimo peleryny niewidki i bycia w drugim wymiarze, ale Watkins wskazał ręką trochę na prawo od niej.

Kiedy Smith kopnął Severusa i usłyszała jego skowyt i jęki, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.  _Smith, zabiję cię, ty sukinsynu...!_

W świetle zaświeconej lampy przez chwilę zobaczyła skulony, czarny kształt na ziemi, po czym Smith uniósł ją w górę.

_O mój Boże, o mój Boże..._

Myśli wirowały w jej głowie jak szalone i uciekały, ilekroć próbowała się skupić i czuła tylko przerażającą, bezradną pustkę. Jak małe, zagubione dziecko w ciemnym lesie.

Smith oddał lampę stojącemu za nim Scottowi, złapał Severusa za włosy i szarpnął brutalnie do góry. Ten zajęczał z bólu. Smith przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła i spojrzał w kierunku lasu. Na nią?

– Wyłaź, albo go zabiję!

Hermiona załkała cicho, gryząc się w rękę.

– Pospiesz się, dla takiego bydlęcia nie będę długo czekał! – wrzasnął Smith.

–... stem sam... – wycharczał Severus.

Nie widziała jego twarzy, bo Scott oświetlał ich od tyłu, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić grymas bólu. Zachciało jej się wyć. Chronił ją nawet w takiej sytuacji...

_Nie jesteś sam! Nigdy nie będziesz! Nie zostawię cię!!!_

– Różdżka w zęby, ręce do góry i wychodź!

Wahała się jeszcze chwilę.  _We dwójkę coś wymyślimy. Żeby tylko ten sukinsyn przestał się nad nim znęcać..._

– Crucio!

Severus krzyknął przeraźliwie i upadł na ziemię, nadal wrzeszcząc i wijąc się. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że czuje ten sam ból. Zawyła i z trudem nabrała powietrza. Nie widząc już nic przez załzawione oczy, trzęsącą się ręką machnęła różdżką i zmieniła wymiar. Nieporadnie sięgnęła po pelerynę i zdarła ją z siebie. Włożyła różdżkę w zęby, uniosła wysoko ręce i posłusznie postąpiła w kierunku Smitha...

.

Severus patrzył dookoła siebie, próbując odnaleźć Hermionę. Czas było stąd uciekać. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Smitha ani na jęki i krzyki człowieka na ziemi, choć czuł, że krew w nim wrze, ale kiedy usłyszał „Crucio”, na sekundę odwrócił się w jego stronę i pomyślał, że powinien przecież coś zrobić. Przeszłość wróciła, znów był koło Czarnego Pana albo otoczony Śmierciożercami i musiał się przyglądać, jak zamęczają na śmierć kogoś, kogo powinien chronić... i musiał udawać, że go to bawi...

W tym samym momencie usłyszał przejmujący kobiecy krzyk dochodzący gdzieś z bliska i natychmiast zrozumiał, że Hermiona sądzi, że człowiek na ziemi to on.  _Jeśli ona zechce tam pójść..._

W przypływie paniki rozejrzał się i nagle zobaczył jej sylwetkę, zaledwie o parę kroków od niego. Z rękoma uniesionymi do góry i różdżką w ustach...

– Hermiono, NIE!!! – krzyknął.

Dziewczyna ruszyła w kierunku Smitha. Nie dbając już o nic, rzucił się w jej kierunku, dwoma susami dopadł jej i złapał za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu. Poczuł, jak zesztywniała i jak przez mgłę pojął, że ona już przeniosła się do ICH wymiaru!

W ciągu sekundy, czterema smagnięciami różdżki zmienił wymiar, przywołał jej torbę, pelerynę i złapawszy mocno dziewczynę, przeniósł ich na powrót do drugiego wymiaru. I aportował ich gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek.

Wylądowali nad jakimś jeziorem.

– Severus??? ...Severus? – wyjęczała cicho Hermiona, bo nadal nic nie widziała. – Severus, proszę...

– Już wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział, podtrzymując ją, żeby nie upadła.

– Severus...! – oszołomiona Hermiona nic nie rozumiała, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia, jeśli to był on. – Severus...?!

– Jestem tutaj.

Ulga była tak wielka, że aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Panika jeszcze nie minęła, ból też nie. Nie mogła nabrać powietrza, nie potrafiła powiedzieć już nic więcej. Poczuła dławienie w gardle i na nowo łzy w oczach i wybuchnęła płaczem, bojąc się go puścić. Póki go dotykała, wiedziała, że to on.

Severus poczuł, jak Hermiona wtula się w niego i zaczyna szlochać. Przytulił ją mocno i próbował uspokoić. Dziewczyna z trudem oddychała i zanosiła się płaczem, trzęsąc się strasznie, więc upuścił na ziemię różdżkę, jej torbę i pelerynę i zaczął głaskać ją po włosach i plecach, równocześnie szepcząc jej do ucha kojące słowa.

– Już po wszystkim... już wszystko w porządku... jestem tu... już dobrze... – powtarzał w kółko.

Po chwili poczuł, że trochę mniej spazmatycznie zaciska ręce na jego ramionach i plecach i głośny szloch i jęki zamieniły się w łkanie, ale nie przestał ani na chwilę gładzić jej po plecach i masować delikatnie jej głowy czubkami palców wplątanych w jej włosy. Poczuł, że poruszyła się w jego objęciach.

– Myślałam... że to ty... że to ciebie... złapali... i że cię bije... – starała się wyjaśnić, łapiąc nierówno oddech, – że chce cię... – zajęczała na nowo, bo nie potrafiła dokończyć tego zdania. – Mówiłeś, że... jesteś sam... ale ja nie mogłabym... nie zostawiłabym cię...! Nie pozwoliłabym mu! – rozpłakała się na nowo.

_O Merlinie...!!!_

Kiedy zrozumiał, że ona próbowała go ratować i gotowa była się dla niego poświęcić, zalała go wdzięczność, ale i oszołomienie. Jeszcze nikt nigdy w jego życiu nie zdecydował się go bronić. Wiedział, ona z pewnością też, co by jej zrobili, gdyby ją złapali i świadomość, że zdecydowała się wydać się w ich ręce dla niego, kosztem własnego życia niemal go poraziła.

– Już dobrze, maleńka – powiedział cicho w jej włosy zdławionym ze wzruszenia głosem.

To jedno słowo było niczym balsam.  _Maleńka..._ Hermiona poczuła, że wolno spływa na nią spokój. Chlipnęła jeszcze raz, pociągnęła nosem i wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej, szukając komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, które dawały jego ramiona.

Severus zacisnął mocno oczy. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogła zrobić. W takiej sytuacji powinna go zostawić i chronić siebie, żeby później móc przyjść mu z pomocą. Albo pozwolić mu umrzeć. Powinna zostać, żeby móc samej dokończyć to, co robili razem. Ale to nie była odpowiednia chwila na to, żeby jej to tłumaczyć. Teraz powinien jej dziękować.

Zwykłe „dziękuję” było zbyt przyziemne, zbyt proste, niegodne tego, co chciał jej powiedzieć. Nie umiał znaleźć słów, które by oddały to, co czuł. Musiał, po prostu MUSIAŁ jej to jakoś okazać!

Przesunął palcami po jej policzku, wsunął je pod jej brodę, uniósł jej głowę do góry i przytulił usta do jej czoła. Czuł jej ciepły, urywany oddech na swojej szyi, ręce, które przestały zaciskać się kurczowo na jego plecach i zamarły w bezruchu i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Ogarnęło go przerażenie, więc podniósł głowę, przygarnął ją mocno i ukrył twarz w jej włosach.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, ile tak stali. Po paru sekundach, a może minutach Severus poluźnił uścisk i Hermiona odważyła się unieść głowę.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – spytała, nie poznając zupełnie okolicy w zapadłej już dobrze ciemności.

– Nie wiem – mruknął.

– Severus... zabierz mnie stąd... do domu – poprosiła.

_„Zabierz mnie do domu”... jak cudownie to brzmi..._ Severus pochylił się po swoją różdżkę i jej rzeczy. Dziewczyna straciła nagle podparcie i zachwiała się, więc podtrzymał ją jedną ręką, drugą założył sobie jej torbę na ramię, przerzucił przez nie pelerynę, po czym wziął ją na ręce i aportował ich do jej mieszkania.

Kiedy wylądowali w saloniku, przeniósł ich do normalnego wymiaru i położył Hermionę na kanapie. Było ciemno, tylko przez okno wpadało trochę poświaty z ulicy, więc podniósł się, żeby zapalić światło, ale Hermiona usiadła gwałtownie i złapała go rozpaczliwie za rękę.

– Już jesteśmy w domu – szepnął. – Nigdzie nie idę, chcę tylko włączyć światło.

– Zapal lampę... Na komodzie.

Mruknął „Lumos” i podszedł do komody. Po chwili zrozumiał, że wyłącznik jest na kablu, poniżej mebla i wcisnął go. Lampa zabłysła ciepłym, żółtawo-pomarańczowym światłem. Wrócił do Hermiony i usiadł obok niej.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Już lepiej... – westchnęła jeszcze trochę drżącym głosem.

– Chcesz coś pić albo jeść?

– Nie – odparła po namyśle. – Może później.

Westchnął na widok jej czerwonych, zapuchniętych oczu.

– Nie idź jutro do pracy. Powiedz, że jesteś chora i odpocznij.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i pociągnęła nosem.

– Nie, pójdę. Być może Rockman się dowie, że ktoś kręcił się tam dziś wieczorem ... i lepiej, żeby nie zaczął mnie podejrzewać.

Cóż, miała rację.

– W takim razie idź już spać. Masz jeszcze eliksir uspokajający?

– W szafce, w łazience.

Wstał i tym razem pozwoliła mu odejść. Znalazł szafkę, która służyła za apteczkę i zobaczył eliksir słodkiego snu.  _Bardzo dobrze, lepiej, żeby dziś nic się jej nie śniło._

– Wypijesz to – pokazał jej fiolkę z fioletowym płynem. – Ale wpierw połóż się do łóżka.

Dziewczyna poznała eliksir i wstała niepewnie. Poszła się umyć i przebrać i wróciła już w szlafroku. Severus podał jej fiolkę, ale zamiast ją wziąć, pociągnęła go za rękę, stając przed drzwiami sypialni.

– Nie chcę być sama. Boję się – bała się, że jeśli nie będzie go widzieć, okaże się, że tam to jednak był on.

Severus westchnął, skinął głową i wszedł za nią do środka. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, kiedy ona zdjęła szlafrok i układała się w pościeli, odkorkował fiolkę i podał jej.

– Po tym nic ci się nie będzie śniło.

– A jeśli się zbudzę? – dziewczyna wzięła fiolkę, ale zawahała się przed wypiciem.

Natychmiast zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

– Jeśli chcesz, zostanę do rana.

– Proszę...

Potaknął i wskazał eliksir.

– Pij.

Hermiona wypiła wszystko i poczuła rozkoszne ciepło rozlewające się po jej ciele. Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go za rękę tuż przed tym, jak zamknęły się jej oczy. Poczuła jeszcze, jak oddaje jej uścisk i osunęła się w spokój i miękką ciemność.

Severus siedział jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na śpiącą dziewczynę. Potem delikatnie wysunął rękę, poprawił cienką kołdrę i wyszedł, gasząc światło.

Była już prawie dziesiąta wieczorem.  _Minerwa pewnie bardzo się denerwuje... trzeba ją choćby powiadomić, że wszystko jest w porządku..._

Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem zerknął do lodówki i szafki i stwierdził, że Hermionie nie zostało za wiele do jedzenia.

Świsnął przed szkolną bramę i gdy tylko dotarł do swoich komnat, przywołał skrzata i poprosił o przygotowanie czegoś, z czego będą mogli sobie zrobić jutro śniadanie. Potem wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu do kominka.

– Gabinet Minerwy McGonagall.

Natychmiast rozległ się jej cichy krzyk. Minerwa siedziała w fotelu przy kominku z książką w ręku i próbowała czytać, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.

– No nareszcie! Severusie, już zaczęłam się denerwować! Chodź, szybko!

Severus wszedł do niej i usiadł w fotelu obok.

– Dopiero wróciliśmy – wyjaśnił.

Minerwa wpatrywała się w niego z niecierpliwością.

– Udało wam się?!

Pokiwał głową.

– Udało się, ale było ciężko – kiedy zobaczył jej pytającą minę, wyjaśnił dokładniej. – Hermiona mogła pojawić się dopiero po siódmej, więc wpierw zamieniliśmy proszek w Klinice, a potem wybraliśmy się do Scotta, u którego tymczasowo mieszka Watkins. Sporo czasu zajęło mi znalezienie pojemnika, a potem... – chrząknął, trochę zakłopotany. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie ma powiedzieć. A potem nagle poczuł, że po prostu nie mógł zbagatelizować tego, co zrobiła. – Rozdzieliliśmy się z Hermioną. Ona pilnowała na zewnątrz, ja szukałem proszku. Ktoś się do nich podkradł i Smith złapał jakiegoś mężczyznę troszkę do mnie podobnego z postury. Hermiona myślała, że to ja, więc kiedy Smith zaczął krzyczeć, że go zabije, jeśli jego wspólnik się nie podda i nie przyjdzie... zamierzała do niego pójść. Jak to potem mi powiedziała, żeby mnie ratować – uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale nie spuścił wzroku. Był z tego dumny.

Minerwa aż westchnęła głośno.

– Merlinie... mam nadzieję, że na nią za to nie nakrzyczałeś!

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

– Kiedy ją odciągnąłem i zrozumiała, że to nie byłem ja, dostała histerii i nie mogła się opanować. Aportowałem nas do niej do domu i dałem jej eliksir słodkiego snu. Już śpi, ale... obiecałem jej, że będę tam całą noc. Powiedziała, że się boi.

Czarownica spojrzała na niego z wyrazem bólu w oczach.

– W takim razie idź już. Ona jest wspaniała – powiedziała, głęboko przejęta.

Severus był zbyt poruszony, żeby dzisiejszego wieczora ukrywać swoje uczucia. Poza tym czuł, że nie powinien.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak – odpowiedział, wstając. – Postaw, proszę, osłony w moim gabinecie za parę minut.

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania Hermiony, dziewczyna spała spokojnie, oddychając miarowo przez półotwarte usta. Przyniósł sobie z gościnnego pokoju gruby koc i poduszkę i położył się na kanapie w salonie. Wolał być blisko na wypadek, gdyby się obudziła.

Nie sądził, żeby udało mu się zasnąć po wieczorze tak pełnym wydarzeń i wrażeń. Już sama podmiana proszku była trudna, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zawsze wszystko będzie się układać tak dobrze, jak w Św. Mungu. Do tego doszło spotkanie Smitha, którego zaczynał nienawidzić coraz bardziej i stres związany z tym, że w którymś momencie sądził, że złapali Hermionę. Ale tym, co go poruszyło najbardziej, była jej decyzja, żeby go ocalić.

Merlinie, nigdy w jego dorosłym życiu nikt nie zaryzykował własnym życiem w jego obronie. W czasach szkolnych oczywiście był Potter, ale to było zupełnie co innego. To nie była altruistyczna chęć pomocy i ochrony, tylko ratowanie własnego karku. Gdyby Potter tego nie zrobił, on albo by umarł, albo skończył z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Zaś Potter i reszta bandy z całą pewnością wylecieliby ze szkoły za narażanie życia innego ucznia, bycie niezarejestrowanymi animagami, co łamało prawo czarodziejów i za nocne wycieczki poza zamek. Dumbledore nie stanąłby w ich obronie, biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje tego „niewinnego” żartu.

Nigdy, kiedy był karany przez Czarnego Pana, nikt nie tylko nie wstawił się zanim, co jeszcze ostatecznie mógł zrozumieć, ale nawet nie zatroszczył się o niego potem, kiedy już skatowany leżał na ziemi. Ze strony Zakonu Feniksa nikt nie interesował się, w jakim stanie wracał ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Och, nawet przeklęty Dumbledore wydał go na śmierć. I już nie chodziło o to, że miał zostać zabity przez Czarnego Pana albo Pottera, bo obaj byli przekonani, że tylko w ten sposób mogą posiąść Czarną Różdżkę. W tamtym czasie jego życie nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, żeby spłacić dług i chronić syna kobiety, którą kochał i która przez niego nie żyła. Potem mógł już umrzeć. Nie, poczuł się zdradzony dlatego, że Dumbledore nie powiedział mu o tym. Jakby mimo wszystko mu nie wierzył.

To, co zrobiła Hermiona, było... czymś tak wspaniałym, że cały czas był tym poruszony. To było ucieleśnienie dobroci, szlachetności i odwagi i nie rozumiał, czym sobie na to zasłużył. Hermiona nie chciała od niego niczego, nie zrobiła tego, ponieważ oczekiwała czegoś w zamian. Zrobiła to po prostu DLA NIEGO. I to właśnie w niej kochał.

No i do tego wszystkiego musiał dodać to, co zrobił, żeby jej podziękować...

W Paryżu zrozumiał, że nie była mu obojętna. Ale zdecydował wtedy, że to ma skończyć się na przyjaźni. Racjonalna część jego umysłu mówiła mu, że to najlepsze, co może zrobić. Nie będzie potem bólu, cierpienia i rozczarowania. Równocześnie ta druga część umysłu protestowała coraz gwałtowniej i coraz trudniej przychodziło mu powstrzymywać choćby chęć przytulenia jej. W ten weekend bawił się jej włosami, nie mógł opanowywać się przed stawaniem blisko za nią i myśleniu o niej, śpiącej w tym samym zamku. I dziś nie tylko tulił ją, ale i pocałował ją w czoło...

_Przestań natychmiast!_ Z wysiłkiem otworzył szeroko oczy, odmawiając sobie przypominania tego, co stało się zaledwie godzinę temu.

Nie powinien nawet próbować jej uwieść. Co mógłby jej zaoferować w zamian za to wszystko, co ona mogłaby mu dać? Jego życie było przegrane. Pomimo wygranego procesu nadal byli ludzie, którzy go nienawidzili, przede wszystkim rodziny Śmierciożerców, którzy zostali skazani na Azkaban albo ucałowani przez Dementorów. Z powodu tej przeklętej wojny miał ręce splamione krwią. Dwadzieścia lat temu podjął złą decyzję, która zabiła kobietę, którą kochał. Wybrał czarną magię i zło. Powinien umrzeć we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, ale żył właśnie dzięki Hermionie. Choć wcale na to nie zasłużył.

Ona zaś była pełna dobroci, uczciwości i niewinności. Była mądra, piękna i młoda, miała przed sobą całe życie. Zasłużyła na kogoś, kto mógł dać jej szczęście i dzielić z nią radość.

No właśnie. Młoda. Miała dwadzieścia lat, a on trzydzieści dziewięć. Mógłby być jej ojcem. O wiele starszy, brzydki, o parszywym charakterze, jak mógłby nawet marzyć, żeby ktoś taki jak ona się nim zainteresował?!

Westchnął ciężko. Gdyby odważył się spróbować, z pewnością by ją tym przeraził. Odrzuciłaby go, zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego. A on nie chciał przeżywać tego drugi raz w życiu. Wyobraził sobie wyraz obrzydzenia i wstrętu na jej ślicznej twarzy i to nim wstrząsnęło.

I jednocześnie jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie powiedział mu, że najwyraźniej nie brzydziła się nim, kiedy dziś ją pocałował, wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że po tym przylgnęła do niego jeszcze mocniej, tak że czuł ją całym ciałem...

_Była w szoku, wstrząśnięta i przerażona, nie była sobą. Potrzebowała uspokojenia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie myl tego z chęcią bycia z tobą!_

_Weź to, co już ci daje. Przyjaźń i troskę. Jeśli będziesz sięgał po więcej, stracisz to, co masz._

Była jego radością i uśmiechem, potrafiła go rozśmieszyć i wzruszyć, sprawiała, że chciał się cieszyć i chciał żyć. Była jego patronusem.  _Niech ci to wystarczy._

Severus na nowo otworzył oczy, które zamknęły się nie wiedzieć kiedy. Poszedł do łazienki po zwykły eliksir na uspokojenie i postarał się zasnąć.

Uspokoił się, ale kiedy zasnął, sen okazał się koszmarem. Zbudził się przerażony, zlany potem i aż dziw, że nie krzyczał.

Poszedł sprawdzić, czy Hermiona dobrze śpi, najdelikatniej jak potrafił poprawił na niej kołdrę i wrócił do salonu. Lepiej było już nie spać, niż śnić o niej w taki sposób. Podszedł do szafki z książkami, wyciągnął jakąś grubą mugolską i zaczął czytać.


	25. Rozdział  4 - część 3

Środa, 8.07

– Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia, jak pozwolić im ją uwolnić – powiedział Smith, odkładając kartę pacjentki na stół.

Norris siedział jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu, podpierając głowę prawą ręką i masując sobie skronie. Lawford, Scott i Rockman, ci, którzy mogli przyjść natychmiast do jego gabinetu, spoglądali na siebie trochę spłoszonymi spojrzeniami.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie daliście sobie rady z garstką czarodziejów?

– „Garstka” to wersja do Proroka. Tak naprawdę była ich ponad setka...

– Nieważne! Więc nie mogliście poradzić sobie z setką?!

Smith skrzywił się strasznie i rzucił błagalne spojrzenie pozostałym.

– Peter, dalibyśmy sobie z nimi radę, ale musielibyśmy zacząć używać klątw i złych uroków! Już i tak doszło do regularnej bitwy pod kliniką i w niej.

Norris nie chciał go słuchać.

– Czyli banda niezadowolonych czarodziejów będzie od dziś stanowić prawo, czyż nie tak? Obojętnie, co MY zdecydujemy, oni mają prawo to zmienić?!

Scott spojrzał na swoje stopy i zagryzł zęby, bo miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć, że nie było żadnego „MY”. Norris uparł się na te aborcje sam, zapowiedział, że będą przeprowadzane i nie było żadnej dyskusji, czy wszyscy są „za”.

Nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Lawford.

– Peter, zgodzę się z tobą, że decyzje rządu powinny być niepodważalne i to nie społeczność czarodziejów ma decydować, ale my. Ale nie wolno nam zapomnieć o tym, jak postrzegany jest rząd. Żeby nas słuchać, ludzie muszą nam ufać, a nie próbować z nami walczyć.

Rockman skinął głową i poparł Lawforda.

– Odczekajmy trochę. Bardzo dużo zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i ludzie potrzebują teraz czasu na zaakceptowanie tego i zrozumienie, że to dla ich dobra. Napiszmy jutro coś pozytywnego. Choćby o nowej szkole, o tym, jak pomoże wszystkim dzieciom w lepszej przyszłości... i tego typu bzdury. To poprawi nasz image i zobaczysz, że niedługo wszyscy się uspokoją. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby udało się nam przykuć tą kobietę do stołu i wydłubać jej dziecko z brzucha? Jutro byłyby tłumy na ulicach i wszystko, co udało się nam zbudować, zawaliłoby się w gruzy.

Norris patrzył nadal na biurko, jakby zastanawiając się nad ich słowami. Scott postanowił zebrać się na odwagę.

– Skupmy się na innych projektach i dajmy temu spokój. Tak jak mówi Tyler, koszt zabicia tych, tak naprawdę niewinnych dzieciaków byłby o wiele wyższy niż korzyści, które byśmy z tego odnieśli – aż przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy to mówił, może dlatego, że pomyślał o swojej dwójce i żonie.

– Nie damy temu spokoju, James! Oszalałeś?! – Norris walnął nagle pięścią w biurko i wszyscy drgnęli.

– Odczekajmy – poradził jeszcze raz Rockman stanowczym głosem. – Mamy czas, rozegrajmy to na naszą korzyść.

Wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli. Serce Scotta tłukło mu się w piersi jak szalone. Lekko drżącą ręką zupełnie niepotrzebnie poprawił swoją szatę.   
– Jutro ma ukazać się w Proroku informacja, że rząd jest rozczarowany tym, że społeczeństwo nie chce zrozumieć naszych starań, ale wychodzimy ku nim i będziemy pracować nad programem pomocy psychologicznej dla takich kobiet przy podejmowaniu decyzji. Po drugie chcę, żeby pojawił się artykuł o nowej szkole – zdecydował po długiej chwili Norris.

– Bardzo dobra decyzja – powiedział Lawford. – Tak czy inaczej musimy to zrobić. Niedługo Snape wyśle listy do nowych uczniów do Hogwartu, koniecznie musimy zdążyć przed nim.

Norris spojrzał na przyjaciela złym wzrokiem. Jeszcze nie skończył.

– Chcę też rozkręcenia kampanii obowiązkowych badań dla kobiet. Tyler, sprawdź w Mungu od jakiego wieku można już zacząć podawać eliksir. Wszystkie kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia mają go wypić. Jak najszybciej. Będzie pewnie trzeba przenieść gdzie indziej Watkinsa, żeby mógł warzyć więcej i częściej – Scott westchnął w duszy z radości. – Jeszcze coś. Ta bijatyka nie może przejść ulgowo. Musimy pokazać, że nikt nie będzie nam właził na głowę, bo ma taki kaprys. Jak najszybciej wprowadzony ma być Stan Nadzwyczajny, który zostanie odwołany dopiero, kiedy skończą się te chore marsze i protesty.

Lawford drgnął i spojrzał szybko na Rockmana. Norris ciągnął:

– Od ... siódmej wieczorem do szóstej rano zakaz przebywania poza domem bez specjalnego zezwolenia Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa – skinął na Smitha – Sporządź mi formularz do ubiegania się o zezwolenie. Aurorzy mają dostać nadzwyczajne uprawnienia do pilnowania porządku i to oni będą udzielać pozwoleń. Chcę regularnych patroli na Pokątnej i w pobliżu. Zakaz manifestacji i publikacji antyrządowych. Rozwiązać wszystkie stowarzyszenia i kluby, kółka służebnych i organizację studenckie. Ci cholerni dowcipnisie od pasty do butów wreszcie zrozumieją, z kim mają do czynienia. Zakaz otwierania prywatnych lecznic, prywatnych konsultacji bez zezwolenia. Każde złamanie prawa będzie prowadziło do natychmiastowego procesu kryminalnego, niech Wizengamot przygotuje się do wzmożonej pracy. I niech już teraz zaczną pracować nad karami. Znajdźcie mi jak najszybciej tych dowcipnisiów i zamknijcie ich w areszcie. Lovegooda, jeśli napisze jeszcze choć słowo, też. Chociaż nie, jeszcze lepiej. Zdelegalizujemy wszystkie gazety poza prasą, która już jest pod naszą kontrolą. Z „Małą Czarownicą” włącznie. Dopracujemy szczegóły i ma to zostać ogłoszone w piątek. I żadnego pieprzonego Vacatio Legis!

W gabinecie panowała blada cisza, nikt się nie odezwał. Wyglądało na to, że Norris musiał wylać z siebie całą złość.

– Spotkanie jutro u mnie w domu. O dwudziestej. I przekażcie Alainowi, że w jego dobrze pojętym interesie jest pojawienie się, mam już dość jego wykrętów.

Wszyscy wstali i wyszli w milczeniu. Dopiero za drzwiami spojrzeli po sobie lekko wylęknionym wzrokiem. Nawet Smith wydawał się być oszołomiony i przestraszony. Ruszyli korytarzem do holu.

– Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał waszych porad o zwolnieniu i pokazaniu się z lepszej strony – mruknął cicho, kiedy już trochę oddalili się od drzwi Norrisa.

– Trzeba go będzie przystopować, bo to zdecydowanie będzie działać na naszą niekorzyść – potwierdził Rockman, zwalniając koło portretu Adalberta Wafflinga i spojrzał na Lawforda. – Davy... postaraj się jutro w południe trochę go uspokoić. Inaczej wieczorna narada źle się skończy. Jeśli chcesz, potem mogę z nim porozmawiać...

– Mam wrażenie, że tym razem będę potrzebował twojej pomocy – odparł Lawford. – On jest w takim stanie, że za chwilę wyśle na Pokątną Dementorów.

– Stan nadzwyczajny czemu nie, z uwagi na potrzebę zapewnienia spokoju po ostatnich rozruchach. Ale nie coś takiego! – dorzucił Scott. – Złagodźmy to do maximum.

Rockman poklepał Lawforda po ramieniu, Scott się do niego przyłączył.

– Powodzenia, mój drogi!

.

Adalbert Waffling wpatrywał się beznamiętnie gdzieś przed siebie, ale kiedy tylko czwórka mężczyzn odeszła, natychmiast udał się do Dumbledore’a. Ten zaś po wysłuchaniu go, natychmiast przeniósł się do swojego portretu w gabinecie dyrektorskim.

– Severusie, ważne wiadomości – powiedział od razu, siadając wygodnie w swoim fotelu.

Severus przeglądał swoje notatki ze spotkań z trzema kandydatami na stanowisko nauczyciela nowego przedmiotu, który chciał wprowadzić od września w szkole. Natychmiast odłożył pergaminy i podniósł głowę.

– Słucham, Albusie.

– Adalbert właśnie przekazał mi krótką rozmowę naszych przyjaciół. Scott, Smith, Rockman i Lawford wyszli z gabinetu Norrisa i mieli nietęgie miny. Rockman mówił Lawfordowi o konieczności przystopowania kogoś, możemy się tylko domyślać, że chodziło o Norrisa. Jutro wieczorem mają jakąś naradę. Lawford obawiał się, że Norris będzie chciał wysłać dementorów na Pokątną. Scott zaś wspomniał o wprowadzeniu stanu nadzwyczajnego po ostatnich zamieszkach i o tym, że trzeba załagodzić jakoś ten pomysł.

Severus słuchał w napięciu.  _Stan nadzwyczajny i dementorzy na Pokątnej? On chyba zwariował!_

– Przypuszczam – ciągnął Dumbledore – że doszło do jakichś zamieszek, zapewne na Pokątnej i skończyły się zdecydowanie niedobrze dla Norrisa.

– Nie wiem, co się tam mogło stać i nie sądzę, żeby było rozważnie teraz się tam pojawiać – odparł Severus. – Dowiemy się jutro, jeśli nie z Proroka, to z Żonglera. Natomiast fakt, że jutro mają jakąś naradę, bardzo mnie interesuje...

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Spróbujemy ich podsłuchać. Nigdy dotąd nie organizowali narad w ciągu tygodnia, więc z pewnością to coś ważnego.

– Zwłaszcza jeśli brać pod uwagę, że reakcją Norrisa był pomysł wprowadzenia stanu nadzwyczajnego. Niestety nie wiemy, gdzie i o której.

– Mamy zmieniacz czasu, więc to nie ma znaczenia. Bardzo lubią spotykać się u Lawforda, więc zaczniemy od niego. Potem sprawdzimy Bensona i Norrisa. I, jeśli trzeba, resztę. Zaczniemy od szóstej wieczorem.

– To będzie bardzo długi wieczór. Domyślam się, że weźmiesz do pomocy pannę Granger?

Severus spojrzał uważnie na Dumbledore’a, ale nie doszukał się śladów ironii ani w jego głosie, ani na jego twarzy. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, że tylko ona wie, jak tak naprawdę używać tej pluskwy.

– Doskonale pamiętam, że to był jej pomysł i udało jej się przekonać cię do niego – zaśmiał się Albus. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że dobrze wam się razem pracuje i bardzo mnie to cieszy.

– Mnie też – odparł Severus. – A teraz pozwól, że do niej napiszę, musi się na jutro przygotować.

Sięgnął pod szatę po medalion, wyjął pergamin i sięgnął po różdżkę. Z jednej strony cieszył się na to spotkanie, ale jednocześnie się go obawiał, bo nie wiedział, czy uda mu się zachować dystans, który zdecydował sobie narzucić.

Czwartek, 9.07

Trochę przed szóstą Hermiona i Severus aportowali się w drugim wymiarze w lesie nieopodal posiadłości Lawforda. Słońce przeświecało przez korony drzew i łagodny wiaterek sprawiał, że było przyjemnie ciepło, a nie gorąco. Niósł ze sobą zapach lasu; trawy, mokrej ściółki, kory i igieł świerków zmieszany z leciutką wonią ogniska. Stukanie dzięciołów, świergot innych ptaków i szum drzew brzmiały wspaniale.

Severus zdecydował, że zaczną od Lawforda, ale zamiast zaczaić się koło domku myśliwskiego, będą obserwować wejście do domu. Gdyby Lawford zdecydował się przyjąć wszystkich gdzieś w domu, mogliby ich przegapić.

– Jeśli do ósmej nie będzie nikogo, użyjemy zmieniacza czasu i spróbujemy obserwować kogoś innego – powiedział, kiedy planowali ten wypad.

Hermiona miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to u Smitha. Tam podsłuch nie działał, więc Severus musiałby wziąć jej wspomnienia bądź użyć legilimencji, żeby móc wszystko przeanalizować. Nie wiedziała, co gorsze. Od wtorkowego śniadania, kiedy to zbudził ją w ostatniej chwili i kiedy ona szybko się myła i ubierała do pracy, a on przygotował jej śniadanie, nie widzieli się. Nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. O nim, o jego dotyku, o jego zapachu... Prawie czuła jego dłonie we włosach, jego usta na czole... Marzyła co by było, gdyby podniosła wtedy głowę... czy poczułaby je na swoich? Śniła na jawie sny tak gorące, że traciła zmysły i oddech i całe jej ciało konało z tęsknoty.

Zdecydowanie, to nie było coś, co powinien oglądać.

Kiedy już wylewitowali siebie nawzajem przez olbrzymią bramę ze złoconymi prętami i doszli do oddalonego pałacyku, usiedli pod drzewami i czekając na pojawienie się Norrisa i reszty, zaczęli rozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

W dzisiejszym Proroku pojawił się artykuł na temat wczorajszych i przedwczorajszych wydarzeń. Czytając Żonglera, miało się wrażenie, że chodzi o dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Naturalnie o wiele bardziej wierzyli Lovegoodowi niż Prorokowi.

We wtorek rano w Św. Mungu pojawiła się młoda czarownica w szóstym miesiącu ciąży na zwykłe badania kontrolne. Na tym kończyło się podobieństwo w obu gazetach. Zgodnie z Prorokiem Uzdrowiciele, po zrobieniu wszystkich niezbędnych badań odkryli, że płód ma poważne wady rozwojowe i trzeba usunąć ciążę. Żongler zaś napisał, że „odkrycie” nastąpiło po dwóch bardzo pobieżnych badaniach.

Pozostałe różnice były jeszcze bardziej kolosalne. Kobieta nie wyraziła na to zgody, ale wtedy Naczelny Uzdrowiciel zdecydował, że należy wykonać zabieg i zapowiedział go na następny dzień i kobieta została zamknięta w jednej z sal. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że po południu przyszedł do kobiety jej mąż i gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim, wybiegł z Kliniki po pomoc. Jego przyjaciele nagłośnili sprawę w Dziurawym Kotle i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru odbyło się tam coś na podobieństwo narady wojennej. Na Pokątnej ludzie nie rozprawiali o niczym innym i zbulwersowani, ciągnęli do niewielkiego baru, który tego dnia niemal trzaskał w szwach. Ktoś zaproponował wdarcie się z samego rana do Kliniki i wyciągnięcie stamtąd kobiety. Większość zaaprobowała pomysł i ogłosiła zbiórkę o siódmej rano pod Kliniką. Nazajutrz o siódmej zebrało się koło dwustu czarodziejów, którzy, z mężem kobiety na czele, wkroczyli na Izbę Przyjęć i domagali się wypuszczenia czarownicy. Zaalarmowany personel próbował stawić opór, Naczelny Uzdrowiciel wezwał na pomoc Aurorów i kiedy ci aportowali się i próbowali wyrzucić czarodziejów na zewnątrz, rozgorzała bitwa. Aurorzy byli nieźle wyszkoleni, ale ich oszałamiacze, zaklęcia rozbrajające i blokady niewiele mogły zdziałać przeciw rozjuszonemu tłumowi. Ponieważ było tam sporo czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, poleciały nie tylko zaklęcia. Aurorzy, niektórzy spetryfikowani, bez kości, opuchnięci, z posklejanymi kończynami, oślepieni i ogłuszeni, niektórzy z połamanymi nosami, wybitymi zębami i podbitymi oczami zostali związani jak baleron. Grupa czarodziejów została na dole, żeby ich pilnować, reszta zaś pobiegła na drugie piętro i wdarła się na Oddział Badań i Uzdrawiania Doraźnego. Kobieta, która czekała już na przeniesienie na Oddział Zabiegów, została prawie wyniesiona stamtąd na zewnątrz. Tłum opuścił Klinikę, zostawiając Aurorów w rękach Uzdrowicieli. Jak to ktoś ujął: „Wykwalifikowani Uzdrowiciele byli przecież na miejscu, więc byłoby niepowetowaną stratą odebrać im szansę na profesjonalną opiekę”.

– Całe szczęście, że to się tak skończyło – westchnęła z ulgi Hermiona, kiedy już opowiedziała Severusowi, co mówili ludzie w Ministerstwie. – Kiedy pomyślę o tym, że chcieli to zrobić tylko dlatego, że to dziecko nie byłoby czystej krwi...

– Miejmy nadzieję, że Lawfordowi udało się przemówić Norrisowi do rozsądku. Wyraźnie widać, że nie tylko Scott jest temu przeciwny – stwierdził Severus.

– Norris posunął się za daleko. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę notatki od Jean Jacquesa, ma w tym niezłą wprawę.

Zaczęli zastanawiać się, co można zrobić z posiadanymi informacjami. Severus już trochę o tym myślał, ale w zeszłym tygodniu był zbyt zajęty, żeby dojść do jakichś sensownych wniosków. Teraz, kiedy odpadło już warzenie eliksiru do podmiany, znaleźli sposób na podmienienie składnika Watkinsowi i listy do nowych uczniów zostały wysłane, będzie miał więcej czasu i z pewnością coś wymyśli.

Minęła siódma i nikt się nie pojawił. Postanowili czekać dokładnie do ósmej i przenieść się do Bensona.

Hermiona przez chwilę wahała się, czy porozmawiać z Severusem o różdżce i w końcu zdecydowała, że im szybciej to zrobi, tym lepiej dla niego.

– Sporo myślałam o tym, co się stało u Scotta – powiedziała, sięgając po świeżo opadły liść, by zająć czymś ręce i zaczęła go obskubywać. – I sądzę, że powinniśmy zacząć brać ze sobą nasze drugie różdżki.

Severus nad tym się nie zastanawiał.  _Jasne, próbowałeś się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż myślenie o niej._

– Co masz na myśli?

– Gdybyś to był ty i gdybym poddała się Smithowi, z pewnością by nam odebrali różdżki. Pewnie nie zabiliby nas natychmiast, tylko gdzieś uwięzili, pewni, że bez różdżek nie uda się nam uciec – kiedy to powiedziała, Severus skinął głową.

– Ale gdybyśmy mieli nasze drugie różdżki...

– Masz rację – przyznał.

Był całkowicie pewien, że nie zabiliby ich natychmiast. A już szczególnie nie Hermiony. Przypomniał sobie swój koszmarny sen i skrzywił się. Starał się odsunąć te myśli jak najdalej od siebie i może też dlatego NIE CHCIAŁ się zastanawiać nad tym, co by się mogło stać, gdyby... Ale miała całkowitą rację. Nigdy nie wiedzieli, co może się przydarzyć i co może być im potrzebne, ale każda dodatkowa przewaga była warta funty galeonów. Skoro już mieli drugie różdżki...

– Od następnego razu bierzmy je ze sobą.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w głębi ducha. Udało jej się go przekonać choćby do brania nowej różdżki na ich wyprawy. Musiała jeszcze spróbować nakłonić go do używania jej wszędzie.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy ciągle ich używać. Wiesz, żeby się z nimi oswoić i żeby różdżki oswoiły się z nami. I żeby mieć odruch brania zawsze ich obu, gdziekolwiek idziemy.

– Wpierw musimy się zastanowić, jak je ukryć. Nikt nie może zobaczyć nas z dwiema różdżkami.

Listek został obskubany zupełnie, więc dziewczyna sięgnęła po następny.

– Mogę zrobić nam ukryte kieszonki w każdym ubraniu...

Severus spojrzał na nią, unosząc lekko usta w uśmiechu.  _Myśl odrobinę, idioto! Wygląda na to, że chyba straciłeś rozum! Minerwa może nam zrobić skrytki we wszystkim, w czym chcemy!_

– Albo możemy kupić sobie gdzieś sakiewki ze skóry wsiąkiewki – dodała Hermiona, przypominając sobie prezent, który dostał kiedyś Harry od Hagrida.

– Poproszę Minerwę, żeby zrobiła nam skrytki. O wiele lepsze niż sakiewki. Nikt nie będzie nawet wiedział, że je mamy.

– Genialne!

_Cudownie, będzie ją nosił i w końcu zacznie jej używać!_

Severus zamyślił się. Skoro już byli przy temacie, powinien jej powiedzieć, że w żadnym wypadku nie powinna robić tego, co zrobiła; poddawać się wrogowi tylko dlatego, że ktoś inny był zagrożony. Przyszło mu do głowy, że mając drugą różdżkę, Hermiona będzie miała jeszcze większą skłonność do narażania się. Do tej pory nie rozmawiał z nią o jej decyzji, ale będzie trzeba, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Nawet teraz. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co za chwilę się stanie i co jej jeszcze przyjdzie do głowy. Poza tym mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

Przesiadł się koło niej i dziewczyna, zdumiona, podniosła na niego czekoladowe oczy.

– Hermiono, sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co się stało w poniedziałek.

– Tak...?

– Po pierwsze... chciałbym ci bardzo, naprawdę bardzo, podziękować. Nikt nigdy niczego takiego dla mnie nie zrobił. Nie odważył się zaryzykować, nie tylko życiem, ale choćby pozycją wśród innych. Jesteś pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która się na coś takiego zdobyła. To... To dla mnie bardzo dużo znaczy.

Patrzył na lewą rękę na kolanach, więc Hermiona przykryła ją łagodnie swoją.

– Nie dziękuj mi, to było całkowicie normalne...

Coś w nim zapragnęło nagle spleść palce z jej palcami, ale zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do powiedzenia reszty.

– Ale ... nie powinnaś czegoś takiego robić. Nigdy.

Hermiona zesztywniała i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoje życie nie jest tego warte, to...

– Nie chodzi mi o to – tak naprawdę to uważał, że doprawdy, ON nie był warty tego, co dla niego robiła. – Mam na myśli to, że oboje mamy... misję do spełnienia. Gdyby mi coś się stało, musisz być gotowa realizować ją dalej.

– Ale...

– Pozwól mi skończyć. Nie powinnaś w żadnym wypadku ryzykować swoim życiem dla mnie. Nieważne, co mogłoby mi się stać.

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową.  _Mowy nie ma!_

– Bardzo mnie... ujęło to, że potrafiłaś się na coś takiego zdobyć, ale muszę cię prosić o to, żebyś nigdy więcej tego nie robiła.

– Nie!

– Posłuchaj...

Dziewczyna usiadła na kolanach, twarzą do niego, z wyrazem uporu, ale i bólu na twarzy.

– Nie! Nie mogłabym...

Severus westchnął.

– Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe...

– To jest niemożliwe, a nie „ niełatwe”!

– Oczywiście, że jest możliwe. Czasem trzeba umieć poświęcić kogoś, żeby móc wygrać. W takich sytuacjach to, czy jest nam łatwo to zrobić czy nie, się nie liczy.

Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie, jak Harry opowiadał, co kazał mu obiecać Dumbledore, kiedy wyruszyli razem po horkruksa. Żądał absolutnego posłuszeństwa, nawet jeśli Harry miałby go zostawić umierającego.

– Jak myślisz, czemu zabiłem Dumbledore’a? – spytał równocześnie Severus, patrząc na nią smutno.

Hermiona złapała się za głowę.  _To nie to samo!!! Ty go nie kochałeś!!!_

– Obiecaj mi.

– Nie!

– Obiecaj mi, proszę, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz! – powtórzył Severus z naciskiem.

– Nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE!

– Hermiono!

– To w takim razie ty też mi obiecaj, że nie zrobisz tego samego dla mnie! Że nie będziesz próbował mnie ratować!

Severus aż gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. W jednej sekundzie przypomniał sobie swój ostatni koszmar i uświadomił sobie, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Próbował zdobyć się na powiedzenie „Tak”, ale nie umiał, po prostu nie umiał!

Hermiona usiadła na powrót pod drzewem, wzburzona i zdeterminowana nic mu nie obiecywać. Serce waliło w niej tak, że ledwo udawało się jej złapać oddech. Umiała tylko myśleć o tym, że ani on, ani Harry nie kochali Dumbledore’a, że to nie było to samo!

– Ja to co innego – odezwał się w końcu Severus. Nie odpowiedziała, więc kontynuował. – Jestem w innej sytuacji...

Zagryzła mocno usta. Nie mogła mu się przyznać do swoich uczuć, więc szukała rozpaczliwie jakiegoś innego pretekstu, żeby móc mu odmówić. Zacisnęła pięści i poczuła pierścionek wbijający się jej w dłoń.  _Pierścionek!_

Nagłym ruchem podsunęła mu go przed oczy.

– Jesteśmy w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji! I ty, i ja składaliśmy przysięgę!

Nagłe zrozumienie rozdarło mu serce na tysiące kawałków.  _To dlatego! Broniła cię tylko dlatego, że złożyła przysięgę..._

Skupił się na zachowaniu spokojnego, beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, ale miał ochotę krzyczeć i wyć. Gdzieś w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że jednak cokolwiek dla niej znaczył, że zaryzykowała dla NIEGO, a tymczasem zrozumiał, że zrobiła to, żeby wypełnić do końca to, co obiecała podczas ceremonii.

_Pewnie sądzi, że to coś jak Przysięga Wieczysta i umrze, jeśli jej nie dotrzyma..._

Gorycz była tak wielka i tak nieprzeparta, że odwrócił głowę w inną stronę i nawet nie widział, jak Hermiona ociera łzy z policzków. Zapadło między nimi niewygodne milczenie.

Żadne z nich nie umiało powiedzieć, ile czasu tak siedzieli, każde z nich pogrążone we własnym bólu, blisko siebie i jednocześnie tak daleko, w dwóch różnych światach. Dopiero szczęk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że wrócili do rzeczywistości.

Z pałacu niemal wybiegł korpulentny mężczyzna i to podbiegając, to idąc szybko, udał się do bramy. Po paru chwilach na ganek wyszedł Lawford i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na zbliżającego się Stone’a asystowanego przez służącego.

– Alain? Co ty tu robisz?

Stone uścisnął mu serdecznie rękę.

– Jak to „co robię”... Przyszedłem na naradę...

– Ale to nie u mnie, ale u Petera. Wejdź, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu – odwrócił się w stronę domu. – Piękna pogoda, ale co będziemy tak stać, napijmy się czegoś.

Obaj weszli do środka, służący zamknął drzwi i oddalił się pospiesznie, pewnie po to, żeby obsłużyć swojego pana i jego nieoczekiwanego gościa.

– Czyli narada jest u Norrisa – odezwała się Hermiona i aż wzdrygnęła się, bo ledwo poznała swój głos.

– Aportujmy się do niego – powiedział Severus. – Idź przede mną.

Hermiona już chciała zaprotestować, ale przygryzła usta i skinęła głową. Ostatnio zazwyczaj trzymali się za ręce, a teraz miała aportować się sama... Obróciła się w miejscu, poczuła znajome uczucie ściskania i kiedy otworzyła oczy, była przed domem Norrisa. Severus pojawił się zaraz za nią i odsunął się natychmiast na bok.

Brama była zamknięta, więc przedostali się na drugą stronę dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co u Lawforda i podeszli do domu. Nigdy jeszcze tu nie byli i musieli rozpoznać teren, zanim przyjdą inni.

Zaglądając przez okna różnych pomieszczeń, zorientowali się mniej więcej, co jest gdzie, ale nie mogli z całą pewnością powiedzieć, w którym z nich odbędzie się narada.

Do tego sprawa trochę się skomplikowała. Hermiona zaglądała właśnie przez okna salonu, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł skrzat domowy, sięgnął po coś stojącego za drzwiami i natychmiast wyszedł. Dziewczyna odskoczyła od okna i oparła się o ścianę.

– Severus...! – zawołała cicho i kiedy zwrócił na nią uwagę, pokazała mu na migi, że ma się schować.

Przebiegła szybko przed oknem i stanęła pod ścianą koło niego.

– Norris ma skrzata domowego.

Severus skrzywił się trochę. Natychmiast zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Używali drugiego wymiaru, ale nie do końca umieli powiedzieć, jak i na kogo on działa. Francuzi też nie wiedzieli, bo u nich drugi wymiar funkcjonował zupełnie inaczej. Poza tym o niektórych możliwościach nawet nie rozmawiali, bo nie sądzili, że takowe się pojawią. A ponieważ magia skrzatów bardzo się różniła od magii ludzkiej, nie mogli być pewni, że skrzat ich nie zauważy, czy nie wyczuje.

Zaczął pospiesznie myśleć nad tym, jak mogą podłożyć pluskwę. Hermiona nic nie mówiła, zastanawiała się dokładnie nad tym samym. Nagle usłyszeli cichy trzask aportacji i kawałek przed domem aportował się Rockman. Podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za łańcuszek, który zakołysał dzwonkiem gdzieś w środku. Po chwili ktoś otworzył drzwi i Rockman wszedł bez słowa.

– Pewnie to skrzat – szepnęła Hermiona. Gdyby to był jakiś czarodziej, zapewne Rockman by się z nim przywitał.

Po paru minutach pojawił się Scott, aportując się mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, po nim Lawford i Stone. Zaraz za nimi aportował się Smith i w końcu Benson. Watkins się spóźniał.

Nagle Severus obrócił się do Hermiony.

– Daj mi szybko pluskwę! Jak tylko pojawi się Watkins, skonfunduję go i przykleję mu pluskwę do ubrania.

Hermiona natychmiast sięgnęła po drucik, odkleiła spód dwustronnej taśmy samoprzylepnej i podała Severusowi. Ten zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy się pojawiali i czekał.

Watkins aportował się parę minut później. Gdyby Hermiona nie widziała Severusa i nie wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić, powiedziałaby, że Watkins potknął się i przewrócił prosto na tyłek. Musiał uderzyć się tak mocno, że przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, zaciskając zęby i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Widziała, jak Severus pochylił się nad nim i przykleił mu drucik od wewnątrz nogawki od spodni na wysokości kostki. Zdążył do niej wrócić, kiedy Watkins jęknął i spróbował się podnieść. W końcu mu się to udało i bardzo wolno ruszył do drzwi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie do Severusa, ale ten nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób, tylko sięgnął do kieszeni po słuchawkę i włożył ją sobie do ucha. Poczuła, jakby nagle słońce zaszło i uśmiech zbladł i spełzł z jej twarzy. Ze smętną miną osunęła się na ziemię i zrobiła to samo.

.

Skrzat doprowadził Watkinsa do drzwi gabinetu Norrisa i wszedł za nim do środka.

– Witam – powiedział Watkins z grymasem bólu na twarzy.

Rozległ się pomruk pozdrowień i Rockman spytał:

– Co ci się stało? Wyglądasz, jakby hipogryf cię stratował...

– I mniej więcej tak się czuję – odparł Watkins i już chciał opowiedzieć, co się stało, kiedy Norris spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem i zamilkł.

Usiadł na swoim krześle z cichym stęknięciem i zaczął słuchać. Norris nie zaproponował mu nic do picia, tylko kontynuował:

– Tak, jak mówiłem, uważam, że powinniśmy jakoś zareagować na wczorajszą bijatykę w Klinice. Co proponujecie.

Rockman wymienił błyskawiczne spojrzenie z Lawfordem. Obaj rozmawiali z Norrissem i udało im się jakoś wyperswadować mu pomysł wprowadzenia stanu nadzwyczajnego, który zaproponował wczoraj.

– Jestem za regularnymi patrolami Aurorów w miejscach publicznych – zaproponował Smith. – To da się zorganizować ze zmieniaczami czasu. Bez tego będzie nas po prostu brakowało.

– Tak wiele tych miejsc publicznych nie ma – zaoponował niechętnie Norris, ale głównie po to, żeby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, bo poza tym nie miał nic przeciw używaniu zmieniaczy czasu.

– Chyba tylko Klinika, Pokątna i okolice. Na King’s Cross w tej chwili nie ma nikogo i do pierwszego września nic się tam nie będzie działo. W Hogsmeade nie ma uczniów, a mieszkańcy do tej pory jakoś nie przysparzali kłopotów – wyliczył Benson.

Norris zapisał to na kawałku pergaminu.

– Dobrze, co dalej.

Po chwili milczenia zaproponował:

– Zakaz strajków?

– Będziemy musieli uwięzić sporo czarodziejów, nie wiemy jeszcze, gdzie ich umieścić, na ile czasu i przede wszystkim ludzie będą na to źle patrzeć – mruknął Scott.

– Rozumiem, że nie?

Scott posłał błagalne spojrzenie kolegom dookoła. Rockman pospieszył mu z pomocą.

– Tu chodzi o nasz image. Albo damy ludziom czas na zaakceptowanie zmian i będą nas dobrze postrzegać, albo pokażemy im, kto tu rządzi, złapiemy krótko za pysk i wtedy będą nas lubić zdecydowanie mniej.

– Poza tym ważna jest również opinia rządów innych krajów – dorzucił Lawford.

– Zrozumiałem was, moi drodzy, nie musicie mi powtarzać – warknął Norris. – Pytam, co jeszcze.

– Nie delegalizujmy jeszcze żadnego pisma. Ale obwieśćmy, że rząd nie może dłużej tolerować bezpodstawnych oszczerstw i kalumnii wypisywanych przez gazety antyrządowe. I że niebawem za tego typu wypowiedzi, artykuły będą karani – zasugerował Stone.

Norris upił trochę brandy.

– Lovegood nie będzie się do tego stosował.

– I w ten sposób będziesz mógł go niedługo dopaść pod zarzutem oporu – wyjaśnił mu Stone.

– Cudownie – stwierdził cierpko Norris. – Dalej.

Po długich dyskusjach zdecydowali się podtrzymać pomysły Norrisa o zakazie otwierania prywatnych klinik i konsultacji i nadaniu Aurorom nadzwyczajnych uprawnień w celu pilnowania porządku, natomiast zrezygnowali z ograniczenia prawa przebywania poza domem w godzinach wieczornych i nocnych, rozwiązania wszystkich organizacji i delegalizacji prasy nie pozostającej pod ich kontrolą. Norris bardzo chciał dobrać się do „dowcipnisiów od pasty do butów”, ale w końcu postanowili, że ich kolejna publikacja zostanie potraktowana jako oczernianie rządu i już samo to będzie stanowić powód do aresztowania. To samo miało się odnosić do Żonglera i wszyscy stwierdzili radośnie, że Lovegood może już pakować walizki do Azkabanu.

.

Kiedy Hermiona to usłyszała, aż przykryła sobie usta dłonią. Nie chciała, żeby ojcu Luny coś się stało.  _Będzie trzeba coś wymyślić i dla niego..._

Kiedy podniosła wzrok, napotkała spojrzenie Severusa, który pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie miała czasu zareagować, bo panowie zeszli na jeszcze ciekawszy temat.

.

Norris odepchnął od siebie kawałek pergaminu i odrzucił pióro na stół. Atrament trochę pobrudził powierzchnię, ale nie przejął się tym. Gnypek będzie miał co robić.

– Nie widziałem do tej pory artykułu o nowej szkole – zauważył, spoglądając na Lawforda, który z racji pracowania w Wydziale Nauczania prowadził ten temat.

– Pokaże się jutro. McDear dał temat swoim ludziom, kiedy Prorok był już złożony i szedł właśnie do druku.

Stone przechylił się do przodu i podniósł rękę, dając znać, że ma coś do powiedzenia.

– Davidzie, to ma być tylko taka zwykła informacja ze strony rządu, tak? – kiedy ten potaknął, dodał:

– Przydałoby się również napisać jakiś artykuł, jaka ona będzie wspaniała...

– Już o tym mówiliśmy, Alain, ale ciebie oczywiście nie było – uciął Norris.

– Ja też o tym myślałem – powiedział równocześnie Benson i urwał.

Przez parę sekund panowało milczenie, potem Lawford zerknął na Bensona i Stone’a.

– Co dokładnie macie na myśli?

– Czemu nie wysłać na wyspę jakiegoś reportera, który potem napisałby piękny artykuł o tym, co widział? Trzebaby go oprowadzić po szkole, po terenie i powiedzieć, jakie są dalsze plany. Ludzie łatwiej zaakceptują taką relację niż urzędowe gadanie – wyjaśnił Benson.

– Bardzo dobry pomysł – ocenił Rockman. – Każcie McDearowi znaleźć jakiegoś nowego żółtodzioba, zobaczycie, że artykuł będzie dwa razy bardziej entuzjastyczny niż gdyby napisała to Skeeter.

– Ale oficjalna informacja ma wyjść jutro – zastrzegł Norris. – W ten sposób przystopujemy Snape’a.

– Nie liczcie na to, że Snape tak łatwo odpuści – zauważył Rockman. – Ja bym wysłał mu natychmiast list z informacją, że Ministerstwo przejmuję w tym roku zadanie poinformowania uczniów o przydziale i że ma nic nie robić.

Lawford kiwnął głową.

– Masz rację, Tyler. Zajmę się tym jutro.

.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który wykrzywił lekko usta i odwrócił głowę. Posłuchali jeszcze opowiadania Watkinsa o tym, jak zamówił kolejną dostawę Cimicifugi, żeby móc warzyć więcej eliksiru i spotkanie się skończyło. Przy okazji dowiedzieli się, jak będzie wyglądać spotkanie w sobotę. Norris zaprosił wszystkich na wielki letni bal na piętnastą, z tym, że naradę zaplanował na trzynastą. Domyślili się, że chodziło przede wszystkim o to, że po balu niektórzy mogą nie być w stanie sensownie rozmawiać.

Poczekali, aż wszyscy będą wychodzić przed dom, żeby się deportować i na widok Watkinsa Severus szepnął „Accio pluskwa” i złapawszy, podał ją Hermionie. I natychmiast aportował ich do Hogwartu.

Chciał jak najszybciej zostać sam. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien pokazywać po sobie rozgoryczenia, bo po pierwsze to nie była wina Hermiony, że ubzdurał sobie wcześniej, że zrobiła to dla niego, a po drugie nie chciał się odsłaniać. Gdyby się zorientowała, że to go zabolało, domyśliłaby się pewnie, co do niej czuje.  _Zdecydowanie nie. Niech po prostu sądzi, że jesteś zły, bo nie chciała cię słuchać._

Dlatego, kiedy wylądowali przed szkolną bramą i umówili się na sobotę w południe u niej, pożegnał się z nią krótko i przeniósł do normalnego wymiaru.

Nie widział już jej, kiedy otwierał bramę i zamykał z drugiej strony, choć miał wrażenie, że czuje jej obecność. Odwrócił się w kierunku zamku i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

Nareszcie był sam. I tak miało już zostać. Tak było lepiej.

Hermiona patrzyła za odchodzącym Severusem i czuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Najwyraźniej jej odmowa obietnicy, że go nie zostawi zezłościła go bardziej, niż mogła przypuszczać. Będzie musiała coś wymyślić, żeby mu to wytłumaczyć. Przecież nie potrafił jej obiecać tego samego, więc czemu ma się dziwić, że ona nie...

Zastygła nagle, bo zupełnie zwariowana myśl przyszła jej do głowy.  _TY wiesz doskonale, czemu nie możesz mu tego obiecać, ale czemu ON nie chce...???_

Serce zaczęło jej mocno bić.  _Niemożliwe. Marzysz. Niemożliwe, żeby on też... coś do ciebie czuł._

Kiedy odważyła się dokończyć myśl, poczuła się nagle oszołomiona. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na daleką sylwetkę i aż westchnęła. Miała szaloną ochotę pobiec za nim, wszystko mu wytłumaczyć i kazać powiedzieć, co on czuje. Czy by się odważyła? Na pewno nie. To tylko jej pobożne życzenia i lepiej, żeby tego nie zauważył. Pewnie by ją wyśmiał, na nowo odsunął się od niej i każde kolejne spotkanie z nim byłoby koszmarem. Nawet nie śmiałaby się przed nim pojawić. „Oboje mamy misję do spełnienia” – powiedział jej. Nie mogła stawiać na szali dobra czarodziejskiego świata przeciw swoim uczuciom.  _Swoją drogą czemu, do cholery, musisz znów zbawiać świat?! Nie możesz normalnie żyć, tylko na nowo poświęcać się dla dobra innych...?!_

Severus zniknął już jej z widoku. Westchnęła znów ciężko i obróciła się na pięcie, aportując się do domu.

Patronus Minerwy odnalazł Severusa prawie pod drzwiami jego komnat. Czarownica koniecznie chciała dowiedzieć się, co się stało i co usłyszeli, więc zawrócił i poszedł do niej. Przechadzka dobrze mu zrobi. Znalazł się przed jej drzwiami zaskakująco szybko. Zastukał i usłyszawszy „Proszę!”, wszedł do środka.

Minerwa wskazała mu fotel obok siebie.

– Siadaj, Severusie. Czego się dowiedzieliście?

W wielkim skrócie opowiedział jej, jakie decyzje podjęli Norris i reszta w sprawie stanu wyjątkowego i o pomyśle przesłania mu oficjalnego pisma o przejęciu w tym roku roli informowania nowych uczniów o przydziale do Hogwartu.

– Udało się nam ich wyprzedzić! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Dobrze, że Hermiona nam pomogła. Właśnie, jak ona się czuje?

– Dobrze.

Minerwa zacisnęła mocno usta. Jego dziwny ton powiedział jej, że znów coś się między nimi popsuło. A w poniedziałek wieczorem już miała nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Minerwo, będziemy musieli cię prosić o pomoc – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Severus. – Potrzebujemy magicznych skrytek w ubraniach, żeby móc schować tam różdżki.

– Ależ oczywiście! Przynieście mi trochę jutro i zacznę je robić.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Severus, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. – I dobranoc.

W tej chwili niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak schować się w swoich komnatach i móc przestać myśleć.


	26. Rozdział 4 - część 4

Piątek, 10.07

Lawford zmiął papierowy samolocik i poczuł, jak serce wali mu mocno z nerwów.  _Kurwa mać! Dlaczego nie pomyślałeś o tym wcześniej?! Snape znów jest górą!_

Dziś rano napisał do Beana, że w tym roku to Ministerstwo będzie zawiadamiało nowych uczniów o przyjęciu do szkoły i w związku z tym ma czekać na dalsze polecenia. Bean odpowiedział w ciągu godziny. Wyraził zdziwienie, bowiem w poniedziałek rano dostał już wszystkie listy od dyrektora Hogwartu i w ciągu dwóch dni on i jego pracownicy odwiedzili wszystkie rodziny mugolskiego pochodzenia, żeby móc wyjaśnić wszystko zaskoczonym rodzicom. I nowym uczniom.

Lawford rąbnął pięścią w stół. Co on miał teraz powiedzieć Peterowi?!

Zgodnie z danymi z Wydziału Badań Zdolności Czarodziejskich, uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia było więcej niż miejsc w nowej szkole. Oczywiście ONI WIEDZIELI, że ta szkoła nigdy nie zostanie otwarta i nigdy do niej nie trafią, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowili „zakwalifikować” do szkoły tylko trzydziestkę nowych uczniów. Gdyby jakiś reporter wpadł na to, że wybrali więcej niż jest wolnych miejsc, mogłoby to wyglądać podejrzanie.

Tymczasem cholerny, pieprzony Snape zawiadomił już wszystkich! Nie będą mieli innego wyjścia, jak część z nich przyjąć do Hogwartu!

No i najgorsze było to, że jakoś musiał zawiadomić Petera. Który pewnie znów dostanie szału. Coś o jego temperamencie już wiedział.

_Odwlekanie tego nic nie da_  pomyślał i wstał wolno zza biurka. To, że zdecydował się zrobić to TERAZ, wcale nie oznaczało, że spieszył się do gabinetu Petera...

.

Adalbert Waffling popatrzył za idącym wolno, ze zwieszoną głową, Lawfordem i doszedł do wniosku, że Dumbledore powinien żałować, że tego nie widzi. Coś było wyraźnie nie w porządku, Lawford miał minę, jakby szedł na ścięcie.  _Ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądał, gdy będzie wracał..._

_._

Lawford zapukał i wszedł do gabinetu przyjaciela. Ten dyktował właśnie swojej sekretarce list urzędowy, wzywający jakiegoś faceta do stawienia się na spotkanie. Przeczekał pytania pani Flynn i kiedy wreszcie kobieta wyszła, podszedł do biurka i uścisnął rękę Norrisa.

– Coś niewyraźnie wyglądasz – powiedział ten, marszcząc czoło.

– Niestety złe wieści od Beana – Norris natychmiast zesztywniał. – Snape wysłał już wszystkie listy do Hogwartu – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo Lawford.

Norris poczerwieniał na twarzy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nas ubiegł?! – opanował się i dodał rzeczowo – Można je jakoś zatrzymać?!

– Niestety nie. Bean już wszystkie poroznosił.

– Cudownie, Davy. Po prostu cudownie. Od kwietnia planujemy, zwołuję narady, mówię co i jak trzeba zrobić i po tym wszystkim przegapiamy tak ważne sprawy?!

Lawford miał ochotę powiedzieć, że Peter wcześniej nie mówił o tych cholernych listach, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to kiepskie wyjaśnienie.

– Nawet jeśli nie kazałem ci się tym zająć, to nie znaczy, że macie zakaz myślenia! Nie jestem tu po to, żeby to robić za was wszystkich!

Norris zerwał się od biurka i zaczął chodzić nerwowym krokiem po całym gabinecie. Lawford milczał przestraszony.

– O ile za dużo było tych mugolskich bachorów?!

– Z tego, co pamiętam, to dziewięciu...

Norris zamyślił się. Najchętniej wezwałby Camillę Crumb, nową szefową Wydziału Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof i kazał jej się nimi zająć, ale równocześnie czuł, że to byłaby już przesada.

– W takim razie wyszukaj mi dziewięciu o największych zdolnościach magicznych, ci pójdą do Hogwartu – zdecydował w końcu.

– Jeśli będą tacy jak Granger, nie będzie tak źle... – powiedział Lawford cicho.

– Och, zamknij się, Davy!

Lawford wyszedł szczęśliwy, że na tym się skończyło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ulgowe traktowanie zawdzięcza wyjątkowej więzi miedzy nimi, innym to by nie uszło płazem.

Adalbert popatrzył na wychodzącego mężczyznę i zawiadomił portret Dumbledore’a.

Sobota, 11.07

W piątek Minerwa zrobiła Severusowi magiczne skrytki we wszystkich jego koszulach, na wysokości piersi, więc w sobotę wyjął z pudełka drugą różdżkę i wziął ją dla próby do ręki. Nie doświadczył tego samego gorąca, jak za pierwszym razem, ale był zaskoczony, jak dobrze leży mu w ręku. Miał wrażenie, że cała jego dłoń drży z niecierpliwości, żeby móc rzucić jakieś zaklęcie.

– Accio notatki Hermiony – powiedział głośno i machnął różdżką i dosłownie poczuł moc. Ciepło, zdecydowanie, pewność i radość.

Ręczne notatki, które dostawał po każdym podsłuchanym spotkaniu, leżały na kupce papierów na jego biurku. Plik pergaminów śmignął do niego natychmiast. Od czasu do czasu czytał je, żeby przeanalizować sytuację i podjąć decyzję, co robić, ale ostatnio po prostu przyglądał się ładnie zaokrąglonym literkom w równych liniach. Za każdym razem przypominały mu ją, niemal widział ją obok siebie. Przesunął delikatnie opuszkami palców po pierwszej kartce i poczuł falę emocji.

Odczekał chwilę, żeby się uspokoić, wziął obie różdżki i poszedł do sypialni przebrać się w lekkie czarne, bawełniane spodnie i czarną, sznurowaną na piersi koszulę. Gotowy do wyjścia sięgnął po różdżki i jedną z nich włożył do skrytki, a drugą wziął do ręki, złapał torbę i aktywował świstoklik do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna pakowała kanapki, które dla nich zrobiła, kiedy Severus wylądował w jej przedpokoju.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, wchodząc do kuchni.

Jak zwykle uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego.

– Witaj. Zrobiłam dla nas kanapki, nie wiadomo, ile tam dziś będziemy siedzieć. A przy tym oni pewnie będą zajadać się samymi pysznościami, więc lepiej mieć coś pod ręką...

– Inaczej pewnie w końcu wprosilibyśmy się na ten ich bal – stwierdził, patrząc na duże, nieforemne buły papieru śniadaniowego.

Wydawał się być rozluźniony, ale Hermiona nie była pewna, czy przestał się już na nią gniewać. Wczoraj spędziła godziny na przymyśleniu tego, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Myśleć było łatwo, gorzej z powiedzeniem mu tego dziś prosto w oczy.

– Severus... – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego. – Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Zanim wyjdziemy. Proszę – dodała, widząc, że spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. – Po pierwsze chciałam cię przeprosić. Prosiłeś mnie o obiecanie ci czegoś, a ja odmówiłam.

Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią pytająco i z nadzieją.  _Zamierza mi teraz powiedzieć „TAK”?_

Hermiona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i spojrzała na swoje ręce, ale potem zmusiła się, żeby popatrzeć na niego.

– Wybacz, ale... nie mogę. Ty nie potrafiłeś i... ja też nie potrafię. Ale chciałam ci obiecać, że... zawsze będę szukać najlepszego rozwiązania. I przyrzekam ci, że nigdy... ale to nigdy, nie zostawię cię w takiej sytuacji samego! – oddech nie nadążał za szybko bijącym sercem.

Zrobiło się jej gorąco na myśl, co teraz, zaraz, mu powie. Chciała tego i zarazem bała się. Jeśli jakimś cudem okazałoby się, że on cokolwiek do niej czuł, może domyśli się, co TAK NAPRAWDĘ chce mu powiedzieć... Ale bała się panicznie, że nie tylko nie zrozumie, ale zacznie się dopytywać, O CO jej chodzi...  _Na pewno nie zrozumie!_

Dotknęła delikatnie jego dłoni czubkami palców, ale nie odważyła się na nic więcej.

– I to nie ma nic wspólnego z przysięgą. Z Rytuałem. To... – urwała, bo przestraszyła się, że powiedziała za dużo. W nagłym odruchu przerażenia cofnęła gwałtownie rękę.

Severus zamarł. Wczoraj cały dzień myślał o tym, co mu powiedziała i nabrał odrobiny nadziei, że może to jednak nie było tylko i wyłącznie poczucie obowiązku.  _O Merlinie... więc może jednak się nie myliłeś... może jednak coś dla niej znaczysz... Coś, cokolwiek..._

– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho, z naciskiem. – Hermiono...

Dziewczyna przygryzła usta, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy.

– To... po prostu ty... to... – wyjąkała, szukając gorączkowo jakiegoś banalnego wyjaśnienia. Odebrać znaczenie temu, co powiedziała! Niech już o nic nie pyta!I nagle ją oświeciło i spojrzała na niego. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Radość wybuchła w nim z siłą wulkanu.  _Więc jednak!_

Wbrew temu, co sobie tylekroć tłumaczył, zapragnął porwać ją w ramiona, jak w poniedziałek. Chciał więcej, znacznie więcej. Ale nie śmiał tego zrobić. Przecież przed chwilą odsunęła się od niego... Poza tym nie mógł, nie miał prawa, nie powinien...

Opamiętał się i zacisnął mocno pięści.

– Powinienem na ciebie nakrzyczeć. Nie zgodzić się i żądać, żebyś to odwołała.

– I tak bym tego nie zrobiła...

– Więc powinienem przestać zabierać cię ze sobą. Odsunąć od tego wszystkiego...

– Ale... tego nie zrobisz, prawda? – spytała błagalnie.

Spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy i nie zniósł ich blasku.

– Nie. I ja tobie też przyrzekam, że nigdy cię nie zostawię. Z tego samego powodu.

Westchnęła mocno i uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zaciskając oczy.  _Gdybyś tylko znał mój powód..._

– Dziękuję...

– To ja ci dziękuję.  _Maleńka_.

Powiódł wzrokiem po jej brwiach, zamkniętych oczach, lekko zadartym nosku, pełnych ustach...

– Aaoch... – zająknęła się Hermiona, wyginając sobie ręce, żeby ukryć ich drżenie – chyba... chodźmy już.

– Tak, chodźmy – odparł czym prędzej, byle coś powiedzieć. – I... i nie zapomnij drugiej różdżki.

– O! Oczywiście..! – szczęśliwa, że może się czymś zająć, sięgnęła czym prędzej do kieszonki wszytej wewnątrz bardzo luźnej koszuli i wyjęła ukrytą tam różdżkę. – Mam!

– Przyjdź jutro do Hogwartu i przynieś trochę ubrań, Minerwa porobi ci magiczne skrytki.

Przesunął palcami po ubraniu i nagle w koszuli pojawiła się kieszonka, której wcześniej w ogóle nie było widać i wyjął stamtąd różdżkę. Ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że schował tam swoją starą, a nie tę z Francji.

Wzięli się za ręce, przenieśli w drugi wymiar i aportowali do Norrisa.

Słońce przeświecało przez liście drzew poruszających się leniwie w lekkim wiaterku, rzucając na trawę jasne i ciemne plamy. Śpiew ptaków ginął jednak w okrzykach ludzi kręcących się dookoła domu, zapewne służących, szykujących stoły, znoszących krzesła i nakrycia. W pewnym oddaleniu dwóch mężczyzn rozstawiało namiot nad pustym, okrągłym stołem.

Hermiona i Severus stanęli dość daleko od nich, z uwagi na skrzata domowego schowali się za duże drzewo i patrzyli chwilę na to zamieszanie.

– Ciężko będzie się tam zbliżyć – zaopiniowała Hermiona. – Nawet w drugim wymiarze.

– Jestem pewien, że jak wszyscy się zjawią i Norris rzuci swoim ludziom jedno spojrzenie, będą trzymać się z daleka od jego gabinetu – odparł Severus.

– Myślisz, że dziś też będą w gabinecie?

– Zapewne tak, ale pewni być nie możemy.

Co w praktyce oznaczało, że musieli czekać do ostatniej chwili i znaleźć jakiś sposób na podłożenie pluskwy.

Pierwszy pojawił się oczywiście Lawford. Norris wyszedł po niego osobiście i po krótkiej wymianie zdań weszli do domu. Zaraz po nim aportował się Benson, ale on musiał zadzwonić do drzwi i został odebrany przez skrzata.

– Chodź, aportujmy się pod domem z drugiej strony, koło tamtych krzaków – powiedział Severus. – Może coś zobaczymy.

Pojawili się więc w pobliżu domu i starając się kryć za kępami krzewów, podeszli prawie pod sam gabinet. W środku było dość ciemno, w szybie odbijały się oświetlone słońcem drzewa i nic nie widzieli, ale parę minut później aportował się Rockman i chwilę potem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno i na tle otwartych drzwi zobaczyli wyraźnie sylwetkę Rockmana i skrzata. Zaraz potem dołączył do nich Smith.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. Ich problem się nie rozwiązał. Nie mogli tym razem oszołomić Watkinsa czy kogokolwiek innego, bo po pierwsze wyglądałoby to trochę podejrzanie, po drugie nie było wiadomo, jak zareagują służący, kręcący się koło wejścia. Musieli wymyślić coś innego.

Zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła w nadziei, że zobaczy coś, co podsunie jej jakiś pomysł, ale nie widziała nic takiego. Nie można było wylewitować czy wsunąć pluskwy na liściu, czy czymkolwiek innym do gabinetu, bo okno było zamknięte... Nie było dookoła dzieci Norrisa, więc nie można było stuknąć czymś w szybę tak, żeby wskazywało to na nie, nie było jak przykleić komuś pluskwy... Skrzywiła się w duchu, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że zamiast szukać nowego rozwiązania, przypomina sobie poprzednie i stara się wymyślić, jak można użyć ich dzisiaj. Potrzebowała czegoś nowego!

Severus również zastanawiał się, co zrobić, ale zamiast rozpamiętywać poprzednie spotkania, po prostu oczyścił umysł i omiatając wzrokiem wszystko dookoła, pozwolił swoim myślom swobodnie dryfować. Zobaczył jakąś kobietę, która usiłowała przykryć stół obrusem i wiatr zarzucił jej go na głowę, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu jej kolegów, ludzi wchodzących i wychodzących przed duże podwójne drzwi, chylące się ku budynkowi drzewo z wyschniętymi liśćmi, usłyszał rytmiczne stukanie dzięcioła i śpiew drozda dobiegający gdzieś z bardzo bliska... Pojawił się Scott i w wejściu niemal zderzył się z grubawym, niskim mężczyzną niosącym przed sobą talerze... Drozd podleciał bliżej, usiadł na usychającym drzewie i jego śpiew stał się niemal ogłuszający...

Severus zamarł na chwilę i... znalazł.

– Już mam – powiedział do Hermiony, wyginając w górę kącik ust. – Chodź, pomożesz mi.

Pociągnął ją głębiej między drzewa.

– Przemienię się w łanię, a ty transmutujesz mnie w jakiegoś ptaka – zaczął jej wyjaśniać, oddalając się od domu.

– W jakiego?

– Obojętne.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – spytała.

– Podlecę i uderzę w okno.

Dziewczyna wyszarpnęła włosy, które zaplątały się jej w liście nisko wiszącej gałęzi.

– Chcesz zbić szybę? Żeby podrzucić pluskwę?

– Niekoniecznie. Wystarczy, żeby któryś z nich otworzył okno i zobaczył, co się dzieje.

Hermiona uznała, że oddalili się już wystarczająco, więc przystanęła i spróbowała sobie to wyobrazić. To nie mógł być byle jaki ptak, ale taki, do którego Norris będzie chciał otworzyć okno. I którego nie zechce przekląć. Przygryzła lekko usta i po chwili uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Sowa będzie najlepsza! Kiedy Norris zobaczy sowę, na pewno pomyśli, że coś mu przynosi.

Przez moment oboje zastanawiali się, CO sowa może przynieść i w końcu Severus uznał, że nic. Nie jeden raz widywał, jak sowy podlatują do uczniów w Wielkiej Sali tylko po to, żeby dostać coś do jedzenia.

– Ale one podlatują do swoich właścicieli – zaoponowała Hermiona. – A ja nie wiem, jak wygląda sowa Norrisa...

– Więc będę udawał zagubioną sowę. Gotowa?

Dziewczyna na nowo przygryzła usta i skinęła głową. Narzucili na siebie dużą pelerynę niewidkę i przenieśli się do normalnego wymiaru. Hermiona mrugnęła i już stała przed nią śliczna łania wpatrująca się w nią dużymi, wilgotnymi, czarnymi oczami ocienionymi długimi rzęsami. W świetle dziennym jej błyszcząca brązowa sierść miała cudownie ciepły kolor.

Dziewczyna stłumiła w sobie ochotę, żeby ją pogłaskać, smagnęła różdżką i łania przemieniła się w dużego puchacza o brązowo-czarnych piórach i dużych pomarańczowych oczach. Wyjęła z pudełeczka pluskwę, uklęknęła koło ptaka i położyła na wyprostowanej dłoni.

– Severus, uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – szepnęła i przesunęła czubkami palców po mięciutkich piórach.

Sowa przymknęła powoli oczy i delikatnie złapała zakrzywionym dziobem cieniuteńki drucik.

– Będę czekać na ciebie tam dalej, za tym dużym drzewem. W normalnym wymiarze.

Odrzuciła pelerynę i sowa kiwnęła głową i odleciała trochę dziwacznie w stronę domu.  _Ciekawe, czy to jego pierwszy lot..._

_._

Severus ledwo unosił się w powietrzu – machając mocno skrzydłami, to unosił się, to opadał i z trudem dotarł do dużego okna gabinetu. Wcześniej zastanawiał się, jak udawać, że coś z nim jest nie tak, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie musi udawać. Nie wiedział, jak wyhamować i z rozpędem rąbnął w okno tak mocno, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie i z gardła wyrwał mu się... wydarło się ciche pohukiwanie.  _Obłęd. Pierwszy i ostatni raz przemieniasz się w ptaka._

Nagle okno otworzyło się ze szczękiem, choć wcale nie wydawało mu się, żeby czekał i zobaczył przed sobą Norrisa. Z ptasiej perspektywy wyglądał... na bardzo dużego. Spojrzał na niego uważnie, więc Severus zerwał się do lotu i wpadł do gabinetu i zaczął się miotać między głowami ludzi, meblami, dużą zasłoną i kieliszkami i butelkami stojącymi na stole. Ludzie wstali, niektórzy wręcz zerwali się, przewracając krzesła, a Norris spróbował go złapać.

– Merlinie, ona zwariowała, czy co?!

– To twoja sowa?

– Co jej się stało?!

Chciał położyć pluskwę komuś na ubraniu, ale nie umiał się zdecydować komu, nie umiał wycelować i przede wszystkim ledwo panował nad lotem. Uchylił się przed czyjąś ręką i wpadł prosto na butelkę i wywrócił ją wraz z paroma kieliszkami. Watkins rzucił się ją złapać i prawie się z nim zderzył.

– Wywalcie stąd tę cholerną sowę, ona oszalała! – wrzasnął Norris i zamachnął się gwałtownie ręką.

Lawford podskoczył i otworzył szeroko okno, ktoś inny zaczął krzyczeć, skakać za nim i machać rękoma i Severus uznał, że czas upuścić pluskwę byle gdzie i odlecieć stąd czym prędzej.

Przeleciał nad głową Lawforda, otworzył dziób i poczuł, jak pluskwa wysunęła się i spadła gdzieś w dół. W następnej chwili wypadł na zewnątrz i odleciał na wszelki wypadek w przeciwnym kierunku niż Hermiona. Dopiero paręnaście stóp dalej udało mu się zawrócić i podleciał za duże drzewo. Zobaczył dziewczynę w ostatniej chwili i naturalnie nie udało mu się wyhamować i wpadł na nią, rozpościerając szeroko skrzydła.

.

Sowa wyleciała na nią tak nagle, że Hermiona zupełnie odruchowo uniosła ręce i... ptak wpadł na nią, prawie przewracając ją do tyłu, na drzewo. Złapała go, przycisnęła do siebie i błyskawicznie przeniosła ich oboje do drugiego wymiaru. Dopiero wtedy odetchnęła.

– Udało ci się! – wyrzuciła z siebie i poluźniła uścisk.

Podsunęła mu rękę, ptak usiadł i poczuła, jak lekko zaciska pazurki na jej przedramieniu.

– Udało się! Jesteś genialny! Słyszę ich wyraźnie! – powtórzyła, poprawiając sobie słuchawkę w uchu.

Szturchnął ją lekko głową o ramię i domyśliła się, że chce, żeby go transmutowała w łanię. Już sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale zawahała się.

– Wiesz co, może cię tak zostawię – powiedziała z przekornym uśmiechem. – W ten sposób ja też mogłabym mieć moją sowę.

Pogłaskała go delikatnie, więc uszczypnął ją leciutko w palec i z gardła wyrwało mu się cichutkie pohukiwanie, zupełnie wbrew jego woli. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i przykucnęła, stawiając go na ziemi i transmutowała w łanię.

Łania spojrzała na dziewczynę i gdy ta spróbowała się podnieść, popchnęła ją głową, wywracając na ziemię i sekundę później stał przed nią Severus. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak podnosi się na kolana i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Wstać nie potrafisz?

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, więc pomógł jej się podnieść i przyciągnął lekko do siebie, żeby mogła złapać równowagę. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię.

– To tak odwdzięczasz mi się za pomoc? Masz – sięgnęła po drugą słuchawkę i podała mu.

Ich palce otarły się o siebie i Severus zwlekał sekundę dłużej niż trzeba z cofnięciem ręki.

Usiedli obok siebie pod drzewem i zaczęli słuchać.

[– ... był zachwycony! Po prostu oczarowany!]

[– I uwierzył we wszystko, co mówiliśmy.]

[– Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań?] – dwóch pierwszych głosów nie rozróżnili, bo mężczyźni mówili jednocześnie, ale Norrisa rozpoznali po głosie natychmiast.

[– Sądząc po artykule, jaki napisał, wszystko poszło tak, jak oczekiwaliśmy. McDear puści go już w poniedziałek.]

[– Doskonale. Miejmy nadzieję, że to zajmie ludzi i przestaną zwracać uwagę na Snape’a.]

[– A ja już myślałem, że ta pieprzona sowa przyniosła ci artykuł, zanim wyjdzie w Proroku.]

[– Pewnie coś się jej pomyliło i zabłądziła. Albo pomyliła wodę z whisky i dlatego latała jak zwariowana.]

[– Zostawcie tego porąbanego ptaka. Szkoła z głowy, więc przejdźmy do punktu numer dwa. Teddy, zacznij przygotowywać wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej wprowadzić blokadę antyteleportacyjną.]

[– Oczywiście, Peter.]

[– Od kiedy możemy zamknąć granice?]

[– Daj mi parę tygodni. Prędzej nie dam rady. Musimy uszczelnić również granice mugolskie. Wiesz, oni mają ich pociągi do Francji, między kontynentem i Wyspami jest pełno szlaków wodnych i do tego dochodzą ich samoloty.]

[– Parę tygodni??? Nie można szybciej?]

[– Peter, tak sobie pomyślałem... parę tygodni wypada jakoś na drugą połowę sierpnia. Może odczekajmy do początku września...]

[– Po cholerę, Tyler?!]

[– Żeby ludzie łatwiej to przyjęli. Powiedzmy, że wprowadzimy blokadę od pierwszego września. Wtedy wszystkie czarodziejskie rodziny ze starszymi dziećmi, czyli bardzo duża część, wrócą już z wakacji. Dzieciaki pójdą do szkoły i będzie o wiele mniej narzekania, niż jakbyśmy zrobili to w sierpniu. Zobaczysz. Po co szukać problemu.]

[– Popieram Tylera, od czekania tydzień albo dwa tiara z głowy nam nie spadnie, a dużo na tym zyskamy.]

[– Słuchajcie, a po co my mamy blokować granice? Żeby szlamy nie uciekały? Przecież to tym lepiej dla nas...]

[– Nie było cię, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym ostatnio, Nigel. Chodzi o to, żeby szlamy w ciąży nie uciekały za granicę urodzić szlamowate bachory. A z pewnością będą chciały, jak wprowadzimy aborcje w przypadku nielegalnej ciąży.]

[– Tylko będziemy musieli jakoś uzasadnić blokadę... Macie jakieś pomysły? Bo jakoś trzeba będzie to wytłumaczyć...]

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Najwyraźniej nikt nie miał żadnych sensownych pomysłów.

[– Może powiedzmy, że w Europie panuje jakaś choroba zakaźna... Skrofungulus... albo smocza ospa...?]

[– To nie przejdzie, Nigel. Natychmiast wyjdzie na jaw, że nic takiego się nie dzieje...]

[– Więc zaraźmy ich i będzie się działo.]

[– Nie posuwajmy się za daleko...]

[– Nigel, dziękuję za propozycję, ale będzie trzeba wymyślić coś innego. Bardziej... prawdopodobnego.]

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy dyskutowali ze sobą bardzo chaotycznie, rzucając inne, niezbyt wiarygodne albo zbyt wydumane propozycje, ale Norrisowi nie podobała się żadna z nich. W końcu Rockman uciął rozważania.

[– Peter, wszyscy pomyślimy i w poniedziałek albo wtorek damy ci znać. Nad tym faktycznie trzeba się zastanowić.]

[– Dobrze, więc czekam na wasze propozycje do wtorku w południe. Kto chce jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę whisky?]

– Gdzie położyłeś pluskwę? – spytała Hermiona, korzystając z okazji.

Severus obrócił głowę w jej kierunku i widząc jej twarz tuż koło swojej, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie siedzieli.

– Wypuściłem ją, jak przelatywałem nad Lawfordem, ale nie wiem, czy upadła na niego, czy gdzieś na ziemię. Myślisz, że mogła się do niego jakoś przyczepić?

– Nie przyczepiłam jej do taśmy klejącej, więc nie.

– A nie mogła... tak sama z siebie?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Severus znów mówił o podsłuchu, jakby żył i mógł chcieć coś zrobić albo nie.  _On jest wspaniały. Cudowny. Choć czasem... taki troszkę... głupciowaty, ale w taki słodki, rozczulający sposób..._ Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i spojrzała mu w oczy. Były jak dwa gorejące węgle, lśniące aksamitną czernią, rozpalające wszystko, na co spojrzały... Tak głębokie, że mogłaby w nich utonąć... piękniejsze od piękna... i wpatrujące się w nią, zamarłe w bezruchu...

[– ... Snape.] – dobiegł ich raptem czyjś głos i oboje drgnęli, jakby się obudzili.

– Nie... Nie. – powiedziała Hermiona, bo coś kazało jej to powiedzieć, choć już zapomniała, o czym rozmawiali.

[– Ten sukinsyn zdążył już porozsyłać listy do nowych uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia i przedstawiciele Ministerstwa już spotkali się z rodzicami.]

[– Cholera jasna! To naprawdę kiepska wiadomość!]

[– Nie udało się wam zatrzymać Ministerstwa?]

[– Niestety nie. Więc część z nich będziemy musieli jednak przyjąć do Hogwartu.]

[– Jak to „część”? Nie możecie napisać do rodziców, że nastąpiła zmiana w wyborze szkoły i zamiast do Hogwartu, idą na Rathlin?]

[– Tam jest miejsce tylko na trzydziestu nowych uczniów, a w tym roku mugolaków jest prawie czterdziestu. Skoro już rodzice wiedzą, że ich bachory mają iść do czarodziejskiej szkoły, musimy tę nadwyżkę zakwalifikować do Hogwartu. Inaczej będzie straszny krzyk, że bierzemy na Rathlin więcej niż się zmieści]

[– Już szczególnie, jak ta szkoła nigdy nie będzie otwarta.]

[– Pieprzony Snape.]

[– Ten dupek miał nosa, żeby wysłać te listy przed nami!]

Severus słuchał ich roztargniony, bo jego myśli ciągle uciekały ku siedzącej koło niego dziewczynie. Poszczególne słowa wpadały mu do ucha i natychmiast wypadały i nie był w stanie powiedzieć, o czym tak naprawdę mówili. Były jak fale na morzu, które przypływały i odpływały monotonnie i jego mózg zaczął szukać czegoś innego, na czym mógłby się skupić. Przypominał sobie, jak przed chwilą pogłaskała go, kiedy już transmutowała go w sowę... niemal czuł delikatne pociągnięcia jej palców... Jak złapała go w ramiona i przytuliła do siebie... czy jak żartowała, że go tak zostawi...  _„mogłabym mieć moją sowę”. „Moją”. Jej. Byłbym jej..._

Sam nie wiedział, co go naszło, żeby popchnąć ją na ziemię, zanim wrócił do swojej postaci... Zrobił to pod wpływem impulsu, całkiem, jakby bawiło go przekomarzanie się z nią. I równocześnie mógł kolejny raz jej dotknąć...

– Myślą, że cię wyzywają, ale tak naprawdę to wspaniały komplement – powiedziała nagle Hermiona.

Obrócił głowę w lewo, żeby ją usłyszeć, bo w lewym uchu miał niewygodną kulkę, przez którą słyszał Norrisa i resztę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. Pukle jej włosów rozsypały się po jej ramionach i wiatr zwiał kilka kosmyków na jego koszulę. Jak nigdy w życiu zapragnął nagle mieć na sobie coś bez rękawów, by móc je poczuć... Nie musiał widzieć, czuł, jak wszystkie włoski na jego ramieniu, na jego karku wyprostowały się i wygięły ku niej desperacko, żeby skrócić, unicestwić tę niewielką odległość między nimi, byle móc jej dotknąć.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, ale on nie i teraz wodził wzrokiem po jej kształtnym policzku, trochę zadartym nosie, ładnie wygiętym kąciku ust, delikatnym podbródku... Złapał się na tym, że szeroko otworzył oczy, jakby w ten sposób mógł chłonąć więcej jej, lepiej ją widzieć, bardziej...

Nabrał głębiej powietrza i odnalazł w nim zapach migdałów i cynamonu. Poczuł też ledwo uchwytny zapach jej skóry i przez głowę przebiegła mu szalona myśl, czy pachniałaby mocniej wilgotna od jego pocałunków...

Wsłuchał się w jej oddech i marzył o tym, że mógłby spijać go z jej ust, wyobrażał sobie, jaki miały smak...

Jak przez mgłę dotarły do niego czyjeś słowa; ktoś mówił o zwiększeniu uprawnień Aurorów. Pewnie Smithowi chodziło o patrolowanie Pokątnej... Już coś niedawno o tym mówili...

Jakaś część jego umysłu obudziła się na myśl o Aurorach i niebezpieczeństwie z tym związanym i całkiem odruchowo poprawił pelerynę, pod którą oboje siedzieli. Jego ręka otarła się o jej kolano i już całkiem świadomie przechylił się przez nie i pociągnął w dół brzeg peleryny, byle tylko odwlec choć trochę moment, gdy będzie musiał oprzeć się z powrotem o drzewo.

– Coś nie tak? – szepnęła dziewczyna, zamierając nagle.

– Nic, chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nikt nas nie zobaczy.

Jego stopa przed chwilą przesunęła się i dotknęła jej stopy i aż przeszedł go dreszcz, ale gdy wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, nie odsunął jej. Miał szaloną ochotę zrobić coś, cokolwiek, żeby móc ją objąć... zapragnął, żeby nagle zawiał mocny wiatr i zrobiło się jej zimno i musiał ogrzać ją, tuląc do siebie... żeby zaczęło padać i musiała się schronić w jego ramionach... żeby potknęła się o coś, gdy będą wstawać, by musiał ją złapać...

Rozejrzał się, czy koło nich nie ma żadnych wystających korzeni, dziur w ziemi, ale nic nie zauważył. Czy mógłby ją jakoś popchnąć? Może tak, jak przed chwilą, dla żartu...? Może...

Dziewczyna poprawiła się odrobinę, objęła lekko ramionami i poczuł wyraźnie wierzch jej dłoni opierający się o jego ramię. To nie było delikatne dotknięcie, zaledwie muśnięcie materiału czy przypadkowe otarcie się...

_Czyżby..._  Jakiś głosik szeptał mu, żeby nie przesadzał, że posunie się zdecydowanie za daleko, jeśli..., ale przemożne pragnienie zawładnęło nim już całkowicie.

– zimno...ci?

– Yhh... n-nno tak. Troszkę. Nie przejmuj się mną – dodała prędko.

Z westchnieniem objął ją ramieniem, przygarnął mocno do siebie i poczuł, jak oparła niepewnie głowę o jego pierś.

Z narady nie słyszał już nic więcej. Mógł tylko rozkoszować się chwilą, gorącem jej ciała tuż przy jego ciele, jej zapachem, oddychać w rytm jej oddechu i błagać, by to się nigdy nie skończyło...

Czwartek, 16.07

Cały tydzień można było określić wojną na słowa. W poniedziałek Prorok wydrukował wspaniały, długi artykuł jakiegoś nowego reportera, który w samych superlatywach opisał nową szkołę, którą miał okazję obejrzeć w zeszły piątek.

„Duch przodków starego zamku w połączeniu z przebłyskami geniuszu nowoczesności” miał, zdaniem reportera, zapewnić idealne warunki nauki i wypoczynku dla dzieci z mugolskich rodzin. „W nowo wyremontowanym zamku przestronne, pachnące świeżością klasy wyposażone były w najlepsze meble i pomoce naukowe. Olbrzymią salę jadalną z sufitem, z którego spływała łagodna muzyka, można było łatwo przekształcić w salę na przyjęcia i prelekcje, na których pojawiać się będą rozmaite sławy z kraju i z zagranicy. Cztery błyszczące drewniane stoły, po jednym dla każdego domu, zapraszały do tego, żeby usiąść i rozkoszować podniebienie wspaniałymi daniami, które przygotowywane będą w wybornie wyposażonej kuchni poniżej”.

Reporter nadmienił, że w obecnej chwili nie ma jeszcze boiska do quidditcha, ale na bajecznych równinach, wysłanych przepysznie zieloną i pachnącą trawą, powstaną niebawem dwa stadiony, na których w przyszłości odbywać się będą mistrzostwa Anglii, a które będą do dyspozycji uczniów w ciągu całego roku szkolnego.

„Majestatyczny kształt zamku na tle błękitnego, bezkresnego horyzontu, ozłocony zachodzącym słońcem chwycił mnie za serce i sprawił, że na nowo poczułem to wspaniałe uczucie, kiedy mając jedenaście lat, drżący z niecierpliwości i spragniony wiedzy stanąłem u bram Hogwartu.

Jestem głęboko przeświadczony, że wszyscy uczniowie będą zachwyceni możliwością nauki na tej czarownej irlandzkiej ziemi.

Brakuje mi słów, które oddałyby podziw i szacunek, który odczuwam w tej chwili dla całego czarodziejskiego rządu, który poważył się na zuchwałe przedsięwzięcie uchylenia nieba mugolskim dzieciom, by ułatwić im integrację ze społecznością czarodziejów.”

Co trochę zaskakiwało, to umiejętność posługiwania się piórem u takiego żółtodzioba.

Nazajutrz w Proroku pojawił się komentarz Severusa, który przyjął w poniedziałek dwóch reporterów tegoż dziennika. Powtórzył swoje krytyczne zdanie na temat podziału uczniów na pochodzenia mugolskiego i pozostałych.

„Pragnąłbym odświeżyć pamięć co poniektórych i przypomnieć, że ledwie rok temu zakończyliśmy drugą czarodziejską wojnę. Wtedy też dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia powstrzymano przed uczeniem się w Hogwarcie. A jeśli wasze mózgi przesiąkły już zupełnie ostatnio serwowanym nam bełkotem, proponuję krótką lekturę Proroka sprzed dwóch lat. To powinno wam otworzyć oczy.”

Zaprezentował też swoje obawy dotyczące nowej szkoły.

„Nie wątpię, że niektórzy członkowie Ministerstwa znają się doskonale na budownictwie, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wspaniałe pałace, które sobie postawili, ale nie mają bladego pojęcia, co jest ważne i co trzeba uwzględnić przy budowie szkoły. Jako długoletni nauczyciel, Opiekun Domu i Dyrektor mogę was zapewnić, że dzieci i młodzież w tym wieku mają rozmaite zwariowane pomysły i są szalenie nieostrożni. I nie mówię tylko o nielegalnych pojedynkach, próbach wysadzenia w powietrze cudzych kociołków czy wyprawach do Zakazanego Lasu, by karmić testrale. Czasem nawet wypicie doskonale uwarzonego eliksiru wielosokowego może skończyć się źle, jeśli ktoś nie sprawdzi, czy włosy, które do niego wrzuca, są ludzkie, czy kocie...”

Domagał się powołania specjalnej komisji złożonej z nauczycieli, być może nawet zaproszenie Madame Maxime i obecnego dyrektora Durmstrangu w celu kontroli, czy szkoła spełnia odpowiednie wymagania, aby zapewnić nauczycielom i uczniom bezpieczeństwo.

„Choćby położenie sali eliksirów wymaga szczególnych warunków, bez których życie uczniów może być poważnie zagrożone. I pozostając w temacie eliksirów, trzeba dodać też kogoś ze Św. Munga, żeby sprawdzić wyposażenie szpitalne. Jeśli takowe nasz genialny rząd przewidział.”

Była to strategia, którą z Minerwą i Dumbledorem zdecydowali się obrać, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. Dzięki podsłuchanej rozmowie wiedzieli, że Norris nie zadbał o szczegóły i skupił się tylko na „pierwszym wrażeniu”,

więc Severus zdecydował się na podważenie wiarygodności przedsięwzięć rządu, wykazując potencjalne niebezpieczeństwa dla dzieci.

Nie wiedząc, co z jego wywiadu wydrukuje Prorok, przesłał swoje oświadczenie Lovegoodowi.

W środę pokazało się również oświadczenie Ministra o wprowadzeniu od września ograniczenia w przemieszczaniu się poza obszarem Anglii. Była to ponoć reakcja na zamieszki, które wybuchły we Francji i krytyczną sytuację w mugolskim świecie i miała chronić społeczność czarodziejów od „niepożądanych wizyt”.

Po tygodniowym wyjeździe z rodzicami na południe Anglii Ginny aportowała się na Grimmauld Place dopiero o piątej po południu. Miała pełno do opowiedzenia, ale oboje z Harrym uznali, że wszystko może poczekać i znikli w sypialni na dobre trzy godziny, a Stworek dostał zakaz wchodzenia na górę. Dopiero potem zeszli do kuchni na kolację.

Kiedy rudowłosa opowiedziała już w bardzo chaotyczny sposób, co robili przez cały tydzień, zaczęła przeglądać Proroka i Żonglera. Kiedy doszła do relacji z bijatyki w Klinice, z wrażenia upuściła na ziemię szklankę z herbatą. Była do tego stopnia pochłonięta lekturą, że nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi i to Harry naprawił szklankę i podał jej nową herbatę. Stworek w tym czasie był wyłączony z życia. Nadal płakał ze wzruszenia, ściskając w ręku magiczny kamień, który Ginny przywiozła mu z wakacji, bo wyczytała gdzieś, że skrzaty za dawnych czasów odnawiały swoją moc właśnie przy użyciu tego typu kamieni.

– Święty Merlinie! – powiedziała trochę pobladła, odkładając gazetę. – Przecież to jest absurd. Jak można kazać kobiecie zrobić coś takiego wbrew jej woli?!

Harry kończył właśnie ulubioną kajmakową tartę, więc tylko pokiwał głową, nie mogąc mówić. Ginny sięgnęła po kolejne wydanie Proroka.

– Ta nowa szkoła wygląda naprawdę zachęcająco – mruknęła po chwili.

– Czymkolwiek jest, lepiej, żeby nigdy nie została otwarta.

Ginny zdumiona spojrzała na niego. Mignął jej w głowie idiotyczny pomysł, że szkoła nie podoba mu się dlatego, że nie ma tam boiska do quidditcha.

– Czemu?!

– Przegapiłaś replikę Snape’a – Harry szturchnął wtorkowe wydanie Żonglera.

Ginny wzięła się za czytanie i w którymś momencie lekko się uśmiechnęła, ale doczytała do końca bez komentarza.

– Najwyraźniej jemu ta szkoła też się nie podoba...

– I właśnie dlatego uważam, że coś z nią jest nie tak.

Rudowłosa popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka z uwagą. Od odkrycia prawdziwej roli Snape’a Harry zmienił swoje nastawienie do niego. Oczywiście nie zaczął go kochać, nie, ale nie była to już nienawiść. Raczej niechęć pomieszana ze współczuciem, podziwem i wdzięcznością. I wiarą.

– Ginny, od Hermiony wiemy, że od jakiegoś czasu razem ze Snape’m walczą przeciw czemuś... poważnemu. Równocześnie od jakiegoś czasu rząd podejmuje jakieś dziwne decyzje. Teraz Snape krytykuje nową szkołę, którą promuje Ministerstwo. Sądzę, że możemy założyć, że jedno z drugim ma wiele wspólnego.

– Nie sądzisz, że to może być zbieg okoliczności?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie sądzę. On to zrobił w jakimś konkretnym celu. Gdyby mu to nie było potrzebne, reporterzy nie mieliby szansy zadać mu choćby jednego pytania.

– Całkiem możliwe. A ja znalazłam w tym wywiadzie coś, co mi mówi, że Snape doskonale zna waszą historię z drugiej klasy – Ginny pokazała palcem dolną część artykułu.

– Którą? Bo wiesz, tyle ich było... – parsknął śmiechem Harry.

– Tę z wielosokowym.

Ginny usłyszała tę historię od każdego z nich. Historia Hermiony urwała się co prawda w łazience Jęczącej Marty, ale za to przyjaciółka opowiedziała jej, jak wyglądało długie leczenie, zanim wreszcie wróciła do normalnej postaci.

– Ach, tę! Też mam takie wrażenie... To trochę niesamowite, nie? Czytać w gazecie, jak on o tym mówi!

– Co jest o wiele bardziej niesamowite to to, że mimo, że wiedział, że to ty z Ronem zrobiliście drakę na lekcji, żeby Hermiona mogła rąbnąć mu skórkę boomslanga, nie wywalił was ze szkoły. Całej waszej trójki.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny z dziwną miną.

– Sądzisz, że już wtedy wiedział?

– Zapewne. Choć jest jeszcze taka możliwość, że powiedziała mu to niedawno Hermiona.

Harry przestał nienawidzić Snape’a, ale wizja jego i Hermiony ucinających sobie pogaduszki na temat starych szkolnych czasów w eleganckiej restauracji sprawiła, że się skrzywił.

– Szczerze mówiąc, ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, jak oni mogą się przyjaźnić – mruknął.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego i wróciła do czytania. 


	27. Rozdział 4 - część 5

Piątek 17.07

Piątek przyniósł wreszcie coś nowego. Jakieś młode angielsko-francuskie małżeństwo zaprotestowało przeciw blokadzie antyteleportacyjnej, bo do tego w praktyce sprowadzał się zakaz opuszczania i przybywania do kraju. Tłumaczyli, że z racji posiadania podwójnego obywatelstwa podróżują nieustannie i nie wyobrażają sobie, żeby to jakiś urzędnik decydował, czy wolno im aportować się do i z Anglii.

Jason Hawk podkreślił, że w obu krajach jest wiele takich małżeństw jak oni i wezwał Ministerstwo do zajęcia się poważnie tym problemem.

Hermiona uczepiła się tej informacji jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Nie widziała Severusa od soboty. Owszem, pisali do siebie, ale był zajęty przygotowaniami do kolejnego roku szkolnego i nie miał czasu, żeby do niej wpaść. No i poza tym brakowało racjonalnych powodów do „wpadania”.

Norris nie chodził już z Lawfordem na obiady. Wiedziała, że Lawford poszedł do niego w poniedziałek z miną, jakby szedł odrabiać szlaban i że dzień później Severus dostał oficjalny list z Ministerstwa, w którym wyrażono niezadowolenie, że zawiadomił już nowych uczniów o przydziale do Hogwartu i że owa lista zostanie zmodyfikowana. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że Lawford wpadł w niełaski.

Nie musieli już podmieniać eliksirów w Klinice, Severus nie potrzebował jej pomocy w warzeniu, nie wiedzieli, czy w ten weekend jest jakaś narada i gdzie... I to ją przerażało. Dla „przyjaciół” być może fakt niewidywania się przez jakiś czas nie był niczym niezwykłym, ale Merlinie, on nie był dla niej „przyjacielem”!

Brakowało jej go coraz bardziej. Dni bez niego wydawały się być puste. Nie umiała się skupić na najprostszej pracy, podświadomie czekając w napięciu, aż pierścionek zrobi się ciepły i będzie mogła choćby przeczytać, co do niej napisał.

Nie widziała sensu chodzenia na zakupy, odwiedzania znajomych, czy choćby rodziców. Nie chciała widzieć nikogo innego z wyjątkiem Jego.

Korzystając z tego, że wielu urzędników było na wakacjach i miała mniej pracy, zaczęła wychodzić do domu o piątej po to, żeby móc usiąść na kanapie z Jego książką o eliksirach, którą pożyczyła ostatnio. Nie chodziło o czytanie, ale o sam fakt, że mogła trzymać w rękach coś, co należało do Niego. Szukała w niej odręcznych notatek, których nie było i czasem przytulała twarz do stronic. Pachniały zwykłą, starą książką, ale wąchała ją mimo wszystko, bo wiedziała, że gdzieś w nich musiał się kryć zapach Jego dłoni. Znalazła pergamin, na którym kiedyś robił notatki i całowała go tylko dlatego, że kiedyś to ON go dotykał.

Nie mogąc go widzieć, spędzała czas na przypominaniu sobie ich spotkań i marzeniu o kolejnych. Kiedy myślała, że teraz mogą się widywać co parę tygodni, łzy napływały jej do oczu.

Cały jej świat sprowadził się do dwóch słów. Severus Snape stał się jej obsesją.

Teraz, po przeczytaniu protestu angielsko-francuskiego małżeństwa, ożyła w niej nadzieja, że może stworzy to okazję do spotkania się, czy też nawet wizyty u Jean Jacquesa, żeby porozmawiać o interwencji Francuzów.

Postanowiła poczekać do południa, czy do niej napisze, a potem zaproponować wizytę w Paryżu.

.

Severus pchnął gwałtownie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i wykrzywił się, słysząc, jak rąbnęły o ścianę.  _I bardzo dobrze!_

Minerwy jeszcze nie było, więc sięgnął po Proroka i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości, przerzucając szarpnięciami strony, jedna po drugiej. Niektóre ignorował zupełnie, niektóre czytał pobieżnie i trafiały do niego tylko niektóre słowa, niektóre zaś przyciągały jego uwagę. Jak choćby protest jakiegoś małżeństwa przeciw zablokowaniu teleportacji.

Gdy skończył, rzucił gazetę gdzieś na środek stołu i nie umiejąc się zdecydować, co właściwie ma ochotę zjeść, nałożył sobie po trochu wszystkiego. Minerwy nadal nie było. Wzruszył ramionami.  _Jej problem, nikt nie powiedział, że mam na nią wiecznie czekać._

Czarownica przyszła, gdy odsunął na bok zbyt wysmażone kiełbaski.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie.

– Minerwo.

– Napisali jakąś odpowiedź na twoją propozycję powołania komisji zatwierdzającej nową szkołę? – spytała na widok Proroka i sięgnęła po serwetkę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął.  _I tym lepiej. Będziesz mógł sobie dłużej na nich poużywać._

Minerwa zdecydowała się na tosty z dżemem truskawkowym. Rozsmarowała go na pieczywie i odstawiła miseczkę, zakrywając w połowie duży słój w drewnianym stole. Severus spojrzał na to krzywym okiem.

– Poza tym jest coś ciekawego, czy tego... szmatławca nie warto dziś czytać?

– Jakieś małżeństwo protestuje przeciw zamknięciu granic. Poczytaj sobie – machnął ręką w kierunku gazety.

Czarownica zaczęła czytać krótki artykuł i równocześnie mieszać herbatę. Severus obrzucił zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem małą, srebrną łyżeczkę, stojącą obok miseczkę i zacisnął usta.

– Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie – powiedziała Minerwa i zaczęła przeglądać pozostałe artykuły. W końcu odłożyła gazetę na bok. – Ale jestem zdziwiona, że zdecydowali się to wydrukować.

Severus przesunął na bok miseczkę i odczuł ulgę.

– To proste. I tak wszyscy by się o tym dowiedzieli. Niedrukowanie stanowiłoby zaś dowód, że Ministerstwo filtruje wiadomości.

Chwilę jedli w milczeniu, choć Severus raczej rozgarniał na boki jedzenie na talerzu. Na widok tosta przypomniał sobie, jak próbował zrobić śniadanie we wtorek rano w zeszłym tygodniu. Nie znał się zupełnie na mugolskich wynalazkach, więc nie mógł ani przyrumienić pieczywa, ani zrobić jajek na bekonie czy podgrzać kiełbasek. Skończyło się więc na zwykłych tostach z dżemem, soku pomarańczowym i herbacie.

Kiedy Minerwa posmarowała sobie kolejnego tosta i znów przesunęła miseczkę tak, że zasłoniła tylko część słoja, coś w nim aż podskoczyło i nie czekając już, przepchnął ją w bok.

– Wahasz się, czy truskawki pasują do jajecznicy? – spytała rozbawiona.

Rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie i odsunął talerz.

– Powinniście natychmiast poinformować Francuzów – usłyszał.

– Nie wiem. Może – odparł gwałtownie i zmitygował się. Sam też doszedł do tego samego wniosku. – Pomyślę o tym.

– W tej sytuacji Charles Chevalier będzie mógł wreszcie włączyć się do gry.

_Wiem, do cholery!_ Miała rację, miała zupełną rację, ale nie chciał jej tego przyznać. Nie teraz, nie w tej chwili!

– Zobaczę.

Powinni wybrać się do Paryża, żeby porozmawiać z Jean Jacquesem i Ministrem i opracować jakąś strategię, plan działania... Wiedział o tym doskonale i jednocześnie chciał tego i nie chciał, miał ochotę biec tam już teraz i równocześnie schować się w swoich komnatach i być sam.

Choć... w zasadzie on nie musiał tam być. Hermiona... Nabrał głęboko powietrza już na samo wspomnienie jej imienia. Hermiona mogłaby zająć się tym sama. Za pierwszym razem poszło jej wspaniale, cudownie, a przecież go tam nie było. Najwyraźniej potrafi ich namówić do zrobienia tego, co chce...

Tak, niech idzie tam sama.

– Z pewnością pójdzie jej lepiej beze mnie – powiedział. – Za pierwszym razem poszło jej doskonale, teraz też się jej uda.

Minerwa zamarła na chwilę.  _O kim on... Ach, o Hermionie._

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinna wybrać się tam sama?

– Muszę skończyć przygotować program do nauki Historii nowoczesnej.

Minerwa wiedziała, że jej kolega bardzo wziął sobie do serca swój pomysł i próbował dopracować wszystkie szczegóły, żeby od września można było już zacząć go nauczać.

– No cóż... mam nadzieję, że ma trochę czasu, skoro są wakacje... W tym tygodniu jakoś wcale jej tu nie widziałam – sięgnęła po herbatę i spojrzała pytająco na Severusa.

– Bo ma dużo do zrobienia. Pełno ludzi wzięło wolne i musi niektórych zastępować.

To ją bardzo zaskoczyło. Skoro Hermiona była taka zajęta, to trochę dziwne wydawało się, że miałaby udać się sama do Paryża po to, żeby Severus miał czas zająć się Historią nowoczesną. Owszem, bardzo mu na tym zależało, ale po raz pierwszy widziała, żeby Severus spychał na innych coś, co sam mógł... i powinien zrobić.

– Z tego, co słyszałam, od początku Hermiona miała bardzo dużo pracy – zauważyła delikatnie. – Ale jest też wybitnie uzdolniona i pewnie robi więcej niż przeciętna osoba na jej stanowisku dałaby radę zrobić. Bardzo przypomina mi ciebie, kiedy byłeś w szkole...

Owszem, sam zauważył, że dziewczyna była zawalona robotą, choć od któregoś momentu to było zdecydowanie celowe działanie Rockmana.  _I och tak, jest wybitnie uzdolniona!_

– ... i odniosłam wrażenie, że pomimo... pewnych historii ze szkolnych czasów udaje się wam jakoś ze sobą pracować...

_Jakoś? Żebyś wiedziała, JAK udaje się nam pracować, byłabyś bardzo zdziwiona!_

Z każdego podsłuchanego spotkania dostawał na kartce mugolskiego papieru spisaną całą rozmowę i ręcznie dopisane ich wspólne wnioski i jej przypuszczenia. Za każdym razem, kiedy warzyli eliksiry, byli zaskakująco zgrani. Przypomniało mu się, jak podmieniali proszek w Św. Mungu. Wtedy po prostu zachwyciła go ich koordynacja. Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy było trzeba, robiła to, czego potrzebował. No i mógł jej ślepo ufać.

To po pierwsze. Po drugie... było jeszcze coś, czego pragnął coraz rozpaczliwiej.

Przypomniało mu się, jak parę tygodni wcześniej warzyli razem eliksiry i przez głowę przemknęła mu zwariowana, szalona, wspaniała myśl, jakby to mogło być, gdyby Hermiona zdecydowała się studiować eliksiry i wybrała staż u niego. Byłaby tu, w Hogwarcie, w tym samym zamku. Każdego dnia spotykaliby się w jego laboratorium, każdego dnia mógłby stawać tuż za nią, albo tuż obok niej i zaglądać jej przez ramię do kociołka...

Mogłaby... mogliby...

_NIE, nie, nie i nie!!! Przestań!!!_

– ... Severusie?

Minerwa coś do niego mówiła.

– Co o tym myślisz?

– Nie wiem, Minerwo!

Minerwa zacisnęła usta.

– Zastanów się. Naprawdę uważam, że razem lepiej to załatwicie – oświadczyła cierpko.

Szarpnął krótko głową, więc postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w Spinner’s End? Jeśli nie chcesz wybrać się tam na wakacje, warto chyba będzie wysłać jakiegoś skrzata, żeby posprzątał trochę. Pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby, gdybyście mieli jakieś miejsce, gdzie możecie się ukryć w razie potrzeby. Oczywiście po rzuceniu na twój dom Zaklęcia Fideliusa.

Pomysł był genialny. Jakaś część jego umysłu na nowo oszalała z radości na myśl, że mogliby tam być razem.

Równocześnie rozzłościło go, że do tej pory nie przyszło mu to do głowy. A powinno, do cholery!

– Pomyślę o tym.

– Zastanów się też nad Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Ja jestem chyba zbyt oczywista.

_Merlinie, daj mi spokój!_

– Powiedziałem, że pomyślę o tym, nie musisz się powtarzać! – warknął na nią.

Minerwa odstawiła filiżankę na stół.

– Severusie, coś nie tak?

_Cholera, opanuj się! Przez tyle lat byłeś szpiegiem, udawało ci się ukrywać uczucia, oszukać nawet samego Czarnego Pana, a teraz rozklejasz się z powodu byle dziewczyny!_

_Nie BYLE! Ona nie jest żadną BYLE dziewczyną! Jest cudowna..._

_STOP! Przestań!!!_

– Wszystko w porządku – wstał od stołu i owinął się ciasno połami szaty. – Do widzenia, Minerwo.

Wezwał Fruzię, jedną z nielicznych skrzatów, które zostały w Hogwarcie i wysłał ją do swojego domu, żeby doprowadziła go do porządku. Potem zamknął się w saloniku, żeby pracować nad notatkami do Historii nowoczesnej, ale sprawa rozmowy z Francuzami nie dawała mu spokoju. Minerwa miała rację, powinni wybrać się tam oboje.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego... zachowanie w sobotę, zdecydował, że spróbuje odsunąć się od Hermiony.

Gdy po spotkaniu wrócił do swoich komnat i ochłonął, po prostu się przeraził. Tym, co zrobił i tym, co chciał zrobić! Zwariował, po prostu zwariował! Stracił zmysły i cały zdrowy rozsądek! Wystarczyło muśnięcie jej dłoni, jej uśmiech i wpadał w jakąś szaloną spiralę pragnienia, które zawładnęło nim zupełnie i cokolwiek by się nie stało, chciał więcej. Zmieniła go w nastolatka, który nie potrafił się kontrolować, zredukowała do kłębka rozpalonych nerwów domagających się jej dotyku i ciepła, jednym spojrzeniem odebrała mu całe opanowanie, silną wolę, którą wyrobił sobie przez całe lata szpiegowania... To nie miało prawa się powtórzyć!

Przez chwilę próbował się okłamywać, że to dlatego, że był poruszony tym, że jednak coś dla niej znaczył, że nazwała go swoim przyjacielem... ale wiedział doskonale, że to nie była prawda.

Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że gdy spotkanie się skończyło, miał wrażenie, że obudził się ze snu. Gdy odsunęła się od niego, wstając, poczuł zimno. Pustkę. I natychmiast zatęsknił za nią. Przywołali pluskwę i chyba tylko cud uchronił go od tego, żeby jednak nie spróbować jej przewrócić.

Zdecydowanie, to nie miało prawa się powtórzyć. Potrzebował czasu, z dala od niej, żeby się uspokoić i pogodzić z myślą, że najlepiej będzie, jak zostaną przyjaciółmi. Racjonalna część jego umysłu zgadzała się z tym całkowicie, nieracjonalna toczyła wściekły bój o to, że należy mu się od życia coś więcej i warto spróbować. I były chwile, kiedy był bliski załamania i poddania się... Ale to nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Podjął decyzję i musiał się jej trzymać.

Teraz jednak nie chodziło o jego zachcianki, ale o tę cholerną sprawę. Po tym wszystkim, co Francuzi dla nich zrobili, pojawienie się i poinformowanie ich o blokadzie antyaportacyjnej było nieodzowne.

Ta druga część jego umysłu zatańczyła z radości, kiedy sięgnął po medalion.

_– Witaj, Hermiono, czytałaś o proteście angielsko-francuskiego małżeństwa? Powinniśmy spotkać się z Francuzami._

Bardzo szybko dostał odpowiedź.

_– Oczywiście, że tak. Na kiedy mogę umówić jakieś spotkanie?_

_– W ten weekend, kiedy im pasuje. Dostosuję się._

_– Świetnie, wyślę wiadomość Jean Jacquesowi na monecie i dam ci znać._

_._

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie z radości i sięgnęła do portmonetki po monetę kontaktową z Jean Jacquesem. Od jakiegoś czasu już nie nosiła jej w kieszeni, ale dość często ją sprawdzała. Rockmana i Aylin akurat nie było, więc wysłała krótką wiadomość „RDV?”. Miała nadzieję, że Jean Jacques szybko odpisze. Jednak odpowiedź dostała dopiero po obiedzie. „DIM 14h MIN” _(_ _skrót od Dimanche – fr. Niedziela)._ Domyśliła się, że chodzi mu o Ministerstwo, najbardziej logiczne miejsce na spotkanie.

Natychmiast napisała do Severusa.

_– Jean Jacques proponuje niedzielę o drugiej w południe w Ministerstwie._

_– W takim razie przylecę do ciebie za piętnaście druga._

_– Będę czekać._

_– Do widzenia._

_– Nawzajem._

_._

Niedziela, 19.07

Severus pojawił się u Hermiony troszkę wcześniej niż za piętnaście druga. Dziewczyna właśnie wkładała do zlewu naczynia i garnki po obiedzie. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się jak zawsze, ale potem rzuciła okiem na swoje brudne ręce i skrzywiła się. Nawet nie mogła mu uścisnąć ręki...

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, stając w drzwiach kuchni.

Popatrzył na nią i oparł się mocno o framugę. Burza, która do tej pory szalała w jego głowie, w jego sercu, nagle ucichła, odeszła i na jej miejsce pojawiło się słońce. Wlało się w całe jego ciało, rozgrzewając go i zrobiło mu się lekko na sercu... Jakby unosił się gdzieś wysoko, ponad chmurami.

Poczuł, jak uśmiecha się do niej i spróbował odsunąć się od Krzywołapa, który podszedł się o niego poocierać. Kot zatoczył się i tak czy inaczej wylądował na jego czarnych spodniach. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. Widzę, że Krzywołap też chce się z tobą przywitać.

– Właśnie widzę – odparł na pozór krytycznym tonem na widok rudych kłaków na spodniach, ale tak naprawdę nawet to sprawiło mu przyjemność.

Dziewczyna szybko skończyła zmywanie i poszła do sypialni po schowany w szafce świstoklik międzynarodowy.

– Najszybciej będzie przez Place de la Bastille – powiedziała, zabierając się za zapisywanie adresu. – Będziesz miał okazję to zobaczyć. Wylądujemy w tym przejściu, o którym mówił Jean Jacques. Będziemy w czarodziejskim wymiarze, ale będziemy widzieć mugolski. Nastaw się na straszny... bajzel – ugryzła się w język.

Severus skinął głową i kiedy skończyła, wziął ją za rękę. Jej dotyk równocześnie parzył i przynosił ukojenie. Hermiona aktywowała świstoklik i w następnej chwili pojawili się na wielkim rondzie, na którym w niedzielę panowało, choć trudno jej było w to uwierzyć, jeszcze większe zamieszanie niż poprzednim razem. Tuż obok nich przechodziła właśnie jakaś japońska wycieczka i zdecydowana większość jej uczestników była bardziej zainteresowana robieniem zdjęć wszystkiego dookoła niż jak najszybszym zejściem z ulicy. Przeraźliwy pisk hamulców jakiegoś samochodu zagłuszyły klaksony innych samochodów dookoła.

Dziewczyna szybko pociągnęła Severusa ku kolumnie na środku. Kiedy już zeszli z drogi i stanęli koło jakiejś starszej pani kładącej kwiaty pod murkiem, dała mu trochę czasu na rozejrzenie się dookoła. Dopiero kiedy odwrócił się do niej, wzkazała mu bramę koło nich.

– Przypatrz się dokładnie. Patrz na ten niewielki chodniczek po drugiej stronie, który dochodzi aż do kolumny.

– Bawisz się w przewodniczkę? – spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew i przeniósł wzrok na kolumnę widoczną przez betonowe ogrodzenie.

– Teraz chodź – Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękę i podeszła do bramy.

Uchylając ją, nie patrzyła na to, jak otwiera się do środka i równocześnie druga brama, w mugolskim świecie pozostaje zamknięta. Postąpiła na oślep przed siebie i kiedy Severus dał krok za nią, zobaczyła, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zaskoczenia i ... zachwytu? Spojrzała na jego błyszczące oczy, przesunęła wzrokiem po brwiach, nosie i ustach i uznała, że był piękny.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, znikł olbrzymi betonowy cokół, który sprawiał, że sekundę wcześniej czuli się, jak w maciupkim ogródku ogrodzonym z każdej strony betonem. Zamiast tego pojawiła się przed nimi olbrzymia przestrzeń. Olbrzymi zwodzony most nad pustą fosą ze zboczami porośniętymi krzakami i małymi drzewami, duże Porte Saint Antoine, olbrzymia twierdza, już samym swoim wyglądem wyrażająca potęgę i majestat... Ponad basztami rozpościerało się bezkresne błękitne niebo.

Severus patrzył kilka sekund na to wszystko w niemym podziwie, a potem odwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Przyznasz, że robi wrażenie – przestała się w niego wpatrywać jak urzeczona i uśmiechnęła się.

Skinął powoli głową.

– O wiele większe niż ten mugolski pociąg, który na nas najechał – przyznał.

Przeszli przez przejście na drugą stronę i weszli na dziedziniec. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, nie kręcił się tam tłum ludzi. Przed dużymi drzwiami, nad którymi widniał napis „Ministère de la Magie” stał tylko jeden człowiek, który na ich widok szeroko się uśmiechnął, pomachał im ręką i ruszył w ich kierunku.

Po ucałowaniu Hermiony i uściśnięciu ręki Severusowi Jean Jacques rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Mam ochotę zaproponować wam pójście do jakiejś kawiarni, żeby porozmawiać. Przy tej pogodzie nie chce mi się siedzieć w zamknięciu...

Wybrali się więc do jednej z kawiarni nad Sekwaną, usiedli pod parasolami, panowie zamówili kawę, zaś Hermiona zamówiła olbrzymie lody z owocami i odrobiną Crème de Casis.

– No więc co się tam u was dzieje? – spytał Jean Jacques, sypiąc sobie cukier na warstwę bitej śmietany opruszonej czekoladą.

– Zamykamy granice – odparł krótko Severus, mieszając swoją.

Jean Jacques zamarł i twarz natychmiast mu się wydłużyła.

– Merde.

– Dokładnie – potwierdziła Hermiona, zarówno słowa Severusa, jak i celny komentarz Francuza. – Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko.

Żeby mu opowiedzieć dokładnie, skąd wziął się cały pomysł, musieli wpierw zrelacjonować bitwę w Klinice, czasowe zawieszenie przymusowych aborcji dzieci półkrwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia, obowiązek dostania zgody na posiadanie drugiego dziecka i skomplikowany proces jego uzyskiwania i obawy Norrisa, że kobiety mogą uciekać za granicę, żeby tam donosić ciążę i urodzić.

– W pierwszej kolejności będą uciekać do Francji, Belgii i Holandii – powiedział Severus. – Norris zdecydował więc, że od września koniec z wyjazdami bez zgody Ministerstwa. Zaś w razie stwierdzenia nielegalnego wyjazdu przewidział karę zesłania na krótki pobyt do Azkabanu.

Jean Jacques odstawił filiżankę z kawą.

– Z tego, co mówiłeś, te typy, które pilnują więzienia... Dementorzy... od nich można zwariować już po kilku dniach. Zsyłać tam ludzi tylko dlatego, że chcieli wyjechać?! Merlinie...

– I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy – odezwała się Hermiona. – To dotyczy w równym stopniu kobiet i mężczyzn, obojętnie jakiego pochodzenia. Kilka dni temu jakieś mieszane małżeństwo... ona jest Francuzką, napisało do Proroka coś na kształt protestu, mówiąc, że podróżują bezustannie i nie wyobrażają sobie, że jakiś urzędnik może im nie wydać pozwolenia.

– Poczekaj. Pozwolenie jest jednorazowe czy wielorazowe?

– Oczywiście, że jednorazowe. Za każdym razem musisz się starać o nowe. Ministerstwo nie musi podawać powodów, dla których odmawia zgody.

– Wiesz coś więcej o tym małżeństwie?

Hermiona sięgnęła po notatki, które miała w tylnej kieszeni spodni i Severus na wszelki wypadek odwrócił głowę.

– Mireille Chabot lat 23, status czystej krwi i Jason Hawk, mugol, lat 25. Pobrali się we wrześniu zeszłego roku i mają córkę w wieku dwóch lat. Mieszkają na stałe w Anglii, w okolicach Manchester. Bardzo często podróżują do Francji. Jej rodzina mieszka w Moissac, gdzieś na południu. Jej młodsza siostra kończy za rok Beauxbatons – przeczytała.

– Ona jest czystej krwi czarownicą, więc nie podadzą jej permanentnego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, ponieważ zgodnie z ustawą mają prawo się rozwieść i ona może wyjść powtórnie za mąż za jakiegoś czarodzieja czystej krwi – włączył się Severus. – W takim razie jej drugie dziecko byłoby czystej krwi, a przeciw takim nic nie mają. Ale takie małżeństwo z pewnością nie dostanie zezwolenia na posiadanie drugiego dziecka. I w niedalekiej przyszłości w przypadku stwierdzonej ciąży ona będzie musiała ją usunąć.

Jean Jacques pobladł lekko.

– Tylko dlatego, że jakiemuś idiocie nie podoba się jego pochodzenie?! – zakrył oczy dłonią i pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową.

– Dokładnie. I możesz się domyślać, że z całą pewnością nie otrzymają zgody na wyjazd z kraju. To by pociągało ryzyko, o którym mówił Norris, że ona zajdzie w ciąże tu, we Francji. I tu zdecyduje się urodzić.

– Merde.

Jean Jacques miał wielką ochotę wyrazić się jeszcze dosłowniej, ale z uwagi na Hermionę opanował się.

– Dobrze, moi drodzy. Wchodzimy w to. Jutro rozmawiam z Ministrem i dobieramy się im do dupy. Przepraszam – zmitygował się, ale Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Co zamierzacie zrobić? – spytał Severus.

– Wystosujemy ostrą notę protestacyjną. Jestem pewien, że Minister zdecyduje, że to sprawa DPPC, choć trochę trąci to też Międzynarodową Współpracą Czarodziejów, więc ICW na pewno się w to wmiesza.

– Norris nie zmienił szefa, za Międzynarodową Współpracę Czarodziejów nadal odpowiada Frank Cunnington – powiedziała Hermiona w zamyśleniu.

– Co i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo ani Cunnington, ani Baker nie mogą odpowiedzieć sami, muszą iść z tym do Ministra, który już zrobi, co każe mu Norris – odpowiedział Severus.

– Czyli nasza nota nic nie da – podsumował Jean Jacques. – Więc z pewnością następnym krokiem będzie odwołanie się do waszego Wizengamotu. Zabraniając wjazdów i wyjazdów z kraju, łamiecie podstawowe prawa czarodziejskie. My wypowiemy się w imieniu czarodziejów francuskiego pochodzenia, ale możecie być pewni, że za chwilę posypią się noty z innych krajów.

– To nie będzie takie proste – zastopował go Severus. – Oficjalnie są dwa powody do zamknięcia wszystkich kanałów aportacyjnych i wstrzymania licencji na świstokliki międzynarodowe. Po pierwsze to, co dzieje się w mugolskim świecie, po drugie zamieszki u was. Ponoć nasz rząd jest bardzo zaniepokojony sytuacją.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę. Na pierwszy, a nawet na drugi rzut oka powód był dość wiarygodny.

– Co się u was dokładnie dzieje? – Severus spojrzał poważnie na Francuza, a ten skrzywił się.

– Na początku roku w mugolskim świecie doszło do kilku ataków i było bardzo dużo zabitych i rannych. Zostały one przeprowadzone przez Państwo Islamskie, które mści się w ten sposób za interwencję zarówno kraju, jak i pojedynczych osób w ich politykę. Która nawiasem mówiąc polega na zabijaniu niewiernych. Czyli tych, którzy nie wierzą w to samo, co oni. Nie będę wam wyjaśniał szczegółów, bo ciągnie się to od ubiegłego stulecia.

Severus wykrzywił pogardliwie usta.  _Czy to kiedykolwiek się skończy? Zabijanie niewiernych, zabijanie mugoli, zabijanie „tych innych”._

– W każdym razie krótko po tym, w lutym w czarodziejskim świecie pojawiły się głosy, żeby spróbować pomóc mugolom, używając magii. I w ten sposób przeniosło się to do nas. Kiedy przyjechałaś – Jean Jacques popatrzył na Hermionę – mieliśmy serię napadów na czarodziejskie rodziny murzyńskie i żydowskie. Sądziliśmy, że to zamieszki rasistowskie, podobnie jak wśród mugoli, ale kiedy zaczęłaś opowiadać o spisku Norrisa, pomyślałem, że sięga on i do nas. Dlatego powiedziałem Ministrowi, że to pilna sprawa. Jakiś czas mieliśmy spokój, ale trzy tygodnie temu zabito jakąś rodzinę, która pochodzi z Israela.

– Gdyby nie to, że widziałeś związek między moją sprawą i waszymi, nie porozmawiałbyś ze mną? – spytała cicho dziewczyna.

– Porozmawiałbym, ale nie sądzę, żebym prosił Ministra o znalezienie czasu dla ciebie – odparł szczerze. – Choć znając go, z pewnością kazałby komuś wam pomóc.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że go lubisz – to nie było pytanie, ale raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

Jean Jacques skinął głową.

– Można powiedzieć, że uwielbiam. To bardzo honorowy i prawy człowiek, który, gdyby parę lat temu doszedł do władzy, przyłączyłby się bez wahania do waszej wojny z Voldemortem. Proponował ówczesnemu Ministrowi pomoc dla was, ale tamten bał się zareagować. Jak to sam powiedział przy was, „preferuje konkrety”, co w praktyce oznacza, że nie toleruje czczej gadaniny. Wszystko, co do niego przychodzi, ma być kompletne, przejrzyste i przede wszystkim ważne. Ale dzięki temu podejmuje decyzje natychmiast i to są decyzje definitywne. Nie wiem, jak on to robi, ale wszyscy, których znam, po prostu chcą dla niego pracować. Nie musi krzyczeć, powtarzać czy prosić, ludzie po prostu robią to, czego od nich oczekuje choćby dla samej przyjemności pracy z nim. No i co jest ważne, dba o ludzi i im ufa – uśmiechnął się trochę zakłopotany.

– To się nazywa charyzma – podsumowała Hermiona.

Severus patrzył niewidzącym spojrzeniem na stół i próbował porównać francuskiego Ministra Magii do Albusa Dumbledore’a. Dumbledore był może i charyzmatyczny, ale nie ufał ludziom do końca i zdecydowanie nie dbał o nich. Uznawał teorię „większego dobra” i nie wahał się pogrywać ludźmi dla osiągnięcia swoich celów. Jak inaczej można było nazwać to, co zrobił z nim?

Głos Jean Jacquesa przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

– Jeśli chodzi o blokowanie kanałów aportacyjnych i świstoklików, was to nie powinno dotyczyć. Chyba że w jakiś sposób zaczęliby kontrolować drugi wymiar. Tak się zastanawiam... – zamilkł na chwilę i po chwili dodał niepewnie. – Nie pytajcie, o co chodzi, ale wiem, że mamy u was naszego człowieka. Skontaktuję go z wami, więc nie zdziwcie się, że ktoś się do was zgłosi. Nazywa się Ricky i oficjalnie jest reprezentantem handlowym u mugoli. Więc zamknięcie granic go nie dotyczy, nadal będzie mógł podróżować między Francją i Anglią.

– Chcesz wprowadzić w to kogoś nowego? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

– Nie wprowadzę go w całą sprawę. Po prostu będzie nam pomagał. Od dzisiaj nie będziemy się spotykać we Francji, ale w Anglii. W ten sposób, jeśli wezmą się ostro za pilnowanie aportacji i świstoklików, czy choćby mioteł, nawet jeśli przez przypadek zawadzą o drugi wymiar, nic nie znajdą. Będzie naszym łącznikiem.

Hermiona znów przygryzła usta.

– Sądzisz, że zaczną już teraz?

– Mogą zacząć monitorować kanały choćby dla wprawy, czy żeby sprawdzić ile czasu i osób im będzie potrzeba od września. Lepiej nie ryzykujmy.

Severus zgadzał się z nim w zupełności.

– Dowiedzieliście się, czy macie jakieś remportery? – zagadnął Francuz.

– Pan Patil powiedział mi, że będzie próbował się dowiedzieć. Póki co, nie kontaktował się ze mną – zaprzeczyła Hermiona.

Jean Jacques skorzystał z okazji i dopytał Severusa o parę szczegółów dotyczących Azkabanu. Ich plan wydobycia stamtąd kobiet powoli się krystalizował, ale nie mieli jeszcze nic konkretnego.

– Prześlijcie mi listę miejsc, w których możemy się widywać – poprosił Jean Jacques na koniec, wstając od stolika. – Przekażę ją naszym ludziom. I ‘Ermione, zastanów się poważnie nad tym, jak ukryć twoich rodziców. Jeśli nic nie znajdziesz, daj nam znać, to coś przyszykujemy.

Dziewczyna potaknęła i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy włączył się Severus.

– Jean Jacques, przygotujcie też jakieś miejsce dla niej – wskazał ją palcem. – Nasi przyjaciele powiedzieli kiedyś, że ma zostać żywa aż do końca. Nie wiemy, co oni nazywają końcem, ale przypuszczam, że powoli się do niego zbliżamy.

– Co?! – zawołał Francuz, patrząc ze zgrozą to na nią, to na Severusa.

– Nie pamiętam już, czy ci o tym mówiłam – powiedziała niechętnie Hermiona. – Ale nie wiem, czy to można nazwać...

– Zajmij się tym – poprosił Severus, nie dając jej skończyć.

Stracił już jedną kobietę, którą kochał. Nie zamierzał stracić drugiej.

Jean Jacques poklepał go lekko po plecach.

– Od jutra się tym zajmę, możesz być pewien!

Ku zdumieniu Hermiony Severus nie odtrącił jego ręki, ale spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

Pożegnali się ciepło, Jean Jacques ucałował Hermionę i ściskając rękę Severusa, szepnął cicho „Pilnuj jej”. Po kilku krokach odwrócił się do nich i pomachał im ręką. Miał wielką nadzieję zobaczyć ich jeszcze raz żywych.

Hermiona sprawdziła godzinę. Było dopiero w pół do piątej. Nie chciała jeszcze wracać do domu i przede wszystkim nie chciała jeszcze rozstawać się z Severusem. Musiała mieć dziwną minę, bo kiedy spojrzał na nią, uniósł pytająco brew.

– Severusie... możemy zostać tu jeszcze trochę? Chciałabym ci coś pokazać – powiedziała niepewnie.

– Coś pokazać...? – powtórzył po niej.

Tego właśnie się bał. Że znajdzie się z nią sam na sam i że znów straci głowę. Do tej pory udawało mu się jakoś trzymać, ale był z nimi Jean Jacques.

– Poprzednim razem nie... nie mogliśmy pójść zobaczyć Paryża, więc może teraz...

_Nie „nie mogliśmy”, tylko nie chciałeś. Nie każ jej prosić cię drugi raz._

_Poza tym... poza tym przecież nie musisz na nią patrzeć, nie musisz się do niej zbliżać. Odsuń się, patrz gdzie indziej i wszystko będzie dobrze._

Skinął głową i twarz Hermiony rozjaśnił radosny uśmiech, więc odwrócił wzrok. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i kiedy ją chwycił, aportowała ich na Polach Marsowych, niedaleko od Wieży Eiffela.

Na trawie siedziało albo leżało pełno ludzi. Niektórzy dorośli coś czytali albo rozmawiali ze sobą, niektórzy zabrali ze sobą piknik i jedli popularny we Francji o tej porze podwieczorek, dzieci bawiły się dookoła. Jednocześnie będąc w magicznym wymiarze, nie słyszeli przejeżdżających samochodów i autobusów, tylko zwykły gwar ludzkich głosów. Słońce świeciło już o wiele lżej i wiał lekki wiaterek, który przyjemnie chłodził.

– To jest ta słynna wieża, o której mówił ostatnio Jean Jacques – powiedziała. – Ma ponad tysiąc stóp wysokości... I w mugolskim świecie można wjechać na samą górę.

– Muszą mieć ładny widok – stwierdził Severus, przysłaniając sobie oczy ręką, żeby spojrzeć do góry.

– Kiedyś byłam i mogę ci powiedzieć, że jest wspaniały. Tylko niestety pchają się tam tłumy. Ale jak już jesteś na samej górze, masz cudowny widok. Paryż z lotu ptaka – rozmarzyła się, zamykając oczy.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zmusił się, żeby nie spojrzeć na nią. Wydało mu się nagle śmieszne, że wybrała właśnie to, co lubił. Będąc mały, często uciekał z domu, kładł się w trawie i patrzył w niebo. Widząc kołujące po nim wielkie ptaki, zastanawiał się, jak to byłoby cudownie móc poczuć się wolnym i być daleko od tego wszystkiego, co go gnębiło. Móc odlecieć. Może dlatego po zakończeniu wojny, kiedy już fizycznie był wolny, kupił sobie sowę. Nie czuł się wolny psychicznie, nie mógł uciec od męczących go koszmarów i wyrzutów sumienia, więc dobrze było, że choć jego sowa mogła latać. Jakby robiła to dla niego. Może dlatego nie trzymał jej w swoich komnatach, ale w sowiarni, żeby mogła latać, kiedy zechce.

– Najpiękniej jest chyba wieczorem – usłyszał Hermionę i wrócił do rzeczywistości. – Kiedy w mugolskim świecie widać tysiące światełek na tle czarnej nocy. Szkoda, że nie możemy tego tu zobaczyć.

Usiedli na trawie i Severus podążył wzrokiem wzdłuż całej wieży, aż do samej góry. Była smukła i urzekała swoim widokiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Istotnie, widok z samej góry musiał być niesamowity. Spojrzał na niebo i dostrzegł latające wysoko całe stada jaskółek. Trochę po prawej leciał idealnie równy, długi klucz dużych ptaków. Ciekawe, czy należały do czarodziejskiego, czy mugolskiego świata... A może tam na górze, gdzie królowała wolność, nie było żadnej różnicy?

Spoglądał na błękitne niebo i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że leży na trawie. Przekrzywił głowę na bok i dostrzegł leżącą obok Hermionę, która wpatrywała się w czubek wieży.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu czuł, że to było… właściwe. Zaledwie trzy tygodnie temu nie wyobrażał sobie móc leżeć tak koło kogokolwiek, to wspomnienie łączyło się tylko z Lily. Dziś właśnie tego pragnął.

Przez chwilę widział zielone oczy, ale te szybko zbladły i na ich miejscu pojawiły się inne. Czekoladowe. Należące do czarownicy, która leżała koło niego. I w tym momencie Severus zrozumiał z całą wyrazistością, że „Kiedyś” naprawdę minęło.

Czas mijał, a oni oboje leżeli na zielonej trawie, niedaleko innych ludzi, ale pogrążeni w ich własnym kokonie wspomnień i marzeń.

.

Zaledwie parę jardów od nich na ławce siedziała ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka kobieta z lekko zaokrąglonym brzuszkiem, przyglądająca się dwójce swoich dzieci, które bawiły się na trawie obok. Dziewczynka próbowała zrobić wianek z kwiatków, które przynosił jej młodszy od niej chłopiec. Oboje byli do siebie zaskakująco podobni. Mieli długie, pofalowane, gęste blond włosy i zaskakująco błękitne oczy, które pasowały do matowej karnacji.

– Już jestem – powiedział nagle ktoś za nią i kiedy obejrzała się, zobaczyła swojego męża.

– Xavier! – wyciągnęła głowę, nadstawiając się do pocałunku.

Mężczyzna odrzucił na bok identyczne długie blond włosy i pocałował ją na powitanie.

– Dobrze, że jesteś. Eugenia zaczęła być już głodna, Norbert pewnie też zaraz zgłodnieje.

Dzieci poderwały się z trawnika i dziewczynka podbiegła do niego, podskakując radośnie.

– Papa! Zobacz, prawie skończyłam Fianek! – pomachała rozsypującymi się na boki kwiatkami.

Ucałowała ojca, zaraz po niej zrobił to chłopiec i kobieta wstała z ławki.

– To co, zbieramy się do domu?

– Aportujmy się – zaproponował mężczyzna. – Do domu stąd daleko.

W tym momencie koło nich wylądował gołąb i Norbert podbiegł do niego, próbując go złapać. Ptak odfrunął kawałek dalej, więc chłopiec pobiegł za nim.

– Norbert! Chodź już! – zawołała za nim kobieta, podając córce i mężowi ręce.

Głośne wołanie sprawiło, że Severus i Hermiona odruchowo podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku.

Malec biegiem dopadł do rodziców i siostry i złapał ojca za rękę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, podniósł głowę i wykonał lekki obrót. Jego oczy przesunęły się po leżącej niedaleko parze i rozszerzyły w nagłym przebłysku rozpoznania. I w tym momencie z głośnym pyknięciem cała czwórka znikła.

.

Severus odwrócił wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Hermiony. Usiadł prędko i dziewczyna zrobiła to samo. Pomyślał, że skoro już się spotkali, dobrze byłoby porozmawiać o tym, jak chronić jej rodziców. Obietnica pomocy Jean Jacquesa nie zwalniała go z obowiązku szukania jakiegoś rozwiązania.

– Przejdźmy się – zaproponował.

Oboje ruszyli wolno przed siebie i nie zwrócili uwagi na trzask aportacji, który rozległ się za nimi krótko po tym, jak odeszli.

Kiedy cała rodzina aportowała się w domu, jasnowłosy czarodziej zatoczył się w panice na ścianę i oparł o nią plecami. Kobieta puściła dzieci, rzucając im krótkie:

– Idźcie do kuchni, zaraz zrobimy coś do jedzenia.

Spojrzała na męża i zdziwiła się na widok jego przestraszonej miny.

– Coś się stało...?

Mężczyzna potoczył błędnym wzrokiem dookoła i podjął błyskawiczną decyzję. Ukradkiem wsunął różdżkę do rękawa szaty i uniósł ręce do góry, tak, żeby nie wypadła.

– Muszę tam wrócić... chyba zgubiłem różdżkę...

– Zgubiłeś... – powtórzyła za nim kobieta.

– Nie wiem – odparł trochę bezsensownie. – Zaraz wracam, tylko rzucę okiem...

Przyciskając mocno ręce do siebie, obrócił się i deportował z domu, z powrotem na Pola Marsowe.

Kiedy wylądował dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym stał jeszcze minutę temu, trawnik przed nim był pusty. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i zobaczył oddalającą się parę. Widział ich od tyłu; wysokiego, szczupłego czarnowłosego mężczyznę ubranego całkowicie na czarno i niższą od niego kobietę o długich do połowy pleców, brązowych, splątanych włosach. Miała na sobie wąskie mugolskie jeansy i luźną bluzkę w łososiowym kolorze.

Od tyłu nie poznałby ich, ale miał przed oczami ich twarze, które widział zaledwie sekundę, ale które poznał natychmiast.

_Granger???! I Snape?_

Nie odważył się podbiec do przodu, żeby popatrzeć na nich jeszcze raz, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że oni nie mogli go poznać.

_Merlinie... co oni robią w Paryżu?!_

Skamieniały stał przez chwilę, patrząc za oddalającą się parą i dopiero ściekająca po plecach stróżka zimnego potu sprawiła, że się otrząsnął. Zmuszając się do przybrania spokojnego wyrazu twarzy, aportował się do domu.

– Xavier? No i jak, kochanie, znalazłeś ją? – dobiegł go głos żony z kuchni i po chwili ukazała się w drzwiach jej głowa.

– Oui, chérie. Znalazłem ją – westchnął.

.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu.

– Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem Jean Jacquesowi na twój temat – odezwał się w końcu Severus.

– Myślisz, że... – Hermiona spojrzała na niego, nie zatrzymując się.

– Myślę, że czas o tym pomyśleć – powiedział na pozór spokojnym głosem.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Zastanawiałam się już tyle razy, co zrobić z rodzicami, ale pojęcia nie mam. To znaczy pomysłów mam pełno, ale za każdym razem muszą znów porzucić dom, pracę i ukrywać się gdzieś... najlepiej tak, żebym ja nie wiedziała, gdzie.

– Rozmawiałem trochę z Minerwą na temat mojego domu w Spinner’s End. W mugolskiej części miasta. Minerwa zaproponowała ukryć go, rzucając Zaklęcie Fideliusa.

– I można byłoby tam ukryć moich rodziców?

Severus ominął kępę kwiatów i na nowo zbliżył się do Hermiony.

– Tak, ale to ty byłabyś Strażniczką.

– Przecież jeśli mnie złapią...

– A ciebie ukryłby Jean Jacques. Wtedy twoi rodzice byliby bezpieczni.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, bardzo w jego stylu.

– To znaczy, że zostałbyś sam, tak?

Severus zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na nią bardzo poważnym wzrokiem.

– Doskonale wiesz, co ci grozi, jeśli choćby tylko zorientują się, że coś wiesz. I nawet jeśli ty się ukryjesz, dosięgną cię przez twoich rodziców. Nie chodzi tylko o twoje życie, ale i ich.

Hermiona zastanawiała się chwilę gorączkowo. Dał jej wybór między jej rodzicami i nim. Nie chciała ich narażać, ale za nic w świecie by go nie zostawiła. I nagle przyszło jej do głowy rozwiązanie.

– Bardzo dobrze. Przygotujemy twój dom i tam przeniesiemy ich, zanim nie wyślemy ich do Jean Jacquesa – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. – Powiedziałam ci już raz i powtórzę. Nie zostawię cię.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią i dwie różne części jego umysłu toczyły ze sobą bitwę. W końcu on też podjął decyzję.

– Dobrze, tak zrobimy. Ale musimy w takim razie opracować jakiś plan i dla ciebie.

Potaknęła. Na to mogła się zgodzić.

– Co mi przychodzi do głowy już teraz: masz zawsze mieć ze sobą dwie różdżki, to po pierwsze. Po drugie nigdy i nigdzie nie wolno ci przebywać samej. Najlepiej, żebyś też nie była za długo tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie Rockmana i Aylin. Staraj się być zawsze otoczona ludźmi – powiedział niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu głosem. – Poza tym masz zawsze mieć przy sobie monety kontaktowe. I zastanowię się nad resztą warunków.

– Obiecuję – odpowiedziała.

Cóż, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić...

Przechadzali się jeszcze trochę w milczeniu i Severus doszedł do wniosku, że potrzeba im jakiegoś lżejszego tematu przed pożegnaniem się. Pokazał jej ławkę niedaleko i usiedli na niej.

– Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze, że od września zamierzam wprowadzić nowy przedmiot w Hogwarcie.

Hermiona zainteresowana usiadła lekko bokiem, obrócona w jego stronę.

– To coś w rodzaju Historii Nowoczesnej, zaczyna się dwadzieścia lat temu i obejmuje obie czarodziejskie wojny.

– Powstanie i upadek Czarnej Magii, tak?

– I tak, i nie. Chciałbym położyć nacisk na to, co działo się wtedy, kiedy pojawił się Czarny Pan i urósł w siłę i ile kosztowało zakończenie tych wojen.

– Przecież to stanowi część Historii Magii? – nie zrozumiała Hermiona. – Chcesz zlikwidować ten przedmiot?

Severus potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, profesor Binns nadal będzie ją wykładał. I dodatkowo, od czwartej klasy, będzie wykładana Historia Nowoczesna. Myślę, że trzeba uczulić młodzież już w tym wieku czym kończą się wygórowane ambicje, czy chore przekonanie, że czysta krew jest lepsza.

_Gdybym wiedział wtedy, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, z pewnością nie przystałbym do Śmierciożerców... I nie zrobiłbym wielu innych rzeczy._

– To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Jestem pewna, że ci, którzy przez to przeszli... którzy byli tym naprawdę dotknięci, nigdy tego nie zapomną i zrobią wszystko, żeby to się nie powtórzyło. Być może gdyby Scott albo Stone, albo... nie wiem, Watkins na przykład... Gdyby wiedzieli kiedyś, jak daleko sięgnie ten ich cholerny spisek, może też by do niego nie przystali? – Hermiona poprawiła się na ławce. – Masz już jakiegoś nauczyciela?

– Rozmawiałem z trzema w zeszłym tygodniu i w zasadzie już się zdecydowałem. Jeden z nich był zdecydowanie lepszy niż pozostała dwójka.

– O czym... na czym polegała ta rozmowa?

– Sprawdziłem ich znajomość w tej dziedzinie – to było najbardziej oczywiste. – Umiejętności organizacji pracy, bo wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu wielu osób, dzień pracy nauczyciela nie kończy się po ostatniej lekcji i przede wszystkim umiejętność ciekawego opowiadania. Prosiłem, żeby powiedzieli mi, jak wyobrażają sobie prowadzenie lekcji. Czy dopuszczają dyskusję, czy też ograniczają się do dyktowania tematu lekcji.

Hermiona pomyślała o profesorze Binnsie, który najwyraźniej nie przeszedłby egzaminu u Severusa.

– No i jaki był ten najlepszy?

Severus uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu na wspomnienie tej rozmowy. Pamiętając Rookwooda, który potrafił opowiadać godzinami o niczym i to w porywający sposób, poprosił każdego z kandydatów o opowiedzenie mu o czymś banalnym. Kiedy Henry Dicks uprzedził go, że w takim razie opowie mu o porannym parzeniu herbaty, obiecał sobie, że pozwoli mu zacząć i nie wyrzuci natychmiast, ale da mu dwie minuty. Po czym z niedowierzaniem wziął udział w parzeniu i piciu wyimaginowanej herbaty. Był zachwycony. To był dokładnie ktoś, kogo potrzebował. Ktoś, kto będzie potrafił zafascynować młodzież i uczynić ten przedmiot nie godziną słuchania jednym uchem opowieści jakiegoś starszego czarodzieja o tym, co się kiedyś stało, ale przeżywania tego osobiście.

Opowiedział to Hermionie, która aż uniosła brwi ze zdumienia. Severus Snape bawiący się w parzenie herbaty???!

– Zobaczę, jak da sobie radę przez pierwsze parę miesięcy i jeśli będzie mu dobrze szło, najprawdopodobniej powierzę mu prowadzenie Historii Magii.

– Jeśli tobie się spodobał, musi być naprawdę wspaniały!

– Jedyny problem, jaki w tej chwili mam, to brak odpowiedniego podręcznika. Do omawiania pierwszej wojny możemy jeszcze używać choćby Powstania i Upadku Czarnej Magii, ale potem nie ma już nic.

Hermiona zrobiła niepewną minę.

– Czemu go nie napiszesz? Nikt nie ma takiej wiedzy jak ty...

– Nie będę pisał żadnych książek – parsknął Severus.

Dostawał wiele propozycji napisania albo biografii, albo właśnie książki o obu wojnach. Za każdym razem odmawiał. Był kimś, kto stronił od publicznej uwagi i okres jego procesu i czas zaraz po nim wspominał jak pasmo koszmaru. Nie wiedział już, które artykuły w prasie wolał, te robiące z niego znienawidzonego mordercę, czy też te, w których uchodził za bohatera, zbawcę i męczennika. Po procesie na krótki czas zapadł spokój, ale potem został odznaczony Orderem Merlina i na nowo widział swoją twarz, gdzie tylko się nie obrócił.

– A czemu ty żadnej nie napiszesz? – spytał i rozbawił go wyraz zaskoczenia i oburzenia na twarzy Hermiony.

– Ja???!!! Ja miałabym napisać książkę?! – zawołała i ściszyła głos, bo kilka siedzących koło nich par obejrzało się na nią. – Mowy nie ma!

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– W ciągu zeszłego roku pojawiło się parę. Przeczytałem wszystkie, choć raczej należy powiedzieć, że zmusiłem się do przeczytania. Stek bzdur, poprzeinaczane fakty i autor wykreowany na bohatera – powiedział z pogardą.

– A ten nowy nauczyciel nie może czegoś napisać?

– Może i by mógł, ale kiedy zacznie uczyć w Hogwarcie, nie będzie miał na to czasu.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Severus był trochę zmartwiony z powodu braku podręcznika.  _Co się dziwisz. Chce wprowadzić nowy przedmiot, wyraźnie mu na tym zależy, bez tego uczniowie nie będą mieli się z czego uczyć..._

Nagle zaświtał jej w głowie pewien pomysł. Mogłaby mu pomóc! I w ten sposób mieć pretekst do widywania go częściej!

Starając się nieudolnie ukryć radość, spojrzała na niego.

– A gdybym tak... sporządziła coś na podobieństwo notatek z lekcji? Napisałabym, co się wtedy działo, rok po roku, ale nie w formie książki, ale właśnie notatek. Nie tylko Harry i Ron uczyli się z moich notatek z lekcji...

Severus podniósł głowę i zamarł z wyrazem nadziei w oczach.

– Hermiono... To jest doskonały pomysł! – powiedział. – Twoja pomoc byłaby nieoceniona!

– To nic takiego... lepsze niż nic...

– Gdybyś mi w ten sposób pomogła, byłbym bardzo... szczęśliwy. Zgodziłabyś się?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie i potaknęła. Udało jej się! Będzie mogła go widywać!!!

– Pod jednym warunkiem! Że mogę liczyć na twoje poprawki i komentarze!

Na widok rozradowanych, brązowych oczu Severus również się uśmiechnął.  _Merlinie, mógłbyś się na nią patrzeć całymi dniami..._

Ogarnęła go nagła chęć przytulenia jej, żeby jej podziękować i równocześnie dotarło do niego, że znów zaczął tracić zdrowy rozsądek, więc zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku.

– Oczywiście, że możesz liczyć. Bardzo ci dziękuję.

– Zacznę już dziś wieczorem, więc za kilka dni będziesz miał pierwsze... szkice. Do poprawki – obiecała. Za kilka dni będzie mogła się z nim zobaczyć...

– Chodź, wracajmy już...

Dziewczyna wstała raźno i rozejrzała się dookoła. Odnalazła w torbie świstoklik międzykontynentalny, zapisała w nim adres jej mieszkania i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Spletli razem palce i świsnęli do Londynu.


	28. Rozdział 4 - część 6

Poniedziałek, 20.07

W tegorocznych manewrach pod kryptonimem Dragon 15 miało wziąć udział 20 000 mundurowych, w tym przynajmniej tysiąc zaproszonych sojuszników z NATO i krajów partnerskich. Scenariusz zakładał symulację walk z terrorystami, którzy wtargnęli na teren Wielkiej Brytanii i zdestabilizowali sytuację polityczną w kraju. Pierwsza faza ćwiczeń polegać miała na przegrupowaniu się w rejony prowadzenia działań, izolacji obszarów zajętych przez wrogie siły i organizowaniu obrony ważnych obiektów państwowych. W drugiej fazie żołnierze mieli do wykonania zadania bojowe związane z wyparciem przeciwnika.

W manewrach miała wziąć udział marynarka wojenna – Royal Navy i Royal Marines, British Army – czyli wojska lądowe, siły powietrzne RAF oraz komandosi z Brygad Specjalnych.

Pierwsza grupa około tysiąca wojskowych pojawiła się na Rathlin tuż przed dziesiątą rano. Niektórzy przylecieli helikopterami, choć zdecydowana większość przypłynęła na HMS Orion.

W tej grupie znaleźli się oficerowie logistyczni oraz oficerowie i żołnierze z tak zwanych mobilnych jednostek logistycznych; pododdziałów pułków, batalionów i kampanii zajmujących się zaopatrzeniem materiałowym, technicznym, zabezpieczeniem transportu i organizacją infrastruktury, przerzutem sprzętu, instalacją i rozlokowaniem jednostek wojskowych czy struktur medycznych i technicznych.

Kiedy tylko HMS Orion przycumował do niewielkiego nabrzeża, natychmiast wysypały się z niego setki ludzi i pojazdów. Każdy miał swoje zadanie. W ciągu tygodnia należało przygotować lotniska dla helikopterów i samolotów, zbudować z prefabrykatów baraki na bazy operacyjne i taktyczne oraz koszary, magazyny, zaplecze techniczne, medyczne, sanitarne, kuchnie polowe i, w mniemaniu wielu żołnierzy „serce manewrów”, czyli kantynę, do której mogli się wybrać po zakończeniu służby.

.

Tuż po powrocie z pracy Hermiona usiadła do pisania czegoś, co przypominało jej notatki ze szkolnych lat. Sięgnęła po pergamin i pióro i zaczęła się zastanawiać, od czego dokładnie zacząć. Rozmaite wspomnienia przemykały przez jej głowę całkowicie chaotycznie i w końcu uznała, że najlepiej będzie spisać wszystkie ważne wydarzenia i ustawić je w porządku chronologicznym. W ten sposób przynajmniej się nie pogubi.

Nie umoczyła jeszcze pióra w kałamarzu, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. To był tak zaskakujący dźwięk, że dziewczyna dopiero po paru sekundach zrozumiała, co się dzieje.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła przed sobą młodego chłopaka w luźnej, szarej marynarce i jeansach.

– Panna Hermiona Granger? – spytał grzecznie.

– Tak? – odparła, zaskoczona.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Ricky Johnson z Indoors Group.

Hermiona w pierwszej chwili nie zaskoczyła.

– Słucham...?

Chłopak mrugnął do niej.

– Mieliśmy umówione spotkanie na dziś. W sprawie ewentualnej wymiany drzwi.

_Ricky Johnson... Ricky!!! Ach!_

– Ależ oczywiście, proszę wejść – przepuściła go do środka i zamknęła porządnie drzwi.

Ricky bez zaproszenia wszedł aż do salonu.

– A już myślałem, że nie załapiesz – powiedział ciszej.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, lekko zażenowana.

– Nie sądziłam, że pojawisz się tak prędko... To Jean Jacques cię przysyła?

– Dokładnie.

– Widzieliśmy się raptem wczoraj...

Chłopak obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem grube, białe firanki i najwyraźniej go to zadowoliło, bo pokiwał głową.

– Rozmawialiśmy rano i prosił, żebym się skontaktował z tobą i Severusem Snape’m – wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni długi długopis i położył go na stole i dopiero wtedy usiadł na kanapie. – Mam być waszym łącznikiem.

Dziewczyna przysiadła na drugim końcu kanapy.

– Co... co mam zrobić?

– Możesz mi dać coś do picia? – poprosił Ricky. – Było jakieś straszne zamieszanie w Tunelu i przyjechałem prosto do ciebie. I cholernie chce mi się pić.

Hermiona poderwała się i szybko przyniosła z kuchni sok pomarańczowy i dwie szklanki. Nalała Ricky’emu aż po brzegi i chłopak wypił duszkiem ponad połowę.

– Dzięki! Już myślałem, że uschnę! – westchnął z ulgą. – No więc do rzeczy. Nie mam dziś nic specjalnego dla was, wpadłem tylko, żeby się przedstawić i uzgodnić parę drobiazgów. Widzę, że masz telefon. Działa? – gdy dziewczyna skinęła głową, podał jej swoją wizytówkę. – Jeśli potrzebujesz się ze mną pilnie skontaktować, dzwoń na moją komórkę. Jeśli po prostu chcesz, żebym wpadł, postaw w oknie jakiś kwiatek. Cokolwiek. Będę przechodził tędy codziennie, więc w ten sposób będę wiedział, że muszę do ciebie wpaść.

– Czemu nie mogę po prostu zadzwonić? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– Bo jeśli będziesz dzwonić ZA często, komuś może to się wydać podejrzane.

– Przecież czarodzieje nie będą wiedzieć, że dzwonię!

– Nie wiem. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, co mogą wiedzieć, a czego nie. Ale wiem, że w ten sposób jest bezpieczniej – odparł poważnie.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że... – dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała, co chciała powiedzieć.

– Wiem, że w tej robocie każdy szczegół jest ważny.

W tym momencie zabrzmiał całkiem jak Severus i Moody i nagle Hermiona zaskoczyła.  _To jest Moody w młodszej wersji._

– Jean Jacques powiedział ci wszystko?

– Powiedział mi, że potrzebujecie mojej pomocy. Detale mnie nie interesują. Więc odbędzie się to na moich warunkach. Siedzę tu od lat, prawie każdego dnia i bacznie się przyglądam zarówno temu, co dzieje się u mugoli, jak i w świecie czarodziejów. I nie jestem głupi.

– Przepraszam... nie chciałam...

– Wiem, że Severus Snape żre się z Prorokiem i niektórymi członkami waszego Ministerstwa. Wiem, kogo ostatnio zdjęli ze stołka i kogo posadzili i jakoś tak się składa, że wchodzą wam w paradę ci nowi, prawda? JJ pokazał mi zdjęcia waszych przyjaciół. Przyznaję, że paroma mnie zaskoczył, ale na paru od dawna mamy oko i jakoś mnie nie dziwią. To cholernie poważna sprawa i lepiej na zimne dmuchać.

_ ( _ _ JJ – czytaj Żiżi – zdrobnienie od Jean Jacques. Francuzi, często chcąc zdrobnić jakieś imię, używają po prostu pierwszych liter. Na przykład Régis – R _ _é_ _ r _ _é_ _ , Francis – Fifi, Fabienne – Fafa). _

Hermiona skinęła głową i równocześnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Ricky używał typowych, mugolskich powiedzonek, zupełnie jak jej rodzice.

– Dobrze. Tyle tylko, że Severus do ciebie nie zadzwoni, wiesz o tym?

– Wiem i tak się zastanawiam, co z tym zrobić...

– Mamy ze sobą kontakt. Więc umówmy się, że w razie czego on skontaktuje się ze mną, a ja zadzwonię do ciebie.

Ricky wypił resztę soku i odstawił szklankę na stół.

– Świetnie. Od czasu do czasu będziemy spotykać się tu u ciebie. Ja mogę wpaść pod byle pretekstem. Zamówienie się opóźnia, potrzebne są dodatkowe pomiary i tak dalej. A czasami gdzieś w jakiejś mugolskiej knajpie.

– Jean Jacques też będzie mógł przyjść?

– Lepiej nie – zaoponował chłopak. – Musiałby starać się o pozwolenie na pojawienie się w Anglii i to może być zbyt niebezpieczne. Benson go zna, Stone i Smith na pewno będą trzymać łapę na wszelkich podróżach... Niech siedzi na tyłku w Paryżu.

_On faktycznie ich wszystkich zna!_

Ricky przekazał jej notatki z fiszek na temat Naczelnego Wydawcy Proroka, McDeara, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Hermiona natychmiast napisała do Severusa o wizycie Francuza, po czym zaczęła spisywać, co działo się na pierwszym roku.

Kiedy pisała, po jej twarzy cały czas błąkał się lekki uśmieszek. Umówili się z Severusem na środę wieczorem w Hogwarcie i świadomość, że niedługo go zobaczy, dodawała jej skrzydeł. Miała wrażenie, że nie potrzebuje ani jeść, ani spać, liczyło się dla niej tylko to, żeby jak najwięcej napisać. Dla niego.

Kiedy później Hermiona wracała wspomnieniami do tego okresu, wyraźnie widziała, że sprawa Norrisa zeszła na drugi plan. Nie znaczyło to, że nie była ważna, nie, ale Severus przesłonił jej świat. Wszystko, co robiła, o czym myślała i czego pragnęła, łączyło się z nim. Nie chciała wdzięczności tych, których próbowali chronić, ale jego aprobaty i uśmiechu czającego się w jego czarnych oczach. Nie myślała o uczniach, którzy będą mogli uczyć się z jej notatek, ale o jego „dziękuję” połączonym z choćby najkrótszym uściskiem dłoni...

.

Ponieważ Lawford wrócił na nowo do łask i wybierali się z Norrisem na obiady, mieli kolejny powód do widywania się. W poniedziałek Severus był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał Dumbledore’a, który tuż po dwunastej zawołał go i przekazał, że dowiedział się od Adalberta, że Norris i Lawford właśnie wybrali się na lunch.

Niespiesznie poinformował Minerwę o tym, że nie będzie go na obiedzie, przywołał zmieniacz czasu i cofnął się w czasie zaledwie o pół godziny. Mogąc zmieniać wymiar, nie potrzebował już eliksiru wielosokowego, więc przygotował pluskwę, żeby móc potem dać Hermionie rozmowę do posłuchania i aportował się przed Ministerstwem, dokładnie przed wyjściem z toalet.

Tym razem Norris z Lawfordem nie rozmawiali o niczym nowym, więc przesłał wiadomość Hermionie, że podsłuchiwał ich dziś, ale nie ma żadnych ciekawych wiadomości. Cichy głosik tej drugiej części jego umysłu szepnął mu, że być może jutro będą mieli powód do spotkania. Z coraz większym wysiłkiem przywołał się do porządku i zajął pisaniem oświadczenia do Proroka i Żonglera.

„W zeszłym tygodniu Prorok zaserwował nam przeidealizowaną i przesłodzoną wizję nowej szkoły dla dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia. Reporter piszący artykuł miał niewątpliwy talent w posługiwaniu się piórem, ale do tego jego talent zapewne się ograniczał.

Poczułem się w obowiązku przypomnieć, że szkoła to nie tylko piękny budynek, ale przede wszystkim miejsce, w którym muszą w bezpieczeństwie przebywać dziesiątki dzieci i nauczycieli. Zadałem kilka pytań i jakoś do tej pory nie pojawiła się żadna odpowiedź ze strony Ministerstwa. Mam nadzieję, że to nie rezultat głuchoty, ale tego, że rząd, opanowany nieoczekiwanym zaangażowaniem w edukację mugolskich dzieci, potrzebuje więcej czasu na to, żeby zaprezentować odpowiedź na odpowiednim poziomie.

Jako dyrektor Hogwartu dostałem już kilka sów od rodziców ze starych, czarodziejskich rodzin, którzy zapytują, czemu w tak cudownej szkole nie mogą uczyć się ich dzieci. Jeśli w przedziwny sposób sowy nie dotarły jeszcze do redakcji Proroka, korzystam z okazji, żeby przekazać to pytanie.

Osobiście nie widzę żadnego innego powodu, niż chęć odizolowania dzieci mugolskich od reszty czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Sądzę, że wszyscy chętnie poznaliby więcej szczegółów o tej nowej szkole. Ale ponieważ odnoszę, odosobnione być może, wrażenie, że ostatnimi czasy prasa nie jest do końca niezawisła i szczególnie na Proroka trudno dziś liczyć, proponuję wysłać tam przedstawicieli różnych gazet i Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej.

Jedyna gazeta, jaka wydaje się nie być pod wpływem Ministerstwa, to, jak dwa lata temu, Żongler, dlatego w tej grupie znaleźć się powinien Ksenofilius Lovegood.”

Postawił kropkę i zastanawiał się chwilę, czy nie sprowokować ich bardziej. W końcu zdecydował, że tę przyjemność zostawi sobie na nadchodzące dni.

We wtorek jego artykuł ukazał się tylko w Żonglerze, co go niezmiernie ucieszyło.  _Ciekawe, co powie na to Norris..._

Lovegood poparł go, żądając wizyty w nowej szkole i podchwycił pomysł próbowania odizolowania mugolskich dzieci od reszty.

W Proroku pojawiło się zaś oficjalne oświadczenie władz francuskich w sprawie planowanego na wrzesień zamknięcia granic. Charles Chevalier domagał się natychmiastowego odwołania tej decyzji godzącej bezpośrednio we Francuzów i w równym stopniu ograniczającej wolność angielskich czarownic i czarodziejów.

Severus złożył gazetę i przygotował się na wezwanie Dumbledore’a. Nie miał wątpliwości, że dzisiejszego dnia Norris i Lawford będą mieli zdecydowanie więcej do powiedzenia.

Istotnie, trochę przed pierwszą Albus pojawił się na portrecie.

– Severusie, Adalbert widział ich, jak przechodzili koło Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa – powiedział, nie bawiąc się w powitania.

Severus był już gotowy. Czekając, rzucał zaklęcia nową, francuską różdżką. Skinął staremu czarodziejowi, wstał z fotela i zdjąwszy czasowo osłony z gabinetu i zmieniwszy wymiar, obrócił się płynnie i znikł z cichym trzaskiem.

Pojawił się przed wyjściem z toalet chwilę przed tym, jak otworzyły się drzwi i wyszli Norris z Lawfordem. Po energicznym kroku Norrisa można było poznać, że jest co najmniej poddenerwowany.

Poszedł za nimi do przestronnej restauracji, odczekał chwilę, aż się usadowią przy oddalonym od innych stoliku w samym kącie ogródka na zewnątrz, po czym spokojnie usiadł na murku koło nich. Za plecami miał gęsty żywopłot, więc mógł być spokojny, że nikt na niego nie wpadnie. Położył przed sobą pluskwę i włożył do ucha słuchawkę. Nie potrzebował tego, żeby ich słyszeć, ale chciał być pewny, że pluskwa wszystko dobrze zapamięta.

– Nie sądziłem, Peter – powiedział Lawford, bez wątpienia kontynuując przerwaną rozmowę. – Chyba nikt z nas o tym nie myślał.

– Za chwilę rozpęta się piekło – warknął Norris.

– Trzeba będzie wyjaśnić ludziom, dlaczego mugolaków trzeba uczyć inaczej niż dzieci czarodziejów. Że będą mieli dodatkowe przedmioty, które nie są potrzebne tym, co znają już nasz świat.

– Jakie przedmioty masz na myśli? Do tej pory mówiliśmy o uczeniu historii czarodziejów i obyczajów.

– No więc dorzućmy do tego lekcje latania na miotle. Nikt z mugolaków tego nigdy nie robił. Jakieś zajęcia praktyczne, jak liczyć nasze pieniądze…

– Bardzo dobrze. Albo zajęcia przystosowawcze. Wiesz, żeby potrafili obyć się bez tych ich mugolskich wynalazków. Bez laptapów i tych wszystkich różnych fonów, czy tych ich okienek.

Lawford popatrzył uważnie na przyjaciela.

– Peter, o czym ty mówisz? Przecież jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy pić.

Norris wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak chcesz, to się śmiej, ale Teddy podłapał to od Nigela. Użył stwierdzenia, że dzieci są do tego przyklejone 24 godziny na dobę i bez gogli świat dla nich nie istnieje.

– Dobra, w ten sposób będziemy mogli wyjaśnić, czemu szkoła jest tylko dla szlam. Może przejdzie.

– Co robimy ze Snape’m?

Lawford skrzywił się mocno. Przyszła kelnerka, więc zamówili brandy i danie dnia. To dało mu trochę czasu na zastanowienie się.

– Sądzę, że nie możemy go dłużej ignorować. Ten głupiec Lovegood wydrukuje wszystko, co ten sukinsyn napisze. Powinniśmy mu odpowiedzieć.

– Ale CO odpowiedzieć?! Przecież nie możemy przyjąć tam reporterów! Chyba że... – Norris zawahał się i po chwile dokończył – chyba że wydrukują dokładnie to, co im każemy wydrukować.

Lawford miał trochę przestraszoną minę.

– Co masz na myśli, Peter? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Albo potraktujemy wszystkich Imperiusem, albo zmodyfikujemy im pamięć. I powiemy im, co widzieli i słyszeli i zrobimy parę zdjęć...

Obaj mężczyźni przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

– Modyfikacja pamięci będzie chyba lepsza. Potem wrócą do siebie i napiszą piękne artykuły, każdy inny i nawet nie będą wiedzieli, co się stało – powiedział w końcu Lawford.

– Doskonały pomysł, Davy! Nawet znam kogoś, kto to może zrobić. Prawdziwy mistrz. Potrafi wszczepiać fragmenty pamięci tak idealnie, że nawet nie widać momentu, kiedy pojawia się fałszywe wspomnienie. Może nawet określić moment, kiedy sobie go przypomnisz, czy blokować czasowo możliwość przypominania sobie...

Zamilkli na chwilę, bo podeszła do nich kelnerka z brandy. Gdy zostali sami, Norris stuknął swoją szklaneczką w szklaneczkę przyjaciela.

– Bardzo dobrze. Jak wrócimy, każe Blackowi zrobić mi spis najważniejszych czarodziejskich gazet i stacji radiowych i wysłać do nich zaproszenia...

– Poczekajmy z zaproszeniami. Niech Black napisze, że wzięliśmy pod uwagę jego propozycję, że w tej chwili przygotowujemy listę osób i organizujemy tę wizytę. I że niebawem wyślemy zaproszenia.

– Chcesz zyskać na czasie?

Lawford skinął głową.

– Tak. Jak tylko zrobimy, co Snape chce, drań wymyśli coś nowego. To po pierwsze. Po drugie nie płaszczmy się przed nim, niech ludzie nie odnoszą wrażenia, że on ma prawo dyktować nam, co chce.

– A po trzecie im później to zrobimy, tym w lepszym stanie będzie szkoła. Mają jeszcze trochę pomieszczeń do wykończenia, każę im zadbać o szczegóły, żeby na zdjęciach dobrze wyszły – ucieszył się Norris.

– To sprawi, że Snape się uspokoi i będzie czekał. I przestanie pieprzyć o komisjach do sprawdzenia, czy wszystko jest zrobione jak należy – dodał Lawford. – Bo do tego nie możemy dopuścić. Jak byśmy zaczęli modyfikować pamięć Madame Maxime i Dimitrova i kiedyś to wyszło na jaw... zostalibyśmy ukamienowani.

– Bardzo dobrze, Davy! Bo poważnie mówiąc, bez modyfikacji pamięci by się nie obyło. Choćby Skrzydło Szpitalne zupełnie nie spełnia norm.

– Wiem, zauważyłem – parsknął Lawford.

Jakaś inna kelnerka przyniosła im talerze z jedzeniem, więc obaj zaczęli jeść i zeszli na temat pomysłu Rockmana przeegzaminowania członków Ministerstwa, Kliniki i nauczycieli.

– Rozumiesz, w ten sposób pozbędziemy się tych wszystkich, którzy mogliby nas stopować. Automatycznie trzeba będzie pozatrudniać innych na ich miejsce, no i wybrać nowych szefów Wydziałów, Departamentów... – mówił Norris, jedząc chrupkie warzywa.

– Tyler ma już jakiś pomysł, jak to zaaranżować?

– Jak to zaaranżować? – nie zrozumiał Norris.

– Bo niektórzy z tych... niepożądanych tak naprawdę mają całkiem niezłą wiedzę. Weźmy na przykład Granger. Ona te egzaminy zda na 120 procent.

– Z tego, co mówił Tyler, na nowym stanowisku idzie jej świetnie – powiedział niechętnie Norris. – Jest nią po prostu zachwycony – skrzywił się. – Wiesz, że jak ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem, powiedział, że chętnie by ją zatrzymał?

Serce Severusa nagle przyspieszyło i zamarł, czekając na dalsze słowa.

– Jak to „zatrzymał”? – parsknął Lawford. – Przecież jak się zorientuje, co się dzieje...

Norris westchnął na wspomnienie rozmowy.

– Tyler mówi, że na przykład w sprawie usuwania ciąży zgadza się z nami absolutnie. Uważa, że Ministerstwo ma rację i tylko ludzie nie chcą zrozumieć i są niewdzięczni. Za to ona jest bardzo wdzięczna za badania i podany eliksir – zaśmiał się znów.

Lawford popatrzył na przyjaciela i pokręcił głową.

– Ależ ona jest głupia i naiwna!

– Póki co niech sobie ją zatrzymuje. Kazałem mu brać ją od czasu do czasu na pogawędkę, żeby wiedzieć, co dokładnie myśli. Jak tylko zobaczymy, że Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko staje się podejrzliwa, pozbędziemy się jej.

– Masz już jakiś plan?

Norris przełknął duży kawałek mięsa i popił wodą.

– Jeszcze nie. Coś się wymyśli. Albo dam ją Teddy’emu, albo wymyśli się jakiś magiczny wypadek albo włamanie do mieszkania, połączone z gwałtem i morderstwem.

– Do jej mieszkania się nie włamiesz – powiedział Lawford.

– Czemu?

– Bo parę miesięcy temu ktoś wszedł do niej przez kominek i zdemolował jej mieszkanie. I zdaje się coś ukradł. Więc Jinks & Hayde założyli jej pełno zabezpieczeń.

Norris wzruszył ramionami.

– Więc zlecimy to Nigelowi. On przecież nie wejdzie przez kominek.

– Szkoda, inaczej Teddy by się załapał, jemu to się wyraźnie podobało.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

– Nigel może go wziąć ze sobą.

Obaj roześmiali się, zaś Severus zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że popękają mu kości.

Przez sporą część obiadu Norris i Lawford zabawiali się wspomnieniami z ich eksperymentów na kobietach w Azkabanie i w którymś momencie Severus schował pluskwę do woreczka, włożył do małego pudełeczka i wsunął do kieszeni. To zdecydowanie nie była rozmowa, której mogła słuchać Hermiona. Trzęsły mu się ręce i cały drżał z tłumionej wściekłości i z największą chęcią zamordowałby ich na miejscu.

_Trzeba będzie jej powiedzieć, że pluskwa nie działała, ale spisałeś, co słyszałeś._

Do końca obiadu nie mówili już nic sensownego. Kiedy wstali od stołu, Severus odetchnął z ulgą i nie czekając, aż odejdą od stolika, aportował się do Hogwartu.

.

Koło piątej po południu Hermiona poczuła ciepło na palcu lewej ręki. Wybuchła w niej szalona nadzieja, że tym razem podsłuchana rozmowa była ciekawa, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę Proroka i Żonglera i że Severus będzie chciał się z nią spotkać. Zerwała się od biurka i w tym momencie do gabinetu zajrzała Aylin ubrana w doskonale przylegającą szatę z jakiegoś zwiewnego jedwabiu w błękitno-białym kolorze.

– Hermiona, możesz mi pomóc?

_Byle szybko..._

– W przyszłym tygodniu Tyler ma spotkanie w... Alimos, w Atenach i nie wiem, o której godzinie... Napisali tu 12.00 GMT + 2 godziny

Hermiona stłumiła niechęć i uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po wezwanie na stawienie się na letnią sesję ICW i w żaden sposób nie zareagowała na fakt, że Aylin nazwała ich szefa po imieniu.

– To jest wezwanie oficjalne dla wszystkich uczestników konferencji, więc podają czas przybycia, odnosząc się do naszego czasu, tu, w Anglii – wyjaśniła. – To znaczy, że tam będzie czternasta.

– Więc ma być tam o czternastej, tak? – upewniła się Aylin.

– Dokładnie!

Aylin podziękowała Hermionie, wzięła wezwanie i wyszła, mrucząc do siebie. Hermiona nadstawiła ucha.

– Parę minut na teleportację, chwile na odnalezienie się w Atenach... jak się deportuje stąd za piętnaście druga, będzie dobrze...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  _Idiotka, znów nic nie zrozumiała..._  Zanosiło się na dobrą zabawę. Po pierwsze Rockman spóźni się dwie godziny, po drugie zanosi się na to, że Aylin wyśle go do Aten zamiast do Alimos. Grecy, nie wiedzieć po co, podali nie tylko miasto, w którym odbywała się sesja, ale i dawny nomos, czyli region. A że w czarodziejskim świecie używano nadal nazw z dawnej monarchii, łatwo można było się pomylić. Nie było to daleko, ale jeśli Rockman znajdzie się sam w Atenach, przy odmiennej pisowni pogubi się zupełnie.  _Ciekawe, czy Tyler pogłaszcze cię po główce, moja droga Aylin..._

Nie czekając na kolejne ewentualne pytania, poszła szybko do łazienki, rzuciła zaklęcia, żeby móc przeczytać wiadomość od Severusa... i zrzedła jej mina.

_– Spisałem wszystko, o czym dziś mówili. Dam ci to jutro. Może spotkajmy się u ciebie zamiast u mnie?_

Przygryzła usta. Coś się musiało stać z pluskwą, skoro musiał wszystko spisać z pamięci.

_– Pluskwa nie działała?_

Odpowiedź przyszła po chwili.

_– Działała, ale nie sądzę, że powinnaś słuchać ich rozmowy. Osiemnasta może być?_

Hermiona skrzywiła się.  _O czym oni mogli rozmawiać?! Z pewnością o nim! Może nie chce mnie tym martwić..._

_– Oczywiście, że może być. Wszystko w porządku?_

_– Oczywiście. U ciebie też?_

Potwierdziła, bo w tej chwili czuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, niż parę godzin temu. Na obiad poszła na Pokątną i kiedy zobaczyła różne ogłoszenia propagandowe rządu przyczepione magicznym przylepcem do szyb okien większości sklepów, szarpnęła nią nagła fala złości, tak silna, że prawie czuła, że wybuchnie, rozleci się na tysiące kawałków. Ogłoszenia przemieszane były z obwieszczeniem, że krytyka rządu w postaci protestów czy publikacji będzie od teraz ścigana i winni zostaną osądzeni i osadzeni w Azkabanie. Ludzie dookoła szemrali niechętnie, ale widać było, że obawiali się ewentualnego podsłuchania, bo zbierali się w ciasne grupki i milkli, kiedy ktoś zbytnio się do nich zbliżył. A przecież z Severusem tak bardzo liczyli na te protesty...!

Zaskoczyło ją, że aż tak ją to rozzłościło, ale kiedy wróciła do biura, rzuciła okiem na kalendarz i skrzywiła się. Niedługo powinny przyjść te trudne dni, których tak serdecznie nie znosi każda kobieta. No cóż, wszystko jasne.

Wróciła do domu, wzięła pożyczoną od Severusa książkę i przytuliła się do niej. Po jakimś czasie udało się jej uspokoić. Dopiero wtedy wróciła do pracy.

Środa, 22.07

Severus zamieszał ostatni raz eliksir, który przygotowywał dla Św. Munga, powodujący zasklepianie się ran po zaklęciach tnących i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziło w pół do piątej. Zaczął sprzątać zlewki, chochelki i łyżki do mieszania. Musiał bardzo uważać, bo wszystko, czego używał do warzenia było ze szkła, ponieważ choćby chwilowe zetknięcie się eliksiru z metalem pozbawiało go natychmiast mocy. Nawet kociołek nie był zwykłym kociołkiem, ale wielką, szklaną misą postawioną na specjalnej grzejącej podstawce, która izolowała naczynie od trójnoga.

Na koniec przelał zaklęciem eliksir do flakoników, zatkał korkami i opisał każdy z nich. Kilka zostawił w Hogwarcie, resztę, prawie trzydzieści, odstawił na bok. Na jakiś czas powinno wystarczyć.

Kiedy skończył, była za pięć piąta. Wrócił do swoich komnat, wyszukał odpowiednie ubranie na wieczór i poszedł wziąć długi, gorący prysznic i ogolić się.

Kiedy wyszedł odświeżony po całodziennym warzeniu, zostało mu jeszcze pół godziny. Usiadł w fotelu, nie mając ochoty brać się za nic nowego, ani czytać książki. Co jakiś czas sprawdzał czas.

To były chwile, które lubił. Czekanie na coś, czego się pragnie. Z jednej strony drży się z niecierpliwości i chciałoby się być już te pół godziny później. Z drugiej te chwile były zapowiedzią nadchodzącego szczęścia. Obietnicą. Przyjemne chwile mają to do siebie, że szybko przemijają i pozostają po nich tylko wspomnienia.

W życiu Severusa tak mało było tych przyjemnych chwil, że rozkoszował się również czekaniem na nie.

Tym razem też było podobnie. Od rana spoglądał na zegarek i smakował czekanie. Mógł zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie, że już niedługo będzie z nią. Będą rozmawiać, będzie mógł usiąść koło niej i cieszyć się jej towarzystwem.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli, udało mu się opanować, więc tym razem też mu się uda. W tamtą niedzielę się nie udało, ale tym razem już wiedział, na co powinien uważać.

Za dziesięć szósta nie był już w stanie wysiedzieć dłużej. Sięgnął po francuską różdżkę, której coraz częściej używał, rzucił zaklęcie zdejmujące czasowo osłony w jego gabinecie i aktywował świstoklik do mieszkania Hermiony.

Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, przeglądając swoje notatki. Usłyszawszy stuknięcie i kroki w przedpokoju, obróciła się i na widok Severusa jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono.

– Severus! Już jesteś! Wspaniale! – podniosła się raptownie i kartki zsunęły się jej z kolan i rozsypały na wszystkie strony.

Severus uklęknął na jedną nogę i zaczął zbierać je z podłogi. Hermiona pochyliła się i na stojąco sięgnęła po najbliższe stronice. Nie bardzo mogła przyklęknąć, bo założyła tę samą obcisłą sukienkę z rozcięciem do kolana, co dwa tygodnie temu, zmieniwszy jej kolor na czarny.

Severus zmusił się do patrzenia na podłogę, a nie na jej kształtną nogę.

– Przepraszam. Gapa ze mnie – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł.

– Siadaj – Hermiona wskazała mu kanapę. – Chcesz whisky, czy coś innego? Nie zrobiłam nic specjalnego na kolację, ale nie martw się, coś do jedzenia dostaniesz.

Zaniosła plik kartek na komodę i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, podała mu whisky i sięgnęła po wąski, długi kieliszek dla siebie. Severus sięgnął po szklaneczkę i zawadził wzrokiem o dziewczynę, obróconą tyłem do niego i stłumił westchnienie na widok jej sylwetki.

– Co się dziś stało? – usiadła koło niego i nalała sobie lekkiego, słodkiego wina.

– Nic się nie stało. Ta twoja pluskwa działała bardzo dobrze, ale, jak ci mówiłem, nie jest to dyskusja dla ciebie, więc dziś będziesz musiała zadowolić się moimi notatkami.

Przez godzinę oglądali z Minerwą czarne pudełeczko i zastanawiali się, co zrobić, żeby wyczyścić mu dzisiejsze wspomnienia. W końcu Minerwa zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli powie Hermionie, że nie wolno jej tego słuchać i przypilnuje jej, żeby je usunęła.

Hermiona odstawiła butelkę, usiadła wygodniej i obróciła się lekko do niego.

– Czemu? O czym mówili?

Severus sięgnął po notatki, które zrobił po południu i podał jej.

– Wszystko masz tu.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego „ale”, Hermiono. I pokaż mi, jak wymazać jej wspomnienia.

Hermionie drgnęły usta w uśmiechu, jak zawsze, kiedy mówił o podsłuchu jak o żywej istocie, ale tym razem opanowała się szybko.

– Domyślam się, że mówili o tobie i dlatego nie chcesz, żebym tego słuchała... Co oni chcą ci zrobić?

– Póki co, nic. Przeczytaj, najlepiej od razu, to porozmawiamy, co możemy zrobić. Mam parę pomysłów.

Hermiona napiła się odrobinę i zaczęła czytać. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok gogli, laptapów i fonów, uniosła brwi, przeczytawszy, że mówił o tym Watkins, prychnęła lekko, czytając, jak mówili o Severusie i zwolniła, kiedy doszła do pomysłu modyfikowania pamięci reporterów. Odwróciła kolejną stronę i czytała o egzaminach członków Ministerstwa.

Severus obserwował ją i zauważył, kiedy doszła do rozmowy o niej. Zmodyfikował bardzo niektóre wypowiedzi i zdecydowaną ich część usunął, ale musiał zostawić ich pomysł sprowokowania jakiejś katastrofy albo włamania się do niej do domu i zabicia jej przez Watkinsa i być może Smitha. Nie wspomniał o gwałcie, ale chciał, żeby Hermiona zrozumiała, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i ściśle stosowała się do jego zaleceń. Najchętniej kazałby jej już dziś uciekać do Jean Jacquesa.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i zakryła usta dłonią. Przez chwilę siedziała, wpatrując się w milczeniu w podłogę w kuchni, a potem wolno odłożyła kartki na stół i sięgnęła drżącą ręką po kieliszek wina.

– Oni mówili coś jeszcze – powiedziała wolno.

Skinął głową i postanowił ją okłamać. Poza tym nie potrafiłby jej powiedzieć prawdy. Wymówić słowa „gwałt”. Do tej pory nim trzęsło, gdy sobie przypomniał ich rozmowę...

– Zastanawiali się, jak Watkins może się do ciebie włamać. Nie wiem, czemu ich zdaniem Watkins nie mógłby wejść do ciebie przez kominek. Może ma uczulenie na kurz? Nieważne. W każdym razie Smith może mu pomóc. A wiedząc, jaki Smith ma pociąg do Niewybaczalnych...

Hermiona zbladła i westchnęła ciężko.

– Merlinie, co ja im takiego zrobiłam... przecież oni nie wiedzą, że ja wiem. Więc czemu...

– Albus ci to kiedyś powiedział – powiedział ciepło. – Jak to możliwe, że dziewczyna mugolskiego pochodzenia może być najinteligentniejszą czarownicą w naszym stuleciu?

Spojrzała na niego i w jej oczach błysnął cień uśmiechu, ale szybko zgasł. Nagle spłynęło na nią nieoczekiwane zmęczenie tym wszystkim. Czemu nie mogła tak po prostu normalnie żyć, jak inne kobiety na świecie? Siedzieć koło ukochanego mężczyzny i myśleć o tym, co zrobić jutro na obiad, czy gdzie pójść na spacer... Czemu nie machnąć na to wszystko ręką, nie odejść z Ministerstwa, przenieść się do Hogwartu i móc choćby być w jego towarzystwie? Niech teraz inni walczą i ryzykują.

Poczuła, jak pieką ją oczy, więc bezmyślnie przechyliła się i ukryła twarz na jego piersi. Severus zamarł na chwilę, a potem westchnął, objął ją ramieniem i przygarnął do siebie, więc przesunęła się bliżej i przytuliła się do niego.

– Już teraz rozumiesz, czemu chciałbym, żebyś jak najszybciej stąd uciekła? – spytał po chwili cicho, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

– Wiem, ale...

– Jean Jacques mógłby cię ukryć. Twoich rodziców też. Byłabyś bezpieczna.

Tylko to w tej chwili się dla niego liczyło.

Dla Hermiony znaczyło to coś zupełnie innego. Będzie daleko od niego. Znów nie będzie go widzieć. Pokręciła głową i wtuliła się jeszcze mocniej w jego pierś.

– A ty?

– Dałbym sobie rady.

Ogarnął ją wstyd. Jak mogła myśleć o zostawieniu tego wszystkiego, skoro on nie zamierzał się poddać? A gdyby nie dał sobie rady i coś mu się stało?

Odsunęła się lekko od niego.

– Nie.

Severus z niechęcią cofnął rękę, pozwalając jej się wyprostować.

– Czemu ty musisz być tak uparta?

– Bo nie mogłabym cię zostawić – odparła, odsunęła się i wstała. – Chodź do stołu, opowiesz mi o pomysłach, jakie masz. Musimy coś wymyślić.

Jego dzielna, kochana Gryfonka... Pokręcił głową, podniósł się i poszedł za nią do kuchni, żeby pomóc przynieść jedzenie do stołu. Kiedy już usiedli i Hermiona nałożyła mu zapieczone ziemniaki przekładane bekonem z cebulą i serem, wrócili do tematu.

– Myślałem o tym, żeby spotkać się z Lovegoodem i ostrzec go. Oczywiście nie mógłbym powiedzieć mu, co Norris szykuje, ale zasugerować, że w obecnym klimacie otwarte protestowanie kończy się Azkabanem. I że obawiam się, że za nagłym zaproszeniem na wyspę może coś się kryć. Przecież trudno sobie wyobrazić, że po tym wszystkim, co napisał w swojej gazecie, będą go witać z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.

Hermiona sięgnęła po sól, bo potrawa wydała się jej niedosolona.

– Im więcej ich się tam wybierze, tym trudniej będzie Norrisowi zmodyfikować im pamięć. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś, o kim mówił Lawford, jest jakimś geniuszem, nie da rady dwudziestu czy trzydziestu ludziom. Poza tym każde wspomnienie musi być inne. Nie myślą chyba dać im wszystkim jednakowego... to by było bardzo dziwne. Chcesz soli?

Severus zaprzeczył. Ser na wierzchu był zapieczony na złoty kolor i aż chrupał, zaś między warstwami ziemniaków rozpuścił się i zmieszał z mięsem, cebulą i przyprawami i jedzenie stanowiło rozkosz dla podniebienia.

– Nie, dziękuję. Zgodzę się, że im więcej ich się wybierze, tym lepiej, ale Norris powiedział, że ograniczy się do najważniejszych gazet i stacji radiowych.

– Nieważne. Niech Ksenofilius weźmie ze sobą parę osób do pomocy. Może powiedzieć, że jeden ma robić zdjęcia, drugi może być pomocnikiem technicznym, jeszcze inny będzie pisał artykuł... I niech poradzi to kolegom z innych gazet.

– Zastanawiałem się też nad tym, czy można ich zmusić do zmiany daty. Do przyspieszenia o parę dni albo opóźnienia jej, ale tak, żeby ich tym zaskoczyć. Nie wiem, kto od Norrisa tam się pojawi, ale może zabraknie choć części z nich.

– Jeśli reporterów będzie więcej, niż bandy Norrisa, mogą próbować walczyć – zauważyła z nadzieją Hermiona, odgarniając włosy, które opadły jej na twarz.

– Mogą próbować, ale nie sądzę, żeby im się udało. Norris może używać Niewybaczalnych, a Smith zna całą kolekcję czarnomagicznych zaklęć – ostudził jej radość Severus. – Ale Norris straci w ten sposób czas...

Hermiona wyobraziła sobie ewentualną bitwę i nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł.

– Wiem! Niech Lovegood weźmie jakiś świstoklik! Jeśli zacznie się jakaś walka, będzie mógł uciec i nawet zabrać ze sobą paru innych! W ten sposób będzie mógł zaprezentować prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń i zdemaskuje Norrisa!

– Bardzo dobrze – zgodził się Severus. – I do tego zaproponuję mu, żeby paru reporterów spóźniło się na spotkanie. To z pewnością zdezorganizuje plany Norrisa.

Oboje czuli, że ich pomysły mogą nie wystarczyć, ale też nie mieli innego wyjścia. Severus zdecydował się porozmawiać z Lovegoodem jak najszybciej, żeby dać mu jak najwięcej czasu na przygotowanie się, ale musiał poczekać, aż pojawi się jakaś oficjalna odpowiedź Norrisa w Proroku.

– Swoją drogą zaskakuje mnie taka znajomość mugolskich spraw u Watkinsa – stwierdziła Hermiona. – To, że wie, że mamy tu iPhony mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, ale że wie o Google...

– To ktoś niezbyt... popularny?

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Nie ktoś, ale coś. To... jakby ci to powiedzieć... pamiętasz moją czekoladową książkę? No więc... można jej użyć, żeby znaleźć wszystkie wiadomości, jakie tylko ci są potrzebne. Mugole już nie muszą siedzieć nad zwykłymi księgami, ale otwierają takie książki, znajdują w nich Google i wystarczy, że wpiszą, co chcą znaleźć i dostaną pełno odpowiedzi. Tam jest wszystko.

Severus nie zrozumiał, więc postarała się mu wyjaśnić dokładniej, co miała na myśli, mówiąc, że można coś wpisać w Google. Po dłuższym tłumaczeniu i żartach Severus uznał, że zrozumiał. Istotnie, zaskakujące było, że Watkins się na tym zna.

– Może po prostu o tym od kogoś słyszał – wyraziła przypuszczenie Hermiona.

– Nie wiem. Jeśli to jest typowo mugolska rzecz...

– Nie mówili kiedyś, że on sporo przesiaduje z różnymi chorymi w Klinice? Może któryś z nich był półkrwi.

– Możliwe – zgodził się Severus i zmienił temat. – Dziś wysłałem do Proroka i Żonglera kolejne pismo, w którym spytałem, co z Komisją zatwierdzającą szkołę. Napisałem, że mogę sobie wyobrazić, że Madame Maxime i Dymitrov mogli jeszcze nie odpowiedzieć, ale z pewnością Ministerstwo nie będzie miało problemów z powołaniem paruosobowej komisji ze Św. Munga do sprawdzenia Skrzydła Szpitalnego i sali eliksirów. I dodałem, że nawet zwykłe złamanie nogi może skończyć się poważnymi komplikacjami, a nawet śmiercią, jeśli nie jest odpowiednio leczone.

– Na pewno nie zaczną cię kochać z powodu tych artykułów – powiedziała Hermiona. – Boję się, że którymś kolejnym sprowokujesz ich za bardzo i znów się do ciebie przyczepią.

– To się nazywa skalkulowane ryzyko.

Hermiona popatrzyła na jego poważną twarz i westchnęła w duchu. Nie tylko o nią należało się martwić.

Zapiekanka była doskonała i Severus wziął sobie małą dokładkę. Zeszli na temat pomysłu Rockmana poddania wszystkich urzędników, nauczycieli i Uzdrowicieli egzaminom.

– To powinno być trochę prostsze do powstrzymania – powiedział po chwili. – Trzeba będzie kazać im wyraźnie określić kryteria i zmusić do powołania jakiejś bezstronnej komisji.

– Ciężko w tej chwili o bezstronną komisję – mruknęła Hermiona sceptycznie. – Wystarczy jeden Imperius i będziemy mogli zapomnieć o bezstronności.

– Więc zażądamy upublicznienia wyników egzaminów. Pytań i odpowiedzi. Za mało jeszcze w tej chwili wiemy, żeby móc coś wymyślić.

Ponieważ omówili już wszystkie tematy, Hermiona opowiedziała Severusowi o Aylin. Już czekała z niecierpliwością na kolejną wpadkę.

– Ona naprawdę jest aż tak głupia, czy tylko udaje? – spytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.

– Raczej należy powiedzieć, że stara się udawać inteligentniejszą niż jest.

– Porażające – pokręcił głową. – Pewnie nie miała szans na żadną inną pracę, otrzymaną w normalny sposób i Norris postanowił wyświadczyć rodzinie Blacków przysługę.

– Muszą go teraz nieźle przeklinać.

Severus skończył jeść i spojrzał z uznaniem na spory kawałek, który został w brytfance.

– Proponuję, żebyś wzięła do siebie parę skrzatów i nauczyła robić tego typu przysmaki – powiedział z uśmiechem, chcąc zrobić przyjemność Hermionie.

Istotnie, dziewczyna pokraśniała z zadowolenia.

– Zorganizuj może jakąś wymianę kulinarną. Ja chętnie nauczę się robić owocowy crumble, który jakiś czas temu u ciebie jadłam. Próbowałam, ale mi taki nie wychodzi.

_Ciekawy wybór..._ Owocowy crumble to było jedno z ulubionych ciast Severusa.

– Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak dobrze gotować?

– Wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale nauczyłam się dzięki naszej wyprawie w poszukiwaniu horkruksów.

Severus uniósł brew ze zdumienia.

– To znaczy? Urządzaliście sobie tam kurs pieczenia ciasteczek?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale wtedy odkryłam, że jeśli połączy się ze sobą kilka składników, z których każdy jest zjadliwy, na ogół potrawa też będzie zjadliwa.

Nie chciała mówić, że dużo nauczyła się też od Molly i nie chciała mu tłumaczyć, że potrawy, które przygotowywała, były raczej proste.  _Niech ma wrażenie, że cudownie gotuję._

– Pan Potter i pan Weasley mieli prawdziwe szczęście.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– Wtedy moje potrawy były raczej... niezbyt strawne. Rzadko kiedy mieliśmy dobrą kolację czy obiad... Na ogół jedliśmy to, co mieliśmy pod ręką. Grzyby, jagódki, złowione ryby, owoce czy ziemniaki znalezione na polu... – skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie. – Ale to nauczyło mnie nie bać się eksperymentować w kuchni. I możesz się domyśleć, że o wiele łatwiej jest zrobić coś dobrego, jak masz pieniądze, czas i możliwości..

Severus jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem smakowitą zapiekankę.  _Jeśli ona ma takie uzdolnienia w kierunku gotowania i pieczenia, jak i całej reszty, mogłaby rzucić pracę w Ministerstwie i zacząć zarabiać stosy galeonów, otworzywszy własną restaurację..._

– Co byś chciała robić w przyszłości? Nadal pracować w Ministerstwie? Czy może zupełnie to zmienić? Choćby zostać panią profesor? – spytał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sięgnęła po kieliszek wina i napiła się, po czym odstawiła go i w zamyśleniu zaczęła się nim bawić.

Nie umiała powiedzieć, co kiedyś chciałaby robić. Czasami miała już dość Ministerstwa, czy raczej tego, co kryło się za jego piękną fasadą. Na zewnątrz wszyscy widzieli w nim majestat władzy, ikonę prawa i sprawiedliwości czarodziejskiego świata. Nikt nie podejrzewał nawet, że pracujący tam byli zwykłymi ludźmi, ogarniętymi zwykłymi, ludzkimi uczuciami. Chęcią wybicia się ponad innych, zawiścią i chciwością... Widziała już pełno intryg i krętactw, szantażu i knucia za czyimiś plecami.

Nie tego pragnęła. Może była idealistką i uważała, że każdy powinien mieć swoje pasje i żyć nimi. Praca zawsze dotąd była dla niej przyjemnością i radością i przez jakiś czas sądziła, że wszyscy inni też kochali to, co robili, ale różne sceny, wydarzenia szybko otworzyły jej oczy na to, jak jest naprawdę.

Uśmiechnęła się znów na sugestię Severusa, że mogłaby zostać panią profesor. Wyobraziła sobie siebie w Hogwarcie, siedzącą przy stole nauczycielskim razem z innymi profesorami. I razem z nim. Chodzenie na lekcje... siedzenie przy biurku i sprawdzanie prac domowych, nawet dawanie szlabanów.

Zadziwiające, że choć znała całą szkołę, jedyną klasą, w której znalazła się w swojej wyobraźni, była klasa eliksirów, jedyne biurko, przy którym siedziała, było jego biurkiem, w jego gabinecie... Z taką łatwością mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak wstają razem od stołu po kolacji i wracają do ich wspólnych komnat i...

Severus wpatrywał się w Hermionę i starał się zgadnąć, o czym myśli. Patrzyła na ścianę, czasem poważniejąc, czasem uśmiechając się... i przybrała jakby skupiony, napięty wyraz twarzy.

Przesunął wzrokiem po jej oczach, lekko zadartym nosku, kształtnych, lekko rozchylonych wargach i nabrał głębiej powietrza. Zsunął spojrzenie na gładką szyję i nadgarstek jej lewej ręki i zrobiło mu się nagle gorąco. Zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, odszukał jej drugą dłoń i... przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Jej druga dłoń obejmowała lekko nóżkę kieliszka, wędrowała powolnym ruchem w górę, zastygała i zsuwała się na dół. Zapatrzył się na jej kształtne palce zamierające na moment na stópce kieliszka i wspinające się w górę hipnotyzującym, powolnym ruchem i nagle poczuł, że w powietrzu zabrakło tlenu. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstrzymał go, czekając w napięciu na kolejny ruch jej palców. Kiedy drgnęły i nieznośnie wolno zjechały w dół, odważył się odetchnąć i od tej chwili udawało mu się już tylko chwytać powietrze coraz krótszymi, urywanymi wdechami. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, serce biło coraz szybciej, gorąc rozlał po całym ciele i spłynął w dół brzucha, gdzie przerodził się w coraz większe napięcie, które zaczęło sprawiać równocześnie ból, jak i rozkosz.

Siedziała tak niedaleko niego... tak niewiele brakowało, by to jego dotykała... I równocześnie miał wrażenie, że czuje gorąc jej dłoni... To nie on, ale jego ciało poruszyło biodrami, jakby chciał się do niej zbliżyć. I zapragnął, żeby te delikatne palce przyspieszyły, bo ich powolny ruch był dla niego niewysłowioną torturą. Zacisnął drżącą dłoń na serwetce i wbił wzrok w jej dłoń, błagając o więcej, bliżej, mocniej... Gdy dotarła do góry i jej palce zatańczyły pieszczotliwy taniec, przesuwając się jeszcze trochę w górę, poczuł, że tonie. Usilnie starał się wynurzyć głowę, ale z każdym galopującym uderzeniem serca zalewała go kolejna fala pragnienia i czuł, że osuwa się coraz bardziej w głębinę.

Pijany z pożądania i tęsknoty zamknął oczy i z całej siły wbił palce w udo w rozpaczliwej nadziei odzyskania nad sobą jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Poczuł ból i powoli, bardzo powoli czuł, że wynurza się i łapie oddech. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął po jej rękę, żeby ją powstrzymać. Ją i siebie.

– Hermiono...! – powiedział zachrypniętym, napiętym głosem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i potrzebowała chwili, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości. Poczuła jego dłoń na swojej.

– Mogę spróbować? – to było jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Starając się opanować drżenie ręki, wziął kieliszek i wypił odrobinę wina. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak smakuje. Liczyło się tylko to, że potem mógł go odstawić gdzie indziej.

– Więc...  _o czym oni mówili, zanim... O coś pytał..._ – No więc...?

Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie temat rozmowy. Całkowicie odmienny niż ten, z którego ją wyrwał.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – wyjaśniła speszona. – W sumie... nie wiem. Jeszcze. Może nie teraz, ale później. Wiesz, to trzeba... trzeba trochę pożyć i zobaczyć, żeby móc coś powiedzieć...

Severus odetchnął z ulgi. Więc nie zauważyła, co się z nim działo! Potrzebował czasu, żeby jego ciało przestało reagować na jej sugestywne gesty, ale udało mu się przybrać zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy. Choć cały czas czuł, że jego policzki płonęły.

– Ach tak... To... normalne. Wiem. A...

– A ty? Co ty chciałbyś robić za parę lat?

Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, udając, że się zastanawia, ale tak naprawdę musiał uspokoić oddech. I spróbował myśleć.

– Ja też jeszcze nie wiem... Może... Przez jakiś czas pewnie będę jeszcze dyrektorem... A potem... spróbuję czegoś związanego z eliksirami. Trochę mi tego brakuje.

– Naprawdę? Chcesz na nowo uczyć? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

Wreszcie jego oszołomiony umysł zaskoczył, czy raczej przypomniał sobie swoje rozważania sprzed tygodni, miesięcy.

– Nie w szkole – odetchnął głęboko. – Ale może mógłbym prowadzić jakieś kursy dla dorosłych, na o wiele wyższym poziomie. Wiesz, że niektórzy Uzdrowiciele mnie o to prosili? Powinni umieć warzyć różne eliksiry, maści, kremy, ale o wiele proszą mnie, bo sami nie potrafią tego robić. Co nie znaczy, że by nie chcieli. Po prostu boją się coś zepsuć, bo konsekwencje są o wiele poważniejsze niż na szkolnych lekcjach.

– Więc byłbyś profesorem na czarodziejskiej uczelni?

– Raczej wykładowcą z zewnątrz, całkowicie niezależnym. Nie potrafiłbym na nowo zależeć od kogoś wyżej. Dobra strona takiej pracy jest taka, że na zajęcia przychodzą ci, którzy są tym naprawdę zainteresowani. I, jeśli są egzaminy na taki kurs, mają też odpowiedni poziom. To jest jeden pomysł. Drugi to dostanie się do Międzynarodowego Kręgu Badawczego Eliksiroznawców. To jest bardzo elitarne zrzeszenie twórców i badaczy, mają główną siedzibę w Milano, ale wydziały rozrzucone są po całym świecie.

– I co oni tam robią? Warzą nowe eliksiry, czy jeszcze coś?

Severus odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i odchylił się na krześle, żeby było mu wygodniej. Spodnie nadal wydawały się być za wąskie.

– O wiele więcej. Niektórzy zajmują się analizowaniem, dlaczego niektóre eliksiry nie działają tak, jak powinny, tak jak to robiłem z moim Mistrzem ze skrzydłami motyli i ciem. Ponieważ składniki ulegają zmianom czy choćby chorobom, eliksiry, które wczoraj działały doskonale, dziś przestają działać... Niektóre zwierzęta i rośliny wyginęły i zastępuje się je pochodnymi, które jednak mają inne działanie...To wszystko wymaga dokładnych badań. Inni pracują nad modyfikacją procesu warzenia. Na przykład za wprowadzenie ulepszeń można otrzymać patent i nagrodę. Są też tacy, którzy tworzą zupełnie nowe eliksiry, na nowe choroby.

Hermiona zaczęła zbierać naczynia, żeby podać ciasto.

– Powinni być zaszczyceni, mogąc cię przyjąć do tego Kręgu – prychnęła.

Severus zawahał się chwilę, po czym podniósł się i zaczął jej pomagać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę bardzo zadowolony z noszenia długiej koszuli.

– Czemu tak mówisz?

– Bo za badanie składników i znalezienie, czemu eliksir nie działa, dostałeś już nagrodę. Modyfikacje procesu warzenia widziałam już na własne oczy i to nie tylko ostatnio – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie książki, z której korzystał Harry na ich ostatnim, szóstym roku. – A czytając Proroka, wiem, że wynalazłeś niedawno eliksir opóźniający. Daj mi te talerze i siadaj, zaraz wracam.

Severus z ulgą podał jej talerze i usiadł. Miała rację. Na widok jej sylwetki na nowo zrobiło mu się gorąco. Jego mały czarodziej wyraźnie przechodził dziś swój dzień tortur. Kiedy Hermiona wnosiła ciasto, na wszelki wypadek spojrzał na półkę z książkami.

– Mugolskie kupione – powiedziała, stawiając przed nim roladę biszkoptową z kremem i truskawkami. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało. Nie miałam czasu bawić się w pieczenie.

– Cały czas pisałaś?

Skinęła głową. Była z siebie dumna. Gdy poustawiała w odpowiedniej kolejności wszystkie wydarzenia z pierwszego roku, zrobiła analizę przyczyn i skutków, bo pokazywało to wyraźnie, w jaki sposób działa mechanizm uprzedzeń i jak prowadzi do podziałów w społeczeństwie. Potem zrobiła listę kluczowych postaci i ich charakterystykę i umieściła je w tabeli, którą zamierzała uzupełniać, opisując każdy rok.

– Jeszcze nie zaczęłam pisać... Będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w tamtym czasie, a poza tym wtedy zupełnie inaczej rozumieliśmy pewne rzeczy. A nie chcę nic przeinaczać – podała mu plik pergaminów zapełnionych jej drobnym, regularnym pismem.

Severus przejrzał je pobieżnie.

– Mogę je ze sobą wziąć? Przeczytam wszystko i jutro ci oddam – powiedział, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że w ten sposób zaproponował jej spotkanie.  _Merlinie, zdecydowanie lepiej w Hogwarcie! I nie dawaj jej żadnych kieliszków._

W Hermionie wybuchnęła radość. Starając się opanować, nałożyła mu porcję ciasta.

– Widzimy się u mnie? Czy u ciebie?

– U mnie. Przynieś resztę ubrań dla Minerwy, przy okazji będzie mogła porobić w nich magiczne skrytki.

Zjedli ciasto i wypili niezbyt mocną kawę i w ostatniej chwili Severus przypomniał sobie o pluskwie.

– Zanim pójdę, wyczyść jej pamięć – powiedział, podając jej czarne pudełeczko.

– Ale skoro powiedziałeś mi... – zaczęła protestować Hermiona, ale urwała, kiedy przekrzywił głowę i ściągnął mocno brwi.

Szybko włączyła komputer i podłączyła pamięć. Severus przyglądał się jej, gdy kasowała zawartość. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, może tylko udałaby, że wykasowała zapis, ale nie odważyłaby się... a nawet nie chciała tego zrobić jemu. Ufał jej, a ona nie chciała stracić tego zaufania.

Potem pożegnali się i Severus świsnął przed szkolną bramę. Krótki spacer do zamku w ciemnościach dobrze mu zrobił. Kiedy wszedł do swoich komnat, najpierw wziął zimny prysznic, a dopiero potem pozwolił sobie na rozmyślania o dzisiejszym wieczorze.

_Przyjaźń. Powiedziałeś sobie, że to ma być przyjaźń. Żałosny, naiwny idioto..._

Pokręcił głową, bo zrozumiał, że doszedł do punktu, w którym absolutnie nie było miejsca na takie uczucie. To nie była przyjaźń, ale pragnienie jej. Fizyczne pożądanie jej całej. Chęć poczucia dotyku jej skóry na jego skórze, kochania jej aż do końca... Dziś znalazł w sobie resztkę sił na to, żeby odwrócić spojrzenie od jej gestów, ale tak niewiele brakowało... I to go prawie złamało. Czy jutro mu się to uda? To było zupełnie obezwładniające uczucie i nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze będzie mógł z nim walczyć.

Lecz to nie było tylko pożądanie jej ciała. Chciał zdecydowanie więcej. Nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść o poranku, ale rozpaczliwie chciał ją zatrzymać w swoim życiu. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak razem warzą eliksiry... jak on przygotowuje składniki i podaje jej, żeby je wymieszała... jak siedzą razem i ona robi notatki na brzegu jego książek, jak pomaga mu w przygotowaniu szkolnych dokumentów, jak rozmawiają godzinami... chciał, żeby pokazała mu swój świat, chciał zobaczyć i zrozumieć wszystko, co jej się podoba. Mógłby chodzić na spacery po mugolskich miastach, mieszkać w mugolskim domu, pomagać jej walczyć o prawa dla skrzatów domowych... Wszystko, byle tylko móc z nią być.

Nie było już dwóch części jego umysłu. Racjonalna część poddała się i połączyła z tą drugą i w tej chwili mógł marzyć już tylko o tym, żeby spróbować. Nie był już w stanie wmawiać sobie, że to powinno zakończyć się na przyjaźni. Chciał spróbować, ale i bał się, panicznie się bał. Gdyby go odrzuciła, nie chciałby tego przeżyć. Nie drugi raz. W tej chwili powstrzymywał go jeszcze ten strach, ale ...

Ale czemu miałaby go odrzucić? Lily go odrzuciła, bo zawiodła się na nim i wolała jego największego wroga. Ale nie zawiódł Hermiony i przysiągł sobie, że nie zawiedzie jej nigdy. Czy to dawało mu prawo do tego, żeby odważyć się spróbować?

Była piękna i młoda, o wiele młodsza od niego. Czy miał prawo swoim egoizmem zniszczyć jej życie, domagając się wzajemności?

Przecież jeśli nie będzie chciała, to mu to okaże. Może warto spróbować choć trochę? Może spróbować ją uwieść i zobaczyć, jak będzie reagować? I zatrzymać się przy najlżejszym proteście...

Dochodziła już północ, kiedy wyczerpany szalejącymi w nim sprzecznościami ostatecznie poddał się. Wmówił sobie, że zatrzyma się, kiedy tylko zauważy, że Hermiona nie chce tego samego. Wiedział, że to było kłamstwo, ale nie miał już siły walczyć.


	29. Rozdział 4 - część  7

Czwartek, 23.07

List Severusa nie został opublikowany w Proroku, ale ukazał się w Żonglerze. Ponieważ większość ludzi kupowała w tej chwili obie gazety, wiedząc, że z Proroka o wszystkim się nie dowiedzą, uznać można było, że czarodziejskie społeczeństwo przeczytało, co napisał. Za to Prorok opublikował oświadczenie Pete’a Earnshaw z Departamentu Edukacji o tym, że rząd nie pozostaje głuchy na wszelkie propozycje, które do niego docierają i traktuje je bardzo poważnie. Dlatego też najprawdopodobniej w przyszłym tygodniu zorganizuje wizytę w nowej szkole, na którą zaprosi przedstawicieli najbardziej wpływowych gazet i rozgłośni radiowych.

Severus był pewny, że usłyszy parę słów o sobie podczas obiadu i się nie mylił. Norris był wyjątkowo wściekły. Najwyraźniej sądził, że po wtorkowym liście ma spokój na jakiś czas i dzisiejsze oświadczenie da im trochę czasu. Tymczasem cholerny Snape musiał znów namieszać.

Lawford próbował uspokoić przyjaciela, argumentując, że dziś Snape z pewnością przeczytał artykuł i to powinno „zamknąć go” na jakiś czas.

Severus obiecał sobie jeszcze dziś przesłać jakąś odpowiedź do Proroka i Żonglera.

Okazało się, że ktoś anonimowo poinformował redakcję Proroka, że w Dziurawym Kotle regularnie odbywają się spotkania grona przeciwników polityki rządu i następnie rozsyłane są informacje do innych, mniej odważnych. Norris uznał, że należy wprowadzić kontrolę sowiej poczty, bo w ten sposób będą mogli wpaść na ich trop. O szczegółach mieli porozmawiać w sobotę u Bensona.

Kiedy tylko wrócił do Hogwartu, wysłał wiadomość Hermionie, że podsłuchał Norrisa i Lawforda. Oczywiście mógł zaczekać do wieczora, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć, ale... nie mógł się opanować. Od wczorajszego wieczora brakowało mu jej, a poza tym czuł jakąś niewypowiedzianą radość na myśl o niej. Może dlatego, że wczoraj stchórzył i podjął wreszcie decyzję, że spróbuje ją uwieść.

Prócz radości bał się, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. No i cały czas bał się odrzucenia.

Hermiona potwierdziła, że zjawi się o siódmej, świstoklikiem do jego saloniku, więc zanotował w myślach, że ma zdjąć osłony na ten czas i zabrał się za pisanie notatki do Proroka i Żonglera.

.

Hermiona wróciła z pracy i przebrała się w wąskie jeansy i dość obcisłą podkoszulkę. Wiedziała, że ma się spotkać choć na chwilę z profesor McGonagall, więc nie pozwoliła sobie na żaden inny, bardziej kobiecy strój. Potem spakowała do torby kilka bluzek, w których chciała mieć magiczne skrytki i zdecydowała się dołączyć do nich również krótką brązową sukienkę z dekoltem, której nie odważyła się założyć, kiedy wybierała się warzyć z Severusem eliksiry trzy tygodnie temu. Miała nadzieję, że jej surowa pani profesor nie zwróci uwagi na długość...

Z niecierpliwością doczekała do siódmej i aktywowała świstoklik. Kiedy wylądowała w saloniku, prawie wpadła na profesor McGonagall. Po krótkim przywitaniu, starsza czarownica poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu.

– Słyszałam, że miałaś doskonały pomysł sporządzenia notatek do Historii Nowoczesnej.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– To... tylko taka mała pomoc. Zanim nowy profesor nie napisze prawdziwego podręcznika...

Severus wskazał Hermionie fotel koło swojego i w duchu zgrzytnął zębami na widok Minerwy siadającej po drugiej stronie stołu. Szczęście, że potrafił nad sobą panować, więc z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać.

– Pododawałem komentarze na brzegach, bo, tak jak mówiłaś, nie wszystko wtedy dobrze zrozumieliście – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Potem je przejrzymy, bo muszę ci dokładnie wyjaśnić, co się wtedy działo. Jeśli chodzi o twój spis chronologiczny, dorzuciłem dwie sprawy. O jednej z nich pewnie zapomniałaś, o drugiej nie miałaś pojęcia.

– To znaczy? – spytała, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie nie miała pojęcia. Ostatecznie już na pierwszym roku udało im się wepchnąć nos w różne sprawy.

– Zapomniałaś o trollu – popatrzył na nią, ciekaw, jak zareaguje.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie zapomniałam, o czymś takim nie można zapomnieć. Ale po prostu nie uznałam tego za ważne.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.

– Osobiście to wydarzenie zaliczyłabym do jednego z ważniejszych. Czy to nie dzięki temu powstało Złote Trio?

Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Za tamtych czasów byłem bardzo daleki od nazywania was Złotym Trio.

– Mogę się tylko domyślać, że byliśmy raczej Piekielnym Trio... – mruknęła dziewczyna. – A czemu to miałoby być takie ważne?

– Bo profesor Quirrell potrafił narazić bezpieczeństwo setek uczniów, nawet tych czystej krwi, po to, żeby spróbować dostać się do Kamienia – odparł. – Gdyby nie pies Hagrida, być może by mu się to udało.

– Faktycznie – przyznała mu rację. – A ta druga?

– Quirrell znał się na legilimencji.

– To by wiele wyjaśniało... A skąd wiesz? – spytała zupełnie automatycznie.

Minerwa podniosła gwałtownie głowę, zdumiona, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na nią uwagi.  _No wreszcie pozwolił jej zwracać się do niego na „ty”..._

– Nie wdając się w niepotrzebne szczegóły, powiem ci tylko, że udało mu się wejrzeć w myśli jednego z naszych kolegów, żeby dowiedzieć się, czego bardzo pragnął, by potem móc mu to ofiarować. I wyciągnąć od niego bardzo istotne wiadomości – powiedział Severus.

Hermiona myślała chwilę, czy przyznać się do niektórych spraw. W końcu zdecydowała, że tak.

– I to coś to było jajo smoka?

Severus był zdecydowany nie zdradzić tajemnicy Hagrida, więc fakt, że Hermiona wygłosiła ją pełną piersią zdecydowanie go zaskoczył. Spojrzał na Minerwę i uniósł brew.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Cóż... Musieliśmy trochę pomagać Hagridowi przy karmieniu Norberta... I kiedy urósł i nie można było już nad nim zapanować, oddaliśmy go przyjaciołom Charliego Weasleya, żeby zabrali go ze sobą do Rumuni...

Minerwa zacisnęła usta.

– Kiedy to było...?

– Wtedy, kiedy Filch złapał nas o północy na Wieży Astronomicznej... – przyznała dziewczyna ze skruchą.

Severus odwrócił głowę na bok.  _Rozmowa robi się coraz bardziej interesująca..._

– Merlinie! – Minerwa nie umiała tak dobrze ukrywać uczuć, jak jej kolega. – Hermiono...! Jak mogliście...!

– No... przecież nie zostawilibyśmy Hagrida bez pomocy... Profesor Dumbledore wyrzuciłby go, gdyby się dowiedział!

Starsza czarownica westchnęła, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową, zaś Severus zdecydował pominąć to milczeniem. Powiedzenie jej teraz, że za coś takiego powinno się wywalić ich ze szkoły po pierwsze nie miało już sensu, było na to trochę za późno, a po drugie zdecydowanie nie był to najlepszy sposób na uwiedzenie jej.

– Może zajmijmy się tym, po co tu przyszłaś – powiedział stanowczo. – Po dorzuceniu tych dwóch spraw twój spis będzie kompletny.

Sięgnął po plik notatek Hermiony z jego komentarzami na brzegach i położył przed nimi.

– Po pierwsze, o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie profesor Dumbledore dowiedział się od centaurów. Gdyby nie to, być może Kamień Filozoficzny zostałby u Nicolasa Flamela. Jak to by się mogło skończyć, możesz sobie wyobrazić. Po drugie nie został on nawet czasowo ukryty w Gringocie, to był tylko rodzaj pułapki dla tego, komu udałoby się do niego wkraść...

Minerwa doskonale znała tamte wydarzenia, więc uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jak wróci do siebie i zajmie się robieniem magicznych skrytek. Poza tym nie miała ochoty dowiedzieć się o innych wydarzeniach, w których brała udział Hermiona. Wałęsanie się ze smokiem o północy jej wystarczyło.

Hermiona podziękowała jej jeszcze raz za pomoc i pożegnała się serdecznie. Oboje skrycie odetchnęli z ulgą. Wreszcie zostali sami.

Severus zaczął jej wyjaśniać wszystkie niezrozumiałe wówczas sprawy. Robiła na bieżąco notatki, tak jak to robiła jako asystentka Rockmana. Czasami pytała, chcąc znać więcej szczegółów, niekoniecznie, żeby móc o tym napisać, ale choćby dla samej siebie. Czasami zaś Severus dopytywał się, w jaki sposób dowiedzieli się tego czy owego.

Kiedy pisała, Severus pochylał się ku niej i mogła czuć ciepło promieniujące od jego ręki tuż koło jej ręki i drugiej, na oparciu jej fotela i robiło się jej miękko. Gdy prostowała się, prawie mogła się o niego oprzeć. Pachniał jakimś ostrym, męskim szamponem albo wodą po goleniu i zanim zaczynała na nowo pisać, wciągała głęboko powietrze, by chwilę dłużej cieszyć się jego zapachem. I czuła, że mogłaby tak spędzić całe tygodnie, miesiące, wsłuchując się w jego głęboki, aksamitny głos tuż przy jej uchu...

Było już po dziesiątej, kiedy skończyli dyskutować na temat sprowadzenia do Hogwartu zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.

– Skończmy na dzisiaj. Musisz być zmęczona – zdecydował Severus, patrząc na jej notatki.

– Nie... nie jestem... – zaprotestowała dziewczyna i na widok ostatnich linijek zapisanych trochę rozchwianym pismem dodała:

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że zaczęłam bazgrać?

Pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Masz... piękny charakter pisma – powiedział miękko i odszukał jej oczy.

– Och... dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła wzrok, czując, jak się rumieni.

Severus przywołał czarne pudełeczko.

– Podsłuchałem dziś Norrisa i Lawforda. Odsłuchaj to jutro.

– Mówili coś ważnego?

– Najważniejsze z tego jest to, że Norris chce wprowadzić kontrolę sowiej poczty, bo ktoś poinformował Proroka o odbywających się regularnie w Dziurawym Kotle spotkaniach przeciwników obecnego rządu.

Hermiona obróciła się ku niemu gwałtownie i zakryła usta dłonią.

– Merlinie! Trzeba ich ostrzec! Jeśli ich złapią...

– Już to zrobiłem. Wysłałem sowę do Toma, żeby przekazał wiadomość komu trzeba. Nie podpisałem się, dla nich nie ma znaczenia kto ich ostrzega.

– Myślisz, że będą dalej się spotykać?

– Niektórzy może się przestraszą, ale większość z nich po prostu zejdzie do podziemia. Muszą się dobrze ukryć, wtedy Norris ich nie dostanie.

– Jeśli ich złapie, z pewnością skończą w Azkabanie – westchnęła, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę.

Severus pokręcił przecząco głową, delikatnie musnął palcami jej policzek i zatrzymał go na kąciku jej ust.

– Nie... Nie rób tak... – szepnął.

Hermiona rozchyliła usta, bo zrobiło się jej słabo. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka przyszła jej go głowy, było kiwnięcie głową.

– Jeśli czegoś się dowiemy, od razu ich poinformujemy. Jutro napiszę do Toma, że będę nadal się z nimi kontaktował przez niego.

Przełknęła z trudem i znów skinęła, nie wiedząc do końca, na co się zgadza. Nie umiała nawet zebrać myśli.

– Przeesłcham to – wymamrotała, sięgając po pudełeczko. – Ale jutro... jak mam to oddać?

– Jutro podsłucham ich i przejrzę potem moje wspomnienie. Oddasz mi wieczorem... Jeśli oczywiście będziesz miała czas.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się trochę nieprzytomnie.

– Oczywiście, że będę miała! Jutro o siódmej, tak?

– Doskonale. Więc do jutra, Hermiono. I dziękuję ci bardzo, że znajdujesz dla mnie czas. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo liczy się dla mnie twoja pomoc.

– Och, to... to... cieszę się, że mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić!

Severus podziękował łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono. I do jutra.

– Do jutra, Severusie... Dobranoc.

.

Piątek, 24.07

W piątkowym Proroku ukazała się odpowiedź Ministra na apel Francuzów o zmianę decyzji o zamknięciu granic. Hermiona siedziała na Pokątnej w niewielkim barze, wciśnięta w kąt i czytała Proroka. Gdy zobaczyła wypowiedź Kingsleya, niemal jęknęła.

„ Wielka Brytania jest suwerennym krajem i nie potrzebuje zgody ani porad rządów innych krajów do podejmowania decyzji dotyczących spraw wewnętrznych. Proponuję, żeby francuski Minister zajął się sprawami swojego kraju i uspokojeniem krytycznej sytuacji, która w tej chwili panuje we Francji.”

_Biedny Kingsley..._

Chwilę zastanawiała się, jak zareaguje francuski Minister na to oświadczenie. Kiedy pomyślała, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby skontaktowała się z Jean Jacquesem przez Ricky’ego, przypomniało się jej, że powinna go poprosić o zorganizowanie ochrony jej rodziców. Sama nie wymyśliła nic lepszego i istotnie, czas był najwyższy się tym zająć. To z kolei nasunęło jej pomysł, że z Severusem powinni otoczyć jego dom Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Severus...

Patrzyła nadal w gazetę, ale przestała widzieć ruszające się postacie na zdjęciach. Od wczorajszego wieczora ciągle powracała myślą do chwili, kiedy dotknął jej policzka i ust. Ileż to miała teraz pomysłów, jak mogła zareagować... co mogła zrobić, żeby w jakiś sposób sprowokować go do dalszej reakcji.

Wyobrażała sobie dziesiątki scen, kiedy to przytrzymuje jego dłoń i wtula się w nią, zamykając oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, widzi go tak bardzo, bardzo blisko... albo jak bierze ją w swoje obie dłonie i...

Nie umiała wymyślić, co stałoby się potem, ale z pewnością zrozumiałby, co wtedy czuła.

Teraz. Tymczasem jedyne, co wczoraj zrobiła, to stanie z rozdziawioną gębą, wpatrywanie się w niego tępo, jak ta krowa i mamrotanie bezsensownie pod nosem.. Szczyt elegancji, doprawdy!

Westchnęła ciężko. Wczoraj odniosła wrażenie, że coś się dzieje, coś, czego nie rozumiała, lecz odczuwała, ale nie umiała powiedzieć, co to było. To, jak chwilami pochylał się ku niej... jakby szukał jej bliskości.

_Czy to możliwe, że on też coś czuje...?_ Zaczynała się już zupełnie w tym gubić.

W Proroku nic ciekawego już nie znalazła, więc sięgnęła po Żonglera. Na wszelki wypadek schowała gazetę między stronami Proroka.

Dziś Żongler miał cztery strony. Na pierwszej znalazła informację, że z powodu poczynań Ministerstwa Lovegood zaczyna się ukrywać, ale gwarantuje, że każdy „Dodatek Specjalny” – jak nazywał krótkie wydania, które zaczęły pojawiać się codziennie od pewnego czasu – będzie ukazywał się regularnie.

Hermiona zdążyła się zmartwić tym, że kontakt z Lovegoodem będzie od teraz utrudniony i serce zabiło jej mocniej, kiedy otworzyła gazetę i na drugiej stronie zobaczyła zdjęcie Severusa. W pierwszej chwili sądziła, że to mugolskie zdjęcie, bo spoglądał nieruchomo gdzieś przed siebie. Miał zwykły, poważny, spokojny wyraz twarzy. Ale po chwili założył ciaśniej poły szaty, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i potrząsnął głową, odrzucając kosmyk włosów, który osunął mu się na policzek. Na zdjęciu miał krótsze włosy niż teraz i bladą twarz, na której dostrzec można było dumę.  _Pewnie to zdjęcie zrobione tuż po jego procesie._

Dotknęła zdjęcia czubkami palców i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na myśl, że spośród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy będą je oglądać, tylko ona ma szczęście oglądać tę twarz uśmiechniętą...

_Czy choćby już to nie znaczy, że coś między nami jest? Być może... być może, moja droga..._

Zaczęła czytać krótką notatkę.

„Minął ponad tydzień od mojego apelu w sprawie nowej szkoły. Proponowałem ustanowienie Komisji, która miałaby skontrolować, czy odpowiada ona nie tylko powszechnie przyjętym normom, ale spełnia wszystkie oczywiste zasady bezpieczeństwa. Radziłem skorzystać z autorytetów spoza naszego kraju. Sugerowałem najbardziej oczywiste punkty, które mogą spowodować problemy.

Do dziś nie widzę sensownej odpowiedzi. Moje pisma wysyłane do redakcji Proroka są ignorowane.

Dochodzę do wniosku, że albo rząd jest głuchy jak pień, albo kryje się za tym coś o wiele poważniejszego.  ** **Czyżbym jednak się nie mylił i chodziło tu o próbę odizolowania mugolskich dzieci?****

Jeśli tak, to proponuję zadać sobie pytanie: w jakim celu. I po raz kolejny odsyłam do wydań Żonglera sprzed dwóch lat, bo nie sądzę, żeby obecnie ktoś traktował poważnie Proroka, który w dzisiejszych czasach służy chyba tylko do wycierania rządowych butów.”

Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco z zupełnie innego powodu. Odłożyła gazetę i spojrzała przestraszonym wzrokiem dookoła.

_Merlinie, po tym artykule chyba go zabiją! Skalkulowane ryzyko, jasne..._

Na dole strony widniała relacja z protestu sprzed dwóch tygodni, nazwana przez Lovegooda „ostatnim legalnym protestem”. Na sąsiedniej stronie, obok rysunku białej róży z wieloma wielkimi, ostrymi kolcami w kształcie różdżek, można było przeczytać ostrzeżenie, że obecnie wszelki protest przeciw Ministerstwu jest nielegalny i będzie karany. Ksenofilius nie omieszkał dodać, że można się domyślać, czemu to ma dowodzić.

„Sytuacja jest trochę podobna do tej sprzed kilku lat. Różnica jest taka, że teraz WIEMY, że mamy po naszej stronie Severusa Snape’a.”

Hermiona postanowiła nie kusić losu i schować gazetę. W tej chwili żyła, bo Rockman był przekonany, że stoi po ich stronie. Tylko od jej dobrej gry zależało, jak długo jeszcze będą jej wierzyć.

Na czwartej stronie było pełno listów do redakcji, ale uznała, że te przeczyta w domu, przed wycieczką do Hogwartu.

Na czytanie jednak nie miała czasu. Kiedy tylko wybrała ubranie na dzisiejszy wieczór, usłyszała wołanie Ginny przez kominek. Rudowłosa chciała ją zaprosić na weekend do Nory.

– Do Nory??? – zapytała Hermiona, uniosła brwi i popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę, jakby ta całkiem oszalała.

– Może nie na cały weekend – Ginny zaczęła się lekko wycofywać. – Ale choć na jeden dzień... W niedzielę po południu mama chce wyprawić urodziny Harry’ego, bo w następny weekend Billa, Fleur i Charliego nie będzie...

– Nie wiem, Ginny... Bardzo bym chciała być na urodzinach Harry’ego... ale... – Hermiona westchnęła i odwróciła spojrzenie. – Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić ... nie chcę spotkać twojego brata – powiedziała gwałtownie.

– Miona... przecież nie możesz unikać nas całe życie z powodu tego kretyna! – jęknęła Ginny.

– Wiem...

I pomyśleć, że już miała taki dobry nastrój! Ale jak tylko przypomniała sobie Rona... Spuściła głowę, żeby ukryć grymas, który pojawił się na jej twarzy.

– Ginny... Nie wiem. Może wpadnę na chwilę, zobaczę. Obiecuję ci, że pomyślę o tym i dam ci jutro znać, dobrze? – odparła po chwili, starając się nadać twarzy spokojny wyraz.

Rudowłosa spojrzała baczniej na przyjaciółkę, która wyglądała na zmęczoną.

– Co w ogóle u ciebie słychać? – spytała niepewnie.

– W porządku – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona.

Ginny spojrzała na swoje ręce.

– Tak sobie rozmawialiśmy z Harrym... wiesz, czytujemy gazety i widzimy, co się dzieje... I boimy się, że się jakoś w to wplątałaś.

Hermiona zerknęła szybko na kominek.

– Skąd takie przypuszczenia?

– Bo wyraźnie widzimy, że Snape się z tym nie zgadza. A skoro wy we dwoje razem pracujecie... to chyba oczywiste...

– Nie myślcie za dużo. Sama widzisz, że to się może źle skończyć – ucięła dyskusję Hermiona.

– W każdym razie życzę wam powodzenia... i żeby to się jak najszybciej skończyło.

– Czemu jak najszybciej?! – spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna, myśląc jednocześnie, że chyba pierwszy raz aż tak nie zgadza się ze swoją przyjaciółką.

Ta odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i rzuciła jej troskliwe spojrzenie.

– Bo wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną. I... na trochę zrezygnowaną.

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie może ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć.

– Nic takiego. Po prostu mało sypiam.

– Ktoś ci ukradł barany? – zażartowała Ginny.

– Jakie barany? – Hermiona zerknęła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że zostało jej jeszcze tylko pół godziny na przebranie się, uczesanie i umalowanie. Mało.

– No wiesz, te do liczenia...

– Ginny, przecież mieszkamy w mieście, o czym ty mówisz?

Ginny machnęła ręką. Hermiona najwyraźniej albo leciała z nóg ze zmęczenia, albo nie była w nastroju na żarty, skoro nie załapała. Nagle przypomniała sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę.  _Albo Snape jej ciągle docina, wbrew temu, co mówiła, albo..._

– Daj mi znać jutro rano, dobrze? I pamiętaj, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobił ci mój durny brat, wszyscy bardzo cię kochamy...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, nadal lekko wzdrygając się na wspomnienie o Ronie.

– Dziękuję. Dam ci znać, przyrzekam – powiedziała tonem, który w jakiś sposób kończył dyskusję.

Ginny wstała, pożegnała się i fiuuknęła do siebie, Hermiona zaś poszła szybko się przebrać.

Dokładnie o siódmej pojawiła się w saloniku Severusa.

Zastała go przy stoliku, przy którym siedzieli wczoraj. Na jej widok podniósł głowę, odgarnął włosy, które opadły mu na twarz i które natychmiast wróciły na poprzednie miejsce i przywołał ją ruchem ręki.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono.

Hermiona podeszła i serce stanęło jej na chwilę, a potem przyspieszyło, kiedy zobaczyła, gdzie siedział. Jego fotel był przesunięty w stronę jej fotela, tak że siadając w nim, musiała być blisko niego.

Wymamrotała powitanie i usiadła, a Severus nie odsunął się. Hermiona nie uczyniła żadnego ruchu, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma mało miejsca.

Wyciągnęła z torby pluskwę i pamięć, kilka stron pergaminu i położyła wszystko na stole, koło jej notatek z poprzednich rozmów i spotkań.

– Wczoraj spisałam ostatnią rozmowę Norrisa i Lawforda.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział i przejrzał je. – Ty w ogóle położyłaś się spać?

Po prawdzie położyła się po trzeciej nad ranem, bo chciała jeszcze przeczytać to, co napisała w czasie ich wczorajszej rozmowy.

– Jasne, że się położyłam. I spałam.

Przesunął wzrokiem po jej zaczerwienionych oczach, nosie i ustach i Hermionie wydało się, że w powietrzu zabrakło tlenu.

– Chyba niezbyt długo – powiedział łagodnie. – Gotowa na dalsze wyjaśnianie?

Zaczął opowiadać jej, jak przygotowali przejście do podziemi, w których ukryli Kamień Filozoficzny i jak wspólnie z innymi profesorami przygotowali kolejne przeszkody. Zanim sięgnęła do torby po pióro i pergamin, to on sięgnął na brzeg stołu i podał jej przybory do pisania. Kiedy brała od niego pióro, ich palce otarły się delikatnie i oboje przeszedł dreszcz.

Hermiona wsłuchiwała się w jego cichy głos i podobnie jak wczoraj, starała się skoncentrować nad tym, CO mówi, a nie, że do niej mówi.

– Swoją drogą, jak w ogóle dowiedzieliście się o Kamieniu? – spytał Severus, kiedy skończył wyjaśnienia.

– Och, to było trochę skomplikowane – odparła, odgarniając włosy. – Wpierw przeczytaliśmy w Proroku, że ktoś włamał się do krypty 713 w banku Gringotta, ale nic nie ukradł, bo trochę wcześniej została ona opróżniona przez właściciela. Harry przypomniał sobie, że Hagrid wziął stamtąd jakiś niewielki pakunek, więc domyśliliśmy się, że to coś miał Hagrid. A skoro zaniósł to do szkoły, wydedukowaliśmy, że to coś zostało ukryte w szkole.

Hermiona zawahała się, czy mówić dalej.

– Cóż, stąd jeszcze daleko do Kamienia – zwrócił jej uwagę Severus.

– No więc którejś nocy... w skrócie którejś nocy...

– Znów włóczyliście się po zamku...?

– Yhm... I ukryliśmy się przed Filchem i Irytkiem w zakazanym korytarzu na trzecim piętrze.

– O ile wiem, drzwi były zamknięte.

– Ale Alohomora zadziałała – odparła Hermiona, a Severus westchnął w duchu. – I tak wpadliśmy na Puszka, który wyraźnie pilnował jakiejś klapy w podłodze. To znaczy jeszcze wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, że on nazywa się Puszek. Zaczęliśmy podpytywać Hagrida, który kazał się nam odczepić od tematu, bo to miała być sprawa między profesorem Dumbledore’m a Nicolasem Flamelem.

Severus opanował jęknięcie. Miał wtedy rację, sądząc, że Hagridowi nie powinno powierzać się żadnych tajemnic, czy ważnych obowiązków.

– No i?

– No i zaczęliśmy szukać w różnych książkach w bibliotece i dopiero jakiś czas później znaleźliśmy na jednej z kart z czekoladowych żab, że Flamel był twórcą Kamienia Filozoficznego...

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego jednocześnie dumna i przestraszona. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie, opowiadając to wszystko. Z jednej strony dobrze, że to wszystko stało się tak, jak się stało, z drugiej złamali przecież pełno przepisów, a miała przed sobą nauczyciela i zarazem dyrektora Hogwartu. Który patrzył na nią w bardzo dziwny sposób.

– Wiem, że za to wszystko powinniśmy wylecieć ze szkoły – mruknęła smętnie, obracając w palcach pióro.

– Cóż... istotnie, nie byliście wtedy okazami niewinności – przyznał. – Ale w tej chwili myślę raczej o tym, jak udało wam się przejść przez wszystkie przeszkody, które stworzyliśmy. Myślałem, że moja zagadka złamie każdego, kto się za nią weźmie. Pociesza mnie tylko to, że to ty ją rozwiązałaś.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że musiałam się nad nią sporo nagłowić. Pewnie zajęło ci sporo czasu ułożenie jej?

– Zagadki o wiele łatwiej układać niż rozwiązywać. Ale owszem, spędziłem nad nią trochę czasu. Chcesz coś zjeść? Jakąś kolację?

– Za kolację dziękuję, ale nie odmówiłabym odrobiny ciasta...

Severus przywołał więc skrzata i poprosił o talerz z ciastami. W tym czasie Hermiona odłożyła na bok pióro i kałamarz. Poprawiła się na krześle tak, żeby siedzieć przodem do niego, ale równocześnie, żeby być nadal blisko.

– Mój ojciec był kiedyś żołnierzem. Wiesz, jak rycerze... – gdy Severus kiwnął głową, ciągnęła. – W czasie swojej służby miał czasem do czynienia z szyframi i nauczył się pewnych zasad, które pomagają w złamaniu ich. Kiedy byłam mała, często wynajdował rozmaite zagadki, szyfry, rebusy i pomagał mi je rozwiązywać. W ten sposób nauczyłam się, jak to robić. I kiedy znalazłam twoją zagadkę... to była po prostu kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania, oparta na logice, którą bardzo lubiłam.

– Można powiedzieć, że zdałaś egzamin – spojrzał na nią ciepło.

– OWUTEMY w pierwszej klasie?

– Coś w tym rodzaju.

To jej coś przypomniało.

– Severus...? Myślisz, że mogłabym tak naprawdę zdawać w przyszłym roku egzaminy? Wiem, że to był tylko pretekst do moich wizyt w Hogwarcie, ale...

Severus uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Tak właśnie sądziła Minerwa... Że będziesz jednak chciała je zdawać.

Dwa skrzaty zjawiły się z dużym półmiskiem ciast, talerzykami i sztućcami oraz herbatą i przez chwilę przyglądali im się, gdy ustawiały wszystko na biurku. Hermiona przy okazji myślała o odpowiedzi Severusa. Nie powiedział ani tak, ani nie, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś dziwnie.

– Myślisz, że nie mam szans? – spytała w końcu, nakładając sobie biszkopt z kremem z owocami.

– Ależ oczywiście, że masz szanse! Powiedziałbym nawet, że zdasz je bez problemów! – zaoponował. – Będziesz musiała się tylko troszkę pouczyć. I nie wiem, jak to będzie pasować do rozwoju sytuacji.

Severus popatrzył, jak dziewczyna bierze do ust łyżeczkę i wyjmuje ją powoli i przypomniał sobie natychmiast nieszczęsny kieliszek. Miał ją uwieść, a tu wychodziło na to, że za chwile straci rozum na widok jej dwuznacznych, choć pewnie niezamierzonych gestów.

– Ale mogę choć spróbować...?

– Oczywiście. Zajmę się tym jutro.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu, nabrała na łyżeczkę kawałek ciasta z dużą dozą kremu i wzięła do ust, po czym oblizała krem ze spodu łyżeczki. Miała wrażenie, że Severus zamarł na chwilę i spuścił wzrok.

– Dziękuję bardzo, Severusie.

– Nie ma za co, moja droga.

Przez kolejną minutę siedzieli w milczeniu, poruszeni. Hermiona dziubała ciasto, zapomniawszy, że miała jeść i bawić się łyżeczką, by go sprowokować i umiała tylko myśleć o jego odpowiedzi.  _Moja droga... powiedział: moja droga... O Merlinie...!_

Severusowi zrobiło się gorąco. Te słowa wyrwały mu się całkiem odruchowo i nawet się nad nimi nie zastanawiał. I kiedy je powiedział... Miał wrażenie, jakby stał obok i słyszał sam siebie mówiącego do niej „Moja droga”. To zabrzmiało bardzo... czule. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, może się zagalopował dzisiejszego wieczoru?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, bo szukała gorączkowo jakiegoś tematu, byle tylko móc nadal z nim rozmawiać. W końcu znalazła.

– Czytałam twój artykuł w Żonglerze. Z jednej strony mam ochotę powiedzieć, że był cudowny, z drugiej, że za chwilę Norris straci cierpliwość i... coś ci zrobi.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Już stracił. Dziś powiedział Lawfordowi, że będzie musiał zająć się... jak to powiedział, moim przypadkiem.

Hermiona zamarła z łyżeczką ciasta tuż przy ustach.

– Merlinie... i co?! Powiedział coś więcej?

– Nie. Tylko, że się zastanowi i porozmawiają o tym jutro.

Odechciało się jej jeść. Odłożyła łyżeczkę na talerz z resztką ciasta i postawiła go na biurku.

– Severus... Kiedy zajmiemy się twoim domem? Musimy jak najszybciej go ukryć, żeby nikt nie mógł się tam dostać prócz ciebie, mnie i profesor McGonagall.

– Możemy nawet w ten weekend. Chyba że nie masz czasu?

– Cholera – mruknęła cicho, krzywiąc się. – Może jutro? Bo w niedzielę w południe idę do rodziców. Mama się źle czuje, więc tata prosił mnie o pomoc w zakupach. A potem wieczorem muszę iść do Nory...

Przez kilka sekund Severus nie rozumiał niechęci w jej głosie, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś Hermiona była z Weasleyem i ten ją zdradził, więc wyrzuciła go z domu.  _Kretyn, idiota, debil. Z drugiej strony powinieneś się cieszyć, gdyby nie to, w tej chwili Hermiony by tu nie było. A gdyby była, z pewnością siedziałaby po drugiej stronie stołu i mówiła do ciebie „panie profesorze”..._

– I nie chcesz tam iść? – spytał domyślnie.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– Powinnam. To głupie unikać wszystkich, których się kocha tylko dlatego, że nie chce się widzieć jednej jedynej osoby.

– Z tego, co mi mówiłaś, to nie ty powinnaś obawiać się tego spotkania, tylko on. Idź tam z głową do góry i spraw, żeby nie śmiał odezwać się przy tobie cały wieczór – powiedział stanowczo. – Odwlekając to, tylko utwierdzasz go w przekonaniu, że wcale nie jest taki winny, skoro to ty go unikasz.

– Tak byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

– Och, nie bierz ze mnie przykładu – uśmiechnął się trochę złośliwie. – Ja spojrzałbym na niego w taki sposób, że zbladłby tak, że Molly by go nie poznała i chciałby schować się w szpary od podłogi.

Hermiona odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Do tej pory spoglądała na swoje ręce, bo czuła się zdecydowanie źle, rozmawiając z nim o Ronie.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– W takim razie widzimy się jutro rano, tak?

– O której? I gdzie? – Hermiona wstała i wzięła torbę.

– Tutaj, o jedenastej? Połóż się dziś wcześnie spać i śpij długo, dobrze? – powiedział miękkim, niskim głosem i poprawił pasek od torby, który zawinął jej się na ramieniu. – Miłych snów.

To wystarczyło, żeby zabrakło jej słów.

– Yhm...


	30. Rozdział 4 część 8

Sobota, 25.07

Hermiona przybyła do Hogwartu punktualnie o jedenastej ubrana w wąskie jeansy, zwykłą podkoszulkę i luźny sweter, który przewiązała dookoła pasa.

W domu długo zastanawiała się, jak się ubrać. Grzebiąc w szafce, znalazła stare spodnie, bardzo wąskie, które cudownie podkreślały jej szczupłą talię, biodra i gdy się pochyliła, napinały się na pośladkach. Korciło ją, żeby je założyć i do tego kusą podkoszulkę, ale wiedząc, że profesor McGonagall będzie im dziś pomagać, z żalem wrzuciła je z powrotem do szafy. A już zaczęła marzyć, jak Severus mógłby zareagować na nią, tak ubraną...

Gdy przyleciała do saloniku Severusa, Opiekunka jej domu już tam była. Przywitała się więc z nimi zwykłym uściskiem dłoni, Severus wziął kilka ksiąg i aportowali się do Spinner’s End.

Po jego reakcji na pytanie o dzieciństwo Hermiona domyśliła się, że musiało być niezbyt miłe. Wyobraziła więc sobie brzydki, drewniany domek na peryferiach miasta albo, wiedząc, że był półkrwi, małe mieszkanko w jakimś blokowisku, rodziców jak ciotka i wuj Harry’ego, może jakiegoś ujadającego kundla... I postanowiła nie dziwić się temu, co zobaczy. Ale kiedy przybyli na miejsce, nogi prawie się pod nią ugięły i z największym trudem opanowała głuche westchnienie.

Wylądowali na brukowanej, zaśmieconej ulicy, pośród rzędu pustych, zrujnowanych, ceglanych domów. Część trzymała się jeszcze w całości, ale w niektórych zawaliły się już dachy albo całe ściany, tworząc na ziemi gruzowisko cegieł i zaprawy, wśród których wystawały kikuty drewna, desek i jakichś metalowych prętów.

W większości ostałych domów okna były pozabijane deskami albo ziały w nich czarne, martwe dziury. W niektórych sterczały jeszcze resztki powybijanych szyb. Tylko gdzieniegdzie ostały się jeszcze całe szyby, połyskujące brudną szarością, jak jakieś ślepe oczy trupów. Na najbliższym domu wisiała smętnie na ostatnim gwoździu pordzewiała, obdrapana tabliczka z resztką nazwy ulicy. Spinner’s End. Kostka na ulicy była nierówna, wyszczerbiona, powysadzana jakimiś nędznymi chwastami, które odważyły się tu wyrosnąć, pożółkły i zwiędły. W licznych bruzdach i dziurach połyskiwały bagniste kałuże. Gdzieś niedaleko musiała przepływać jakaś rzeka, przynosząc zgniły, mdlący smród.

Hermiona przełknęła z trudem ślinę i obrzuciła krótkim spojrzeniem złowieszczy komin wystający zza pobliskiego domu.

Słońce zbladło i nagle znikło za ciemną chmurą i równocześnie powiał wiatr i zrobiło się jej zimno. To wszystko nagle skojarzyło się jej z dementorami i zadrżała.

_Merlinie... I on tu mieszkał??? Jeśli jego dzieciństwo było jak... jak to cmentarzysko dookoła... O mój Boże..._

Severus podszedł do drzwi domu, przed którym stali, otworzył trochę zbutwiałe na dole drzwi i wszedł do środka. Minerwa weszła zaraz za nim, więc Hermiona nabrała powietrza i dała krok za nimi, bojąc się tego, co mogła zobaczyć.

Przez okna wpadało niewiele światła, więc dopiero po chwili zobaczyła, że znaleźli się w małym saloniku. Wszystkie ściany były zastawione książkami, po środku stał stolik, powycierana mocno kanapa i fotele, zaś na podłodze leżał stary, zniszczony dywan. Wszędzie unosił się zapach stęchlizny, ale ku swemu zdziwieniu nie zobaczyła pokładów kurzu i brudu. Wszystko było czyste, jakby całkiem niedawno ktoś tu sprzątał.  _Może jakieś zaklęcie samoczyszczące? Albo żeby kurz nie osiadał?_

Severus otworzył okno i zrobiło się trochę jaśniej.

– Chodźcie – wskazał im kanapę, a sam usiadł na fotelu i położył na stoliku księgi. – Hermiono, co wiesz o rzucaniu Zaklęcia Fideliusa?

Nie był skrępowany ani wyglądem okolicy, ani domu i to na swój sposób przerażało jeszcze bardziej. Hermiona osunęła się na kanapę obok profesor McGonagall.

– No więc... – odezwała się trochę słabo. – Więc to bardzo złożone zaklęcie. Wpierw będziemy musieli dokładnie wyznaczyć obszar, który zaklęcie ma objąć. Albo za pomocą obrysowania kształtów promieniem różdżki, albo używając do tego Drugiej Wyższej Teorii Numerologii. W przypadku użycia konturów będziemy musieli je jakoś nazwać, ale sądzę, że w tym wypadku będzie o wiele lepiej posłużyć się numerologią, żeby móc rozszerzyć obszar choćby o kilka stóp. Rezultat równania podstawimy do zaklęcia pustostanu.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią, skrywając uśmiech. Mógł się domyśleć. Jego Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko...

– Zanim rzucimy zaklęcie pustostanu, będziesz musiała zostać Strażniczką tego obszaru – wtrąciła Minerwa.

– Oczywiście – odparła Hermiona. – I tylko ja będę mogła je rzucić. Potem po prostu przekażę wam Tajemnicę. Myślę, że warto byłoby uczynić ten dom nienanoszalnym, wtedy Norris nie będzie mógł nawet go usytuować.

– Zajmę się tym – skinęła głową Minerwa.

– Dobrze – ocenił Severus. – Też myślę, że użyjemy numerologii. Dlatego wziąłem ze sobą mapę Cokeworth.

Rozwinął na stole mapę, którą wyjął z jednej z ksiąg i wszyscy pochylili się nad nią.

– Tu jest mój dom – wskazał palcem niewielki kwadrat na skraju mapy.

Hermiona uklęknęła na podłodze, żeby lepiej widzieć. Pergamin był miejscami przetarty i trochę poplamiony i kratka mapy była słabo widoczna. Dokładnie przez środek kwadratu przebiegała pionowa linia, ale pozioma była trochę poniżej. Wodząc palcem po mapie, odszukała na górze oznaczenie pionowej linii i ściągnęła je zaklęciem niżej, tuż przy kwadracie, po czym zrobiła to samo z oznaczeniem poziomej linii. Zerknęła na dół pergaminu, ale nic tam nie znalazła.

– Severusie, gdzie jest skala?

Severus odwinął dół mapy i pokazał małą tabelkę, na której liczby najwyraźniej poprawiane były kilka razy piórem.

– Możesz nam powiedzieć, skąd tyle wiesz?

Hermiona odczekała sekundę, zanim przytrzymała mapę, żeby ich dłonie się nie zetknęły. Przy profesor McGonagall musiała uważać na to, co robi.

– Nauczyłam się wielu różnych zaklęć, zanim wybraliśmy się na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Nie wiedziałam, co może nam być potrzebne, więc na wszelki wypadek nauczyłam się również i Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Udało mi się go rzucić na starą szopę na miotły w ogrodzie rodziców... – uśmiechnęła się smutnawo. – Kiedy im powiedziałam, że ją rozebrałam, żeby mieć czym rozpalić w kominku, tata był bardzo zadowolony.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, zaś Severus uniósł kącik ust.

– I zrobiłaś to, używając numerologii? – spytała czarownica.

– Tak – Hermiona uznała, że nie będzie im mówić, jak się namęczyła, przeliczając mugolskie położenie na czarodziejskie.

– Cudownie. Więc chyba pozwolimy ci zrobić to samo ze Spinner’s End. Jak myślisz, Severusie?

Severus spojrzał na dziewczynę w momencie, kiedy ona patrzyła na niego i udał, że się waha, żeby móc chwilę podziwiać jej piękną twarz. W końcu skinął głową.

– Powiększ obszar o trzy stopy w każdą stronę.

Hermiona była pewna, że się zgodzi i tylko udaje, że się namyśla.

– Dziękuję!

Severus przywołał pergamin i pióro i dziewczyna na nowo pochyliła się nad mapą. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej ustalenie dokładnego położenia domu, szczególnie w poziomie, lecz nie dlatego, że nie wiedziała, jak to zrobić, ale ponieważ bała się popełnić błąd. To już nie były lekcje z profesor Vector i pomyłka mogła ich drogo kosztować. Jednak szybko pogrążyła się w liczbach i odnalazła spokój i pewność siebie.

Doliczyła dodatkowe trzy stopy wzdłuż, wszerz i wzwyż i przepisała na pergamin otrzymane położenie w stopniach.

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 na 139, 140, 141, 142 na 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17

Następnie wyliczyła dla każdego stopnia wartość numerologiczną i ostateczną wartość dla każdego wymiaru

3, 4, 9

I podstawiła do równania

O = ȴ ϡ{ A * B * C}

Otrzymała 9, co ją trochę zdziwiło, więc dla pewności przeliczyła równanie jeszcze raz. Mogło być. To była ta łatwiejsza część zadania.

– Severus? – spytała, podnosząc głowę i dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że profesor McGonagall nie było w saloniku.

I na widok jego pełnego aprobaty spojrzenia zrobiło się jej jakoś miękko.

– Już znalazłaś? Pokaż?

Przechylił się ku niej, przyglądając się jej wyliczeniom i przesuwając po nich wąskim palcem.

– J-jeszcze nie skończyłam... Jak mam nazwać ten obszar? – Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego dłoni sunącej po pergaminie. – Może być Spinner’s End? Tak po prostu?

– Jak tylko zechcesz, Hermiono – odparł miękkim głosem.

Nagle zabrakło jej oddechu, więc tylko kiwnęła głową i drżącą dłonią napisała SPINNER’S END. Starała się skupić, licząc wartość numerologiczną, ale doskonale czuła na sobie jego wzrok i skupienie się przychodziło jej z trudem.

.

Severus faktycznie wpatrywał się w klęczącą koło niego dziewczynę. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic innego, bo Minerwa, która poszła rzucić na okolicę zaklęcia antymugolskie, w każdej chwili mogła wrócić, lecz przyjemność wpatrywania się w Hermionę była zbyt wielka, by się jej wyrzec. Poza tym zauważył, że dziewczyna spięła się trochę i domyślił się, że wie, że się jej przyglądał.  _I bardzo dobrze._

Śledził wzrokiem liczby, które wypisywała na pergaminie, nie próbując liczyć samemu. Po prostu podziwiał równe rzędy lekko zaokrąglonych cyfr, które pojawiały się wolno, wsłuchiwał się w rytmiczne poskrzypywanie pióra, po poruszeniach ramion odnalazł jej oddech i starał się oddychać w tym samym tempie... Mógł tak patrzeć całą wieczność. Mogłaby liczyć tak jeszcze długo...

Nie używała tablicy ani żadnych innych pomocy do liczenia, najwyraźniej znając wartości dla każdej litery.  _To faktycznie jeden z jej ulubionych przedmiotów._

Ale w końcu Hermiona wyprostowała się wolno, jakby dając mu czas na odwrócenie wzroku i spojrzała na niego.

– Niezbyt skomplikowane – pokazała piękną dwójkę na końcu linii.

Uniósł kącik ust, wpatrując się cały czas w jej oczy i skinął głową.

– Mogę sprawdzić?

Sięgnął po jej pióro i chwilę ich palce zatańczyły krótki taniec. Mógłby przysiąc, że dziewczyna przytrzymała pióro tak, by nie mógł go złapać i prawie wyśliznęło mu się z ręki. Oboje złapali zarówno pióro, jak i swoje palce i trzymali je, jakby nie byli pewni, czy to drugie znów go nie puści.

– Przep...szm – szepnęła Hermiona i odsunęła szybko rękę.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, choć nie wiedział co, kiedy nagle wróciła Minerwa. Czar prysł.

Pochylił się nad pergaminem, ale zamiast liczyć, odtworzył sobie w myślach nagle przerwaną scenę. I znów... Nadal czuł muśnięcia jej palców.

– Dobrze – powiedział krótko po chwili i wstawił pióro do kałamarza.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

– Mamy już wartości do zaklęcia pustostanu – oznajmiła Hermiona. – I to miejsce nazywa się po prostu Spinner’s End.

– Bardzo dobrze – uśmiechnęła się starsza czarownica, kładąc nacisk na „bardzo”. – W takim razie może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? Nie ma obawy, że w ciągu godziny przejdzie tędy jakiś mugol.

Stanęli po środku brukowanej ulicy, z daleka od linii granicznej. Minerwa zaczęła szeptać bardzo długą inkantację, wykonując powolne ruchy różdżką.

– ... cor meum... memento... – wyłowiła raptem kilka znajomych słów i dopowiedziała w myśli resztę.

Gdy Minerwa dotknęła różdżką jej czoła, przesunęła nią po jej oczach, ustach i zsunęła na jej lewą pierś i zakończyła zaklęcie, Hermiona poczuła, jakby coś wśliznęło się w jej głowę i spłynęło w dół, do serca.

Ścisnęła swoją różdżkę i wskazała nią siebie samą.

– Enevio.

Dziwne uczucie nasiliło się, a potem nagle znikło. Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do swojej profesor.

– Już.

– Doskonale, Hermiono – odparła Minerwa. – Teraz twoja kolej.

Wszyscy troje obrócili się w kierunku domu i Hermiona skupiła się na inkantacji, którą ona miała teraz wypowiedzieć. Miała sprawić, że określony w magiczny sposób obszar miał zniknąć. Miał stać się pustką. Granice miały zlać się ze sobą w niewidoczny sposób i ukryć go przed każdym, komu ona nie zdradzi Tajemnicy.

Słowa przepływały przez jej umysł, przenikały jej serce, odbijały się w ciszy i wracały do niej. Powietrze drżało, sprawiając, że kształty budynku zamazywały się i bladły coraz bardziej, aż znikły zupełnie. Ale pozostały wyraźne w jej duszy. Widziała i nie widziała zarazem. Dostrzegała stojący na sąsiedniej ulicy dom bez okiem i drzwi, brukowaną drogę, ale równocześnie widziała wyraźnie kształty nieistniejącego już budynku.

Jeszcze tylko kilka słów, kilka ruchów różdżką i... wszystko się uspokoiło. Znikła wizja odległego domu, pustych dziur w ścianach i widziała po prostu dom Severusa.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego i na profesor McGonagall i słowa zamarły jej na ustach. Oboje patrzyli przed siebie jak zahipnotyzowani, próbując dostrzec coś, co znikło, a co, wiedzieli o tym dobrze, istniało. Coś, co ona widziała, a oni już nie.

Pierwszy ocknął się Severus. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się w bardzo dziwny sposób. Zaraz potem obróciła się do niej Minerwa.

– Udało się – powiedziała radośnie Hermiona. – Teraz pozostaje mi tylko przekazać wam Tajemnicę...

– Zanim to zrobisz, wejdź do środka – poprosiła Minerwa. – My z Severusem sprawdzimy, czy wszystko dookoła... nie istnieje.

– Stanę przed domem, ale już w obszarze, który obejmuje zaklęcie.

Postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu i stanęła tuż koło drzwi.

Severus miał wrażenie, jakby mrugnął i dziewczyna aportowała się w tym momencie. Jeszcze przed ułamkiem sekundy widział ją, idącą przed siebie i nagle znikła. Tuż przed nim stał inny budynek, który znał z dzieciństwa, bez drzwi i okien, z osmaloną ścianą. Postąpił przed siebie i dotknął go. Cegła, nagrzana od słońca, była ciepła i szorstka. I nade wszystko obca. Rozejrzał się dookoła i przeszedł za róg budynku. Na północnej ścianie rósł mech. Poza tym nie widział nic szczególnego. Obrócił się i parę kroków od niego dostrzegł Minerwę.

_Stoję PRZED moim domem i jednocześnie na sąsiedniej ulicy..._

Pokręcił głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce. I nagle znikąd wyszła do niego Hermiona.

– I jak? Nie widzieliście mnie?

– Nie – odparł krótko.

– Masz pergamin, żeby zapisać nam adres? – spytała Minerwa.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– To nie będzie potrzebne.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyciągnęła rękę do Severusa. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi i dopiero potem się zorientował. Oczywiście, wystarczyło, jak wprowadzi go do domu!

Podał jej rękę i zacisnął lekko palce dookoła jej drobnej dłoni.

– Chodź – powiedziała cicho.

Ruszyła przed siebie, na ułamek sekundy znikła mu z oczu i... nagle zobaczył ją znów. Dał następny krok przed siebie i wszedł do swojego domu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła po trochu zaskoczony, jakby widział coś nowego, po trochu uspokojony, odkrywając coś, co już znał. Salonik był niezmieniony, pogrążony w tym samym półmroku, książki stały w tych samych miejscach... Na stoliku, przy którym przed chwilą siedzieli, nadal stał kałamarz z piórem i pergamin, który zwinął się w rulonik...

Zorientował się, że nadal trzyma rękę Hermiony, ale zamiast puścić ją, tylko mocniej ją uścisnął.

– Widzisz? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Widzę – uśmiechnął się.

Dziewczyna również się uśmiechnęła, z wyraźną ulgą i obróciła do drzwi.

– Więc teraz mogę zrobić to samo...

– Poczekaj!

Byli sami i nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić, choć przez te kilka sekund.

– Byłaś cudowna.  _I jesteś._

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale tylko potrząsnęła głową i zarumieniła się mocno.

– Naprawdę tak uważam.

– Dziękuję...

– To ja ci dziękuję.

Ścisnął jeszcze raz jej rękę i westchnął ciężko. I pociągnął ją za sobą, wychodząc.

Hermiona zrobiła to samo z profesor McGonagall. Wzięła ją za rękę i wprowadziła do domu i gdy starsza czarownica rozglądała się z uśmiechem dookoła, dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że jej dotyk wydawał się być pusty, nie istnieć, jak przed chwilą ten dom. Zaś choćby najlżejszy uścisk jego dłoni sprawiał, że czuła go całą sobą. Rozgrzewał, niemal parzył i równocześnie osłabiał.

– Cudownie się spisałaś, moja droga. Gratuluję! – odezwała się Minerwa.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem.  _TO też nie jest to samo._

Wyszły przed dom, gdzie czekał na nich Severus i Minerwa obejrzała się za siebie.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nadal go widzę.

– Wspaniała nowina – stwierdziła Hermiona, patrząc na Severusa.

Odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem.

– Zaiste. Wspaniała.

Minerwa rzuciła na dom zaklęcie nienanoszalności, zabrali ze sobą księgi i pożegnali się. Hermiona popatrzyła, jak Severus z Minerwą deportowali się do Hogwartu, spojrzała jeszcze raz na ponury budynek i aportowała się do swojego mieszkania.

.

Niedziela, 26.07

Hermiona przyjechała metrem do domu rodziców i poszła przywitać się z mamą, która leżała na kanapie w salonie.

– Cześć, mamuś – powiedziała i chciała ją pocałować w policzek, ale ta wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, zatrzymując ją na miejscu.

– Cześć, kochanie. Lepiej nie podchodź za blisko. Może to angina, nie wiem, w każdym razie chyba nie chcesz nic ode mnie złapać.

Dziewczyna usiadła więc na krześle przy stole i spojrzała na nią z troską.

– Zdecydowanie wolę nie.

– Na ogół lubię się dzielić z innymi, ale w tym wypadku wolę wszystko zatrzymać dla siebie – dorzuciła Helen i poprawiła głowę na poduszce.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała Hermiona, sięgając po stos tabletek, które niewiele jej mówiły.

– Gardło jeszcze trochę mnie boli, ale już mogę przełykać. Trzy dni temu to był prawdziwy horror. Ale dostałam porządny antybiotyk od Rachel i już jest o niebo lepiej. Gorączki też już nie mam. Ale jestem padnięta jak neptek.

– Mogłabym dać ci coś, od czego szybko staniesz na nogi, ale ... to taki nasz eliksir – miała na myśli eliksir pieprzowy, który faktycznie był rewelacyjny.

Helen spojrzała na nią i poprawiła na sobie koc.

– Wiesz co... wiem, że te wasze cuda działają, ale nie wiem, czy w zestawieniu z naszymi nic się nie stanie... wolałabym nie przeistoczyć się w kota.

Hermiona zaśmiała się wesoło. I znów przypomniała sobie Severusa.  _Jak to możliwe, że wszystko, co widzisz czy słyszysz, kojarzy ci się z nim...?_

– Mamuś, to była zupełnie inna historia. Ale faktycznie, masz rację, lepiej tego nie mieszajmy. Znam... kogoś, kto zna się doskonale na eliksirach, ale pewnie też nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jak może skończyć się przemieszanie mugolskich i czarodziejskich metod leczenia.

– Ta wasza pielęgniarka? Jak jej tam było, pani Pomrey?

– Nie – pokręciła głową z uśmieszkiem i spojrzała na chwilę na swoje ręce na kolanach. – Ktoś inny. I nie Pomrey, ale Pomfrey. Swoją drogą, gdzie się tak urządziłaś?

Helen już chciała skomentować nagłą zmianę tematu, ale w tym momencie wszedł do salonu Perry.

– Kilka dni wcześniej jadłam cudowne lody – odparła. – Lećcie już. Porozmawiamy sobie później.

Hermiona nie zwróciła uwagi na jej delikatną aluzję, podniosła się z krzesła i pomachała jej ręką.

– Lecz się szybciutko, mamuś. Dziś po zakupach muszę wracać do siebie, jestem zaproszona do Nory na urodziny Harry’ego, ale następnym razem zostanę dłużej – obiecała, przesłała jej buziaka i podeszła do ojca. – To co, lecimy?

– Lecimy, lecimy, panienko, więc zapnij pasy. Helen, co mówiłaś o bekonie?

– Że jak nie będzie bekonu z Farmlandu, to nie kupujcie Black Label, on jest strasznie tłusty.

Oboje pomachali jeszcze raz i poszli do garażu.

– Już naprawiliście drzwi? – zapytała dziewczyna, otwierając drzwiczki z lewej strony i sadowiąc się wygodnie na siedzeniu.

– A tak. Przyszedł facet z serwisu i powiedział, że odgięła się szyna z jednej strony, więc podnosiły się nierówno i włączał się automatycznie system zabezpieczający. Coś tam podgiął, coś przykleił jakimś super klejem i teraz działa jak marzenie – Perry uruchomił silnik i wolno wyjechał z garażu.

Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. Hermiona rozglądała się dookoła, bo rzadko kiedy miała okazję jeździć i bardzo jej się to podobało. Wolała przemieszczać się, używając samochodu niż mioteł czy testrali. Choć świstokliki i aportacja były zdecydowanie najlepsze.  _Szczególnie, kiedy do aportacji możesz go wziąć za rękę..._

– Skorzystam z okazji, że mama nas nie słyszy – powiedział w końcu Perry. – Co tam słychać w tej waszej sprawie?

Hermiona spojrzała na ojca i westchnęła. Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć.  _Za chwilę znów będę musiała was gdzieś przenieść..._

– Severus zaszedł im ostro za skórę i znów chcą się do niego dobrać – powiedziała w końcu, wyrzucając z siebie to, co ją dręczyło.

– Severus to ten twój super-szpieg, tak?

– Tato...! – prychnęła. – Poza tym przecież mówiłam ci, jak się nazywa.

Perry przyhamował na skrzyżowaniu, spojrzał na prawo, czy nic nie jedzie i ruszył.

– Zawsze mówiłaś o nim „profesor Snape” albo „Snape”, więc się nie dziw, że pytam. O co on się tych „ich” czepia? Baranie jeden, ty to chyba prawo jazdy na loterii wygrałeś!

Hermiona zerknęła na nowe audi, które wyprzedziło ich i zjechało z powrotem na ich pas tuż przed ich nosem.

– Cały czas o tę szkołę.

Perry zrobił jakiś straszny grymas, żeby ukryć uśmieszek satysfakcji.

– Acha. Nadal nie udało się wam jej jakoś... wyeliminować?

– Niestety nie. Ale próbujemy – Hermiona nie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły.

– No a... jakbyście ją wyeliminowali, dużo by wam zostało jeszcze do załatwienia? – spytał niewinnym głosem, patrząc przed siebie.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny mieli z głowy. Aborcje póki co nie wchodziły w grę, bo ludzie za bardzo protestowali. Poza tym niektórzy członkowie tego cholernego spisku odnosili się do tego pomysłu nad wyraz niechętnie. Gdyby szkoła nie została otwarta, byłby to ogromny cios dla Norrisa. Konsekwencje zamknięcia granic po pierwsze były o wiele mniej straszne niż aborcja i permanentna antykoncepcja, po drugie wmieszali się w to Francuzi i ICW. Egzaminy dla członków Ministerstwa, Kliniki i szkolnictwa pojawiły się już na horyzoncie, kontrola sowiej poczty też... ale obiektywnie należało przyznać, że jeśli uda im się doprowadzić do nieotwarcia szkoły, będzie to ogromny sukces.

No i poza tym Severus przestałby się wdawać w słowne szarady z Norrisem i może daliby mu spokój!

– To by nam naprawdę bardzo pomogło – powiedziała z głośnym westchnieniem.

Perry zatrzymał się na światłach i odwrócił głowę w prawo, w kierunku kół stojącej obok wielkiej ciężarówki.  _Żebyś tylko wiedziała..._

– Francuzi nic nie mogą zrobić? – udał, że ciągnie temat.

Jego córka pokręciła przecząco głową.

– W tej sprawie nie. Nie mogą interweniować w nasze wewnętrzne sprawy. Oczywiście oficjalnie. Nieoficjalnie ciągle nam pomagają. Od tego razu, kiedy zawiozłeś mnie do Dover, byliśmy tam oboje już dwa razy, teraz będziemy się spotykać tu, na miejscu, bo tak dla nas będzie bezpieczniej. I za każdym razem nam pomagają.

Perry ruszył i zerknął na Hermionę.

– Byliście oboje? I jak mu się tam spodobało?

– Och, chyba mu się spodobało. Ostatnim razem zabrałam go pod wieżę Eiffla, ale w czarodziejskim świecie i obiecał mi, że kiedyś wybierzemy się zobaczyć tę mugolską. Może nawet wjedziemy na górę – ożywiła się Hermiona. – A za poprzednim razem Jean Jacques zaprowadził nas do takiego specjalnego pokoju, który... jakby ci tu powiedzieć... otwierasz drzwi i masz wrażenie, że wychodzisz z domu gdzieś. Oni mogą sobie zażyczyć gdzie i w jakim okresie, wybrać datę, godzinę... My poszliśmy rano, w Paryżu była dziesiąta czy jedenasta rano, a znaleźliśmy się gdzieś w Alpach, w środku zimy, późnym wieczorem.

Perry tak się zdziwił, że mało brakowało, a wjechałby w żywopłot. Skręcił gwałtownie w ostatnim momencie.

– To musi być coś niesamowitego! – powiedział zafascynowany. – Nie było wam zimno?

– Nie, bo dostaliśmy specjalne ubranie na zimę.

– Coś niesamowitego... – powtórzył Perry. – Poza tym jak mu się spodobały ich obyczaje?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie jego dziwną minę, kiedy zobaczył apperitif na stole i parsknęła śmiechem.

– Powiedzmy, że zaskoczył go apperitif. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, on jest duży. To znaczy wysoki chciałam powiedzieć. Więc lubi dobrze zjeść. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądał, kiedy zobaczył kilka tostów, takich... jakby chrupek i sos na stole! Wszechobecna czekolada jakoś go nie zaskoczyła...

– A ich powitania? – Perry pamiętał swój szok za pierwszym razem, kiedy do ucałowania jego ówczesnej dziewczyny ustawiła się kolejka facetów. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę obić wszystkim mordy.

– Całowanie na dzień dobry? Oj, zdziwił się, zdziwił! Jak przyjechaliśmy, Jean Jacques mnie ucałował, a następnego dnia rano, kiedy mijaliśmy sprzątaczki, podszedł do nich i wycałował je wszystkie!

Perry zaczął zwalniać przed rondem.

– No to faktycznie musiał się zdziwić. Pewnie sądził, że jesteś z tym Francuzem i potem nie umiał pojąć, czemu przy tobie całuje inne kobiety – powiedział, zatrzymując się i patrząc w prawo, na nadjeżdżające samochody.

Dzięki temu nie zobaczył, że Hermiona wpierw uśmiechnęła się wesoło, a potem uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i usta i tak zamarła.

_Czy to dlatego tak się rozzłościł wieczorem???! Bo myślał, że jestem z Jean Jacquesem???_ Starała się sobie przypomnieć, co się działo w tamten weekend. Był wyraźnie zły, chyba od samego rana. Kiedy na koniec dnia Jean Jacques zapytał, jakie mają plany na wieczór, powiedział coś o tym, że ma korzystać z okazji... i uciekł do pokoju. Nagle przypomniała sobie rozmowę.  _Jean Jacques nie pytał, jakie MY MAMY plany, tylko „JAKIEŚ plany na wieczór”...!!! Może Severus myślał, że chce mi coś w ten sposób zaproponować...? Czyżby... mój Boże... czyżby on był... zazdrosny???!_

– Hhhh – wydała z siebie coś na podobieństwo śmiechu, żeby jakoś zareagować na żart ojca.

_Kiedy mu przeszło...? dopiero następnego ranka... Powiedział mi, że źle się czuł wieczorem..._

Patrzyła na szybę przed sobą, ale widziała wyraźnie scenę, kiedy przyszedł rano do jej pokoju. Zapytał, jak było w Paryżu, a ona powiedziała mu, że nie poszli zwiedzać miasta... co go zdziwiło, więc mu wytłumaczyła, że to z nim chciała iść...

_Boże, już wtedy byłaś w nim zakochana... Albo zaczęłaś być. A ON???!!!_

I wtedy się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że już się lepiej czuje...

Jej ojciec zaczął pomstować na jakiegoś kierowcę w sportowym samochodzie przed nimi, ale nie zwracała na to zupełnie uwagi. Jej zajęty zamartwianiem się o Severusa mózg właśnie dostał kolejną porcję wiadomości do przeanalizowania.

Zakupy były swoistą męczarnią. Nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby już wrócić do siebie i móc w spokoju zastanowić się nad tym, co zaczęło się jej wydawać... co się jej wymarzyło, ubzdurało...? Wiedziała, że wieczorem musi iść do Nory, więc nie zostało jej wiele czasu na przemyślenia...

Kiedy aportowała się przed Norę, była zdenerwowana i rozkojarzona. W głowie wirowały myśli o tym, że za chwilę zobaczy Rona i mieszały się z rozpaczliwymi marzeniami, że Severus był już wtedy o nią zazdrosny i zarazem z obawami o to, co zrobić, żeby go ochronić. Nie wyobrażała sobie przechodzić drugi raz przez koszmar fałszywego wspomnienia i bała się, że tym razem może im się nie udać powstrzymać Smitha.

Wylądowała na zarośniętym chwastami podwórku, po którym łaziły kury. Z dziury w ziemi nieopodal wyjrzał gnom i po chwili schował się z powrotem. Uśmiechnęła się, czując ogarniającą ją nostalgię na widok nieforemnego budynku, który trzymał się w całości tylko dzięki magii. Równocześnie poczuła gniotący ją ciężar w żołądku, jakby miała tam cały worek z kamieniami. Westchnęła, ocierając lekko spocone z nerwów dłonie o spodnie i w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, stanął w nich George i krzyknął na całe gardło:

– HERMIONA!!!

I rzucił się w jej kierunku z otwartymi ramionami. Uściskał ją mocno, śmiejąc się i kiedy tylko udało się jej wyrwać, podeszła do niej Angelina w bardzo zaawansowanej już ciąży. Zaraz po niej została wyściskana przez Billa i Fleur, która wzięła ją za rękę i pociągnęła do środka.

Wchodząc, Hermiona rozejrzała się lekko zdenerwowana i jednocześnie promieniejąca radością na widok tylu osób, które były jej tak bliskie.  _Faktycznie, nie można przestać ich widywać tylko z powodu jednego kretyna._

Molly stała przy stole i dyrygowała różdżką trzema nożami, które siekały na drobno jarzyny. Na jej widok zatrzymała je w powietrzu i rzuciła się w jej kierunku.

– Hermiono! – powiedziała, przytulając ją mocno do siebie i nie puszczając przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Dzień dobry, pani Weasley – westchnęła Hermiona w jej ramię.

– Żebyś tylko wiedziała, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę...

Spojrzały na siebie z bliska i uśmiechnęły się serdecznie.

– Ja też się cieszę!

Wśród gwaru i zamieszania dookoła wyłowiła pana Weasleya, więc przywitała się z nim serdecznie i zaraz za nim porwała ją w ramiona Ginny.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała jej do ucha z radosnym uśmiechem. – Harry jest na górze, zaraz zejdzie.

– A gdzie jest... – Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła.

– Tam, przy oknie – powiedziała cicho Ginny.

Uśmiech z wolna znikł z twarzy Hermiony, kiedy przechyliła głowę i zobaczyła Rona siedzącego przy stole. Oparł głowę na rękach i patrzył na nią wyraźnie zmieszany. Kiedy zorientował się, że go zauważyła, uczynił gest, jakby chciał się podnieść, ale się powstrzymał.

Hermiona nabrała powietrza, puściła Ginny i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Serce tłukło się jej w piersi, zaś w głowie krążyły wspomnienia z chwili, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni. O dziwo stwierdziła, że już go nie nienawidzi. Po prostu był jej zupełnie obojętny. Mógł istnieć, mógł umrzeć, nie zrobiłoby to na niej żadnego wrażenia.

Podeszła wolno do stołu i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. I czekała, aż on się odezwie. Podeszła do niego tylko dlatego, że chciała być z dala od innych, ale przypomniała sobie porady Severusa i zdecydowała, że to on ma się do niej odezwać. Nie będzie robiła pierwszego kroku.

– Dzień dobry... Miona – powiedział cicho i niepewnie, patrząc raz na nią, raz na stół.

– Dzień dobry, Ron – odparła sucho, spoglądając na niego, zdecydowana utrzymać spojrzenie. To on miał się czego wstydzić, nie ona.

Ron nieporadnie uśmiechnął się, ale widząc jej założone ręcę, zacisnął dłonie na brzegu stołu.

– Dobrze cię widzieć...

– Dobrze jest móc znów tu być.

Ron otworzył usta i nie wiedział przez chwilę, co powiedzieć.

– Yhh... zostaniesz na cały wieczór?

– Może. Raczej tak. W końcu to urodziny Harry’ego, prawda?

Ron przełknął głośno ślinę i nabrał powietrza.

– To dobrze... To może porozmawiamy sobie... dzisiaj?

Hermiona uniosła brwi i spojrzała władczym, pytającym wzrokiem.

– Wiesz... bo tak myślałem... że... no by było dobrze... gdybyśmy porozmawiali... o tym – wykrztusił Ron drżącym głosem.

– Nie. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli O TYM rozmawiać, Ronald. O ile pamiętam, chciałeś mi już wtedy coś tłumaczyć, a ja powiedziałam ci, co o tym myślałam. Nie zmieniłam zdania.

– Ale... Miona...

– Nie życzę sobie żadnej rozmowy na TEN temat. Dotarło, czy mam powtórzyć?

.

Ginny spoglądała z daleka na przyjaciółkę. Ku jej zdumieniu Hermiona wydawała się być opanowana i spokojna, choć po ostatniej rozmowie Ginny domyślała się, że to tylko poza. Jeśli zaś o pozę chodzi... popatrzyła z dziwną miną na jej poważną minę, skrzyżowane na piersiach ręce i uniesione brwi i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W tym momencie Hermiona nie musiała być ubrana na czarno, żeby do złudzenia przypominać Snape’a.

Poczuła rękę Harry’ego obejmującą ją w pasie i spojrzała na niego.

– Mam dla ciebie dobrą nowinę. Hermiona przyszła.

Harry rzucił okiem na parę przy oknie.

– Dla mnie to dobra nowina, ale jestem pewien, że Ron cieszy się o wiele mniej.

Nie widzieli miny Rona, ale widać było wyraźnie, że nagle opadły mu ramiona i osunął się bezwładnie na krześle. Hermiona zaś odwróciła się od niego i energicznym krokiem podeszła do nich. Na widok Harry’ego uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła szeroko ręce, by go uściskać.

– Dziś tylko ci powiem „wszystkiego najlepszego”, bo prezent dostaniesz ode mnie za tydzień.

Harry poklepał ją po plecach.

– To, że przyszłaś, jest już wystarczającym prezentem.

– Nawet nie próbuj – zaśmiała się.

Harry rzucił okiem na Rona, nadal siedzącego przy stole i patrzącego za okno.

– Pierwsza rozmowa nie była chyba łatwa... ani dla ciebie, ani dla niego...

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dla mnie o wiele łatwiejsza. Ale w końcu to nie ja zaczęłam.

– Niech się cieszy, że go nie przeklęłaś na miejscu – dorzuciła Ginny.

Hermiona poszła do kuchni pomóc trochę pani Weasley. Miała nadzieję uniknąć opowiadania każdemu z osobna, jak cudowną ma pracę, jak wspaniale jej się układa i że wszystko u niej w porządku. Kiedy z garnków zaczęły wydobywać się wspaniałe zapachy, Molly kazała jej iść przed dom, gdzie wszyscy usiedli przy dużym stole zastawionym lekkimi sałatkami i wędliną. Usiadła między Ginny i Angeliną, na wprost Harry’ego i George’a i natychmiast z Ginny zarzuciły Angelinę tysiącami pytań o samopoczucie, dziecko i tego typu sprawy. Harry i George podśmiewali się cały czas, że tylko pozwolić usiąść kobietom razem i zawsze się tak kończy.

Wkrótce została podana pieczeń z indyka w duszonych warzywach i rozmowy na dłuższy czas przycichły.

Hermiona i Ginny pomogły pani Weasley w sprzątnięciu ze stołu. Zebrały na dwie kupki wszystkie talerze i wylewitowały je do kuchni, Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie i naczynia zaczęły się same myć. Ginny wróciła po chwili z wielką misą ze sztućcami i z głośnym brzękiem wrzuciła je do zlewu.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje z mamą – powiedziała. – Od jakiegoś czasu ciągle jemy drób. Kurczaki, kaczki, indyka...

– Nie lubisz?

– Lubię, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mi pióra wyrosną...

Obie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

– Jaki jest jej patronus? Nie kurczak przez przypadek?

Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami i wyjęła talerzyki na ciasto.

– Wiesz, że nie wiem? Może i coś w tym jest...

– Najważniejsze, że nadal cudownie gotuje. – Hermiona przypomniała sobie natychmiast Severusa i jego komplementy po zjedzeniu zapiekanki z ziemniaków i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Psst! Idzie! – rzuciła szeptem Ginny i zaczęła szukać sztućców. – Mamo, gdzie są widelczyki?

– Myślisz, że jak skończyłaś Hogwart, to możesz zapomnieć wszystkie zaklęcia? – sapnęła Molly, stawiając na stole puste półmiski po duszonych warzywach. – Accio widelczyki!

Ginny puściła ukradkiem oko do przyjaciółki.

– Nie wiedziałam, czy są jakieś w domu i nie chciałam w razie czego przyzwać żadnych od sąsiadów – powiedziała gładko. – Trochę by się zdziwili, jakby zobaczyli fruwające sztućce...

– Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę...

Molly wylewitowała na stół duży tort czekoladowy z kremem i wiśniami i zaczęła go dekorować świeczkami. Gdy wbiła ostatnią, dziewiętnastą, pierwsza, oczywiście wbita z tyłu, przechyliła się na bok. Hermiona już chciała się pochylić i ją poprawić, kiedy Molly ją odciągnęła.

– Poczekaj... – powiedziała i zdjęła jej długi włos z ramienia. – To chyba twój... niczyje inne nie są takie splątane – uśmiechnęła się, przechyliła w kierunku zlewu i wrzuciła go tam.

Hermionę nagle olśniło. To było przecież takie proste! Severus nie musiał się ukrywać przed Smithem! Należało po prostu podsunąć mu włos kogoś innego!

– Hermiono? – spytała Molly, widząc, że dziewczyna patrzy cały czas w stronę zlewu. – Wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona ocknęła się i rozjaśniła twarz w uśmiechu. Poczuła, że kamień spada jej z serca.

– Ależ oczywiście, pani Weasley! – uściskała ją mocno. – Nie przejmujcie się mną... zaraz do was przyjdę!

I pobiegła do łazienki.

Nie mogła czekać! Chciała jak najszybciej napisać do Severusa, powiedzieć mu, że jest sposób na Smitha! Najchętniej powiedziałaby mu to osobiście, ale przecież nie mogła tak po prostu opuścić urodzin Harry’ego. Promieniejąc radością i czując się nagle lekka jak ptak, wyjęła pospiesznie pergamin i stuknęła weń różdżką.

_– Znalazłam sposób na Smitha! Spotkajmy się jutro u mnie. O siódmej. Ubierz się w mugolskie ubranie._

Patrzyła przez chwilę na pergamin, ale odpowiedź się nie pojawiała. Już miała zacząć go składać, kiedy zobaczyła litery napisane jego charakterem pisma.

_– Wspaniała nowina. Z góry ci dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się bawisz?_

_– Cudownie! Dziękuję za porady. Miałeś jak zwykle rację. Ale chyba jednak wzięłam z ciebie przykład, bo do tej pory przypomina prześcieradło._

_– Gratulacje. Miłego wieczoru i do jutra._

_– Dobranoc, Severusie._

_– Dobranoc, Hermiono._

Westchnęła i zanim złożyła pergamin, przycisnęła go do ust, a potem przytuliła do twarzy. To była choćby namiastka jego, ale musiała jej wystarczyć. Przynajmniej na razie...

_Boże, proszę..._

Wróciła do stołu w o wiele lepszym nastroju. Przegapiła dmuchanie świeczek, ale w ramach pocieszenia dostała największy kawałek ciasta.

– Co tak nagle uciekłaś? – spytała Ginny, wydłubując z tortu owoce.

– Bawiłam się w chowanego – odparła Hermiona zdawkowo.

– Jakieś sekreciki?

– Jak będziesz w moim wieku, też będziesz miała parę – mrugnęła do niej.

– Nie próbujesz przypadkiem na siłę się postarzeć?

Hermiona spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciółkę. Czyżby jej się zdawało, że Ginny miała domyślny uśmieszek na twarzy? Czy też powiedziała tak po prostu, odpowiadając na jej aluzję, że jest jeszcze za młoda?

– O ile wiem, to niedługo skończysz osiemnaście lat, a ja dwadzieścia – nieświadomie uniosła brwi i odchyliła głowę.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

– Przerażające. Chyba trzeba cię będzie odprowadzić dziś do domu.

– Czemu odprowadzić... do domu? – tym razem Hermiona pogubiła się zupełnie.

– Wiesz, skoro jesteś już taka stara, za chwilę zapomnisz gdzie mieszkasz...

Zachichotały radośnie, zwijając się w pół. Harry podszedł do nich z zainteresowaniem. Ponieważ Angelina gdzieś poszła, wziął jej krzesło i przestawił koło dziewczyn.

– Mogę się dołączyć? O czym mówiłyście?

– Nie pamiętam – zażartowała Hermiona i obie znów zaczęły się śmiać, z tym, że Ginny nie przełknęła jeszcze ciasta, więc po chwili złapała się za policzki, jęcząc głośno.

– To boli... przestań!

Harry mimo woli się uśmiechnął. Po chwili obie dziewczyny się uspokoiły, obróciły w jego kierunku i Hermiona zaczęła pytać chłopaka o plany na przyszły rok w Szkole Aurorów. Harry odpowiadał chętnie – zdał wszystkie egzaminy z bardzo dobrymi ocenami i był w ścisłej czołówce na swoim roku.

– Przyszły rok będzie jeszcze cięższy – powiedział radośnie.

– Nie sądziłam, że to jest możliwe, ale jak widać cuda się zdarzają – dorzuciła Ginny, robiąc minę do Hermiony.

– Kupiłem już wszystkie książki i nawet zacząłem je czytać... najgorsza jest procedura śledcza, nic z tego nie rozumiem...

Hermiona odmrugnęła do przyjaciółki.

– Jesteś pewien, że książka jest po angielsku?

– Zaraz was obie uduszę i powiem, że to w ramach ćwiczeń z obezwładniania przeciwnika – zagroził im Harry na pozór poważnym tonem.

– Praktyka czyni mistrzem – zachęciła go Ginny. – Ale odradzam. Chwila przyjemności, a potem kto ci będzie pomagał robić notatki? Wyobraź sobie, już zaczął się uczyć – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

– Poproszę Stworka.

– Do innych przyjemności też? – obie dziewczyny zachichotały na nowo.

Harry skrzywił się strasznie.

– Panno Weasley, ostrzegam...

– Swoją drogą, Stworek robi coraz lepsze jedzenie – spoważniała Hermiona. – Jakiś czas temu przez przypadek załapałam się na wspaniałą kolację – opowiedziała im o tym w paru słowach.

– Udało ci się to wszystko zjeść? – spytała Ginny, bo znała już hojność skrzata w nakładaniu jedzenia.

– Udało, ale na dwa razy. Inaczej wyglądałabym jak szafa trzydrzwiowa z lustrem. No i Krzywołap też się próbował załapać. Ale jemu to zawsze mało.

Harry’emu to coś przypomniało.

– Właśnie, jeśli już mowa o Krzywołapie. Parę dni temu czytałem wypowiedź Snape’a w sprawie nowej szkoły... i coś wspominał o wypiciu wielosokowego z kocim włosem.

– I co?

– Wygląda na to, że wie o tym, że w drugiej klasie uwarzyliśmy wielosokowy i ty przemieniłaś się w kota. Powiedz, on od dawna już o tym wiedział, czy powiedziałaś mu ostatnio?

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela w zamyśleniu. Pomyślała równocześnie o rozmowie sprzed paru miesięcy na ten temat i o tym, że niedługo Smith będzie pił eliksir, żeby przemienić się w Severusa. To podsunęło jej cudowny pomysł... Uśmiechnęła się radośnie już na samą myśl o tym, że mogą załatwić Smitha w taki sam sposób.

– Och, wiedział od dawna. Rozmawialiśmy o tym parę miesięcy temu i też się zdziwiłam, że o tym wie.

– Jakim cudem? – spytała Ginny.

– Bo to właśnie Severus warzył eliksiry, które piłam, żeby zrzucić tę kocią sierść. Pani Pomfrey tylko mi je podawała, bo...

– Hermiono... – przerwał jej Harry, patrząc na nią wielkimi oczami. – Co powiedziałaś...???

Hermiona nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

– Przecież pani Pomfrey nie umie warzyć eliksirów, co się dziwisz?

– Nie o tym mówię... Severus? Nazywasz Snape’a „Severus”?!

Hermiona zamarła na chwilę. Oboje spoglądali na nią zaskoczeni.

– Tak – odparła, nagle poważniejąc. – Nazywam go „ Severus”. A co? To takie dziwne?

– "Dziwne"??? Jak po tym wszystkim... możesz nazywać go "Severus"?!

– Dokładnie tak samo, jak on może mówić do mnie "Hermiono" – dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zmarszczyła brwi. – I "po czym wszystkim", przepraszam?!

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i prychnął nerwowo.

– Taką masz krótką pamięć? Po tym, jak nas traktował przez te wszystkie lata...!

– Harry, twoja pamięć jest najwyraźniej jeszcze krótsza niż moja – wybuchnęła Hermiona. – Przez dwadzieścia lat narażał własne życie, żeby chronić twoje, moje i wszystkich tutaj dookoła! Przeszedł przez piekło, które zgotowali mu ludzie, których mimo wszystko nie zawahał się bronić aż do końca! A że nas źle traktował, jak byliśmy w szkole? Dziwisz mu się? Kochasz Ginny, prawda? Co byś zrobił, gdyby wolała Malfoya zamiast ciebie? Gdyby to za niego wyszła i jemu urodziła dziecko? Kochałbyś je? Nie sądzę! Nie wiem nawet, czy potrafiłbyś się zdobyć na to, żeby je chronić, tak jak to robił dla ciebie Severus! – każde zdanie mówiła coraz cichszym szeptem, co wcale nie oznaczało, że brakowało w tym emocji. – W każdym razie ja bym nie potrafiła. – dodała ciszej, zwieszając głowę.

Wszyscy troje siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Harry zacisnął mocno zęby i złapał się za głowę, zaś Hermiona poczuła, jak pieką ją oczy. Przez chwilę mrugała szybko, chcąc ukryć przed innymi, jak bardzo ją ta rozmowa poruszyła.

W końcu odezwała się Ginny, kładąc im obojgu ręce na ramionach.

– Oboje macie rację. Nie jest łatwo przestać nienawidzić kogoś po tylu latach, do tego potrzeba czasu i nowych wspomnień, nowych faktów, które to uczucie mogą zmienić. Miona, ty miałaś tę szansę. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, przez co musieliście przejść, żeby teraz być przyjaciółmi. Harry widział tylko jego wspomnienia i był na procesie. I fakt, że wtedy potrafił go publicznie bronić to już i tak dużo. Teraz widzimy, co się dzieje. Harry, nie zaprzeczysz, bo przecież sam mówiłeś, że to dobrze, że on jest znów po dobrej stronie... Potrzeba ci tylko więcej czasu, żeby to zrozumieć.

Chłopak skinął głową i westchnął ciężko. Ginny sięgnęła na stół po serwetkę i podała ją przyjaciółce.

– Po co... – spytała Hermiona.

– Jeśli chcesz mi wmówić, że te plamy na spódnicy są z powodu deszczu, to ci odpowiem, że jest bardzo zlokalizowany.

Hermiona otarła sobie oczy i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam, Harry. Ginny ma rację. Powinnam pomyśleć, a nie na ciebie warczeć. To nie twoja wina.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Zgadzam się z tobą, Ginny ma rację – pocałował swoją dziewczynę w policzek. – Będę musiał przestać myśleć o Snapie tylko w kategoriach naszego profesora. Po prostu...

– Jeśli to ci może pomóc... – Hermiona już trochę myślała, czy może powiedzieć im o nowym przedmiocie w Hogwarcie i doszła do wniosku, że tak. Przecież wszyscy uczniowie od czwartej klasy wzwyż dostali już listę nowych podręczników i zobaczyli, że mają sobie kupić "Powstanie i Upadek Czarnej Magii". – Severus chce wprowadzić nowy przedmiot od przyszłego roku. Nazwał go "Historią Nowoczesną". Wszyscy od czwartej klasy aż do OWUTEMÓW będą się tego uczyć.

– Co to jest dokładnie?

– Historia i geneza pierwszej i drugiej wojny czarodziejów. Chodzi o to, żeby pokazać, do czego prowadzą głupie uprzedzenia do mugoli, brednie o wyższości czystej krwi i twierdzenie, że niektórzy są lepsi od innych tylko dzięki przynależności do pewnych grup społecznych. Severus uważa, że im więcej będzie się o tym mówiło, im więcej ludzkich tragedii będzie można przez to zobaczyć, tym większe szanse na to, że dzisiejsza młodzież nie podejmie niektórych złych decyzji.

Harry i Ginny spojrzeli po sobie, a Hermiona dodała:

– Nie mówił mi, ale sądzę, że teraz bardzo żałuje, że swego czasu przystał do Śmierciożerców. Z tego, co wiem, jego dzieciństwo to był horror i może dlatego uległ pewnym wpływom... I teraz chce zrobić wszystko, żeby uchronić innych przed popełnieniem tego samego błędu.

– To... bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedział w końcu Harry. – Ma już nauczyciela?

Hermiona rozluźniła się i sięgnęła po szklankę soku dyniowego.

– Nauczyciela już znalazł. Ponoć jest rewelacyjny...

– Lockhart? – spytała jadowicie Ginny.

Harry i Hermiona parsknęli śmiechem i dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie wiem, czy jest przystojny, bo go nie widziałam i możecie się domyślać, że nie jest to kryterium, które Severus bierze pod uwagę. Ale podobno cudownie opowiada. W każdym razie udało mu się zafascynować Severusa rozmową o parzeniu herbaty.

Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Hermiona do tej pory powstrzymywała się o mówieniu o Severusie Snapie i teraz, kiedy już Ginny i Harry dowiedzieli się więcej o ich przyjaźni, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Jakby odczuła wielką ulgę.

– Ale nie ma podręcznika. Na początku uczniowie mogą korzystać z "Powstania i Upadku Czarnej Magii", ale potem...

– Nie mów, że wezmą którąś z tych książek, które widziałem w Esach i Floresach. To kupa bzdur! – zaniepokoił się Harry.

Hermiona dopiła sok do końca i odstawiła szklankę, przy okazji rzucając okiem, czy nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, ale wszyscy byli zajęci rozmową między sobą.

– Nie, żadnej z nich nie chce. I... właśnie piszę mu coś swojego. Coś w rodzaju notatek z lekcji – wyjaśniła skromnie.

– Na twoich notatkach wielu udało się skończyć Hogwart – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – Nawet w mojej klasie z nich korzystaliśmy. Jednym słowem będą mieli wspaniały podręcznik!

Atmosfera między nimi rozluźniła się wyraźnie i zaczęli żartować i śmiać się. Harry spytał, kiedy Hermiona zostanie panią profesor, a Ginny – kiedy opublikuje wszystkie swoje notatki.

W sumie Hermiona mogła powiedzieć, że spędziła całkiem miły wieczór. Zobaczyła na nowo wiele bliskich jej osób, przestała choć na chwilę myśleć o Smithie i martwić się o Severusa, nawet na jakiś czas udało się jej o nim zapomnieć. Nie na długo. Kiedy zobaczyła George’a całującego Angelinę, coś w niej cicho jęknęło.

Czasami kątem oka spoglądała w kierunku krańca stołu, gdzie siedział Ron. Rozmawiał z Percym i jego żoną i nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Nagle błysnęła jej w głowie myśl, że przecież Ron jest w Szkole Aurorów i może mieć jakiś kontakt ze Smithem.

Kolacja już się kończyła. Angelina musiała się położyć już jakiś czas temu, Fleur poszła nakarmić roczną córeczkę, Percy z żoną już zaczęli się zbierać. Korzystając z lekkiego zamieszania, Hermiona pochyliła się ku Ginny i machnęła do Harry’ego, żeby się przysunął.

– Słuchajcie, wiem, że już wam o tym mówiłam, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz. Nikomu ani słowa o tym, że pracujemy nad czymś z Severusem. Nawet nie wspominajcie o tym, że się widujemy. Jeśli rozmawiacie między sobą, pilnujcie się, jak możecie. Żadnego ognia na kominku, nikogo w pobliżu. Nie mówcie ani rodzicom, ani Ronowi.

– Ronowi też nie? – skrzywił się trochę Harry. – Wiem, że nie jest wam łatwo się dogadać, ale kiedyś był tym trzecim...

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Harry, tu nie chodzi o to, czy się dogadujemy, czy nie. Powie coś do kogoś albo ktoś coś usłyszy i my oboje jesteśmy martwi. Już i tak niewiele brakuje.

Harry natychmiast zmienił wyraz twarzy i poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Przyrzekam ci, oboje nie powiemy ani słowa. Nikomu.

Zaczęła się żegnać ze wszystkimi dookoła. Ron gdzieś zniknął, więc wzruszyła ramionami i opuściła Norę bez pożegnania. Prawdę powiedziawszy, poczuła nawet z tego powodu ulgę.


	31. Rozdział  4 - część 9

Poniedziałek, 27.07

W ciągu całego zeszłego tygodnia na Rathlin Island trwały intensywne przygotowania do rozpoczęcia manewrów.

We wtorek przypłynął HMS Harry, okręt transportowy z dziesiątkami tysięcy mundurów, ubrań ochronnych i bielizny na zmianę, ze specjalnymi śpiworami, w których można było spać w każdym terenie, ze sprawdzonymi spadochronami, namiotami maskującymi i tysiącami, tysiącami innego wyposażenia technicznego. Setki żołnierzy przystąpiły do wyładunku większych i mniejszych kontenerów i skrzyń. Setka innych zajęła się relokacją do poszczególnych baz.

W środę wieczorem dopłynął zbiornikowiec HMS Hood z zapasem paliwa dla RAFu, RN i wszystkich jednostek sił lądowych.

Pod koniec tygodnia, w sobotę, przypłynęły okręty desantowe–doki typu Albion i Albion 2, niszczyciele rakietowe klasy Foxtrot, okręty patrolowe i fregaty, przypłynęły też dwa okręty podwodne o napędzie atomowym HMS Wolf i HMS Delfin oraz trzy lotniskowce typu Invisible: Kiova, Leopard i Leaner. Wraz z nimi pojawiły się myśliwce szturmowe i wielozadaniowe Panavia, Tornado i Typhoon, transportery taktyczne Lockheed, latająca cysterna AIRBUS VOYAGER oraz dziesiątki śmigłowców transportowych. Później miał dołączyć do nich MQ-9 Reaper, bezzałogowy aparat latający do przeprowadzania misji rozpoznawczych. Na niewielkiej wyspie zaroiło się od czołgów Challenger 2, wozów piechoty Warrior i MCV-80, „łazików” Foxhound i Panther i transporterów klasy MRAP Cougar.

W poniedziałek rano zjawił się sam David Cameron. Odczytane zostały cele i każda z jednostek otrzymała rozkazy wyjściowe. David Cameron wystrzelił w powietrze z Glocka i w ten sposób manewry zostały otwarte.

.

Rockman cały dzień przychodził do Hermiony i chciał raporty, zestawienia, szkice umów i podpisane już kontrakty z dostawcami różnych eliksirów. O osiemnastej kazał sobie przynieść zestawienie rachunków za składniki, które zostały zakupione dla Watkinsa. Z minuty na minutę Hermiona miała coraz większą ochotę warknąć, że podobno ma swoją sekretarkę i zaraz potem go udusić. Pół godziny później siedział jeszcze przy swoim biurku, zakopany po czubek głowy w stertach pergaminów, więc postanowiła nie ryzykować. Spakowała cicho swoje rzeczy do torby, podeszła cicho do drzwi wyjściowych i zawołała głośno.

– Do widzenia!

Nie usłyszała, czy odpowiedział, czy nie, więc jak najszybciej wyszła i spiesznym krokiem udała się do wind. Odetchnęła dopiero w Atrium, podchodząc do kominka.

W domu najpierw poprawiła fryzurę i lekki makijaż i dopiero potem zaczęła szukać stroju odpowiedniego na dzisiejsze wyjście do świata mugoli.

Severus pojawił się trochę przed siódmą, kiedy w końcu znalazła cienką bluzkę i wąskie jeansy.

– Już idę! – krzyknęła z sypialni i szybko wciągnęła na siebie spodnie.

Wciągnęła przez głowę bluzkę, wyjęła na wierzch włosy i wyszła do saloniku.

Severus siedział na kanapie i przeglądał plik ulotek, które Hermiona znalazła na podłodze w przedpokoiku i położyła na stoliku. Miał na sobie zwykłe czarne jeansy i białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, zapiętą nieco poniżej szyi.

– Przepraszam, trochę późno wróciłam z pracy... – podeszła do niego i podała mu rękę.

– To nie ty jesteś spóźniona, tylko ja jestem za wcześnie – zaprzeczył, ściskając ją delikatnie.

– Mimo wszystko. Rockman kazał mi przygotować pełno dokumentów, więc dałam mu wszystko, co chciał, dołożyłam trochę, czego nie chciał, żeby go zająć i uciekłam.

Severus kiwnął głową.

– Powiedz mi teraz, co to jest za pomysł.

– Chodź, opowiem ci w drodze. Pospieszmy się, nie mamy za wiele czasu.

Ukryła francuską różdżkę w szwie bluzki i wyszli na klatkę schodową. Na piętrze wyżej ktoś właśnie otwierał albo zamykał drzwi, więc Hermiona przyłożyła palce do ust. Zeszli na dół i wyszli na ulicę, mijając się w drzwiach z sąsiadką z tego samego piętra.

– Dzień dobry, pani Hopkins – powiedziała grzecznie Hermiona.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger – odpowiedziała tamta na to, obrzucając taksującym spojrzeniem Severusa.

Skinął głową, głównie dlatego, żeby nie narobić Hermionie problemów i przytrzymał przed dziewczyną zamykające się drzwi.

– W zasadzie to ten pomysł wziął się od ciebie – zaczęła wyjaśniać Hermiona, podchodząc do furtki i otwierając ją przed Severusem.

Pokazał jej, że ma iść przed nim.

– Niedawno napisałeś do Proroka czy Żonglera coś o eliksirze wielosokowym. No więc wczoraj przyszło mi do głowy, że skoro Smith chce się w ciebie przemienić, niech się przemienia... Tylko tyle, że trzeba mu podłożyć jakieś inne włosy – uśmiechnęła się, idąc dość szybko chodnikiem.

– Czyli mam się z nim spotkać i pozwolić mu wziąć jakiś włos. Bardzo dobrze, ale skąd będę miał pewność, że weźmie ten czyjś inny, a nie mój?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego triumfalnie.

– Za tamtym rogiem jest zakład fryzjerski. Brałam od nich włosy dla ciebie. Po pierwsze weźmiemy stamtąd jakiś włos, a po drugie kupimy ci perukę, pod którą schowasz swoje własne.

_Perukę... Może być. Tylko jak to zorganizować, żeby Smith nie domyślił się, że go podejrzewamy i celowo podłożyliśmy włosy kogoś innego..._

Widział nadal dziury w jej planie, ale pozwolił się doprowadzić do zakładu fryzjerskiego.

Kiedy weszli do środka, przy kasie nie było nikogo. Stanęli, czekając i Severus przyglądał się, jak młoda dziewczyna strzyże starszego pana z dużą łysiną na czubku głowy. Włosy spadały dookoła fotela i tworzyły szary dywanik. Zauważył też, że dziewczyna otrzepuje regularnie coś na podobieństwo fartuszka, bo krótkie włoski przyczepiały się do jej ubrania.

_Merlinie, to jest naprawdę doskonały pomysł! Smith pomyśli, że to włos kogoś, kto się ze mną przed nim widział...!_

Hermiona rozglądała się za kimś wolnym, kto mógłby ich obsłużyć.

Nie czekali długo. Z fotela po damskiej stronie wstała jakaś klientka. Fryzjerka poprawiła jej jeszcze dość długie czarne włosy, spryskała ostatni raz lakierem i powiedziała coś, z czego tamta się zaśmiała. Podeszły wolno do kasy i klientka zaczęła szukać portmonetki w torebce. Rzuciła okiem na Severusa i stanęła trochę prościej, ściągnęła pośladki i odrzuciła włosy do tyłu.

Hermionie od takiego zachowania robiło się niedobrze. Spojrzała wyraźnie rozeźlona na kobietę, równocześnie zauważając, że tamta jest o wiele lepiej zbudowana niż ona. Była korpulentna, ale równocześnie ładnie zaokrąglona, więc zapewne dla mężczyzn wyglądała nad wyraz interesująco. Bardzo obfity biust przelewał się jej przez głęboki dekolt, miała lekkie wcięcie w talii, które przechodziło w ponętne biodra.

_Blondynki, brunetki... jeden pies. Tylko czemu one wszystkie TAK wyglądają?! I do tego TAK się na niego gapią!!!_

Brunetka odwróciła się, popatrzyła jeszcze raz na Severusa i kołysząc biodrami, przeszła między nimi, niemal ocierając się o niego. Hermiona rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie, zaś Severus odsunął się gwałtownie na bok, patrząc na nią zaskoczony i z lekkim grymasem.

– Czym mogę służyć? – spytała fryzjerka, zamykając kasę.

– Szukamy peruki, która wygląda identycznie jak włosy mojego przyjaciela – Hermiona wskazała Severusa. – Wie pani, na wieczór kawalerski jego brata.

W dzisiejszych czasach to tłumaczyło absolutnie wszystkie zwariowane, kretyńskie pomysły.

– Mają być dokładnie takie same? – pani spojrzała fachowym wzrokiem na włosy Severusa. – Może pan podejść?

Severus podszedł niechętnie i pozwolił dotknąć swoich włosów.

– Czarne, proste, za ramiona, implantacja z przedziałkiem na boki... – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. – Grubość też jest ważna?

Hermiona zrobiła niepewną minę. Smith chyba raczej nie umiał powiedzieć, czy Severus ma grube, czy cienkie włosy...

– Liczy się ogólne podobieństwo.

Pani skinęła głową, zastanawiając się chwilę.

– Najlepiej byłoby, żeby ten pański brat tu przyszedł – odezwała się w końcu. – Czarnych peruk mamy sporo, ale chodzi o to, że przydałoby się ją dopasować do jego głowy.

To akurat Hermiona przewidziała.

– Nie może, bo to będzie niespodzianka. Tak na oko nie można?

Severus spojrzał na nią dziwnie i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie wiedziała, czy używał często tego powiedzenia, ale jeśli nie, to pewnie pomysł przymierzania peruki na oko mógł wydać mu się dziwny.

Pani popatrzyła jeszcze raz na jego głowę, ale była niższa, więc z pewnością trudno było jej coś powiedzieć.

– Może przejdźmy do jakiegoś wolnego fotela, przyniosę kilka peruk i spróbujemy, czy któraś będzie pasować – zaproponowała. – Proszę za mną.

Ruszyła przed nimi, więc Severus przepuścił przed sobą Hermionę i poszedł za nią. Przechodząc koło fotela, przy którym wciąż leżały długie czarne pasma ponętnej brunetki, Hermionie nagle przyszedł do głowy zupełnie szalony pomysł. Czemu nie podłożyć Smithowi kobiecych włosów???!

Pani zatrzymała się przy wolnym fotelu kawałek dalej i pokazała Severusowi, żeby usiadł. Hermiona myślała gorączkowo, jak mogłaby wziąć kilka z nich...

– Przepraszam... spadł mi pierścionek – powiedziała, spoglądając trochę bezsensownie na bursztynowe oczko na lewej ręce. – Chyba zsunął mi się gdzieś tam...

Pani nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, więc Hermiona ruszyła wolno w kierunku czarnych włosów na ziemi, udając równocześnie, że rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu zguby. Po chwili wydała z siebie radosne westchnienie i ukucnęła na ziemi, zerknęła dyskretnie na boki, czy ktoś na nią nie patrzy, zgarnęła sporą garść i schowała do kieszeni jeansów z tyłu. I ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wróciła do Severusa i fryzjerki.

– Coś ty wymyśliła? – zapytał ten półgłosem, patrząc na jej odbicie w lustrze.

– Nic takiego – odmruknęła. – Zobaczysz.

Uniósł brew na widok jej coraz szerszego uśmiechu.  _Właśnie tego zaczynam się bać._

Po jakiejś minucie pani przyniosła im kilka czarnych peruk i położyła je na blacie.

– Jaką głowę ma pański brat? Dużą, małą?

– Trochę podobną do mojej – odparł Severus, patrząc kątem oka na Hermionę, która już otworzyła usta.

Pani sięgnęła po jedną z peruk, przyjrzała się, jak wygląda od spodu, zebrała długie włosy gumką w nieforemny kok i rozciągnęła w rozpostartych dłoniach.

– Spróbujemy tę... Niech pan zbierze włosy na czubku głowy i je przytrzyma... – kiedy Severus zebrał je i podwinął do góry, przyłożyła perukę fachowo do czoła i naciągnęła w kierunku jego karku.

Peruka okazała się jednak za mała, nie przykrywała dobrze czoła i widać było nasadę jego prawdziwych włosów. Tak samo od spodu, choć to było o wiele mniej ważne.

Przymierzyli jeszcze pięć innych i każda z nich nie była niestety idealna.

– Najlepiej jest zamówić perukę na wymiar, ale trzeba na nią czekać parę tygodni – powiedziała fryzjerka, przyglądając się ostatnio przymierzonej, która okazała się być trochę za duża. – Ale być może na tę jedną okazję któraś z tych będzie państwu odpowiadać...

Hermiona wzięła do ręki dwie ostatnie i zaczęła oglądać specjalną siateczkę w cielistym kolorze w części, która stykała się z czołem. Włosy rozchodzące się na boki były tak cudownie osadzone, że sprawiały wrażenie, jakby po prostu rosły na skórze.

Pierwsza z obu peruk była za długa i kończyła się na szyi, druga zaś była za luźna. Ale najważniejsze było, żeby całkowicie zakryć Severusowi jego prawdziwe włosy i nie pozwolić ani jednemu z nich wysunąć się spod peruki, więc po chwili namysłu dziewczyna odłożyła tę za luźną na bok.

– Ma pani rację, ta będzie dobra.

Okazało się, że perukę można było wypożyczyć na kilka dni, co bardzo Hermionie odpowiadało, bo cena 30 funtów za wypożyczenie była stosunkowo niska w porównaniu do ceny zakupu. Zapłaciła kaucję, podziękowali pani i wyszli na ulicę.

Akurat zaczął padać deszcz i Hermiona z przyjemnością wciągnęła powietrze. Uwielbiała ten specyficzny zapach mokrego, rozgrzanego, zakurzonego asfaltu; przypominał jej dzieciństwo, czasy, kiedy z kolegami i koleżankami chowali się przed deszczem w „domkach” zbudowanych z kocyków rozciągniętych na drabinkach na podwórku przed domem.

Doszli do domu Hermiony nieźle przemoczeni. Kiedy Hermiona zamykała drzwi, Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na nią zaklęcie suszące. W jednej chwili ubranie zrobiło się suchutkie i ciepłe. Następnie osuszył siebie i wszedł za nią do saloniku.

– Spróbuję założyć ją jutro, żeby na środę umieć schować pod spód wszystkie włosy – powiedział, siadając na kanapie i wyjmując z torby czarną perukę.

– O której on chciał do ciebie przyjść? – zapytała Hermiona, sięgając po szklaneczkę whisky dla niego i likier wiśniowy dla siebie.

– O piętnastej.

Postawiła butelki, szklaneczkę i kieliszek na tacy i przyniosła to do stolika.

– Przymierzaj jutro, ale w środę w południe przylecę do Hogwartu i ci pomogę – zdecydowała, nalała hojnie bursztynowego płynu i podała mu szklaneczkę.

– Dam sobie radę, nie musisz się fatygować – zaprzeczył na to. – Dziękuję bardzo...

– Nie chodzi tylko o to, żeby je ukryć. Masz coś, czego można użyć, żeby skleić twoje włosy?

– Skleić? Co masz na myśli?

Hermiona usiadła obok z kieliszkiem z odrobiną likieru i obróciła się lekko w jego stronę.

– Wpierw trzeba będzie je posmarować czymś, co je sklei ze sobą. Nie na trwałe, chodzi o to, żeby mieć pewność, że żaden włos nie spadnie ci na szatę. A potem nałożyć tę perukę. Masz coś, co może je zlepić?

Severus zastanowił się chwilę, ale nie widział absolutnie nic.

– Dobrze, to w takim razie użyjemy czegoś mugolskiego – powiedziała raźno dziewczyna i na widok jego sceptycznej miny dodała:

– Nie bój się, to jest produkt spożywczy. Do jedzenia. Nic ci się od tego nie stanie.

– Chcesz, żebym wysmarował sobie włosy jedzeniem? – uniósł brew.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Dokładnie tak. Kiedy byłam jeszcze w mugolskiej szkole, chodziłam na basen i widziałam starsze dziewczyny, które trenowały w tym czasie pływanie synchroniczne. I dowiedziałam się, że żeby im się fryzura trzymała mimo ciągłego zanurzania się w wodzie, smarują je galaretką. Potem się ładnie spłukuje bardzo ciepłą wodą. Posmarujemy ci tym włosy, poczekamy aż trochę zastygnie i założymy perukę. To nawet dobrze, bo będzie się lepiej trzymać.

Severus popatrzył na nią, a potem z powrotem na perukę.

– Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz. Ja nie rozumiem nic z tego, co mi opowiadasz. Nieważne. Z jakiej okazji pijemy? – zapytał, unosząc szklaneczkę i wąchając aromat whisky.

– Mojego genialnego pomysłu – powiedziała z udawaną dumą Hermiona.

– Wysmarowania mnie galaretką?

– To dopiero początek. Nie znasz jeszcze najciekawszego.

Stuknęli się i upili odrobinę. Severus smakował przez chwilę mocny alkohol, po czym popatrzył pytająco na Hermionę.

– Nasz przyjaciel będzie bardzo zaskoczony, jak się przemieni – parsknęła śmiechem, nie mogąc już się opanować.

– Możesz mnie oświecić?

– Pamiętasz tę brunetkę, która podeszła do kasy, jak tam staliśmy?

Severus przypomniał sobie kobietę i zamarł zaskoczony.  _Smith przemieni się w..._

Nie mógł się opanować i wybuchnął śmiechem. Z trudem wycelował szklaneczką w stół, żeby nie rozlać whisky i złapał się za usta, starając się opanować, ale nie mógł. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Smitha, który, ubrany w długie, czarne szaty, wypija eliksir wielosokowy i kiedy już przemiana się kończy, w lustrze dostrzega nie Severusa Snape’a, ale zupełnie mu nie znaną kobietę... Kiedy przypomniał sobie jej obfite kształty, które absolutnie nie miały prawa zmieścić się w wąskiej szacie, roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Hermiona siedziała obok, również się śmiejąc, ale i patrząc zafascynowanym wzrokiem na mężczyznę obok. Jeszcze tak roześmianego nie widziała go nigdy. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając głowę na rękach i trząsł się cały ze śmiechu. Ona też musiała odstawić kieliszek na stolik.

Dopiero po długiej chwili udało mu się opanować. Westchnął głęboko i popatrzył na Hermionę.

– Jesteś genialna! Niesamowita – zaśmiał się krótko jeszcze raz.

– Co prawda przez chwilę myślałam, żeby urządzić go tak, jak ja kiedyś siebie urządziłam, podsunąć mu jakiś koci włos, żeby mu to już tak zostało... ale to byłoby podejrzane.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że to będzie najbardziej pamiętna godzina w jego życiu.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, naśladując go.

– Bo co, bo tak źle być kobietą?

– Och, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby materiał letniej szaty wytrzymał...

Oboje roześmiali się na nowo.

– Worek galeonów, żeby móc to zobaczyć! – zawołała Hermiona.

– Smith, Smith... – Severus na nowo przypomniał sobie zdecydowanie zbyt obfite kształty. – Niczego sobie kobietka.

 _Trollica..._ pomyślał równocześnie, ale nie chciał wyrażać się w towarzystwie Hermiony.

Dziewczyna nagle zastygła i uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy.  _Niczego sobie kobietka?! Miałaś rację, dla każdego faceta musi być idealna i powabna i... seksowna. Nawet Severusowi się spodobała... Ron zdradził cię z piersiastą blondynką, teraz Severus woli inną..._

Poczuła ukłucie prosto w serce. Ale nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać. Severus właśnie spojrzał na nią, więc zmusiła się do fałszywego uśmiechu i parsknęła udawanym śmiechem.

– Hermiono? – zapytał ją, poważniejąc. – Coś nie tak?

Zaśmiała się, wykrzywiając usta.

– Nie, dlaczego? Wszystko w porządku – odezwała się i miała wrażenie, że słyszy samą siebie. Tylko ten głos był taki trochę dziwny.

Severus zaniepokojony zmarszczył czoło.

– Właśnie, że wyraźnie słyszę, że nie – zaprzeczył.

Hermiona jeszcze chwilę się uśmiechała, ale ponieważ on przestał, więc przestała się krzywić.

– Nic takiego, nie przejmuj się.

Severus gwałtownie usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co takiego mógł powiedzieć, żeby tak zareagowała. I nagle go olśniło.  _No jasne! „Niczego sobie kobietka” Ona pewnie pomyślała, że ja tak naprawdę sądzę!_

– Hermiono, to miał być żart. Ze Smitha – powiedział wolno. – Mówiłem to z ironią...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nagłą nadzieją w oczach.

– Nieważne, nie musisz ... się tłumaczyć.

– Ależ oczywiście, że muszę. Przecież widzę, że cię to dotknęło. Przepraszam.

_Merlinie, co on jeszcze sobie o mnie pomyśli... A może się domyśli..._

Bała się, że wreszcie zrozumie, ale równocześnie chciała tego rozpaczliwie.  _To się KIEDYŚ musi wreszcie stać, musi zrozumieć..._

– Naprawdę... nic się nie stało – powiedziała jakoś bardzo miękko.

W jego głowie trwała gorączkowa gonitwa myśli.  _Jeśli aż tak ją to dotknęło...może dlatego, że poczuła się zawiedziona, że jakaś inna może ci się podobać... Więc może to znaczy, że ... że masz szansę... Spróbuj. Spróbuj, tchórzu! ..._

Czując, jak z przerażenia i jednocześnie z nadziei zamiera w nim serce, otworzył usta.

– Swoją drogą... dziękuję za twój pomysł. Znów ratujesz mi życie – sięgnął ręką do jej twarzy i palcami przesunął delikatnie po policzku.

Hermiona zmusiła się do reakcji. Tyle razy o tym myślała, marzyła... Złapała jego dłoń, zanim ją cofnął i przytrzymała. Z obawą spojrzała mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia tego, czego tak bardzo pragnęła i aż zabrakło jej oddechu i już nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Wpatrywał się w nią z jakimś rozpaczliwym napięciem, nadzieją i niepewnością. Skóra płonęła od jego dotyku, więc ścisnęła lekko jego palce drżącą ręką.

Kiedy zsunął wzrok na jej nos, a potem na jej usta, bezwiednie oblizała je i spojrzała na jego wargi. Były bliżej niż przed chwilą, tak blisko, że czuła jego ciepły oddech na policzku.

_Proszę, proszę..._

W głuchej ciszy słyszał szalone uderzenia swojego serca. Podniósł spojrzenie i nie istniało już nic poza nią tuż obok.

Jeśli tak na niego patrzy... jeśli nie cofnęła ręki... czyżby...?! Przecież to nie mogło być nic innego...

Nie widząc już nic, przymknął oczy i bojąc się tego, jak niczego innego, przyciągnął jej twarz ku swojej.

Ich usta otarły się o siebie w najdelikatniejszym z pocałunków. Powrócił do nich, muskając je znowu i jeszcze raz. Jej dłoń rozluźniła się na jego palcach, ale jej wargi otarły się o jego mocniej. Przechylił się ku niej, przylgnął do nich i zatracił się w ich łagodnej pieszczocie. Były oszałamiająco miękkie i ciepłe i tak słodkie...

Z jej piersi wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, więc odsunął się odrobinę, na tyle, żeby móc na nią spojrzeć.

– Hermiono... – szepnął niepewnie.

Jej oczy błyszczały rozpalone szczęściem. W jednej sekundzie wybuchła w nim radość i uśmiechnął się do niej. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale całkowicie oszołomiony nie wiedział co.

Hermiona odpowiedziała mu promiennym uśmiechem.

– Nie teraz... – odszepnęła.

On również nie marzył o niczym innym, niż o tym, żeby się upewnić. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie i odnalazł jej wargi. Ich usta złączyły się na nowo i stopiły się ze sobą, jakby były do tego stworzone, ich urywane oddechy stały się jednym, świat dookoła znikł i zatracili się w swoich uczuciach.

Wsunęła jedną dłoń w jego włosy, drugą dotknęła jego twarzy i poddała mu się całkowicie, kiedy wodził wargami po jej wargach, coraz śmielej, pewniej, z jakąś oszałamiającą tkliwością. Jej dłonie błądziły po jego policzku, poznawały jego skórę, obrysowywały linię szczęki, muskały jego ucho i kiedy zsunęły się na szyję, przygarnął ją do siebie mocniej i zaczął całować jeszcze namiętniej. Odpowiedziała na to równie gorąco i zatracił się zupełnie w jej smaku, w jej westchnieniach, w jej drżeniu...

Po długiej chwili odsunął głowę, żeby złapać oddech i zanurzył twarz w jej włosy. Hermiona, równie zdyszana jak on, wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Słyszała szybkie bicie jego serca, czuła jego palce pieszczące jej kark i rysujące nieznane figury na jej plecach i cudowne uczucie spełnienia zalało ją całkowicie. Trwali tak jakiś czas, zanim się nie uspokoili.

– Nareszcie – szepnęła, odwracając ku niemu głowę.

– Nareszcie – odszepnął, muskając ustami jej czoło.

Mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie w jego czarnych, błyszczących oczach.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile dałabym za to, żeby ta chwila trwała do skończenia świata – pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek.

Severus ujął jej dłoń i ucałował koniuszki jej palców z taką czułością, że aż przeszły ją dreszcze.

– Będzie jeszcze wiele takich chwil.

Hermiona nabrała mocniej powietrza i uśmiechnęła się, więc odpowiedział równie radosnym uśmiechem, objął ją na nowo i zamknął oczy, żeby smakować to cudowne uczucie triumfu i szczęścia, które go wypełniało. Miał ochotę krzyczeć i równocześnie płakać z radości. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie czuł.

Nie odrzuciła go. Odnaleźli się. Czy na świecie mogło być coś piękniejszego?

Chwilę jeszcze siedzieli tak przytuleni, ale zaczęło być im niewygodnie.

– Opowiedz mi – poprosił – jak chcesz podłożyć mu włosy?

Oparł się o kanapę, objął dziewczynę ramieniem, odnalazł jej dłoń i słuchając jej głosu, błądził po niej palcami. Hermiona zaczęła mówić, z początku trochę chaotycznie, bo rozpraszała ją jego pieszczota, ale z czasem coraz pewniej.

– Miałaś genialny pomysł – powiedział, gdy skończyła.

– Szkoda, że po godzinie mu to przejdzie – uśmiechnęła się, splatając ich palce. – Ale najważniejsze, że w ten sposób będziesz bezpieczny. Choć nie na długo...

Potrząsnął lekko głową.

– O to będziemy się martwić później. Jeden problem na raz.

– Masz rację.

To był cudowny, wspaniały wieczór. Nie wrócili już do tematu Norrisa czy Smitha, odłożyli na bok wszystko, co poważne i smutne. To był wieczór wypełniony cichą rozmową, a czasami ciszą, pełen bliskości, której oboje szukali, trzymania się za ręce i czułych pocałunków. Właśnie tego potrzebowali, żeby upewnić się, że to, co się właśnie stało to nie sen, ale prawda.

Po dziesiątej Severus zdecydował, że czas wracać do Hogwartu.

– Napisz do mnie, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała przyjść – powiedział. – Zdejmę osłony i będziesz mogła świsnąć prosto do mnie.

Hermiona podała mu siatkę z peruką leżącą na stole.

– Najwcześniej o w pół do szóstej, o ile Rockman znów nie zdetronizuje Aylin.

Severus przygotował świstoklik, sięgnął po siatkę i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono.

– Dobranoc, Severusie – zdążyła powiedzieć, zanim zamknął jej usta swoimi.

Jak inne było to „dobranoc” od tego sprzed dwóch dni.


	32. Rozdział 5 część 1

Wtorek, 28.07

Severus zapoznał Minerwę z planem podłożenia włosa dopiero nazajutrz. Poprzedniego wieczora nie był w stanie. Był pijany szczęściem i nie potrafił się uspokoić. Jeszcze u Hermiony pomyślał, żeby pójść do Hogsmeade i dopiero stamtąd wrócić do zamku okrężną, dłuższą drogą, ale dopiero wiele kroków za szkolną bramą zorientował się, że poszedł prosto do Hogwartu. Szedł do siebie, nic nie widząc i stanąwszy przed drzwiami, nie rozumiał, jak mógł tam dojść tak prędko. Wchodząc do gabinetu, na wszelki wypadek przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, ale na pozdrowienia Albusa odpowiedział tylko machnięciem ręki i szybko zniknął za drzwiami do komnat.

Usiadł na łóżku, schował twarz w rękach i umiał tylko uśmiechać się i myśleć o kilku ostatnich godzinach.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu rzeczywistość była lepsza niż sny i marzenia, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę chciał żyć, lecz nie dla siebie, ale dla niej, chciał jej ofiarować wszystko, choć wiedział, że niczego od niego nie oczekuje, pragnął zrobić wszystko, by uczynić ją szczęśliwą, bo zrozumiał, że tylko w ten sposób on sam mógł być szczęśliwy.

Ledwo się pożegnali, a już za nią tęsknił.

Severus Snape wreszcie odkrył uczucie zwane miłością i po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się, że przegrał walkę z samym sobą.

.

Zszedł na śniadanie przepełniony energią i ochotą do działania, choć w nocy nie spał za wiele. Zaczarowane niebo było idealnie błękitne, bez śladu ani jednej chmurki, co doskonale pasowało do jego nastroju. Minerwa siedziała już przy stole, więc podał jej jak zwykle rękę i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie.

– Późno wczoraj wróciłeś – powiedziała, podsuwając mu talerz z kiełbaskami, za którymi się rozglądał. – Wszystko poszło wam dobrze?

_Och, gdybyś tylko wiedziała JAK dobrze..._

– Świetnie. Twoja Gryfonka miała wspaniały pomysł na Smitha. Dzięki niej nasz Auror przeżyje niezapomniane chwile w swoim życiu – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do talerza i na nowo przypominając sobie, jak się całowali.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

– Co takiego wymyśliła?

Severus pokręcił głową i odstawił talerz na bok.

– Pamiętasz, jak na drugim roku przemieniła się w kota?

– Drugi rok? – zmarszczyła brwi Minerwa, przeszukując w pamięci ostatnie lata. – To wtedy, kiedy mieliśmy tu Lockharta?

– Sądziłem, że będziesz raczej pamiętać otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, a nie tego uśmiechniętego idiotę.

– Otwarcie Komnaty było faktycznie epokowym wydarzeniem, ale ten, jak się o nim łaskawie wyraziłeś, idiota, był chyba jeszcze bardziej epokowy. Ale zostaw Lockharta, co takiego wymyśliła Hermiona? – ponagliła go Minerwa.

Severus znów uśmiechnął się radośnie i tym razem Minerwa poczuła się zgoła oszołomiona.  _Co takiego, o Merlinie, ona mogła wymyślić?!_

– Mam przyjąć Smitha w peruce – wyjaśnił.

To tylko skomplikowało sprawę. Minerwa odłożyła łyżkę na stół i popatrzyła dziwnie na Severusa.

– To wszystko? Ten genialny pomysł to założenie peruki?

– Mam schować moje włosy pod perukę, a na szacie położyć inny włos.

– Chyba nie kota?! Przecież to będzie podejrzane, szczególnie po tym, co ostatnio mówiłeś – zaprotestowała Minerwa.

Do sali wleciała sowa i podleciała do stołu. Przez chwilę biła skrzydłami, szukając wolnego miejsca do wylądowania i zmierzwiła włosy Severusowi, który bezwiednie odgarnął je za ucho. Kiedy w końcu zostawiła Proroka i Żonglera i dostała kawałek bekonu, Severus dokończył:

– Nie, to będą ludzkie włosy. Ale chyba najlepiej będzie, jak ci pokażę wspomnienie, żebyś zobaczyła czyje. Bo właśnie to jest genialne.

– Nie ukrywam, że tak chyba faktycznie będzie najlepiej, bo w tej chwili muszę przyznać, że niewiele rozumiem z twoich wyjaśnień. O ile wiem, nigdy nie pozwalałeś studentom dawać tak beznadziejnych odpowiedzi – powiedziała w końcu trochę sarkastycznie.

Ale o dziwo jej kolega nie warknął na nią, ale pokiwał głową. Miała tylko nadzieję, że wspomnienie będzie rzeczywiście genialne.

Po śniadaniu Severus wrócił do swoich komnat przygotować wspomnienie. Normalnie nie było to skomplikowane, ale dziś musiał bardzo uważać, żeby nie pokazać za dużo. Dlatego, kiedy w jego myślach brunetka przeszła koło niego i wyszła na dwór, smagnął różdżką i przerwał cieniutką nitkę i umieścił srebrzystą mgiełkę w myślodsiewni. Następnie wrzucił szczyptę proszku do kominka i przywołał Minerwę.

– Patrz uważnie na osobę, która ma długie czarne włosy – podpowiedział, wskazując jej płaską misę.

Czarownica pochyliła się nad naczyniem i zanurzyła twarz w płynnej substancji. Przyglądał się jej, gdy tak tkwiła parę minut, aż w końcu wyprostowała się, pomagając sobie rękoma.

Miała wyraźnie rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Smith przemieni się w tę kobietę?! – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Merlinie...!

– Wyobraź sobie ich miny – poradził Severus, ruchem różdżki opróżniając myślodsiewnię. – Jestem pewny, że już znaleźli kogoś, kogo chcą zabić, tak jak ostatnim razem i Smithowi brakuje tylko moich włosów. Kiedy zamiast mnie przemieni się w tę kobietę... trochę się zdziwi – uśmiechnął się kolejny raz tego poranka. – I jestem pewien, że letnia szata nie wytrzyma...

Minerwa zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią.

– Faktycznie, Smith będzie miał co wspominać – parsknęła śmiechem i spoważniała. – Ale to rozwiąże problem tylko tymczasowo. Jestem pewna, że za chwilę będą szukać jakiegoś innego rozwiązania. Będziemy musieli zacząć o tym myśleć.

– W tej chwili niewiele wymyślimy. Musimy ich podsłuchać, żeby wiedzieć, co będą chcieli zrobić dalej.

Minerwa trochę niechętnie musiała się z nim zgodzić.

Gdy wróciła zamyślona do swoich komnat, stanęła przy oknie i spoglądając na zieloną trawę, uśmiechnęła się lekko z niedowierzaniem na wspomnienie tego, co przed chwilą widziała. Nie tylko grubawej czarnowłosej kobiety, ale również i miny Hermiony, kiedy tamta popatrzyła na Severusa, a potem przeszła, potrącając go. Jej mała Gryfonka była wyraźnie wściekła.

_Ciekawe, czy Severus coś zauważył._

.

Norris odkładał właśnie na bok długi raport, który przygotował dla Ministra, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Po sposobie stukania poznał, że to jego sekretarka.

_Co ta zdzira chce ode mnie o tej porze, przecież mówiłem jej wyraźnie, że do piątej ma mi nie przeszkadzać..._

– Wejść! – warknął niechętnie.

Pani Flynn weszła niepewnie do jego gabinetu i zatrzymała się tuż za drzwiami.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale przyszli panowie Smith i Lawford w bardzo ważnej sprawie.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i natychmiast przybrał normalny wyraz twarzy.

– Niech wejdą.

Kobieta otworzyła szerzej drzwi i gestem zaprosiła gości do środka, po czym z ulgą zamknęła je z drugiej strony. To była jej ulubiona czynność w pracy – zamykanie drzwi Z DRUGIEJ strony Norrisa.

Norris wstał, żeby przywitać się z przyjacielem i Smithem i uderzyła go ich dziwna bladość.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał krótko, kiedy obaj już usiedli na fotelach.

Smith zerknął kątem oka na Lawforda. Lepiej było, żeby to on wszystko powiedział.

– Dziś rano przyszli do mnie robotnicy z Rathlin i powiedzieli, że na wyspie pojawiło się pełno Mugoli... – Lawford nie miał ochoty być posłańcem złych nowin, ale czuł, że nie ma wyjścia. – Bardzo dużo... Więc poszedłem po Teddy'ego i razem aportowaliśmy się w zamku w niewidkach, żeby przyjrzeć się, co się tam dzieje... – urwał.

– No i co się tam dzieje? – ponaglił go Norris po chwili.

Lawford popatrzył na Smitha i z powrotem na Norrisa.

– Pojawili się mugolscy wojownicy. Wiesz, ci, których mugole nazywają wojskowymi. Są ich tysiące. Na całej wyspie. Rozstawili setki domów, namiotów, ściągnęli ich maszyny wojskowe, co jeżdżą i latają... i najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że zaczęli urządzać się w zamku... Całe szczęście, że aportowaliśmy się w niewidkach, bo było ich tam pełno. Robotnicy uciekli, kiedy tylko wojskowi weszli do środka i kiedy tam wróciliśmy, właśnie rozkładali ich rzeczy w Wielkiej Sali.

Norris zesztywniał i milczał.

– Sprawdziliśmy wyspę, aportując się w różnych miejscach – ciągnął Lawford. – Są wszędzie. Wygląda to tak, jakby bawili się w wojnę czy coś... podzielili się na wiele grup, rozbili obozy i kontaktują się ze sobą. Teddy posiedział dłużej w zamku, żeby ich podsłuchać – skinął na Smitha, który niechętnie przejął pałeczkę.

– Z tego, co mówili, wynika, że to potrwa wiele miesięcy. Mówili coś o operacjach morskich, lądowych i powietrznych i o jakiś symulacjach akcji.

Do Norrisa zaczęła docierać cała sytuacja i poczuł, że za chwilę pęknie.

– Czyli wyrzucili nas stamtąd, tak? – spytał cicho, drżącym głosem. – Nie możemy tam wrócić, tak?

Smith poczuł się pewniej, więc odparł, zakładając nogę na nogę:

– Peter, z tego, co widzieliśmy i słyszeliśmy wynika, że nie. Wiele tysięcy mugoli obsadziło wyspę na wiele miesięcy, ustawicznie się przemieszczają i zajęli zamek, robiąc sobie z niego bazę. Nie ma mowy o tym, żeby jutrzejsze spotkanie z prasą mogło się odbyć. Kiedy zobaczą tam tyle mugo...

– Kurwa mać!!!– wrzasnął Norris, waląc pięścią w biurko i spuścił głowę, żeby ukryć na chwilę grymas wściekłości.

Smith urwał natychmiast. Już raz widział, jak Norris dostał szału, wolał przez to nie przechodzić drugi raz.

– Cholerny, pieprzony świat!!! Jak to możliwe?!!! Jak to się mogło stać?!!! Dlaczego nikt nie pomyślał o zabezpieczeniach antymugolskich?!!!

Smith i Lawford popatrzyli po sobie spłoszonym wzrokiem. Istotnie, powinni zacząć od tego, żeby otoczyć cały teren zaklęciami antymugolskimi, tak samo jak Hogwart... Za to odpowiedzialny był Smith i teraz mężczyzna zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Powinniście uczynić zamek nienanoszalnym, ukryć go zupełnie!!! Nie tylko straciliśmy szkołę, ale i będziemy musieli tłumaczyć się wszystkim, że wydaliśmy na darmo tysiące galeonów!!! – ryknął Norris, wstając gwałtownie. – Banda kretynów!!! Którzy nie potrafią o niczym pomyśleć!!! Czy do was dociera, że właśnie szlag trafił najważniejszy punkt w naszych planach?! Wszystko, co przygotowywaliśmy od miesięcy, stracone!!!

Podszedł do ściany i rąbnął w nią pięścią.

– Może znajdziemy jakiś sposób... żeby ich stamtąd wykurzyć... – bąknął cicho Smith.

– Ty idioto, jeśli cokolwiek zrobimy, pojawi się kolejne parę tysięcy, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje!!! – wydarł się Norris, odwracając się do niego. – Schrzaniłeś całą sprawę od początku i teraz zamiast się do tego przyznać, wynajdujesz mi jakieś kretyńskie rozwiązania?! – kiedy dał krok w jego stronę, Smith oparł się głębiej w fotelu i zacisnął odruchowo różdżkę w ręku. – Idiota! Pracuję z idiotą! Najprostszej sprawy nie potrafisz załatwić!

Lawford w duchu cieszył się, że to nie on odpowiadał za zabezpieczenia na Rathlin, postanowił jednak pomóc trochę Smithowi.

– Peter, nikt nie myślał, że na niezamieszkałej przez dziesiątki lat wyspie mogą nagle pojawić się mugole. Nie przypuszczaliśmy, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. Nie mamy żadnego kontaktu w tamtym środowisku i ...

Norris zerknął niechętnie na przyjaciela.

– Davy, właśnie widać, że nikt nie myślał. A on powinien myśleć! – machnął ręką, wskazując na Smitha. – Szef Aurorów, który odpowiada za bezpieczeństwo, nie umie nawet pomyśleć, żeby zabezpieczyć najważniejszy punkt naszego programu...!

Usiadł ciężko za biurkiem.

– Zastanówmy się. Jest jakaś szansa, żeby się ich pozbyć w środę, choćby na godzinę, żeby można było pokazać szkołę przedstawicielom prasy?

– Jak dla mnie nie ma żadnej szansy – odparł Lawford.

– Cudownie. Przegraliśmy z kretesem, Snape znów jest górą. Czy w takim razie można ich się pozbyć później?

Lawford popatrzył na Smitha, który siedział nadal blady jak płótno.

– Nie widzę, jak...

Norris wziął różdżkę i zaczął się nią bawić, rozmyślając.

– Zmieniacz czasu? Cofnąć się o kilka dni?

Smith pokręcił głową.

– Z tego, co mówili robotnicy, pierwsze grupy mugoli zaczęły się pojawiać już tydzień temu, ale nie wchodzili do zamku. I było ich o wiele mniej. I już wcześniej latali nad zamkiem, jakby sprawdzali teren...

– To czemu, do jasnej cholery, wcześniej się o tym nie dowiedziałem?! – warknął na nowo Norris.

Lawford wykrzywił się.

– Dokładnie o to samo zapytaliśmy robotników. Powiedzieli, że nie wydawało im się to specjalnie ważne...

– Pieprzona banda idiotów! Smith, póki nie wymyślimy, co dalej, trzymaj ich w areszcie. Nie chcę, żeby chodzili i gadali o tym, co widzieli! Czy chociaż TO jest jasne?!

Smith skinął głową i spuścił wzrok na nogi. Norris zastanawiał się chwilę.

– Czyli nie mamy wyboru i musimy wysłać szlamy do Hogwartu. Po prostu cudownie.

Lawford pochylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na kolanach.

– Może spróbujmy przełożyć o tydzień spotkanie z prasą, może jednak znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby choć na chwilę usunąć stamtąd mugoli. Chodzi mi o to, że w tej chwili nie wiemy, jak to zrobić, ale może jak rozeznamy się bardziej w sytuacji... może znajdzie się jakieś rozwiązanie.

Smith natychmiast go poparł.

– Zamknę wszystkich w areszcie tymczasowym, najlepiej w Ministerstwie, żeby ich mieć na oku...

– Żeby ich wszyscy zobaczyli i pytali, co się dzieje? – syknął Norris. – Zamknij ich w areszcie w Azkabanie, w ten sposób nikt nie będzie o niczym wiedział! Dementorom nic nie musisz mówić. Mów dalej, Davidzie.

Ale Lawford nie miał już więcej pomysłów.

– O której masz jutro spotkanie ze Snape'm? – spytał Smitha.

– O piętnastej.

– Może rzucić na niego Imperiusa – zaproponował Lawford, patrząc na Norrisa.

Ten zaprzeczył natychmiast.

– Wolę go zaszantażować. Wtedy załatwimy go raz na zawsze i nie będzie trzeba pilnować, czy Imperius nie słabnie i go nadzorować, jak to robimy z Shackleboltem. Sam będzie się pilnował i wiedział, po której stronie ma być. I nie spieprz tego tym razem – dorzucił, patrząc złym wzrokiem na Smitha. – Przygotowałeś już wszystko?

– Co masz na myśli...? – odparł ten niepewnie.

– Co mam na myśli???!!! Jak tylko będziesz miał włos Snape'a, masz natychmiast przemienić się w niego i kogoś zabić, tak żeby jakiś mugol to zobaczył! Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę mówić ci, jak to zrobić! – Norris wyraźnie postanowił wyżyć się dziś na Aurorze.

– Ach, to! Tak, już mam plan! – zawołał Smith z ulgą. – Niedaleko mnie jest mugolski żłobek czy przedszkole. Wybiorę się tam i wpierw rzucę Cruciatusa na dzieciaki, a potem Imperiusem zmuszę opiekunki, żeby je zabiły. A potem je zabiję Avadą, zostawię niby przez przypadek tylko jedną. Masowy mord i trzy niewybaczalne, to go załatwi na całego.

Norrisowi to się najwyraźniej spodobało, więc Lawford nie odważył się odezwać, choć on sam zesztywniał ze zgrozy.  _Cruciatus na małe dzieci?! Ten Smith jest doszczętnie ZŁY._ Nie odważył się dokończyć myśli, że z Norrisem najwyraźniej też coś jest nie tak.

– Bardzo dobrze. Daj mi znać, jak tylko wrócisz od Snape'a, aportuję się do ciebie i pójdziemy tam razem – powiedział Norris rozkazującym tonem i Lawford zagryzł zęby. – Davy, aportujmy się na Rathlin, chcę to sam zobaczyć. Spotkajmy się jutro wieczorem u mnie. Wszyscy.

– O ósmej, jak zwykle? – spytał Smith, wstając.

– Do ósmej chyba skończysz? – odparł pytaniem Norris. – Do jutra, Smith. Będę czekał na wiadomość. Chodź, Davy, aportujmy się na Rathlin.

Smith wyszedł z ulgą z gabinetu i najszybciej jak mógł poszedł do swojego biura, przechodząc pod portretem Adalberta, który uważnie przyjrzał się jego minie zbitego psa.

.

Norris nie mógł zasnąć. Długo wiercił się w łóżku, w końcu wstał i zszedł do salonu, gdzie nalał sobie szklaneczkę Ognistej i sącząc alkohol, zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, co się stało.

Na własne oczy zobaczył mugoli i zrozumiał, że nie uda im się ich pozbyć bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Nie było więc możliwości spotkania się z prasą i sprowadzenia tam Komisji, której domagał się Snape. I Lovegood. Teraz trzeba było tylko wymyśleć jakiś sensowny powód, dla którego jednak szkoły nie można otworzyć. Nie w tym roku. W przyszłym na pewno się uda! Osobiście ukryje zamek i rzuci wszystkie niezbędne zaklęcia, które powinien rzucić ten Auror od siedmiu boleści...

Norris kolejny raz uniósł do ust szklaneczkę do ust. Snape. Jutro udupią go na całego. Pozbędzie się wreszcie tego porąbanego bohatera wojennego. Powinni już dawno mieć go w garści, ale poprzednim razem mu się udało, bo stłukła się fiolka ze wspomnieniami. Nawet nie wie, ile miał wtedy szczęścia.

Tym razem pewnie będzie się cieszył, że nie będzie konkurencyjnej szkoły... ale długo się nie pocieszy...

Kolejny raz ma szczęście, sukinsyn jeden...

Norris zamarł ze szklaneczką przy ustach. Kolejny raz...

To zabrzmiało dziwnie. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności... Bo przecież nie może to być nic innego...

Pokręcił głową, dopił resztę whisky i wrócił do łóżka. Jednak „zbieg okoliczności" nie dawał mu spokoju. Gryzł się z tym przez długie minuty i w końcu zdecydował, że jutro każe Nigelowi sprawdzić eliksir. Tak na wszelki wypadek, dla spokoju.

.

Środa, 29.07

Kilku wojskowych siedziało po obu stronach długiego, lśniącego nowością drewnianego stołu i spoglądało na telefon konferencyjny, stojący wśród plątaniny kabli od laptopów i normalnych komputerów, dodatkowych dużych ekranów oraz projektorów.

– Zajmijcie obszar G-20 i przestańcie wchodzić w strefę wymiany ognia między jednostkami lądowymi! – mówił właśnie pułkownik Pettersen.

– Będziemy musieli zmienić lokalizację północnej bazy powietrznej – ostrzegł major Brigs.

– Więc zmieniajcie, od jutra otwieramy Operację Opera i przez przynajmniej tydzień musimy mieć czyste pole.

– Zaraz, gdzie chcecie przesunąć bazę? W środę przychodzą hełmy kevlarowe, nie będziemy przecież przenosić ich okopami! – wtrącił się podpułkownik Adams.

Podporucznik Robert Fox uniósł oczy do góry, wyłączył na chwilę mikrofon i mruknął do pozostałych.

– Jak zwykle, Adams budzi się z ręką w nocniku – po czym na powrót włączył mikrofon.

– Panie pułkowniku, w obszarze GX-4 jest strefa wolna od ognia – rzucił kapitan King.

– Słyszał pan, majorze?

– Wykluczone! – zawołał równocześnie kapitan Mills i głośnik telefonu aż zapiszczał. – Tam mamy naszą stację nasłuchową! Wasze samoloty stworzą interferencje na paśmie 150 MHz!

– Nie możecie przesunąć Operacji Opery o kilka dni?

– Nie, bo w harmonogramie mamy potem Operację KOFOR z członkami NATO.

– Przecież w OPERZE macie jeździć na noktowizji, w ciągu dnia nie powinno wam to przeszkadzać?

– Ale w dzień mamy scenariusz podgrywki i działań obronno-opóźniających.

Kiedy wreszcie konferencja dobiegła końca, starszy chorąży sztabowy Daniel Zabrinky odłączył się i oparł wygodnie na krześle.

– Ale bajzel. Pogonili nas za bardzo i teraz się wszystko pieprzy.

– Zawsze się pieprzyło, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem manewrów, które zaczęłyby się bez problemów – odparł uspokajająco porucznik John Tempelton.

Ze stojącej w kącie radiostacji dobiegł jakiś skrzek i po chwili zamilkł. Tempelton wstał i włączył radar i na nowo rozległo się miarowe, cichutkie popiskiwanie z głośnika obok.

– Na początku to normalne, zobaczymy, co będzie za tydzień. W tej chwili mam wrażenie, że idziemy pełnym gazem prosto na ścianę.

Podporucznik Alexander Brown zapalił papierosa i wydmuchnął dym w stronę sufitu.

– Danny, podrzuć tu te kolorowe ciućki...

Zabrinsky popchnął na środek duży talerz od zupy pełen kolorowych fasolek. Z początku, kiedy znaleźli dwie duże torebki słodyczy, rzucili się na nie, ale bardzo szybko zaczęli uważać, co biorą. Mieli wrażenie, że każdy z cukierków ma inny smak – niektóre były wyśmienite, niektóre takie sobie, niektóre zaś po prostu obrzydliwe.

Fox wybrał sobie jeden o pomarańczowym kolorze i włożył do ust.

– Smakuje jak przecier marchewkowy mojego małego – powiedział po zastanowieniu. – Może być.

Brown sięgnął po innego i przy okazji wziął do ręki torebkę, którą pierwszego dnia wyłowili z kosza na śmieci po tym, jak Templeton, po zjedzeniu jednego zaczął nagle pluć na ziemię.

– Hmmm... mój smakuje jak mydło...

– Skąd wiesz? Jadłeś kiedyś? – zaśmiał się Zabrinsky.

– Tak, jak byłem mały, mój ojciec przywiózł jakieś mydełko z hotelu. Wiecie, takie małe i ładnie wyglądało i pachniało. Więc spróbowałem je zjeść...

– I jak? – Zabrinsky przechylił się i zaczął grzebać w talerzu. – Wiecie co, dobrze byłoby to zamówić na przyszły tydzień. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli się czym zająć, jak Petterson, Brigs i Adams będą się obrzucać błotem na kolejnym conf-callu. Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta... nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem.

– Czekaj, sprawdzę w internecie, może mają jakieś inne odmiany... wczoraj trafiłem chyba na skwaśniałe mleko.

Pozostali podjechali do niego na krzesłach. Google nic nie znalazł. Owszem, wyrzucił pełno propozycji fasolek, kilka stron zespołu dziecięcego "Fasolki" i strony ogrodnicze.

– Sprawdź tego Bertiego Botta...

Zobaczyli dziesiątki linków do stron na facebooku różnych Bottów i Bertich, poniżej jakieś strony drukarni Bott i Syn, ale nie było nic odnoszącego się do cukierków.

– Jakiej to jest produkcji? – Fox sięgnął po torebkę i zaczął ją oglądać z każdej strony.

Po chwili popatrzył lekko zdumiony na resztę.

– Co jest?

– Wygląda jakoś dziwnie... Nie ma kraju producenta ani EU, nie ma listy składników... ani wartości energetycznej...

– A jest data przydatności do spożycia? – Brown zatrzymał rękę z cukierkiem w połowie drogi do ust.

– Też nie ma...

Sięgnął po cukierki i przyjrzał się jednemu uważnie.

– To wygląda tak, jakby ktoś zmielił różne składniki, dowalił jakiegoś konserwantu i uformował takie coś...

Radiostacja zaskrzeczała na nowo i usłyszeli, jak ktoś zaklął paskudnie. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Browna się roześmiali, ale ten popatrzył na nich dziwnym wzrokiem.

– Wczoraj zjadłem jeden, który miał... nie wiem, taki gówniany smak... myślicie, że... – powiedział wolno i splunął na ziemię.

Pozostali parsknęli śmiechem.

– To nawet nie wygląda na Made in China... Zresztą byłoby napisane.

Brown na wszelki wypadek odsunął od siebie talerz od zupy, zaciągnął się mocniej papierosem i strzepnął go do popielniczki.

– To tak, jakby ktoś chałupniczo robił cukierki i je sprzedawał... Nie wiadomo skąd on bierze składniki i czy to cholerstwo nie jest przeterminowane.

Reszta też nagle straciła ochotę do dalszej degustacji. Wyglądało na to, że Snickersy i Marsy wrócą do łask.

– Ci, co to tu zostawili, mieli kiepski gust. Ale bardzo mi się podobają te zielone rękawiczki, które znalazłem. Moja stara mówiła, że to jest skóra krokodyla, ale wątpię, bo nie widziałem jeszcze krokodyli o jasnozielonej skórze.

– Teraz różne podróby robią, czasem to straszny chłam – mruknął Tempelton. – Wiecie, gdzie oni się podziali? Ci, co tu byli? Bo musiało to być całkiem niedawno, sądząc po stanie sypialni.

– Pewnie jacyś nielegalni emigranci zrobili sobie tu jakiś hotel albo co. Każda legalna firma już by nas wywaliła stąd na zbity pysk.

– Bez elektryki? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Fox, zerkając przez okno na grube kable, które zostały niedawno pociągnięte aż do zamku, żeby doprowadzić tu prąd.

– A po cholerę im to? Zobacz, jak pięknie się tu zainstalowali, sukinsyny jedne. Mogą gotować, paląc w piecu, wystarczy, jak ukradną gdzieś jakiś generator, to sobie mogą tu świecić światło... nie ciągną gazu, prądu, nikt by tu ich nie odkrył.

– Mi by się nie chciało palić w piecu – mruknął Brown.

– Nie masz innych zmartwień? Pod wieczór mamy przed sobą trzydzieści mil biegu z pełnym obciążeniem bojowym i boję się, że ci sadyści każą nam jeszcze śpiewać w trakcie... – odparł Tempelton i zmienili temat i zaczęli wyżywać się na dwóch nowych oficerach, którzy zdecydowanie postanowili ich zabić już w pierwszym tygodniu.

.

Severus już w pół do dwunastej był gotowy do wyjścia do Londynu, żeby podsłuchać Norrisa i Lawforda. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że będą chcieli sobie pogadać. Wczoraj nie rozmawiali, najwyraźniej coś im wypadło, tym bardziej dziś powinni pójść na lunch. Szczególnie, że zdaniem Albusa coś się wczoraj wydarzyło, skoro Smith i Lawford, idąc do Norrisa, byli przerażeni i wychodząc, Smith był w jeszcze gorszym stanie.

Pomimo że planował podsłuchiwać ich, będąc w drugim wymiarze, na wszelki wypadek przebrał się za mugola i przygotował wielosokowy z włosem jakiegoś starszego pana. Wolał być przygotowany na każdą okazję.

Pluskwa była gotowa w kieszeni garnituru, a magiczny pergamin leżał przed nim, gotowy do użycia.

Minerwa, trochę zdenerwowana, siedziała na fotelu pod oknem i próbowała czytać, ale co chwila spoglądała to na zegarek, to na swojego kolegę, który wyglądał na wcielenie spokoju.

Dwie po dwunastej w portrecie pojawił się Dumbledore.

– Severusie, czas na ciebie. Idą w kierunku toalet – powiedział szybko.

Severus kiwnął głową, pisząc szybko do Hermiony „ _Dwunasta dwie. Wychodzą. Bądź gotowa punktualnie o piątej"_ , schował szybko pergamin w medalionie i spojrzał na Minerwę.

– Zaraz powinna się pojawić Hermiona – i wyszedł prędko do komnat.

W ciągu sekundy zniósł osłony na gabinet dyrektora, przeniósł się do drugiego wymiaru i aportował do Londynu, przed wyjście z toalet z Ministerstwa.

.

Po podsłuchanej rozmowie przeniósł się do normalnego wymiaru i poszedł na obiad. Potem zaś przeniósł się do mieszkanka Hermiony i czekając na jej powrót z pracy, zrobił sobie porządną herbatę i zaczął spisywać podsłuchaną rozmowę, zastanawiając się równocześnie nad znaczeniem niektórych słów.

.

Tuż przed piątą na kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie i weszła przez nie Hermiona.

– Już jesteś. Bardzo dobrze – Severus podniósł się z kanapy i schował do kieszeni notatki.

– Powiedziałam Rockmanowi, że źle się czuję – odparła dziewczyna. Swoją drogą była to prawda, była dość zdenerwowana.

Pociągnął ją do jej sypialni, zamknął drzwi i pocałował na powitanie.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – mruknęła cichutko, trochę się rozluźniając.

– Jest pani gotowa na zmianę czasu?

Wyjął z kieszeni niewielką klepsydrę na długim łańcuszku i podał ją dziewczynie.

– Pięć obrotów, tak? – spytała.

Usiedli na brzegu jej łóżka blisko siebie, dziewczyna zarzuciła im łańcuszek dookoła szyi, ale Severus przytrzymał jej rękę.

– Poczekaj, mamy jeszcze chwilę – spojrzał na zegarek, który pokazywał minutę po piątej.

Przez ponad dwie minuty całowali się, sprawdzając co chwila czas.

– Już – powiedział w końcu Severus. – Spotkamy się za chwilę – pogłaskał ją jeszcze po policzku.

Dziewczyna obróciła klepsydrę pięć razy. Wszystko rozmyło jej się zupełnie przed oczami, kolory zawirowały i kiedy otworzyła oczy, siedziała sama na kanapie w salonie.

W dzikim pośpiechu sięgnęła po przygotowany już świstoklik i aktywowała go. Wiedziała, że lada chwila wejdzie z pracy na obiad.

.

Profesor McGonagall odłożyła książkę na kolana i utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach do komnat Severusa. Po krótkiej chwili otworzyły się i wszedł Severus.

Parę sekund później coś zawirowało koło biurka i pojawiła się Hermiona.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – powiedziała na widok Opiekunki swojego domu i podeszła się przywitać.

– Witaj, Hermiono. Wszystko w porządku? – Minerwa spojrzała na Severusa pytającym wzrokiem.

Potaknął i postawił osłony w gabinecie. Hermiona zobaczyła Dumbledore'a na portrecie i podeszła bliżej.

– Witam, panno Granger – odparł były dyrektor. – Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. Tym bardziej, że wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej niż ostatnim razem.

 _I nie ma się co dziwić_. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie, choć trochę nerwowo.

– Wolałabym, żeby był już wieczór i żeby wszystko dobrze się skończyło – westchnęła.

Dumbledore potarł nasadę nosa czubkami palców.

– Cierpliwości, moja droga. Opracowaliście dobry plan, więc pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że wszystko potoczy się tak, jak powinno. Przy okazji chciałem ci pogratulować wspaniałego pomysłu. Bardzo... ślizgoński, powiedziałbym – zaśmiał się cichutko na widok jej miny.

Severus spojrzał na nich.

– Nie chciałbym przerywać waszej rozmowy, ale może odłóżmy ją na później – zaproponował. – Teraz czas zacząć realizować ten wspaniały pomysł.

– Masz świętą rację, Severusie. Nie przeszkadzam.

Minerwa odesłała książkę różdżką na półkę i spojrzała odruchowo na zegarek.

– Spokojnie, mamy czas.

Hermiona wyjęła z kieszeni kopertę z włosami brunetki i torebkę galaretki. Severus przyniósł jej gorącą wodę w miseczce, które przygotowali wczoraj i dziewczyna rozpuściła proszek w niewielkiej ilości wody. Kiedy jedli razem w saloniku niewielki obiad, sprawdzała od czasu do czasu konsystencję galaretki, która zaskakująco szybko gęstniała.

– Myślę, że za chwilę będzie dobra – powiedziała prawie pod sam koniec obiadu, kiedy z łyżki ściekła gęsta, przeźroczysta strużka.

Severus natychmiast otarł usta i odsunął talerz.

– Minerwo, nie przeszkadzaj sobie... – wstał i podszedł do drzwi do sypialni.

Hermiona wzięła ze sobą miseczkę i poszła prosto do łazienki. Severus przebrał się szybko w zwykłą czarną szatę, wziął krzesło i przyszedł do niej. Ustawił je przed lustrem, pochyliwszy głowę zebrał włosy i skręcił kilka razy dookoła palców. Hermiona przypięła je swoimi wsuwkami i zaczęła wcierać w nie już tężejącą galaretkę. Posmarowała krótsze włosy i zaczesała je na pozostałe. Czasem musiała moczyć ręce, żeby poprawić wymykające się kosmyki. Kiedy wreszcie uporała się ze wszystkimi, ułożyła na płasko włosy na czubku głowy, przypięła je trochę inaczej, wtarła w nie resztę galaretki i umywszy ręce, nałożyła mu perukę.

– Robisz to równie sprawnie, co fryzjerka – powiedział Severus, patrząc w lustro.

– Jaki jest sens zakładania czarnych kłaków na czarne kłaki? – spytało lustro, zanim Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć.

– Możesz wyrażać się trochę bardziej elegancko? – mruknęła do lustra. – Obróć się do mnie... – poprosiła Severusa.

Obrócił się posłusznie w jej stronę i podniósł głowę. Poprawiła perukę, nasuwając ją troszkę głębiej na czoło i poprawiła specjalną taśmę o kolorze skóry. Potem sprawdziła uważnie, czy nigdzie nie wystaje choćby jeden włos i nie chcąc odklejać na nowo peruki, musiała kilka z nich ogolić, używając brzytwy Severusa.

– Nic mu to nie pomogło – powiedziało lustro, kiedy skończyła poprawiać perukę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyglądam równie źle, co przedtem? – upewnił się Severus, przyglądając się sobie.

– Wyjąłeś mi te słowa z ust!

Hermiona spojrzała wpierw z bliska, a potem z większej odległości na Severusa i kiwnęła głową.

– Wygląda to tak, jakbyś miał trochę większą głowę – oceniła z wahaniem. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby Smith przyglądał ci się podczas ostatniej wizyty tak dokładnie, jak ja od jakiegoś czasu.

Severus uniósł lekko brew i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– To byłoby nad wyraz... niepokojące – przyznał. – Chodź, spytamy profesor McGonagall, czy ona widzi coś nie tak.

Ale zanim Hermiona obróciła się, żeby umyć ręce, Severus uniósł jej prawą dłoń i pocałował czubki palców. Przez chwilę całował jeden po drugim, biorąc je delikatnie do ust i dziewczyna umiała tylko zamknąć oczy i oprzeć się o niego, bo inaczej nie byłaby w stanie ustać.

– Ta twoja galaretka nie ma żadnego porządnego smaku – mruknął w końcu rozbawiony na widok jej całkowicie nieprzytomnej miny i zanotował w myślach, że najwyraźniej to jest coś, co Hermiona bardzo lubi.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oszołomiona i nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

– Umyj ręce i chodź – obrócił ją w kierunku umywalki.

Miał nadzieję, że to jej pomoże wrócić do normalnego stanu.  _Lepiej, żeby Minerwa jej nie widziała, kiedy wygląda tak jak teraz..._

Kiedy wrócili do gabinetu, Minerwa właśnie kończyła „sprzątanie" – to znaczy upewnianie się, że nie ma tam absolutnie żadnego włosa.

– Pani profesor, może tak być? – spytała Hermiona, wskazując głowę Severusa.

– Zostańcie tam, gdzie jesteście – powiedziała szybko starsza czarownica i podeszła do nich.

Przyglądała się mu przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nawet wiedząc, że masz perukę, to jej nie widzę... – dotknęła niepewnie włosów opadających lekko na ramiona. – Jesteście pewni, że nie ma na wierzchu żadnego prawdziwego, który mógłby wypaść na szatę?

– Ani jednego. Te parę, które nie weszły pod perukę, musiałam wygolić. Teraz wszystkie włosy są ze sobą sklejone i schowane.

Severus spojrzał na zegarek.

– Dochodzi druga. Sprawdźcie na wszelki wypadek moją szatę, choć powinna być czysta.

Minerwa zaczęła zaklęciem ściągać wszystko, co było na jego ubraniu; paproszki, jakąś nitkę, dwa włosy, które zaplątały się gdzieś w okolicach mankietów i trochę kurzu. Kiedy skończyła, wrzuciła wszystko do kominka i spaliła.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak Hermiona przeniesie się do drugiego wymiaru, a ja usiądę przy drzwiach i będę czekać na pojawienie się Smitha.

Hermiona musiała się z nią zgodzić. JEJ włos absolutnie nie miał prawa tu się znaleźć. Zaczynała się na nowo denerwować.

– Powtórzmy jeszcze raz plan – zaproponował Severus.

Plan był prosty. Hermiona miała być ciągle w drugim wymiarze i obserwować Smitha. Kiedy Auror zapuka do drzwi, Minerwa miała go wpuścić i natychmiast potem wyjść tak, żeby uniemożliwić ewentualnej drugiej osobie pod peleryną niewidką wejście do gabinetu. Zaraz potem miała przenieść się do drugiego wymiaru i za pomocą świstoklika dołączyć do Hermiony. Na te parę minut Severus musiał zdjąć osłony ze swojego gabinetu.

– Gdyby Smith rzucił na mnie Imperiusa, oszałamiacie go równocześnie, zabieracie mu różdżkę, unieruchamiacie go, żeby w żaden sposób nie mógł uciec i blokujecie drzwi. I zmuszacie do odwrócenia zaklęcia. Potem ja się nim zajmę – powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się złowrogo. – A wy musicie sprawdzić, czy nie ma pod drzwiami nikogo pod peleryną niewidką. Jeśli tak, tego kogoś też oszałamiacie i zostawiacie mi.

Hermiona domyślała się, że tym kimś mógłby być ewentualnie Norris, który lubił kontrolować innych i „brać udział" w ważnych wydarzeniach, jak kiedyś w Klinice, kiedy chciał zobaczyć, jak podawana jest pierwsza fiolka eliksiru.

– Uważaj na siebie – powiedziała cichutko do Severusa, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać. To znaczy owszem, powstrzymała się. Powiedziała tylko tyle.

Skinął głową i uścisnął lekko jej ramię.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – odparł.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo, popatrzyła na trochę zaskoczoną profesor McGonagall i przeniosła się do drugiego wymiaru. Usiadła na dywaniku pod oknem i przyglądała się, jak jej Opiekunka „odkurza" zaklęciem przejście z komnat do gabinetu, po czym ustawia sobie krzesło przy samych drzwiach, kontroluje jeszcze raz, czy nie spadł jej żaden włos i siada wygodnie. W tym czasie Severus położył sobie na szacie trzy czarne włosy z koperty i rzucił kilka na ziemię koło biurka.

Przez jakiś czas przysłuchiwała się ich dyskusji na temat planu zajęć na przyszły rok, a potem na nowo zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak wypadnie to spotkanie. Severus wydawał się być zupełnie spokojny, na jego twarzy nie widać było śladu zdenerwowania czy strachu. Profesor McGonagall wyraźnie się denerwowała, choć starała się to ukrywać.

Za dwadzieścia trzecia, kiedy Hermionę zaczął boleć brzuch i zaczęły się jej trząść ręce, rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi.


	33. Rozdział 5 część 2

Minerwa jednym ruchem odesłała krzesło pod ścianę, odczekała chwilkę i uchyliła drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall – skłonił się jej wytwornie Smith. – Mam spotkanie z dyrektorem Snape’em...

– Jest pan trochę przed czasem – powiedziała, trzymając jedną ręką drzwi, a drugą opierając się o ścianę. – Severusie... masz gościa.

– Niech wejdzie – odparł ten sucho. – Dziękuję ci, Minerwo. Dokończymy plan jutro, a dziś sprawdź rozkład zajęć z przedmiotów teoretycznych.

Minerwa skinęła głową i cofnęła się trochę, przepuszczając Smitha. Ledwie Auror wszedł do gabinetu, wyszła, prawie się o niego ocierając i zamknęła starannie drzwi. Jeśli Smith miał towarzystwo, zostało ono na korytarzu.

Poszła bardzo energicznym krokiem do ukrytego przejścia nieopodal, przeniosła się do drugiego wymiaru i aktywowała świstoklik, który miała w kieszeni.

Kiedy wylądowała tuż koło Hermiony, młodsza czarownica tylko rzuciła jedno spojrzenie w jej kierunku, po czym z powrotem wbiła wzrok w Smitha.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Minerwa, niepotrzebnie szeptem.

– Tak, dopiero co się przywitali. Smith nic nie zauważył – odparła Hermiona normalnym głosem.

Minerwa stanęła pod ścianą i zaczęła przyglądać się Smithowi i Severusowi.

– Zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie, kiedy wyszłam?

Hermiona przecząco potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Więc nie sądzę, żeby ktoś z nim był.

.

Severus usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu i odchylił się trochę do tyłu. Swoją starą różdżkę położył na biurku przed sobą. Francuska tkwiła w ukrytej kieszonce w szacie.

– Proszę sobie darować opowiadanie mi o całym pańskim dniu – powiedział, ucinając wyjaśnienia Smitha, czemu zjawił się trochę wcześniej. – Mam nadzieję, że pamięta pan, co mówiłem na koniec naszego poprzedniego spotkania.

Auror skinął pokornie głową.

– Ależ oczywiście, proszę wybaczyć. Tak więc, przechodząc do powodu mojej dzisiejszej wizyty... Z pewnością orientuje się pan, że sprawuję... można powiedzieć „opiekę” nad Szkołą Aurorów. Zaproponowałem dyrektorowi, żeby poprosić pana o pewną pomoc... ale proszę – sięgnął do kieszeni po dużą, ozdobną kopertę z emblematem Szkoły Aurorów i podał ją Severusowi – to jest pismo od Augustusa Millera, znajdzie pan tu szczegóły.

Ten sięgnął po nią i przyjrzał się wpierw kopercie, potem zaś sięgnął po nożyk do otwierania listów, otworzył ją i wyjął arkusik pergaminu. Oczywiście zaklęciem byłoby szybciej, ale Severus domyślał się, że Smith potrzebuje trochę czasu na to, żeby znaleźć na nim włosy i je przywołać.

Zaczął czytać prośbę dyrektora Szkoły o przeprowadzenie kilku prelekcji w ciągu całego następnego roku szkolnego na temat skutków używania czarnej magii dla organizmu przeciętnego czarodzieja.

.

W tym czasie Smith przyglądał mu się uważnie.  _Jak nie będziesz miał żadnych włosów na szacie, to ci je wyrwę prosto ze łba, Snape, pieprzony skurwielu..._

Spojrzał na jego ramiona i przedramiona i odniósł wrażenie, że na lekko wyblakłej szacie dostrzegł włos, połyskujący w świetle padającym z okna.

Udając, że bawi się różdżką, upuścił ją na ziemię.

– Och, przepraszam... gapa ze mnie... – mruknął, przechylając się na bok.

Snape spojrzał na niego niechętnie i wrócił do czytania końcówki listu. Smith zaś sięgnął na ślepo po różdżkę i zaciskając na niej palce, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, bo wyraźnie zobaczył czarny, długi włos na wysokości ramienia.

.

Hermiona ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę w ręku, nie odrywając wzroku od Smitha, który przypatrywał się Severusowi, kiedy ten czytał list. Kiedy w dodatku Auror zaczął bawić się jakby od niechcenia różdżką, aż postąpiła krok do przodu.

– Hermiono – Minerwa złapała ją za ramię.

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała, ale nawet nie podniosła na nią oczu, tylko wpatrywała się w Smitha wzrokiem bazyliszka.

Obie zamarły, kiedy Smith upuścił różdżkę i przechylił się po nią. Po czym zobaczyły, jak uśmiecha się lekko i szepce coś bezgłośnie i w następnej sekundzie łapie coś lewą ręką.

– Ma – powiedziała Hermiona napiętym tonem, przez który przebijała lekka ulga.

– Widziałaś, czy to były włosy? – spytała Minerwa, równie spięta.

W tym momencie Smith odchylił się do tyłu i włożył lewą rękę do kieszeni.

– To musi być jeden z włosów, które Severus położył sobie na ramieniu – odparła dziewczyna.

Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko. Wyglądało na to, że Smith dał się złapać...

.

Severus też domyślił się, co się dzieje. Podniósł wzrok na Smitha, który wrócił do normalnej pozycji.

– Smith, skończył się pan wić na moim krześle, czy mam panu w czymś pomóc? – zapytał jadowicie i odłożył list na biurko.

– Przepraszam najmocniej – odchrząknął Auror, zerkając na lewą dłoń. – Co pan sądzi o moim pomyśle?

– Rozumiem prośbę o prelekcje i mógłbym je wygłosić, ale zaskoczył mnie temat – odparł Severus.

– Sam go wymyśliłem – powiedział dumnie Smith.

– Cóż... w takim razie przykro mi, ale uważam go za... zupełnie chybiony.

– Doprawdy? – bąknął Smith dziwnym tonem. – Przecież to bardzo interesujące...

Severus wzuszył ramionami.

– Znam dziesiątki innych tematów, które mają fundamentalne znaczenie dla przyszłych Aurorów, o których pewnie nigdy nie słyszeli.

– No... skoro tak, to może pan jakiś wymyślić zamiast mojego – spróbował się odgryźć Smith.

– Są jeszcze jakieś inne pańskie obowiązki, w których mógłbym pana zastąpić? – spytał Severus cierpko.

Smith skrzywił się lekko. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro ma to, po co przyszedł, może przestać bawić się w grzeczności. Za kilka dni to Snape będzie płaszczyć się przed nim.

– Ma pan jeszcze jakieś uwagi na temat tego listu? – rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle.

– Muszę wiedzieć, ile tych prelekcji dyrektor Miller chciałby zorganizować, żeby potwierdzić mu, kiedy mam wolny czas.

Smith pokręcił głową.

– To raczej on powinien powiedzieć panu, kiedy one mają się odbyć.

– Nie sądzę, żeby dyrektor Miller wiedział, kiedy JA mam wolny czas.

Smith pochylił się lekko do przodu.

– Snape, nie może pan z pewnoś...

– PANIE Smith – warknął natychmiast Snape, również pochylając się w jego kierunku i przerywając mu bezpardonowo. – Po pierwsze, jestem pańskim byłym profesorem i dyrektorem tej szkoły, a nie pańskim koleżką, więc nie będę tolerował tego typu odzywek. Albo powściągnie pan swój język, albo wyląduje za drzwiami. Po drugie, z pewnością nie pan będzie mi mówił, co mi wolno, a co nie. A po trzecie, to dyrektor Miller chce mnie prosić o znalezienie czasu na prelekcje, więc albo dopasuje się do mojego kalendarza, albo wygłosi te prelekcje sam. Zawsze może poprosić pana o pomoc – dorzucił z dużą dozą sarkazmu. – W końcu skończył pan Hogwart...

– Jakoś nie mam wrażenia, żebym wiele się tu nauczył – Smith machnął pogardliwie ręką.

– Och, przynajmniej co do tego jesteśmy zgodni. Ja też nie mam wrażenia, żeby wiele się pan nauczył. Powiedziałbym, że był pan w grupie tych, którzy skończyli tę szkołę wyciągani każdego roku za uszy.

.

Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Smith przywołał włos z szaty Severusa. Skoro Auror był sam i miał już jego włos, znaczyło to, że nie przyszedł tu rzucić Imperiusa. Gdyby tak było, nie zawracałby sobie głowy szukaniem włosów.

Nie wiedziała, czy Hermiona również trochę się uspokoiła. Przed chwilą była wyraźnie spięta do ostatnich granic i Minerwa musiała ją trochę przystopować.  _Biedactwo, nie jest przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji..._

Tak więc zaczęła zerkać na swoją Gryfonkę częściej.

I po chwili, kiedy Smith odważył się rozpocząć słowną potyczkę z Severusem, praktycznie nie mogła oderwać od niej oczu. Hermiona nadal wpatrywała się w Aurora, ale na jej twarzy malował się wyraz absolutnego podziwu i rozanielenia.

– Smith chyba zapomniał z kim rozmawia – powiedziała starsza czarownica do Hermiony.

Hermiona tylko westchnęła.  _On jest genialny! Cudowny!_

– Panie profesorze Snape – mówił właśnie Smith z grymasem na twarzy. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli zmuszeni do dyskutowania o szkolnych czasach. Może wrócimy do zasadniczego tematu...

– W takim razie sądzę, że nasza dyskusja dobiegła końca – odparł Severus twardym tonem. – Przekaże pan dyrektorowi Millerowi, że chętnie wygłoszę kilka prelekcji w jego szkole i na początku roku potwierdzę mu, kiedy dysponuję wolnym czasem tak, by mógł je odpowiednio zaplanować. Nie wątpię, że nam obu uda się osiągnąć porozumienie. Od tej pory niech kontaktuje się w tej sprawie bezpośrednio ze mną. I niech pan lepiej zmieni temat na jakiś wyższych lotów.

Severus wstał, dając wyraźnie znać Smithowi, że rozmowa się skończyła. Auror również wstał jak niepyszny i wykrzywił się.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że współpraca między nami idzie, jak po grudzie. Będzie trzeba nad tym popracować – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Mam zwyczaj sam dobierać sobie współpracowników. Na... pewnym poziomie – Severus przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka i strzepnął rękaw szaty. Kolejny włos spadł na ziemię, wprost pod nogi Smitha.

Auror spojrzał nań chciwym wzrokiem i kolejny raz upuścił różdżkę.

– Pańskim zdaniem nie mam odpowiedniego poziomu? – spytał, pochylając się i zgarniając różdżkę i włos lewą ręką.

– Zręcznością też pan nie grzeszy – dobił go Severus. – Niech mi pan powie, zawsze jest pan tak niezręczny, czy to tylko rozmowa ze mną wytrąciła pana z równowagi?

Smith zacisnął zęby i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie będę się zniżał do odpowiedzi. Do widzenia panu. Snape. – skinął głową, ale nie wyciągnął ręki na pożegnanie.

Severus otworzył drzwi i stanął tak, że nikt nie mógłby wejść do gabinetu bez choćby otarcia się o niego.

– Na pańskim miejscu nie robiłbym sobie nadziei. Żegnam. Proszę nie fatygować się z następną wizytą.

Smith wyszedł bez słowa i Severus natychmiast popchnął energicznie drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się z głośnym łupnięciem.

Minerwa położyła Hermionie rękę na ramieniu.

– Poczekaj... nie przenoś się jeszcze... nie wiadomo, czy Smith nie wróci...

Severus najwyraźniej też o tym myślał, bo spojrzał w kąt, w którym obie miały stać i powiedział cicho:

– Zostańcie tam jeszcze przez chwilę. Niech ten idiota sobie pójdzie.

Usiadł spokojnie za biurkiem i zaczął przeglądać korespondencję z dzisiejszego dnia. Dopiero po paru minutach spojrzał na nowo w kąt.

– Dobrze, wróćcie do normalnego wymiaru.

Hermiona aż drżała z tłumionej radości. Natychmiast rzuciła na siebie i profesor McGonagall zaklęcie zmiany wymiaru i kiedy Severus obrócił lekko głowę, wreszcie je widząc, klasnęła w dłonie.

– To było genialne!!! – roześmiała się, podchodząc do niego i powstrzymując się od rzucenia mu się na szyję.

Minerwa stanęła koło nich.

– Zgadzam się z Hermioną. Wyszło wspaniale. Dałeś mu wystarczająco dużo czasu na znalezienie włosów i co najważniejsze, wyglądało to jak najbardziej naturalnie.

– Severusie, pozwolę sobie przyłączyć się do gratulacji – dobiegł ich głos Dumbledore’a z portretu.

Wszyscy obrócili się w jego kierunku, ale Severus spojrzał szybko na Hermionę i dostrzegł w jej oczach zachwyt. Dopiero potem przeniósł wzrok na portret.

– Nie przeczę, udało się znakomicie. I dziękuję wam bardzo za pomoc.

– Nie ma za co – odparła natychmiast Hermiona. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałabym zobaczyć, jak Smith wypije wielosokowy...! Niewątpliwie przeżyje najbardziej niezapomnianą godzinę w swoim życiu!

Severus sięgnął do peruki i podrapał się po głowie.

– Kolejną godzinę też będzie dobrze pamiętał, możesz mi wierzyć. Już Norris mu tego tak łatwo nie przepuści – spojrzał na Dumbledore’a, który, jako jedyny, orientował się, że coś ważnego ostatnio się wydarzyło. – Natomiast ja z największą chęcią pozbyłbym się już tej dekoracji...

Minerwa, Hermiona i Dumbledore wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Weź gorący prysznic, w gorącej wodzie galaretka się rozpuści i odklei od twoich włosów – poradziła mu dziewczyna.

Skinął im głową i zniknął za drzwiami do komnat.

– Hermiono, jeszcze raz gratuluję ci znakomitego pomysłu – powiedział Dumbledore. – Ale od teraz Severus będzie musiał bardzo uważać. Nie wiemy jeszcze, co Norris wymyśli, żeby go wyeliminować. Może być nadzwyczaj brutalny. Wczoraj Lawford i Smith poszli do niego i już idąc, wyglądali, jakby szli na spotkanie z dementorami. Wracając, Smith wyglądał dwa razy gorzej. Severus, jak wróci, z pewnością powie nam więcej na ten temat.

– Coś im nie wyszło! – Hermiona natychmiast spoważniała. – Ciekawe co...

– Za chwilę się dowiemy – rzekła Minerwa. – Poczekajmy na niego.

Usiadła na krześle przy biurku i machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała talerz z ciastami z dzisiejszego obiadu. Hermiona usiadła obok, ale podziękowała gestem za jedzenie. Chwilowe uczucie triumfu zastąpiła nagła obawa o Severusa.

Ten wrócił po prawie pół godzinie, z mokrymi włosami. Usiadł na swoim fotelu i sięgnął po talerzyk z owocowym crumble.

– Ciężko było spłukać galaretkę z włosów – wyjaśnił. – Hermiono, peruka schnie, będziesz mogła ją zabrać, wracając.

– Dziękuję – odparła dziewczyna. – Profesor Dumbledore mówił, że coś się stało... Norris i Lawford mówili coś o tym?

Severus kiwnął głową i przełknął kawałek ciasta.

– Będziesz mogła posłuchać całej rozmowy, użyłem pluskwy. Nasi przyjaciele są spanikowani. Na Rathlin Island pojawiło się nagle pełno mugoli i wtargnęli do zamku. Mają tam pozostać przez parę miesięcy i, jak to określił Lawford, będą organizować jakieś ćwiczenia. W każdym razie dzisiejsze spotkanie z reporterami zostało przeniesione na następny tydzień. Lawford ma jeszcze cień nadziei na to, że znajdą jakieś rozwiązanie, żeby pozbyć się mugoli choćby na krótki czas, żeby móc zaprezentować zamek dziennikarzom. Norris kazał już zacząć się zastanawiać nad wyjaśnieniem, czemu nowa szkoła nie zostanie otwarta od września. Masz jakieś pojęcie, co to mogą być za mugole? – spytał, wracając do jedzenia ciasta.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego w zdumieniu i myślała gorączkowo.

– To mogą być jakieś kolonie letnie. Albo obóz skautów... Często organizuje się je w takich odosobnionych miejscach, żeby dzieci korzystały ze świeżego powietrza, mogły się bawić inaczej, niż w ciągu całego roku szkolnego... Ale jeśli to kolonie, to skończą się pod koniec sierpnia... Skoro oni mówią, że to na parę miesięcy, to może to jakiś obóz studencki. Studenci zaczynają naukę później, pod koniec września... Nie wiem, nie mam żadnych innych pomysłów – potrząsnęła głową. – Norris nie mówił, co to za ćwiczenia?

– Nie wydaje mi się – zaprzeczył Severus.

– Cokolwiek by to nie było, powstrzyma ich to przed otwarciem szkoły – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nawet jeśli ma się to skończyć za miesiąc.

– To jest wspaniała nowina – stwierdziła Minerwa, odsuwając talerzyk z brzegu stołu. – Dla nas. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że Norris musi być wściekły.

– I to nawet bardzo – potwierdził Severus. – Dziś w południe czekał z niecierpliwością na wiadomość od Smitha, że ma mój włos, żeby pójść ze Smithem zabić kogoś jako ja. Sądzę, że chciał go przypilnować.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem na zegarek. Dochodziła czwarta.

– Och, jeśli nie czekali do wieczora, jak poprzednim razem i poszli teraz, to muszą się doprawdy dobrze bawić – parsknęła śmiechem i spoważniała.

Dumbledore również spoważniał.

– Kiedy ciebie nie było, Severusie, mówiłem, że od teraz będziesz musiał bardzo na siebie uważać. Proponuję, żebyśmy nie czekali na reakcję z ich strony i zaczęli zastanawiać się, jak cię ochronić.

Severus wreszcie skończył ciasto i odstawił talerzyk na stół.

– Zawsze mogę schronić się w moim domu.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

– Doskonale. Swoją drogą, kto jest Strażnikiem? Minerwa?

– Nie. Hermiona – odparł Severus – Minerwa była oczywista. Poza tym Francuzi przygotowują jakąś kryjówkę dla państwa Granger i Hermiony. Jeśli ukryje się we Francji, Norris nie będzie miał żadnych szans dostać się do mojego domu.

Hermiona postanowiła tym razem ukryć, co myśli na temat ucieczki do Francji i zostawienia Severusa samego i tylko rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie. Ale Dumbledore nie był tym usatysfakcjonowany.

– To bardzo dobry pomysł, ale nie uchroni cię od żadnego bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Uważam, że powinieneś otoczyć się paroma zaklęciami ochronnymi.

– Nawet Protego Horribilis nie ochroni przed Niewybaczalnymi – powiedziała ponuro Hermiona. – Imperiusa można jeszcze odwrócić, ale na Avadę nie ma sposobu...

Severus już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy dołączyła się Minerwa.

– Uważam, że nie powinieneś od teraz opuszczać zamku. Żadnych gości, żadnych wizyt, żadnych wycieczek.

– Do tego żadnego dotykania przysłanych przedmiotów – dorzuciła Hermiona. – Nie tylko my możemy używać świstoklików – wyjaśniła.

– A oddychać mi wolno? – spytał cierpko Severus, patrząc na obie czarownice.

– Severusie, one mają rację – ocenił natychmiast Dumbledore, zanim kobiety zdążyły zareagować.

– Możesz zawsze przemieszczać się w drugim wymiarze – dodała Hermiona.

Severus skrzywił się trochę. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby się chować, wprost przeciwnie.

– Być może już jutro dowiemy się więcej – uciął dyskusję. – Podsłucham Norrisa i Lawforda w DRUGIM WYMIARZE – zabrzmiało to trochę ironicznie – i zobaczymy co dalej. Póki co, nie muszę się nigdzie wybierać. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby chcieli mnie zabić. Wywołałoby to więcej pytań i zamieszania, niż przysporzyło pożytku. Pamiętajcie, że nie tylko ja się im sprzeciwiam, Lovegood w każdym wydaniu nie zostawia na nich suchej nitki.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– Może tak, a może nie. Norris nie myśli w normalnych kategoriach. I nie zapominaj, że Lovegood zszedł już do podziemia. Ale z pewnością masz rację co do tego, że jutro dowiemy się więcej. A co do świstoklików, zaraz sprawdzę zaklęcie ujawniające i będziemy mogli sprawdzić wszystkie przesłane przedmioty – zaproponowała.

Przez jakiś czas dyskutowali na temat Fideliusa w Spinner’s End i różnych sposobach ochrony. Za dziesięć piąta Severus spojrzał na Hermionę.

– Chyba będzie czas przygotować się do powrotu do domu.

Dziewczyna wstała pospiesznie i zaczęła żegnać się z profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore’em.

– Przy okazji dam ci pluskwę, odsłuchaj ich rozmowę, może zrozumiesz z tego coś więcej niż ja – powiedział Severus, podchodząc do drzwi do komnat. – Zaraz wracam, Minerwo.

Hermiona poszła prosto do łazienki po suchą już perukę i spakowała ją do torby i szybko przygotowała świstoklik do domu. Severus przyniósł jej pudełko z pluskwą, pamięcią i słuchawkami.

– Nie będę tego potrzebował jutro, po prostu przejrzę swoje wspomnienia – podał jej wszystko i rzucił okiem na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze cztery minuty.

– Dziękuję ci za wszystko – sięgnął po kosmyk jej włosów i przesunął go w palcach.

Dziewczyna złapała jego rękę i przycisnęła do ust.

– Byłeś genialny. Wspaniały. Prawie zabiłeś go słowami – uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła się do niego.

– To ty byłaś genialna – przygarnął ją, pocałował we włosy i oparł brodę o jej głowę.

Chwilę stali, tuląc się.

– Severusie... martwię się o ciebie – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, przygryzając wargę.

Severus przesunął pieszczotliwie palcem po jej ustach.

– Nie martw się. To niczego nie zmieni, już tyle razy ci to mówiłem. Nie martwmy się na zapas. Zobaczymy, co jutro przyniesie.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zegarek. Dwie minuty.

– Wracaj do siebie i odpocznij. Dzisiejszy dzień był trochę dłuższy niż zazwyczaj.

Pocałował ją delikatnie, ale Hermiona odpowiedziała na to o wiele namiętniej. Wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy i przyciągnęła jego głowę, więc nie mógł się opanować i przycisnął ją do siebie, całując równie gorąco.

Po chwili odsunął się i znów spojrzał na zegarek.

– Już czas. Do jutra – szepnął.

Hermiona postąpiła krok do tyłu i sięgnęła po świstoklik.

– Do jutra – uśmiechnęła się i aktywowała go.

Błysnęło i znikła w wirze barw. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, stała w domu, w korytarzyku. Spojrzała w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do sypialni i na wszelki wypadek odczekała chwilę, zanim weszła do środka.

W pokoju było pusto, ale pomięty koc w miejscu, gdzie siedzieli, był jeszcze ciepły. Ukucnęła i przytuliła do niego twarz.

Dopiero co się pożegnali, a już za nim tęskniła.

.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że w tym czasie Smith lizał już rany. Na dobrą sprawę powinien się cieszyć, że skończyło się tylko tak. Ocalił go zapewne David.

Siedział skulony na kanapie i patrzył ponuro za okno.  _Kurwa mać, jak mogło do tego dojść?!_

I nie miał na myśli tego, że przemienił się w jakąś obcą babę, ale o fakt, że mało brakowało, a byłby już trupem.

Wrócił myślami do spotkania z Peterem. Z Norrisem – poprawił się.

.

Norris aportował się do niego z Davidem. Kiedy zobaczył leżące na stole dwa czarne włosy przyklejone do taśmy klejącej, którą włożył sobie do kieszeni, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dobra robota – powiedział, klepiąc Smitha po ramieniu. – Trudno było je zdobyć?

Smith parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie było żadnego problemu. To zupełny naiwniak. Musiałem się parę razy pochylić, przywołać włosy i schować je do kieszeni, a on nawet nie domyślił się, że coś się dzieje. Spytał tylko tym swoim kąśliwym tonem, czy mogę przestać się kręcić na JEGO krześle... – zaśmiał się.

Osobiście doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że Voldemort musiał jednak być frajerem. Żeby dać się oszukiwać przez całe lata takiemu idiocie...!

– David, ty też idziesz? – spytał, sięgając po szklaneczkę do whisky z wielosokowym.

– Nie – odparł szybko David. – Poczekam, aż wrócicie, bo mam jedną sprawę do przedyskutowania z wami oboma.

– To dobrze, bo mam tylko jedną niewidkę. Peter, gotowy?

Norris skinął głową, więc wrzucił jeden włos do szklaneczki. Eliksir zapienił się i przybrał różową barwę. Nie tknęło go żadne przeczucie, choć powinno! Przecież poprzednim razem był zupełnie czarny. Zaśmiał się i paroma łykami wypił wszystko do końca.

Wiedział, że przemiana jest zazwyczaj trochę bolesna, ale tym razem miał aż ochotę krzyknąć. Ból, zamiast przejść po paru sekundach, przybrał jeszcze na sile w okolicach ramion, klatki piersiowej i szczególnie w pasie i biodrach.

Nabrał powietrza, zabolało jeszcze bardziej i kiedy otworzył oczy, słysząc trzask drącego się materiału, poczuł coś dziwnego. Spojrzał w lustro i nie zrozumiał.

Patrzył na jakąś grubą, czarnowłosą kobietę. Czarna koszula rozerwała się w kilku miejscach; na sznurowaniu i na szwach z boków, odsłaniając bardzo duże, obwisłe piersi. Ale najbardziej bolało go w biodrach. Te cholerne spodnie musiały być za ciasne!!! Nie widząc w lustrze nic od pasa w dół, złapał na oślep porwane w szwach spodnie i przy wtórze pękającego na ramionach i plecach materiału ściągnął je do kolan. Kiedy opadły w strzępach na stopy, zaczęło do niego docierać, że stał się kobietą.

Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na równie skamieniałego Norrisa i Davida, przeniósł wzrok na nagie piersi, po czym w odruchu paniki sięgnął ręką między nogi. Jego slipy trzymały się jeszcze na prawym boku, bo pękły zupełnie po lewej stronie; przez porwany materiał nie wyczuł swojego członka, ale miękkie, gęste włoski i całkowicie płaskie krocze.

– Co to, kurwa, ma... – wyjąkał osłupiały wysokim falsetem i natychmiast zamilkł, słysząc ten zupełnie inny głos.

Norris nadal trwał w osłupieniu, ale po chwili zaczął być coraz bardziej purpurowy na twarzy. Lawford otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się nie odzywał.

– Smith, ty skurwielu... – wykrztusił Norris, trzema krokami dopadł go i rąbnął pięścią w skroń. – Ty pieprzony idioto...!

Smith zatoczył się ciężko do tyłu, łapiąc się za głowę i upadł na ziemię.

– Peter, ja... – zamilkł na nowo na dźwięk swojego głosu.

Norris kopnął go w okolice krocza, ale nie zabolało tak bardzo, jak sądził.

– Zamknij się!!! To ja się pytam co to, kurwa, ma być!!! – wrzasnął, złapał go z przodu za porwaną koszulę i spróbował podnieść, ale mu się to nie udało, więc tylko potrząsnął nim. – Snape to naiwniak, tak?!!! Ty debilu, ty skończony kretynie!!!

David wreszcie wyrwał się z osłupienia.

– Peter... – zawołał niepewnie, łapiąc Norrisa za ramię.

Norris wykrzywił twarz w strasznym grymasie. Wyglądał, jakby miał dostać apopleksji. Jednym ruchem wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni marynarki.

– Avada Kedavra!!! – wrzasnął.

David rzucił się na niego i w ostatniej chwili pociągnął mu rękę tak, że zielony promień uderzył w podłogę między nimi z taką siłą, że kafelki eksplodowały na wszystkie strony.

Wszyscy odsunęli się gwałtownie na boki i David wyrwał Norrisowi różdżkę.

– Peter, stop!!! Uspokój się!!!

Norris poderwał głowę w jego stronę, potem popatrzył na swoją pustą dłoń.

– Moja różdżka, Davidzie... – wycedził.

– Nie dam ci jej teraz – David cofnął się parę kroków. – Musisz się uspokoić, Peter...

Norris zacisnął pięści i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Smith nadal siedział na ziemi. Kiedy Norris spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem, odruchowo przylgnął bardziej do ściany. Okruchy kafelków i zaprawy zgrzytnęły cicho.

– Smith, jak się odmienisz, masz natychmiast stawić się w moim biurze. Natychmiast – warknął. – Jeśli za godzinę cię nie zobaczę, zabiję cię. A teraz ubierz się – dorzucił pogardliwie. – Wyglądasz jak dziwka.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wyciągnął rękę po różdżkę.

– Idziemy, Davidzie.

Smith rzucił Davidowi przerażone, błagalne spojrzenie, na które tamten skinął głową. Był blady jak kreda.

– Będę tam – powiedział cicho, złapał Norrisa za ramię i deportowali się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Przez godzinę Smith starał się jakoś wrócić do siebie. Dużo czasu zajęło mu zebranie się z podłogi. Trzęsącymi się rękoma zrzucił z siebie całe ubranie i owinął się narzutą z kanapy. I czekał.

Z jednej strony marzył, żeby wrócić już do swojej postaci. Nienawidził tego ciała; ciężkich, dużych piersi, wałków tłuszczu na brzuchu, czy grubych ud.

Z drugiej strony bał się przeraźliwie, jak jeszcze niczego innego, odmienienia się. Będzie musiał stanąć przed Norrisem. Cholera, cholera, cholera...

Parę cali i byłby martwy. On albo Norris albo David. Pieprzony Norris. Odbiło mu już zupełnie.

Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu poddał się i poszedł do toalety. Kiedy odruchowo sięgnął między nogi i nic nie znalazł, zaklął wściekle wysokim falsetem i usiadł na sedesie. I sikając, poczuł łzy napływające mu do oczu.

Drżąc na całym ciele, spoglądał na zegar, czując, że czas gna do przodu jak oszalały i równocześnie, że stoi w miejscu. Przedziwne uczucie.

Kiedy w końcu poczuł, jak włosy skracają mu się, całe ciało szczupleje i wreszcie wraca do swojej postaci, miał wrażenie, jakby dostał cios w brzuch. Aż zwinął się ze strachu.

Trzęsącymi się rękoma ubrał się, to spiesząc się, to zwalniając. Westchnął ciężko i powlókł się w stronę kominka.

Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem trafił pod gabinet Norrisa. Było dopiero przed w pół do piątej, więc cholerna pani Flynn była jeszcze w sekretariacie. Spróbował przybrać poważną, spokojną minę i poprosił ją o zapowiedzenie jego wizyty.

– Pan Norris powiedział, że oczekuje pana – odparła kobieta, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

W brzuchu miał już chyba stado wijących się węży. Drżącą ręką zastukał i kiedy usłyszał „Wejść!”, otworzył drzwi.

Z ulgą zobaczył stojącego przy biurku Davida. Norris siedział w swoim fotelu i wyglądał już normalnie.

– Racz mi wyjaśnić, co to miało być, Smith – powiedział bardzo cichym głosem.

Smith nie pomyślał o tym jeszcze i spanikował na nowo.

– Nie wiem, Peter...! To były włosy, które przywołałem z szaty Snape’a. Miał je na sobie. Nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło, że może mieć na sobie włosy kogoś innego... jakiejś kobiety...

– Sądzę, że po prostu mamy pecha – powiedział łagodnie David. – Ta kobieta musiała spotkać się ze Snape’m tuż przed wizytą Teddy’ego. Może Snape ma jakąś kochankę, albo to zwykła dziwka... Nieważne. W każdym razie każdy by się pomylił.

Norris bawił się piórem.

– Widziałeś coś dziwnego? – spytał, patrząc na Smitha.

Smith potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Nic. Zupełnie. Przyszedłem trochę wcześniej i w gabinecie była tylko McGonagall, ale natychmiast wyszła.

– Jak to wyglądało? Jak dostałeś te włosy?

Smith nie odważył się usiąść. Po pierwsze David też stał, po drugie miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób wizyta potrwa krócej.

– Dałem mu do przeczytania list od dyrektora szkoły i kiedy czytał, zobaczyłem jeden włos na jego ramieniu, więc go przywołałem. Drugi spadł na ziemię, kiedy otrzepywał sobie szatę, jak już miałem wyjść. Podniosłem go z ziemi. Naprawdę!

Norris spojrzał na Davida.

– Pewnie masz rację, Davy. Snape musiał być z tą kobietą wcześniej.

Zamyślił się, więc Smith spojrzał na Davida. Ten posłał mu cień uśmiechu.

– Może spróbujemy jeszcze raz? – zaproponował Norrisowi. – Możesz wysłać do Hogwartu twojego skrzata.

– Nie mogę – zaprzeczył Norris. – Snape odesłał prawie wszystkie skrzaty do Św. Munga, zostawił tylko jedną skrzatkę i jakiegoś młodego skrzata. Natychmiast zobaczą, że Gnypek jest obcy.

– Za dwa tygodnie wszyscy nauczyciele będą w zamku z powrotem...

– Nie będę czekał dwóch tygodni! Chcę Snape’a teraz!!! – wydarł się Norris i natychmiast wrócił do normalnego tonu. – Przez dwa tygodnie może spieprzyć wszystko, co udało się nam osiągnąć, podburzając tych idiotów!

– Chcesz go zabić, czy zmusić do współpracy? – spytał rzeczowo David, spoglądając znów na Smitha.

– Najchętniej kazałbym go zabić, ale ludzie natychmiast zgadną, kto to zrobił. I dlaczego – powiedział niechętnie Norris. – Nie, musimy go sobie podporządkować.

– W takim razie pozostaje nam Imperius – zaproponował niepewnie Smith. – Udało nam się z Shackleboltem, uda się i ze Snape’m. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym rąbnąć go zaklęciem bez problemów...

– Zaskakujące, że ty z niczym nie masz problemów. Ale jak przychodzi co do czego, okazuje się, że coś poszło nie tak... – warknął Norris.

Smith skulił się w sobie na nowo.

– Zróbmy tak, jak poprzednim razem. Trzeba wywabić Snape’a gdzieś, gdzie będzie sam. Dopadniemy go razem i nie ma siły, nawet jeśli będzie się bronił, któryś z nas go dosięgnie – powiedział David.

Norris zadumał się. W końcu podniósł głowę.

– Davy, wymyśl, jak go gdzieś zwabić. Jak najszybciej. Ale dopadniemy go tylko my we trzech. Nie chcę tłumaczyć reszcie, że znów się nam nie udało. Do jutra plan ma być gotowy. Póki co, nie organizuj sobotniego spotkania. A ty, Smith, zejdź mi z oczu.

Smith o niczym innym nie marzył, więc wyszedł pospiesznie. Przechodząc przed panią Flynn, udało mu się jeszcze zachować dumny wyraz twarzy, ale kiedy tylko wszedł do korytarza, przerażenie, poniżenie, wściekłość i smak porażki wzięły górę, wróciły mdłości i zzieleniał na nowo.

_Snape, ty sukinsynie... zapłacisz mi za to...!_  pomyślał, wlokąc się pod portretem Wafflinga.

.

Teraz siedział na kanapie i gapił się w okno. Jak mogło do tego dojść?!

.

Norris spojrzał za wychodzącym Smithem i pokręcił głową.

– Davy, coś jest nie tak. Nie umiem powiedzieć co, ale coś tu nie gra – powiedział, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Lawford zdecydował się nie ruszyć z miejsca. Dziś wszystko zaszło o wiele za daleko i chciał to jakoś dać Peterowi do zrozumienia. Jeden z nich mógłby być już martwy. Albo dziesiątki małych niewinnych dzieci i kilka opiekunek. Nie o to chodziło, kiedy dyskutowali pod koniec marca...

– Co jest nie tak? – spytał głucho.

Norris wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem... Mam złe przeczucie... Snape znów jest górą... Za pierwszym razem stłukła się fiolka ze wspomnieniem – nie odważył się dotąd przyznać, że to on to zrobił. – Teraz przypadkiem czarny włos z jego szaty nie jest jego włosem, ale jakiejś czarnowłosej kobiety... Jakoś dziwnie mu się udaje... Do tego można powiedzieć, że wygrał z nami bitwę o nową szkołę...

– Peter, nie sądzisz chyba, że pojawienie się tam mugoli to jego zasługa – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Lawford.

– Szczerze? Nie wiem – machnął ręką Norris. – Nie możemy w tej chwili przeprowadzać aborcji, bo Snape i Lovegood podburzyli całą społeczność czarodziejów... To wszystko jakby nie było jego zasługą, jakby to było przez przypadek, ale coś za dużo tych przypadków.

– Cały czas podajemy eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Gdyby Snape w jakiś sposób wiedział, co się dzieje, z pewnością by do tego nie dopuścił... – nagle Lawford przypomniał sobie, że Norris kazał Watkinsowi sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z eliksirem. – Nigel się odzywał?

– Tak. Powiedział, że wszystko jest w idealnym porządku. Ale skąd ja mam wiedzieć, czy sprawdził wszystko jak trzeba? Może coś przeoczył? Tak jak ten pieprzony Auror-specjalista?!

Lawford postanowił trochę uspokoić Norrisa.

– Są dwie opcje. Albo uznajemy, że to były czyste przypadki, albo że Snape wie o wszystkim... Ale ta druga opcja jest absurdem i doskonale o tym wiesz... Nie wiem nawet, JAK mógłby o tym wiedzieć... Nikt nie może zdradzić w żaden sposób, co się dzieje, bo przecież wszyscy złożyli mi Wieczystą Przysięgę – powiedział spokojnym, łagodnym tonem. – To są tylko przypadki, Peter. Czasem się tak układa...

Norris oparł głowę na dłoniach.

– Pewnie masz rację, Davy. Po prostu nie daje mi to spokoju.

– Muszę już iść, Peter – Lawford podszedł do drzwi.

– Ale nie mówmy o tym reszcie – powiedział jeszcze Norris, spojrzawszy na niego.

– Dobrze. Dobry pomysł, Peter. Muszę przyznać, że ... – zawahał się, ale w końcu przemógł się i dokończył – to jedyny dobry pomysł tego dnia.

I wyszedł cicho, nie patrząc na zamarłego nagle Norrisa.

.

Piątek, 31.07

– I nadal chcesz stawić się na to spotkanie? Chyba oszalałeś! – prawie krzyknęła Minerwa, spoglądając na Severusa.

Już dawno skończyli obiad, ale nadal siedzieli przy stole. Oboje spoglądali na niewinny list i dyskutowali od prawie godziny.

Dopiero przed obiadem Minerwa oddała Severusowi list, który zwykła sowa przyniosła tego ranka. Wcześniej musiała sprawdzić, czy przez przypadek list nie jest ukrytym świstoklikiem, który wysłał mu Norris, mimo że nadawcą miał być Ksenofilius Lovegood. Lovegood proponował spotkanie w sobotę o dziewiątej wieczorem na wierzchołku najbardziej wysuniętej na północ plaży jeziora Loch Garten, żeby porozmawiać o strategii dla Żonglera na najbliższe miesiące.

Severus przeczytał list uważnie, ale i bez czytania wiedział jedno – ten list z całą pewnością nie był od Lovegooda. Kiedy w ubiegłym tygodniu usłyszeli, że Norris chce wprowadzić kontrolę sowiej poczty, Severus ostrzegł Lovegooda i zaproponował inny sposób porozumiewania się. Od tamtej chwili listy umieszczali w różnych skrytkach i w umówionym miejscu zostawiali sygnały, które identyfikowały skrytkę. Dla Severusa był to najpewniejszy sposób komunikacji, który praktykował w czasie drugiej wojny. Wiedział, że Lovegood się ukrywa i prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia go jest znikome, ale nawet gdyby dopadł go Norris, ryzyko, że przez Lovegooda dotarliby do niego, było bliskie zera.

Wyjaśnił to szybko Minerwie i zaczęli rozmawiać o tym, co się za tym kryje. Oboje domyślali się, że Norris.

– A co proponujesz? Że ukryję się w Spinner’s End przez najbliższy rok? Jeśli nie wywabią mnie w ten sposób, to zrobią to w inny. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, czego się spodziewać – odparł, bawiąc się łyżeczką do kawy.

Minerwa miała bardzo sceptyczną minę. Zasznurowała usta i pokręciła głową.

– Nie podoba mi się to. Nadal nie wiemy, jakie są ich zamiary. Czy chcą tylko rzucić na ciebie Imperiusa, żebyś zaczął z nimi współpracować, czy też będą chcieli cię zabić!

– Stawiam na to pierwsze.

– Jak możesz tak spokojnie o tym mówić! – wybuchnęła czarownica, stukając ręką w stół. – Przecież to nie są jakieś idiotyczne zakłady kto ma rację! Tu chodzi o twoje życie!

– Wiem, Minerwo – powiedział uspokajająco Severus. – Mam cały jeden dzień, żeby wymyśleć jakąś strategię.

– Masz? A nie maMY?!

Severus pokiwał głową, żeby ją udobruchać.

– Chodź do mojego gabinetu, Albus też może chcieć coś zaproponować.

Dumbledore’a akurat nie było, więc czekając na niego, kontynuowali rozmowę.

– Powinniśmy wieczorem ściągnąć tu również Hermionę – rzekła Minerwa.

– Wolałbym trzymać ją od tego z daleka.

– Zdecydowanie odradzam. Jak się o tym dowie, będzie bardziej niż wściekła.

Severus uniósł pytająco brew, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie ma na myśli. Dostrzegła, że są razem, czy po prostu chodzi jej o to, że Hermiona nie lubi być odsuwana na bok?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się w dość dziwny sposób.

– Wiesz... nie potrzebuję legilimencji, żeby zauważyć, że Hermiona bardzo cię lubi...

_Cóż, trzeba będzie jej jakoś to powiedzieć, ale teraz to nie najlepszy moment._

– Ujmijmy to tak. Ja też ją bardzo lubię i właśnie dlatego nie chcę, żeby w to się pchała – powiedział poważnie, patrząc Minerwie prosto w oczy. – Jeśli mnie dopadną, skończy się najprawdopodobniej na Imperiusie. Możesz się domyślić, co zrobią z nią, jeśli ją złapią.

Minerwa zamarła i zbladła lekko.

– Wiem, ale nadal uważam, że powinieneś jej powiedzieć. Są sposoby na to, żeby ją ochronić. Nie zawiedź jej, Severusie. To bardzo boli i wiem, co mówię.

Zamarł. Przypomniał sobie, jak zawiódł się na Dumbledorze, kiedy zrozumiał, że po tych wszystkich latach wiernej służby Dumbledore nie powiedział mu, że wydał go na śmierć z ręki Czarnego Pana albo Pottera. Najwyraźniej Minerwa też się zawiodła. Czy teraz Hermiona ma zawieść się na nim?

Westchnął ciężko.

– Dobrze, masz rację. Napiszę jej, żeby przyszła tu po pracy.

Minerwa spojrzała uważnie na Severusa, który wyciągnął medalion, wyjął i powiększył pergamin i stuknął weń różdżką. Nie zobaczyła naturalnie słów, ale widocznie po chwili przyszła odpowiedź, bo Severus stuknął w pergamin jeszcze raz, po czym złożył go i schował do medalionu.

– Będzie tu koło czwartej.

Po chwili pojawił się na portrecie Dumbledore i po wyjaśnieniu mu wszystkiego zaczęli dyskutować, co zrobić z zaproszeniem na sobotę wieczór. Koło czwartej Hermiona poprosiła o zdjęcie osłon i po chwili pojawiła się w gabinecie.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Uścisnęła rękę swojej profesor i Severusa i ukłoniła się Dumbledore’owi.

– Coś wcześnie się dziś wyrwałaś – stwierdził pytającym tonem Severus.

– Nie ma Rockmana i Aylin. Rockman jest od wczoraj w Grecji, na sesji ICW i przez sowę kazał Aylin wynosić się z biura. Nie chce jej widzieć aż do odwołania.

– Wysłała go za późno? – Severus przypomniał sobie jej opowieść. O ile pamiętał, mówiła o tym tego dnia, kiedy bawiła się kieliszkiem. Niby niedawno, a jakby to było w innym świecie.

– Ależ oczywiście – zaśmiała się Hermiona i wyczarowała sobie krzesło, zupełnie odruchowo tuż koło Severusa. – Więc uciekłam, zanim ktoś sobie przypomniał o mojej obecności. Niektórzy mają do tego wybitny talent w piątki po południu. Coś się stało?

Severus podał jej list od Lovegooda. Dziewczyna momentalnie spoważniała. Przeczytała go szybko i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdziła. – Nie mówiłeś, że już nie kontaktujecie się przez sowy? Poza tym nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Lovegood poprosiłby po prostu o rozmowę w Hogwarcie. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi.

Całe popołudnie i wieczór zajęło im opracowanie jakiegoś planu na sobotę. Skończyli o dziewiątej wieczorem i Hermiona zapowiedziała, że jutro pojawi się na śniadanie. 


	34. Rozdział 5 część 3

Sobota, 1.08

O ósmej wieczorem wszyscy siedzieli na fotelach w saloniku. Hermiona siedziała po prawej stronie Severusa, Minerwa na wprost nich. Każde z nich milczało, pogrążone w swoich myślach.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni padło zbyt wiele słów i teraz po prostu potrzebowali ciszy. Byli już wyczerpani rozmowami i dyskusjami i jednocześnie wiedzieli, że powoli zbliża się najważniejszy moment; chwila, którą tak planowali. Starali się więc znaleźć odpoczynek w milczeniu.

Ponieważ Hermiona kategorycznie odmówiła zostawienia Severusa samego, w końcu dopracowali plan uwzględniający jej obecność, który został już omówiony wiele razy i przeanalizowany na wszystkie strony. Dumbledore dał im wszystkie porady, jakie przyszły mu do głowy. Minerwa kilka razy próbowała ich przekonać, że powinna pójść z nimi, ale Severus naciskał, żeby została. Podejrzewał, że ktoś w jakiś sposób będzie próbował sprawdzić, czy mu nie pomaga i, jak to powiedział, nie chciał potem musieć martwić się i o nią. Albus miał podobne zdanie i w końcu starsza czarownica się poddała. Domyślała się, że po trosze Severus z Hermioną boją się, że może ich spowalniać i być bardziej utrudnieniem niż pomocą.

Hermiona siedziała ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę przed sobą, rzucając niekiedy krótkie spojrzenia na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Co jakiś czas też spoglądała na zegar odmierzający powoli czas. Jednocześnie chciała, żeby dzisiejszy wieczór się już skończył i żeby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Teraz mogła być z nim, siedzieć koło niego. A co będzie za kilka godzin? Czy też będzie mogła koło niego usiąść? A może już... go nie będzie? Albo jej?

Westchnęła ciężko, zaciskając na chwilę ręce.  _Merlinie, tylko nie to. Niech mu się nic nie stanie!_

Zrozumiała bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że Severus stanowi cały jej świat. I ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że zależało jej bardziej na nim, niż na sobie samej. Gdyby w tej chwili ktoś dał jej wybór, kto miałby dziś ocaleć, bez wahania wybrałaby jego.

Nawet nie pożegnała się z rodzicami.

Westchnęła jeszcze raz.

Minerwa popatrzyła na swoją Gryfonkę i już otworzyła usta, żeby jej powiedzieć, że może zostać w zamku, ale Severus potrząsnął głową, patrząc na nią ostro, zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i położył ją Hermionie na ramieniu.

Dziewczyna podniosła wolno głowę i utkwiła wzrok w jego oczach. Zacisnął lekko palce. Hermiona zawahała się, po czym sięgnęła po jego rękę, splotła palce z jego palcami i uniosła je do czoła. Severus przymknął oczy, starając się zapamiętać ciepło jej dłoni, dotyk jej skóry.

Przypomniał mu się wieczór ponad rok temu. Bitwa o Hogwart. Wtedy nie bał się niczego. W tej chwili panicznie bał się, że jutro nie będzie mógł czuć tego samego co teraz.

Minerwa patrzyła na dwójkę przed sobą i czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Wczoraj sądziła, że Severus nie zrozumiał jej aluzji o tym, że Hermiona bardzo go lubi. Teraz miała wrażenie, że może to ona nie zrozumiała jego odpowiedzi. Wyraźnie widać było, że szukają bliskości, więc zdecydowała się ją im dać. Wstała z cichym szelestem szaty. Gdy oboje podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na nią, uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Chyba... już pójdę – powiedziała. – Powodzenia. I dajcie mi znać, jak wrócicie, dobrze? Nie powinnam jeszcze spać.

Wyciągnęła ręce do Hermiony, która puściła Severusa i podeszła do swojej byłej Opiekunki i przytuliła się.

– Do zobaczenia, Hermiono.

– Do zobaczenia, pani profesor – odparła dziewczyna.

Minerwa postąpiła krok w stronę Severusa i poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu.

– Powodzenia, Severusie.

Skinął głową, patrząc, jak czarownica podchodzi do kominka i sięga po proszek fiuu.

– Wkrótce się znów zobaczymy, Minerwo. Świśniemy stąd o ósmej trzydzieści, więc postaw proszę na nowo osłony.

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się znów słabo, weszła w zielone płomienie i znikła.

Severus sięgnął po rękę Hermiony i siadając na fotel, pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. Dziewczyna usiadła bokiem i wtuliła się w niego.

– Co teraz? – spytała cicho.

– Nic. Jeszcze nie teraz – odpowiedział równie cicho.

 _Jeszcze nie,_  powtórzyła w myślach, ukryła twarz na jego ramieniu i zamknęła oczy.

Severus przygarnął ją do siebie i spoglądał na zegar. Wskazówki żyły własnym życiem, odmierzając czas i nie troszcząc się zupełnie o to, co działo się wokół nich. Schodziły powoli w dół, potem zaczynały równie wolno wspinać się na górę, aż docierały na szczyt i zamierały na sekundę, tak jak zamrzeć mogło czyjeś życie... i ruszały na nowo. Wiedział, że będą kontynuować ich wędrówkę w tym samym rytmie za godzinę, za dwie... za trzy. Niezależnie, co się z nim i Hermioną stanie, one zawsze będą wędrować, w nieskończoność.

Każde tyknięcie odbijało się głośnym echem w jego głowie, choć normalnie nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Tak samo miarowo biły ich serca i nagle z całej siły pragnął, żeby tak jak wskazówki zegara, nie zatrzymały się, gdy dotrą na górę.

Ale z każdą sekundą zostawało mu coraz mniej czasu, żeby czuć ciepłe ciało koło jego ciała, ciepły oddech na szyi i ramieniu... Starał się jak zawsze smakować chwilę obecną, ale tym razem tego nie potrafił. Widział, jak kurczyła się coraz bardziej, malała, jakby wymykała mu się z zaciśniętych coraz mocniej dłoni...

O ósmej trzydzieści westchnął głęboko, odgarnął delikatnie włosy dziewczyny i szepnął prosto do jej ucha.

– Już czas.

Hermiona drgnęła gwałtownie i wyprostowała się. Popatrzyła na zegar.

– Już czas – zsunęła się z jego kolan i oboje poczuli pustkę i chłód.

Severus zdjął osłony, przeniósł ich w drugi wymiar i sięgnął po świstoklik. Ale zanim go aktywował, zawahał się i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Hermiono... Czemu?

Dziewczyna natychmiast odgadła, o co pyta.

– Bo cię kocham.

_O Merlinie...!_

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, ale szybko na powrót je otworzył. Chciał na nią patrzeć, mówiąc to.

– Ja ciebie też kocham. Bardzo.

Pustka i chłód znikły, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że przytulili się mocno do siebie. Severus aktywował świstoklik, poczuli mocne szarpnięcie i znikli w wirze barw.

Niewielka plaża otoczona była z trzech stron lasem. Jezioro w tym miejscu wyglądało raczej jak wąski kanał, który wdzierał się w głąb lądu. Ponieważ słońce już dawno zaszło, a las był bardzo gęsty, plaża pogrążona była już w półmroku.

Hermiona i Severus pojawili się dokładnie na końcu tego wąskiego kanału. Stanęli, trzymając się jeszcze za ręce i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Dookoła nie widać było nikogo i niczego i panowała cisza. Słyszeli tylko szum drzew i łagodny chlupot wody tuż koło ich stóp.

– Idź na prawo – powiedział Severus, ścisnął jej dłoń ostatni raz i puścił.

Hermiona ruszyła szybkim krokiem, wypatrując jakichkolwiek znaków ludzkiej obecności. Po paru minutach marszu odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że oddaliła się za bardzo. Zaczęła więc wracać i już po kilku krokach poczuła, jak pierścionek zrobił się ciepły. Znak od Severusa! Ruszyła biegiem w jego kierunku.   
Zbliżając się do miejsca, w którym wylądowali, po przeciwnej stronie zobaczyła w zupełnej ciemności nikłe światełko. Kolejny znak – Lumos w miejscu, gdzie ich znalazł! Żałując, że nie potrafi latać, przyspieszyła, nie zważając na kłujący ból w boku.

Severus stał koło trójki mężczyzn: Smitha, Norrisa i Lawforda. Kiedy Hermiona dobiegła do niego, powiedział szybko „nic nie mów” i wrócił do słuchania ich rozmowy. Ale dziewczyna była tak zdyszana, że nie potrafiła wykrztusić ani jednego słowa, więc tylko pochyliła się, łapiąc oddech.

– ... pojawi? – usłyszeli.

– Powinien. Lovegoodowi by nie odmówił.

– Już późno, Smith. Idź i siadaj na tamtym pniu. I staraj się grać jak najdłużej możesz.

Jeden z nich, w długiej pelerynie i kapturze ruszył w ich kierunku, więc Severus złapał Hermionę za rękę i odsunął na bok. Smith przeszedł, szurając nogami po piasku i oddalił się wolno.

– Pamiętaj, to ja mam na niego rzucić Imperiusa – to był znów Norris.

– Postaram się tylko go obezwładnić.

– Możesz z nim zrobić, co chcesz, byleby został żywy.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą. Więc chcą tylko rzucić na niego Imperiusa!

– Miałeś rację – mruknęła.

Severus kiwnął głową i słuchał dalej.

– Chodź, schowamy się już. Snape nigdy się nie spóźnia.

– Myślisz, że będzie sam?

– McGonagall właśnie odebrała sowę, więc jest w Hogwarcie.

Kolejny raz miał rację.

Norris i Lawford oddalili się. Hermiona sięgnęła po jego rękę.

– Severusie... – spojrzała na niego, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. To, co najważniejsze, zostało już powiedziane.

Severus delikatnie przyłożył palce do jej ust. Chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, po czym skinął jej głową i się deportował.

Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnęła złożoną pelerynę niewidkę. Na wszelki wypadek już teraz narzuciła ją na siebie i ruszyła szybko w kierunku Smitha siedzącego na dużym pniu. Schowała się między drzewami i zobaczyła jeszcze kątem oka ruch po prawej stronie.  _Pewnie Norris i Lawford_ , pomyślała. Poczuła ulgę, że mieli zmierzyć się tylko z nimi trzema, a nie z ośmioma, jak przypuszczali.

Severus aportował się na brzegu Zakazanego Lasu, zmienił wymiar i aportował się na nowo na plażę, starając się trafić jakieś pięćdziesiąt jardów od Smitha.

Udało się. Zobaczył jego sylwetkę na pniu, więc zawołał cicho.

– Lovegood?

Tamten drgnął, wstał i zamachał ręką.

– Snape? – usłyszał.

Głos niezbyt podobny do Lovegooda, ale ostatecznie mógł się na to nabrać. Ruszył więc w jego stronę, trzymając luźno swoją starą różdżkę.

– Od kiedy boisz się Hogwartu? Czy też może gnębiwtrysków? – powiedział złośliwym tonem, żeby jak najlepiej zagrać rolę wrednego Snape’a.

Kiedy zbliżył się na odległość kilku jardów, Smith machnął nagle różdżką.

– Expelliarmus!

Świsnęło, błysnęło szmaragdowo i różdżka Severusa wyrwała się z jego ręki i Smith złapał ją lewą ręką. Severus stanął nagle w miejscu, udając zdezorientowanego.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz, Lovegood? Radzę ci, żebyś przestał się ze mną bawić...

Równocześnie przesunął palcami po prawym biodrze i wyciągnął francuską różdżkę, chowając ją za sobą.

– Chodź tu do mnie, psie – zaśmiał się Smith. – Czy ja przez chwi...

Severus rzucił niewerbalne Expelliarmus, ale Auror za mocno trzymał swoją różdżkę, więc posłał mu oszałamiacza. Niestety pierwsze rzucone zaklęcie ostrzegło Smitha i drugie zbił na bok.

Kątem oka Severus dostrzegł dwie postacie nadbiegające z lewej strony. Cofając się kilka kroków, żeby mieć przed sobą wszystkich trzech przeciwników, Severus odbił gwałtownie na bok czerwony promień.

Z lewej nadleciała na niego wielka kula ognia, więc smagnął różdżką, posyłając ją na Smitha i wzbijając równocześnie w powietrze obłok kurzu, który spadł na Norrisa i Lawforda, ale zanim dotknął ich ciał, uformował chmurę, z której pomknęły na niego dziesiątki strzał. Jednym gestem podniósł tarczę tak, że osunęły się z głośnym chrzęstem, przemieniając się w wielkiego węża, którego posłał na całą trójkę. Zanim gad opadł na ziemię, stał się wielką siecią mknącą prosto na niego. Błyskawicznym ruchem ręki sprawił, że znikła i posłał im grad kamieni. Norris i Smith zdążyli postawić tarcze, ale Lawford tylko osłonił głowę i zawył ugodzony kilkoma z nich. Severus momentalnie miotnął w nich ścianą piasku i uchylił się przed błyskawicą, która uderzyła w ziemię koło niego...

Siła ich ataku wcale go nie zaskoczyła, jak dla niego to była tylko rozgrzewka. Odparowując klątwy, robiąc uniki, odsyłając ich uroki, tańczył między sypiącymi się na niego kolorowymi promieniami, rozpoznając w ułamkach sekund każde zaklęcie i posyłając im dwakroć silniejsze. Bawiłoby go to, gdyby nie myśl o znajdującej się gdzieś niedaleko Hermionie. Czuł, że musi skończyć to jak najszybciej. W każdej chwili mogła dostać którymś z zaklęć i choćby najsłabsze z nich mogło ją zabić, jeśli nie obroniłaby się poprawnie. Pomysł odsyłania ich zaklęć na lewo okazał się całkowicie chybiony, bo rykoszety padały na wszystkie strony i ziemia dookoła była już zryta od ich uderzeń.

Czując, że najłatwiejszym do wyeliminowania będzie Lawford, przyspieszył rytm i jego różdżka ledwo nadążała za jego myślami. Słał w jego stronę coraz silniejsze zaklęcia, obrzucając równocześnie Norrisa i Smitha innymi i po chwili poczuł, że opór Lawforda słabnie.

Posłał im stado ptaków i zaciskając zęby, skupił się jeszcze mocniej i ugodził Lawforda klątwą blokującą chwilowo oddech. Uskoczył przed słupem ognia, przemienił go w lodowe igiełki i miotnął je w nich krótkim szarpnięciem różdżki. Jednocześnie zobaczył, jak Lawford złapał się nagle za gardło, więc smagnął różdżką i Lawford wystrzelił w powietrze i odrzuciło go do tyłu o kilkadziesiąt stóp. Grzmotnął o ziemię i znieruchomiał.

Norris i Smith obejrzeli się równocześnie za Lawfordem, co kosztowało ich utratę równowagi, gdy Severus eksplodował piasek u ich stóp. Norris, starając się wstać, posłał mu drętwotę, ale zbił ją bez problemów na lewo, miotając w niego tym samym zaklęciem, co w Lawforda. W tym samym momencie Smith podniósł się zaklęciem prostującym i odbijając z trudem bursztynowy promień porażający całe ciało, wrzasnął głośno „Avada Kedavra!!!”

Widząc zielony promień mknący w jego kierunku, Severus rzucił się gwałtownie na bok. Coś szarpnęło go w okolicy pasa i przetaczając się, dostrzegł zielony błysk padający tuż koło niego. Równocześnie usłyszał krzyk Norrisa „Smith, nie!!!” i poczuł ostry ból z tyłu głowy.

Hermiona starała się trzymać blisko nich, po ich prawej stronie, pomna tego, że zaklęcia miały być zbijane w przeciwnym kierunku. Myślała, że może poczekać z przeniesieniem się do normalnego wymiaru, by móc w razie potrzeby pomóc Severusowi, ale gdy zobaczyła początek pojedynku, zrozumiała, że nie będzie miała na to czasu. Nie wahając się ani chwili, rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Wszystko rozegrało się z błyskawiczną prędkością. Trójka mężczyzn natarła na niego zajadle i w ciągu parunastu sekund zasypała go dziesiątkami klątw, ale Severus odpowiedział jeszcze gwałtowniej, niemal zalewając ich powodzią zaklęć. Patrzyła oszołomiona, jak zręcznie lawirował między promieniami i odbijał każdy z nich i zacisnęła mocniej różdżkę trzymaną w ręku przez pelerynę niewidkę.

W zapadającej coraz bardziej ciemności zewsząd sypały się iskry, latały smugi zaklęć i w ich rozbłyskach widziała wyraźnie cztery sylwetki tańczące szalony, bezlitosny taniec.

Gdy Lawford został odrzucony do tyłu i Severus posłał pozostałą dwójkę na ziemię, nagle przeczuła, co się stanie. Strumień zielonego światła wyprysnął z różdżki Smitha, zanim jeszcze przebrzmiało echo jego klątwy. Severus rzucił się w bok, upadł i nie zerwał się natychmiast...

Słysząc Norrisa krzyczącego do Smitha, Hermiona odruchowo wybrała Smitha i posłała mu chwilowe zaklęcie oślepiające. Auror zawył i złapał się za oczy, więc miotnęła w niego jeszcze oszałamiaczem. Jednym ruchem różdżki powiększyła piasek pod nogami Norrisa i rzuciła drętwotę.

Tę jednak Norris zbił na bok. Oszołomiony odskoczył do tyłu i spojrzał w jej stronę, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.  _Tam ktoś jest!!!_ Już miał rzucić ‘Accio peleryna’, kiedy lodowaty podmuch wiatru targnął nim tak mocno, że przewrócił się na ziemię.

Hermiona prawie jęknęła z ulgi, widząc, jak Severus zrywa się na równe nogi, zatacza się i ciska jakimś błękitnym zaklęciem w stronę Norrisa. Podbiegła do niego, przytrzymując pelerynę i cofnęła się parę kroków do tyłu, gotowa reagować na każdą nadlatującą klątwę, jeśli Severus tego nie zrobi.

Smith, trzymając się jedną ręką za oczy, cisnął ku nim snop żółtych iskier, ale Severus machnął krótko różdżką i znikły i wrócił do Norrisa.  _Pora przestać się z nimi pieścić._

Wyczarował kulę ognia, ruchem dłoni uformował z niej ogniste lasso i rzucił je Norrisowi na nogi. Ten próbował odskoczyć, ale spód spodni zajął się płomieniem. Norris wrzasnął straszliwie i ugasił go, lecz w ciągu tej jednej sekundy przestał skupiać się na Severusie. To było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. Severus ugodził go pełnym porażeniem ciała i Silencio i spętał ciasno sznurami.

– Norris. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę – warknął w jego kierunku i odwrócił się do Smitha.

Auror odzyskiwał już wzrok. Hermiona strzeliła w niego oszałamiaczem, który odbił w jej kierunku i miotnął w nią zaklęciem tnącym. Krzyknęła cicho zduszonym głosem, czując ból w łydkach, udach oraz w lewym ramieniu i na skroni i nogi ugięły się pod nią. Padając, dostrzegła jeszcze Severusa, który szarpnął głową w jej kierunku. Coś ciepłego zalało jej twarz. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszała świsty, trzaski i jęki i pochłonęła ją ciemność.

Severusa ogarnęło przerażenie. Wyraźnie usłyszał jej głos!

Prócz przerażenia ogarnęło go również szaleństwo i wściekłość i kiedy odwrócił się do Smitha, zacisnął różdżkę tak mocno, że niewiele brakowało, by ją złamał. Jednym gestem zbił zaklęcie tnące, zamroził zaklęcie wrzące i posłał mu całą serię oszałamiaczy z taką siłą, że od mocy zaklęć zadrżało całe jego ciało. Smith zachwiał się, próbując się bronić, więc dał w jego kierunku jeden krok i postanowił to skończyć tu i teraz.

– Sectumsempra! – syknął i powtórzył je jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz.

Bez żadnej litości patrzył, jak Smithem wstrząsają kolejne ciosy, na jego ciele pojawiają się rany i tryska z nich krew. Smith krzyknął, ale stał jeszcze, więc wyrzucił go wysoko w powietrze, spojrzał, jak upadł z jękiem i znieruchomiał.

Rzucił okiem na Norrisa, który też się nie ruszał i runął w stronę, z której słyszał krzyk Hermiony. Czując, jak jeżą mu się wszystkie włosy, mruknął „Accio peleryna” i kiedy śliska tkanina wpadła mu w rękę, rzucił ją na bok i podniósł różdżkę, oświetlając niewielki krąg dookoła.

Tam! Dostrzegł jej nogi na piasku! Błyskawicznie dopadł do niej i spojrzał na twarz i ramię zalane krwią i aż jęknął. Jej nogi też krwawiły, ale najgorzej wyglądała skroń. Ale oddychała!

Rany nie wyglądały na głębokie, ale ta na skroni krwawiła bardzo mocno. Ślady cięć na ubraniu wskazywały bardziej na zaklęcie tnące, którym chciał uraczyć go Smith.

– Vulnera Sanentur – wyszeptał, przesuwając różdżką nad jej twarzą. – Vulnera Sanentur...

Po chwili krew zaczęła zanikać, ale z rany wciąż wypływała nowa, bo otwarta była tętnica, jednak w końcu i ona się zasklepiła. Rozerwał jej pocięty rękaw i uleczył jej ramię. Potem przez chwilę próbował rozsunąć na boki mugolskie jeansy, ale te przeklęte spodnie były za grube! Jednym ruchem różdżki ściągnął je z niej i zaczął leczyć lewe udo i łydkę. Łydka była tylko draśnięta, ale rana po zewnętrznej stronie uda była poważniejsza.

Po chwili dziewczyna przestała krwawić. Otarł spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni i potrząsnął nią lekko.

– Hermiono... Rennervate.

Przez chwilę Hermiona nie reagowała, ale nagle zaczerpnęła mocniej powietrza i otworzyła wolno oczy. Spojrzała na niego i w jej oczach zobaczył przerażenie.

– Sever...! – poruszyła ręką, jakby chciała dosięgnąć jego głowy, więc przytrzymał ją przy ziemi.

– Nie ruszaj się...

– Sev... co się... stało?!

W tym momencie usłyszał jakiś szelest za sobą. Odwrócił się dokładnie w chwili, kiedy kilkanaście stóp dalej zobaczył jakiś ruch i po sekundzie usłyszał głośny trzask deportacji. Zerwał się na równe nogi, ale nic się nie działo. Nie dostrzegał też na ziemi kształtów Smitha i Norrisa...

Skrzywił się mocno i podszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku, w którym powinien leżeć Lawford, ale go nie dostrzegł. I wszystko stało się jasne. Lawford musiał oprzytomnieć, przyciągnął albo przywołał Norrisa i Smitha i deportował się z nimi.

Wrócił do Hermiony, która starała się podnieść na łokciach.

– Co ci... się stało? – spytała słabym głosem i osunęła się na ziemię, ale pozostała przytomna.

– Nic. Wszystko w porządku. Wracajmy – odparł.

Przywołał swoją starą różdżkę, pelerynę i jej podarte spodnie, wziął ją na ręce, przeniósł ich do drugiego wymiaru i aportował przed bramę Hogwartu.

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą bramę, wysłał patronusa do Minerwy i ruszył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Minerwa znalazła go już na schodach. Na ich widok krzyknęła cicho i zasłoniła sobie usta ręką, po czym podbiegła i złapała zwisającą rękę Hermiony. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że dziewczyna jest strasznie blada.

– Merlinie...

– Straciła dużo krwi – odparł Severus. – Chodź, pomożesz mi otworzyć Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Położył dziewczynę na jednym z łóżek i poszedł szybko po różne eliksiry i maści. Gdy wrócił, Minerwa siedziała na brzegu łóżka i trzymała dziewczynę za rękę.

– Wypij wpierw to – podał jej odkorkowaną fiolkę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew.

Ale ponieważ dziewczyna nie była w stanie jej utrzymać, więc przysunął fiolkę do jej ust i wlał zawartość do buzi. Podał jej jeszcze silny eliksir przeciwbólowy i wzmacniający i po chwili lekki rumieniec zabarwił jej policzki.

– Nic mnie nie boli – powiedziała wolno.

– Ale za chwilę zaczęłoby cię boleć, bo muszę na nowo otworzyć ci rany i je porządnie wyczyścić i zaleczyć – odparł, siląc się na spokój.

– A ty?

Severus spojrzał na Minerwę, która kiwnęła głową.

– Masz całe ubranie poszarpane i pokrwawione... twarz też.

Severus rzucił okiem na swoje ramiona i przód koszuli. Nawet na czarnej tkaninie widać było plamy krwi.

– To twoja krew, nie moja – uprościł, choć coraz bardziej czuł, że sam też trochę oberwał. Z tyłu głowy czuł pulsujący ból i domyślił się, że padając na ziemię, musiał uderzyć się w jakiś kamień.

– Testrale by cię dziś kochały – wymamrotała Hermiona.

Prychnął dziwnie, ni to śmiechem, ni to ze zniecierpliwienia.

– Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak cię teraz uśpię. Ale nie na długo. W nocy możesz się obudzić.

Dziewczyna skinęła, więc podał jej fiolkę eliksiru słodkiego snu. Kiedy Hermiona przełknęła ostatni łyk, zamknęły się jej oczy i osunęła się wolno na poduszkę.

Minerwa odruchowo chciała poprawić na niej koc, ale Severus odrzucił go na bok i sięgnął po słoiczek z maścią czyszczącą.

– Wierz mi, gdyby to nie było konieczne, to bym tego nie robił – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, smarując grubą warstwę na czerwonej prędze na biodrze i na łydce. – Poza tym w poniedziałek Hermiona nie może mieć żadnej blizny. Oni zorientowali się, że ktoś ze mną był i będą cholernie podejrzliwi – machnięciem różdżki zdjął z niej bluzkę i zaczął smarować jeszcze dłuższą krwawą kreskę na ramieniu.

Minerwa zasznurowała usta, ale sięgnęła po waciki i zaczęła ścierać różową pianę, która zaczęła się sączyć z otwartych na nowo ran.

Lawford usiadł ciężko na fotelu koło swojej żony.

– David... co się stało?! – Helen nadal drżała z przerażenia. – Co WAM się stało?!

– Nic... nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć – odparł niepewnie.

– On przeżyje? – spytała i zrozumiał, że miała na myśli Smitha.

– Uzdrowiciel mówił, że tak. Choć będzie miał pełno blizn.

Do salonu zajrzał służący.

– Panie, pan Norris pana prosi...

Lawford podniósł się z trudem i przytrzymał się oparcia. Kiedy zawroty głowy minęły, poszedł wolnym krokiem do sypialni dla gości, w której leżał Norris i usiadł ciężko na krześle koło łóżka.

– Davy... – odezwał się natychmiast Norris, urwał i poczekał, aż drzwi zamknęły się za służącym. – Snape nie jest sam.

– Co?

– Dokładnie to, co mówię. Snape był dziś z kimś. Ktoś mu pomaga.

Lawford spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciela.

– Skąd... widziałeś tego kogoś?

– Nie, musiał mieć na sobie niewidkę albo zaklęcie zwodzące. Kiedy powalił ciebie, ten sukinsyn – machnął ręką w stronę okna, ale Lawford domyślił się, że chodzi mu o Smitha – rzucił na niego Avadę. Prawie w niego trafił, ale go tym oszołomił. I wtedy...

– ... Avada nie oszałamia tylko zabija – przerwał mu Lawford i zaczęło go ogarniać przerażenie.  _Merlinie, znów poleciały Niewybaczalne!_

– Kurwa, nie wiem, w każdym razie Snape poleciał na ziemię i wtedy ktoś z boku rąbnął Smitha jakimś zaklęciem i potem próbował rzucić na mnie drętwotę...

– I co...?

– Wtedy Teddy rąbnął go czymś, bo aż krzyknął, ale nie poznałem głosu... Potem ty nas stamtąd zabrałeś. Szkoda, że nie udało się nam sprawdzić, kto to był... Teraz mamy problem, bo nie...

– Mamy więcej niż jeden problem – uciął natychmiast Lawford. Z wolna zaczynał mieć dość pomysłów swojego przyjaciela. – Ten, jak go przed chwilą nazwałeś, sukinsyn, leży w pokoju obok i będzie mieć szczęście, jeśli wyjdzie z tego żywy i tylko oszpecony. Dziś wieczorem tylko przez przypadek we trójkę uniknęliśmy śmierci! W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni Teddy i ty dwa razy użyliście najgorszego z Niewybaczalnych i tylko dzięki temu, że mamy w garści DPPC zawdzięczacie, że nie wylądujecie w Azkabanie na całe życie! Mało brakowało, a z Teddym użylibyście trzech Niewybaczalnych na niewinnych małych dzieciach!!!

Norris usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku.

– Musimy się pozbyć Snape’a! Widział nas i poznał!

– Stop!!! Nikogo nie będziemy się pozbywać!!! – krzyknął Lawford i opamiętał się. – Zjednoczyliśmy się po to, żeby czysta krew zdominowała mieszańców i mugolaków, a nie po to, żeby wybić połowę społeczności czarodziejów!!! Mam tego dość, Peter, rozumiesz?! NIC nie będziemy robić! Przez jakiś czas! Aż wszyscy ochłoniemy i nabierzemy dystansu do tego, co się dzieje! I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych protestów!

Lawford patrzył płonącymi oczami na Norrisa, który zesztywniał.

– ON NAS WIDZIAŁ! Rozumiesz?!

– I co z tym zrobi?!!! Pójdzie do Aurorów?! Do Teddy’ego?! Czy też do Ministra?!

– A jak to ogłosi w prasie?

Lawford parsknął śmiechem.

– W Proroku nic nie puścimy! Lovegood pewnie wydrukuje to w swoim szmatławcu, więc po prostu napiszemy, że to bzdury wyssane z palca i że próbuje nas oczernić! Coś wymyślimy! Wolę zastanawiać się, co wymyślić w tej sprawie, niż jak zaplanować jeszcze jedno morderstwo!!!

Zerwał się na równe nogi i zatoczył na bok. Przytrzymał się ściany i odepchnął w kierunku drzwi. Chwiejnym krokiem doszedł do nich, z trudem otworzył je i przytrzymał się framugi.

– Dobranoc, Peter.

I wyszedł. Miał już dość.

Poniedziałek, 3.08

Hermionie udało się doczekać do końca zarejestrowanej rozmowy. Końcówki już prawie wcale nie słyszała, po głowie tłukły się jej tylko zasłyszane słowa: „mugolskie pojazdy, co potrafią latać”, „wszyscy mają zielono-brązowe jednakowe ubrania” i „jakiś rodzaj broni, co wybucha”.

_To jest wojsko!!! Tysiące wojskowych... to muszą być jakieś ćwiczenia...! To dlatego tata ostatnio tak się o to dopytywał!!! Pewnie pogadał z Jackiem albo jeszcze kimś innym...!!!_

Zerwała się i podeszła do telefonu. Wystukała numer na komórkę i czekała chwilę na połączenie, uśmiechając się do Severusa, który spoglądał na nią w zdumieniu.

– Tato? – powiedziała natychmiast, kiedy odebrał.

– To ja... masz coś pilnego? Bo nie mam za dużo czasu – odpowiedział jej ojciec.

– Będziesz miał czas dziś wieczorem do mnie wpaść? – spytała bez wstępów.

– Dziś nie, ale jutro tak, jeśli chcesz.

– Bardzo! Ale bez mamy... wiesz, chodzi mi o tę moją sprawę... – zaczęła bawić się frędzlami na dole zasłony.

– Acha... dobrze, więc jutro koło ósmej. Może wcześniej, nie wiem, o której dokładnie skończę, mam kilka dodatkowych wizyt.

– Dobrze, to o ósmej. Dziękuję, tato. I do jutra!

Hermiona odłożyła słuchawkę i wróciła na kanapę podekscytowana.

– Jestem pewna, że to sprawka mojego ojca! Musiał powiedzieć o Rathlin Island, nie wiem dokładnie komu i co i dzięki temu wysłali tam wojsko!

Severus obrócił się wolno w jej kierunku i spoglądał na nią w milczeniu przez dość długą chwilę.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd twój ojciec wie o Rathlin Island? – spytał bardzo cicho, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć nadchodzącą burzę.

Dziewczyna zamarła. Zrozumiała, co właśnie powiedziała i serce zaczęło walić jej w piersi.

– Wie, bo mu powiedziałam, że tam się dzieje coś, co nie powinno... To znaczy, że chcemy to przyblokować...

– Rozmawiałaś z twoim ojcem o sprawie Norrisa? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Pomimo tego, że kiedyś wyraźnie ci mówiłem, żebyś o tym nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiała? O ile dobrze pamiętam, to powiedziałaś mi, że rodzicom nic na ten temat nie mówiłaś.

Przygryzła usta. Musiała mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć.

– To nie tak... on prawie nic nie wie, powiedziałam mu tylko trochę...

– I z tego "tylko trochę" na wyspę mugole wysłali parę tysięcy wojska, tak?

Czując, jak narasta w nim złość, wstał, podszedł do okna i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  _Cholera, cholera jasna! Dlaczego nigdy nie można nikomu ufać?!_  Właśnie dlatego najlepiej, jak robił wszystko sam. Sam. Wykrzywił się na myśl o tym, że jeszcze niedawno tak się cieszył, że nie był już sam...

– Severusie... – zaczęła Hermiona drżącym głosem, ale jej przerwał.

– Powiedz mi, że rozmawiałaś o tym tylko z nim. Że nikt inny nic nie wie – powiedział sucho i kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale nie zaprzeczyła, pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do okna. – Kto jeszcze?

– Severusie, proszę... – powiedziała błagalnym tonem.

– Kto jeszcze o tym wie?!

– Nikt więcej nie wie o Norrisie.

– Ale o czymś innym.

– Severusie, proszę, pozwól mi wszystko wyjaśnić!

Obrócił się ku niej i oparł plecami o ścianę, wyraźnie wściekły.

– Więc oświeć mnie.

Hermiona przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Zaczęło ją piec gardło, ale zebrała się w sobie, odetchnęła głęboko i chwilę zastanawiała się, skąd zacząć. Po chwili zaczęła wyjaśniać jak najlepiej umiała.

– Pamiętasz, jak na samym początku nie mogłeś ich podsłuchać, nawet przebierając się za kogoś innego? No więc któregoś dnia byłam w podłym humorze i tata spytał mnie, co jest nie tak i powiedział, że jeśli mu nie powiem co, nie będzie w stanie mi pomóc. Więc... powiedziałam mu tylko tyle, że przez przypadek dowiedziałam się, że pojawiła się grupa ludzi, którzy nie lubią mugoli... że muszę się dowiedzieć, co oni chcą i nie wiem jak. I że jest ktoś, kto mi pomaga. Nawet nie powiedziałam mu kto. Właśnie wtedy tata wpadł na pomysł pluskwy – podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Nadal spoglądał na nią surowo, więc ciągnęła:

– I potem... co to było... acha, tata zawiózł mnie do Dover, wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz jechałam do Francji. Powiedziałam mu tylko, że Francuzi będą mi pomagać. I któregoś dnia zapytał, czy już rozwiązały się wszystkie problemy. Nie chciałam za bardzo nic wyjaśniać, ale wtedy powiedział, że jak widać czasem może mi pomóc, ale musi wiedzieć choć minimum. I wtedy powiedziałam mu, że na Rathlin buduje się szkołę, która nie powinna zostać otwarta. I że chcemy to jakoś zatrzymać. I tyle...

Severus patrzył na nią, namyślając się. Pierwszą myślą było nakrzyczeć na nią, ale równocześnie jakiś głosik w umyśle podpowiadał mu, że bez pluskwy i bez wojska na Rathlin nie udałoby się im zrobić nic. A dziś okazuje się, że udało im się całkowicie pokrzyżować Norrisowi plany. Prócz obsadzenia kluczowych stanowisk i rzucenia Imperiusa na Shacklebolta nie udało mu się zrobić nic.

Równocześnie inny głosik mówił mu, że musiał chyba upaść na rozum, jeśli ją usprawiedliwia.  _Nie upaść na rozum, ale się zakochać._

– A ten ktoś inny? Kto to jest i co wie?

Hermiona poczuła uścisk w brzuchu.

– W... niedzielę, wtedy, gdy znaleźliśmy wspomnienie o tobie... Harry widział nas razem. Kiedy mi o tym powiedział, zakazałam mu... i Ginny, o tym rozmawiać, nawet między sobą. I wyjaśniłam mu, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i o tym też nie wolno mu wspominać, bo to niebezpieczne. I żeby się upewnić, że faktycznie nic nie powie... powiedziałam mu, że jeśli historia z Voldemortem miała dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, zrozumie, że dla mnie coś innego może mieć znaczenie i zatrzyma to dla siebie. Jeśli nie, będzie miał mnie na sumieniu – to nie była miła dyskusja, ale Hermiona musiała Harry’emu to powiedzieć, żeby mieć pewność, że utrzyma tajemnicę. – Harry i Ginny nie są głupi. Widzieli twoje wypowiedzi w Żonglerze i Proroku i domyślają się, że robisz coś, żeby to powstrzymać. Ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej... Nie wiedzą, że chodzi o Norrisa czy Smitha...

Severus zacisnął bezwiednie pięści, kiedy usłyszał słowo „Harry”. Dalsze wyjaśnienia trochę go uspokoiły. Po tym, co się stało, wiedział, że Potter na pewno potrafi utrzymać tajemnicę i wie, ile warte jest czyjeś życie. I wie, co to znaczy „Nie mów nikomu”.

Wypuścił wolno powietrze i spojrzał na Hermionę, która ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zwiesiła głowę.

– To wszystko? – spytał cicho.

Pokiwała głową, ale nie odezwała się i nie odsłoniła twarzy. Może płakała? Cóż, to będzie dla niej nauczka.

– Hermiono, prosiłaś mnie o pomoc zapewne dlatego, że sądziłaś, że mam więcej doświadczenia w tego typu sprawach. Istotnie, mam. Jeśli zabroniłem ci mówić o tym komukolwiek, to nie dlatego, że miałem taką ochotę, ale dlatego, że wiedziałem, że jedno słowo do niewłaściwej osoby i oboje jesteśmy martwi. Miałem... nadzieję, że mnie posłuchasz. Co do Pottera, wyraźnie nie miałaś innego wyjścia, ale co do twojego ojca, powinnaś była zapytać mnie o zgodę. Nie rozumiem, po prostu nie rozumiem, jak mogłaś coś takiego zrobić!

Hermiona przełknęła łzy. Już miała ochotę powiedzieć, że w sumie na dobre wyszło, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to zupełnie dziecinna reakcja. To ona poszła do niego po pomoc. On zgodził się jej pomóc, ale zakazał jej mówić o tym komukolwiek. A ona nie dość, że powiedziała, to nawet nie poinformowała go o tym. Co, gdyby Harry wygadał się niechcący Smithowi? Co jeśli Smith użyłby legilimencji i zobaczył ich rozmowy? Gdyby Jack był czarodziejem albo miał znajomych czarodziejów i choćby nieświadomie opowiedział o swoim przyjacielu Perrym Granger, który nagle poradził wysłać wojsko na Rathlin?

Zawiodła go. Powinna mu wszystko powiedzieć. Mogła zabić tym nie tylko siebie, ale i jego.

– Przepraszam... – pociągnęła nosem. – Wiem, ... że to za późno... że zrobiłam źle... Wybacz...

Severus poczuł się nagle rozdarty między ochotą wzięcia jej w ramiona i uspokojenia i kontynuowania swojej tyrady. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, żeby się uspokoić.

– Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy tego nie zrobisz. Cokolwiek się stanie, ktokolwiek nas zobaczy razem... powiesz mi o tym – powiedział twardym głosem.

– Obiecuję... – pokiwała głową.

Kiedy po chwili spojrzała na niego i zobaczył jej zaczerwienione, pełne łez oczy, coś się w nim złamało. Złość nagle w nim stopniała, jak kawałek lodu wrzucony do ognia. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i Hermiona zerwała się z kanapy i podbiegła do niego. Przytuliła się mocno, chowając twarz na jego piersi.

– Nie złość się... proszę.

Objął ją lekko i pogłaskał po włosach.

– Wszystkim zdarza się popełniać błędy. Najważniejsze to umieć je dostrzec i się na nich uczyć.


	35. Rozdział V część 4

Wtorek, 4.08

– Cześć, kochanie – powiedział Perry, wchodząc do mieszkania swojej córki.

Przeszedł do saloniku i z pewnym zaskoczeniem spojrzał na siedzącego na kanapie mężczyznę. Hermiona nie mówiła mu, że będzie ktoś jeszcze. Natychmiast rozpoznał w nim profesora Snape'a, z którym minął się kiedyś na korytarzu. Jego rywala do butelki whisky.

– Tato, poznaj Severusa. Severusie, to mój ojciec, Perry Granger – dokonała prezentacji Hermiona, starannie ukrywając lekkie zażenowanie.

– Miło mi – powiedział Severus, ściskając rękę Perry'ego.

– Mi również – uśmiechnął się Perry. – Wreszcie mam okazję pana poznać. Hermiona sporo mi o panu opowiadała.

Severus uniósł pytająco brew, siadając z powrotem na kanapie, bardziej w kącie, żeby zrobić miejsce dla ojca Hermiony. Perry usiadł obok i poprawił sobie dużą poduszkę za plecami.

– Wie pan, kiedy wróciliśmy z Australii. Opowiadała mi o tym, co wyszło na jaw na pańskim procesie. Szczerze mówiąc, jako byłego wojskowego bardzo mnie to interesowało. To było coś niesamowitego – pokręcił szczerze głową, bo naprawdę tak uważał.

Severus podziękował skinieniem.

– Tato, prosiłam, żebyś przyszedł, bo musimy z tobą porozmawiać o Rathlin Island – odezwała się Hermiona. – I domyślam się, że mama nadal nic nie wie. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Szczerze mówiąc, to chętnie bym coś zjadł. Przyjechałem tu prosto z pracy – odparł. – Rathlin... to jest ta wyspa ze szkołą, o której mi mówiłaś? Co wam przeszkadza?

Hermiona prychnęła lekko i pokręciła głową.  _Nie będziesz nam tu teraz strugać wariata..._

– Tato... wiemy, co się tam dzieje i wiemy, że to... dzięki tobie. Ale musimy wiedzieć więcej. Jak chcesz jeść, to chodźmy do kuchni.

Severus i jej ojciec usiedli przy niewielkim stole, a Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w lodówce.

– Po pierwsze, bardzo ci dziękujemy, nawet nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić, jak nam pomogłeś – kontynuowała, kładąc na stole chleb, wędlinę i pomidory. – To było... genialne!

Mile pochlebiony i uspokojony Perry przesunął chleb, robiąc miejsce.

– Powiedz mi, co wiesz, masz pewnie świeższe wiadomości.

 _Och, to zawsze działa na facetów..._ Hermiona zaczęła więc wyjaśniać, podając równocześnie talerze, sztućce i nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Przy ojcu nie bardzo chciała posługiwać się magią.

– Świeższe, ale nie dokładne. Podsłuchaliśmy naszych przyjaciół, którzy nie znają się na niemagicznym świecie. Wiemy więc, że na wyspie pojawiło się niedawno pełno wojskowych, którzy mają tam jakieś ćwiczenia. Ponoć ma to potrwać parę miesięcy. Z ich opisów domyślam się, że mają tam samoloty i helikoptery, czołgi i normalne ciężarówki. To w zasadzie wszystko, co wiemy. A co wiesz ty?

Perry kiwnął głową, sięgając po talerz i sztućce.

– To nie są zwykłe ćwiczenia, ale manewry – kiedy oboje spojrzeli na niego, zrozumiał, że musi im wszystko wyjaśnić. – Forma ćwiczeń, jeśli chcecie to tak nazwać, ale angażująca piechotę, lotnictwo, marynarkę wojenną, komandosów... jednym słowem wszystko, co chodzi, lata i pływa. Przez przynajmniej dwa miesiące będą tam ćwiczyć rozmaite operacje między oddziałami i testować różne scenariusze, które opracowano na różne okazje.

– Ale jakim cudem właśnie tam? – Hermiona nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości, że jej ojciec musiał maczać w tym palce.

– Na początku czerwca wpadł do mnie Jack... Wojskowy wysoko postawiony w British Army – wyjaśnił na potrzeby Severusa. – I powiedział mi, że szuka miejsca, gdzie urządzić manewry, więc podsunąłem mu Rathlin.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo skromnie, ale Severus nie dał się omamić. Nie znał się na mugolskim wojsku, ale za to bardzo dobrze znał się na organizowaniu różnych przedsięwzięć. Mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić, że przygotowania musiały zająć o wiele więcej czasu niż dwa miesiące.

– W ciągu zaledwie dwóch miesięcy zorganizował tak ogromne wydarzenie dla całego waszego wojska? – spytał sceptycznie.

Perry pokręcił natychmiast głową, uśmiechając się.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Manewry planowane były już od roku. Tylko w ostatniej chwili podsunął miejsce.

Hermiona nie chciała już czekać na gorącą wodę, więc za plecami ojca machnęła różdżką na czajnik i woda natychmiast zaczęła się gotować.

– No to mieliśmy niesamowite szczęście! – mruknęła, zalewając herbatę w szklankach. – Będę musiała wymyślić jakiś prezent dla Jacka.

– Dziękuję – Perry sięgnął po cukierniczkę. – Lepiej nic przy nim nie mów. W ogóle lepiej, żebyś przez jakiś czas unikała kontaktów z nim – bardzo dobrze, że o tym zaczęli rozmawiać, przynajmniej uniknie komplikacji na przyszłość. – A jeśli byś rozmawiała, masz grać damską wersję Jamesa Bonda.

Hermiona tak się zdziwiła, że wylała trochę wody poza swoją szklankę.

– Czemu?! – wytrzeszczyła oczy na ojca.

Perry westchnął ciężko. Może najlepiej będzie zwalić winę na czarodziejów?

– Bo tym razem to wy namieszaliście. Wy, to znaczy czarodzieje. Sam widziałem. Jakiś czas temu paru waszych przyjaciół, jak się domyślam, prowadzało się po Rathlin i bawiło w znikanie i pojawianie się w innym miejscu. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby akurat nie robili tego w chwili, kiedy nad wyspą przelatywał nasz satelita zwiadowczy. Jack chciał przyjrzeć się wyspie, żeby zdecydować, czy nadaje się do manewrów i zobaczył całkiem ładny pokaz magicznych sztuczek – zarówno Hermiona, jak i Severus zamarli w bezruchu. – Oczywiście nie doszedł do wniosku, że to magia, uznał, że to jakaś nowa technika kamuflażu. Chowania się. I że może właśnie jacyś terroryści urządzają sobie ćwiczenia na wyspie. Tak więc poszedł z tym do generała British Army, a ten poszedł z tym do Premiera. Który, jak zobaczył film, natychmiast zorientował się, że to czarodzieje.

Hermiona nie zrozumiała.

– Premier... jakim cudem? – zmarszczyła brwi.

– Premier mugoli wie o istnieniu czarodziejów – wyjaśnił jej Severus. – Każdy Minister Magii spotyka się z Premierem Mugoli choć raz, żeby poinformować go o tym, że istniejemy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Kingsley się z nim spotykał? – to była dla Hermiony nowość.

Perry też słuchał z zainteresowaniem.

– To sporo wyjaśnia. Kiedy Premier wezwał mnie do siebie w tej sprawie i spytał, czy nie leczyłem przez przypadek zębów Dumbledore’a i Lorda Voldemorta, przez chwilę sądziłem, że jest magiczny – powiedział, wspominając z lekkim rozbawieniem tamtą rozmowę.

Hermiona i Severus na nowo zamarli, więc opowiedział im w skrócie, jak wyglądały próby Premiera wybadania go czy wie o magii, czy nie.

– Domyślam się, że bał się wygłupić i zacząć mówić o czarodziejach, jeśli bym nic o was nie wiedział – zakończył relację.

Hermiona była wyraźnie rozbawiona, ale Severus miał nadal poważny wyraz twarzy. Perry spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na kanapkę i postanowił szybko skończyć historię.

– Więc opowiedział Jackowi jakieś bzdury o tym, że ktoś o wiele, wiele wyżej już mu o tym mówił, że faktycznie to jakiś nowy kamuflaż i utajnił całą sprawę. Jack dostał rozkaz przyspieszenia manewrów na teraz-zaraz.

– Dobrze, a co ty w tym robisz? – nie rozumiała nadal Hermiona.

– Acha, przepraszam, już mówię. Wezwał mnie, żeby potwierdzić, że faktycznie chodzi tu o magię i przy okazji powiedziałem mu, że to, co się tam dzieje, powinno zostać powstrzymane. I tyle.

Perry zdążył sięgnąć po sól, kiedy Hermiona zadała kolejne pytanie.

– A dlaczego ja mam udawać przed Jackiem Jamesa Bonda?

Perry westchnął bardzo głęboko.

– Kochanie, jestem głodny. To dla mnie tu przyszliśmy, a tymczasem to wy jecie, a ja mówię. Daj mi zjeść choć trochę. Zacznij opowiadać mi o czymkolwiek. Jak w pracy? Jak ma się kot? Albo co się tam u was dzieje? Bo ja pomagam, a ty nic mi nie chcesz mówić – powiedział i spojrzał na Severusa. – Hermiona potrafi zamęczyć człowieka pytaniami. Musieliście mieć z nią ciężkie życie w tej waszej szkole...

Severus spojrzał na Perry'ego zaskoczony tym, że ten nagle zwrócił się do niego. Ciężkie życie?

– W rzeczy samej – odparł, spoglądając na dziewczynę kątem oka.

Hermiona zaczęła więc opowiadać, jak wyglądają jej przygotowania do dwutygodniowego urlopu, na który szła pod koniec tego tygodnia i udawanie głuchej i głupiej na różne aluzje Rockmana, że bez niej to sobie nie da rady.

Kiedy Perry już się najadł, wyjaśnił Hermionie, o co mu chodziło z udawaniem agentki specjalnej.

– Wymyślił to Premier jako wymówkę, dlaczego nie mogłem mówić o twojej szkole, o tym, co robisz i gdzie pracujesz. Bo Jack często się o ciebie pytał i musiałem wymyślać jakieś głupoty. Wierz mi, czasem to były piramidalne głupoty – zaśmiał się.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali jeszcze trochę i Perry zostawił ich samych. Hermiona zrobiła kawę dla Severusa i zaczęła składać naczynia do zlewu.

– Ten wasz Premier najwyraźniej bardzo dużo może – powiedział Severus, mieszając cukier. – Masz mleko?

Dziewczyna podała mu mugolską śmietankę do kawy.

– Faktycznie, kazać zorganizować manewry z wyprzedzeniem... Nie znam go zupełnie, ale wydaje mi się, że jest podobny do francuskiego Ministra magii – stwierdziła. – Ciekawe, czy Charles Chevalier miałby na tyle władzy, żeby przyspieszyć zorganizowanie na przykład Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdyby odbywał się on we Francji.

– Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić ogrom takiego przedsięwzięcia – pokręcił głową Severus.

Hermiona wyciągnęła przyprawy i mięso i zaczęła przygotowywać jutrzejszą kolację. Zeszli na rozmowę o Francuzach i doszli do ich propozycji ochraniania rodziców Hermiony i jej samej.

– Postaram się skontaktować z Rickym, żeby przekazał Jean Jacquesowi wiadomość o Rathlin Island – zaproponowała. – Najlepiej po piątku. Boję się, że zanim pójdę wreszcie na urlop, Rockman wciśnie mi dodatkową robotę.

– Bardzo dobrze, że wreszcie będziesz miała wolny czas – Severus spojrzał na nogę, której coś dotknęło i dostrzegł Krzywołapa, który przyszedł się o niego poocierać. – Koniecznie trzeba zająć się twoimi rodzicami.

– Boisz się, że Norris uzna obecną sytuację za „koniec”? To raczej powrót do punktu zero – prychnęła dziewczyna.

– Po pierwsze oni są przekonani, że ich eliksir antykoncepcyjny działa, więc dla nich to nie jest punkt zero – zaprzeczył. – Od przyszłego tygodnia nauczyciele wracają do Hogwartu i nikt nie powinien cię tam widzieć, więc lepiej, żebyśmy się spotykali u ciebie albo w Spinner’s End.

Hermionie to było bardzo na rękę. Nie musieć się przed nikim kryć i mieć go tylko dla siebie... hmmm... Schowała do lodówki przyprawione mięso i umyła ręce. Gdy obróciła się do niego i oparła o ścianę, musiała mieć jednoznaczną minę, bo Severus natychmiast zgadł, o czym myślała.

– W zeszły piątek Minerwa powiedziała mi, że zauważyła, że coś do mnie czujesz – powiedział trochę rozbawiony, podchodząc do niej. – Sądzę, że po sobocie domyśliła się, że to działa w obie strony. Będę musiał jej to jakoś powiedzieć...

– Chyba nie musisz się przed nią tłumaczyć?

– Oczywiście, że nie muszę. Ale chcę. Wiele jej zawdzięczam, szczególnie ostatnimi czasy. Pomaga nam obojgu, więc to chyba normalne, że wie, co się dzieje – sięgnął ręką ku jej twarzy i pogłaskał po policzku.

Hermiona wtuliła się w jego dłoń, zamykając oczy.

– Czy to znaczy, że ja będę mogła porozmawiać z rodzicami?

Severus spojrzał na nią z namysłem. Stawali się parą coraz bardziej. Nie mogli tego okazać światu, ale wyraźnie mieli na to ochotę. Minął już etap... uwodzenia i sprawdzania, czy do siebie pasują. Przeszli za dużo, żeby mieć jakieś wątpliwości. Teraz już naprawdę byli razem. Obawiał się jednak, że rodzice Hermiony będą mieli o wiele więcej zastrzeżeń do ich związku niż Minerwa.

– Jeśli tylko chcesz – odparł cicho.

Przestał ją głaskać, więc otworzyła oczy.

Patrzył na nią w taki sposób, że... że miała wrażenie, jakby zabrakło nagle powietrza. Jakby zbladły kolory wszystkiego dookoła z wyjątkiem niego. Jego oczy przesunęły się po jej ustach, szyi i zrobiło się jej nagle gorąco.

Delikatnie ujął jej twarz i przechylił się ku niej, więc postąpiła krok do przodu, by przylgnąć do niego i poczuła jego usta na swoich. Z początku ocierały się o jej wargi łagodnymi muśnięciami, jego ręce głaskały jej kark i ramiona, ale po krótkiej chwili ich pocałunek stał się o wiele bardziej intensywny. Westchnęła, gdy przygarnął ją mocniej i pogłębił go jeszcze bardziej. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły, gdy całowali się coraz goręcej, ale gdy tylko rozchyliła wargi, by nabrać powietrza, Severus przesunął po nich językiem, rozchylił je i zanurzył go głębiej, aż jęknęła i zaczął poznawać ciepłe i wilgotne wnętrze jej ust, racząc się jej słodyczą, upijając się jej westchnieniami. Odpowiedziała mu namiętnie i już po chwili ich języki pieściły się, ogarnięte miłosnym uniesieniem.

Hermiona wspięła się na czubki palców, byle tylko być bliżej niego, bliżej jego ust i dłoni i zadrżała, gdy przygryzł lekko jej wargę, ale natychmiast wpiła się w niego, szukając gorączkowo oddechu, którego jej brakło, smaku kawy i whisky, szukając oparcia...

Z piersi wyrwał mu się cichy pomruk, gdy zrozumiał, że chciała go tak bardzo, jak on chciał jej i zaczął całować ją żarliwie, żądając, by pokazała mu ustami, językiem, zębami, jak bardzo go kochała, jak bardzo go pragnęła. Jego pocałunki stały się dzikie, pełne ognia, gwałtowne i domagały się wzajemności, poddania się całkowicie jemu i tylko jemu. A Hermiona o niczym innym nie marzyła.

Była w tym jakaś siła, magia, której nie sposób było zaprzeczyć. Powietrze wokół stało się ciężkie i elektryczne od ich pragnienia, od ich westchnień i jęków, próśb i obietnic składanych coraz bardziej urywanym oddechem, coraz namiętniejszym dotykiem, pieszczotą. Coś rosło w niej, pęczniało i chciała jeszcze, więcej... jego ręce były wszędzie, wplątane we włosy, pieszczące kark, poznające krzywiznę pleców... jego usta znaczyły wilgotne ślady na jej uchu, szyi...

Czuła, że płonęła cała coraz bardziej od jego dotyku, pocałunków i pomruków. Odchylał do tyłu biodra, więc wygięła się ku niemu, całym ciałem błagając o to, by nie przerywał, uniosła się jeszcze bardziej na palcach i podała mu rozchylone w niemym zaproszeniu usta. Severus wpił się w nie natychmiast, ich języki splotły się na nowo i zaczęły się kochać coraz namiętniej, jakby chciały wykrzyczeć ich uczucia.

Nogi zaczęły drżeć jej z wysiłku, gdy starała się utrzymać jeszcze trochę na palcach, by być bliżej niego. W głowie jej szumiało, ich westchnienia mieszały się z coraz głośniejszymi, krótkimi oddechami... nie miała już siły, nie mogła już ustać, ale chciała więcej; więcej jego, więcej jego ust, więcej jego dotyku, więcej powietrza... Cała się trzęsła, nie wiedzieć czy z pragnienia, czy z wysiłku, ale nie mogła, nie potrafiła, nie chciała tego przerwać, mogła się udusić, ale chciała go nadal, choć chwilę, choć jeszcze troszkę, jeszcze...!!!

Zakręciło się jej w głowie, rozdygotane nogi załamały się i z głośnym jękiem osunęła się i zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

Severus pochwycił ją mocno, pomógł ustać i oparł rozpalony policzek o jej głowę. Przez chwilę oboje łapali powietrze krótkimi, łapczywymi haustami, usiłując uspokoić oszalałe bicie serc.

– Przepraszam – szepnął w jej włosy.

– Nie... – Hermiona zacisnęła ręce na jego ramionach. – Nie prze... praszaj... Tobyło...

– Ciiiii...

Zaczął głaskać ją po włosach, starając się odzyskać zmysły.

– ... cudowne!

Zacisnął oczy, żeby się opanować. Mógłby całować ją wiecznie. Miał wrażenie, że nie potrzebował niczego innego. Nie potrzebował ani światła dnia, ani nocy, ani jedzenia, ani picia, ani spania... tylko jej.

Ale musiał się pohamować.

– Ciiii...

Dopiero po kilku minutach rozkoszowania się nią w swoich ramionach odsunął się i pocałował bardzo delikatnie w czoło.

– Czas już na mnie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, pociągnęła jego głowę ku sobie i musnęła ustami czubek jego nosa.

– Więc dobranoc.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono.

.

Kiedy Severus świsnął do Hogwartu, Hermiona osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę i jeszcze przez długą chwilę siedziała nadal pijana rozkoszą, podnieceniem, szczęściem i cała roztrzęsiona.

Potem jakimś cudem wstała, udało się jej wstawić jego filiżankę do zlewu, nie tłukąc jej i poszła prosto do łóżka.

Próbowała przestać myśleć o tym, jak mógłby skończyć się dzisiejszy wieczór, więc zmusiła się do wrócenia myślami do ich rozmowy. Przez jakiś czas wizje mugolskiego wojska mieszały się z marzeniami o jego dłoniach zdzierających z niej ubranie, świadomość, że szkoła na Rathlin to już przeszłość ze wspomnieniami jego pocałunków i pieszczot, ale w końcu udało się jej uspokoić.

Odnalazła na nowo ulotne wrażenie, że powinna coś dziś dostrzec, zrozumieć. Było coś, co zwróciło jej uwagę, przez umysł przemknęła jakaś myśl, ale nie umiała jej uchwycić. Zaczęła więc powoli przypominać sobie całą rozmowę z ojcem i późniejszą, z Severusem.

Wtuliła się w poduszkę, którą od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła uosabiać z nim i spoglądała niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit, na którym pełgały cienie rzucane przez gałęzie drzew za oknem, podświetlonych pobliską lampą. I wreszcie znalazła.

Charles Chevalier – francuski Minister zaproponował jej pomoc przy ukryciu jej rodziców. I dziś zastanawiali się, czy ma taki sam zakres władzy, jak mugolski premier.

Pytanie uformowało się jej w głowie samo: czy mugolski premier mógłby jej pomóc?! W ten sposób jej rodzice mogliby przynajmniej pozostać w Anglii.

Zasypiała już, kiedy przyszło jej do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie.  _Jak znaleźć dojście do Premiera Mugoli?_

.

Piątek, 7.08

W Proroku ukazała się odpowiedź Kingsleya na kolejny protest Francuzów dotyczący zamknięcia granic. Zgodnie z tym, co przekazał Hermionie Ricky, francuski Minister Magii postanowił zdjąć bawełniane rękawiczki. Hermiona miała raczej ochotę powiedzieć, że Charles Chevalier wziął przykład z Severusa.

.

„Od lat u mugoli dzieją się różne rzeczy, ale nigdy do tej pory nie stanowiły one powodu do takiej reakcji. Czyżby był to tylko pretekst do ograniczenia swobód obywatelskich całej czarodziejskiej społeczności mieszkającej w Wielkiej Brytanii?”

.

Kingsley zareagował bardzo mocno na sugestię Francuzów.

.

„Francuski Minister Magii wyraźnie wtrąca się w sprawy, które go zupełnie nie dotyczą i czyni to w nad wyraz arogancki sposób. Chwilowo uznaję, że ton wypowiedzi Charlesa Chevalier wynika z braku doświadczenia i obycia politycznego i proponuję, żeby szybko nadrobił te braki i w przyszłości był bardziej powściągliwy.”

.

Hermiona przeczytała Proroka i uniosła oczy do góry.  _Biedny Kingsley. Tak wiele zrobił dobrego, a teraz proszę, co go spotyka... Jak osądzą go kiedyś ludzie po tym wszystkim?_

Odłożyła gazetę i wróciła do pracy. Przed pójściem na urlop miała masę rzeczy do załatwienia.

.

Była już trzecia po południu, kiedy ktoś zastukał do gabinetu Rockmana. Aylin, która z konieczności wróciła do łask, zawołała „proszę!” i po chwili zaczęła cicho z kimś rozmawiać.

Hermiona nie zwracała za bardzo uwagi, co się dzieje w biurze Aylin, ale kiedy usłyszała wyraźniej męski głos kogoś wyraźnie starszego, odniosła wrażenie, że z kimś jej się kojarzy. Podniosła głowę i zerknęła przez otwarte drzwi.

I zobaczyła starszego pana o ciemnej cerze, mocno posiwiałych czarnych włosach i równie szpakowatej, krótkiej bródce, ubranego w fioletową szatę. Nie musiała widzieć dużych, czarnych oczu czy gęstych, czarnych brwi, żeby poznać pana Patil, który stał przy biurku Aylin, obładowany jakimiś kolorowymi pudełkami, torbami i torebeczkami i lewitował właśnie tacę z ciastkami.

– ... to bardzo miłe z pani strony – powiedział, obracając się praktycznie tyłem do Hermiony. – Ale skoro nie ma pana Rockmana, to może zostawię mu jakieś ciastka, będzie miał na później.

– To raczej z pańskiej strony bardzo miło – odparła Aylin, uśmiechając się radośnie.

– Może pani podać mi jakiś talerzyk? – starszy pan opuścił wolno tacę na biurko Aylin.

Blondynka wstała i weszła na chwilkę do gabinetu Rockmana, który na stoliku do kawy i herbaty zawsze miał choćby jeden spodeczek.

Pan Patil energicznym ruchem różdżki przesłał jedno z pudełek do biura Hermiony, spojrzał na nią krótko, przykładając palec do ust i natychmiast odwrócił się do niej tyłem. Kiedy Aylin wróciła z dwoma talerzykami, uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco.

– Cudownie, cudownie... dam panu Rockmanowi tartę z jabłkami, a dla pani to czekoladowe. Wszyscy mi mówią, że jest najlepsze. No i bita śmietana jest dietetyczna – mrugnął do niej. – Zamówiłem je specjalnie dla kobiet...

Aylin wybuchnęła śmiechem i podziękowała wylewnie za ciastko, ucałowała starszego pana i odprowadziła do drzwi. Kiedy wróciła, przeszła tuż koło drzwi do biura Hermiony.

– Ach! Jaka z niego gapa! Zupełnie nie pomyślał o tobie!

Hermiona miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby schować niewielkie pudełko w swojej szufladzie. Podniosła głowę znad stosu papierów, które układała na dwie różne kupki i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ten facet, co tu był? – spojrzała na dwa talerzyki z ciastkami i wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie przepadam za ciastkami. Od tego robią się dziury w zębach. A swoją drogą kto to był?

– Charles Patil. Taki czarodziej czystej krwi. Właśnie dziś przechodzi na emeryturę i chodzi po biurach i żegna się ze wszystkimi – wyjaśniła Aylin tonem takim trochę „ą” „ę”, dając Hermionie wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że widać nie zalicza się do „wszystkich”.

Hermiona udała, że zastanawia się chwilę.

– Nie wiem... nie znam, więc żadna strata.

Aylin spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem.

– Sądzisz, że Tyler będzie lubił to ciasto? Jest jakieś takie płaskie...

– Pojęcia nie mam, nigdy nie mieliśmy... okazji... rozmawiać o jedzeniu – odparła, w ostatniej chwili gryząc się w język i mówiąc „okazji” zamiast „czasu”.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się tym razem z wyższością i wróciła do swojego biura.

_Miałaś inną minę, kiedy dostałaś wyjca z Grecji..._

Wkrótce Aylin wyszła, więc szybko odsunęła szufladę biurka i otworzyła pudełeczko. W środku były dwa mniejsze i krótki liścik zupełnie bez sensu. Hermiona rzuciła szybko zaklęcie ujawniające, to samo, którego użyła poprzednim razem.

Na krótko pojawiły się inne litery.

„To są dwa przetestowane transportery. Zostawiłem w Departamencie ich repliki, które zepsułem. W razie potrzeby, może pani zostawić mi list adresowany „do Ancymona” u barmana Toma. Powodzenia, panno Granger.”

Po chwili litery znikły i na kartce widniał tylko tekst „Ciastka czekoladowe i orzechowe dla Departamentu Populacji – 3 sztuki dietetycznych”.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. To były remportery, o których mówił Jean Jacques!!!

Otworzyła magiczną skrytkę w koszuli i schowała tam oba pudełeczka. Machnięciem różdżki pozbyła się pudełka i spojrzała na zegarek. Czwarta dwanaście.

O siódmej wieczorem była umówiona z Severusem.  _Merlinie, kończ segregowanie pism jak najszybciej i zmykaj do domu, zanim Rockman wróci i coś wymyśli!_

.

Rockmana nie było z całkiem prostego powodu. Siedział w gabinecie Norrisa z Lawfordem i Watkinsem. Sobotnie spotkanie zostało anulowane. Benson i Scott byli na urlopach, z czego Scott gdzieś wyjechał i nie mógłby w nim uczestniczyć, Smith leżał w domu doglądany codziennie przez Uzdrowicieli, Stone znów zapowiedział, że w weekend go nie będzie... O wiele prościej było po prostu spotkać się w piątek.

Norris wziął na siebie wyjaśnienie sprawy Snape’a i Rathlin Island. Zgodnie z teoryjką, którą wymyślił sam, na Rathlin doszło do katastrofy budowlanej. Przecież tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego miał się zawalić dach... no więc wyjaśnił osłupiałemu Rockmanowi i Watkinsowi, że poleciał nie tylko dach, ale i cała północna ściana, zabijając niestety na miejscu wszystkich pracujących tam robotników. Najwyraźniej zaprawa spajająca kamienie musiała być poważnie uszkodzona z powodu wilgoci i nie wytrzymała remontu.

– Całe szczęście, że poleciało to teraz, a nie w trakcie wizyty reporterów! – stwierdził z westchnieniem ulgi Rockman i wypił do końca Ognistą Whisky.

Norris spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Przejmujesz się Lovegoodem i innymi...?

– Nie, ale przecież WY też byście tam byli! I dziś byśmy pewnie uczestniczyli w pogrzebie!

Lawford spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.  _Nawet nie wiesz, że ten pogrzeb minął cię o włos. Dosłownie o włos. Szczególnie pogrzeb jednego z nas._  Zdaniem Uzdrowicieli, gdyby wezwał ich do Smitha minutę później, byłoby już za późno. I nawet on nie wiedział, że gdyby Smith bronił się jeszcze minutę dłużej, dziś Rockman byłby na pogrzebie swojej byłej asystentki.

Norris udał, że poraziło go zrozumienie.

– Merlinie, Tyler, masz rację! Mieliśmy szczęście!

– A co ze Snape’m? – spytał Watkins głosem, który wskazywał, że jego nic nie poraziło.

– Ach, Snape. No więc Snape ma psa, takiego niewielkiego czarnego kundla. I Teddy miał pecha i kiedy przywołał włosy, wziął te od psa... – pokręcił głową Norris. – Niestety przemienił się koło żłobka i dopadły go jakieś dzikie psy i strasznie pogryzły i podrapały... Teraz kuruje się w domu i minie trochę czasu, zanim wróci do siebie.

Rockman i Watkins dosłownie zbaranieli i spojrzeli po sobie dziwnym wzrokiem.

– Przemienił się w psa...???!!! David, jesteś bliżej... weź mi nalej jeszcze trochę – Rockman podał szklaneczkę Lawfordowi. – Merlinie, to musiało być... on musi być teraz w szoku!

Nalewając dużą dozę whisky, Lawford obrócił się tyłem do wszystkich i mógł się wykrzywić, wspominając tamto popołudnie. Istotnie, Smith był w szoku. Poza tym nic nie pasowało. Próbował wyperswadować tę historyjkę Peterowi, mówiąc, że przecież ktoś mógł ich widzieć w środę wieczorem w Ministerstwie, ale Peter się uparł.

– Mam przyszykować wam kolejną porcję wielosokowego? – spytał Watkins.

– Nie, na razie nie – zaprzeczył Norris. – Nie możemy już się do Snape’a dostać, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. No więc sądzę, że należy na jakiś czas dać mu spokój. Pewnie przestanie drzeć mordę, kiedy zobaczy, że szkoła nie zostanie otwarta... No i poza tym Snape nie jest mugolem...

– Jak ktoś czystej krwi może mieć taką przeszłość – stwierdził filozoficznie Watkins.

– On jest półkrwi – poprawił go Lawford.

– Półkrwi...? A ja myślałem, że czystej. Wiesz, Slytherin, Czarny Pan go uznawał przez tyle lat...

Tym razem odejście od meritum sprawy było na rękę Norrisowi, więc wziął udział w dyskusji na temat pochodzenia Snape’a i preferencji Czarnego Pana. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie uciął rozmowę.

– Dobrze, ale prosiłem was tu w innej sprawie. Tyler pracował ostatnio nad pomysłem powołania komisji sprawdzającej umiejętności czarodziejów. W ten sposób możemy odsiać tych, którzy nie są nam na rękę, czy to pod względem pochodzenia, czy przekonań. Tak więc wszyscy czarodzieje w Ministerstwie, w Klinice, prasie, radiu, Hogwarcie i różnych Szkołach Wyższych muszą przejść testy sprawdzające. Widzicie jeszcze kogoś, kogo trzeba byłoby poddać temu egzaminowi?

Watkins i Lawford namyślali się chwilę.

– Wiem, kogo nie... Na pewno nie graczy Quidditcha – mruknął Watkins z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Producentów systemów teleportacyjnych. Wiesz, mioteł, proszku Fiuu, cholernych latających dywanów i aktywujących świstokliki – zaproponował równocześnie Lawford. – Możemy powiedzieć, że złe wytworzenie którejś z tych rzeczy może narazić zdrowie i życie użytkowników. A my będziemy mieli gwarancję, że nikt nie wprowadzi do obiegu choćby nielicencjonowanych świstoklików czy zmodyfikowanego proszku Fiuu. I wytwórców różdżek – dodał ponuro.

Smith opowiedział im, że Snape miał drugą różdżkę. Albo komuś zabrał czy od kogoś pożyczył, albo ktoś mu ją sprzedał bez deklaracji w Ministerstwie. Jeszcze nie przesłuchiwali Ollivandera, ale wiedzieli, że nie tylko on wytwarza różdżki.

– Wytwórców składników do eliksirów – powiedzieli prawie równocześnie Rockman i Watkins.

Posypały się różne propozycje, część tylko dla zmylenia opinii publicznej, część żeby nikt im nie wchodził w paradę.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Norris poznał po sposobie stukania panią Flynn i warknął głośno „Nie teraz!”, ale wydarzenie jakby przerwało serię pomysłów.

– Od kiedy chcemy wprowadzić te egzaminy? – zaciekawił się Watkins, skubiąc rękaw swojej powyciąganej na wszystkie strony koszuli.

– Od połowy września. Do tego czasu powinniśmy mieć już gotowe formularze z pytaniami i zadaniami i powołamy komisję – odparł Rockman.

Lawford zaczął dopytywać się o skład komisji i sposób jej powołania, ale okazało się, że Rockman nie miał jeszcze gotowego pomysłu. Jedno było pewne, w komisji musieli się znaleźć „ich” ludzie.

– Można by ewentualnie dać tam jakiegoś mugolaka czy dwóch. Ale trzeba byłoby rzucić na nich Imperiusa. I potem ich pilnować, bo nie wiadomo jaką mają odporność.

– Jak to „odporność”? – zamarł Watkins.

– Każdy czarodziej prędzej czy później zaczyna zwalczać Imperiusa. Shacklebolt już dwa razy prawie się od niego uwolnił i trzeba było znów rąbnąć go zaklęciem – powiedział ponuro Lawford. Nigdy nie przepadał za używaniem Niewybaczalnych, ale ostatnio to go po prostu przerażało.

Ponieważ Norris nie wiedział, czego obrzydliwa baba mogła od niego chcieć, postanowił skończyć spotkanie.

Uzgodnili jeszcze, że powiadomią Proroka zarówno o nieszczęśliwym wypadku na Rathlin, jak i o powołaniu komisji sprawdzającej umiejętności czarodziejów i panowie rozeszli się.

Okazało się, że jego sekretarka miała dla niego dokumenty, o które prosił rano Flaviusa, młodego chłopaka z Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

Przejrzał rejestry teleportacyjne, sieci Fiuu i toaletowe z ostatniego tygodnia. Miał nadzieję znaleźć jakieś ślady wskazujące, że ma rację, ale nic nie było.

Granger. Nie dawała mu spokoju. Jego nos podpowiadał mu, że coś tu jest nie tak. Nie miał żadnego logicznego powodu jej podejrzewać, ale nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnej myśli o niej.

Pojawiała się co jakiś czas, co prawda na marginesie, ale jednak.

Tyler przyznał mu się jakiś czas temu, że tego wieczora, kiedy rozmawiali o jej nominacji na stanowisko Szefowej PRZPEC, w biurze została jej torba ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Trochę go to niepokoiło. Byli cholernie nieostrożni i powiedzieli wtedy zdecydowanie za dużo.

Zaraz potem nagle ktoś włamał się jej do domu i postanowiła założyć sobie zabezpieczenia na aportację i sieć Fiuu.

Pozbyła się Weasleya i jakoś do tej pory z nikim się nie związała, ani nikt się koło niej nie kręcił... Może po prostu chciała pozbyć się świadka tego, co robi?

Co go najbardziej męczyło to to, że nagle zachciało się jej zdawać egzaminy w Hogwarcie i pojawiła się tam kilka razy w celu ustalenia warunków. Snape zgodził się przyjąć ją tymczasowo, na okres trwania OWUTEMÓW, do Gryffindoru.

Snape. On też go prześladował. On, czy raczej nadzwyczajny traf, który miał i który sprawiał, że szlag trafiał każdą z zasadzek, które zorganizowali. Trzy pod rząd uszły mu płazem. To trochę za dużo jak na zwykłe szczęście.

W czasie ostatniej ktoś mu pomagał i nie była to McGonagall. Ktoś inny. A Granger pojawiała się w Hogwarcie... Gdyby założyć, że Granger i Snape zmówili się przeciw nim, mogło to wiele wyjaśnić...

No i na Rathlin Island pojawili się mugole, a przecież ona była mugolaczką.

To ostatnie było już zdecydowanie zbyt naciągane i sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś tu jest nie tak.

Póki Teddy nie wyliże się i nie wróci do pracy, nie będą mogli dodać jej do listy osób nadzorowanych. Nic straconego. Właśnie szła na dwa tygodnie urlopu i zgodnie z tym, co powiedziała Tylerowi, wybierała się albo sama, albo z rodzicami do Australii.

Dobrze, więc ma dwa tygodnie na poddanie jej ścisłemu nadzorowi. Kiedy wróci, będzie można prześledzić każdy jej ruch i zobaczyć, czy nie ma w tym nic niepokojącego.

.

Wtorek, 11.08

Obiad w Wielkiej Sali trwał dłużej niż zwykle. Poprzedniego dnia do zamku wróciła Septima Vector, Horacy i Filius Flitwick. Na śniadanie każdy przyszedł o innej porze, bo, szczególnie dla Horacego, pomysł wstania przed dziewiątą rano w czasie wakacji był czystą abstrakcją.

Tak więc w trakcie obiadu Severus i Minerwa musieli wyjaśnić pozostałym, co się dzieje. I powiedzieć to, co chcieli powiedzieć.

Nikt nie zwracał jeszcze uwagi na to, gdzie siadał; wszyscy starali się usiąść jak najbliżej Severusa i Minerwy. W czasie wakacji właśnie z tego powodu często do stołu siadano po obu stronach, nie tylko po jednej, twarzą do czterech stołów uczniów. Nikomu nie chciało się porozumiewać krzykami.

Severus przedstawił całą sytuację z punktu widzenia kogoś zupełnie nie wiedzącego o Norrisie i reszcie. Wyjaśnił, że zareagował ostro na pomysł ograniczenia przyjęć do Hogwartu, kierując się kryterium pochodzenia i że dziś zamierza napisać do Proroka i Żonglera w sprawie pomysłu poddania nauczycieli egzaminowi sprawdzającemu kwalifikacje.

– Moje mogą sprawdzać – powiedział z pogardą Filius Flitwick, poprawiając się na podwyższonym dla niego krześle. – Ciekawe, czy wyzwą mnie na pojedynek.

Horacy zaśmiał się głośno, wyobrażając sobie Mistrza Pojedynków poddanego egzaminowi na zaklęcia używane w czasie walki. Ale zanim cokolwiek powiedział, odezwała się oburzona Minerwa.

– Filiusie, tu nie chodzi o to czy masz szansę, czy nie, zdać ten ich egzamin. Tu chodzi o zasady. Najwyraźniej siedzi tam jakiś szaleniec, który sypie zwariowanymi pomysłami. Odizolować w innej szkole dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia, wprowadzić pozwolenie na posiadanie drugiego dziecka, przymusowe usuwanie ciąży, bo KOMUŚ tam się tak podoba... teraz poddanie nauczycieli egzaminom... To nie może dojść do skutku!

– Fakt, że w tej chwili widzę potrzebę poddania egzaminowi jedną grupę czarodziejów – powiedziała Septima, marszcząc brwi. – Tych pracujących w Ministerstwie. Ale nie pod względem kompetencji, ale stanu umysłu. Zgadzam się z wami, że nie wolno do tego dopuścić. Severusie, zanim wyślesz list do Proroka i Żonglera, daj mi go, proszę, do przeczytania. Chciałabym się móc pod nim podpisać i być może trzeba będzie napisać ostrzej.

Severus kiwnął głową, a Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki.

– Moja droga, jeśli sądzisz, że wypowiedzi Severusa trzeba jeszcze zaostrzyć, to będę musiała dać ci do przeczytania wszystkie jego listy, które wydrukowali w obu gazetach!

Septima spojrzała pytająco na Severusa.

– Z olbrzymią chęcią je przeczytam!

– Nie sądzę, żebym cię zawiódł – powiedział Severus, unosząc kącik ust.

Horacy poprawił trochę szatę, która napięła się na jego jeszcze bardziej niż przed wakacjami wystającym brzuchu i spojrzał w zaczarowany sufit.

– Prawdziwie letnia pogoda... jakieś plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie?

– Nic do końca tego tygodnia – Severus miał zdecydowanie inne plany i przewidywał, że będzie raczej dość zajęty. – Przejrzyjcie wyposażenia waszych sal lekcyjnych i zróbcie listę potrzebnych od września przedmiotów. Horacy, już zająłem się eliksirami, dam ci listę, może będziesz chciał ją uzupełnić. Z przygotowaniem wytycznych dla Opiekunów Domów poczekam na powrót Pomony.

Horacy wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego.

– Wiem, że przed końcem roku narzekała, że trzeba będzie zamówić dużo octu. Chyba zbyt wiele Krukonów i Gryfonów pchało się do pokoju wspólnego Puchonek – zaśmiał się. – Proponuję w tym roku wziąć jakiś wyjątkowo śmierdzący. Jak jeden z drugim zostaną oblani czymś takim, przejdzie im ochota na romantyczne randki...

Severus spojrzał na Horacego, zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy. Minerwa parsknęła śmiechem.

– Mówisz, jakby Ślizgonów tam nie ciągnęło.

– Ślizgoni romansujący z dziewczynami z innych domów? – odparł ironicznie Horacy. – Minerwo, cuda się zdarzają, ale przyznam, że ostatnio za wiele ich nie widziałem.

_Pora będzie zmienić temat..._

– Mam dla ciebie coś specjalnego, Horacy – zwrócił się do niego Severus. – Wybierz się do Zakazanego Lasu po parę brakujących składników. Do tego cuda nie są potrzebne.

Horacemu trochę zrzedła mina. Severus podejrzewał, że ten najchętniej spędziłby całe dnie Pod Trzema Miotłami.

– Nie masz dla mnie nic ciekawszego?

– Oczywiście, skoro prosisz. Porozmawiać z Krwawym Baronem...

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, słysząc łatwą do przewidzenia odpowiedź.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, pójdę do Zakazanego Lasu...!

Po obiedzie Severus wrócił do swojego gabinetu, żeby napisać do Proroka i Żonglera odpowiedź na artykuł, który ukazał się wczoraj w Proroku, w którym oficjalnie zapowiedziano wprowadzenie Komisji Edukacyjnej. Prorok podawał, że Komisja będzie miała za zadanie przeegzaminować czarodziejów z ich zdolności magicznych i stwierdzić, czy nadają się do pełnienia swoich funkcji. W przypadku, kiedy czarodziej nie wykaże się odpowiednimi umiejętnościami, Komisja albo skieruje go na kursy uzupełniające braki, albo zasugeruje inne, bardziej odpowiednie stanowisko czy zawód.

W tej chwili miały być opracowywane testy kwalifikujące, odpowiednie dla różnych zawodów.

Poniżej artykułu była lista zawodów i stanowisk, które miały być poddane egzaminowi. Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie i innych Wyższych Szkołach byli na czele tej listy, zaraz za pracownikami Ministerstwa.

.

„Prorok zaskoczył nas informacją, że większość czarodziejów poddana zostanie testom mającym sprawdzić poziom ich wiedzy czarodziejskiej.

W tym celu Ministerstwo zamierza powołać Komisję Edukacyjną, która władna będzie odsunąć każdego z aktualnie sprawowanego stanowiska. Zaiste, członkowie Komisji będą mieli olbrzymią władzę nad resztą społeczności czarodziejskiej.

Nurtują mnie dwa pytania.

Po pierwsze, kto będzie wyłaniał członków Komisji Edukacyjnej? Po drugie, kto będzie sprawdzał ich kompetencje? Nie wątpię bowiem, że ludzie ci poddani zostaną wszechstronnym testom mającym wykazać ICH nieprzeciętny poziom.

W świetle tego, co się ostatnio dzieje, poważnie obawiam się, że ci sami czarodzieje, którzy są autorami całkowicie poronionych pomysłów jak pozwolenie na drugie dziecko, zamknięcie granic, zakaz wyrażania publicznie opinii, czy ograniczenie naboru do Hogwartu, zechcą uzurpować sobie prawo do stanowienia o bycie innych czarodziejów.

Pytania stają się szczególnie ważne w sytuacji, kiedy nawet nauczyciele mają zostać poddani egzaminom.

Niezmiernie ciekaw jestem, kto ma kompetencje wyższe niż nauczyciele. To my was uczyliśmy. Jeśli nawet my nie mamy wystarczających kompetencji, wy z pewnością macie jeszcze mniejsze. Czyżby oznaczało to, że nie nadajecie się na stanowiska, które piastujecie?”

.

Zdecydował się nie komentować w żaden sposób innego artykułu. „Śmiertelny wypadek w nowej szkole” był bardzo przygnębiający. Jak zwykle zupełnie nieznany mu reporter napisał o katastrofie, do której doszło w wykańczanej właśnie nowej szkole, która miała zostać oddana niedługo dla uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Skupił się na śmierci kilku robotników pracujących tam od paru miesięcy, którzy w chwili zawalenia się dachu i północnej ściany znajdowali się na parterze i zostali zmiażdżeni pod tysiącami funtów kamieni i dachówek, które zasypały ich grubą na wiele stóp warstwą. Ciała robotników zostaną przekazane rodzinom, kiedy tylko zostaną odnalezione wszystkie szczątki.

Severus zacisnął pięści z tłumionej złości. Niewątpliwie mogli się z Hermioną cieszyć, że odnieśli sukces nad Norrisem, ale nie obyło się bez zupełnie niepotrzebnej śmierci. Przeżył dwie wojny i był do niej przyzwyczajony, co nie znaczyło, że fakt, że Norris zdecydował się zabić robotników, był mu zupełnie obojętny. Bo domyślał się, że to właśnie sprawka Norrisa.

Najchętniej odpisałby jeszcze wczoraj, ale w południe miał z Hermioną spotkanie z Premierem mugoli, potem zaś wybrali się do Spinner’s End i długo dyskutowali na rozmaite tematy. A potem czas było wracać do Hogwartu i przywitać wracających doń nauczycieli.

Spotkanie z mugolskim premierem otworzyło przed nimi parę nowych możliwości. Najważniejszą z nich było potwierdzenie, że z całą pewnością będzie on mógł ochronić rodziców Hermiony. Miał się niebawem z nimi skontaktować w tej sprawie.

Być może David Cameron nie byłby taki skłonny do pomocy, ale Severus zdecydował się powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co się dzieje. Kiedy mężczyzna usłyszał jego krótkie, ale dobitne wyjaśnienia, milczał bardzo długą chwilę, po czym powiedział, że w zaistniałej sytuacji proponuje całą pomoc, jaką może zaoferować bez niebezpieczeństwa ujawnienia istnienia świata magicznego.

Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, o co mogą musieć go prosić, ale świadomość, że na angielskiej ziemi jest ktoś, na kogo mogą liczyć i kto z całą pewnością nie będzie podejrzewany przez Norrisa, miała szalone znaczenie.

Nie do końca rozumiał rozmowę Hermiony o czekach, kartach czy przelewach bankowych, ale już w Spinner’s End dziewczyna wyjaśniła mu, że jeśli będą zmuszeni się ukrywać, nie będą mogli używać pieniędzy Severusa w banku Gringotta, a przecież jakoś musieli móc żyć, przez nie wiadomo jak długi okres czasu.

– I co w związku z tym chcesz zrobić? – spytał wtedy.

– Chcę otworzyć w mugolskim banku takie specjalne konto i móc posługiwać się... nazwijmy to pieniędzmi wirtualnymi – odparła.

– Wirtualnymi...?

– Takimi, co nie istnieją fizycznie.

– A w tej chwili używasz tych fizycznych?

– W tej chwili mam konto w zwykłym mugolskim banku, ale takie najprostsze. Kiedy dostaję wypłatę z Ministerstwa, wymieniam część pieniędzy w Gringocie, idę do banku mugoli i ... wkładam je do mojej skrytki. A kiedy ich potrzebuję, idę i proszę, żeby mi wydali tyle, ile potrzebuję. Nie trafia się to za często, bo za mieszkanie płacą rodzice i często robię zakupy na Pokątnej. Ale o tym banku wiedzą w Ministerstwie, więc w razie czego będą tam na mnie czekać.

Severus zgodził się z nią, że w takim wypadku pomoc mugoli z pewnością się przyda. Im dalej od Norrisa, tym lepiej.

Zanim wysłał sowę do Proroka i wybrał się zostawić wiadomość Lovegoodowi, poszedł do Septimy pokazać swój list. Czarownica szybko go przeczytała i podpisała na obu pergaminach zamaszystym gestem.

Przyszło mu do głowy, żeby dać list również Minerwie, więc wybrał się do jej gabinetu. Miał rację, Minerwa złożyła swoje podpisy pod spodem.

– Do Lovegooda nie możesz przecież wysłać sowy – powiedziała, podając mu oba pergaminy.

Severus spojrzał za okno, w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

– Właśnie dlatego muszę dostarczyć go szybko do skrytki, którą obaj znamy – odparł, chowając je do kieszeni.

Minerwa zasznurowała usta.

– Chcesz wyjść pod swoją własną postacią?

– Wybieram się do Klubu Twórców Eliksirów, więc muszę być sobą. Ale do skrytki udam się w drugim wymiarze – uspokoił ją Severus.

Czarownica nie wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną.

– Wiem, że Norris mówił ostatnio, że zgadza się zostawić cię w spokoju, ale... trochę się o ciebie martwię. Daj mi znać, jak tylko wrócisz.

– Wrócę z pewnością późnym wieczorem, ale jeśli chcesz, to dam ci znać.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego uważnie.

– Idziesz potem do Hermiony? Severusie...

Severus sięgnął po proszek Fiuu, żeby wrócić do siebie.

– Porozmawiamy o tym później, Minerwo. Teraz mam sprawę do załatwienia. Gabinet dyrektora – rzucił, kiedy w kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie. – Do zobaczenia – powiedział i wszedł w nie energicznym krokiem.


	36. Rozdział 5 część 5

Środa, 12.08

 

W Proroku wypowiedź Severusa się nie ukazała, ale Żongler ją wydrukował. Ponieważ większość czarodziejów, obojętnie o jakich przekonaniach, kupowała teraz obie gazety, rezultat był taki, że w środę wszyscy rozmawiali o tym, co napisał.

Septima uśmiechnęła się do Severusa przy śniadaniu, czytając Żonglera. Kiedy skończyła, podała go Minerwie, która również uśmiechnęła się, nie tylko widząc jego wypowiedź, ale i komentarz Lovegooda, który jak zwykle nie bawił się w delikatność.

Severus domyślał się, że Minerwa czeka na obiecaną rozmowę, więc dał jej dyskretny znak, żeby poczekała na niego po śniadaniu. Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli, dolał sobie kawy i sięgnął po cukier.

– Chcesz pewnie porozmawiać o mnie i o Hermionie – powiedział domyślnie, ułatwiając jej rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

– Nie chcę być wścibska, Severusie. To twoje życie i nie musisz mi się spowiadać – odparła. – Ale nie ukrywam, że chciałabym wiedzieć co... Już choćby po to, żeby nie popełnić nietaktu. Wtedy, w sobotę, być może powinnam zostawić was samych już wcześniej.

Severus podejrzewał, że po trosze Minerwa chciała wiedzieć, żeby nie popełnić nietaktu, a po trosze ze zwykłej ciekawości.

– To proste. Jesteśmy ze sobą od... całkiem niedawna. Między innymi dlatego nic ci wcześniej nie mówiłem, bo dla mnie to też jest nowość – wyjaśnił, patrząc jej w oczy bez śladu zmieszania.

Minerwa zamarła ze zdumienia. Podejrzewała, że Hermiona zakochała się w Severusie i odniosła wrażenie, że dziewczyna trochę mu się podoba, bo pozwalał jej na rzeczy, do których nikt dotąd nie miał prawa. Przede wszystkim pozwalał jej się dotknąć, choć prócz Poppy, która wielokrotnie go „łatała”, nikt nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ale stąd było jeszcze daleko do „jesteśmy ze sobą”!

– Jeste... Herm... to znaczy... Razem? – wyjąkała.

Severus, widząc jej wielkie oczy, miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Opanował się, bo to też było dziwne, jak na niego, zachowanie. Uśmiechnął się tylko kącikiem ust.

– Dokładnie tak, Minerwo.

Czarownica wpatrywała się w niego dużymi oczami, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową i spuściła wzrok pod nawałem pytań. _Oni tak... naprawdę? Na poważnie? Severus na pewno tak, ale czy Hermiona traktuje to poważnie???_

– J-jak... – zdała sobie sprawę, że to bardzo osobiste pytanie i urwała. Po czym przemknęło jej przez myśl, jak Severus może to odebrać, więc dodała:

– To znaczy... chciałam powiedzieć... jesteście razem? Jako... para?

– Dokładnie tak, Minerwo. Myślałem, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno...

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko i zasłoniła usta dłonią.

– Przepraszam, Severusie, ale to było... bardzo nieoczekiwane. Nie spodziewałam się... No może troszkę, ale... Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie negatywnie.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– Och, nie, wręcz przeciwnie! – odetchnęła głęboko. – Wybacz, ale nadal jestem trochę zaskoczona. Ale tak poważnie, to bardzo się cieszę. Naprawdę. Widzę, jak od miesięcy ze sobą pracujecie, jak się między wami układa... choć może ostatnimi czasy trochę źle to odbierałam.

Severus powstrzymał się od komentarza. _Ostatnimi czasy oboje całkiem dobrze udawaliśmy._ Minerwa ciągnęła:

– I tak szczerze mówiąc, pod wieloma względami jesteście do siebie podobni. Ty jesteś odważny... słów mi brakuje jak bardzo. Czasem nawet ZA bardzo. Widzę, że robisz wszystko, żeby ją chronić, nawet kosztem twojego bezpieczeństwa.

– Zaraz mi powiesz, że gdybym teraz założył Tiarę Przydziału, przydzieliłaby mnie do Gryffindoru – parsknął krótko.

– Ludzie mają bardzo wiele cech charakteru, niektóre czasem są nawet trochę sprzeczne ze sobą. Wiesz jak ja, że Tiara podejmuje decyzję, patrząc tylko na niektóre z nich. Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że Ślizgoni nie mogą być dzielni, ani że Gryfoni nie potrafią czasem zagrać podstępnie. Pamiętam, jak Albus określił pomysł Hermiony, żeby podłożyć Smithowi włos tej kobiety, jako bardzo ślizgoński.

– Istotnie, muszę przyznać, że to było bardzo po ślizgońsku.

– Oboje uwielbiacie książki, naukę... I Hermiona potrafi być czasem równie zdeterminowana i uparta jak ty – zaśmiała się Minerwa.

– Skoro tak mówisz.

– Poza tym oboje wiemy, że te historie z domami to tylko gra. Uczniowie zdobywają punkty dla swojego domu, mamy cztery drużyny Quidditcha... ale potem wszyscy kończą szkołę i w tym prawdziwym, dorosłym życiu nie ma już domów i liczy się tylko, co nam się podoba lub nie. Dla mnie najważniejsze jest to, żebyście oboje byli szczęśliwi. Ty, bo... – nie chciała mu mówić, że traktuje go po trosze jak syna, którego nigdy nie miała, więc tylko potrząsnęła głową. – Zasłużyłeś na to, naprawdę. A Hermiona, bo to, jakby nie patrzeć, Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko z mojego domu – uśmiechnęli się oboje.

Minerwa poklepała go delikatnie po dłoni i Severus zdecydował się nie odsunąć jej.

– Dziękuję, Minerwo.

 

 

 

Hermiona również się uśmiechnęła, przeczytawszy artykuł w Żonglerze. Puenta była krótka i jasna. Jeśli sądzicie, że MY nie mamy kwalifikacji, WY z pewnością nie zasługujecie na swoje stanowiska. Jak to mówił jej ojciec, „krótka piłka”.

Wcześniejsza aluzja do powszechnie krytykowanych ostatnich wydarzeń ustawiała całą wypowiedź Severusa w odpowiednim świetle. Wyraźnie widać było, że sprawa ma charakter polityczny, co równocześnie wykluczało dyskusje na temat rzeczywistych przypadków, kiedy nauczycielom brakowało kompetencji. Na przykład Gilderoya Lockharta. Sprawa była prosta. Ktoś próbuje załatwić swoje interesy, posługując się tym jako pretekstem.

Severus był genialny! W kilku dobitnych słowach potrafił komuś dokopać, nie posługując się oszczerstwami, kalumniami czy wulgaryzmami. Parę linijek i zdarł im skórę z tyłka! Nie potrzebował używać wielu słów, żeby zaprezentować dokładnie całą sytuację.

To samo było na spotkaniu z Davidem Cameronem. Przedstawił mu ostatnie wydarzenia, obecną sytuację polityczną i przyszłą rzeczywistość, jeśli nie uda im się powstrzymać Norrisa. Była tak brutalna, że Cameron nie mógłby odmówić pomocy, nawet jeśli miałby serce z kamienia.

Teraz z niecierpliwością czekała na odpowiedź z Kancelarii Premiera. Miała wielką nadzieję, że tym razem będzie mogła ochronić rodziców w lepszy sposób niż ostatnio.

 

 

 

Norris wyraźnie nie podzielał jej opinii na temat Severusa. Siedział wściekły w swoim gabinecie, wpatrując się w ścianę. Nowy zegar, który przyniósł do pracy w poniedziałek, tykał miarowo i głośno i nie pozwalał mu się skupić.

Stone, który przyszedł akurat do niego wytłumaczyć, czemu nie mógł być obecny na ostatniej naradzie, patrzył na niego w przerażeniu.

Katastrofa budowlana na Rathlin Island? Miał ochotę prychnąć. Snape protestuje zawzięcie przeciw tej nowej szkole i nagle w najważniejszym momencie zawala się tam dach? Przypuszczał, że Snape miał z tym coś wspólnego, ale równocześnie był pewien, że to nie on ten dach zawalił. Była z nim Granger, a ona nie pozwoliłaby na to, żeby tym robotnikom coś się stało. Więc za tym musiało się kryć coś innego.

Smith przez pomyłkę zdobył włos psa, a nie Snape’a? Nie było w tym pomyłki, ten włos musiał być podłożony celowo!

Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale podejrzewał, że Snape i Granger ich podglądają i podsłuchują. Najprawdopodobniej w drugim wymiarze. Może nawet teraz stoją sobie obok nich i śmieją się głośno z wyjaśnień Norrisa?

Potoczył niepewnym spojrzeniem dookoła.

– Wiesz co... Peter... to straszne, że mamy takiego pecha. Ostatnio – wymamrotał cicho. – Oczywiście posłucham, co ludzie mówią przez Fiuu, jasne, żaden problem. Jak tylko coś usłyszę, to dam ci znać. Wiesz, moja żona ciągle rozgląda się za plotkami, więc jeśli ludzie na mieście coś gadają, to też będę o tym wiedzieć.

Norris odepchnął od siebie Żonglera i sięgnął po czysty kawałek pergaminu.

– Słuchaj też, co mówią na temat Komisji Edukacyjnej. Snape napisał natychmiast, żebyśmy się trzymali z dala od nauczycieli. Przypuszczam, że broni po prostu swojej dupy.

Stone skrzywił się. Jego zdaniem Snape znalazł kolejny pretekst, żeby dobrać się do ich.

– Oczywiście. Może, żeby przestał się nas czepiać, trzeba odpuścić nauczycielom? – zasugerował niepewnie.

Norris poderwał głowę znad biurka.

– Odpuścić nauczycielom?

– No, bo wiesz... oni są przynajmniej półkrwi... I tylko Snape protestował przeciw Rathlin... sądzę, że całej reszcie jest zupełnie obojętne, co robimy, byle mieli parę setek bałwanów w klasach. Paru mniej, paru więcej... może nawet paru mniej to tym lepiej? – zaczął plątać się Stone.

Norris westchnął ciężko. Dokładnie to samo próbował mu wyperswadować jego przyjaciel na dzisiejszym obiedzie. Powiedział, że czepiając się nauczycieli, tylko dolewają oliwy do ognia i być może, gdyby nie wliczyli w to nauczycieli, Snape siedziałby teraz cicho, ciesząc się, że z powodu zawalenia się dachu nową szkołę ma z głowy.

– Zastanowię się nad tym – jego głos zabrzmiał jak szczeknięcie wściekłego psa. – Daj znać, jak coś będziesz miał.

– Robisz spotkanie w ten weekend?

– Nie.

Smith miał się już o wiele lepiej, ale rany jeszcze trochę się paskudziły. Żaden z Uzdrowicieli nie miał pojęcia, jakim zaklęciem oberwał, więc nie bardzo potrafili go leczyć. Scott i Benson wracali dopiero w ten weekend do domów, więc postanowił dać im spokój. I przede wszystkim zyskać trochę na czasie, bo bał się, że świeżo po artykule o Rathlin mogą zadawać zbyt skomplikowane pytania. _Odczekajmy trochę._

Kiedy Stone wyszedł, podszedł do kominka i wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu.

– Gabinet Augustusa Blacka!

Włożył głowę w płomienie i gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Blacka siedzącego na fotelu i przeglądającego jakieś kolorowe czasopismo. Na jego widok mężczyzna szybko ukrył gazetę pod jakimiś dokumentami.

– Peter! Coś potrzebujesz?

Norris postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na jego nerwowy głos i nie dociekać, co tamten czytał.

– Napisz jutro w Proroku, że nauczyciele nie będą poddawani egzaminom. Wymyśl jakiś dobrze brzmiący powód.

Black potaknął gwałtownie.

– Jasne, Peter! Natychmiast!

_Nie „natychmiast”, a jutro, imbecylu!_

– I prześlij mi projekt numeru, zanim go złożycie.

 

 

 

Piątek, 14.08

 

Dzwonek telefonu zawsze zaskakiwał Hermionę, tak rzadko go słyszała. Na ogół dzwonili rodzice, czasem były to jakieś idiotyczne reklamy, często pomyłki. Kiedyś przez kilka dni z rzędu dzwonił do niej jakiś facet, który z uporem maniaka dopytywał się, kto mówi. Czwartego dnia, po pięciu telefonach pod rząd Hermiona miała już dość i warknęła „Królowa Elżbieta!”, na co po drugiej stronie zapadła chwila ciszy i w końcu cichy głosik powiedział „Ach, jeśli tak, to przepraszam...” i na tym telefony się skończyły.

Teraz jednak czekała na odpowiedź z Kancelarii Premiera, więc rzuciła się na słuchawkę i odebrała.

– Halo?

– Kancelaria Premiera, czy mam przyjemność z panią Granger? – zapytał melodyjny, kobiecy głos.

Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę i usiadła na kanapie.

– Tak, słucham?

– Premier Cameron pragnie spotkać się z panią dziś o piątej trzydzieści. Czy mam potwierdzić, że ta godzina pani odpowiada? – miła pani nie zostawiła Hermionie dużego wyboru, ale prawdę mówiąc, Hermiona chętnie rzuciłaby wszystko jak stała i pobiegła tam natychmiast.

– Ależ oczywiście! – zawołała i opanowała się natychmiast. – Będę punktualnie.

– Proszę przyjść troszkę wcześniej, potrzebujemy trochę czasu na formalności administracyjne.

Hermiona już przeszła te formalności administracyjne, które, w przypadku gości „z zewnątrz” polegały nie tylko na rejestracji i wydaniu przepustki, ale również na rewizji.

– Naturalnie. Proszę podziękować panu Premierowi – odparła grzecznie.

Pani podziękowała i rozłączyła się. Dziewczyna wyjęła szybko pergamin i napisała do Severusa.

_– O piątej trzydzieści mam spotkanie z Premierem Cameronem. Proszę, trzymaj kciuki!!!_

Po prawie godzinie przyszła odpowiedź.

_– Daj znać, jak wrócisz. Świsnę do ciebie i wszystko mi opowiesz._

_– Oczywiście! Do zobaczenia._

_– Do zobaczenia._

Była dopiero druga... zaraz, JUŻ druga! Hermiona rzuciła się do sypialni, żeby znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie, eleganckie ubranie. Pogoda była wspaniała, słońce świeciło jak oszalałe, więc po krótkim namyśle wyjęła nowo kupioną, brzoskwiniowo-białą sukienkę z cienkiej dzianiny, ciut przed kolana i spojrzała na nią z namysłem. Mogła być. Potem zrobiła sobie jakąś fryzurę – spryskała włosy gęstym płynem, który trochę je rozprostowywał i zaczęła je rozczesywać. Kiedy schły, zjadła obiad, zrobiła lekki makijaż, przebrała się i różdżką dosuszyła włosy. Było już po czwartej, a ona jeszcze musiała dostać się na Downing Street 10!

Machnęła ręką na robienie sobie koka, rozczesała włosy, które teraz, lekko pofalowane, sięgały prawie pasa, spryskała perfumami o świeżym, kwiatowym zapachu, schowała różdżkę do torebki na ramię i pospiesznie wyszła z domu.

Przed słynnymi drzwiami stanęła parę minut po piątej. Stojący przed drzwiami policjant przez chwilę upierał się, żeby okazała mu dowód osobisty, ale Hermiona oczywiście nie miała go przy sobie. Miała go jej mama, ustanowiona jako jej przedstawicielka. W końcu tak jak poprzednim razem, policjant poszedł spytać kogoś w Kancelarii i kiedy wyszedł, obrzucił ją nagannym wzrokiem, ale wpuścił do środka.

Po krótkiej rewizji i wyrobieniu przepustki Hermiona usiadła na krześle, czekając na zaproszenie. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł po nią wysoki i tęgawy pan w czarnym garniturze i z rewerencją zaprosił do gabinetu Premiera, który siedział za dużym biurkiem.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona do pana, który z ukłonem zamknął za nią drzwi. – Dzień dobry, Sir.

Podeszła i przywitała się z Davidem Cameronem, a następnie uśmiechnęła się do człowieczka w peruce na portrecie.

– Witam panią, panno Granger – odparł Premier, a człowieczek powtórzył za nim to samo.

Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle na wprost Premiera i spojrzała na niego z pytaniem wyraźnie wypisanym na twarzy.

– Po pierwsze, niech się pani uspokoi, mam dla pani dobre wiadomości. Zaczynając od najważniejszego, zajmiemy się pani rodzicami. Ponieważ pani ojciec jest byłym wojskowym, zatrudnimy go jako wojskowego dentystę. Oczywiście z małżonką. I ulokujemy w jednej z naszych baz...

– Proszę mi nie mówić, gdzie – ucięła natychmiast Hermiona. – Przepraszam, że panu przerywam, ale lepiej, żebym nie wiedziała, gdzie to jest. Na wypadek, gdyby mnie złapali.

David Cameron spojrzał na młodą kobietę z uznaniem i równocześnie ze zgrozą. Przecież to było prawie jeszcze dziecko, a mówiła o możliwości złapania jej i zapewne torturowania jak jednego z jego ochroniarzy.

– Oczywiście. Nie powiem pani gdzie, ale tylko wyjaśnię, że to jest jedna ze ściśle strzeżonych baz wojskowych. W ten sposób wie pani, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, będą nie do znalezienia i będą nietykalni.

Hermiona podziękowała skinieniem głowy, gestem zupełnie severusowym.

– Jeśli mogłabym prosić... o krótkie wyjaśnienie stosowanych tam zabezpieczeń... Będę mogła od razu powiedzieć, czy czarodzieje są w stanie się tam dostać, czy nie.

Premier sięgnął po jakiś dokument na biurku, rozerwał spięte kartki i podał jej jedną stronę.

– Wpierw musieliby wiedzieć gdzie. Ale proszę. W paragrafie na samym dole są wszystkie dane na temat poziomu zabezpieczeń. Proponuję, żeby po naszym spotkaniu przyjrzała się pani raportowi i zniszczyła go w Kancelarii przy wejściu. Wszystkie szczegóły zostaną zaprezentowane plutonowemu Granger – uśmiechnął się – więc będzie pani mógł wyjaśnić to, czego pani nie zrozumie. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet ja nie rozumiem wszystkiego.

Hermiona również się uśmiechnęła, słysząc „Plutonowy Granger”.

– Pozostaje pani tylko uprzedzić ich o tym. W miarę szybko. Z tego, co mówił pan Snape, wynika, że ten wasz... Norris jest wysoce niebezpieczny, więc zleciłem zaaranżowanie przenosin w ciągu dwóch następnych tygodni.

Dziewczyna rzuciła odruchowo okiem na kalendarz.

– Myśli pani, że da pani radę ich przekonać?

– Nie mam innego wyjścia, prawda? No i mam na nich sposób... Mogę zawsze im zagrozić, że zrobię to, co zeszłym razem.

– To znaczy? – spytał Premier, zanim ugryzł się w język. To, co powiedziała, zabrzmiało jak groźba.

– Zeszłym razem wyczyściłam im pamięć i wysłałam do Australii. Bez ich wiedzy – wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się smutno. – Wiedzą, na co mnie stać.

– Wyczyściła pani im pamięć...? To znaczy co pani dokładnie zrobiła...? – nie zrozumiał Premier.

– Sprawiłam, że zapomnieli WSZYSTKO. Jak się nazywają, kim są... stworzyłam im fałszywe tożsamości, zabezpieczyłam finansowo i wysłałam tak daleko, jak tylko mogłam.

David Cameron przez chwilę próbował sobie to wyobrazić i to go prawie przeraziło.

– Więc... oni nie pamiętali o pani, a pani nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie są...?

Hermiona potaknęła, starając się ukryć wzruszenie.

– Teraz rozumie pan, czemu proszę pana o pomoc. Nie chcę robić tego po raz drugi. Nie wiem, czy zdołałabym ich odnaleźć i przywrócić im wspomnienia... Dzięki panu będą nadal tymi samymi ludźmi, będą robić to, co lubią, nie stracą wszystkiego i nie będą musieli kiedyś... jeśli by to nastąpiło... zaczynać od początku.

Premier uczynił taki ruch, jakby chciał wstać i podejść do niej, ale powstrzymał się.

– Proszę się nie martwić. Tym razem do niczego takiego nie dojdzie – zapewnił ją ciepło. – Ich gabinet dentystyczny nie zostanie zamknięty, po prostu zostaną zastąpieni innymi dentystami.

– Tak, żeby czarodzieje o tym wiedzieli?

– Co ma pani na myśli?

– To musi być oczywiste. Inaczej narazimy na niebezpieczeństwo tych ludzi, którzy będą ich zastępować. Norris może ich porwać, myśląc, że to moi rodzice.

David Cameron roześmiał się krótko.

– Musiałby być zupełnie ślepy... Mogę pani chyba zdradzić, że będzie to dwóch Murzynów.

– Wspaniale!

– Dom jest ich własnością, więc będą mogli zdecydować, co z nim zrobią. Mogą go wynająć albo sprzedać. Jeśli chodzi o warunki finansowe, proszę, oto warunki kontraktu – podał jej plik dokumentów. – To tylko szkic ze wszystkimi warunkami, nie ma tam żadnych nazw bazy czy innych danych, pozwalających na jej zidentyfikowanie. Proszę im to dać, kiedy będzie pani z nimi rozmawiać. W przyszły wtorek oboje zostaną zaproszeni do... nieważne gdzie, gdzie oficjalnie dostaną propozycję przeniesienia się i umowę. Wolałbym, żeby we wtorek wiedzieli już o wszystkim.

– Naturalnie – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Nawet nie wie pan, jak panu dziękuję!

Premier sięgnął po dużą kopertę formatu A4 i podał jej.

– Ma pani założone konto w banku. W kopercie znajdzie pani kartę kredytową i plik czeków. Konto jest utajnione, więc w razie konieczności wizyty w banku... – zerknął na kartkę przed sobą, bo nie do końca pamiętał wszystkie szczegóły. – Ma pani konto numerowe. W razie konieczności wizyty w banku posługiwać się będzie pani kodem, w żadnym wypadku imieniem i nazwiskiem. Do poznania pani tożsamości uprawnione są, prócz mnie, dwie osoby. Dyrektor MI5 i Jack Parker, który w tej chwili nie ma o tym pojęcia. Chodziło o to, żeby wśród tych ludzi był ktoś, kto panią zna. Proszę podać mi pani aktualne konto bankowe. Dziś, najpóźniej jutro, dokonany zostanie utajniony transfer bankowy i całość pani pieniędzy będzie do pani wyłącznej dyspozycji. – Premier skrzywił się na widok kolejnej linijki na kartce. – Przykro mi o tym mówić, ale... W przypadku pani... śmierci, całość pieniędzy będzie do dyspozycji pani rodziców.

Hermiona skinęła głową na znak zgody.

– To całkowicie normalne.

Premier ciągnął:

– Pan Snape powiedział, że dysponujecie odpowiednim schronieniem tu, w Anglii i ewentualnie we Francji. Mimo to osoba, która odpowiedzialna jest za zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego, do końca tego tygodnia znajdzie przynajmniej jedno bezpieczne schronienie na wszelki wypadek. Poza tym zarówno pani, jak i pan Snape otrzymacie fałszywe tożsamości. Tylko nie wiem do końca, o co chodziło z tym wyglądem...

Hermiona odruchowo rzuciła okiem na człowieczka w peruce.

– Możemy na nieokreślony czas przybrać wygląd, jakikolwiek chcemy... i płeć – dodała, uśmiechając się lekko. – Do tego potrzeba nam tylko włosa osoby, której wygląd chcemy przybrać. Muszę dodać, że w momencie oddawania tego włosa ta osoba musi żyć. Więc to nie może być... nie wiem... jakaś stara peruka z prawdziwych włosów, jakieś stare włosy z muzeum czy... włosy jakiegoś zmarłego – wykrzywiła się.

Premier zastanawiał się chwilę.

– To znaczy, że możemy teraz ostrzyc kogoś, za kogo się w razie czego podacie, dać wam worek włosów i wkleić do paszportów zdjęcie tej osoby, tak?

– Dokładnie.

Premier pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i zanotował coś w notesie.

– Dobrze... nie wiem, jak ja to wyjaśnię, ale coś wymyślę. Co dalej... Acha. Dostanie pani adres i telefon kontaktowy, których może pani użyć w razie potrzeby. Być może wyjdą na jaw jakieś nowe problemy, okoliczności i będziecie potrzebować pomocy.

Hermiona siedziała oniemiała. Dostała o wiele więcej, niż mogła się spodziewać w najśmielszych marzeniach. Mugolski premier, który ochrania w ten sposób świat czarodziejów?

– Sir... – zagadnęła go z wahaniem. – Nie umiem nawet powiedzieć, ile warte jest dla mnie... dla nas to, co pan robi, żeby nam pomóc. Tego... nie można oddać słowami, ale czasem słowa nie są potrzebne, żeby wyrazić, co się czuje – przypomniała sobie Charlesa Chevalier. – Ale chciałam zapytać, CZEMU pan to robi... Zjawia się u pana ktoś zupełnie panu obcy, z... zupełnie innego świata i żeby mu pomóc, musi pan zapewne uciekać się do zwariowanych tłumaczeń i szukać sposobów wyjaśnienia rzeczy nie do wyjaśnienia... i mimo to, zamiast powiedzieć „nie”, pomaga pan...

David Cameron spojrzał z uwagą na młodą kobietę przed sobą. Mógł odpowiedzieć na wiele różnych sposobów. Kilka lat temu, kiedy czarodzieje walczyli z tym ich zwariowanym czarnoksiężnikiem, jego świat też na tym ucierpiał. Z tego powodu prawie stracił urząd. Teraz całkiem przez przypadek musiał ukrywać istnienie czarodziejów, bo z powodu braku ostrożności, jak i nieznajomości techniki, no i czystego zbiegu okoliczności, ich tajemnica stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. A gdyby okazało się, że on o tym od dawna wiedział... byłby z pewnością skończony. To były całkiem logiczne powody, dla których Musiał to zrobić. Ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że Chce to zrobić.

– Wie pani, mam dwie córki i starsza z nich jest do pani podobna. Jest o wiele lat od pani młodsza, to jeszcze dziecko – powiedział wolno, prostując się w fotelu. – Ale kiedy w poniedziałek panią zobaczyłem, natychmiast przypomniała mi pani Nancy. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby moja córka mogła żyć w takim świecie, jaki opisał mi pani przyjaciel. W którym musiałaby wyrzec się mnie i mojej żony, żeby nas ochronić. Jestem za młody, żeby pamiętać drugą wojnę światową, ale sądzę, że to, co się niedawno u was działo, musiało ją przypominać. I teraz stoicie na krawędzi następnej. Anglia angażuje się w wiele konfliktów na całym świecie, żeby już nigdy więcej coś takiego się nie powtórzyło. Takie są moje przekonania i tylko teraz dotyczą... waszego świata. Ale proszę nie brać mnie za bohatera czy świętego. Swoją drogą chroniąc was, chronię i samego siebie. Czy raczej swoją pozycję.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

– Nie będę zabierać więcej pańskiego czasu – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając, czego nie powinna robić w towarzystwie Premiera. – Chciałabym bardzo, naprawdę bardzo panu podziękować – podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła do niego rękę i uścisnęła pewnie jego dłoń. – Ktoś bardzo mądry w naszym świecie powiedział kiedyś, że wielcy ludzie jednym małym gestem potrafią czynić wielkie rzeczy. Co dopiero kiedy ten gest jest... wielki.

David Cameron skłonił się lekko, dziękując za komplement.

– W naszym świecie zaś mówi się, że nikt nie rodzi się wielkim, ale się nim staje. Ale sądząc po tym, co o pani słyszałem, uważam, że to pani ma już za sobą.

Pożegnali się i dziewczyna wyszła z gabinetu Premiera, usiadła na krześle w poczekalni i zaczęła czytać o zabezpieczeniach w bazie, do której mieli zostać przeniesieni jej rodzice. Części słów zupełnie nie znała, ale pozostałe ją uspokoiły. Nie widziała żadnej możliwości pokonania dużej części z nich przy pomocy magii i wiedziała, że bez niej nikt nie ma szans dostać się do bazy.

To jej wystarczyło. Złożyła kartki i zaczęła drzeć je na kawałki, kiedy jedna z pań sięgnęła po nie i wrzuciła do niszczarki.

– Proszę się nie martwić. Wszystkie wióry zostaną wymieszane i spalone jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora – uspokoiła dziewczynę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podziękowała i wyszła na dwór.

Dochodziła już siódma. Nie miała zbyt wielkiej ochoty jechać metrem do domu, więc zdecydowała się wrócić, aportując się prosto do domu. Tyle tylko, że na wszelki wypadek postanowiła oddalić się od Downing Streen 10.

Kiedy z trzaskiem aportowała się u siebie, była już siódma. Napisała do Severusa, że już może przyjść i poszła do kuchni przygotować coś na kolację.

Severus najwyraźniej czekał na wiadomość od niej, bo nie minęło pięć minut i pojawił się w korytarzyku.

– No i jak? – spytał natychmiast, podchodząc do niej i całując ją w czoło.

– Cudownie! Nawet nie wiesz, jakie mam wspaniałe nowiny! – zawołała, odłożyła rękawicę kuchenną i uwiesiła mu się na szyi. – Dał nam wszystko! Zajmie się moimi rodzicami, nami, mam specjalne numerowe konto w banku i kartę kredytową, mamy kontakt na wszelki wypadek, bezpieczny dom i co tylko zechcemy! Fałszywe paszporty i fałszywe tożsamości, które znane są tylko trzem osobom w całej Wielkiej Brytanii! Rodzice dostaną kontrakty w tajnej bazie wojskowej o najwyższym stopniu tajności!

Wyrzuciła to z siebie nniemal jednym tchem, nie dopuszczając go do głosu, niepomna na to, że to, co mówi, jest dla niego kompletnie bez sensu.

W końcu Severus roześmiał się i uciszył ją, kładąc palce na jej ustach.

– Z tego wszystkiego rozumiem, że ci się udało – podsumował. – A teraz może jakoś logiczniej, panno Granger, dobrze?

Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, żeby się uspokoić.

– No dobrze. Teraz będzie logiczniej. Chodź do kuchni, padam z głodu.

Severus też był głodny. Właśnie miał zbierać się na kolację, kiedy dostał od niej wiadomość. Powiedział tylko Minerwie, że wychodzi i nie wie, o której wróci i świsnął, nawet się nie przebierając.

Usiedli przy stoliku w kuchni i Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać i wyjaśniać różne rzeczy. Przy okazji skubała sałatkę z selera z rodzynkami i kukurydzą. Kiedy się najedli, przesiedli się na kanapę, bo istotnie krzesła nie należały do komfortowych. W ramach deseru dziewczyna podała ciastka czekoladowe i wreszcie poczuli się najedzeni.

– Zaiste, wspaniałe nowiny – podsumował Severus, patrząc na rozpromienioną Hermionę. – Wystarczy ciebie gdzieś wysłać i proszę... Czy to francuski Minister Magii, czy angielski Premier mugoli, dostajesz wszystko, co chcesz.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

– Jestem zazdrosny? – spytała, przekrzywiając głowę.

– Ależ oczywiście.

Hermiona spoważniała i pogłaskała go wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

– Ja też. O ciebie.

Severus przechylił się ku niej, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i przyciągnął lekko ku sobie. Pocałował jej usta, zrazu muskając ledwo wargami, ale po chwili coraz bardziej zdecydowanie. Dziewczyna przykryła delikatnie jego dłonie swoimi, po czym oddając pocałunek, zsunęła jedną na jego kark, a drugą wsunęła we włosy i zaczęła się nimi bawić. Przycisnęła usta do jego ust i przylgnęła do niego.

Całował coraz mocniej i Hermiona rozchyliła wargi, zapraszając go, na co natychmiast odpowiedział, odnajdując jej język swoim i pieszcząc go z każdą chwilą coraz namiętniej. Westchnęła, starając się dać mu tyle samo przyjemności i wkrótce ich pocałunek przeistoczył się w coś o wiele gorętszego. Oboje całowali się szaleńczo, walcząc o dominację, o oddech i tracąc z wolna wszelkie zmysły.

Severus pociągnął ją na siebie i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, kiedy Hermiona usiadła mu okrakiem na kolanach, wtulając się w niego. Sukienka podjechała do góry i odsłoniła jej nogi.

Pieścił jej plecy, ramiona i gdy otarła się o niego lekko, przesunął jedną rękę na jej pierś. Poznawał miękką krągłość i upajał się cichymi jękami, które z siebie wydawała. Zsunął usta na jej szyję i całował ją, kochając jej aksamitną skórę, jej smak i zapach. Kiedy dotarł do płatka jej ucha i przygryzł go lekko, dziewczyna westchnęła jeszcze mocniej. Jej drżące ręce zsunęły się na jego tors i zaczęły rozpinać guzik po guziku, ocierając się o jego ciało i rozpalając go, jakby w tych miejscach lizały go jakieś słodkie płomienie. Jeszcze chwilę wodził językiem po jej uchu, ale dziewczyna wyrwała się i to ona zaczęła całować go po szyi, przygryzając delikatnie i kojąc ugryzienia wilgotnym językiem, wodząc po niej gorącymi wargami i równocześnie rozpinając coraz gwałtowniej jego koszulę.

Otarła się o niego jeszcze raz, wyczuwając jego męskość i Severus westchnął nieprzytomnie. Zsunął drugą dłoń na jej pośladki i przysunął ją bliżej, chcąc poczuć ją znów. Hermiona wróciła do jego warg, równocześnie wyciągając mu koszulę ze spodni i próbując ją zdjąć. Zderzali się ustami, gdy wysuwał ręce z rękawów i zadrżał, kiedy przylgnęła do niego na nowo i poczuł jej kształty przez cienką sukienkę. Przesunął dłonią po gładkim udzie i wsunął ją pod ciasną dzianinę. Dziewczyna otarła się jeszcze mocniej o jego męskość i praktycznie stracił zmysły. I gdy czuł jej dotyk na nagiej skórze, jakaś ocalała resztka jego zdrowego rozsądku zrozumiała, co właśnie robią.

Odsunął ją trochę, choć równocześnie coś w nim zawyło z pożądania.

– Hermiono – wydyszał, a gdy próbowała go pocałować, odchylił głowę. – Hermiono...

– Severus – szepnęła, zamierając na chwilę.

– Nie mam... eliksiru...

Dziewczyna westchnęła z... ulgą?

– Ale ja znam zaklęcie...

Musiał się upewnić, bo wiedział, że jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, nie będzie się już w stanie opanować.

– Jesteś pewna? Że chcesz?

– Proszę, kochaj mnie... – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Poddał się z radością. Wsunął obie dłonie pod sukienkę, zsunął ją z niej i odrzucił gdzieś na bok. Gdy poczuł gorąc jej ciała na swoim, zadrżał i z piersi wyrwało mu się głuche westchnienie. Stłumił je, zanurzając twarz w rowku między jej piersiami. Błądził palcami po śliskim, rozgrzanym od jej ciała jedwabiu, pieścił dwa stwardniałe punkciki i chłonął jej zapach. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego, poruszając biodrami i ocierając się o niego coraz mocniej i poczuł wyraźnie, że jest równie podniecona jak on. Miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli się od niej choć na chwilę odsunie, jak przestanie jej dotykać, ale resztką woli zmusił się do oderwania od jej ust i przytrzymał jej ręce.

– Chodź do sypialni – szepnął.

Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł tam, idąc na pamięć, bo nic nie widział. Gdy dotarł nieoczekiwanie do łóżka, zachwiał się, stawiając ją na podłogę. Dziewczyna zsunęła ręce na jego spodnie i zaczęła rozpinać guziki znaczące twardą wypukłość. Czując jej dotyk, Severus stracił oddech i niemal oszalał. Zsunął ramiączka jej stanika, wsuwając pod nie palce i spychając je ustami i gdy oba opadły na boki, rozpiął go drżącymi rękoma. Jej stanik i jego spodnie opadły na ziemię równocześnie. Zaplątał się, próbując nieudolnie z nich wyjść i musiał wpierw zdjąć buty, zsuwając jeden drugim. Gdy dziewczyna zaczęła go głaskać po klatce piersiowej, sięgnął do jej piersi i zaczął je pieścić najdelikatniej, jak potrafił. Były... piękne. Dwie pełne, gładkie półkule, pasujące idealnie do jego dłoni, miękkie i rozpalone i odpowiadające na jego najlżejszy dotyk...

Gdy poczuł, że jej dłonie wędrują niżej, przytrzymał je kurczowo. Był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i nie będzie umiał się powstrzymać.

Pchnął ją lekko na łóżko, położył się obok i zaczął całować jej szyję i wolno zsuwał usta niżej. Chwilę rozkoszował się jej dekoltem, aż dotarł do jej piersi. Kiedy otarł się o jedną z nich policzkiem, Hermiona nabrała gwałtownie powietrza. Przesunął usta na bok, wodząc nimi po aksamitnej skórze, zanurzył w nią twarz, aż dotarł do stwardniałego sutka. Gdy wziął go do ust i zaczął pieścić językiem, dziewczyna aż zajęczała nieprzytomnie i wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy. Chwilę ssał ją delikatnie, pieszcząc równocześnie drugą pierś dłonią, ale gdy poruszyła biodrami, zsunął wolno rękę na jej brzuch. Kreślił palcami nieznane figury, rysował wzory, sięgając coraz niżej, ale wciąż droczył się z nią, nie dotykając jej tam, gdzie pragnęła najbardziej. Gdy zaczęła wić się i szeptać coś bez sensu, odsunął na bok cieniutką tkaninę i zanurzył palce w jej wilgotnej, gorącej kobiecości. Załkała głośno i wygięła się zapraszająco, więc kontynuował pieszczoty, próbując opanować się jeszcze chwilę. Pragnął jej do bólu, do szaleństwa. Cały drżał z pożądania. Ale jeśli chciał, by i ona osiągnęła spełnienie, musiał doprowadzić ją do stanu, gdzie była blisko.

I zrobił to.

Hermiona rozpaczliwie próbowała go dotknąć, ale odsuwał jej ręce, pieszcząc jednocześnie tak, że aż miała ochotę krzyczeć. Nie mogła już dłużej czekać.

– Severusie, proszę... – wyłkała, rzucając głową po poduszce i szarpiąc prześcieradło.

– O co prosisz, maleńka – zapytał niskim, ochrypłym z pożądania głosem.

– Proszę... błagam...

– O co...

– Chcę cię... poczuć...

 _Och, Merlinie!!!_ Coś w nim wybuchło. Nie wiedział, jak i kiedy zsunął ich bieliznę. Pochylił się, odszukał ją i pchnął delikatnie. I jeszcze raz...

Rozkosz była porażająca. Nie panował nad sobą zupełnie. Nie potrafił, nie mógł.

– Och, tak... – wyszeptał nieprzytomnie – Och, Hermiono... o, tak...

Gdy zanurzył się w niej do końca, zaczął falować. Dziewczyna starała się spotkać każdy jego ruch, obejmując go kurczowo i pojękując co jakiś czas. Ich ręce błądziły gorączkowo po ich ciałach, usta z początku ocierały się o siebie lub o ramiona, o szyję, ale gdy ich wspólny rytm przyspieszył, nie byli już w stanie myśleć o pocałunkach. Zaczęła tracić oddech, zmysły, rozum i czuła, że chce go jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze gwałtowniej... Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzyła gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem, próbując odnaleźć to, czego zaczęło domagać się całe jej ciało. Opadała z sił, ale chciała jeszcze. Zaczęła pojękiwać z wysiłku, czując, że to jest już gdzieś blisko, coraz bliżej... zacisnęła oczy, próbując po to sięgnąć... jeszcze bliżej... i nagle wybuchła w niej rozkosz. Przelewała się przez całe jej ciało, przez jej umysł, gwałtownymi falami, nie pozwalając zaczerpnąć tchu i jednocześnie sprawiając, że wołała jego imię raz za razem, coraz ciszej i wolniej... aż opadła do tyłu, osuwając się w spokój, jeszcze tylko od czasu do czasu czując odległe muśnięcia przyjemności...

Severus tonął w niej i wynurzał się tylko po to, żeby osunąć się znów, jeszcze głębiej... Czuł ogarniający go ogień, który mógł ugasić tylko w jeden sposób. Równocześnie chciał tego i chciał to odwlec, tak, by na nią poczekać... Ale z każdym ruchem musiał wracać do niej szybciej, musiał mieć ją coraz mocniej, w rytm coraz bardziej urywanego oddechu, aż nie mógł złapać tchu. Jego ruchy stały się chaotyczne i czuł, że lada chwila nie będzie już mógł się powstrzymywać gdy, jak przez mgłę, usłyszał, jak go woła, wbijając paznokcie w jego napięte do granic wytrzymałości mięśnie i zrozumiał, że już nie musi czekać.

Zacisnął oczy, starając się utrzymać choć jeszcze chwilę na trzęsących się rękach i poczuł, jak ogień ogarnął go całego, więc pchnął ją po raz ostatni i doszedł tak gwałtownie, że aż krzyknął zduszonym głosem. I bezsilny osunął się na Hermionę, wstrząsany paroksyzmami rozkoszy.

Gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości, przechylił się na bok i położył koło niej. Objął ją lekko, Hermiona przytuliła się do niego i przez chwilę leżeli, nic nie mówiąc. Ich oddechy z wolna się uspokajały. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do jego twarzy, na której perliły się jeszcze kropelki potu i przesunęła delikatnie palcem po jego ustach, ale nie miał nawet siły zareagować.

Hermiona chciała mu powiedzieć tak wiele, ale ... zwykłe „było cudownie” było niegodne tego, co właśnie przeżyli. „Kocham cię” było dla niego tak ... wielkim słowem, że nie wolno było nim szafować. Za to, co się stało, nie można było dziękować, ofiarowali sobie nawzajem coś, za co nie istniały podziękowania...

W końcu wybrała to, co było dla niej ważne.

– Teraz jestem twoja – szepnęła, głaszcząc go po policzku.

Otworzył oczy i przez parę sekund po prostu na nią patrzył. Potem sięgnął z trudem po jej rękę, ucałował koniuszki jej palców i odszepnął:

– Jesteś moja.

Ich ciała były jeszcze wilgotne od potu, ale Hermionie zaczęło się robić zimno, więc naciągnęła na nich cienki koc i przytuliła się do Severusa. Kiedy jego oddech zwolnił i się wyrównał, domyśliła się, że zasnął.

Najdelikatniej jak mogła, rozplątała ich nogi, ostrożnie wysunęła się spod koca i wstała. Cichutko wyszła do salonu po ich różdżki i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne. Trzeba przyznać, że nie było to łatwe, do tego potrzeba było skupienia, a ona w tej chwili z trudem trzymała się na nogach.

Położyła swoją różdżkę na stoliku obok, przechyliła się i położyła różdżkę Severusa po, zazwyczaj, jej stronie łóżka, stukając nią w budzik. I niechcący włączając alarm. Wtuliła się w niego na powrót i zasnęła.

 

 

 

Severus zbudził się i gdy otworzył oczy, przez kilka sekund nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Ale gdy w świetle padającym z okna dostrzegł leżącą obok Hermionę, zrozumiał.

Spała głęboko z głową opartą o jego ramię, oddychając przez półotwarte usta. Miała błogi wyraz twarzy. Kosmyk włosów osunął się na jej policzek, więc sięgnął po niego i odgarnął go do tyłu. Dziewczyna poruszyła się przez sen, wyszeptała jego imię, ułożyła się trochę inaczej i spała dalej.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na tę wspaniałą czarownicę w jego ramionach. Czuł się cudownie. Miał wrażenie, że był właśnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

I wcale nie chodziło o to, że minęły lata od ostatniego razu. Po raz pierwszy kochał się z kobietą, którą... kochał. Której pragnął do szaleństwa. I był to najwspanialszy seks, jakiego w życiu doświadczył.

Co nie znaczy, że wszystkie poprzednie były złe. Czasami były wspaniałe, ale wtedy po prostu chodziło mu o zaspokojenie potrzeb własnego ciała. Dziś najważniejsza dla niego była ona i jej przyjemność.

Do tej pory nie dane mu było zaznać szczęścia bycia z kimś, na kim mu zależało. Przez całe lata tęsknił za tym i zżymał się, że rola szpiega całkowicie wykluczyła normalne życie. Potem pogodził się z tym, pragnąc już tylko zakończyć swoją misję i umrzeć.

Dziś zaś cieszył się, że przeżył. Odnalazł kobietę, którą pokochał i która pokochała jego. Chciała być z nim, nie zważając na jego przeszłość, jego wady i jego wiek. Chciała być jego.

A on chciał być jej. Chciał uczynić ją szczęśliwą i móc widzieć codziennie radosny, błogi uśmiech na jej pięknej twarzy.

Długo rozmyślał o ostatnich miesiącach. Pojawiła się w jego życiu nagle i zmieniła cały jego świat. Sprawiła, że zaczął się uśmiechać i cieszyć, że odważył się zacząć marzyć o lepszej przyszłości. Odważył się spróbować.

Uśmiechnął się znów, przesuwając wzrokiem po jej nosku, ustach i policzkach. Nie czuł się senny, ale nie ruszał się, żeby nie zbudzić śpiącej w jego objęciach dziewczyny. Jednak w końcu, nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego oczy się zamknęły, wtulił twarz w jej pachnące migdałami włosy i zasnął, by śnić migdałowe sny.

 

 

 

– ...ekaw, czy wiecie, że bekon można smażyć zupełnie bez tłuszczu? Naprawdę, wszystko zależy od patelni!

Severus usiadł gwałtownie otwierając oczy. Odruchowo spojrzał na lewo, gdzie powinna być jego szafka nocna i choć nie rozpoznał szafeczki, dostrzegł swoją różdżkę, więc złapał ją i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tego kogoś.

– Henry, jestem pewien, że będziesz musiał to wszystko powtórzyć za godzinę lub dwie, bo o tej porze nikt nie smaży bekonu – zaśmiał się ktoś inny.

Oba głosy dochodziły gdzieś z bliska, z lewej strony. Z pewnością mieli peleryny niewidki albo zaklęcia zwodzące! Błyskawicznie rzucił oszałamiaczem w ich stronę... i dobiegł go głośny śmiech Hermiony.

– To tylko mój budzik – wykrztusiła, opuszczając jego różdżkę na koc.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, przecież gdyby nie było w Anglii żadnych rannych ptaszków, nas też by tu nie było! Więc szanowni państwo, gorąco polecam...

Hermiona, nadal śmiejąc się, przechyliła się przez niego i stuknęła ręką w czarne pudełko na szafce nocnej, na którym dopiero teraz dostrzegł godzinę. Za pięć szósta.

Głosy nagle umilkły. Severus spojrzał na dziewczynę, na pudełko i z powrotem na dziewczynę. Która dostała ataku śmiechu.

– Twój kto? – zapytał.

Ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Hermiona aż złapała się za usta i zawyła, nie mogąc się opanować. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła się uspokajać, ocierając łzy z oczu.

– Nie kto... – spróbowała odpowiedzieć i zachichotała na nowo. – Tylko co... Budzik... Właśnie oszołomiłeś mój budzik... – znów parsknęła śmiechem.

Severus osunął się na poduszkę. Nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego, ale właśnie dotarło do niego, że jest szósta rano. Nie wrócił wczoraj do Hogwartu, nie odezwał się do Minerwy... całe szczęście, że wychodząc, uprzedził ją, że nie wie, o której wróci... I powiedział, że wybiera się do Hermiony. No cóż, teraz, kiedy Minerwa wiedziała, że są razem, z pewnością bez problemu zgadnie, co go mogło zatrzymać na całą noc...

Wyobraził sobie jej minę, trochę zgorszoną, a trochę zażenowaną... i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– No nareszcie zareagowałeś – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zrozumiałeś?

– Nie myślałem o tym, jak mu tam, budziku, ale o minie Opiekunki twojego domu, kiedy wreszcie się pojawię w zamku – odparł i stłumił ziewnięcie.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Hermiony. Uniosła się lekko na łokciu i koc zsunął się z niej, odsłaniając trochę jej lewą pierś.

– Myślisz, że się o ciebie martwi, bo nie wróciłeś wczoraj?

Severus spojrzał kątem oka na krągłość tuż koło niego i poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować. Ale postanowił się opanować. Po pierwsze faktycznie był czas wrócić do Hogwartu, jego nieobecność na kolacji i następnego dnia na śniadaniu mogła wydać się trochę zagadkowa, Minerwa z pewnością trochę się niepokoiła, a poza tym nie chciał... narzucać się Hermionie. Dała mu wczoraj więcej, niż był w stanie sobie wyobrazić i nie chciał uchodzić w jej oczach za jakiegoś ... Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Niewyżytego zboczeńca?

_O co ona pytała...? Acha, o Minerwę._

– Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze? Porozmawiałem z Minerwą i powiedziałem jej, że jesteśmy razem – powiedział, siadając na brzegu łóżka i zasłaniając się kocem. – Wczoraj powiedziałem jej, że wybieram się do ciebie, więc z pewnością domyśla się, co mogło mnie zatrzymać. Ale chyba czas będzie wrócić na śniadanie, jeśli nie chcę, żeby pozostali nauczyciele zaczęli również orientować się w sytuacji.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego trochę zaskoczona, trochę zażenowana. Zanim się odezwała, dorzucił:

– Nie musisz wstawać, śpij jeszcze. Pójdę się wykąpać.

Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, starając się być zwrócony cały czas tyłem do niej. _Przyda ci się zimny prysznic..._

Hermiona wstała zaraz po nim, szybko zarzuciła na siebie za dużą podkoszulkę i pozbierała porozrzucane ubrania. Nie mogąc umyć zębów, przepłukała usta w kuchni i ziewając, zrobiła sobie herbatę.

Severus wyszedł z łazienki owinięty ręcznikiem i pachnący świeżością.

– Nie idziesz spać? – podszedł do niej i pocałował delikatnie na dzień dobry.

– Chyba już się wyspałam – odparła, wspięła się na palce i pociągnąwszy jego głowę ku sobie, przesunęła ustami po jego nosie.

– Co to miało być? – zapytał rozweselony.

– Idź się ubierz. Jeśli w takim stanie wrócisz do Hogwartu, wszyscy natychmiast zorientują się, co porabiał w nocy ich dyrektor – zaśmiała się, odwracając się i wskazała mu jego ubranie na kanapie.

Severus spojrzał na zielony ręcznik.

– Przynajmniej jest w odpowiednim kolorze. Gdybym pojawił się w złoto-czerwonym...

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, starając się wyobrazić go sobie w barwach Gryffindoru i parsknęła śmiechem. I patrząc na jego nagie ręce, nagle zrozumiała, co widzi.

Podeszła do niego wolno, z poważną miną i delikatnie przesunęła palcami po gładkim, lewym przedramieniu. Bez śladu Mrocznego Znaku.

– Usunąłeś go? Bo był chyba gdzieś tu? – spytała, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

– Sam zniknął. Pewnie w momencie jego śmierci. Nie wiem. Kiedy oprzytomniałem w Św. Mungu, już go nie miałem – zaprzeczył.

– Nie wiedziałam...

– Sądzę, że chyba nikt nie wie, prócz Uzdrowicieli. Jestem jedynym, który przeżył.

Pogłaskał ją po włosach i poszedł się ubrać.

– Umów się z twoimi rodzicami, musimy jak najszybciej z nimi porozmawiać – powiedział, gdy wrócił. Schludnie ubrany, z poważną twarzą, wyglądał na wcielenie niewinności. – Daj mi znać, o której mają czas.

– Wiesz, tak sobie myślę... że może powinniśmy dołączyć profesor McGonagall do Wspólnoty...? – odparła Hermiona, myśląc, że gdyby Severus mógł przesłać jej wiadomość, że wszystko w porządku, mógłby u niej zostać...

Severus natychmiast zgadł, jakie myśli chodziły jej po głowie. _Czyżby nie wzięła tego za narzucanie się...?_

Ale tylko skinął głową i pocałował w czubek głowy.

– Będzie trzeba o tym pomyśleć. Daj mi znać.


	37. Rozdział 5 część 6

 

Sobota, 15.08

 

Tuż po siódmej wieczorem rozległ się dzwonek u furtki, więc Perry, który oglądał właśnie wiadomości, wstał i odłożył na bok pilota.

– Idę otworzyć, to pewnie Hermiona! – zawołał do żony, która w garażu wkładała wszystkie fartuchy do dużej pralki. Po całym tygodniu trochę się ich nazbierało.

Nacisnął guzik otwierający furtkę i uchylił drzwi. Ku jego zdumieniu, razem z Hermioną stał na schodkach... Severus??? Ubrany w jasne, powycierane jeansy, białą koszulkę polo, w dużych okularach przeciwsłonecznych i ze związanymi w kucyk włosami.

– Dzień dobry... – dał się ucałować córce i podał mężczyźnie rękę. – Proszę, wejdźcie.

Oboje weszli do środka i Severus natychmiast zdjął okulary i ściągnął gumkę z włosów, które rozsypały się szeroko po ramionach.

– Mama jest w garażu, zaraz przyjdzie – powiedział, zapraszając ich gestem do salonu.

Poczuł się trochę zaskoczony towarzystwem Hermiony. W rozmowie przez telefon nie wspominała, że przyjdzie z Severusem... ale po zastanowieniu stwierdził, że nie mówiła też, że przyjdzie sama. Niedawno spotkali się, rozmawiając o Rathlin... i miał dziwne przeczucie, że dziś chodzi o to samo.

Już chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, kiedy do salonu weszła Helen i uśmiechnęła się radośnie na widok córki.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, kochanie! – objęła mocno Hermionę i po chwili odsunęła. – Widzę, że przyprowadziłaś gościa...?

Hermiona była zbyt zestresowana myślą o tym, że ma powiedzieć rodzicom, że mają iść pakować bagaże, także myśl, że właśnie przedstawia matce swojego ukochanego jakoś do niej nie docierała.

– Mamo, to Severus Snape... Severusie, moja mama, Helen – przedstawiła ich sobie, starając się panować nad głosem.

– Ach, to pan! – Helen wyciągnęła do niego rękę, kojarząc go natychmiast z opowieści córki.

Severus ujął ją, pochylił się i ucałował delikatnie.

– Miło mi panią poznać.

Rewerencje, całkowicie naturalne w świecie czarodziejów, szczególnie w środowisku czarodziejów czystej krwi, trzymających się tradycji, dawno już przeminęły w świecie mugolskim, więc Helen uśmiechnęła się, mile zaskoczona.

– Mi również.

Hermiona wskazała Severusowi miejsce na kanapie i usiadła obok. Perry usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw i wyłączył telewizor, zaś Helen rozejrzała się dookoła.

– Czekajcie, zaraz przyniosę coś do picia... Herbaty, kawy...? czy może coś mocniejszego? Perry, zapytaj pana, co woli...?

– Whisky? – spytał natychmiast Perry.

Helen poszła do kuchni, więc Hermiona skinęła głową w stronę Severusa i ruszyła za nią.

– Coś się stało? – spytał natychmiast Perry, ściszając głos. Całkowicie zgodnie z przewidywaniami.

– Musimy porozmawiać o Rathlin.

– Mój Boże... – Perry spojrzał w stronę kuchni.

– Proszę się o nic nie martwić i pozwolić mi mówić. I udawać, że nic pan nie wie – powiedział ze spokojem Severus.

Perry zamarł na chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i wstał podać whisky. Miał wrażenie, że będzie jej bardzo potrzebował.

Równocześnie poczuł gwałtowną ulgę. Już zeszłym razem, kiedy poznał Severusa, wyczuł od niego natychmiast niesamowitą siłę, zdecydowanie i pewność siebie. Teraz czuł to jeszcze wyraźniej.

Hermiona przyniosła cukier i filiżanki na herbatę, Helen doniosła mrożony sok z dyni i usiadła na fotelu koło Hermiony.

– To jak idą przygotowania do egzaminów Hermiony? – zagadnęła, nalewając sobie soku do szklanki.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona.

– Mamuś, to dopiero za rok.

– Tak, ale pewnie z administracyjnego punktu widzenia są jakieś terminy, których nie wolno przekroczyć?

– Wszystko już jest załatwione – odparł Severus i podziękował za podaną mu szklaneczkę z bursztynowym płynem.

– Ale nie przyszliśmy rozmawiać o egzaminach – dorzuciła natychmiast Hermiona. _Cholera, im szybciej im się to powie, tym lepiej!_

Helen spojrzała na dziwną minę córki i poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Skoro z egzaminami nie było problemów, to co mogło się stać...? Coś w pracy? Może Hermiona była na coś chora?! Ale po co przyszedł tu dyrektor jej szkoły? Może ma jakąś propozycję pracy w tej szkole i chce odejść z Ministerstwa?

– Przyszliśmy porozmawiać z państwem o innej sprawie – odezwał się Severus. – Z pewnością pamiętacie, że rok temu udało nam się pozbyć Czarnego Pana. Niestety ostatnio pojawił się ktoś inny, pewna grupa osób, która ma bardzo podobne przekonania. Tak więc na nowo państwa córka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I państwo również.

– Jezus, Maria – powiedziała cichym głosem Helen, prostując się na fotelu.

– Ich celem jest wyeliminowanie czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, więc takich jak Hermiona i wprowadzenie panowania czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na chwilę obecną udało im się obsadzić większość kluczowych stanowisk w Ministerstwie i innych ważnych organizacjach „ich“ ludźmi. Mogą stanowić prawo, mają kontrolę nad… czarodziejską policją i wojskiem oraz sądami – Severus starał się używać mugolskich określeń Aurorów czy Wizengamotu, żeby nie komplikować dodatkowo wyjaśnień. – Co najważniejsze, robią to bardzo ostrożnie i za każdym razem znajdują jakiś logiczny, niewinny i często szlachetny pretekst, tak więc ludzie nie mają pojęcia, co się tak naprawdę dzieje. Ponieważ ta grupa ma kontrolę nad prasą, manipulują opinią publiczną i prezentują wszystko w taki sposób, żeby ukryć ich prawdziwe cele.

– Jaki mogli znaleźć szlachetny powód, żeby wszystkich pozabijać?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem Perry. – Nie rozumiem…

– Oni nie chcą wszystkich pozabijać – zaoponował Severus. – Ich cele są długofalowe. Po pierwsze, postanowili niedopuścić do nauki dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia, po drugie, pod pretekstem ochrony życia kobiet nie pozwalają małżeństwom mieszanym i pochodzenia mugolskiego na posiadanie dzieci. W ten sposób za kilkadziesiąt lat pozostaną wśród nas tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi.

Helen nadal nie rozumiała.

– Ale przecież ty już skończyłaś szkołę…więc czego od ciebie chcą? – zwróciła się do Hermiony. – To z powodu tych egzaminów, które chcesz zdawać? Jeśli pan to odwoła, to… ci ludzie dadzą jej spokój? – spojrzała na Severusa.

Hermiona westchnęła.

– Nie, mamuś – zaoponowała.– W moim przypadku to nie ma nic wspólnego z egzaminami. Wśród tych ludzi jest mój szef. I ponieważ oni często się spotykają, boją się, że coś zauważę i odkryję, co się dzieje.

Perry otworzył usta i je zamknął. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież Hermiona mówiła mu, że tym razem nic jej nie grozi!

– Przecież… – urwał nagle i przez parę sekund myślał gorączkowo, co powiedzieć, żeby zatrzeć to, co prawie palnął. – Oni wiedzą, że ty wiesz?

– Hermiona całkiem przez przypadek usłyszała jedną z ich rozmów, ale oni nie mieli o tym pojęcia – wyjaśnił Severus. – Mówili w niej o mnie, więc postanowiła mnie ostrzec. Od tego czasu podsłuchujemy ich regularnie i wiemy, co planują i kiedy. I jesteśmy pewni, że oni o tym nie wiedzą. Ale ponieważ udaje się nam zablokować wiele ich pomysłów, zapewne niebawem zaczną się domyślać, że za tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi zbiegami okoliczności, które im się przytrafiają, coś się kryje. I wtedy zaczną szukać. Mnie już podejrzewają.

Czajnik w kuchni już dawno się wyłączył. Szklanka z sokiem stała na stole nietknięta. Severus nie ruszył jeszcze whisky, ale Perry nagle wziął swoją szklaneczkę i wypił szybko parę łyków. W tym czasie jego żona znalazła, jej zdaniem, rozwiązanie problemu.

– Więc odejdź z Ministerstwa – powiedziała z naciskiem do córki. – Ucieknij stamtąd. Zawsze możesz mieszkać u nas… zostaw to wszystko i uciekaj, póki możesz!

Hermiona spojrzała na nią gwałtownie i potrząsnęła głową.

– Mamuś! To jest mój świat i tam chcę żyć! I nie rzucę wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że znów komuś nie podoba się mój status krwi, czy moje przekonania...! I poza tym jeśli my uciekniemy, to kto ich powstrzyma?!

– Hermiono, dlaczego ciągle uważasz, że bez ciebie ten wasz świat wyginie? Czemu to ciągle ty musisz nadstawiać za wszystkich karku?!

– Nie „tylko ja“, zeszłym razem było nas kilkoro! Teraz też nie jestem sama, Severus też próbuje ich powstrzymać! – zaperzyła się dziewczyna.

Helen już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy Severus podniósł rękę i kobieta zamarła natychmiast z otwartymi ustami.

– W tej chwili to jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką Hermiona powinna zrobić. Jeśli nagle zniknie, tym samym pokaże im, że wie, co się dzieje.

Helen zmarszczyła brwi, próbując nadążyć za jego logiką.

– Ale jeśli ucieknie… schowa się gdzieś…?

– To dosięgną ją przez was.

Rodzice Hermiony wymienili błyskawiczne spojrzenia i Helen zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią. Patrzyła wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami to na Hermionę, to na Severusa.

– Nie! Mowy nie ma! Nie zabierzecie nam znów wspomnień i nie wyślecie gdzieś tam, byle gdzie, byle byśmy wam nie przeszkadzali!

– Helen… – odezwał się Perry. – Uspokój się. Ja też się nie zgadzam na to, żebyście nas gdzieś wysłali.

Hermiona miała łzy w oczach, ale nie zdążyła się odezwać, kiedy wtrącił się Severus.

– To, co zrobiła Hermiona rok temu, nie było po to, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo, czy po to, żebyście JEJ nie przeszkadzali. Zrobiła to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciała was chronić. Wiedziała doskonale, że nawet jeśli przeżyje, być może nigdy was nie odnajdzie i nigdy nie przywróci wam wspomnień. Że was nigdy nie odzyska. Ale wolała przekreślić całą swoją przeszłość i móc was kochać, nawet jeśli wy byście jej nie poznawali, niż ryzykować waszym życiem. Zaś gdyby umarła, wy bylibyście szczęśliwi. Powiedziałbym, że był to najpiękniejszy dowód jej miłości do was. Nikt, kogo znam, nie zdobył się dotychczas na coś takiego, więc proszę, uszanujcie to, nawet jeśli nie potraficie się z tym pogodzić.

Mówił poważnym, spokojnym tonem z lekko uniesioną brwią, patrząc im obojgu prosto w oczy. Kiedy skończył, na krótką chwilę zapadło milczenie, a potem Helen rozpłakała się i otworzyła ramiona w stronę dziewczyny. Objęły się mocno i Hermiona ukryła twarz na jej ramieniu. Perry spuścił wzrok na podłogę, ale po parunastu sekundach podniósł głowę i spojrzał na córkę.

– Kochanie… – kiedy dziewczyna obróciła głowę w jego stronę, siąkając nosem, westchnął mocno. – Wybacz, nie powinniśmy tego mówić. Ale…

– Ale na całe szczęście tym razem nie musimy się do tego uciekać – przerwał mu Severus. – Pod tym względem mamy dla państwa całkiem dobre nowiny.

Helen odsunęła się lekko od córki, trzymając ją cały czas w ramionach i otarła sobie oczy.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– Tym razem możemy ochronić was w waszym świecie, na waszych warunkach. Ale zanim powiem wam, na czym to dokładnie polega, pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię, jak to możliwe.

Hermiona cofnęła się na kanapie, siadając wygodniej, a Helen i Perry wbili w niego pełne uwagi spojrzenie.

– Parę osób z tej grupy wykazało się dużą dozą lekkomyślności, posługując się magią i zostali dostrzeżeni przez wasze wojsko. W ten sposób doszło to aż do waszego premiera, który, wiedząc o istnieniu czarodziejów, zorientował się natychmiast, o co chodzi. Na całe szczęście skontaktował się ze mną, a nie z kimś innym. Chciał sprawdzić moją wiarygodność, stąd wezwanie pana – Perry wydał z siebie coś brzmiącego jak „ach tak“. – Wyjaśniłem mu całą sprawę i poprosiłem o zajęcie się waszym bezpieczeństwem. Wczoraj Hermiona spotkała się z nim i odebrała ostateczną propozycję ochrony dla was.

Hermiona sięgnęła po dokument, który dostała od Davida Camerona i podała swojej matce, która, oszołomiona, odruchowo sięgnęła po papiery. Jej ojciec przesunął fotel, by móc czytać.

– Zostaniecie państwo przeniesieni do jednej z baz wojskowych, jako dentyści wojskowi – zaczął wyjaśniać równocześnie Severus. – Pan, jako były wojskowy, w stopniu, który miał pan przed odejściem. Nie znam się zupełnie na warunkach finansowych, ale z tego, co mówił wasz premier, są całkiem dobre. Wasz gabinet nie zostanie zamknięty, zostaniecie po prostu zastąpieni na cały okres kontraktu i potem będziecie mogli do niego wrócić.

Helen i Perry zaczęli czytać, więc Severus umilkł, dając im czas. Spojrzał na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dodając jej otuchy.

Kiedy jej rodzice odłożyli na bok ostatnią stronę, posypały się pytania. Nie rozumieli wszystkiego i jeszcze to do nich nie docierało. Przez dłuższy czas Severus z Hermioną odpowiadali, eksponując to, że ten sposób pozwoli im prowadzić praktycznie niezmienione dotychczasowe życie.

– A co, jeśli odmówimy? – spytała pod koniec Helen.

– Nie sądzę, żebyście mieli taką możliwość – odparł Severus.

– Mamuś, czy to naprawdę jest takie złe rozwiązanie? – powiedziała równocześnie Hermiona.

Helen westchnęła, zerknęła na męża i machnęła jeszcze raz dokumentami. Jedna kartka spadła na ziemię, więc podniosła ją i odłożyła wszystkie na stolik.

– Nie wiem. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć. To... za szybko. Daj nam trochę czasu.

– Po prostu chcieliśmy wiedzieć – dorzucił Perry. – Będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać...

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. W końcu odezwał się Perry, postanawiając zmienić temat.

– No dobrze... ale powiedzcie mi, czego oni od was chcą?

Hermiona i Severus wymienili spojrzenia.

– Jeśli chodzi o Severusa, chcieli go zmusić, żeby im pomagał. Więc postanowili go zaszantażować, bo wiedzieli, że się na to nie zgodzi. Pamiętacie to morderstwo w Stirling? – wyjaśnienia zaczęła Hermiona.

Helen rozszerzyły się oczy, ale Perry najwyraźniej miał już wyrobioną opinię na temat Severusa.

– Próbowali pana wrobić?

– Skąd wiesz, tato?

– Bo w artykule pisali wtedy, że był to jakiś młody człowiek o długich czarnych włosach, ubrany na czarno. A z twoich dotychczasowych opowiadań pamiętam, że pan zawsze ubiera się na czarno – lekko się uśmiechnął, zerkając na jasne jeansy i białe polo. – A po drugie coś mi mówi, że pana nie można tak łatwo nakłonić do współpracy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wreszcie, pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy. Severus podziękował kiwnięciem głowy.

– No więc teraz Severus nie przegapia okazji, żeby im dokopać – dokończyła dziewczyna nadal z uśmiechem. – W ten sposób mówi ludziom to, czego oni nie widzą i powoli cała społeczność czarodziejów zaczyna się buntować. Możecie się domyśleć, że nasi... przyjaciele nie są z tego specjalnie zadowoleni.

– A ty? – Helen znacznie bardziej interesowała jej córka.

– Ja? Już wam mówiłam, mój szef jest jednym z nich i boją się, że coś zauważę.

– To jeden powód – wpadł jej w słowa Severus, patrząc na nią. – Powinienem kazać ci teraz iść zrobić sobie tę herbatę, ale i tak wiesz, co o tobie sądzę, więc... – odwrócił się do państwa Granger. – Nasi przyjaciele uważają, że tylko czystej krwi czarodzieje są mądrzy i tylko oni mają prawdziwy dar magii. Ludzie tacy jak Hermiona niewiele umieją i z tego powodu powinni zostać usunięci z czarodziejskiego świata. I równocześnie mają przed sobą żywy dowód, że się mylą. Dziewczyna mugolskiego pochodzenia, nie mająca ani kropli krwi czarodziejów, okazuje się być o wiele od nich mądrzejsza i zdolniejsza. W naszym świecie państwa córka ma opinię najmądrzejszej czarownicy w tym stuleciu. I nie tylko. Niektórzy porównują ją z założycielką Hogwartu, która uchodziła za uosobienie mądrości. Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, co robiła w czasie ostatniej wojny i Hermiona jest powszechnie znana. Co jest całkowitym zaprzeczeniem ich przekonań – westchnął i na nowo spojrzał na promiennie uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. – Powinnaś mieć choć odrobinę przyzwoitości i przynajmniej zatkać sobie uszy.

Hermiona roześmiała się. Severus siedział za daleko, żeby mogła się do niego przytulić, więc tylko rzuciła mu pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie.

– Dziękuję, Severusie... – obiecała sobie podziękować mu później, w zupełnie inny sposób.

Helen zabrakło słów, więc tylko wzięła dziewczynę za rękę, uśmiechając się do niej i kręcąc głową. Tak cudowne słowa o jej dziecku sprawiły, że zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu. Perry również był wzruszony. Zebrał się w sobie.

– Nawet pan nie wie, jak to... wspaniale coś takiego usłyszeć.

Dalsza rozmowa wyglądała już zupełnie inaczej.

Kiedy Hermiona i Severus wyszli i Perry wrócił do salonu, Helen przeglądała kolejny raz dokumenty.

– No i co my mamy teraz zrobić?

Perry nalał jej słodkiego białego wina i podał kieliszek.

– Mam wrażenie, że faktycznie nie mamy innego wyjścia. Słyszałaś, co mówili – przysunął sobie z cichym szurnięciem fotel i usiadł blisko żony. – Poza tym warunki wydają mi się całkiem rozsądne.

Helen spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, wypiła duży łyk i odstawiła wino na stół.

– Zostawiamy wszystko i uciekamy... ty to nazywasz rozsądnymi warunkami?

– Popatrz na to w inny sposób. Będziemy mieli normalne, zwykłe życie. Będziemy pracować i robić to, co lubimy – Perry pochylił się w jej kierunku. – Owszem, nie będziemy mieć gabinetu. Ale pamiętasz, ile razy ostatnio mi mówiłaś, że może trzeba przestać pracować na własne konto i gdzieś się zatrudnić? Bo już masz dość pracy bez urlopów, bez odpoczynku, świątek, piątek czy niedziela... ciągłego szukania sekretarki i szkolenia od początku każdej nowej asystentki do zabiegów... W wojskowej bazie tego nie będzie. Każdego miesiąca będziemy mieć pensję, niezależnie od tego, czy będziemy na urlopie, czy nie. Nie będziesz musiała martwić się o fartuchy dla personelu, użerać z dostawcami leków czy denerwować się, bo znów zepsuł się neon nad wejściem... Poza tym to tylko na czas trwania kontraktu. Na rok, dwa... potem znów będziemy mogli wrócić i przejąć gabinet.

– Jeśli chodzi o użeranie się z tą bandą wariatów z hurtowni leków, z przyjemnością nie wrócę do tego już nigdy – mruknęła Helen, przypominając sobie każdorazową bitwę o choćby zwykłe znieczulenie. Ostatnio odpowiedziano jej, że kiedyś, za dawnych czasów, zęby wyrywał kowal obcęgami i ludzie żyli, więc niech przestanie się awanturować.

Perry uśmiechnął się z ulgą i nalał sobie jeszcze jedną whisky.

– No widzisz. Nie wiem, czy udałoby się nam obojgu znaleźć równocześnie pracę, żeby móc zamknąć gabinet. Być może znaleźlibyśmy pracę w dwóch zupełnie różnych miejscach, daleko od siebie?

Helen musiała się z nim zgodzić. Już nie raz rozmawiali na ten temat.

– A dom? Co zrobimy z domem?

Oboje mimowolnie rozejrzeli się po salonie i widocznej po przeciwnej stronie korytarza kuchni.

– Osobiście bym go sprzedał. Jest za duży. Zawsze był za duży. Hermiona już z nami nie mieszka i z pewnością tu nie wróci. Po co nam dwojgu cztery sypialnie, dwie łazienki...

– Widzę, że masz rozwiązanie na wszystko – stwierdziła trochę ironicznie Helen. – No dobrze, a Hermiona? Boję się o nią. Naprawdę wolałabym, żeby się gdzieś schowała i przestała bawić w Amazonkę!

Co do tego Perry miał już wyrobioną opinię.

– Nie ukrywam, że ja też się o nią boję. I mam wielką nadzieję, że Severus ją ochroni. Ale rozumiem, że nie chce stamtąd uciekać. Wyobraź sobie, że nasz nowy sąsiad nas nie lubi. Co zrobisz, wyprowadzisz się stąd? A jeśli w nowym miejscu komuś nie spodobają się nasze zasłony? To co, potulnie je pozmieniasz? Czy znów się wyprowadzisz? Do cholery, jak mu się to nie podoba, to niech nie patrzy! Co, jeśli wróciłaby do niemagicznego świata i komuś nie spodobałoby się, że ma jakieś... magiczne zdolności? Miałaby uciec z powrotem do czarodziejów? Ma takie samo prawo do normalnego życia, jak każdy inny. I poza tym słyszałaś, że ponoć jest tam znana i powszechnie szanowana i uznawana za jakiegoś geniusza. Wypracowała to sobie i niech z tego korzysta.

Helen wstała i sięgnęła po pusty kieliszek.

– Ty i te twoje wojskowe zapędy! Chodź, pójdźmy się przejść. Muszę odetchnąć i choć chwilę przestać o tym myśleć. Za dużo tego dziś było jak dla mnie.

Perry zebrał wszystko ze stołu, wziął od niej kieliszek i zaniósł do kuchni.

– Idź coś na siebie załóż, w parku pewnie będzie pełno komarów.

– Zawsze będę mogła cię rąbnąć za to, że tak łatwo się zgadzasz na tę zwariowaną propozycję i powiedzieć, że cię od nich oganiam... – uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach na górę.

– Spróbuj tylko, a poskarżę się naszej córce – zawołał za nią Perry.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Helen potrzebowała teraz trochę czasu, żeby zaakceptować całą sytuację. No i najważniejsze, że Severus wziął wszystko na siebie! Gdyby tylko Helen wiedziała, że maczał w tym palce... Z pewnością rąbnęłaby go o wiele, wiele mocniej!

 

 

 

Środa, 10.08

 

W korytarzu posterunku policji kłębiła się cała masa ludzi. Policjanci, wezwani w rozmaitych celach zwykli obywatele, nadprogramowi petenci i do tego jeszcze dwóch pielęgniarzy, którzy przyjechali odebrać jednego z dwóch facetów zamkniętych w areszcie, którzy właśnie się pobili. Głośne rozmowy mieszały się z różnymi melodiami telefonów i komórek, skrzeczały krótkofalówki, w kącie szumiało xero i automat do kawy.

Smith siedział na krześle pod drzwiami niewielkiego pustego biura. Tabliczka przy wejściu informowała, że biuro należy do komendanta I.N. Nigela. Z tego, co wiedział, I.N. to był skrót od Isaac Noah, dwóch imion nadanych Nigelowi przez całkowicie zwariowanych rodziców, którzy chcieli w ten sposób wkupić się w łaski jakichś dobrze sytuowanych finansowo krewnych. Krewni zmarli, zapisawszy cały majątek jakiemuś kościołowi, zaś Nigel dostał w spadku dwa idiotyczne imiona. Nigdy i nigdzie nie pozwolił nikomu na ich używanie. Nazwisko też miał dziwne jak na nazwisko, ale zdecydowanie wolał być nazywany Nigelem niż Isaaciem Noahem.

Smith poznał Nigela jeszcze jako początkujący Auror. Doszedł do wniosku, że informacje ze świata mugoli mogą pomóc mu w karierze i zaaranżował spotkanie z ówczesnym nadkomisarzem i od tego czasu korzystał z tej znajomości wiele razy.

Szybkim krokiem przeszło koło niego dwóch mężczyzn i Smith usłyszał urywek rozmowy.

– ... będą kręcić jakiś reportaż dziś po południu, więc wyślij tam kogoś, kto nie napluje w gwizdek i nie spowoduje karambolu na skrzyżowaniu.

– Wyślę Monicę, ona ma całkiem niezły tyłek, dobrze wypadnie w telewizji...

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się i znikli za wahadłowymi drzwiami, które łupnęły i bujały się jeszcze przez chwilę. Smith czekał jeszcze chwilę i w końcu zobaczył Nigela nadchodzącego z dwoma młodymi policjantami. Nigel był wyraźnie wściekły.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że rąbnęli ci portfel w trakcie patrolu?!

– Ktoś musiał mi go wyjąć z kieszeni z tyłu.

– Bo jak ta dupa wołowa nosisz portfel w tylnej kieszeni? – Nigel przewrócił oczami i warknął na drugiego chłopaka. – A ty się tak nie ciesz. Jesteście w jednym zespole, powinieneś go asekurować! Gdzie cię poniosło, że nic nie widziałeś?

– Poszedłem kupić nam Hot-dogi...

– Banda imbecyli – Nigel zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. – Dzień dobry, Teddy. Poczekaj chwilę. Roberts, do końca tygodnia idziesz do archiwum pomagać Margaret. Johnson, do regulowania ruchu. Przy Cromer Street szlag trafił sygnalizację świetlną, więc zajmij się tym.

Mężczyźni rozeszli się jak niepyszni i Nigel zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił się do Smitha.

– Chodź, wejdź.

Nigel usiadł przy niewielkim biurku zawalonym papierami, kartotekami i jakimś podziurawionym kawałkiem plastyku, Smith usiadł na składanym krześle po drugiej stronie.

– Co ci się stało? – spytał Nigel, przyglądając się jego pokancerowanej twarzy. – Zamknęli cię w klatce ze wściekłym tygrysem czy jak?

Smith kiwnął głową, zagryzając zęby.

– Coś w tym stylu.

Po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości Smith przeszedł do sedna swojej wizyty.

– Możesz przez jakiś czas poobserwować pewne mieszkanie?

– Co to znaczy „przez jakiś czas”? Akurat nie narzekam na brak roboty.

– Dwa tygodnie. Sądzę, że w ciągu tego czasu uda się nam zdobyć dowody winy albo niewinności osoby, która tam mieszka.

Nigel wziął do ręki kalendarz i przekartkował parę stron.

– Wypadło ci to w kiepskim momencie. Ludzie są na urlopach, pełno turystów... W tym tygodniu wykluczone.

– To mi odpowiada. Ona do końca tego tygodnia też jest na urlopie. Możesz od poniedziałku?

Nigel wydął wargi, namyślając się chwilę.

– Dobra, jakoś dam sobie radę. Od poniedziałku. Gdzie to jest i kogo mam obserwować?

– 98, Chalton Street, mieszkanie numer 15. Dziewczyna nazywa się Hermiona Granger – Smith wyjął z kieszeni zdjęcie i podał Nigelowi. – Muszę wiedzieć, czy ktoś do niej przychodzi, kto i o jakich porach.

– Dobra. Odwdzięczysz mi się jak zwykle – Nigel przyjrzał się zdjęciu. – Całkiem niezła. Jak mam dać ci znać, że coś znalazłem?

– Będę przychodził do ciebie codziennie po informacje. Jeśli chodzi o odwdzięczanie się, żaden problem. Daj tylko znać, co mogę pomóc ci załatwić.

W tym momencie zadzwonił wściekle telefon. Smith wstał i przysunął krzesło do biurka.

– Nie przeszkadzam. Przyjdę w poniedziałek po południu. Do widzenia i dziękuję.

Nigel sięgnął po słuchawkę i podniósł rękę na pożegnanie.

– Komisarz Nigel – powiedział do rozmówcy, wziął pustą kartkę papieru, przyczepił do niej zdjęcie i zaczął coś pisać.

Smith uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Jego układ z Nigelem polegał na tym, że Nigel od czasu do czasu śledził czy zbierał dane na temat różnych osób, a Smith pomagał mu w uregulowaniu różnych problemów „dzięki swoim znajomościom”, czyli po prostu używając magii, o czym jednak Nigel nie wiedział. Między innymi w ten sposób w tak zaskakująco młodym wieku mężczyzna zdołał zostać komendantem policji.

Teraz zatarł ręce z radości. Jeśli Norris ma rację i z Granger faktycznie coś jest nie tak, na pewno będzie o tym wiedzieć. Mogła sobie zakładać zabezpieczenia na kominek czy pilnować się w Ministerstwie, ale mugolska policja przypilnuje ją w sposób, którego panna Wiem-To-Wszystko z pewnością nie przewidziała.

 

 

 

Sobota, 22.08

 

Severus zgadzał się z Hermioną co do tego, że należało dołączyć do Wspólnoty Minerwę. Przede wszystkim uważał, że w obecnej sytuacji możliwość kontaktu była szalenie ważna. Kilka razy ostatnimi czasy musiał wracać do Hogwartu tylko dlatego, że nie mógł przekazać jej inaczej wiadomości. I musiał pojawiać się przed bramą, bo przy rzuconych na zamek zaklęciach nie mógł się do niego inaczej dostać.

Dlatego też porozmawiał z nią na początku tygodnia i zdecydowali się, że zanim Hermiona wróci do pracy, należy znaleźć czas na zorganizowanie Rytuału. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zaproponowali profesora Flitwicka jako Strażnika i Prowadzącego.

Hermiona miała czas wyszukać na Pokątnej piękny wisior z bursztynu w srebrnej oprawie dla profesor McGonagall, w którym ta zrobiła magiczną skrytkę. We wtorek porozmawiali też z Flitwickiem. Malutki czarodziej aż podskoczył z radości, widząc Hermionę i uściskał ją serdecznie. Spotkanie odbyło się w gabinecie dyrektora, więc profesor Dumbledore też mógł wziąć w nim udział.

Rytuał został zaplanowany na sobotnie popołudnie, tak żeby prosto po nim Hermiona i Severus mogli udać się na spotkanie u Lawforda.

.

Przybyła jedna czarna szata i jedna czarna świeca na stole. Wszyscy troje złączyli swoje świece tak, żeby profesor Flitwick mógł zapalić swoją od ich wspólnego płomienia. Ujęli się we troje za ręce i białe wstęgi oplotły ich i wniknęły w ich skórę. Wymienili między sobą bursztynowy wisior, medalion z poczerniałego srebra i srebrny pierścionek z malutkim oczkiem i przyrzekli sobie jedność, opiekę i ochronę.

Kiedy Hermiona splatała palce z Severusem, Minerwa spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Filius nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi.

Dziewczyna zaś uśmiechała się w duchu na widok różowych drobinek na czarnych świecach. Dziś nie potrzebowali żadnego Rytuału, żeby być sobie bliscy. I przeżyli zupełnie inny, wspaniały rytuał, dzięki któremu należeli teraz do siebie nawzajem.

.

Prosto z Hogwartu świsnęli do Lawforda i usadowili się pod jego domem. Czas był najwyższy, bo Norris już się zjawił i dyskutował z nim, czekając na pojawienie się reszty.

 

 

 

 

Norris potraktował to spotkanie bardziej jako omówienie aktualnej sytuacji i podsumowanie dotychczasowych osiągnięć niż planowanie czegoś nowego.

Niestety osiągnięcia nie przedstawiały się ciekawie. Jeśli chodzi o sytuację, wszyscy prócz Smitha i Lawforda byli o wiele bardziej optymistycznie nastawieni. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie wiedzieli o wszystkim.

Norris zakazał Smithowi wspominać choć jednym słowem o tym, że kazał mu nadzorować Granger. Oczywiście nie bał się o to, że Rockman może jakoś dziwnie zareagować. Po prostu nie chciał ich płoszyć. Jeśli okaże się, że jest tylko paranoikiem i Granger jest niewinna, nikt nawet się o niczym nie dowie.

Na koniec wyznaczył kolejne spotkanie na następny weekend i wszyscy się rozeszli. Stone wyszedł ze wszystkimi i aportował się do swojego angielskiego domu.

 

 

 

Niedziela, 23.08

 

Dziewczyna zbudziła się sama w dużym, trochę zapadniętym po środku łóżku. Pomięte prześcieradło po drugiej stronie było już zimne, więc Severus musiał wstać już jakiś czas temu. Przeciągnęła się i westchnęła. To był ostatni dzień jej urlopu.

Doszła do wniosku, że był cudowny. Mogła chodzić na Pokątną czy do mugolskiego świata na zakupy, by kupić sobie stos nowych książek i nowe ubrania, bo od czasu, kiedy zaczęła być z Severusem, zdecydowanie bardziej wolała ładne, podkreślające kształty sukienki czy koszulki niż workowate spodnie czy bluzy.

Musiała się powstrzymać od kupowania nowej pościeli czy talerzy, choć miała na to wielką ochotę. Nie do jej mugolskiego mieszkania. Myślała o Spinner’s End. I choć ten dom wcale jej nie zachwycał, to jednak w jej głowie to był ICH dom. Nie udało się jej jednak opanować na widok białego porcelanowego czajniczka i filiżanek z zielonymi napisami różnych domowych zaklęć. Znalazła go w niewielkim sklepiku koło Pokątnej i zachwycona natychmiast kupiła.

W ciągu dwóch tygodni wakacji spędziła w Spinner’s End dużo czasu. Już pierwszego dnia wróciła do robienia notatek z jej pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, żeby zdążyć skończyć przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

Ale coś ją pchało do tego, żeby zrobić coś w domu. Choć Fruzia wyczyściła i posprzątała wszystko i

ubogi i przestarzały dom lśnił czystością, Hermiona wyjęła wszystko z szafek w kuchni i poukładała po swojemu. Przez cały czas jej pobytu wszystkie okna były pootwierane i pod koniec w domu przestało śmierdzieć stęchlizną.

Dwa razy Severus zabrał ją podsłuchiwać rozmowę Norrisa i Lawforda – rozmawiali głównie na temat ustalenia kryteriów selekcji podczas egzaminów zdolności czarodziejskich tak, by odsiać tych, którzy im nie pasowali.

Wczoraj wrócili późno ze spotkania Norrisa i reszty i zbyt zmęczeni, żeby dyskutować o czymkolwiek, poszli spać. Tak więc dziś w trakcie robienia obiadu Hermiona postanowiła napisać krótką notatkę o wczorajszym spotkaniu. Na popołudnie byli umówieni z jej rodzicami i troszkę ją to stresowało.

Po szybkim prysznicu w malutkiej łazience ubrała się i poszła do kuchni. Severus siedział w kuchni przy stole i czytał jej notatki ze wszystkich poprzednich spotkań Norrisa.

– Dzień dobry – mruknęła, całując go na powitanie.

– Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Hermionie to coś przypomniało. Przystawiła sobie krzesło tuż koło jego krzesła, usiadła blisko i pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Wiesz, że masz piękne oczy?

Severus spojrzał na nią, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

– Powinieneś odpowiedzieć mi, że zawsze takie miałeś, ale ja tego nie umiałam dostrzec.

– Czemu „powinienem”?

– I powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że powinnam się cieszyć, że ja to ja, bo od innych zaczniesz za chwilę pobierać opłaty.

Severus zupełnie nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– Opłaty? Za co?

– Za możliwość wpatrywania się w ciebie – zaśmiała się znów.

– Byliśmy wczoraj na tym samym spotkaniu? Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że na dwóch różnych i twoje skończyło się... zdecydowanie inaczej niż moje? – spytał rozbawiony. – O czym pani mówi, panno Granger?

Dziewczyna pocałowała go w nos i poszła zacząć robić sobie śniadanie.

– Kiedyś, już dość dawno temu, coś takiego mi się śniło. Że tak ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Jadłeś już, czy jeszcze nie?

– Wypiłem tylko kawę.

Zrobili śniadanie, dziewczyna wzięła niewielki kawałek pergaminu i pióro i zaczęła robić krótką notatkę ze spotkania Norrisa. Severus przyglądał się jej, myśląc równocześnie, że zapewne Hermiona zawsze taka była. Sumienna, drobiazgowa, nic nie odkładająca na „później”.

– Nic ciekawego – powiedziała, kiedy skończyła pisać. – Możesz rzucić okiem i powiedzieć mi, czy o niczym nie zapomniałam?

Severus obrócił do siebie pergamin.

– Twoja pluskwa nic tu nam nie powie?

Oboje domyślali się, że Zaklęcie Fideliusa, jako jedno z potężniejszych zaklęć, z pewnością sprawi, że mugolskie przedmioty zaczną tu wariować. Tak jak u Smitha. Zaczął czytać krótką listę.

 

  1. Rathlin – cały nabór idzie do Hogwartu. Spróbować w przyszłym roku
  2. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny – działa. Kampania w toku
  3. Aborcje – czasowo wstrzymane
  4. Zamknięcie granic – podtrzymane. Wprowadzić specjalny nadzór Aurorów na odcinku Dover-Calais
  5. Kontrola sowiej poczty – kontynuować
  6. Kontrola umiejętności – zdefiniować zasady. Komisja – powołać
  7. Imperius – Kingsley, Naczelny Uzdrowiciel, Warren Foch z Personalnego, Gordon Bean z Kom. ze Św. Niemag.



 

Kiwnął głową z aprobatą i oddał jej notatkę.

– Jak chcesz, to potrafisz pisać krótko – zażartował, przypominając sobie jej eseje. – Ale chyba nauczyłaś się tego już po opuszczeniu Hogwartu.

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę.

– Możesz się śmiać, ale to Rockman nauczył mnie robić tego typu notatki. Pisać hasłami, żeby wiedzieć, o co chodzi i móc to rozwinąć, kiedy trzeba. Na początku, jako jego asystentka, miałam z tym problemy i pamiętam, że któregoś wieczoru usiadł koło mnie i zaczął ze mną przygotowywać jakieś sprawozdanie. Podpowiadał, jak napisać w skrócie i pokazał mi nawet swoje notatki, które jeszcze trzymał u siebie, żebym się nauczyła.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią i myśli błyskawicznie przebiegały mu przez głowę. _Rockman. Krótkie notatki. Które trzymał u siebie. Rockman robi notatki ze spotkań i trzyma je u siebie... na biurku?_

– I z biegiem czasu wreszcie zrozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. Wiesz, zupełnie nie wiem czemu, ale w Hogwarcie nauczyciele kazali nam pisać raczej długie eseje...

– Poczekaj chwilę – uniósł rękę i Hermiona zamilkła. – Kiedy przeglądałaś gabinet Norrisa, na początku, znalazłaś dużo tego typu notatek?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła wolno głową i widząc, że spoważniał, dodała:

– Właśnie na to miałam nadzieję trafić. Na jakieś notatki z ich spotkań. I udało mi się. Nie u Rockmana, ale u Lawforda, pamiętasz? To był tylko szkic ustawy.

Severus powoli analizował to, co mu powiedziała. I po chwili uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby Norris dowiedział się wtedy, że Lawford trzyma na biurku notatki z tajnych spotkań? Obdarłby go żywcem ze skóry.

Hermiona mogła się tego domyślać. Po trosze wcale by mu się nie dziwiła. Szkic to pestka, Lawford zostawił też fiolkę ze wspomnieniami i od tego na dobrą sprawę wszystko się zaczęło.

– Ale się nie dowiedział.

– Wtedy nie. Więc zróbmy tak, żeby teraz się dowiedział...

Genialne! Choć trochę zrobiło się jej żal Lawforda. Osobiście wolałaby, żeby wypadło to na Smitha. Musieliby zrobić tak, żeby to Smith zrobił notatkę. Tylko jak go do tego zmusić?

Szukała rozwiązania. _Odpadała „niby–sowa od Norrisa” z prośbą o podsumowanie ostatnich wydarzeń, z pewnością wyszłoby na jaw, że to nie on ją wysłał... I Norris domyśliłby się, że ktoś o nich wie... Nie możemy zmusić Smitha do pisania... Ani Smitha, ani nikogo innego... A gdybyśmy to my napisali taką notatkę?... Tylko gdzie ją podrzucić? W czyim biurze...?_

I nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. I aż klasnęła z radości.

– Mam! Napiszmy notatkę i podrzućmy ją w takim miejscu, żeby nie wskazywała na żadną konkretną osobę! Wtedy Norris będzie podejrzewał wszystkich! I niech to znajdzie ktoś, byle kto... Można ją zaadresować do kogoś... nie wiem kogo...

Severus kiwnął głową. Nadążał za tym, co mówiła i widział dokładnie, dokąd zmierzała.

– Nie, nie adresujmy jej. Za to trzeba dorzucić tam coś, co sprawi, że ktokolwiek ją znajdzie, odniesie ją do Aurorów. Smith z pewnością pobiegnie z tym do Norrisa.

– Napiszmy o rzuceniu Imperiusa na kogoś! Na Kingsleya albo Uzdrowiciela Naczelnego! To na pewno zaniosą do Aurorów!

Severus wziął Hermionę za rękę i ucałował jej palce.

– Jesteś genialna!

– Nie ja, tylko ty – nie cofnęła ręki, bo uwielbiała, kiedy to robił.

– Nie kłóć się ze mną – powiedział niby to ostrzegawczym tonem i marszcząc surowo brwi, ale jego uniesiony kącik ust mówił sam za siebie. – Norris zacznie podejrzewać wszystkich i może przestanie im ufać. W ten sposób możemy rozbić ich organizację od środka!

Hermiona szybko zrobiła herbaty i usiedli do sporządzania niby-notatki.


	38. Rozdział 5 część 7

 

Poniedziałek, 24.08

 

Tuż po szóstej rano na Chalton Street podjechał zwykły szary ford. Zatrzymał się pod blokiem na wprost numeru 98. Pasażer, rudowłosy mężczyzna wysiadł i niosąc ze sobą jakąś dużą torbę, wszedł do budynku, kierowca zaś przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem odjechał.

Rudy wszedł do mieszkania na drugim piętrze dokładnie na wprost mieszkania Hermiony i zaczął rozstawiać statyw do szerokokątnej kamery z detektorem ruchu z niewidocznym oświetlaczem na podczerwień, aparat fotograficzny i stację dokującą do zgrywania plików. Urządzenia pracowały w trybie czuwania do dwudziestu godzin i automatycznie znakowały nagrane obrazy datą i godziną.

Kamera została nastawiona na okna mieszkania, zaś aparat fotograficzny wycelowany na wyjście z klatki schodowej.

Mieszkanie stało puste już od jakiegoś czasu i Nigel po prostu zajął je do własnych celów, powiadamiając agencję nieruchomości, że w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni wykluczone są wszelkie wizyty ewentualnych nabywców.

Rudy włączył miniaturowego laptopa, zsynchronizował ze stacją dokującą i podłączył się do policyjnego serwera, wykorzystując kodowane połączenie internetowe lecące przez satelitę używanego przez policję.

Wyciągnął też termos z kawą i kanapki i zaczął jeść śniadanie. Pozostało mu czekać, kiedy pokaże się właścicielka domu.

Tuż po siódmej zaświeciło się światło w oknie na wprost. Kamera natychmiast włączyła się i zaczęła rejestrować obraz. Chwilowo nie było nic widać przez grube, białe zasłony. Po prawie godzinie światło zgasło. Rudy podszedł do okna, stanął trochę z boku i zaczął przyglądać się wyjściu z klatki schodowej. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszła z bloku jakaś starsza pani, ale właścicielki obserwowanego mieszkania nie zobaczył. Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął kolejną kanapkę. Obojętnie o której by nie wyszła, kamera i tak ją złapie.

 

 

 

Marcus Gordon wyszedł z toalety, poprawiając spodnie i podszedł do umywalki. Odkręcił kurek i czekając chwilę, aż napłynie ciepła woda, rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok padł na złożony na pół arkusik szarawego pergaminu. Był z tych bardziej eleganckich, których w Ministerstwie nigdy nie używano z uwagi na cenę. Domyślając się, że ktoś go zgubił, podniósł go i zaczął czytać.

Po chwili z kranu lał się wrzątek, a Marcus stał oszołomiony.

 

 

Rathlin – zawieszona na rok

Eliksir antyk – Ok

Usuwc – no OK

Granice – OK

Sowy – OK

Spr kwal – co, kto, kiedy?

Imperius na wszyst przeciwn

 

 

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, o co chodziło, ale powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że jest to albo plan popełnienia przestępstwa, albo już dowód na nie. Lepiej, żeby nikt go z tym nie zobaczył...

Jak na złość drzwi do toalety się otworzyły i wszedł Ames Shaw, jego dobry znajomy z Poziomu trzeciego. Marcus zareagował zupełnie odruchowo. Poczerwieniał, schował raptownie rękę z pergaminem i jednocześnie przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież chowając go, przyznawał się jednocześnie do winy. Więc odsunął go od siebie, spoglądając na odbicie Amesa w lustrze.

– N-nie wiem co... Cześć, Ames – uśmiechnął się nerwowo i podał znajomemu suchą prawą rękę na powitanie.

Woda cały czas się lała, więc Ames popatrzył zdumiony to na strugę wody, to na Marcusa i trzymany przez niego pergamin.

– To nie moje! – powiedział natychmiast Marcus.

– Co ci... – spytał Ames. – Coś się stało? Co ty tam masz?

Marcus zaklął cicho pod nosem i zakręcił wodę.

– Nic... takie tam... znalazłem. Taki dokument... – i ponieważ zaczęło to wyglądać coraz bardziej podejrzanie, westchnął i podał go Amesowi. – Cholera. Nie wiem, co to jest... ale kiepsko wygląda, nie?

Ames rzucił okiem na kilka linijek i uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

– Merlinie! Wygląda bardzo kiepsko! Co to jest? I skąd to masz?!

– Nie wiem, co to jest, przecież od godziny ci to mówię! Znalazłem na podłodze pod umywalką, musiał komuś wypaść...

– Komu?!

Pytanie było czysto retoryczne. Do toalety na poziomie Atrium chodzili nie tylko wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa, ale i różni interesanci. Notatkę mógł zgubić każdy.

Ames zerknął jeszcze raz na ostatnią linijkę. Imperius na wszystkich przeciwników – wyraźnie tak powinno brzmieć pełne zdanie.

– Jak ktoś nas z tym zobaczy, to będziemy musieli zaprzyjaźnić się z dementorami, wiesz o tym...

– A myślisz, że czemu zachowywałem się przed chwilą jak kretyn i chowałem ten papier? – odparł nerwowo Marcus.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. Marcus zrozumiał, że Ames mógł mieć wątpliwości i jeśli kiedyś, w przyszłości, coś dziwnego się stanie, zawsze będzie go podejrzewał. Było tylko jedno wyjście.

– Idę z tym do Aurorów.

– Jeśli ci nie uwierzą, to masz przesrane.

–Tak czy inaczej mam przesrane. Ale może oni będą mogli się tym zająć. Nie wiem, o co tu chodzi, ale piszą tu takie rzeczy, że to śmierdzi z daleka!

– Dobra, to idź. Ja wolę się w to nie mieszać.

– Jeśli zaczną robić śledztwo, będę musiał o tobie powiedzieć. I będzie podejrzane, że ze mną nie przyszedłeś... – zauważył Marcus.

Ames doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Westchnął i poddał się.

– Dobra, to daj mi się wysikać, myj te ręce i idziemy.

Obaj mężczyźni z duszą na ramieniu zanieśli znaleziony dokument do Biura Aurorów i natychmiast zostali zatrzymani w celu złożenia obszerniejszych wyjaśnień. Równocześnie któryś z Aurorów poszedł z pergaminem do szefa.

– Teddy, zobacz, co zostało znalezione w męskiej toalecie w Atrium – powiedział, wchodząc do gabinetu Smitha.

– W tej chwili najbardziej interesują mnie wszystkie hasła do Loterii Morgany – odparł Smith, uśmiechając się i otworzył złożony na pół pergamin.

W jednej sekundzie zbladł jak kreda i czerwone blizny na twarzy stały się jeszcze bardziej wyraźne. Otworzył usta i szybko je zamknął, starając się opanować i nic po sobie nie pokazywać.

– Kto to znalazł?! I kiedy?! – wypluł z siebie.

– Nie wiem, nie znam ich. Siedzą w tej chwili i składają zeznania... – odpowiedział młody Auror. – Jak chcesz, to powiem, żeby chłopaki ich do ciebie przyprowadzili.

Smith kiwnął głową, czując, że musi to jakoś wyjaśnić.

– Daj mi ich tu. To idealnie pasuje do... sprawy, nad którą pracuję już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Merlinie, ty to zawsze masz najcięższe kawałki do rozwiązania!

Smith zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– No wiesz, w końcu po coś jestem waszym szefem, czyż nie?

Auror odpowiedział pełnym podziwu spojrzeniem i cofnął się do drzwi.

– Faktycznie, Teddy! Za chwilę ci ich przyprowadzę, niech tylko chłopaki odwalą papierkową robotę.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Smith na nowo spojrzał na pergamin.

_O kurwa mać. Który to robi notatki z naszych spotkań?! Jeśli ktoś to zrozumie, jesteśmy załatwieni!_

Potem przyszło mu do głowy, że Norris każe mu szukać kto to zrobił i z pewnością zabije delikwenta na miejscu.

 

 

 

Była prawie siódma wieczorem, kiedy skończył przesłuchiwać dwóch czarodziejów, którzy znaleźli notatkę. Po ich reakcji miał praktycznie pewność, że nic z niej nie rozumieją.

Zebrał notatki i poszedł do Norrisa, którego uprzedził pilnym samolocikiem, że ma do niego sprawę.

Norris przekładał właśnie teczki w szafie. Przywitał się ze Smithem całkiem uprzejmie, wskazał krzesło przed swoim biurkiem i obaj usiedli. Smith bez słowa podał mu notatkę.

Norris przebiegł wzrokiem parę linijek, odłożył ją na biurko i spojrzał na Smitha.

– Co to ma być?

– Dwóch facetów znalazło to w męskiej...

– CO???!!!

–... łazience.

Smith na wszelki wypadek odsunął się trochę na widok zgrozy malującej się na twarzy Norrisa. Ten spojrzał jeszcze raz na notatkę, otworzył usta, ale przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu się odblokował.

– Ktoś spoza nas znalazł i przeczytał tę notatkę???! Jasna cholera...

Smith energicznie kiwnął głową.

– Przesłuchałem tych facetów i sądzę, że nie wiedzą, o co chodzi.

– Sądzisz... – zaczął Norris, stając się na nowo czerwony na twarzy.

Ale Smith postanowił się nie dać. Nie tym razem.

– Peter, jakiś kretyn zrobił notatkę z naszej ostatniej narady i zgubił ją w kiblu. I tak mamy szczęście, że udało mi się dopaść facetów, którzy ją znaleźli – nie była to do końca prawda, ale brzmiało wspaniale. Kolejny wielki sukces w jego wspaniałej karierze. Co prawda w tym wypadku nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć, ale Smith miał już we krwi łganie za każdym razem, kiedy mógł i przekręcanie wszystkiego tak, żeby wyszło to na jego korzyść.

Norris zerwał się i zaczął chodzić wzdłuż gabinetu, zaciskając pięści i zgrzytając zębami. Walnął pięścią w ścianę i trochę go to uspokoiło.

– Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – warknął do Smitha.

– Wypuściłem, a co miałem zrobić? Wszyscy widzieli, jak ... ich prowadziłem na przesłuchanie – już prawie powiedział „ jak moi Aurorzy przyprowadzili ich na przesłuchanie”, ale w ostatniej chwili się poprawił. – Gdybym ich zamknął, dopiero zaczęłoby się gadanie.

– Co im powiedziałeś?!

– Że mają milczeć. Że prowadzę bardzo ważne dochodzenie i nie wolno im o tym rozmawiać. Wymyśliłem naprędce jakąś teoryjkę o złodziejach, którzy szukają czarnoksięskich przedmiotów i potem chcą uciec z kraju i najwyraźniej w to uwierzyli.

Norris prychnął z wściekłością.

– Mamy szczęście, że ta notatka nie była jaśniejsza! Że ci ludzie się nie domyślili, o co chodzi! Gdyby tak było, już byłoby po nas! – pokręcił głową. – Znajdź mi tego, który to zrobił! Jak najszybciej!

Chwilę zastanawiali się, co można z tym zrobić. Przede wszystkim, jak mieć pewność, że jutro, pojutrze, ten sam kretyn nie zgubi kolejnej notatki.

Potem zeszli na sprawę Granger.

– Jest na liście osób nadzorowanych, więc nikt nie będzie czyścił jej rejestru. Mamy pod nadzorem jej kominek, sprawdzamy rejestry aportacji i świstoklików i obserwujemy, czy nie dostaje sów. Jej biuro też jest pod kontrolą – uspokoił Norrisa Smith. – Jeśli chodzi o stronę mugolską, przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie parę osób obserwuje jej mieszkanie całą dobę. Jeśli coś się tam będzie działo, będziemy o tym wiedzieć.

– Dobrze – stwierdził Norris.

 

 

Popołudniowa ekipa miała masę zdjęć osób wychodzących z klatki schodowej do przeglądania, ale jak dotąd nie zobaczyli właścicielki mieszkania numer 15. Nie pojawiła się też wieczorem. Wywiadowca, który akurat pilnował mieszkania, uznał, że będzie to najprostsza obserwacja pod słońcem.

Kiedy koło dziewiątej wieczorem zapaliło się światło, doszedł do wniosku, że kobieta musiała siedzieć w domu cały dzień. Przez grube zasłony w świetle lampy można było zobaczyć bardzo niewyraźny zarys dwóch sylwetek; jednej niższej od drugiej. W którymś momencie zbliżyły się do siebie i wywiadowca uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Najwyraźniej pani domu miała randkę. Teraz trzeba będzie tylko przejrzeć zdjęcia wszystkich mężczyzn wchodzących niedawno do jej klatki schodowej i znajdą tajemniczego gościa.

 

 

Czwartek, 27.08

 

Gordon, policyjny wywiadowca, prowadzący właśnie obserwację z mieszkania podszedł do okna.

– Zgasło światło – rzucił do słuchawki. – Macie coś?

– Poczekaj trochę... – odpowiedział Jeff, który siedział na klatce schodowej niedaleko drzwi z numerem 15. – Póki co nic.

– U mnie też cicho – włączył się Frank, siedzący na podwórku z drugiej strony domu.

Mijały minuty i nic się nie działo. Cisza i spokój. Po prawie dziesięciu zgłosił się Jeff.

– Dupa blada.

– Cholera! – warknął Gordon, uderzając pięścią w drugą dłoń.

– Idę do ciebie – odezwał się równocześnie Frank. – Jeff, zostań na wszelki wypadek. Za chwilę wyślemy ci kogoś na zmianę.

– Pospieszcie się, sikać mi się chce...

Po chwili Frank wszedł do mieszkania i machnął ręką do Gordona.

– Co się tam dzieje, do cholery?! Niemożliwe, żeby ona spędzała całe dnie i noce w domu i praktycznie z niego nie wychodziła!

Ich dzisiejszy wybuch złości miał swoje podstawy. Obserwacja z początku wydawała im się prosta, ale z upływem dni wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Ta cholerna baba była praktycznie nieuchwytna!

W poniedziałek ktoś do niej przyszedł, ale ona sama nie wyszła ani razu. We wtorek zobaczyli ją po południu, jak wracała z jakąś torbą z zakupami. Chore. Bo nie zauważyli, żeby wychodziła.

W środę znów przez cały dzień się nie pokazała. Dokładnie za trzy ósma wieczorem przyszedł do niej jakiś młody facet. Parę chwil później zapaliło się światło i przez grube białe zasłony zobaczyli zarys trzech sylwetek, w tym jednej wysokiej. Wyglądało na to, że trzeci był facetem z poniedziałkowej randki. Skąd się tam wziął – nie mieli pojęcia, bo od godziny nikt nie wszedł do bloku. Siedział tam już wcześniej?

Z początku sądzili, że było to winą jakiegoś błędu w ustawieniu kamery czy aparatu i nikt nie miał ochoty się do tego przyznać. Potem zaczęli podejrzewać, że nawala im sprzęt. I choć pomysł, że dwa różne urządzenia mogą szwankować równocześnie był całkiem zwariowany, wymienili zarówno kamerę, jak i aparat fotograficzny. Środa pokazała, że albo nowe urządzenia nawalają tak jak poprzednie albo... albo już nic z tego nie rozumieli.

Dlatego też w czwartek zdecydowali się rozszerzyć obserwację i wystawić posterunki pod drzwiami Tajemniczej Damy i na podwórku po drugiej stronie bloku.

– Do tej pory nie wierzyłem w Batmana, ale chyba teraz zacznę – mruknął Frank. – Masz jeszcze kawy?

– Termos stoi w kuchni. Nie oglądałem tego, jestem wierny Spidermanowi. Przynajmniej miał jedną babkę, a nie rwał na prawo i lewo – odparł Gordon, zdecydowany nie ruszyć się sprzed okna.

– Widzisz coś? Coś się tam rusza w domu? – Frank zniknął w kuchni. – Nalać ci?

– Nie, dzięki. Nic się nie rusza. Jakby żywego ducha nie było. Już nic z tego nie rozumiem. To mi bardziej podpada pod Archiwum X, wiesz?

Po chwili Frank wyszedł z kuchni z kubkiem i zadzwonił po zmianę.

– Możecie przyjeżdżać. Znów klapa – powiedział do telefonu i rozłączył się. – Jeff, trzymaj się jeszcze trochę, zaraz przyjadą Bill i Kulawy – dorzucił do słuchawki.

Podszedł do okna i popatrzył na mieszkanie na wprost.

– Nawet Spiderman odpada. Zobaczyłbym ją. Poza tym Gordon, o czym my tu pieprzymy! Niemożliwe, żeby ... – nie umiał znaleźć słów.

Kwadrans później przyszli Bill i Kulawy. Kulawy natychmiast poszedł zmienić Jeffa i na wszelki wypadek zabrał mikrokamerę, którą postanowili umieścić na wprost drzwi Tajemniczej Damy. Chwilę później wrócił Jeff, poszedł do łazienki i gdy wrócił do pokoju, kopnął krzesło.

– Cholera. Jeśli dziś jej nie będziemy mieć, jutro przynoszę kamerę termowizyjną – powiedział mściwie.

– Chodź, idziemy z tym do Nigela. Tak czy inaczej to on musi to zatwierdzić – powiedział Gordon. – Bill, damy znać. Jakby co, dzwoń, dobra?

We trójkę wsiedli do szarego forda i pojechali na komendę policji.

.

Późnym popołudniem Hermiona wyszła z pracy do mugolskiego Londynu i wybrała się na zakupy. Kupiła specjalną karmę dla Krzywołapa, który z racji wieku miał już problemy z gryzieniem normalnej, świeże owoce i chleb.

Podchodząc do drzwi od mieszkania, zauważyła na korytarzu trochę dalej jakiegoś lumpa, który na jej widok widocznie się obudził, bo podniósł głowę i wlepił w nią dziwne spojrzenie. Nie śmierdział, nie klął, nie ruszał się, więc specjalnie jej nie przeszkadzał, ale nie czuła się zbyt pewnie i na wszelki wypadek pospieszyła się z otwieraniem drzwi i czym prędzej je zamknęła. I postanowiła ograniczyć do minimum wychodzenie na zewnątrz.

.

Lump poczekał, aż drzwi się zamknął.

– Chłopaki, ja pierdzielę... Tajemnicza Dama właśnie weszła do domu – powiedział cicho i wyraźnie.

W mieszkaniu na przeciwko towarzystwo zaklęło tak, że szewc by się nie powstydził.

– Pete, dzwoń do Nigela. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem chcę tu kamerę termowizyjną – powiedział jeden z siedzących właśnie przy stole facetów.

Pete sięgnął po komórkę i wyszukał numer.

– Nigel? Tu Pete. Mamy problem...

.

 

Smith prosto z pracy wybrał się jak zwykle na posterunek policji spotkać się z Nigelem. Równocześnie chciał wiedzieć, czy wreszcie udało im się coś zobaczyć i bał się, że nie. I że Nigel za chwilę zacznie się interesować coraz bardziej tematem. Może jednak nie powinien zwracać się do mugoli w takiej sprawie?

Nigel rzadko kiedy miał uśmiech na twarzy. Dziwne, bo bardzo lubił swoją pracę. Ale dziś wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro niż zwykle.

– Teddy, coś ty tym razem wymyślił? – odpowiedział na powitanie.

Smith próbował zrobić niewinną minę, ale jak zwykle mu się nie udało.

– Co się dzieje, Nigel? – spytał, zdejmując z krzesła jakieś ciężkie pudło i siadając wygodnie. To był błąd.

– Co się dzieje?! To ja powinienem się ciebie o to zapytać! Ta twoja Granger wchodzi do domu, nie wychodząc z niego, wraca, choć powinna w nim być i nikt nie wie skąd ona się tam bierze! – wyrzucił z siebie Nigel.

_Cholera, kiepsko..._

– Nigel, o czym ty mówisz? Wchodzi, nie wychodząc? Przecież to niemożliwe...

Nigel podniósł rękę, stopując Smitha i szybko wydrukował raport aktywności obserwowanego celu. Rzucił jeszcze ciepłą kartkę przed Smithem i zakreślił długopisem parę pozycji.

– Co to ma być? Popatrz dobrze. Tu masz czas, kiedy kamera zarejestrowała ruch w jej mieszkaniu. Tu, kiedy wchodziła! Rozumiesz? Wchodziła do siebie do domu... jak mogła wchodzić, nie wychodząc z niego?

Smith nie bardzo wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. Chwilę główkował.

– Może ich tam jest więcej, w tym domu?

Nigel zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

– To po pierwsze kamera coś by wyłapała w ciągu całego dnia, choćby najdrobniejszy ruch, po drugie zobaczylibyśmy, że wychodzi, zanim drugi raz wróciła do siebie do domu!

– Nigel, nie wiem, nie znam się – rozłożył bezradnie ręce Smith.

– Dałeś mi jakąś parszywą sprawę... Chłopaki dostają szału. Nie lubią wychodzić na idiotów, a tu właśnie wychodzą.

Zadzwonił telefon i Smith przeczekał rozmowę, choć była mu bardzo nie na rękę. Gdyby stał, z pewnością by wyszedł. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

– Mamy dwa pomysły, co z tym zrobić – powiedział w końcu Nigel, odkładając słuchawkę. – Sprawdzić ją metodą termowizyjną i wejść do jej mieszkania i założyć podsłuch i kamerę. Wtedy będziemy widzieć i słyszeć, co się dzieje.

Smith zrozumiał słowa „podsłuch” i „kamera” bo już nie raz były one używane. Wiedział jedno. W żadnym wypadku Nigel nie może słuchać ani oglądać tego, co się tam dzieje. Zobaczyłby zdecydowanie za dużo! Gadanie o magii, zaklęcia, może czary... Żadnego podsłuchu i żadnego podglądania **W** jej domu!

Powiedział to Nigelowi w bardzo stanowczy sposób.

– No to co mam zrobić! – warknął Nigel. – Chcesz, żebym ją sprawdził i nie chcesz ani podsłuchu, ani monitoringu!

– Możesz tam wejść w ciągu dnia, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś jest, czy nie... – zaczął wyliczać Smith. – Możesz...

– Jak wejdę w ciągu dnia, też będę mógł sprawdzić, co się tam działo. To tak, jakbym miał tam kamerę.

– Jak to możesz sprawdzić, co się działo...? – nie zrozumiał Smith.

– Chciałem powiedzieć, że wystarczy, że sprawdzę odciski palców, to najprostsze. I będę wiedzieć, kto i jak dawno temu tam był. Ale nie rozumiem, jak to jest możliwe, że jej tam nie ma!

Smith aż pochylił się w stronę Nigela.

– Możesz sprawdzić kto i kiedy tam był? Naprawdę???

Nigel obrzucił Smitha dziwnym spojrzeniem.

– Ty chyba z księżyca spadłeś... No pewnie, że tak! W ciągu paru chwil mogę ci powiedzieć kto, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że jest w kartotece. Obojętnie kto, w tej chwili mamy dostęp do ogólnoświatowej bazy danych.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że w takim razie trzeba będzie sprawdzić jej rodzinę i znajomych pod kątem odcisków. Może nie być łatwo...

– Więc zrób to. Sprawdź to, ale żadnego podsłuchiwania i podglądania w mieszkaniu! Najlepiej będzie, jak po tym ja to przejmę.

Nigel zastanawiał się chwilę.

– Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz. Co tu się dzieje? Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Domyślam się, że nie chcesz, żebym widział co robi, bo zobaczyłbym coś...

– ... co zdecydowanie nie jest przeznaczone dla ciebie – wpadł mu w słowo Smith. – Przykro mi. Wiesz jak jest. Ja wiem, co ona robi i wiem, że to jest coś...

Policjant przyglądał się Smithowi. Coś się tu działo. Nigdy nie udało mu się sprawdzić Smitha i od dawna podejrzewał, że to ktoś z MI5, MI6 albo Interpolu, czy jeszcze jakiejś innej organizacji tego typu. Pomysł związku Smitha z wywiadem albo kontrwywiadem pasował o tyle, że facet miał przedziwne znajomości i mógł załatwić sprawy, które jego, Nigela, zdecydowanie przerastały. Choć czemu w takim razie nie załatwiał różnych spraw przez swoją Agencję? A może on robił coś na lewo? Może coś nie grało **W** Agencji?

Cholera. Od tego należało się trzymać z daleka, bo to się mogło źle skończyć. Poza tym Smith mógł być mu jeszcze potrzebny.

– Dobra – powiedział. – Wchodzimy tam jutro rano i zbieramy odciski palców i kończymy tę szopkę. Przyjdź jutro wieczorem. Swoją drogą... – urwał i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wisisz mi niezłą przysługę!

– Nie ma problemu, Nigel – odpowiedział uśmiechem Smith. – Do jutra.

 

 

Piątek, 31.08

 

Ponieważ Severus został u niej na noc i była to bardzo długa i zajmująca noc, Hermiona nie miała czasu nakarmić Krzywołapa. Rano wstali wcześniej niż zwykle, bo Severus chciał wrócić do Hogwartu, zanim jeszcze reszta profesorów się obudzi. Na całe szczęście. Okazało się, że w nocy kot miał przewspaniały pomysł rozgrzebać śmietnik, żeby wyciągnąć z niego puszkę po tuńczyku. I przy okazji całą resztę śmieci. Rano puszka lśniła czystością, czego nie można było powiedzieć o całej powierzchni podłogi w kuchni.

Severus ubrał się szybko i wyszedł z sypialni i natychmiast stwierdził, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy zobaczył, Co jest nie tak, zareagował jak prawdziwy mężczyzna.

– Zdaje się, że twój kot zrobił ci niespodziankę – powiedział głośniej do Hermiony, szukającej czystego ubrania do pracy. – Idę już. Wykąpię się w Hogwarcie. Widzimy się jutro w południe.

Hermiona narzuciła na siebie jedwabny szlafroczek i podeszła do niego. Również zobaczyła, CO jest nie tak i pewnie dlatego na namiętny pocałunek na pożegnanie odpowiedziała o wiele mniej namiętnie.

Zanim Severus aktywował świstoklik, usłyszał jeszcze:

– Ty kretynie! Co ci do tego durnego łba strzeliło...!!!

Paroma ruchami różdżki sprzątnęła pobojowisko w kuchni, otworzyła okna, żeby się wywietrzyło i poszła się umyć. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, w domu już prawie nie śmierdziało.

_Te śmieci trzeba natychmiast wywalić. Nie będę ich tu trzymać cały dzień. Poza tym nie wiadomo, czy temu debilowi nie zachce się znów w nich grzebać!_

– Zdurniałeś na stare lata, wiesz? – powiedziała, głaszcząc kota, który najedzony, kręcił się teraz pod nogami.

Szybko odgrzała sobie resztkę z wczorajszej kolacji i zjadła, zapijając sokiem, wrzuciła naczynia do zlewu, pozamykała okna i wziąwszy siatkę ze śmieciami, wyszła z domu.

Na klatce cały czas siedział lump. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy przechodziła obok. Hermiona zignorowała go, zastanawiając się, gdzie może się ukryć, żeby się aportować przed Ministerstwo. Dzisiaj będzie musiała wejść przez toalety.

.

Kiedy drzwi na dole klatki trzasnęły i zaległa cisza, lump podniósł się.

– Jinks, coś nowego. Tajemnicza Dama właśnie wyszła z domu!

– Wyszła... przez drzwi?! – usłyszał zdumiony głos w mikrofonie.

– Dokładnie!

Po chwili ciszy odezwał się Jinks.

– To co, wchodzimy?

– Ściągnij Kulawego, Billa i Franka. Musimy to załatwić piorunem, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci!

Dwadzieścia minut później po schodach weszło pięciu mężczyzn. Lump podniósł się lekko obolały i dołączył do nich. Podczas gdy Kulawy otwierał mieszkanie, reszta opierała się o poręcz schodów i zasłaniała go przed widokiem ewentualnych sąsiadów.

– Już – powiedział Kulawy, otworzył drzwi i wszyscy weszli pospiesznie do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mieszkanie wyglądało normalnie.

– Kulawy, rób kuchnię. Jinks łazienkę, ja idę do sypialni. Frank, zajmij się salonem, Andrew resztą pomieszczeń – powiedział Bill. – Zbiorę wszystkie odciski i możecie sprzątać – Bill specjalizował się w zbieraniu, ale pozostali zawsze pomagali mu, pokrywając specjalnym proszkiem odpowiednie płaszczyzny.

Plan mieszkania mieli, więc wiedzieli, gdzie jest jakie pomieszczenie. Przy okazji przyglądali się ogólnemu położeniu różnych przedmiotów i ubrań, ilości jedzenia w szafkach i lodówce, kosmetykom w łazience i innym tego typu detalom.

Frank założył rękawiczki i nałożył pędzelkiem proszek na każdą powierzchnię, na której mogły się znajdować odciski i czekając na Billa, zaczął oglądać listę zakupów, coś, co wyglądało na sprawy do załatwienia i kupkę dziwnych monet leżących na komodzie. Jedne owalne, inne z wgłębieniem, złote, srebrne lub brązowe... Odczytał słowo KNUT, ale nic mu to nie mówiło. Poprzeglądał różne notatki zrobione na zwojach pergaminu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dziewczyna nie używa długopisów, flamastrów czy ołówków, ale pióra i atramentu.

Zerknął na zwykły laptop i, na całe szczęście dla jego zdrowia psychicznego, zignorował zarówno rząd książek w szafce, jak i kupkę urzędowo wyglądających dokumentów, leżącą na półeczce obok książek.

Po wejściu do sypialni Bill uśmiechnął się na widok bardzo dużego, rudego kota na łóżku. Bardzo lubił koty i sam miał dwa. Podszedł powoli do rudzielca i podsunął mu rękę do obwąchania. Kot prychnął gwałtownie, podniósł się i zaczął syczeć i warczeć głucho.

– No już, Mruczek, spokojnie. Leż sobie, nie przeszkadzam... – powiedział zdumiony Bill.

Kot rzucił się na niego nagle z pazurami, więc odskoczył na bok, zrzucił na niego koc i przytrzymał szamoczące się pod nim zwierzę. Chwilę później kocur jakimś cudem wydostał się spod koca i śmignął jak ruda strzała przez otwarte drzwi do korytarza.

Bill pokrył blaty nocnych szafek, drewniany zagłówek starodawnego łóżka białym proszkiem na odciski i metodycznie przeniósł je na folię daktyloskopijną. Uważał przy tym, żeby przy przykładaniu żelatynowej podkładki nie powstały pęcherzyki powietrza. Następnie poprzyklejał żelatynową warstwę na czarną podkładkę i włożył do koperty, którą opisał paroma symbolami.

W sumie zebrał sporo odcisków. Te najświeższe wyraźnie należały do dwóch osób, kobiety i mężczyzny, sądząc po rozmiarach. To samo na kontakcie na ścianie. Zainteresowała go malutka szklana fiolka na szafce nocnej, z resztką jakiegoś błękitnawego płynu, więc ściągnął odciski i z niej. Piękniutkie dwa odciski, te same dwie osoby.

Nie było to śledztwo i szukanie wszystkich możliwych podejrzanych, ale rutynowe zbieranie odcisków, poza tym należało się pospieszyć, bo nie wiedzieli, kiedy dziewczyna wróci do domu, więc nie szukał dalej.

Popatrzył na pomiętą pościel na łóżku, dwie poduszki z odgniecionymi śladami głów i prześcieradło ze śladami plam i uśmiechnął się kolejny raz.

– Andrew, możesz już wyczyścić sypialnię – powiedział do kolegi i zajął się salonem. – Co my tutaj mamy...

Jinks zajął się łazienką. Szczypczykami wyjął z kubka dwie szczoteczki do zębów i pociągnął pędzelkiem z pudrem po ich powierzchni. Jedna z nich nie była dziś używana. Postąpił podobnie z męskim żelem pod prysznic i wyraźnie damskim szamponem i czymś, co wyglądało jak odżywka do włosów. I z przyborami do golenia... _Cholera, jeszcze ktoś się goli brzytwą??? A myślałem, że Wilkinson opanował świat._

Pogrzebał w koszu na bieliznę, ale znalazł tylko damską. Wynikało z tego, że pani domu miała kochanka, który nawet jeśli zostawał na noc, nie mieszkał tu na stałe.

W jednej z szafek znalazł wiaderko z fiolkami z różnokolorowymi płynami. Wystawił je i upudrował parę z nich.

Kulawy uwijał się w kuchni. Ucieszyły go naczynia w zlewie, choć domyślał się, że znajdą się na nich odciski pani domu, bo był tam tylko jeden talerz, nóż, widelec i szklanka.

Nakładając proszek na rozmaite opakowania z przyprawami, butelki z sokami, chlebem tostowym, kiełbaskami czy herbatą, przyglądał im się z zainteresowaniem. Sam nie robił zakupów, zostawiając to swojej żonie, ale miał jakieś pojęcie o różnych markach i niektóre z tych tutaj były mu zupełnie nieznane. _Pewnie Tajemnicza Dama ma hopla na tle bio._ Postanowił pokazać te dziwactwa chłopakom.

Otworzył szufladę ze słodyczami i wyciągnął torbę czekoladowych żab z kartami. _Słynni czarodzieje?_ No cóż, jego syn zbierał wszystkie karty z Pokemonami, jak widać każdy ma swoje hobby.

Miał wrażenie, że kątem oka dostrzegł w torbie jakiś ruch, ale kiedy spojrzał na nią powtórnie, nic nie zobaczył. Odłożył ją na bok i wyciągnął musy-świstusy, a po nich blaszane pudełko z przyklejoną karteczką z napisem „Krwotoczki truskawkowe”. Opudrował je z każdej strony i przeszedł do szafki z talerzami.

– Bill, jak już skończysz, to chodź tu, potem wszystko musi wyschnąć, zanim to pochowamy do szafek – powiedział do kolegi w salonie. – Swoją drogą niektórych żarć stąd nie znam zupełnie.

Bill kiwnął głową i wrócił do salonu, w którym miał najwięcej do roboty. Kiedy skończył, zanim poszedł do kuchni, zerknął na kominek i z lekkim zdumieniem stwierdził, że był na nim jeszcze popiół.

– Dziwne – mruknął do Franka. – Wygląda na to, że ona jest maniaczką sprzątania i układania, a do tej pory nie sprzątnęła kominka. Przecież od miesięcy jest już ciepło.

Frank rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie ona trzyma tu węgiel albo drzewo na opał. Na piętrze? Chce się jej wnosić?

Krwotoczki truskawkowe zainteresowały Billa i nawet otworzył pudełeczko, ale ponieważ w środku były już tylko trzy, postanowił obejść się bez próbowania.

– Praktycznie na wszystkim tylko jej odciski. Już je poznaję, będzie można je wyodrębnić i szukać innych – powiedział na koniec do Kulawego. – Wiesz co, przemyj to i wytrzyj szmatką, nie czekaj aż wyschnie. Powinniśmy się wynosić. Może ona niedługo wróci na obiad?

Kulawy ściągnął rękawiczki, schował je do kieszeni i zaczął sprzątać.

Tuż przed dwunastą skończyli. Dom na powrót wyglądał jak przed ich przyjściem. Kot siedział w kącie kuchni i warczał na nich.

– Dziwny jakiś – powiedział Bill. – Do mnie zawsze wszystkie koty lgną.

– Wiecie co, czy ona nie jest jakąś... nie wiem, maniaczką starożytnego Egiptu? – spytał Frank. Czwórka kolegów popatrzyła na niego pytająco, więc rozwinął. – Na przykład nie widzę tu zwykłych zeszytów, papieru, ale takie zwinięte rulony takiego grubego... wiecie, jak te, na których są hieroglify...

– To był papirus – odparł Kulawy. – To mi wygląda na pergamin...

– Przecież to to samo...

– Wcale, że nie – zaprzeczył Bill. – Ale może ona siedzi w archeologii? Frank, widziałeś te monety na komodzie? Może znalazła je na wykopaliskach.

– Wyglądają strasznie świeżo – pokręcił nosem Frank. – Może po prostu robi coś do filmów? Wiecie, jakieś atrapy, znaczy się makiety i tego typu cuda, dla aktorów?

Dalsze rozważania przerwał im Andrew.

– Bierzmy dupy w troki i spadajmy stąd. Bo jak nie, to za chwilę będziemy mogli zapytać jej o to osobiście.

Pospiesznie wyszli z mieszkania i Kulawy zamknął pięknie zamek. Ich misja dobiegła końca, pora była wrócić na posterunek i przygotować analizy odcisków i sprawozdanie dla Nigela.

 

 

 

Severus czekał w swoim gabinecie ze zmieniaczem czasu. Dochodziło południe. Zazwyczaj tuż po dwunastej Dumbledore uprzedzał go, że Lawford i Norris wybierają się na obiad.

Stłumił ziewnięcie i mimo woli przypomniał sobie ostatnią noc. Była... co najmniej interesująca. I przede wszystkim długa. Na całe szczęście miał ze sobą fiolkę z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym. Zdecydowanie wolał eliksir niż zaklęcie. Eliksir wystarczyło wypić, nawet do paru godzin po stosunku i nie było problemu. Zaklęcie było bardzo skomplikowane i trzeba było umieć je rzucić. Znał osobiście kilku i słyszał o paru innych, którzy rzucili je źle i efekty zobaczyli na własne oczy dziewięć miesięcy później. Dlatego też po ich pierwszej nocy uwarzył go sporo i odtąd zawsze miał przy sobie choćby jedną fiolkę.

Zaczynał być trochę zmęczony. Ponieważ wszyscy nauczyciele wrócili już do Hogwartu i musiał pojawiać się na obiedzie, korzystał ze zmieniacza czasu, by móc podsłuchiwać Norrisa i Lawforda. Choć ostatnimi czasy doprawdy nie słyszał nic ciekawego.

Dwie albo trzy godziny dodatkowo w ciągu dnia, do tego czasem krótkie noce i powrót do normalnego, szkolnego rytmu sprawiały, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie użyć zmieniacza po to, żeby się porządnie wyspać.

– Severusie, idą – Dumbledore pojawił się nagle na portrecie. – Będziemy musieli porozmawiać.

– Coś pilnego, Albusie? – Severus spojrzał na zegarek. Dwunasta dwie.

– Nie, to może poczekać, aż wrócisz. Idź już.

Severus kiwnął głową, wyszedł do komnat, zdjął osłony, przeniósł się do drugiego wymiaru i deportował.

Pół minuty później pojawił się na powrót w swoim gabinecie. Rzucił zaklęcia, stawiając na nowo osłony, poprawił szatę i usiadł na fotelu.

– No więc o co chodzi, Albusie?

Dumbledore pogłaskał długą brodę i spojrzał z namysłem na swojego następcę.

– Adalbert powiedział mi, że Smith znów poszedł do Norrisa. Naturalnie nie wiemy, o czym rozmawiali. Ale dziś zauważył, że Smith wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej.

Severus postarał się skupić.

– Co on ma na myśli, mówiąc, że wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej?

Albus rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie.

– Chłopcze, czas się obudzić. Nie przypuszczam, żeby Adalbert miał na myśli jego ubiór. Chodzi tam od kilku dni coraz częściej i nie idzie jak na ścięcie, ale z normalną miną. I wychodzi też z normalną miną.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę nad implikacjami tego odkrycia.

– Wygląda na to, że ich wzajemny układ się polepszył. I że coś razem robią.

– Wreszcie zaczynasz myśleć – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Dumbledore. – O czym rozmawiał z Lawfordem?

– Właśnie o to chodzi, że o niczym. Cały czas próbują określić jakie testy przygotować, żeby odsiać przeciwnych im czarodziejów i równocześnie, żeby wyglądało to normalnie. I są w punkcie wyjścia. Jeśli chodzi o testy. Podtrzymują więc propozycję z ostatniej narady, żeby albo rzucić Imperiusa, albo skonfundować poszczególnych czarodziejów.

Dumbledore podparł głowę na złożonych rękach.

– To znaczy, że cokolwiek Smith robi z Norrisem, robią to bez wiedzy pozostałych.

Severus spojrzał na niego z uwagą i jakby się obudził.

– Przypuszczam, że to jest związane z notatką, którą podłożyliśmy.

– Być może... być może... ale notatkę podłożyliście w poniedziałek popołudniu, a Smith zaczął chodzić do Norrisa już wcześniej.

Tym razem Severus obudził się już zupełnie. _Cholera, faktycznie coś się dzieje..._

– Może można powiesić u Norrisa czyjś portret? Tak jak zrobiliśmy z Artemizją Lufkin.

Już dyskutowali ten pomysł i wtedy go odrzucili. Wysokie, duże laboratorium, zastawione masą sprzętu do warzenia nie było miejscem, gdzie Watkins sprzątał za często. I nie odkurzał ścian pod sufitem. Z gabinetem Norrisa sprawa przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Byle sprzątaczka mogła niechcący zdjąć pelerynę niewidkę osłaniającą obraz, zrzucić go, sprzątając codziennie...

– Trzeba będzie znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie i to szybko – stwierdził Dumbledore, dając tym samym do zrozumienia Severusowi, co sądzi o jego pomyśle.

– Pomyślę o tym. A może dowiemy się coś jutro, z ich spotkania... Póki co idę na obiad. W końcu po to używam zmieniacza – rzekł trochę kąśliwie Severus, owinął się połami nietoperzej szaty i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

_Swoją drogą Dumbledore ma rację. Smith coś kombinuje..._

 

 

 

Hermiona zjadła kanapkę, którą kupiła sobie na Pokątnej i starała się skupić na pracy. Rano Aylin przychodziła do niej co chwila, zarzucając pytaniami, co jednym to głupszym. W przerwach między nimi Hermiona głównie ziewała. Spojrzała na kalendarz. Pojutrze miała pożegnać się z rodzicami, którzy w poniedziałek rano mieli wyjeżdżać gdzieś tam, do jakiejś bazy wojskowej.

Uzgodnili z Severusem, że w obecnej sytuacji nie jest to najlepszy moment, żeby mówić im o ich związku. Mieli czas. Po pierwsze niech rodzice odnajdą się i pogodzą ze wszystkim, oswoją... Przede wszystkim jej mama. Ojciec wyglądał, jakby mu to nawet odpowiadało. I, co bardzo odpowiadało Hermionie, zdawał się lubić Severusa. I vice-versa. Być może jeden były wojskowy i drugi były szpieg, obaj wiedzący dobrze, co to jest wojna i służenie pod czyimiś rozkazami, znaleźli porozumienie?

_Wygląda na to, że tata w końcu darował Severusowi moje zęby._

Niestety wszyscy już wrócili z urlopów i Ministerstwo zaczęło funkcjonować normalnie. Co za tym idzie, ilość rzeczy do zrobienia wróciła do normalnej. Ponieważ nowa szkoła na Rathlin nie miała być otwarta, trzeba było zreorganizować dostawy eliksirów i maści do Hogwartu.

Kiedy wreszcie tuż przed siódmą długi dzień się skończył, Hermiona zmęczona poczłapała do Atrium i fiuknęła do domu.

Jedyne, o czym myślała to to, że koniecznie trzeba dać kotu jeść. Natychmiast potem poszła spać.

 

 

 

Mniej więcej o tej samej porze Smith siedział u Nigela. Przeglądali razem raport, który dostał Nigel od swoich wywiadowców.

– Nie udało nam się póki co zidentyfikować odcisków palców większości osób, które u niej bywają – mówił Nigel, kartkując dossier. – Tu jest odcisk jej ojca. Z tego, co widzę, bywa tam dość często. Jej matka bywa rzadziej. Na listach, które leżały w koszyczku przy wejściu, są odciski sąsiadki. Mamy ją w ewidencji, bo jest w stowarzyszeniu obrony praw kobiet arabskich, czy coś w tym guście.

– Jak je wzięliście? – zainteresował się Smith. Dowiedział się, co to są linie papilarne i wyobraził sobie, jak odcinają kobiecie palec.

– Proste, daliśmy jej czystą szklankę do potrzymania, z czystych rzeczy najłatwiej je potem ściągnąć. Zobacz, teraz przechodzimy do tych, których jeszcze nie zidentyfikowaliśmy. Już choćby po ich rozmieszczeniu, częstotliwości występowania i wielkości można wiele powiedzieć – wrócił do tematu Nigel. – Ten – wskazał dość duży. – Po wielkości widać, że to musi być jakiś mężczyzna. Po rozmieszczeniu wiemy, że to jej kochanek. Jest go pełno wszędzie. Innych prawie nie znajdziesz w łazience czy jej sypialni, ten tak. Jest na szczoteczce do zębów i męskim żelu pod prysznic. Co ciekawe, facet z nią nie mieszka. Przychodzi, czasem u niej sypia, ale nie ma tam żadnych jego ubrań, czy rzeczy osobistych. W łazience chłopaki znaleźli wiaderko z jakimiś buteleczkami, zapewne perfumy. Tam też są – perfumy nie interesowały Smitha zupełnie, więc zlekceważył wiadomość. – Trwa to dość długo, bo jego odciski odkryli pod warstwami wielu innych. Ten – przewrócił kartkę – jest nowy. Też faceta. Pojawia się tylko w salonie, więc wnioskuję, że to jakiś rzadki gość. Mamy też parę innych, też nieznanych. Jedna sztuka przychodzi tam często, bywa w salonie, kuchni i łazience. Nie znaleźliśmy nic w sypialni, ale też nie przekopaliśmy zupełnie jej mieszkania. Druga bywa tylko w kuchni i salonie. Trzecia tylko w salonie i łazience. Nie przychodzili już od dość dawna.

Nigel odłożył na bok raport daktyloskopijny i sięgnął po raporty sytuacyjny.

– Ta twoja panna jest na ogół uporządkowana i drobiazgowa. Większość jej rzeczy jest starannie poukładana w równych kupkach. Choć trafiają się wyjątki od tego zachowania. Na jej biurku chłopaki znaleźli jakieś dziwne monety. Nie wiemy, co to jest. – Smith się domyślał, więc nie ciągnął tematu. Galeony, knuty i sykle musiały być zupełnie nieznane policji. – Nie posprzątała do tej pory kominka. Jest tam jeszcze pełno popiołu. Nie widać ani drewna, ani węgla, ani nic innego, czym mogłaby palić, sądzimy, że używała drewna. W kuchni ma sporo jedzenia, starczy na dwie osoby. Trochę nas zaskoczyły marki produktów spożywczych. W oknach powiesiła grube białe zasłony, więc ciężko cokolwiek zobaczyć. Może dlatego szwankowały nam urządzenia? – westchnął Nigel.

– Jak to szwankowały?

– Po jakimś czasie chłopaki poprosili o zmianę kamery i aparatu. Ich zdaniem musiał nie zawsze się włączać, albo uruchamiać za późno i stąd mieli wrażenie, że kobieta wchodzi, nie wychodząc i wychodzi, nie wchodząc. Dziś rano wyszła normalnie i kamera to zarejestrowała. I zobaczył ją jeden z chłopaków siedzący na schodach.

Smith sięgnął przede wszystkim po raport z odciskami palców. Nigel postukał długopisem w listę leżącą przed nim.

– Od poniedziałku postaramy się przyjrzeć jej znajomym i pościągać ich odciski.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – zastopował go Smith. Jeszcze, cholera, brakowało, żeby Nigel poszedł kiedyś za nią i dotarł do Ministerstwa. – Mam kilku podejrzanych. Zbiorę ich odciski i ci je przyniosę. Nie ma sensu, żebyście łazili za całym stadem jej znajomych, jeśli interesują mnie tylko dwie czy trzy osoby, nie? – Nigel kiwnął głową z aprobatą, więc dodał:

– To może trochę potrwać, bo muszę ich dopaść bez zwracania na siebie ich uwagi.

– Nie ma problemu, Teddy. Te papiery nie zając, nie uciekną. Jak chcesz, dam ci kopię.

Smith chciał, więc Nigel wrzucił wszystko na ksero i po chwili podał mu kopię. Pożegnali się i Smith wyszedł. Poszedł prosto do Norrisa, żeby mu wszystko opowiedzieć.

– Już wiem, jak mogę próbować dostać odciski Snape’a – powiedział Norrisowi. – Zajmę się tym w poniedziałek. Jeśli to on – wskazał odcisk określony przez Nigela jako nowy, bywający tylko w salonie – będziemy to za chwilę wiedzieć.

– Bardzo dobrze, Teddy – skinął głową Norris.

– Tylko będziemy mieć ten sam problem, co wcześniej. Jak go załatwić – Smith wskazał szramy na twarzy.

Norris uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie będziemy mieć żadnego problemu, Teddy. Weźmiemy się za Granger. Jeśli on jej pomaga, obojętnie jakby jej nie cierpiał, będzie próbował ją jakoś obronić. Wtedy będzie nasz. Będziesz mógł go załatwić.

– A Granger?

– Zobaczymy. Może będzie można się nią jakoś posłużyć? Jeśli nie, będziesz mógł sobie ją wziąć.

Smith uśmiechnął się równie szeroko co Norris.

– Z wielką chęcią, Peter.


	39. Rozdział 5 część 8

Poniedziałek, 31.08

 

Po śniadaniu Severus wrócił do gabinetu, do przygotowań jutrzejszego dnia. Jak zwykle w ostatniej chwili pojawiły się nowe problemy.

Henry Dicks już przyjechał i miał już swoją komnatę, ale należało jeszcze podłączyć kominek do zamkowej sieci i założyć mu zabezpieczenia. Tym miał zająć się Filius. Poppy niechcący zbiła osiem fiolek eliksiru pieprzowego, więc wysłał Horacego do warzenia go.

Pomona, wyraźnie wkurzona, powiadomiła go, że jeszcze nie skończyła odchwaszczać cieplarni numer 3 i nie sądzi, żeby jej się to udało przed końcem roku kalendarzowego, jeśli Hagrid jej nie pomoże. Hagrid postanowił na weekendy wyjeżdżać do Francji i poniedziałek przed rozpoczęciem szkoły uznał za przedłużenie weekendu.

Profesor Binns poczuł się urażony faktem, że w zamku będzie jeszcze jeden nauczyciel uczący historii i zapowiedział, że być może „zauważy wreszcie, że umarł” i w środę nie pojawi się na lekcjach. Severus próbował mu wyjaśnić, że oba przedmioty są różne i naprawdę go potrzebuje, ale Binns nadal kręcił nosem. Po kwadransie Severus zaczął marzyć, żeby zdechł.

Musiał w ostatniej chwili skontrolować stan klepsydr pokazujących punkty dla każdego domu. Filch szukał swojej kotki i nie mógł jej znaleźć. Zginął również pieprzony stołek, na którym jutro powinno się posadzić uczniów przy Ceremonii Przydziału.

Wszystkie skrzaty wróciły w komplecie i zaczęły gotować jakąś dziwną potrawę, od której zaczęło śmierdzieć w całym korytarzu.

Rolanda klęła, na czym świat stoi, rozprostowując witki mioteł, ale stwierdziła, że zrobi to sama.

Kiedy Sybilla przyszła do niego, żeby mu powiedzieć, że cała herbata do wróżenia zapleśniała, ale na szczęście przewidziała to już w zeszłym roku i ma cały zapas w kuchni, miał ochotę ją udusić.

Tylko Bathsheda i Aurora nie sprawiały mu problemów. To znaczy przez chwilę miał takie wrażenie. Przy śniadaniu zaproponowały, że jeśli będzie potrzebował ich pomocy, wystarczy tylko jeden patronus. Severus już chciał je o coś poprosić, ale powstrzymał go wyraz twarzy Aurory. Kobieta uśmiechała się do niego znacząco i przesunęła jakby od niechcenia dłonią po odsłoniętej czekoladowej szyi.

– Dziękuję, ale dam sobie radę – powiedział, wstając od stołu, owinął się połami szaty i odszedł szybko.

Aurora przymknęła oczy z rozanielonym uśmiechem. Minerwa odwróciła głowę i zaczęła ocierać usta serwetką. Dopiero po chwili opanowała się i poszła do siebie pisać przemowę na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego dla Severusa. Zaproponowała mu to, mówiąc, że musi mieć pewność, że będzie to coś sensownego. W zależności od nastroju, w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni Severus albo warczał na wszystko i wszystkich, chodził zamyślony z głową w chmurach, albo uśmiechał się leciutko.

Zaniosła mu gotowy tekst tuż przed południem. Severus przyglądał się właśnie, jak pióro kończy listę obecnych uczniów. Spojrzał na nią i odwrócił głowę.

– Po dzisiejszym śniadaniu widzę, że Hermiona ma konkurencję – powiedziała Minerwa, starając się go jakoś rozweselić.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Na całe szczęście Dumbledore’a nie było akurat na jego portrecie.

– Możemy przejść do spraw nieco bardziej istotnych dla tego zamku? – spytał z przekąsem. – Skończyłaś tę przemowę?

Czarownica podała mu krótki pergamin.

– Przy okazji... Argus powiedział mi, że pani Norris zdechła. I znalazł się stołek. Ktoś postawił na nim kwiatki.

Severus podniósł na nią trochę łagodniejszy wzrok.

– W jakim on jest stanie?

– Właśnie go czyści.

– Mówię o Argusie, Minerwo.

– Ach... prawdę mówiąc, w niezbyt dobrym. Pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

Severus sięgnął po plik listów, które Minerwa dla niego odebrała.

– To miło z twojej strony – zaczął przeglądać nadawców. – Chciałbym też cię prosić o sprawdzenie, czy w Wieży Gryffindoru wszystko jest gotowe. Horacego, Pomonę i Filiusa już o to prosiłem, ale chwilowo każdy z nich jest zajęty... – Nagle uniósł brew.

– Co dostałeś? – spytała Minerwa. – Gryffindor już sprawdziłam, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. I mam już nowe hasło.

Severus otworzył list i przebiegł wzrokiem kilka linijek.

– Napisał do mnie dyrektor Szkoły Aurorów. Prosi o krótkie spotkanie w sprawie odebrania ode mnie terminów, w których mogę wygłosić prelekcje...

– Więc to była prawda? – zdziwiła się Minerwa. – Sądziłam, że to był tylko pretekst, który wymyślił Smith, żeby móc zdobyć twoje włosy?

Severus też był tym lekko zdumiony.

– Najwidoczniej nie. Co wcale nie jest aż takie dziwne... Mogłem przecież chcieć napisać w tej sprawie do Millera.

– Zanim byś o tym pomyślał, już by cię mieli w garści.

Chwilę spoglądali na siebie i w końcu Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Być może Miller faktycznie miał taki pomysł i Smith tym się tylko posłużył.

Przejrzał pozostałe i spojrzał na kalendarz. Czy tak, czy inaczej nie miał czasu aż do końca tygodnia. Początek roku nigdy nie należał do łatwych, a ten zanosił się na jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany. Poza tym miał chwilę na odpisanie.

– Idę się przygotować na ewentualny lunch Norrisa i Lawforda – powiedział, wstając i wychodząc do swoich komnat.

 

 

 

 

Wtorek, 1.09

 

– Young, Sharon! – Minerwa wywołała ostatnią dziewczynkę, która teraz, bez koleżanek i kolegów miała płaczliwą minkę.

Mała wspięła się na stołek i Tiara Przydziału opadła jej na nos. Minęła chwila i...

– Hufflepuff!!!

Ze strony Puchonów dobiegły wesołe okrzyki i brawa, do których przyłączyli się niektórzy nauczyciele. Gruby Mnich latał wzdłuż całego stołu i kolejny raz próbował liczyć pierwszorocznych.

Severus odczekał chwilę, pozwalając uczniom na ostatnie gratulacje, po czym wstał i w Sali powoli zaległa cisza; starsi uczniowie ucichli natychmiast, rozległo się kilka „pst!” i w końcu młodsi również zamilkli.

– Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie. I smacznego.

Severus klasnął w dłonie i nagle na stołach pojawiło się najprzeróżniejsze jedzenie. Uczynił zapraszający gest w kierunku uczniów i usiadł na złotym krześle dokładnie po środku stołu nauczycielskiego.

W Wielkiej Sali w jednej chwili wybuchł gwar głosów setek uczniów i sporej grupy nauczycieli.

– Smacznego, Severusie – powiedziała Minerwa, która właśnie podeszła do stołu i usiadła na krześle obok niego. – I gratulacje – dodała już o wiele ciszej.

Severus rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, domyślając się, co ma na myśli. Nie był to najlepszy moment na rozmowę na ten temat, więc odparł tylko:

– Smacznego.

Wszyscy dookoła zaczęli nakładać sobie jedzenie, więc rozejrzał się po stole.

Na najbliższym półmisku piętrzyły się pieczone na złoto kurczaki o chrupiutkiej skórce, zaraz obok, poukładane jeden na drugim, pachniały oszałamiająco kotlety wieprzowe, jagnięce i schabowe. Na dużym, okrągłym talerzu wypieczone kiełbaski posypane podduszoną cebulką skwierczały jeszcze cichutko. Aromatyczna para unosiła się znad waz z gulaszem wołowym i wieprzowym z kawałkami warzyw. Kawałek dalej, w dużej brytfance zobaczył złocistą pieczeń w aksamitnym, gęstym sosie i natychmiast przypomniał sobie którąś z kolacji u Hermiony pod koniec ubiegłego roku szkolnego. _Ile się od tego czasu zmieniło..._

W misach, na półmiskach znalazł gotowaną marchewkę z groszkiem, maślane purée i zapieczone na złoto ziemniaki. Kolejne wspomnienie rozlało się ciepłem w jego sercu i nie patrząc już na resztę dodatków, sięgnął po misę z ziemniakami.

– Cudowne jedzenie! – zawołał Horacy, siedzący po lewej stronie Severusa. Jako Opiekun Domu, tak samo jak Filius, siedział najbliżej dyrektora.

– Wygląda wspaniale – przyznał Henry Dicks.

– Nie tylko wygląda, mój drogi, nie tylko wygląda!

Pomona, która mimo panującego rozgardiaszu usłyszała Horacego (trudno go było nie słyszeć), wskazała Minerwie misę z szarawym sosem, w którym pływały jakieś ciemnoszare kawałki mięsa.

– Wiesz może, co to jest?

Starsza czarownica rzuciła okiem i zacisnęła lekko usta.

– Wydaje mi się, że to są cynaderki wieprzowe. W każdym razie w korytarzu koło kuchni... i nie tylko... pachniało nimi cały dzień.

– Coś mi mówi, że to nie znajdzie uznania wśród uczniów.

Słysząc ich rozmowę, Septima zerknęła na koniec stołu, gdzie siedział Hagrid i nakładał sobie właśnie nieforemne, szare bryły na talerz z wyrazem wyjątkowej aprobaty i uśmiechnęła się do obu koleżanek.

– Wygląda na to, że się nie zmarnują.

Horacy powiększył swój talerz i nałożył sobie górę rozmaitego jedzenia.

– Minerwo, gratulacje z okazji wyjątkowego naboru w tym roku – powiedział, kłaniając się elegancko. – Bo o ile dobrze liczyłem, najwięcej uczniów trafiło do Gryffindoru?

– Też mi się tak wydaje – potwierdził Filius, wychylając się zza ramienia, czy też raczej zza brzucha Horacego.

Minerwa otarła ręce z odrobiny sosu, którym ubrudzony był brzeg misy z pieczenią i sięgnęła po widelec i nóż.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że będą spokojni, tak jak ci z zeszłego roku – mruknęła z nadzieją.

Horacy nabrał właśnie duży widelec ziemniaków, więc tylko pokiwał energicznie głową.

– W zeszłym roku wszystkie urwisy trafiły chyba do Slytherinu – powiedziała za niego Pomona.

Severus stłumił uśmiech na myśl o urwisach. To znaczy o takiej jednej. Trzeba przyznać, że pod tym względem również była wyjątkowa...

– Skrzaty domowe muszą dziś bardzo się spieszyć z przygotowaniem sypialni – rzucił, starając się skupić na chwili obecnej.

– Ciekawe, czy kufer tego małego Puchona zaniosą do Hufflepuffu, czy do Ravenclavu – zaśmiała się Pomona, mając niewątpliwie na myśli dość wysokiego, jak na swój wiek, chłopca, którego Tiara Przydziału wybrała do Hufflepuffu, ale ten, z nabzdyczoną miną próbował usiąść koło swojego kolegi, który trafił do Ravenclavu.

Przez chwilę czworo Opiekunów Domów rozmawiało o co zabawniejszych przydziałach z kilku ostatnich lat, ale wkrótce Filius i Horacy obrócili się w kierunku Henry’ego Dicksa, który zaczął opowiadać o konkursie na najszybszą sowę pocztową. Pomona zajęła się rozmową z Septimą, więc Minerwa pochyliła się lekko w stronę Severusa.

– Odpowiada ci przemowa, którą ci napisałam?

– Bardzo... zwięzła – przyznał, rozejrzał się za brytfanką z pieczenią i przywołał ją do siebie.

– Zamierzasz z niej skorzystać?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Minerwa skinęła głową i popatrzyła na stół Gryfonów, gdzie nowi uczniowie siedzieli stłoczeni na samym końcu.

– Być może będzie trzeba zmienić trochę plan lekcji – zasugerowała. – Rolanda będzie miała prawdziwe urwanie głowy na pierwszej lekcji latania.

Standardowo, Gryfoni mieli część lekcji ze Ślizgonami, więc automatycznie ilość uczniów była większa i trudniej było nad nimi zapanować. Niektórzy nauczyciele nie mieli z tym żadnych problemów, ale inni narzekali na rozrabiaków i ślamazary.

– Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić, ale zapewne dopiero w nadchodzący weekend – odparł Severus. – Ale dziś wieczorem przemówię im do rozsądku. Po tym ochota na wygłupy powinna niektórym szybko przejść.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu.

– Niczego takiego nie ma w mojej przemowie?

– Ale jest w mojej – odparł z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że z niej skorzystasz?!

– Owszem, skorzystam. Co nie znaczy, że się do niej ograniczę.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, zastanawiając się, w jakim humorze będzie Severus pod koniec kolacji. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy lepiej byłoby, gdyby warknął na uczniów, czy gdyby pogłaskał ich po głowach.

_O głaskaniu po głowach nie ma co marzyć. Cóż, przynajmniej od samego początku będą wiedzieć, z kim mają do czynienia..._

Chwilę jadła, rozmyślając o jutrzejszych lekcjach, kiedy Pomona szturchnęła ją lekko w łokieć.

– Nie wiem, czy Severus nie popełnił błędu w wyborze nowego nauczyciela – powiedziała półgłosem.

Minerwa odruchowo spojrzała na Henry’ego Dicksa, ale nie zobaczyła nic szczególnego.

– Czemu tak sądzisz? – spytała również półgłosem.

– Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, Horacy zagłodzi się na śmierć...

Minerwa znów spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że Horacy siedzi obrócony lekko w stronę nowego profesora, przestał jeść i słucha go w skupieniu.

– I bardzo dobrze – szepnęła do ucha Pomonie. – Już zaczęłam się bać, że lada chwila trzeba będzie wyciąć trochę stół, żeby mu się brzuch mieścił!

Godzinę później, gdy wszyscy już się najedli, znikły smakowite desery i napoje i stoły zalśniły czystością. Rozmowy trwały nadal, zewsząd dobiegały wybuchy śmiechu i wesołe nawoływania między przyjaciółmi, choć gwar przycichł odrobinę, jakby każdy zrozumiał, że uczta dobiega końca.

Gdy Severus wstał, w ciągu paru sekund zaległa cisza. Nie słychać już było żadnych „pst!”, ustały nawet najcichsze szepty; po prostu wszyscy zamilkli i siedzieli wpatrzeni w niego.

Chcąc być dobrze słyszanym, niespiesznie wyszedł na środek i stanął między stołem nauczycielskim i stołami uczniów. Wysoki, szczupły, w długiej szacie, o ostrym wejrzeniu czarnych oczu, wyglądał w tej chwili jak uosobienie władzy. W jego rysach twarzy, w każdym najdrobniejszym geście wyraźnie widać było, że jest kimś, kto wymaga od innych absolutnego posłuchu i zadowala się tylko i wyłącznie doskonałością. Lecz równocześnie z całej jego postawy promieniała szlachetność, godność, dzielność i stanowczość. Było w tym coś zniewalającego, co rzucało wyzwanie i jednocześnie sprawiało, że chciało się mu sprostać.

Przesunął wzrokiem po uczniach i skinął powoli głową, jakby aprobował ich zachowanie.

– Zanim rozejdziecie się do swoich dormitoriów, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia – jego głęboki, aksamitny głos potoczył się dookoła i po minach uczniów mógł być pewien, że wszyscy słyszą go dobrze i wyraźnie. – Chcę, żebyście wysłuchali ich i... nie tylko przyjęli do wiadomości, ale też stosowali się do nich. Po pierwsze, wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest wzbroniony. Nie zamierzam ryzykować czyimś życiem i zdrowiem, żeby wyciągać z niego tych, którzy się tam wybiorą, więc odradzam wszelkie wycieczki. Po drugie, od tego roku możecie używać magii na korytarzach. Trzecia sprawa to cisza nocna. Obowiązuje was od dwudziestej drugiej do szóstej rano i w tym czasie nie wolno wam przebywać poza dormitorium. Jedynymi wyjątkami są Prefekci Domów i Prefekci Naczelni. I nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego którekolwiek z was może zostać znalezione na korytarzach w tych godzinach. Dwie ostatnie sprawy. Chciałbym przedstawić wam profesora Dicksa – obrócił się w kierunku stołu i gdy Henry Dicks wstał i skłonił się wszystkim, rozległy się niezbyt głośne oklaski. – Profesor Dicks będzie uczył nowego przedmiotu, który wprowadzam w tym roku, począwszy od czwartej klasy.

Severus zamilkł na chwilę, jakby ważył słowa i w tym czasie nadal panowała zupełna cisza. W końcu odezwał się na nowo.

– Przy każdym z czterech stołów są puste miejsca. Powinni siedzieć tam wasi przyjaciele i znajomi, którzy odeszli. Na zawsze. Zginęli albo w Bitwie o Hogwart, albo w ciągu dwóch, trzech lat, które ją poprzedzały. Większość z was straciła wtedy kogoś bliskiego. Rodzinę, przyjaciół. Wszyscy na pewno dobrze pamiętacie tamten czas, choć zapewne młodsi nie rozumieją wielu spraw, które wtedy się wydarzyły.

To, co się wtedy stało, nie ma prawa się powtórzyć. Nikt, w imię żadnych wartości, nie ma prawa zgotować innym tego samego koszmaru. Jedyne, co może nas przed tym uchronić, to pamięć. Za tych ludzi i dla tych ludzi, którzy poświęcili siebie, żebyśmy my mogli żyć – mówił wolno i z namysłem, zatracony w czymś, co widział tylko on sam. – Dlatego zdecydowałem, że od tego roku, prócz Historii Magii, będziecie... omawiać dwie ostatnie czarodziejskie wojny i przede wszystkim starać się zrozumieć, co do nich doprowadziło. Chcę, żebyście, kończąc Hogwart, umieli nie tylko posługiwać się magią, ale też potrafili docenić jej moc. Niezależnie od pochodzenia, czy...

Któryś z uczniów zaczął nieśmiało klaskać i sekundę później przyłączyło się do niego paru innych. Severus drgnął i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzał się, szukając tego, który ośmielił się mu przerwać, ale w tym momencie do oklasków dołączyli nauczyciele i paru innych uczniów... i kilku następnych...

Nieliczne brawa odbijały się głębokim echem od ścian i zaczarowanego sklepienia, ale brzmiały o wiele mocniej w jego sercu. Ogarnęło go nagłe uczucie triumfu, tak przejmujące i intensywne, że odczuwał je każdym nerwem, z każdym głębokim oddechem. _Doprawdy, warto było walczyć, by doczekać się czegoś takiego!_

Ale nie wszyscy bili brawo. Wiedział, słyszał to doskonale, stojąc twarzą w stronę uczniowskich stołów. Wśród Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów klaskała większość, ale ze strony Ślizgonów dochodziło tylko kilka pojedynczych oklasków.

Cóż, nie dziwiło go to wcale. Dlatego też postanowił na zakończenie powiedzieć im coś jeszcze.

Uniósł rękę i brawa umilkły natychmiast.

– Reakcja niektórych z was jest... doprawdy zadowalająca – rzekł, skinąwszy głową. – Oczekuję od was WSZYSTKICH takiej samej postawy, w czasie całego roku. Wśród nas jest wiele osób urodzonych wśród mugoli i ich miejsce jest tutaj, w TEJ szkole, jak całej reszty. Macie prawo rywalizować o Puchar Domów, ale przewaga jednego domu nad innymi ma być wynikiem waszej wiedzy i umiejętności, waszych starań w osiągnięciu wielkości, a nie brać się z wykorzystywania słabszych, czy dyskryminacji innych. Zwłaszcza z powodu mugolskiego pochodzenia. Nie będę tolerował tego typu zachowania. O każdym takim przypadku zostanę poinformowany i zastrzegam sobie prawo do osobistej interwencji, jeśli uznam, że kara, wymierzona przez Opiekuna Domu, nie jest wystarczająco... ostra. Mogę wam zagwarantować, że pierwsza osoba, którą będę zmuszony się zająć, będzie równocześnie ostatnią, niezależnie od tego, z jakiego Domu pochodzi. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Gdy przebrzmiało echo jego ostatnich słów, cisza, panująca w Wielkiej Sali, aż dzwoniła w uszach. Wszystkie twarze zwrócone były ku niemu i każdy patrzył na niego z uwagą.

– To wszystko, co mam wam do powiedzenia na rozpoczęcie roku... Dziękuję za uwagę. Teraz możecie się rozejść. Pierwszoroczni zostaną zaprowadzeni do domów przez Prefektów.

Obrócił się i doszedł prawie do stołu nauczycielskiego, kiedy za jego plecami rozległy się pierwsze, przyciszone rozmowy, śmiechy i zwykłe odgłosy wstawania od stołów. Dopiero po chwili gwar przybrał na sile i wypłynął na korytarz.

Severus usiadł na swoim miejscu, choć nauczyciele też zaczęli wstawać i zbierać się do wyjścia.

– To była wspaniała mowa – powiedziała Septima, podchodząc do niego z drugiej strony stołu. – Dobranoc, Severusie.

– Gorąco popieram – dorzucił Peter Tylor, nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa.

– Choć nie zaszkodziłby pewnie trochę łagodniejszy ton – skrzywiła się troszkę Rolanda. – Niektórzy z nich to jeszcze dzieci, Severusie.

Horacy z trudem odsunął krzesło i spróbował znów zapiąć guziki swojej szaty, która rozeszła mu się na brzuchu.

– Cóż, muszę się zgodzić, że trochę cię poniosło, ale nie ukrywam, że niektórym bardzo przyda się dobre stuknięcie różdżką w głowę.

Severus już chciał mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy stanęła koło niego Aurora i rzuciła mu pełne uwielbienia, gorące spojrzenie.

– Severusie, byłeś cudowny! Doprawdy! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, mogąc pod tobą pracować... To znaczy pod twoimi rozkazami – dodała szybko i uśmiechnęła się niby to wstydliwie.

Minerwa zesztywniała wyraźnie i zacisnęła mocno usta, zaś Severus popatrzył na nią z wyraźną ironią.

– Albus wygłaszał o wiele lepsze przemowy, więc... jego rozkazy powinny ci bardziej odpowiadać.

– Och, Severusie... wiesz...

– Dobranoc, Auroro – przerwał jej i obrócił się do Minerwy. – Chodź, pomożesz mi skontrolować stan klepsydr.

Aurora odeszła jak niepyszna, zaraz za nią wyszła Sybilla i został z Minerwą sam.

– Powinna tu być – powiedziała Minerwa, uśmiechając się lekko. – Byłaby z ciebie wyjątkowo dumna.

Severus spojrzał na nią uważnie i natychmiast zrozumiał, o kim mówiła.

_Hermiona. Istotnie, powinna tu być._

– No i przy okazji Aurora przestałaby wygadywać głupoty – dorzuciła Minerwa i aż prychnęła z oburzenia. – Swoją drogą domyślam się, że klepsydry już są skontrolowane i to był tylko sposób na pokazanie Aurorze... jak wielkie ma u ciebie szanse?

Severus skinął głową. Przez chwilę chciał spytać jej, czy nie przedawkowała wywaru z blekotu, ale uznał, że aluzja do Dumbledore’a będzie zdecydowanie bardziej złośliwa.

– Co sądzisz na temat tego, co powiedziałem dziś uczniom? – spytał, by zmienić temat.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, tak jak często robił on.

– Nie wiedziałam, że potrafię pisać tak dobrze przemowy.

 

 

 

Środa, 2.09

 

Smith uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok przechwyconej koperty z Hogwartu. Otworzył ją szybko, nie wdając się w treść, odszukał datę i godzinę proponowanego spotkania i popatrzył na kalendarz. Czwarty września o siedemnastej... To był piątek.

Natychmiast poszedł do Norrisa przekazać wieści.

 

 

 

Piątek, 4.09

 

Smith wypił porządny łyk wielosokowego i odczekał chwilę, aż do końca przeistoczył się w Augustusa Millera, dyrektora Szkoły Aurorów. I podszedł do wielkiej, żelaznej bramy. Z drugiej strony zobaczył nadchodzącą Minerwę McGonagall. Opanował zdumienie i przybrał szeroki uśmiech.

– Droga pani, cóż za radość móc panią zobaczyć – powiedział, ujmując jej rękę, schylając się w głębokim ukłonie i całując delikatnie. – Co za radość...!

– Dzień dobry, Augustusie – odparła czarownica, uśmiechając się miło. – Mam nadzieję, że długo pan nie czekał? Nasz woźny jest trochę chory i ...

 _I dlatego robisz za pieska na posyłki tego pieprzonego sukinsyna_ dokończył w myślach.

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Właśnie przyszedłem. Nie chcę zabierać za dużo czasu dyrektora Snape’a, doskonale rozumiem, że w tej chwili musi mieć zupełne urwanie głowy. My też zaczęliśmy wczoraj rok szkolny i ledwo dałem sobie radę – trajkotał w trakcie drogi do zamku. – To chyba z pani domu jest Harry Potter? Proszę mi wierzyć, prawdziwy geniusz! Czemu nie należy się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co zrobił rok temu!

– Jest wspaniały! – odparła kobieta. – Prawdziwy bohater. Cały Gryffindor! Och, przepraszam, jeśli był pan w innym Domu.

– I pan Weasley! Dwie gwiazdy! – Smith nie odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie i zaczął opowiadać jakieś kompletne bzdury o tym, jak wyglądało rozpoczęcie roku.

W trakcie drogi torba osunęła mu się z ramienia, więc poprosił McGonagall o potrzymanie niewielkiej teczki i pieczołowicie poprawił pasek od torby. Gdy doszli do gabinetu Snape’a, Smith zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze prawie czterdzieści minut. Napinając odruchowo mięśnie na myśl o spotkaniu z tym parszywym sukinsynem, przepuścił McGonagall, kłaniając się głęboko i wszedł do środka.

– Drogi panie kolego! – podszedł do Snape’a, który na jego widok wstał zza biurka. – Witam serdecznie pana dyrektora – zaśmiał się ze swojego dowcipu.

Snape nie odpowiedział śmiechem, ale zwykłym poważnym spojrzeniem. Uścisnął mu rękę i wskazał fotel.

– Witam, dyrektorze Miller. Proszę spocząć.

Smith zauważył, że McGonagall została w gabinecie, przeglądając półki z książkami. _Pilnuje go._

– Po pierwsze, bardzo panu dziękuję za znalezienie dla mnie czasu. W chwili obecnej wolny czas jest na wagę złota! Ale do rzeczy, do rzeczy – odchrząknął, odłożył różdżkę i sięgnął do torby po duży notes. – Smith mówił mi, że zgodził się pan wygłosić parę prelekcji u nas... to wspaniała nowina! I że powie mi pan, kiedy dysponuje czasem. Nie ukrywam, chciałbym jak najszybciej znać daty, żeby móc dokończyć plan lekcji...

Snape machnął różdżką na swój kalendarz i parę kartek odwróciło się wolno.

– Myślę, że będę mógł wygłosić pięć prelekcji – powiedział, obracając następne. – Proszę zanotować sobie kilka dat i powiedzieć mi, które panu najbardziej pasują.

Przez chwilę Snape wymieniał różne daty, a Smith je zapisywał. Kiedy dotarli do końca roku, spojrzał na Snape’a i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Wspaniale! Doprawdy, bardzo panu dziękuję!

Snape skinął głową, odpowiadając na podziękowania.

– Czy ten pański Smith przekazał panu, że proponowałem mu zmienić temat? Ten, który wybrał, nie jest najlepszy. Nie wniesie nic dla pańskich Aurorów, a są inne, zdecydowanie ciekawsze – powiedział.

– Oczywiście, w pełni się z panem zgadzam! – odparł Smith, szukając niewielkiej książeczki, którą na tę okazję przygotował. – Też mu to mówiłem! Proszę – podał mu ją – tutaj jest lista tematów, które ja proponuję. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy są tu jakieś, które panu nie odpowiadają?

Snape wziął do ręki książeczkę z wyczyszczonej, błyszczącej skóry i zaczął przeglądać parę stronic z tematami. Na któryś uniósł lekko brew, ale najwyraźniej pozostałe mu pasowały, bo w końcu złożył ją i oddał.

– Niech pan skreśli najbardziej niepopularne zaklęcia. Reszta może być. Proponuję wybrać kilka z nich, na pierwszym roku pańscy uczniowie mają zupełnie inny poziom niż na ostatnim.

Smith bardzo ostrożnie ujął książeczkę, starając się trzymać za krawędź i schował do torby.

– Ma pan zupełną rację – przyznał i wstał. – Nie będę zabierał więcej pańskiego czasu... No i ja też mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do zrobienia... Ach, ten początek roku – westchnął.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce i Smith skłonił się McGonagall.

– Proszę się nie kłopotać odprowadzaniem mnie do bramy, dam sobie radę.

McGonagall podeszła do niego z jakąś książką w ręku.

– To żaden problem, Augustusie. Mamy zasadę odprowadzania każdego gościa aż do bramy. Kto jak kto, ale pan to zrozumie. Nie robimy żadnych wyjątków.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście.

Nie denerwował się. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dać się tej wiedźmie odprowadzić do bramy i nawet jeszcze dalej. Po prostu chciał jak najszybciej udać się do Nigela.

.

Nigel miał właśnie urwanie głowy. Stał w towarzystwie paru innych policjantów i słuchał ich wyjaśnień. Gdy zobaczył Smitha, machnął mu tylko ręką na powitanie.

– Zostaw mi, co masz, w moim biurze. Teraz nie mam czasu. Przyjdź w poniedziałek – zawołał krótko.

– Ale...

Smith nie mógł dokończyć. Pod posterunek policji zajechało właśnie pięć radiowozów, błyskając światłami i wyjąc. Policjanci wyskoczyli z nich i wbiegli do środka. Równocześnie rozdzwoniła się komórka.

– Wyślij tam ekipę z jakimś negocjatorem – powiedział natychmiast Nigel. – Z paroma. I niech się nie zbliżają do budynku, na litość boską! Otoczcie ich, ale nie interweniujcie!

Obrócił się jeszcze do Smitha i potrząsnął głową.

Smith westchnął i poszedł do biura Nigela. Przesunął jakieś notatki i położył po środku plik białych, mugolskich kopert z kawałkami skóry, szkiełkami i okładką książeczki. Na każdej kopercie widniały inicjały. HP, GW, AW, RW, MW, SS, MMc.


	40. Rozdział 5 część 9

 

Wtorek, 8.09

 

Nigel wrócił do pracy dopiero we wtorek. W zasadzie powinien siedzieć na zwolnieniu lekarskim do końca tygodnia, ale jak tylko wypisali go ze szpitala, zamiast do domu pojechał prosto na komendę.

Tym razem nikt nie poklepywał go po ramieniu na powitanie. Miał całe ramię na temblaku i owinięty był warstwą bandaży w poprzek całej piersi. Uniósł drugą rękę na powitanie i uśmiechnął się, co mu się rzadko zdarzało, do stojącej w korytarzu grupy.

– Ten twój dziwny znajomy powiedział, że przyjdzie dziś po południu – powiedziała pani sierżant po krótkiej dyskusji na temat piątkowego napadu na pobliski bank z wzięciem zakładników, leczenia i szpitalnego żarcia.

– Dobrze. Możesz zobaczyć, czy Jacky jest jeszcze na służbie? – spytał Nigel. Jacky był specjalistą w analizie odcisków palców.

– Zaczyna dopiero o pierwszej. Przysłać go do ciebie?

– Tak. Dzięki, Sandra.

Nigel znalazł na biurku koperty Smitha i westchnął. Zadzwonił po Billa, żeby przeniósł odciski na podkładki i opisał je tak, jak na kopertach. Pół godziny później miał już wszystko gotowe. Sam zajął się odgruzowywaniem poczty. Kiedy otworzył Lotusa, lista nieprzeczytanych maili niemal go przeraziła. _126 maili???! I oni chcieli, żebym siedział jeszcze kilka dni w domu!_

.

Smith przyszedł parę minut po czwartej. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i aż westchnął na widok Nigela w bandażach.

– Merli... co ci się stało?!

– Postrzelili mnie w lewy bark w piątek. Dwa razy. I oberwałem odłamkiem – westchnął Nigel. – Miałem szczęście, że kula przeszła gładko i wyszła, zanim się rozerwała. Możemy sobie podać ręce, nie?

Smith prychnął tylko. Teraz interesował go tylko jeden temat.

– No i jak, wiesz, kto tam był?

Nigel nieporadnie wyjął raport daktyloskopijny i zaczął porównywać odciski zebrane przez jego chłopaków i te od Smitha.

– Ten – stuknął ołówkiem. – To jest twój Hewlett Packard.. – Na widok miny Smitha zaśmiał się jeszcze raz – Twój pan HP. Ten tu, kobieta. GW. To ta, co bywa dość często. RW nie było już od bardzo, bardzo dawna, ale są jeszcze jego odciski w niektórych miejscach, choć kurz na nim leży. Ten duży, SS, tego jest pełno. Wszędzie. To jest ten jej facet. Reszta zupełnie nie pasuje do tego jednego, co się ostatnio pojawił w salonie.

Smith nie zrozumiał.

– Czekaj, nie odwrotnie? Ten nowy to ten duży, a ten drugi to ten, co go nie ma?

– Plączesz się w zeznaniach, Teddy – pokręcił głową Nigel. – Popatrz, masz cztery punkty wspólne – obrysował cztery bardzo charakterystyczne fragmenty na dużym odcisku palca.

Smith spojrzał na Nigela zdumiony.

– Chcesz powiedzieć... że ten facet... SS... on tam często bywa?

– Chcę powiedzieć, że ten facet tam praktycznie mieszka. Zebraliśmy pełno jego odcisków w sypialni, w salonie, w łazience na szczoteczce do zębów, butelce z żelem, butelkach perfum. W kuchni... Wszędzie.

Smith z wrażenia otworzył usta. Nie mógł uwierzyć.

– W sypialni? Co on, do cholery, tam robi... – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Nigela.

– A co się robi w sypialni, Teddy? Sądząc po opisie sytuacyjnym, chodzą do łóżka nie tylko po to, żeby spać.

Smith starał się zrozumieć. _Snape i Granger chodzą do łóżka? Sypiają ze sobą?! I... Niemożliwe!_

– Jesteś pewien, że się nie mylisz??? To... po prostu niemożliwe – wyjąkał w końcu.

– Jestem pewien. Czemu niemożliwe?

– Bo z tego, co wiem, to oni się niecierpią.

Nigel zerknął do raportu.

– Więc musiało się im odwidzieć. Nawet gdyby założyć, że to był gwałt, to nie wiem, jakim cudem nie wywaliłaby jego przyborów do golenia, żelu czy szczotki do zębów.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa mać! Peter, i to natychmiast!!!_

Nie wiedział jeszcze, gdzie to odkrycie prowadziło, ale wiedział, że jest źle. Bardzo źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle!

– Nigel, bardzo ci dziękuję! Pomogłeś mi, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak. Muszę się natychmiast tym zająć – zerwał się z krzesła, uścisnął boleśnie rękę Nigelowi i wypadł na zewnątrz.

Szukał byle jakiego zakamarka, żeby móc się deportować. Zaledwie parę jardów dalej zobaczył publiczną toaletę. Nad drzwiami świeciło się zielone światło, więc wpadł do środka tuż przed nosem trzech młodych chłopaków niosących puszki z piwem. I deportował się przed toalety Ministerstwa.

.

Jeden z chłopaków zaczął dreptać w miejscu i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Co on, kurna, tam robi? Już pięć minut siedzi – mruknął do kumpli.

– Idź i odlej się byle gdzie – odparł jeden z nich.

– Włączyło się automatyczne mycie, zaraz stamtąd wyleci, zobaczycie – zaśmiał się drugi.

Mycie się skończyło i pierwszy zaczął już pojękiwać. W końcu któryś z jego kumpli nie wytrzymał. Podszedł i otworzył lekko drzwi, nad którymi na nowo świeciło się zielone światełko.

– Przepraszamy pana... bardzo... – zajrzał do środka, wpierw dyskretnie, potem zdecydowanie porządniej.

W toalecie nikogo nie było.

– No i? – jęknął znów pierwszy, zginając się w pół i zaciskając nogi. – Mocz mi zaraz oczami popłynie!

– Nie wiem... – odparł tamten. – Słuchajcie... nie ma go...

Jego kolega rzucił się gwałtownie do środka i zaczął zdzierać z siebie spodnie, nim drzwi się zamknęły.

– Jak to „nie ma”? – spytał trzeci. – Schował się gdzieś?

– Nie wiem, gdzie mógł się schować... ale wiesz, słyszałem, że te automatyczne toalety to mają taki specjalny tryb mycia, że zapada się podłoga i wszystko się zalewa.

– Pieprzysz – powiedział zdecydowanie jego kumpel, podszedł do drzwi i zaczął w nie walić pięścią. – Danny, wyłaź stamtąd! Szybko!!!

Danny wyszedł po chwili z błogim uśmiechem.

– Teraz już wiem, czemu nazywają to drugą w kolejności przyjemnością w życiu...

.

Parenaście minut później młode małżeństwo przystanęło i przyglądało się w zdumieniu trójce młodych chłopaków, którzy co jakiś czas otwierali drzwi do toalety, zaglądali do środka, zamykali je, czekali chwilę i zaglądali na nowo. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, usłyszeli krótką wymianę zdań.

– I co, leży tam nadal?

– Leży. W tym samym miejscu.

– Nie ruszyła się? Nie przesunęła?

– Ani trochę...

Zaniepokojona kobieta zerknęła na męża i podeszła jeszcze bliżej.

– Przepraszam, można?

– Niech pani uważa... tam przed chwilą wciągnęło do środka jednego faceta!

– Widzieliśmy, naprawdę!

Kobieta spojrzała na nich, rzuciła okiem na butelki po piwie i weszła do środka.   
W środku nikogo nie było – a właśnie tego się obawiała. Za to dokładnie po środku leżała niewielka błyszcząca moneta.

.

 

Smith wypadł jak burza z toalety i poszedł bardzo szybkim krokiem do wind. Na Poziomie Drugim, w korytarzu prowadzącym do Norrisa nikogo nie było, więc równie szybko dopadł jego gabinetu.

Adalbert popatrzył na zamykające się drzwi z lekkim zdumieniem. Nie miał nawet czasu przyjrzeć się dokładniej minie Smitha, ale Auror z całą pewnością nie szedł tam jak na ścięcie.

Norrisowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Smitha.

– Nie ma mnie. Dla nikogo – powiedział dobitnie do swojej sekretarki i zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Mamy ją! – wyrzucił z siebie Smith. – Granger. I Snape. Są razem. Miałeś rację.

Usiadł bez pytania na fotelu. Nie miał ze sobą nawet raportów Nigela. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

– Cholera! – Norris zbladł i również usiadł na fotelu. – Opowiadaj dokładniej.

– Aurorzy... wiesz, ci mugolscy, od Nigela, weszli w piątek do jej mieszkania i zebrali odciski palców. Zgodnie z tym, co mówią, każdy ma inny – Smith pokazał Norrisowi opuszek palca. – Po tym mogli powiedzieć, kto tam u niej bywał. I wyszło im, że Snape bywa tam cholernie często. I co najciekawsze, wiesz, że oni są razem?

– Właśnie to podejrzewałem! – Norris walnął pięścią w biurko. – Że coś razem kombinują!

Smith potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, Peter. To znaczy tak, kombinują. Ale mi chodzi o to, że oni są parą. Sypiają ze sobą. On tam praktycznie mieszka.

Norris zdziwił się tak bardzo, że aż znieruchomiał. Ale tylko na chwilę.

– Nieważne, Teddy! Wisi mi, czy się pieprzą, czy tylko ze sobą dyskutują! Najważniejsze, że ze sobą pracują! Merlinie, wiesz, co to oznacza?!

Smith był tak wstrząśnięty odkryciem, że Snape i Granger mogą ze sobą sypiać, że nie udało mu się jeszcze zacząć myśleć, co to tak naprawdę oznacza.

– Peter... Sądzisz, że nas odkryli?! Ale jak fakt, że ze sobą sypiają, może nam zaszkodzić...?!

Norris zerwał się z fotela.

– Ty idioto, jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Dlaczego posadziliśmy Granger na stołku?! Bo baliśmy się, że się zorientuje! No więc się zorientowała! Nie wiem kiedy, ale jakoś się zorientowała! Pozbyła się Weasleya i spiknęła ze Snape’em! Nie wiem, czy przez przypadek właśnie z nim, czy jakoś dowiedziała się, że jego też się obawiamy...! Dlatego tak nagle zachciało się jej zdawać OWUTEMY! Pewnie to on kazał jej założyć zabezpieczenia na kominek! Może to była notatka Tylera? Może on trzyma tego więcej?!

– Myślisz, że wie wszystko???! – Smith zbladł.

– Nie wiem, czy wszystko! Ale może to wyjaśnia choć część naszych problemów?! – zawołał Norris, chodząc nerwowo po całym gabinecie. – Ale to znaczy, że to ona mu pomagała! To musiała być ona! Pewnie pod niewidką, dlatego jej nie widzieliśmy!

– Cholera jasna...!!! – prawda dotarła wreszcie do Smitha i poczuł się, jakby wpadł na rozpędzonego hipogryfa.

Norris złapał się za głowę i nadal chodził, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Niemal biegał.

– Musimy ją dopaść!

– Rąbnąć ją teraz? Nie możemy jej zabić w Ministerstwie, będzie o to straszna...

Norris potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, nie tu. Musimy ją gdzieś porwać i w ten sposób dopadniemy Snape’a! – Norris zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił do Smitha. – Skoro oni są razem, możesz być pewien, że przybiegnie, jak tylko mu powiemy, że mamy jego pannę...

Smith spojrzał na zegar. Dochodziła piąta.

– To szybko! Ona z pewnością jeszcze siedzi w gabinecie! – zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Czekaj... – przystopował go Norris. – Gdzie ją zabierzemy? Trzeba ją jakoś ukryć...

– Obojętne gdzie! Choćby do mnie. Już nie raz tak robiłem. Zabiorę jej różdżkę i rzucę zaklęcia antydeportacyjne, nie wyrwie się. Imperiusa, cokolwiek! Ona nie może nam się wyrwać...!

Norris myślał gorączkowo. To musiało być zrobione z głową.

– Poczekaj. Poczekaj...

Dopadł biurka, napisał coś na kawałku papieru i smagnął różdżką. Papier złożył się w samolocik. Norris otworzył drzwi i samolocik śmignął na korytarz. Przymknął drzwi i zwrócił się cicho do Smitha.

– Idź pod jej biuro. Napisałem do Aylin, żeby sprawdziła, gdzie ona jest i wyszła na korytarz ci powiedzieć. W żadnym wypadku się tam u niej nie pokazuj... Czekaj! I każ Aylin ją pilnować. Do odwołania. Jakby chciała wyjść, niech ją rąbnie Imperiusem. A ty przyjdź tu, musimy się namyślić, jak to zrobić.

Smith wypadł z gabinetu i pobiegł do wind.

.

Adalbert patrzył na niego kątem oka, udając, że patrzy gdzieś w dal, przed siebie. _On tu sobie wyścigi urządza, czy jak?_ Kiedy Smith zniknął, Adalbert zniknął z obrazu, by powiadomić o tym Dumbledore’a.

.

Norris nalał sobie sporą dozę Ognistej i wychylił wszystko za jednym zamachem. Nalał kolejną i wypił tylko połowę.

Jak oni to zrobili??? Przecież wyraźnie widział, że Granger nie aportuje się ani do Hogwartu, ani w inne dziwne miejsca... Nie używa Sieci Fiuu... ani sów... No ale Snape z pewnością zakazał jej tego robić. Przecież on musi wiedzieć, że wszystkie połączenia można nadzorować! Więc z pewnością spotykali się inaczej. Pewnie u mugoli! No jasne, nie tylko on wymyślił, że u mugoli jest bezpieczniej! I od czasu do czasu śmigała sobie do Hogwartu...

Jak ona mogła się wszystkiego dowiedzieć? Czyżby faktycznie wszystko zaczęło się tamtego wieczora, kiedy rozmawiał z Tylerem? Mógł teraz sobie pluć w brodę, że rozmawiali tak nieostrożnie! A może zaczęło się już wcześniej? I może dlatego miała ze sobą niewidkę i w ten sposób Tyler nie zobaczył jej w jej biurze?

Czyżby Tyler robił notatki? Ale nie, to musi być coś innego...

Teraz już wyraźnie widział, że czarny włos został podłożony specjalnie. Nie wierzył, żeby w tej sytuacji tak przez przypadek Snape miał na sobie włosy jakiejś czarnowłosej baby. Szczególnie że pieprzył się z Granger.

Ale przecież Tyler o tym nic nie wiedział... więc tak, to musiało być coś innego... Nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale z pewnością to odkryje...

Nikt z nich nie mógł ich zdradzić. Inaczej byłby już martwy. Z wyjątkiem Davida, ale w Davida wierzył jak w samego siebie.

No dobra, co z tym zrobić? Złapią Granger i posłużą się nią, żeby dopaść Snape’a.

Norris wypił resztkę whisky i nalał sobie jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę.

To za mało. Miał ochotę wykorzystać Granger jakoś bardziej. Lepiej. Dopaść tylko Snape’a to było za mało.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, co jeszcze można byłoby z nią zrobić...

Po dziesięciu minutach Smith wszedł bez pukania i zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Siedzi tam. Więc jak, porywamy ją?

Norris podniósł się wolno z fotela.

– Nie. Jeszcze nie. Daj mi dzień czy dwa. Mam świetny pomysł.

Smith usiadł znów i zaczął słuchać wyjaśnień.

W końcu kiwnął głową i wyszedł spiesznym krokiem. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Teraz wiedział, że to z pewnością ona podłożyła mu włos czarnowłosego babsztyla, albo wzięła udział w podkładaniu. Och, teraz się na niej odegra!

 

Adalbert patrzył przed siebie, kiedy szef Biura Aurorów mijał go spiesznym krokiem z wyjątkowo wrednym uśmiechem, przez co jego poznaczona bliznami twarz wyglądała wyjątkowo przerażająco. Po chwili jeszcze raz udał się do Dumbledore’a. Albus, po krótkiej rozmowie, powrócił na swój portret w Hogwarcie.

– Severusie, mam nowiny z Ministerstwa – powiedział bez wstępu.

Severus rozmawiał właśnie z Minerwą, ale słysząc napięcie w głosie Dumbledore’a, urwał natychmiast i oboje podeszli do niego.

– Sądząc po twojej minie, nic dobrego? – wyraził przypuszczenie.

Albus pokiwał głową i przekazał relację Adalberta. Kiedy skończył, na moment zapadła cisza.

– Mówiłeś, że kazałeś Francuzom sprawdzić, co się dzieje – odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore. – Wiesz już coś?

– Co Francuzi mogą sprawdzić STAMTĄD? – zdziwiła się Minerwa.

– Nie stamtąd – odparł Severus. – Mają na terenie Anglii kogoś, kto zbiera dla nich informacje. Nazywa się Ricky. Oficjalnie jest Mugolem, więc czarodzieje nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Kiedy się ostatnio spotkaliśmy, kazałem mu pokręcić się dookoła Hermiony i mnie i sprawdzić, czy nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego.

– No i?

– Póki co, nic.

Minerwa zasznurowała usta i potrząsnęła głową.

– Niedobrze. Wygląda na to, że cokolwiek Norris i Smith robią razem, coś im się dziś udało...

– Severusie, spotkaj się dziś z tym Francuzem i dowiedz się, co widział. Skoro kręcił się koło Hogwartu i koło Ministerstwa, MUSIAŁ coś zobaczyć – rzekł w końcu z naciskiem Dumbledore.

.

Czwartek, 10.09

 

Kiedy tylko Hermiona przyszła do pracy, Rockman kazał jej przyjść, żeby omówić dostawy eliksirów na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Potem oznajmił jej, że skoro jej projekt się skończył, będzie mogła pomóc Aylin, czekając na pojawienie się kolejnego. Hermiona, trochę zawiedziona, potaknęła i przeszła do sekretariatu, do wielce zadowolonej blondynki.

Koło dziesiątej, kiedy wyjaśniała jej różnicę między stanem płynnym i półpłynnym eliksirów, otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich młody mężczyzna. Pokazał odznakę Aurora i spojrzał na obie kobiety.

– Hermiona Jean Granger...?

– To ja. Mogę w czymś pomóc? – powiedziała Hermiona, zdumiona jego oficjalnym tonem.

– Poproszę pani różdżkę... – mężczyzna wyciągnął do niej lewą rękę.

– Słucham...?!

– Pani różdżka. I będzie pani łaskawa pozwolić ze mną – powiedział zdecydowanym głosem.

Hermionie w jednej sekundzie serce zaczęło głucho walić w piersi.

– Czy... coś się stało...? – spytała słabym głosem.

– Proszę, bez zbędnych pytań.

_Merlinie... Co to ma być?!!! Czy to JUŻ?!!!_

Hermiona wstała, choć miała wrażenie, że uginają się pod nią nogi. _Boże, co ja mam zrobić...?!_

Nie miała wyboru. Drżącą ręką podała mu swoją różdżkę, na całe szczęście swoją starą, a nie francuską. Francuska była schowana w ukrytej skrytce w szwie jej szaty. Starając się ukryć przerażenie, spojrzała zagubionym wzrokiem na Aylin.

– Powiedz... panu Rockmanowi... powwwwiedz mu, że... skończę jak wrócę...

Blondynka popatrzyła na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

– Oczywiście, że mu powiem.

Hermiona otarła nagle mokre od potu, zimne dłonie o szatę i ruszyła za Aurorem. Mężczyzna nie pozwolił jej ani iść za nim, ani z boku, ale przodem. Czuła, dosłownie czuła na plecach jego baczne spojrzenie.

_Boże, co się dzieje?! Domyślili się? Znaleźli coś? Ale co?! Zdecydowali się to skończyć???!_

Podeszli do holu z windami. Nie było żadnej.

Hermiona, dławiąc się, potoczyła dookoła przerażonym spojrzeniem. Póki nie była jeszcze na Poziomie Drugim, była wolna. Póki jeszcze jej nie aresztowali, była wolna. Ale to nie będzie długo trwało...

_Uciec? Ale może to coś... niewinnego? Jak uciekniesz, to już na zawsze..._

Przyjechała winda i Auror gestem kazał jej wejść przed nim. Kiedy krata zasunęła się za nimi ze zgrzytem i winda ruszyła, zrozumiała, że właśnie tak skończyła się jej wolność. Musiała oprzeć się o ścianę. _To już koniec, stąd już nie wyjdziesz..._

Miała wrażenie, że Auror się jej przygląda, więc starała się zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy, ale czuła, że udaje się jej zaledwie nie okazywać paniki. Po chwili winda zatrzymała się na Poziomie Drugim i krata rozsunęła się. Ukazał się jej znajomy korytarz, ale po paru krokach Auror skręcił w lewo.

– Tędy proszę – powiedział, pokazując jej nieznane drzwi.

Hermiona chwilę szarpała się z drzwiami, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę je otworzyć, ale w końcu pociągnęła mocniej i drzwi ustąpiły. Za nimi był ponury, ciemny korytarz prowadzący do... No tak, do Sal Przesłuchań. Nic dziwnego, że jeszcze tu nie była.

Auror wpuścił ją do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, w którym stał dość długi i szeroki stół zastawiony krzesłami po obu stronach. Szara posadzka, ciemne ściany i niski sufit tylko pogłębiały przytłaczające wrażenie.

– Proszę usiąść. Zaraz ktoś do pani przyjdzie – powiedział i wyszedł.

Hermiona usłyszała stukot zaklęcia blokującego drzwi i na nowo uzmysłowiła sobie, że ją mają. Była zdana na ich łaskę i niełaskę. Oczywiście miała jeszcze drugą różdżkę, ale... nie miała nawet gwarancji, że udałoby się jej stąd wyjść i uciec. _Za późno. Przegapiłaś ostatnią szansę przed wejściem do windy._

Osunęła się na krzesło, poprawiając spódnicę drżącymi dłońmi, żeby się czymś zająć. Nagle zrozumiała, jak uspokajające było bawienie się różdżką... Bez niej czuła się... pusta. Naga. Zupełnie bezbronna.

Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć cokolwiek innego, drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Smith.

Na jego widok zalała ją kolejna fala paniki. Gdy podszedł do niej z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na bladej, poprzecinanej czerwonymi pręgami twarzy i igrającym w szarych, tak jasnych, że niemal bezbarwnych oczach, zesztywniała.

– Panna Granger... słynna panna Granger – zacmokał ustami i stanął zaraz za nią. Wszystkie włoski zjeżyły się jej na karku. – Niezmiernie mi miło.

_Myśl! Gdybyś była niewinna, co byś zrobiła?! Odpowiedziała mu?! Była zła?! Pytała, co się dzieje?!_

– Czy wreszcie... – odchrząknęła lekko – ktoś powie mi, co się dzieje?

– Och, z pewnością. Ale tym zajmie się jeden z moich Aurorów. Który za chwilkę tu przyjdzie. Ja natomiast zmuszony jestem sprawdzić, czy nie ma pani przy sobie żadnych... – uśmiechnął się szeroko – ostrych narzędzi, którymi mogłaby pani zranić kogoś z mojego personelu.

Hermiona obróciła się gwałtownie na krześle i spojrzała w górę, w jego stronę.

– Przecież zabrano mi różdżkę...!

– Nie tylko różdżką można zrobić komuś krzywdę... czyż nie, panno Granger? – wskazał palcem swoją pooraną twarz.

_Boże, on wie! On wie o wszystkim! O mój Boże..._

– Ale...

– Będę zmuszony poprosić panią o powstanie... i stanięcie w rozkroku, z rękoma na głowie – powiedział, przeciągając powoli słowa.

_Boże, tylko nie to!!!_

– Ale... – Hermiona wstała, ale wcale nie dlatego, że go posłuchała. Zerwała się z czystego obrzydzenia do tego człowieka. I odsunęła się do tyłu, aż oparła się pośladkami o stół. Wstręt na sekundę wyparł przerażenie.

– Nie ma żadnego „ale”, panno Granger. Takie są przepisy. Radzę pani poddać mi się grzecznie, żebym nie musiał posuwać się do używania siły. Proszę podejść do mnie – sam cofnął się parę kroków i machnął zachęcająco ręką w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna dała tylko jeden krok w jego kierunku, więc nagle złapał ją za ramię i szarpnął do przodu, tak gwałtownie, że prawie upadła.

– Kiedy mówię „podejść do mnie”, to dokładnie to ma oznaczać – warknął, kolejnym brutalnym szarpnięciem stawiając ją do pionu.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno z bólu.

– Następnym razem proszę mnie lepiej słuchać – powiedział na nowo spokojnym głosem. – Nie ma się co bać, kochanie. Teraz ręce na głowę, nogi na boki.

Hermiona w panice wolno uniosła ręce i położyła je na głowie.

– Nie chciałbym musieć powtarzać – wyszeptał jej do ucha, stając z tyłu.

Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, Hermiona rozsunęła odrobinę nogi i, ponieważ wyraźnie czekał, jeszcze trochę.

– Grzeczna dziewczynka.

Poczuła jego gorący oddech na szyi i aż podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła na sobie jego dłonie. Splotła palce, przyciskając je do głowy i opanowując chęć odepchnięcia go.

Próbowała myśleć o czymś innym, obojętnie o czym, byle zająć czymś myśli, ale nie umiała. Obrzydzenie i przerażenie szalały w niej, gdy przysunął się do niej i jego ręce zjechały na jej piersi. Odruchowo wciągnęła brzuch, gdy zsunęły się niżej, ale gdy cofnęła się, oparła się o niego, więc natychmiast odskoczyła ze stłumionym jękiem. Smith uklęknął za nią, ujął jej kostki, wsunął dłonie pod spódnicę, przesunął po łydkach i kolanach na wnętrze ud i potarł palcami po jej kroczu.

_Boże, on chyba nie zamierza mnie..._

– Wygląda na to, że nie ma pani przy sobie żadnych... niepożądanych, nielegalnych przedmiotów – powiedział, wstając.

_Francuska różdżka i funt!_

I nagle poczuła ostry ból w szyi i zapadła ciemność.

 

 

Smith wstał wolno, po czym nagle zamachnął się i uderzył ją mocno kantem dłoni u podstawy szyi. I odskoczył na bok, gdy dziewczyna upadła na ziemię. Poleciała do tyłu, uderzając głową w krzesło. Zaniepokojony poruszył jej głową na boki i sprawdził puls na szyi – na szczęście nie skręciła sobie karku. To byłoby zdecydowanie przedwczesne.

Sypnął trochę proszku Fiuu do kominka i mruknął „Gabinet Petera Norrisa”.

– Peter, chodź, mamy ją – powiedział, wkładając głowę w zielone płomienie.

– Już idę!

Norris wszedł przez kominek w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny o długiej, białej brodzie, białych włosach i błękitnych oczach. I szerokim, bardzo dobrotliwym uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Coś ty z nią zrobił? – spytał Norris na widok nieruchomego ciała na ziemi.

Smith wyszczerzył zęby, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej koszmarnie niż przed chwilą.

– Nic. Tylko sprawdziłem, czy nie ma nic, co mogłoby nam zagrażać – powiedział niewinnie.

Norris rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

– Horacjusz, chcesz to zrobić tu, czy gdzie indziej? Może przenieśmy ją na jakiś stół? – spytał białowłosego czarodzieja.

– Gdziekolwiek, ale nie tu – odparł tamten.

Norris i Smith wylewitowali bezwładne ciało dziewczyny do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i położyli na stole. Norris strzepnął rękaw i podszedł do drzwi.

– Będę czekać w gabinecie.

Smith skinął głową i machnięciami różdżki zaczął zdzierać z dziewczyny ubranie.

.

 

Severus stał w korytarzu koło pracowni zaklęć, kończąc rozmowę z Rolandą, Minerwą i Hagridem, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak zaczęło mu walić serce w piersi. Po chwili zaczęły trząść mu się dłonie. Spojrzał na nie zdumiony i błyskawicznie założył ręce na piersi, usiłując to powstrzymać.

– Będziesz musiał im wyjaśnić, Hagridzie, że drewna na rączki i witki do miotły szuka się gdzie indziej. Ostatnio przynieśli mi pełno Nieśmiałków – powiedziała Rolanda do olbrzymiego mężczyzny.

Severus złapał ciaśniej poły swojej szaty.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak omówisz z nimi Nieśmiałki – poradziła Minerwa.

Hagrid pogłaskał się po długiej czarnej brodzie, a Severus potoczył błędnym wzrokiem dookoła i podparł się ciężko o ścianę.

– Tak se myśle, żeby zrobić to na pirszej lekcji, pani psor.

Jego serce galopowało jak oszalałe i ogarnęło go nagle zimno.

– Muszę już iść – powiedział słabym głosem i jak najszybciej obrócił się, zachwiał lekko i ruszył pędem do swojego gabinetu.

Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. To przytrafiło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. Ogarnęła go panika, której w żaden sposób nie mógł powstrzymać, choć przecież się starał. Nie pomogło głębokie oddychanie, zaciskanie pięści czy też próby rozluźnienia ich. Jednocześnie czuł, jakby stał gdzieś obok i obserwował własne ciało reagujące w ten dziwny sposób i starał się zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Wpadł do środka i dysząc chrapliwie, oparł się na chwilę o drzwi, a potem podszedł do fotela i osunął się nań. Po chwili rozległo się gwałtowne pukanie. Nie odpowiedział, tylko... poczuł, jak łapie się za usta, wbijając wzrok w biurko przed sobą.

– Severusie? – drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Minerwa. – Wszystko w porządku?

Podniósł na nią pełne przerażenia spojrzenie i choć kiwnął głową, jego wygląd powiedział jej wszystko. Podeszła szybko do niego i spojrzała z bliska.

– Źle się czujesz? Zawołać Poppy...?

Potrząsnął głową, jednocześnie zaczynając się na siebie złościć. _Co, do cholery, się dzieje?!_

– Nie wiem... nic... – powiedział, zmuszając się do popatrzenia na nią. – Nie wiem...

Starsza czarownica zaniepokojona dotknęła jego czoła, a następnie ujęła jego drżące ręce. Dał się jej dotknąć, co już i tak było dziwne. Miał lodowate, spocone dłonie.

– Merlinie, Severusie! Coś cię boli? Co się dzieje?!

Severus starał się opanować, ale nadal cały się trząsł. Po chwili pod wpływem impulsu skrzywił się i złapał się na nowo za głowę. Rozbolały go zaciśnięte z całej siły mięśnie i ten drugi Severus w nim zorientował się, że jest cały tak spięty, że aż drży.

Z portretu dobiegł go głos Albusa, ale miał równocześnie wrażenie, że go nie słyszy. Ogarnęła go chęć ucieczki stąd z krzykiem. Coś w nim protestowało tak gwałtownie, że aż darło się w jego wnętrzu.

– Idę po Poppy! – Minerwa rzuciła się w kierunku kominka.

– Nie!!! – zawył, ciesząc się, że może wreszcie to wykrzyczeć. – Minerwo, nie! – pokręcił głową, wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze i cofnął się. – To... nie wiem... to nie ja!!!

Przestał widzieć, kiedy do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Z gardła wyrwał mu się jęk, którego sam nie zrozumiał i... i po chwili wszystko nagle się uspokoiło. Ucichło. Odpłynęło. Skończyło się.

.

 

Norris spacerował nerwowo po gabinecie, na przemian splatając i pocierając mocno ręce. Odtwarzał w pamięci plan, który opracował, żeby posługując się Granger, pozbyć się wreszcie Snape’a. Wszystkie elementy układanki musiały wskoczyć dokładnie na swoje miejsca, żeby przy okazji nie padło na nich żadne podejrzenie.

Musiał przewidzieć wszystko; wszystkie okoliczności, wszystkie ewentualne potknięcia, wszystkie luki...

Drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Smith.

– No i jak?! – zawołał Norris.

– Już po wszystkim. Nie żyje.

Norris pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Nareszcie!


	41. Rozdzial VI część 1

 Jan Jacques podał Ricky’emu niewielką kopertę i stłumił ziewnięcie.

– To dla Hermiony. Daj jej to przy następnej okazji.

Ricky kiwnął głową, rzucił zaklęcie, które czyniło ją niewidzialną dla mugoli i schował do wewnętrznej kieszonki typowo mugolskiej marynarki. Potem wsunął obok różdżkę w kształcie długopisu.

– Żaden problem. I tak muszę się z nimi spotkać.

Jean Jacques spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Wpadłeś na coś dziwnego?

– Nie, JJ. Nic takiego się nie dzieje. Obserwowałem zarówno Ministerstwo, jak i szkołę i wszystko wygląda w porządku. Może po prostu ten ich Smith i Norris postawili dużą sumę na jakąś drużynę Quidditcha, bo dostali cynk od kogoś i wygrali? – parsknął śmiechem Ricky.

– Co dostali???

– Cynk. Nieważne, kiedyś ci wyjaśnię. To do następnego! Trzymaj się, JJ!

– Powodzenia, Ricky. Do zobaczenia.

Obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Jean Jacques wrócił do biurka, zaś Ricky zbiegł po schodach na dół. Czas było aportować się do Calais i złapać pociąg do Dover.

 .

Severus odszukał ręką fotel i ocierając łzy, podszedł do niego i osunął się bezwładnie. Był zupełnie wycieńczony tym przedziwnym atakiem.

– Severusie... już ci przeszło?

Westchnął i nabrał mocno powietrza.

– Już w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.

Minerwa spojrzała przestraszona na Albusa, który pochylał się do przodu tak, że jeszcze chwila, a wypadłby z portretu.

– Merlinie... co to było???

Severus potrząsnął głową, odzyskując wreszcie zmysły. I oddech. Przestał czuć wszechobecny wstręt, palący ból na całym ciele zanikł.

– Nie wiem... – westchnął. – To... pierwszy raz coś takiego ... mi się przytrafiło.

– Ale coś cię bolało? Serce?

Czarownica najwyraźniej nadal się o niego martwiła, więc postanowił ją uspokoić.

– Nie mnie... to znaczy nie tego mnie, co tu był... – sam nie rozumiał, o czym mówi, więc spróbował to jakoś wyjaśnić. – Czułem się tak... nie wiem. Jakbym stał obok i patrzył na to, co się ze mną dzieje. Z moim ciałem. Minerwa wymieniła kolejne spojrzenie z Albusem.

– A co... co czułeś?

– Strach. Panikę – podniósł głowę i zerknął na nich oboje i aż się skrzywił, na nowo przypomniawszy sobie to wrażenie. – Coś we mnie nie chciało czegoś tak bardzo, że ... że myślałem, że pęknę. I ból. Ale taki dziwny. Nie Cruciatus. Nie wiem... Jakbym się palił po wierzchu.

Minerwa wyglądała na spłoszoną.

– Może jednak powinieneś pójść do Poppy... może cię coś... opętało?

Severus fuknął z niecierpliwością. Nic mu nie było. Nic go nie opętało. Czy też nikt. Z całą pewnością wszystkie jego zmysły należały do niego. To znaczy prawie wszystkie, bo...

– Hermiona!!! – zerwał się na równe nogi. – Merlinie, HERMIONA!!!

Na nowo ogarnęła go fala paniki, ale tym razem dotyczyła jego, we własnej osobie. Teraz czuł to wyraźnie.

Przerażony spojrzał na Minerwę, która zrozumiała go w jednej chwili. W głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna potworna myśl.

_Zabili ją???! Zabili ją...! Merlinie..._

Sparaliżowany strachem osunął się na nowo na fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Miał ochotę wyć. Krzyczeć. Miał ochotę umrzeć, tu, w tej chwili. Znów stracił kobietę, którą kochał. Ale… czy na pewno stracił?! Może jeszcze jest jakaś nadzieja...

Skupił się, starając się poczuć od niej cokolwiek. Jakikolwiek ślad emocji. Cokolwiek. _Merlinie, proszę. Błagam..._

Prócz ciężko bijącego serca nie czuł, nie słyszał nic. Musi spróbować się z nią skontaktować. Może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa...

– Severusie – odezwała się miękko Minerwa, widząc, że na nowo znieruchomiał. – Czujesz coś? Co...

Potrząsnął głową przecząco i trzęsącą się ręką wyciągnął na wierzch medalion i sięgnął po różdżkę. Minerwa natychmiast odgadła, co chce zrobić. Podeszła do niego i przycisnęła jego różdżkę do biurka.

– Nie, nie możesz!

Wyrwał ją gwałtownym szarpnięciem i zaklęciem wydobył pergamin.

– Severusie, nie możesz! To w niczym nie pomoże...

 _– CO SIĘ STAŁO???!_ – już miał rzucić zaklęcie przenoszące myśli na pergamin, kiedy Minerwa potrząsnęła nim.

– Severusie, NIE! Nie rozumiesz? Możesz tym ją zabić!

– Muszę wiedzieć! – jego zdławiony głos niemal go przestraszył.

– Poczekaj trochę! Choć trochę!

– O co ci chodzi, Minerwo?!!! – wybuchnął, rzucając jej spojrzenie pełne bólu i zarazem jakiejś rozpaczliwej nadziei.

– Jeśli nie żyje, to już jej w ten sposób nie pomożesz! Ale może nic się jej nie stało! Może tylko z kimś od nich rozmawia? I jeśli wyczują ciepły pierścionek, to tylko ją pogrąży! Może nic się nie stało, może po prostu przestraszyła się czegoś, jakiejś błahostki...

– Błahostki?! Byłem cały przerażony!!! A ty mi mówisz, że to miała być jakaś błahostka?!!! – krzyknął, nadal trzymając w ręku pergamin. – Nic się nie stało???!!!

– Możesz jej w ten sposób tylko zaszkodzić, nie rozumiesz?!

Severus odrzucił od siebie pergamin ze zdławionym jękiem, odepchnął fotel tak mocno, że przewrócił go na ziemię i odszedł pod okno. Zaczął chodzić nerwowym krokiem, odwracając głowę od Minerwy i portretów, zaciskając do bólu pięści i starając się opanować i czekać. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze jeden oddech, jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. I jeszcze...

Na myśl, że gdzieś tam Hermiona może być jeszcze żywa, ale uwięziona, że być może właśnie w tej chwili ktoś ujmował różdżkę, żeby rzucić w nią Avadą... a on nic nie mógł zrobić!!! odchodził od zmysłów. Miał ochotę aportować się gdzieś, choć nie wiedział gdzie, rzucić się jej szukać, już teraz, i zabić wszystkich, którzy ośmielą się ją choćby dotknąć! Musiał czekać, choćby jeszcze chwilę...

W końcu niecierpliwość po prostu w nim eksplodowała. Wrócił do biurka, porwał pergamin i szepnął Scribere. W magiczny sposób litery pojawiły się, rozchwiane, trochę rozmazane i miejscami niezbyt czytelne. _Nieważne! Odpowiedz. Proszę, odpowiedz. Cokolwiek, nieważne co. Hermiono... Błagam..._

Zaczęło się czekanie. Minerwa zaklęciem podniosła fotel, na który osunął się ciężko, oparł się łokciami o kolana, schował twarz w dłoniach i bujał się miarowo do przodu i do tyłu, jak biedne, małe, przerażone dziecko. Patrzyła na jego niemy ból i chciała móc coś zrobić, żeby mu pomóc. Ale nie mogła zrobić nic, zupełnie nic, więc tylko patrzyła.

Żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Nawet Dumbledore na portrecie wpatrywał się w nich w milczeniu, bardzo zaskoczony, bo ta scena przypomniała mu żywo inną, sprzed dwudziestu lat. Milczenie stało się ciężkie, minuty wlokły się jedna za drugą. Minerwa kilka razy podniosła rękę, żeby go poklepać po ramieniu, dodać mu jakoś otuchy, ale w ostatniej chwili ją cofała. Sama zaczęła powoli tracić nadzieję.

Nagle zobaczyła kątem oka, jak na pergaminie coś się pojawiło. Zerwała się z cichym okrzykiem i Severus również poderwał głowę i wbił spojrzenie w pojawiające się litery.

_– Nic się nie stało. Wszystko w porządku. A u ciebie?_

Severus przeczytał zdanie i nie zrozumiał. Spojrzał na równie zdumioną Minerwę i przeczytał jeszcze raz. _Niemożliwe!_

_– Gdzie jesteś???! Co się dzieje?!_

_– W pracy. Nic takiego się nie dzieje..._

_– Więc co to było przed chwilą?!_

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy.

_– Ach, nic takiego. Aurorzy mieli kilka pytań i troszkę się przestraszyłam, bo zabrali mnie na dół. Ale właśnie wróciłam. Skąd wiesz???_

– Odpisała??? – usłyszeli głos Dumbledore’a, więc Minerwa tylko kiwnęła uspokajająco głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Severus nabrał głęboko powietrza.

_– Bo poczułem to, co ty czułaś._

_– Tak? Och, to musiałeś się trochę podenerwować! W zeszłym tygodniu ktoś napadł na mugola niedaleko mojego domu i mieli parę pytań. Czy go znam i tak dalej. Nic poważnego._

– TROCHĘ podenerwować??? – powtórzył osłupiały.

– Może ona po prostu tak teraz reaguje – powiedziała równie zagubiona co on, Minerwa. – Zapytaj jej jeszcze raz.

_– Jesteś zupełnie pewna, że wszystko w porządku???_

_– Absolutnie. Nie martw się. Ten Auror, z którym rozmawiałam, był bardzo fajny, już dawno się tak nie uśmiałam. A jak początek roku?_

Severus nie był ani w nastroju, ani w stanie dyskutować o szkole. W tej chwili czuł się jak wypluty. Poza tym był zły, bo odsłonił się całkiem przed Dumbledore’em. Do tego cały czas czaiła się w nim odrobina strachu.

Aurorzy zabrali ją do siebie. Udało się, ale równie dobrze mogło się nie udać. Równie dobrze mogli ją zabrać z JEJ powodu. Dziś wszystko dobrze się skończyło, ale czy "następnym razem" też się dobrze skończy? I najważniejsze – KIEDY będzie ten "następny raz"? Coraz bardziej czuł, że czas najwyższy, żeby Hermiona uciekała do Francji. Im bardziej to odwlekali, tym większe było ryzyko. I nie chciał przechodzić przez to po raz drugi. Odetchnie, jak ona już wreszcie ucieknie i będzie bezpieczna. Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś obiecał jej, że nigdy jej nie zostawi w sytuacji zagrożenia i serce na nowo zabiło gwałtownie na myśl o tym, że to, o czym kiedyś rozmawiali, co mu się kiedyś śniło, mogło się wydarzyć właśnie dzisiaj.

_– Opowiem ci wszystko później. Spotkajmy się jutro, musimy poważnie porozmawiać._

Minerwa odsunęła się, sądząc, że zaczynają całkowicie prywatną dyskusję.

– Powiem jej, że ma stąd uciekać. Nie chcę jej tutaj. Robi się zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpiecznie – sprostował Severus, widząc jej minę i spojrzał na portret Dumbledore’a. – Albusie, możesz skontaktować się z Adalbertem i spytać, co się tam działo? Skoro Aurorzy zabrali Hermionę na przesłuchanie, zapewne przechodzili koło niego.

Dumbledore poprawił swoje okulary połówki.

– Naturalnie, Severusie. Ale, gdybyście byli tak mili i wyjaśnili mi, co się właściwie dzieje...

 _No tak, przecież on nie śledził naszej rozmowy!_ Severus ukrył grymas i kiwnął głową.

– Aurorzy ściągnęli Hermionę na jakieś nieformalne przesłuchanie. Napisała nam, że z początku się przestraszyła, ale potem się uspokoiła, widząc, że nic takiego się nie stało. A ja po prostu odebrałem to, co czuła. Jesteśmy związani Rytuałem już od dość dawna i z tego powodu mogę odczuwać jej różne silne emocje.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore może się domyślać prawdziwego powodu, dlaczego on czuł, co ona czuła, Minerwa zaś nie. Do tego trzeba było być sobie bardzo bliskim. A oni byli tak sobie bliscy, jak tylko to było możliwe.

– Powiedziałbym, że tym razem musiały być wyjątkowo silne – stwierdził Albus. – Wyglądałeś... nigdy cię w takim stanie nie widziałem i, skoro już o tym mówimy, nie chciałbym już zobaczyć. Dobrze, już idę spytać czy Adalbert ją widział. I będziemy musieli porozmawiać, jak wrócę. Obawiam się, że za tym wszystkim kryje się coś, czego nie dostrzegamy.

Dumbledore znikł z obrazu. Minerwa popatrzyła na swojego kolegę.

– Myślisz, że to może mieć związek z tym, co robią Smith i Norris?

– Być może... – wreszcie udało mu się zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy. _Cóż za wyczyn!_ – Dlatego jutro każę jej uciekać.

– Jak najszybciej, Severusie. Niech ucieka jak najszybciej.

.

Norris rozsiadł się z westchnieniem ulgi na fotelu.

– Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A jak Granger?

– Wróciła prosto do swojego biura. Teraz Aylin i Tyler mają ją na oku. Alain już odłączył jej kominek z sieci Fiuu, ma tylko połączenie z Ministerstwem. I zablokował możliwość używania świstoklików. Zaraz pójdę i rzucę na jej mieszkanie zaklęcie antydeportacyjne i odetnę jej tyle-fon.

– Jak tylko wejdzie do domu, zablokuj też jej drzwi. Żeby nie mogła w żaden sposób się wydostać.

Smith skrzywił się, co sprawiło, że wyglądał po prostu strasznie.

– Pamiętaj, że może znać zaklęcie znoszące blokadę. Na kominek czy aportacje nic nie poradzi, ale odblokowanie drzwi jest jak najbardziej w jej zasięgu.

– Więc będziemy ją pilnować. Cały wieczór, całą noc i poranek – zdecydował Norris. – Najlepiej, jak kilku z nas stanie pod jej drzwiami, a kilku na zewnątrz, na wypadek, gdyby chciała uciec oknem.

– Dlaczego nie zgarnąć jej jeszcze dziś? Tak byłoby najprościej. Wejść do niej do domu...

– Bo chcę, żebyście to zrobili jak najbardziej oficjalnie. Dopadniecie ją, jak tylko wyjdzie jutro z kominka. W Atrium. Im więcej ludzi, tym lepiej!

– Ryzykujemy. Nie podoba mi się to, Peter – zaoponował Smith.

Norris się zdenerwował.

– Wiem, czemu ci się nie podoba! Ty najchętniej dopadłbyś ją już teraz i doskonale wiem dlaczego! Powiedziałem ci NIE. Poza tym nie ryzykujemy. Już jest nasza. Obserwujemy ją tu cały czas. Stąd może już tylko wrócić do domu, a tam zostanie zamknięta całkowicie. Będzie już mogła tylko wrócić jutro rano tutaj, a rano będziecie już czekać na nią z gromadą Aurorów! Teraz tylko trzeba pozwolić jej wejść do naszej pułapki.

Smith podniósł się, krzywiąc się nadal i wyszedł niezadowolony.

Norris miał rację. O wiele bardziej wolał zająć się Granger osobiście. Właśnie miał cudowną próbkę tego, co mógłby z nią zrobić, gdyby ją dostał tak, jak Norris mu obiecał.

Pomysł wzięcia kobiety wbrew jej woli był szalenie podniecający, ale to nie było wszystko. Największą przyjemność sprawiało mu zmuszanie kobiet do uległości i posłuszeństwa. Im bardziej były dumne, odważne i niezależne, tym większą miał zabawę z powolnego doprowadzania ich do stanu, w którym poddawały mu się zupełnie, ale z niemym protestem w oczach.

Dlatego gwałcenie kobiet w Azkabanie było średnią przyjemnością. Praktycznie od razu pozwalały mu na wszystko. Na samą myśl o tym, jak mógłby się zabawiać z Granger, był podniecony do szaleństwa.

No i Granger miała jedną, bardzo ważną zaletę. Nie zaszłaby w ciążę, jak inne jego zabawki, więc mógłby ją zatrzymać do chwili, aż by mu się znudziła...

Tymczasem Peter miał inny, olśniewający jego zdaniem, pomysł. Postanowił wrobić ją w morderstwo.

.

 Tuż przed dwunastą drzwi do sekretariatu otworzyły się gwałtownie i Auror nie tyle wszedł, co wpadł do środka. Był wyraźnie poruszony.

– Proszę wszystkich o nieopuszczanie biur aż do odwołania – powiedział rozkazującym tonem. – Zakaz wychodzenia na Pokątną, do mugoli czy do domów.

Hermiona i Aylin spojrzały po sobie zdumione.

– Przecież za chwilę jest lunch? – stwierdziła Aylin, zerkając na zegarek.

– Jak powiedziałem, nie wolno państwu opuszczać gmachu Ministerstwa. Możecie iść do kantyny. Tak czy inaczej wyjścia z Atrium są już zamknięte.

Do sekretariatu zajrzał Rockman, stając w uchylonych drzwiach.

– Aulus – zagadnął Aurora. – Co się dzieje?

Odpowiedź była krótka i szokująca.

– Minister nie żyje. Został zamordowany.

Aylin krzyknęła głośno, a Hermiona aż wstała i zasłoniła usta dłonią. Rockman oparł się o ścianę.

– CO???! Kiedy? Gdzie?!

– Przykro mi, ale nie wolno mi w tej chwili udzielać dalszych informacji. Zostańcie na miejscach i nie kręćcie się nigdzie – poprosił Aulus już mniej oficjalnym tonem. – Naprawdę mamy teraz poważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż bieganie za wami wszystkimi.

– Jasne, Aulus. Nie ruszymy się stąd dotąd, aż nam nie pozwolicie – powiedział Rockman. – Hermiono, Aylin, słyszałyście?

.

 Ricky spojrzał na zegarek, podchodząc do niewielkiej furtki. Dochodziła szósta, więc miał nadzieję, że Hermiona jest już w domu. Zadzwonił domofonem, ale nikt nie odpowiadał.

 _Merde!_ Ricky nacisnął jeszcze raz przycisk. _Jeśli jej nie będzie to trudno, wrzucę jej kopertę przez drzwi wejściowe, a pogadać pogadamy kiedy indziej._

Nadal nikt nie odpowiadał, więc chłopak wsunął rękę do kieszonki marynarki, ujął różdżkę i wyszeptał Alohomora. Zamek szczęknął i furtka się otworzyła. Wszedł na klatkę schodową i ruszył powoli na górę.

Kiedy dotarł na drugie piętro i zakręcił, żeby podejść do drzwi Hermiony, które znajdowały się po przeciwnej stronie niż kraniec schodów, zobaczył pod jej drzwiami dwóch facetów. Jednego z nich, ze szramami na twarzy, poznał natychmiast. Drugi, młody, w porozciąganym, niechlujnym ubraniu musiał być tym zwariowanym naukowcem z Kliniki.

 _Mais qu–est ce qu’ils foutent ici???_ _(Co oni tu do cholery robią?!)_ Nie zwalniając kroku i odwróciwszy od nich wzrok, przeszedł cały podest, aż do schodów na trzecie piętro i poszedł na górę tym samym miarowym krokiem.

Równocześnie zastanawiał się gorączkowo co zrobić. Jeśli Smith i Watkins stali pod drzwiami mieszkania Hermiony, z pewnością nie oznaczało to nic dobrego! Może to było właśnie to, czego kazał mu szukać Severus Snape?

Musiał się przekonać. Podszedł do okna, z którego miał widok na zewnątrz i udając, że rozmawia przez telefon, zaczął patrzeć, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Tam, w bramie na przeciwko! Ten przystojniak to musiał być Stone, a ten drugi... Benson!!! _Merde, merde, merde!!!_

Ricky rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakiegoś pomysłu. Jego wzrok padł na jakąś ulotkę leżącą pod drzwiami mieszkania niedaleko. I nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

Używając Geminio, stworzył ze dwadzieścia kopii ulotki i zaczął podchodzić do każdego mieszkania i wkładać ją w drzwi. Potem, przybierając cierpiętniczą minę, zszedł na drugie piętro, wsunął ulotki w drzwi dwóch mieszkań tuż przy zejściu ze schodów i ruszył w kierunku mieszkania Hermiony.

– Panowie tu mieszkają? – spytał, podchodząc do Smitha i Watkinsa. – Mam uloteczkę. Mamy właśnie promocję na nowe okna...

Zbliżył rękę do drzwi i w tym momencie Smith chwycił go za nią i odepchnął do tyłu.

– Znikaj stąd, ale już! – warknął cicho.

Ricky złapał równowagę i odskoczył do tyłu.

– Przecież tylko chcę wam dać ulotkę! – zawołał.

– I zamknij się! – warkot był jeszcze cichszy, co wcale nie oznaczało, że zabrzmiał łagodniej.

Ricky wytrzeszczył oczy i machnął ręką.

– Dobra, już dobra! Spadam stąd! Wariaci, jak Boga kocham... odwaliło wam zupełnie... Znikaj stąd, też mi coś... ja tu pracuję, bando nierobów! Cholera... – oddalił się od nich, mrucząc pod nosem. Miał nadzieję wyglądać jak typowy mugolski roznosiciel ulotek.

Zbiegł po schodach na sam dół i wyszedł na ulicę. Pilnując się, żeby nie spojrzeć w kierunku bramy, otworzył furtkę i poszedł dalej.

Było źle, bardzo źle. Coś się stało, skoro ich czterech pilnowało jej domu! I nie pozwolili się zbliżyć do jej drzwi! Może nawet było ich więcej, ale ich nie zauważył?

Gdy zniknął za rogiem, puścił się biegiem, aż wpadł na tyły następnego budynku. Oparł się o ścianę i spróbował zadzwonić do Hermiony. Rozległ się jakiś dziwny, pulsujący sygnał. _Merde!!!_ Rozłączył się i spróbował jeszcze raz. To samo! I jeszcze raz. Ciągle to samo. Ten pieprzony telefon nie działał! _Merde, putain, merde!!!_ Chwilę gorączkowo się zastanawiał.

Sęk w tym, że Jean Jacques powiedział mu wyraźnie, że nie wolno mu używać żadnych czarodziejskich sposobów na komunikację i podróżowanie. Powinien wrócić na dworzec metrem, złapać z powrotem pociąg do Dover i stamtąd wahadło między Dover i Calais. I dopiero stamtąd mógł aportować się do Paryża.

Ale to by trwało zdecydowanie za długo! Musi go dopaść natychmiast! Może Jean Jacques coś wymyśli!

Rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła, sięgnął po świstoklik do Ministerstwa Magii w Paryżu, popatrzył jeszcze raz, czy nikogo nie ma i aktywował go. Szarpnęło go za pępek i znikł.

W następnej sekundzie zwalił się na ziemię na znajomym, wysadzanym kostką dziedzińcu. Podniósł się i pognał do wielkich drzwi wejściowych, po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia.

W Paryżu, z uwagi na różnicę w czasie była godzina później. Jego zegarek sam się przestawił i wskazywał teraz prawie dwadzieścia po siódmej, nic więc dziwnego, że na Acceuil nikogo nie było. Ricky wbiegł po schodach na drugie piętro i załomotał w drzwi biura Jean Jacquesa. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc pchnął je i wpadł do środka. Pusto. Wykrzywił się mocno. _Merde!!! Pewnie już wyszedł!_ Podbiegł szybko do portretu młodej czarownicy wiszącego na ścianie.

– Eugenio, Jean Jacques wyszedł już dawno temu? – spytał jej. Oparł się jedną ręką o biurko, zwiesił głowę i próbował złapać oddech.

– Jeszcze nie wyszedł, siedzi na naradzie z Ministrem – odparła dziewczyna spokojnie, przyglądając się mu krytycznie.

– Muszę z nim rozmawiać! Natychmiast! To bardzo ważne!

– Ich narada też jest ważna.

– Eugenio, lecę prosto z Anglii! Nie biegałbym jak kretyn tylko dla rozrywki! Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, ktoś umrze, rozumiesz?! Proszę, znajdź go i przyprowadź! Albo powiedz mi, gdzie on jest!

Eugenia westchnęła i znikła z obrazu. Zanim wróciła, zaczął wreszcie oddychać normalnie.

– Jest w dużej sali konferencyjnej. Powiedział, że wyjdzie przed drzwi – powiedziała z powagą Eugenia, pojawiając się na obrazie.

– Jesteś cudowna, wiesz???!!! – zawołał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł na czwarte piętro, do sali konferencyjnej.

Jean Jacques czekał już na niego, przytrzymując drzwi jedną ręką. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

– Ricky??? Co się dzieje?! Nie mam za dużo czasu...

– Nie pytaj co dokładnie, bo nie wiem, JJ! Pojechałem prosto do Hermiony, a tam cała banda stała pod jej domem i drzwiami! Nie pozwolili mi nawet ich dotknąć – wyrzucił z siebie Ricky. – Cholera, wygląda tak, jakby jej pilnowali.

– Putain, merde!!! – zawołał Jean Jacques, blednąc mocno. – Teraz? Zaraz, jak ci się udało…

– Olałem twoje zakazy i świsnąłem spod jej domu bezpośrednio tutaj! Nie mamy czasu do stracenia!

Jean Jacques zgodził się z nim natychmiast. Zrobił jakiś dziwny pląs, bo chciał biec do swojego biura i równocześnie pomyślał, że przecież trzeba wrócić do sali, żeby powiadomić Ministra. Drzwi załomotały, bo cały czas trzymał rękę na klamce.

W końcu gestem kazał Ricky’emu czekać i wszedł do sali. Jeden z jego kolegów właśnie coś wyjaśniał, ale przerwał mu.

– Panie Ministrze, Xavier, najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, ale muszę was opuścić. Mam szalenie ważną sprawę do załatwienia.

Charles Chevalier spojrzał na niego badawczo.

– Ważniejszą niż ta, o której dyskutujemy?

Jean Jacques kiwnął niecierpliwie głową.

– Nie mogę o niej w tej chwili rozmawiać. Ale jestem pewien, że pan zrozumie, jak będę mógł to wyjaśnić. A teraz naprawdę muszę już iść. To... nie może czekać...

– Dobrze, idź już. Przyjdę do ciebie za chwilę.

– Dziękuję!

Jean Jacques zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i z Rickym ruszyli pędem na dół.

– Powiedz dokładniej, co się stało – mówił Jean Jacques, zbiegając po dwa stopnie.

– Chciałem z nią porozmawiać i dać jej twoją kopertę... – Ricky zeskoczył z ostatnich stopni. – I pod jej drzwiami zobaczyłem Smitha i Watkinsa... – zeskoczył na kolejny podest. – Nie pozwolili mi nawet dotknąć jej drzwi, rozumiesz?! A przed domem stał Benson i Stone. Udawałem, że roznoszę ulotki i chciałem im dać jedną, ale kazali mi się zamknąć i spadać.

– Spadać? Gdzie? – nie zrozumiał Jean Jacques, wpadając do gabinetu.

– Och, to takie popularne określenie na „wynoś się stąd”.

Jean Jacques wsunął ręce we włosy i zaczął chodzić po biurze. Po chwili widać podjął decyzję, bo zatrzymał się nagle.

– Lecę tam. Teraz. Powiesz Ministrowi, jak przyjdzie, że to dotyczy Hermiony i wyjaśnisz mu, o co chodzi!

– Gdzie lecisz, oszalałeś?! Przecież tam jest Benson!

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Minister. Ricky natychmiast go poznał i ukłonił mu się nisko.

– Witam – odpowiedział mu Minister i natychmiast zwrócił się do Jean Jacquesa. – Jean Jacques, co się dzieje?

– Tu chodzi o Hermionę Granger, panie Ministrze! Ricky – Jean Jacques wskazał rudzielca – właśnie wrócił z Londynu. Odkryli ją! Czwórka z tych, przeciw którym ona i Severus walczą, obstawiła jej dom i jej pilnują! To znaczy, że ją odkryli! Że wiedzą o niej! Więc w każdej chwili mogą ją zlikwidować!

Ze zdenerwowania mówił chaotycznie, ale Minister natychmiast wszystko zrozumiał.

– Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś, nie czekając. Trzeba ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Natychmiast.

„Natychmiast” było powiedziane bardzo stanowczym tonem, co trochę otrzeźwiło Jean Jacquesa. Spróbował się skoncentrować i myśleć logicznie, choć nie było to łatwe. Wbił znów wzrok w podłogę, jakby to mu pomagało.

– Ricky, czy ona już wróciła do domu?

– Nie wiem. Kiedy do niej dzwoniłem, nikt nie odbierał, ale może już teraz jest.

– Może ich jeszcze nie wypuścili z Ministerstwa? – powiedział z nagłą nadzieją Jean Jacques i po sekundzie oklapł. – Ale w takim razie jeszcze tam jest, co na jedno wychodzi. Mogą ją dopaść w Ministerstwie.

– Jak to „wypuścić”? Zamknęli tam kogoś? – zdziwił się Ricky.

– Z pewnością nie – zaopiniował równocześnie Minister. – Nie sądzę, żeby zrobili to na oczach dziesiątek ludzi.

– Dziś w południe ktoś zamordował ich Ministra – wyjaśnił Jean Jacques Ricky’emu. – W jego własnym gabinecie.

Ricky zaklął paskudnie. Jean Jacques rzucił nerwowo okiem na zegarek i aż jęknął w duchu, bo czas płynął nieubłaganie. _Pospieszmy się... Merlinie, pospieszmy się!!!_

– Są dwie możliwości – rzekł Minister, opierając się o brzeg fotela. – Albo jeszcze nie wróciła, w takim razie trzeba ją ostrzec, albo wróciła i trzeba ją stamtąd wyciągnąć.

– Do Ministerstwa nie wejdę, bo dla nich jestem mugolem. JJ też nie może, bo Benson natychmiast go rozpozna, jeśli tam będzie – zaprotestował Ricky. – Ba, żaden z was nie wejdzie, bo was poznają.

– Świstoklik do niej do domu? Możnaby na nią czekać i jak tylko wróci, uciec razem z nią.

– Niestety nie, panie Ministrze. Nikt do niej nie wejdzie bez haseł do osłon na obu wymiarach...

Jean Jacques uderzył wściekle pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

– Że też nie spytaliśmy jej o hasła!

– Kominek? – próbował dalej Minister.

– To samo. Bez haseł nie da rady. Pewnie dlatego te zbiry siedzą przed jej domem, bo nie mogą się dostać do środka.

Minister potarł skronie. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowo ciężki. Westchnął i zaczął szukać innego wyjścia.

– Można ich jakoś powstrzymać?

– Musielibyśmy pójść całą grupą... Widziałem czterech, ale może było ich więcej?

Jean Jacques pokręcił głową coraz bardziej zrozpaczony.

– Poza tym doszłoby wtedy do pojedynku w świecie mugoli. Cholera! – jęknął, łapiąc się kolejny raz za włosy, niepomny na towarzystwo Ministra.

Charles Chevalier spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział. Sam zaczynał czuć to samo.

– Poza tym za długo by to trwało. Nie mamy czasu...

Jean Jacques dopowiedział sobie resztę. _Dopadną ją, jak tylko wejdzie do domu._

Z nich wszystkich Ricky był chyba najmniej zdenerwowany, bo najmniej znał Hermionę. Była dla niego tylko jedną z wielu osób, które chronił czy ubezpieczał. Na całe szczęści, bo to pozwoliło mu myśleć trzeźwiej.

– Ktoś jeszcze zna jej hasła?

Jean Jacques kiwnął głową.

– Severus Snape – zmarszczył brwi. – Ale w Hogwarcie też nie możemy pojawić się przy pomocy świstoklika ani się aportować. W żadnym wymiarze. Sowa odpada, a nasze teleportery nie... Pieniądze!!! – zawołał nagle i rzucił się do biurka. – Jak mogło mi to natychmiast nie przyjść do głowy! – rozrzucał na boki pergaminy, księgi, rozmaite notatki, zamaszystym gestem odgarnął na bok plik listów i złapał mały skórzany woreczek. Jednocześnie starał się im wyjaśnić, o co mu chodzi. – Hermiona dała mi i Severusowi monety, na które rzuciła zaklęcie Proteusza! To, co którekolwiek z nas napisze na swojej, pojawi się na innych! W ten sposób możemy skontaktować się z Severusem!

Minister wyprostował się z nagłą nadzieją.

– W ten sposób możemy ostrzec Mademoiselle Granger!

– Dokładnie! – poparł go Ricky. – Nie traćmy czasu na szukanie hasła, jeśli możemy ją ostrzec!

Obaj otoczyli Jean Jacquesa, który wydłubał monetę, starego mugolskiego franka. Nie było na nim wiele miejsca, więc niewiele się namyślając, napisał do niej tylko jedno, jedyne słowo i dorzucił znaczek Legranda. Potem osunął się na fotel.

– Teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać – powiedział pełnym napięcia tonem.

– Już? – spytał zdumiony Ricky. – Ja nie widzę tu nic szczególnego... Jak ona ma to dostrzec?

– Bo teraz jej moneta zrobi się ciężka i poczuje ją. Jeśli oczywiście zawsze nosi ją w kieszeni... – dodał z trwogą.

Trójka mężczyzn pochyliła się i wpatrzyła w błyszczącą monetę. Nie mogli zrobić już nic więcej. Minister westchnął ciężko, a Jean Jacques na nowo złapał się za włosy.

 .

 Hermiona wróciła do domu dopiero o szóstej. Była wściekle głodna i straszliwie zmęczona. Zapewne z głodu zaczęła ją boleć głowa, więc pierwszą rzeczą po wyjściu z kominka było wypicie całej fiolki eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Następnie poszła do kuchni, włączyła światło, bo z powodu grubych firanek zaczęło być już ciemnawo i wstawiła do mikrofalówki resztkę spaghetti bolognese, którą znalazła w lodówce. Z trudem opanowała się i doczekała, aż makaron się podgrzeje. Szczerze mówiąc, miała ochotę zjeść wszystko na zimno, z plastykowym pojemniczkiem włącznie.

Wypuścili ich dopiero po wpół do szóstej. W Atrium była cholerna kolejka do kominków i nawet przyszło jej do głowy, że mogłaby wyjść na górę przez toaletę i aportować się do domu, ale z daleka już widać było, że kolejka do toalet była taka sama. Normalne, wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa wychodzący o tej samej porze...

Dosłownie pożarła makaron i dopiero wtedy zrobiła sobie herbatę. Czekając aż się zaparzy, pogłaskała łaszącego się do jej nóg Krzywołapa i nagle poczuła, jakby ktoś wrzucił jej coś ciężkiego do ukrytej kieszeni.

Sięgnęła do niej i na samym dnie znalazła ciężką monetę. Obróciła ją pod kątem do okna i odszukała wiadomość.

**R U N!!  L **̈ ̤ ˥****

Wytrzeszczyła oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, co czyta. W następnej to do niej dotarło, ale nadal nie rozumiała do końca. _Mam uciekać??? Ale dlaczego... co się dzieje..?_

Ogarnął ją strach, ale taki trochę bez przekonania. Raczej coś na kształt zaniepokojenia.

Musiała się upewnić. Stuknęła różdżką w monetę.

Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać.

**NOW!!!**

_Merlinie..._ Potoczyła bezradnym wzrokiem dookoła. Miała uciekać teraz? Zaraz? Przecież w domu była bezpieczna... Nagle przypomniała sobie dziwnego lumpa na klatce schodowej sprzed paru dni i coś zaczęło do niej docierać. Wiedziała, że Severus prosił Ricky’ego o sprawdzenie, co się dzieje dookoła nich, żeby upewnić się, że dziwne wizyty Smitha u Norrisa nie mają z nimi nic wspólnego. A może jednak miały? Przecież ten lump mógł być kimś innym, tylko wypił wielosokowy...?

Nagle poczuła się zdecydowanie mniej bezpiecznie u siebie w domu. Rozejrzała się niepewnie i po raz kolejny stuknęła różdżką w monetę.

**2Sev.**

Wyciągnęła magiczny pergamin i w tym momencie usłyszała jakiś hałas na klatce schodowej. Serce nagle podeszło jej do gardła i dźgnęła pergamin różdżką, pisząc równocześnie do Severusa, jak i do profesor McGonagall.

_– Opuśćcie osłony!!!_

 .

 Jean Jacques odetchnął głośno z ulgą i osunął się bezwładnie w fotelu.

– Udało się – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Merlinie, udało się.

Kosmyk włosów opadł mu na twarz, ale chwilowo nie miał nawet siły unieść ręki, żeby go odgarnąć.

Ricky spojrzał jeszcze raz na monetę, na której widniało **OK. 2Sev** i również się uśmiechnął.

– JJ, ten pomysł z monetami był genialny! Będę musiał go wykorzystać!

Minister również odetchnął, choć nie okazał tego po sobie.

– Jean Jacques, bardzo się cieszę, że się udało, ale nie zapomnij, że na górze czekają na nas pewne sprawy do dokończenia. Idziemy. Weź ze sobą tę monetę, może Mademoiselle Granger będzie chciała jeszcze się z tobą skontaktować. Ricky – odwrócił się do rudzielca. – Bardzo panu dziękuję. Doskonale się pan spisał.

Ricky wyprostował się jak struna.

– To ja dziękuję, panie Ministrze. I cieszę się, że to się tak skończyło. – Czasami jego akcje kończyły się zdecydowanie mniej cudownie, ale nie był to najlepszy moment na rozmowę o tym.

Minister uścisnął mu rękę i kazał wracać do domu odpocząć. Jean Jacques z trudem wstał, mrugnął do chłopaka i poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Miałeś genialny pomysł, żeby... jak to mówiłeś? Olać? Moje instrukcje. Inaczej w tej chwili byłbyś jeszcze w mugolskim metrze! Dziękuję ci, naprawdę!

Otworzył drzwi przed Ministrem i wyszli na korytarz. Faktycznie, na górze czekali na nich koledzy z innych Departamentów i Sekcji, żeby zdecydować, co zrobić w obliczu zabójstwa brytyjskiego Ministra Magii.

.

 Severus siedział w gabinecie Minerwy z Filiusem, Pomoną i Horacym i omawiali nowy system szlabanów. Miał już zdecydowanie dość obecnego, który nie tylko nie trzymał w ryzach młodzieży, ale i sprawiał, że mieli mniej czasu na naukę. W związku z tym na kolejne lekcje przychodzili nienauczeni, rozumieli coraz mniej, więc łapali kolejne kary i tak dalej... i odnosił wrażenie, że niektórzy właśnie w ten sposób staczali się do grupy tych mniej zdolnych, a bardziej rozrabiających. Błędny krąg. Jego propozycją było dawanie w ramach szlabanów dodatkowych zajęć, dodatkowych prac domowych z przedmiotów, w których byli słabi.

Minerwa i Severus drgnęli jednocześnie, kiedy medalion i bursztynowy wisior poparzyły ich. Minerwa skrzywiła się lekko z bólu, ale Severus zacisnął zęby i odsunął medalion ręką przez tkaninę szaty.

 _Coś się stało! Coś z Hermioną! Cholera...!!!_ Zdecydowanie, dzisiejszy dzień należał do ciężkich i zaczynał już marzyć o tym, żeby się skończył. Serce znów zaczęło walić mu w piersi. Sam już nie wiedział, które z nich właśnie się denerwuje. Być może oboje.

Porozumiał się z Minerwą wzrokiem i zrozumiał, że ona myśli o tym samym.

– Minerwo... muszę... – nie dokończył.

Oboje wstali i przeszli do jej komnat. Równocześnie wyjęli pergaminy i przeczytali wiadomość od Hermiony.

– Merlinie! Opuszczaj natychmiast! Ja idę do siebie! – syknął Severus do Minerwy i wypadł z jej komnat.

– Skończymy jutro – powiedział, nawet nie patrząc na trójkę, wpatrzoną w niego w zdumieniu, drżącą ręką sypnął trochę proszku Fiuu do kominka i wskakując w zielone płomienie, warknął „Gabinet dyrektora!”

Minerwa w odruchu paniki zdjęła osłony z całego zamku.

_– Już!_

Po czym wyszła z komnat prosto do kominka i sypiąc proszek, mruknęła jakieś przeprosiny i znikła.

Filius, jedyny, który domyślał się, co się dzieje, zeskoczył z krzesła.

– Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale sądzę, że musieli się czegoś dowiedzieć... może w sprawie Shacklebolta? W każdym razie do jutra...

.

 Hermiona czekała w napięciu na odpowiedź. Na klatce coś się działo, ktoś tam chodził. Czasem to się zdarzało, ale dziś, teraz, odbierała to zupełnie inaczej. Kątem oka obserwowała drzwi, a szczególnie klamkę. Nic się nie ruszyło... Ale nie chciała do niej podchodzić. Zaczęła się bać. Wolała zostać w oświetlonej kuchni niż iść do ciemnego przedpokoju, choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to jest całkowicie irracjonalne. Tak jakby z ciemności mogło się coś wynurzyć i ją porwać...

Przywołała świstoklik, który leżał na półeczce w korytarzu i zaprogramowała go na Hogwart. I co chwila zerkała na pergamin.

Nagle pojawiły się na nim słowa _Już!_ Równocześnie z klatki schodowej dobiegło jakieś wołanie, więc nie zastanawiając się, zgarnęła pergamin, aktywowała świstoklik i zniknęła w wirze barw.

 .

 Severus wypadł z kominka i ruszył do swoich komnat. Słysząc hałas, Dumbledore na portrecie obudził się i poprawił okulary połówki. Severus już chciał otworzyć różdżką drzwi, kiedy te same się otwarły i wyszła z nich Hermiona. Wyszła i rzuciła się tak gwałtownie w jego kierunku, że potknęła się i zatoczyła prosto w jego ramiona. Świstoklik upadł na ziemię i potoczył się aż pod okno.

– Co się stało?! – zapytał zaskoczony, podtrzymując ją i pomógł stanąć. – Hermiono... co się dzieje?

Z kominka wypadła Minerwa i aż złapała się za serce na widok dziewczyny.

– Hermiono... – podparła się o biurko, zapominając natychmiast o osłonach. – Wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, obejrzała się całkiem odruchowo za siebie i nabrała powietrza. Była bezpieczna. Wreszcie.

– Nie wiem... Jean Jacques wysłał mi wiadomość na funcie, że mam uciekać. Teraz – wyjaśniła, spoglądając na Severusa, Minerwę i Dumbledore’a jeszcze przestraszonym wzrokiem, ale z wolna się uspokajając.

Severus zacisnął mocniej ręce na jej ramionach.

– Kiedy ci to powiedział?! Teraz?!

– Dokładnie przed chwilą.

Severus zaklął cicho pod nosem. Coś było nie tak. Nie rozumiał tego, nie ogarniał, ale wyraźnie czuł. Nagle ostrzeżenie Jean Jacquesa tylko potwierdzało jego mgliste odczucia.

– Najwyższy czas, żebyś uciekła. Napisz natychmiast do Jean Jacquesa, że za chwilę zjawisz się u niego – powiedział kategorycznym tonem.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego „ale”, Hermiono. Już i tak czekaliśmy zbyt długo. Nie widzisz tego?

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Stanowczo popieram decyzję Severusa – powiedział Dumbledore. – Dwa razy dziś znalazłaś się w niebezpieczeństwie. Trzecim razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Hermiona odruchowo spojrzała na swoją byłą profesor, która potaknęła i usiadła w fotelu.

– Hermiono, ukryłaś swoich rodziców nie bez powodu. Zgadzam się z Severusem.

– Nie ma żadnej dyskusji! – uciął dyskusje wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Severus. – Pisz do Jean Jacquesa!

Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni po monetę i nagle zamarła.

– Krzywołap!!! Tam został Krzywołap! Nie mogę go tam zostawić!!! – zawołała rozpaczliwie do Severusa i zakryła sobie usta dłonią.

– Cholera jasna! – zaklął znów.

I widząc, że dziewczyna zamierza przywołać świstoklik, przytrzymał jej różdżkę.

– Mowy nie ma!

– Ale Severus...

– Pójdę po niego.

– Och... – Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

Już chciał zrobić to samo – przywołać świstoklik, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że absolutnie nie powinien pojawiać się w mieszkaniu Hermiony w normalnym wymiarze. Jean Jacques kazał jej uciekać natychmiast, wyglądało to tak, jakby dowiedział się całkiem nagle, że zdecydowali się ją złapać... Może udało im się złamać hasło?

_Jej noga już tam nie postanie, w żadnym wypadku!_

– Minerwo, zdejmij osłony, muszę się tam aportować.

Czarownica wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

– Merlinie, zupełnie o nich zapomniałam!

– Zaraz powinienem wrócić – machnął różdżką i znikł im z oczu, przenosząc się do drugiego wymiaru.

Aportował się w korytarzyku. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, żeby przekonać się, czy ktoś u niej jest. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie było.

Na kanapie w salonie kota nie było, więc poszedł do sypialni. Na szczęście drzwi były otwarte. Kot spał zagrzebany w puszysty koc, więc przeniósł się do normalnego wymiaru, wziął szybko zwierzę na ręce i błyskawicznie zmienił wymiar. Kiedy kot zamiauczał niezadowolony, byli już niewidoczni i niesłyszalni dla kogoś, kto mógłby być ukryty w jej mieszkaniu. Obrócił się dookoła i zniknął.

Gdy pojawił się na powrót w Hogwarcie, kot wyrwał mu się z rąk i zeskoczył na ziemię. Hermiona rzuciła się ku niemu i przytuliła mocno.

– Krzywołapku... Dziękuję, Severusie – podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Napisz do Jean Jacquesa.

Sięgnęła posłusznie do ukrytej kieszeni, ale go nie znalazła. _Prawda, został na stole w kuchni!_ Westchnęła ciężko i skrzywiła się.

– Masz gdzieś swój galeon? Zostawiłam funta w domu... Chyba że...

Severus właśnie wznosił na nowo osłony na cały zamek, więc nie zareagował. Odczekała chwilę, patrząc, jak jej kot nieufnie obwąchuje wszystko dookoła. Wyraźnie nie czuł się tu jak u siebie w domu.

– Wypuść go na zewnątrz. Powinien poznać zamek, przecież spędził tu prawie całe życie – poradziła jej profesor, patrząc, jak kot nagle zjeżył się, kiedy Dumbledore poruszył się na portrecie.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nikt nie powinien zobaczyć jej kota w gabinecie dyrektora. Poza tym nie bardzo widziała Severusa niańczącego Krzywołapa.

Wyniosła więc kota aż na korytarz, wycałowała i wypuściła. Gdy wróciła do gabinetu, Severus już skończył rzucać osłony na zamek i znalazł monetę. Usiadła koło niego i napisała na niej **HG go2U où**? _(où - gdzie)_ Żeby wiedzieć, kiedy dostanie odpowiedź, położyła ją sobie na ręku.

– Czekając, aż odpisze, powiedz nam, co wydarzyło się dziś rano. Ze szczegółami – zażądał Severus.

– No więc... nie wiem nawet, która była godzina, kiedy do sekretariatu przyszedł jakiś Auror, kazał mi oddać różdżkę i pójść ze sobą na dół. Zaprowadził mnie do Sali Przesłuchań i powiedział, że zaraz ktoś do mnie przyjdzie i wyszedł.

– Zabrał ci różdżkę?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– Tak, ale na krótką chwilę. Po chwili... może po minucie, oddali mi ją. Wiem, że do tego mają prawo.

– Byłaś cały czas sama? – spytała Minerwa.

– Może przez minutę. Potem przyszedł inny Auror i oddał mi różdżkę. Przeprosił za zachowanie swojego kolegi, powiedział, że tamten dopiero co zdał egzaminy, a zachowuje się jak, nie przymierzając, Najwyższy Sędzia Wizengamotu – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie jego miny. Wyraźnie nie przepadali za sobą. – Powiedział mi, że po prostu potrzebują mojej pomocy. Wyjaśnił, że trzy domy dalej... niedaleko fryzjera – popatrzyła na Severusa – napadnięto na mugola i wygląda na to, że zrobił to jakiś czarodziej. Więc prosił o przypomnienie sobie, czy tydzień temu nie widziałam niczego podejrzanego, czy nie znam go i czy nie słyszałam, żeby coś dziwnego działo się wieczorami w mojej dzielnicy. Ale nie mogłam mu pomóc, więc po chwili zaczął opowiadać o paru śmiesznych przypadkach, które przytrafiły mu się w pracy...

– Musiałaś coś podpisywać? Jakieś zeznanie?

– Protokół z przesłuchania? – dorzuciła Minerwa.

– Nie... Ale to nie było oficjalne przesłuchanie.

Severus skrzywił się.

– Ktoś was widział?

– O tak! W czasie naszej rozmowy przyszedł jakiś stażysta z paroma pytaniami, a po chwili zajrzał do sali ktoś inny. Nie wiem kto. I spytał, czy jeszcze długo będziemy siedzieć, bo będzie potrzebował tej sali. Myślisz, że... – popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Nie wiem, co myśleć. Nie podoba mi się to. Co było dalej?

Dalej jeszcze chwilę żartowali na temat Harry’ego i potem Auror podziękował jej i wróciła do siebie.

– Nic specjalnego – podsumowała.

– Znasz tych dwóch Aurorów, z którymi rozmawiałaś? – usłyszała głos z portretu. – I tych, którzy weszli w trakcie waszej rozmowy?

Obróciła głowę w stronę Dumbledore’a i zaprzeczyła. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, nie musiała za często chodzić na Poziom Drugi, więc znała tylko kilku z widzenia.

– Co było, jak wróciłaś do siebie? – zapytała Minerwa.

– Pomagałam Aylin. Rockman powiedział mi, że ponieważ mój projekt się skończył, tymczasowo wracam do sekretariatu.

– Jednym słowem byłaś tylko z Rockmanem i Aylin, tak? To tak jakbyś...

– Ale co jakiś czas przychodzili do nas różni ludzie. Przyszedł Jimm Blunt i Dirk z Urzędu Łączności z Goblinami, na chwilę wpadła sekretarka Collinsa... I jeszcze jeden czarodziej, którego nie znam.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, Dumbledore pocierał złączonymi palcami nasadę nosa, a Severus patrzył zamyślonym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie.

– Masz rację, Severusie. Mi też się to nie podoba – zaopiniował w końcu Dumbledore. – Jest coś, czego nie dostrzegamy.

Nagle moneta zrobiła się ciężka i Hermiona drgnęła.

– Co napisał? – Severus pochylił się ku niej, gdy podniosła ją ku światłu.

– Za godzinę w ... Ministerstwie – odszyfrowała wiadomość.

– Chcą cię trzymać w Ministerstwie? – zdziwiła się Minerwa.

– Być może to po prostu miejsce spotkania.

Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wiedzieli, że Norris i Smith coś robią na własną rękę, ale Ricky nie znalazł nic dziwnego, dziś rano Hermionę wezwali Aurorzy i choć wyglądało to na niewinną prośbę, w zestawieniu z zabójstwem Kingsleya i nagłym ostrzeżeniem Jean Jacquesa w jednym i tym samym dniu wydawało się zagadkowe. Ale nie potrafili wymyślić nic, co by mogło połączyć te wszystkie wydarzenia.

W końcu Dumbledore zakończył dywagacje.

– Obawiam się, że nic więcej nie wymyślimy. Wracając do chwili obecnej, jak panna Granger ma udać się do Paryża, skoro wszystkie kanały aportacyjne są zablokowane?

– Merlinie! Świstoklik międzykontynentalny został u mnie w domu! – Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa i zakryła sobie usta dłonią.

– Weźmiesz mój – zdecydował natychmiast Severus. – Nie ma mowy o wracaniu do twojego mieszkania jeszcze raz. Do tej pory już pewnie zdążyli do niego wejść.

– Przecież bez zaklęcia się nie dostaną...

Severus podniósł się z fotela i owinął połami szaty.

– Może je złamali albo nakłonili Jinksa & Hayde do przekazania go? Nie wiem. Ale to może być zbyt niebezpieczne – zaoponował. – Minerwo, Albusie... dziękuję za waszą pomoc i porady. Teraz czas najwyższy, żeby Hermiona przyszykowała się do podróży.

– Ależ naturalnie – powiedział Dumbledore natychmiast. – Hermiono, daj znać, jak tylko będziesz bezpieczna po tamtej stronie.

– Dobrze, panie profesorze – dziewczyna kiwnęła mu głową i obróciła się do Minerwy, która uściskała ją mocno. – Do widzenia, pani profesor...

– Wspaniale się spisałaś, Hermiono – powiedziała jej cicho Minerwa, zanim wypuściła ją z objęć. – Teraz czas odpocząć.

Hermiona odsunęła się i spojrzała na Severusa, który wyraźnie na nią czekał i przeszli do jego komnat.

– Odezwę się do ciebie, Minerwo – powiedział jeszcze Severus, zanim zamknął drzwi.

Dumbledore odprowadził ich wzrokiem i spojrzał na Minerwę.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że jest wiele różnych rzeczy, które, przyznaję, nie do końca rozumiem...

Czarownica odwróciła wzrok od zamkniętych drzwi i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– To akurat jest bardzo proste, Albusie. To się nazywa miłość.

Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok jego miny.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że on.. on się w niej zakochał???!

Kiwnęła głową i również wstała.

– On w niej, ona w nim... Nie dziw się tak, takie rzeczy się zdarzają – parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. – Do widzenia, Albusie.


	42. Rozdział VI część 2

 

Severus ujął Hermionę za rękę i zaprowadził do swojej sypialni. Różdżką zapalił kilka świec i podszedł do łóżka.

– Chodź do mnie – pociągnął ją za sobą, kładąc się na łóżku i przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce.

Kiedy Hermiona położyła się koło niego, objął ją przez plecy i przyciągnął do siebie. Odszukała jego drugą dłoń, ujęła ją w swoje i wtuliła się w jego ramiona, tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiła.

Nie było nic erotycznego w leżeniu tak blisko obok siebie. W tej chwili potrzebowali tej bliskości i starali się nią nacieszyć, bo nie wiedzieli, kiedy znów będą mogli być razem. Byli dwójką ludzi, którym nagle przyszło się rozstać i choć rozum już to zaakceptował, ich serca jeszcze nie potrafiły.

Do Hermiony nagle dotarło, że za chwilę ucieknie do Paryża, a on zostanie tu sam. I że nie wiadomo, kiedy się znów zobaczą. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ale nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać, więc chwilę przełykała je w ciszy i obróciła głowę twarzą do góry.

Severus po jej oddechu domyślił się, co się dzieje, więc otarł palcami jej mokry policzek.

– Nie płacz – szepnął i osuszył drugi ustami.

Hermiona obróciła na nowo twarz do niego i kolejne łzy spłynęły po nosie i policzku i skapnęły na poduszkę.

– Nie chcę... – chlipnęła. – Nie chcę cię zostawiać...

– Nie zostawiasz mnie – odgarnął jej włosy przyklejone do twarzy. – Zobaczymy się.

– Ale... jeśli ci się coś stanie...?

– Nic mi się nie stanie – powiedział cichym, uspokajającym tonem. – Nie bój się o mnie.

– Ale jeśli oni znaleźli mnie... to może ciebie też?

Zaczął głaskać ją po włosach.

– Gdyby tak było, już by tu byli. Ricky by coś zauważył. Możesz być spokojna, gdyby o mnie się dowiedzieli, dopadliby mnie jeszcze przed tobą.

To ją trochę uspokoiło, więc kontynuował.

– Nie wiem jak, ale musieli jakoś wpaść na twój ślad. Pojęcia nie mam, co to mogło być. Ale to było coś, co wskazywało tylko na ciebie. O mnie nic nie wiedzą. Jestem bezpieczny, maleńka.

Pocałował ją w czoło. Hermiona już niemal się rozluźniła, ale nagle pomyślała, że musi się z nim pożegnać i na nowo zapiekły ją oczy i gardło.

– Nie chcę być bez ciebie – mruknęła i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś.

Severus westchnął mocniej. On też nie chciał się z nią rozstawać, ale z drugiej strony świadomość, że w ten sposób Hermiona będzie bezpieczna i już nic nie będzie mogło jej się stać sprawiała, że to aż tak nie bolało.

Poza tym przecież nie rozstawali się na długo.

_Trzeba ją jakoś uspokoić..._

– Napisz do mnie, jak tylko będziesz już z Jean Jacquesem, dobrze? Zobaczymy się w weekend. Może nawet w sobotę. Dam ci znać kiedy i świśniesz tu do mnie. Tu albo gdzie indziej. Może do mnie. Dobrze? Hermiono?

– Powiedz mi tylko, co mam zrobić – kiwnęła głową.

– Przede wszystkim przestać moczyć mi szatę i poduszkę – odparł, starając się ją rozweselić.

Usłyszał jak parsknęła krótko. _Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej._

Do Hermiony dotarło, że nadal będą się mogli widywać. I do siebie pisać. Nadal jednak pozostawał fakt, że on będzie teraz sam przeciw temu wszystkiemu.

– Ale głupio mi... Ja będę bezpieczna i nie będę mogła już nic zrobić, żeby...

– Nie, nie, nie... Teraz to jesteś głupiutka – zaoponował gwałtownie. – Oczywiście, że będziesz mogła!

– Co na przykład?

– Na przykład spytaj jeszcze dziś Jean Jacquesa, czemu cię ostrzegł. Co się stało. Może to naprowadzi nas na jakiś ślad. Po drugie pomóż mu. Kontaktuj się z jego ludźmi tu, w Anglii. Jeśli będzie mi coś potrzebne, będziesz mogła to mi załatwić tam, na miejscu. Porozmawiaj z ich Ministrem, musimy jakoś otworzyć granice. Teraz będziesz miała czas, żeby skontaktować się z rządami innych krajów, żeby też interweniowały... Jest jeszcze pewnie pełno innych sposobów, jak możesz pomóc.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

– Aż tyle tego?

– Przecież to ty jesteś Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko, więc chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć – zobaczył, że się uśmiechnęła i uniósł kącik ust.

– Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważał, proszę...

– Oczywiście, że będę uważał. Niech twoja śliczna główka już o to się nie martwi.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że... jest śliczna? – spytała zakłopotana.

Chwilę przypatrywał się jej twarzy. Jej gęstym brwiom, rzęsom, teraz mokrym i sklejonym, cudownie ciepłym oczom... Przesunął palcem po jej lekko zadartym nosku, po policzku i ustach.

– Jesteś piękna. Cudowna.

Przechylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

– Ty też – szepnęła, głaszcząc lekko jego skronie, brwi i oczy. – Też jesteś piękny.

Uśmiechnął się znów, bo akurat dotykała jego nosa.

– Szczególnie on.

– Jest... taki arystokratyczny.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Podtrzymuję, co powiedziałem.

– O czym?

– Że jesteś głupiutka – zaśmiał się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to obraźliwie.

– Severus! – zaprotestowała z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę tak uważam. Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszym i najcudowniejszym mężczyzną na ziemi. I najmądrzejszym.

Zabrzmiało to może strasznie dziecinnie, ale właśnie tak to czuła.

Przytulił koniuszki jej palców do ust.

– Dziękuję.

Przytulili się znów do siebie, nadal szukając bliskości, ale już spokojniej. To już nie było pożegnanie, tylko chwilowe rozstanie. Za dwa dni będą znów się widzieć.

Po chwili Severus odsunął się lekko od dziewczyny.

– Chyba już powinnaś iść. Jean Jacques będzie się o ciebie martwił.

Skinęła głową i podniosła się. I podała mu rękę, pomagając wstać.

Podczas gdy Severus poszedł po świstoklik, Hermiona poszła do łazienki i przy okazji obmyła twarz chłodną wodą.

– Znam ten ból, złotko. On, jak chce, to potrafi być doprawdy bardzo złośliwy... – powiedziało ze współczuciem lustro.

– Idiota – odparła i wyszła.

Severus podał jej już zaprogramowany świstoklik.

– Jak już tam będziesz, napisz coś na galeonie. Najlepiej coś, co bywa na mugolskich monetach.

Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie, uniósł ku swojej i pocałował. Odpowiedziała równie czule i chwilę całowali się delikatnie. Odsunął się zdecydowanie za szybko jak dla niej.

– Pamiętaj, już po wszystkim. Nie masz się czym martwić. Od teraz jesteś już bezpieczna – wyszeptał w jej włosy.

– A ty?

– Nie martw się o mnie. Nikt o mnie nie wie i nic mi się nie stanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Odsunął się i zdjął osłony ze swojej komnaty, ale Hermiona złapała go jeszcze za rękę, przyciągnęła do siebie, pocałowała w czubek nosa i uśmiechnęła się lekko smutnym uśmiechem. I aktywowała świstoklik.

Severus patrzył chwilę w puste miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą stała Hermiona i westchnął ciężko. Postawił na nowo osłony i wyszedł z sypialni. Przynajmniej na razie nie chciał być w pomieszczeniu, w którym przed chwilą byli razem, a teraz został sam. Nagle wydało mu się puste, zimne i obce.

Równocześnie spadł mu ciężar z piersi.

_Najważniejsze, że od teraz już nic jej nie grozi. Chyba nie chcesz przechodzić drugi raz przez to, przez co przeszedłeś dziś rano? Ona z pewnością też nie._

. 

Hermiona upadła na brukowany dziedziniec Ministerstwa i przez chwilę kręciło się jej i szumiało strasznie w głowie. Jak przez mgłę usłyszała czyjeś spieszne kroki i jej imię wypowiedziane ze śpiewnym akcentem.

– ‘Ermione???! – Jean Jacques podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. – Oh Merlin!!!

Porwał ją w objęcia i przez chwilę nie puszczał.

– Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest???

– Wszystko ok, Jean Jacques – poklepała go po plecach.

Ucałował ją w oba policzki i znów przytulił.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Napędziłaś mi strachu!

– No właśnie, powiedz mi, co się stało?!

– Już, tylko chodź stąd. Dziś zabiorę cię do siebie, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza... mam tysiąc pytań!

Hermionie to nie przeszkadzało zupełnie, wręcz przeciwnie, mogła wreszcie z nim porządnie porozmawiać.

Jean Jacques ujął ją pod rękę i aportował do swojego domu.

– Mów cicho, Barbara już śpi – powiedział półgłosem, gdy pojawili się po środku jego salonu.

– Mów, co się stało! Albo nie, poczekaj! Daj mi swojego franka! – wyszeptała Hermiona.

Francuz zapalił świece i sięgnął do kieszeni.

– Chcesz wysłać wiadomość do Severusa? – podał jej niewielką monetę. – Przecież mogliście pisać...? Coś się popsuło?

Hermiona szybko napisała na monecie TWO POUND i stuknęła w nią różdżką.

– Możesz go wyrzucić – oddała mu franka. – Nie możemy już z niego korzystać.

Jean Jacques zaglądał jej przez ramię i uśmiechnął się na widok angielskiego napisu na francuskiej monecie.

– Czemu?

– Poczekaj, napiszę do Severusa.

_– Już jestem na miejscu. Wszystko w porządku. Zmieniłam napis na monecie, teraz wygląda zwyczajnie._

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

_– Wspaniała nowina. Odpocznij teraz. Odezwę się jutro. Całuję mocno._

_– Ja ciebie też._

Schowała pergamin i spojrzała na Jean Jacquesa, który w tym czasie sięgnął po kieliszki i postawił przed nią miseczkę z różnymi orzechami.

– Dobrze, to teraz powiedz wpierw, co się stało. Czemu kazałeś mi uciekać natychmiast?

Hermiona usiadła na wygodnym aksamitnym fotelu po środku i sięgnęła po kieliszek ze słodkim, białym winem.

– Ricky chciał dziś się z tobą zobaczyć i pod twoimi drzwiami natknął się na Smitha i tego naukowca... A przed twoim domem zobaczył Stone’a i Bensona.

– Cholera jasna!!!

– Cicho...! Nie pozwolili mu nawet dotknąć twoich drzwi. Więc świsnął natychmiast tutaj, do mnie.

– O cholera... – powtórzyła Hermiona.

– Wyglądało to tak, jakby pilnowali twojego domu. Wiem, że nie mogli do niego wejść przez kominek czy się aportować... czy też dostać świstoklikiem, więc może zdecydowali się wejść jak mugole?

Hermiona wypiła dwa porządne łyki i poczuła, jak alkohol rozgrzewa ją od środka. To dlatego kazali jej uciekać natychmiast! Bo bali się, że za chwilę tamci wejdą do niej do domu! ... Te hałasy na korytarzu... To był Norris i reszta, czy coś zupełnie innego?

– Wygląda na to, że jakoś mnie odkryli – powiedziała i wzięła kolejny łyk. – Masz jakiś pomysł jak?

Jean Jacques nalał sobie Martini i usiadł w fotelu na przeciw.

– Pojęcia nie mam. A teraz ty powiedz, co się tam u was dziś działo? Ktoś zamordował Ministra?

Rozmawiali jeszcze parę godzin. W końcu Hermiona poczuła się strasznie zmęczona i prawie zamknęły się jej oczy. Jean Jacques szybko przygotował dla niej mały pokój i bez kolacji, po zjedzeniu tylko garści orzeszków Hermiona padła spać.

 .

Smith siedział na schodach, czując, jak zaczyna drętwieć mu tyłek. Znudziło mu się już spacerowanie po podeście, czy siedzenie na parapecie dużego okna na klatce.

Usłyszał, jak na dole otworzyły się drzwi i ktoś zaczął wchodzić na górę. Upewnił się, że schowana dyskretnie różdżka jest pod ręką i ulżyło mu, jak zobaczył wyłaniającego się powoli Norrisa.

– I jak? – spytali obaj równocześnie.

– Cisza – powiedział natychmiast. – Stąd nie słychać, co się dzieje w mieszkaniu. A ona mieszka sama.

– Z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy jest u niej Snape – dopowiedział Norris.

– Dziś już nie wejdzie. Specjalnie sprawdziłem, teraz Granger może już tylko przejść do Ministerstwa.

– Bardzo dobrze. Chłopcy na dole powiedzieli mi, że nadal świeci się u niej światło...

Watkins zerknął tylko na poobijany zegarek, ale Smith zamarł.

– O tej porze???

Dochodziła północ. Smith zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to.

– Peter, to trochę dziwne, nie?

– Pewnie czyta – podpowiedział Watkins. – To maniaczka książek, nie słyszeliście o tym? Może nawet zasnęła przy czytaniu. Mi często się to zdarza.

– Może lepiej zgarnąć ją już teraz? – Smith zignorował zupełnie Watkinsa i spojrzał na Norrisa proszącym wzrokiem.

– Nie, Teddy. Przecież stąd nie ucieknie. Jeśli nie będzie próbowała wyjść przez drzwi, nie zgarniacie jej, zrozumiałeś? Czekajcie tu do rana. David czeka na wszelki wypadek w Atrium – zaoponował Norris. – Koło szóstej bądź koło wind z paroma Aurorami.

Smith skrzywił się, ale pokiwał głową.

– O której sobie przypomni?

– Horacjusz powiedział, że wspomnienie odblokuje się jutro w południe. Więc przesłuchanie możesz zacząć dopiero po obiedzie. Do tego czasu zamknij ją w areszcie.

– A Snape?

– Do niego dobierzemy się, jak tylko z nią skończysz.

Dla Smitha zabrzmiało to bardzo sugestywnie, ale po chwili skrzywił się z niezadowolenia. Nie dość, że nie mógł z Granger zrobić swojej zabawki, to jeszcze zanosiło się na parszywą noc. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że pofolguje sobie przy przesłuchaniu.

.

Piątek, 11.09

 .

Tuż przed ósmą rano napięcie sięgnęło zenitu. Smith zebrał już grupę osłupiałych Aurorów i siedział z nimi w Atrium, czekając na pojawienie się Granger. Norris z Watkinsem siedzieli pod drzwiami jej mieszkania. Cała reszta stawiła się do pracy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć wszyscy byli półprzytomni z niewyspania. Tylko nieobecność Watkinsa mogła przejść niezauważona, zaś Norrisa nikt nie ważyłby się pytać, czemu się spóźnił.

Smith siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w kominki, bębniąc nerwowo palcami po oparciu. O ósmej zacisnął zęby i rytm bębnienia trochę się zmienił. Dziesięć po ósmej był już pewien, że coś jest nie tak.

– Czekajcie tu i nie ruszajcie się – rozkazał swoim Aurorom. – Ja pójdę sprawdzić, co się u niej dzieje.

Aportował się w kąt klatki schodowej, którą po całej nocy znał już na pamięć.

– Co ty tu robisz? – warknął Norris na jego widok. – Przecież wyraźnie mówiłeś, żeby nie używać tu magii...!

Smith podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem.

– Wiem, Peter. Ale będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że jestem tu urzędowo. Podejrzana nie stawiła się w pracy, więc...

– Nie ma jej jeszcze???! – zawołał Norris i rzucił okiem na zegarek. – O kurwa mać!

Watkins podszedł do nich również zaniepokojony.

– Z domu nie wyszła... więc cały czas tam siedzi.

– Ona nigdy się nie spóźnia! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Smith.

Wszyscy trzej popatrzyli na siebie zdenerwowani. Pierwszy zareagował Norris.

– Dobra, skoro jesteś tu oficjalnie, to wchodź. Zgarniamy ją tak. Cholera, czekaj! – zawołał, przytrzymując Smitha, który już ruszył pod jej drzwi. – My musimy się schować!

Pociągnął Watkinsa za sobą w kierunku schodów.

Smith odczekał chwilę i postarał się wyczyścić myśli. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przekazać to wspomnienie do śledztwa. Z tego też samego powodu zdecydował, że żaden z nich nie miał prawa używać do tej pory choćby jednego zaklęcia. Jego Aurorzy mogli to wykryć.

Zastukał do drzwi, starając się, żeby wyglądało to normalnie. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zastukał drugi raz. Cisza. Rozejrzał się odruchowo dookoła i wyjął wytrych. Zamek zazgrzytał, szczęknęła cichutko klamka i drzwi się uchyliły. Pchnął je, ściskając mocniej różdżkę. Ta suka najwyraźniej była niezła w pojedynkach. Wszedł wolno do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Cisza. W jakimś pomieszczeniu świeciło się światło, zupełnie o tej porze niepotrzebne. Okna były pozamykane. Podszedł do przymkniętych drzwi jakiegoś pokoju i uchylił je. Sypialnia. Ani śladu dziewczyny. Czując, jak serce zaczyna walić mu coraz mocniej, czym prędzej sprawdził wszystkie pozostałe pomieszczenia. Nikogo. Nie było jej!!! Sprawdził kominek, ale popiół był lodowaty, więc nie mogła się właśnie w tej chwili przenieść do Ministerstwa.

Zaklął strasznie, wypadł na korytarz i runął po schodach na dół.

– Nie ma jej! Uciekła! – wrzasnął do Norrisa stojącego na parterze.

– Co??? Przecież... Niemożliwe! Nie miała jak!

– Nie wiem jak, Peter! Jedno, co wiem, to to, że jej tam nie ma!!!

– Jesteś pewien? Nic nie przeoczyłeś???

– Pójdę sprawdzić – zaofiarował się zestresowany Watkins.

– Stój!!! – ryknął Smith i się opanował. – Niech żaden z was tam nie wchodzi! Tam nie może znaleźć się ani kawałek was! Aurorzy z pewnością by was wyłapali w czasie śledztwa!

Norris zacisnął pięści z wściekłości. Nie mógł na nikogo zrzucić winy, nie mógł się na nikim wyżyć, bo to on kazał czekać aż do dzisiejszego ranka. Cholera, cholera, cholera!!!

– Może weszła do kominka akurat, jak do niej stukałeś?!

– Absolutnie nie! Po pierwsze, ani śladu ognia na kominku, po drugie, to byłby doprawdy dziwny zbieg okoliczności! – Smith wkurzony walnął dłonią o ścianę.

Norris chwilkę się zastanawiał.

– Już wiem! – zdecydował nagle. – Mieliśmy dopaść Snape’a, posługując się Granger, więc teraz zrobimy na odwrót! Leć łap Snape’a. Weź kilku chłopaków i oskarż oficjalnie o udział w zamordowaniu Ministra!

Smith zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie będzie trzymało się kupy! On miał wyjść nam w śledztwie przy przesłuchaniu Granger!

Norris zacisnął zęby i rozmyślał gorączkowo.

– Cholera... dobra, robimy tak. Łapiesz go i przyprowadzasz do aresztu. Weź jego włosy i zmieniacz czasu, jeśli trzeba i... gdzie ona miała odebrać ten eliksir???

Watkins zupełnie nie nadążał za ich rozmową, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać.

– W dziupli drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Więc przemień się w niego i idź go tam włóż! Potem wyślę kogoś, żeby go stamtąd wyrzucił! – Norris aż krzywił się, próbując znaleźć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie, które pasowałoby do tego, co uknuli już dla Granger.

– Dorzucę coś o niej – zaproponował Smith, starając się nadążać za Norrisem. – Coś o ukochanej Hermionie, czy coś w tym guście...

– Po cholerę?!

– To powiąże jego wspomnienie z nią. Powiemy, że zobaczyliśmy je i tak wpadliśmy na jej trop!

– Więc co, do cholery, teraz tu robimy? ZANIM zobaczyliście to wspomnienie?!

Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie w napięciu. Nagle Smith kiwnął głową.

– Przecież ona wyszła nam już wczoraj przy analizie miejsca zbrodni!

Norris chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w Smitha i nagle szarpnął głową na znak zgody.

– Dobra, leć. I PO przesłuchaniu, jak już będziesz z nim sam na sam, powiedz mu, że znaleźliśmy jego pannę.

To przypomniało coś Smithowi.

– Jednej rzeczy nie pojmuję... JAK udało się jej uciec???!!!

– Nieważne! Leć po Snape’a!

 .

Jean Jacques powiadomił Eugenię, że przyjdzie dziś później do pracy, więc to był bardzo leniwy poranek. Hermiona musiała ubrać się we wczorajsze ubranie, więc tylko wyczyściła je różdżką, przypominając sobie rok polowania na horkruksy.

Barbara, czy jak mówiła o sobie córeczka Jean Jacquesa, Bibi, natychmiast zaadoptowała Hermionę jako nową ciocię i nie pozwoliła jej się ruszyć choć na krok. _(_ _Bibi – w bardzo potocznym francuskim, używanym w niektórych środowiskach zastępuje „ja”. W tym wypadku równocześnie zdrobnienie od Barbara.)_ Bibi była prześliczną blondyneczką o długich, prostych włosach, brązowych oczkach, zadartym nosku i usta się jej nie zamykały. Ciągle właziła Hermionie na kolana, próbowała pleść jej warkocz, tuliła się do niej i szczebiotała jak najęta.

Hermiona zjadła więc z nią śniadanie i nawet nie miała czasu napisać do Severusa.

– Ona jest słodka – powiedziała do Jean Jacquesa, kiedy już pożegnali się z Bibi, zapłakaną, bo ciocia nie mogła z nią zostać. Hermiona nie wiedziała praktycznie nic o jego życiu prywatnym, ale przypuszczała, że dziewczynce bardzo brakuje matki. Starsza już niania najwyraźniej nie mogła jej zastąpić.

– Chodź, nie lubię się spóźniać – pogonił ją Jean Jacques.

Aportowali się prosto do Ministerstwa i pojawili się w jednym z punktów aportacyjnych, które Hermiona już widziała. Poszli prosto do jego biura i dziewczyna postanowiła wreszcie napisać do Severusa.

_– U mnie wszystko w porządku. Daj znać, kiedy masz czas, to napiszę ci dokładnie, co odkrył Ricky._

Czekała chwilę na odpowiedź, ale ta nie nadchodziła. Zerknęła na zegarek – było już dobrze po dziewiątej. Z pewnością Severus miał do załatwienia jakąś pilną sprawę w szkole. Biorąc pod uwagę jego stanowisko, wcale się nie dziwiła. Schowała pergamin do pierścionka i poszła na krótką rozmowę z Ministrem.

Kwadrans później zaczęła się trochę niepokoić.

. 

Po pierwszej lekcji Minerwa poszła do biblioteki sprawdzić ilość poszczególnych książek, o których wczoraj rozmawiali. Była to jedna z propozycji Severusa jako alternatywa do szlabanów. Coś w rodzaju lektury uzupełniającej, którą należało przeczytać i potem napisać z tego esej. Wracając do siebie po schodach, nagle usłyszała kilka męskich głosów i odgłos kroków wielu osób. Byli piętro niżej i szli do góry, w jej stronę. Przystanęła zdumiona i zaczęła się przysłuchiwać.

– ... czy będzie miał dla was czas – to był Filch.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, ale biorąc pod uwagę tak wyjątkową sytuację... mam nadzieję, że dyrektor okaże nam pomoc – głos wydawał się jej znajomy, ale nie umiała go powiązać z niczyją twarzą.

Do chwili, kiedy idący ku niej mężczyźni wyłonili się zza zakrętu. To był Smith z... gromadą Aurorów!

– Zapytam go i...

– Argusie, co się tu dzieje – przerwała zdecydowanym, władczym tonem, schodząc kilka stopni w dół i podchodząc do nich.

Mężczyźni zatrzymali się niechętnie, stając w dużej grupie. Było ich przynajmniej dziesięciu.

– Profesor McGonagall! – ucieszył się Filch. – Pan Smith chciałby zobaczyć się z dyrektorem Snape’em... Powiedziałem, że nie wiem, czy znajdzie czas, ale zapytam go.

Minerwa spojrzała jeszcze raz na Smitha i ukryła grymas na widok jego pokieraszowanej twarzy.

– W jakiej sprawie chce pan widzieć się z dyrektorem? W tak licznej asyście?

Odpowiedź bardzo ją zaniepokoiła.

– Mamy kilka pytań do dyrektora w związku z wczorajszym zabójstwem Ministra Shacklebolta. To nie potrwa długo.

Minerwa zasznurowała usta i spojrzała na woźnego.

– Argusie, zostań tu z panami. Ja pójdę go zapytać.

Zawróciła na schody i usłyszała, jak stojący na dole mężczyźni ruszyli za nią, więc zatrzymała się i obróciła wolno.

– Panie Smith, proszę tu poczekać.

– Profesor McGonagall, muszę nalegać... – zaoponował Auror.

Postanowiła dać mu nauczkę przy jego ludziach.

– Panie Smith. Powiedziałam, że zapytam dyrektora, czy znajdzie dla was czas i wrócę, żeby przekazać jego odpowiedź. Nie mogę ZADAĆ mu pytania, czy chce was widzieć, jeśli wejdziecie za mną do jego gabinetu. Czy to wydaje się panu logiczne?

Smith skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Oczywiście. Ale bardzo zależy nam na tym, żeby się z nim spotkać.

– Naturalnie.

Ruszyła, już nie przypominając Smithowi, że ma zostać. Gdy znikła za rogiem, przyspieszyła kroku.

_Nie podoba mi się to..._

– Severusie, mamy problem – powiedziała, wchodząc do gabinetu.

Severus rozmawiał właśnie z Albusem. Obaj zamilkli i spojrzeli na nią.

– Na dole jest Smith z całą gromadą Aurorów. Chce się z tobą widzieć w sprawie zabójstwa Kingsleya.

Albus zamarł na chwilę, a Severus zaklął cicho.

– Chyba nie mam wyjścia i muszę się z nim spotkać – stwierdził.

Minerwa była tego samego zdania. Wyraźnie było widać, że Smith dziś nie odpuści.

– Są dwie możliwości, moi drodzy – odezwał się Albus. – Albo on faktycznie ma kilka pytań i to, że się tak wyrażę, niewinna wizyta...

– Na co nie wskazuje ta eskorta, którą zabrał – wtrąciła Minerwa.

– ... albo chce cię w ten sposób wyciągnąć z zamku.

– Dla Norrisa? To czemu wziął ze sobą aż tylu Aurorów? To musi być co innego.

Severus zgadzał się z Minerwą.

– Zaczynam się bać, że to jednak wiąże się w jakiś sposób z Hermioną. Wczoraj usiłowali dopaść ją, ale im się nie udało. Więc przyszli po mnie.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi i zaoponowała.

– Przecież oni nie wiedzą, że razem pracujecie. Poza tym Hermiony pilnowali tylko ludzie Norrisa, a tu są Aurorzy.

– Może to cały czas ludzie Norrisa, ale po wielosokowym? – zasugerował Albus.

– Ich jest przynajmniej dziesięciu... nie wydaje mi się...

Severus nagle wstał zza biurka.

– Nie mamy czasu na dłuższą rozmowę. Za chwilę i tak się dowiemy. Proponuję, żebyś próbowała tu ze mną zostać. Jeśli się nie zgodzą, to wyjdziesz...

– Może od razu przejdę do drugiego wymiaru?

Albus już chciał pochwalić pomysł, ale Severus zaprzeczył.

– Nie. Nie wiemy, co oni wiedzą. Czego się dowiedzieli. Po prostu wyjdź i idź do swojego gabinetu. Albusie, ty możesz zawsze być na portrecie...

– Nie ruszę się stąd – obiecał ten.

– Bardzo dobrze. Daj mi parę chwil, przygotuję sobie na wszelki wypadek świstoklik do Spinner’s End. W razie czego ucieknę tam i odezwę się do ciebie.

Mówiąc to, wyszedł do swoich komnat. Albus popatrzył na Minerwę.

– Moja droga, proponuję, żebyście zdjęli osłony choćby z gabinetu. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przyszedł Knott i chciał mnie aresztować? Ale wtedy ich było tylko czworo, z czego Kingsley nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził. No i miałem Fawkesa. Miałem czas ich oszołomić, zdjąć osłony i zniknąć z moim feniksem. Jeśli dziś jest ich aż tylu... Ułamki sekund, które Severus może stracić na opuszczenie osłon, mogą go drogo, drogo kosztować.

– To nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne? Przecież nie wiadomo, ile to potrwa... gabinet nieosłonięty przez tyle czasu...

– Sądzę, że ci, których powinniśmy się obawiać, są już **W** zamku.

W tym momencie wszedł Severus. W trzech słowach wyjaśnili mu pomysł opuszczenia osłon na czas rozmowy ze Smithem. Ponieważ się zgodził, wyszła po Smitha. Po krótkiej chwili wprowadziła ich wszystkich do środka.

_Och... najwyraźniej nie odkryli, jakim zaklęciem go uraczyłem, skoro tak pięknie wygląda..._

– Profesor McGonagall, czy byłaby pani tak uprzejma i zostawiła nas samych z dyrektorem? – poprosił na wstępie Smith.

Minerwa wyszła spokojnie, nie okazując po sobie zawodu. Aurorzy stanęli trochę dalej, ale Smith podszedł do Severusa.

– Dyrektorze Snape – kiwnął mu arogancko głową. – Być może słyszał już pan o tym, że Minister Magii Shacklebolt został wczoraj zamordowany...

– Ma pan jeszcze jakieś inne idiotyczne pytania? – powiedział natychmiast Severus, nie pozwalając mu skończyć.

Smith zbladł, zbliżył się i wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale nie żeby się przywitać.

– Poproszę pańską różdżkę.

W tym momencie medalion zrobił się ciepły. Severus zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, tylko uniósł brew i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, siedząc cały czas na fotelu.

– Słucham?

– Nie przesłyszał się pan. Poproszę pańską różdżkę.

– Pan chyba raczy żartować, Smith. Przychodzi pan do mnie z całą obstawą Aurorów i bez żadnego powodu, w MOIM zamku, każe mi oddać panu różdżkę?

Smith zrobił straszny grymas, szczerząc zęby i na sekundę spojrzał gdzieś przez jego ramię, pewnie po to, żeby coś wymyśleć.

– Potrzebna mi będzie do śledztwa. Żeby dopasować ją do śladów znalezionych na miejscu zbrodni.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Doskonale wiecie, jaką różdżką się posługuję, więc nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Idźcie, sprawdźcie w waszych rejestrach.

– Taka jest procedura, którą z pewnością pan zna. Poza tym nie wiem, KTÓRĄ różdżkę mamy w rejestrach...

– Insynuuje pan, że mam ich więcej niż jedną?

Smith sięgnął jakby od niechcenia do szram na twarzy.

– Powiedziałbym, że to całkiem możliwe. Choć z pewnością nielegalne.

Severus spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– I sądzi pan, że jeśli istotnie miałbym dwie, to oddałbym teraz panu obydwie? Jest pan idiotą, Smith.

Smith spojrzał na Severusa nienawistnym wzrokiem.

– Gdzie był pan wczoraj między dziewiątą rano i południem?

– W zamku oczywiście.

– To wcale nie jest takie oczywiste.

– A gdzie miałbym być pańskim zdaniem?

– To pan powinien mi to powiedzieć.

– I powiedziałem. Raz. Nie mam zwyczaju się powtarzać.

– Ma pan jakichś świadków?

Severus prychnął z pogardą.

– Całą szkołę. Mniemam, że pięćset osób panu wystarczy?

Smith nie miał zadowolonej miny.

– To nie wyklucza współudziału. Obawiam się, że będę zmuszony prosić pana o udanie się z nami do Ministerstwa.

– Jak na Aurora jest pan bardzo bojaźliwy. Niech lepiej przestanie się pan bać, to panu z całą pewnością pomoże. Bo nigdzie się nie wybieram. Mam pewne... poważne... sprawy do załatwienia – odparł jadowicie Severus.

– Ob... sądzę, że nie ma pan innego wyjścia.

Severus wstał zza biurka i spojrzał na Smitha z góry.

– Przed chwilą chciał mi pan zadać kilka pytań. Odpowiedziałem na nie. Nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby panu towarzyszyć. Czy jestem o coś oskarżony?

Smith wyprostował się dumnie.

– Zgodnie z prawem możemy nakazać panu stawić się w celu złożenia zeznań.

– Więc proszę wysłać mi nakaz ministerialną sową. Podpisany, oczywiście zgodnie z prawem, przez Sędziego Wizengamotu.

– W Ministerstwie będziemy mogli zrobić oficjalne przesłuchanie i będzie pan mógł udowodnić swoją niewinność – Smith spróbował widać załatwić to polubownie.

– Przykro mi to mówić, Smith, ale najwyraźniej nie tylko w Hogwarcie nic pan się nie nauczył. To wy macie udowodnić mi winę, a nie ja niewinność.

– Z wielką chęcią to zrobię.

Severus zaczął powoli spacerować za biurkiem, a Smith znów zerknął gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– Chyba nie muszę panu przypominać, że jest pan Aurorem, który odpowiada za przestrzeganie prawa i zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa, a nie Oskarżycielem, Smith. Pomylił pan role. Tak stronniczo nastawionego Aurora jeszcze nie widziałem.

– W takim razie niewiele pan widział, Snape.

– Profesorze Snape – warknął do niego natychmiast Severus. – Jeszcze raz, Smith i wyrzucę was stąd wszystkich.

Smith zacisnął pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

– Mam dość pańskich wymówek. Skoro nie chce pan iść z nami z własnej woli... oskarżam pana o udział w morderstwie Ministra Magii!

Severus zachował spokój.

– Smith, niech się pan jeszcze bardziej nie ośmiesza. Ledwo zaczął pan śledztwo. Przy świadkach – wskazał Aurorów i portrety – powiedział pan, że przyszedł pan odebrać ode mnie zeznania. Odpowiedziałem na pańskie pytania, wykazując, że jestem niewinny i nagle oskarża mnie pan o morderstwo? Byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby nie było żałosne.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, czy dla pana to śmieszne, czy nie! – Smith wyraźnie tracił nad sobą panowanie. – Proszę oddać różdżkę i poddać się, Snape! Aulus, bierz go!

– Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru – Severus gestem zatrzymał młodego Aurora. – Nie próbowałbym, McGregory.

Młody Auror zamarł w miejscu, ale Smith raptownie przesunął wzrok gdzieś na bok i kiwnął głową. I nagle Severus poczuł, jak coś musnęło jego rękę i jego różdżka uniosła się w powietrze i upadła na podłogę parę stóp dalej. I w tej samej chwili pojawił się koło niego jakiś mężczyzna, zrzucając pelerynę niewidkę.

– To skandal! Hańba! Podłość! – dobiegły go okrzyki z portretów. – Zachowanie niegodne Aurorów!

Smith popatrzył na Severusa z uśmiechem na twarzy. Severus oddał mu spojrzenie pełne bezgranicznej pogardy.

– Już sądziłem, że osiągnął pan dno, Smith, ale jak widać się myliłem.

Smith podszedł do niego i stanął obok, wbijając mu różdżkę w gardło. Severus nie odchylił się ani o cal. Rozmyślał gorączkowo. _Cholera jasna!!! Dałeś się podejść jak uczniak!_

– Radzę ci, nie ruszaj się – powiedział Smith, ściszając głos.

– Z tą bandą, która cię osłania, czujesz się o wiele pewniej, co?

_Świstoklik jest już gotowy w kieszeni, ale bez różdżki na nic się nie zda... Na wyjęcie francuskiej nie ma czasu... jeśli jej nie odzyskasz, zostaje ci tylko aportacja..._

– Ciebie niedawno też ktoś osłaniał... prawda, Snape? – Smith stanął tuż za nim i syknął mu do ucha. – I nawet wiem kto... Powiedz mi, łatwo było ci rzucać klątwy, mając najdroższą Hermionę za plecami?

Severus zamarł. _On wie! Ale JAK?!_

– Ale nie bój się, już się nią zajęliśmy.

_O czym on mówi?! Przecież im uciekła?!_

– Jeśli chcesz jeszcze raz ujrzeć swoją ukochaną – wycedził cicho Smith – proponuję ci stulić pysk i być grzecznym. Inaczej mogę być o wiele mniej... miły, przesłuchując ją.

Severus nie potrafił skupić myśli. W głowie szalało mu tylko to, co Smith mówił o Hermionie. _Co to znaczy, że się nią zajęli?!!!_

Smith stanął tuż za nim i przechylając się, dodał jeszcze ciszej:

– Choć nie przeczę, że chętnie bym się przekonał, czy panna Granger jest równie wilgotna, co inne, które miałem...

Severus poczuł, jak coś w nim wybuchło i ogarnął go szał. Błyskawicznie odrzucił głowę do tyłu, poczuł, jak uderzył w coś twardego. Obrócił się na pięcie, słysząc krzyk i deportował się.

.

Ból przeszył całe jego ciało, jakby zderzył się z czymś twardym, poczuł, jak spada i nagle wylądował w czymś... mokrym? W momencie, jak otwierał oczy, coś zimnego zalało mu twarz i zakrztusił się słoną wodą. Przez otwarte oczy zobaczył coś mętnego i nagle to coś odpłynęło i zobaczył wyraźnie wzburzone morze i niedaleko niewielką plażę. Odkaszlnął i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i równocześnie przykryła go kolejna fala. Pociemniało mu w oczach i wszystko znów stało się mętne, więc dusząc się, w odruchu rozpaczy odepchnął się mocno od ziemi i wynurzył ponad wodę. Prawie udało mu się wstać, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze i zatoczył się na bok, padając na nowo do wody. Ale tym razem zacisnął mocno usta i odepchnął się jeszcze raz od dna i wynurzył ponad wodę, kiedy fala właśnie się cofała.

Chwilę kołysał się na falach, z każdą chwilą wyrównując oddech i przestając kaszleć. Kiedy już się uspokoił, spróbował wstać i udało się! Utrzymał się na nogach i pewniej ruszył do brzegu, z każdym krokiem będąc coraz bliżej... i czując się coraz cięższym.

Kiedy wyszedł na mokry piasek, osunął się nań na chwilę, by na nowo złapać oddech. Potem przetoczył się na plecy i spojrzał w niebo.

_Pieprzone zamknięte granice! To tak wygląda zamknięty kanał aportacyjny... Próbowałeś aportować się do Francji i..._

Podniósł się gwałtownie, wyciągnął francuską różdżkę i przeniósł się do drugiego wymiaru.

_To tak na początek. Cholera, cholera jasna!!! Oni to zaraz wyłapią! Trzeba uprzedzić Hermionę i Jean Jacquesa!!!_

Szybko wyciągnął pergamin i zobaczył pojawiające się litery. I przypomniał sobie, że przecież w Hogwarcie poczuł, jak medalion zrobił się ciepły!

Przeczytał wiadomość od Hermiony, westchnął i odpisał.

_– Hermiono, musiałem uciekać. Gdzie jesteś? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać!_

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

_– Gdzie jesteś???!!!_

_– Jeszcze w Anglii. Muszę się do ciebie aportować._

_– NIE aportuj się w drugim wymiarze!!! To nie działa! Gdzie jesteś, już po ciebie lecę!!!_

Zaklął pod nosem. _Nie powinna się tu pojawiać! I co to znaczy, że drugi wymiar nie działa??? Ach...!!! Faktycznie coś mówiła o tym, że nie wolno ani aportować się w drugim wymiarze, ani używać normalnych świstoklików... tylko te międzynarodowe!_

_– Zaraz ci powiem. Pójdę sprawdzić, gdzie jestem i podam ci adres._

Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Niedaleko zobaczył jakiś port. Widział nawet nabrzeże. _Bardzo dobrze, lepiej, żebyś drugi raz nie wylądował w wodzie... Acha, odnośnie do wody..._ Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące i po chwili poczuł na sobie ciepłe, suche ubranie.

Aportował się przy łódkach kołyszących się na falach i rozejrzał się na nowo. Jak, do cholery, miał się dowiedzieć, jak nazywa się ta cholerna miejscowość???

Na szczęście okazało się to prostsze niż sądził. Zaraz po wyjściu na ulicę zobaczył wielki panel z reklamą jakiejś restauracji. „The Saltdean Tavern”. Poniżej zdjęcia z jakimś typowo mugolskim jedzeniem widniał dokładny adres. Saltdean Park Road, Saltdean, Brighton. Nieważne, gdzie to było. Miał jakiś adres.

Podał go Hermionie.

_– Będę czekał na ciebie przed wejściem._

_– Za chwilę będę!_

Przeprogramował swój świstoklik i przeniósł się przed restaurację. Chwilę czekał, ale nie widział Hermiony. Nagle medalion zrobił się ciepły.

_– Jestem przy drzwiach. W niewidce._

Miał absolutnie gdzieś przestrzeganie prawa czarodziejów i to, co można, a czego nie można w drugim wymiarze. Podszedł do drzwi i szukał jej po omacku. Po chwili jego ręce trafiły na coś twardego...

Zanurzył się pod pelerynę, przeniósł się do normalnego wymiaru i kiedy Hermiona poczuła jego ręce i złapała je, przeniósł ich oboje do drugiego.

– Severusie... – Hermiona rzuciła mu się w ramiona, więc przytulił ją mocno.

Dopiero po chwili odsunęli się od siebie.

– Mój Boże... co się stało? – spytała Hermiona. – Co...

– Powiem ci za chwilę. Teraz znikajmy stąd jak najszybciej. Do Jean Jacquesa.

Spodziewał się, że lada chwila pojawią sie tu Aurorzy. I, co gorsze, będą próbować się dostać i do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

Hermiona szybko zaprogramowała świstoklik, złapała go za rękę i aktywowała.

Po chwili oboje wylądowali na wybrukowanym kamieniami dziedzińcu.

 .

– Na całe szczęście nie przyszło ci do głowy aportować się w drugim wymiarze! – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy już Severus opowiedział, co się działo w Hogwarcie.

Siedzieli z Jean Jacquesem w jakiejś dużej sali narad. Severus, kiedy tylko zobaczył Francuza, kazał mu ostrzec wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogli chcieć się skontaktować w Anglii z nim bądź z Hermioną. Dopiero potem opowiedział resztę.

Teraz siedzieli przy stole i starali się rozgryźć kilka zagadek.

– Może ktoś zauważył mnie pod domem twoich rodziców – wysunął przypuszczenie Severus.

– Przecież właśnie po to się przebrałeś... i spotkaliśmy się na mieście, właśnie na wszelki wypadek!

– Co on mówił? Że już się zajęli Hermioną? – spytał Jean Jacques.

– To musiał być blef. Żeby sprowokować Severusa – pokręciła głową Hermiona. – Owszem, chcieli się mną zająć, ale dzięki tobie udało mi się uciec.

– I mnie sprowokował – Severus potarł lekko tył głowy, który pobolewał leciutko.

– Tylko dlatego, że powiedział, że się mną zajęli? – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

– Nie. Powiedział... – Severus pokręcił głową. – Nieważne.

Jean Jacques nie drążył tematu.

– Wiecie co, lepiej chodźmy na obiad. Potem wyślę kogoś po jakieś ubrania dla was i przeniesiemy was do bezpiecznego domu. W tej chwili tu nic wam nie grozi, ale lepiej nie ryzykować...

 .

Uzdrowiciel w Św. Mungu błyskawicznie sprawił, że kość nosowa Smitha się zrosła i wytarł krew z całej twarzy. Kiedy Smith ogarnięty furią wrócił do Ministerstwa, czekał już na niego jeden ze stażystów. Smith wyrwał mu z ręki kawałek pergaminu i spojrzał na notatkę.

– Natrafiliśmy na próbę nielegalnej aportacji. Z Hogwartu. Miejscem docelowym miał być Paryż. Ministerstwo Magii – powiedział chłopak. – Sprzed niecałej pół godziny.

– Gdzie???!!!

– Do Paryża...

_Cholera jasna, już wiadomo, gdzie nawiała Granger! Peter, natychmiast!_

– Nie przedostał się? – warknął.

– Nie, trafił na barierę na wysokości Brighton.

– Wyślij mi tam ludzi. Niech go znajdą. Szukajcie Severusa Snape’a.

– TEGO Severusa Snape’a??? – chłopak rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia.

– A ilu jest Severusów Snape’ów? Nie zadawaj durnych pytań, chłopcze. Nie lubię tego. Nadzorujcie aportacje stamtąd i nielegalne świstokliki. I równocześnie sprawdzajcie rejestry na okoliczność Snape’a. Musimy go złapać. Natychmiast – powiedział, czując, jak znów zalewa go wściekłość.


	43. Rozdział VI część 3

 

Na obiad przyszedł również francuski Minister Magii. Severus na szczęście w porę przypomniał sobie historię z apperitifem i nie zareagował na widok stołu obficie zastawionego malutkimi słonymi ciasteczkami nadziewanymi mięsem, kawalątkami bagietki, którą nabierało się ser z avocado, ziołami i krewetkami, czy słonymi chrupkimi pałeczkami, które owijały się dookoła palców natychmiast, jak tylko się do nich dotknęło. Nie wiedział tylko, że biorąc pod uwagę, że to był obiad w godzinach pracy, jeden horror został mu oszczędzony. Apperitif nie trwał dwie godziny.

Chcąc trochę zmienić nastrój, Jean Jacques zabawiał ich rozmaitymi opowiastkami z historii zarówno mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. W którymś momencie Hermiona pochyliła się do Severusa i wyszeptała mu do ucha „Och, gdyby profesor Binns potrafił tak opowiadać!”.

– Jak wrócimy, przedstawię ci naszego nowego profesora, zobaczysz, że jest znakomity – odparł półgłosem.

Severus darował sobie sery. Część śmierdziała szatańsko, część była zapleśniała i wyglądała, jakby zaraz mogła sama odejść. Hermiona podśmiewała się trochę z niego, ale sama wzięła tylko jeden, wyglądający w miarę normalnie. Skończyła właśnie pierwszą kromeczkę bagietki, gdy do sali jadalnej weszła jakaś kobieta, podeszła do nich i wykonała elegancki ukłon, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. Była dość krępa, ale wysoki kok na głowie i kilka kosmyków rudych włosów opadających po bokach wyszczuplały jej twarz. Brązowe oczy odcinały się mocno na tle mlecznobiałej karnacji ozdobionej kilkoma piegami na policzkach i nosie.

– Pozwólcie – zerwał się z krzesła Jean Jacques – przedstawię wam Jacqueline Declerque, naszą Szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Jacqueline, poznaj Hermionę Granger z Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii i Severusa Snape’a, dyrektora Hogwartu. Jacqueline była osobiście odpowiedzialna za przygotowanie dla was schronienia – dodał, kiedy wszyscy wymieniali uścisk ręki.

Ponieważ kobieta wiedziała o wszystkim, co się dzieje, rozmowa zeszła na ostatnie wydarzenia.

– Wiecie, czy wasi Aurorzy zrobili jakieś postępy w śledztwie? – spytała Jacqueline, siadając koło Ministra.

– Nie jestem przekonany, że to śledztwo będzie poważnie prowadzone – odparł Severus. – Jestem raczej przekonany, że będzie bardzo stronnicze.

– Parę godzin temu próbowali aresztować Severusa – wyjaśnił Jean Jacques, nalewając Jacqueline czerwonego wina.

Kobieta odebrała kieliszek, podziękowała mu i popatrzyła na Severusa.

– Bez dowodów, bez niczego?

– Najwyraźniej dla naszego Szefa Biura Aurorów liczyło się tylko to, żeby zmusić mnie do pójścia z nimi.

– Widzę, co chce pan powiedzieć. Jednym słowem na prawdziwe śledztwo nie ma co liczyć. Wiecie chociaż, jak zginął?

Severus potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Wykrwawił się z powodu obrażeń. Odcięte obie dłonie i pełno innych – odparła równocześnie Hermiona.

Severus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. W Proroku nic o tym nie pisali, ani we wczorajszym wieczornym, ani w dzisiejszym codziennym.

– Mówili o tym tutaj, a u nas nic?

Równocześnie zdziwił się, że szefowa DPPC o tym nie słyszała. Widok zdumionych min Ministra i Jean Jacquesa zdziwił go jeszcze bardziej.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zamarła. Przed oczami miała leżące na podłodze ciało Kingsleya; jasnofioletowa szata była tak nasiąknięta krwią, że stała się aż czarna. Kikuty obu rąk rozrzucone szeroko na boki, obie dłonie odrzucone pod ścianę również zbryzganą krwią. Zawsze brązowa twarz miała tym razem szary kolor i była strasznie wykrzywiona. W otwartych oczach widać było bezgraniczny ból.

Severus zobaczył, jak dziewczyna patrzy nagle pustym wzrokiem gdzieś na stół, otwiera z przerażenia oczy i łapie się gwałtownie za usta. W następnej chwili zerwała się i zaczęła strasznie krzyczeć.

Przy stole zapanowało zamieszanie.

– Hermiono, co ci się stało?! Hermiono...?! Hermiono!!! – Severus złapał ją mocno za ramiona.

– Mademoiselle Granger?

– ‘Ermione???

Hermiona wybuchnęła płaczem i zaczęła wyć. Szarpnęła się do tyłu, popychając krzesło i wywracając się na ziemię. Jean Jacques wyskoczył zza stołu i razem z Severusem padli na kolana i próbowali ją przytrzymać i uspokoić.

– Nie!!! Nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona, nadal się szamocząc.

Severus pochylił się nad nią i unieruchomił ją w ramionach.

– Biegnij po jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela, szybko! – rzucił do Jean Jacquesa, nawet nie spojrzawszy na niego. – Hermiono, uspokój się! Hermiono... co ci jest...?!

Usłyszał łomot drzwi, gdy Jean Jacques wypadł z sali i spróbował choćby posadzić dziewczynę. Hermiona przestała się szarpać, ale za to zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie. Pozwoliła się pociągnąć i usiadła, złapała się za włosy i szlochając, zakryła sobie nimi twarz.

– Co ja... zro... biłam!... Boże... Co... ja... zrobi...łam – wyłkała głośno.

– Hermiono?! O czym ty mówisz?! Co się dzieje?! – Severus poczuł, jak ogarnia go strach. _Merlinie, o czym ona mówi???!!!_

– Nie... – wyłkała rozpaczliwie. – Severusie... Boże... To... to ja...

Czuł, jak mu się jeżą włosy na głowie. I bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć.

– Hermiono, co się dzieje?! Co „ty”???

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się i otworzyła oczy. Pełne bólu i szoku.

– To ja... To ja go zabiłam...

I rozpłakała się na nowo, zaciskając oczy, jakby nie chciała widzieć przerażenia malującego się na jego twarzy.

Jacqueline usiadła ciężko i spojrzała na Ministra, który stał i trzymał się kurczowo oparcia krzesła.

Severus uklęknął na podłodze, objął mocno dziewczynę i zaczął ją głaskać po włosach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc tylko szeptał coś uspokajającym tonem i bujał się lekko razem z nią. Dziewczyna momentami płakała, momentami wyła i próbowała się mu wyrwać, ale nie puszczał jej.

_Merlinie... Merlinie... Pewnie przypomina sobie, co... zrobiła... To to miał na myśli ten sukinsyn, mówiąc, że się nią zajęli... Smith, ty sukinsynu... zabiję cię za to... Co ona mówiła? Że miał ucięte ręce... Merlinie, Hermiona ucięła mu ręce..._

Zatrząsł się i do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Czuł ból i przerażenie, ale tym razem wiedział doskonale, że odbiera JEJ odczucia. _Teraz musi cierpieć katusze, przypominając sobie to wszystko... To musiał być koszmar... Musieli ją do tego zmusić Imperiusem, sama z własnej woli przecież by nikogo nie zamordowała... i to jeszcze w taki sposób..._

Miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że powinien coś zrozumieć. Że zobaczył... usłyszał? właśnie coś, co powinno mu coś powiedzieć. Parę sekund próbował to uchwycić, ale dziewczyna zajęczała właśnie żałośnie, więc natychmiast wrócił do niej.

– Uspokój się, maleńka. No już. Uspokój się. Już po wszystkim. Hermiono... proszę...

Drzwi stuknęły jeszcze raz i za jego plecami zapanowało jakieś zamieszanie. Po chwili ktoś podszedł do nich z jednej strony, a z drugiej uklęknął koło niego Jean Jacques.

Severus spojrzał na pochylającą się nad nimi kobietę w szaro-srebrnej szacie. Ta otworzyła jakąś fiolkę i powiedziała coś po francusku. Jean Jacques odsunął ręce Hermiony od twarzy.

– Przytrzymaj ją. Musi to wypić – wyjaśnił równocześnie.

Kobieta wlała dziewczynie do ust zawartość całej fiolki i po chwili Hermiona zaczęła się uspokajać i w końcu osunęła się bezwładnie w ramionach Severusa. Ledwo ją utrzymał.

– Merlinie... co jej się...

– Co to było? – zapytał, kładąc ją na ziemi.

– ... stało... To był eliksir powodujący utratę przytomności. Chwilową – wyjaśnił Francuz. I widząc dziwną minę Severusa, dodał:

– Nie wiedziałem, co jej jest. Czy ją coś boli, czy co... wyglądało to tak, jakby ... miała jakiś atak... Więc kazałem dać jej coś, żeby nic nie czuła... Co jej jest? Mówiła coś?

Spojrzał na zszokowaną minę Severusa, zobaczył równie przerażone twarze Ministra i Jacqueline i zbladł, zanim jeszcze usłyszał odpowiedź.

– To ona zabiła Kingsleya Shacklebolta...

– Oh Merlin...

 .

Hermionę przeniesiono do baszty wschodniej, w której było coś na kształt Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Kiedy tylko zaczęła się rozbudzać, została napojona bardzo silnym eliksirem uspokajającym. Z początku personel szpitala, wszyscy w szaro-srebrnych szatach, kazali Severusowi opuścić jej pokój, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Jean Jacques, na widok wściekłości malującej się na jego twarzy, zaczął coś gwałtownie tłumaczyć i po chwili wszyscy spoglądali na niego ze współczuciem.

Severus niecierpiał współczucia. Dla siebie. Ale w tej chwili nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał, żeby zaprotestować. Mógł myśleć tylko o powolutku budzącej się dziewczynie.

Hermiona otworzyła opuchnięte od płaczu oczy, więc usiadł koło niej, wziął za rękę i zaczął po niej głaskać uspokajająco. Ale nie zaczęła płakać. Patrzyła na niego na wpół przytomnym wzrokiem i nie zareagowała, gdy wymówił jej imię. Była blada i ciemne oczy i gęste, ciemne brwi i rzęsy odcinały się mocno na tle tej bladości.

– Coście jej dali? – spytał Francuza.

– Bardzo mocny eliksir – odparł ten, gdy wrócił po krótkiej konwersacji z Uzdrowicielką. – Powolutku będzie do siebie dochodzić. Chodziło im o to, żeby dać jej czas. I żeby sobie nic nie zrobiła...

Na chwilę zamilkli.

– Jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia... – powiedział w końcu Jean Jacques zamyślonym tonem. – Jak to jest możliwe, że ona przypomniała to sobie dopiero teraz? To znaczy... Wiesz, o co mi chodzi...

– Że wcześniej nie płakała?

– Tak. Jeśli to było... musiało być takie straszne, dlaczego do obiadu śmiała się i zachowywała, jak gdyby nigdy nic?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie spróbowali wyczyścić jej pamięć i coś im nie wyszło. I właśnie sobie przypomniała.

– Biedaczka.

Jean Jacques miał smutny wyraz twarzy. Tak smutny, że Severusowi nagle przyszła do głowy przerażająca myśl.

– Nie wydawajcie jej... – poprosił. – Nie odsyłajcie jej do Anglii... Nie...

– Oczywiście, że nie! – wybuchnął Francuz, prostując się nagle. – Po pierwsze to nie jej wina... pewnie rzucili na nią Imperiusa... więc nie była sobą! No i poza tym biorąc pod uwagę, co się teraz u was dzieje, mowy nie ma! Zostanie tu. Przynajmniej będzie bezpieczna.

– Dziękuję.

Severus nienawidził również prosić, ale po raz kolejny odkrył, że teraz nie sprawiało mu to żadnej trudności. Może dlatego, że kiedyś prosiłby dla siebie, a teraz prosił dla niej.

Jean Jacques domyślił się, że od ich ostatniego spotkania relacje Severusa i Hermiony się zmieniły i postanowił im nie przeszkadzać.

– Masz – podał Severusowi niewielkie pudełeczko. – Remporter. Jak już będziesz gotowy, napisz do mnie.

– Gotowy do czego?

– Do pójścia do domu, który dla was przygotowaliśmy.

Severus nawet przez chwilę nie wyobrażał sobie, że może zostawić Hermionę tutaj samą.

– Zostanę tu z nią. Nie wiadomo, jak się będzie czuła... Może będzie chciała porozmawiać... Nie wiem. Po prostu nie zostawię jej tu.

Francuz westchnął, rozejrzał się dookoła i kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze. Uprzedzę ich, że tu zostaniesz. I żeby przynieśli ci coś do jedzenia. I pisz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Severus odwrócił się na powrót do Hermiony. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i odgarnął jej włosy za ucho. Na nowo ujął jej ręce i po chwili poczuł, jak uścisnęła je delikatnie. Jakiś czas później wymówiła jego imię. Powolnym, bezbarwnym, płaskim głosem, jak ktoś jeszcze nie do końca wybudzony ze snu. Od tego na nowo ścisnęło mu się serce.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Dziwnie – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Gdzie jestem?

– W Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tu jesteś bezpieczna.

Hermiona rozglądała się powoli dookoła dłuższą chwilę. Koło otwartych drzwi przeszedł spiesznym krokiem jakiś Uzdrowiciel, nie zwracając na nich żadnej uwagi. Niedaleko musiało stać parę osób, bo czasem docierała do nich cicha rozmowa. Severus nie słyszał słów, ale rozpoznawał doskonale francuską linię melodyjną, tak inną od angielskiej.

– To straszne... co zrobiłam...

Tego się właśnie obawiał. Że Hermiona tak to odbierze. Weźmie na siebie całą winę i za chwilę zacznie rozpaczać na nowo.

Wiedział, że zabicie kogoś to koszmarne doświadczenie, z którym zdecydowana większość ludzi nie potrafi dać sobie rady do końca życia. On sam przez to przeszedł i nie licząc pierwszego roku jako Śmierciożerca, za każdym razem miał potem ochotę wyszarpać sobie serce. Ale on był silnym, dorosłym mężczyzną, a ona młodziutką kobietą. Skoro on chciał po tym umrzeć, jak ona miała sobie z tym poradzić?!

Stanowczo pokręcił głową i uniósł jej rękę do ust.

– Nie byłaś sobą, Hermiono. Nie wolno ci mieć do siebie żadnych, absolutnie żadnych pretensji. Musieli rzucić na ciebie Imperiusa. Sama doskonale wiesz, na czym polega to zaklęcie.

– Harry kiedyś ... się temu... oparł.

_Pieprzony Potter. Crouch kiedyś rzucił na niego zaklęcie, zapewne w miarę lekkie i Potterowi udało się je pokonać. Jeśli teraz Hermiona będzie wyrzucać sobie, że nie była na tyle silna..._

– Gdyby to było takie proste, z pewnością Kingsley dawno by już się mu oparł. Doskonale o tym wiesz. Właśnie dlatego to zaklęcie nazywa się Niewybaczalne.

Przeklął się, gdy zobaczył na nowo ból w jej oczach, gdy wymówił imię Shacklebolta. Postanowił odwrócić jej uwagę.

– Poza tym nie wiadomo, ilu ich było, jak rzucali na ciebie zaklęcie. Mogło ich być kilku. Choćby ten Auror, który cię przesłuchiwał. Może to był któryś z bandy Norrisa?

Hermiona patrzyła na niego chwilę i ściągnęła brwi.

– Jaki Auror?

– Ten, który z tobą rozmawiał. Albo ten, co zabrał cię na przesłuchanie... Przecież właśnie wtedy zabrali ci różdżkę – coś w nim drgnęło na tę myśl. _To z pewnością było wtedy!_

Dziewczyna nadal wpatrywała się w niego, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, o czym on mówi.

– Jakie przesłuchanie...? Severusie...

 _Biedactwo. Musi być cały czas w szoku, albo tak działa ten eliksir, że zapomniała._ Severus doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie jej to przypomnieć. W ten sposób może wreszcie pogodzi się z tym, że padła ofiarą ich manipulacji, a nie jest zwykłą morderczynią.

– Pamiętasz, powiedziałaś mi wczoraj, że jakiś Auror przyszedł do twojego biura, zabrał ci różdżkę i kazał pójść ze sobą na Poziom Drugi... Oddał ci ją dopiero po jakimś czasie. I był jeszcze jeden, ten, który z tobą potem rozmawiał. Z którym się podobno tak śmiałaś... Widzisz, pewnie wtedy ugodził cię Imperiusem.

Hermiona powoli pokręciła głową.

– Severusie... kiedy to było?

– Wczoraj. Przed południem...

– Nikt nie zabierał mi żadnej różdżki... I nie byłam u Aurorów... O czym ty mówisz?

Dziewczyna poruszyła się w pościeli i spróbowała usiąść. Dochodziła coraz bardziej do siebie. Co prawda głos miała jeszcze ciągle monotonny i powolny, ale ożywiała się z każdą chwilą. O ile wcześniej mogła nie pamiętać, co się działo, teraz powinna sobie przypomnieć... Severus zaczynał czuć się zagubiony. Wyprostował się, nadal trzymając jej rękę.

– Hermiono... spójrz na mnie. I skup się. Przecież mówiłaś mi wczoraj... i nawet dziś rano... Aurorzy zabrali cię na przesłuchanie. Dlatego tak się przestraszyłaś... Zabrali ci różdżkę... przypomnij sobie... Potem się okazało, że chodziło o jakiegoś mugola koło twojego domu...

Dziewczyna pokręciła powoli głową.

– Nic takiego nie pamiętam...

– A co pamiętasz???

Hermiona spojrzała lekko w prawo i wiedział, że właśnie przygląda się swoim myślom. Gdyby coś zmyślała, patrzyłaby na lewo.

– Że przyszłam do pracy i Rockman kazał mi pomagać Aylin... zaplanowałyśmy wszystkie jego wyjazdy... i zrobiłam mu rozliczenie finansowe... potem... – zająknęła się i nagle wiedział, o czym będzie mówić, więc ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, jakby chciał w ten sposób pomóc jej przejść przez to, co najgorsze. – Potem poszłam do ... Kingsleya – zadrżał jej głos.

– Dalej...! Co było dalej?

– Potem wyszłam... poszłam do łazienki się umyć... i wróciłam do sekretariatu... Rockman śmiał się, że już się bał, że mnie wciągnęło... przepisałam mu umowę na dostawę proszku księżycowego do Św. Munga i potem przyszedł Auror... – Severus zamarł – i powiedział, że mamy nie wychodzić, bo zamordowano Ministra...

Spojrzała na niego, a on oddał jej równie zaskoczone spojrzenie. Przecież był pewien, że wczoraj i dziś mówiła o wezwaniu na przesłuchanie! Adalbert widział ich idących do sali przesłuchań! Merlinie, przecież nawet on sam to poczuł na własnej skórze! Był tak przerażony, że aż płakał!

To przecież nie mogło się wydarzyć, kiedy była pod Imperiusem! Kiedy było się pod tym zaklęciem, wręcz przeciwnie, było się wcieleniem spokoju i akceptowało się to, co się robiło! Poza tym nawet jeśli by przyjąć, że ona mogła reagować inaczej i być przerażoną i nie chcieć tego, co robiła, przecież pozostawała jeszcze sprawa wezwania na przesłuchanie!

Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Zupełnie nie zgadzało. Z początku myślał, że po prostu próbowali zabrać jej część wspomnień, ale wyglądało na to, że było inaczej...

– Hermiono... – przez chwilę nie umiał znaleźć słów. – Muszę zajrzeć w twoje wspomnienia... Coś się tu nie zgadza i... Będę delikatny.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową na znak zgody.

– Nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać. Po prostu... pozwól mi wejść do twojego umysłu. I bądź dzielna.

Ucałował czubki jej palców i ujął jej twarz w obie ręce. Dziewczyna utkwiła w nim spojrzenie i przykryła delikatnie jego dłonie swoimi.

– Legilmens – szepnął.

Przez chwilę widział jeszcze głęboki brąz jej oczu, duże czarne źrenice i światło świec odbijające się w nich. I nagle jakby ktoś odsunął przeźroczystą zasłonę, której nie widział, ale wiedział, że tam jest i zanurzył się w setki obrazów, dźwięków i... zapachów, odczuć...

Sięgnął do tych najświeższych.

Jean Jacques opowiadający o tym, że pierwszą ofiarą krwawej wojny z Goblinami był czarodziej, który przewrócił się o swoją szatę, wpadł do beczki z winem i się w niej utopił... Nie to! Wcześniej... Leżała wtulona w jego ramiona w jego sypialni... nie, też nie... jej kot łasił jej się do nóg, kiedy skręcając się z głodu, jadła jakieś kluski w domu... Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. Hermiona zakładała buty przed wyjściem do pracy...

Tak, stamtąd mógł zacząć!

Przeskakiwał teraz do przodu po parę chwil... Hermiona wyskakiwała z kominka... ściskająca rękę Rockmana i odchodząca do swojego biura... szukająca atramentu... Rockman mówiący coś o końcu projektu... Aż poczuł, jak zalała ją fala goryczy... Siadała koło wysokiej, szczupłej blondynki...

Opanował ochotę przeskoczenia o wiele dalej. To musiało być gdzieś niedaleko, teraz liczył się każdy szczegół.

Przeglądał uważniej jej wspomnienia. Aż w końcu trafił.

.

Hermiona przeciągnęła się mocno, ziewając i po chwili otrząsnęła się, otworzyła oczy i zaśmiała się na widok miny blondynki.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała całą noc – powiedziała tamta krytycznie.

– Nie wiesz, że to dobre dla zdrowia?

– Takie ziewanie? Jeszcze wywichniesz sobie szczękę.

– Żaden problem. Moi rodzice są dentystami, w każdej chwili mogą mi ją nastawić. Wiesz co, skończ szybko pisać, jaki on chce hotel w tej Grecji, ja za chwilę wracam.

Blondynka przesunęła się i przepuściła Hermionę, która przeszła koło niej i wyszła na korytarz. Poszła do windy i wjechała na Poziom Pierwszy. Wysiadając, rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikogo nie było widać. Ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę, wymamrotała „Temparalisys” i smagnęła nią w kierunku drzwi do sekretariatu Ministra. Powietrze jakby zafalowało i odbiło się od ścian, a drzwi aż zaklekotały. Nic poza tym się nie wydarzyło.

Hermiona podeszła zdecydowanym krokiem do wielkich, ozdobnych drzwi, błyszczących w świetle świec na ścianach. Nie zapukawszy, weszła do środka i zatrzasnęła je za sobą.

Kingsley siedział za biurkiem i jadł jakieś ciastko. Gdy drzwi szczęknęły, gwałtownie opuścił rękę na biurko i przykrył ciastko dłonią. Dookoła leżało już pełno okruszków.

– Witam, panie ministrze – powiedziała Hermiona bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Hermiono, jak miło cię widzieć! Co cię do mnie sprowadza? I od kiedy nie pukasz? – Kingsley poprawił sobie nakrycie głowy w identycznym, co szata, kolorze.

Hermiona obróciła się i zablokowała zaklęciem drzwi.

– Przyszłam się z panem policzyć, Shacklebolt. Za całą tę cholerną wojnę, za to, że pan się nami nie zaopiekował, nie pomógł nam, tylko dawał idiotyczne wywiady w radiu...

Kingsley wyraźnie osłupiał ze zdumienia.

– Hermiono... o czym ty mówisz...? Co ci się stało? – wstał i starał się uśmiechnąć. – Usiądź, to porozmawiamy, choć nie jest to najlepszy moment...

– Accio różdżka! – Hermiona złapała w lewą rękę różdżkę Kingsleya. – To, obawiam się, ostatni moment, w którym możemy porozmawiać...

– Hermiono, nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania nawet od ciebie! W tej chwili oddaj mi różdżkę i opanuj się, bo jak nie, to...

– To co? Co mi zrobisz?! Nic nie możesz mi zrobić, Shacklebolt!

Kingsley wpatrywał się w dziewczynę na poły ze strachem, na poły z osłupieniem.

– Posłuchaj, nie...

– Serpensortia! – machnęła różdżką i olbrzymi wąż pojawił się nagle na końcu i rzucił się na Kingsleya. Ten w ostatniej chwili złapał go i próbował odepchnąć i obaj runęli do tyłu, na ziemię, przy wtórze pękającego krzesła. Wąż syczał i owinął sprawnie swoje olbrzymie cielsko wokół nóg Kingsleya, ale ten nadal walczył wściekle, starając się utrzymać otwartą paszczę z dala od twarzy.

– Przestań! W tej... chwili... przestań! – krzyknął z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. – Co ty, do... cholery... wyprawiasz!!! Herm...

Hermiona rzuciła na niego Silencio i patrzyła, jak olbrzymi gad i Kingsley, krzycząc już teraz bezgłośnie, szamocą się po podłodze. W końcu Murzyn osłabł i wąż szarpnął łbem i wbił kły w jego prawy bark. Kingsley musiał wrzasnąć i próbował wierzgnąć splątanymi w ciasnych zwojach nogami.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką i gad nagle zniknął.

– Nieźle. Ale ja nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie nie słucha – podeszła bliżej mężczyzny, który starał się podnieść z ziemi.

Smagnęła kolejny raz różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie tnące i Kingsley, który już uniósł się na kolana, nagle runął na nowo na podłogę, a na szacie w okolicach kolan pojawiła się krew.

– Przyszłam ci powiedzieć, że się na tobie zawiodłam – machnęła jeszcze raz różdżką i na szacie pojawiły się kolejne ciemne pręgi. – Nienawidzę cię. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia.

Nagle z ręki Kingsleya wyprysnął strumień jasnego światła i pomknął w jej stronę. Odskoczyła na bok, uchylając się przed nim w ostatniej chwili.

– Magia bezróżdżkowa, tak? – warknęła, unosząc wargi we wściekłym grymasie, co odsłoniło zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale na to jest sposób, prawda?

Nagle mężczyzna znieruchomiał zupełnie i tylko wpatrywał się niemo w jej twarz pełnym przerażenia wzrokiem. Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła i utkwiła spojrzenie w ozdobnej maczecie, którą Kingsley powiesił na ścianie dla dekoracji. Na jej twarzy rozlał się błogi uśmiech. Przywołała ją i podeszła do leżącego na dywanie mężczyzny. W tym momencie w jego oczach można było dostrzec zgrozę i panikę.

Hermiona przysunęła maczetę do jego prawej ręki, przymierzyła się, uniosła do góry... i nagle ostrze błysnęło i ze świstem spadło na odsłoniętą rękę, odrąbując ją tak mocno, że dłoń aż potoczyła się pod jej nogi. Z otwartej rany buchnęła krew, opryskując wszystko dookoła.

Widać było, jak coś błysnęło w ciemnych oczach Kingsleya, który teraz nie tylko nie mógł krzyczeć, ani nawet drgnąć, choć z pewnością cierpiał męczarnie.

– Załatwimy ci drugą rączkę. Przynajmniej nie będziesz próbował się bronić...

Uniosła jeszcze raz maczetę, która teraz była cała czerwona, opuściła jeszcze gwałtowniej i ostrze odcięło drugą dłoń i wbiło się aż do połowy uda. Dłoń zaś upadła po drugiej stronie ciała.

Odkopnęła na bok obie i cofnęła się. I zdjęła z Kingsleya Drętwotę.

Chwilę wpatrywała się w drgające konwulsyjnie ciało. Drgawki słabły wraz z upływem krwi. Szata była już czarna, dywan unurzany we krwi, która ściekała po ścianach i meblach.

Kiedy Kingsley przestał już się poruszać i tylko od czasu do czasu przez jego ciało przebiegał wstrząs, pochyliła się nad nim i wyszeptała cicho:

– Teraz to ja mam władzę...

Oczy Kingsleya odszukały jej twarz. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Nie z powodu Silencio, ale z osłabienia. Jego ciało drgnęło po raz ostatni, ciemne oczy nagle znieruchomiały, głowa osunęła się trochę na bok i skonał.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni koszuli, sekundę czegoś szukała, ale wyciągnęła pustą rękę. I równocześnie niewielka fiolka wysunęła się i upadła bezgłośnie na dywan. Ale Hermiona już jej nie dostrzegła, bo odwróciła się, odblokowała drzwi i odeszła. W korytarzu nadal nikogo nie było, więc poszła szybko do łazienki i zaklęciem oczyściła ubranie, obmyła ręce i twarz i poszła do windy.

Błyskawicznie zjechała na swój poziom i weszła do biura.

– Merlinie, już myślałem, że cię coś wciągnęło – zawołał wesoło Rockman, przyglądając się jej z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

– Przepraszam bardzo, panie Rockman – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Źle się poczułam... chyba po wczorajszej kolacji.

– Już się lepiej czujesz? – tym razem Rockman wydawał się być zatroskany.

– O wiele lepiej.

.

Severus, ciężko dysząc, przeskoczył trochę do przodu, przeglądając kolejne wspomnienia. Ktoś wchodził do sekretariatu... Blondynka dopijała herbatę... Hermiona pisała jakieś sprawozdanie, bo pergamin zapełniony był już jej nienagannym, równym pismem... Hermiona czytała jakiś list na samolociku... Rockman wetknął głowę do sekretariatu i prosił o księgę z zaklęciami... i Auror wpadający do środka i zakazujący im wychodzenia z Ministerstwa. Zobaczył, jak Rockman zagląda do sekretariatu i mówi „Aulus, co się dzieje?” i Auror odpowiada „Minister nie żyje. Został zamordowany”.

Severus niemal wyrwał się z jej umysłu, równocześnie odsuwając się od dziewczyny i uwalniając jej głowę, którą ściskał w dłoniach. Hermiona jeszcze przez parę sekund wpatrywała się w niego pustymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem nagle przechyliła się na bok i zwymiotowała na podłogę.

Severus przyglądał się jej nieprzytomnie, jakby nieświadomy tego, co się z nią dzieje. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie, mieszając się ze sobą, było ich zbyt dużo, żeby móc je dokładnie przeanalizować...

_Te cholerne, wyszczerzone zęby... rodzice dentyści... Przecież tu nie ma śladu przesłuchania przez Aurorów i odebrania różdżki... jej STAREJ różdżki... ani jednej chwili, kiedy mogli rzucić na nią Imperiusa i kazać zabić... PANIE Ministrze?! Przecież oni byli ze sobą na "ty"!... Czyżby... tak! TAK! To musiało być to! To tylko fałszywe wspomnienie, takie samo jak to o mnie!_

_Ale kiedy oni to zrobili...? Wyraźnie w którymś momencie bawili się jej umysłem i coś im źle wyszło... Może pod tym wspomnieniem będzie można znaleźć to PRAWDZIWE...?_

Hermiona nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, zwinęła się mocno i zwymiotowała jeszcze raz i to przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Złapał ją za ramiona, pomagając usiąść i otarł jej usta i brodę rogiem kołdry. I nie zważając na kręcący w nosie zapach wymiocin, przygarnął ją mocno do siebie.

– Hermiono...!

– O mój Boże...

– ... to nie byłaś ty!

– ... jak ja mogłam...

– ... to tylko fałszywe...

– ... go zabić...!

– ... wspomnienie! Takie, jak to o mnie!

Przez chwilę mówili równocześnie, ale ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał i potrząsnął nią. Zamarła i tylko otworzyła usta.

– Rozumiesz???! To nie byłaś ty! To nie ty go zabiłaś, tylko Smith!!! – odczekał chwilę, dając jej czas na to, żeby jego słowa do niej dotarły. – To nie był Imperius... to był wielosokowy...

Najwyraźniej zaczęło to do niej docierać. Oczy zmieniły wyraz z przerażenia na niedowierzanie.

– Skąd... jesteś pewien?

– Nikogo nie zabiłaś, maleńka.

Hermiona przytuliła się do niego, więc zaczął ją głaskać na nowo po włosach i kołysać delikatnie w ramionach. Poczuł, jak zaczyna płakać, ale tym razem płakała z ulgi, więc jej na to pozwolił. _Niech się wypłacze. Dobrze jej to zrobi. Niech to wszystko z siebie wyrzuci, bo już po wszystkim. Prawie. Teraz trzeba tylko wydobyć i zachować to wspomnienie..._

Ich głośna rozmowa i jej płacz zwróciły uwagę jakiejś kobiety, która weszła do pokoju i na widok zachlapanej, brudnej podłogi i płaczącej dziewczyny podskoczyła do nich i zaczęła o coś pytać. Severus nic nie rozumiał, a dziewczyna nie reagowała, więc kobieta zawołała głośno kogoś do pomocy i postarała się odsunąć od niego dziewczynę. Hermiona spojrzała na Uzdrowicielkę i powiedziała coś do niej, na co tamta odetchnęła i w tym momencie do pokoju wbiegła druga. Chwilę rozmawiały, Hermiona wtrącała jakieś słowa, wśród których Severus wyłowił "ça va"!

– Powiedz im, żeby cię przebrały i pomogły ci się umyć. Ja idę wezwać Jean Jacquesa – powiedział, wstając.

Ponieważ jego szata też nadawała się do czyszczenia, więc zdjął ją i rzucił w kąt, wychodząc na korytarz w spodniach i luźnej koszuli. Wiadomość do Jean Jacquesa była krótka. "Wracaj natychmiast”.

.

Kiedy Jean Jacques wpadł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Hermiona była już wykąpana i siedziała w sali odwiedzin przebrana w czystą piżamę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, więc poczuł się zupełnie zagubiony.

Severus, również umyty i przebrany, w kilku słowach wyjaśnił Francuzowi, co zobaczył we wspomnieniu Hermiony.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Jean Jacques, wstrząśnięty, ale i z nieopisaną ulgą.

– Całkowicie – odparł i zaczął dobitnie wyjaśniać wszystko, co rzuciło mu się w oczy. – Stworzyli fałszywe wspomnienie, ale o niektórych sprawach nie mają pojęcia, więc niektóre rzeczy... fakty... po prostu nie miałyby miejsca, gdyby to była naprawdę Hermiona. Na przykład Hermiona powiedziała w nim Aylin, że ma rodziców dentystów, więc w każdej chwili może do nich pójść... To nie do końca prawda. Pamiętasz? Niedawno zostali przeniesieni i nie wiemy gdzie. Gdyby to była ona, z pewnością by tego nie powiedziała. Po drugie Hermiona używa od dawna francuskiej różdżki, tej od was. Ma ją zawsze ze sobą. We wspomnieniu posługiwała się swoją starą. Po trzecie Kingsley jest jej dobrym... był, dobrym znajomym i mówili do siebie przez 'ty'. Tylko przy innych zwracali się do siebie formalnie. Hermiona, tym bardziej chcąc go zamordować, nie bawiłaby się w oficjalne uprzejmości... I Smith w którymś momencie musiał to zrozumieć, bo przeszedł na "ty". To zaklęcie, które rzuciła... to jedno z bardziej parszywych, czarnomagicznych zaklęć – pokręcił głową. – Ona nawet nie mogłaby go znać.

Jean Jacques wyglądał, jakby mu zdjęto właśnie z ramion całą Bastylię.

– Nie wiecie nawet, jak JA się cieszę! Już idę napisać do Ministra. W czasie obiadu był po prostu wstrząśnięty. Ale czekajcie, jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem... jak oni mogli zrobić to tak... Przecież tak łatwo to odkryłeś...

– Tak, ale nie zapominaj, że ja nie miałem tego widzieć. Miałem siedzieć w jednej celi, a Hermiona w drugiej. Nie mieliśmy się widzieć. A dla wszystkich innych dookoła w tym wspomnieniu nie było nic dziwnego! – zaprzeczył Severus i chwilę analizował ostatnie wydarzenia. – Sądzę, że to miało wyglądać tak. Mieli najpierw dopaść Hermionę, dlatego siedzieli pod jej domem. Wydłubać to wspomnienie i w ten sposób dojść do mnie.

– W jaki sposób? – spytała dziewczyna, słuchając uważnie.

– Pod koniec Smith sięgnął do kieszeni i wypadła mu fiolka z jakimś eliksirem. Jestem pewien, że to obciążało mnie. I po tym czarnomagicznym zaklęciu...

– I pewnie po tym wężu – dorzuciła.

– Pewnie też. A złapawszy mnie, pewnie zamierzali zrobić jakieś inne wspomnienie, które by to jakoś połączyło, Jak uczę cię tego zaklęcia, albo jak wyczarować węża, czy jak warzę eliksir... cokolwiek. W ten sposób by nas mieli.

Jean Jacques pokręcił głową i wstał.

– Co za przeklęta banda... Idę napisać do Ministra.

Już chciał odejść, kiedy Severus złapał go za łokieć.

– Czekaj. Przede wszystkim przynieś mi tu jakąś myślodsiewnię. Musimy wydobyć to wspomnienie.

– Teraz? Daj jej ochłonąć... – zerknął na jeszcze bladą dziewczynę.

– Teraz, natychmiast. Ona straciła zupełnie swoje wspomnienie o przesłuchaniu przez Aurorów, kiedy pojawiło się to. Nie wiem, czemu... Nie możemy stracić TEGO, bo to ją całkowicie uniewinnia.

– W takim razie lepiej będzie je zdjąć zupełnie i odnaleźć to prawdziwe. Może jeszcze jest nienaruszone pod spodem – zaproponował.

Severus ożywił się wyraźnie.

– Znasz kogoś, kto mógłby to zrobić?

– Najlepszym specjalistą w tym zakresie jest Horacjusz Müller. Spróbuję się z nim skontaktować w poniedziałek.

– To za późno. Masz kogoś na miejscu?

– W Skrzydle Północnym mamy naszego Mistrza Umysłu, ale o tej porze już wyszedł – Jean Jacques spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma wieczorem.

– To go ściągnij – powiedziała z naciskiem Hermiona. – W razie czego poproś o pomoc Ministra... Nie wiemy, co ja tak naprawdę widziałam, to może być bardzo ważne.

– Ściągnę go na jutro. Teraz poszukam wam myślodsiewni.

 .

Sobota, 12.09

.

 

Severus czekał przed salą, w której Emmanuel Chartier, Mistrz Umysłu, pracował nad wspomnieniami Hermiony. Przeglądał bezmyślnie notatki, które Jean Jacques zrobił na temat Norrisa, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Minęły już dwie godziny od kiedy Hermiona została uśpiona, żeby Chartier mógł bez narażania jej umysłu zdjąć dwie warstwy jej wspomnień, zachować je i dostać się do tego prawdziwego.

Noc spędzili w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, bo Hermiona, po oddaniu długiego i niesłychanie brutalnego wspomnienia, zasłabła i nie pomógł nawet francuski eliksir wzmacniający. Na szczęście rano poczuła się już znacznie lepiej.

Jean Jacques aportował się całkiem niedawno i teraz siedział na sąsiednim krześle i spoglądał w zamyśleniu za okno.

Kiedy drzwi skrzypnęły i otworzyły się, obaj mężczyźni drgnęli i podnieśli się jak na komendę. Emmanuel Chartier wyszedł i przywołał ich ruchem ręki. Ponieważ nie mówił po angielsku, Jean Jacques znów stał się tłumaczem.

– Powiedział, że możemy już do niej wejść. Ale że mamy bardzo na nią uważać, bo jej umysł jest teraz bardzo wrażliwy. I mamy być cicho.

Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Po wczorajszej legilimencji i oddawaniu wspomnień i dzisiejszym grzebaniu w jej myślach Hermiona musiała być bardzo osłabiona. Poza tym z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że po tak wyczerpującej dla umysłu sesji odczuwało się pulsujący, prawie rozrywający czaszkę ból, zawroty głowy i nudności.

– Zapytaj go, czy mu się udało – przytrzymał Jean Jacquesa za rękaw, zanim weszli do sali.

Francuz zadał pytanie i w odpowiedzi Emmanuel odpowiedział krótkim „oui”.

Weszli więc do małej, przytulnej salki, w której panował półmrok. Ściany wyłożone były kudłatą wykładziną, na podłodze leżał włochaty dywan w ciepłych kolorach. Pod ścianami stały szafy z księgami, zaś po środku zobaczyli łóżko, na którym leżała Hermiona.

Gdy dostrzegł jej zabiedzoną i... przestraszoną minę, miał wrażenie, że do żołądka wpadł mu jakiś kamień. _Co znowu?!_

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich i przytuliła ciaśniej mięciutki, puchaty koc, w który była owinięta. Nie uśmiechnęła się, nie wyciągnęła do niego ręki, ale objęła się mocniej, jakby chowając się przed światem. _Co, do jasnej cholery, się stało???!_ Na stoliku obok niej leżała pusta fiolka, więc domyślił się, że wypiła już eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Emmanuel podał Severusowi fiolkę z jej wspomnieniami i wskazał myślodsiewnię, mówiąc coś bardzo cicho.

– Mówi, że lepiej, żebyś je obejrzał. Niech ona odpocznie – przetłumaczył szeptem Jean Jacques.

Severus jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na Hermionę, która nieznacznie skinęła głową i natychmiast zacisnęła oczy i zęby z bólu i złapała kurczowo brzeg koca, więc wlał wspomnienie do misy i zanurzył twarz w wirującą półpłynną mgiełkę.

Po paru minutach zacisnął nagle mocno pięści na brzegu kamiennej misy, a po chwili wynurzył twarz i Jean Jacques aż się przestraszył. Severus był wściekły. Trzema krokami podszedł do Hermiony i zanim Jean Jacques zdążył zareagować i próbować go odciągnąć, usiadł obok niej i złapał za ręce. Szaloną wściekłość zastąpiła nagła czułość.

– Co tam było dalej??? – szepnęła dziewczyna głosem pełnym strachu, nie otwierając oczu.

– Nic, Hermiono. Musiał cię oszołomić albo... uderzyć, skoro cię zabolało... – odszepnął i pocałował we włosy.

– Severusie... czy on...

– Nie!

– Czy...

– Nie! Na pewno nie!

– Ale... skąd możesz wiedzieć, skoro nie pamiętam... nie wiem, co on dalej... ze mną robił?

– Jestem pewny – Severus poczuł, jak kurczowo zaciska ręce na jego koszuli.

– Ale jak?!

_Wymyśl coś! Cokolwiek! Inaczej ona się nie uspokoi!_

I nagle przypomniało mu się ostatnie zdanie Smitha, zanim go rąbnął głową w twarz.

– Bo zanim deportowałem się z Hogwartu, Smith powiedział... powiedział mi, że chciałby. Nie, że to zrobił.

Jej ręce zamarły na chwilę.

– Co on ci mówił?

Severus odsunął się trochę.

– Chciał mnie zranić. Myślał, że już mnie złapał i ma mnie w garści i chciał mnie zranić – powtórzył półgłosem. – I powiedział, że chciałby spróbować... – reszta nie przeszła mu przez usta. – Gdyby to zrobił, to by mi to powiedział.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z bezbrzeżną nadzieją w oczach, więc dodał, w nadziei, że uspokoi ją jeszcze bardziej:

– Pewnie oszołomił cię po to, żeby ci zabrać włos i pójść zabić Kingsleya... Musiał się spieszyć.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgi. Uwierzyła mu.

Severus oparł głowę o jej pierś i głaskał najdelikatniej jak mógł jej włosy, mając nadzieję uspokoić tym samego siebie. O ile Hermiona w to uwierzyła, on nie był tego tak do końca pewny. Kontrolował się na tyle, żeby nie trząść się z hamowanej furii.

_Ten sukinsyn śmiał ją dotknąć. JEGO Hermionę. Śmiał choćby o tym pomyśleć. Jest już martwy. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie._

– Odpocznij teraz – odsunął się po chwili i przykrył ją kocem. – Śpij.

Musnął ustami jej czoło i wstał. Hermiona osunęła się na poduszkę i natychmiast jęknęła, podkurczyła konwulsyjnie nogi i jej twarz stężała z bólu, ale po chwili powoli się rozluźniła. Na widok jej cierpienia miał wrażenie, że pęknie mu serce. O ile do tej pory sądził, że ją kocha, bardzo mocno, teraz po prostu szalał z miłości do niej.

Otarł jej łzy z policzka, wyczarował mokrą, chłodną chustkę i przykrył nią jej czoło, po czym pociągnął Jean Jacquesa za sobą na korytarz i zamknął delikatnie drzwi.

Na tym jego delikatność się skończyła.

– Daj mi świstoklik – warknął do Jean Jacquesa. – Do Anglii!

– Severus... co się dzieje... co się stało??? – wykrztusił z siebie Francuz, cały roztrzęsiony, oglądając się przez ramię na zamknięte drzwi. – Co ona widziała?!

– Smith – wypluł z siebie ze wściekłością Severus. – Dotknął jej, rozumiesz?!!!

Oczy Jean Jacquesa rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

– Zzz..gwałcił ją?!!! – zachłysnął się.

– Nie wiem! Oszołomił ją i nie wiem, co się dalej działo! Muszę się dowiedzieć! Muszę być pewien! MUSZĘ! Ona też!

– Merlinie...

– Potrzebuję świstoklik. Teraz!

– Co ty chcesz zrobić... Severus, ty chyba nie chcesz...?!

– Dopadnę go, zobaczę JEGO wspomnienie i go zabiję.

Francuz zbladł mocno, ale po chwili zebrał się w sobie.

– Chodź – ruszył szybkim krokiem do swojego biura.

Severus nie miał problemu, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku.

W biurze znalazł świstoklik Hermiony i dorzucił do tego na wszelki wypadek pelerynę niewidkę. Podał to Severusowi i przytrzymał go jeszcze chwilę.

– Posłuchaj... Dopadnij go. Weź od niego wspomnienie, jakie by nie było. Ale nie zabijaj. Nie! Posłuchaj! – zawołał, bo Severus już nabrał powietrza. – Ten sukinsyn przyda nam się niedługo, ma pełno innych wspomnień, dzięki którym będzie można ich wszystkich oskarżyć!

– Nie obchodzi mnie żaden proces! On nie zasługuje na to, żeby chodzić po ziemi!

– Przede wszystkim nie zasługuje na szybką śmierć, rozumiesz?! Więc zadbaj o to, żeby cierpiał! Długo! A nie przez jedną, krótką chwilę!

Severus zamarł na chwilę. Potem zwęził oczy i uśmiechnął się przerażająco.

– Och, już o to zadbam!

– Może powinienem iść z tobą...

– Idź i pilnuj Hermiony. Ja niedługo wrócę.

I odszedł jak wcielenie furii.


	44. Rozdział VI część 4

 

Wylądował pod znajomym drzewem. O ile pamiętał, zaklęcie Smitha ostrzegało w przypadku użycia zaklęć w obrębie dziesięciu stóp, więc zanim dał choć krok do przodu, przeniósł się do drugiego wymiaru. Potem złożył na płasko pelerynę niewidkę i schował ją pod koszulę, zaprogramował świstoklik do Ministerstwa Magii i ukrył w kieszeni i dopiero wtedy ruszył w kierunku domu Smitha.

Słońce świeciło mocno i jak na połowę września, było zdecydowanie gorąco. Być może z tego powodu Smith zostawił duże przesuwane drzwi szeroko otwarte. Severus wygiął usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, wszedł do domku i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Przede wszystkim chciał sprawdzić, czy Smith nie ma towarzystwa.

Nie wyglądało na to. Auror siedział na fotelu bokiem, zwieszając nogi przez oparcie i czytał Proroka. Różdżka leżała na stole obok.

_Och, to będzie prostsze niż sądziłem..._

Po raz kolejny miał w głębokim poważaniu przestrzeganie prawa czarodziejów. Miał przed sobą kogoś, kogo nienawidził tak, jak jeszcze nikogo innego na świecie. Wolał już choćby cholernego Jamesa Pottera i jego bandę. Obiecał sobie tylko jedno. Nie będzie dziś używał żadnego z Niewybaczalnych. Nie da im żadnych podstaw do oskarżania go.

_Nie będą mi potrzebne Niewybaczalne, żeby sprawić, że Smith zacznie przeklinać dzień, w którym się urodził._

Poza tym postanowił uważać, co mówi, żeby ujawnić jak najmniej ich wiedzy. Im mniej wie Norris, tym więcej błędów jeszcze popełni.

Podszedł do stolika za plecami Smitha i zabrał różdżkę. Potem zaś wyjął pelerynę, narzucił ją na siebie i przeniósł się do normalnego wymiaru. Różdżka Smitha zawibrowała mu w ręku, ale przytrzymał ją mocno. Auror nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi.

Cofnął się trochę i odkaszlnął cicho.

Smith poderwał raptownie głowę i sięgnął na pamięć po różdżkę, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie znalazł jej, więc rzucił szybko okiem na stolik i nie dostrzegając jej, zerwał się na równe nogi. Starał się patrzeć dookoła, ale jednocześnie rozglądał się po podłodze.

Severus nie zamierzał tym razem ryzykować. Rzucił na niego Drętwotę i jednym gestem zerwał z siebie pelerynę, patrząc, jak Auror wali się na ziemię.

– Nie spodziewałeś się mnie zobaczyć, prawda, Smith?

Zaklęciem zamknął i zablokował drzwi na taras i zbliżył się do Smitha, który patrzył na niego w przerażeniu. Na wszelki wypadek wyczarował gruby sznur, który owinął się wokół Aurora i jednym smagnięciem szarpnął jednym końcem tak, że sznur zacisnął się mocno. Smith krzyknął głośno.

– Nie uważasz, że jest trochę podobny do węża? Ale tylko trochę, bo nie kąsa. W każdym razie – pokazał Smithowi jego różdżkę – zauważyłem, że bardzo lubisz bawić się cudzymi różdżkami, więc pewnie ta już ci nie jest potrzebna?

Złapał za oba końce, uderzył o udo i złamał ją na pół. Smith krzyknął na nowo coś, co przypominało „NIE”.

– Zastanawiasz się pewnie, po co się u ciebie zjawiłem – ciągnął Severus niemal towarzyskim tonem. – Po pierwsze zaciekawi cię pewnie fakt, że panna Granger przypomniała sobie wczoraj pewne... krwawe wydarzenie... Muszę przyznać, że ciężko się napracowaliście, ale jak dla mnie nie było to zbyt przekonujące... więc postanowiłem przyjrzeć się TWOJEMU wspomnieniu...

Pochylił się gwałtownie nad leżącym Smithem i zajrzał mu prosto w oczy. Tym razem nie bawił się w delikatność. Wdarł mu się do umysłu, nie zwracając uwagi na jego jęki i zaczął szukać wspomnienia z czwartku rano. Z trudem opanowywał chęć przyglądania się wszystkim. Brał każde z nich i nie widząc Hermiony, odrzucał i sięgał po kolejne.

W końcu trafił na to, którego szukał.

Zobaczył, jak Smith w ciele jakiegoś Aurora stuka do sekretariatu Rockmana, jak zabiera różdżkę Hermiony i każe jej iść z nim na dół... jak zamyka ją w Sali Przesłuchań, wypija eliksir ze swoim własnym włosem i po kilku chwilach wraca do sali, już we własnej postaci. Złość, która go ogarnęła, gdy słuchał, jak Smith zaczyna z nią rozmawiać, szybko przeszła we wściekłość, kiedy zobaczył, jak Auror staje za nią i ją obmacuje, potem zaś uderza mocno i Hermiona pada na ziemię.

Zacisnął kurczowo pięści, bojąc się tego, co za chwilę zobaczy.

Smith sprawdził, czy dziewczyna żyje, po czym podszedł do kominka przywołać Norrisa. Ten wyszedł w towarzystwie jakiegoś starszego, białowłosego mężczyzny, przenieśli nieprzytomną dziewczynę na stół w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu i Norris zostawił ich samych.

To się mogło stać w każdej chwili...

Gdy Severus zobaczył, jak Smith kilkoma machnięciami różdżki rozbiera Hermionę, przez chwilę pożera jej nagie ciało długim, głodnym spojrzeniem, mgła szaleństwa prawie przesłoniła mu oczy i tylko z największym trudem pohamował się, żeby nie udusić tego sukinsyna tu i teraz.

Tłumiąc w sobie furię, patrzył, jak Smith i starszy czarodziej rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, zerkając na zegarek, starzec wyrywa Hermionie kilka włosów i zabiera jej ubranie, po czym Smith zarzuca im obu na szyję zmieniacz czasu i robi ćwierć obrotu dokładnie w momencie, kiedy do środka wpada drugi Smith.

I po sekundzie stał już przed drzwiami do sali przesłuchań, tuż koło siebie samego, wracającego właśnie do własnej postaci. Obaj obrzucili się krótkim spojrzeniem, tamten Smith otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, więc wypił szybko kilka łyków wielosokowego, przemienił się w jeszcze innego Aurora i poszedł do sąsiedniej.

Wchodząc, uśmiechnął się szeroko do siedzącej przy stole Hermiony.

Severus przeskakiwał wspomnienie co parę minut.

Po paru nieformalnych pytaniach o mugola w jej dzielnicy zaczęli żartować. Co jakiś czas ktoś do nich przychodził. Na koniec odprowadził roześmianą dziewczynę do windy i wrócił do pomieszczenia, gdzie na stole leżała Hermiona. Ale zanim zdążył ją dotknąć, przyszedł starszy czarodziej.

Smith wziął od starca ubranie Hermiony, zabrał jej różdżkę, cofnął się znów o kwadrans i przemienił się w dziewczynę. Severus zacisnął konwulsyjnie pięści, widząc, jak Smith dotykał z rozbawieniem piersi, poprawiając stanik.

Pod peleryną niewidką poszedł pospiesznie pod sekretariat Rockmana. Gdy Hermiona i on sam, jako jeden z jego Aurorów, wyszli i zniknęli w korytarzu, wpadł do sekretariatu. Rockman stał już w drzwiach, gotowy do pomocy. Usiadł na krześle Hermiony, zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym przeciągnął się mocno i uśmiechnął do siedzącej obok blondynki.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała całą noc.

Severus nie chciał tego oglądać. Nie kolejny raz. Po prostu przeskoczył wspomnienie aż do powrotu Hermiony do sekretariatu.

Gdy tylko trafił na moment, gdy Smith wracał biegiem pod peleryną na Poziom Drugi, na nowo zaczął się przyglądać.

Starzec przeglądał właśnie wspomnienia Hermiony, kiedy Smith, już we własnej postaci, ale cały czas ubrany jak Hermiona, wszedł do środka i odrzucił na bok niewidkę. Na widok nagiej dziewczyny wykrzywił usta w obleśnym uśmiechu i sięgnął po zmieniacz czasu.

– Myślisz, że mógłbym cofnąć się odrobinę i ją przelecieć?

Tamten machnięciami różdżki zerwał ze Smitha ubranie dziewczyny i założył na nią, po czym rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Peter wyraźnie powiedział, że nie chce żadnych śladów. Ani na niej, ani w niej.

– Więc...

– Co możesz, to cofnąć się o pół godziny, żeby mi oddać wspomnienia. Przyjdź przez kominek do gabinetu Petera. I pospiesz się.

W sumie Smith cofał się jeszcze dwa razy. Raz, żeby oddać wspomnienia białowłosemu czarodziejowi, drugi, żeby wyrobić sobie alibi. Do Hermiony już nie wrócił. Za drugim razem białowłosy cofnął się razem z nim.

.

Z jednej strony Severusa zalała niesamowita ulga, że skończyło się tylko na tym. Że nie stało się najgorsze. Ale nie trwała ona długo. Gdy przypomniał sobie, że ten... sukinsyn, ten skurwiel ją obmacywał, gapił się na jej nagość i będąc nią, bawił się jej ciałem, szarpnęła nim dławiąca wściekłość. A gdy przypomniał sobie, CO CHCIAŁ jej zrobić, aż pociemniało mu w oczach.

Wyszedł z umysłu Smitha na nowo ogarnięty szałem. Wyczarował fiolkę i wyciągnął do niej wspomnienie, po czym pochylił się nad Aurorem.

– Powinienem cię za to zabić, Smith – powiedział drżącym od furii głosem. – Powinienem, ale nie zabiję. Jeszcze nie.

Smith wyraźnie się rozluźnił, słysząc to, więc postanowił pozbawić go złudzeń.

– Ale jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem...

Kiedy Smith zrozumiał, co Severus zamierza zrobić, wytrzeszczył oczy w panice i zaczął się drzeć...

.

Jean Jacques siedział na tym samym krześle przed uchylonymi drzwiami do sali, w której leżała Hermiona. Na widok Severusa zerwał się na równe nogi i przyłożył palec do ust.

– No i co??? Widziałeś, co on zrobił???

Severus usiadł na sąsiednim krześle i położył sobie na kolanach Proroka.

– Nie zgwałcił jej.

Jean Jacques odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął z ulgi.

– Merlinie! Będziesz musiał to jej powiedzieć, jak tylko się obudzi.

– Teraz śpi?

– Śpi, ale miała koszmary, więc musieliśmy... musieliśmy jej podać eliksir, po którym nie ma się żadnych snów.

_I bardzo dobrze. Niech jej umysł odpocznie._

Przez chwilę obaj spoglądali na uchylone drzwi.

– Żyje? – zapytał Jean Jacques, odwracając głowę.

Severus domyślił się natychmiast o kim mowa.

– Żyje. Ale zapewne marzy, żeby umrzeć.

– Co mu zrobiłeś?!

– Zatroszczyłem się o to, żeby już nigdy nie mógł dotknąć żadnej kobiety. Nie ma czym.

– Obciąłeś mu ręce?! – zachłysnął się Francuz i zbladł lekko.

– Och nie. Ręce mu zostawiłem.

Jean Jacques zaklął pod nosem tak strasznie, że aż sam zatkał sobie usta dłonią. Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie, usiadł wygodnie i zaczął czytać Proroka, którego zabrał Smithowi.

 

 

**Główni podejrzani o zabójstwo Ministra Magii uciekają!**

 

Pierwsze wyniki śledztwa Teddy’ego Smitha wskazują, że wśród podejrzanych o niesłychanie brutalne morderstwo Kingsleya Shacklebolta jest Hermiona Granger, obecna Szefowa PRZPEC, pracująca w Ministerstwie Magii oraz Severus Snape, dyrektor Hogwartu.

„Naturalnie nie mogę ujawniać zbyt wielu faktów, zanim sprawca albo sprawcy nie zostaną złapani, ale mogę potwierdzić, że w tej chwili są to nasi główni podejrzani.

Intensywne przesłuchania całego personelu Ministerstwa wykazały, że panna Granger jako jedyna nie ma żadnego alibi na czas popełnienia zbrodni. Wyszła z biura sama w niewiadomej sprawie i wróciła dopiero po kwadransie.

Jest to naturalnie tylko poszlaka. Kolejną poszlaką jest różnica zdań, która doprowadziła do konfliktu panny Granger z Ministrem. Pozwólcie, że nie będę wdawać się w szczegóły.

Niestety nie jesteśmy w stanie jej przesłuchać, ponieważ w piątek nie stawiła się do pracy. Nie ma jej ani w jej domu, ani u jej rodziców.

Osobiście uczestniczyłem w przesłuchaniu drugiego podejrzanego, Severusa Snape’a w Hogwarcie. Odmówił on okazania do kontroli różdżki, by nie pozwolić nam nie tylko porównać jej ze śladami zostawionymi przez różdżkę mordercy na ciele Ministra, ale i użyć Priori Incantatem w celu sprawdzenia ostatnio używanych zaklęć. Pomyślna wiadomość jest taka, że obecnie mamy w posiadaniu jego różdżkę i przeprowadzamy drobiazgowe analizy.

Dyrektor Snape odrzucił również prośbę udania się do Ministerstwa i obrzucił mnie stekiem wyzwisk. Pod koniec zmuszeni zostaliśmy do obezwładnienia go, ale wówczas wyrwał się nam, niestety raniąc mnie poważnie i deportował się. Jak doskonale wiecie, z Hogwartu nie można się deportować, chyba że niesłychanie złożone osłony zostaną zniesione. Co tylko popiera naszą teorię o tym, że jest zamieszany w to morderstwo – musiał bowiem zrobić to, ZANIM weszliśmy do jego gabinetu.”

 

Prorok dotarł do anonimowego źródła, które potwierdziło nam, że Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape kontaktowali się wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Panna Granger wyraziła ponoć chęć zdawania w przyszłym roku OWUTEMÓW, więc pod koniec roku często bywała w Hogwarcie – oficjalnie w celach organizacyjnych.

Wiemy jednak, że oboje kontynuowali spotkania w czasie wakacji w Hogwarcie, jak również w jej prywatnym mieszkaniu w Londynie. Daje to wiele do myślenia. Zdaniem Teddy’ego Smitha pomysł zdawania egzaminów był tylko pretekstem i oboje musieli przygotowywać morderstwo już od dłuższego czasu.

 

Przypomnijmy, że ciało Ministra zostało znalezione wczoraj tuż przed południem. Rozliczne obrażenia, jak i zachowanie pracowników sekretariatu wskazują na użycie czarnej magii oraz pewnego eliksiru, którego nazwy Teddy nie chciał nam podać. Zapewnił tylko, że jest niesłychanie trudny do uwarzenia i „nie jest używany w celach leczniczych” – jak to ujął.

W tej chwili Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape pozostają nieuchwytni. Bez wątpienia znajdują się gdzieś na terenie kraju. Decyzją Sekretarza Ministra, który go w tej chwili oficjalnie zastępuje, Tiberiusa Fostera, za ich złapanie została wyznaczona kara tysiąca galeonów. Równocześnie Foster ustanowił karę do trzech lat pobytu w Azkabanie dla tych, którzy udzielą schronienia poszukiwanym przez prawo.

 

Wtorek, 15.09

 

Kolejny artykuł w Proroku był o wiele gorszy. Oskarżał ich o zabójstwo Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Nie pozostawiał również suchej nitki na Hermionie.

 

**Mordercy Ministra Magii, Granger i Snape, wciąż nieuchwytni!**

 

Zastępca Szefa Biura Aurorów, Percival Carpenter, potwierdził wczoraj wieczorem, że śledztwo w sprawie zabicia Ministra Shacklebolta jest już skończone. Tylko dzięki geniuszowi Teddy’ego Smitha i jego zespołu możemy zawdzięczać tak błyskawiczne wykrycie sprawców.

„W tej chwili nie mamy już żadnych wątpliwości, że są nimi Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape. Mamy dziesiątki niezbitych dowodów, które na to wskazują” – powiedział nam wczoraj Carpenter.

Śledztwo wykazało, że Minister został ukąszony przez olbrzymiego węża podobnego do bazyliszka, którego wyczarować można tylko, używając czarnej magii – co niewątpliwie jest domeną Snape’a. Inne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie zostało rzucone na personel przyległego do gabinetu Ministra sekretariatu. Na miejscu zbrodni znaleźliśmy również rozbitą fiolkę z eliksirem służącym do zadawania nieludzkiego bólu, porównywalnego z Cruciatusem”

Inne ślady wskazują na udział Hermiony Granger. Na podłodze jej biura znaleziono kilka włosów zlepionych krwią oraz drobiny szkła z cienkiej fiolki do przechowywania eliksirów.

„Fakt, że oboje uciekli, jest sam w sobie oskarżeniem i dowodem. Żaden niewinny człowiek nie ukrywałby się przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości!” – dodał Carpenter.

 

Severus Snape napadł w sobotę Teddy’ego Smitha. Okaleczył go tak straszliwie, że Teddy do dziś walczy o życie w Klinice Św. Munga. Udało się docucić go na tyle, że złożył zeznania, zgodnie z którymi Snape próbował zmusić go do zaprzestania śledztwa. Kiedy Teddy odmówił, Snape próbował go zabić, ale Teddy bronił się na tyle zajadle, że Snape zmuszony był ratować się ucieczką.

Bezpośredni szef Hermiony Granger, Tyler Rockman przyznał, że w ciągu całego roku pracy u niego dziewczyna wielokrotnie dawała do zrozumienia, że zależy jej na jak najszybszym awansie, nie licząc się z przeszkodami.

„Kiedy wreszcie dostała nowe stanowisko i miała przekazać mi wszystkie niezbędne informacje tak, abym mogła zastąpić ją w roli asystentki pana Rockmana, traktowała mnie z wyższością i pogardą” – mówi Aylin Black, młoda i inteligentna czarownica, starsza o prawie 5 lat od Granger. „Odniosłam wrażenie, że bawi ją niewyjaśnianie mi wszystkiego jak należy, co doprowadzało niejednokrotnie do poważnych konfliktów z ICW. Jak dla mnie jest to pełna ambicji i zawiści osoba, zdecydowana dążyć, jak to się mówi, po trupach do celu. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że jedną z jej ambicji było zostanie Ministrem Magii!”

 

Prorok dotarł również do bardzo niepokojących faktów dotyczących współpracy Granger i Snape’a. Rozliczne rejestry aportacji i podróży Siecią Fiuu wskazują wyraźnie, że oboje mają romans, który trwa już od dłuższego czasu. W trakcie rewizji przeprowadzonej w opuszczonym mieszkaniu Granger, Aurorzy odkryli liczne brudnopisy listów miłosnych Granger do Snape’a oraz spory zapas eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego w fiolkach z Hogwartu.

Istnieje oczywiście możliwość, że Snape uraczył Granger amortencją, ale jej gorąca obrona podczas jego procesu rok temu wskazywałaby raczej na to, że jest z nim z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Albo to prawdziwa miłość, albo rozmyślne działanie w celu zdania w przyszłym roku wszystkich OWUTEMÓW na Wybitny. W takie sytuacji nasuwa się pytanie, czy słynna ze swojej mądrości panna Granger nie była równie wyrachowana w ciągu swoich szkolnych lat.

 

Percival Carpenter jest absolutnie pewny, że tych dwoje morderców ukrywa się gdzieś na terenie kraju.

„Przy zablokowanych aportacjach i świstoklikach nie mogli wydostać się w czarodziejski sposób. Wszystkie mugolskie sposoby opuszczenia kraju są nadzorowane i nie ma absolutnie żadnej możliwości ominięcia ich. Są w pułapce i ich złapanie i skazanie jest tylko kwestią czasu.”

Prorok przypomina wszystkim, że za schwytanie któregokolwiek z nich wyznaczona jest nagroda tysiąca galeonów, zaś karą za pomoc w ukrywaniu się są trzy lata w Azkabanie.”

.

Severus, który dostał gazetę remporterem od Ricky’ego, który wrócił do Francji porannym pociągiem do Calais, schował ją skrzętnie. Hermiona miała się już o wiele lepiej, ale jej umysł nadal był bardzo wrażliwy. Wolał się nie domyślać, jak mogłaby zareagować. Na nim samym stek oszczerstw na jego temat nie zrobił większego wrażenia, już się przyzwyczaił być wiecznie oskarżanym, wyzywanym, opluwanym i pogardzanym, ale ogarnęła go wściekłość za to, co zrobili Hermionie. Z jego powodu.

Zamknął gazetę w szafce na rozmaite narzędzia ogrodnicze i aportował się do Ministerstwa, do Jean Jacquesa. Obaj mieli się zająć planowaniem, jak dopaść Horacjusza Müllera, którego Francuz rozpoznał we wspomnieniu zabranym Smithowi. Hermiona została w bezpiecznym domu.

  

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali przebiegało dziś w ciszy, przynajmniej do czasu. Sowy przyniosły Proroka wielu starszym uczniom, którzy teraz siedzieli otoczeni koleżankami i kolegami i czytali go po raz kolejny. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli dyskutować ze sobą półgłosem.

– Co to jest, to gówno! – warknął cicho Dennis Creevey, otoczony całą zgrają Gryfonów, rzucając gazetę na stół.

– Słuchajcie... to przecież niemożliwe – dodał drżącym głosem Nigel Wolpert.

– Same pierdoły! – syknął Albert Hill, bliski przyjaciel Dennisa i ugryzł się w język, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku stołu nauczycieli.

– Nie przejmuj się, McGonagall nie ma najlepszej miny.

Istotnie, Opiekunka ich Domu czytała jeszcze gazetę, marszcząc brwi i zasznurowała usta tak mocno, że aż praktycznie nie było ich widać.

– No jasne, że niemożliwe – ocknął się nagle Bill Hawk, siódmoroczny, który swego czasu zastanawiał się, czy nie dołączyć do GD. – Pomyślcie, ona chroniła nawet skrzaty domowe! Widzieliście choć raz Hermionę, która by kogoś uderzyła albo coś złego zrobiła?! To jest chore!

– Słyszałam, że rąbnęła kiedyś Dracona Malfoya – mruknęła Dana Fox, o rok młodsza od Billa.

– Kto wtedy nie chciał go rąbnąć... – odparła filozoficznie jej przyjaciółka Christine.

– Merlinie, przecież jest różnica między stuknięciem tego idioty i zamordowaniem Ministra!

– Oni się przecież znali jeszcze z Zakonu Feniksa!

– Niemożliwe. Zupełnie niemożliwe. Tak jak ta historia o Snapie!

Gryfoni, jak jeden mąż spojrzeli po sobie.

– Nie wierzę – powiedział w końcu Dennis. – Oni nie mogą być razem!

Wszyscy nagle zaczęli mówić jednocześnie.

– Mógł jej podać amortencję...

– Pieprzysz! Rok temu okazało się, że Snape jest w porządku! Wredny, ale w porządku!

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że Hermiona jest inteligentna i nie dostawała Wybitnych dlatego, że chodziła do łóżka z nauczycielami!

– Prorok od dawna zszedł na psy, tego nie ma co czytać!

Parę miejsc dalej siedzieli siódmoroczni Mick i Johnny Huston i Barbara Joe i dyskutowali półgłosem.

– Nie sądziłem... przez te wszystkie lata wyglądała na taką... porządną... i mądrą... a tu się okazuje, że dawała dupy na prawo i na lewo!

– I to jeszcze komu! Staremu nietoperzowi!

– Jak można w ogóle się do niego zbliżyć – zatrzęsła się Barbara z obrzydzeniem.

– Zobacz, gdzie ją to zaprowadziło. Zabiła kogoś, kto pewnie uważał ją za przyjaciółkę – prychnął Mick.

– On zawsze był podejrzany. Był Śmierciożercą i wywinął się psim swędem z całej tej historii. Mówię wam, pewnie czekał, kto wygra, żeby stanąć po zwycięskiej stronie. To, co mówił na rozpoczęcie roku, to było zwykłe pierdolenie!

– Przecież zabił Dumbledore’a! Co mu tam Minister Magii!

– Z tego wynika, że Granger to po prostu zwykła szmata!

Ostatnie zdanie posłyszał Dennis. Zerwał się z obłędem w oczach i podskoczył do Johny’ego, złapał go za kołnierz szaty i szarpnął tak mocno, że aż ją rozdarł.

– Powtórz! Powtórz, co powiedziałeś – warknął, pochylając się nad nim.

– Dobrze słyszałeś – syknął Johnny w odpowiedzi. – To zwykła dziwka!

– I morderczyni – Mick rzucił się na Dennisa, próbując oderwać jego ręce od brata.

Rozgorzała bójka. Dennis rąbnął go na odlew pięścią w twarz i przewrócił się na stół, rozlewając sok dyniowy, Mick poleciał z krzykiem do tyłu, kiedy Johnny rzucił się na Dennisa, przygwoździł go do stołu i rąbnął prosto w brzuch. Dziewczyny odskoczyły z krzykiem i w tym momencie wpadła w to reszta Gryfonów.

Ktoś odciągał właśnie jęczącego i zgiętego w pół Dennisa, inni szamotali się z Mickiem i Johnnym, kiedy usłyszeli głośny krzyk profesor McGonagall.

– Natychmiast przestańcie! Co tu się dzieje!?

Wszyscy zamarli, obrócili się i spojrzeli na rozwścieczoną Opiekunkę Gryffindoru. Nigelowi krew ciekła z kącika ust, Dennis nadal był zgięty w pół, Billowi łzawiło podbite oko, Albert i Mick mieli jakieś dziwne wypustki na twarzy, Dana trzymała w ręku pęk włosów Johnny’ego, a Barbara miała sklejone nogi.

– Żądam wyjaśnień! – zawołała czarownica, przesuwając wzrokiem po swoich uczniach.

Chwilę jeszcze panowała cisza i profesor McGonagall zrobiła się purpurowa z wściekłości, więc w końcu odezwał się Dennis.

– Pokłóciliśmy się o to, co pisali w Proroku...

– To nie była zwykła kłótnia, panie Creevey, ale prawdziwa bójka uczniów! Czy tego was uczymy w tej szkole?!

– Oni powiedzieli, że Hermiona Granger to szmata! – zawołała nagle Christine obronnym tonem, wskazując braci Huston i Barbarę.

Coś błysnęło w oku McGonagall, gdy spojrzała na Christine i przeniosła wzrok na trójkę Gryfonów.

– Bo to obciąża cały Hogwart – parsknął Mick.

Bill już otwierał usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, kiedy profesor McGonagall władczo uniosła rękę, nakazując milczenie.

– Nie spodziewałam się tego po was – powiedziała głosem trzęsącym się z oburzenia. – Dziesięć punktów za każde z was i szlaban o szóstej wieczorem. Dla wszystkich – dodała, patrząc na resztę.

– Ale pani profesor... – zaprotestował osłupiały Albert.

– Wystarczy, panie Hill, albo będę zmuszona odjąć jeszcze więcej punktów Gryffindorowi! – ucięła nauczycielka. – Teraz proszę skończyć śniadanie i iść na lekcje. I żebym nie słyszała już nic na temat różnicy zdań między wami!

Już chciała odejść, kiedy od stołu Puchonów podniósł się siódmoroczny Anthony Dicks.

– Pani profesor... gdzie jest teraz dyrektor Snape?

Tego już było widocznie za wiele.

– To nie twój interes, gdzie jest w tej chwili dyrektor, zrozumiałeś, Dicks?! Jeszcze jedno słowo i poproszę profesor Sprout, żeby zajęła się tobą osobiście!

Anthony zbladł i już nie odważył się odezwać, więc McGonagall obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Wychodząc z Sali, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi z taką siłą, że aż załomotały.

Dwóch Ślizgonów wstało od stołu i wychodząc z Sali, niby przez przypadek minęli Dicksa. Jeden z nich pochylił się nad nim, przechodząc i syknął wściekłym tonem:

– Odwal się od Snape’a.

 .

W Norze atmosfera przy obiedzie nie była lepsza. Arthur i Ginny wrócili właśnie z Ministerstwa coś zjeść, a Harry i Ron skończyli zajęcia na dzisiaj, bo nauczyciele postanowili odwiedzić Smitha w Św. Mungu. Molly, popłakując cicho, krzątała się w kuchni. Już trzy razy zbiła szklanki i dwa talerze i otarła nos w kuchenną ścierkę, którą wcześniej użyła do starcia soku z buraków.

Harry siedział blady przy stole, spoglądał pustym wzrokiem przez okno i cały się trząsł i ciężko oddychał. Arthur nalał wszystkim po szklance whisky i starał się odstawić butelkę na stół, ale cały czas celował w krawędź. W końcu Ginny wyjęła mu butelkę z ręki i wstawiła ją do koszyka na chleb. Usiadła z powrotem, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła się bujać do przodu i do tyłu. Ron patrzył na wszystko wytrzeszczonymi oczami, w zupełnym szoku i nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa.

Molly wylewitowała na stół duży kociołek z zupą, usiadła obok męża i rozpłakała się na nowo.

– To nie może być prawda – wyłkała urywanym głosem.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – zaoponował natychmiast Arthur, obejmując ją mocno.

Ginny poderwała raptownie głowę. Miała już dość.

– Co za... co za... kto mógł coś takiego napisać?! – zawołała z oburzeniem. – Ten... ten cały pieprzony Prorok powinno się spalić aż do... – zabrakło jej słów.

Nikt nie zareagował na przekleństwo. Tylko Harry spojrzał na siedzącą na wprost niego dziewczynę i pokręcił głową.

– To nie Prorok, Ginny. Nie tylko.

– No więc kto?!!!

Harry pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową. Tysiące myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę i wiedział, że o niektórych nie wolno mu mówić. Tak samo jak jego dziewczynie.

– Nie wiem.

Ginny spojrzała na niego przeciągle i odwróciła głowę, krzywiąc się. Herezje wypisywane o Hermionie to była jedna sprawa. Drugą sprawą było oskarżenie o morderstwo.

– Gdzie oni mogą być?

– ONI? – odezwał się Ron z niedowierzaniem. – Interesuję cię Snape??? Gdzie ONA jest!

Ginny prychnęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka i rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Harry? Jak myślisz? – spytała swojego chłopaka.

– Nie sądzę, żeby mogli uciec z Anglii – Harry nawet nie popatrzył w kierunku swojego byłego przyjaciela. – Przy zastosowanych zabezpieczeniach... nie mogli się wydostać – pokręcił głową.

– Mam nadzieję, że uciekli daleko, jak najdalej stąd! I są bezpieczni!

Ron wybałuszył oczy jeszcze bardziej.

– Ginny, popatrz... Snape zadzierał ostatnio z rządem, z Ministrem i proszę... Minister jest martwy, a Snape ucieka. Już to samo w sobie świadczy przeciw niemu!

– Kretyn – wycedziła Ginny.

– Bardzo mi się to nie podoba – powiedział Arthur. – Bardzo. Nie sądzę, żeby Snape mógł go zabić. To znaczy... wszyscy wiemy, że potrafi, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Po procesie wiemy, CZEMU wtedy zrobił to, co robił. TO zabójstwo zupełnie nie ma sensu. Nie pasuje tutaj. Co mógłby osiągnąć, zabijając Ministra?

– To – Harry wskazał na gazetę leżącą na podłodze pod oknem – jest stanowisko rządu. Nie mam zbyt dobrych doświadczeń, jeśli o to chodzi. Parę lat temu rząd twierdził, że jestem notorycznym kłamcą i chorym psychicznie. Zostałem Poszukiwanym numer Jeden. Insynuowano, że to ja zabiłem Dumbledore’a. Stek kłamstw. Taki sam jak te.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi, Harry – kiwnął głową Arthur. – Właśnie o to mi chodzi...

– Ostatnie posunięcia rządu... to wygląda trochę tak, jak dwa lata temu – powiedział Harry powoli, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Wie pan... ta sprawa ze szkołą... Snape sprzeciwiał się temu, żeby odizolować mugolskie dzieci. Bo mówił, że stąd już krok do idei Voldemorta...

– Harry – wtrącił się Ron. – Przecież pisali, że nawet Teddy zeznał, że Snape próbował go zabić! I chciał, żeby ten odstąpił od śledztwa! Teddy! Rozumiesz? Szef Biura Aurorów!

Harry skrzywił się straszliwie i zacisnął pięści. Właśnie implikacje tego były najstraszniejsze. Jeśli Snape i Hermiona nie zabili Kingsleya, a o tym był przekonany, to znaczy, że Teddy kłamie...

– Wierzę w Hermionę! – uderzył pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyły sztućce. – Wiem, że to zaprzecza temu, co mówił Teddy, ale to Hermionę znamy od lat! I wiemy doskonale, że nie mogła nikogo zabić!

– No to po co uciekła?

– A po co WY uciekliście na waszym siódmym roku?! Po co WY się chowaliście?! – zerwała się nagle Ginny. – Przecież Harry mógł wrócić do szkoły i twierdzić, że jest niewinny!

– Więc nie mówię, że to zrobiła Hermiona! Tylko Snape!

– To na jedno wychodzi! – wrzasnęła Ginny.

Harry rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które wyłowił Arthur, zanim spojrzał uważnie na córkę.

– Co masz na myśli, że to na jedno wychodzi... Wierzysz, że oni faktycznie uciekli razem?

Ginny zachłysnęła się, zaniemówiła i usiadła. Harry znów zacisnął pięści.

– Oskarżyli ich razem, więc może faktycznie uciekli razem – powiedziała w końcu. To było jedyne, co jej przyszło do głowy.

– To musieliby się jakoś ze sobą kontaktować. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ... – Arthur zawahał się, zanim dokończył – oni ... mają ze sobą coś wspólnego?

– Niemożliwe – powiedział z oburzeniem Ron. – Ona nie mogłaby być ze Snape’em! Nie mogłaby!

– Bo co, bo ty jej nie pozwolisz?! – najeżyła się natychmiast Ginny. – Bo ci się to nie podoba? To nie twoja własność!

– Ginny! – uspokoił ją ojciec.

Molly również zgromiła córkę spojrzeniem i odwróciła się do męża.

– Co mówią w Ministerstwie?

– Nic ciekawego. Większość uwierzyła w te bzdury i cały ranek szkalowali Hermionę – westchnął na to. – Ciężko mi było powstrzymać się od komentarzy...

Ginny nagle przypomniała sobie dzisiejszy poranek. Odchodziła od zmysłów. Co poniektórych miała ochotę udusić na miejscu.

– Nie wracam do pracy! – znów zerwała się na równe nogi.

– Ginny! – zawołała Molly.

– Nie wrócę tam! Nie mam zamiaru spędzić całego popołudnia i wysłuchiwać tych bzdur! To tak, jakbym się z tym zgadzała!

Harry popatrzył na dziewczynę i kiwnął głową.

– A ja nie idę jutro do szkoły!

– Stracisz dobrą opinię – ostrzegł Ron. – I skopiesz sobie średnią!

– Idiota! – warknęła z pogardą Ginny.

– Mam gdzieś średnią! Zamierzam im pokazać, co o tym myślę! – wrzasnął Harry, również zrywając się z krzesła. – Ty też powinieneś tak zrobić! COŚ jej jesteś winien!

Arthur popatrzył na nich i kiwnął głową.

– Wiecie co, to jest dobry pomysł. Wyślę oficjalną sowę z wiadomością, że w ramach protestu nie stawimy się w pracy.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, po raz pierwszy od tego ranka.

– Wspaniale, panie Weasley. Ja napiszę do Proroka i Żonglera. Coś z tym musimy zrobić.

Kiedy skończyli obiad, Harry i Ginny wrócili na Grimmauld Place. Ron schował się w swoim pokoju. Arthur usiadł w fotelu i napił się kawy.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że Ginny i Harry dobrze reagują, bawiąc się w protesty? – zapytała Molly. – To jest protest przeciw Ministerstwu.

– A bo to pierwszy? – wzruszył ramionami jej mąż. – Coś mi mówi, że oni wiedzą coś, o czym my nie wiemy...

Molly zamarła w panice.

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że są w to zamieszani???!!!

Arthur potrząsnął głową i odstawił filiżankę na stół.

– Nie. Ale słyszałaś już kiedyś twoją córkę broniącą Snape’a?

 

 

Tuż po obiedzie Minerwa poszła do gabinetu dyrektora, który przejęła wraz z ucieczką Severusa. Na biurku leżała kupa kopert. Rozgarnęła je i na jednej z nich dostrzegła emblemat Ministerstwa Magii. Otworzyła ją czym prędzej i wyjęła oficjalnie wyglądające pismo. 

 

Ministerstwo Magii, Londyn, piętnasty Września 2015

 

Sekretariat Ministra Magii – Sekretarz Ministra Tiberius Foster

 

W związku z oficjalnym oskarżeniem aktualnego Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Severusa Snape’a i jego ucieczką, Ministerstwo zawiadamia, że w ciągu trzech najbliższych dni powołany zostanie nowy Dyrektor tejże szkoły, który przejmie całość jego obowiązków i uprawnień.

Do tego czasu zarząd nad szkołą może sprawować Zastępca Dyrektora, Minerwa McGonagall, jednakże wszelkie istotnie z punktu widzenia prawnego decyzje obowiązana jest ona konsultować z Ministerstwem Magii w celu uzyskania zgody. W przypadku braku takowej zgody, wszelkie decyzje podjęte w czasie do powołania nowego Dyrektora zostaną anulowane.

 

 

Z poważaniem

 

Sekretarz Ministra

Tiberius Foster

 

Minerwie zatrzęsły się ręce, co nie uszło uwagi Albusa.

– Mniemam, że ten list oznacza jakieś problemy? – zapytał spokojnie.

Czarownica obróciła się do niego gwałtownie i machnęła dokumentem.

– Popatrz tylko, Albusie! Foster pozwala mi – POZWALA! zastępować Severusa przez trzy dni, ale bez prawa do podejmowania decyzji! I zawiadamia mnie, że mianuje nowego Dyrektora, który przejmie wszystkie funkcje!

Albus złączył palce obu rąk, opierając je o nasadę nosa.

– Tego się domyślałem. Ministerstwo zamierza przejąć szkołę. Całkiem logiczne posunięcie...

– CO???!!!

– ... biorąc pod uwagę, że Norris stracił szkołę na Rathlin.

Minerwa natychmiast zrozumiała.

– Merlinie! To znaczy, że za chwilę ta... gnida przyjdzie tu i wprowadzi swój plan odizolowania dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia!

– I nie tylko, moja droga – pokiwał głową Albus. – Boję się, że będzie chciał pójść dalej w swoich ... nazwijmy to – zapędach i zająć się również półkrwi czarodziejami, wprowadzić jakieś szalone przedmioty, karać jak parę lat temu...

– Jak rok temu?!

– Dokładnie. I jak nasza droga Dolores...

Minerwa zasznurowała usta. _Coś trzeba wymyśleć..._

– Przede wszystkim nie daj im się zastraszyć – Albus przywołał ją do rzeczywistości. – Odpisz natychmiast, że Szkoła jest niezależna od Ministerstwa Magii i nikt, nawet Minister, nie ma prawa ingerować ani w sposób zarządzania nią, ani narzucać kogokolwiek jako dyrektora. Dopóki Severus nie zostanie osądzony i nie zapadnie wyrok, jest niewinny i jest Dyrektorem. Ponieważ nie ma go w zamku z nieważne jakich przyczyn, jesteś jego Zastępczynią. W przypadku skazania Severusa tylko i wyłącznie Rada Nadzorcza będzie władna wyłonić nowego dyrektora.

Minerwa sięgnęła po pergamin i pióro, nabrała oddechu, żeby się uspokoić i już zamierzała zacząć pisać, kiedy Albus odezwał się jeszcze raz.

– Nie zapomnij dać im do zrozumienia, że absolutnie nie zgadzasz się ze stanowiskiem rządu. I napisz coś o tym, że zaledwie parę lat temu wszystko wyglądało podobnie i zaproponuj wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Historia lubi się powtarzać.

– Napiszę im, żeby lepiej zaczęli uczyć się na błędach innych niż je powtarzali – powiedziała czarownica ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Albus pokiwał głową.

– Doskonale. Widzę, że ten uśmieszek przejęłaś od Severusa... Nie sądziłem, że on ma taki niesamowity wpływ na kobiety...

Minerwa prychnęła głośno, przypominając sobie Aurorę.

– A żebyś wiedział! I NIE MÓWIĘ O SOBIE, Albusie!!!

Albus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i postanowił nie dociekać, co pozwoliło Minerwie napisać bardzo ostry list do Fostera. Potem przedyskutowali ze sobą dalsze kroki, w rezultacie czego po kolacji Minerwa zwołała zebranie wszystkich nauczycieli w gabinecie dyrektora.

Kiedy już wszyscy usiedli i przywitali się z Albusem, Minerwa stanęła przed nimi, opierając się o biurko i wzięła do ręki list z Ministerstwa.

– Jak się pewnie domyślacie, chciałam z wami porozmawiać na temat ostatnich nowin – zagaiła. – Wszyscy już pewnie przeczytaliście Proroka i zwariowane ministerialne teorie.

Wszyscy zaczęli szemrać między sobą, więc odkaszlnęła i szepty umilkły.

– Zanim przejdziemy dalej, muszę wam powiedzieć, że pomysł, jakoby Severus Snape miał zamordować, czy choćby wziąć udział w morderstwie Ministra, jest całkowicie niedorzeczny.

– Minerwo, gdzie jest teraz dyrektor? – zapytała natychmiast Sybilla i najwyraźniej nie była osamotniona, bo reszta zdecydowanie ją poparła.

– Ukrywa się gdzieś na terenie kraju, ale nie znam jego miejsca pobytu – brzmiała odpowiedź.

– Czy fakt, że uciekł, nie świadczy przeciw niemu? – spytał Horacy, głaszcząc się z zakłopotaniem po brzuchu.

– Kilka lat temu, w czasie kiedy pracowała z nami Dolores Umbridge, przybył do zamku Korneliusz Knott i próbował aresztować Albusa za przeciwstawianie się Ministerstwu i kłamanie, że Czarny Pan powrócił. Albus uciekł wtedy na jakiś czas – na wspomnienie Umbridge wszyscy skrzywili się z wyraźnym oburzeniem. – Czy twoim zdaniem oznaczało to, że dyrektor był winny? Czy też, że w tamtejszym klimacie ucieczka była najrozsądniejszą rzeczą, bo z pewnością nie mógł liczyć na sprawiedliwość?

Horacy wyraźnie oklapł i zaczerwienił się.

– Przepraszam, tak tylko spytałem... Nie miałem przyjemności pracowania z Dolores Umbridge, ale słyszałem, że miała paskudne zwyczaje... No i doskonale pamiętam kontekst polityczny.

Praktycznie wszyscy profesorowie pokiwali głowami na znak zgody.

– Jeśli musiał uciekać, to znaczy, że przeciwstawiał się Ministerstwu, co przy idiotyzmach, którymi nas ostatnio karmili, jest godne podziwu. – powiedziała Septima. – Ale osobiście nie wierzę, żeby zamordował Ministra.

– Czemu? – wyrwało się Rolandzie. – Też nie sądzę, ale czemu tak myślisz?

– Bo to nie rozwiązuje sprawy. Minister nie rządzi sam, więc musiałby wybić co do nogi cały rząd, żeby coś w ten sposób osiągnąć.

Rolanda zmrużyła swoje żółtawe oczy, kiwając głową.

– Czemu przeciwstawiał się Ministerstwu? – zapytał Henry Dicks, który nie brał udziału w wielu rozmowach jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

– Ponieważ Ministerstwo uznało, że należy oddzielić dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia od całej reszty i uczyć je w zupełnie innej szkole. Zdaniem Severusa to trącało ideami Śmierciożerców i przypominało ledwo zakończoną wojnę. Poza tym chcą wprowadzić na nowo weryfikację poziomu wiedzy i zdolności czarodziejskich. Chcieli temu poddać również nauczycieli. Co nam doskonale przypomina historię sprzed kilku lat – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

Henry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.

– Merlinie! Słyszałem o tym! I wiem, że w końcu odstąpili od tego pomysłu...

– To dzięki Severusowi – powiedziała prędko Aurora.

Minerwa westchnęła w duchu. Henry klasnął w dłonie.

– Więc gratulacje dla dyrektora Snape’a! Dobrze, Minerwo. Chyba dla wszystkich sprawa jest jasna. Czego od nas oczekujesz?

– Dziękuję, Henry – Minerwa uniosła w górę list z Ministerstwa. – Dziś dostałam list, w którym Sekretarz Ministra informuje nas, że Ministerstwo wybierze nam w ciągu trzech dni nowego dyrektora. Do tej pory nie wolno mi... NAM, podejmować żadnych decyzji.

Filius uniósł się lekko na krześle.

– Jeszcze go nie oskarżyli, a już wydali wyrok i stąd wyrzucili. Istotnie, popieram pomysł weryfikacji poziomu wiedzy Niektórych czarodziejów!

Minerwa wymieniła uśmiech z malutkim czarodziejem i powiedziała, co odpisała Fosterowi.

– Masz nasze całkowite poparcie, Minerwo – powiedzieli równocześnie Septima, Sybilla i, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, profesor Binns, każde z nich trochę innymi słowami, ale sens był jasny.

Natychmiast przyłączyli się do nich pozostali nauczyciele.

– Jeśli mogę cokolwiek zaproponować, Minerwo – dodał Henry. – Jak tylko dostaniesz odpowiedź, zapewne negatywną, odpisz, że w takim razie będziemy protestować. Zablokujemy szkołę i nikt tu nie wejdzie. Jakby nie patrzeć, szkoła jest dla nauczycieli i dla uczniów, więc ani Foster, ani nikt inny nie ma potrzeby tu zaglądać.

– Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Henry! Nie omieszkam tego zrobić – zapewniła go Minerwa. – Czy macie jeszcze jakieś inne pytania?

– Owszem – odezwał się natychmiast Horacy. – Co to są za idiotyzmy na temat panny Granger?

Zapanowało na nowo niewielkie poruszenie, kiedy Hagrid odważył się odezwać. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo poruszonego.

– Nie wim jak wy, ale mnie nie obchodzi, z kim jest Hermiona. To jej sprawa. I profesora Snape’a, jeśli to prawda. A co do reszty... Cholibka, ktoś, kto kiedykolwiek uczył tom dziewczyne, wi dobrze, że jest najinteligentniejszą czarownicą na świecie. Wszystkie Wybitne miała dzięki swojej wyjątkowej głowie, a nie dlatego, że... – potrząsnął swoją kudłatą głową i nie dokończył.

– Szczególnie z tobą, Minerwo – zaśmiał się Horacy.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. No może nie wszyscy, bo Aurora miała wyraźnie niezadowoloną minę.


	45. Rozdział 6 część 5

 Czwartek, 17.09

 

Hermiona, Severus i Jean Jacques siedzieli nad rozmaitymi notatkami rozrzuconymi po całym stole na werandzie i planowali, jak uprowadzić Horacjusza. Wiedzieli już, gdzie przebywa i kiedy i wiedzieli, że nie chroni w żaden sposób swojego domu. Tak przynajmniej było do wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy Ricky i jego kolega Gilbert towarzyszyli mu dyskretnie do domu.

– Nic więcej nie wymyślimy – powiedział w końcu Jean Jacques. – Każę im złapać go jeszcze dzisiaj. I tu przywlec.

– Tu, do tego domu? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

Dom był duży, przestronny i bardzo się jej podobał. Uwielbiała duże okna z trzech stron, przez które od rana do wieczora wpadało słońce. Severus określał go mianem klatki na jaszczurki. Skojarzenie zapewne przyszło mu do głowy po tym, jak któregoś dnia zobaczyli je, jak wylegiwały się na rozgrzanych kamieniach. Obecność Horacjusza zupełnie jej nie odpowiadała.

– Tak – potwierdził Jean Jacques. – Wybacz, wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo delikatna... sprawa, ale to jest najpewniejsze miejsce pod słońcem. Jeśli Norris się zorientuje, że go mamy... nie chcę nawet myśleć, co się będzie działo.

Podniósł się od stołu, dopił resztkę wina, odstawił kieliszek i wychodząc, machnął im ręką.

Hermiona podeszła do okna i spojrzała na widoczne w dali góry. Severus stanął za nią, objął ją w pasie i oparł brodę na jej głowie. Dziewczyna przykryła jego ręce swoimi i oparła się o niego wygodnie. W jego ramionach czuła się tak bezpiecznie, jak z nikim innym. Jego bliskość ją uspokajała i rozleniwiała. Miała ochotę tak stać całymi dniami, tygodniami. Jakby byli w jakiejś szklanej kuli, odgrodzeni od okrucieństw tego świata, tylko we dwoje, otuleni spokojem i szczęściem. Przyszło jej do głowy, że w ten sposób mogłaby spędzić całe życie.

Zamknęła oczy i oparła wygodnie głowę o jego pierś i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy poczuła, że pocałował jej włosy. _Kto by pomyślał, że ten mężczyzna potrafi być wcieleniem delikatności i czułości?_ Przypomniała sobie nagle Rytuał i jak myślała wtedy, że w ich przypadku nie ma najmniejszych szans na jakiekolwiek poczucie bliskości i zaśmiała się cichutko.

– Co cię tak śmieszy? – mruknął do jej ucha.

– Pamiętasz, jak zawieraliśmy Rytuał?

– Całkiem dobrze, ale nie pamiętam, żeby to było śmieszne.

Hermiona zaczęła głaskać palcami jego dłonie.

– Pamiętam, że przyszłam trochę wcześniej i pomagałam profesor McGonagall. I przy okazji spytałam o parę szczegółów...

– Niczego innego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał – wtrącił rozbawionym tonem.

– ... i powiedziała mi, że po tym rytuale, jeśli będziemy sobie bliscy, możemy czuć nawzajem swoje emocje.

– Co miałem okazję doświadczyć osobiście.

– Wiem, ale co mnie śmieszy to to, że wtedy pomyślałam, że w naszym przypadku nie ma najmniejszych szans na taką bliskość.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. On sam doskonale wiedział o możliwości odczuwania emocji, ale nawet przez głowę mu nie przeszło, że mogłoby się to im przytrafić.

– I pamiętam, że spytałam, czemu na czarnych świecach są jakieś różowe drobinki. Bo to mi bardziej pasowało do Wspólnoty Ciała, a nie Wspólnoty Opiekuńczej i wtedy profesor McGonagall zaczęła się śmiać i zapewniła mnie, że nie mam się co martwić.

Severus poczuł nagłe zainteresowanie tematem. Odgarnął jej włosy z szyi i zaczął ją po niej lekko całować.

– W takim razie... wiemy już... kto nas... w to... wpakował – wymruczał, wodząc ustami po aksamitnej skórze.

– To znaczy, że... mmmmm... mmam być zazdrosna?

– Czemu?

– Bo... – Hermiona aż zadrżała, gdy poczuła, jak do pocałunków dołączyły jego dłonie i z ramion zsunęły się na jej brzuch.

– Tak...? – ponaglił ją i przesunął usta na jej ucho.

– Bo... jak ją dołączyliśśśmy... to... Severussss...– straciła zupełnie wątek.

– Chodź, pokażę ci, na czym polega wspólnota – wyszeptał, przygryzając lekko krawędź jej ucha.

Ale nie udało im się nigdzie pójść. Gruby dywan na podłodze okazał się być wystarczająco wygodny.

 

 

 

Późnym wieczorem zjawił się Jean Jacques, Ricky i Gilbert z, jak to określili, gościem. Hermiona przyjrzała się starszemu mężczyźnie o długich białych włosach i brodzie, błękitnych oczach i ujmującym uśmiechu, ale była pewna, że widziała go pierwszy raz. Za to on na jej widok wrósł w ziemię i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a kiedy zbliżył się do nich Severus, zbladł i dał krok do tyłu.

– I co, nadal twierdzisz, że to jakaś pomyłka? – spytał Gilbert ironicznie.

Starszy pan został spętany zaklęciami i zamknięty w pokoju na parterze. Różdżkę zabrał Gilbert, wracając do Ministerstwa; jutro miała zostać przebadana przez Priori Incantatem. Jean Jacques przed wyjściem odciągnął na bok Severusa i podał mu zwykłą białą kopertę zaadresowaną do Panny Granger, podpisaną PN.

– Przeczytaj to – mruknął Francuz i wyszedł.

Severus otworzył więc list, kiedy Hermiona zniknęła w łazience. Był bardzo krótki.

.

_Mogłaś ich znów gdzieś ukryć, ale i tak ich znajdę. Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie dostarczyć zwłoki._

 

Serce załomotało mu w piersi, a kartka zadrżała w dłoni. _Merlinie, tu chodzi o jej rodziców!_ Nie zdążył pomyśleć nic więcej, kiedy Hermiona, owinięta ręcznikiem, zajrzała mu przez ramię.

– Zapomniałam koszuli... co to jest? – spytała, gdy raptownie odłożył list na stół.

– Nie miałaś iść się kąpać?

Hermiona sięgnęła po kartkę, więc skrzywił się i zrezygnowany pozwolił ją jej wziąć. I tak w końcu by się dowiedziała. Coś przecież trzeba było wymyśleć.

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się, zanim jeszcze uniosła kartkę do oczu i chwyciła się za usta. Sądząc, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem, Severus zerwał się z krzesła, ale ku jego zdumieniu Hermiona wyciągnęła lekko rękę, zatrzymując go.

– Severus, to... niemożliwe! On nie może ich znaleźć! – powiedziała na pół przestraszonym, na pół rozzłoszczonym głosem. – To niemożliwe!

Severus nie do końca wiedział, czy to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie faktu.

– Hermiono, nie wiem, ja...

– Jestem pewna, że to niemożliwe! – pokręciła przecząco głową i spojrzała na niego. Widać było jeszcze po niej strach, bo list jednak zrobił na niej wrażenie, ale poza tym była skupiona. – On pewnie sądzi, że znów wysłałam ich do Australii... albo gdzie indziej. Myśli, że odnajdzie ich po rejestrze aportacji... Nie ma pojęcia, że tym razem chronieni są w zupełnie inny sposób!

– Jesteś absolutnie pewna?

– Absolutnie! Tak samo, jak mugole nie poradzą sobie z magią, tak samo czarodzieje są bezradni wobec niektórych niemagicznych rozwiązań. Najlepszym przykładem jest Rathlin. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że musiałby wiedzieć, gdzie oni są, a to wie zaledwie kilka osób na ziemi.

To brzmiało sensownie. Severus nie miał jeszcze czasu zastanowić się nad tym, jak rozwiązać ten problem, ale wobec tego, co mówiła Hermiona, należało szukać zupełnie innego rozwiązania niż mógłby wymyśleć.

– Bardzo dobrze – stwierdził w końcu. – Idź się wykąpać i porozmawiamy, jak wrócisz.

 

 

 

Piątek, 18.09

 

 

Po długiej naradzie z Jean Jacquesem i Ministrem, Hermiona wysłała do Norrisa krótki list.

 

_Jeśli spadnie im choć jeden włos z głowy, będzie trzeba zająć się twoimi zwłokami. Na twoim miejscu nawet nie zaczęłabym myśleć o szukaniu ich._

 

_Powiedz, Smith ma się dobrze?_

 

Nie wiedząc dokładnie, co wyciągną od Horacjusza, postanowili póki co nie wspominać Norrisowi, że udało im się go złapać. Prócz wyraźnej groźby Minister zaproponował sprowokować Norrisa w jakiś sposób do odpowiedzi.

 

– Już i tak jest głupi, zostawiając za sobą tak wyraźny ślad – powiedział im. – Po PN można się domyśleć od kogo pochodzi, ale jeśli Mademoiselle Granger wyśle list jako odpowiedź do Petera Norrisa i ten na niego odpowie, tym samym koło się zamknie. Będzie to dowód, że ten pierwszy pochodził od niego.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co dokładnie zrobił Severus Smithowi, ale Minister Magii wiedział i był z tego powodu nad wyraz zadowolony.

O dziewiątej rano Horacjuszem zajął się Emmanuel Chartlier. Po pierwszych oględzinach natychmiast poinformował Ministra, że staruszek ma całą masę wspomnień związanych z Norrisem, Smithem, Hermioną i Kingsleyem i że wyciągnięcie ich wszystkich zajmie sporo czasu. Biorąc pod uwagę znaczenie tych wspomnień, nie chciał powierzyć tego nikomu innemu, szczególnie że dostał wyraźny rozkaz, żeby PO Horacjusz był w wyśmienitym stanie.

– Przetrzymamy go u nas, przyda się jako świadek oskarżenia.

Nadal nie mieli jednak pomysłu, kiedy do takowego dojdzie.

Zanim wyszli wieczorem z Ministerstwa, Jean Jacques poprosił Severusa na chwilę do swojego biura i tam dał mu buteleczkę eliksiru wielosokowego, kopertę z włosami i sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i wyjaśnił, jak dostać się do niemagicznego świata w Skrzydle Północnym.

– Nie przeczę, że zdecydowanie bardziej podoba mi się pomysł przejścia do świata niemagicznego niż waszej wyprawy do wymiaru czarodziejskiego, ale... – westchnął ciężko. – Uważajcie na siebie, dobrze?

Severus skinął głową. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona nie będzie zawiedziona na jego widok w innej postaci.

 

 

Wtorek, 22.09

 

Kiedy w czwartek przyszła odpowiedź na list Minerwy, w którym Ministerstwo odrzuciło stanowczo jej stanowisko i oświadczyło, że w razie konieczności Hogwart zostanie przejęty przez Aurorów, szkoła została otoczona dodatkowymi zaklęciami.

Wysłannik Ministerstwa, który przybył w piątek, nie został wpuszczony i wszyscy nauczyciele jednogłośnie zadeklarowali swoje poparcie Minerwie. W sobotę rano, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Minerwy, do protestu dołączyła większość starszych uczniów. Napisali oświadczenie, w którym stwierdzili, że nie wierzą w oświadczenia rządu i podpisali je, po czym wysłali szkolną sową do Ministerstwa, Proroka i Żonglera.

Najbardziej zaskakujące było w tym wszystkim milczące porozumienie Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Większość Ślizgonów stanęła murem za Severusem. Gryfoni, praktycznie wszyscy, opowiedzieli się za Hermioną. Zarówno jedni, jak i drudzy potraktowali stanowisko Ministerstwa jako wyzwanie i postanowili je podjąć, okazując im swoje poparcie. Tym samym jednak wpakowali się w swego rodzaju pułapkę.

Popierając Severusa Snape’a, Ślizgoni musieli zaakceptować jego ewentualny romans z Gryfonką, i to JAKĄ Gryfonką. Ale woleli to, niż przyznanie, że czasami ich dyrektor popełniał błędy. Gryfoni mieli dokładnie ten sam orzech do zgryzienia.

Tak więc po raz pierwszy oba domy stanęły po tej samej stronie.

Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że zachowywali się tak wszyscy uczniowie. Było sporo takich, nawet w Gryffindorze, którzy nie szczędzili okazji, żeby opluć Hermionę jak tylko się dało. Choć raczej nikt nie wierzył w fakt, że Hermiona była ulubienicą nauczycieli z pewnego bardzo konkretnego powodu, część nadal wzdrygała się ze wstrętem na myśl, że mogła chodzić do łóżka z Severusem Snape’em. Na przerwach między lekcjami i wieczorami dochodziło do bójek podobnych do tej z wtorku rano. W czwartek rano ktoś rozrzucił przed Wielką Salą plik ręcznie zrobionych i zduplikowanych ulotek z napisami „Hermiona Granger powinna przenieść się do Różowej Chatki” albo „HG – nowa marka szmat do wycierania butów” i tym podobnych.

Bardzo podobnie sytuacja wyglądała poza Hogwartem. W pubach toczyły się długie dyskusje na drażliwy temat, między dorosłymi, jak i młodzieżą dochodziło do bójek. Podobne ulotki, niektóre nawet jeszcze bardziej obraźliwe, pojawiły się poprzyklejane do ścian na Pokątnej. Na ogół jeszcze tego samego dnia były zdzierane przez tych, którzy, tak jak i uczniowie w Hogwarcie, nie akceptowali teorii przedstawionej w Proroku.

W środę w Dziurawym Kotle, który nieoficjalnie był miejscem spotkań przeciwników rządu, odbyła się zaimprowizowana narada, na której uznano, że skoro Severus Snape również sprzeciwia się Ministerstwu, to znaczy, że stoi po tej samej stronie i w związku z tym należy mu okazać poparcie. A ponieważ najwyraźniej pomagała mu Hermiona Granger, ją również należało poprzeć. Dlatego następnego dnia ściany, drzwi i okna na Pokątnej zostały zalepione całą masą ulotek o zupełnie innej treści. Były to kopie rozmaitych artykułów Proroka z zeszłych lat z komentarzami. Na podobiźnie Harry’ego opisanej jako Podejrzany Numer Jeden i wyznaczoną ceną za jego głowę inny komentarz kłuł w oczy: „Nawet cena jest ta sama”. Na innym, oskarżającym Hermionę o towarzyszeniu Harry’emu, gdy szukali horkruksów i wzywającym do ujęcia jej widniało pytanie „Dziwicie się, że uciekli???” Na tle kolejnego, zarzucającego Harry’emu kłamanie w sprawie powrotu Lorda Voldemorta widniał napis zrobiony tłustym, czerwonym atramentem „To nie ON kłamał!!!”. O wiele starszy artykuł, z czasu ich czwartej klasy, o tym, jak Hermiona zabawia się uczuciami Harry’ego i Wiktora Kruma, nosił dopisek „I co jeszcze...? Ach, już wiemy!”. Inny, z tego samego okresu, określający Harry’ego jako wariata, nosił dopisek „Chory psychicznie i Ulubienica Nauczycieli”. Ostatni z serii o Harrym, oskarżający go o zabójstwo Dumbledore’a, powiększony kilkukrotnie, opisany był „Banda morderców!”

Podobne ulotki dotyczyły Severusa. Artykuły z początku jego procesu, opluwające go i wyzywające od bezlitosnych zabójców i zdrajców skomentowane były równie dosadnie. „Najwyraźniej nic się nie zmieniło”, „Czy TERAZ w to wierzysz?”, „Cóż za kłamstwo, prawda?” czy „Nie osądzaj, zanim nie poznasz prawdy”. Te z końca procesu i po jego uniewinnieniu nosiły dopiski „Jak inaczej wszystko może wyglądać, kiedy ZROZUMIESZ”, zaś pod jego zdjęciem, na którym stał wyprostowany i patrzył prosto w obiektyw, z dumą na twarzy, był duży napis, jakby ociekający krwią „To wszystko było potrzebne. Niestety historia lubi się powtarzać”.

Ulotki zrobiły o wiele większe wrażenie, niż te opluwające Hermionę i Severusa. Sporo ludzi chodzących po Pokątnej tego dnia miało wyraźnie zafrasowane miny. Przypomnienie w tak obrazowy sposób całkiem niedawnej historii sprawiło, że pojawiły się głosy przebąkujące o tym, że skoro całkiem niedawno Ministerstwo kłamało w ich sprawie, być może kłamie i teraz.

Posypały się listy różnej treści, dokładnie jak wtedy, kiedy Harry dał wywiad do Żonglera. Prorok nie opublikował żadnego z nich, za to Ksenofilius musiał zmniejszać czcionkę, bo jego gazeta trzaskała w szwach. Wywołało to nową falę komentarzy, że przecież było niemożliwe, żeby Żonglera zasypały tysiące listów, a Prorok nie dostał ani jednego. Tak więc w sobotnim wydaniu Proroka również znalazło się sporo listów od czytelników.

Bardzo popularna cukiernia „Sweet Paradise” zakryła napis na drzwiach jedną z ulotek i dopisała „To jest lokal HGSS”. Jeszcze tego samego dnia w równie znanej restauracji „U babci Kirke” zastąpiono papierowe podkładki na stołach kopiami ulotek.

W poniedziałek Minerwa została ponownie ostrzeżona, że jej poczynania są nielegalne i we wtorek w szkole pojawi się delegacja z Ministerstwa w asyście Aurorów. Czarownica odesłała list z komentarzem „Coś ostatnio często tu przychodzicie... chcecie się WRESZCIE czegoś nauczyć?”. Wtorkowa wizyta okazała się dość krótka – ponieważ padał deszcz, kilku członków Ministerstwa i grupa Aurorów wytrzymała przed bramą tylko pół godziny. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Foster ogłosił w Proroku Wieczornym, że wobec powyższego szkoła uznana jest za zamkniętą i od tej chwili wszelkie poczynania zarówno nauczycieli, jak i uczniów są nielegalne. Wyznaczył nieprzekraczalny termin trzech dni na zawieszenie protestu, po upływie którego zamierzał wysłać do Hogwartu Dementorów i oskarżyć wszystkich o sprzeciwianie się rządowi. Kara miała zostać określona nazajutrz.

Minerwa naturalnie korespondowała z Hermioną i Severusem i przekazywała najświeższe wiadomości. Na prośbę Severusa, by nie pisać absolutnie niczego, co dotyczyło Hermiony, czarownica pisała wpierw do nich obojga, a następnie już tylko do niego.

 

 

 

We wtorek Hermiona została znów w domu i zaczęła pisać konspekt wydarzeń z drugiego roku jej nauki, żeby móc potem przedyskutować go z Severusem i zacząć sporządzać notatki, które miał używać na lekcjach Historii Nowoczesnej.

Choć prawdę mówiąc, miała nadal problemy ze skupieniem się. Siedziała na kanapie i nadal uśmiechała się do siebie na wspomnienie soboty.

To były najwspanialsze urodziny, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu miała. W sobotę rano Severus obudził ją, kazał ubrać się tak, żeby czuła się swobodnie i po śniadaniu porwał ją z domu. Najpierw zabrał ją do Ministerstwa, do pomieszczenia ze światem niemagicznym i kazał jej wybrać miejsce, w które chciała się udać. Po krótkim namyśle wybrała Etretat, gdzie kiedyś wybrała się z rodzicami. Urządzili sobie cudowny spacer po szczytach klifów, a potem usiedli na jednym z nich i wpatrywali się we wzburzone morze. Fale załamywały się niedaleko brzegu, białe grzywy rozbijały się z hukiem o skały i sprawiały, że kamienie na plaży chrzęściły głośno i miarowo. Dookoła nich polatywały z piskliwym krzykiem mewy, silny na górze wiatr szumiał w uszach i burzył im włosy. Po jakimś czasie zeszli więc na plażę, gdzie Hermiona rzucała kamieniami do wody i uciekała przed falami, zapadając się w poruszone silnym prądem cofającej się wody kamienie. Kiedy w końcu zdyszana i mokra przyszła do siedzącego na złożonej szacie Severusa, posadził ją przed sobą, otoczył ramionami i przyglądali się, jak na horyzoncie pojawiają się i znikają statki i podziwiali klif, który wyglądał zupełnie jak łeb konia zanurzającego łeb w wodzie. Na plaży byli osłonięci od wiatru, za to cudownie grzało ich słońce. Powietrze pachniało jodem i wiatr miał lekko słonawy smak.

– Mogłaś lepiej wybrać – powiedział niby to krytycznym tonem, kiedy po raz drugi musieli przenieść się wyżej, bo przypływ był na tyle silny i morze podeszło tak wysoko, że kolejny raz fale rozpryskiwały im się u stóp.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, patrząc na jego mokre nogawki i pozwoliła się podnieść.

– Nie podoba ci się tu? – udała, że wierzy w to, co powiedział.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się mieć letni domek, to z pewnością nie tu.

Położyli się na kamieniach dziesięć jardów wyżej, Severus objął ją ramieniem, więc pochyliła się nad nim.

– Ci Anglicy w pociągu do Ministerstwa... pamiętasz? Poradzili, że lepsze jest południe Francji.

– To czemu tam nie chciałaś iść?

– Bo o tej porze roku byś się tam ugotował – zaśmiała się.

Severus uniósł kącik ust, a potem spoważniał.

– A co ty wolisz? Północ czy południe? Nie mówię teraz, ale tak... kiedyś?

– Zdecydowanie południe!

– Niech więc będzie południe...

Chwilę całowali się delikatnie, a potem Hermiona oparła się o jego pierś i przyglądali się chmurom gnanym wiatrem po niebie i kołującym wysoko ptakom. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy napomknęli o przyszłości. Wspólnej przyszłości. I leżąc w jego ramionach, czuła, że to jest dokładnie to, czego chce.

Zanim wrócili z niemagicznego świata, zabawiali się w opowiadanie sobie, co przypominają im różne obłoki. Kiedy była mała, to była jedna z jej ulubionych zabaw. Severus na nowo przybrał krytyczny ton i się z niej podśmiewał, więc zaczęła na niby protestować i skończyło się tym, że uwięził jej ręce, pochylił się i zaczął całować do utraty tchu, przytrzymując cały czas jej dłonie nad głową.

Bezpośrednio stamtąd wybrali się na obiad w magicznym świecie. Wypili eliksir z włosami przygotowanymi dla nich przez Jean Jacquesa i była taka zabawna chwila, kiedy oboje mieli wątpliwości, które włosy są kobiece, a które męskie. Ale w końcu dobrze wybrali i Hermiona stała się czarnooką chudą blondynką o krótkich, strasznie pokręconych włosach, a Severus całkiem nieźle umięśnionym szatynem o złotych oczach w kształcie migdałów. Wziął ją na ręce i stwierdził, że wreszcie każde z nich jest zbudowane jak należy.

Po krótkim szukaniu znaleźli restaurację nad brzegiem Sekwany, gdzie usiedli pod kołyszącym się w powietrzu parasolem i dostali kartę dań.

– Zamów, co chcesz – powiedział Severus, przyglądając się menu po francusku. – Tylko bez żadnych żab, ślimaków czy zapleśniałych serów, dobrze? Jeśli chcesz wołowinę, poproś, żeby dla mnie nie była tak zupełnie surowa. Acha, i żadnych patrzących na mnie krewetek, homarów i tego typu stworzeń.

– Nie lubisz owoców morza? – zapytała, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

– Z owoców morza najbardziej wolę kotlety wieprzowe.

Po zjedzeniu pstrąga w ziołach i śmietanie z dodatkiem ryżu i duszonych warzyw i małych okrągłych ciasteczek wypełnionych lodami waniliowymi i polanych czekoladą wybrali się na krótki spacer brzegiem rzeki, a potem przez Place de la Bastille przenieśli się do wymiaru mugolskiego.

Jakiś czas temu Severus powiedział jej, że kiedyś będzie mogła pokazać mu Paryż. Tak więc zabrała go w kilka miejsc, które z Paryża najbardziej lubiła. Na most obwieszony milionami kłódek, większych i mniejszych, z inicjałami zakochanych i do ogródków Tuileries, gdzie znaleźli wygodne krzesła, których było tam pełno i usiedli przy fontannie. W mugolskim Paryżu było pełno budek z książkami, które ludzie przynosili z domów, nie mając już ochoty ich trzymać; w ten sposób ktoś inny mógł je przeczytać. Hermiona wybrała sobie jakąś książkę z żartami i próbowała mu je tłumaczyć, zaśmiewając się do łez. Potem wybrali się pod wieżę Eiffla, ale widząc dziki tłum stojący do wind, Severus zdecydowanie zaprotestował przeciw wycieczce na górę.

Dochodziła szósta wieczorem, gdy wrócili do wymiaru czarodziejskiego, na nowo przemieniając się w chudą blondynkę i złotookiego szatyna. Kupili sobie gofry z owocami i bitą śmietaną i usiedli na Polach Marsowych. Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać mu o swoim dzieciństwie. Nie oczekiwała, że on odwdzięczy się jej tym samym, ale dziś pierwszy raz pomyślała o przyszłości... i miała wrażenie, że warto, żeby znał niektóre szczegóły z jej życia.

Nawet nie zorientowali się, jak minęła godzina i eliksir przestał działać. Przez chwilę Hermiona patrzyła zdumiona, jak siedzącemu koło niej mężczyźnie czernieją oczy i włosy i z nagłą radością odnalazła ukochaną twarz.

Severus sięgnął natychmiast po buteleczki z eliksirem, ale powstrzymała go, chwytając delikatnie za rękę.

– Zostań sobą... choć chwilę.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł... jeśli ktoś nas tu zauważy...

– Och, nie sądze, żeby stało się to właśnie teraz... nikt nie wie, że akurat tu jesteśmy. Proszę, Severusie...

Severus wahał się przez chwile, więc odsunęła buteleczki i przytuliła się mocno do niego. Po chwili najwyraźniej poddał się, objął ją przez plecy, oparł policzek o jej głowę i się rozluźnił.

Musiał jednak obserwować wszystko dookoła, bo po jakimś czasie nagle poruszył się.

– Muszę na chwilę cię zostawić – szepnął jej do ucha.

Skinęła głową, taktownie nie pytając, gdzie się wybiera i bardzo się zdziwiła, kiedy parę minut później wrócił, trzymając za kark jakiegoś mężczyznę o długich, gęstych blond włosach i intensywnie niebieskich oczach.

– Sssss.. – wyjąkała zaskoczona i w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, żeby nie wymówić jego imienia.

– Ten pan chyba chciałby zawrzeć z nami bliższą znajomość – powiedział, ściskając palce i popchnął go na ławkę. – Radzę ci usiąść i nie robić żadnych niepotrzebnych gestów – warknął na niego.

Blondyn wyglądał na przestraszonego i wlepiał w nich oszołomione spojrzenie.

– Co... kim pan jest? – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

– Ja... przepraszam... – zająknął się mężczyzna po angielsku z bardzo wyraźnym fancuskim akcentem. – Nie chciałem... jak to mówić... przeszkadzać was.

Severus ponaglił go spojrzeniem, zwężając oczy i ten spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Xavier Cabrel – przedstawił się. – A wy, ja sądzę, Severus Snape i Mademoiselle Granger, czyż nie? – prócz silnego akcentu formułował zdania, najwyraźniej myśląc po francusku i tłumacząc to na angielski.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na Severusa, który uniósł brew, wpatrując się we Francuza.

– Skąd wiesz?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się radośnie, ukazując wspaniałe bialutkie zęby.

– Oh, wy jesteście sławni! W zeszły rok ja widziałem wasze zdjęcia tu! Pan, – popatrzył na Severusa z wyraźnym podziwem, choć w jego oczach czaiło się wciąż coś trudnego do określenia – pan był tym espion, czyż nie? A mademoiselle jest tą czarownicą najbardziej mądrą! Mogę dodać, że bez wątpienia równie piękną! – skłonił się szarmancko.

Severusowi taki temat najwyraźniej nie pasował. Rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie i Hermiona poczuła, jak jego ręka drgnęła.

– Proponuję uznać, że już się napatrzyłeś.

Blondyn przez chwilę najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, bo nadal uśmiechał się promiennie, więc Severus wstał i wyciągnął ręke do Hermiony.

– Chodź, idziemy stąd. Żegnam – popatrzył na przyglądającego się właśnie Hermionie mężczyznę.

Pociągnął ją i aportował ich do Ministerstwa.

Wrócili do domu na kolację. W teorii. Przed ugotowaniem czegoś Hermiona postanowiła wziąć krótki prysznic, ale po chwili Severus do niej dołączył i w rezultacie kolacja się bardzo opóźniła. A potem, jakby mu było mało, zaniósł ją do łóżka.

– Ach, zapomniałbym – wyszeptał jej do ucha, o wiele, wiele później, kiedy już prawie zasypiała, z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Hermiono.

Nie miała już siły odpowiedzieć, więc tylko westchnęła głęboko.

.

Teraz siedziała z błogim uśmiechem, zanurzona w słodkich wspomnieniach. Merlinie, ależ ona go kochała! I wyraźnie czuła, że on kochał ją równie mocno. W niedzielę przeprosił ją, mówiąc, że niestety nie miał dla niej prezentu i jedyne, co mógł jej dać, to był właśnie taki dzień, więc położyła mu palce na ustach i powiedziała, że to był najcudowniejszy prezent, jaki mógł jej ofiarować.

Od tamtej soboty już parę razy przemykały jej przez głowę myśli dotyczące ich przyszłości. Z jednej strony ją to krępowało, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Byli parą zaledwie miesiąc. Jeden krótki miesiąc – zdecydowanie za krótko, żeby zacząć planować cokolwiek razem. _Muszę dać sobie... nam... więcej czasu. Może za rok będzie można zacząć myśleć co dalej... Jeśli za rok nadal będziemy razem._ Wstrząsnęła się gwałtownie. _Na pewno będziemy!_

Z drugiej strony wyraźnie czuła, że w ich przypadku to było coś innego. To nie było zwykłe przelotne zakochanie, jakiś krótki romans, po którym oboje rozejdą się w swoje strony. Nie po tym, co przeszli i przechodzą. I z pewnością przejdą.

Nie miała jakichś specjalnych doświadczeń miłosnych. Viktor z pewnością do nich nie należał. Ron – owszem. Sama nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy tak dokładnie się w nim zakochała. Jeszcze przed ich szóstą klasą.

Nie chciała umniejszać wagi tamtego uczucia, ale nastoletnia miłość zrodzona ponad trzy lata temu to było zupełnie co innego niż to, co czuła teraz. Teraz była dorosła.

Poza tym Severus nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto robił cokolwiek połowicznie. Jeśli już się zdecydował, musiał być tego absolutnie pewien. Nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, że któregoś dnia nagle przyszło mu do głowy ją pocałować i zobaczyć, jak to będzie.

I swoją drogą ten związek był diametralnie inny niż ten z Ronem. Z Ronem wielokrotnie się kłócili. Ron często dużo wymagał i mało dawał. Kiedy ona długo pracowała i przychodziła do domu zmęczona, on mimo wszystko domagał się uwagi, zrozumienia i zajęcia się nim. Sam fakt, że musiał czasem robić zakupy traktował jako niesprawiedliwość losu. Obiad miał być zrobiony, dom posprzątany. Dokładnie tak samo, jak w czasie ich polowania na horkruksy. Kiedy to on zaczął być zawalony nauką... _przepraszam, gorącym romansem na boku!_ całkiem naturalne wydawało mu się, że ona ma zaakceptować wszystko, by on mógł robić to, co robił. Nie hałasować w domu, nie odzywać się, kiedy on nie miał na to ochoty i zaakceptować weekendy u Harry’ego, _swoją drogą ciekawe, ile z nich skończyło się w łóżku z tamtą panienką!_

Jej związek z Severusem był zupełnie inny. Miała wrażenie, że był oparty na chęci dawania drugiej osobie, a nie brania od niej. Na wzajemnym szacunku i akceptacji. I przede wszystkim na opiece. Każde z nich było w stanie zaryzykować własnym życiem, by ochronić tę drugą osobę. I nie było to tylko takie powiedzenie, udowodnili to już nie raz. Nie wiedziała, ile z tego brało się ze Wspólnoty, a ile po prostu z miłości.

Do tego dochodziła niesamowita czułość, którą jej okazywał. Mężczyzna, który zawsze był postrzegany jako bezduszny, złośliwy i niecierpliwy, kiedy był z nią, okazywał się całkowitym tego zaprzeczeniem. Uwielbiała, kiedy całował czubki jej palców, stawał za nią i brał w ramiona, całował w czoło albo we włosy i nosił na rękach.

No i jeśli już mowa o całowaniu, uwielbiała również TEN aspekt ich związku. Za każdym razem liczyła się dla niego ona i jej przyjemność. Z drugiej strony bez wątpienia bardzo lubił, gdy to on był stroną dominującą, a ona była mu uległa. Była JEGO. Co nie znaczyło, że był brutalny, wręcz przeciwnie! Określiłaby to raczej jako męską potrzebę seksualnej kontroli. Na przykład, gdy położył ją na plaży i przytrzymał jej ręce, gdy ją całował do szaleństwa. To on dyktował warunki, zawsze jednak troszcząc się bardziej o jej niż swoją satysfakcję.

Aż przeszedł ją dreszcz na samo wspomnienie. Merlinie, jak ona to uwielbiała!

 

 

 

Wszystkie wspomnienia Horacjusza, starannie wydobyte, spoczywały teraz zamknięte w skrytce w Ministerstwie Magii, do której miał dostęp tylko Minister i Eugenia. Nawet Jean Jacques nie miał prawa się do niej zbliżyć. Horacjusz spoczywał również – na całkiem wygodnej pryczy w lochach Ministerstwa. Póki co, nie wyraził zgody na zeznawanie w procesie przeciw Norrisowi, ale Charles Chevalier był pewien, że po krótkim czasie starszy pan skruszeje. W razie czego był skłonny posunąć się nawet do użycia siły, by go do tego zmusić.

 

 

 

Severus siedział właśnie z Jean Jacquesem w Ministerstwie, żeby dopracować do końca plan wyciągnięcia z Azkabanu kilku kobiet, na których Norris testował działanie eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. Francuz zaproponował co prawda, żeby przyszła również Hermiona, ale Severus uznał, że temat jest zdecydowanie nie dla niej. Ani wysłuchiwanie o dementorach, ani o tym, co banda Norrisa robiła z tymi nieszczęsnymi kobietami. Francuzi zdobyli dane dotyczące „odwiedzin” i ze zgrozą stwierdzili, że Smith i Watkins odwiedzali je przez czternaście dni, z czego Smith siedział tam za każdym razem po parę godzin. Lawford pokazał się tylko raz, Stone nie przyszedł ani razu.

– Mogę tylko zgadywać, że za każdym razem cofali je w czasie o miesiąc, żeby przekonać się, że eliksir naprawdę działa – powiedział, zaciskając pięści. – Dziesięć kobiet, ponad rok testów... – Jean Jacques aż wzdrygnął się, słysząc to.

– Smithowi i Watkinsowi najwyraźniej się to podobało – skomentował cierpko.

– Powinienem wybrać się chyba i do Watkinsa.

Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się blado i sięgnął po szklankę whisky.

– Teraz można o nim powiedzieć „facet bez jaj”.

Severus odpowiedział jednym ze swojej kolekcji wrednych, przerażających uśmieszków.

– Nie mówiłem ci? Teraz jest dziewczynką.

Rozległ się nagły kaszel i prychanie i dopiero po chwili Jean Jacques wykrztusił.

– Obciąłeś mu... wszystko???!!!

– Po co mu jedno bez drugiego? – spytał filozoficznie. – A żeby się wysikać, zawsze może przecież usiąść.

Wybrali kilka kobiet z listy i Severus dopilnował, żeby dwa nazwiska, które znał bardzo dobrze, nie znalazły się w tej grupie. Chodziło o dwie kobiety z rodzin Śmierciożerców, z którymi kiedyś spał; za czasów, kiedy ani jemu, ani żadnej z nich nie zależało na niczym innym, jak na krótkiej nocy, po której nie ma żadnej przyszłości. Ot, zakończenie balu u Lucjusza i Narcyzy czy kogoś innego, z którego oboje zniknęli przed innymi gośćmi.

Dyskutowali właśnie nad jakimś powodem do odwiedzin, który z całą pewnością nie mógł zostać odrzucony, kiedy Severusem targnęła nagła wściekłość. Urwał w pół zdania i spojrzał na Jean Jacquesa zupełnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. I natychmiast domyślił się, co się działo. Coś było nie tak z Hermioną!

Nagle medalion zrobił się gorący. Z trudem wydobył pergamin i rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie ujawniające.

Bazgrołów w żaden sposób nie mógł odczytać. Wyglądały na trzy słowa, ale pismo było tak rozchwiane, jakby strasznie trzęsła się jej ręka przy pisaniu.

– Coś się stało? – zagadnął Jean Jacques, zerkając na pusty dla niego pergamin, zaalarmowany miną Severusa.

– Nie wiem. Nie ruszaj się stąd, wrócę!

Severus zerwał się z fotela, chowając pergamin i medalion i deportował się z głośnym pyknięciem.

Pojawił się w ogródku przed domem. Nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje i czy coś nie grozi Hermionie, szarpnął drzwi wejściowe, niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów i wpadł do środka.

Natychmiast dostrzedł Hermionę klęczącą przed kanapą, z twarzą ukrytą w puszystej narzucie. Nic jej nie było, przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Dopadł do niej i przyklęknął, łapiąc ją za ramię.

– Hermiono???! Co się stało???

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

– Tttoo! – uniosła rękę, która drżała tak strasznie, że nie potrafiła wykonać nią żadnego sensownego gestu. – Śświnie... Merl... ja ich... za–biję! Prze... prze... – nie potrafiła się też wysłowić.

Severus nic nie rozumiał. Rozejrzał się i nagle na podłodze dostrzegł coś wyglądającego bardzo znajomo... Prorok! Ten przeklęty Prorok!!! Musiała przez przypadek go znaleźć i przeczytać!

Przygarnął ją mocno do siebie, pomógł podnieść się z ziemi, usiadł na kanapie i wziął ją na kolana. Kołysał delikatnie w ramionach, starając się ją uspokoić. Przez dłuższy czas czuł jej trzęsące się ręce i urywany, szybki oddech.

W którymś momencie Hermiona złapała się za głowę i zajęczała głośno. Szalona, niebotyczna nienawiść ekslodowała gdzieś w niej i miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie. Jak tego z siebie nie wyrzuci, to wybuchnie z hukiem! Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że można aż tak bardzo nienawidzić.

Tysiące słów jednocześnie cisnęło się jej na usta i kiedy tylko je otwierała, coś pchało ją do tego, by wykrzyczeć je wszystkie na raz. I równocześnie wszystko w niej telepało się tak strasznie, że nawet nie potrafiła ich wymówić. W głowie jej szumiało, dzwoniło w uszach, bolał każdy skrawek ciała, zaciśnięty w dzikim proteście i wściekłość przysłoniła wszystko. Całkiem jakby oślepła.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zaczęła się uspokajać. Nadal miała ochotę mordować, ale poczuła, że wreszcie może mówić.

– Banda kr–kretynów! Idiotów! Tto moja sprawa, z kim jestem! I czemu!!! Jak im się nie podoba, to–to ich problem!!! Myślą, że mnie znają! Że... wiedzą o mnie więcej niż ja! Niech się wypchają!!! Nienawidzę ich, Severusie, nienawidzę ich wszystkich!!! Tak bardzo, że... że więcej już się nie da!!! – jej głos nadal się trząsł, zachłystywała się i tego też nienawidziła! – Niech mi powiedzą to w twarz, a nie piszą! W gazetach!!!

Severus zaczął ją głaskać uspokajająco po włosach, dając jej się wykrzyczeć.

– Merlinie, zrób coś, żeby mi przeszło, bo jak nie, to pójdę tam, dopadnę ich i ich pozabijam! Nie raz! Tysiąc razy! Rozniosę ich wszystkich! – spojrzała na niego i poczuła, jak zaczyna ją piec w gardle. – I wiesz co?! – do oczu napłynęły jej łzy i z jękiem ukryła twarz na jego ramieniu. – Już nic... – wyjęczała, kręcąc głową i się rozpłakała.

Severus dał się jej również wypłakać. Kiedy płacz przeszedł w ciche chlipanie, odgarnął jej włosy i pocałował w czoło.

– No już, maleńka. Już dobrze.

Kiwnęła głową, pociągnęła nosem jeszcze raz i westchnęła ciężko, jeszcze trochę drżąc.

– Severus... – mruknęła. – Czemu... czemu oni to robią? Przecież... – zawahała się, szukając słów i po chwili dokończyła – to podłe.

Severus miał jedno wytłumaczenie, które, wiedział, ją uspokoi.

– Dziwisz im się? Są wściekli. Szlag trafił praktycznie wszystko, co zrobili. Kiedy się zorientowali, wymyślili sposób, żeby się nas pozbyć... i znów się nam udało i uciekliśmy. I nawet nie domyślają się, że udało nam się jeszcze więcej, ale jak się dowiedzą... – uśmiechnął się i otarł jej łzy z twarzy. – Panna Granger znów jest górą. Więc co mogli innego zrobić, niż spróbować cię poniżyć, opluć i oczernić. Żeby nikt ci nie wierzył i ludzie się od ciebie odwrócili.

– I najlepszy sposób, jaki wymyślili, to zrobienie ze mnie morderczyni i dziwki, tak?

– Dokładnie – kiwnął głową, choć zabolało go to, co powiedziała. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo JĄ to dotknęło. – Ale trochę się przeliczyli.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Znów czegoś nie wiedzieli... Wśród przedmiotów, z których byłaś zdecydowanie wybitna, były nie tylko zaklęcia z Flitwickiem, ale i transmutacja z Minerwą i numerologia z Septimą. Z kobietami. Do eliksirów nie miałaś specjalnych zapędów, jeśli nie liczyć pewnego wydarzenia z drugiej klasy – po jej twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu. – Więc teoria chodzenia do łóżka z profesorami nie bardzo pasuje, szczególnie jeśli teraz przejawiasz... powiedzmy „upodobanie” do profesora eliksirów. Poza tym...w tym wypadku miecz, którym się posługują, jest obosieczny.

– To znaczy? – najważniejsze było w tej chwili to, żeby słuchać jego uspokajającego głosu. Niech mówi, cokolwiek...

– Z tego, co pisała Minerwa, wynika, że ludzie szybko wyciągnęli odpowiednie wnioski. To bardziej dotyczy mnie, ale przez to, co napisał Prorok, ludzie wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem. Ja sprzeciwiałem się Ministerstwu, oni też. Teraz ty zabiłaś Ministra, ja ci w tym pomagałem. Więc nadal działamy przeciw Ministerstwu. Oni też. Wniosek był prosty: jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Opowiedział jej o ulotkach, które pokazały się na Pokątnej i o proteście uczniów i nauczycieli oraz o niespotykanym porozumieniu Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, co Minerwę bardzo rozśmieszyło. Hermiona rozluźniła się i oparła o niego.

– Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że wszyscy na świecie nas teraz kochają – Severus musiał jej to powiedzieć. – Sama wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Takie rzeczy istnieją tylko w bajkach i już się o tym przekonałaś dwa lata temu... i wcześniej. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą mieli inne zdanie i będą cię oczerniać przy każdej okazji, ale jeśli wierzysz, że to, co robisz, jest dobre, właściwe, to o wiele łatwiej to znieść.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i uderzyło ją to, że przecież jego też oczerniono i biorąc pod uwagę jego historię, było to jeszcze gorsze niż w jej przypadku. Nagle zapomniała o sobie i swoim bólu, oburzeniu i zaczęła myśleć o nim. Na swój sposób fakt, że krzywdzono jego, bolał ją jeszcze bardziej.

– Jak ty możesz to znosić z takim spokojem? – spytała, czując, jak na nowo ogarnia ją złość.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo jestem przyzwyczajony, to dla mnie nic nowego. Całe moje dotychczasowe życie tak wyglądało.

Hermiona poczuła, jak znów zbiera się jej na płacz. Ona oszalała z wściekłości i oburzenia po zaledwie jednym artykule. Co on musiał czuć przez cały ten czas?!

– To było to, prawda? – spytała przez łzy, które spłyneły jej po policzkach.

– Nie płacz...

Nie pozwoliła mu tym razem ich otrzeć.

– Nie płaczę nad sobą... ale nad tobą – zaprzeczyła, odsuwając jego rękę. – To dlatego udało ci się nie... nie załamać? Bo wiedziałeś, że to, co robiłeś, było dobre, tak?

Kiwnął głową, więc przytuliła się do niego na nowo i chwilę siedzieli tak w milczeniu. Chciała być dla niego tak samo dobra, jak on był dla niej, więc zaczęła go głaskać po włosach. Nagle zapragnęła ofiarować mu tyle miłości, żeby każda cudowna chwila szczęścia spędzona z nią zastąpiła każdą złą.

– Severus? – szepnęła, odsuwając się i gdy na nią spojrzał, pogłaskała go po policzku. – Twoje życie... te wszystkie poprzednie lata musiały być straszne. Więc następne będą cudowne. Chcę uczynić z ciebie najszczęśliwszego mężczyznę na świecie. Żeby całe to szczęście wymazało każde złe wspomnienie z twojego dotychczasowego życia.

Miała wrażenie, że coś błysnęło w jego oczach. Może łzy. Ale zaraz potem Severus przytulił ją mocno, bardzo mocno, niemal rozpaczliwie do siebie.

– Więc kochaj mnie. Po prostu mnie kochaj – poprosił zduszonym głosem.

 

 

Severus wrócił do Ministerstwa, do Jean Jacquesa, z Hermioną. Dokończyli omawianie planu wydostania z Azkabanu kobiet i Severus napisał o tym Minerwie. I dostał bardzo interesującą odpowiedź, którą przeczytał na głos.

_– Przyszedł dziś do ciebie list podpisany „Gryzelda”. Choć charakter pisma wygląda raczej na męski._

_– Otwórz i przedyktuj nam, co jest w środku._

Czekając na jej odpowiedź, Severus wyjaśnił, że jakiś czas przed ucieczką udało mu się skaptować jednego z Uzdrowicieli w Św. Mungu. Było to całkiem proste. Mężczyzna pracował na Oddziale Kobiecym i zajmował się między innymi statystykami. W którymś momencie, opracowując raport dotyczący kobiet, którym zaaplikowano eliksir przeciw Klątwie Ciemnej Strony, zorientował się, że są nimi tylko i wyłącznie kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia. Zaniepokojony skontaktował się z Severusem, wyjawił mu swoje odkrycie i gdy Severus powiedział mu prawdę, mężczyzna wpadł niemal w histerię, okazało się bowiem, że wśród nich była jego żona. Kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego tłumaczenie Severusa, że takie było założenie, ale w rzeczywistości jest to tylko kolorowa woda, która nie ma żadnego wpływu na organizm, Uzdrowiciel miał ochotę skakać z radości. Zapewnił Severusa, że jest do jego dyspozycji i jeśli zauważy coś dziwnego, będzie go informował. Ustalili sposób porozumiewania się i najwyraźniej mężczyzna miał dla niego jakieś wiadomości.

Gdy przyszła odpowiedź, przeczytał ją Jean Jacquesowi.

_– S. Dziś w Klinice zmarła jakaś młoda kobieta. Przyszła, bo źle się czuła i już nie wyszła. Nikt nie wie, co jej było i nie wystawiliśmy jeszcze oficjalnego aktu zgonu, ale w karcie napisane jest, że podejrzewa się, że zjadła toksyczka. Też jestem takiego zdania. Ale przyszło mi do głowy, że może można byłoby zmienić objawy na wskazujące na śmierć z powodu Eliksiru?_

Przez chwilę spoglądali we trójkę na siebie. Severus myślał chwilę, w skupieniu wodząc wąskim palcem po półotwartych ustach, więc Hermiona musiała odwrócić na chwilę głowę, bo przyszły jej do głowy myśli całkiem nie na miejscu.

W końcu stuknął różdżką w pergamin. Hermiona przeczytała Francuzowi.

_– To nasz człowiek w Św. Mungu. Odpisz mu natychmiast. Dopisz do objawów: całkowity rozpad tkanki macicy i organów i mięśni sąsiadujących z nią. Obfite krwawienie wewnętrzne powodujące stan zapalny całego wnętrza jamy brzusznej. Chora przyjęta z bardzo wysoką gorączką, wymiotami i zawrotami głowy. Ostry ból w podbrzuszu. Skóra na podbrzuszu zabarwiona na fioletowy kolor, opuchlizna. KONIECZNIE wpisz, że dwa, trzy dni wcześniej była na badaniach na Oddziale Kobiecym. Jeśli była z pochodzenia mugolką, wpisz, że podano jej Eliksir. W przeciwnym wypadku wpisz, że podano jej eliksir rozkurczowy. Wiesz jak ja, że też ma niebieski kolor, więc będzie można uznać, że doszło do pomyłki._

Dziewczyna trochę zbladła, bo wreszcie zrozumiała, na czym polegało działanie eliksiru Watkinsa, choć naturalnie domyślała się, że Severus musiał trochę przesadzić ze skutkami. Gdyby wtedy fiolka nie była zabarwiona na żółto... część jej organów po prostu by już nie istniała.

Severus poinstruował Minerwę, jak dostarczyć natychmiast list Uzdrowicielowi.

Zanim wrócili do domu, napisał jeszcze krótki list do Norrisa.

 

_Jeszcze jedno kłamliwe słowo na temat Hermiony, a będziecie ze Smithem mogli podać sobie ręce._

_To samo ostrzeżenie odnośnie do Hogwartu._

 

Przez chwilę namyślał się, czy nie dorzucić pozdrowień od Horacjusza, ale zdecydował nie zdradzać w żaden sposób stanu ich wiedzy. Jeśli Norris zauważył jego nieobecność, teraz musi się martwić jak cholera, ale z pewnością nie wie, że oni wiedzą.


	46. Rozdział 6 część 6

Czwartek, 24.09

 

Hermiona, Severus i Jean Jacques siedzieli do późna w ich bezpiecznym domu, przeglądając ostatni raz cały plan wyciągnięcia kilku kobiet z Azkabanu. Jean Jacques zaplanował to na piątek późnym popołudniem. O tej porze nie było już obaw, że będą się tam kręcić Aurorzy, nikt nie będzie mógł próbować skonsultować się z Ministerstwem po ewentualne instrukcje i przez jakiś czas nie wyjdzie stamtąd żaden raport.

Kiedy skończyli, Francuz wrócił do domu, do swojej małej Bibi, więc Hermiona odgrzała na kolację obiad i zaczęli przeglądać plik gazet, które podrzucił dziś Ricky, wracając wieczornym pociągiem do Calais.

We wtorek w Żonglerze ukazał się artykuł Harry’ego. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel z początku napisał zuchwały list zarzucający otwarcie Ministerstwu kłamstwo, ale Ginny podarła go i spaliła. Na całe szczęście, bo tego typu list był samobójczy. Następnego dnia zaś zobaczyli ulotki grupy przeciwników rządu i to poddało Harry’emu pomysł napisania czegoś w tym stylu.

Tak więc w dość długim artykule opisał różne sytuacje z poprzednich lat, kiedy to jego zdanie rozmijało się ze stanowiskiem Ministerstwa i konsekwencje dla niego. Nie pisał, kto wtedy miał rację, nie było to potrzebne. Podobieństwo kłuło w oczy.

W środę, również w Żonglerze, ktoś napisał anonimowy artykuł o tym, że najwyraźniej skoro nie ma nowej szkoły, gdzie można by było odizolować uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia, Ministerstwo zdecydowało się położyć łapę na Hogwarcie.

W Proroku, w dziale z ogłoszeniami o ślubach, narodzinach i zgonach, pojawiła się wzmianka, że niejaka Mary Harper zmarła we wtorek w Klinice z powodu krwotoku wewnątrz jamy brzusznej spowodowanego poważnymi uszkodzeniami kobiecych narządów rozrodczych, jak również mięśni i jelit dookoła nich. Przyczyna uszkodzeń miała zostać szczegółowo zbadana.

W czwartkowym Proroku i Żonglerze ktoś zapytał, czy nie jest to przez przypadek rezultat podania jej eliksiru w ramach obowiązkowych badań.

Hermiona skończyła czytać i spojrzała na Severusa, który jeszcze nie skończył środowego Proroka. Po chwili podniósł głowę i oddał jej spojrzenie.

– Dzieje się dużo ciekawych rzeczy – stwierdziła.

– Zaiste. I jeszcze ciekawsza może być reakcja naszych przyjaciół.

– Masz na myśli Azkaban?

Severus potrząsnął głową.

– Nie tylko. Jestem pewien, że to mój Uzdrowiciel zadał to pytanie w Proroku. Dziś już pewnie wszyscy o tym dyskutują, a jutro wybuchnie z tego afera. Poza tym ciekawe, czy Norris zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Horacjusz zniknął... i co ma do powiedzenia na mój list. Co zrobi z Hogwartem, bo przecież jutro minie trzydniowy termin na poddanie się... i czy mają jakieś nowe pomysły. I – dodał z błyskiem w oku – jak czuje się nasz przyjaciel Smith.

– Myślisz... że dobrze byłoby tam wrócić?

– Zdecydowanie tak. Będąc na miejscu, będziemy wiedzieć więcej. W sobotę zapewne będzie jakaś narada i dobrze byłoby ją podsłuchać.

Oboje byli zgodni, więc decyzja została podjęta praktycznie natychmiast. Jutro, kiedy tylko dowiedzą się, jak zakończy się wyprawa do Azkabanu, wracają do Anglii. Bez obaw mogli mieszkać w Spinner’s End, a w razie potrzeby korzystać z mugolskiego mieszkania i mugolskiej tożsamości. Severus postawił Hermionie tylko jeden warunek. Żadnych sentymentalnych wizyt, choćby z daleka, jej mieszkania, domu jej rodziców czy ich gabinetu dentystycznego.

– Na ich miejscu tylko bym na to czekał. To jest najprostszy sposób łapania uciekinierów, bo na ogół prędzej czy później chcą choćby popatrzeć na ukochane osoby, na ich dawny dom, czy jakieś inne miejsce, które ma dla nich znaczenie.

Hermiona zgodziła się natychmiast. Owszem, ciągnęło ją tam, ale tym bardziej rozumiała jego zakaz.

 

 

Piątek, 25.09

 

Nie znali nikogo z ekipy, która wybrała się do Azkabanu. Znali plan, bo Severus pomagał go układać. Był wzięty z doświadczenia. Ponieważ Severus doskonale pamiętał, że młody Barty Crouch przetransmutował ciało swojego ojca w kość, zaproponował posłużyć się tym pomysłem i przenieść do Azkabanu przetransmutowane ciała pięciu zmarłych ostatnio kobiet. A żeby móc wyprowadzić kobiety, je też proponował przetransmutować – w jakieś zwierzęta. Jak to ujął, skoro Blackowi się to udało, nie sądził, żeby ekipa Jean Jacquesa miała z tym problemy. Albert Lejeune dostarczył różdżki z identycznym drzewem i rdzeniami, które były używane przez dalsze rodziny kobiet, które mogłyby zjawić się z wizytą. Czarodzieje mieli je zostawić na wejściu i w celach używać swoich własnych.

Na ich powrót czekali w Ministerstwie, w towarzystwie Jean Jacquesa i Ministra.

Francuzi zrozumieli powody ich wyjazdu i zgadzali się, że będąc tam, na miejscu, będą z pewnością mogli zdziałać więcej niż siedząc tu i ukrywając się. Ricky już odebrał od Minerwy kopertę z fałszywymi dokumentami, kartą kredytową, kluczami do mieszkania i włosami, które zostały w Hogwarcie i mieli się z nim spotkać w niewielkim parku na obrzeżach Londynu. Minerwa dała również Ricky’emu jeden z dwóch angielskich remporterów, których na szczęście nie mieli jeszcze okazji zacząć używać i również zostały w Hogwarcie. Jean Jacques dał im na wszelki wypadek drugi świstoklik międzykontynentalny.

Siedząc jak na rozżarzonych węglach, spoglądali co jakiś czas na zegarek. W końcu tuż przed siódmą wieczorem do sali, w której akurat siedzieli, weszła dość liczna ekipa. Ośmiu mężczyzn i pięć kobiet. Mężczyźni wyglądali, jakby zobaczyli piekło. Jeden z nich ciągle miał dreszcze, drugi ocierał oczy, trzeci zaraz za drzwiami osunął się na krzesło i nawet się nie odezwał. Kobiety... przypominały chodzącą śmierć. Wynędzniałe, wychudzone, o przeźroczystej niemal skórze, skołtunionych brudnych włosach, śmierdzące, w przegniłych, postrzępionych szmatach wiszących na nich, jak odpadająca płatami skóra. Wyglądały jak dementorzy, z wyjątkiem tego, że miały oczy. Wytrzeszczone w całkowitym niezrozumieniu, płonące szaleństwem i gorączkowym blaskiem. Jeśli któraś z nich rozpoznała Severusa, nie okazała tego w żaden sposób. Najprawdopodobniej wszystkie były w zbyt głębokim szoku, żeby móc w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

Nowina była wspaniała – udało im się! Ale nikt nie potrafił okazać radości. Całkiem jakby nawet z tak daleka dementorzy wyssali wszelkie szczęście.

Hermiona zbladła na ich widok i również dostała dreszczy. _Boże, to musi być dosłownie piekło na ziemi. Chyba już raczej lepiej umrzeć niż tam się znaleźć..._ Jean Jacques również był w szoku na widok ich przeraźliwego stanu. Minister trzymał się trochę lepiej. Można powiedzieć, że tylko Severus zachował jakąś trzeźwość umysłu.

– Jean Jacques, zaprowadź ich natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wszystkich. Twoim ludziom przyda się odpoczynek, a tym kobietom... po piersze dajcie im coś na uspokojenie, bo jak zrozumieją, że są wolne, mogą dostać takiego wstrząsu, że od tego stracą zmysły. Trzymajcie je pod ciągłą obserwacją. Myślę, że dopiero w poniedziałek możecie próbować coś z nich wyciągnąć.

Jan Jacques mechanicznie skinął głową i jeszcze przez chwilę nie drgnął, gapiąc się na nie.

Hermiona nagle uniosła różdżkę, skupiła się na wspomnieniu, jak pierwszy raz się całowali... Zamknęła oczy i mruknęła „Expecto Patronum”.

Z różdżki wystrzeliła... aż otworzyła ze zdumienia usta na widok olbrzymiego świetlistego ptaka, który rozpostarł szeroko skrzydła, podleciał ku górze i zaczął nad nimi kołować, rzucając błękitnawy blask na wszystkie zadarte do góry i śledzące jego powolny, majestatyczny lot twarze.

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, unosząc brew ze zdumienia.

– Ja... – zająknęła się dziewczyna, nie odrywając oczu od szybującego drapieżnika.

Gdy podleciał do okna i świetlista mgła rozpłynęła się za nim, obróciła się osłupiała.

– Nie wiem, co to jest... to miała być wydra... Severus, ja naprawdę... – zaczęła mu się tłumaczyć.

Przytulił ją do siebie i stłumił ochotę pocałowania, bo dookoła było pełno ludzi.

– To jest mój jastrząb – powiedział cichutko.

– ... Twój... Co???

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia o jego dzieciństwie i szalonej ochocie ucieczki z domu i bycia wolnym... jak szybujące ptaki, które oglądał tak często. Jego pierwszym patronusem był właśnie jastrząb, największy z drapieżnych ptaków. Dopiero później zmienił się w łanię. Z powodu szalonej miłości do Lily.

Aż westchnął cichutko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo Hermiona musiała go kochać, skoro jej patronus zmienił się w jego.

W tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby znaleźć się już w swoim domu, móc ją przytulić i ... tak, opowiedzieć jej choć trochę o swoim dawnym życiu. Zasługiwała na to.

Pożegnanie było krótkie, ale bardzo serdeczne. Patronus odleciał, ale zostawił ciepło i spokój, które spłynęły na wszystkich i pojawiły się uśmiechy. Jean Jacques uściskał i ucałował Hermionę, Minister ucałował jej dłoń, mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie mocno ręce, przy czym Jean Jacques potrząsnął ręką Severusa i uśmiechnął się do niego. Severus uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu. Hermiona podziękowała wszystkim gorąco za pomoc, machnęli ostatni raz rękoma i aktywowali świstoklik do Spinner’s End.

W Anglii o tej porze było już chłodno, więc rozpalili ogień, zrobili kolację i usiedli na poduszkach przed kominkiem i Severus zaczął opowiadać.

Dobrze było móc wyrzucić to z siebie, choć serce bolało go na widok płaczącej dziewczyny. Hermiona, jeszcze goręcej niż przed paroma dniami, przysięgła sobie zrobić wszystko, żeby wreszcie był szczęśliwy.

Tym razem już bez wahania myślała o przyszłości.

 

 

Sobota, 26.09

 

 

Wyprawa na Pokątną była bez wątpienia wstrząsem dla Hermiony.

Po śniadaniu wypili wielosokowy i przemienili się – ona w pięćdziesięcioletnią kobietę o siwych włosach, szarych oczach i zaokrąglonych kształtach, on w młodego chłopaka, bardzo ją przypominającego. Aportowali się w drugim wymiarze przed Dziurawy Kocioł i przenieśli się do normalnego dopiero tuż przed drzwiami do baru.

Gdy weszli, nie mieli nawet czasu się rozejrzeć, kiedy jakiś brodaty czarodziej złapał Hermionę za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.

– HGSS?

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc o czym mowa.

– Słucham?

Stary barman Tom odstawił czyszczony właśnie kufel, kilku gości siedzących przy stołach obróciło się w ich kierunku. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyli wiszące wszędzie na ścianach, na drzwiach, nad barem, leżące na stołach, ulotki ze zdjęciami Harry’ego i ich i jakimiś dopiskami na czerwono. Były za daleko i w barze było zbyt ciemno, żeby móc je przeczytać.

– Hermiona Granger, Severus Snape – powiedział brodaty dobitnie.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy jej przez gardło i zalała ją fala paniki. _Poznali nas?! W jaki sposób?! I co teraz?!!! Uciekać?!!! Ale jak?!_

Spojrzała wielkimi oczami na Severusa, ale nie miała czasu zareagować, kiedy czarodziej dorzucił.

– Jesteście za, czy przeciw?

Serce osunęło się jej gwałtownie gdzieś w dół i z ulgi prawie ugięły się jej nogi. Ale nadal nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

– No? – ponaglił ich czarodziej i zerknął na Severusa. – Jak mamuńcia nie wie, to może ty powiesz?!

– Nie wiem... – bąknął Severus, wyraźnie wczuwając się w rolę.

Czarodziej popchnął ich w kierunku przejścia na Pokątną.

– Spadajcie! Tom, to tylko przechodnie!

Barman wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się odstawić kufel na półkę za ladą, siedzący przy stołach przestali zwracać na nich uwagę i powrócili do prowadzonej przyciszonymi głosami rozmowy. Najwyraźniej było to coś całkiem normalnego.

Wyszli na malutkie podwórko i Hermiona, która jeszcze nie ochłonęła z ulgi i zdumienia, drżącą ręką zaczęła liczyć cegły. W końcu znalazła właściwą i stuknęła w nią i czekali chwilę, aż przejście uformowało się i zobaczyli Pokątną.

Zupełnie inną Pokątną od tej, którą oboje znali.

Nie było słychać radosnego gwaru i wybuchów śmiechu, nie widać było przechadzających się spokojnie ludzi, rozradowanych dzieci biegających dookoła rodziców, cieszących oczy kolorowych witryn sklepów, nie czuć było tej cudownej atmosfery, którą Hermiona pamiętała sprzed wielu lat. Na swój sposób Pokątna wyglądała tak, jak dwa lata temu. Choć inaczej.

Słyszeli dziwnie niespokojny szmer cichych rozmów ludzi, którzy gromadzili się w niewielkich grupkach pod ścianami albo przemykali spiesznie w nieznanym kierunku. Witryny sklepów ginęły pod warstwami ulotek i plakatów przyklejonych jedne na drugich. Białe i szare mieszały się z ulotkami w zielonych i pomarańczowych kolorach. Te opluwające ich, wyzywające Hermionę od zbrodniarek i dziwek były przemieszane z ulotkami zwolenników. Rozpoznali artykuły z ubiegłych lat z komentarzami w krwistoczerwonym kolorze. Najbliższy, koło którego przystanęli, dotyczył powołania dwa lata temu Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków i nosił dopisek „Snape miał rację! To po to miała być nowa szkoła!”. Wisiał trochę krzywo i spod spodu wystawał inny plakat. Można było odczytać końcówkę ostatniego zdania „.. urwa Granger powinna gnić w więzieniu za morderstwo”.

Hermiona zbladła, złapała się za usta i gwałtownie pochyliła głowę, starając się ukryć łzy. Severus żałował, że nie może jej przytulić ani pocieszyć, więc tylko odciągnął ją na ulicę. Po jej pobielałych knykciach widział, jak mocno zacisnęła pięść, próbując się uspokoić.

Ale było też pełno nowych, wyraźnie świeżych plakatów, które pewnie przyczepił ktoś w nocy. Afisze z napisami „Eliksir zabija”, „Obowiązkowy bojkot obowiązkowych badań dla kobiet” czy „ Chcesz umrzeć – idź na kobiece badania” aż raziły w oczy. Przed drzwiami do pobliskiej kawiarni stał jakiś ubrany na czarno czarodziej. Podpierał się dla wygody nogą o ścianę i rozglądał się bacznie na boki. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby na coś czekał. Ale równocześnie nie spoglądał na zegarek, ani nie miał zniecierpliwionej miny.

Koło nich aportował się nagle jakiś mężczyzna, podszedł do dużego kosza stojącego przed sklepem, wrzucił tam plik gazet i deportował się natychmiast. Gdy Hermiona podeszła tam sprawdzić, co to jest, zobaczyła cały plik egzemplarzy Żonglera.

Chciała sięgnąć po jeden egzemplarz, ale nie mogła włożyć do środka ręki. Rozejrzała się dookoła, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi i jej spojrzenie padło na wiklinowy koszyczek z syklami, a nawet z galeonami, ustawiony zaraz obok kosza. Sięgnęła więc po galeona i wrzuciła do środka. Moneta wpadła z brzękiem, ale Hermiona miała wrażenie, że na wysokości brzegów koszyczka podskoczyła lekko, jakby uderzyła o jakąś przeźroczystą powierzchnię. Spróbowała włożyć do niego rękę i ta nagle zderzyła się z niewidoczną przeszkodą.

 _Zapewne zaklęcie blokujące, żeby nikt nie kradł pieniędzy._ Teraz już bez problemów wyjęła jeden egzemplarz gazety i usłyszała głos wydobywający się z kosza.

– Ostrzegamy, że zgodnie z dekretem Ministerstwa jest to nielegalna gazeta. Zalecamy czytanie w miejscu ustronnym. Karą za posiadanie nielegalnych czasopism jest zesłanie do Azkabanu. Dziękujemy i życzymy miłego dnia. Ksenofilius Lovegood i redakcja Żonglera.

Severus podszedł do niej i rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła.

– Schowaj ją – syknął, udając, że poprawia buta.

Hermiona natychmiast wsunęła gazetę do torebki i odeszli spiesznie w kierunku Gringotta.

Przed drzwiami restauracji z napisem „Lokal HGSS” stał inny mężczyzna, zachowujący się bardzo podobnie do tego pod kawiarnią. Zaczęli się domyślać, że to rodzaj ochroniarza dla ludzi siedzących w środku.

– Wejdźmy tam – poprosiła Hermiona.

Podeszli więc do drzwi i mężczyzna spojrzał na nich z ukosa.

– HGSS?

Hermiona kiwnęła mocno głową z wyzywającą miną, więc różdżką uchylił im drzwi.

– W razie nalotu Aurorów uciekajcie na tyły, kuchnia i spiżarnia nie są objęte barierą antydeportacyjną – mruknął i wrócił do czujnego obserwowania ulicy.

Hermiona i Severus wymienili spojrzenia i weszli do środka.

Atmosfera była o wiele lżejsza niż ta na ulicy. Ludzie najwyraźniej czuli się swobodniej, otoczeni innymi o tych samych poglądach. Przechodzący obok kelner wskazał im stolik pod ścianą, więc usiedli przy nim i natychmiast zauważyli ulotki leżące na stołach zamiast zwykłych papierowych podkładek. Na ich ulotce widniało zdjęcie Hogwartu z całą gromadą uczniów biegających w różnych kierunkach i z dopiskiem „Łapy precz od Hogwartu, Snape cały czas dyrektorem”.

Severus poczuł, jak ciepło rozlewa mu się po całej piersi i uniósł kącik ust.

Przy sąsiednim stoliku siedziała młoda dziewczyna w towarzystwie dwóch chłopaków. Severus poznał ich natychmiast, dopiero co skończyli szkołę. Hermionie zajęło chwilę rozpoznanie o rok młodszej Sally z Rawenclawu i Petera i Thomasa z Hufflepuffu. Można było usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

– Myślisz, że dziś też będą próbować?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale z każdym dniem jest ich coraz więcej.

– Transwestyci już nam nie pomogą, trzeba będzie szukać kogoś innego.

Chłopak siedzący tyłem do nich najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, bo dwójka jego towarzyszy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Wiesz, parę tygodni temu, jak protesty były w sprawie drugiego dziecka, próbowali nas wyłapać Aurorzy. Ktoś z przodu ostrzegł resztę i wszyscy się deportowaliśmy, jeszcze wtedy nie było barier. I wiesz, co zrobili ci kretyni? – dziewczyna rozchichotała się, odginając do tyłu głowę, więc dokończył jej kolega:

– Równolegle do naszej, szła Krętą grupa facetów przebranych za baby. Rozumiesz, przebranych w kiecki i tak dalej. Myśmy szli z transparentami „Chcemy prawa do drugiego dziecka”, a tamci nieśli zwykłe kartki z napisami „My też!”. I ci debile, nie mogąc złapać nas, skubnęli transwestytów!

Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Severus i Hermiona wymienili uśmiechy.

– O co dziś idzie? – tamci podjęli rozmowę.

– O ten cholerny eliksir. Choć pewnie nie zabraknie tej wesołej grupki ze Slytherinu, którzy ostatnio tak się darli za szkołę i Snape’a.

Przyszedł kelner, więc zamówili herbatę i naleśniki z dżemem i Hermiona znów się uśmiechnęła do Severusa.

Kelner bardzo szybko przyniósł im zamówienie, skasował należność – domyślili się, że to w razie potrzeby nagłej ucieczki – i zerknął na zegarek.

– Jak chcecie się załapać na Marsz, to radzę szybko jeść. Dziś będzie ostra zabawa.

– Skąd pan wie? – wyrwało się Hermionie.

– Bo dowiedziałem się, że dziś wypuścili ze Św. Munga Smitha. Na wózku. Aurorzy są chorzy z wściekłości.

Zjedli więc szybko – ale nie po to, żeby uczestniczyć w Marszu, ale go obejrzeć. Mieli już wystarczająco dużo rzeczy na głowie i dodatkowe narażanie się nie było wskazane.

Wyszli więc na ulicę i usiedli na ławeczce przy sklepie z miotłami.

– Od kogo dziś zaczynamy – spytała cichuśko Hermiona.

– Wcześniej myślałem, że od Lawforda, ale teraz sądzę, że jeśli coś zorganizują to u Smitha – odmruknął Severus.

Zaczął bawić się brzegiem szaty, więc Hermiona stuknęła go po rękach, jak prawdziwa mama besztająca syna.

– Czemu Smith jest na wózku?

Severus skrzywił się i puścił szatę.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie udaje. Przy tym, co mu jest, powinien raczej chodzić.

– A co mu jest? – zapytała natarczywym szeptem Hermiona. Do tej pory Severus odmawiał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

– Mówiłem ci już, to nie temat dla ciebie.

Nie mogła dalej się dopytywać, bo na końcu ulicy wyłoniła się grupa ludzi. Pierwsi nieśli przed sobą olbrzymi transparent „Badania kobiece w Mungu zabijają!” Za nimi widać było całą rzeszę ludzi z mniejszymi i większymi transparentami na kijach od mioteł czy drewnianych listwach. „Ci, którzy oskarżają niewinnych o morderstwa, powinni spojrzeć w lustro”, „Wpierw aborcje, teraz morderstwo” i pełno innych tego rodzaju. Ludzie skandowali hasła, machali rękoma do stojących i patrzących się na nich ludzi, ktoś przyniósł duży kocioł do warzenia eliksirów i walił w niego chochlą, nadając rytm. Ktoś, zapewne używszy Sonorus, mówił bez przestanku o ostatnich odkryciach dotyczących zgonu w Klinice i objawach i nawoływał do natychmiastowego zgłoszenia się do „alternatywnych placówek uzdrawiających”, których listę można było znaleźć w Żonglerze. Bokami szły młode dziewczyny ubrane na biało i rzucały wszędzie dookoła płatki białych róż.

Gdzieś w połowie minęła ich grupa młodych czarodziejów ubranych w szaty Slytherinu, którzy piszczeli na kolorowych piszczałkach i darli się „Łapy precz od Hogwartu, Snape ciągle dyrektorem!”. Starsi czarodzieje zaraz za nimi szli z cierpiętniczymi minami, powiewając zielono–żółtą flagą, w kolorze szat Uzdrowicieli, z trupią czaszką.

Nad protestującymi polatywali na miotłach czarodzieje, patrolując ulice i wypatrując Aurorów.

– Dlaczego oni łączą to z Ministerstwem? – spytała Hermiona jakąś kobietę, która usiadła na ławeczce koło nich.

– Nie słyszała pani? Wczoraj Uzdrowiciele ogłosili, że wstrzymują badania dla kobiet i wtedy przyszedł do nich ktoś z Ministerstwa i próbował zmusić do zmiany decyzji – odparła tamta. – Więc wygląda na to, że Ministerstwo ma w tym jakiś interes.

Demonstracja przeszła i po jakimś czasie zamilkły dźwięki piszczałek, łomot, skandowane hasła i krzyki Ślizgonów.

– Pewnie za chwilę spróbują ich dopaść tam dalej– odezwała się znów kobieta. – Też bym poszła, ale refleks już nie ten... Wczoraj dwóch złapali, ale reszta ich odbiła. Pomógł im ten jakiś proszek od Weasleya, po którym robi się ciemno. Mówię pani, na całej Pokątnej jakby noc zapadła! Nic nie było widać.

Hermiona zerknęła na zegarek – czas było wypić porcję eliksiru. Odeszli więc w boczną uliczkę, napili się po zdrowym łyku i poszli zrobić zakupy, po które tu przyszli.

– To jest coś, co trzeba przeżyć – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy już wrócili do domu.

Severus zamknął oczy i objął ją lekko, stając za nią.

– Jak się po tym czujesz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, odkładając w kuchni torby ze świeżymi owocami, warzywami i mięsem.

– Z początku było... strasznie. Przeczytać parę linijek w Proroku to jedno, a zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak piszą, że jesteś... – pokręciła głową. – Ale potem było już lepiej. Widzisz, jak inni protestują i wiesz, że masz rację. Wiesz... to daje nadzieję.

Severus przypomniał sobie piknięcie w sercu, kiedy zobaczył napis „Lokal HGSS”. To tak, jakby naprawdę, oficjalnie byli razem. _Zdecydowanie, to daje nadzieję._ Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył te same litery nad jakimiś drzwiami do domu. Szaloną, zwariowaną nadzieję, że kiedyś, w przyszłości, tak będzie _._

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, wspiął na palce, żeby zanurzyć twarz w krótkie włosy kobiety, którą trzymał w ramionach i pocałował je.

– Zrób nam coś do jedzenia, ja pójdę przyszykować wszystko, co nam może być potrzebne – mruknął i poszedł do sypialni.

 

Niestety wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Nie wiedzieli, o której miała być narada i czy w ogóle miała jakaś być. Po usłyszeniu, że dziś Smith został wypuszczony do domu przypuszczali, że mogła zostać przeniesiona właśnie do niego, ale biorąc pod uwagę litościwe serce Norrisa, nie mogli być tego pewni.

Dlatego też wzięli ze sobą zmieniacz czasu i postanowili przyczaić się pod domem Smitha, posiedzieć do dziesiątej wieczorem i jeśli nic się nie wydarzy, użyć zmieniacza i sprawdzić dom Lawforda, potem Norrisa, potem Scotta... aż sprawdzą wszystkie.

Ale okazało się, że po ostatnich odwiedzinach Severusa wszyscy się pochowali. Nie mogli znaleźć żadnego z domów, które już znali, jakby po prostu nie istniały. Przyczyna była łatwa do zgadnięcia – wszyscy musieli rzucić na domy zaklęcie Fideliusa.

Wyszli z domu o czwartej i do szóstej próbowali bezskutecznie znaleźć choć jeden. Bez powodzenia. W końcu zdecydowali się rozdzielić i jedno z nich miało patrolować okolice domu Smitha, drugie zaś Norrisa. Posiadłość Lawforda, z uwagi na rozmiary, zostawili sobie na później. Severus bał się rozdzielenia z Hermioną, oba miejsca były równie niebezpieczne. Norris miał skrzata, a oni cały czas nie wiedzieli, jak reagują skrzaty na drugi wymiar. Smith za to musiał ich nienawidzić tak straszliwie, że gdyby któreś z nich dopadł, zabiłby bez wątpienia na miejscu. W końcu Severus wziął na siebie Smitha. Szansa, że skrzat wyjdzie przed dom, poza obręb zaklęcia Fideliusa, była doprawdy znikoma.

Tak więc po szóstej Hermiona zjawiła się świstoklikiem w miejscu, gdzie powinien być dom Norrisa, przeniosła się do drugiego wymiaru, narzuciła na siebie niewidkę i zaczęła spacerować po leśnej dróżce. Promienie słońca praktycznie nie przenikały przez listowie i cieszyła się, że otulała ją peleryna. Po jakimś czasie zmęczyła się, więc przysiadła pod drzewem. Potem wstała i znów podjęła spacer. Miała tak spacerować do dziesiątej, aż pojawi się Severus ze zmieniaczem czasu. Westchnęła ciężko – zanosiło się na męczący wieczór.

Severus zjawił się w jedynym miejscu, jakie było dostępne przed posiadłością Smitha – w ślepej uliczce, tuż przy niewielkim domku jednorodzinnym. On również przeniósł się w drugi wymiar, usiadł w pewnym oddaleniu i zaczął obserwować teren. Jeśli ktokolwiek zdecydowałby się aportować poza obszarem chronionym Fideliusem, tu było najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce. Wszędzie dookoła były chaszcze, zarośla i teren był trudno dostępny.

Nie miał większych nadziei na podsłuchanie rozmowy. Nie mieli jak się dostać do ukrytych domów, pluskwa z całą pewnością już nie działała, szczególnie u Smitha. Ale póki istniała jeszcze jakaś szansa, zdecydowany był spędzić całe godziny na pilnowaniu.

 

Nie wiedzieli nawet, co przechodzi im przed nosem.

Norris faktycznie zwołał naradę. Pierwotnie miała się odbyć u Rockmana, ale z uwagi na wypuszczenie Smitha z Kliniki rozesłał pilne sowy z powiadomieniem, że o ósmej wieczorem wszyscy mają się stawić w Little Chalfont.

Smith powitał wszystkich, siedząc na wózku na kółkach. Ponieważ do tej pory nie miał jak wybrać się do Ollivandera, więc nie miał różdżki i musiał dać sobie radę bez pomocy magii. Stękał, z wysiłkiem wożąc się po domu, ale nie pozwolił nikomu sobie pomóc. Zaakceptował jedynie Lawforda, który rano przyszedł rzucić wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne, jakie przyszły mu do głowy.

Wyglądał strasznie. I nie chodziło o nadal wyraźne szramy na twarzy i szyi, ale o wygląd ogólny. Przybity, obojętny na wszystko, wyraźnie załamany. Widać to było po oczach i całym jego zachowaniu. Zwieszone ramiona, pochylona do przodu, zgarbiona sylwetka, niemal zupełny brak reakcji na ludzi dookoła. Siedział w salonie w pomiętej koszuli, z nogami okrytymi jakąś narzutą i wbijał martwy wzrok w podłogę.

Nikt z wyjątkiem Norrisa nie znał prawdziwego powodu, więc wszyscy siedzieli zmrożeni tym widokiem, zastanawiając się, co takiego mógł mu zrobić Snape.

Norris przybył ostatni. Usiadł za stołem i przywitał się machnięciem ręki.

– Dziękuję wam za przybycie – powiedział i zawahał się. Zazwyczaj przy naradach mieli coś do picia, ale tym razem stół był pusty. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej:

– Mamy do przedyskutowania parę spraw od zeszłego weekendu.

Sięgnął po notatki, co nie było w jego zwyczaju, ale jakoś nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Po pierwsze... nasz największy problem w tej chwili to ten cholerny zgon w Klinice. Nigel potwierdził mi już – kiwnął głową w stronę Watkinsa i wszyscy powiedli wzrokiem w jego kierunku – że eliksir sam w sobie nie jest zabójczy. Coś musiało już być nie tak z tą kobietą, skoro tak zareagowała.

Lawford, trochę blady, pochylił się do przodu.

– Nigel, wyjaśnij to nam, bo chyba musimy wszystko zrozumieć... – pomysł, że od miesięcy podają eliksir, który zabija, nim wstrząsnął. Bał się, że za chwilę posypią się inne przypadki.

Watkins spojrzał na niego z lekka zniecierpliwiony. Nie czuł się winny, ale czuł się parszywie. Nie dlatego, że zmarła jakaś kobieta, ale dlatego, że po pierwsze Norris, kiedy go dopadł, był o wiele mniej delikatny niż dziś, po drugie po spojrzeniach kolegów widział, że ONI uważają, że to był jego błąd.

– Eliksir jest w porządku. Gdyby zabijał, od miesięcy nie żyłaby już większość mugolaczek w całej Anglii! – warknął.

– Nikt nie mówi, że coś z nim jest nie tak – uspokoił go Rockman. – Ale chyba powinniśmy wiedzieć, jak on działa i co się mogło stać. Może trzeba będzie zmienić strategię... Wyjaśnij nam po prostu wszystko.

Chłopak złagodniał. W końcu mówił do niego szef.

– No więc... jak ona zmarła, to zacząłem się dowiadywać. Od Uzdrowicieli na Drugim Piętrze. I powiedzieli mi, że eliksir, ten normalny, powoduje zmianę odczynu...tam. No wiecie – uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. – Na kwaśny. Całą spermę i to babskie jajko szlag trafia. Mój eliksir ma skoncentrowany składnik, który to powoduje. Więc uszkadza macicę i resztę i te organy po prostu obumierają. Ale nie rozpuszczają się! Przecież to nie jest skoncentrowany kwas! – zakończył, wznosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

Stone zbladł jak ściana. Scott również. Większość starała się zrozumieć, co to znaczy i po chwili starała się sobie tego nie wyobrażać. Rockman popatrzył na Watkinsa podejrzliwie.

– Nie wiedziałem... Ale... poczekaj. To znaczy, że kobiety, które dostały ten eliksir... przestają mieć miesiączki... Tak?

Watkins popatrzył na niego baranim wzrokiem.

– Nie wiem ... chyba tak. Skoro to wszystko obumiera...

Rockman jednak postanowił sobie to wyobrazić. Jeśli macica obumiera, to powinno dojść do krwawienia. Porządnego. I potem już nie.

– Kiedy to obumiera? – spytał, nagle spięty.

– Nie wiem – zdenerwował się Watkins. – Co ja, baba jestem?!

Smith poderwał raptownie głowę i utkwił w nim ponure spojrzenie. Rockmana to trochę zaskoczyło, ale był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

– Dobrze, przypuśćmy, choć wydaje mi się to nierealne... że to obumiera miesiąc później. Czyli kobiety wzięły to za okres. A potem co?

Lawford zrozumiał i odruchowo rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kalendarza. Norris jeszcze nie reagował, jakby był zaprzątnięty czymś innym i to również było zaskakujące.

– Od kiedy my podajemy ten eliksir?

To akurat Watkins wiedział.

– Od połowy czerwca.

Rockman i Lawford wymienili spojrzenia.

– Niech będzie trzy miesiące... – obliczył pospiesznie Lawford.

– Cholera...

Norris wreszcie skoncentrował się na rozmowie.

– No i co z tego? – zapytał, ponaglając ich.

– Czy słyszeliście o jakichś kobietach, które zgłosiły się do Kliniki na badania? Z powodu zatrzymania okresu?

Norris w końcu załapał. Poczuł, jakby ktoś rąbnął go prosto w brzuch.

– Nigel???! Przecież mówiłeś mi, że sprawdzałeś ten cholerny eliksir?! – wybuchnął, uderzając pięściami w stół.

Watkins przestraszył się nie na żarty.

– No pewnie, że sprawdzałem! Wszystko było z nim w porządku! Nie miał prawa zabić!

– Nie o to nam chodzi, kretynie! Pytam, czy on na pewno działa! Czy to nie jest... nie wiem, niebieska woda?!

Watkins wytrzeszczył na nich oczy.

– Pewnie, że działa! Jak długo pieprzyliśmy te kobiety w Azkabanie?! Ponad rok? I żadna z nich nie zaszła w ciążę! Gdyby nie działał, niańczylibyśmy już stado bachorów!

Rockman postarał się jakoś uspokoić towarzystwo. Uniósł ręce, nakazując ciszę.

– Wiecie, jak zareagowały tamte kobiety?

– Nie umarły... – wymruczał Watkins.

– TO zauważyliśmy – Rockman spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Coś im dolegało?

Nikt tego nie sprawdził. Swoją drogą nie było jak. Nie mogli przecież prosić dementorów.

Norris zaklął głośno. _Byłem pewny! Byłem pewny, że coś jest nie tak! Czyżby Snape też się w to wpakował? Razem z Granger?_

– Tyler, ta twoja puszczalska panienka... słyszałeś, żeby coś mówiła?

Rockman potrząsnął głową.

– Nie rozmawialiśmy na takie tematy. Ale nie wyglądała... jakby coś dziwnego się działo. Wiesz... nie była zaniepokojona, chora, nic z tych rzeczy.

Norris spojrzał na Smitha.

– Teddy... Teddy! – Smith wreszcie spojrzał na niego. – Czy u Granger w domu naprawdę były jakieś eliksiry antykoncepcyjne? Czy to też tylko bajeczka dla prasy?

Smith zamyślił się. Nigel mówił mu coś o flakonikach z perfumami w wiaderku. Przypuszczał, że to były eliksiry, ale nie wiedział jakie.

– Nie wiem. Jakieś eliksiry tam miała. Nie wiem jakie.

– Cholera...!

– Co się dzieje, Peter? – zapytał Scott.

– Nie wiem – zełgał Norris. Nie był gotowy na odpowiedź.

_Albo Snape i Granger wiedzieli i w jakiś sposób go zepsuli, co może wyjaśniać, czemu nie było do tej pory afery w tej sprawie i tłumaczyło, czemu Granger używała eliksiru._

_Albo też o tym nie wiedzieli – nie mieli pojęcia, że ona już jest niepłodna i dlatego go używała?_

_Oczywiście pozostawało jeszcze zaklęcie. Mogła zabezpieczać się zaklęciem i dlatego nie miała nic w domu..._

_Cholerny Teddy, że też tego nie sprawdził!_

Potrząsnął głową. Nadal mu się to nie podobało. O ile wcześniej miał przeczucie, które okazało się słuszne w niektórych sprawach, teraz miał pewność, że z tym cholernym eliksirem było coś nie tak.

Machnął ręką, odganiając myśli na bok. Miał gorsze problemy na głowie. Ale o nich nie mógł mówić. Zniknął gdzieś Horacjusz. Nie wiedział gdzie, ale od dwóch dni nie mógł się z nim skontaktować, co było bardzo niepokojące.

– Dobra, teraz tego nie rozstrzygniemy – zdecydował się zmienić temat. – W każdym razie niech chwilowo wstrzymają badania, aż ludzie się uspokoją. Jeśli w ciągu tygodnia nie umrze kolejna kobieta, będziemy mieli argument, że z tą było coś nie tak.

 _JEŚLI nie umrze kolejna kobieta???! On chyba żartuje..._ Lawford zachłysnął się powietrzem i wlepił wzrok w buty. _O Merlinie... Wdepnęliśmy w porządne gówno._

– Przejdźmy do sprawy Hogwartu – westchnął Norris, zerknął krótko na Smitha i odwrócił wzrok.

Wszyscy spodziewali się jego zdecydowanego zdania, że należy wywalić ze szkoły McGonagall i wziąć resztę nauczycieli krótko za pysk. I wszyscy doznali szoku, gdy się odezwał.

– Dajmy im chwilowo spokój. Niech sobie ta wiedźma rządzi. Przecież i tak w tym roku już nie pozbędziemy się mugolaków, więc po co robić zamieszanie?

Norris najchętniej wziąłby to całe towarzystwo w zamku za gardło i zmusił do słuchania go, ale nadal przed oczami miał list od Snape’a. Spojrzał krótko jeszcze raz na Smitha i doszedł do wniosku, że woli już wszystko, tylko nie to. I już nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że nie mógłby już się kochać z żoną. Już od lat tego nie robił. Nie z nią. Nie pociągała go już zupełnie. No i powolutku zaczynał wchodzić w wiek, kiedy seks sprowadzał się do definicji w słowniku. Ale chodziło o fakt bycia mężczyzną. Nie wyobrażał sobie czuć się tak, jak teraz musiał czuć się Smith...

– Czy ktoś wie, gdzie oni są? – zapytał Scott po chwili milczenia.

– We Francji – odparł Norris, zgadując, o kim mowa.

– Uciekli do Francji??? Jak?! Przecież nie mogli się aportować? – zdziwił się Watkins.

Stone zmusił się do tego, żeby nawet nie drgnąć. _Będziesz sobie mógł drgać później, ile chcesz._

– Pojęcia nie mam. Nigdzie ich nie wyłapaliśmy, prócz nieudanej próby aportacji Snape’a. Stąd wiemy, że wybierał się do... Francji – Norris nie chciał, żeby reszta wiedziała, że Snape i Granger zgadali się z francuskim Ministrem Magii. I nie było obawy, żeby Smith cokolwiek powiedział.

– Może przedarli się przez zieloną granicę – zaproponował Scott. – Słyszałem, że mugole tak robią. Ciągle kogoś wyławiają z kanału.

Na nowo zapadło milczenie. Norris westchnął ciężko. Coś to spotkanie się nie kleiło, jakby nikt nie miał głowy do dyskusji, od niego samego począwszy.

– Myślę, że na dziś zakończymy. Chyba że...

Scott uniósł rękę.

– Peter, tak ostatnio myślałem... Sądzę, że powinniśmy się zabezpieczyć. Trzeba jak najszybciej zmienić sposób wybierania Ministra i wybrać jakiegoś... spośród nas. W ten sposób nie będziemy już musieli nikogo kontrolować.

Norris przyjrzał mu się z uwagą i nawet się ożywił. Przez parę minut dyskutowali na ten temat i ustalili, że Norris zostanie osobistym doradcą Fostera, jako tymczasowego Ministra Magii. I żeby zmiany nie szokowały za bardzo, najlepszym sposobem było przepchnięcie ustawy, zgodnie z którą na wniosek większości można przedłużyć kadencję. Rockman, mający największe spośród nich doświadczenie, dostał zadanie przygotować jakiś sensowny projekt ustawy na następny tydzień.

Ponieważ ostatnio Francuzi znów naciskali na blokadę granic, a ICW wystosowało kolejną krytyczną notę, Watkins zaproponował wystąpienie z ICW. Pomysł nie był specjalnie głupi, ale w chwili obecnej społeczność czarodziejów dostałaby szału, słysząc coś takiego, więc odłożono go na później.

Ponieważ Norris nie miał już żadnych uwag i nikt nie wyrywał się z innymi propozycjami, w końcu wszyscy zdecydowali się zakończyć naradę.

– Teddy, jak chcesz, to zostanę – powiedział Lawford, pochylając się nad Smithem i kładąc mu delikatnie rękę na ramieniu.

Auror pokręcił głową w milczeniu, więc Lawford poklepał go lekko na pożegnanie i aportował się bezpośrednio z salonu do siebie do domu. Norris zrobił to samo. Za jego przykładem pożegnali się ze Smithem Rockman i Scott i używając świstoklików, zniknęli szybko.

Stone trochę się grzebał. Watkins też. Wyraźnie chciał zostać, więc w końcu Stone wyszedł z domu na podwórze.

Musiał aportować się do swojego domu we Francji, Audrey czekała na niego, bo Norbert był trochę chory. Wyjaśnił więc Cheryl, że musi wybrać się z ważną sprawą rządową w delegację. Problem w tym, że musiał wpierw wrócić do swojej prawdziwej postaci.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Watkins mógł w każdej chwili wyjść i go zobaczyć. Niedobrze. Postanowił więc wyjść dalej, tam, gdzie Watkins z pewnością go nie zobaczy. Choćby na ulicę. Oni panikowali, bo sądzili, że Snape zaraz ich dopadnie, ale on przecież spotkał ich w Paryżu, nawet z nimi rozmawiał! Więc nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, że tu go znajdzie.

Aportował się więc w ślepą uliczkę i rozejrzał dookoła. Ani śladu mugoli. Wyjął piersiówkę i chlapnął sobie porządny łyk.

Nie przepadał specjalnie za przemianami. Wstrząsnął się, kiedy rosły mu włosy, ale poza tym specjalnie się nie zmienił. Z postury, bo oczywiście kolor włosów, oczy i karnacja zmieniły się całkowicie.

Schował butelkę i sięgnął po portfel, bo musiał się upewnić, że we Francji nie będzie miał ze sobą zdjęcia Cheryl czy Olivera, Margaret albo Teodory. To byłaby wpadka!

Nie miał ani jednego. Podniósł głowę, z ulgą włożył go do kieszeni... i w tym momencie poczuł, jak całe ciało mu sztywnieje i traci głos i runął jak kłoda na ulicę.


	47. Rozdział 6 część 7

Severus już od jakiejś chwili zaczął być przekonany, że jeśli spotkanie miało odbyć się dziś, zapewne było gdzie indziej niż u Norrisa czy Smitha. Do dziesiątej zostały jeszcze ponad dwie godziny, więc siedział cierpliwie, nie odrywając oczu od uliczki skąpo oświetlonej blaskiem odległej latarni.

Zastanawianie się, co teraz powinni zrobić, pod czyj dom pójść, czy siedzenie aż do dziesiątej jest konieczne, mieszało się z urywkami wspomnień sprzed kilku lat, kiedy jako szpieg, razem z innymi Śmierciożercami czekał na sygnał Czarnego Pana do ataku na jakąś mugolską wioskę... czy czekał, patrząc, jak ten karze jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka... Merlinie, jak to dobrze, że ten horror się już skończył. Choć podejrzewał, że jeszcze przez długie lata te wspomnienia będą go gnębić.

Nagle usłyszał trzask aportacji i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Zobaczył całkiem niedaleko od siebie Stone’a. _To znaczy, że spotkanie będzie u Smitha! Ale czemu aportował się tu, przecież przez te chaszcze się nie przedostanie... Czyżby zaklęcia Smitha go powstrzymały? Jak się tam dostać, żeby coś podsłuchać???Może mimo wszystko spróbować przykleić mu pluskwę...? To znaczy, że za chwilę wszyscy się tu pojawią..._

Te wszystkie myśli przemknęły mu przez głowę niemal jednocześnie. Zmrużył oczy, żeby go lepiej widzieć i nagle stało się coś zadziwiającego.

Stone wypił łyk z jakiejś buteleczki i... zaczął się przemieniać. Włosy wydłużyły mu się, pofalowały i zmieniły kolor na blond. Sięgnął po coś w kieszeni, otworzył i podniósł głowę.

I nagle Severus rozpoznał Francuza, który wpadł na nich kilka dni temu w czarodziejskim Paryżu!

_To był Stone? Znalazł nas i nie zabił? Nie złapał? Nie próbował nas porwać? Co tu się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?! I najwyraźniej nic nie mówił Norrisowi, bo..._

Stone włożył to coś do kieszeni i Severus nagle się ocknął. Rzucił na niego pełne porażenie ciała, zerwał się na równe nogi i podskoczył w jego kierunku. Był zaledwie o krok od niego, gdy Stone runął na ziemię.

_Pospiesz się, zaraz zjawi się reszta!_

Przeniósł go do drugiego wymiaru i wtedy Stone go zobaczył i w jego oczach odmalował się głęboki szok.

– Będziemy musieli sobie porozmawiać, Stone – powiedział, pochylając się nad leżącym mężczyzną.

Na wszelki wypadek odciągnął go na bok i dopiero wtedy napisał do Hermiony.

_– Przenieś się pod dom Smitha w drugim wymiarze. Coś znalazłem._

Stone nadal wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.

W tym momencie pojawiła się Hermiona i na jego widok otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

– Co on tu robi???

– Aportuj nas szybko do domu – ponaglił ją Severus.

Złapał Stone’a i podał rękę Hermionie, która obróciła się na pięcie i pociągnęła ich za sobą.

Wylądowali w salonie. Severus natychmiast spętał Stone’a zaklęciami, wylewitował na kanapę i zdjął z niego zaklęcie porażenia ciała.

Stone poruszył się, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy może, a potem spojrzał na Severusa.

– Snape!

– Co on tu robi?! – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

– Mamy parę spraw do przedyskutowania – odparł Severus, wyjmując jej z rąk niewidkę.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się w osłupieniu leżącemu mężczyźnie.

– Ale czemu on? Spotkałeś go koło Smitha? Co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Severus nagle zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

– To jest Alain Stone, ale się przemienił w ... nie pamiętam, jak on się nam przedstawił.

Hermiona podeszła do nich wolno, starając się ogarnąć całą sytuację.

– Cabrel jakiś. Czyli... – zaczęła powolutku pojmować.

– Dokładnie. Sądzę, że rozmowa będzie bardzo... pouczająca. Co robił wtedy w Paryżu, czemu nas nie zabił, czemu nie powiedział Norrisowi... i po co przemienił się na nowo w tego Cabrela tu, w Anglii...

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś jęk i spojrzeli równocześnie na spętanego Stone’a. Który skrzywił się strasznie, zajęczał jeszcze raz i rozpłakał się.

Hermiona już chciała do niego podejść i zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest, kiedy Severus złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał.

– Nie podchodź!

Sam zbliżył się do mężczyzny i zlustrował, czy więzy nie są za mocno zaciśnięte i czy nic specjalnego mu się nie dzieje. Nie widział niczego takiego, ale Stone płakał coraz bardziej, wijąc się jak w bólu. Chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale w końcu musiał uznać, że tamten naprawdę płacze. Coraz bardziej. Bujał się na boki, szlochając i mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało czasem jak jakieś imiona. Reszty słów nie rozpoznawał.

– Może mu dać coś... na uspokojenie? – spytała cicho Hermiona, stając koło Severusa.

Severus prychnął pogardliwie. _Mężczyźnie eliksir na uspokojenie???!_

– Przejdzie mu. Odczekajmy chwilę, przecież nie będzie się tak mazał cały wieczór.

Usiedli w kuchni i zaczęli jeść kanapki, które Hermiona przygotowała na dzisiejszy wieczór.

– Czemu sądzisz, że on nic nie powiedział Norrisowi? Może dlatego Norris wiedział, że jesteśmy u Francuzów w Ministerstwie? – zagadnęła dziewczyna, zerkając na Stone’a.

– Norris wiedział, bo uciekając, próbowałem się aportować do Ministerstwa i nie udało mi się z powodu blokady. I Aurorzy wyłapali nielegalną aportację. I pamiętaj, że Stone nie znalazł nas w Ministerstwie, ale koło tej francuskiej wieży.

– Fakt – Hermiona przygryzła lekko usta. – Ale może powiedział Norrisowi, że nas tam widział?

Severus posłodził sobie herbatę i wzruszył ramionami.

– Możliwe... Ale w takim razie czemu nas tam nie dopadł? Norris by go ozłocił choćby za nasze zwłoki!

Hermiona aż wstrząsnęła się na samą myśl. I pomyśleć, że to z powodu jej prośby, by choć chwilę pozostali sobą...! Mogła ich tym zabić!

– Co on tam w ogóle robił!? Tak przez przypadek wybrał się do Paryża na wycieczkę i przez drugi przypadek trafił na nas? Musiał mieć dużo szczęścia, żeby trafić akurat tam, akurat w tamtym momencie.

Stone, który jakby się uspokoił, wybuchnął na nowo płaczem. Postanowili odczekać jeszcze trochę.

Minęła godzina i Severusa coś tknęło. Spojrzał na leżącego na kanapie faceta i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że leży tam cały czas ten sam blondyn o niebieskich oczach.

_Przecież wielosokowy działa godzinę! Nawet ten francuski! Więc jakim cudem Stone jest nadal przemieniony?!_

Coś tu nie grało...

Kolejne pół godziny później był już pewien, że coś nie grało. I to bardzo.

Przywołał eliksir uspokajający, który przyniósł do domu, kiedy tylko zdecydowali, że to będzie ich schronienie i wlał do ust zapłakanego mężczyzny. Ten po chwili zaczął się uspokajać. W końcu opadł na kanapę, zamknął oczy i znieruchomiał.

– No dobrze, Stone – powiedział Severus, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw. Hermiona usiadła na oparciu. – Czas najwyższy, żebyś nam odpowiedział na kilka pytań.

– Wypuścicie mnie potem? – spytał Stone, otwierając oczy.

Widać było w nich przerażenie i ból. I coś jeszcze, czego nie umieli nazwać.

Severus wymienił z Hermioną zdumione spojrzenia. Z tym facetem faktycznie było coś nie tak.

– Może cię jeszcze zaprowadzić do domu? – parsknął jadowicie. – A jak myślisz?

Stone skrzywił się, jakby znów miał się rozpłakać, ale po chwili westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Pytajcie. Jeśli będę mógł, to wam odpowiem.

Severus pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając łokciami o kolana.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Stone, bo nie lubię się powtarzać. Nie sądzę, żebyś był w sytuacji, w której masz jakąkolwiek możliwość podejmowania decyzji. Wyciągnę z ciebie odpowiedź tak czy inaczej. Więc albo odpowiesz dobrowolnie, albo mnie zdenerwujesz i wtedy zobaczysz, co znaczy mój gniew... Czy to jasne?

Stone potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Nie rozumiesz. Niektórych rzeczy... nie mogę. Nie mogę powiedzieć.

Severusa nagle oświeciło. _Cholerny świat! Norris musiał kazać mu złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę! Dlatego nie może mówić!_ Postanowił jednak trochę przyprzeć go do muru, w razie gdyby niektóre rzeczy chciał zataić, choćby Przysięga ich nie obejmowała.

– Nie rozumiemy się – syknął, wstając i podchodząc do niego. – Wiesz, że jestem Mistrzem Legilimencji?

Stone wytrzeszczył oczy i w następnej sekundzie je zacisnął i rzucił się do tyłu, jakby chciał uciec.

– Nie!!! Proszę!!! Tylko nie to!!! Błagam, nie rób tego!!!

Wił się tak bardzo, że udało mu się przekręcić. Severus złapał go za szatę i szarpnął, obracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Jednak mężczyzna zaciskał z całej siły oczy, prężąc się, jakby przypalali go żywcem.

– Nie, proszę! Powiem, co mogę! Snape, błagam, nie rób tego! Przysięgam, powiem ci, co tylko mogę! Nawet więcej, ale niektórych rzeczy... nie mogę! Bo umrę!

Severus popchnął go i wrócił na fotel, kręcąc głową z pogardą. Widział już ludzi błagających o litość, skamlących o przebaczenie, czy uwierzenie im, ale... ci, którzy to robili, byli nikim. Nędznymi szumowinami, łajdakami... nikt, kto miał jakiś honor, tak się nie zachowywał! Pamiętał, ile razy on sam zastanawiał się, jak sam będzie reagował, jak kiedyś Czarny Pan odkryje jego podwójną rolę i przyrzekł sobie nigdy nie upaść tak nisko, żeby go o cokolwiek błagać. Zamierzał, jeśli to tylko byłoby możliwe, spróbować go wtedy zabić.

Ale błagający, płaczący Stone???

– Umrzesz... Cóż. Myślisz, że mnie wzruszyłeś? – spytał z jeszcze większą pogardą. – Ale dobrze wiedzieć. W takim razie na początek zadam ci parę pytań, na które z pewnością możesz odpowiedzieć. A potem... zobaczymy. I radzę ci być szczerym. Zawsze mogę sprawdzić, czy mówiłeś prawdę, dając ci Veritaserum do wypicia.

Stone pokiwał gwałtownie głową, ale nie odważył się otworzyć oczu. Hermiona oparła delikatnie rękę o jego ramię.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale on jest jakiś... dziwny. Spróbuj łagodnie, zobaczymy, co zrobi... – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Severus miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. On i łagodność! Ale wyraźnie czuł, że to jest jakiś dziwny przypadek. Postanowił się postarać.

– Po pierwsze... co robiłeś wtedy w Paryżu? Jak nas znalazłeś?

Stone spróbował się poprawić i usiąść.

– Co robiłem w Paryżu? Ja tam mieszkam. Wybrałem się was szukać. Kiedyś was już tam zobaczyłem i sądziłem, że... myślałem, że może to jest wasze ulubione miejsce. Więc zaglądałem tam bardzo często w nadziei, że was znajdę.

Hermiona i Severus spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.

– Jak to „mieszkasz tam”? Przecież mieszkasz w Londynie.

– Też. Mieszkam i tu, i tam.

Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co było w fiszkach od Jean Jacquesa. Nie było tam absolutnie nic o mieszkaniu w Paryżu. Severus był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany czym innym.

– Kiedy nas widziałeś?

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Latem. Było ciepło i słonecznie, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy to było. Leżeliście na trawie koło wieży Eiffla i spojrzeliście na mnie, kiedy się deportowałem.

Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, kiedy to było, w końcu nie leżeli za często na trawie koło wieży Eiffla. Ale że wtedy ich zobaczył i nic nie powiedział Norrisowi?! Bo gdyby Norris wiedział już WTEDY, że są razem, z pewnością zareagowałby już wcześniej...! _Czyli to Stone powiedział Norrisowi, że jesteśmy razem! W TEN sposób się o nas dowiedział!_

Severusowi cisnęło się na usta tyle pytań, że nie wiedział, które z nich zadać pierwsze. W końcu zdecydował się.

– Czemu dopiero niedawno powiedziałeś o tym Norrisowi?

– Nie powiedziałem mu. Nie... nie mogłem.

– Posłuchaj, Stone – powiedział bardzo cicho Severus. – Jeszcze jedno kłamstwo i użyję Legilimencji i będzie mi obojętne czy zdechniesz, czy nie. Rozumiemy się? – Jego cichy ton był jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż gdyby krzyknął.

– Nie kłamię! Naprawdę! Przysięgam na wszystko! – zawołał Stone, znów zaciskając oczy i wbijając plecy w kanapę.

– Chcesz mi wmówić, że nie powiedziałeś Norrisowi ani o tamtym, ani o tym ostatnim razie?

– Dokładnie! Uwierz mi, nic nie mówiłem! Nie mogłem! On... on o mnie nie wie...

Severus i Hermiona poczuli się zupełnie zagubieni. Z każdym jego wyjaśnieniem rozumieli coraz mniej.

– Do cholery, mów do rzeczy, Stone!

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nich bardzo dziwnym wzrokiem.

– On nie wie, kim jestem...

– A kim jesteś...? – spytała bardzo łagodnie Hermiona.

Stone chwilę milczał, jakby szukał słów. Severus już chciał go ponaglić, ale poczuł, jak palce Hermiony zaciskają mu się delikatnie na ręku. Opanował się.

– Ja... tak naprawdę nie jestem Stone. Jestem Xavier Cabrel... – opuścił głowę. – Stone to tylko postać, którą przybieram... kiedy przenoszę się do Anglii...

– Co ty... – syknął Severus.

– Mam jakby dwa życia... Tu w Anglii i drugie we Francji.

Hermiona otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

– Przecież... przecież tu masz dom. I żonę... i dzieci... Pracę w Ministerstwie... Od lat...!

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Wiem...

– To co robisz we Francji?! – Severus poczuł, że za chwilę straci do niego cierpliwość. Do tych bredni, których nie ogarniał.

– Bo... – westchnął ciężko – bo we Francji też mam żonę i dzieci...

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, a potem Severus zaklął pod nosem.

– O jasna cholera...

 Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy, a mężczyzna przed nimi na nowo skrzywił się, jęknął i zaczął płakać.

– I... jeśli mnie nie wypuścicie... to to stracę... to wszystko... Tu mam trójkę dzieci... i Cheryl jest w ciąży...niedługo będzie rodzić... i we Francji też... mam synka i córkę... i Audrey też jest w ciąży... od niedawna... Co ja zrobię... Co ONE zrobią beze mnie... Ktoś przecież musi się nimi opiekować... i wyżywić...

Hermiona całkiem nieświadomie zacisnęła palce na ręku Severusa. _Merlinie...! Ma dwie kobiety na raz?! I dzieci i tu, i tam?! I... i one pewnie o sobie nie wiedzą...!_

Nagle przypomniała sobie, że we francuskich fiszkach Stone miał opinię kobieciarza. Który z początku zmieniał kobiety jak rękawiczki i miał ich nawet po kilka na raz i dopiero potem się ustatkował... Wyglądało na to, że owszem, ustatkował się. Zadowolił się dwiema na raz. Tylko.

Severus wpatrywał się w mężczyznę przed sobą z narastającą zgrozą i niedowierzaniem.

– Wygląda na to, Stone, czy kimkolwiek jesteś, że wpadłeś w niezłe gówno i siedzisz w nim zagrzebany po uszy. Powiedz, ani kobiety, ani dzieci nie mają dla ciebie żadnej wartości, że coś takiego im zrobiłeś?!

Stone zamarł i spojrzał na Severusa z oburzeniem. W tej chwili mogło się wydawać, że to Severus jest tym złym, a nie odwrotnie.

– Żadnej wartości?! Żadnej?! Ależ oczywiście, że mają!!! Kobiety są... są najcudowniejszymi istotami na ziemi!!! Wszystkie, bez wyjątku! Je trzeba kochać! Wielbić! Czcić! I ja je kocham! Wszystkie! Ja...

– Więc mamy zdecydowanie rozbieżne pojęcie na ten temat – uciął Severus.

Zaczęli dopytywać się o szczegóły, więc Stone, czy raczej Cabrel, opowiedział im całą historię.

 

Urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie i tylko on z sześciorga rodzeństwa miał magiczne zdolności. Jako młody chłopak zainteresował się bardzo płcią przeciwną i udawało mu się podrywać niektóre dziewczyny na „magiczne sztuczki”. A miał ich pełno. Do tego stopnia, że wszystkie zaczął nazywać „Chérie”, bo już mu się myliły. Najbardziej podobało mu się uwodzenie ich, zdobywanie ich serca, ale okazało się, że seks też jest czymś wspaniałym.

Kiedy miał niespełna dwadzieścia lat, został oskarżony o używanie magii w obecności mugoli. Udało mu się uciec do Anglii, gdzie postanowił się ukryć na czas, gdy Francuzi go szukali. Wiedział, że Ministerstwo nie ma żadnych dowodów, więc po jakimś czasie sprawa powinna przycichnąć.

Postanowił zadomowić się w Anglii. Podszył się pod zmarłego w dziwnych okolicznościach chłopaka w jego wieku, który wychował się w sierocińcu i dlatego nie istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że jakaś bliska rodzina go rozpozna. Przeniósł się do Londynu i zaczął występować jako Alain Stone.

Ponieważ prawdziwy Stone był bardzo uzdolniony i miał Wybitne z większości przedniotów w Hogwarcie, bez większych problemów dostał pracę w Ministerstwie.

Nie popełnił już tego samego błędu co we Francji, nie próbował uwodzić mugolskich kobiet. Z racji nowego stanowiska miał w zasięgu ręki wystarczająco dużo dziewczyn czystej krwi i mógł być pewny, że nie ma ryzyka trafienia w ten sposób na jakąś mugolaczkę.

Przez pierwsze lata istotnie zmieniał kobiety, uwodząc wciąż nowe. W którymś momencie jedna z nich, Cheryl, zaszła w ciążę i wtedy się przestraszył. Powiedział jej, że musi tymczasowo przenieść się do pracy do Francji i wrócił do kraju. Oskarżenie już na nim nie ciążyło, więc zaczął od nowa szaleć za kobietami, uważając, jakie podrywa, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o Cheryl. Wrócił więc do Anglii, ale nie umiał przestać marzyć o francuskich kochankach. Więc przez jakiś czas żył to tu, to tam. Zaraz po tym, jak Cheryl urodziła mu chłopca, na tle którego oszalał, pobrali się. I równocześnie jedna z jego francuskich kobiet zaszła w ciążę...

Wtedy poczuł, że nie ma już innego wyjścia, jak ustatkować się i założyć rodziny. Ożenił się więc również z francuską kochanką. Tylko od czasu do czasu używał wielosokowego, żeby wybrać się na „Łowy” czyli gdzieś, gdzie mógł uwieść jakąś kolejną kobietę. Ale uważał już bardzo. Poza tym kontynuował swoje podwójne życie. W Anglii jego praca szła coraz lepiej, ale we Francji nie bardzo. Któregoś dnia przypadkiem dowiedział się, że jakaś duża firma w świecie mugoli, produkująca sprzęt do pływania szuka kogoś na stanowisko prezesa. Wtedy podjął olbrzymie ryzyko. Sfałszował dokumenty, zmodyfikował pamięć niektórych członków firmy, by móc podać się za jednego z pracowników i wygrał konkurs na to stanowisko. Pozwalając sobie od czasu do czasu na pewne nieczyste zagrania w stosunku do konkurencji przy użyciu magii – jak to się mówi u mugoli – rozkręcił wspaniały interes i zaczął przynosić do domu coraz więcej pieniędzy.

Potem doszły kolejne dzieci z obu stron i w taki sposób Cabrel alias Stone był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. W ramach mugolskiej pracy ciągle wyjeżdżał w podróże służbowe, w ramach pracy w Departamencie Transportu załatwił sobie sekretne połączenia w Sieci Fiuu i naturalnie jego praca również wymagała częstych wyjazdów, by nadzorować i podłączać kominki...

I trafiło się, że podczas któregoś radosnego popołudnia poszedł spotkać francuską żonę na Polach Marsowych i zobaczył Snape’a i pannę Granger. Nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć, bo nikt nie miał pojęcia o jego podwójnym życiu. I kiedy ostatnio się dowiedział, że oboje znaleźli się we Francji, z zupełnie irracjonalnych powodów chciał ich odszukać, więc co chwila aportował się na Polach Marsowych, mając nadzieję, że jest to miejsce, w które wrócą... I miał rację.

Ale o swoim podwójnym spotkaniu nie powiedział nikomu. Przecież straciłby wszystko, co ma... Tak jak teraz...

 

Cabrel alias Stone rozpłakał się na nowo. Severus spojrzał na Hermionę i oboje mieli ten sam wyraz zgrozy w oczach.

– Jeśli on jest faktycznie Francuzem, trzeba zawiadomić Jean Jacquesa... – powiedziała dziewczyna.

Severus spojrzał na ich więźnia, szlochającego właśnie głośno i westchnął ciężko. Postanowił się zastanowić, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. JAK skorzystać z faktu, że mają Stone’a.

Po głowie chodziły mu różne pomysły.

Podszyć się pod niego i iść na naradę... może do Ministerstwa... ale jak, przecież wszyscy natychmiast wyłapią, że coś jest nie tak... Mógł być do niego podobny zewnętrznie, ale wystarczyło jedno fałszywie brzmiące słowo, jedna zła reakcja i było już po nim.

Zmusić Stone’a do zawarcia Wieczystej Przysięgi, zgodnie z którą pracowałby dla nich... Ale jak to zrobić, żeby nie kolidowała z tą, którą zawarł z Norrisem?

 

Powiedzieć Norrisowi, że złapali Stone’a. Mogli, ale po pierwsze do tej pory starali się nie zdradzać Norrisowi ich stanu wiedzy, mając nadzieję, że za chwilę popełni kolejny błąd. Poza tym co by to dało? Norris pewnie wymyślił taki tekst przysięgi, że był pewien, że Stone nie mógł go zdradzić, nie umierając.

O północy uznali, że na dziś koniec. Stone wyglądał na wykończonego, więc dali mu coś do zjedzenia i potem Hermiona poszła spać do sypialni na górze, a Severus zaprowadził mężczyznę do innej, tuż koło kuchni. Rozwiązał go i rzucił zaklęcie, które otoczyło duże łóżko magicznym okręgiem, przez który ten nie mógł się przedrzeć, ani stamtąd aportować. Różdżkę schowała Hermiona tak, żeby w żaden sposób nie można jej było przywołać.

Mężczyzna rzucił się na łóżko, ukrył twarz w poduszce i znieruchomiał. Tylko czasem oddychał głębiej i trochę drżały mu ramiona, więc Severus domyślił się, że tamten znów płacze.

Sam wyczarował sobie niezbyt wygodny fotel i ułożył się w nim. Im mniej wygodny, tym lepiej. Będzie mógł czuwać.

Sam pewnie zostawiłby Stone’a na podłodze w salonie, związanego jak mumia, ale zlitowała się nad nim Hermiona. Z początku sama chciała go pilnować, ale Severus zdecydowanie zaprzeczył i w ten sposób wylądował w innej sypialni niż ona.

_W sumie ma rację. Lepiej, żeby Stone nie naświnił w salonie, ani nigdzie indziej._

 

Gdzieś nad ranem okazało się, że Hermiona z całą pewnością miała rację.

Severus nie mógł spać, więc praktycznie większą część nocy rozmyślał. Przypominał sobie, co powiedział im Stone, czy raczej Cabrel – jak zaczął go nazywać i gorączkowo szukał sposobu na to, żeby wyciągnąć od niego wszystko, co ten wiedział. Wściekał się, że z powodu cholernej Wieczystej Przysięgi Cabrel nie może im nic powiedzieć.

_Jak tak dalej pójdzie, trzeba będzie faktycznie odesłać go do Francji. Niech Jean Jacques coś z nim zrobi. Będzie mógł postawić go przed sądem za poligamię, używanie zaklęć w obecności mugoli i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze wyjdzie podczas śledztwa. No i za nielegalne podszywanie się pod kogoś innego._

Doskonale wiedział, czym była Wieczysta Przysięga. Złożył ich w swoim życiu dwie i obie sumiennie wypełnił.

Nie liczył przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, który sam w sobie był jakąś formą przysięgi, ale konsekwencje noszenia go były inne. Mógł sprzeciwiać się woli Czarnego Pana, szpiegować przeciw niemu i mógł przekazywać Zakonowi wszystkie wiadomości. _Swoją drogą zaskakujące, że Czarny Pan o tym nie pomyślał. Nie przewidział. Nie zabezpieczył się._

Sądził, że wynikało to z jego pychy. Był tak przekonany, że ludzie, którzy przyszli mu służyć, zawsze będą to robić, a po drugie, że z samego strachu przed nim nie ośmielą się go zdradzić.

_Cóż, miałeś pecha. Trzeba było pomyśleć._

Pierwszą Wieczystą Przysięgę złożył Dumbledore’owi. Ułożona była tak, że w żaden sposób nie mógłby go zdradzić. Nawet jakby chciał albo zostałby do tego zmuszony, niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie mógłby ani wymówić, ani nikt nie mógłby mu wydrzeć legilimencją.

Nagle wróciły wspomnienia i usłyszał słowa o wiele młodszego Dumbledore’a.

„– Severusie Tobiaszu Snape, czy przysięgasz absolutną i dozgonną wierność mi, Albusowi Percivalovi Wulfricowi Brianowi Dumbledore’owi?

– Tak.

– Czy przysięgasz, że nigdy, nikomu i w żaden sposób, magiczny i niemagiczny, zależny i niezależny od twojej woli, nie zdradzisz żadnej informacji, w której posiadanie wszedłeś bezpośrednio ode mnie, albo od któregokolwiek z ludzi, którzy służą sprawie obalenia Lorda Voldemorta?

– Tak.

– Czy przysięgasz aż do końca robić wszystko, co w twojej mocy i użyć wszystkich dostępnych ci środków, magicznych i niemagicznych, w celu obalenia Lorda Voldemorta, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to twoją śmierć z rąk samego Lorda Voldemorta albo jego popleczników?

– Tak, przysięgam.”

Aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Jak to dobrze, że to się już skończyło! Drugą Wieczystą Przysięgę złożył Narcyzie Malfoy. W porównaniu do tej ułożonej przez Dumbledore’a, ta była prymitywna. Było w niej pełno dziur i można ją było obejść na wiele różnych sposobów. Najwyraźniej Bellatrix nie wiedziała, jak działają tego rodzaju Przysięgi. _Ciekawe, jak ułożył Przysięgę Norris._

Przypomniał sobie krzyk Cabrela „Nie, proszę! Powiem, co mogę! Snape, błagam, nie rób tego! Przysięgam, powiem ci, co tylko mogę! Nawet więcej, ale niektórych rzeczy... nie mogę! Bo umrę!”

_Swoją drogą aż dziwne, że mógł o tym powiedzieć. Norris nie wygląda na takiego, co układa równie beznadziejne przysięgi co Bellatrix..._

Co teraz zrobić z tym cholernym Cabrelem? Im na nic się nie zda. A Severus już nie miał ochoty słuchać o jego podejściu do kobiet. Ani patrzeć na to, jak smarka tu cały czas.

Aż prychnął na myśl o tym, że facet mógł przez tyle czasu prowadzić dwa różne życia. I nikt się nie połapał. Nawet Norris, który pewnie sprawdził dokładnie swoich ludzi, zanim wciągnął ich do spisku.

_Jak to powiedział Cabrel? „Norris nie wie, kim jestem”._

Severus otworzył szeroko oczy. Miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie dotknął czegoś w ciemności. Nie wiedział czego, odczuł tylko mgliste wrażenie, że o coś się otarł. Musi znaleźć to na nowo...!

Spróbował skupić się na tym, co ostatnio myślał. Usiadł zupełnie rozbudzony i przeskakiwał z myśli na myśl.

_Wieczysta Przysięga. Cabrel. Jak Norris sformułował Przysięgę? Jak powie, to umrze... Ale przecież już zaczął coś mówić... Mógł powiedzieć... JAK mógł powiedzieć mimo Przysięgi?! Była źle ułożona, tak jak Przysięga Bellatrix? Dumbledore obwarował ją dokładnie. Ona nie. Co zrobił Norris? Też obwarował ją dokładnie? „Severusie Tobiaszu Snape, czy przysięgasz absolutną i dozgonną wierność mi, Albusowi Percivalovi Wulfricowi Brianowi Dumbledore’owi? – Tak.” Więc jak Cabrel mógł coś mówić? Cabrel. Norris nie wiedział, kim jest... Cabrel! No jasne! Cabrel to nie Stone! To ktoś zupełnie inny!_

Aż poderwał się na równe nogi. _To mogło być to!!! Nie musiało, ale mogło!!!_

_Wystarczyło, żeby tekst Wieczystej Przysięgi określał, kto ją składał! Jeśli Norris kazał im złożyć IMIENNĄ Przysięgę...!_

Wyobraził sobie, jak to mogło wyglądać. _„Alain Stone, czy przysięgasz absolutną i dozgonną wierność mi, Peterowi Norrisowi?”_

Wieczysta Przysięga była zawsze traktowana dosłownie. Dlatego trzeba było dokładnie formułować obwarowania, bo bardzo łatwo można było ją obejść. Co było całkowicie naturalne. Magiczna więź, która tworzyła się między dwiema osobami, nie była istotą inteligentną, nie potrafiła analizować kontekstów i dopowiadać sobie tego, co nie zostało powiedziane. Była jak czerń i biel i żadnych odcieni szarości.

Poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę. Starał się zachowywać jak najciszej, ale ku jego zdumieniu po paru minutach z góry zeszła do niego Hermiona, ubrana w puszysty biały szlafrok. Słysząc jej ciche kroki i poskrzypywanie drewnianych schodów, obrócił się do niej.

– Severus?

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono.

Podeszła do niego i musnęła ustami jego policzek. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

– Czemu nie śpisz? – spytał, opierając się o szafkę i biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona.

– Nie mogłam spać – odmruknęła. – Bez ciebie. A ty?

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– A ja rozmyślałem... i sądzę, że znalazłem sposób na to, jak nasz francuski przyjaciel może powiedzieć nam wszystko, nie umierając przy tym.

Dziewczyna, która wtulała się w jego ramiona w jakiś rozpaczliwy sposób, odsunęła się odrobinę, ale przytrzymała jego ręce, całkiem jakby nie chciała mu pozwolić przestać ją obejmować.

– Co masz na myśli?

Severus odgarnął jej splątane włosy do tyłu i zaczął się nimi bawić. Równocześnie tonął w jej oczach, teraz, w kiepskim świetle, niemalże czarnych.

– Zazwyczaj Wieczysta Przysięga dokładnie określa, kto komu coś przyrzeka. Jeśli Cabrel złożył ją jako Alain Stone, którym nie jest... W takim razie jego, jako Cabrela, ona nie dotyczy.

W czekoladowych oczach pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie. Severus uśmiechnął się na nowo, widząc, jak wypełniają się nadzieją i zaczynają błyszczeć entuzjazmem i radością.

– Jesteś genialny!

– To tylko moje przypuszczenia... Może się okazać, że się mylę...

Hermiona na nowo przytuliła twarz do jego piersi. Przez całą noc o niczym innym nie marzyła. Tak naprawdę zaczęli ze sobą spać dwa tygodnie temu i już uzależniła się od zasypiania w jego ramionach, od ciepła jego ciała tak blisko jej ciała, jego powolnego, spokojnego oddechu, jego zapachu i uczucia splątanych nóg. Uwielbiała, jak ją budził, błądząc palcami po jej plecach albo całując ją w ramię... Kochała, jak czasem mruczał we śnie jej imię i wtulał twarz w jej włosy, jak małe dziecko szukające matki po zapachu.

Tej nocy łóżko było puste, zimne. Obce. Choć przecież już w nim spała. Ale nie sama. Bez niego nic nie było takie, jak powinno. Nie pomogło zmęczenie ani długie kołysanie się. Bez niego nie umiała zasnąć.

– Więc przekonajmy się – zaproponowała.

Chwilę jeszcze stali w milczeniu, nie chcąc oderwać się od siebie. W końcu Severus westchnął i odsunął Hermionę.

– Dobry pomysł. Pójdę się szybko umyć i przebrać.

– I ogolić – poradziła mu, przesuwając ręką po jego policzku, który zaczął być już lekko szorstki.

Kiwnął głową, przywołał z sypialni świeże ubranie i poszedł pod prysznic.

 

 

– Póki ja mówię, nic ci nie grozi – powiedział powoli Severus, jak już wyjaśnili Cabrelowi jego domysły. – Możesz mnie wysłuchać.

Mężczyzna skinął głową z namysłem. Ponieważ on nie poszedł się ogolić, nie przypominał już tego przystojnego mężczyzny z Paryża. Sińce pod zapuchniętymi, czerwonymi oczami, zrozpaczone spojrzenie, lekko zarośnięta twarz, wymięte, nieświeże ubranie i przede wszystkim ogólny wygląd sprawiły, że w tej chwili można było się go niemal przestraszyć.

– W dniu, w którym składałeś Wieczystą Przysięgę, Norris albo wypowiedział twoje imię, albo to ty je wypowiedziałeś.

Cabrel zamknął oczy i wrócił myślami do tamtego wieczora.

 

 

Kiedy już wszyscy położyli swoje ręce na ręce Lawforda, Norris dotknął różdką pierwszej z góry dłoni.

– Wymówcie swoje imię przy potwierdzeniu – rzekł cicho Lawford.

Potem odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

– Czy przyrzekacie mi, Davidowi Robertowi Lawfordowi, wierność i lojalność.

Stone zamknął oczy i powtórzył tekst przysięgi.

– Ja, Alain Stone, przyrzekam tobie, Davidzie Robercie Lawford, wierność i lojalność.

Kiedy przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa, jasny, pomarańczowy język ognia wystrzelił z różdżki i owinął się wokół wszystkich złączonych dłoni. Prócz tego nie doświadczył niczego szczególnego, choć miał wrażenie, że dłonie Bensona i Scotta drgnęły gwałtownie.

– Czy przyrzekacie mi wspierać wszystkie nasze cele i pomysły zmierzające do umocnienia wpływów i władzy czystej krwi czarodziejów nad pozostałymi czarodziejami.

Kolejny języczek ognia wyprysnął z różdżki, gdy każdy z nich powtórzył słowa Lawforda.

– Czy przyrzekacie mi nigdy nas nie zdradzić, ani w mowie, ani w piśmie, ani w żaden inny sposób.

– Ja, Alain, przyrzekam ci nigdy nas nie zdradzić, ani w mowie, ani w piśmie, ani w żaden inny sposób.

Trzeci język ognia otoczył ich dłonie i wśliznął się w nie.

Lawford uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ich od rozłączenia dłoni.

– Ja, David Robert Lawford dziękuję wam za złożoną Przysięgę. Równocześnie przyrzekam zapewnić wam wszelką pomoc w realizacji naszych celów.

Jeden cieniutki języczek ognia wyprysnął z różdżki Norrisa i owinął się wokół ich dłoni.

 

 

 

Severus i Hermiona wpatrywali się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Gdy w końcu otworzył oczy, mieli wrażenie, że jeszcze przez krótką chwilę ich nie dostrzegał. W końcu niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, a Severus odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. To znacznie upraszczało całą sprawę.

– I wypowiedziałeś wtedy swoje imię... to fałszywe. Alain Stone. Tak?

– Tak.

– Ta Wieczysta Przysięga dotyczy więc Alaina Stone’a. Kogoś, kto poczuwa się do bycia nim – powiedział Severus. – Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, kim jesteś. Kim czujesz, że jesteś?

Mężczyzna przed nimi namyślał się chwilę.

– Nie wiem... już sam nie wiem. Kiedy jestem we Francji, na pewno czuję, że jestem Xavierem Cabrel. To... to prawdziwy ja. Ale kiedy jestem tu... – spojrzał na nich wyraźnie zagubiony. – Nie wiem... to trwa już tak długo...

Schylił głowę zamyślony i widać było, że stara się przypomnieć sobie różne wydarzenia, zrozumieć, co czuł... KIM się wtedy czuł. W końcu potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem... czasami czuję się, jakbym tu mieszkał i żył... naprawdę. Jakby to było moje prawdziwe życie. Na ogół potrzebuję trochę czasu na... przestawienie się. Wczucie. Jak tu przyjeżdżam...

– A jak wracasz do Francji? – spytała Hermiona, kładąc nacisk na „wracasz”.

Blondyn popatrzył na nią i coś mignęło mu w oczach.

– W tamtą stronę jest chyba łatwiej... Prościej.

– Czujesz się, jakbyś wrócił do domu?

Mężczyzna skinął z namysłem głową.

– Chyba tak. I jak mam tu przyjechać, muszę się na to nastawiać.

– Więc chyba sprawa jest prosta – stwierdził Severus. – Jesteś Xavier Cabrel i grasz rolę Alaina Stone’a.

Dla nich sprawa była prosta. Dla niego zdecydowanie mniej. Od tego, czy Severus Snape się nie mylił, od tego, czy dobrze określił swoje odczucia zależało, czy za chwilę umrze, czy przeżyje.

– Może. Chyba tak, ale... – wyraźnie nie był przekonany.

Hermiona nagle wpadła na pomysł, jak to uprościć.

– Jest coś, co może pomóc – wyprostowała się, patrząc to na Severusa, to na Cabrela. – Jeśli przeniesiemy się do Francji i będziemy go pytać we Francji... Z pewnością będzie czuł się tam zdecydowanie bardziej Cabrelem niż Stone’em.

 

 

Czwartek, 1.10

 

 

Skontaktowanie się z Jean Jacquesem było teraz trochę skomplikowane, tak więc dopiero w poniedziałek mogli zabrać Cabrela świstoklikiem do Paryża. Po badaniach Cabrel został osadzony w bezpiecznym domu i tam też prowadzone były przesłuchania. Każdego ranka przenosili się więc do Francji i późnym wieczorem wracali do Anglii – w ten sposób mogli pomóc Jean Jacquesowi, który prócz Cabrela zajmował się również kobietami wyciągniętymi z Azkabanu i równocześnie odbierał rozmaite raporty od Ricky’ego, który codziennie krążył między Anglią i Francją przez Calais i Dover.

Kobiety z Azkabanu przez weekend wyszły z szoku, ale okazało się, że nic nie pamiętają. Jean Jacques poprosił więc znów o pomoc Emmanuela Chartier. Kiedy Mistrz Umysłu uśpił pierwszą z nich i dokopał się wreszcie do jej wspomnień, wezwał Jean Jacquesa i zmusił go do zaakceptowania, że nie przywróci im wspomnień, ale zostawi je tak ukryte, jak były.

Severus miał okazję rzucić na niektóre okiem i był wstrząśnięty. Gwałt fizyczny, przerażająco brutalny, był niczym w porównaniu do gwałtu na ich psychice. Smith odebrał im całe człowieczeństwo, sprowadzając do roli przerażonych, obitych zwierzątek, które na jego widok skamlały, wyły i robiły, co tylko sobie zażyczył. Na widok innych gwałcicieli reagowały po prostu z ulgą.

Co ciekawe, w żadnych wspomnieniach nie pojawił się Stone.

Już na samą myśl, że Smith mógłby zrobić to samo Hermionie, ogarniał go na nowo szał i z trudem powstrzymywał się przed powrotem do Anglii i zabiciem go gołymi rękami. Na szczęście przypominał sobie, co powiedział Jean Jacques – że sukinsyn ma długo, bardzo długo cierpieć.

Wspomnienia Horacjusza, również wyciągnięte i opisane, były już w aktach, jakie założyli przed powrotem do Francji. Kiedy starszy czarodziej zobaczył jedno ze szczególnie okrutnych wspomnień z Azkabanu, zamknął się w sobie na całe dwa dni, ale potem zgodził się zeznawać w razie absolutnej konieczności. Jednak Minister Chevalier był pod tym względem nieubłagany – będzie zeznawał, czy tego chce, czy nie.

Sprawa Stone’a alias Cabrela wywołała niesamowite poruszenie. Został poddany rozmaitym testom przeprowadzonym przez paru Uzdrowicieli, które wykazały, że bez wątpienia był chory psychicznie. Nieustanna potrzeba zdobywania kobiet, uwodzenia ich, czczenie i wielbienie każdej bez wyjątku, absolutny brak kontroli nad swoimi poczynaniami i fakt, że jego zdaniem nie było w tym nic złego, był szalenie trudny do wyleczenia. W każdym razie w poniedziałek trzeba było go uspokajać cały dzień, bo ciągle wpadał w histerię i płakał za obiema żonami, szczególnie za będącą w zaawansowanej ciąży Cheryl.

Od wtorku zaczęli wyciągać z niego rozmaite informacje. Wpierw zgadzał się tylko na legilimencję, ale potem zrozumiał, że opowiadanie jest równie bezpieczne, więc już bez oporów odpowiadał na wszelkie pytania.

Hermiona uczestniczyła często w przesłuchaniach, jej kobiece spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy pomagało dostrzec problemy, których nie widzieli ani Severus, ani Jean Jacques.

Prócz różnych szczegółów dotyczących organizacji grupy Norrisa, genezy rozmaitych pomysłów czy planów na przyszłość Cabrel miał też swoje przemyślenia, które okazały się bardzo ważne.

Powiedział im na przykład, że odniósł wrażenie, że Lawford zaczyna być coraz bardziej sceptyczny i stara się w jakiś sposób powstrzymać Norrisa od realizacji niektórych pomysłów, albo przynajmniej się od nich odsunąć. Odniósł też wrażenie, że Scott także próbował się wycofać.

– Chyba zaczęło się, kiedy Peter zaproponował testować eliksir Watkinsa w Azkabanie. Dla części z nas... to było nie do przyjęcia. Ja odmówiłem udziału natychmiast, kiedy nam o tym powiedział. David był tam raz, może dwa razy i z tego, co słyszałem, wyszedł w szoku. Scott też próbuje się odsunąć – powiedział im z wyraźnym oburzeniem. – Potem wszystkim otworzyły się oczy, kiedy Peter zdecydował, że w przypadku nielegalnej ciąży będzie ona usuwana. Do tego doszły i inne sprawy... jak choćby śmierć tej kobiety po podaniu eliksiru.

Jean Jacques, który akurat był obecny przy przesłuchaniu, rzucił im przeciągłe spojrzenie. Wyglądało na to, że Norris przegiął i chciał za dużo. I tym niektórych przeraził.

Cabrel wydawał się być zadowolony z faktu, że eliksir Watkinsa nie działał. Tyle wywnioskował z ostatniej narady, a Hermiona i Severus nie uznali za stosowne powiedzieć mu więcej na ten temat.

Okazało się, że nikt nie ma pojęcia, jak udało się Hermionie i Severusowi uciec do Francji, bo o istnieniu drugiego wymiaru nikt nie wiedział. I że wszyscy są przekonani, że oboje są tam nadal.

– Gdy cię złapałem, wybierałeś się do Francji, czyż nie? – spytał Severus. – Jak?

– Miałem się aportować.

– Przecież wprowadziliście blokadę.

Cabrel pokręcił głową.

– Przecież pracuję w Departamencie Transportu. Więc udało mi się stworzyć specjalny kanał aportacyjny dla mnie, który nie jest pod kontrolą.

Dowiedzieli się też, jak Norris przedstawił reszcie sprawę morderstwa Kingsleya. Zgodnie z jego wyjaśnieniami rzucili na Hermionę Imperiusa i kazali go zabić, ale nie sprecyzowali jak. To ona wybrała tak krwawą formę zabójstwa.

 

 

Każdego wieczora zjawiali się na krótko w Hogwarcie, na naradę z Minerwą i Dumbledore’em. Zdecydowali się wyciągnąć z Cabrela wszystko, o czym wiedział i dopiero wtedy opracować jakiś plan. Szczególnie że w Anglii chwilowo nic takiego się nie działo.

Foster przesłał Minerwie oficjalną decyzję nadającą jej uprawnienia do tymczasowego zastępowania Dyrektora. Jak to się wyraził, Aurorzy byli już bardzo blisko ujęcia Granger i Snape’a i przygotowywali już szybki proces, który powinien pokazać, z kim mieli do czynienia i sprawić, że wszyscy zrozumieją potrzebę wybrania nowego dyrektora o nieskazitelnej przeszłości i odpowiednich kompetencjach.

W Proroku nie pojawiały się również wzmianki na temat ich romansu. Wyglądało na to, że Norris wziął sobie głęboko do serca ostrzeżenie Severusa. I być może sądził, że skoro uciekli do Francji, nie mogą już mu zaszkodzić.

 

 

Była już prawie północ, kiedy wrócili do Spinner’s End. W domu zrobiło się zimno i wilgotno, więc Severus rozpalił ogień na kominku, a Hermiona poszła odgrzać jedzenie przyniesione z Hogwartu. Ponieważ nie mieli czasu na robienie zakupów, nie mieli co jeść. I swoją drogą byli zbyt zmęczeni na gotowanie.

Po chwili kiełbaski i ziemniaki z dzisiejszej kolacji skwierczały na patelni. Hermiona postawiła szklanki z herbatą na podłodze koło kominka i po chwili wróciła z talerzami. Severus położył na ziemi dwie duże poduszki, na których usiedli, i zaczęli powoli jeść.

– To jest wstrząsające – odezwała się po chwili Hermiona, wpatrując się w płomienie, które strzelały wysoko w górę. Ich ciepło obejmowało ich i chwilami nawet parzyło w dłonie i twarze.

– Masz na myśli Cabrela? – domyślił się Severus, przyglądając się, jak na końcu najbliższej kłody drewna pojawiła się piana i ściekła po brzegu z cichym sykiem.

– Tak... Jak on mógł... może z tym żyć? Ze świadomością, że wyrządza krzywdę bliskim? Których w jakiś sposób przecież kocha?

Dzisiejszego dnia Cabrel wydawał się być pogodzony z losem. Zrozumiał, że bezpowrotnie stracił obie żony i dzieci i, ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, zaczął z nią flirtować. Rzucał jej powłóczyste spojrzenia, prawił komplementy, odpowiadając na pytania Severusa czy Jean Jacquesa, zwracał się do niej i robił rozmaite aluzje. Robił to na tyle subtelnie i ze smakiem, że przez dłuższy czas Hermiona nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu czuła się... cudownie. Dopiero po obiedzie zorientowała się, co się dzieje. Severusowi zajęło to jeszcze więcej czasu, ale kiedy tylko zrozumiał, złapał mężczyznę za przód koszuli i pchnął go na ścianę tak mocno, że ten aż rozciął sobie skórę na głowie.

– Cabrel, jeszcze jedno słowo, jeden gest, jeden kretyński uśmiech i obiecuję ci, będziesz żałował, że się urodziłeś – wycedził, wwiercając w niego pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. – Na twoim miejscu nie odważyłbym się już nawet na nią spojrzeć. Wyrażam się jasno? Czy może mam ci pokazać, do czego jestem zdolny?

Cabrel zbladł jak kreda, zacisnął oczy i pokiwał rozpaczliwie głową na znak zgody. Wtedy Severus puścił go gwałtownie i Francuz osunął się na podłogę. I do wieczora siedział z pochyloną głową.

– Nie potrzebuję żadnej praktyki z Uzdrowicielami, żeby orzec, że jest nienormalny. W każdym razie jutro zostajesz w domu – zdecydował Severus. – Lepiej, żebym... – ściągnął brwi z resztką złości.

– Ale ja chcę wam pomóc! – zaprotestowała Hermiona, odstawiając talerz na podłogę.

Severus spojrzał na nią i jego wzrok złagodniał.

– Wiem. Odpocznij trochę. Przyda ci się – przesunął wierzchem dłoni po jej policzku. – Jesteś zmęczona.

Hermiona nie chciała się zgodzić. Ona ma odpoczywać, a on nie?! On też był zmęczony.

– Severus, nic mi nie będzie. Możemy jutro wcześniej wrócić...

– Wrócę wcześniej. Ale ty zostań – Severus nie chciał się przyznać do tego, że na samą myśl o tym, że tamten idiota mógł jeszcze choć raz się do niej uśmiechnąć, ogarniała go przeraźliwa zazdrość. Cabrel odważył się... Odważył się! myśleć o JEGO Hermionie. – I dobrze byłoby, gdybyś zrobiła jakieś sensowne notatki, w tej chwili to wszystko jest strasznie chaotyczne. Przyda nam się to na weekend, żeby zdecydować, co robimy.

Hermiona zacisnęła niezadowolona usta, ale w końcu skinęła głową. Domyślała się, że Severus jest po prostu zazdrosny, ale skoro nie chciał tego powiedzieć, wolała go nie zmuszać dopytywaniem się.

– No... dobrze. Ale w takim razie chodźmy już spać. Jutro będziesz nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia – zdecydowała.

Od dwóch dni przenieśli się do sypialni na dole. Tak więc szybko wrzucili naczynia do zlewu, dziewczyna rzuciła na nie zaklęcie i zaczęły się same zmywać.

Severus już przysypiał, kiedy Hermiona wśliznęła się do łóżka. Poczuł, jak położyła się koło niego i zaczęła rytmicznie bujać się na boki. Nie otwierając oczu, objął ją w pasie i wtulił twarz w jej włosy, które rozsypały się po poduszce. Chciał ją do siebie przysunąć czy coś powiedzieć, ale jej kołysanie uśpiło go, zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

 

 

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, kiedy Scott z żoną siedzieli w salonie i czytali książki, a dzieciarnia chałasowała na górze, w ich kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie i usłyszeli głos Cheryl pytający, czy są w domu.

– Jasne, Cheryl, chodź! – zawołała Virginia, odkładając książkę i wstając z kanapy.

– Dzień dobry, kochani – zobaczyli głowę Cheryl, pojawiającą się w płomieniach. – Ale nie mogę wejść, tak tylko zajrzę...

– Ależ chodź, musi ci być ciężko klęczeć przed kominkiem! – zaoponowała gorąco Virginia.

– Nie chcę zostawić dzieci...

– Bzdura, poproś Alaina, żeby miał je na oku i wejdź – przyłączył się do żony Scott.

Cheryl wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

– No właśnie... jeśli chodzi o Alaina... Właśnie go nie ma...

Scott rzucił okiem na ich zegar tykający na ścianie salonu. Było już dobrze po ósmej wieczorem.

– Merlinie, jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy? Późno już!

Głowa Cheryl poruszyła się, najwyraźniej kobieta musiała zmienić pozycję przed kominkiem. Virginii coś nagle zaświtało w głowie.

– Cheryl, to już?!

– Co „już”?

– Zaczynasz rodzić???

Cheryl wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Niestety jeszcze nie. Choć szczerze mówiąc, jutro pomyję chyba wszystkie okna w domu i upiorę zasłony i dywany i nie wiem, co jeszcze, bo już mam dość!

– Więc co się dzieje?

– Alain jeszcze nie wrócił. Z podróży służbowej. Miał wrócić wczoraj i... do dziś go nie ma i nie mam żadnej wiadomości...

Zdumiony Scott próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy coś słyszał na ten temat. W południe często spotykał kolegów i wymieniali plotki, żartując, że są w tym lepsi niż kobiety.

– Cheryl, przykro mi, ale nic nie wiem... Pytałaś w Ministerstwie?

Kobieta zaprzeczyła i znów musiała się poprawiać, bo jej głowa bujała się chwilę w płomieniach.

– Nie... wiesz, nie wiedziałam czy... no, czy mu to nie zaszkodzi...

– Żartujesz! – wybuchnęła Virginia. – Za chwilę poród, trójka dzieci na głowie, twój mąż znika i nie daje znaku życia, a ty się przejmujesz tym, czy mu to nie przeszkodzi w karierze?!

Scott położył uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu żony.

– Kochanie, spokojnie. Cheryl, – obrócił się w stronę kominka – zapytam jutro w pracy i dam ci znać. Choć pewnie Alain wróci, zanim jeszcze się odezwę...

– Mam nadzieję, że mu ostro nakopiesz! – wpadła mu w słowa Virginia.

– ... więc nie martw się – dokończył Scott, ściągając brwi i posyłając żonie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – I jakby co, to przychodź bez pytania. Hasło jest „Spuchnięty koziołek”. To Elizabeth wymyśliła! – dorzucił lekko obronnym tonem.

Cheryl zaśmiała się, podziękowała i znikła. Virginia prychnęła ze skrywaną do tej pory złością.

– Co za kretyn! Nie zasługuje, żeby być jej mężem! Zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny typ!

Scott musiał się z nią zgodzić, ale postanowił się nie odzywać. Nie miał pewności, czy to przez przypadek Peter nie wysłał gdzieś Alaina z jakąś zwariowaną misją...

– Chodź, czas kłaść maluchy spać.


	48. Rozdział 6 część 8

Piątek, 2.10

 

 

Jak na ironię, najważniejszej rzeczy dowiedzieli się dopiero w ostatni dzień przesłuchań. Stone opowiedział im o Wieczystej Przysiędze. Do tej pory Severus zakładał, że wszyscy złożyli ją Norrisowi. I dopiero kiedy Cabrel, mówiąc zupełnie nie na temat, opowiedział, jak wyglądało składanie Przysięgi, zrozumiał, że to otwiera przed nimi całkiem nowe możliwości.

Z początku dziwił się, że Norris tak to właśnie zaaranżował, ale w końcu zrozumiał.

_Sukinsyn chronił swoją dupę. W ten sposób nie był w żaden sposób zaangażowany w tą obustronną Przysięgę. Ewentualne konsekwencje dotyczyły reszty. Pozostali złożyli Przysięgę Lawfordowi, a fakt, że Lawford był jego bratem krwi, dawał mu pewność, że Lawford również go nie zdradzi. Koło się zamknęło._

Była tylko mała różnica. Więź krwi, jakkolwiek silna by nie była, można było zdradzić, nie przypłacając tego życiem.

Gdy wrócił, za oknem było już ciemnawo. W salonie nikogo nie było, więc domyślił się, że Hermiona musiała już pójść spać. _Ty też lepiej się połóż. Zjedz coś i idź spać._

Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął szperać w garnkach. Zobaczył kotleta wieprzowego i rozglądał się właśnie za talerzem, kiedy weszła Hermiona. Była boso, ubrana tylko w króciutką czarną, jedwabną koszulkę na cieniutkie ramiączka. Włosy miała rozpuszczone i kołtuński uśmieszek na twarzy. Nagle poczuł, że zaczął być głodny w zupełnie innym sensie.

Podszedł do niej i objął delikatnie, sięgając ustami do jej ust. Chwilę całowali się jakby dla zabawy, muskając zaledwie wargami.

– Nie mamy w planach nic na wieczór? – spytał cicho.

– Teraz już tak...

Cały czas całując ją, zaczął iść wolno w kierunku sypialni. Kiedy uderzyła lekko plecami o drzwi, oboje się roześmiali.

– Chyba potrzebne ci są okulary – szepnęła, zaczynając rozpinać pierwszy z tysiąca guzików jego koszuli.

– Słyszałaś, że miłość czyni ślepym? – jego ręce wśliznęły się pod koszulkę i zaczęły pieścić jej pośladki.

– Cooo ... mmmmm...

To było niesprawiedliwe! Ona miała na sobie ledwo co, a on tę przeklętą zapinaną koszulę! Przez chwilę próbowała jeszcze ją porozpinać, ale w końcu sfrustrowana wyciągnęła ją ze spodni, złapała za poły i pociągnęła mocno, wyrywając guziki, które poodskakiwały na boki.

Severusowi krew nagle zawrzała w żyłach, kiedy leniwe pragnienie zastąpiło uczucie dzikiego pożądania.

– Bawimy się w małą, niegrzeczną czarownicę, tak...? – zapytał zmienionym głosem; niskim, zachrypniętym i tak erotycznym, że Hermionie zabrakło tchu.

Postąpił dwa kroki do przodu, aż poczuł, że dotarli do łóżka.

– A wiesz, co się robi z takimi niegrzecznymi czarownicami...?

Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Jego samokontrola puściła zupełnie. Złapał za cieniutki jedwab i szarpnął gwałtownie od góry do dołu. Hermiona wyłkała coś niezrozumiałego. Nie miała pod nim zupełnie nic. Jęknął i złapawszy ją za ręce, omotał je podartym jedwabiem, po czym pchnął do tyłu. Na ślepo zahaczył materiał o kolumienkę łóżka i błyskawicznie zrzucając z siebie ubranie, wymruczał:

– Niegrzeczne dziewczynki trzeba będzie ukarać...

– O tak, proszę, błagam... – wyszeptała gorączkowo, próbując się uwolnić.

Wziął ją z taką siłą, że aż krzyknęła. Pchnął mocno raz i drugi, i znów... i zatracił się zupełnie w jej jękach. Gdzieś jeszcze czaiła się w nim resztka rozsądku, która sprawiła, że kontrolował się na tyle, żeby nie sprawić jej bólu.

Hermiona patrzyła gdzieś szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie widziała absolutnie nic, oszalała z podniecenia. Ledwie zaczęli się kochać, a była już tak blisko! Czuła go coraz głębiej, coraz szybciej, coraz gwałtowniej i każdy raz spychał ją coraz bardziej na skraj rozkoszy. Szarpnęła kilka razy uwiązanymi rękoma, chcąc go dotknąć, objąć i po chwili śliski jedwab poluźnił się. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili.

– Severusie, Severusie, Sever...!!!

Rozkosz wybuchła w niej tak gwałtownie, tak mocno, że zalała ją od stóp aż po czóbek głowy i końce palców i wraz z kolejną falą przyjemności Hermiona poczuła, że spada gdzieś w ciemność pełną słodyczy i spełnienia.

Severus zacisnął z całej siły zęby, próbując powstrzymać się choć jeszcze chwilę. Nagle usłyszał, jak go woła, poczuł, jak wygina się i pręży pod nim i zaciska dookoła niego, a jej paznokcie wbijają mu się w plecy. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł już dłużej czekać! Doszedł z głośnym jękiem i osunął się na nią.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Zsunął się na bok i spojrzał na jej piękną twarz. Wyglądała, jakby spała. Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, ale nie zareagowała. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zdecydował dać jej chwilę na dojście do siebie.

Ich oddechy z wolna się uspokajały. Po chwili Hermiona otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się jeszcze niezbyt przytomnie dookoła. W końcu odnalazła jego oczy i uśmiechnęła się leniwie.

– O mój Boże...

Nie dał jej powiedzieć nic więcej, całując namiętnie. Ten raz był zbyt krótki i intensywny. Czuł się jak zagłodzony na śmierć, który dostał tylko kilka kęsów pożywienia. Pierwszy głód minął i teraz miał wielką ochotę na więcej i zdecydowanie dłużej.

– Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem...

Westchnęła i poddała się mu zupełnie.

 

 

Sobota, 3.10

 

 

Narada znów była u Smitha.

Jeśli od ubiegłego spotkania coś się zmieniło, to tylko na gorsze. Smith wyglądał jak cień. Milczący, ponury, w brudnym, pomiętym ubraniu, przywitał wszystkich, siedząc na zwykłym fotelu. Potem wstał i bez słowa wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

– Nie mam wrażenia, żeby mu się polepszyło – mruknął cicho Benson, wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi.

Rockman, który właśnie się aportował, uścisnął wszystkim ręce i usiadł koło Watkinsa na kanapie.

– Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, jak się aportowałem, myślałem, że zabije mnie wzrokiem – rzekł Scott.

Norris ze zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał na zegarek. Było już parę minut po ósmej.

– Alain znów się spóźnia. Cholery można dostać. Czy choć raz wszyscy nie mogą przyjść punktualnie? – zaklął.

Scott poruszył się niespokojnie.

– No właśnie nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Wy coś wiecie? W czwartek Cheryl pytała mnie, czy nie wiem, gdzie jest jej mąż. Powinien wrócić w środę i z tego, co wiem, do dziś go nie ma. Ani w Ministerstwie, ani w domu...

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem. Norris przestał narzekać.

– Pytałeś Bryana?

– Pytałem i on też nic nie wie. W każdym razie Alain nie przyniósł mu żadnego podania o urlop, czy nie wspominał, żeby gdzieś się wybierał... Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię...

Norris poczuł się, jakby miał kamienie w żołądku. _Co się, do cholery, dzieje?! Horacjusz zniknął... teraz Alain... Jakaś epidemia zniknięć..._

– Nie pokłócił się z żoną? – zagadnął, próbując wymyślić jakiś powód.

Scott i Lawford parsknęli równocześnie.

– Z tego, co wiem, Alain kocha ją do szaleństwa – odparł Lawford.

– Cheryl lada dzień powinna urodzić, na jego miejscu nie ruszałbym się z domu ani na krok – rzekł równocześnie Scott.

– Dziwne – ujął to Rockman.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział o Horacjuszu. Tylko Norris. I zaczynało go to poważnie niepokoić.

– Dobra, będzie trzeba go jakoś poszukać. Albo zgłosić zaginięcie Aurorom... Proponuję zaczynać, panowie...

 

 

 

Poniedziałek, 5.10

 

Słońce już dawno wstało, kiedy w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była posiadłość Lawforda, w drugim wymiarze, pojawiła się Hermiona. Nie wiedziała, gdzie mogła być brama, ale spod drzewa, pod którym siedziała, miała dość dobry widok na obie strony niezbyt szerokiej leśnej dróżki.

W tym samym czasie Severus pojawił się w lasku koło domu Scotta. Domu nie widział, ale miał wrażenie, że rozpoznawał układ drzew, między którymi kiedyś szukał Hermiony – kiedy przyszli tu podmienić proszek ze skrzydeł motyli.

Oboje mieli skupić się na pilnowaniu obu posiadłości. Był to bezpośredni rezultat narady, którą odbyli z Minerwą, Dumbledore’em oraz Flitwickiem.

Można było powiedzieć, że dla obu stron zakończył się jakiś etap i zaczął nowy. Dumbledore porównał to do wojny i powiedział, że właśnie wygrali kolejną bitwę. Ale wojna nie była jeszcze wygrana i jej rezultat zależał teraz od tego, kto szybciej się przegrupuje i wykona pierwszy ruch. Tyle, że żeby wykonać jakiś ruch, musieli znów zacząć od zera.

Norris z resztą bandy ukryli się przed nimi i stali się nieosiągalni. Ricky potwierdził, że wszyscy ochronili swoje posiadłości Zaklęciem Fideliusa i każdy z nich był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy swego własnego domu. Nie było więc możliwości, żeby Cabrel mógł powiedzieć im, jak ich teraz znaleźć ani zabrać ich ze sobą na spotkanie.

Do pracy wszyscy podróżowali zabezpieczoną zaklęciami Siecią Fiuu. Pojawiali się w Atrium, pilnowanym w tej chwili przez conajmniej dwóch Aurorów i starali się nie wychodzić ze swoich biur. Norris i Lawford nie wychodzili już w południe na wspólny lunch.

Tak więc Severus i Hermiona nie mieli już jak ich podsłuchać. Portrety przynosiły sporadyczne wiadomości o tym, kto do kogo przyszedł, ale nie mieli żadnych innych informacji.

Hermiona zaproponowała wkradnięcie się do Ministerstwa, żeby złapać któregoś z nich i przez chwilę rozważali taką opcję. Ale wchodząc jako interesanci, musieliby okazać do kontroli różdżki, co było dość ryzykowne, nawet jeśli używaliby francuskich. Poza tym kręciło się tam zdecydowanie za dużo Aurorów.

Hermiona opowiedziała, jak dwa lata temu z Harrym i Ronem podszyli się za trójkę innych czarodziejów, ale kończąc opowiadanie, sama doszła do wniosku, że powtarzanie tego nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Wtedy nie chcąc się zdradzić, zostali wplątani w te cholerne przesłuchania i sprzątanie gabinetu Yaxleya. Cudem udało im się stamtąd uciec. Teraz mogli nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Severus też nie zaakceptował tego pomysłu i opowiedział, co się wtedy działo po „drugiej” stronie. Okazało się, że już wtedy Voldemort był gotów w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć na wezwanie go przez któregokolwiek Śmierciożercę. Gdyby zostali zatrzymani w Ministerstwie, przybyłby po nich w ciągu kilku chwil i... cóż. To byłby koniec.

Jeśli chodzi o Stone’a czy tam Cabrela, nie mogli się nim posłużyć, by sprowokować Norrisa czy Lawforda, żeby aportowali się do niego do domu, bo siedział w areszcie. Francuski Wydział Przestrzegania Prawa poszedł im bardzo na rękę i przez cały ubiegły tydzień pozwolił im przesłuchiwać go w sprawie Norrisa. Ale od dziś Stone został przeniesiony do normalnego aresztu, na co z niecierpliwością czekali Francuzi, żeby móc zacząć przesłuchania w sprawie jego podwójnego życia i przestępstw, które popełnił jako Francuz. Oczywiście Severus i Hermiona mogli próbować tłumaczyć, że bez jego pomocy byli zablokowani, ale uznali, że wpierw spróbują dać sobie rady sami. Nie mogli ciągle opierać się na Francuzach. Poza tym zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Stone im ucieknie.

Więc póki co postanowili skupić się na dwóch pomysłach. Po pierwsze, patrolowaniu miejsc, w których powinny być posiadłości Lawforda i Scotta, jako tych, którzy mogliby ewentualnie zdecydować się im pomóc. W szczególności Lawforda. Po drugie, obserwacji Kliniki – tym miała zająć się Morgana le Fay i Minerwa. Istniała możliwość, że żona Stone’a – Cabrela zdecyduje się urodzić w Św. Mungu i ktoś przyjdzie do niej z wizytą. Minerwa musiała być ciągle w zasięgu portretów, w związku z tym wzięła od Severusa zmieniacz czasu, by używać go w godzinach, kiedy miała lekcje transmutacji. Na wszelki wypadek na noc miała przenieść się ze swoich komnat do saloniku Severusa – na wypadek, gdyby Cheryl zjawiła się w Św. Mungu w towarzystwie Norrisa, Lawforda czy kogoś innego. Nie chcieli przegapić żadnej okazji.

 

Siedzenie cały dzień i gapienie się w las przed sobą nie było niczym pociągającym. Wiedzieli, że o tej porze zarówno Lawford, jak i Scott są już w pracy, ale mieli nadzieję, że ktoś z ich rodziny wyjdzie choć na chwilę poza zasięg Fideliusa i go zobaczą.

Siedząc każde z nich w ciszy, pogrążyli się we wspomnieniach.

Hermiona wspominała koszmarny rok polowania na horkruksy. Wtedy też nie jeden raz siedziała przed namiotem, trzymając wartę. Dygotała z zimna, bała się każdego szelestu dobiegającego z lasu, przymierała głodem i nie widziała końca.

Dziś też nie widziała końca, ale poza tym wszystko było inaczej. Słońce ogrzewało ją, nie była już głodna i nie bała się. Wiedziała, że był ktoś, kto jej pomaga. Kto gdzieś tam daleko siedział i pilnował innego domu.

I nagle dotarło do niej, że dawno temu była taka noc, kiedy ten ktoś znalazł się koło niej, przeszedł koło jej namiotu, kiedy spała, żeby im pomóc.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl, jak różne były ich relacje wtedy i dziś. Wtedy go niecierpiała, dziś kochała do szaleństwa i nie widziała świata poza nim. Wtedy z całą pewnością by mu nie zaufała, dziś bez wahania powierzyłaby mu swoje życie. Wtedy na swój sposób chciała być jak najdalej od niego, dziś wręcz odwrotnie.

W południe każde z nich zjadło kanapki, które przygotowała i pilnowali nadal.

Wieczorem Hermiona miała już dość. Doszła do wniosku, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Może przeżyje jeszcze jeden dzień, ale z pewnością nie dwa!

 

 

Severus miał zdecydowanie więcej cierpliwości niż Hermiona. Przez jakiś czas rozmyślał nad tym, jakie mają możliwości, żeby posunąć się znów do przodu, żeby dokonać jakiegoś przełomu, ale w końcu jego myśli również zdryfowały na zupełnie inne tematy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny nie wspominał poprzednich lat, ale zaczął rozmyślać nad przyszłością.

Co będzie za rok o tej porze? Czy uda im się skończyć tę sprawę, pokonać Norrisa, czy też Norris pokona ich? I jak w takim razie będzie wyglądał świat?

Mógł się tylko domyślać, że wszyscy z wyjątkiem czystej krwi czarodziejów zepchnięci zostaną na margines społeczny, odebrane zostaną im wszelkie prawa i zapewne nałożone obowiązki wobec „panów”. Być może nawet nie będą mieli prawa do posiadania różdżek? Z pewnością czarodziejom czystej krwi nie będzie wolno zawierać małżeństw z półkrwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia. W Hogwarcie, w jego!!! Hogwarcie być może będzie tylko jeden dom, Slytherin, a pozostałe zostaną zlikwidowane...

A co w takim razie stanie się z nimi? Z nim – mógł się łatwo domyśleć. Zabiją go. Z Hermioną... też mógł się łatwo domyśleć.

Aż przeszedł go dreszcz. O ile poprzednie myśli były ponure, te były przerażające.

_Zajmij się lepiej myśleniem, jak to skończyć._

Co mieli? Co wiedzieli? Co mogli zrobić? Co CHCIELI zrobić?

Do czego miało zaprowadzić ich czekanie tu?

Spojrzał na zegarek. Była już szósta wieczorem. Scott albo już wrócił do domu, albo lada chwila powinien to zrobić. Lawford podobnie.

_Jeszcze trochę i możecie na dziś dać sobie spokój. Za chwilę zacznie robić się ciemno. Doczekaj do siódmej i wracaj do domu. I każ Hermionie wracać._

Czy był jakiś inny sposób, żeby znaleźć któregoś z nich?

Uniósł kącik ust na myśl, że role się odwróciły. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu to on ich unikał i przed nimi chował, teraz to oni się pochowali.

_Prawdę mówiąc, wcale się nie chowałeś. Chodziłeś do Klubu Twórców Eliksirów, pokazywałeś się w Londynie, do szkoły przecież też ktoś mógł się dostać. Stawiłeś się na spotkanie „z Lovegoodem”. Uważanie na ewentualnych gości w Hogwarcie, częstsze używanie drugiego wymiaru i sprawdzanie wszystkiego, co przyszło pocztą do Hogwartu..._

_Świstoklik!!!_

Merlinie, to było to! To był najlepszy sposób wyciągnięcia któregoś z nich!!!

Skoro oni brali pod uwagę, że Norris może próbować go porwać z Hogwartu, czemu oni nie mieliby tego zrobić?! Przecież właśnie dlatego Minerwa kontrolowała wszystko, co przychodziło do Hogwartu – listy, paczki, nawet sowy!

_Czy Hermiona potrafi zrobić taki świstoklik? Jeśli nie, to może poprosić o pomoc Francuzów?! Niewątpliwie w Skrzydle Północnym jest ktoś, kto potrafi przedłużyć okres aktywności! Albo Filius będzie potrafił!_

Było w pół do siódmej. W lesie zaczęło robić się już ciemnawo, z pewnością pod domem Lawforda było tak samo. Zdecydował, że koniec na dzisiaj i napisał do Hermiony.

_– Wracajmy do domu._

I aportował się do Spinner’s End. Kilka sekund później usłyszał trzask i obok niego pojawiła się Hermiona. Miała wymęczoną minę. Podszedł do niej i pocałował na powitanie. I aż się uśmiechnął w duchu, czując, jak gorąco na nie odpowiedziała.

– Mam pytanie do Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko – powiedział, odsuwając usta, ale przytrzymując ją w ramionach.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego czekoladowymi oczami; po ustach błąkał się jej lekki uśmiech.

– Tak, panie profesorze?

Myśli miał zbyt zajęte myśleniem o świstokliku, żeby zareagować na jej prowokację.

– Pamiętasz, jak z Minerwą bałyście się, że Norris może podesłać mi jakiś świstoklik, żeby wyciągnąć mnie z zamku?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, nadal patrząc na niego z uwagą.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy moglibyśmy zrobić taki świstoklik i wysłać któremuś z nich.

Hermionie rozbłysły oczy.

– Cudownie! – aż podskoczyła z radości. – Severus, jesteś genialny!

Uśmiechnął się lekko i pociągnął ją do kuchni.

– Największa trudność polega na tym, żeby przedłużyć okres aktywności świstoklika – powiedział, zaczynając robić im herbatę. – Umiesz coś takiego zrobić?

Dziewczyna usiadła na niezbyt wygodnym drewnianym krześle i zaczęła szukać w myślach, co wiedziała na temat świstoklików. Były dwie możliwości – albo czas odlotu był dokładnie zaprogramowany i należało go dotknąć w odpowiedniej chwili, albo po prostu aktywować go w momencie, kiedy potrzebowało się odlecieć. W tym drugim wypadku świstoklik pozostawał aktywny przez jakiś określony czas.

Im potrzebny był taki, który byłby aktywny cały czas, aż do momentu dotknięcia go. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to kilka dni.

– Z pewnością to musi być jakaś odmiana zaklęcia Portus, ale nie wiem, jaka – opowiedziała w końcu z cieniem smutku w głosie. – Może gdybym mogła poszukać w książkach...

Severus postawił na stole dwa kubki, przywołał łyżeczki i usiadł na wprost niej.

– Zapytamy profesora Flitwicka, a jeśli on nie zna, skontaktujemy się z Jean Jacquesem. Myślałem, żeby wysłać coś Lawfordowi.

– Tylko jemu?

– Nie możemy porwać ich wszystkich. Jeden, maksimum dwóch musi nam wystarczyć.

– W takim razie Lawford. Masz rację, on będzie najlepszy. Po pierwsze to on może zwolnić wszystkich z Wieczystej Przysięgi, po drugie to będzie największy cios dla Norrisa.

Severus wyjął magiczny pergamin i napisał do Minerwy, żeby dała im znać, kiedy mogą pojawić się w Hogwarcie.

– Co dalej? – zapytała Hermiona. – Porwiemy Lawforda... i co będziemy robić dalej? W tej chwili zablokowali nas tak, że nie wiemy, co knują i co się dzieje, oczywiście prócz całkowicie stronniczych wiadomości w Proroku.

Pod tym względem Severus miał dobre nowiny.

– Czas będzie z tym skończyć. Definitywnie.

– Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

– Trzeba będzie zebrać wszystkie dowody, jakie mamy i przedstawić je Fosterowi. To on zastępuje w tej chwili Kingsleya. Z tego, co wiemy, nie jest ani „ich” człowiekiem, ani nie jest pod Imperiusem. Przynajmniej na razie.

Hermiona marzyła o tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Wydarzenia z ostatnich tygodni dały się jej nieźle we znaki. Rozstanie z rodzicami, ucieczka do Francji, oskarżycielskie i poniżające artykuły w Proroku, przekonanie, że to ona zamordowała Kingsleya, potem obawa, że Smith ją zgwałcił, kiedy była nieprzytomna, wizyta na Pokątnej... Była już tym zmęczona.

– Byłoby wspaniale – powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko.

Miała to zmęczenie wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy. Severus przechylił się przez stół, podniósł jej głowę, ujmując delikatnie za podbródek i pocałował.

– Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Hermiono.

Skinęła głową i wypiła swoją herbatę. Chwilę później Minerwa odpisała im, że w gabinecie dyrektora osłony są zdjęte i czeka na nich.

Aportowali się więc w drugim wymiarze, przeszli do normalnego i przywitali z czarownicą, Flitwickiem i Dumbledore’em. Flitwick wrócił na krzesło z dwiema dużymi poduszkami, zaś Minerwa wskazała Severusowi jego fotel, ale ten zaprotestował i usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka, koło Hermiony.

– Udało się wam kogoś zobaczyć? – spytał Dumbledore, czyszcząc swoje okulary połówki.

– Nie. I nie sądzę, żeby jutro albo pojutrze się nam udało – odparł Severus. – Norris musiał być bardzo kategoryczny i zakazać im choćby myśleć o wyjściu poza obszar zaklęcia Fideliusa.

– Czy to znaczy, że już nie będziecie patrolować ich posiadłości?

– Nie. Pomyślałem, że czas wziąć się za nich ostrzej – Severus postanowił zignorować lekką zaczepkę w głosie Albusa. – Filiusie, czy potrafisz przedłużyć okres aktywności świstoklika?

Profesor zaklęć uśmiechnął się i podkręcił wąsa.

– Oczywiście, że tak. To niezbyt skomplikowane zaklęcie.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

– Francuskie świstokliki wam nie wystarczają?

Severus w paru słowach wyjaśnił im swój pomysł porwania Lawforda, zmuszenia go do rozwiązania Wieczystej Przysięgi, zebrania dowodów i przedstawienia ich Fosterowi. Póki jeszcze mogą.

– Nie czytaliście dziś Proroka? – wtrąciła Minerwa. – Norris został osobistym doradcą Ministra. Czyli Fostera, który w tej chwili sprawuje tę funkcję.

Hermiona złapała się za usta, ale Severus potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nawet jeśli byłby pod Imperiusem, to i tak musimy do niego iść. Starczy tej zabawy w podchody.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

– Severusie, to znakomity pomysł. Ale proponuję małą poprawkę. Nie WY powinniście iść do Fostera, ale francuski Minister Magii.

Flitwick klasnął w dłonie i tak gwałtownie poruszył się na krześle, że prawie ześliznął się z poduszek.

– Doskonale, Albusie!

Istotnie, pomysł był genialny. Należało tylko dopracować szczegóły. Francuski Minister Magii miał prawo prosić o spotkanie z Fosterem, który zastępował Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Przecież dokładnie to chcieli zrobić parę miesięcy temu, wtedy, gdy Norris rzucił Imperiusa na Kingsleya. Tyle, że wtedy nie mieli praktycznie żadnych dowodów, teraz mieli ich pełno, co diametralnie zmieniało sytuację.

W dodatku Foster nie był pod Imperiusem i mógł sam podejmować decyzje. Charles Chevalier musiał po prostu przedstawić mu wszystkie dowody, jakie mieli i przyprzeć go do muru.

Przez parę minut omawiali plany na następne dni. W pierwszej kolejności Francuzi mieli poprosić o oficjalną wizytę. Dzień przed spotkaniem mieli porwać Lawforda. Nie mogli tego zrobić za wcześnie, żeby nie alarmować niepotrzebnie Norrisa.

– No dobrze, ale skoro za chwilę Foster oskarży ich wszystkich, czy jest sens porywać Lawforda? – zwróciła się Minerwa do Severusa.

Hermiona myślała dokładnie o tym samym jeszcze w domu, ale postanowiła o to nie pytać. Jeśli Severus uważał, że powinni to zrobić mimo wszystko, z pewnością miał w tym jakiś cel.

– Uważam, że tak – odparł. – To jest kolejny, bardzo istotny argument dla Fostera. Kolejna osoba potwierdza oskarżenia i w dodatku zgadza się rozwiązać Wieczystą Przysięgę, więc wszyscy będą mogli odpowiadać w czasie śledztwa i procesu.

– Pytanie, czy się zgodzi.

Severus uniósł kącik ust w cholernie złowrogim uśmiechu.

– Przekonam go, że powinien.

– Jak? – zaciekawił się Flitwick.

– Powiem mu, że Wieczysta Przysięga rozwiązuje się automatycznie w chwili śmierci Odbiorcy – nie musiał kończyć tego rozumowania. – Poza tym byłaby to wielka szkoda, biorąc pod uwagę, że Stone może wszystko powiedzieć...

– Masz absolutną rację, Severusie – ocenił Dumbledore. – Ośmieliłbym się powiedzieć, że to jeden z ważniejszych argumentów.

– Skąd chcecie go porwać? – zapytał Filius.

– Obojętnie czy z domu, czy z Ministerstwa. Czy tu, czy tam ktoś może akurat być koło niego, jak odleci – rzekł Severus.

– Z Ministerstwa – powiedziała równocześnie Hermiona. – Trzeba mu przesłać list, który z pewnością otworzy sam.

Spojrzenia wszystkich spoczęły na niej, więc zaczęła wyjaśniać.

– Wszystkie sowy z listami są przejmowane przez Wydział Przesyłkowy. I listy są roznoszone dwa razy dziennie, rano koło dziewiątej i po południu koło piętnastej. Przynajmniej o tych godzinach ktoś przynosił listy do Rockmana. Lawford musi dostawać korespondencję mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. I musimy mu przesłać wyniki badań kontrolnych ze Św. Munga.

– To znaczy? – spytali równocześnie Severus i Dumbledore.

– Całkiem niedawno Uzdrowiciele robili w Ministerstwie badania dla pracowników cywilnych klasy A. Lawford się do nich zalicza, więc musiał je przejść. Czasem wyniki są podawane niemal natychmiast, czasem zaś przesyła się je później. I na ogół, jeśli przesyła się je później, to znaczy, że coś jest nie tak... Więc na pewno Lawford nie będzie chciał ich czytać przy innych, ani jego sekretarka nie odważy się tego tknąć.

– Znakomity pomysł, panno Granger – powiedział natychmiast Dumbledore. – Severusie, masz jeszcze kontakt z twoim człowiekiem w Klinice?

– Tak. Zajmę się tym jutro. Niech przygotuje byle co, to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Lawford nie będzie miał czasu na czytanie – odparł Severus. – Teraz pytanie, jak zaaranżować wysyłkę, żeby list został mu dostarczony po południu.

Niestety Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak wygląda przesyłanie korespondencji między Kliniką a Ministerstwem. Należało to sprawdzić z człowiekiem Severusa. Dopiero wtedy należało przemienić list w świstoklik i rzucić zaklęcie aktywujące. I to wszystko należało skoordynować z datą spotkania Fostera z Charlesem Chevalier.

Dlatego też zdecydowano, że następnego dnia Hermiona miała się wybrać do Francji, a Severus miał porozumieć się ze swoim kontaktem w Św. Mungu.

Na tym zakończyli spotkanie, bo dla Minerwy i Flitwicka czas był iść na kolację. Hermiona i Severus też zaczęli być głodni, więc natychmiast po przyjściu do domu poszli do kuchni i zaczęli robić kolację.

Hermiona nastawiła wodę na makaron i wyjęła spory kawałek bekonu.

– Boję się tylko o jedną rzecz. Jak tylko zniknie Lawford, zaczną go szukać i skontaktują się z Norrisem. Ja, na miejscu Norrisa, uciekłabym na koniec świata.

Severus wyjął talerze i sztućce i zaczął rozkładać je na stole. Musiał się z nią zgodzić. Należało nie dopuścić do tego, żeby zaczęto szukać Lawforda.

Kiedy to powiedział, Hermiona zagryzła lekko usta i zaczęła powoli i w zamyśleniu kroić bekon w cienkie plasterki.

– Nie jeden raz już słyszałam jedno z najprostszych i zarazem najlepszych wyjaśnień – powiedziała w końcu, wrzucając plasterki na dużą patelnię. – Departament Tajemnic.

Severus przystawił sobie koślawe krzesło niedaleko niej. Dziewczyna kontynuowała:

– To jest genialne dlatego, że nikt nie ma prawa pytać ani ciebie, ani innych, co w tym czasie robiłeś. Na jakiś czas po prostu znikasz. Z plotek wynikało, że niektórzy używali tego jako wymówki, żeby spędzić trochę czasu gdzie indziej – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała trochę zakłopotana na Severusa.

– Całkiem sprytne – przyznał. – Ale jak zmusić Lawforda, żeby powiedział to żonie, sekretarce, Norrisowi i Merlin wie komu jeszcze.

Przez całą kolację przyszło im do głowy parę pomysłów, ale każdy z nich odrzucili, jako niezbyt wiarygodny. Nikt z Departamentu Tajemnic nie przesłałby oficjalnego zawiadomienia, że Lawford został tam wezwany. Nikt nie informowałby o tym jego sekretarki. To Lawford mógłby to zrobić, ale nie Niewymowni. Sowa wysłana do domu też odpadała, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał połączenie z domem przez Sieć Fiuu. Odpadała również wizyta w Ministerstwie pod niewidką, żeby podłożyć jakąś wiadomość od Lawforda.

– Może jutro wymyślę coś z Francuzami – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, zbierając z talerza ostatnie kawałki bekonu i makaronu.

– Postaram się szybko porozumieć z Joao Matosem i dołączę do ciebie.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ja też nie powinnam tam zabawić za długo. Zanim mnie znajdziesz, być może będę już w domu.

Severus spojrzał na nią i jego poważną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Jak cudownie było słyszeć, jak Hermiona nazywała to miejsce domem. ICH domem.

– Chodź tu – wyciągnął do niej rękę, odsunął się i posadził ją sobie bokiem na kolanach.

– Nie dokończysz? – spytała na widok resztek jedzenia na talerzu.

Pochylił głowę, oparł policzek o jej pierś i zamknął oczy, gdy objęła go przez plecy i oparła się o niego.

– To może poczekać.

Przez długą chwilę siedział, słuchając bicia jej serca i rozkoszując się ich bliskością. Dziewczyna zaczęła go głaskać i czasami całować po włosach. Rzadko miała ku temu okazję, zazwyczaj to on to robił, ale zawsze było w tym pełno czułości, tkliwości i ciepła i teraz cieszyła się, że może mu oddać to samo.

W końcu podniósł głowę i ucałował czubki jej palców.

– Chodź, przygotujmy wszystko, co nam na jutro będzie potrzebne.

 

 

Tego samego dnia Bryan Fox, szef Stone’a, zawiadomił oficjalnie Aurorów, że jego pracownik zaginął w trakcie podróży służbowej.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Alaina gdzieś wysyłał, ale wiedział też, że Alain jest bardzo samodzielny i często podejmuje różne decyzje bez konsultacji z nim. Czasem mu to odpowiadało, czasem nie, więc postanowił udawać, że nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Teraz poprosił Aurorów o rozpoczęcie poszukiwań. Musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje. A poza tym cholerna żona Alaina niemal urwała mu łeb.

Norris był bardzo zajęty cieszeniem się ze swojej nominacji, bo de facto oznaczało to, że był też najpoważniejszym kandydatem na stanowisko Ministra Magii. Przy jego doświadczeniu, wiedzy i znajomościom Foster nie miał żadnych szans. Poza tym szefowie departamentów, którzy mieli prawo podejmować decyzję, wybrani zostali z bardzo prostego powodu. Wszyscy byli JEGO ludźmi.

Przestał więc przejmować się Alainem i zaczął snuć pomysły na najbliższe miesiące.

 

 

Wtorek, 7.10

 

 

Koło dziesiątej rano na Izbie Przyjęć w Św. Mungu pojawił się niepozorny młody chłopak. Niski, o krótkich, mysich włosach, jasnych oczach i przeciętnym, szarawym ubraniu zupełnie nie zwracał na siebie uwagi.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie i stanął w dość długiej kolejce do kontuaru, gdzie dyżurowała właśnie starsza pani. Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, podszedł do niej i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni.

– Dzień dobry... – powiedział cichutko niepewnym głosem. – Ja... chodzi mi o Uzdrowiciela Matos...

– Tak, synku? – starsza pani spojrzała na niego dobrotliwie.

Podał jej kopertę, na której napisane było nazwisko i imię Uzdrowiciela.

– Moja mama miała mieć dziś wizytę, ale nagle źle się poczuła... i napisała do Uzdrowiciela i prosiła, żeby to jak najszybciej mu przekazać.

Starsza pani popatrzyła na kopertę i na nowo na chłopaka.

– Czy twoja mama jest w ciąży? Nie? Jak się nazywa?

– Gryzelda Smith.

Pani zaczęła przeglądać listę wizyt umówionych na dzisiaj. Gryzeldy Smith na niej nie było, ale sęk w tym, że od tajemniczego zgonu sprzed paru tygodni w Klinice zaczęły się pojawiać kobiety na „nadprogramowe” wizyty. Na ogół były to te, które potrzebowały konsultacji, ale nie umiały, albo bały się szukać „placówek alternatywnych”. Niektórzy Uzdrowiciele zaczęli więc je przyjmować nieoficjalnie.

Ten przypadek wyglądał właśnie na typową „nadprogramową” wizytę. W dodatku kobieta ponoć źle się poczuła...

Kilka osób w kolejce zaczęło się niecierpliwić, więc starsza pani fuknęła na nich ze złością i odwróciła się do chłopca przed sobą.

– Natychmiast zaniesiemy tę kopertę Uzdrowicielowi. A ty usiądź i poczekaj. To nie potrwa długo.

Wezwała stażystkę i dała jej kopertę.

– Kochana, biegnij mi na Drugie i daj to Joao Matos. I niech da ci jakąś odpowiedź. Ten chłopak tam – wskazała go gestem – na nią czeka.

Stażystka poszła więc szybko na drugie piętro, zapytała o Uzdrowiciela Joao Matosa i gdy młody Portugalczyk podszedł do niej, podała mu kopertę i zarumieniła się lekko. Facet był nieziemsko przystojny. Miał bardzo delikatne, niemal kobiece rysy twarzy, gęste czarne włosy opadające poskręcanymi puklami na plecy, ciemnobrązowe oczy, długie rzęsy i perłowobiałe zęby. Wystające kości policzkowe podkreślała jeszcze opalenizna. Do tego był bardzo szczupły. Pomimo faktu, że był żonaty, większość stażystek reagowała podobnie jak ona. Żonate panie też lubiły – jak to mówiły – „zawiesić na nim oko”.

– Tam na dole czeka syn tej pani, co do pana napisała – bąknęła nieśmiało. – Czeka na odpowiedź.

Joao Matos skinął głową i otworzył kopertę.

 

Drogi Panie Matos,

 

Z powodu złego samopoczucia jestem zmuszona anulować dzisiejszą wizytę. Bardzo prosiłabym o wyznaczenie mi innej, w miarę szybko.

 

Z poważaniem,

Gryzelda S.

 

 Serce nagle zaczęło mu mocniej bić, więc Joao zmarszczył brwi i zaczął pocierać podbródek, starając się opanować. _Professor Snape jest na dole?!_

– Już do niego schodzę – powiedział. I żeby odwrócić uwagę dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco i dodał – I dziękuję bardzo za dostarczenie tego listu.

Młoda stażystka zarumieniła się jak piwonia, uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona i próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jej nie wyszło.

– Zejdzie pani ze mną?

Wskazał jej schody i podtrzymał za łokieć, gdy zaczęła schodzić. Po tym mógł być pewien, że dziewczyna nic innego nie będzie pamiętać.

Gdy dotarli na dół, starsza pani natychmiast wskazała mu młodego chłopaka siedzącego na krześle i przyglądającego się pajęczynom pod sufitem. Gdy przedstawił mu się i usiadł obok, chłopak uśmiechał się nieśmiało.

_On czy nie on? Jeśli on, to jest genialny! Nic po nim nie widać!_

– Twoja mama będzie musiała zostać zbadana – powiedział lekko drżącym głosem do chłopaka. – Sądzę, że w miarę szybko...

– Jak najszybciej.

Ton głosu zupełnie kontrastował z wyrazem twarzy młodzieńca. Był twardy, zdecydowany i nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, kto tu decyduje.

_To z pewnością professor!_

– Dobrze. W takim razie... – Joao spojrzał na zegarek. – Przyjdę do niej z wizytą w pół do dwunastej. Do domu. Niech do tego czasu się wykąpie i napije eliksiru rozkurczowego. Nie więcej niż dwa łyki na godzinę.

Chłopak podziękował szerokim uśmiechem, wstał i odszedł szybko w kierunku wyjścia.

 

 

Półtorej godziny później Joao aportował się na niewielkiej polanie tuż na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo. I sekundę później, ledwie zdążył mrugnąć, zobaczył siedzącego na zwalonym pniu mężczyznę o sięgających łopatek czarnych prostych włosach, czarnych oczach i zakrzywionym nosie.

– Professor Snape! – powiedział, zaskoczony i ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Joao Matos – odparł ten, wstając.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce i Joao usiadł obok. Słońce wyjrzało właśnie zza chmur i zrobiło się cieplej. Wiatr szumiał gdzieś wysoko, w koronach drzew, ale tu na dole zupełnie się go nie czuło.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, professor? – zapytał natychmiast Joao.

– Mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Severus. – Ale wpierw chciałbym ci podziękować za to, co już zrobiłeś. To był bardzo dobry pomysł posłużyć się śmiercią tamtej kobiety. I zapytać anonimowo, czy jej śmierć nie ma związku z eliksirem, który podajecie.

Joao uśmiechnął się trochę zażenowany.

– Proszę mi nie dziękować. Objawy, które pan podał, byłyby prawie takie same, gdyby ten eliksir był silniejszy. Uratował pan moją żonę. To, co teraz robię, to normalne.

Severus skinął głową.

– Do rzeczy. Za kilka dni David Lawford z Ministerstwa musi otrzymać wyniki badań okresowych, które były robione jakiś czas temu. Musi to wyglądać, jak jakiś dodatek do wyników, które już otrzymał. Na tyle niepokojący, żeby otworzył to, kiedy jest sam.

Joao namyślał się chwilę.

– To żaden problem. Mogę w każdej chwili sprawdzić, jakie dostał wyniki i napisać, że były błędne...

– Nie ma znaczenia, co będzie napisane. Powiedzmy, że nie będzie miał szans tego przeczytać. Chodzi mi tylko o wygląd koperty. Druga ważna rzecz jest taka, że ten list musi dostać w ściśle określonym dniu, jeszcze nie wiem kiedy i najlepiej po południu. Wiem, że goniec odbiera przesyłki z Kliniki rano. Więc trzeba będzie opóźnić wydanie mu przesyłek.

To było już bardziej skomplikowane.

– Nie wie pan, kiedy mniej więcej to ma być? Jutro, za tydzień, za dwa...?

– Pod koniec tego tygodnia, albo na początku następnego.

Severus przyjrzał się uważnie Joao, gdy ten zastanawiał się, jak to można byłoby zrobić. Wiedział, że Uzdrowiciel nie ma dostępu do wszystkich przesyłek w Klinice. Ale najwyraźniej coś wymyślił, bo po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnął się.

– Proszę dać mi trochę czasu. Ale mniej więcej wiem, co zrobić.

– Jesteś pewien? – nacisnął Severus.

Joao uśmiechnął się trochę zażenowany.

– Dziewczyna, która przygotowuje korespondencję... poproszę ją, żeby kazała gońcowi przyjść później. Powiem jej, że jeszcze nie skończyłem raportu, ale musi zostać zaniesiony jeszcze tego samego dnia do Ministerstwa...

Severus przypomniał sobie, co mówiła Hermiona o roznoszeniu listów.

– Goniec może odebrać pocztę po dziewiątej rano. Wtedy w Ministerstwie zajmą się nią dopiero po południu.

– Na wszelki wypadek poproszę, żeby przesunęła odbiór listów na dziesiątą.

– Jesteś pewien, że się zgodzi?

Joao był absolutnie pewny. Dziewczyna zgodziłaby się na wszystko, o cokolwiek by poprosił. Wystarczyło, żeby dodatkowo uśmiechnął się do niej i zaczęłaby fruwać. Byleby tylko Sally się o tym nie dowiedziała... Ostatnio podejrzewała go, że w Klinice ma już cały harem.

– Proszę się nie martwić, professor. Załatwię to – powiedział pewnym siebie tonem.

Severus mógł się tylko domyślać, o co chodziło, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

– Sądzę, że jutro będę już wiedział, kiedy dokładnie to ma być. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś już teraz mógł mi pokazać, jak wygląda taka koperta. Sam ją przygotuję i ci dostarczę. No chyba, że jest jakaś zupełnie nietypowa, wtedy będę potrzebował jednej lub dwóch.

– Nie są nietypowe... jak mam panu pokazać, jak ona wygląda?

– Znam się na legilimencji. Wystarczy, że będziesz na mnie patrzył i równocześnie będziesz o niej myślał – wyjaśnił mu Severus. – Wejdę do twojego umysłu i ją zobaczę.

Joao był coraz bardziej pod wrażeniem.

– Teraz?

– Skup się na wspomnieniu koperty. I nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać – dodał Severus.

Młodszy mężczyzna wyprostował się, otworzył szeroko oczy i utkwił je w oczach profesora Snape’a. Były tak absolutnie czarne, że nie widział różnicy między źrenicą a tęczówką. Głębokie, niemal hipnotyzujące, zaglądały gdzieś w głąb jego głowy. Nagle poczuł, jakby coś wśliznęło się do jego umysłu. To nie był żaden fizyczny dotyk, ale dziwnie ulotne wrażenie czyjejś obecności. Potem to wrażenie zanikło, zupełnie jakby ta druga osoba złączyła się z nim i przejęła kontrolę nad jego myślami.

I zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda się stercie kopert, które leżały parę dni temu na jego biurku. Zobaczył, jak sięgnął po pustą kopertę leżącą obok, złożył starannie niewielką kartkę z wynikami badań i wsunął ją do niej. Potem zalepił dokładnie, wziął do ręki kartę pacjentki i stukając w nią różdżką, przeczytał na głos imię i nazwisko pacjentki. Następnie sprawdził, czy koperta jest prawidłowo zaadresowana i czy z tyłu jest nazwa Kliniki oraz Oddziału Kobiecego i sięgnął po kolejną pustą kopertę...

Nagle odniósł wrażenie, jakby mrugnął i obraz się zmienił. Niby widział wciąż to samo i tak samo, ale czuł wyraźnie, że to było już tylko jego zwykłe wspomnienie. Które oglądał już tylko on sam.

Severus cofnął się na swoje miejsce.

– Będziesz mi musiał powiedzieć, jaki inny Oddział mogę wpisać na kopercie – rzekł, jakby to, co się właśnie stało, było czymś jak najbardziej normalnym.

Joao zamrugał gwałtownie i aż potrząsnął głową.

– Oczywiście. Deus do céu _(_ port. Mój Boże)... to się nazywa Legilimencja...?!

Severus odpowiedział krótkim kiwnięciem głowy i nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

– Czy to może być Oddział Zakażeń Magicznych?

– Czy ja wiem... Zakażenia Magiczne nigdy nie są brane pod uwagę przy badaniach okresowych, ale... taki Oddział istnieje, więc czemu nie...

Severus uniósł odrobinę kącik ust.

_Kiedy Lawford dostanie wyniki badań z TEGO oddziału, z całą pewnością dokładnie zamknie swój gabinet, zanim otworzy kopertę!_

– Bardzo dobrze. Spotkajmy się tutaj jutro po południu. Albo wieczorem – zaproponował Uzdrowicielowi.

– W takim razie o szóstej wieczorem. Lepiej, żebym nie musiał wychodzić wcześniej z Kliniki. Uzdrowiciel dyżurny na naszym Oddziale mógłby na to zwrócić uwagę.

– Dobrze. Więc do jutra.

Severus wstał i podał rękę młodszemu mężczyźnie. Joao uścisnął ją i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna machnął różdżką i... zniknął. Nie wyglądało to ani na deportowanie się, ani na świstoklik.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Polana była zupełnie pusta, tak jak przed parunastoma minutami.

Westchnął i pokręcił z niedowierzeniem głową, po czym skupił na pustym placu zabaw w sąsiedztwie Kliniki i obrócił się na pięcie. Rozległ się suchy trzask i Joao deportował się z Zakazanego Lasu.

Severus przyglądał się deportacji Uzdrowiciela, a kiedy ten zniknął, sam również zrobił to samo.

 


	49. Rozdział 6 część 9

Wizyta Hermiony trwała trochę dłużej.

Kiedy pojawiła się w Ministerstwie, musiała znów przejść przez Acceuil i poczekać na Jean Jacquesa. Na całe szczęście nie musiała tym razem wymyślać już idiotycznych historyjek, tylko po prostu zrobiła to, co zaplanowali na taką okazję. Poprosiła czarownicę na recepcji o poinformowanie Monsieur Legranda, że Annick Rocques czeka na niego na dole. Ponieważ Jean Jacques zostawił wszystkim dyżurującym informację, że w takim przypadku należy posłać po niego natychmiast, nie czekała nawet dwóch minut.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i złapał za ramię, nie spojrzawszy nawet na ubraną w śnieżnobiałą szatę czarownicę, która zerknęła na niego i zajęła się następnym petentem.

– Coś się stało?! Coś nie tak?

– Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, Jean Jacques – uśmiechnęła się radośnie Hermiona.

Francuz odetchnął z ulgą i ucałował jej policzki.

– Z twojego powodu dostanę kiedyś ataku serca. Dziękuję, Monique! – machnął ręką do kobiety na recepcji i odwrócił się do Hermiony. – Swoją drogą, dzień dobry.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i ruszyła za nim. Podeszli do punktu kontroli różdżek, a stamtąd do baszty C.

– Jesteś sama? – spytał, wchodząc po schodach.

– Tak. Severus załatwia parę rzeczy... na miejscu.

Minęli parę osób schodzących na dół i zrównali się z jakąś leciwą kobietą człapiącą na górę. Hermiona już chciała zapytać, czy jej nie pomóc, ale Jean Jacques pogonił ją, więc ociągając się trochę, wyprzedziła staruszkę i poszli wyżej.

– Czemu nie chciałeś, żebym jej jakoś pomogła? – zapytała Hermiona, gdy weszli już na II piętro.

– Bo ją znam – parsknął Jean Jacques. – Nazywamy ją Smok. Wkurza się z byle powodu i wrzeszczy tak strasznie, że niemal zionie ogniem. Twoją propozycję pomocy odebrałaby jako aluzję, że jest stara i nie daje sobie rady i pewnie w ciągu paru sekund by cię spopieliła.

Usiedli przy stoliku i dziewczyna wyjaśniła, jak postanowili zakończyć całą sprawę. Jean Jacques wyprostował się i pokiwał głową.

– Doskonały pomysł. Mamy tyle dowodów, że nie będą mogli ich zignorować. Poczekaj chwilę...

Podszedł do portretu młodej czarownicy wiszącego na ścianie.

– Eugenio, powiedz mi proszę, o której mogę się spotkać z Ministrem? Wiesz, w tej naszej sprawie?

Eugenia pochyliła głowę, jakby patrzyła na coś, co znajdowało się poniżej ramy obrazu. Zacmokała parę razy, rzuciła okiem na zegarek i w końcu najwyraźniej znalazła wolną chwilę.

– O czternastej. Będziesz miał pięć minut, Jean Jacques.

– Wcześniej się nie da?

Eugenia spojrzała na niego surowo, marszcząc brwi.

– Gdyby można było wcześniej, to bym ci to zaproponowała.

Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się, mimo negatywnej odpowiedzi.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję.

Eugenia kiwnęła głową i obróciła się bokiem, zajmując się najwyraźniej czymś innym. Jean Jacques usiadł z powrotem przy stoliku koło Hermiony.

– Jeśli chcecie złapać Lawforda dzień wcześniej, żeby móc go przesłuchać... sądzę, że to będzie możliwe dopiero na początku przyszłego tygodnia.

– Czemu? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

– Bo w tym tygodniu już się nie da. Sama popatrz – wskazał magiczny kalendarz na ścianie. – Nawet jeśli dziś wyślemy sowę z prośbą o wizytę, wy dostaniecie ją dopiero jutro. Na takim szczeblu potrzeba minimum kilku dni na uzgodnienie dat, szczegółów i tak dalej. Obowiązuje nas jakiś protokół dyplomatyczny.

– Fakt – przyznała dziewczyna.

Zaczęli omawiać szczegóły porwania Lawforda i Hermiona opowiedziała mu o pomyśle ukrycia jego nieobecności pod pretekstem wizyty w Departamencie Tajemnic. I ich największym problemie – co zrobić, żeby przynajmniej jego sekretarka się o tym dowiedziała.

Jean Jacques zaproponował, żeby wysłać kogoś do gabinetu Lawforda, żeby podłożył notatkę dla sekretarki Lawforda, ale sam też nie wiedział, kto to mógłby zrobić. Z pewnością było niewiele osób mogących wejść aż do gabinetu. On również kategorycznie odrzucił pomysł wejścia tam któregoś z nich w pelerynie niewidce, w drugim wymiarze, czy w innej postaci, po wypiciu wielosokowego.

– Mowy nie ma, żeby pojawił się tam choć kawałek was!

– Wiem, nie pójdziemy tam, nie denerwuj się. Choć to przecież końcówka.

– Wierz mi, największe błędy popełnia się zazwyczaj właśnie na końcu. Ze zmęczenia, zniecierpliwienia i lekceważenia problemu. Musimy wymyśleć coś innego.

Przez dłuższy czas głowili się, co z tym zrobić. W końcu Jean Jacques stwierdził, że porozmawia o tym ze swoimi kolegami ze Skrzydła Północnego.

Hermiona chciała móc porozmawiać z Ministrem, więc napisała do Severusa, że wróci koło trzeciej, a potem wybrała się z Jean Jacquesem na obiad do niego do domu. Bibi mało nie udusiła Hermiony z radości i półtorej godziny minęło błyskawicznie.

Przed czternastą usiedli w niewielkiej salce przy gabinecie Ministra, ale Hermiona nie miała czasu na rozglądanie się. Ledwie rzuciła okiem za okno, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu Ministra się otworzyły i wyszła do nich... Eugenia. Hermiona była tak zaskoczona, że aż otworzyła usta i spojrzała na Jean Jacquesa zagubionym wzrokiem. Do tej pory sądziła, że Eugenia istnieje tylko na portrecie. Nie jest żywą osobą. Tak jak Dumbledore czy Dillys i inni. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może żyć i mieć swój portret.

– Jean Jacques, mademoiselle Granger – skinęła im głową młoda kobieta. – Minister na was czeka.

Hermiona podniosła się całkiem automatycznie, wpatrując się w Eugenię. Jean Jacques przepuścił ją przed sobą i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, panie Ministrze – skłonił się siedzącemu za dużym, ozdobnym biurkiem Charlesowi Chevalier.

Hermiona podeszła do niego się przywitać i Minister wstał, z taką samą jak zawsze elegancją ucałował jej rękę i wskazał im obite czerwonym aksamitem krzesła.

– Dziękujemy, że mógł pan nas przyjąć – zaczęła Hermiona i pomna tego, co kiedyś usłyszała o tym, że Minister nie lubi tracić czasu, postanowiła przejść od razu do sedna sprawy. – Znaleźliśmy sposób, żeby skończyć całą tą historię i do tego po raz ostatni potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy.

Minister zmarszczył brwi i nieświadomie wziął do ręki czarne pióro i zaczął nim powoli obracać.

– Przyznam, że to brzmi bardzo zachęcająco. Proszę mówić.

– Doszliśmy po prostu do wniosku, że mamy już wystarczająco dużo dowodów, żeby można je było komuś przedstawić – wyjaśniła. – Ponieważ nadal nie mamy Ministra Magii, zastępuje go póki co Robert Foster, który nie jest ani pod Imperiusem Norrisa, ale też nie jest jego człowiekiem. Innymi słowy, może podejmować samodzielne decyzje. W tej chwili ani ja, ani Severus Snape nie możemy spotkać się z nim i nie zostać aresztowanym. Ale pan może. Już szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę incydent dyplomatyczny i polityczny między panem i Kingsleyen Shackleboltem w sprawie zamknięcia granic. Mógłby pan spotkać się z nim i wtedy przedstawić wszystkie dowody i zażądać złapania Norrisa i reszty i wszczęcia śledztwa.

Minister słuchał z uwagą, więc kontynuowała:

– Będziemy mieć jeszcze jeden dowód. Postanowiliśmy dzień przed panów spotkaniem uprowadzić Lawforda. Żeby odebrać od niego zeznania i przede wszystkim zmusić go do współpracy. Tylko on może rozwiązać Przysięgę Wieczystą, co pozwoli reszcie zeznawać. I z pewnością wpłynie na ich postawę.

Charles Chevalier uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Pomysł jest bardzo dobry. Każę Eugenii wystosować prośbę o pilne spotkanie. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

– Panie Ministrze, jeśli mogę... – odezwał się Jean Jacques. – Spotkanie musi mieć miejsce dzień po porwaniu Lawforda. Więc albo w czwartek lub piątek tego tygodnia, albo najwcześniej we wtorek następnego. Nie można go porwać na cały weekend, bo jego rodzina zawiadomi Norrisa, który z pewnością ucieknie. Reszta być może też.

Minister rzucił okiem na kalendarz, całkowicie wypełniony spotkaniami i naradami. W poprzednich tygodniach, z powodu obecności Hermiony i Severusa poprzekładał i anulował niektóre z nich i teraz się poważnie nawarstwiły.

– Dobrze, w takim razie będę prosił o krótkie spotkanie we wtorek. W celu negocjacji otwarcia granic. Do tego czasu przygotujcie wszystko, co macie, złapcie Lawforda i dajcie mi koniecznie znać tuż przed spotkaniem, że wszystko poszło dobrze. Czy to już wszystko, co chciała mi pani powiedzieć, mademoiselle? – spojrzał na Hermionę, ukrywając zniecierpliwienie.

– To wszystko, panie Ministrze – dziewczyna wstała natychmiast i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję. Naprawdę.

Minister również wstał, ucałował jej dłoń i wskazał im drzwi.

– Nie ma za co. Będę wam towarzyszył, mam w Sali Narad spotkanie – spotkanie, na które był już spóźniony, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne.

Gdy wyszli na korytarz, Minister skłonił się jeszcze raz Hermionie i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Jean Jacques odczekał chwilę i wypuścił powietrze.

– To cud, że Eugenii udało się znaleźć choć pięć minut dla nas. Musi mieć zupełne urwanie głowy. Jeszcze go w takim stanie nie widziałem!

Na wspomnienie o Eugenii Hermiona zatrzymała się.

– A właśnie! Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że ona żyje! U was to normalne?

Jean Jacques również się zatrzymał.

– No pewnie, że żyje... co w tym dziwnego?

– Przecież ma swój portret?

– Ach, o to ci chodzi. Eugenia jest jedyną sekretarką Ministra. Zauważyłaś już, że on jest bardzo wymagający. Więc Eugenia ma pełno portretów, w różnych biurach i salach. W ten sposób jest na bieżąco, wie o wszystkim i wszystko może błyskawicznie załatwić. Właśnie po to ma portrety. A co, u was to się nie zdarza?

– U nas tylko zmarli mają swoje portrety. I oczywiście nie wszyscy. Tylko nieliczni.

Koło nich przeszedł spiesznie jakiś czarodziej ubrany w szatę trochę podobną do buddyjskich mnichów. Hermiona ocknęła się.

– Będę już wracać. Czy Ricky będzie jeszcze przez kilka dni w Anglii?

– Ricky będzie cały czas w Anglii. Więc kontaktujcie się z nim bez obawy. Spróbujcie wymyśleć, co zrobić w sprawie Lawforda, ja z mojej strony też będę szukać. I dam znać przez Ricky’ego.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli się spotkamy w weekend, żeby dopracować wszystkie szczegóły. Obojętnie gdzie, czy u ciebie, czy u nas. W poniedziałek wszystko musi być gotowe. Jeśli oczywiście Foster zaakceptuje prośbę o spotkanie we wtorek.

– Znając Charlesa Chevalier, prośba będzie raczej żądaniem. Nie będzie miał większego wyjścia. Szczególnie po reprymendzie, jaką dostaliście od ICW.

 

 

Środa, 7.10

 

Czytanie Proroka i Żonglera podczas śniadania stało się już zwyczajem, zarówno wśród uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Sowy jeszcze nie odleciały, kiedy większość starszych uczniów i nauczycieli rozdzierała już paski papieru owinięte dookoła gazet.

– Co dziś nowego? – spytał Dennis Creevey.

Albert szybko przejrzał pierwszą stronę Proroka i nie znalazłszy nic alarmującego, otworzył na drugiej stronie.

– Cholera! – zaklął cicho. – Popatrzcie. Wprowadzili zmianę sposobu wybierania Ministra Magii.

Bill i Dana odsunęli talerze i przechylili się, żeby lepiej widzieć.

W krótkim artykule na drugiej stronie można było przeczytać, że wielu wysokiej rangi urzędników i czołowi szefowie departamentów zdecydowali, że od teraz Minister Magii będzie wybierany na wniosek złożony przez szefów kluczowych departamentów: Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Transportu, Komunikacji ze Światem Niemagicznym, Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, Badania Zdolności Czarodziejskich, Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof oraz Urzędu Magicznej Informacji. Wyłaniany będzie większością głosów, przy czym jeśli ktoś wstrzyma się od głosowania, jego głos będzie liczony jako „za”.

Vacatio Legis miało wynosić ustawowe dwa tygodnie, więc ustawa miała wejść w życie od 21 października. Do tego czasu szefowie wymienionych departamentów mieli spotkać się w celu wyłonienia kandydata na wakujące stanowisko.

Dennis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Absurd. Po prostu absurd. Nie piszą o Departamencie Tajemnic, za to wymieniają Wypadki i Katastrofy! Za chwilę dorzucą do tego Szefa Klubu Gargulkowego i Szefa Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników!

Dokładnie to samo usłyszała Minerwa przy stole nauczycielskim. Horacy, siedzący nieopodal, odłożył Proroka tak zamaszyście, że aż podskoczyły sztućce.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Ale już widzę, co będzie za chwilę. Wybiorą ICH Ministra i za chwilę nie poznamy naszego świata!

– I najgorzej, że nie można stąd uciec – dorzuciła Septima. – Jakbym mogła, dawno by mnie tu już nie było.

– Może dlatego wcześniej zamknęli granice? – Pomona przechyliła się w ich kierunku, dołączając do dyskusji.

– Jak tylko otworzą, wszyscy prysną. Nie wiem nawet, czy ostatni pomyśli o rzuceniu NOX – zaśmiał się ponuro Horacy.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu, ale ponieważ nie mogła pokazywać po sobie, że wie coś więcej, więc odsunęła się od stołu, popatrzyła na niedokończoną owsiankę i zacisnęła mocno usta.

– Życzę wszystkim miłego dnia – powiedziała cierpko i wyszła.

Dennis odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi.

– Współczuję tym, którzy mają dziś rano transmutację... McGonagall wygląda na wcielenie furii.

– No to mają przesrane... – powiedział Bill.

– Obudź się – parsknęła Dana – My mamy. Na trzeciej lekcji. Do tego czasu nie tylko się nie uspokoi, ale jeszcze dodatkowo wkurzy ją pierwszy i trzeci rok.

– Oj, posypią się dziś szlabany, mówię wam – dodał filozoficznie Dennis.

 

 

 

Dwie godziny później Filius Flitwick skończył lekcje z zaklęć i z dużą ulgą wrócił do swoich komnat. Miał parę testów do zrobienia.

Wczoraj znów uczestniczył w naradzie z Albusem, Minerwą, Severusem i panną Granger. Przez długi czas dyskutowali, jak podłożyć w biurze Lawforda notatkę, że Lawford musi iść do Departamentu Tajemnic. I dopiero po prawie godzinie znaleźli proste rozwiązanie.

Skoro ani oni, ani nikt inny, nie mogli wejść do gabinetu Lawforda, nie można było wylewitować do niego żadnych notatek, odpadały samolociki, ktoś, sam już nie pamiętał kto, stwierdził, że w takim razie należy tę notatkę przesłać w liście do Lawforda.

– To najlepszy dowód, że jak się zawędruje za głęboko w las, nie dostrzega się już drzew – podsumowała to Minerwa, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

Należało przesłać Lawfordowi wyniki badań, na które z pewnością się rzuci, w których będzie napisane, że ma się stawić jak najszybciej w Departamencie Tajemnic. I dołączyć opakowany w coś świstoklik.

– W tych wynikach musi być napisane coś o załączniku, który koniecznie musi zużyć. Wypić, zjeść, cokolwiek. Żeby musiał go otworzyć i dotknąć świstoklika – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Hermiona Granger. – I najlepiej tak go zapakować, żeby musiał użyć obu rąk do otwierania. Wtedy odleci ze świstoklikiem, a wyniki zostaną. I jego sekretarka z pewnością je przeczyta...

– Ma pani cudowne pomysły, panno Granger – przyznał jej wtedy.

– Rozwiązanie na wszystko – dorzucił rozbawiony Dumbledore.

– Powiedziałbym, że naczytałaś się za dużo mugolskich książek – Severus też wyraził swoją opinię.

Hermiona Granger zaśmiała się krótko.

– Teraz już wiem, kto grzebał w mojej biblioteczce!

Severus uniósł jedną brew, ale po chwili kącik jego ust powędrował do góry w lekkim uśmiechu.

Wcale nie było się co dziwić. Widzieli koniec całej tej historii i byli w dobrych chumorach. Jeśli nawet Severus Snape pozwalał sobie na coś w rodzaju żartów...

 

 

Wziął parę skarpetek i położył je delikatnie na środku stolika.

– Factisunt mobilis – szepnął, stukając lekko w skarpetki.

Przez dzianinę przeszła wolno jakby fala. Drobniutkie włoski położyły się i podniosły, poczynając od góry aż do palców. I kiedy ostatnie znieruchomiały, cała powierzchnia rozjarzyła się niebieskawym światłem; z początku ledwo widocznym, które przybrało na sile, ale szybko zgasło. Po sekundzie skarpetki na stoliku wyglądały najzwyczajniej w świecie, choć stały się świstoklikiem.

Filius rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na drzwiach do sypialni. Zapisał w świstokliku dokładny adres – sypialnia Filiusa Flitwicka, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart.

Teraz nadszedł czas na najważniejsze. Należało rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie. Zwykły Portus po prostu aktywował świstoklik w tym określonym momencie i żeby z niego skorzystać, należało się go natychmiast chwycić. Portempus, odmiana Portusa, służył do zapisania w świstokliku dokładnego czasu, kiedy sam miał się aktywować i odlecieć, obojętnie czy sam, czy z kimś. Portempus Extendus był inną odmianą zwykłego zaklęcia i właśnie tego potrzebował. Za jego pomocą można było określić przedział czasu, w którym świstoklik był aktywny i odlatywał przy dotknięciu przez osobę magiczną. Zaklęcie samo w sobie nie było zbyt skomplikowane, ale za to trzeba było wpierw zapisać w nim aktualny czas i dopiero potem określić przedział czasowy. Z tego właśnie zaklęcia skorzystał Crouch, kiedy umieścił w Labiryncie świstoklik do Lorda Voldemorta, którego dotknęli Harry i Cedrik.

Filius spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. Nie był to zwykły zegar. Miał dwanaście godzin, jak normalny, ale na tarczy, z boków, wypisany był rozkład lekcji na dany dzień. Jedna jedyna wskazówka, prócz wskazywania czasu, pokazywała również, ile jeszcze zostało minut do kolejnych zajęć. W weekendy rozkład lekcji znikał i na tarczy pojawiały się normalne godziny.

Do obiadu nie miał już żadnych zajęć. Doskonale, ale on potrzebował w tej chwili dokładnego czasu. Machnął więc różdżką i przemienił chwilowo zegar na zwykły. Było czternaście po dziesiątej.

Zapisał więc aktualny czas i aktywował świstoklik do dziesiątej dwadzieścia. Normalnie powinien również wpisać w niego licencję, ale nie bawił się w te sprawy. Jeśli ktoś wykryje użycie nielicencjonowanego świstoklika w Hogwarcie, z saloniku do sypialni, z pewnością uzna to za testowanie zaklęć przed lekcjami.

Przez kilka sekund skarpetki rozbłysły światłem. Odczekał chwilę i dotknął ich.

Nic się nie stało. Zupełnie.

Zdumiony Flitwick zmarszczył brwi, przyjrzał się z bliska skarpetkom i nagle stuknął się ręką w czoło.

– Osłony!

Podszedł do kominka i mruknął Accio Proszek Fiuu, bo szkatułka stała za wysoko, jak dla niego. Sypnął trochę i zajrzawszy w zielone płomienie, zażyczył sobie gabinet dyrektora, wiedział bowiem, że Minerwa spędzała tam cały czas wolny od lekcji.

– Filiusie! – czarownica akurat coś pisała i o mało nie przewróciła kałamaża z atramentem na jego widok. – Udało ci się???!

– Jeszcze nie. Mogłabyś być tak dobra i zdjąć osłony z moich komnat?

– Ależ oczywiście! Natychmiast!

Minerwa wymruczała odpowiednie zaklęcia i smagnęła różdżką w kierunku siódmego piętra przy zachodniej baszcie.

– Już – oznajmiła mu. – Daj mi znać, jak tylko skończysz, dobrze?

Malutki czarodziej kiwnął głową i wrócił do testowania. Powtórzył ostatnie zaklęcie aktywujące świstoklik do w pół do jedenastej. Niecierpliwie policzył do dwudziestu i dotknął skarpetek.

Poczuł mocne pociągnięcie w okolicach pępka, wszystko zawirowało i gdy wreszcie otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że jest w swojej sypialni.

– Doskonale! – zatarł ręce z radości.

Do południa zrobił jeszcze parę testów, skupiając się tym razem na tym, czego można było użyć do osłonięcia świstoklika na tyle, by nie wyczuł on dotyku. Przetestował zwykłą chusteczkę do wycierania nosa, papierową kopertę, skórzany woreczek i metalowe pudełeczko od herbaty. Chusteczka i koperta zdecydowanie odpadały, bo były za cienkie i świstoklik zareagował na dotyk natychmiast. Gdy dotknął metalowego pudełeczka, w pierwszej chwili nic się nie działo, ale po paru sekundach świstoklik porwał go tak mocno, że lądując w sypialni, uderzył głową o szafkę i nabił sobie zdrowego guza. Najlepiej wypadł skórzany woreczek. Pomimo ściskania go, stukania, pocierania, nic się nie stało. Dopiero wyjęcie go ze środka spowodowało przeniesienie do sypialni.

Skończył więc testy i trzymając się za głowę, poczłapał do kominka zawiadomić Minerwę.

Minerwa natychmiast napisała do Hermiony i Severusa, oni z kolei wysłali remporterem wiadomość do Ricky’ego. Gdy chłopak ją odebrał, zdecydował, że pora wracać dziś do Francji.

W ten sposób jeszcze tego samego dnia Jean Jacques dowiedział się, że „sprawa Lawforda” została rozwiązana.

On też miał dla nich wiadomość, którą mieli dostać dopiero nazajutrz. Robert Foster zaakceptował prośbę francuskiego Ministra Magii o krótkie spotkanie we wtorek rano. Mieli się spotkać o dziewiątej czasu angielskiego.

 


	50. Rozdział 7 część 1

Niedziela, 11.10

 

Kilka kolejnych dni było na swój sposób bardzo męczących. Nie zostało im wiele do zrobienia prócz czekania na poniedziałek.

Hermiona dała profesorowi Flitwickowi karteczkę z dokładnym adresem ich domu, więc przetestował również działanie świstoklika do Spinner’s End. Hermiona akurat sprzątała w kuchni, a Severus był w piwnicy, kiedy Flitwick wylądował po środku salonu, wpadając na niezbyt solidny stolik i łamiąc go z głośnym trzaskiem.

– Merlinie, panie profesorze, nic się panu nie stało?! – zawołała Hermiona, rzucając do zlewu pełnego wody suchą ścierkę do naczyń i podbiegła do małego czarodzieja, który zbierał się z podłogi.

– Panna Granger – sapnął Flitwick, sięgnął po jej rękę i wstał. – Proszę o wybaczenie...

– Proszę się nie przejmować... – zaczęła uspokajająco Hermiona, ale Flitwick machnął różdżką i stolik złożył się z powrotem. – Nic sobie pan nie zrobił?

– Wasz stolik jest o wiele mniej solidny niż ja – zaśmiał się i poprawił swoją kamizelkę.

– Strasznie się cieszę, że się udało. Że świstoklik działa. I... chciałabym pana o coś prosić... Mógłby pan nauczyć mnie tych zaklęć, których pan użył? – zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając prosząco na Flitwicka.

Drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy otworzyły się i wszedł Severus. I słysząc ostatnie zdanie, uniósł kącik ust.

– Czegoż innego można było się spodziewać... Filiusie – podszedł i podał rękę Flitwickowi. – Nie było żadnych problemów z dostaniem się tu?

– Absolutnie żadnych. Panna Granger napisała mi bardzo dokładnie, gdzie mam się zjawić. Tylko, że radziłbym wam przestawić stolik, bo wpadłem prosto na niego. Lawford nie będzie chyba wam go składał.

Severus spojrzał na stolik, z którym nie łączyły się żadne przyjemne wspomnienia i wzruszył ramionami.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. To go jeszcze bardziej zaskoczy i da nam trochę więcej czasu na oszołomienie go. A z naprawieniem go Hermiona sobie poradzi.

Flitwick rozejrzał się po podłodze i prawie pod fotelem dostrzegł skarpetki. Przywołał je i obrócił się do Hermiony.

– Oczywiście, że pani pokażę wszystkie zaklęcia, ale nie teraz. W przyszłości z pewnością będziemy mieć więcej czasu. Do zobaczenia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

– Na pewno.

Flitwick machnął parę razy różdżką, rzucając niewerbalnie zaklęcia i nagle zniknął.

Severus wrócił do piwnicy, gdzie kończył warzyć Veritaserum, by w razie konieczności podać je Lawfordowi, Hermiona zaś do porządkowania kuchni.

Korzystając z porad Joao Matosa, napisali wspólnie krótką notatkę dla Lawforda. Potem Hermiona wzięła swoje notatki i zeznania Stone’a – Cabrela, to, co wyciągnęli od Horacjusza i ze wspomnień Smitha i kobiet z Azkabanu i zaczęła spisywać wszystkie fakty w kolejności chronologicznej. Trochę żałowała, że nie ma laptopa, żeby potem móc łatwo uzupełnić je zeznaniami Lawforda, ale w końcu wpadła na pomysł spisać każdy fakt na osobnym pergaminie i ponumerować strony dopiero tuż przed oddaniem ich Ministrowi Magii.

W tym czasie Severus przeglądał dossier Lawforda i Norrisa, które sporządzili parę miesięcy temu, korzystając z danych Francuzów.

 

W sobotę rano miał miejsce kolejny protest na Pokątnej, w którym wzięło udział ponad osiemset osób. Nie pojawił się jednak ani jeden Auror, żeby ich powstrzymać. Żongler wypuścił bardzo krótki dodatek jeszcze tego samego dnia, oskarżający Ministerstwo o wprowadzanie całkowicie niedemokratycznych metod rządzenia krajem i napisał relację z marszu protestacyjnego.

 

Koło szóstej po południu zjawił się Jean Jacques. Wylądował świstoklikiem przed domem i spojrzał zdumiony na brudne, poczerniałe, miejscami wyszczerbione cegły, niewielkie okienka, z których poodpadała farba, przez które z pewnością nie wpadało wiele światła i pewnie dlatego w środku świeciło się już światło i na zniszczone, trochę zbutwiałe na dole drzwi. Nie przypuszczał, że Severus Snape, dyrektor Hogwartu, bohater wojenny, jeden z najsłynniejszych czarodziejów w tym kraju może mieszkać w czymś takim... Obejrzał się za siebie, uważając, żeby nie wychylić się poza metrowy pas dookoła domu, który ochraniało jeszcze zaklęcie Fideliusa. Okolica wyglądała na opustoszałą, stojące niedaleko podobne domy na porzucone i Jean Jacques nagle pomyślał, że to było dokładnie to, czego szukałby, będąc podwójnym agentem. Potem przypomniał sobie, co mówiła Hermiona o życiu Severusa „Od zawsze jego życie przypominało koszmar”. No cóż, jeśli to był jego dom... od lat... to wcale się nie było co dziwić.

Zastukał ostrożnie w drzwi i te po chwili nagle się otworzyły i w głębi niewielkiego saloniku dostrzegł Hermionę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i podskoczyła się przywitać. Severus wyszedł skądś i uścisnął mu rękę.

– Wchodź, wchodź – powiedziała Hermiona i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zanim zamknęła drzwi. – Nikogo nie ma.

– A co, zazwyczaj mieliście widownię? – zapytał Jean Jacques i wszedł prosto do saloniku.

– Czasami – odparła. – Oni wiedzą, gdzie powinien być dom Severusa i co jakiś czas przychodzili w tę okolicę. Może, żeby sprawdzić, co się tu dzieje. Ale od dawna już nikogo nie widać.

– Nie ma się co dziwić, sądzą, że cały czas jesteśmy we Francji – dorzucił Severus.

Jean Jacques z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po saloniku. Wszędzie dookoła były półki z książkami. Po środku stała kanapa, obok dwa fotele, a między nimi niewielki stolik. Na podłodze leżał przetarty i wyblakły dywan. Meble były wyraźnie stare i podniszczone. Równocześnie atmosfera w saloniku była daleka od ponurej, której się spodziewał. Przez chwilę nie umiał powiedzieć czemu, ale gdy usiadł na kanapie, aż zapadł się w puszystą, grubą narzutę o czerwonym kolorze i aż się uśmiechnął. Wiedziony jakimś przeczuciem popatrzył na salonik jeszcze raz i dostrzegł wreszcie to, co nie rzucało się specjalnie w oczy, ale sprawiało, że było tu ciepło i przytulnie.

W starym żyrandolu tkwiły kolorowe świece, zielone i żółte, przemieszane ze sobą. Musiały być zapachowe, bo w całym pomieszczeniu czuć było lekki zapach cynamonu, goździków i jeszcze jakiś, którego nie umiał nazwać, o trochę ostrej nucie, ale zarazem bardzo przyjemny.

Koło siebie zobaczył dwie duże poduszki, równie puszyste co narzuta. Na jednej z półek stał wazonik z jasnozielonymi kwiatkami, udekorowany łańcuszkiem ze srebrnych kulek. Na stoliku stały dwie białe filiżanki, na których były jakieś zielone napisy. Gdy przyjrzał im się bliżej, zobaczył, że to są zaklęcia domowe.

Wyraźnie było czuć w tych dekoracjach kobiecą rękę, która odebrała temu pomieszczeniu ponury charakter i zastąpiła go miłą, domową atmosferą. Całkiem, jakby ktoś zaświecił nagle lampę i ciemność zastąpiło ciepłe, łagodne światło.

– Więc to tu jest kryjówka dwóch najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w Wielkiej Brytanii? – spytał. – Jak na wyjętych spod prawa, mieszka się wam całkiem nieźle.

– Pewnie dlatego Norris chciał tu się dostać. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda mieszkanie pod pięcioma gwiazdkami – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Chcesz kawy, herbaty? Czy będziesz trzymał się starych francuskich zwyczajów i chcesz apperitif?

– A czy ja wyglądam na chorego, żebyś mnie poiła herbatą? – parsknął Jean Jacques i spojrzał na Severusa. – Podczas pierwszej wizyty Hermiony u nas mieliśmy tylko herbatki owocowe i widzę, że teraz się za to mści...

Severus nalał sobie i Francuzowi whisky, a Hermiona poszła do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę.

– Jakbym się mściła, nie załapałbyś się na kolację, więc nie marudź – zawołała na odchodnym.

Usiedli na fotelach i kanapie i zaczęli omawiać plany na najbliższe dwa dni.

– Minister zjawi się w Anglii mugolskim pociągiem – powiedział Jean Jacques. – Co prawda wasze Ministerstwo zaproponowało zdjąć na chwilę blokadę, żeby mógł się tu aportować, ale odmówił. Powiedział, że nie zamierza korzystać z przywilejów, do których cała czarodziejska społeczność nie ma w tej chwili prawa. Zjawi się z pięcioma innymi osobami. Oficjalnie to jego obstawa. Jednym z nich będzie Emmanuel Chartier. Drugiego widzieliście niedawno, Mathieu uczestniczył w wyciąganiu kobiet z Azkabanu. Trzeci, Bernard, prowadzi sprawę Cabrela. Albert jest naszym Mistrzem Pojedynków i ma wszystkich ochraniać. Piątego znacie... – uśmiechnął się – to ja.

– Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się obstawie? – zagadnął Severus, popijając z niewielkiej szklaneczki.

– Trochę kręcili nosem, ale każdy ma prawo mieć swoich Garde du corps _(_ _Ochrona osobista)_ , więc szybko dali sobie spokój. Foster też będzie miał koło siebie dwóch Aurorów, zapewne tego, co zastępuje Smitha i jeszcze jakiegoś.

– To się dopiero zdziwią... – mruknęła Hermiona.

Jean Jacques napił się trochę, rozkaszlał i mówił dalej.

– Ricky spotka się z nami na dworcu w Dover, więc koniecznie dajcie mu notatki. Odbiorę je i dam Ministrowi. I aportujemy się bezpośrednio do holu w waszym Ministerstwie. Bądźcie w pobliżu Ministerstwa. Kiedy tylko Charles Chevalier wyjaśni wszystko Fosterowi, powie mu, że jesteście niedaleko i każe mu was sprowadzić.

– Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że nas nie złapie? – spytała dziewczyna.

Jean Jacques zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Zrobimy tak. Każemy Fosterowi wysłać po was jakiegoś Aurora. Pójdzie z nim Albert... i ja. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, dam wam znak. Wtedy po prostu nie podchodźcie.

Severus również się namyślał, wodząc wąskim palcem po wargach.

– Będziemy czekać w drugim wymiarze przy wyjściu z toalet. Weźmiemy ze ...

– Z toalet??? Nie macie lepszego miejsca? – wytrzeszczył oczy Jean Jacques, zaskoczony najwyraźniej brakiem subtelności Severusa.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem na widok jego miny. Severusa też rozbawiło oburzenie w jego głosie, ale zachował zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Nasze Ministerstwo znajduje się w podziemiach mugolskiego budynku. Nie ma do niego za wiele wejść albo wyjść. Pewnie dlatego zaproponowano wam aportację do Atrium. Jednym z wejść są toalety.

– Nie możemy skorzystać z windy? – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

– Winda wydaje mi się zbyt odsłonięta.

Jean Jacques sięgnął po szklaneczkę, wypił whisky do końca i uniósł oczy do góry.

– Dobrze, niech wam będzie. Będziemy korzystać z toalet.

Severus nalał trochę whisky do jego szklaneczki i dokończył swój pomysł:

– Będziemy mieć ze sobą peleryny niewidki, bo nawet jeśli Foster nie będzie próbował nas aresztować, gwarantuję ci, że nie przejdziemy nawet dziesięciu stóp w Atrium. Jeśli nie dasz nam znaku, przejdziemy do normalnego wymiaru i spotkamy się z wami. Ale przed wejściem do Ministerstwa założymy niewidki.

Jean Jacques kiwnął głową.

– Doskonale. W ten sposób dojdziemy w całości do gabinetu Fostera.

– Jeśli będzie nam potrzebny Dumbledore, będziemy musieli zejść do sal przesłuchań Wizengamotu. A Minerwę będziemy mogli wezwać, kiedy chcemy. Już odwołała swoje lekcje transmutacji – dorzucił Severus.

– Z waszej strony wszystko gotowe?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

– Świstoklik przetestowany, działa znakomicie. Napisaliśmy już list do Lawforda i daliśmy go Uzdrowicielowi, który w poniedziałek opóźni dostawę korespondencji do Ministerstwa, tak, żeby dostał go dopiero w popołudniowej poczcie.

– Jesteście pewni, że on to przeczyta? Nie odłoży na bok, na później?

Hermiona zerknęła na Severusa i odwróciła się do Jean Jacquesa.

– Severus miał cudowny pomysł. Lawford dostanie opóźnione wyniki badań okresowych ze Św. Munga, z Oddziału Chorób Zakaźnych. Sądzimy, że jak tylko będzie mógł, zabarykaduje się w swoim biurze i rzuci do czytania.

Jean Jacques klasnął w dłonie.

– Genialne! Tak to bywa, jak się nie ma czystego sumienia... – zachichotał.

– Świstoklik jest schowany w skórzanym woreczku. Jak go otworzy i dotknie choć jednym palcem, aktywuje go.

– Bez zaklęcia? Dotykiem?

– Dokładnie. W tej chwili świstoklik jest aktywowany, ale... powiedzmy w stanie uśpionym. Przejdzie do aktywności, wyczuwając magię w dotyku – Hermiona wyjaśniła, że po incydencie ze świstoklikiem na koncert Celestyny Warbeck, kiedy to dwóch mugoli dotknęło przez przypadek starego kapcia, który był przygotowany dla fanów piosenkarki i znalazło się nagle wśród setek czarodziejów, zmieniono trochę zaklęcie aktywujące. Teraz do aktywowania świstoklika potrzeba było mieć w ciele choćby odrobinę magii.

– My będziemy czekać w domu i rzucimy na niego zaklęcie porażenia ciała, jak tylko wyląduje tu – dziewczyna machnęła ręką w kierunku stolika.

– I weźmiecie go w obroty – dokończył Jean Jacques.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Każde z nich myślało o tym samym. Że wreszcie kończy się cały ten koszmar. I równocześnie błagało Boga, Merlina i wszystkich świętych, żeby tym razem się udało.

– Chodźmy do kuchni coś zjeść – odezwała się wreszcie Hermiona, wstając z fotela.

– Jaki jest dziś le plat du jour? _(_ _Danie dnia)_

– Mugolskie frytki i stek. I do tego mugolskie pączki z czekoladą.

Jean Jacques wszedł do kuchni i natychmiast stwierdził, że miał rację. Stare meble, stary zlew, piec, stare lichtarze... i zarazem wszędzie widać było ślad Hermiony. Na bialutkich, zwiewnych firankach trzepotały zielone motyle, na blacie wyczyszczonego do połysku stołu leżała duża książka kucharska i stał biały czajnik w zielone napisy z zaklęciami domowymi, pasujący do filiżanek, które już widział. Na parapecie okiennym powoli obracała się dookoła doniczka z kwiatkami, udekorowana bambusowymi kijkami i złotą siatką. Na krzesłach leżały miękkie poduszki – dwie w zielonym i dwie w czerwonym kolorze. Niby znów niewiele, ale sprawiało, że nieświadomie się uśmiechnął.

– Czemu wszystko mugolskie? – wybrał sobie krzesło z zieloną poduszką.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

– Mówiłam ci, on mi zawsze pasował do Slytherinu – powiedziała do Severusa. – Mugolskie dlatego, że nie mamy już praktycznie sykli czy galeonów, a Severus nie może pójść do Gringotta. Więc używamy mugolskich pieniędzy. Z tych możemy korzystać bez obaw, że ktoś nas po tym znajdzie.

Jean Jacques sięgnął po plastykowy pojemnik z grubym plastrem wołowiny.

– Wygląda apetycznie – stwierdził. – Tylko proszę, nie spal. Piętnaście sekund na patelni z każdej strony.

Hermiona rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Frytek też mam ci nie spalić...?

 

 

 

Poniedziałek, 12.10

 

Dokładnie o ósmej rano Joao Matos zszedł na parter Kliniki i skierował się do niewielkiego pokoiku, w którym rano składano całą korespondencję do Ministerstwa. Jeśli oczywiście była, bo trafiały się takie dni, kiedy nie było żadnej.

W pokoiku była już Gaia, drobna blondyneczka o błękitnych oczach. To był klasyczny przykład tego, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Miał lekkie poczucie winy, wiedząc, że będzie teraz igrać na uczuciach Gaii, która była w nim zakochana po uszy, ale uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

Zastukał w półotwarte drzwi i dziewczyna obróciła się, gotowa fuknąć na tego, kto jej przeszkadza. I w jednej chwili jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Równocześnie plik kopert wysunął się jej z ręki i rozsypał po całej podłodze.

– Dzień dobry, moja droga – powiedział Joao, wchodząc i przyklęknął, żeby pozbierać koperty. – Nie schylaj się, nie trzeba...

Gaia oblała się rumieńcem i choć otworzyła usta, nie udało się jej wykrztusić choćby jednego słowa. Po chwili zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, bo Joao wyprostował się, stając tuż przed nią i podał jej koperty.

– Proszę bardzo.

– Prze... przepraszam. Ja... – zająknęła się Gaia, panikując, że z powodu jej nieporadności Joao będzie się z niej śmiał.

– To ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem ci przeszkadzać. Wiem, że rano tego bardzo nie lubisz – odparł Joao i uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany. – Wybacz.

– Nicss... sienestło.

Joao spojrzał na zegarek i przybrał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

– Gaiu, powiedz mi proszę, o której przychodzi goniec z Ministerstwa?

– Za jakieś... pół godziny... to znaczy... za... za trzydzieści minut...

Portugalczyk skrzywił się lekko.

– Myślisz, że można go poprosić, żeby przyszedł tu jeszcze raz? Później? Koło jedenastej? Bo mam do oddania raport, który musi być dostarczony koniecznie dziś, ale przed jedenastą nie zdążę...

Gaia przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ciemnobrązowe oczy, nie odważając się mrugać. Dopiero, kiedy spojrzał na nią pytająco, dotarło do niej, że coś powiedział. _Goniec o jedenastej? Poprosić go?_ Ależ oczywiście, ona go będzie błagać, żeby przyszedł o jedenastej!

– O–ooczwiście!! – zawołała z entuzjazmem. – Jeśli pan chce, nawet później!

Joao poklepał ją delikatnie po ramieniu i dziewczyna straciła oddech.

– Dziękuję ci, moja droga. Jesteś wspaniała! Jedenasta, trochę po jedenastej będzie doskonale. Bardzo mi to pomoże.

Obdarzył ją pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem, zanim wyszedł i Gaia przez długą chwilę gapiła się na puste drzwi, ściskając w ręku koperty. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że trzeba coś zrobić.

Rzuciła je byle jak na stół i wybiegła z pokoiku, do kominka, którym mogła przenieść się do Ministerstwa. Gdy przebiegała koło Informacji, pulchna blondynka dostrzegła ją między stojącymi interesantami.

– Gaia? Chodź tu, proszę...

– Nie teraz! Nie mogę! Później, Margaret! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i pognała do kominka.

W Ministerstwie wyskoczyła w Atrium i podbiegła do niewielkiego biurka, gdzie siedział strażnik kontrolujący różdżki. Rzuciła mu swoją i tupała w miejscu na widok jego ślamazarnych ruchów. Gdy tylko wyciągnął różdżkę w jej stronę, wyrwała mu ją z ręki i nie czekając, aż coś powie, pobiegła do małego biura, gdzie urzędował ministerialny goniec.

– Faris! – zawołała, wpadając do środka i odetchnęła z ulgą na widok młodego, pryszczatego młodzieńca, który sięgał właśnie po dużą skórzaną torbę.

– Gaia? Cześć. Co się stało?

Dziewczyna oparła się o biurko i dyszała chwilę, łapiąc oddech.

– Merlinie... jak to dobrze... że jeszcze... jesteś!

Faris popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

– Jeszcze jestem. A poza tym wszystko w porządku?

Gaia kiwnęła głową.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę. Możesz dziś przyjść po listy po jedenastej? Nie wcześniej?

– Móc mogę, ale to znaczy, że ci w Ministerstwie nie dostaną poczty rano – odparł chłopak.

– Tiara z głowy im nie spadnie – prychnęła Gaia. – To co, widzimy się o jedenastej?

– A co, zawaliłaś coś i rano ci nie pasuje?

– Wypchaj się. Nic nie zawaliłam. Dzięki i do zobaczenia.

Dziewczyna machnęła ręką i odeszła już spokojniej w kierunku kominków.

 

 

Hermiona i Severus wstali tego ranka później niż zwykle. Przypuszczali, że przesłuchania Lawforda, obojętnie czy z użyciem Veritaserum, czy bez, potrwają całe popołudnie, wieczór i noc, więc postanowili się wyspać.

Po śniadaniu Hermiona usiadła na kanapie, podkuliła pod siebie nogi i zaczęła czytać spis faktów. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zorientowała się, że zupełnie nie dociera do niej, co czyta. Niby wszystko brzmiało znajomo, ale po sekundzie wszystko zapominała i przed oczami miała tylko pustkę. Blade słowa przychodziły i odchodziły, przepływały przez jej umysł, nie pozostawiając w nim żadnego śladu.

Wstała i zaczęła chodzić z kąta w kąt, przyglądając się meblom, ścianom, podłodze... i czuła, jak by widziała je po raz pierwszy. Każdy krok, każde odwrócenie się po dotarciu do ściany odmierzały czas, który prawie zatrzymał się w miejscu. Miała ochotę popchnąć wskazówki zegarka, by zmusić go do życia.

Chciała, żeby już było popołudniu. Żeby już przyleciał Lawford. Żeby udało się im go przekonać do powiedzenia wszystkiego, co wiedział i obiecania, że rozwiąże Wieczystą Przysięgę... Im? Nie, JEJ. Żeby JEJ się udało.

Zaplanowali z Severusem rozmowę z Lawfordem bardzo starannie, wręcz w detalach. Każde z nich miało do odegrania rolę, która tylko w połączeniu z grą drugiej osoby miała przynieść oczekiwany rezultat.

Wiedziała, jak wiele zależy od tego, czy ona zagra dobrze, czy da sobie radę. Miała wrażenie, że dziś, niebawem, miał rozegrać się ostatni, najważniejszy akt sztuki, w której od miesięcy grali tak ważne role.

Czy uda się jej? Czy nie zaprzepaści wszystkiego?

O ile jeszcze parę dni temu... nawet wczoraj! wydawało się jej, że jest do tego dnia dobrze przygotowana, teraz z chwili na chwilę czuła rosnącą panikę. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystkie argumenty, które mieli wysunąć w rozmowie z Lawfordem i widziała tylko martwą czerń.

Zacisnąwszy kurczowo trzęsące się ręce, podeszła do stolika, na którym zostawiła notatki i na nowo zaczęła przewracać strony. Może to, co właśnie czyta, akurat się przyda? Może jeśli przejrzy je, to wszystko się jej przypomni?

Rozumiała każde słowo po kolei, ale wszystkie były puste.

Gdyby nie to, że o tej porze list do Lawforda został już przekazany, miałaby ochotę prosić, żeby zrobić to jutro. Tak, do jutra z całą pewnością byłaby bardziej przygotowana! Powtórzyłaby wszystko i na pewno wyszłoby lepiej!

Czuła się tak zawsze przed egzaminami, ale dziś było gorzej. To nie były egzaminy. Albo raczej to był najpoważniejszy egzamin w życiu. Który decydował nie tylko o jej losach, ale o losach całego czarodziejskiego świata!

Westchnęła rozpaczliwie i przygryzła mocno usta. Przez chwilę patrzyła jeszcze tępym wzrokiem w swoje notatki, a potem odepchnęła je od siebie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Nagle kanapa ugięła się koło niej i poczuła ciepłą rękę na ramieniu. Równocześnie drugą ręką Severus ujął jej podbródek i obrócił ku sobie.

– Wiesz, że denerwując się, nic nie zmienisz? To, co masz zrobić, będzie tak samo trudne albo łatwe. Możesz tylko uczynić to trudniejszym dla siebie.

Wpatrywał się w nią z troską. Sam wyglądał jak wcielenie spokoju.

– Ja... to nic – odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. – Nic takiego...

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust i jakby z pobłażaniem.

– Nic takiego i trzęsiesz się, jak liść na wietrze, tak?

Westchnęła jeszcze raz, zamknęła oczy i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś. Otoczył ją ramionami i zaczął głaskać uspokajająco po włosach. Powoli spłynęły na nią spokój i ulga, jakby jego dotyk odgrodził ją od niepewności czającej się gdzieś tam niedaleko.

– Jak ty to robisz, że się niczego nie boisz? Nie wiesz, co to jest strach...

Severus znów się uśmiechnął i pogłaskał jej policzek.

– Oczywiście, że się boję. Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak brak strachu. Nie można nauczyć się „przestać się bać”. Ale można nauczyć się opanować strach.

– Naprawdę? – spytała, zatracając się w jego głosie. _Niech mówi. Cokolwiek, byle mówił._ Mogłaby słuchać go wiecznie.

– Tak. To się nazywa odwaga.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _W takim razie on jest najodważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie._

– Będę tu. Z tobą, maleńka. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę. Coś ciężkiego, co do tej pory przygniatało ją i dusiło gdzieś w piersi, znikło, odpłynęło. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że odzyskała jasność myślenia. I wszystko wydało się nagle ... nie tyle proste, co wykonalne. Możliwe.

Pociągnęła jego twarz ku swojej i pocałowała w czubek nosa.

– Dziękuję. Za to, że jesteś. I że będziesz ze mną.

Severus przytulił ją mocno do siebie i szepnął cicho w jej włosy jedno krótkie słowo. _ZAWSZE._

 

Jimm Douglas zapadł się w miękkim fotelu na wprost biurka Lawforda i nie kwapił się do wyjścia. Dochodziła piąta, kiedy jego sekretarka zapukała dyskretnie do drzwi.

– Haytlieneh, wejdź proszę – zaprosił ją gestem Lawford, mając nadzieję, że jego szef zrozumie subtelną aluzję.

Kobieta przyniosła mu plik kopert i dwa ruloniki pergaminu, położyła cichutko z brzegu zawalonego biurka i wyśliznęła się z powrotem.

– No i teraz rozumiesz... – podjął Douglas. – Flynn idzie na tydzień urlopu i nie bardzo wiem, kto może ją zastąpić... Mam teraz duży problem... i nie wiem, co zrobić...

Lawford postanowił udawać durnia, bo kretyńskie zagrania jego szefa, który usiłował znów wepchać mu dodatkową robotę, zaczynały już mu grać na nerwach.

– Współczuję ci – powiedział. – Jej praca jest niezmiernie ważna dla całego Departamentu...

– No właśnie! – podchwycił Douglas, próbując bezskutecznie wyprostować się w fotelu.

– ... i jeśli się jej należycie nie zrobi, konsekwencje będą poważne.

Douglas zapadł się jeszcze głębiej. Westchnął ciężko.

– Wiesz, w sumie to nie ma aż tak wiele do zrobienia... tylko od czasu do czasu jakiś raporcik... albo dwa...

Lawford rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. _To w końcu jest ważna czy nie?_

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że trzymasz ją na tak ważnym stanowisku tylko po to, żeby robiła ci jeden raporcik albo dwa?

Nie minęło wiele czasu od ostatniej rozmowy z szefem o podwyżce i Douglas się speszył.

– No nie, ale wiesz... mówię o zastępstwie. Krótkim.

– Wiesz, pracowałem kiedyś na tym stanowisku... – oczy Douglasa się zaświeciły i zgasły, gdy usłyszał resztę – ... więc może w tym tygodniu wyjaśnię wszystko Dennisowi i on ją zastąpi? Zawsze mówiłeś, że jest najlepszy.

Lawford sięgnął po plik kopert i zaczął je przeglądać od niechcenia, udając, że nie widzi, jak Douglas mizdrzy się w jego kierunku.

Pismo od Lucjusza w sprawie ograniczeń w Historii Magii – facet chciał skrócić część dotyczącą wojen z goblinami... Warren z Biura Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków... _z pewnością chce dołączyć smoki do listy magicznych zwierząt, które trzyma się w Hogwarcie... Idiota..._

Jakaś gruba koperta z Kliniki Św. Munga... Oddział Zakażeń Magicznych...

Lawford poczuł gwałtowne piknięcie w sercu i wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi.

_O cholera... o cholera... O CHOLERA JASNA!!!_

– ... się musiał zastanowić... Ale wiesz, nie martw się, coś wymyślę – mówił właśnie Douglas z durnowatym uśmieszkiem. – Jakby co, to nie było tematu. To znaczy nie rozmawialiśmy...

Lawford spojrzał na niego, jakby go dopiero zobaczył.

– Nie przejmuję się. Oczywiście, że coś wymyślisz – zapewnił go gorąco, odkładając kopertę na bok, na stronie nadawcy, żeby Douglas nie zobaczył, co to jest. – Dasz sobie radę.

_Idź już sobie. Wynocha... Merlinie, żeby się nie okazało, że te baby były na coś chore..._

– Jutro porozmawiam z Dennisem.

_Rozmawiaj, kiedy chcesz, tylko wyjdź już stąd!_

Douglas z wielkim trudem dźwignął się z fotela i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

– Mam nadzieje, że w razie czego mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc, Davidzie?

_Co tylko zechcesz, Jimm, tylko spierdalaj stąd i ZOSTAW MNIE SAMEGO!!!_

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak bolą go kąciki ust.

– Naturalnie, Jimm. Oczywiście. W razie czego przyjdź jutro do mnie, to porozmawiamy, dobrze? – delikatnie zaakcentował słowo „jutro”.

– Mógłbyś...? Wiesz... to tak niewiele... – ożywił się jego szef.

– Nie ma sprawy. Naturalnie. Przecież znam się na tym, więc oczywiście, Jimm – Lawford nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że się powtarza.

Warcząc w duchu, przyjął gorące podziękowania szefa, nie myśląc zupełnie z jakiego powodu. Położył rękę na ramieniu Douglasa i wykrzywiając twarz w radosnym uśmiechu i kiwając głową, doprowadził go do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko.

– Nie ma za co, Jimm. Dla ciebie wszystko.

Douglas pokręcił głową rozpromieniony i spojrzał na sekretarkę.

– Haytlieneh, twój szef jest niesamowity. To mój ulubiony pracownik, naprawdę!

_Jasne, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę, dupku. A teraz IDŹ JUŻ STĄD!!!_

_Merlinie, oby to nie było nic związanego ze mną! Może to coś o programie dla tych, co chcą zostać Uzdrowicielami...?_

_Nie ma się co oszukiwać. Zachciało się pieprzyć z jakimiś nieznanymi babami i proszę... Ale przecież robiłem to zaledwie dwa razy!_

_Nie ma znaczenia ile razy. Już jeden raz mógł wystarczyć..._

W umyśle Lawforda trwała gonitwa myśli, gdy wreszcie Douglas wytoczył się na korytarz. Haytlieneh otworzyła usta, ale uciszył ją natychmiast.

– Muszę teraz załatwić coś pilnego. Nie przeszkadzaj mi, proszę. Nie ma mnie dla nikogo.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i w trzech susach dopadł biurka. Drżącą ręką złapał kopertę i zamiast urwać tylko brzeg, rozerwał ją na strzępy. Ze środka na biurko wypadł jakiś niewielki skórzany woreczek z czymś ciężkim i złożona na pół kartka sztywnego pergaminu. Rozłożył ją i zaczął czytać, nie patrząc zupełnie, gdzie siada i prawie spadł z fotela.

 

 

Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga                                         Londyn, 12 października, 2015

Oddział Zakażeń Magicznych

  

 

                                                                                                         Do: David Lawford

                                                                                                         Departament Wiedzy i Zdolności Magicznych                                                                                                   Wydział Programu Nauczania

 

 

Szanowny Panie Lawford,

 

Pragniemy poinformować pana, że w ramach dodatkowych badań przeprowadzonych przy użyciu próbek krwi otrzymanych w ramach badań okresowych, wykryty został u pana wirus Sichindiosa niewiadomego pochodzenia.

               Konsekwencje zarażenia są niezwykle groźne. Zgodnie z naszym stanem wiedzy wirus żywi się magią zawartą w ciele ofiary, pozbawiając ją stopniowo zdolności magicznych i przekształca w charłaka.

               Prosimy o jak najszybsze udanie się do Departamentu Tajemnic w celu podjęcia badań i skorzystania z istniejącego już specyfiku, który usypia czasowo wirusa.

               W załączonym woreczku jest eliksir, który pozwoli panu przejść przez Zamknięte Drzwi. Proszę wypić pięć minut przed stawieniem się w Przedsionku.

 

 

                                                                                                       Z poważaniem         

                                                                                                         Uzdrowiciel Teodor Bletchley

                                                                                                        

 

 

Lawford trzęsącą się ręką otarł pot z czoła i postarał się złapać oddech. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, więc osunął się ciężko w fotelu i przez chwilę balansował na krawędzi między rzeczywistością i jakąś wielką przepaścią, którą nagle przed sobą zobaczył.

_Merlinie... Wirus czegośtam... żywi się magią... i przemienia w charłaka... Merlinie, Merlinie... To podobnie jak ..._

_Gdzie ja to złapałem?! W Azkabanie?! Niemożliwe..._

_Mam iść do Departamentu Tajemnic? I co ja im powiem?_

_Nieważne! Nic im nie będę mówić! Nikt nie wie, skąd to się wzięło! Żeby tylko dostać to coś, co może wyleczyć... Nie „wyleczyć”, ale powstrzymać to gówno! Byle co, byle nie stracić magii!!!_

Wyprostował się tak gwałtownie, że znów przez chwilę zobaczył ciemność, ale udało mu się wymacać woreczek. Próbował go otworzyć, ale ręce mu się trzęsły i nic nie widział, więc zwolnił na chwilę, odetchnął parę razy głębiej i dopiero wtedy spróbował na nowo poluźnić supełek.

_Cholera jasna..._

Zacisnął zęby, przytrzymał różdżkę kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i obiema dłońmi zaczął poszerzać niewielki otwór. W końcu udało mu się zrobić dziurkę na szerokość palca. Wsunął go do środka i poczuł, że dotknął czegoś twardego.

Równocześnie coś szarpnęło go w okolicach pępka i porwało w mieszaninę kolorów i dźwięków.


	51. Rozdział 7 część 2

Severus siedział na fotelu, trzymając różdżkę w ręku. Mimo że siedział tak już od czterech godzin z małymi przerwami, był skupiony i gotowy.

Nagle parę stóp dalej coś zawirowało w powietrzu, które jakby zgęstniało i pociemniało i z nicości wypadł na wytarty dywan mężczyzna. Runął na stolik, łamiąc go na nowo i zajęczał boleśnie.

Nie miał czasu nawet poruszyć głową, gdy oplotły go mocne więzy, od stóp aż po samą szyję. Smagnięciem różdżki Severus przewrócił go na plecy i obszedł go tak, by stanąć przed nim.

Lawford otworzył szeroko oczy, niezdolny chwilowo do wykrztuszenia choćby jednego słowa. Przez parę chwil wpatrywał się oszołomiony w Severusa i dopiero potem w jego oczach pojawił się szok.

– Witam, panie Lawford. Minęło trochę czasu od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Jest mi... niezmiernie miło pana znów zobaczyć – wycedził Severus, wbijając w niego złowrogie spojrzenie. – Expelliarmus!

– Snape! – wydyszał Lawford, gdy różdżka wyrwała mu się z ręki i napiął mięśnie, jakby chciał się zerwać.

– Widzę, że odświeżanie wspomnień nie jest ci potrzebne, bo mnie poznajesz – Severus obrócił parę razy w palcach lewej ręki różdżkę Lawforda. – To bardzo ułatwia sprawę.

W tym momencie do salonu weszła Hermiona i stanęła obok Severusa.

– Mamy gościa, Hermiono.

– Właśnie widzę. Mój... szanowny kolega z Ministerstwa – Hermiona wymówiła słowo „szanowny” z taką dozą pogardy, na jaką tylko potrafiła się zdobyć.

Spojrzenie Lawforda ześliznęło się na dziewczynę i wymówił bezgłośnie jej nazwisko.

Severus podał Hermionie różdżkę Lawforda i pochylił się nad nim.

– Będziemy musieli uciąć sobie długą pogawędkę...

Wylewitował go na fotel, opuszczając niezbyt delikatnie, po czym usiadł na kanapie i zrobił miejsce dla Hermiony.

Odczekali chwilę, pozwalając Lawfordowi dojść do siebie.

– Widzisz, wszystko dobrze poszło – szepnął Severus, pochylając się lekko ku dziewczynie.

Ta odpowiedziała mu lekkim uśmiechem pełnym ulgi.

Tymczasem Lawford próbował zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

_Snape? I Granger? Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem?! Jak ja się tu znalazłem? Acha, to musiał być świstoklik... Ten z listu... Merlinie, ja muszę jak najszybciej do Departamentu Ta... jem... nic...???!!! Przecież ten eliksir... ELIKSIR!!! Snape!!!_

Przez króciutką chwilę odczuł niewymowną ulgę, że nie jest chory, nie ma żadnego wirusa, który wyżre mu magię... i w następnej zrozumiał, że właśnie trafił w ręce Snape’a... I poczuł, jakby rąbnął o twardą ziemię, zlatując z dużej wysokości.

– To ... co to ma być... to porwanie! To sprzeczne z prawem! Nie wolno wam! – zawołał, mówiąc i myśląc równocześnie. – Macie mnie natychmiast puścić! Jeśli nie...

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, nie mogąc się opanować.

– Sprzeczne z prawem... – powtórzyła i spojrzała na Severusa. – Wiesz co, podoba mi się jego poczucie humoru.

– Znam parę lepszych żartów – odparł na to, nie odrywając wzroku od przerażonych oczu Lawforda. – Choć muszę przyznać, że wolę to, niż podszycie się za Lovegooda.

– Fakt. Sądzę, że Amelia albo Margaret by się z tobą zgodziły.

– Sądzisz, że on wie, jak miały na imię? W tamtym czasie przypominały nie umiejący mówić brudny worek mięsa i kości – wyraził wątpliwość Severus. – Choć wyły, kiedy nasz przyjaciel Teddy do nich podchodził.

Hermiona aż zadrżała.

– Nie tylko one. Z tego, co pamiętam, Kingsley też wył.

– I robotnicy na Rathlin też. Nie wiem, gdzie zostali ukamienowani, ale to musiała być długa i bolesna śmierć.

– Gdyby się tak cofnąć do początku, ta pięcioosobowa rodzina ze Stirling też wyła. I płakała. Szczególnie matka na widok wymordowanych dzieci. Ale to nie Smith teraz jest ważny, ale nasz przyjaciel David.

– Masz rację, Hermiono. Nasz przyjaciel jest o wiele bardziej miłosierny. O tym może zaświadczyć każda kobieta mugolskiego pochodzenia. Szczególnie ta, której prawie wydłubali dziecko z brzucha.

Lawford patrzył na nich, coraz bardziej wytrzeszczając oczy. Zbladł straszliwie, zaczął się trząść i coraz szybciej oddychać.

 _ONI WIEDZĄ!!! ONI TO WSZYSTKO WIEDZĄ!!!_ Nie wiedział skąd, ale wiedzieli WSZYSTKO. Świadomość, co to znaczy, prawie odebrała mu rozum.

Severus postanowił go dobić.

– Ale muszę przyznać, że wygląda o wiele lepiej od Stone’a. Ten to dostał histerii już na samym początku. On i Horacjusz.

W oczach Lawforda pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie i zajęczał przeciągle.

– Stop! Przestańcie! Przestańcie już!!!

Severus smagnął różdżką i Lawford zamilkł. Choć próbował krzyczeć, nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Jesteś w moim domu, więc to nie ty będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić. I kiedy – syknął wściekle. – Zrozumiałeś? – smagnął różdżką jeszcze raz, zdejmując z niego Silencio.

Lawford natychmiast zamknął usta, przerażony jeszcze bardziej. Sam już nie wiedział, co było gorsze, wirus czy Snape.

_Porwali tamtych... pewnie już nie żyją... ten sukinsyn wydarł z nich pewnie torturami wszystko, co wiedzieli i ich zabił... i teraz chce to samo zrobić ze mną..._

Przez spanikowany umysł przemknęła mu myśl, że Alain nie mógł zbyt wiele powiedzieć, nie łamiąc Wieczystej Przysięgi, ale natychmiast umknęła, gdy przypomniał sobie, w jakim stanie był ostatnio Teddy. Snape przyszedł do niego, żeby go szantażować, nie wiadomo, co mu zrobił, ale Teddy nie różnił się teraz od warzywa...

_Będzie mi kazał mówić i nie umrę... w każdym razie nie szybko..._

Zaczął nagle zazdrościć Alainowi, który z pewnością musiał umrzeć prędko i w miarę bezboleśnie.

Dostał dreszczy i nagle poczuł, jak w okolicach krocza robi mu się ciepło... i mokro. Zacisnął oczy w grymasie poniżenia i strachu.

– Ccc-co chcesz zmną zro-zrobić? Zabić... mnie? – wyjąkał.

Severus skrzywił się, widząc powiększającą się ciemną plamę na spodniach Lawforda. Machnięciem różdżki usunął mocz i pokręcił głową.

– Już ci powiedziałem. Będziemy musieli porozmawiać. Wiem, że to tobie wszyscy składali Wieczystą Przysięgę, więc po pierwsze, będziesz mógł nam powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz, a po drugie będziesz mógł przyrzec nam, że zwolnisz resztę z Przysięgi, żeby mogli zeznawać.

To potwierdziło jego przerażające przypuszczenia. Ten sukinsyn wiedział absolutnie wszystko!

– Nie mogę! Nie... nie mogę! Nic nie powiem! Bo nie mogę!

Severus uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie i zaczął turlać w palcach swoją różdżkę.

– Ależ oczywiście, że powiesz. To tylko kwestia czasu. Poza tym, kiedy mi się sprzykrzy wysłuchiwać twojego wycia, zawsze mogę ci podać Veritaserum. Albo użyć legilimencji.

Hermiona przygryzła usta i spojrzała niepewnie na Severusa.

– Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia zwolnienia reszty z Wieczystej Przysięgi...

Lawford dostrzegł jej spojrzenie i zatliła się w nim iskierka nadziei. _Ona nigdy nie była ZŁA. Może przy niej mnie nie zamęczy..._

– Jeśli wiecie tak dużo... to wiecie, że... jestem związany z Peterem Norrisem! Jesteśmy Braćmi! Więc wiecie, że nie mogę nic powiedzieć!

Severus pochylił się w jego kierunku i uniósł brew w wyrazie zdziwienia.

– Lawford, albo jesteś skończonym idiotą, albo gorzej, próbujesz mnie za niego wziąć. W tym drugim przypadku ci to odradzam. Wiesz chyba, że więź Braterstwa opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na honorze. Możesz więc obrócić się przeciw Norrisowi i nic ci się nie stanie.

Lawford wiedział o tym doskonale. I wiedział, że nie mógłby, po prostu nie mógłby zdradzić Petera. Nie po tym wszystkim, co Peter dla niego zrobił!

– Poza tym to ty wybierasz – dorzucił Severus. – Śmierć Odbiorcy również zwalnia z Wieczystej Przysięgi. A to się da załatwić.

Lawford zacisnął rozpaczliwie zęby. _Snape wygrał! Wyciągnie ze mnie, co chce, torturami czy dając mi Veritaserum, a potem mnie zabije..._

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że może w tej sytuacji nie ma sensu cierpieć. Może po prostu powiedzieć mu wszystko od razu. Bo przecież potem Snape i tak będzie musiał go zabić, żeby rozwiązać Przysięgę Wieczystą...

Spojrzał na pieprzonego Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w niego bez mrugnięcia okiem. I nagle, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach, zapytał:

– Jesteś pewien, że warto za to umierać? Za NIEGO umierać?

Hermiona sięgnęła po kartki z notatkami i popatrzyła na Lawforda z odrobiną współczucia.

– Na twoim miejscu bym lepiej posłuchała, co teraz ci powiemy, zanim podejmiesz decyzję...

Obróciła parę stronic i zaczęła ni to czytać, ni mówić:

– Jesteś pewnie przekonany, że zawdzięczasz Norrisowi bardzo dużo, co? Nasi przyjaciele przekazali nam trochę wiadomości, które zebrali na ten temat. Wiemy na przykład, że w grudniu 1996 roku twoja dziewczyna została porwana dla okupu. Ponieważ jej rodzice nie byli zbyt bogaci, nie dostarczyli pieniędzy i dzień po upływie terminu sowa przyniosła im jej mały palec. Wtedy ty się o tym dowiedziałeś i wymogłeś na swoich rodzicach zapłatę. W przekazaniu okupu pomógł wam niezmiernie twój ówczesny znajomy Peter Norris. Ponieważ porywacz nie chciał poprzestać na dziesięciu tysiącach galeonów, w tym czasie prawdziwej fortunie, i dalej ją więził, Peterowi udało się ich odnaleźć i odbił dziewczynę. Przy tym musiał niestety zabić porywacza...

– Powiedz, nie zdziwiło cię nigdy, że akurat wtedy Norris zaczął się kręcić koło ciebie? – spytał Severus, wpadając jej w słowa. – Przecież nikt poza nim nie wiedział, że Helen była twoją dziewczyną? Ukrywaliście to przed całym światem, przed waszymi rodzicami w szczególności i nagle zbiegiem okoliczności porywają twoją dziewczynę i informuje cię o tym jedna, jedyna osoba, która o tym wie?

Lawford zamarł. Znieruchomiał i wstrzymał oddech.

– Co... co chcesz...

– Zastanów się. Czy raczej nie musisz się już zastanawiać – odezwała się Hermiona. – Ty już się domyślasz. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Norris, który pochodził z dość ubogiej rodziny, parę lat później stał się bogaty... I jeszcze coś. Nasi przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że porywacz był przyrodnim bratem Norrisa... Zapewne plan był taki, że mieli wytargować jak najwięcej pieniędzy i podzielić się nimi. I w którymś momencie Norris zmienił troszkę plan, zabił brata i zgarnął wszystko dla siebie.

Z każdym jej słowem Lawford bladł coraz bardziej i coraz szerzej otwierał oczy. Gdzieś uchyliły się drzwi i coś za nimi błysnęło. Szarpnął się mocno i pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową.

– Nie! Niemożliwe! Nie... nie uwierzę w to!

Hermiona prychnęła i pochyliła się na nowo nad notatkami.

– Szybko się zaprzyjaźniliście. Nie ma się co dziwić. I niecałe dwa lata później Norris znów ci pomógł. Udało mu się wkręcić cię do Ministerstwa. Na niezbyt interesujące stanowisko gońca tajnych przesyłek. Do których nie wolno było używać sów. Uwierz mi, dla Norrisa to stanowisko było o wiele ważniejsze niż dla ciebie, bo dawało mu wgląd w sprawy, które go bardzo interesowały na ówczesnym stanowisku Niewymownego. I z pewnością nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że tuż przed twoim przyjściem do Ministerstwa zginął w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach ówczesny goniec.

Otworzyły się kolejne drzwi i poraził go kolejny błysk zrozumienia.

– W 2001 zmarli na nietypową chorobę rodzice Helen. Miała to być jakaś choroba zakaźna, którą przekazywało się potem przez dwa kolejne pokolenia, aż do całkowitego zniknięcia z organizmu. I wtedy jeszcze raz twój przyjaciel przyszedł ci z pomocą. Tak się akurat złożyło, że właśnie wtedy w Departamencie Tajemnic przeprowadzali próby z eliksirem, który leczył tę chorobę. I twój dobry przyjaciel zdobył lek dla Helen i waszej córki. Normalnie nie mógłby tego zrobić, jako Niewymowny nie miał prawa zdradzać tego sekretu, ale czegóż to się nie robi dla przyjaciela... niemal brata... Chyba nie musimy ci tłumaczyć, że rodzice twojej żony nie zarazili się nią tak przez przypadek? Norris dał ci również eliksir, kiedy urodził się twój syn.

Inne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a po nich następne i jeszcze następne. Błysk światła oślepił go, poraził, wwiercił mu się w mózg, odbierając oddech, zabierając zdolność czucia czegokolwiek innego poza bólem w głowie... i w sercu.

– Wzruszające – powiedział sarkastycznie Severus. – Chyba już rozumiesz, skąd wzięliśmy pomysł twojej choroby?

Lawford poderwał do góry głowę, jakby ktoś smagnął go pejczem i wbił w Severusa niewidzące spojrzenie.

O ile przed chwilą był blady, teraz był prawie zielony. Oczy nie były już szeroko otwarte, ale po prostu wytrzeszczone. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale otwartymi ustami łapał tylko spiesznie oddech i zaciskał raz po raz zęby. Po chwili z jego piersi wyrwał się ni to krzyk, ni to jęk rozpaczy, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ramiona zaczęły mu się trząść od tłumionego płaczu.

Zrozumiał. Pojął.

Światło nagle znikło i osunął się w mroczną czeluść piekieł.

Czuł się... zdradzony. Opuszczony. Oszukany. Sam. Wmanewrowany w cały szereg spraw, które do tej pory wydawały mu się niewinne, niektóre były zupełnie niezrozumiałe, ale teraz zobaczył je w całkowicie innym świetle. Nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce z głośnym chrzęstem, niczym kości, tworząc szkielety, które widywał od czasu do czasu w swoich koszmarach.

Nie ma się co dziwić, że przez tyle lat trafiało się pełno różnych zbiegów okoliczności, które sprawiały, że nie mógł wyrwać się ze stanowiska gońca w Ministerstwie... I potem, po sześciu latach roznoszenia listów, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Peter trafił do Sekcji M.I.Trx, rozkwitła jego kariera... Pewnie, na nowym stanowisku Peter miał dostęp do wszystkich tajnych dokumentów i już nie potrzebował pomocy przyjaciela. Kariera Petera też rozkwitła. I wraz z nią krzaki na grobach pięciu różnych czarodziejów, których pochowali po kryjomu, w mdłym świetle pochodni, w jego lesie. I jakoś wtedy przyszło Braterstwo...

Peter... Brat. Cholerny Brat Krwi. Teraz, kiedy zobaczył to z całą jasnością, przypomniał sobie również Wieczystą Przysięgę. Peter był tylko Gwarantem i wtedy wydawało mu się to trochę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jego przywódczą rolę w tym całym cholernym spisku. Teraz zrozumiał. Jako Gwarant, Peter miał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Swoją wolność i niezależność od reszty i zarazem absolutną wierność wszystkich innych. Inni przyrzekali jemu, Davidowi, co de facto oznaczało, że Peter miał w ręku życie ich wszystkich...

Zaś on, David, był tylko nic nie znaczącym maluczkim. Miernotą, który służył Peterowi tylko do pięcia się coraz wyżej po stopniach kariery. Od początku. Przez cały czas.

 

Hermiona i Severus wymienili spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że z Lawfordem jeszcze nie skończyli. Nie mogli zacząć go przesłuchiwać. JESZCZE nie. Wpierw musieli go złamać.

Hermiona kiwnęła lekko palcem w stronę Severusa. Teraz nadeszła jego chwila.

– Twój przyjaciel Norris ładnie tobą zagrał. I wplątał cię w całą tę piękną historię. Od początku. Powiedz, bawiło cię, jak Smith podszył się pode mnie i zamordował pięciu mugoli? W tym trójkę dzieci? – spytał z nutą wstrętu w głosie. – Widziałem to wspomnienie, Lawford! Tam była trójka małych dzieci! I ten sukinsyn zabił matkę na samym końcu. Poczekał, żeby mogła się napatrzeć na martwe dzieci i porozpaczać! Podobało ci się, jak zdecydowaliście zabawić się z kobietami w Azkabanie? Musiałeś mieć z tego niezłą uciechę.

– Nie...

– Może i nie, choć niektórzy mieli z pewnością – parsknął szyderczo. – A kiedy zdecydowaliście zaaplikować ten cholerny eliksir Watkinsa wszystkim kobietom mugolskiego pochodzenia? Przecież wiedziałeś doskonale, jak będzie działał! Albo kiedy zdecydowaliście podać go Hermionie... Choć oczywiście to była zupełnie inna sprawa, bo doskonale wiedziałeś, że długo nie pożyje! Bo wcześniej zdecydowaliście się ją zabić! I sądząc po waszych dokonaniach w Azkabanie, w końcu błagałaby was o śmierć!

Mówiąc to, Severus pochylił się ku Lawfordowi i w tym momencie jego twarz była straszna. Przerażająca. Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice i niewiele brakowało, a mógłby zabić samym wzrokiem.

Ale Lawford wolał patrzeć na niego zamiast na dziewczynę siedzącą na przeciw niego. Nie odważył się. W zamian za to skulił się z przerażenia, znieruchomiał i patrzył nieruchomym, wytrzeszczonym wzrokiem na rozwścieczonego mężczyznę na wprost. Powinien protestować, mówić, że to nie on o tym zdecydował, tłumaczyć, że to nie był jego pomysł... ale bał się nawet oddychać.

– Potem wpadliście na wspaniały pomysł aborcji. Cudownie. Nie wiem co by było, gdyby ludzie was nie powstrzymali. Miałbyś na rękach krew niewinnych dzieci, co, Lawford? – warknął Severus, cofając się trochę. – Chcieliście przykuć do stołów wszystkie kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia, wyszarpać im z brzuchów dzieci i je pomordować tylko dlatego, że nie były czystej krwi, czyż nie tak, Lawford?!

– Przysięgam, ja nie chciałem... – teraz, kiedy Severus się odsunął, Lawford odważył się odetchnąć.

– Nie chciałeś?! A zrobiłeś coś, żeby to powstrzymać?! Czy podkuliłeś tchórzliwie ogon i pozwalałeś Norrisowi stanowić takie prawo? A co było z Rathlin Island? Zabiłeś tych robotników! Tylko dlatego, żeby milczeli...!

– Nie zabiłem ich! To Peter kazał Teddy’emu to zrobić!!!

– ... i żeby nie zdradzili waszego pieprzonego sekretu! – kontynuował równocześnie coraz zajadlej Severus. – Chcieliście wprowadzić stan nadzwyczajny, żeby stłumić wszelkie protesty, móc wtrącić wszystkich przeciwników do Azkabanu i pozbyć się opozycji!

– ... nie pozwoliłem mu! Powiedziałem, że nie może! Powstrzymałem to!!!

– ... Kogo chcieliście znów zamordować, kiedy Smith przyszedł po mój włos?! Znów jakąś mugolską rodzinę?!

– ... nie!!! Snape, to nie był mój pomysł!!!

– ... znów kazalibyście patrzeć nieszczęsnym rodzicom, jak mordujecie ich dzieci?!

– ... NIE!

– ... ale zamordowaliście Shacklebolta! Widziałem jak! W bestialski sposób! Porąbaliście go żywego na kawałki! I do tego wszczepiliście wspomnienie Hermionie!!! Przyznaj się, to był twój pomysł?!!!

– Nie, Snape, przysięgam!!! To nie byłem ja!

– ... Ale to byłeś ty, kiedy podszyliście się pod Lovegooda! Wiesz, sukinsynu, że prawie ją zabiliście?!!! – Severus zerwał się, doskoczył do Lawforda i złapał go za szatę na piersi. – Jeszcze kilkanaście sekund i by się wykrwawiła!!!

– Ty prawie zabiłeś Smitha...!

– Mam w dupie Smitha!!! – wrzasnął, szarpiąc Lawfordem tak mocno, że rzucało nim jak kukiełką. – To nie ja zwabiłem was w pułapkę! To nie ja podszywałem się pod kogoś innego!!! To nie ja rzuciłem Avadą Kedavrą!!!

– ... to... bbył... Smith! I Norrrris...

– ... To nie ja popodcinałem wam żyły!!!

– ...pro–szę... to! nnnie! ja!

– Jesteś zerem, Lawford!!! – Severus szarpnął nim ku sobie, przysunął twarz do swojej i wykrzywił się w grymasie furii. – Nic nie wartym ścierwem!!! I nie dość, że nie wstydzisz się swojej parszywej roli w całym tym koszmarze, który zgotowaliście wszystkim ludziom, to brak ci choćby odrobiny odwagi, by teraz to wszystko skończyć! By wrócić ludziom normalne życie! Tchórzysz, tak?! Boisz się człowieka, który posłużył się tobą jak marionetką!

– Nie...!!! – zawył Lawford.

Severus splunął mu w twarz, odepchnął od siebie z całej siły, tak mocno, że Lawford poleciał prosto na ziemię, nadal wyjąc, po czym zerwał się i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z salonu.

Hermiona wstała, drżąc, spojrzała na łkającego mężczyznę na podłodze i również skierowała się ku drzwiom. Zanim do nich doszła, usłyszała ciche "błagam...nie..." i o wiele głośniejszy szloch.

 

Gdy weszła do kuchni, Severus stał przy oknie z ciasno splecionymi na piersi rękoma i patrzył przed siebie. Po jego przyspieszonym oddechu poznała, że jest wzburzony i usilnie stara się opanować. Gdy delikatnie przesunęła ręką po jego ramieniu, aż drgnął, nabrał głęboko powietrza i głośno przełknął ślinę.

– Udało ci się – powiedziała.

Nie odpowiedział, nie poruszył się, nie skinął nawet głową. Milczał, cały spięty, więc wcisnęła się między niego i okno, z wysiłkiem rozłożyła mu ramiona na boki i wsunęła się między nie.

– Przytul mnie... proszę...

Severus spojrzał na nią i przygarnął ją do siebie tak mocno, że aż jęknęła cichutko. Natychmiast poluźnił uścisk i ukrył twarz w jej włosach.

– Mogli ciebie wtedy zabić – wyszeptał zdławionym, jeszcze trochę trzęsącym się głosem.

Hermiona sięgnęła po jego prawą dłoń, znów na siłę pociągnęła ku sobie i położyła sobie na piersi.

– Ale nie zabili... czujesz? – po scenie sprzed chwili serce nadal waliło jej głucho i tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, że jest wszędzie. Słyszała je całą sobą.

Severus również je poczuł. Bijące równo i miarowo. Wczuł się w jego uderzenia i zaczął uspokajać. Hermiona przypomniała sobie całkiem niedawną rozmowę, kiedy to on ją uspokajał i odsunęła głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

– Jestem tu. Z tobą. I będę. Zawsze.

Coś błysnęło w jego oczach, zanim je zacisnął i przyciągnął ją na nowo do siebie.

– Dziękuję. Najdroższa.

Przekrzywiła głowę tak, żeby ją słyszał.

– To ja tobie dziękuję. Najdroższy.

Oboje potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, żeby ochłonąć z emocji, zarówno tych z rozmowy z Lawfordem, jak i tych z teraz. W końcu Severus pocałował ją w czubek głowy i zsunął usta na czoło.

– Chyba już czas, żebyś do niego wróciła.

Hermiona ucałowała jego rękę i wróciła do salonu. W drzwiach starła uśmiech z twarzy i spoważniała. I posmutniała.

Lawford leżał na boku, twarzą do podłogi. Najwyraźniej już nie płakał, ale nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Usiadła więc na kanapie i zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Gdy po chwili popatrzył na nią, nie odwróciła głowy, więc szybko zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz na powrót w dywanie.

Dopiero prawie kwadrans później westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na nią ponownie.

– Wybacz – wykrzywił się w grymasie wstydu, bólu i pogardy do siebie samego.

– To nie takie łatwe, David – odparła cicho Hermiona, pochylając się ku niemu i opierając łokcie o kolana. – Zwykłe „przepraszam” nic nie zmieni. Może między mną i tobą. Ale nie zapominaj o innych.

Kiwnął głową, zamknąwszy oczy, więc poczekała, aż znów je otworzy.

– Oni na to zasługują, Davidzie.

– Wiem – jęknął i na nowo w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale już nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Zrobisz to...? Pomożesz nam?

– W czym...?

– W ocaleniu tych, których jeszcze można.

Czekała. Nie odzywała się, tylko czekała. To on musiał odezwać się pierwszy.

– Tak.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a po jego twarzy znów popłynęły łzy.

Wygrali. Udało im się.

 

 

Godzinę później Haytlieneh zaczęła składać swoje rzeczy. Miała zwyczaj porządkowania biurka i zupełnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć swojego szefa, na którego biurku, w szafkach i wszędzie dookoła panował totalny bajzel. Z tym, że nie wolno było przełożyć na bok choćby jednego dokumentu, odłożyć go krzywo, czy zwinąć, jeśli był rozwinięty, albo odwrotnie. Natychmiast zauważał wszystkie takie zmiany i pieklił się straszliwie. Kiedyś powiedział jej, że to się nazywa „burdel zorganizowany” i zabronił tykania jakiegokolwiek kawałka pergaminu w jego biurze. Jimm Douglas to tolerował, choć jemu zapewne było obojętne, czy Lawford sprząta choć raz do roku, czy nie.

_Swoją drogą, co on tam robi tyle czasu? Ile to PILNE będzie trwać?_

Zapukała delikatnie do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukała mocniej, ale również bez skutku. Zaniepokojona zastukała pięścią pięć razy. Nadal nic.

_Czy on tam nie zasłabł?! Może mu się coś stało???_

Otworzyła drzwi i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nigdzie śladu Lawforda... Weszła do środka i zerknęła na podłogę za biurkiem, ale było pusto. Na kominku nie było śladu ognia, więc jeśli wyszedł, to już jakiś czas temu. Poza tym kominki miały tylko połączenia wewnętrzne, nie można było nimi przemieszczać się poza Ministerstwo.

Zaskoczona coraz bardziej zerknęła na rozłożony pergamin i przebiegła wzrokiem cały tekst.

_Merlinie!!! On był chory???! Na utratę magii?! Zakaźnie?!_

Odsunęła się gwałtownie od biurka i fotela i otarła nerwowo ręce o szatę. _W ogóle to chyba będzie najlepiej stąd wyjść!_

Gdy znalazła się w swoim sekretariacie, odważyła się głębiej zaczerpnąć powietrza. I zaczęła się zastanawiać, co teraz zrobić. Nie wiadomo, jak długo on może siedzieć w Departamencie Tajemnic... Może cały wieczór? Albo całą noc? Jego żona z pewnością będzie się denerwować... Na własne oczy widziała pismo, więc nie wchodziły w grę żadne idiotyczne romanse...

W końcu zdecydowała się pójść do Norrisa, z którym Lawford bardzo się przyjaźnił. Poza tym o tej porze nie było już za wiele osób w biurach.

Sekretarki Norrisa też już nie było, więc zastukała nieśmiało i odczekała chwilę, aż usłyszała stłumione „Proszę!”.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – powiedziała, wtykając głowę do środka.

Norris podniósł na nią wzrok.

– Słucham...

Haytlieneh często rozmawiała z sekretarką Norrisa, więc wiedziała, jaki potrafił być miły. Zdecydowała się załatwić to krótko.

– Chciałabym prosić pana o pomoc... Chodzi mi o pana Lawforda...

Norris ściągnął brwi.

– Coś mu się stało? – odłożył na bok pióro.

– Nie... to znaczy... nie, nic. Chodzi mi tylko o przekazanie wiadomości jego żonie... Przed chwilą został wezwany do Departamentu Tajemnic... I nie wiem, kiedy wróci.

– Do Departamentu Tajemnic??? – powtórzył zaskoczony Norris.

Haytlieneh kiwnęła głową.

– Dokładnie. Mógłby pan przekazać wiadomość jego żonie? Nie ma sensu, żeby się denerwowała.

– Co się stało? Mówił coś? O co chodzi?

Kobieta zdecydowała się zatrzymać dla siebie wiadomość o chorobie.

– Nie. Nic. Wie pan, jak to jest, nigdy nie można z nich wyciągnąć żadnych informacji... – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

TO akurat Norris wiedział. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się dziwnym wzrokiem w kobietę i w końcu skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Przekażę. I proszę mu powiedzieć... Napisać, żeby się do mnie odezwał, jak tylko wróci.

– Oczywiście, panie Norris. Dziękuję bardzo i do widzenia.

Norris kiwnął głową, nie odpowiadając, więc zamknęła delikatnie drzwi i wróciła do siebie. Starannie złożyła list z Kliniki i wsunęła go między kartki magicznego kalendarzyka, który sam ustawiał się na właściwej dacie i pokazywał listę najważniejszych spraw do załatwienia, które mu się podyktowało. Potem napisała krótką notatkę i wyszła do domu.

 

 

Gdy Severus wrócił do salonu milczący, z surową miną i usiadł sztywno koło Hermiony, Lawford siedział już z powrotem na fotelu. Był przygarbiony, blady i wyraźnie wymęczony. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który przeszedł przez wszystkie kręgi piekieł.

Zanim Severus się odezwał, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– David nam pomoże.

Severus mierzył go przez chwilę pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze, Lawford. Tylko zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że znamy większą część tej historii. Więc jeśli wyłapię najmniejsze kłamstwo... przekonasz się, co znaczy mój gniew.

Lawford skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze strachu. Hermiona położyła rękę na kolanie Severusa, żeby go uspokoić, ale zrzucił ją krótkim szarpnięciem.

– Zacznijmy od początku, Davidzie – zaproponowała dziewczyna, kładąc sobie na kolanie pergamin, biorąc pióro i spoglądając na Lawforda. – Skąd się to wszystko wzięło? Jak to się zaczęło?

Lawford jakby się rozluźnił na dźwięk jej łagodnego głosu. Chwilę szukał w pamięci i w końcu sobie przypomniał.

– Peter... Norris zaprosił nas do siebie do domu. Nas, to znaczy ... wiesz, nas wszystkich – zaczął trochę niepewnym głosem, ale gdy skinęła głową, uspokoił się. – Tak myślę, że już wtedy musiał mieć jakieś plany. I zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o programie utworzenia szkoły dla charłaków i o tym, że ostatnio dzieje się wiele... niedobrych rzeczy. Prawo do rozwodów, projekt otwarcia innego banku, gdzie każdy będzie mógł mieć skrytkę, niezależnie od pochodzenia... o twoim pomyśle ochrony skrzatów i innych istot magicznych... dla konserwatywnych czarodziejów czystej krwi były to bardzo szokujące zmiany. I zdecydowaliśmy, że trzeba temu jakoś przeciwdziałać. Że zdrowe zasady powinny odzyskać wartości. I że czysta krew powinna zdominować społeczeństwo czarodziejów... – skrzywił się niechętnie. – Peter... Norris kazał nam złożyć na koniec Wieczystą Przysięgę, której był Gwarantem. A ja Odbiorcą.

– I nikt nie zaprotestował? Nie odmówił złożenia przysięgi? – spytała zdumionym tonem. – Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że to jest ZŁE?

Lawford jakby się ożywił.

– Nikt nie protestował, bo... w tamtym czasie... nie przyszło nam do głowy, że to się tak skończy... Rozumiesz, wtedy sądziliśmy... przynajmniej ja sądziłem, że po prostu spróbujemy zablokować jedną czy drugą ustawę... będziemy ośmieszać te wszystkie zwariowane pomysły... Nie sądziłem, że to będzie coś tak... – z piersi wyrwało mu się westchnienie, kiedy dokończył – drastycznego. To bardziej wyglądało na zebranie takiego kółka zgorzkniałych i sfrustrowanych czarodziejów, niż coś poważnego...

 

 

Przesłuchanie Lawforda trwało niemal całą noc. Po piątej rano mężczyzna po prostu opadł z sił. Po burzy wrażeń i emocji, którą doświadczył w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin, nie mógł już się skupić i sensownie odpowiadać. Z pewnością całonocne przesłuchanie również go wymęczyło. Na ogół pytania zadawała Hermiona, ale czasem Severus dopytywał się o jakieś szczegóły. Na dźwięk jego lodowatego, oskarżycielskiego głosu Lawford wyraźnie spinał się w sobie. Potem odzywała się Hermiona i mężczyzna na nowo się uspokajał.

– Co wam powiedział Norris o zabójstwie Ministra? – spytała Hermiona, pisząc szybko na kolejnej stronie pergaminu.

Lawford westchnął i podniósł trochę głowę.

– Że... – chwilę szukał w myślach, patrząc na drzwi wyjściowe. – Że... rzucili na ciebie Imperiusa. I że cię poniosło. Że miałaś jakieś dawne pretensje do niego. I chciałaś się zemścić – odpowiedział płaskim, monotonnym głosem, wymawiając z trudem poszczególne słowa.

– Wiesz, kto mnie zastąpił? Kto go tak naprawdę zabił?

Lawford popatrzył na nią, mrużąc oczy i starając się skupić na niej wzrok.

– Zastąpił? To ty go zabiłaś.

– Nie, nie ja. Smith.

Mężczyzna chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym.

– Nie wiedziałem – odparł w końcu spokojnie i bez zdziwienia.

– Czy Norris wie, gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Severus.

To go jakby rozbudziło. Otworzył szerzej oczy i obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

– We Francji. Ale nie wie gdzie. I nie wiemy, jak się wydostaliście.

– W Proroku piszecie co innego.

– Bo nie chcemy powiedzieć ludziom, że barierę aportacyjną można ominąć. Albo ten czar, który Aurorzy rzucili na wszystkie dworce.

Hermiona odgarnęła włosy. Miała już dość. Lawford też. Spisała wszystko, co tylko mogła i choć jej notatki nie były idealne, szczególnie pod koniec rozmowy, można je było odczytać. Severus wyglądał za to na wypoczętego. Nie miała pojęcia, jak on to robi.

– Chyba mamy wszystko. Severusie? Jak myślisz?

Severus spojrzał w jej przemęczone oczy i opanował odruch przygarnięcia jej. To musiało poczekać.

– To minimum. Oczekiwałem znacznie więcej. Jutro będziesz się musiał lepiej postarać, Lawford, żeby mnie zadowolić.

Już miał wstać, kiedy Lawford jakby się przebudził.

– Proszę... powiedzcie mi, skąd wy wiecie? Od czego to się zaczęło?

Hermiona zerknęła na Severusa i wahała się przez krótką chwilę.

– Dzień po mojej nominacji na Szefową PRZPEC Norris przyszedł porozmawiać z Rockmanem. Nie zwrócili uwagi, że wszystko słyszałam. I potem znalazłam w twoim gabinecie wspomnienie ze Stirling.

Lawford zamknął oczy. _Merlinie, miałeś wtedy dobre przeczucie. Że ktoś je ruszał. Gdybyś tylko zabezpieczył wtedy szkatułkę... Gdzie byśmy dziś byli? Jak wyglądałaby teraz rzeczywistość? Z pewnością gorzej niż teraz. Smith i Norris zrealizowaliby zwariowane marzenia. Gdybyś tylko wtedy schował tę fiolkę, albo Granger przyszła innego dnia... albo oddałbyś ją Smithowi, nie byłoby nikogo, kto by powstrzymał to szaleństwo._

Westchnął ciężko.

– Nie żałuję – mruknął.

– Słucham, Lawford? – usłyszał groźne warknięcie tuż koło swojej twarzy.

– Mam na myśli to, że go nie schowałem. I je znalazłaś. Gdybyś go nie znalazła... – pokręcił głową i postanowił nie dokańczać.

 

Lawford, podobnie jak Stone-Cabrel, został rozwiązany, zjadł odrobinę ryżu z mięsem z obiadu i położył się na kanapie. Severus rzucił na niego to samo zaklęcie, które więziło go niczym klatka z żelaznych prętów. Ale Lawford nawet nie miał siły myśleć o ucieczce. Kładąc głowę na miękkiej poduszce, nie wiedział czy zasypia, czy traci przytomność.

Severus zdecydowanym ruchem zabrał Hermionie pióro i pergamin i ucałował rękę, którą wcześniej, wieczorem, zrzucił ze swojego kolana.

– Koniec. Na teraz. Połóż się spać – powiedział półgłosem.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na notatki i pokręciła głową.

– Muszę skończyć pisać to, co ostatnio mówił. Za chwilę zapomnę. A jutro... to znaczy dziś rano Charles Chevalier musi to mieć.

– Nonsens. Musi mieć spis najważniejszych faktów, a nie drobiazgową analizę tego, co wiemy my, Stone i Lawford – zaoponował. – Poza tym wcale się nie dziwię, że za chwilę zapomnisz. Nie widzisz na oczy i za chwilę się przewrócisz.

– Ale...

Severus westchnął, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka.

– Nie chcę słyszeć ani cienia protestu. Bo za chwilę naprawdę się rozzłoszczę i naprawdę zacznę warczeć – położył ją delikatnie i sięgnął po milutki koc, żeby ją przykryć.

– Nie wierzę ci – odmruknęła Hermiona, zamykając oczy.

Sam też w to nie wierzył. Wszystko, co dziś mówił do niej niechętnym tonem, odtrącał ją, warczał... to wszystko było grą, ale pomimo świadomości, że Hermiona o tym wie, czuł się z tym źle.

– Śpij już – szepnął, całując ją w czoło i głaszcząc wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

– Ty też się połóż...

– Oczywiście.

Gdy dziewczyna usnęła, jak najdelikatniej potrafił poprawił na niej koc i bezszelestnie wyszedł do salonu. Obiecał, że się położy, ale nie powiedział gdzie.

Sięgnął po jej notatki, po kałamarz i pióro i rozsiadł się w fotelu. Dziewczyna miała rację, francuski Minister Magii potrzebował porządnych notatek. Musiał dać je Fosterowi i im były obszerniejsze, tym lepiej.

„Zapewne tylko Norris, Smith i Lawford wiedzą o mugolskim wojsku na Rathlin. Stone sądzi, że na Rathlin doszło do katastrofy budowlanej”

Kiwnął głową i dopisał „Sprawdzić areszt i Azkaban pod kątem przetrzymywania i ukamienowania robotników”

Popatrzył na zegar i stwierdził, że ma jeszcze dwie godziny przed sobą, zanim zbudzi Hermionę. Musieli coś zjeść i przenieść się pod Ministerstwo. W tym czasie Lawford mógł spać. Choć trzeba będzie rzucić na niego parę zaklęć, żeby w żaden sposób się nie wyrwał.

 

 

Wtorek, 13.10

 

Przed ósmą wpadł Ricky. Severus dał mu gruby plik notatek, w paru słowach powiedział, co dało przesłuchanie Lawforda i pożegnali się. Potem uśpił Lawforda eliksirem nasennym, który tym się różnił od Słodkiego snu, że bez antidotum nie można było się z niego wybudzić, spętał go na nowo, ponowił magiczną klatkę i na wszelki wypadek dorzucił Muffliato.

Wziął krótki prysznic, ogolił się i ubrał w białą koszulę z długimi mankietami i stojącym kołnierzykiem oraz czarny surdut. Dopiero potem zbudził Hermionę i gdy ona się myła i ubierała, zrobił śniadanie i mocną kawę i zawiadomił Minerwę, że jak do tej pory wszystko idzie dobrze i pogrążył się w myślach.

Zjedli szybko, przenieśli się do drugiego wymiaru i aportowali się przed Ministerstwem.

Hermiona oparła się o ścianę. W ręku trzymała wczorajszego Proroka, choć chwilowo nie czuła potrzeby czytania go. W zamian za to rozmyślała gorączkowo o tym, co miało się wydarzyć dzisiejszego ranka. Co chciałaby, żeby się wydarzyło.

Byli już tak blisko celu, że chyba nie przeżyłaby porażki. Gdyby Charlesowi Chevalier nie udało się jednak przekonać Fostera, żeby skończyć cały ten horror, chyba nie potrafiłaby próbować jeszcze raz. Znaleźć jakiś nowy sposób na rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Miała wrażenie, że znalazła się tuż przed szczytem olbrzymiej góry, na którą udało się jej wdrapać i gdyby spadła na sam dół, po prostu by zawróciła. Odeszła stamtąd. Gdziekolwiek. Niech inni na nią wchodzą. I błagałaby Severusa, by również odszedł, razem z nią.

Nagle wczorajsze przesłuchanie Lawforda wydało się jej proste i dziwiła się, jak mogła się nim tak stresować. Na swój sposób dzisiejszy ranek przerażał ją o wiele bardziej, bo dziś wszystko zależało od innych. Ona nic nie mogła zrobić. Mogła tylko czekać. To ją przytłaczało, dusiło, zamykało piekące powieki i sprawiło, że w końcu osunęła się po ścianie na chodnik i usiadła bezwładnie.


	52. Rozdział 7 część 3

Pociąg wjechał wolno na peron w Dover i zahamował tak delikatnie, że nikt nie odczuł momentu, kiedy się zatrzymał. Z cichym sykiem otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wdarł się codzienny hałas. Damski głos zapowiadał w dwóch językach, po angielsku i francusku, odjazd do Calais i informował, że każdy zagubiony i pozostawiony bagaż zostanie zniszczony, zewsząd dobiegały rozmowy stojących i przechadzających się ludzi, stukot walizek, dzwonki telefonów komórkowych i szczekanie jakiegoś psa.

Charles Chevalier siedział spokojnie na wygodnym fotelu, czekając, aż stojący w kolejce do wyjścia podróżni wreszcie wyjdą. Kiedy ostatni pasażer zabrał swoją walizkę i zniknął za przesuwanymi drzwiami, wstał i skinął głową na swoją obstawę. Jean Jacques przepuścił ich wszystkich i wyszedł na peron ostatni. Po czym odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Na peronie stało kilku Aurorów i Foster we własnej osobie. Rozglądali się na boki, starając się wyłowić pomiędzy przechodzącymi pospiesznie ludźmi francuskich czarodziejów. W którymś momencie jeden z nich wskazał Fosterowi Charlesa Chevalier i czwórkę mężczyzn stojących dookoła niego.

– Proszę pana... to na pewno oni – powiedział Auror, przechylając się ku Fosterowi.

W tym momencie spojrzenia Fostera i Charlesa Chevalier się skrzyżowały i wzajemnie się rozpoznali. Foster ruszył ku niemu.

– Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre – odezwał się, podając mu rękę i przeszedł na angielski. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie znam francuskiego. Robert Foster. Niezmiernie miło mi pana spotkać.

Charles Chevalier uścisnął mu mocno i pewnie rękę i równocześnie jacyś przechodnie obrócili głowy i obrzucili ich uważnym spojrzeniem. Potem jeden wzruszył ramionami i mruknął do swojego kolegi „T’as su qu’ Hollande a fait un remaniement hier…?” zaś tamten odparł „J’connais pas ce mec”. ( _Słyszałeś, że Holland wprowadził wczoraj zmiany ministerialne? Nie znam faceta._ )

– Mi również miło. Mogę prosić o zaszczyt przedstawienia mnie pańskim kolegom?

Foster wskazał gestem Aurorów.

– Percival Carpenter, zastępujący Szefa Biura Aurorów, Teddy’ego Smitha, który jest poważnie chory, Daniel Rawlings, jego prawa ręka, Harry Wilson, Anthony Scully i Peter Simson, trójka naszych najlepszych Aurorów.

Francuski Minister uścisnął im mocno ręce i wskazał swoją „obstawę”.

– Emmanuel Chartier, Mathieu DeLaine, Bernard Charasse, Albert Cresson i Jean Jacques Legrand – w momencie, gdy wskazywał Alberta, Jean Jacques dołączył do nich i stanął trochę z tyłu, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Wszyscy podali sobie dłonie, przy czym ręka Alberta została uściśnięta trochę mocniej niż reszty. Nie było się co dziwić, francuski Mistrz Pojedynków był doskonale znany.

Aurorzy wyprowadzili wszystkich z peronu i przeszli do podziemnego magazynu, który został wybrany na dzisiejszy dzień jako najlepsze miejsce na teleportację. Anglicy podali ręce Francuzom i jednocześnie, z głośnym pyknięciem, deportowali się do Ministerstwa Magii.

W pomieszczeniu obok dwóch chłopaków przekładających duże worki z listami spojrzało po sobie.

– Słyszałeś?

Drugi z nich wyjrzał na korytarz i odruchowo zerknął w stronę windy.

– Nie wiem co to. Winda stoi.

– Pewnie, że stoi, kretynie. Jakby zleciała, to rąbnęłoby tak, że rozwaliłoby tę ścianę...

 

 

Na przybycie francuskiej delegacji zostało wyznaczone specjalne miejsce w Atrium. Odgrodzone grubym, aksamitnym sznurem rozwieszonym na dziesięciu złotych kolumnach tuż koło Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa, zabierało trochę miejsca. Poza tym przyciągało spojrzenia wszystkich będących w pobliżu.

Kiedy z głośnym trzaskiem aportowała się dwunastoosobowa grupa, wszyscy dookoła zamarli i wbili spojrzenia w przybyłych. Stojący dalej zbliżyli się, niektórzy nawet wrócili się z wind, do których już wsiadali. Na chwilę zaległa cisza, a potem wybuchł głośny gwar, o wiele silniejszy niż zwykle.

Aurorzy ustawili się w rodzaj muru aż do samej windy i eskortowali Fostera i francuską delegację. Następnie wszyscy wsiedli do środka i winda ruszyła na górę, podzwaniając łańcuchami.

Do dużej sali przyległej do biura Ministra Magii, w którym urzędował obecnie Foster, weszli z nim tylko Carpenter i Rawlings. Reszta pozostała pod drzwiami.

Wszyscy usiedli wygodnie dookoła dużego okrągłego stołu, na którym stały już porcelanowe filiżanki i duży czajniczek z gorącą kawą oraz cukierniczka. Jean Jacques podał Ministrowi gruby plik notatek, na który ten zerknął i szybko odczytał notatkę napisaną tak maleńkim pismem, że nikt siedzący dalej nie mógłby jej przeczytać. Z zadowoleniem skinął głową i spojrzał na Fostera, który właśnie zaczął mówić.

– Po obecności pana Alberta wnoszę, że jego koledzy muszą należeć do elity wśród Aurorów. Proszę się nie obawiać – zaśmiał się krótko. – W Anglii nic panom nie grozi.

– Anglia jest o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym krajem niż może się panu wydawać – zripostował Charles Chevalier. – Zwłaszcza dla niektórych ludzi.

Foster rzucił mu badawcze spojrzenie.

– Panie Ministrze, raczy pan żartować...?

– Pod tym względem mam bardzo ograniczone poczucie humoru, panie Foster.

Obaj mężczyźni przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i w końcu Foster uśmiechnął się.

– Przyznaję, że każdy ma prawo żywić własne przekonania, ale obiecuję zrobić wszystko, żeby w dniu dzisiejszym zmienił pan zdanie.

Charles Chevalier wykonał coś w rodzaju ukłonu w stronę Fostera.

– Nawet nie wie pan, jak cieszę się, słysząc to.

Foster wskazał Francuzom czajniczek z kawą.

– Doszły nas słuchy o tym, jak bardzo ceni pan sobie czas, więc proponuję przejść od razu do meritum pańskiej wizyty. Niewątpliwie sprawa zamknięcia granic przysparza niejakie problemy pańskim rodakom mieszkającym na terenie Wielkiej...

Charles Chevalier uniósł rękę i Foster odruchowo umilkł.

– Przechodząc do meritum mojej wizyty... Sprawa zamknięcia granic ulegnie rozwiązaniu automatycznie, kiedy tylko zajmie się pan sprawą, z jaką dziś do pana przychodzę.

Foster zmarszczył brwi, zaś Rawlings wyprostował się, zwężając oczy i nieruchomiejąc. Przypominał gotowego do skoku dzikiego kota. Albert westchnął, odłożył na stół swoją różdżkę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Charles Chevalier udał, że nie dostrzegł tej niemej wymiany zdań między ochroną i kontynuował.

– W tej chwili mam zaszczyt reprezentować dwoje pańskich rodaków, którzy niestety nie mogli się tu pojawić. Kilka miesięcy temu wpadli na trop spisku godzącego w dobro całej czarodziejskiej społeczności Wielkiej Brytanii i zaryzykowali własnym życiem, żeby temu przeciwdziałać. Spiskowcy zorientowali się i postarali się ich wyeliminować z gry. Nie tylko zhańbili ich publicznie, obrzucili stekiem oskarżeń, ale i uczynili z nich wyrzutków bez prawa do życia wśród prawowitych czarodziejów. W tej chwili nikt by ich nie wysłuchał i im nie uwierzył. Dlatego jestem tutaj ja.

Foster nieświadomie otworzył usta.

– Udało im się zebrać niepodważalne dowody, które są w tej chwili w moim posiadaniu – Charles Chevalier sięgnął po niewielką kartkę, ale nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy mówił dalej. – Pozwalają one oskarżyć ośmiu pracowników Ministerstwa o zorganizowanie zamachu stanu, wielokrotne używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, wielokrotne morderstwa mugoli i czarodziejów, łamanie Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów i podstawowych praw czarodziejskich dotyczących cofania się w czasie oraz modyfikacji wspomnień z zamiarem osiągnięcia własnych celów, ograniczanie swobód obywatelskich, zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości, usiłowanie dzieciobójstwa, prześladowanie i dyskryminację społeczną, wielokrotne zbiorowe gwałty i tortury kobiet w Azkabanie, eksperymenty na ludziach, szantaż, zdradę tajemnic służbowych, ukrywanie śladów zbrodni i czerpanie korzyści ze sprawowanych stanowisk. W dowolnej kolejności. Do tego mogę dorzucić zamiar wprowadzenia dyktatury i planowanie kolejnych zbrodni, do których, mam nadzieję, nie dojdzie.

Foster zamarł zupełnie. Spojrzał oszołomiony na swoich Aurorów, którzy wlepiali oczy we francuskiego Ministra i sam też wrócił do niego wzrokiem.

– Przrzrz... – urwał i potrząsnął głową, jakby to mogło pomóc wrócić mu jasność myśli. – Nie rozumiem... Przepraszam...

– Prócz tych ośmiu będzie można przedstawić zarzuty współudziału w organizacji przestępczej przynajmniej pięciu innym.

– Panie Ministrze... – powiedział trochę bezradnie Foster. – To... przyznam, że to ... jestem zaskoczony, aleee... co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc o ... wymieniając te wszystkie oskarżenia?

Charles Chevarier przechylił się i podał Fosterowi gruby plik notatek.

– Znajdzie pan tu spis wszystkich faktów. Ale naturalnie nie jest to lekka lektura, więc... czyniąc długą historię krótką: pańscy koledzy zdecydowali wprowadzić supremację czarodziejów czystej krwi i wyeliminować pozostałe grupy społeczne. W tym celu wynaleźli i przetestowali na kobietach permanentny eliksir antykoncepcyjny, który w ramach obowiązkowych badań zaczęli podawać kobietom mugolskiego pochodzenia, wmawiając, że chroni on przed klątwą Lorda Voldemorta. Do tej pory zaadministrowali go już większości kobiet. W przypadku kobiet będących już w ciąży zdecydowali przeprowadzać przymusowe aborcje pod pretekstem wad rozwojowych. Aby ograniczyć ilość dzieci półkrwi, wprowadzili obowiązek posiadania pozwolenia na drugie dziecko. Żeby mieć pewność, że kobiety nie uciekną z kraju, żeby urodzić gdzie indziej, zdecydowali się zamknąć granice. Dorastające już dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia miały zostać szkolone w osobnej szkole, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała zostać otwarta. Ale miejsce zostało znalezione i budynek był niemal skończony, kiedy ludzie zaczęli się domagać wizyty prasy. Z pewnością by do niej doszło, gdyby nie to, że tuż przed wizytą pojawiło się tam mugolskie wojsko. Pańscy koledzy wymyślili więc historię o katastrofie budowlanej i ukamienowali robotników. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że mieli w planach również wprowadzenie oficjalnie wyższości czystej krwi i oczyszczenie świata z pozostałych grup społecznych. Pierwszym krokiem miały być egzaminy sprawdzające poziom wiedzy. Swoją drogą miało to posłużyć im również do zagarnięcia całości władzy w kraju. Do tej pory bowiem pozastępowali szefów na kluczowych dla nich stanowiskach, by mieć większość ustawodawczą, wykonawczą i sądowniczą. Podporządkowali sobie również prasę i radio. Mogąc bezkarnie rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, ubezwłasnowolnili również wiele innych osób, w tym Kingsleya Shacklebolta. W trakcie są zmiany dotyczące zasad wybierania Ministra oraz plan wystąpienia z ICW. To wszystko działo się niejako oficjalnie. Nieoficjalnie zaś próbowali zmusić do posłuszeństwa i pozbyć się kluczowych oponentów. W tym celu posunęli się do morderstwa i planowali kolejne.

Foster i Aurorzy słuchali w kompletnym szoku.

– O Merlinie – wyszeptał po chwili Foster. – Ci ludzie... Mógłby pan sprecyzować? O kogo chodzi?

Charles Chevalier spojrzał na kartkę przed sobą.

– Peter Norris, Bardzo Ważna Osobistość z Sekcji M I Trx. Tyler Rockman, Szef Wydziału Badań Naukowych w Departamencie Współpracy z Kliniką Św. Munga. Paul Benson z Brytyjskiego Przedstawicielstwa Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, James Scott, sekretarz Urzędu Łączności z Goblinami. Nigel Watkins, laborant na Wydziale Badań Naukowych. Alain Stone, pracujący w Głównym Biurze Sieci Fiuu. David Lawford, Kierownik Sekcji na Wydziale Programu Nauczania.

Czytał w absolutnej ciszy, której nie mącił nawet najlżejszy szmer. Odłożył kartkę i spojrzał na skamieniałych Aurorów i Fostera.

– I Teddy Smith, Szef Biura Aurorów.

Carpenter i Rawlings rozwarli szeroko oczy i Rawlings drgnął nieznacznie. Nie zdążył wykonać żadnego innego ruchu, gdy nie wiedzieć kiedy, w ułamku sekundy Albert trzymał już różdżkę w ręku. Teraz to on wyglądał jak gotowe do skoku, drapieżne zwierzę. Bardzo drapieżne.

Charles Chevalier odczekał parę sekund, przechylił się i delikatnie opuścił na stół różdżkę Alberta.

– Mój drogi, nie życzę sobie żadnych nierozsądnych zachowań. Jesteśmy w gościach.

– Oui, Monsieur le Ministre – odparł Albert, ale poza tym nie drgnął i nie spuścił z oczu obu Aurorów.

Foster najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie umiał znaleźć słów.

– Alain Stone złożył już obszerne wyjaśnienia i jest do pańskiej dyspozycji, choć przebywa w naszym więzieniu. Wczoraj pojmany został również David Lawford, który tej nocy został przesłuchany. Lawford, który jest Odbiorcą Wieczystej Przysięgi wiążącej całą resztę, zgodził się ją rozwiązać, by umożliwić reszcie składanie zeznań. Poza tym mamy Horacjusza Müllera, słynnego Mistrza Umysłu, który na prośbę Norrisa wszczepiał i modyfikował wspomnienia, oraz pięć z dziesięciu kobiet z Azkabanu. Udało się nam odszukać ich wspomnienia, ale zdecydowaliśmy się ich nie przywracać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez ponad rok były brutalnie gwałcone i torturowane.

Foster zbladł jeszcze bardziej, odchrząknął i otarł sobie czoło.

– Yhmm... Panie Ministrze... To niewątpliwie... ciężkie oskarżenia. Bardzo ciężkie – westchnął. – Może pan powiedzieć kim... kto panu to przekazał?

– Mademoiselle Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape.

Foster wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Co??? – wyrwało mu się i zmitygował się. – Ale przecież właśnie to oni są winni?! Sam widziałem dowody! Jeśli... – zająknął się i chwilę szukał słów – jeśli mieli dowody, to czemu ... uciekli?!

Charles Chevalier popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie.

– A z kim, pańskim zdaniem, mieli rozmawiać? Z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, który był pod wpływem Imperiusa? Mademoiselle Granger miała pójść poskarżyć się swojemu szefowi Rockmanowi? Mieli donieść o popełnionym przestępstwie Smithowi? Czy mieli zgłosić się do pana? Wysłuchałby ich pan?

Foster zawahał się wyraźnie.

– Gdybym... – rozłożył dłonie i wzruszył ramionami – gdybym miał wyraźne dowody...

Charles Chevalier popatrzył na Jean Jacquesa.

– Podaj panu Fosterowi wspomnienia.

Jean Jacques podszedł do Fostera i podał mu dwie fiolki, które wyciągnął z kieszeni. Foster skinął na Rawlingsa, który wstał, zapewne by pójść po myślodsiewnię, ale Charles Chevalier zatrzymał go w miejscu władczym gestem.

– Biorąc pod uwagę temat naszej rozmowy, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś z nas mógł wyjść z tej Sali, dopóki nie podejmiemy wiążących decyzji. Proszę wysłać pańską sekretarkę.

Foster uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, podszedł do drzwi z prawej strony i uchylił je trochę. Powiedział coś, wrócił do stołu i usiadł ciężko. Po niespełna minucie jakaś młoda czarownica wniosła myślodsiewnię i prędko wyszła. Charles Chevalier wskazał fiolki Fosterowi i Carpenterowi.

– Sądzę, że panu Carpenterowi też się to przyda. Pan Rawlings będzie mógł nas przypilnować i obejrzeć wspomnienia później.

Foster wlał białawą, połyskującą substancję do naczynia i czekał, jak białe smugi tańczyły i wirowały wokół siebie, by w końcu znieruchomieć rozdzielone, ale połączone. Obaj pochylili się nad myślodsiewnią i zanurzyli w niej twarze.

Pozostało poczekać. Rawlings przez jakiś czas przypatrywał się francuskiej delegacji, ale co chwila rzucał okiem na dwóch mężczyzn przy myślodsiewni.

Minister Magii doskonale wiedział, co to były za wspomnienia. Pierwsze z nich należało do Horacjusza, kiedy skończył wszczepiać nieprzytomnej Hermionie Granger fałszywe wspomnienie i dyskutował z Norrisem o tym, kiedy dziewczyna straci inne, równie fałszywe, kiedy zobaczy to i kiedy wobec tego należy ją aresztować, by móc oskarżyć o morderstwo Shacklebolta oraz wplątać w to Severusa Snape’a. Drugie należało do jednej z kobiet i pokazywało krótką rozmowę Smitha, Norrisa i Watkinsa o eliksirze i początek bardzo brutalnego gwałtu.

Po parunastu minutach obaj zacisnęli kurczowo dłonie na krawędziach i od tej chwili Rawlings obrócił się w ich stronę. Foster zachwiał się, zaś Carpenter rozluźniał i zaciskał spazmatycznie dłonie. W końcu wyprostowali się, obaj w wyraźnym szoku.

Foster zatoczył się lekko, wymacał na oślep krzesło i osunął się na nie. Rawlings pomógł Carpenterowi wrócić na swoje miejsce.

– O kurwa... – wymamrotał Foster, przyciskając do ust dłonie, jakby powstrzymywał wymioty. – O kurwa mać...

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w jeden i ten sam punkt na stole i nagle wstrząsnął się i chwycił za głowę.

– O Merlinie...

Charles Chevalier miał dla nich sporo współczucia. Szczególnie dla Aurora, który musiał z pewnością być zszokowany nie tylko samym widokiem, ale i faktem, że jego uwielbiany szef mógł grać w tych wspomnieniach główną rolę.

– Od jak dawna wiecie? – wykrztusił w końcu Foster.

– Stopniowo dowiadywaliśmy się o wszystkim od paru miesięcy. Jednak dowody pojawiły się dopiero niedawno – odpowiedział Minister. – Ostatnie przesłuchanie, jak pan słyszał, skończyło się dziś przed szóstą rano. Czy możemy uznać, że oba wspomnienia i to, co trzyma pan w ręku, wystarczą, żeby zdecydował się pan wysłuchać Mademoiselle Granger i Monsieur Snape’a?

– Oni tu są?!

– Niedaleko. I przyjdą tylko i wyłącznie, jeśli wyjdzie po nich Jean Jacques.

Foster kiwnął parę razy głową.

– Tak. Tak. Niech przyjdą.

– Doskonale. Zanim jednak po nich poślę, musimy uzgodnić dokładne warunki rozmowy z nimi.

– Co ma pan na myśli? Że nie zostaną natychmiast pojmani i wtrąceni do Azkabanu? To mogę panu obiecać.

Charles Chevalier pokręcił głową.

– Jestem tu również po to, żeby wynegocjować z panem ich całkowite bezpieczeństwo. Zarówno teraz, jak i po skończeniu spotkania. Odstąpienie od oskarżeń i publiczne uznanie ich niewinnymi zarzucanych im zbrodni. Zaraz po tym spotkaniu i wszelkich niezbędnych wyjaśnieniach opublikuje pan sprostowanie do wcześniejszych kłamliwych wiadomości, tak by mogli przestać się ukrywać i wrócić do normalnego życia między ludźmi,

– Panie Ministrze...

– ... jak również natychmiast aresztuje pan wymienione przeze mnie osoby w celu przesłuchania ich.

Foster westchnął ciężko.

– Panie Ministrze, z całym szacunkiem... Nie mogę panu obiecać niemożliwego.

– Co nazywa pan niemożliwym? – spytał ostro Charles Chevalier.

– Zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego, że w chwili obecnej ciążą na nich bardzo poważne oskarżenia. Jeśli tak po prostu od nich odstąpimy... i pozwolimy im wrócić do normalnego życia, duża część społeczeństwa będzie oburzona.

Charles Chevalier złączył dłonie i przechylił się lekko w stronę Fostera.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w chwili obecnej ciążą na nich bardzo poważne, kłamliwe i bezpodstawne oskarżenia. Za to z pewnością pan nie zdaje sobie sprawy z paru innych spraw. Ponad połowa społeczeństwa jest w tej chwili przeciw wam. Protestują od miesięcy i nie dalej jak przedwczoraj miał miejsce jeden z poważniejszych protestów. I gdy te fakty wyjdą na jaw, a zapewniam pana, że wyjdą, ta ponad połowa społeczeństwa wpadnie tu i obedrze was żywcem ze skóry. Tak naprawdę ma pan do wyboru przystać na moją propozycję i w ten sposób wyjść naprzeciw oczekiwaniom swoich ludzi, albo ... pójść dotychczasową drogą, która zaprowadzi pana donikąd. Mnie tu już nie będzie. Mnie i tych sześciu pozostałych na wolności osób, o których panu mówiłem. Nie wiem jak pan, ale ja nie zamierzam stać biernie z boku i przyglądać się, jak pańscy rodacy wprowadzają w życie ich obłędny plan. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to porwać pozostałą szóstkę i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość we własnym zakresie.

Foster zbladł jak kreda i zacisnął ręce.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z panującej sytuacji, ale...

– Więc z pewnością podjął pan już właściwą decyzję. Proszę nam ją przekazać.

Foster westchnął, drżącą ręką otarł spocone czoło i skrzywił się.

– Co, pańskim zdaniem, powinienem zrobić?! Puścić ich wolno, bez przesłuchania, bez sprawdzenia najmniejszych faktów?!

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Powinien pan zgodzić się na spotkanie z nimi. Powinien pan ich przesłuchać, zapewniam pana, że mają wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia. Powinien pan sprawdzić absolutnie wszystkie fakty. Ale przede wszystkim powinien pan umożliwić im odpowiadanie z wolnej stopy. Wobec powyższych dowodów – wskazał notatki i myślodsiewnię – wobec moich zapewnień, że mamy w areszcie kilka osób, które gotowe są to wszystko potwierdzić, tylko ostatni idiota nie zdałby sobie sprawy z tego, że dotychczas byliście manipulowani i wmanewrowani w całą tę sytuację. Wtedy to nie była wasza wina. Jeśli teraz nie zechcecie zrozumieć, to BĘDZIE wasza wina.

W miarę słuchania Foster krzywił się coraz bardziej. Na koniec potarł rozpaczliwie czoło i pokiwał głową. Poddał się.

– Dobrze. Rozumiem. To jest... z pewnością ma pan rację... Merlinie...

Charles Chevalier przyglądał mu się i czekał na odpowiedź.

– Zgadzam się. Zrobię, co pan zaproponował. Przesłucham ich dziś i... jeśli wykażą, że są niewinni, obwieszczę to w prasie. Uniewinnię ich.

– W takim razie nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości, że dziś wyjdą stąd wolni.

Jean Jacques rzucił Albertowi krótkie spojrzenie, wstał i zwrócił się do Rawlingsa.

– Mógłby nam pan towarzyszyć? Proszę nas zaprowadzić przed wyjście z waszych toalet.

Rawlings spojrzał pytająco na Fostera, który skinął potakująco głową.

– Proszę ich tu przyprowadzić.

 

 

Hermiona i Severus czekali już prawie godzinę. Nie wiedzieli, o której dokładnie przyjeżdża do Dover pociąg z Calais, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowili być pod Ministerstwem tuż przed dziewiątą. Zakładając kilka minut na obowiązkową wymianę uprzejmości, potem niezbędne wyjaśnienia, przekonywanie Fostera...

Dziewczyna w końcu otworzyła Proroka i zaczęła przerzucać strony, prześlizgując wzrokiem po tytułach. Nie interesowały jej i nic z nich do niej nie docierało, ale już miała dość istnej huśtawki nadziei i obaw, które przeplatały się bez ustanku w jej głowie.

Popatrzyła na jakiś artykuł na temat ostatniego protestu na Pokątnej, który Prorok określił jako spotkanie turystów i westchnęła ciężko. Nawet nie miała siły tego komentować.

_Nieważne. Ważne, co dzieje się teraz, w tym momencie. Może już jutro będzie po wszystkim... a może Jean Jacques nigdy po nas nie wyjdzie, bo tamci się nie zgodzą... nie będą chcieli słuchać... i tak jak ostatnio, powiedzą, żeby Francuzi pilnowali własnego nosa..._

Z upływem czasu nadzieja kuliła się i nikła, a jej miejsce zajmowała coraz większa, pęczniejąca obawa.

_Może..._

– Są!

Dziewczyna poderwała głowę i zobaczyła wychodzących na zewnątrz trzech mężczyzn. Natychmiast poznała Jean Jacquesa, mimo że ubrany był w typowy mugolski garnitur. Mężczyzny obok niego nie znała. Trzeci miał na sobie strój Aurorów.

Jean Jacques rozejrzał się dookoła, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. Gdyby coś było nie tak, miał mieć je założone ciasno na piersi, tak jak często robił to Severus.

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, która uśmiechnęła się jakoś nieporadnie, całkiem jakby mięśnie jej twarzy nie potrafiły się już rozluźnić, tak długo ostatnio wykrzywione były w grymasie strachu.

– Chodź – podał jej rękę i pomógł się podnieść.

Narzucili na siebie peleryny i Severus przeniósł ich do normalnego wymiaru. Przeszli szybko na drugą stronę ulicy i stanęli na wszelki wypadek koło dwójki Francuzów.

– Bonjour, Jean Jacques – powiedziała Hermiona.

Cała trójka obróciła głowy w stronę jej głosu. Severus rzucił krótkie „dzień dobry”, żeby wiedzieli, że on też tu jest.

– Przypuszczam, że to panna Granger. I Severus Snape? – zapytał Auror, patrząc trochę za bardzo w lewo. – Daniel Rawlings z biura Aurorów. Robert Foster prosił, bym was przyprowadził. Pragnie z wami porozmawiać.

Severus nie umiał powiedzieć, czy Rawlings był wśród Aurorów, których zabrał do Hogwartu Smith, by go aresztować.

– Niech pan prowadzi, Rawlings. I bez żadnych sztuczek – powiedział krótko.

– Chyba dobrze będzie, jeśli ... zostaniecie pod pelerynami – Rawlings zignorował ostatnie zdanie. – To znaczy przechodząc przez Atrium.

– Nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzaliśmy ich zdejmować.

Przejście do sali, w której odbywało się spotkanie, było trochę dziwne. Pierwszy kroczył Rawlings, za nim zaś, w odstępie kilku stóp, szli Albert i drugi Francuz. Przynajmniej to widzieli ludzie dookoła. Hermiona i Severus szli tuż za Rawlingsem, trzymając się za ręce, by uniknąć rozłączenia i pogubienia się. Nikt nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na ten dziwaczny pochód. Gdy wysiedli z windy na Poziomie Pierwszym, musieli odskoczyć na bok, ustępując młodej kobiecie, która najwyraźniej się spieszyła.

Rawlings otworzył przed nimi drzwi, przepuścił do środka, ale to Albert wszedł na końcu. Widocznie chciał ich wszystkich mieć na oku. Wtedy Severus ściągnął z nich peleryny i wreszcie wszyscy ich zobaczyli.

Charles Chevalier uśmiechnął się do nich i wykonał lekki ukłon. Siedzący dwa krzesła dalej mężczyzna również się uśmiechnął. Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że go rozpoznała. Najwyraźniej był jednym z tych, którzy wybrali się do Azkabanu. Nie zostali im przedstawieni, głównie dlatego, że nie byli wtedy w najlepszym stanie. Bernard Charasse machnął im ręką na powitanie, zaś Emmanuel Chartier skinął im głową.

Carpenter przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nich, po czym wypuścił powietrze i skinął głową. Foster, wyglądający nienajlepiej, wskazał im gestem stół.

– Witam panią, panno Granger. I pana, dyrektorze Snape. Proszę usiąść.

Jean Jacques zaproponował Hermionie swoje krzesło, ale zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować, Severus wyczarował im obojgu dwa całkiem wygodne fotele, dokładnie na wprost Fostera.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, siadając.

Severus wykonał krótki gest powitalny i również usiadł.

Foster odchrząknął i wziął do ręki plik notatek.

– Minister Chevalier przedstawił mi przed chwilą pewne fakty, które poważnie zmieniają obecną sytuację – zaczął trochę niepewnym głosem, bawiąc się rogiem pergaminu. – Przyznam, że... To wstrząsające. Cała ta historia... coś niesamowitego – pokręcił znów głową, patrząc na stół, całkiem jakby wszystko sobie przypominał. Otrząsnął się jednak i spojrzał na nich. – Tak więc biorąc pod uwagę dwa wspomnienia, które przed chwilą oglądaliśmy i te notatki, uznałem, że daje nam to podstawy do... że powinniśmy przesłuchać was. Jako wolnych ludzi – dodał szybko.

Hermiona wreszcie odważyła się, czy też raczej wreszcie udało się jej uśmiechnąć. Ciężar, który boleśnie ugniatał klatkę piersiową, znikł gdzieś. Miała wrażenie, że czaił się jeszcze, ale już jej nie przygniatał.

Severus zachował kamienną twarz.

– Po pierwsze muszę was zapytać, czy potwierdzacie wszystko to, co powiedział nam Minister Chevalier? – spytał Foster i uświadomił sobie, że przecież przed chwilą ich nie było, więc nie wiedzieli, o czym była mowa. – Panie Ministrze, proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się pomylę – spojrzał na Francuza. – Dowiedzieliśmy się, że osiem osób z Ministerstwa...

– Panie Foster, proszę wybaczyć, że panu przerywam – odezwała się Hermiona – ale jest coś o wiele poważniejszego, czym musimy się zająć.

– Tak, panno Granger?

– Z pewnością wie pan już, że wczoraj wieczorem porwaliśmy Davida Lawforda. Zorganizowaliśmy to tak, żeby wszyscy dookoła byli przeświadczeni, że został wezwany do Departamentu Tajemnic. To wytłumaczenie było dobre na wczorajszy wieczór i noc. Może na dziś rano. Ale za chwilę Peter Norris, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, zacznie go szukać i w końcu się dowie, że Lawforda tam wcale nie było. I z pewnością ucieknie. Być może zaalarmuje też resztę. Musicie natychmiast ich aresztować.

Foster spojrzał na Carpentera.

– Percy, zajmij się tym. Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak w tej chwili będą przebywać w areszcie w Ministerstwie. I staraj się narobić jak najmniej zamieszania.

– Największy problem będzie ze Smithem – ostrzegł Severus, powstrzymując Carpentera. – Nie bywa w pracy, a jego dom jest pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa i to on jest strażnikiem.

– Nie będzie żadnego problemu – zaprzeczył ten. – Bywam u niego często po porady i żeby przekazać rozmaite wiadomości. Więc do niego wybiorę się osobiście. Po resztę wyślę pięć innych zespołów.

Hermiona już miała ochotę powiedzieć, że to niekonieczne, kiedy przemknęło jej przez myśl, że być może Norris z resztą mają jakiś sposób kontaktowania się i mogą przekazać sobie ostrzeżenia. Tak jak ona i Severus.

– Kiedy pańscy ludzie zaaresztują całą szóstkę, będzie trzeba wybrać się również po Lawforda – ciągnął Severus. – W tej chwili przebywa w moim domu, ale ostatnio jadł i pił po piątej rano.

Zabrzmiało to całkiem, jakby troszczył się o Lawforda, ale jemu chodziło o co innego. Lawford był bardzo ważnym świadkiem, o wiele ważniejszym niż Stone i utrata go mogła ich wiele kosztować.

Foster i Carpenter wymienili spojrzenia i Auror kiwnął głową.

– Może mi pan pokazać adres pańskiego domu? – zwrócił się do Severusa.

Ten potrząsnął głową i wskazał Hermionę.

– Nie ja jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, tylko panna Granger. I to ona pójdzie z panem.

– Oczywiście. W takim razie wrócę tu, jak tylko aresztujemy wszystkich.

Carpenter wyszedł, zostawiając ich wszystkich pod okiem Rawlingsa.

– Dobrze. Teraz chyba możemy wrócić do tego, co mówiłem – odezwał się Foster. – Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ośmiu pracowników Ministerstwa...

 

 

Carpenter wyszedł z sali i nie zwalniając, kiwnął ręką na trzech Aurorów stojących pod drzwiami.

– Idziemy.

Zjechali szybko na Poziom Drugi i zajrzał do Biura Aurorów. Wybrał ośmiu i zawołał ich.

– Zostawiacie wszystko, co robicie, mam dla was ważną sprawę. Chodźmy do gabinetu Teddy’ego.

W gabinecie oparł się o biurko Smitha i poczekał, aż wszyscy wejdą i zamkną drzwi.

– Przed chwilą... – zastanowił się, jak to najlepiej ująć, żeby nie wchodzić w szczegóły i zarazem, żeby wszystko było jasne – udało nam się zdemaskować poważny spisek w samym Ministerstwie. Nie mogę wam w tej chwili wszystkiego opowiedzieć, ale z pewnością niebawem się dowiecie. W tej chwili rozkaz Roberta Fostera jest jasny: aresztować podejrzanych pod zarzutem zdrady stanu, używania Niewybaczalnych, wielokrotnych morderstw... i na początek wystarczy. Jest ich sześciu. Musimy się zgrać i aresztować w tym samym momencie, Dlatego tworzymy sześć zespołów. Harry i Tiberius, wy idziecie aresztować Petera Norrisa. Ben i Anthony, wy idziecie po Nigela Watkinsa do Kliniki...

Urwał, słysząc pełne niedowierzania szepty i mężczyźni natychmiast zamilkli.

– Wiem, że to dla was szokujące. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo zszokowany jestem ja, bo znam szczegóły. Wracając do rzeczy. Peter i Adam, pójdziecie po Tylera Rockmana. Damian i Kastor, weźcie Paula Bensona. Chris i Bakchus, wy zajmiecie się Jamesem Scottem. Floran, ty idziesz ze mną. Macie kwadrans na dotarcie do waszych celów. Kiedy już będziecie ich mieć, zamknijcie ich w areszcie. Acha, jeszcze coś. Unikamy zamieszania. A teraz do roboty.

Wszyscy się rozeszli, wyraźnie zdumieni. Florian chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu zdecydował się zapytać:

– A my...? Kogo idziemy aresztować?

– My...? My idziemy po naszego szefa.

Florianowi wydłużyła się twarz.

– Merlinie...!

– Dokładnie, Florian. Dokładnie. Dlatego też proszę o to was. Bo nie mamy czasu wprowadzać w sprawę chłopaków z Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Do tego ich szef jest mi równy rangą, więc musiałbym zaprowadzić go do Fostera, a my nie mamy czasu do stracenia.

 

 

Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, pani Flynn zawołała „Proszę” i obrzuciła krótkim spojrzeniem wchodzących mężczyzn. Wróciła do czytania notatki od Norrisa, gdy dotarło do niej, kim są, więc spojrzała na nich ponownie.

– Dzień dobry, Pelagio – odezwał się Tiberius. – Zastaliśmy Petera Norrisa?

Kobieta skinęła głową i już podniosła się, żeby zapowiedzieć ich wizytę, gdy Harry ją przystopował.

– Proszę zapowiedzieć wizytę... powiedzmy, Tylera Rockmana. I proszę nas zostawić samych. Kiedy mówię „samych”, mam na myśli wyjście z sekretariatu. I ani słowa na ten temat, dopóki nie dostanie pani od nas pozwolenia.

Pani Flynn wybałuszyła oczy, ale nie ośmieliła się sprzeciwić. To byli Aurorzy i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zadzierał z Aurorami. Poza tym z pewnością nie zrobiłaby tego dla tego cholernego sukinsyna.

Zastukała do drzwi i po chwili uchyliła je i zajrzała do środka.

– Przyszedł pan Rockman, chciałby się z panem spotkać. Może wejść?

– Niech wejdzie – dobiegło ich ze środka.

Pani Flynn cofnęła się i pospiesznie wyszła z sekretariatu, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię. Harry kiwnął na Tiberiusa, wskazał na siebie i cicho podeszli do drzwi.

– Wchodzisz, czy będziesz tam stał cały dzień? – zawołał Norris.

Tiberius skinął głową i obaj wpadli do środka. Norris, który właśnie coś pisał, podpierając głowę lewą ręką, wytrzeszczył na nich oczy i tylko tyle miał czas zrobić. Jego różdżka śmignęła w stronę Harry’ego.

– Ręce wysoko na głowę – rzucił równocześnie Tiberius. – I proszę...

– Co wy, do cholery...?!

– Ręce na głowę, albo będę musiał pana oszołomić!

– Oddaj mi moją różdżkę, sukinsynu...!!! – Norris zerwał się na równe nogi i próbował wyjść zza biurka.

W jego kierunku poleciał jasny promień i nogi mu się skleiły. Siłą rozpędu poleciał do przodu i uderzył się o kant mebla.

– Oddaj mi różdżkę i spierdalajcie stąd, zanim dobiorę się wam do dupy! – ryknął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

– Peter Norris, jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem zamachu stanu, używania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych oraz wielokrotnego morderstwa – powiedział Tiberius i wypowiedział magiczną formułę. – Wszystko, co pan od tej chwili powie, zrobi lub pomyśli, może być użyte przeciw panu. Został pan poinformowany. Zdejmę zaklęcie, jak tylko założy pan ręce na głowę. Wtedy wyjdzie pan na środek biura...

Norris zamarł na chwilę, a potem podniósł się bardzo wolno, nagle o wiele spokojniejszy. Twarz nadal miał purpurową, ale powoli bladł.

– Posłuchajcie – zaczął łagodnie. – To musi być jakaś pomyłka. Porozmawiajmy...

Harry i Tiberius cofnęli się o kilka kroków.

– Jeśli to pomyłka, z pewnością za chwilę się wyjaśni – odparł Harry. – Teraz proszę nas posłuchać, obędzie się bez dodatkowego zamieszania.

Norris powoli założył ręce na głowę, przyglądając się im w skupieniu. Tiberius zdjął zaklęcie, więc wolno wyszedł zza biurka, postąpił w ich kierunku i nagle rzucił się w kierunku drzwi i... zwalił ciężko na ziemię.

– To było proste do przewidzenia – powiedział Harry, opuszczając różdżkę, przy wtórze ryku wściekłości Norrisa.

Tiberius zgodził się z nim. To, co zamierzał Norris, wyczytali z jego twarzy i z jego ruchów, jeszcze zanim jego ręce dotknęły głowy. Ale to tylko ułatwiało sprawę.

Z jego różdżki wystrzelił nagle zwój dziwnie nierównego sznura i owinął się błyskawicznie wokół obu nadgarstków Norrisa i zwinął po środku, pociągając jego ręce na plecy z tyłu tak mocno, że Norris zajęczał głucho.

– Tak, jak mówiłem, jeśli to pomyłka, za chwilę się to okaże – powtórzył Tiberius i prychnął z pogardą.

Harry zaklęciami przywrócił Norrisa do pionu, rzucił na niego Silencio i na koniec stuknął różdżką w czubek głowy, rzucając zaklęcie kameleona. Zanim Norris zniknął zupełnie, Tiberius złapał koniec sznura.

– Sprowadzimy teraz pana do aresztu. Nie radzę uciekać, bo i tak się panu nie uda. Może pan iść, albo pana wylewituję.

Poczuł, jak Norris ruszył, bo sznur poruszył się. Harry otworzył drzwi i wyszedł za Tiberiusem.

– Wiesz co, w rzeczywistości to jest o wiele lepsze niż jak ćwiczyliśmy w szkole – mruknął.

 

Carpenter i Florian aportowali się w Little Chalfont, na końcu jakiegoś ogródka. Parę metrów dalej była mała piaskownica i dookoła leżało pełno kolorowych zabawek. Na lekkim wietrze kołysała się czerwona piłka. Florian spojrzał na lewo i zobaczył huśtawkę.

– On tu mieszka???

– Nie. Niedaleko stąd. Otoczył swój dom Fideliusem, więc ty do niego się nie dostaniesz – zaprzeczył Carpenter, rzucił na nich kameleona i dodał, ciągnąc go za brzeg szaty. – Tylko ja do niego wejdę. Ty będziesz pilnował na zewnątrz.

Podeszli do wysokiej ściany krzaków i chaszczy koło ostatniego w rzędzie domku.

– Stój tu i czekaj na mnie.

Carpenter aportował się na drugą stronę i zdjął zaklęcie kameleona. Zszedł na wydeptaną ścieżkę, omijając kałuże i po chwili stanął przed przeszklonymi drzwiami typowego mugolskiego domku. Zastukał do nich i czekał dłuższą chwilę.

Po chwili, z głośnym szczęknięciem, drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Smith.

– Dzień dobry, Teddy – uśmiechnął się, postanawiając to rozegrać jak kolejną wizytę z prośbą o porady i wytyczne. I zdecydował się nie ryzykować. _Nie będzie to najbardziej eleganckie aresztowanie w mojej karierze, ale..._ – Przepraszam za najście, ale mamy nowe ślady w sprawie Robertsów. I chciałbym...

– Wejdź, Percival – Smith otworzył szerzej drzwi i przepuścił go.

W środku unosił się ciężki zaduch niesprzątanego domu, niewyrzucanych śmieci i jeszcze czegoś, co trudno było określić. Smith też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Coraz bardziej zarośnięty, ze skołtunionymi włosami, w poplamionym, pomiętym ubraniu, wyglądał jak wrak człowieka.

_Nie wiem, co ci zrobił Snape, ale wyraźnie ci się należało._

Bez wahania przeszedł do salonu i poczekał, aż Smith wskaże mu krzesło albo fotel. Tak jak to robił zawsze.

– Siadaj, Percival – powiedział Smith, mijając go.

Carpenter odczekał sekundę i smagnął różdżką kilka razy. Drętwota, Silencio i Expelliarmus poleciały niemalże równocześnie i Smith bezgłośnie runął przed siebie, a Carpenter złapał jego różdżkę.

– Przykro mi, Teddy, ale nie miałem innego wyjścia – powiedział, podchodząc do leżącego mężczyzny. – Teddy Smith, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem zamachu stanu, używania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych oraz wielokrotnego morderstwa. Wszystko, co od tej chwili powiesz, zrobisz lub pomyślisz, może być użyte przeciw tobie. Zostałeś poinformowany.

Smith nie mógł nic powiedzieć ani zrobić, ale z pewnością myślał. I od tej chwili, w magiczny sposób, wszystko to mogło zostać przejrzane i przemawiało za lub przeciw niemu.

– Zwiążę cię i aportuję do aresztu.

Poszarpany sznur oplątał jego ręce, przy czym Carpenter musiał zdjąć Drętwotę, żeby więzy mogły się dobrze zacisnąć. Po czym ponowił zaklęcie, postawił go na nogi, rzucił na nich obu kameleona i chwycił za ramię.

Aportacja Smitha nie stanowiła problemu, ale potrzebował Floriana do pomocy, by móc doprowadzić Smitha do aresztu, więc przeniósł ich obu przed mugolski domek po drugiej stronie chaszczy.

– Florian? – zawołał cicho.

Po chwili usłyszał przybliżające się ciche kroki dobiegające znikąd.

– Tu jesteśmy – powiedział i poczuł, jak coś łapie go za rękę. – Trzymaj mocno, pora wracać do Ministerstwa.

 

 

Niemal godzinę później wyjaśniali właśnie sprawę permanentnego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, gdy drzwi do sali otwarły się i wszedł Carpenter.

– ... i portrety cały czas wiszą w Klinice? – pytał właśnie Foster.

– Tak – odparł krótko Severus i wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi.

– Panie Foster – zwrócił się oficjalnym tonem Carpenter. – Cała szóstka przebywa już w areszcie. Różdżki są opisane i zabezpieczone, każdy z nich usłyszał formułę.

– Teddy... Smith również? – upewnił się Foster. – Doskonale.

Wszyscy siedzący przy stole wyraźnie się rozluźnili. Severus i Hermiona wymienili krótkie spojrzenia i dziewczynie wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi. _Nareszcie. Mój Boże, nareszcie! Ten koszmar się kończy!!!_

Albert uśmiechnął się do Jean Jacquesa, który w odpowiedzi mrugnął do niego. Charles Chevalier również się uśmiechnął.

– Panie Foster, panie Carpenter, panie Rawlings – powiedział, wstając. – Bardzo panom dziękuję za współpracę. Myślę, że teraz, kiedy wszystko się wyjaśniło, moja obecność nie jest już konieczna.

Foster również się podniósł, a po nim wszyscy obecni.

– Panie Ministrze, to ja bardzo panu dziękuję. Za... za wszystko – Foster podszedł do Francuza i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. – Nie wiem, co by było bez pańskiej pomocy.

– Z pewnością brnęlibyście dalej w ten absurd – odparł ten, ściskając ją mocno i pewnie. – Zrobiłem po prostu to, co każdy zrobiłby na moim miejscu. Do tej pory nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby to powstrzymać. Teraz na szczęście jest pan i pańscy współpracownicy – wykonał lekki ukłon w stronę obu Aurorów. – Mogę więc spokojnie wrócić do moich zajęć i zostawić w pańskich rękach zakończenie tej sprawy. Jeśli pan chce, mogę zostawić do pańskiej dyspozycji Jean Jacquesa Legranda, który jest w tę sprawę zaangażowany od samego początku i będzie mógł odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania pańskich Aurorów.

Foster spojrzał na Carpentera, który delikatnie skinął głową.

– Byłoby bardzo miło – zdecydował Foster. – Jeśli chodzi o Stone’a, może pan nam go ... oddać?

– Niestety nie mogę go wam oddać, ale mogę go tu przesłać tymczasowo na przesłuchanie – zaprzeczył Minister. – Nie wspominaliśmy jeszcze o tym, więc nie wiecie... Mężczyzna, którego wy znacie jako Alaina Stone’a, jest w rzeczywistości Francuzem. Używając eliksiru wielosokowego, przenosił się do was i żył, można powiedzieć, drugim życiem.

– Ale... – bąknął Foster oszołomiony. Fakt, że dzisiejszy poranek był dość ciężki. – Przecież on tu... mieszka, pracuje...???

Carpentera i Rawlingsa najwyraźniej zamurowało.

– Jego żona urodziła dwa dni temu... – powiedział Rawlings, dając krok w ich stronę.

Minister spojrzał na niego wyrozumiale.

– Zapewniam was, wszyscy, którzy się nim zajmują, są tak samo zszokowani. U nas też mieszka, ma inną żonę w ciąży i dwójkę dzieci. Jak również pracę. W niedalekiej przyszłości będziemy musieli porozumieć się w sprawie oskarżeń, które wobec niego wysuniecie. Jean Jacques, zajmij się tym, proszę. A teraz, jeśli panowie pozwolą...

Uścisnął ręce obu Aurorom i poprosił o przekazanie uszanowania ich trzem kolegom, którzy pojawili się w Calais, pożegnał się ciepło z Jean Jacquesem, po czym podszedł do Hermiony.

– Panie Ministrze, nie wiem, jak panu dziękować... – Hermiona nie umiała znaleźć słów. – Nie tylko za pomoc dla nas, ale i za to, co pan zrobił dla Anglii...

– Mademoiselle Granger, to był zaszczyt móc z panią pracować – zaprzeczył, kłaniając się nisko i całując delikatnie jej dłoń. – Śmiem dziękować pani, że chciała zwrócić się z tym właśnie do mnie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco, po czym spojrzał na Severusa.

– Severusie, również było mi miło pana poznać. Współpraca z kimś tak odważnym i kompetentnym jak pan to prawdziwa przyjemność.

Severus zachował poważną minę, ale jego policzki poróżowiały odrobinę.

– Panie Ministrze, dziękuję.

Oboje mocno uścisnęli sobie ręce, Minister wykonał jeszcze jeden krótki ukłon i postąpił w kierunku drzwi. I nagle przystanął.

– Panie Foster, czy w obecnej sytuacji mógłbym prosić o zdjęcie tej absurdalnej bariery antydeportacyjnej? Jazda mugolskim pociągiem była niezmiernie ciekawa, ale chętnie wróciłbym do Ministerstwa, używając bardziej klasycznych metod.

Foster spojrzał na Carpentera.

– Naturalnie, panie Ministrze! Natychmiast! Percy, zajmij się tym.

– Zacznę od wschodu i za parę minut już jej nie będzie.

Otworzył drzwi francuskiej delegacji i wyszedł spiesznym krokiem. Wszyscy usiedli z powrotem dookoła stołu i przez chwilę słychać było szuranie krzeseł na cienkim dywanie. Hermiona sięgnęła po czajniczek z kawą. Opadłe nagle emocje sprawiły, że poczuła się strasznie zmęczona. Zrobiło się jej jakoś ciężko i równocześnie słabo. Potarła piekące oczy i oparła się o stół.

– Kiedy pan Carpenter wróci, będziemy musieli pójść po Lawforda – powiedziała powoli.

Severus skinął głową, rzucając jej troskliwe spojrzenie. _Będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę wytrzymać..._ Sam też czuł, że musi napić się kawy.

– W takim razie proponuję nie wracać chwilowo do rozmowy na temat eliksiru – zaproponował Fosterowi. – Będziemy kontynuować, kiedy Carpenter i panna Granger wrócą z Lawfordem.

– Naturalnie – zgodził się Foster. – Czy w takim razie pan Legrand mógłby nam wyjaśnić, o co dokładnie chodzi z Alainem Stone’em?


	53. Rozdział 7 część 4

 

Przeniesienie Lawforda do aresztu zajęło raptem kwadrans, mogli więc w miarę szybko wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy na temat tego, jak podmieniali regularnie eliksir w Klinice i ostatecznej podmiany składnika, by uczynić go całkowicie nieszkodliwym dla życia i zdrowia kobiet. Potem przeszli do innych wyjaśnień; na temat szkoły w Rathlin i pojawienia się tam mugolskiego wojska i włączenia się w to mugolskiego Premiera, na temat ukrycia rodziców Hermiony...

Nie było to przesłuchanie, ale udzielanie niezbędnych wyjaśnień. Foster, Carpenter, a nawet Rawlins zadawali często pytania, ale głównie dlatego, że niektóre sprawy były dla nich niezrozumiałe.

Z początku mówiła głównie Hermiona, ale po jakimś czasie zastąpił ją Severus. Sam też zaczął być bardzo zmęczony, ale kolejne filiżanki kawy sprawiły, że jeszcze jakoś się trzymał.

W południe sekretarka przyniosła kanapki, herbatę i ciastka i przez krótką chwilę oderwali się od tematu. Jean Jacques postarał się zająć Fostera i dwóch Aurorów paroma anegdotami z długiej historii konfliktów między francuskimi i angielskimi czarodziejami, pozwalając w ten sposób odpocząć Hermionie i Severusowi.

– Myślisz, że on nas puści wolno? – spytała cichutko Hermiona, przechylając się w stronę Severusa. Była tego praktycznie pewna, ale chciała to usłyszeć od niego.

Severus obrzucił Fostera i Carpentera krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Jestem przekonany, że tak – odparł. – Popatrz tylko na nich. I Foster, i Carpenter zwietrzyli wspaniałą okazję do zrobienia kariery. Smitha przecież ktoś musi zastąpić, a kto będzie lepszy niż jego zastępca? A Foster... wie doskonale, że jeśli rozegra to dobrze, to przejdzie do historii jako zbawca tego kraju – powiedział z nutą sarkazmu. – I pewnie marzy mu się stanowisko Ministra Magii. Nic nie przekonuje ludzi lepiej, niż nadzieja na to, że sami coś na tym zyskają.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, kto będzie nowym Ministrem, czy kto zastąpi Smitha. W tej chwili po prostu chcę stąd wyjść bez obstawy, bez niewidki i bez chowania się w innych wymiarach.

Severusowi też się to marzyło, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że z pewnością nie będzie to „dziś”.

– Będziesz musiała z tym poczekać parę dni. Ale wyjdziemy stąd z obietnicą wolności.

Hermiona stłumiła ziewnięcie i uśmiechnęła się sennie, przymykając oczy.

– To brzmi cudownie.

Foster poszedł porozmawiać chwilę z sekretarką. Gdy wrócił, Rawlings i Carpenter śmiali się właśnie razem z Jean Jacquesem.

– I wszyscy francuscy czarodzieje pognali za nim, przekonani, że cała angielska wioska ucieka przed nimi w popłochu – kończył Jean Jacques.

– Udało im się go złapać? – zaciekawił się Rawlings.

– Nie. Wskoczył do wody i ukrył się w szuwarach. Agielskie ubranie wyrzucił do wody i wyszedł już dalej, tylko w gaciach i skarpetkach. Kiedy w końcu cała nasza grupa wróciła do obozu, oberwało mu się tylko za to, że nie przyniósł jedzenia – odparł Jean Jacques. – Co wcale nie oznacza, że to był powód, dla którego wtedy z wami przegraliśmy.

Aurorzy uśmiechnęli się rozweseleni. Foster usiadł koło nich i wszyscy spoważnieli.

– Anulowałem na dzień dzisiejszy wszystkie spotkania i narady – wyjaśnił, zerkając na Hermionę i Severusa. – Proponuję, żebyśmy dokończyli omawiać całą sprawę. Na tej podstawie będę mógł wydać odpowiednie oświadczenie. Jutro zaś zaczniemy przesłuchania.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed posłaniem mu ostrzegawczego spojrzenia. _Wiesz już prawie wszystko. Wiesz, że masz jedną możliwą decyzję do podjęcia. Ale nie potrafisz powstrzymać się od takiej małej prezentacji władzy. Jakbym miał do tej pory jakieś wątpliwości, co zdecydujesz, teraz pozbyłbym się ich zupełnie._

Hermiona podniosła głowę, jakby nagle rozbudzona, więc żeby dodać jej otuchy, położył pod stołem uspokajająco rękę na jej nodze i ścisnął lekko.

– Więc nie traćmy już więcej czasu – odciął się, poprawił się na krześle i splótł ciasno ręce na piersi.

Przeszli więc do wyjaśniania, jak udawało im się podsłuchiwać kolejne narady i Hermiona coraz bardziej znużonym głosem spróbowała wyjaśnić im co to jest mugolska „pluskwa” i jak działa. Ponieważ nie bardzo rozumieli, posunęła się do propozycji zademonstrowania jej w swoim mieszkaniu. Kiedy przeszli do tematu zabójstwa Shacklebolta, miała łzy w oczach.

Severus przyglądał się jej coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. _Ona mi się tu zaraz rozklei zupełnie..._ Ale chciał, żeby opowiedziała o tym, bo był to dodatkowy cios dla obu Aurorów. Istotnie, obaj, a już szczególnie Carpenter zbledli, słysząc, jak Hermiona, zacinając się i przygryzając usta, opowiedziała o krótkiej rozmowie ze Smithem. Potem w kilku słowach przedstawiła im fałszywe wspomnienie i przeszła do tego, które przypomniała sobie we francuskim Ministerstwie. Doszła do połowy, jej głos zaczął drżeć i spuściła nagle głowę.

– Myślę, że na tym skończymy na dzisiaj – przerwał jej nagle Severus i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Nie zostało dużo do wyjaśniania i sądzę, że wie pan już wystarczająco, by móc podjąć odpowiednią decyzję.

Hermiona otarła oczy rękawem i kiwnęła głową, nie podnosząc jej jednak. Foster zawahał się jeszcze, więc Severus dorzucił sucho:

– Chyba że sprawia panu przyjemność oglądania płaczących kobiet, Foster. To co innego. W takim razie dokończmy.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się nagle i potrząsnął głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie musi pan posuwać się do oskarżeń.

Severus zlekceważył go i pochylił się ku Hermionie, podając jej wyczarowaną białą chusteczkę. Dziewczyna otarła oczy, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zatrzęsły się jej ramiona. Równocześnie starał się powstrzymać od innych komentarzy, które cisnęły mu się na usta.

_Zamknij dziób, za chwilę spieprzysz wszystko to, na co od tak dawna pracowaliście..._

– Percy, Daniel – usłyszeli po chwili Fostera i oboje spojrzeli na niego, przy czym Hermiona drgnęła nerwowo. – Chciałbym, żebyście od jutra rana zaczęli odbieranie zeznań od panny Granger i dyrektora Snape’a. Jako oskarżycieli w sprawie przeciwko Peterowi Norrisowi i... siedmiu innym urzędnikom Ministerstwa. Dopiero potem zaczniecie przesłuchiwać podejrzanych. Dziś zaś eskortujcie pannę Granger i dyrektora Snape’a poza gmach Ministerstwa. Ja w tej chwili zwołam konferencję prasową i złożę oświadczenie – obrócił się, patrząc na Hermionę i Severusa – że zarówno panna Granger, jak i dyrektor Snape są niewinni zarzucanych im zbrodni i wycofuję wszystkie zarzuty wobec nich. I podejrzani zostali dziś ujęci i pozostaną w areszcie do czasu rozprawy w Wizengamocie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo przez łzy i otarła twarz jeszcze raz. Severus powoli skinął głową w krótkim geście podziękowania. Jean Jacques zaś nie krył uśmiechu.

– Dziękujemy bardzo, panie Foster – powiedziała dziewczyna.

Czarodziej wyciągnął ku niej rękę, więc odruchowo podała mu ją, ale zamiast ją uścisnąć, ucałował jej dłoń.

– Panno Granger, panie Snape, należą wam się przeprosiny.

Severus zaskoczony uniósł brew. _Proszę, proszę, napatrzył się na Chevaliera i zrozumiał, że istnieje coś takiego, jak dobre maniery..._

Foster spojrzał na Jean Jacquesa.

– Rawlings zaprowadzi pana do pokoju gościnnego.

– Nie trzeba – zaoponowała Hermiona. – Jean Jacques pójdzie z nami...

Ale Francuz, nie przestając się uśmiechać, pokręcił głową.

– Wróćcie do siebie i odpocznijcie. Oboje lecicie z nóg, nie będziecie się teraz mną zajmować.

– Ale...

– Przynajmniej będę mógł porównać francuskie i angielskie standardy – dodał, śmiejąc się. – I zobaczyć jeszcze raz te wasze toalety.

Poklepał przyjaźnie Severusa po plecach, ucałował Hermionę i spojrzał na Rawlingsa.

– To co, idziemy?

W tej sytuacji zajął się nimi Carpenter. Hermiona jeszcze raz podziękowała Fosterowi, narzucili na siebie peleryny niewidki i wyszli zaraz za Aurorem. Gdy wyszli z budynku, umówili się na jutro na dziesiątą rano i aportowali do Spinner’s End. Wreszcie wolni.

Hermiona usiadła na kanapie w salonie i rozpłakała się. Z radości, z ulgi i być może jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu. Sama nie wiedziała nawet czemu płacze. W którymś momencie miała nawet wrażenie, że płacze dlatego, że płacze.

Severus z ciężkim westchnieniem pogonił ją do łóżka, potem napisał do Minerwy krótką relację z dzisiejszego dnia i dołączył do Hermiony. Kiedy się kładł, dziewczyna już spała, skulona, z kolanami prawie pod brodą, ale w świetle świec błyszczały jej jeszcze policzki. Poduszka również była mokra. Poruszyła głową, wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego, więc przygarnął ją i musiał zasnąć zaraz później, bo nie pamiętał już nic więcej.

 

Podczas gdy oni spali, w czarodziejskim świecie działy się bardzo ważne rzeczy.

Foster, który już w południe zapobiegliwie kazał sekretarce zwołać konferencję prasową w gabinecie Ministra Magii na piątą po południu, siedział przy ministerskim biurku i przeglądał krótką notatkę, którą ledwo zdążył sobie przygotować.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak przedstawić fakty, żeby uwydatniały w jakiś sposób jego rolę.

_Nie możesz przypisać sobie zasług... w czasie procesu i tak wyjdzie na jaw, że cały ten spisek rozwiązała Granger ze Snape’em. Ale może by tak powiedzieć, że już od dawna miałeś wrażenie, że coś było nie tak i dzięki temu tak skwapliwie wysłuchałeś ich oboje? Trzeba powiedzieć jakieś blablabla o tym, jak doceniasz ich poświęcenie i doniosłą rolę, wtedy wszyscy „HGSS” będą cię uwielbiać. I podkreśl, że miałeś na uwadze dobro całej czarodziejskiej społeczności, żeby przeciwnicy nie mogli na tobie psów wieszać..._

_Swoją drogą... oni są razem czy nie?_

Przyglądał im się trochę podczas całego spotkania i nie umiał powiedzieć, czy plotki o ich związku były prawdziwe, czy też to był kolejny wymysł Proroka. Snape mówił o niej ciągle „panna Granger”, jak o wszystkich swoich uczniach, z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy był w złym humorze i używał tylko nazwisk. Owszem, położył jej rękę na ramieniu, ale cholera wie czy nie po to, żeby na nią warczeć? Może to przez niego płakała? I poza tym ten Francuz, Jean Jacques jakiśtam... Legrand! pocałował ją na pożegnanie... Ale z drugiej strony chciała, żeby Legrand poszedł Z NIMI, zamiast na pokoje gościnne. No tak, „z nimi”, bo przecież nie miała gdzie mieszkać... Choć wyglądało, że rozmawia się jej ze Snape’em całkiem swobodnie...

_Nieważne. W tej chwili najważniejsze, żebyś to dobrze rozegrał, bo stawka jest wysoka..._

Wyszedł z gabinetu, zanim zaczęli schodzić się przedstawiciele prasy i radia, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych pytań. Gdy wrócił kwadrans później, wszyscy redaktorzy siedzieli już na wyczarowanych krzesłach pod ścianą na wprost biurka.

– Witam państwa – powiedział, kłaniając się, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że maniery Chevaliera warto było sobie przyswoić i usiadł wygodnie za biurkiem.

Rozpoznał kilku reporterów, szczególnie wydawcę Czarownicy i prowadzącą Chochlika. Ponieważ oba pisma często walczyły ze sobą o palmę pierwszeństwa, oboje siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach gabinetu. Gdzieś po środku siedziała trójka czarodziejów ubranych w identyczne czarne szaty z wyhaftowanym na wysokości serca logo Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej i rozmawiali z reporterem Czarodziejskiej Drogi.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Euzebiusza McDeara, Naczelnego Proroka, bo po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień Granger i Snape’a Aurorzy poszli go zgarnąć, podobnie jak parę innych osób. Swoją drogą mieli dziś urwanie głowy, bo prócz tego chodzili zawiadamiać ich rodziny.

Odchrząknął głośno, poprawił włosy, ułożył ładnie szatę i wziął do ręki notatkę. Natychmiast umilkły wszelkie rozmowy i wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę i przygotowali podkładki i pióra.

– Proszę państwa, po pierwsze bardzo chciałbym wam podziękować za przybycie. To, że znaleźliście czas, ma dla mnie wielkie znaczenie.

Prowadząca Chochlika uniosła wymownie oczy do góry. Widząc to, wydawca Czarownicy pochylił się do przodu i zmarszczył brwi.

– Za chwilę wygłoszę bardzo ważne oświadczenie i pragnąłbym prosić was o jak najszersze nagłośnienie tego, co powiem. Otóż – odchrząknął jeszcze raz i zerknął na kartkę – dziś rano Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o istnieniu szeroko zakrojonego spisku godzącego bezpośrednio w całą społeczność czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Natychmiast, bez żadnej zwłoki, podjąłem odpowiednie kroki do ustalenia wiarygodności informacji, a następnie, gdy tylko uzyskałem pewność, że nie są to fałszywe oskarżenia, nakazałem błyskawiczną akcję ujęcia podejrzanych. W chwili obecnej są już w areszcie, gdzie zostaną przesłuchani w celu sprecyzowania dokładnych zarzutów, które im postawimy.

Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i w tym momencie reporter Horyzontów Zaklęć zadał pytanie.

– Panie Foster, może pan powiedzieć, co to za spisek i podać nazwiska sprawców?

Foster odstawił wodę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. W tym momencie wyglądał jak ktoś mający absolutną nad wszystkim kontrolę.

– Ależ naturalnie. Spisek miał na celu wyeliminowanie z czarodziejskiej społeczności wszystkich czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego, jak również, proszę państwa, półkrwi. Większość posunięć ... mieliśmy wszyscy...

Urwał, słysząc narastający szmer rozmów reporterów, który przerodził się w głośne dyskusje.

– ... co on powiedział???

– ... Półkrwi...?

– ... również półkrwi...?

– ... słyszałeś to?

–... wyeliminowanie czarodziejów mugolskiego i półkrwi pochodzenia???

– ... zapisał pan wszystko? Mogę spojrzeć?

W końcu reporter reprezentujący Proroka wstał, obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem kolegów i koleżanki dookoła i odwrócił się do Fostera.

– Panie Foster, mógłby pan powtórzyć?

Foster pokiwał głową, rosnąc równocześnie z dumy.

– Oczywiście. Całkiem zrozumiała reakcja, muszę przyznać. Dziś rano czułem się dokładnie tak samo jak wy. Spiskowcy chcieli pozbyć się w niedalekiej przyszłości wszystkich czarodziejów za wyjątkiem tych czystej krwi.

– Ale przecież... przecież to oznacza... że to dotyczy zdecydowanej większości z nas?! Jest tak mało rodów czystej krwi...

– To dokładnie to oznacza. Ich celem było oczyścić w przyszłości świat czarodziejski ze wszystkich tak zwanych „mieszańców” i „mugolaków”, że pozwolę sobie użyć bardzo obraźliwych, ale reprezentujących ich przekonania, słów.

Odczekał chwilę, bo na nowo rozbrzmiały rozmowy, szybko jednak ucichły. Wszyscy bez wyjątku spoglądali na niego z całkowitym skupieniem.

– Wszyscy widzieliśmy... i odczuliśmy na sobie skutki ich posunięć. Mam na myśli projekt otwarcia nowej szkoły dla uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia, która w rzeczywistości nigdy nie miała zostać otwarta, chodziło tu tylko o to, by ci uczniowie nie dostali się do Hogwartu. Wprowadzenie obowiązkowych badań kobiet i podawanie eliksiru przeciw Klątwie Ciemnej Strony, który miał być, powtarzam, miał być! w założeniu spiskowców permanentnym eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym podawanym wszystkim kobietom mugolskiego pochodzenia, pozwolenie na posiadanie drugiego dziecka...

– Miał być? – dobiegły go coraz liczniejsze głosy. – A nie był???!

– Nie, moi drodzy. Nie był. Eliksir podawany w Klinice był w rzeczywistości niebieską wodą i nie miał absolutnie żadnych skutków ubocznych. Tylko jedna, jedyna kobieta, na samym początku, otrzymała prawdziwy eliksir. W tej chwili staramy się ustalić, kim jest.

Wśród reporterów znów wybuchł rejwach.

– Czyli ten zgon w Klinice nie miał nic wspólnego z eliksirem?

– Kiedy będziecie wiedzieć, która z nas go dostała?!

– Skąd ma pan pewność, że podawany eliksir nie działał?

– Jak to możliwe, że Uzdrowiciele w Św. Mungu nie sprawdzili tego eliksiru?!

Foster uniósł ręce, uciszając reporterów.

– Proszę państwa, zapewniam was, że eliksir nie działał. Zapewne dziś dowiemy się, kim była ta nieszczęsna kobieta, która dostała tę jedną, jedyną fiolkę z prawdziwym, działającym eliksirem. A teraz pozwólcie, że będę kontynuował. Kolejne posunięcia polegały na usiłowaniu zmuszenia kobiet do aborcji w przypadku stwierdzenia wad rozwojowych, których w rzeczywistości nie było. Wykrycie ich zależało tylko i wyłącznie od pochodzenia dziecka. KOLEJNYM POMYSŁEM... – podniósł głos – był projekt poddania wszystkich urzędników Ministerstwa, nauczycieli i pracowników innych, równie ważnych instytucji, obowiązkowym egzaminom. W rzeczywistości chodziło o pozbycie się oponentów i obsadzenie wszystkich stanowisk ludźmi sprzyjającymi zasadom spiskowców. Poza tym doprowadzili oni do zamknięcia granic, wprowadzili kontrolę sowiej poczty i całkowicie nową ustawę, zmieniającą sposób wybierania Ministra Magii.

– Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie przebadał eliksiru? – zawołał reporter Eliksirotwórstwa Współczesnego.

– I nikt nie zablokował tych ustaw?!

– Dlaczego Kingsley Shacklebolt nie zauważył, co się dzieje?!

Foster pokiwał głową. Wywiad przebiegał dokładnie po jego myśli.

– Z pewnością dostrzegliście państwo ostatnio wiele zmian na ważnych stanowiskach w Ministerstwie. Posłużyły one do przejęcia władzy w kraju. Od momentu obsadzenia stanowiska Szefa DPPC spiskowcy mogli zacząć używać Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych i pierwszą osobą, na którą rzucili Imperiusa, był Naczelny Uzdrowiciel w Św, Mungu. Kolejną zaś Kingsley Shacklebolt – słyszał coraz głośniejsze szepty, ale dopiero, gdy dokończył wypowiedź, wybuchło prawdziwe zamieszanie. – Kiedy zaś Minister Shacklebolt zaczął sprawiać im problemy i uwalniać się spod wpływu zaklęcia, zdecydowali się go zamordować.

– ...CO on powiedział???!!!

– Niemożliwe!!!

– ... więc to Snape i Granger???!

– Przestań, niemożliwe! Granger miałaby chcieć pozbyć się wszystkich półkrwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia?!

– Przecież Snape sam jest półkrwi...!!!

– ... Kto naprawdę zabił Ministra???!!!

– Nie chrzań, przecież to Snape protestował przeciw tej nowej szkole!

– ... może dla niepoznaki...?

– I chciał zamknąć Hogwart???!

– CO TO ZA PIEPRZENIE – czyjś głos przebił się ponad inne i wszyscy trochę przycichli.

– Panie Foster – zawołał znów reporter Proroka, machając obiema rękoma, bo wszyscy już wstali. – Panie Foster, przecież zgodnie z ostatnimi doniesieniami, w tym Proroka, to właśnie Granger zamordowała Ministra i pomagał jej w tym Severus Snape. Teraz zaś mówi pan o tym, że zrobili to spiskowcy. Którzy chcieli pozbyć się mugolaków i półkrwi czarodziejów... Przecież to zupełnie do siebie nie pasuje. Przecież to właśnie Severus Snape protestował przeciw tej nowej szkole?! I egzaminowaniu nauczycieli! I przecież Hermiona Granger jest mugolskiego pochodzenia... jak...?!

Foster również wstał i znów podniósł obie ręce, żeby ich uciszyć.

– Dochodzimy do najważniejszego punktu tego wywiadu. Proszę usiąść, już wyjaśniam – przez chwilę słychać było szuranie i zgrzytanie krzeseł i szelest ubrań. – Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape odegrali w tej całej historii zupełnie inną rolę. Bardzo, bardzo ważną. To właśnie panna Granger dowiedziała się, już na samym początku, o zawiązanym spisku. Ponieważ spiskowcy chcieli zmusić do współpracy Severusa Snape’a, ostrzegła go o tym i od tego czasu zaczęli ze sobą współpracować, by im przeciwdziałać, wielokrotnie narażając własne życie. To właśnie Severus Snape uwarzył fałszywy eliksir i co kilka dni oboje zakradali się do Św. Munga, żeby zastąpić prawdziwy fałszywym. Mogę więc powiedzieć, że wszystkie dorosłe czarownice w Wielkiej Brytanii zawdzięczają im może nie życie, ale możliwość posiadania dzieci. To również dzięki nim spiskowcy musieli porzucić pomysł nowej szkoły i w tym roku wszystkie dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia mogą kształcić się w Hogwarcie. Severus Snape zaczął współpracować z Ksenofiliusem Lovegoodem, by informować całą społeczność czarodziejów o wszystkich godzących w nich ustawach i decyzjach. I tylko dzięki nim spiskowcy musieli porzucić projekt przymusowych aborcji. Nie mogąc pójść z posiadanymi informacjami do nikogo w Ministerstwie, bowiem w momencie, kiedy zaczęli mieć jakieś dowody, wielu urzędników było już albo pod wpływem Imperiusa, albo należało w jakiś sposób do spisku, poprosili o pomoc naszych kolegów po drugiej stronie Kanału La Manche. Francuzów. Francuski Minister Magii, Charles Chevalier, dał im do dyspozycji wszystko, co mógł, w tym swój personel i tylko dzięki jego pomocy mogę dziś państwa o tym wszystkim powiadomić, za co mu bardzo gorąco dziękuję.

Tym razem wszyscy pozostali w absolutnej ciszy. Słychać było tylko skrzypienie piór na pergaminach i kilka przypadkowych westchnień.

– Niniejszym oczyszczam ze wszelkich zarzutów Hermionę Granger i Severusa Snape’a. Od tej chwili wszystkie oskarżenia wysunięte przeciw nim uznaję za bezpodstawne. Ogłaszam ich niewinnych zarzucanym im czynów. Równocześnie w imieniu Ministerstwa Magii i całej społeczności czarodziejskiej dziękuję im bardzo za poświęcenie, odwagę i determinację. I jednocześnie proszę o wybaczenie za wszystkie doznane krzywdy. Podziękowania i przeprosiny będę miał zaszczyt złożyć im osobiście w nadchodzących dniach, ale w tej chwili chciałbym uczynić to oficjalnie, korzystając z obecności przedstawicieli prasy. Oczyszczam również ze wszelkich zarzutów Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. Uznaję oskarżenia przeciw niemu jako bezpodstawne. W całej tej historii jest jeszcze kilka innych osób, które zasługują na podziękowania, ale dziś pozwolę się skupić na tej trójce, jako najbardziej pokrzywdzonych.

Jutro o dziewiątej rano, w Atrium, wygłoszę podobne oświadczenie, na które są zaproszeni wszyscy reporterzy czarodziejskiej prasy i radia. Bardzo chciałbym prosić o przekazanie Ksenofiliusowi Lovegoodowi, że będziemy zaszczyceni, mogąc go zobaczyć pośród innych reporterów.

Wstał i skłonił się wszystkim, ale zdążył zrobić tylko dwa kroki w kierunku drzwi, kiedy został zarzucony lawiną pytań. Reporterzy wybiegli spomiędzy rzędu krzeseł, otoczyli go zewsząd i zaczęli się przekrzykiwać.

– Panie Foster, czy Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape są obecnie w Anglii, czy we Francji?

– Kiedy będzie można spotkać pannę Granger i Snape’a?

– Czy Ministerstwo zorganizuje wywiad z nimi?

– Kim są winni? Może pan podać jakieś nazwiska? Kiedy odbędzie się rozprawa?

– Czy panna Granger wróci do pracy w Ministerstwie? Na jakim stanowisku?

– Czy wie pan, kto w takim razie zostanie nowym Ministrem Magii?

– Czy Imperius został już zniesiony ze wszystkich urzędników?

– Severus Snape wróci do Hogwartu na stanowisko dyrektora?

– Czy to, co pisał Prorok o ich związku, jest prawdą?

– Właśnie, czy oni naprawdę są razem? – pytanie natychmiast zostało podchwycone.

Foster wysłuchiwał ich w spokoju, uśmiechając się szeroko. _Merlinie, oni naprawdę nie mają większych zmartwień niż to, czy Snape i Granger są ze sobą?_ W końcu na nowo uniósł we władczym geście dłonie i zaległa cisza. _TO jest coś. Do tego z pewnością mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić..._

– Proszę państwa. Odpowiadając na wasze pytania... W tej chwili nie można mówić o winnych, ale o podejrzanych. Nie mogę wymienić wam ich nazwisk przez cały czas trwania śledztwa i przesłuchań. Poznacie więc je później. Panna Granger i dyrektor Snape są obecnie w Anglii i nie jest istotne gdzie. Przez kilka najbliższych dni będą pojawiać się w Ministerstwie, by złożyć drobiazgowe wyjaśnienia, które umożliwią przesłuchanie podejrzanych. Dopiero wtedy odbędzie się rozprawa, nie umiem w tej chwili powiedzieć dokładnie kiedy. Imperius zostanie zdjęty z pozostających pod nim urzędników najdalej jutro. Myślę, że na tym zakończymy dzisiejsze spotkanie...

– Panie Foster, kiedy będziemy mogli spotkać się z nimi?

– Czy wiecie, kiedy został zawiązany spisek?

– Czy Snape, Granger i Lovegood mogą wyjść w tej chwili wolni na ulicę?

Foster westchnął i zerknął na kobietę ubraną całą na czerwono, która zadała ostatnie pytanie. _Cóż za pytanie... Z nią gadać z pewnością nie będę... Małpa głupia._

– Spisek trwa od końca marca tego roku, ale w grę wchodzi używanie zmieniaczy czasu. Więc można powiedzieć, że o wiele dłużej niż siedem miesięcy. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć... dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo długi i jeszcze się nie skończył.

Wyszedł, nie zwracając uwagi na kolejne pytania.

Zamieszanie trwało bardzo krótko. Przez kilka chwil reporterzy wymieniali pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia i uwagi, ale w końcu dotarło do nich, że dochodziła już szósta i należało się pospieszyć z napisaniem jakiegoś artykułu, aby ubiec konkurencję. Naturalnie radio miało zdecydowaną przewagę nad prasą, mogli natychmiast przerwać aktualnie nadawany program, by ogłosić niesamowite wiadomości, ale z drugiej strony były to tylko ulotne słowa, zaś napisane w gazecie można było przekazywać w nieskończoność...

Jak za machnięciem różdżki nagle wszyscy zebrali notatki i praktycznie wybiegli z gabinetu Ministra.

 

Reporter Proroka aportował się do siedziby redakcji, wbiegł do dużej sali, w której siedziało kilka osób przygotowujących poranne wydanie i pognał na złamanie karku do Redaktora Naczelnego, swojego szefa. Nie pukając, prawie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów, wpadł do jego gabinetu i zdyszanym głosem, w kilku słowach opowiedział o oświadczeniu Fostera. Redaktor zrozumiał natychmiast. Może niekoniecznie O CO chodziło, ale fakt, że właśnie pojawiła się przed nim okazja wyprzedzenia konkurencji.

– Wyjaśnij wszystko reszcie, ja każę ściągnąć natychmiast wszystkich nieobecnych. Musimy mieć ekipę w komplecie – zawołał, podchodząc energicznym krokiem do drzwi i zawahał się na chwilę. – To dlatego nie ma McDeara?

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli niepewnie na siebie i Redaktor Naczelny zaklął paskudnie i machnął ręką. Jeśli to była prawda, niech McDeara szlag trafi. On miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Pobiegł po Olivera z działu personalnego, a reporter wrócił do sali, do swoich kolegów i wdrapał się na stół.

– Chłopaki, pióra stop, mam scoop! Wstrzymujemy wydanie wieczorne, cokolwiek w nim się znajduje!

 

 

Wydawca i reporter Kulisów Magii, podrzędnego tygodnika, który albo cudem, albo przez pomyłkę został zaproszony do Ministerstwa, podjął błyskawiczną decyzję. Zamiast pisać artykuł, który ukazałby się w najlepszym wypadku dopiero nazajutrz, wpadł do siebie, zgarnął plik ulotek i aportował się na Pokątną. O tej porze na ulicy nie było tłumów: zachodzącego słońca nie było widać przez grube pokłady chmur, mżyło, wiał wiatr i było chłodno. Ot, taka typowa, parszywa pogoda. Podbiegł do muru, którym przechodziło się do Dziurawego Kotła, znalazł właściwą cegłę i walnął w nią różdżką. Tupiąc nogami, odczekał, aż przejście się otworzy i wpadł do środka.

– HGSS? – zapytał go duży, owłosiony czarodziej stojący przy drzwiach.

–Tak!!! Ale to nie jest już ważne!!! – krzyknął. – Ludzie, mam nowiny! – wydarł się. – Tom, włącz szybko CRR! Właśnie wracam z Ministerstwa! Foster właśnie uniewinnił Hermionę Granger i Severusa Snape’a!

Uniewinnił, przeprosił i oczyścił ze wszystkich zarzutów! Lovegooda również!!!

W miarę jego wrzasków zamilkły rozmowy i wszyscy obrócili się ku niemu.

– Żongler miał rację! Snape miał rację!!! To był cholerny spisek!!! To wszystko, o czym Ksenio pisał...! To był spisek! I to właśnie Granger i Snape go odkryli i obalili! – darł się dalej jak opętany. – Dziś przyszli do Ministerstwa z francuskim Ministrem Magii i wszystko wyjaśnili! Foster już złapał winnych i teraz dobierze im się do dupy! I od dzisiaj, od teraz, Granger, Snape i Ksenio są niewinni!!!

Drab przy drzwiach spojrzał na Toma, który odwrócił się ku radiu i włączył je. Leciała jakaś durnowata muzyczka. Wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył ręce, kręcąc głową. Parę stolików dalej ktoś odstawił z łupnięciem kufel z piwem.

– Wolno wiedzieć, ile wypiłeś? – spytał reportera.

Ludzie dookoła parsknęli śmiechem i zagłuszyli odpowiedź. Usłyszało ją tylko kilka osób siedzących najbliżej.

– Goń się! Nic nie piłem! Nie wierzycie, że to, o co walczycie, wreszcie się spełniło? Że mieliście rację?! A ty nie stój tak, tylko leć ze mną z nowinami do innych! I nie zapomnijcie, że to dzięki Kulisom Magii wiecie o wszystkim przed innymi!!!

Reporter rzucił na stół plik ulotek i wybiegł z powrotem na Pokątną. Wiedział o przynajmniej dwóch innych lokalach HGSS, całkiem niedaleko. Wpadł do Sowiarni, wołając na widok strażnika „HGSS, HGSS!!!”, zatrzymał się po środku i zaczął wykrzykiwać te same nowiny. Niewielka grupka siedzących w środku umilkła i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, a barman cofnął się aż do radia. Słuchając jednym uchem jego krzyków, przez chwilę szukał CRR. Odnalazł właściwy zakres, rozpoznał kawałek Rico Rodrigueza i już chciał się obrócić i kazać zamknąć temu pajacowi, kiedy nagle piosenka się urwała i usłyszał trochę zdyszany i niepewny męski głos.

– Proszę państwa, przerywamy nasz program, żeby podać najświeższe wiadomości na temat... – mężczyzna urwał na parę sekund – sprawy związanej z domniemanym zabójstwem Kingsleya Shacklebolta przez Hermionę Granger i Severusa Snape’a. Wracam właśnie z Ministerstwa, gdzie w obecności wielu przedstawicieli prasy i radia Robert Foster ogłosił, że oboje są niewinni zarzucanych im zbrodni. W rzeczywistości wszystkie zostały popełnione przez ludzi, których tożsamość...

– ... mówię wam! I oni, i Lovegood zostali uznani za niewinnych! – darł się nadal pajac.

– Ej, ty tam, po środku! – wrzasnął barman. – Zamknij się, coś mówią w CRR!

Zanim dał głos na full, usłyszał jeszcze, jak ktoś z sali zawołał do niego „Nico, daj mu coś do picia, bo nam ten bard głos straci...!”

Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się przez chwilę w dość chaotyczną, ale szokującą relację, aż w końcu ktoś się ocknął.

– Słuchajcie, to trzeba przekazać dalej! Nie wiadomo, czy inni też tego słuchają!

– Przede wszystkim to trzeba opić...

– Kopnij się do Dziurawego Kotła, ja polecę do Sweet Paradise, Damian, ty leć do Nory Leprokonusów!

– Ja aportuję się do domu! Trzeba to rozgłosić!

Nagle wszyscy goście wyprysnęli z Sowiarni. Barman spojrzał uważnie na pajaca.

– Wygląda na to, że przez ciebie straciłem wszystkich klientów...

Pajac uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Tylko chwilowo. Coś mi mówi, że tu się zaraz zaroi od ludzi. Przygotuj się na niezłą imprezę!

Położył na stole kupę ulotek, pomachał mu ręką i wybiegł na ulicę.

Chwilę później na Pokątnej zaczęli aportować się pojedynczo, dwójkami czy grupowo ludzie. Z minuty na minutę robiło się ich coraz więcej. Zaczęło się robić ciemno, więc pojawili się czarodzieje z pochodniami. Z chwili na chwilę robiło się coraz gwarniej, zewsząd dochodziły wybuchy śmiechu i wesołe okrzyki. Z początku wszyscy omawiali głośno ostatnie wydarzenia i przekazywali sobie nowiny, potem znikali w którymś z lokali HGSS na kufel piwa, szklaneczkę Ognistej albo coś lżejszego. Ale po jakimś czasie znudziło im się wysłuchiwanie ciągle tych samych nowin, więc wylegli znów na ulicę.

 

George siedział na piętrze swojego sklepiku w Hogsmeade. Sklepik był o wiele mniejszy niż ten na Pokątnej, ale interes szedł dobrze, więc musiał w nim bywać codziennie. Słuchał jednym uchem CRR, przeglądając stan rozmaitych fajerwerków, kiedy nagle muzyka ucichła. George uśmiechnął się radośnie, bo od słuchania piosenek Rico Rodriqueza dostawał już wysypki na tyłku, kiedy nagle padły słowa „Proszę państwa, przerywamy nasz program, żeby podać najświeższe wiadomości na temat... sprawy związanej z domniemanym zabójstwem Kingsleya Shacklebolta przez Hermionę Granger i Severusa Snape’a”.

Odłożył listę fajerwerków i zaczął słuchać z uwagą. Po bardzo długiej chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

– Yes, Yes, Yes!!! – zawołał i wyjrzał na ulicę, z której zaczęły dobiegać pierwsze wesołe krzyki. – W dechę! Ale nowina!!!

Pobiegł do kominka i sypnął proszku Fiuu. Gdy buchnęły zielone płomienie, włożył do środka głowę i krzyknął „Grimmauld Place numer 12!”. Chwilę potem zobaczył stojącą przy stole siostrę. Właśnie robiła herbatę.

– Cześć, braciszku – powiedziała spokojnie.

_Acha, czyli nie wie..._

– Odłóż te szklanki, bo zaraz będziesz je zbierać z ziemi – poradził, z trudem nad sobą panując.

– Coś się stało? – Ginny posłusznie odstawiła szklankę na stół.

– Harry jest w domu? – gdy kiwnęła głową, wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem – Zgarniajcie peleryny i gnajcie co sił na Pokątną!

Ginny zrobiła duże oczy.

– George, coś ty znów wymyślił? Jakieś nowe Narowiste Huki czy coś w tym...

– Nie gadaj, tylko bierz Harry’ego i lećcie! Spotkamy się tam za chwilę! Będę w moim sklepie!

– Ale co się stało?!

George wyszczerzył zęby.

– To się stało, siostrzyczko, że Ministerstwo właśnie uniewinniło Hermionę! I Snape’a! Publicznie ich przeprosili, wycofali wszystkie zarzuty i palnęli taką mowę pochwalną, że sam Dumbledore by się schował!!!

Ginny złapała się za usta, wytrzeszczając oczy i nagle ją odblokowało.

– HARRY!!! CHODŹ TU SZYBKO!!!

George wybuchnął śmiechem, cofnął się, sypnął jeszcze odrobinę proszku i zawołał „Nora!”. Gdy tylko zobaczył kuchnię i swojego ojca siedzącego przy stole, klasnął w dłonie.

– Tato! Bierz Angelinę, mamę, Rona i kto jeszcze jest w domu i śmigajcie na Pokątną!

Arthur Weasley obrócił się, rozlewając trochę kawy na szatę.

– George! Przestraszyłeś mnie! – westchnął. – Co się stało?

– Świętujemy! Ministerstwo właśnie uniewinniło Hermionę!!! Lećcie pod mój sklep! Ja jestem w Hogsmeade i tu już zaczyna się impreza! Na Pokątnej musi być dziesięć razy lepiej!!! Na razie!!!

Gdy cofał głowę, usłyszał jeszcze głos swojego ojca wołający „Molly!!!”

Zbiegł do sklepiku na dół, spojrzał na półkę pełną fajerwerków, które przed chwilą policzył i wybuchnął śmiechem. A co tam, zrobi się nowe!

Wylewitował wszystko na podwórko, pospiesznie poustawiał w rzędach i podpalił lonty. Gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze gwizdy i w ciemne już niebo wystrzeliły pierwsze kolorowe węże, zamigotały gwiazdy i wybuchły kolorowe koła, gwar na ulicy ucichł na chwilę, a potem rozległy się brawa, ryki i wycia. Ale George już ich nie słyszał, bo deportował się na Pokątną. Zacierając z radości ręce. W Hogsmeade nie miał za dużo fajerwerków i nie wszystkie odmiany, za to na Pokątnej miał wszystko w baaardzo dużej ilości.

_Kroi się niezła zabawa!_

Kiedy chwilę później rozpoczął się pokaz fajerwerków, ludzie na ulicy zawyli z radości, z kawiarni i restauracji wysypał się tłum i wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, ryczeć i wydzierać się na całe gardło.

Molly wpadła do magazynku na tyłach sklepiku, porwała George’a w ramiona i wybuchnęła płaczem.

– Mamo – powiedział chłopak, klepiąc ją lekko po plecach. – Nie przyszliście tu jej opłakiwać, ale świętować... Świę-to-wać...

– George... nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się cieszę!!!

Do magazynku weszli Angelina i Ron z ojcem, a parę sekund później wpadli z potwornym wyciem Ginny i Harry. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na brata, powalając go na stertę kartonów, które przewróciły się z głośnym łomotem.

Harry promieniał radością. Pomógł im wstać i uściskał George’a.

– Lepiej przestańcie mnie klepać i pomóżcie mi to wszystko wyciągnąć na dwór – zawołał chłopak, odsuwając Harry’ego.

– Wszystko???! – zdziwił się ojciec. – Jesteś pewien, że...

– To będzie największa zabawa, jaką w życiu przeżyłem!!! Lecimy z tym wszystkim!

Kiedy ponad dwadzieścia minut później wypuścili ostatnią rakietę, która z sykiem wzbiła się wysoko w niebo i wystrzeliły z niej na wszystkie strony wielkie, ogniste smoki, które natychmiast odleciały wywijać młynki nad rozochoconym tłumem, George podparł się ręką o ścianę budynku. Harry stanął koło niego.

– Nigdy mi do głowy nie przyszło, że kiedyś urządzę taką zabawę dla starego Snape’a... – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową George, złapał Angelinę za rękę i pociągnął ku sobie.

– Myślałem, że zrobiłeś to dla Hermiony?

– No wiesz... chodzą słuchy, że mają romans.

– ZZZamknij się! – warknął Harry.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu.

– Wiecie co, skoro tu skończyliśmy, to idziemy się upić – zaproponowała, biorąc pod ręce obu chłopaków i pchając ich w kierunku najbliższego baru. – Angelina, ty możesz upić się sokiem pomarańczowym...

 

 

Minerwa oczywiście wiedziała, jaki był przebieg spotkania w Ministerstwie, ale nie miała pojęcia o dalszej części wydarzeń. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że nowiny przyniosą sowy dopiero następnego dnia rano, ale jej marzenie się nie spełniło.

Uczniowie zaczęli schodzić się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, kiedy nagle do środka wpadł Gregor, Puchon z szóstego roku.

– Słuchajcie, coś się dzieje w Hogsmeade...! Wygląda to, jakby wyleciał w powietrze sklepik Weasleya...!

Wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli w zaczarowany sufit, na którym faktycznie widać było kolorową łunę od rozbłysków.

– Gregor, byłoby miło, gdybyś przestał przeszkadzać koleżankom i kolegom – powiedziała sucho Minerwa, podchodząc do stołu Puchonów.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor... – chłopak czym prędzej czmychnął na ławę, między kolegów i zrobił do nich minę.

I pewnie by się na tym skończyło, gdyby parę minut później nie wpadł do Wielkiej Sali Hagrid. Pchnął drzwi tak mocno, że walnęły o ściany z hukiem, którego Severus z pewnością by się nie powstydził i zatrzymał się gwałtownie w przejściu.

– Ale nowiny!!! – zagrzmiał. – Wicie co?! Profesor Snape i Hermiona są niewinni!!!

– Hagridzie... – zaczęła Minerwa.

– Pani psor! Mówię najprawdziwszą prawdę! Ministerstwo właśnie uniewinniło profesora Snape’a! I zrobili z niego bohatera! Z Hermiony też!!! – zawołał Hagrid. – Wszystko, co pisali w Proroku, to były bzdury!!!

Szmer rozmów przycichł, bo wszyscy starsi uczniowie zamilkli i zaczęli uważnie słuchać. I nagle od stołu Slytherinu zerwał się Kasjusz z siódmego roku, potoczył radosnym wzrokiem po wszystkich Ślizgonach i z całej siły walnął obiema rękoma o stół.

– Niewinny!!! Słyszeliście?! Profesor Snape jest bohaterem!!!

Rozległy się pierwsze oklaski i wiwaty i po chwili cały Slytherin zerwał się na równe nogi. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i bić brawo. Po chwili zaskoczył Gryffindor i widać postanowił pokazać Ślizgonom, co to znaczy wiwat, bo starsi uczniowie zaczęli wyć i drzeć się. Po chwili dołączyli do niego również młodsi. Kiedy rozległy się pierwsze brawa Krukonów i Puchonów, Ślizgoni podjęli rękawicę rzuconą przez Gryfonów.

– Oni zwariowali! – Timm, Krukon z czwartego roku spróbował przekrzyczeć wszystkich, przechylając się ku swoim kumplom.

– Nieważne! Drzyj się! Może odwołają jutro lekcje!!! – odkrzyknął jeden z nich, wziął pusty talerz i zaczął walić w niego widelcem.

Do ogólnych wiwatów dołączyli nauczyciele, wstając jeden po drugim i klaszcząc. Minerwa nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu i przyłączyła się do nich.

 

 

Środa, 14.10

 

Hermiona i Severus wrócili do Spinner’s End dopiero po szóstej wieczorem. Hermiona natychmiast poszła wypić eliksir przeciwbólowy. Wczoraj wieczorem zbudziła się z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, że coś jest nie tak i po chwili dotarło do niej, co było nie tak. Dostała okres.

Co prawda była to dobra wiadomość. Po pierwsze sam fakt, że go dostała (nie żeby były jakieś powody, żeby go nie dostała, ale...), po drugie to, że przytrafiło się jej to, kiedy już była w domu. A nie w Ministerstwie. Ale równocześnie było to coś, czego serdecznie nienawidziła.

_Że też, do cholery, ten, kto to wymyślił, nie mógł zrobić tak, żeby to wszystko wyleciało raz a porządnie, a nie ciapało się przez parę dni???! Sadysta jeden. I po cholerę musi przy tym boleć brzuch?_

W każdym razie zrozumiała, czemu wcześniej płakała, bo płakała. Zawsze tuż przed była strasznie humorzasta.

Dzisiejsze składanie wyjaśnień było dość męczące. Rawlings zamknął się w jednej sali przesłuchań z Jean Jacquesem, zaś Carpenter zajął się nimi. Co prawda wszystko odbywało się w poprawnej atmosferze, Carpenter nie traktował ich w żadnym stopniu jak podejrzanych, ale zasypywał ich tysiącem pytań. Tym razem to on miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc, bo do rana czytał i analizował ich notatki.

W południe dostali z dziesięć różnych gazet z artykułami na ich temat oraz długimi relacjami z wieczornych wydarzeń na Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade. Było w nich pełno zdjęć fajerwerków, świętującego tłumu przelewającego się przez ulice z kuflami piwa i szklaneczkami Ognistej oraz zdjęcia ich samych. Zdjęć Severusa nie mieli za wiele i pochodziły głównie z zakończenia jego procesu, zdjęć Hermiony było o wiele więcej. Też z procesu, kiedy zeznawała jako świadek i z kilku wywiadów, których udzieliła po wygranej wojnie.

Ale tym, co sprawiło im obojgu największą niespodziankę i przyjemność, była relacja profesor McGonagall z wczorajszej kolacji w Hogwarcie, która przerodziła się w wielką ucztę. Severusowi delikatnie poróżowiały policzki, gdy przeczytał, że w którymś momencie wszystkie cztery domy darły się razem jak oszalałe „Snape bohater!”. Hermiona promieniała radością.

 

Po kolacji Hermiona zmywała naczynia w zwykły, mugolski sposób, gdy podszedł do niej Severus. Poczuła, jak obejmuje ją w pasie i wtula twarz w jej włosy.

– Zostaw to na później – mruknął niskim, aksamitnym głosem.

Czuła jego gorący oddech na karku, więc posłusznie odstawiła szklankę i odchyliła się do tyłu, prosto w jego ramiona. Odgarnął na bok jej włosy i przez chwilę pieścił jej szyję palcami, wędrując od ucha aż do obojczyka i z powrotem, rysując jakieś figury, jakby badał każdy cal jej skóry. Jego dotyk niemal parzył. Gdy po raz kolejny jego palce zjechały aż na zagłębienie przy ramieniu, zastąpił je ustami, a palce przejechały nieznośnie powolnym ruchem po brzegu jej piersi. Wygięła się ku niemu, wzdychając cicho. Po chwili poczuła jak polizał delikatnie płatek jej ucha i przeszły ją dreszcze.

Nie wiedziała, czy to on obrócił ją ku sobie, czy ona to zrobiła, ale nagle znalazła się w jego objęciach. Ich wargi się odnalazły, wpierw łagodnymi muśnięciami, potem zdecydowanie mocniej. Severus rozchylił jej usta językiem i wycofał go, gdy chciała mu wyjść na spotkanie. Hermiona zaśmiała się cichuśko, ale zdusił jej śmiech, pogłębiając pocałunek; odnalazł jej język i splótł ze swoim, wsuwając jedną rękę w jej włosy, a drugą zsuwając na jej pośladki. Gdy przycisnął ją do siebie, Hermiona wyraźnie poczuła jego twardość ugniatającą jej podbrzusze.

W innej sytuacji otarłaby się o niego, ale dziś nie mogła! Odchyliła biodra do tyłu i odsunęła usta na bok, zrywając pocałunek.

– Severusie...

– Droczysz się ze mną? – szepnął, przygryzając delikatnie zębami jej ucho.

– Ni–mmmmhmmm – zajęczała, ale gdy zaczął pieścić jej piersi, zmusiła się do odpowiedzi. – Nie dziś...

Starała się go powstrzymać, ale złapał gwałtownie obie jej dłonie i przytrzymał jedną ręką z tyłu, na plecach, a drugą kontynuował pieszczoty.

 _O Boże..._ Jak ona uwielbiała, gdy bawił się w taki pokaz władzy.

– Do północy zostało jeszcze parę godzin... nie wytrzymam tyle, tylko cię całując... – wymruczał tak erotycznym głosem, że na nowo dostała dreszczy.

– Ale... ale ja...nie...

– Słowo „nie” nie istnieje... Nie dla mnie – wziął jej usta w swoje, przygarniając ją mocno do siebie i poruszając lekko biodrami.

_Och, gdybym tylko dzisiaj mogła...! Gdybym nie dostała tego przeklętego, cholernego okresu! Nawet gdyby to miało znaczyć, że jestem w ciąży...! Z nim..._

Ta myśl podnieciła ją niemal do szaleństwa, ale nagle poczuła mocny skurcz w podbrzuszu i ostry, przenikliwy ból. Co natychmiast przypomniało jej o TYCH „przyjemnościach” i otrzeźwiło.

– Severusie... nie mogę dzisiaj... – odparła stanowczo, wyrywając mu ręce.

Severus spojrzał na nią z bliska.

– To tak to wygląda...? Już mnie nie chcesz, tak? – mruknął z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. – Panna Granger znów jest sławna i już mnie nie potrzebuje...?

Hermiona parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

– Severusie! Przestań się wygłupiać... Ja... – skrzywiła się lekko i przygryzła usta, bo nie wiedziała, jak to ma mu powiedzieć. – Po prostu dziś... i wczoraj... wiesz, mam... no, te takie... kobiece problemy...

Severus przez parę sekund patrzył na nią i w końcu zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

– Mi to nie przeszkadza... – przesunął palcem po jej policzku.

Hermiona zawahała się na moment, ale jak tylko wyobraziła sobie, jak dziś wyglądałoby kochanie się z nim, aż wzdrygnęła się.

– Wiem, ale mi... tak...

Severus pocałował ją lekko.

– Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza... Nawet nie wiesz, jak cię pragnę...

Och, czuła to doskonale...! Przymknęła oczy, ale przyszła kolejna fala bólu.

– Nie... nie mogę!

Severus westchnął, próbując rozpaczliwie się opanować. Skoro ona nie chciała...

Do Hermiony nagle dotarło, w jakim musiał być stanie i podjęła decyzję. Zaczęła pieścić jego pierś, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki białej koszuli. Gdy chciał się na nowo do niej przysunąć, odsunęła zdecydowanie jego ręce na boki.

– Teraz to naprawdę się ze mną drażnisz – jęknął Severus, czując, że za chwilę po prostu oszaleje.

– Ciiiicho – szepnęła, rozchylając na boki koszulę, schyliła głowę i zaczęła błądzić ustami po jego nagim torsie.

Równocześnie sięgnęła do guzików od spodni i zaczęła je rozpinać jeden po drugim, pieszcząc go przy tym coraz mocniej. Westchnął głucho i zaczął ją głaskać po ramionach. Nagle poczuł jej usta na brzuchu, zsuwające się coraz niżej, więc złapał ją mocno i próbował podnieść.

– Co ty... robisz...?!

– To, czego ja nie mogę, a ty pragniesz...

Gdy uklękła i przesunęła policzkiem po jego męskości, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając oczy.

– Hermiono...!!!

– Pozwól mi...

Wsunął delikatnie palce w jej włosy i po chwili myślenie stało się przeszłością...

 


	54. Rozdział 7 część 5

Piątek, 16.10

Na czwartą po południu Foster zwołał konferencję prasową w gabinecie Ministra. Tak więc za dwadzieścia czwarta Carpenter skończył przesłuchania.

Dokładnie na czas. Panna Granger i Snape powiedzieli mu wszystko, co wiedzieli, wyjaśnili wszystkie szczegóły, przekazali notatki z każdego spotkania Norrisa i reszty z ich komentarzami, przemyśleniami i planami, jakie wtedy snuli.

Od przyszłego tygodnia mógł zacząć przesłuchiwać podejrzanych i wiedział doskonale, że wyjdą na jaw nowe fakty, sprawy, o których nawet Granger i Snape nie mieli pojęcia. Uzgodnili, że będą do jego dyspozycji, oczywiście w miarę możliwości. Snape planował wrócić do Hogwartu, więc naturalnie nie mógł stawiać się w Ministerstwie, kiedy tylko Aurorzy sobie tego zażyczyli.

Jeśli chodzi o Granger, sprawa była trochę skomplikowana. Z punktu widzenia prawa nie była już pracowniczką Ministerstwa. Fakt niestawienia się w pracy bez wiedzy i zgody jej przełożonego traktowany był jako dobrowolne porzucenie stanowiska i karą było natychmiastowe zwolnienie dyscyplinarne.

Wyszło to na jaw w czwartek wieczorem, kiedy Foster wpadł do sali, w której siedzieli, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak idzie zbieranie informacji. Gdy Carpenter powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej skończy w tym tygodniu, Granger uśmiechnęła się i usiadła prościej na krześle.

– Cudownie! W takim razie w poniedziałek będę mogła wrócić do pracy!

Foster spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zakłopotany i potarł podbródek.

– W tej sprawie mam niestety złe wieści, panno Granger...

Dziewczyna zamarła na chwilę.

– ... Tak...?

– No więc... zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że takie przypadki jak pani... są przewidziane w przepisach prawa... – Foster poprawił się na krześle i zaczął bawić się różdżką.

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się, marszcząc brwi, więc rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu.

– Wie pani... – westchnął. – Kiedy uciekła pani do Francji... z naszego punktu widzenia nie stawiła się pani w pracy...

Dziewczyna wciągnęła powietrze i niemal podniosła się, gdy Snape położył jej uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

– I? – uniósł jedną brew.

Foster poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie. Przecież to nie on wymyślił te kretyńskie przepisy!

– Proszę mnie zrozumieć... nie mam na to wpływu...

– i CO? – nacisnął Snape.

– No i... zgodnie z prawem została pani... wyrzucona z pracy – wyrzucił z siebie.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i złapała za usta.

– Przecież to jakiś absurd! – zawołała. – To niemożliwe!

– Panno Granger... musi pani zrozumieć, że takie są przepisy... Porzucenie pracy, oddalenie się bez informacji...

Granger rzuciła rozpaczliwe spojrzenie na Snape'a i na nowo odwróciła się do niego.

– Panie Foster, przecież pan wie, czemu to zrobiłam! Dlaczego uciekłam! Musiałam uciec!

Foster i Carpenter spojrzeli po sobie i zastępca Ministra pokręcił głową.

– Oczywiście, że rozumiemy... ale przepisy mówią wyraźnie, że dobrowolne oddalenie się z pracy...

– Gdyby Norris ją porwał i gdzieś uwięził, wyglądałoby to tak samo? – spytał lodowatym głosem Snape, ucinając jego wyjaśnienia.

Foster chwilę patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Yyyy... No nie. To nie byłoby traktowane jako dobrowolne oddalenie się...

Dziewczyna powiedziała coś niezrozumiałego, a Snape prychnął z pogardą.

– Z tego wynika, że o wiele lepiej byłoby, gdyby Hermionę porwali... mam rację?

Foster znów rzucił okiem na Carpentera.

– Panie Snape... panno Granger...

– Dlaczego nie weźmiecie pod uwagę okoliczności?! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Przecież doskonale wiecie, że gdybym czekała choć chwilę dłużej, dziś przesłuchiwalibyście MNIE i to mnie wtrącilibyście do Azkabanu! Albo byłabym już martwa!

– Panno Granger... obiecuję pani wziąć pod uwagę okoliczności, ale nie teraz! – odparł Foster i dziewczyna na nowo zamarła. – Proszę dać mi skończyć... Panie Snape, pana też o to proszę...

Snape zacisnął w wyraźny sposób szczęki i machnął ręką, żeby kontynuował.

– Chodzi mi o to, że to musi odbyć się zgodnie z prawem. Powołamy komisję, która rozpatrzy sytuację i podejmie oczywistą decyzję o przywróceniu pani do pracy. Ale na to będzie trzeba chwilę poczekać...

Tak naprawdę chodziło mu o ochronę własnego tyłka. Gdyby przywrócił ją do pracy natychmiast, ludzie zaczęliby posądzać go o stronniczość i tak dalej. Zaś czekając, udowadniał, że jest bezstronny, ma na uwadze ogólne dobro i prawo i inne tego typu pierdoły. Dobrze prezentował się jako ewentualny kandydat na Ministra.

Granger chwilę milczała, a potem kiwnęła głową.

– Rozumiem... ale... No dobrze. Kiedy powoła pan tę komisję?

Foster znów się skrzywił.  _Co jest, swoją drogą, że przy nich ciągle się krzywię..._

– Postawmy podejrzanych przed Wizengamotem. Sprecyzujmy oskarżenia. I osądźmy ich. Wtedy okoliczności będą jasne i łatwo będzie podjąć decyzję w pani sprawie...

– Czyli za miesiąc albo dwa. Nie mylę się, panie Foster? – zagadnął spokojnie Snape, a kiedy potaknął mu, ciągnął:

– Rozumiem, że w przypadku decyzji o przywróceniu do pracy Ministerstwo wypłaci odpowiednie odszkodowanie?

Foster zamarł.  _Cholerny skurczybyk..._

– Co... ma pan na myśli...?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– To bardzo proste, panie Foster. Hermiona uciekła w połowie września i wróciła w połowie października. Gdy pańska komisja podejmie decyzję o przywróceniu do pracy, stanie się jasne, że Hermiona nie oddaliła się z pracy z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Przez miesiąc nie pracowała, bo nie mogła pracować, nie ryzykując własnym życiem. Natomiast od najbliższego poniedziałku nie będzie pracować, ponieważ wy jej na to nie pozwalacie. Jeśli chcecie bawić się w komisje, żeby ładnie to wyglądało, proszę bardzo. Ale w obu przypadkach to nie jej wina. Nie widzę więc powodu, dla którego nie miałaby was zaskarżyć o niedopuszczenie do podjęcia obowiązków. Naturalnie – dodał, gładząc wąskim palcem po ustach – nie będzie to dobrze wyglądało w prasie...

Foster próbował na szybko rozważyć, jakie ma możliwości. Istotnie, nie wyglądałoby to dobrze... i do tego mógł być pewien, że w razie odmowy wypłacenia odszkodowania Snape narobi zamieszania... tak jak niedawno... Nagle znalazł rozwiązanie.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale to nie ja podejmuję decyzje. Więc oczywiście zaproponuję komisji rozważenie odpowiedniego odszkodowania... ale na to będziemy musieli poczekać – powiedział i spojrzał na dziewczynę z zachęcającym uśmiechem. – Naturalnie panna Granger może poszukać sobie nowej pracy...

– Pan chyba żartuje...!!! – krzyknęła Granger z oburzeniem.

– Nowej pracy szuka się, kiedy jest się bezrobotnym – powiedział równocześnie Snape. – Hermiona czeka w tej chwili na decyzję o POZWOLENIE na POWRÓT do pracy.

Foster miał ochotę westchnąć ciężko.  _Ależ on jest upierdliwy!_

– Naturalnie – skłonił się im obojgu.

Carpenterowi było obojętne, od kiedy Granger wróci do pracy. Ba, pomysł, że od poniedziałku będzie mogła stawiać się w Ministerstwie, kiedy będzie potrzebna – był mu jak najbardziej na rękę.

– Chyba na tym skończymy – powiedział, patrząc na stół, na którym leżało pełno pergaminów, stała myślodsiewnia, stojak z dziesiątkami fiolek z ich wspomnieniami, filiżanki po herbacie i kawie, jeden francuski świstoklik i transporter. Snape odmówił oddania mu zmieniacza czasu i francuskich różdżek. – Bardzo wam dziękuję za wszystkie wyjaśnienia i pomoc. Gdybym potrzebował jeszcze jakichś informacji, zgłoszę się do was.

Granger i Snape równocześnie kiwnęli głowami. Na twarzy dziewczyny wyraźnie widać było ulgę. Snape miał zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Proszę wysłać sowę do Hogwartu.

Carpenter miał ochotę zapytać, czy nie lepiej byłoby, żeby zdjęli Fideliusa z jego domu; wtedy mógłby kontaktować się z nimi przez kominek. Ale ugryzł sie w język. Biorąc pod uwagę reporterów, którzy wyskakiwali ze skóry, żeby tylko móc wreszcie ich dopaść, utrzymanie Fideliusa było jak najbardziej stosowne.

A propos reporterów...

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Proponuję, żebyśmy za chwilę udali się do gabinetu Ministra. Sekretarka dostała polecenie niewpuszczania do środka nikogo, zanim się tam nie pojawimy.

– Najchętniej odpuściłabym sobie ten punkt programu – mruknęła dziewczyna, spuszczając głowę.

Auror uśmiechnął się.

– Domyślam się, panno Granger. Ale nie ma chyba sensu odwlekać spotkania z reporterami. Czy dziś, czy jutro was odnajdą...

– Nie chodzi mi o reporterów – odpowiedziała głucho. – Chodzi mi o gabinet Ministra...

Carpenter natychmiast zrozumiał, o co chodzi.  _Merlinie, to cholerne wspomnienie!_  Widział ten koszmar i wcale jej się nie dziwił!

– Proszę mi wybaczyć – powiedział poważnym tonem, wstając raptownie. – Pójdę natychmiast poprosić o zmianę miejsca... Poczekajcie tu na mnie.

Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł, Severus wziął Hermionę za rękę i ścisnął uspokajająco.

– Odetchnę z ulgą, jak stąd wyjdę – powiedziała dziewczyna i westchnęła ciężko.

– W jakimś innym gabinecie z pewnością będzie lepiej.

– Nie chodzi mi tylko o to... Chyba chwilowo mam dość tego miejsca. Tego budynku. Czy może raczej tego, co on sobą reprezentuje – Hermiona nie do końca umiała wyjaśnić, co czuje. – Już choćby wczorajsza sprawa z wyrzuceniem z pracy... Pełno tu jest absurdów... gierek pod publikę... sztuczności... każdy robi wszystko, żeby wypaść jak najlepiej i równocześnie dokopać innym... Nie wiem, czy tak jest wszędzie, w każdej innej pracy, czy tylko tu... W Hogwarcie chyba jest inaczej... – spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Jako nauczyciele nie rywalizujecie chyba specjalnie między sobą...? Prócz tego nieszczęsnego Pucharu Domów?

Severus odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i kiwnął głową.

– Puchar Domów to osobna sprawa, Quidditch też... Ale prócz tego istotnie raczej sobie pomagamy. Choć nie da się ukryć, że i w Hogwarcie są nauczyciele, którzy lubią innych mniej czy bardziej... Tego się chyba nie uda uniknąć. Ale nie zapominaj o jednej sprawie. Hogwart nie zależy od Ministerstwa. Mamy bardzo dużą swobodę w podejmowaniu decyzji i na przykład w twojej sprawie czy Dumbledore, czy ja moglibyśmy zdecydować nie brać pod uwagę przepisu o oddaleniu się z pracy bez wyjaśniania... Drugą sprawą jest władza. Tu jej jest o wiele, wiele więcej niż w Hogwarcie. A władza pociąga i sprawia, że wychodzą z człowieka najgorsze cechy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Nawet nie wiem, czy chcę tu wracać. Jak w końcu zdecydują, że wolno mi wrócić do pracy... co ja będę robić? Przekładać papiery z miejsca na miejsce? Umawiać spotkania jakiemuś następcy Rockmana? W porównaniu do tego, co zrobiliśmy, to są rzeczy zupełnie bez znaczenia...

Severus również się uśmiechnął. Doskonale rozumiał, co miała na myśli. Przy tym, czego dokonali, taka zwykła praca mogła wydawać się bezsensowna.

– Porozmawiajmy o tym później – poradził. – Musisz trochę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Zasłużyłaś na to.

Nabrał nagłej ochoty na to, żeby ją pocałować, ale opanował się. Carpenter mógł przyjść w każdej chwili.

Faktycznie, Auror wrócił minutę później.

– No więc konferencja odbędzie się w Atrium. Reporterzy już tam przeszli, Robert... Foster dołączy do nas za chwilę i będziemy mogli zjechać na dół razem.

– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała z wdzięcznością Hermiona.

– Nie ma za co, panno Granger.

Tłum reporterów stał w Atrium, czekając w napięciu na przybycie Roberta Fostera, Percivala Carpentera i, nareszcie!!! Severusa Snape'a i Hermiony Granger. Od wtorkowych rewelacji ta dwójka była zupełnie nieuchwytna i mieli tysiące pytań do zadania. Wśród reporterów, w pierwszym rzędzie stał Ksenofilius Lovegood, uśmiechając się radośnie.

Razem z reporterami czekało pełno pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy dowiedzieli się o konferencji prasowej i teraz zaintrygowani chcieli wreszcie zobaczyć na własne oczy Hermionę Granger i pozostałych. Część z nich miała okazję z nią pracować i zdecydowana większość dobrze wspominała te chwile. Byli i tacy, którzy za nią nie przepadali, ale wobec sensacyjnych wiadomości, wyolbrzymionych plotek i przedziwnych, niepotwierdzonych informacji, przyszli gnani ciekawością.

Nagle złota krata jednej z wind odsunęła się ze zgrzytem, damski głos powiedział cicho „Atrium" i wyszła z niej wyczekiwana niecierpliwie czwórka.

Gwar rozmów na chwilę ucichł i potem wybuchł ze zdwojoną siłą. Każdy próbował podejść bliżej, przesunąć się w kierunku środka Atrium, żeby mieć lepszy widok i zapanowało zamieszanie. Aurorzy, którzy strzegli drogi od windy do środka, krzykami i rozłożonymi rękoma powstrzymali tłum przed podejściem jeszcze bliżej. Mimo to wszyscy nadal się pchali, ale już odrobinę spokojniej.

Z kabiny wyszedł wpierw Robert Foster, za nim Hermiona przepuszczona przez Severusa, a dopiero za nimi Percival Carpenter. Ze wszystkich stron buchnęło jaskrawe światło, kiedy niektórzy reporterzy, nie czekając, aż wszyscy podejdą do środka, zaczęli robić zdjęcia.

W końcu Foster stanął po środku, skinął na Carpentera i wskazał mu miejsce koło siebie, zaś Hermiona i Severus zatrzymali się trochę za nimi, z boku. Na nowo błysnął flesz. Foster uniósł ręce w starym jak świat geście i po dłuższej chwili zapadła cisza.

– Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie – zagaił. – Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszliście tak licznie na dzisiejszą konferencję.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po rulonik pergaminu i rozwinął go.

– Proszę państwa. Ministerstwo Magii, które mam zaszczyt reprezentować, oświadcza, że w dniu dzisiejszym, dokładnie przed chwilą, zakończone zostały całotygodniowe... rozmowy z obecnymi tu Hermioną Granger i Severusem Snape'm. Ich drobiazgowe wyjaśnienia pozwoliły nam podjąć decyzję o postawieni w stan oskarżenia następujących osób...

Podczas, gdy wyczytywał kolejne nazwiska, dały się słyszeć nieliczne okrzyki zdumienia, niedowierzania czy też aprobaty.

– Wszyscy wymienieni przeze mnie zostaną dokładnie przesłuchani w ciągu nadchodzących dni. Po zakończeniu przesłuchań odbędzie się rozprawa... być może kilka rozpraw, przed Wizengamotem. Dokładny termin zostanie podany do publicznej wiadomości.

– O co dokładnie są oskarżeni?! – zawołał ktoś z tłumu.

Foster spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

– Szczegółowe zarzuty zostaną dopiero sprecyzowane na podstawie przesłuchań. To dość wyjątkowy tryb postępowania, ale też sprawa jest szalenie skomplikowana. Niektórzy z tych czarodziejów i czarodziejek ponoszą znacznie mniejszą winę niż pozostali... Chyba mogę zdradzić wam, że pierwszej ósemce zarzuca się między innymi zorganizowanie zamachu stanu, zamordowanie Ministra Magii Kingsleya Shacklebolta, naginanie prawa czarodziejów do osiągnięcia własnych korzyści, wielokrotne morderstwa mugoli i czarodziejów, używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, usiłowanie trwałego okaleczenia kobiet mające na celu pozbawienie ich płodności, wielokrotne gwałty i tortury... Pozostali oskarżeni są o dobrowolną współpracę z zamachowcami i wspieranie ich wysiłków mających na celu wprowadzenie dyktatury.

– Jest pan absolutnie pewien, że podawany w Klinice eliksir nie był skuteczny? – spytał ktoś inny i rozległy się głosy poparcia.

– Jestem tego absolutnie pewny. Eliksir podawany przez cały czas w Klinice był fałszywy. I został uwarzony przez Severusa Snape'a – Foster obrócił się, wskazując Severusa ręką. – To jemu wszystkie kobiety mogą zawdzięczać możliwość posiadania dzieci – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Severus zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, gdy rozległy się „ochy" i „achy" i ciche oklaski. Tylko skinął lekko głową, choć najchętniej udusiłby Fostera na miejscu.

 _Foster, idioto, opanuj się... Merlinie, już widzę jutrzejsze artykuły. TO dopiero będzie koszmar..._  Z całą wyrazistością przypomniał sobie rozmaite wydania Proroka i innych gazet po jego procesie.  _Tym razem będzie jeszcze gorzej..._

– Teraz chciałbym kontynuować – odezwał się Foster i rozgardiasz, który zapanował na chwilę, umilkł. – Ministerstwo Magii zdecydowało również anulować ze skutkiem natychmiastowym zmiany w prawie wprowadzone przez spiskowców. Chodzi tu nie tylko o otwarcie granic, ale i o oficjalne zatrzymanie kampanii badań kobiecych czy konieczność starania się o zgodę na posiadanie drugiego dziecka. Zaniechana zostaje kontrola sowiej poczty. Uchylona jest też ustawa zabraniająca publicznych zgromadzeń i wszelkich protestów. Ci, którzy zostali pojmani zgodnie z tymi ustawami, zostali już wypuszczeni na wolność. W imieniu Ministerstwa Magii wystosowałem już notę dyplomatyczną z przeprosinami do francuskiego Ministra Magii, Charlesa Chevalier i drugą, do ICW – odczekał chwilę, aż wszyscy skończą notować, spojrzał na Severusa i dodał:

– Od poniedziałku Severus Snape wraca do Hogwartu na swoje stanowisko dyrektora. Jeśli chodzi o pannę Granger, sprawa jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana... Zgodnie z obowiązującymi przepisami prawa, z powodu niestawienia się do pracy bez zgody przełożonego, została usunięta z listy pracowników Ministerstwa. W niedługim czasie... W NIEDŁUGIM CZASIE – powtórzył, podnosząc głos, by zapanować nad nagłym poruszeniem – zostanie powołana komisja, której zadaniem będzie stwierdzenie, czy wobec zaistniałej wówczas sytuacji jej decyzja była uzasadniona. W razie pozytywnej decyzji panna Granger zostanie na powrót przyjęta do Ministerstwa. Jej stanowisko zostanie na nowo zdefiniowane.

Wśród tłumu rozległy się trudne do sprecyzowania okrzyki i nawet unoszenie rąk przez Fostera nie podziałało.

Hermiona zmusiła się do zachowania poważnego wyrazu twarzy i wpatrywała się w ludzi przed sobą, nie widząc jednak poszczególnych osób, tylko anonimowy tłum.

– Proszę państwa...! – zawołał w końcu Foster. – Jeszcze nie skonczyłem! W przyszłym tygodniu wyłonieni zostaną kandydaci na stanowisko Ministra Magii. Ustawa o wybieralności Ministra naturalnie została już uchylona, więc wybór Ministra Magii odbędzie się na dotychczasowych warunkach.

Tłum ucichł wreszcie.

– To wszystko, co chciałem państwu dzisiaj przekazać. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za przybycie i życzę miłego dnia...

Naturalnie nie dane im było odejść w spokoju. Gdy tylko Foster dał krok do tyłu, reporterzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa postąpili do przodu, cisnąc się i przepychając między sobą. Aurorzy próbowali ich powstrzymać, ale tłum pchał się nadal. Posypało się tyle pytań, że w pierwszej chwili nie można było nic zrozumieć, bo każdy próbowął przekrzyczeć innych i słychać było tylko hałas. W końcu Foster wskazał różdżką gardło i rzucił Sonorus.

– Prosze państwa, proponuję, byście wpierw zadali pytania mi i Percivalovi Carpenterowi, a następnie pannie Granger i Severusowi Snape'owi – jego głos potoczył się dookoła i trochę uspokoił towarzystwo.

– Panie Foster, czy znani są już kandydaci na stanowisko Ministra Magii?

– Czy jest pan pośród kandydatów?

– Gdzie przetrzymywani są oskarżeni?!

– Czy Percival Carpenter zastępuje oficjalnie oskarżonego Szefa Biura Aurorów, Teddy'ego Smitha?! Na jak długo?

– Jaki wyrok grozi oskarżonym?!

– Czy Severus Snape jest na liście kandydatów na Ministra?!

Severus drgnął lekko i obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegło ostatnie pytanie.  _No proszę, już się zaczęło!_

Podczas, gdy Foster udzielał odpowiedzi na pytania, stał w spokoju koło Hermiony. Dziewczyna zaczęła się najwyraźniej stresować, bo co jakiś czas odgarniała opadający na twarz kosmyk włosów i przygryzała lekko usta.

– Jeszcze trochę i będziesz to mieć za sobą – powiedział cicho, przechylając głowę w jej stronę, ale patrząc cały czas przed siebie.

Hermiona nabrała powietrza i żeby zająć myśli czymś innym, zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła i wypatrywać ludzi, których znała. Ciężko było kogokolwiek poznać w barwnym tłumie, ale udało jej się odnaleźć parę znajomych osób. I nagle całkiem niedaleko dostrzegła machającego do niej pana Weasleya!

Jej twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem na jego widok. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że go poznała, wskazał ręką ją i siebie i następnie machnął dłonią gdzieś w bok. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, więc napisał palcem coś w powietrzu i powtórzył. Wyglądało jak litera „N". Hermiona kiwnęła głową i Arthur uśmiechnął się radośnie od ucha do ucha. Wyglądało na to, że zapraszał ją do Nory.

Po paru minutach pytania do Fostera zaczęły się kończyć. Za pierwszymi pytaniami do Hermiony i Severusa posypały się następne i znów przez chwilę nie było można nic zrozumieć, z ogólnego hałasu wyłowić można było tylko poszczególne słowa.

Hermiona już chciała zacząć odpowiadać, kiedy Severus potrząsnął głową, założył ręce na piersi i wygiął usta w cynicznym uśmieszku. Na ten widok reporterzy zaczęli się uspokajać i po chwili zrobiło się cicho.

– Albo będziecie zadawać pytania w spokoju, jeden po drugim, albo w ogóle nie porozmawiamy – odezwał się. – No więc? Jakieś ... sensowne pytania?

Znów wyrwało się kilka osób naraz, ale po chwili umilkli, pozwalając jednemu z nich mówić.

– Czy potwierdzacie rewelacje Proroka na temat waszego związku?

– Tak – pytanie wcale go nie zaskoczyło. I wiedział, że Hermiony też nie. Trzeba było wybrać Ministra Magii i zreorganizować Ministerstwo, prawie 15 osób siedziało w areszcie oskarżonych o morderstwa, gwałty i zamach stanu, większość kobiet cudem nie straciła płodności, mało brakowało, a doszłoby do przymusowych aborcji, a dla tych wariatów najważniejszą sprawą było to, czy Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape ze sobą sypiają...

– A... to zna...to znaczy, że tak? – zająknął się oszołomiony reporter. – Naprawdę jesteście razem???

– Przecież wyraźnie powiedziałem, że tak. Jesteśmy razem. A teraz, skoro to jest już jasne, macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, czy możemy wrócić do domu? – spytał ironicznie Severus.

Jakaś ubrana na fiołkowo-zielono kobieta zaczęła machać ręką w górze.

– Profesorze Snape, czy robiąc ten fałszywy eliksir, próbował pan ochronić pannę Granger, czy też wszystkie kobiety?

– Po pierwsze to oboje przygotowywaliśmy i podmienialiśmy eliksir. Po drugie panna Granger została wezwana na badania wiele dni po pierwszym podaniu go w Klinice i jakieś trzy tygodnie po tym, jak zaczęliśmy nad nim pracować – odparł. – Po jej badaniach nadal go podmienialiśmy. Tak więc chyba jest jasne, że eliksir zrobiony został po to, żeby ocalić wszystkie kobiety.

– Czy któreś z was zamierza kandydować na stanowisko Ministra Magii? – zawołał ktoś inny.

Hermiona natychmiast pokręciła głową.

– Nie, żadne z nas nie ma takiego zamiaru.

– Skoro nie pracuje już pani w Ministerstwie, czy dostanie pani posadę w Hogwarcie? Biorąc pod uwagę wasz romans?

Dziewczyna miała ochotę jęknąć na głupotę niektórych ludzi.

– Zamierzam wrócić do Ministerstwa i nasz związek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

Reporter CRR prawie podskoczył, żeby móc wreszcie zadać swoje pytanie.

– Czy ktoś wam pomagał, czy byliście zupełnie sami?

Severus i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia i Severus odpowiedział:

– Prócz francuskiego rządu, przez cały czas, od początku, pomagała nam Minerwa McGonagall oraz portrety z Hogwartu oraz Kliniki. Bardzo szybko dołączył do nas Ksenofilius Lovegood, który teraz powinien stać tu razem z nami. Pomógł nam również Uzdrowiciel Matos, Charles Patil z Ministerstwa i Filius Flitwick.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Lovegooda i przywołała go do nich.

– I do tego można chyba dodać wszystkich tych, którzy zdecydowali się zorganizować i uczestniczyć w protestach – dorzuciła głośno. – Bez waszej pomocy bez wątpienia doszłoby do przymusowych aborcji. A tak skończyło się tylko na jednej, nieudanej próbie.

Lovegood odmachał jej ręką z radosnym uśmiechem, ale został w grupie reporterów, żeby móc pisać i zadawać ewentualne pytania.

– Naprawdę napadł pan Teddy'ego Smitha, panie Snape?

Severus ze spokojem skinął głową.

– Tak, ale nie w celu zmuszenia go do odstąpienia od śledztwa.

– A po co? – zawołało kilka osób równocześnie.

– To nie ma dla was żadnego znaczenia – odparła natychmiast Hermiona, której Jean Jacques wszystko wyjaśnił.

– Ależ oczywiście, że ma – zaoponował równie głośno Severus, unosząc kącik ust i obrócił się do reporterów. – Nazwijcie to... osobistymi porachunkami. Prócz wielokrotnego zgwałcenia dziesięciu kobiet w Azkabanie, próbował zrobić to pannie Granger.

– Próbował, czy zrobił?!

– Przecież jeszcze żyje, więc to chyba jasne? Nikt, kto ją dotknie, długo nie pożyje.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on uniósł odrobinkę kącik ust, zaś przez tłum przebiegło coś jakby westchnienie. Ktoś zrobił im kolejne zdjęcie.

– Zamierzacie się pobrać? – zawołał ktoś z tyłu tłumu.

Severus spojrzał w tamtym kierunku z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy i uniesioną do góry brwią.

– Dlaczego tyle czekaliście z powiadomieniem Roberta Fostera? Nie mogliście tego zrobić wcześniej? – zapytał ktoś inny, domyślając się, że na wcześniejsze pytanie nie padnie odpowiedź.

Hermiona skinęła głową w stronę pytającego.

– Musieliśmy zebrać choćby odrobinę dowodów na poparcie naszego stanowiska. Wiecie, co by się stało, gdybyśmy przyszli z pustymi rękami. A większość dowodów zdobyliśmy w ciągu ostatnich dni.

– Ukrywaliście się we Francji. Czy wysunięte zostały przeciw wam zarzuty złamania prawa i ucieczki z kraju?

– Jak udało się wam uciec?!

Hermiona spojrzała na Fostera, który natychmiast podniósł rękę, chcąc udzielić odpowiedzi.

– Proszę państwa, nie zamierzam stawiać im zarzutów, wychodząc z założenia, że bez ich cennej pomocy dziś nie byłoby nas tu. Działali w dobrej wierze. Na takiej samej zasadzie zostali przecież zwolnieni z Azkabanu protestujący przeciw rządowi czarodzieje i zostały uchylone ostatnio ustanowione przepisy.

– W jaki sposób uciekliście mimo bariery aportacyjnej?

Foster spojrzał na nich i Severus kiwnął głową. Czas było kończyć to przesłuchanie.

– Sądzę, że na tym dziś skończymy – zawołał i dalej już nie można było usłyszeć, co mówił, bo rozległy się okrzyki protestów i jęki zawodu.

Severus skłonił się lekko w stronę tłumu, wymienili krótkie uściski dłoni z Fosterem i Carpenterem, objął Hermionę lekko przez plecy i ruszyli w stronę kominków.

– Pospieszmy się, zaraz znów nas dopadną – mruknęła dziewczyna.

Zgodnie z ich przewidywaniami błysnęły za nimi światła lamp, kiedy reporterzy robili im zdjęcia.

– Foster będzie jutro rozczarowany...

– Czemu? – spytała, marząc już tylko o tym, żeby zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej.

– Założę się, że w żadnej gazecie nie znajdzie swojego zdjęcia...

Severus wrzucił garść proszku do kominka i słysząc przybliżające się do nich kroki i wołania, wskazał Hermionie zielone płomienie.

 

Gdy tylko Severus wyszedł z kominka w saloniku, Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję i przytuliła go mocno. Natychmiast objął ją i oparł brodę o jej głowę.

– To mi jak najbardziej odpowiada – mruknął, zaczynając głaskać ją po włosach. – Ale czemu zawdzięczam tę... przyjemność?

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

– Chciałam ci podziękować... za to, co powiedziałeś... przed chwilą...

– Przed chwilą mówiłem wiele różnych rzeczy... za którą mi dziękujesz?

– Powiedziałeś, że nikt, kto mnie tknie, długo nie pożyje – Hermiona ujęła delikatnie jego twarz i pociągnąwszy w dół, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w czoło, a potem w nos. – To było ... cudowne.

Severus uśmiechnął się. Rozczulał go sposób, w jaki całowała go po nosie. Jeszcze do niedawna go nie cierpiał, teraz go po prostu śmieszył. I tyle.  _Nie każdy może mieć taki piękny nosek jak ona... Ciekawe, czy nasz syn..._ Potrząsnął głową, by wrócić do rzeczywistości.  _Przestań! Opanuj się, wariacie!_

– Cieszę się, że ci się podobało... – musnął jej usta wargami. – A teraz, jak się domyślam, pora, żebyś odpowiedziała na zaproszenie Arthura Weasleya.

Hermiona odsunęła się, opierając lekko ręce na jego ramionach.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bym chciała... ale...

– Ale?

– ... Chcesz iść ze mną?

Severus pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie łączyło go nic specjalnego z Weasleyami, prócz faktu, że swego czasu byli razem w Zakonie Feniksa i był profesorem wszystkich dzieci Molly i Arthura. Po drugie domyślał się, że w Norze będzie również Potter i nie miał żadnej ochoty się z nim widzieć. Nie chciał jej zepsuć tego wieczoru. To miał być jej radosny „powrót między żywych", jak to ostatnio mówiła w żartach. Zasłużyła na to, żeby dobrze się bawić, śmiać i spędzić wspaniały wieczór wśród ludzi, których kochała.

– Nie dziś. Idź sama. Jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję do składania wizyt towarzyskich – sięgnął po jej rękę i pocałował czóbki palców. – Kiedyś pójdziemy razem, obiecuję.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Nie będzie ci... przykro?

– Nie martw się o mnie. Zamierzam nabrać sił przed jutrzejszym śniadaniem.

_Faktycznie, przecież on jutro idzie na śniadanie do Hogwartu...!!! Tam to dopiero będzie zamieszanie..._

– Więc... no więc idę – mruknęła, pocałowała go jeszcze na pożegnanie i podeszła do kominka.

Spoglądał na nią, kiedy klęknęła na podłodze i włożyła głowę w zielone płomienie. Przez parę sekund z kimś rozmawiała, potem zerwała się i wskoczyła w płomienie, krzycząc głośno „NORA!!!". Dojrzał jej szeroki, radosny uśmiech i ostatnie machnięcie ręki, ale nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo znikła.

Arthur aportował się przed dom i właśnie otwierał, kiedy w kominku, w zielonych płomieniach, dostrzegł głowę Hermiony.

– Dzień dobry... – zaczęła mówić.

– HERMIONO!!! – zawołał, ruszając prosto w stronę kominka. – Chodź szybko, zapraszamy!!!

Molly krzyknęła głośno, upuściła tacę ze szklankami i nie zwracając na to żadnej uwagi, rzuciła się w ich stronę. Ledwo dziewczyna wyskoczyła z kominka, Molly odtrąciła męża i porwała ją w objęcia, zanosząc się płaczem z radości. Gdy Arthurowi udało się wyrwać ją z uścisków Molly, na górze szczęknęły drzwi.

– Znów coś wam się stłukło? – spytał George. – Na mnie to wrzeszczycie, a wy... – urwał nagle.

– Dziecko moje kochane... – łkała nadal Molly. – Chodź, niech cię uściskam...

– Ale proszę nie płakać, pani Weasley...

– He... HERMIONA???!!! – zawołał George zmienionym głosem i runął na dół po schodach.

Gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, podbiegł i porwał ją w ramiona.

– Merlinie!!! – uściskał ją mocno i odsunął się lekko. – Już dłużej nie mogłaś czekać z wizytą???! Angelina!!! Ron!!! – wrzasnął, odchylając na moment głowę na bok i Hermiona miała wrażenie, że ogłuchnie. – Na dół!!! Hermiona wróciła!!! – po czym obrócił się na nowo do dziewczyny. – Niech ja cię wyściskam, zanim moja małżonka nas zobaczy i mi głowę urwie... Już i tak jednego ucha nie mam, więc niewiele zostało...!

Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem, gdy przycisnął ją mocno do siebie.

– Jeszcze trochę, a połamiesz mi nawet płóca!!! – wystękała.

– Przeżyjesz! Najgorsze jeszcze przed tobą, jak tu Ginny wpadnie!

Hermiona poczuła, jak ktoś odpycha George'a na bok i ledwie dostrzegła Angelinę, gdy ta porwała ją w ramiona. Po chwili podbiegł do nich Ron i rzucił się na nie obie, ściskając je mocno. Gdy Angelina się odsunęła, chłopak przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie i poklepał mocno po plecach. Dziewczyna wyczuła, że był przy tym trochę sztywny, jakby się bał, że go odepchnie. Objęła go również, klepiąc po ramionach i po paru sekundach na nowo dorwała ją Molly.

W tym czasie Arthur zdążył fiuuknąć na Grimmauld Place i ściągnąć Ginny i Harry'ego. Hermiona zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak z radosnym uśmiechem wyskakują z kominka. Rudowłosa była szybsza, dopadła ją z krzykiem i zaczęła ściskać bez porównania mocniej niż George. Harry'emu nie udało się jej odsunąć, więc po prostu chwycił w objęcia obie dziewczyny.

– Hermiona!!! Wreszcie!!! Merlinie, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę... cieszymy!!!

Ron zaczął ją na nowo klepać po plecach, a Molly wpatrywała się w nich, zasłaniając sobie usta dłońmi i nadal płacząc.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Hermionie udało się oswobodzić z ich uścisków. Otarła załzawione oczy rękawem i spojrzała na nich wszystkich, promieniejąc uśmiechem.

– Mój Boże... ja też się cieszę... że was widzę... – pokręciła głową jakby z niedowierzaniem. – Panie Weasley... dziękuję za zaproszenie...

– Hermiono! – zawołał natychmiast Arthur. – Ty nie potrzebujesz zaproszenia, żeby do nas przychodzić!!!

– Siadajcie do stołu – machnęła na nich wszystkich Molly. – Zaraz zrobię wam herbatę! Ginny, chodź mi pomóż...

– Mamo...!!! – zawołała dziewczyna, chwytając Hermionę za rękę. – Proszę...!

– Idź, ja pomogę mamie – zaśmiała się Angelina i ruszyła do kuchni.

Ginny spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością i pociągnęła Hermionę do stołu.

Wszyscy zasypali ją lawiną pytań, każdy chciał wiedzieć wszystko i natychmiast. Przez chwilę Hermiona odpowiadała na zupełnie chaotyczne pytania i w końcu pokręciła głową.

– Może po prostu opowiem wam wszystko od początku...

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i cofnęła się pamięcią do pamiętnego wieczoru wiele, wiele miesięcy temu, kiedy podsłuchała Rockmana i Norrisa... Coś w niej aż szarpnęło się, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa, wypowiedziane znienawidzonym głosem: „No i jak ma się twoja mała szlama?"

Molly przyniosła właśnie herbatę, Ginny uwiesiła się Hermionie na ramieniu i dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać, wyjaśniając przy okazji jej różne dziwne i niezbyt zrozumiałe wówczas posunięcia czy wypowiedzi.

Troszkę uwypukliła rolę Severusa w tym wszystkim, chcąc, żeby wszyscy doskonale zrozumieli, kim się stał. Kim był. Żeby przestali pamiętać surowego, nielubianego nauczyciela ze szkoły i dostrzegli choć odrobinę tego kogoś, kogo ona znała.

– To... to niesamowita historia – powiedział Arthur, gdy skończyła. – Rozumiem, że nam nie powiedziałaś... Dla... Chyba żadne z nas nie mogłoby tego zlekceważyć... i nie wiadomo, jak byśmy się zachowali... Harry i Ron w szkole... wiedząc, kim naprawdę jest Smith... mi i Ginny też byłoby ciężko to ukryć w Ministerstwie...

– Merlinie, nie wiem, jak ty wytrzymałaś tyle czasu, pracując z facetem, o którym wiedziałaś, że będzie chciał cię w końcu zabić... – pokręciła równocześnie głową Angelina. – Ja bym nie potrafiła.

George również pokręcił głową i objął Angelinę.

– Więc można powiedzieć, że fakt, że Roxanna się urodziła, zawdzięczamy w dużej części tobie i Snape'owi... – Angelina złapała go za rękę i odruchowo zerknęła na schody. Molly przykryła sobie usta dłonią.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła.

– O wiele bardziej Severusowi niż mi. To on wyjaśniał Ksenofiliusowi, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. A bez Żonglera i marszów protestacyjnych na pewno doszłoby do przymusowego usuwania ciąży.

– Och, chyba w końcu daruję mu te wszystkie szlabany... – zachowanie powagi dłużej niż pół minuty z pewnością przekraczało możliwości George'a.

– I ucho – dorzuciła Ginny, puszczając do niego oko.

– Dobra, i ucho. Posunę się nawet do tego, że nie prześlę mu rachunku za fajerwerki...

– Za jakie fajerwerki? – nie zrozumiała Hermiona.

– No wiesz, we wtorek na Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade wystrzeliłem cały zapas... Kiedy dotarły do nas nowiny z Ministerstwa – zaśmiał się rudzielec. – A już zacząłem sobie wyobrażać jego minę...

Hermiona bez trudu wyobraziła sobie minę Severusa i zachichotała cicho.

– Jak chcesz, powiem mu, jaki jesteś miłosierny.

George spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

– Hermiono... tak swoją drogą, to jak to w końcu jest... Chodzi mi o to... naprawdę jesteś ze Snape'm?

Wszyscy zamilkli i wbili w nią spojrzenie, zaś Hermiona spoważniała.

– Nie, George. Nie jestem ze Snape'm. Jestem z Severusem. A to zasadnicza różnica – Harry drgnął, Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, zaś Ginny i Arthur się uśmiechnęli. – Mam nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim, co wam mówiłam, dotarło do was, że on się zmienił. Czy raczej, że wreszcie możecie zobaczyć jego prawdziwe „ja". Czy Lockhart wyglądał na notorycznego kłamcę? Nie? Harry, Ron, uwielbialiście przecież Smitha... wcale się nie dziwię, przecież nie wyglądał na mordercę sadystę... Quirrell też nie wyglądał na takiego, co nosił w głowie Voldemorta... Co wszyscy myśleli o Syriuszu? O Peterze Pettigrew? Gdyby to był cały czas Snape, z pewnością skorzystałby z okazji, że odkryłam wspomnienie o nim, kazał mi je ukraść, albo wykradłby je wtedy razem ze mną i potem kopnął mnie w tyłek i kazał o sobie zapomnieć. Pozwoliłby Norrisowi i reszcie robić co chcą, bo co go w końcu obchodziłam ja, dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia czy kobiety? Z pewnością nie narażałby swojej pozycji i życia dla mnie czy kogokolwiek innego.

Harry odstawił filiżankę z brzękiem, który w zapadłej ciszy zabrzmiał dziwnie głośno.

– Hermiono, mówisz o nim, jakby stał się... nie wiem, jakimś aniołem! – powiedział, marszcząc brwi.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Och, dla mnie na pewno! Dla was wszystkich... nie sądzę. Ciężko mi powiedzieć. Zdaniem profesor McGonagall, Severus naprawdę bardzo się zmienił Ale myślę, że nadal będziecie musieli uważać, jak go traktujecie, szczególnie na początku.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, co ona ma na myśli.

– Na „początku"? Na jakim „początku"?

Hermiona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Kiedy będziecie się z nami widywać – położyła nacisk na „nami".

Przez parę sekund wszyscy spoglądali na nią w milczeniu, w końcu odezwał sie Arthur.

– Sądząc po tym, co mówił przed chwilą w Ministerstwie... to był ktoś zupełnie inny niż Snape, którego wszyscy znaliśmy.

– A co mówił? – spytała Molly, odwracając się do męża.

– Oświadczył publicznie, że ktokolwiek tknie Hermionę, długo nie pożyje.

Ginny aż jęknęła z wrażenia i ścisnęła mocno ramię Hermiony, Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, zaś George klasnął w dłonie.

– Wygląda na to, że coś w nim z tego mrocznego Snape'a pozostało!

– Och... – westchnęła Molly. – Hermiono, ale masz rycerza.

Ginny potargała Hermionę po włosach.

– Szkoda, że wyszłam dziś wcześniej z pracy... Tak mogłabym was zobaczyć w Ministerstwie. I posłuchać, co mówiliście!

– Jutro przeczytasz wszystko w Proroku. I Żonglerze. I w dziesięciu innych gazetach – pocieszyła ją Hermiona.

– Myślisz, że znów czegoś nie poprzekręcają? Bo mają do tego zdecydowany talent.

– Mam nadzieję, że tym razem napiszą bez przesadzania. Wiesz, tak dla odmiany.

Nagle z góry usłyszeli cichy płacz. George zerwał się i odsunął krzesło Angeliny, pomagając jej wyjść zza stołu.

– To Roxanna – powiedział. – Pewnie jest głodna.

Hermiona również zerwała się od stołu.

– Mogę ją zobaczyć?!

Angelina kiwnęła ręką zapraszająco, więc Hermiona poszła za nią na górę. Ginny ruszyła zaraz za nimi.

Roxanna popłakiwała cicho w małej kołysce, ale na widok Angeliny się uspokoiła i uśmiechnęła radośnie. Miała krótkie czarne, kręcone włoski i tak ciemne brązowe oczy, że przy świetle paru świec wyglądały na zupełnie czarne.

– Siadaj – Angelina wyjęła małą z kołyski – to dam ci ją potrzymać. Chyba po prostu trzeba ją przewinąć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się czule i z jakimś takim rozrzewnieniem, jak dziewczynka spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczami i sięgnęła maleńkimi rączkami ku jej włosom.

– Jest śliczna – powiedziała miękko, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia i Angelina roześmiała się w odpowiedzi.

Dotknęła malutkiej rączki i mała natychmiast złapała ją za palec, zaciskając mocno malutką piąstkę.

– Mój Boże, ma takie malutkie rączki... paluszki... Angelina, ile ona ma?

– Dwa miesiące – odparła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, sięgając po malutkie ubranka. – Urodziłam dwa tygodnie po urodzinach Harry'ego. Trochę przed czasem, może dlatego jest taka mała.

– Jest cudowna! Ma takie piękne oczy...

Na dźwięk głosu Angeliny dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę i otworzyła szeroko oczy, szukając jej. Angelina podeszła i wzięła ją na ręce.

– Pójdę ją przebrać i przewinąć. Zaraz wracam.

Gdy wyszła, Ginny szturchnęła Hermionę, która gapiła się jeszcze na drzwi.

– Jest prześliczna, zgodzę się z tobą całkowicie. Wszystkich oczarowała.

– To będzie chyba jedyna wnuczka Weasleyów o czarnych włosach! – powiedziała z przekonaniem Hermiona.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Ty fanko czarnych włosów i czarnych oczu...! Zaczęłam się domyślać przed urodzinami Harry'ego, ale nie byłam pewna.

Hermiona obróciła się ku rudowłosej, zgadując natychmiast, o czym mowa. Czy raczej o kim.

– Jak to „zaczęłaś się domyślać"? Dla twojej wiadomości, jeszcze wtedy nie byliśmy razem.

To była święta prawda. Pocałowali się dopiero następnego dnia.

– W takim razie musiałaś być w nim zupełnie zakochana. Kiedy o nim mówiłaś... po prostu promieniałaś szczęściem. Przy tobie nie trzeba byłoby rzucać Lumos. Świeciłaś radością!

Hermiona roześmiała się i kiwnęła głową.

– Masz całkowitą rację.

– No więc... – Korzystając z nieobecności Angeliny, Ginny usiadła po turecku na łóżku. – Jaki on jest? – spytała z ciekawością.

Hermiona przybrała taki wyraz twarzy, że rudowłosa wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale natychmiast spoważniała.

– Cudowny. Czuły, troskliwy... delikatny... – westchnęła Hermiona, przymykając oczy. – Najpierw myśli o mnie, a dopiero potem o sobie... Nosi mnie na rękach, całuje po włosach, po rękach, ciągle przytula... jest taki... wzruszający.

– A... no wiesz...

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

– W łóżku? Mój Boże... Jest namiętny... żebyś tylko wiedziała jak! – Ginny zamarła i wstrzymała oddech. – Czasem delikatny... czasem wręcz przeciwnie...

– Jak to... bije cię?! – wyrwało sie rudowłosej.

– O nie, nie o to mi chodzi... wiesz, lubi, jak jestem mu uległa. I to on jest... można powiedzieć, panem – po minie Ginny Hermiona zrozumiała, że musi to rozwinąć. – Czasem przytrzymuje mi ręce i nie pozwoli się całować i dotykać, prawie aż do końca... jakiś czas temu... kochał mnie tak, że... że aż zemdlałam – zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok na kolana.

Ginny gapiła się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

– Zzz... zemdlałaś...?

– No wiesz... było mi tak dobrze... – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

Rudowłosa chciała coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej zabrakło jej słów. I oddechu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili się odblokowała.

– Słodki Merlinie... – pokręciła głową. – Merlinie...! Nie... nie sądziłam, że... – trochę się zarumieniła. – Wiesz...

– Że nasz były profesor może być dobrym kochankiem?

Ginny zrobiła dziwną minę.

– Wiesz, on zawsze wydawał się być kimś gwałtownym, wymagającym... silnym... takim trochę... dzikim. I mogę sobie wyobrazić... to znaczy nie, nie próbuję! Ale wiesz, w łóżku może być taki sam...

Hermiona skinęła głową. To było dokładnie to. Tak jak kiedyś w szkole, tak i teraz był uosobieniem siły i władzy. No z wyjątkiem ostatniego razu, kiedy to poddał się jej zupełnie.

Na całe szczęście wróciła Angelina, więc Ginny westchnęła ciężko i porzuciła temat.


	55. Rozdział 7 część 6

Środa, 21.10

Helen wróciła do służbowego domku trochę zmęczona. Perry skończył pracę trochę wcześniej niż ona, ale musiał pójść na krótką naradę z pułkownikiem Amanatidis. Mając nadzieję, że za chwilę przyjdzie do domu, przygotowała dwie orzeźwiające oranżady i wyszła na werandę. Po drodze zgarnęła plik listów i kartek.

Usiadła w fotelu, oparła stopy na pufie i zaczęła przeglądać listy. Od kiedy zaczęli pracować w bazie położonej na południu Cypru, nie dostawali żadnej prywatnej korespondencji. Tylko urzędowe zawiadomienia, informacje dla personelu cywilnego – czyli dla niej, wypłaty i oczywiście cały zestaw publikacji dentystycznych, które przeglądali uważnie. Trochę jej brakowało nagłej utraty rodziny, szczególnie Hermiony, znajomych, ale jakoś dawała sobie radę. Od kiedy Hermiona była w Hogwarcie, widywały się dość rzadko. Część letnich wakacji spędzała przecież u Weasleyów, Boże Narodzenie w piątej klasie również spędziła z dala od nich. Kiedy skończyła się ich wojna i oni wrócili z Australii i odzyskali pamięć, widywali się o wiele częściej, ale też bywały tygodnie, kiedy zupełnie się nie widzieli. Po raz kolejny pomyślała, że kiedy to wszystko już się skończy i wrócą do normalnego życia, będzie musiała zrobić coś, żeby móc spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją córką.

Odłożyła na bok magazyn o alternatywnych metodach leczenia i spojrzała na kopertę pod spodem. Zawiadomienie o nadejściu dostawy leków, które zamówiła dwa tygodnie temu. Odłożyła ją na bok i spojrzała na następną. I aż usiadła prosto, stawiając nogi na deskach werandy.

Na białej kopercie znajomym charakterem pisma napisane było „Szanowni Państwo Monica i Wendell Wilkins". Odwróciła gwałtownie list, szukając nadawcy. „HG, SS".

Pospiesznie rozerwała kopertę i wyszarpnęła złożony na pół kawałek pergaminu. Pergaminu!!! I zaczęła czytać.

 

Cokeworth, 17.10.2015

Mamuś, Tato,

Cudowne nowiny! Wygraliśmy!!! Udało nam się!!! Cała ta ponura historia dobrze się skończyła! Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak się cieszę!

W poniedziałek zadzwonię do kogoś, kto pomoże mi się z Wami skontaktować. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jak najszybciej!

Nie mogę Wam napisać w tym liście, co się stało od czasu naszego pożegnania. Najlepiej będzie, jak się spotkamy. I wszystko Wam opowiemy. Ale w takim wielkim skrócie – dwa tygodnie po naszym rozstaniu musieliśmy oboje uciec do Francji. Całe szczęście, że już wtedy byliście bezpieczni! Francuzi pomogli nam zebrać dowody i dosłownie parę dni temu wróciliśmy przedstawić je naszej policji. Wczoraj skończyliśmy składać wyjaśnienia i wieczorem odbyła się konferencja prasowa w Ministerstwie. Jak tylko skończę ten list i wyjdę na miasto, kupię kilka naszych gazet, żeby przeczytać, co napisali.

Severus od poniedziałku wraca do szkoły. Dziś poszedł tam na śniadanie, spotkać się z nauczycielami i uczniami i mam nadzieję, że właśnie teraz bawi się tak dobrze, jak ja wczoraj u Weasleyów.

Ze mną sprawa jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Gdy uciekłam do Francji, w Ministerstwie uznali, że porzuciłam pracę i skreślili mnie z listy pracowników. Sekretarz Ministra musi powołać specjalną komisję, która stwierdzi, czy oddaliłam się z pracy bezpodstawnie, czy nie. Tak więc chwilowo nie pracuję. Może nawet i dobrze, będę mogła sobie wreszcie trochę odpocząć, poczytać i zacząć się uczyć do czerwcowych egzaminów.

Mam nadzieję, że w przyszły weekend będziecie mieli czas i będziemy mogli się zobaczyć.

Chwilowo nie mogę mieszkać w moim londyńskim mieszkaniu. Gdy uciekłam, jacyś bezdomni weszli do niego i trochę je zdemolowali, więc trzeba będzie je wyremontować. Więc nie dzwońcie do mnie, ale pod numer 2030 713720. Zostawcie wiadomość, kiedy możemy przyjechać i gdzie.

W ciągu tygodnia zadzwonię tam po Waszą odpowiedź.

Kochani, ściskam Was i całuję bardzo, bardzo mocno!!!

Do szybkiego zobaczenia!

Wasza Hermiona

 

Helen otarła łzy z oczu i uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zaczęła czytać list od nowa. Gdy Perry wyszedł na werandę, kończyła go czytać po raz piąty.

– Helen... – zawołał, widząc, że płacze. – Co się...

– Hermiona!!! – zerwała się z fotela. – Hermiona napisała!!!

Wepchnęła mu list do ręki i równocześnie przytuliła się do niego mocno. Zaskoczony Perry przytulił ją jedną ręką, a drugą otworzył list i starał się cokolwiek przeczytać. Kilka pierwszych zdań wystarczyło, żeby odetchnął z ulgą i opuścił kartkę. Przeczyta resztę później, teraz postanowił przytulić żonę.

Oboje zdecydowali, że w weekend mają wolne. Do tej pory czasem pomagali w bazie, czasem pracowali w sobotę albo niedzielę, biorąc wolne w ciągu tygodnia, ale tym razem postanowili spędzić z Hermioną całą sobotę i niedzielę. Natychmiast zadzwonili pod podany numer i potwierdzili, że w sobotę i w niedzielę od dziewiątej rano będą w Pefkos Hotel w Limassol.

Do wieczora rozmawiali tylko na ten temat. Perry machnął ręką na opowiadanie, co było na naradzie, Helen zapomniała o dzisiejszych perypetiach. Liczyła się tylko Hermiona.

To znaczy Hermiona i, najwyraźniej, Severus Snape.

Kiedy Helen ochłonęła trochę z wrażenia, przeczytała list po raz kolejny i zobaczyła to, co dotąd zupełnie do niej nie docierało. Hermiona najwyraźniej mieszkała w jakimś Cokeworth i wyglądało na to, że w weekend chciała do nich przyjechać razem z Severusem Snape'm. Bo jak inaczej można było rozumieć „wszystko Wam opowiemy" albo „kiedy możemy przyjechać".

– Nad czym tak dumasz? – spytał Perry na widok jej poważnej miny.

– Zobacz... to znaczy, że oni przyjadą tu razem? – odparła, machając listem.

Perry wziął go do ręki i przebiegł wzrokiem ostatnie zdania.

– Najwyraźniej tak... To cię dziwi?

– No... – Helen nie była pewna, co o tym sądzić. – Po co go tu zabiera?

Perry spojrzał na żonę w zaskoczeniu.

– Jak to "po co". Razem byli w to zamieszani, razem walczyli przeciw tamtym ludziom i im się udało. Tak samo, jak przyszli do nas, żeby nam powiedzieć, że muszą nas ukryć, tak samo teraz przychodzą powiedzieć, że im się udało – powiedział.

Helen zawahała się.

– Przyszli do nas razem, bo Hermiona potrzebowała jego pomocy, żeby nas... przekonać, że musimy uciekać. Ale teraz?

– Teraz przychodzą się pochwalić... – Perry nadal nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Helen. – To ci przeszkadza?

Helen patrzyła na niego chwilę w milczeniu.

– Nie przeszkadza mi... to znaczy nie to mam na myśli... To znaczy... – machnęła ręką zniecierpliwiona. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie zabiera się ze sobą kogoś w odwiedziny do rodziców bez powodu...

Perry zamarł. Zerknął jeszcze raz na list.

– Helen... Myślisz, że oni... że on...

Wstał z kanapy, na której właśnie siedzieli i poszedł po whisky, czując, że w tej chwili potrzeba mu czegoś znacznie mocniejszego.

– Chcesz coś?

– Martini.

Podał żonie kieliszek, sam napił się dużego łyka i usiadł, żeby się zastanowić. Pomysł, że ten facet mógł być z jego córką, w pierwszej chwili trochę nim wstrząsnął. Równocześnie przypomniało mu się, jak rozmawiali z Hermioną, kiedy kupił jej whisky i nie chciała mu jej nalać. Nazwał wtedy Severusa „przystojniakiem" i „jej super-szpiegiem". Przypomniało mu się, co mówiła Hermiona o jego procesie, ich pierwsze spotkanie w mieszkaniu Hermiony... i bardzo pozytywne wrażenie, które odniósł na jego widok. Nie chodziło o wygląd fizyczny, ale raczej o emanującą z niego siłę, zdecydowanie i władzę _. Ten facet zdecydowanie nie jest ciamajdą, którą musi zająć się kobieta. Wprost przeciwnie, wygląda na kogoś, kto potrafi zająć się innymi. Nic dziwnego, przecież jest nauczycielem, Opiekunem domu i dyrektorem. I w końcu to Severus wziął na siebie całą tę sprawę z Cameronem..._ W sumie facet całkiem mu się podobał.

Popatrzył na Helen, która również siedziała w milczeniu.

– Wiesz... po pierwsze nie wiemy, czy to prawda... może oni po prostu się przyjaźnią... a po drugie... po drugie nie możemy jej niczego zakazać czy nakazać.

Helen kiwnęła głową i dopiła Martini.

– Wiem, ale... Wiesz, ile on ma lat? Musi być od niej znacznie starszy...

Choroba, o tym nie pomyślał. Fakt, że Severus musiał być sporo starszy od Hermiony.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, Hermiona mówiła, że był w szkole razem z matką Harry'ego – powiedział po zastanowieniu się.

– Jezus, Maria... czyli mógłby być jej ojcem! – zawołała Helen.

– Hermiona jest o rok starsza od Harry'ego – odparł obronnym tonem.

– No więc musi mieć... jakieś dziewiętnaście lat więcej...

Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i znów na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Meggy i Peter wyglądają na zadowolonych – Helen nagle przypomniała sobie ich wspólnych znajomych. – A on ma piętnaście lat więcej niż ona...

– Piętnaście, nie dziewiętnaście – odparł odruchowo Perry. – Choć z drugiej strony Hermiona zawsze była nad wiek rozwinięta... wiesz, mądra... Pamiętasz, nawet proponowano nam wysłać ją do szkoły rok wcześniej, bo nudziła się z rówieśnikami...

Helen spojrzała na pusty kieliszek.

– Wiesz co, poczekajmy do weekendu. Spotkajmy się z nimi. Może wtedy będzie łatwiej coś powiedzieć...

 

Sobota, 24.10

Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby można było powiedzieć, że pod koniec tygodnia życie wróciło do normy.

Severus od poniedziałku wrócił do pracy w Hogwarcie. Stosunek nauczycieli i uczniów do niego nie zmienił się zupełnie od pamiętnego śniadania w sobotę, kiedy na jego widok wszyscy wstali i zaczęli bić brawo. Gdy zobaczył swoich Ślizgonów, którzy weszli na stół i zakrzyczeli pozostałe domy, z poważną miną wywołał ich po nazwisku i gdy skonsternowani oczekiwali szlabanów, odejmowania punktów i Merlin wie czego jeszcze, po prostu machnięciem różdżki pozdejmował im buty i skarpetki i kolejnym ściągnął ich z powrotem na miejsca (lądowanie było dość twarde). Za taką „karę" dostał kolejne brawa.

Parenaście dziewczyn z siódmego roku przyszło do jego gabinetu w poniedziałek po lekcjach podziękować mu osobiście. Ponieważ były pełnoletnie, zostały wezwane na badania i dostały eliksir. Teraz cieszyły się, że był fałszywy.

W poniedziałek i wtorek rano został zasypany dziesiątkami listów z podziękowaniami i pochwałami. Dostał też wyjca, więc przez parę chwil wszyscy musieli słuchać głosu jakiejś starszej czarownicy obsypującej go komplementami. Pod koniec stracił cierpliwość i smagnął różdżką, warcząc pod nosem, na co Minerwa i Septima wybuchnęły śmiechem. W środę dostał kolejnego i niemal ucieszył się, jak ktoś głośno pomstował nad jego jawną głupotą, złym gustem w wyborze kochanki, brakiem szacunku dla czystej krwi i nazwał go parszywym zdrajcą.

– Nareszcie coś nowego – stwierdził, unosząc brew.

Mało brakowało, żeby Minerwa zakrztusiła się owsianką.

Ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie mieszka panna Granger, wielu ludzi wysyłało listy do niej na adres Hogwartu. Prócz pochwał i podziękowań oraz kpin z jej związku z Severusem dostawała też oferty pracy. Do piątku dostała ich aż czterdzieści osiem. Zabierał wszystkie ze sobą, gdy wieczorem wracał do domu.

Dom. Ciekawe słowo. O ile w lipcu jego dom w Spinner's End był po prostu miejscem, do którego czasem zaglądał, zawsze z niechęcią, o tyle teraz ogarniała go radość, gdy o nim myślał.

_Bo to jest wreszcie prawdziwy DOM. Miejsce, w którym czeka na ciebie ktoś, kogo kochasz._

W niedzielę wybrali się razem do mieszkania Hermiony. Okazało sie, że po jej ucieczce mieszkanie przez kilka dni było otwarte i w tym czasie wdarli się do niego jacyś bezdomni. Dopiero po kilku dniach administracja budynku wygoniła ich, zamknęła drzwi i zgłosiła zaginięcie policji. Która, o dziwo, specjalnie się tym nie przejęła.

Hermiona wyjaśniła sąsiadce pilnującej jej mieszkania, że po prostu wyjechała na wakacje i teraz właśnie wróciła.

Przenieśli do Spinner's End to, co się ostało z ubrań, pościeli, książek, naczyń, dekoracji i kosmetyków i w ten sposób Hermiona przeniosła się do Severusa.

W ciągu całego tygodnia chodziła na zakupy do mugolskich sklepów, bo jedna wyprawa na Pokątną w zupełności jej wystarczyła. Było gorzej niż rok wcześniej, po wygranej wojnie. Od pojawienia się w magicznym świecie otaczał ją tłum ludzi, którzy chcieli z nią porozmawiać czy choćby uścisnąć rękę. Inni z dala pokazywali ją sobie palcami, niektórzy wygłaszali komentarze, niektóre zdecydowanie niemiłe, zarówno do jej udziału w aferze, jak i jej związku z Severusem Snape'em. Pojawili się reporterzy i chcieli przeprowadzić z nią wywiad... Jednym słowem można było oszaleć. Zdecydowała się zrobić to, co poprzednim razem – odczekać przynajmniej miesiąc przed kolejną wizytą na Pokątnej czy w jakimkolwiek innym czarodziejskim miejscu.

W ciągu dnia zmieniała więc wystrój domu, gotowała kolację, zaczytywała się w książkach, których Severus miał pełno i wróciła do sporządzania notatek z wydarzeń, które rozegrały się na jej drugim roku.

Wstawali razem, żeby zjeść niewielkie śniadanie, po którym Severus wychodził przez kominek do Hogwartu. Gdy wracał wieczorem, siadali do stołu, do kolacji, rozmawiali na temat tego, co działo się w szkole, Hermiona przeglądała listy i, jeśli Severus nie był zbyt zmęczony, przeglądali jej notatki.

Wśród ofert pracy nie było praktycznie nic ciekawego. Najwyraźniej ludziom chodziło o to, żeby być tymi, u których pracuje słynna panna Granger. Owszem, stanowiska testerki nowych zaklęć albo pomocniczki bibliotekarki mogły być interesujące, ale nie wyobrażała sobie pozować do nowych fryzur czy też być specjalistką od wyceniania latających dywanów czy asystentką projektanta szat. Poza tym musiała czekać na decyzję tej cholernej komisji, o której mówił Foster. Tak więc odpowiadała na wszystkie propozycje, grzecznie dziękując i odmawiając.

W piątek Carpenter skontaktował się z nimi i poprosił o znalezienie czasu dla niego w nadchodzącym tygodniu. Przesłuchał już dokładnie wszystkich oskarżonych i chciał sprawdzić z nimi kilka faktów.

W sobotę, po niewielkim śniadaniu przenieśli się do drugiego wymiaru i aportowali w Limmasol. Bariera aportacyjna była już naturalnie zdjęta, ale tym razem chodziło im o to, żeby nie wylądować między mugolami. Gdy tylko znaleźli zakątek, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich dostrzec, zmienili wymiar i wyszli na ulicę. Dziewczyna wzięła Severusa za rękę i ruszyli w kierunku widniejącego niedaleko hotelu, w którym mieli się spotkać z jej rodzicami.

Większość budynków była otynkowana na biały albo jasnobeżowy kolor, co wspaniale kontrastowało z błękitnym niebem. Słońce odbijało się w szybach i rozświetlało białe ściany i wszystko wydawało się razić w oczy. Wysokie, smukłe cyprysy przyciągały wzrok równie silnie, co olbrzymie palmy rosnące wszędzie dookoła. Daleko przed sobą, na horyzoncie, widzieli jakieś góry. Poza tym wszystko było podobne do innych miast, które Hermiona zwiedzała – mijali ich normalnie ubrani ludzie, jakiś chłopak na deskorolce i dwójka roześmianych nastolatków na rowerach. Samochody jeździły, jak w Anglii, po lewej stronie. Wiele z nich miało opuszczony dach i gdy przejeżdżały obok, słychać było głośną muzykę. Znaki drogowe wyglądały jak te w Anglii. Część napisów na mijanych witrynach mogła bez problemów odczytać, nawet jeśli ich nie rozumiała, ale reszta była napisana po grecku i nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak wymówić choćby poszczególne litery. Inną zasadniczą różnicą między Cyprem i Anglią było to, że tu było ciepło. Wszyscy byli lekko ubrani i Hermiona pogratulowała sobie w myśli ubrania się w cienką sukienkę. Czuła, że sweter, który na siebie narzuciła, lada chwila zdejmie.

Gdy zbliżyli się do schodów prowadzących do wejścia, ktoś za nimi zawołał „Hermiona!!!". Dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła idących ku nim rodziców.

Już miała ochotę podbiec jak szalona w ich kierunku, kiedy przyszło jej do głowy, że nie jest sama. Ścisnęła mocniej rękę Severusa i pociągnęła go za sobą, schodząc pospiesznie w ich kierunku.

Przytuliła się mocno do rodziców, którzy długo nie mogli wypuścić jej z objęć, Severus ucałował dłoń Helen i uścisnął rękę Perry'emu. Helen na nowo uśmiechnęła się, przyjemnie zaskoczona.

– Chodźmy stąd w jakieś lepsze miejsce – zaproponował Perry. – Wzięliśmy samochód z bazy, więc możemy jechać, gdzie chcemy.

– To czemu tu się spotkaliśmy? – spytała Hermiona, rzucając okiem na ekskluzywny hotel.

– No właśnie, kochanie, nie spiesz się tak – powiedziała natychmiast Helen do męża i wyjaśniła córce. – Chcieliśmy zarezerwować wam jakiś hotel, więc najlepiej było spotkać się tu, na miejscu...

Tak naprawdę to po dłuższej dyskusji zdecydowali, że poczekają z rezerwacją. Nie wiedzieli czy prosić o jeden pokój, czy dwa i nie chcieli już na wstępie popełnić faux pas.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie potrzeba. Jutro aportuję się... to znaczy zjawię się sama, bo Severus ma urwanie głowy w szkole i musi wybrać się na cały dzień do Hogwartu.

– Więc może zamówimy pokój dla ciebie – zaproponował Perry.

– Dziękuję, tato, ale nie trzeba. Wrócimy na noc do domu. Wiecie, że dla nas to żaden problem pojawić się tu.

Helen pokiwała głową w duchu, słysząc „wrócimy na noc do domu". Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście byli razem...

Pojechali samochodem do parku nad samym brzegiem morza. Było trochę śmiechu, bo Severus pierwszy raz w życiu jechał samochodem.

– Mam jechać wolno? – zatroskał się Perry, zwalniając na wszelki wypadek i rzucając okiem we wsteczne lusterko, gdy dobiegł go śmiech Hermiony z tylnego siedzenia.

– Nie potrzeba – odparł Severus, łapiąc się na wszelki wypadek zagłówka fotela kierowcy.

Szybkość nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, był do niej przyzwyczajony, latając na miotle, ale rozpaczliwie brakowało mu rączki do trzymania się.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Perry musiał otworzyć mu drzwi.

– No i jak się jechało? – spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do niego i biorąc go za rękę.

– Zdecydowanie wolę miotłę i testrale – odparł.

– Co to jest miotła, to wiem – przyłączyła się do dyskusji Helen. – A testrale?

– To takie konie, mamuś – wyjaśniła szybko dziewczyna.

– Jeździ pan konno? Niewiele osób w tej chwili to potrafi.

– Można powiedzieć, że tak – odpowiedział Severus, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Przeszli na molo, usiedli przy stoliku jednej z restauracji i dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać na nowo całą historię, od samego początku. Tym razem nic już nie ukrywała, zataiła tylko pomoc ojca w całej sprawie, więc mugolską pluskwę zastąpiła wymyśloną czarodziejską, zaś Rathlin Island wytłumaczyła interwencją Davida Camerona.

Helen dostała wypieków i co jakiś czas zasłaniała sobie usta ręką, Perry zaś często dopytywał się o szczegóły. Gdy Hermiona skończyła, na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza. W końcu odezwał się Perry.

– Severusie, przede wszystkim chcieliśmy panu podziękować. Za wszystko, co pan zrobił dla Hermiony. Że ją pan ocalił od tego wszystkiego, co tamci chcieli jej zrobić.

– Nie musicie mi za nic dziękować – powiedział Severus z bardzo poważną miną.

– Oczywiście, że tak! – zawołała Helen.

– Musimy – odparł równocześnie Perry. – Nawet nie potraficie sobie wyobrazić, jak się o was martwiliśmy. Nie było dnia, żebyśmy się nie zastanawiali, co się u was dzieje, czy wszystko w porządku i niemożliwość zadzwonienia, napisania, skontaktowania się z wami w jakikolwiek sposób doprowadzała nas prawie do szaleństwa.

Severus patrzył na niego chwilę, jakby się namyślał, po czym skinął głową.

– Może się przejdźmy – zaproponowała Helen i wyciągnęła rękę do Hermiony. – Chodź tu, moja mała bohaterko.

Ruszyli długim molo obsadzonym gęsto palmami.

– Za tydzień zaczyna się proces – powiedziała Hermiona, trzymając Severusa i Helen za ręce.

– Wiesz, ile będzie trwał? – zainteresował się Perry.

– Pojęcia nie mam – odparła i spojrzała na Severusa. – Ile trwał twój proces? Jakieś dwa tygodnie? Może trochę więcej?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba tak. Nie pamiętam.

Hermiona starała się przypomnieć sobie daty, ale w końcu się poddała.

– Na pewno będzie dłuższy. Severus był jeden, ich jest piętnastu. Wina każdego z nich jest inna. Norris, jako inicjator tego spisku z pewnością będzie traktowany surowiej niż inni. Smith też ma więcej na sumieniu niż Scott czy Benson... Stone to już zupełnie inna historia... Żeby to ogarnąć, potrzebne były wstępne przesłuchania podejrzanych w Ministerstwie.

Helen prychnęła gniewnie, kręcąc głową i zachwiała się lekko, więc Perry ją podtrzymał.

– Boże jedyny, jak on mógł mieć dwie żony?! Przecież to chore!

– On też jest chory, mamuś. Jego zdaniem wszystkie kobiety są cudem i należy je wszystkie kochać.

Perry zwolnił, żeby przepuścić jakiegoś chłopaka biegnącego z psem.

– Zgodziłbym się, że są cudem. Ale też nie wiem, jak on sobie dawał z tym radę. Dwie żony... czasem często trudno wytrzymać z jedną – zaśmiał się.

Helen klepnęła go w ramię, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który w odpowiedzi uścisnął delikatnie

jej rękę. Perry spoważniał.

– Wracając do procesu... Czyli dopiero kiedy się skończy, powołają jakąś komisję, żeby zdecydować czy możesz wrócić do pracy, czy nie? Przecież to jakiś nonsens... Na podstawie waszych wyjaśnień aresztowali Norrisa i resztę, znieśli ostatnie ustawy, bez rozprawy wypuścili uwięzionych w Azkabanie... i nie chcą pozwolić ci wrócić do pracy???

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i już chciała próbować to jakoś wyjaśnić, kiedy odezwał się Severus.

– Ten absurd nazywa się polityką. Foster ma wielkie nadzieje na to, że zostanie wybrany Ministrem Magii, więc dba o to, żeby było o nim głośno. Wypuszczenie paru czarodziejów z Azkabanu przeszło bez echa, bo to nie byli znani ludzie. Aresztowanie podejrzanych będzie roztrząsane jeszcze długo. Gdyby pozwolił Hermionie wrócić do pracy, musiałby celowo zlekceważyć całkowicie bezsensowne w tym wypadku prawo, a po drugie ludzie mówiliby o tym tylko przez kilka dni. A tak w opinii publicznej uchodzi za bezstronnego i wie, że w ten sposób będzie o tym głośno jeszcze przez kilka tygodni.

Helen przyjrzała mu się uważnie i zauważyła, że mówiąc to, ogarnął jej córkę ciepłym spojrzeniem.

– I naprawdę nic nie możecie z tym zrobić?

– Niestety nie – odparł Severus. – Ale dopilnuję, że będą za to bardzo gorąco przepraszać.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i splotła mocniej ich palce.

– Mam nadzieję, że ten facet nie zostanie ministrem – powiedział stanowczo Perry. – Choć nie wiem, czy są jacyś sensowni kandydaci.

– Prócz Severusa niewielu.

Helen i Perry aż przystanęli.

– Zaproponowali panu stanowisko ministra? – spytał ze zdumieniem Perry.

– Zaproponowali, a ja odmówiłem – odrzekł Severus.

Perry z trudem powstrzymał się przed gwizdnięciem.  _No, no, no..._

– Kiedy rozmawialiśmy z Fosterem, wyraźnie było widać, że żałował, że nie odkrył tego wcześniej sam – odezwała się Hermiona, ruszając do przodu. – Nie dostrzegł, co się dzieje...

Perry i Helen odruchowo ruszyli za nimi. To, co powiedziała Hermiona, przypomniało Perry'emu, że miał zapytać o zmieniacz czasu. Pamiętał, jak opowiadała im, jak używała go w trzeciej klasie. I mówiła, że dzięki niemu udało im się uratować jakiegoś krewnego Harry'ego.

– Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy – powiedział, patrząc pod nogi. – Skoro mieliście zmieniacz czasu, dlaczego go nie wykorzystaliście?

– Jak to „nie wykorzystaliśmy"? Przecież kilka razy go używaliśmy... – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

– Ale czemu nie zrobiliście czegoś... nie wiem, żeby ten Norris nie spotkał się z Lawfordem? Może należało się cofnąć o wiele bardziej w czasie i zrobić coś, żeby się nie spotkali? Uprowadzić Norrisa albo Lawforda albo...

Severus natychmiast zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

– Jedno z podstawowych praw w naszym świecie zabrania tego robić. Możemy zmieniać czas, ale nie wolno nam zmieniać wydarzeń. Tak naprawdę to nie jest zmienianie czasu, ale wracanie jeszcze raz do tego, co już się wydarzyło. Możemy te wydarzenia uzupełnić, ale w żadnym wypadku nie wolno nam ich zmienić.

– Ale przecież jest coś takiego, jak zrobienie czegoś dla większego dobra – zaoponowała Helen, rozumiejąc dokładnie, co jej mąż miał na myśli. – Przecież chyba nikt by was nie obwiniał, gdybyście dla dobra wszystkich ludzi zmienili parę rzeczy... I teraz, i już wcześniej. Może moglibyście pozbyć się już wcześniej tego waszego Voldemorta...

Severus zaoponował.

– W tym wypadku nie istnieje coś takiego, jak większe dobro. Kiedy byłem w mugolskiej szkole, pamiętam, że uczyliśmy się o dwóch wojnach. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: cofnijmy się w czasie i zróbmy coś, żeby to się nie wydarzyło... – Helen i Perry pokiwali głowami, więc mówił dalej. – Gdybyśmy to zrobili, Hermiony by tu dziś nie było. Was też. Z dużą pewnością byście nigdy się nie urodzili. Wy i setki, tysiące innych ludzi.

Do Helen dotarło to nagle i odruchowo spojrzała na córkę.

– I być może w ten sposób sprowokowalibyśmy jakąś inną wojnę? Sprowadzili jakieś inne nieszczęścia? – dorzuciła Hermiona. – W ten sposób moglibyśmy zmieniać wszystko nieustannie, bo ciągle dzieje się coś, co warte byłoby takiej zmiany.

Perry poczuł, że czegoś nie rozumie.

– No dobrze, ale przecież w trzeciej klasie coś takiego zrobiłaś... Pod koniec roku.

Severus spojrzał na dziewczynę, unosząc jedną brew, a dziewczyna zaprzeczyła gwałtownie.

– Tato, nic wtedy nie zmieniliśmy. Kiedy cofnęliśmy się w czasie, po prostu skompletowaliśmy te wydarzenia. Pamiętasz, jak wam mówiłam, że uwolniliśmy wtedy hipogryfa? Hardodzioba? Zrobiliśmy to tak, że wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że sam się uwolnił. I pamiętam, że kiedy normalna ja, w normalnym czasie, siedziałam ukryta pod peleryną niewidką i usłyszałam wycie Hagrida, sądziłam wtedy, że po prostu zobaczył, jak kat zabił Hardodzioba. Ale tak naprawdę to było wycie radości. Bo drudzy my już wtedy go uwolniliśmy.

– No dobrze, już dobrze – Perry uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Jak zwykle masz rację.

Po dłuższym spacerze poszli do innej restauracji na obiad. Menu było w obu językach, po grecku i po angielsku, ale napisy po grecku były zdecydowanie dłuższe. Hermiona uznała to za znakomitą okazję, żeby jej rodzice dowiedzieli się, że Severus zna grecki. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dostrzegli ich związek i właśnie bacznie mu się przyglądają i jutro przyjdzie czas na „poważną rozmowę".

– Sprawdzasz, czy dobrze wszystko przetłumaczyli? – spytała, pochylając się ku niemu, gdy studiował menu.

Severus rzucił jej trochę protekcjonalne spojrzenie i pokręcił głową.

– Do eliksirów nie był mi potrzebny ani ser, ani alkohol.

Perry również otworzył menu.

– Uczył się pan greckiego w szkole?

– W trakcie praktyki na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Helen zaczęła dopytywać się o praktykę, a potem rozmowa zeszła na sposoby warzenia eliksirów, potem zaś na obowiązki dyrektora czarodziejskiej szkoły. Severus również domyślał się, że jutro rodzice Hermiony będą chcieli porozmawiać z nią na temat ich związku, więc zmusił się do bardziej wyczerpujących odpowiedzi.

Helen nie potrafiła czekać aż do powrotu do ich domku w bazie i gdy tylko Hermiona z Severusem znikli, a oni wsiedli do samochodu, przekręciła się na siedzeniu i spojrzała na męża.

– No i co o nim sądzisz?

Perry na ślepo sięgnął po pas bezpieczeństwa.

– Nie wiem. Ciężko powiedzieć...

– Ja też nie wiem. Z jednej strony mi odpowiada... ale jest też parę rzeczy, które mi się nie podobają... No i nadal niepokoi mnie jego wiek.

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś – Perry spojrzał w prawe lusterko, czy nie nadjeżdża żaden samochód i wyjechał na szeroką ulicę. – Powiedz mi, co ci w nim odpowiada.

 

Niedziela, 25.10

Hermiona pojawiła się o dziesiątej rano w tym samym miejscu, co wczoraj, ale sama. Severus naprawdę miał dużo spraw do załatwienia w Hogwarcie, ale przypuszczała, że chciał dać jej trochę czasu sam na sam z rodzicami. No i poza tym zanosiło się na tę cholerną rozmowę...

We wszystkim, co wczoraj mówiła i robiła, starała się wyeksponować jego rolę i jego zalety, ale nie wiedziała, ile z tego dotarło do jej rodziców i jak ONI go odbierali. Musieli pamiętać przecież jej opowieści z poprzednich lat i być może na ich podstawie już wyrobili sobie o nim negatywną opinię?

_A może zobaczyli wczoraj, jaki on naprawdę jest? Może nie trzeba będzie ich przekonywać? Może nie będzie tak źle... A jeśli nie... Jeśli nie, to ich problem. To moje życie, a nie ich i to ja mam go kochać, a nie oni! Jestem pełnoletnia, niezależna i mogę robić, co chcę! Ale przede wszystkim nie ma co panikować! Przecież tata sam mówił, że jego historia go zainteresowała... I wyglądał, jakby polubił Severusa..._

Prosto spod hotelu pojechali do przewspaniałego parku pełnego kolorowych, pachnących kwiatów, dzikich papug latających całymi stadami od drzewa do drzewa i robiących pełno hałasu i oswojonych pawi przechadzających się z królewską godnością między spacerującymi ludźmi i obnoszących z dumą prześliczne, ciągnące się za nimi ogony. Jeden z nich zgubił pióro tuż przed nimi i Perry przyniósł je Hermionie.

Cały poranek ku jej zadowoleniu rozmawiali o pracy w bazie wojskowej, ochronie, życiu w Grecji i o polityce. W czasie obiadu oboje zabawiali ją historyjkami o żołnierzach nie bojących się wojny, ale mdlejących na widok białego fartucha. W jakiś sposób zeszli na wojnę w Jugosławii i Perry zaczął snuć wspomnienia z tamtego okresu.

Z początku Hermiona zasypała rodziców lawiną pytań, chcąc jak najbardziej opóźnić rozmowę o Severusie, ale w którymś momencie czekanie w napięciu na chwilę, kiedy padnie pytanie o ich związek zaczęło ją męczyć. Kiedy jej ojciec zaczął opowiadać o latach w wojsku, słuchała go jednym uchem, nie potrafiąc się tak naprawdę skupić na tym, co mówi. W każdej innej sytuacji dopytywałaby się o wszystko, bo ojciec bardzo rzadko chciał na ten temat rozmawiać, ale teraz ledwo udawało się jej zdobyć na rzucanie zdawkowych, grzecznościowych pytań. O ile nawet rano zależało jej na tym, żeby Severus spodobał się rodzicom, teraz zaczęło być jej wszystko jedno. Byle powiedzieli jej, co chcieli powiedzieć, byle ona mogła powiedzieć im, co chciała i byle było już po wszystkim.

Co chciała powiedzieć... Zaplanowała sobie w szczegółach to, co pragnęła im powiedzieć i od kilku dni powtarzała to sobie ciągle w myślach i, kiedy była sama, na głos. W tej chwili zapomniała już wszystko. Po głowie obijały się jakieś strzępki wyjaśnień, które miały ich do niego przekonać, ale sama już się w tym pogubiła.

Przebudziła się, kiedy zeszli na jej szkołę, jej ulubione przedmioty, zamek, jezioro z kałamarnicą czy boisko do Quidditcha. Wyprostowała się i zaczęła opowiadać, starając się ich sprowokować komentarzami.

– Naprawdę ten wasz Zakazany Las jest taki straszny? I nawet w dzień nie wolno tam chodzić uczniom? – spytał Perry. – Przecież z tego, co mówiłaś, ciągle się tam szwędaliście?

– Wiem – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, postukując paznokciami po pustej szklance. – I teraz mogę powiedzieć, że mieliśmy szczęście, że nie wylecieliśmy ze szkoły. Każdego roku, każdy dyrektor powtarza uczniom, że to jest zabronione. Nawet teraz.

– A nauczyciele tam chodzą?

– Niewielu. Hagrid owszem, ale im potworniejsze stworzenia tam spotka, tym jest szczęśliwszy. Nie wiem, czy Horacy Slughorn tam chodzi. A ma tam pełno składników do eliksirów. Severus, kiedy jeszcze uczył, wolał znajdować je tam sam niż zamawiać w Aptekach.

Helen zaczęła przyginać palcem rogi serwetki.

– Nauczyciele boją się tam chodzić, a uczniowie nie?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na odwijające się zagniecenia.

– My za każdym razem mieliśmy jakiś powód.

– A przynajmniej tak się wam wydawało – wtrącił Perry.

– Tato...!!! Za każdym razem pomogło nam to w jakiś sposób w rozwiązaniu problemu, jaki mieliśmy... A inni? Wiem, że Freda i George'a ciągle trzeba było stamtąd wyganiać, ale im chodziło chyba po prostu o to, żeby się powygłupiać... zrobić coś szalonego...

– Ciekaw jestem, czy ktoś pobił wasz rekord w rozrabianiu.

Dziewczyna odważyła się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Z tego, co mówił mi Severus, nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie trafił mu się nikt, kto by nam dorównał.

Perry patrzył na nią chwilę dłużej.

– Jesteś pewna? Może po prostu tak się z tobą droczył?

Helen przestała maltretować serwetkę i również popatrzyła na Hermionę.

– On potrafi się droczyć? Jaki on jest?

– Jaki jest...? – Hermionie serce urosło nagle i zaczęło bić w całej klatce piersiowej i zarazem w głowie.

Wyprostowała się, nabierając głębiej powietrza i bezwiednie złapała długą łyżeczkę do lodów.

– To wy mi powiedzcie jaki on, waszym zdaniem, jest. Jak go wczoraj odebraliście – spytała, z całej siły ukrywając nagłe napięcie.

– Jak go odebraliśmy? – powtórzył po niej pytanie Perry. – Na ogół dobrze, kochanie. Jest parę spraw, które nas trochę niepokoją, ale może czegoś nie zrozumieliśmy. Albo zrozumieliśmy źle. Ale generalnie nam się podoba.

Hermiona powoli wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech, ale nadal nie odważyła się rozluźnić.

– Co na przykład... was niepokoi?

– To nie jest takie proste. Domyślasz się pewnie, że po naszym wczorajszym pożegnaniu rozmawialiśmy o was z mamą. Długo rozmawialiśmy i nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzaliśmy.

– Oczywiście, że się domyślam. A teraz powiedzcie, co was niepokoi? Co się wam w nim nie podoba? – potrząsnęła głową Hermiona, przygryzając usta i zaciskając rękę dookoła łyżeczki.

Perry uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i rozluźnił jej palce.

– Kochanie, wpierw musisz wiedzieć, że oboje uznaliśmy, że niezależnie od tego czy Severus nam się podoba, czy nie, liczy się tylko to, co ty do niego czujesz. Nie zamierzamy mówić ci, co ci wolno, a co nie. To ty decydujesz. Więc uspokój się, bo w końcu powyginasz tą nieszczęsną łyżeczkę i wyrzucą nas z restauracji.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado i oparła się lekko o oparcie krzesła.

– To cudownie... Ale powiedzcie w końcu, co waszym zdaniem jest z nim nie tak!

– Po pierwsze martwi nas trochę jego wiek – zaczęła Helen. – Jest od ciebie dziewiętnaście lat starszy i choć pewnie teraz nie sprawia ci to różnicy, za dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat może ci przeszkadzać.

Dziewczyna skinęła powoli głową.

– Tak przypuszczałam. Musicie wiedzieć, że w świecie czarodziejów wiek liczy się trochę inaczej – zaczęła wyjaśniać i Helen i Perry pochylili się lekko w jej stronę, słuchając w skupieniu. – Średnia wieku to jakieś sto lat, więc o wiele więcej niż średnia wieku w świecie mugolskim. Dumbledore miał ponad sto dwadzieścia lat, jak... umarł. Bathilda Bagshot czy Gryzelda Marchbanks również. W tej chwili większość leciwych czarodziejów nie żyje, bo zostali pomordowani w czasie wojny, ale na przykład babcia Neville'a... wiecie którego, ma ponad osiemdziesiąt lat, ale formy pozazdrościliby jej czterdziestolatkowie. Profesor McGonagall tak samo.

– Czyli można powiedzieć, że jak na nasze standardy, między wami jest jakieś... trzynaście lat różnicy? – wyliczył szybko Perry.

– Jakoś tak – potwierdziła Hermiona. – Trzynaście lat... jest wam łatwiej zaakceptować?

– Hermiono, nawet jakby było trzydzieści, a ty byś tego chciała, byśmy zaakceptowali – zaprzeczyła Helen. – Ale fakt, że taka różnica jest o wiele mniej zaskakująca.

Hermiona poczuła się, jakby ktoś zdjął jej właśnie z ramion część wielkiego ciężaru. To było jedno z dwóch najgorszych zastrzeżeń, jakie jej zdaniem jej rodzice mogli mieć do Severusa.

– Co jeszcze was niepokoi?

– Zauważyłam, że Severus jest bardzo poważny i dość małomówny. Ale nie wiemy, czy on zawsze taki jest, czy tylko przy ludziach, których za bardzo nie zna?

– Masz rację, mamuś, przy innych Severus na ogół nie mówi za wiele, ale ze mną rozmawia bez problemów. Oboje uwielbiamy książki, mamy wiele wspólnych zainteresowań i tematów do dyskusji. Choć czasem lubimy tak po prostu usiąść sobie razem i posiedzieć w ciszy. Wczoraj faktycznie nie mówił za dużo, ale... po pierwsze on nie ma zwyczaju się chwalić czy mówić o sobie. A było wiele do powiedzenia. Po drugie przyjechał tu ze mną, na... moje spotkanie z moimi rodzicami i nie chciał nam przeszkadzać.

Perry dokończył swoje piwo i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Fakt, że byłoby trochę dziwne, gdyby miał więcej do powiedzenia niż ty.

– Dokładnie. Z elementarnej grzeczności – podchwyciła Hermiona.

– Miałem raczej na myśli fakt, że kobiety na ogół mają więcej do powiedzenia niż mężczyźni. A już ty, jak się włączysz...

– Tato!!! No wiesz co?!

– Powiedz mi, że nie mam racji!

Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko i uniosła ręce do góry.

– No dobrze, zgodzę się. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że jeśli jakiś temat mu podpasuje, potrafi mówić długo i w bardzo ciekawy sposób. Może kiedyś, jak się lepiej poznacie, zapytajcie o eliksiry, o to jak się je warzy, do czego służą... głowę daję, że oczaruje was swoją odpowiedzią!

Helen uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową, patrząc na córkę.

– No dobrze. Następna rzecz. Powiedz mi, był czas, długie lata, kiedy raczej się nie lubiliście. To nie stanowi żadnego problemu? Pamiętamy dobrze twoje opowiadania i do zeszłego roku Severus nie był raczej twoim idolem.

– Jakby był, to dopiero byście krzyczeli – mruknęła Hermiona. – Sporo o tym rozmawialiśmy, przy różnych okazjach. Ani ja za nim wtedy nie przepadałam, ani on za mną. Teraz to dla nas dobry powód do żartów.

– Między wami owszem, ale jak traktuje to na przykład Harry? – spytał Perry.

– Harry jest trochę... sceptyczny, ale akceptuje nasz związek. Jak to kiedyś mi powiedział, jeśli Severus mnie chroni i o mnie dba, to dobrze. Choć przypuszczam, że nie będzie prosto i ci dwaj tak szybko ze sobą się nie dogadają.

– Nie boisz się, że stracisz w ten sposób przyjaciela?

Hermiona spoważniała i spojrzała na Helen.

– Mamuś, nie wyobrażam sobie kochać tego, kogo akurat lubi mój przyjaciel. To jedno. A drugie, to moim zdaniem przyjaźń polega na akceptacji decyzji tej drugiej osoby. I to właśnie robi Harry. Może nie przepadać za Severusem, ale tak długo, jak ja go kocham i tak długo, jak on mnie nie skrzywdzi, Harry to akceptuje. Poza tym po tym, jak Harry zobaczył jego wspomnienia, bardzo zmienił swoje nastawienie do niego. I po tym, co usłyszał na procesie. Kiedy Wizengamot rozważał ukaranie Severusa za użycie zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego, Harry powiedział publicznie, że sam użył dwóch i w takim razie on sam tym bardziej zasługuje na Azkaban.

– A nie wiesz, co sądzi o Harrym Severus?

– No cóż. Nie powiem, że go polubił. Dyskutowaliśmy o tym całkiem niedawno i stwierdziłam, że nie zamierzam stracić przyjaciela tylko dlatego, że on go nie lubi. I powiedziałam mu, że czas, żeby przejrzał na oczy. To była trochę trudna rozmowa, ale... – Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. – Przypomniałam Severusowi, co zrobił Harry tamtej nocy, w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Nie miał jeszcze osiemnastu lat, miał dziewczynę, którą kochał, miał przed sobą całe długie życie i przecież mógł zabrać Ginny i uciec gdzieś daleko... choćby do Australii. I żyć długo i szczęśliwie, z dala od tego horroru. A jednak zdecydował się umrzeć, mając nadzieję, tylko nadzieję, a nie pewność, że to sprawi, że przeżyją inni. I powiedziałam mu, że pod tym względem Harry wcale tak bardzo nie różni się od niego. Obaj byli gotowi umrzeć tamtej nocy. Z tym, że Severus tego właśnie chciał, a Harry nie.

Helen westchnęła ciężko, rzuciła spojrzenie na męża i z powrotem na córkę.

– Wiesz co, chyba najlepiej będzie, jak nam o nim opowiesz.

Hermiona parę chwil wpatrywała się w szklankę przed sobą, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć. W końcu zaczęła opowiadać. Kiedy godzinę później skończyła, Helen nadal zasłaniała usta dłonią.

– O mój Boże... Biedny chłopak...

– Miał ciężkie, bardzo ciężkie życie – dodał Perry, kręcąc głową i krzywiąc się lekko.

Dziewczyna dała im ochłonąć, choć swoją drogą jej też to było potrzebne.

– To teraz powiedzcie mi... jest coś, co się wam w nim podoba? – spytała z nadzieją.

Oboje kiwnęli głowami i spojrzeli po sobie, jakby nie wiedząc, które pierwsze ma mówić.

– Wygląda na bardzo inteligentnego – odezwała się w końcu pierwsza Helen. – Z tego, co słyszałam, uwielbia książki jak ty, więc pewnie razem będziecie mogli otworzyć bibliotekę...

– Albo napaść na ten wasz bank z tymi śmiesznymi małymi ludzikami, żeby móc kupić sobie więcej – wtrącił Perry.

– Perry...! – Helen stuknęła go po ręku i wszyscy się roześmiali. – Ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że nie można go zlekceważyć. Nie pozwoli sobie na to. Podoba mi się, że jest bardzo odpowiedzialny i opiekuńczy. No i ma bardzo dobre maniery – dodała z lekkim wahaniem.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będę musiał twoją matkę całować po rękach! – mruknął Perry.

– Wolisz to, czy noszenie na rękach?

– Jezus, Maria... – Perry na chwilę udał przerażenie i spoważniał odrobinę. – Ja mogę dodać, że jest szalenie odważny. Żeby być podwójnym szpiegiem, trzeba mieć nielichą odwagę. A po tym, co nam właśnie powiedziałaś... Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo go za to podziwiam. Ma niesamowicie silną wolę i wytrwałość. Sam chciałbym tyle mieć... Czuję... nie, ja wiem, że można mu ufać. Że zrobi wszystko, żeby cię chronić. I wygląda na to, że jest w tobie do szaleństwa zakochany.

Hermiona patrzyła na nich, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. Wręcz promieniejąc. Zrobiło jej się jakoś lekko i radośnie i pomysł, że Severus mógł się nie spodobać jej rodzicom wydał się jej nagle... niedorzeczny. Przecież był taki cudowny, genialny, wspaniały! Jak mógłby się nie podobać?!

Wszystko wydało się jej w tej chwili piękniejsze i jaśniejsze, jakby zza chmur wyszło słońce i dodało kolorom blasku, smaku i zapachu.

– Jesteście... cudowni! – powiedziała. – Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo...

– Kochanie, daj spokój! – zaprotestował Perry. – Bo się zarumienię i co będzie?!

Dziewczyna zatrzymała spojrzenie na ojcu i roześmiała się.

Zdecydowała nie pytać o drugą rzecz, która jej zdaniem mogła ich niepokoić.

Severus zabił. I bała się, że to przerazi jej rodziców. Ale z opowieści ojca wiedziała, że on też. Wiedziała, że mama to akceptowała, choć z trudem. Obaj przeżyli wojnę, na różne sposoby i obaj wyszli z tego z różnymi bliznami, nie tylko fizycznymi.

_Oni obydwaj są w pewien sposób do siebie podobni. Może dlatego tata tak łatwo się z nim... „zgadał"...?_

Uznała, że może któregoś innego dnia będzie mogła o tym porozmawiać, ale dziś chciała spędzić resztę popołudnia, ciesząc się z faktu, że jej rodzice zaakceptowali jej ukochanego i móc wreszcie bez skrępowania mówić o ich związku czy wspominać różne zabawne momenty.

– A jak on reaguje na mugolski świat? – usłyszała swoją matkę. – Wiesz, na telewizor... lodówki, odkurzacz, telefon?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie mikrofalówkę zapchaną makaronem i koszykiem z przyprawami i ich pierwszy poranek i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Och, niektórych rzeczy zupełnie nie zna i nie rozumie... Wiecie, że on próbował mnie bronić przed budzikiem?! Rano włączył się alarm i coś zaczęli gadać w radiu, a on myślał, że ktoś na nas napadł pod peleryną niewidką i próbował go oszołomić...! Mój komputer nazywał czekoladową książką, bo klawiatura wyglądała jak tabliczka czekolady. I powiedział mi kiedyś, że alfabet pisał na niej jakiś idiota, bo nie znał kolejności liter! Któregoś razu musieliśmy spotkać się z Rickym w jego mugolskim mieszkanku i gdy wyszliśmy od niego, Severus poszedł za jakąś kobietą i zamiast do windy, trafił do zsypu na śmieci i jak zsyp się otworzył i zobaczył wnękę, stwierdził, że on do czegoś takiego nie wsiądzie! Kiedy się ukrywaliśmy i musieliśmy robić zakupy w mugolskich sklepach, pytał jak otworzyć kartę kredytową, żeby sprawdzić, czy mamy jeszcze pieniądze...

– Kiedy przyjedziecie do nas następnym razem, wezmę ze sobą najlepszą whisky, jaką kiedykolwiek piłem – odezwał się Perry, kiedy już przestali chichotać. – Będziemy pić i gadać na męskie tematy.

Helen szturchnęła Hermionę.

– Uprzedź go, niech przynajmniej wie, na co się zanosi...

Atmosfera rozluźniła się i wszyscy troje przywitali to z prawdziwą radością.

Tego wieczora Hermiona wróciła do domu o wiele później. 


	56. Epilog część 1

Piątek, 13.11

Severus wrócił wcześniej do domu i z westchnieniem ulgi usiadł na kanapie. Przez cały tydzień miał urwanie głowy starając się łączyć rozprawy w Wizengamocie i swoją normalną pracę z chęcią spędzania czasu z Hermioną. W czasie rozpraw często siedzieli z daleka od siebie i to sprawiało, że brakowało mu jej jeszcze bardziej.

Dziś, gdy tylko udało mu się skończyć ustalanie nowego systemu kar i nagród oraz zasad przyznawania szlabanów, zawiadomił Minerwę, że wraca do Spinner's End i w razie potrzeby ma do niego pisać i wskoczył do kominka. Miał nadzieję sprawić Hermionie niespodziankę, ale sądząc po ciszy w domu, musiała gdzieś wyjść.

Chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie użyć magicznego pergaminu i nie spytać, kiedy wróci, ale w końcu z tego zrezygnował.  _To by wyglądało, jakbyś jej pilnował. Nie jest twoją własnością, ma prawo wyjść i wrócić o której chce... Macie cały weekend przed sobą, zdążysz się nią nacieszyć_.

To z kolei pchnęło jego myśli na inne tory. I bez mała się ucieszył, że ma chwilę spokoju, żeby móc się zastanowić nad tym, co go zaczęło gnębić.

Dokładnie tydzień temu, późnym wieczorem, jeden ze Ślizgonów nagle się rozchorował i został przeniesiony do Św. Munga. Horacy próbował go zawiadomić, ale o tej porze Severusa nie było już w zamku, więc Slughorn poszedł do Minerwy. Czarownica ściągnęła go dzięki magicznemu pergaminowi i przybył do Hogwartu jeszcze przed Uzdrowicielami, ale zrozumiał, że jako dyrektor nie może tak po prostu mieszkać poza szkołą, kiedy w powszechnej opinii powinien w niej być.

Tak więc od tamtego czasu po kolacji przenosili się z Hermioną na noc do Hogwartu. Rano on wstawał wcześniej, żeby zejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, zaś Hermiona budziła się trochę później i wracała do domu.

Nie podobał mu się za bardzo fakt, że spędzała całe dnie sama, ale to ostatecznie jeszcze mógł znieść. Znał pełno niepracujących kobiet, które zostawały same, gdy mężowie szli do pracy. Ale jeszcze bardziej nie podobały mu się poranki. Budził się koło niej, całował na dzień dobry, a potem musiał ją zostawić. Nie mogli być razem, jak prawdziwa, normalna para.

Ale przecież nie mógł zabierać jej ze sobą na śniadania! Po prostu nie mógł! Nie byli sami, byli w szkole, z grupą dorastającej młodzieży i szczególnie on, jako dyrektor, musiał, do jasnej cholery, świecić przykładem. Jak inni nauczyciele mogli odejmować uczniom punkty za całowanie się na korytarzach, próbowanie wślizgiwania do sypialni płci przeciwnej czy wręcz uprawianie seksu w rozmaitych zakamarkach zamku, jeśli on przyprowadzałby otwarcie do Wielkiej Sali swoją... kochankę?

Było w tym trochę obłudy, nawet więcej niż trochę, bo ich związek był powszechnie znany, ale to, co się działo w jego domu czy w jego sypialni, to była jego prywatna sprawa. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że w poniedziałek mało nie spóźnił się na śniadanie, bo Hermiona dołączyła do niego w łazience i krótki w zamierzeniu prysznic trwał o wiele dłużej.

_Ale nie możesz przyprowadzić Hermiony do stołu nauczycielskiego, posadzić koło siebie i słodzić jej herbaty na oczach innych._

Były oczywiście przepisy, które przyznawały większe komnaty czy dodatkowe miejsca przy stole nauczycielom posiadającym rodziny. Ale to nie wasz przypadek. Nie masz do tego prawa.

Hermiona jakoś to znosiła, ale jeśli jemu się to nie podobało, mógł się domyślać, że jej też to nie odpowiada. Ale rozumie.

_Jakby to było cudownie, móc na przykład jutro rano zejść razem na dół, zjeść śniadanie i wybrać się na spacer dookoła jeziora... Ale nie możecie. Nie wolno wam. Dlatego, że nie jesteście prawdziwą parą. Stop, inaczej. Jesteście parą, ale... nic więcej. W waszym przypadku te przepisy..._

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.  _No już! Powiedz to wreszcie!_

Otworzył oczy, choć nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął. Krążył dookoła tematu...

_Nie jesteście małżeństwem. Ona nie jest twoją żoną._

_Jeszcze nie._

Patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, czując, jak mocno bije mu serce. Jeszcze nie... Uzmysłowił sobie, że tego pragnął. Teraz, kiedy odważył się o tym otwarcie pomyśleć, zrozumiał, że właśnie tego chce.

Czy Hermiona kochała go na tyle mocno?

_Jej Patronus zmienił się i stał się twoim... czego jeszcze chcesz jako dowodu na to, jak bardzo cię kocha?_

Ale czy zdecydowałaby się związać z nim na całe życie?

Wiedział, co on czuje. Wiedział, że kochał ją do szaleństwa, że stała się sensem jego życia. Nie istniało nic innego na świecie, co liczyłoby się bardziej niż ona.

Swoją drogą ciekawe czemu nie potrafił robić nic połowicznie. Czarna Magia zafascynowała go do tego stopnia, że stał się Śmierciożercą i zdecydował się służyć Czarnemu Panu. I zabił w ten sposób kobietę, którą kochał. Kiedy zrozumiał swój błąd, zamiast po prostu rozpaczać przez jakiś czas, przyrzekł wierność Dumbledorowi ofiarowując mu swoje życie. Choć wiedział, że mógł... nie, on CHCIAŁ za to umrzeć. Nienawidził Pottera tak bardzo, że przeniósł tą nienawiść na jego syna.

Teraz zakochał się w Hermionie i przesłoniła mu cały świat. Odważył się spróbować i nagle zapragnął żyć... mieć żonę... prawdziwą rodzinę...

Ale nie wiedział, czy ona czuje to tak samo. Och, domyślał się... miał nadzieję, że tak. Ale nie był tego tak zupełnie pewien.

Czy odważyłby się ją o to prosić? Bał się, że może mu odmówić... że może poczuć się poganiania... Może jeszcze nie była gotowa?

Po prostu się bał.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał cichy trzask i po środku salonu zjawiła się Hermiona.

Dostrzegli się równocześnie i ich twarze rozjaśnił radosny uśmiech. Severus wyciągnął do niej ręce i dziewczyna rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

– Już jesteś! Merlinie, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! – powiedziała, wtulając twarz w jego pierś.

Nie pozwolił jej mówić dalej. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie, sięgnął do jej ust i zaczęli się całować. Tak jak prawdziwe małżeństwo.

Spędzili cudowny wieczór, tak jak oboje lubili. Zrobili sobie dobrą herbatę, wzięli książki i rozsiedli się na kanapie. Hermiona oparła się o niego, podwinęła nogi i czytała Historię Magii dla siódmej klasy, a on starą książkę o zastosowaniu roślin kolczastych w leczeniu chorób skórnych. Na kominku płonął ogień, drewno trzaskało głośno i w saloniku zrobiło się ciepło i przytulnie. Od czasu do czasu Severus odrywał wzrok od książki i rzucał okiem na splątane włosy na jej głowie przytulonej do jego ramienia.

Dopiero po kolacji przeszli przez kominek do Hogwartu. Postanowił na jutro zamówić śniadanie do komnat.

 

Poniedziałek, 23.11

Tego dnia na rozprawę wezwany został Jean Jacques. Severus zeznawał przed nim, więc gdy skończył, wrócił na ławę dla świadków i przysłuchiwał się odpowiedziom Francuza. Gdy wreszcie Jean Jacques był wolny, wyszli razem i poszli do kafeterii, gdzie kiedyś z pewnością Hermiona czasami jadała obiad.

– Mam nadzieję, że to się wkrótce skończy – powiedział Jean Jacques, siadając przy wolnym stoliku w kącie. – Gdy tak patrzę na niektórych z nich... szczególnie na Norrisa... dałbym mu dożywocie w Azkabanie już tylko za jego piękną mordkę.

Severus uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

– Za to Smith, jak się ogoli i ubierze porządnie, wcale nie wygląda na patologicznego mordercę – mówił dalej Francuz. – Jak sobie go wyobrażę bez tych szram na pysku... To ty go tak załatwiłeś? Tak? Wtedy, gdy wybrałeś się na chwilę go odwiedzić?

Severus usiadł wygodnie i położył koło siebie, pod ręką, różdżkę.

– Nie, trochę wcześniej. Kiedy Smith podszył się za Lovegooda. Tego samego wieczoru on popodcinał żyły Hermionie i gdybym zwlekał z tym choćby minutę dłużej, już by się wykrwawiła. Choć przypuszczam, że w jego przypadku nie potrzebowałem jakiegoś specjalnego powodu. Po tym wszystkim, czego dowiedzieliśmy się z waszych fiszek i tego, co podsłuchałem, znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu na mojej liście... osób mało lubianych – powiedział ironicznie. – Dostało mu się za całokształt.

– Merde.

Podeszła do nich kelnerka i uśmiechnęła się czarująco.

– Dzień dobry, panie Snape. Monsieur – wykonała coś na podobieństwo ukłonu, jaki panie wykonują na wielkich balach w kierunku partnerów. – Co mogę podać?

Jean Jacques odpowiedział miłym uśmiechem, zaś Severus nie zmienił ani odrobiny wyrazu twarzy. W ostatnich artykułach w Czarownicy i w Czarodziejskiej Drodze został zaprezentowany jako uosobienie siły, władzy i męskości i wygrał konkurs na najbardziej seksownego mężczyznę miesiąca. Ricky Rodriguez spadł na drugie miejsce. Obłęd. W tej sytuacji, nawet gdyby miał taki zwyczaj, uśmiechanie się do kobiet było jak najbardziej niewskazane.

Zamówił dwie Ogniste Whisky i kelnerka odrzuciła do tyłu długie blond włosy i odeszła kołysząc biodrami.

– Swoją drogą, jak ma się Hermiona? – zagadnął Jean Jacques.

– Dobrze. Odpoczywa, czyta, uczy się i pisze dla mnie coś na kształt notatek z tego, co się działo w ubiegłych latach. Będę tego potrzebował do nauki nowego przedmiotu – odparł, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły.

Prawda była taka, że jego zdaniem Hermiona potrzebowała przynajmniej kilku miesięcy, żeby dość do siebie po przeżytym koszmarze. O ile latem, kiedy zaczęli spać razem, zasypiała i budziła się wtulona w niego, ze splątanymi nogami, o tyle jakoś od ucieczki do Francji, rankiem, nawet w środku nocy, znajdował ją leżącą na boku, ze skulonymi nogami, podciągniętymi czasem aż pod brodę. Zauważył, że często żeby zasnąć, kładzie się na bok i kołysze mniej lub bardziej nerwowo. Kilka razy obudziła go, bo jęczała i popłakiwała przez sen.

Czasem więc przed snem masował jej ramiona i plecy, żeby rozluźniła się i na ogół wtedy lepiej się jej spało. Ale rano na nowo odnajdywał ją zwiniętą w kulkę.

_Być może tak samo reagowała po zakończeniu wojny? To, co przeżyła w czasie poszukiwania horkruksów musiało być równie traumatyczne. A może nigdy z tego całkiem nie wyszła i teraz doszedł nowy koszmar i to wszystko się nawarstwiło?_

– Nadal mieszkacie w tym małym ceglanym domku, do którego kiedyś przyszedłem?

– Tak, choć trochę czasu spędzamy też w Hogwarcie.

– Nie możecie się przenieść do jej mieszkania?

Kelnerka przyniosła im dwie szklaneczki whisky, więc Severus odczekał chwilę zanim zapytał.

– Czemu mielibyśmy się przenieść?

Jean Jacques spojrzał na niego, jakby dla niego to było coś oczywistego.

– Za szybki koniec – uniósł do góry szklaneczkę i upił łyka. – Doskonała whisky. No bo... wybacz, to tylko moja opinia... to było doskonałe miejsce na kryjówkę, kiedy byłeś szpiegiem. Ale teraz... To nie jest idealne miejsce na prawdziwy dom. Kobieta potrzebuje czegoś ładnego, co mogłaby poozdabiać nie tylko od środka. Coś bardziej... reprezentacyjnego. Gdzie może zaprosić rodziców, gości. No wiesz...

Severus przyglądał mu się chwilę starając się go zrozumieć. Dla niego wygląd domu nie miał żadnego znaczenia, ale dostrzegł dekoracje Hermiony, nie tylko w Spinner's End, ale i w jej londyńskim mieszkanku i nagle do niego dotarło, że dla niej to mogło mieć duże znaczenie. Jean Jacques miał kiedyś żonę, z pewnością zna się na tym o wiele bardziej od niego.

– Nigdy mi nie mówiła, że jej to nie odpowiada – odparł, rozdarty między nagłą ochotę dłuższej dyskusji na ten temat i zakończenia tej rozmowy.

– No jasne, że nie mówiła! To przecież twój rodzinny dom. Nie chciała cię urazić!

– Więc ją spytam.

Jean Jacques uniósł z politowaniem oczy do góry.

– Jestem pewien, że ci nie powie otwarcie, że jej się tam nie podoba. I jestem też pewien, że chciałaby mieć jakiś inny domek.

Severus napił się swojej whisky i wzruszył ramionami.

– Może twoja żona miała takie potrzeby. Nie sądzę, żeby dla Hermiony takie rzeczy miały znaczenie. To dziewczyna, która dorastała w czasie wojny. Były takie dni, kiedy nie wiedziała, czy dożyje do jutra. Przeżyła koszmar. Naprawdę uważasz, że przejmuje się wyglądem domu?

Francuz wzruszył ramionami.

– Być może istotnie nie jest to dla niej priorytet, nauczyła się myśleć o innych rzeczach. Ale to nadal kobieta. I na pewno dobrze by jej zrobiło, gdyby miała coś... swojego. Waszego.

Koło nich przeszło kilku czarodziejów w niebieskich szatach i usiadło przy stoliku trochę dalej. Severus zapatrzył się na bursztynowy płyn w szklaneczce.

– Może i masz rację...

Francuz uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Poza tym z tego, co widziałem, to nie jest jakaś cudowna okolica... Ta śmierdząca rzeczka... rozwalone domy dookoła... – Severus spojrzał na niego ostro, więc dokończył. – To nie najlepsze miejsce dla dzieci... a pewnie niedługo o jakiś pomyślicie...

Tego było już dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo.

– Jean Jacques, będzie zdecydowanie lepiej, jak ułożysz swoje życie zanim zajmiesz się moim, dobrze? – powiedział gwałtownie, odstawiając szklankę na stół. – Zmieńmy temat.

Jean Jacques otworzył szerzej oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego nagłym atakiem złości.

– Przepraszam – bąknął cicho. – Nie chciałem być natrętny. Tylko po prostu dobrze wam życzę.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy, ale dam sobie radę.

Zaczęli więc rozmawiać o żądaniu Smitha publicznego przeproszenia za doznane krzywdy. Gdy wyszło na jaw, co zrobił mu Severus, z początku większość ludzi była oburzona i miała dużo współczucia dla byłego Aurora. Z biegiem czasu, gdy na jaw wychodziły postępki Smitha, coraz częściej pojawiały się opinie, że dostał, na co zasłużył. Tego dnia, w południe, jakiś reporter zagadnął Severusa w tej sprawie, więc odparł krótko: „Co pan by zrobił, gdyby Smith zrobił to komuś z pańskich bliskich? Żonie, córce, narzeczonej?". Pytanie wstrząsnęło wszystkimi.

Niezależnie od tego Smith domagał się przeprosin. Najwyraźniej uznał, że to będzie najgorsza rzecz, jaka może przytrafić się Severusowi. Nawet rok wcześniej była to prawda. W tej chwili Severus mógł wyobrazić sobie znacznie gorsze rzeczy.

Wieczorem nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał koło śpiącej Hermiony i myślał nie tylko o tym, czy odważyłby się jej oświadczyć, ale i o dalszej przyszłości. O której do tej pory nie śmiał myśleć.

Rozmowa z Jean Jacquesem otworzyła mu oczy. Gdy wrócił do domu, natychmiast zrozumiał, co Francuz miał na myśli mówiąc, że być może wygląd domu ma dla Hermiony znaczenie. Już latem pozmieniała wiele rzeczy... ale teraz te zmiany były jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Do tej pory nie bardzo zwracał na nie uwagę. Owszem, zauważył, że cukier i puszka z herbatą stały w innym miejscu, że znikła kolekcja starych, zniszczonych i pordzewiałych sztućców i na jej miejsce pojawiły się nowe, błyszczące i przyjemne w dotyku... i oboje się śmiali z nowej narzuty i poduszek w salonie i na krzesłach w kuchni, w kolorach ich Domów. Ale teraz dostrzegł wiele innych, subtelnych zmian, które sprawiły, że to, co dotychczas było budynkiem, stało się prawdziwym domem. Schludnie poukładane ściereczki na półce w kuchni, szorstkawa rękawiczka do masażu pod prysznicem, czy słoik z miętowymi ropuchami i czekoladowymi żabami z zamykanym wieczkiem, żeby słodycze nie uciekły ze środka...

Poza tym Jean Jacques miał rację. Nie było to miejsce, w którym chciałby założyć rodzinę. Hermiona zasłużyła na coś zdecydowanie lepszego.

_Ale czy był sens kupować jakiś dom? Przecież mogli mieszkać w Hogwarcie... choć do tego oczywiście musieli być małżeństwem... A przynajmniej musimy być oficjalnie zaręczeni..._

Westchnął ciężko. Od kiedy zaczął myśleć o małżeństwie, nie mógł się od tej myśli uwolnić. Często przypominał sobie ich Rytuał, chwilę, kiedy wsuwał jej na palec pierścionek. Coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie chciał móc znów to zrobić. To byłby zupełnie inny rytuał, który zaprowadziłby ich jeszcze do innego.

Tydzień wcześniej wybrał się na Pokątną po nowe szaty i idąc ulicą dostrzegł coś, czego do tej pory nie widział. Sklepy z biżuterią. W którymś z nich z pewnością Hermiona kupiła mu medalion. Wtedy przeszedł koło nich szybko, widząc je, ale równocześnie starannie odwracając od nich wzrok. Jakby bał się przyznać się przed sobą samym, że to go interesuje. Po dzisiejszej rozmowie z Jean Jacquesem na nowo wybrał się na Pokątną i znów przeszedł koło Bajecznych Świecidełek i Klejnotów Flawiusza. Nie odważył się wejść do środka, ale spojrzał na nie.

_Mogę się domyśleć, co pisaliby w gazetach już następnego dnia po tym, jakby ktoś zobaczył mnie szukającego pierścionka!_

I leżąc koło Hermiony doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie pójść do jakiegoś sklepu w mugolskim Londynie.

Gdy to pomyślał, zrozumiał, że podjął wreszcie decyzję i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Będą prawdziwą parą, małżeństwem. Rodziną.

Na wspomnienie rodziny zaś natychmiast pojawiły mu się w głowie słowa Jean Jacquesa. „To nie najlepsze miejsce dla dzieci... a pewnie niedługo o jakiś pomyślicie..."

Kiedy tylko pomyślał o dzieciach, przeszedł go dreszcz. Szczęścia, euforii... i niecierpliwości. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i serce zabiło mocniej. Wyobraził sobie małą dziewczynkę i chłopca o czarnych włosach i ciepłych, brązowych oczach, o kształtnych noskach i radosnych uśmiechach.

_Ciekawe, czy trafiłyby... czy trafią do Slytherinu, czy do Gryffindoru. Czy będą bardziej podobne do niej, czy do mnie..._

Przygarnął mocniej Hermionę, która poruszyła się i mruknęła coś, wtulił twarz w jej włosy i szepnął cicho „Kocham cię".


	57. Epilog część 2

Środa, 2.12

Ogłoszenie werdyktu w ciągnącej się praktycznie miesiąc rozprawie zostało zapowiedziane na jedenastą rano.

Choć żadne z nich nie miało wątpliwości, że winni zostaną skazani i z rozmów po ostatniej, poniedziałkowej rozprawie wynikało, że wszyscy są tego samego zdania, od rana można było wszędzie wyczuć napięcie. Zarówno wśród nauczycieli i uczniów przy śniadaniu, jak i wśród tłumu zgromadzonego przed wejściem do wielkiej sali rozpraw.

Hermiona, ubrana w swoją najlepszą szatę, umalowana i elegancko uczesana zjawiła się w Ministerstwie tuż po dziesiątej. Ani ona, ani Severus nie potrzebowali martwić się o miejsca; mieli je zapewnione na ławie dla głównych świadków, ale wszyscy Weasleyowie i Ginny z Harrym musieli zjawić się bardzo wcześnie, jeśli chcieli choćby móc wejść na salę.

Gdy zjechała na dół, w holu, na kamiennych schodach i w długim korytarzu poniżej, prowadzącym do Sali numer dziesięć kłębił się już straszliwy tłum. Nie miała pewności, czy Weasleyowie będą próbować wejść na salę górą, czy dołem, ale coś jej mówiło, że będą chcieli być jak najbliżej niej. Niej i Severusa. Gdy tylko wyszła z windy, poczuła nagłe uderzenie gorąca i otoczył ją głośny gwar podnieconych głosów. W ogólnym hałasie można było rozróżnić tylko pojedyncze słowa, ale można było natychmiast zorientować się, że wszyscy dyskutują na jeden, jedyny temat. Na szczycie schodów zatrzymała się i rozejrzała, wyglądając rudych czupryn, przeszła koło grupki elegancko ubranych czarownic stojących w otoczeniu surowo ubranych mężczyzn. Przez chwilę wdychała ciężki zapach perfum, który po chwili został zastąpiony przez zapach potu jakiegoś starszego czarodzieja w połatanych, poplamionych ubraniach. Wszyscy starali się od niego odsunąć, cisnąc się na boki.

Nagle parenaście jardów dalej dostrzegła rudawe kłębowisko i natychmiast ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, przepychając się między stłoczonymi ludźmi. Na jej widok ludzie rozstępowali się na boki, nie tyle z grzeczności, co z chęci przyjrzenia się jej z bliska, ale w tej chwili się tym nie przejmowała. W ten sposób mogła łatwiej dostać się do rudowłosej grupki. Parę stóp dalej zaczęła rozpoznawać ich głosy. Tak, to byli Weasleyowie!

– Przepraszam... przepraszam bardzo! – powiedziała do stojących tuż koło nich starszych panów.

Jeden z nich obejrzał się i aż odskoczył na bok.

– Ach, panna Gr...!

– Hermiona!!! – głos starszego pana został zagłuszony przez okrzyk George'a.

Molly, która akurat coś mówiła, przerwała i niemal odepchnęła Billa i starszego pana i wyciągnęła do niej ręce, żeby ją przytulić. Potem Hermiona uściskała wszystkich pozostałych Weasleyów z połówkami. W tym Rona, który zjawił się ze swoją nową dziewczyną.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał ją Arthur, starając się mówić trochę głośniej, bo jego głos ginął w ogólnym hałasie.

– Bardzo dobrze – odparła Hermiona i wzięła od Angeliny Roxannę. Mała pachniała cudownie, jak pachną małe dzieci. Ciepłym mlekiem, wanilią, słodyczą. Hermiona nabrała głęboko powietrza, uśmiechając się przy tym. – Cieszę się, że to się wreszcie skończy.

– Codzienne przychodzenie tu dało ci chyba nieźle w kość – powiedział Bill, a Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Na całe szczęście nie musiałam chodzić tu codziennie, ale fakt, że wzywali mnie trzy, cztery razy w tygodniu.

Hermiona nie chciała im mówić, że to był koszmar. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zmuszała się, żeby stawić się w Ministerstwie i żeby nie płakać. Zaczęła nienawidzić wszystkiego, co się z tą sprawą łączyło, jak również sędziów i reporterów. Dziś udało się jej zachować spokój tylko dlatego, że powiedziała sobie, że to już ostatni raz i nigdy więcej.

Ginny, ładnie uczesana, w granatowej szacie, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i oparła się o Harry'ego.

– Wzywali was oboje, czy tylko ciebie?

Starsi panowie z jednej strony i kilka młodych czarownic umilkło i zaczęli się im przysłuchiwać. Hermiona postanowiła nie zwracać na to żadnej uwagi.

– Severusa też ściągali, ale rzadziej. Umówili się z Carpenterem, że jeśli tylko moje zeznania wystarczą, nie będą go niepokoić. Ma kupę roboty w Hogwarcie i często bardzo późno wraca do domu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to. Nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że jej przyjaciółka może kiedyś opowiadać o profesorze Snapie w ten sposób. Harry postanowił tego nie komentować. Za to George nie miał żadnych oporów.

– Wiesz co, to niesamowite słuchać ciebie mówiącą o Severusie wracającym późno do domu – zaśmiał się. – Gdyby to nie była prawda, robiłabyś mi konkurencję w opowiadaniu najlepszych dowcipów.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale zanim odpowiedziała, wtrąciła się Molly.

– Najważniejsze, że jest wam dobrze razem, moja kochana. I pamiętaj, że możecie do nas przychodzić, kiedy tylko chcecie, nie tylko wtedy, gdy was zaprosimy.

– Specjalnie na tę okazję kupię whisky – dorzucił Arthur.

– Znowu?! – zawołała Molly, obracając się ku niemu i biorąc się pod boki. – A co się stało z tą pełną butelką, która stała w barku?!

– Widzisz, kochanie, właśnie z Severusem...

Wszyscy dookoła wybuchnęli śmiechem i zagłuszyli wyjaśnienia Arthura. Korzystając z okazji, Ginny przechyliła się do Hermiony.

– Jak wam się mieszka razem? W takim normalnym, zwykłym życiu?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

– Dobrze... ale... Wiesz, to jeszcze nie jest takie zwykłe życie. Dopiero zacznie być, jak wrócę do pracy. Póki co... spędzam w domu całe dnie sama i choć mam co robić, to... to nie to samo – odparła.

Nie umiała do końca powiedzieć, o co jej chodziło. Wstawała sama, zamiast razem z nim, wracała do Spinner's End na samotne śniadanie... jadła samotny obiad... i dni składały się z patrzenia na zegarek i odliczania czasu do jego powrotu. I już nie chodziło o to odliczanie czasu, ale o to, co mogliby robić razem, a robili osobno.

Ginny przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

– Wpadnij do mnie któregoś dnia wieczorem... koło szóstej... to pogadamy.

Hermiona skinęła głową, ale ponieważ nie chciała, żeby Ginny źle ją zrozumiała, złapała ją za rękaw i pochyliła się ku niej.

– Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko między nami w porządku... Po prostu... chciałabym więcej.

– Chodzi ci o ...seks? – ściszyła głos rudowłosa.

– Nie, o normalne życie razem.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i w tym momencie śpiąca Roxanna poruszyła się i zaczęła cicho kwilić. Hermiona spojrzała na nią, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co zrobić i na całe szczęście Angelina wzięła małą na ręce i zaczęła bujać rytmicznie na boki.

– Za spokojnie stałaś – wyjaśniła. – Ona jest przyzwyczajona do noszenia na rękach i to ją usypia. 

George poprawił czapeczkę na główce małej i dziewczynka się uspokoiła.

– Wszyscy nam mówią, że dziecka nie należy ciągle nosić na rękach, bo się rozbestwi i jednocześnie wszyscy to robią – powiedział poważnym głosem. – I wyrośnie z niej taka mała, rozpieszczona istotka jak jej tatuś.

Bill klepnął brata w plecy.

– Wcale nie byłeś taki rozpieszczony...

– TERAZ o tym wiem! Ale wszyscy korzystali z okazji, że byliśmy bliźniakami i zawsze dziwnym trafem to „ten drugi" był grzeczny i lepszy.

Wszyscy na nowo się roześmiali i wrócili do rozmowy na temat oczekiwanego wyroku. Za kwadrans jedenasta drzwi na Salę rozpraw się otworzyły, więc Hermiona pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i szybko odeszła długim, pustym korytarzem prowadzącym do sal dla sędziów Wizengamotu, oskarżycieli, świadków i obrońców. Rozmowa z całym klanem Weasleyów uspokoiła ją trochę i poczuła, jakby ktoś zdjął jej z ramion jakiś ciężar.

W sali był już Severus, chwilę później dołączył do nich Jean Jacques, reprezentujący tym razem całe francuskie Ministerstwo Magii.

– Merlinie, nie wiedziałem, że w Wielkiej Brytanii żyje tyle czarodziejów! – powiedział do nich po powitaniu. – Na górze, w Atrium, czeka jeszcze więcej osób niż na dole!

Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła. W niewielkiej salce stało kilkanaście osób, które jeszcze nie wyszły na Salę Rozpraw. Kobiety poprawiały szaty i dyskutowały ze sobą z ożywieniem, panowie przysłuchiwali się temu z wyrazem rezygnacji na twarzach. Niektórych z nich już poznawała, w tym jedną z kobiet, która przyglądała się ukradkiem Jean Jacquesowi.

Zaczęli dyskutować na temat werdyktu i Hermiona zadawała coraz to nowe pytania, żeby jak najbardziej opóźnić wejście na salę. W końcu jednak nie miała innego wyjścia – wszyscy inni już wyszli i zostali sami.

Severus położył jej rękę na ramieniu i uścisnął uspokajająco.

– Wejdźmy już – rzucił krótko.

Hermiona weszła na salę zaraz za nim i udało się jej iść za jego plecami aż do ławy dla świadków.

O ile na każdej rozprawie olbrzymia, okrągła sala była wypełniona niemal po brzegi, dziś dosłownie pękała w szwach. Ludzie siedzieli ściśnięci na niewygodnych ławach w rzędach wznoszących się ku górze, cisnęli się pod ścianami i przez otwarte drzwi można było dostrzec morze głów.

Sędziowie Wizengamotu, ubrani w szaty o śliwkowym kolorze, siedzieli w komplecie na podwyższeniu. W ich twarzach nie można było nic wyczytać – po prostu ze spokojem spoglądali na tłum. Po środku siedział Foster jako nowy Minister Magii i jednocześnie główny oskarżyciel, obok niego Percival Carpenter, który objął stanowisko po oskarżeniu Smitha, i Clemens O'Brian, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nad nimi widać było portret Albusa Dumbledore'a, który przyglądał się wszystkim z zainteresowaniem, opierając głowę o czubki palców wskazujących.

Przechodząc koło nich, Severus skinął im głową, Hermiona uniosła na powitanie rękę i wszyscy odpowiedzieli im w podobny sposób. W tym momencie posypały się błyski fleszów i syk magnezji i dziewczyna złapała Severusa za rękę i spuściła głowę.

Rawlings, siedzący w ławie dla Ważnych Osobistości, na widok Jean Jacquesa wstał i gestem zaprosił go do siebie. Hermiona z ulgą weszła do drugiej ławy dla świadków i usiadłszy, zaczęła pieczołowicie wygładzać szatę. Znów buchnął flesz, najwyraźniej skierowany na nich.

– Co oni widzą takiego interesującego w tym, że siedzimy w ławie? – warknęła wrogo.

– To, że trzymam cię za rękę i się do ciebie uśmiecham.

Dziewczyna spojrzała krótko w jego czarne oczy, haczykowaty, dla niej arystokratyczny nos i lekko uniesione kąciki ust i również się uśmiechnęła.

– Ricky Rodriguez rozchoruje się z zazdrości.

W tym momencie nagle rozległ się donośny głos.

– Proszę państwa. Zostają wprowadzeni oskarżeni.

Zapanowało nagłe ożywienie, ludzie zaczęli wychylać się do przodu, chcąc lepiej widzieć, reporterzy zaczęli robić zdjęcia. Po chwili drzwi z boku otworzyły się i rozległ się odgłos licznych kroków.

Patrzyła na wchodzących po kolei ludzi, spośród których część znała bardzo dobrze i nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia, że zwykli, normalni ludzie, przeciętni czarodzieje, mogli chcieć zrobić tyle złego.

Norrisa praktycznie nie znała, więc spoglądała na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdy szedł w jej kierunku i spoglądał na nią z nienawiścią aż do chwili, gdy zajął miejsce na pierwszym krześle. Łańcuchy z głośnym chrzęstem owinęły się natychmiast dookoła jego rąk i nóg i skrępowały go, nie pozwalając się ruszyć.

Za nim szedł Lawford. Z pochyloną głową, obwisłymi ramionami i... tak. Posiwiałymi włosami. Na jego twarzy można było wyraźnie dostrzec ból, żal i przerażenie. Scott i Benson wyglądali na równie przerażonych, Benson ukrył twarz w dłoniach i łańcuchy oplątały go znacznie mniej ciasno niż resztę, tak, że mógł pozostać skulony.

Za nimi wszedł Rockman. Idąc, spoglądał pod nogi, ale gdy usiadł, szarpnął głową na bok i popatrzył na nią w bardzo dziwny sposób. Wyprostowała się dumnie i oddała mu pełne potępienia spojrzenie. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś traktowała go jak dobrego, kochającego dziadka... wierzyła mu.

Watkins sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie zagubionego. Wyraźnie było widać, jak trzęsie się na całym ciele. Idąc rozglądał się rozpaczliwie dookoła, jakby szukał jakiejś życzliwej duszy, która dodałaby mu otuchy i pomogła przetrwać najbliższe pół godziny. Za nim wszedł Smith, który natychmiast odszukał ich wzrokiem. Obrzucił ją wyzywającym spojrzeniem i przeniósł spojrzenie na Severusa. Severus odwzajemnił mu się, patrząc równie wyzywająco i z taką pogardą, że Smith po chwili odwrócił wzrok.

Stone, czy raczej Cabrel, wszedł za nimi, ale został usadzony na krześle odsuniętym trochę od innych. Obrzucił ich krótkim spojrzeniem i zaczął się rozglądać po stojącym i siedzącym tłumie. Hermiona mogła tylko się domyślać, że szukał swojej angielskiej rodziny. Z tego, co słyszała, jego żona wystąpiła z żądaniem natychmiastowego rozwodu i oświadczyła publicznie, że na rozprawy będzie przesyłać swojego adwokata, bo nie życzyła sobie widzieć „tego sukinsyna" już nigdy w życiu.

Po nich weszli, albo w przypadku Aylin, zostali doprowadzeni pozostali oskarżeni.

Gdy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, wstał Eligiusz Hawkins, oskarżyciel posiłkowy. Na ten znak wszyscy siedzący powstali. Natychmiast ucichły ostatnie rozmowy i dochodzące zewsząd szmery.

– Dzień dobry państwu – powiedział Foster, powstając. Musiał rzucić Sonorus, bo słychać go było bardzo wyraźnie, choć nie podnosił głosu. – Drugi grudnia rok dwa tysiące piętnasty. Sprawa: Ministerstwo Magii konta Peter Norris, David Lawford, Tyler Rockman, Paul Benson, James Scott, Nigel Watkins, Teddy Smith, Alain Stone, Percival Black, Aylin Black, Augustus Black, Gaius Backer, Euzebiusz McDear, Camilla Crumb i Horacjusz Müller. Oskarżyciel główny: Robert Foster, Minister Magii. Oskarżyciel posiłkowy: Eligiusz Hawkins. Clemens O'Brian, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Percival Carpenter, Szef Biura Aurorów. Tyberiusz Ogden, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu. Protokolant: Miranda Fox. Na wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że dzisiejsze posiedzenie jest otwarte dla prasy i radia, ale od tego momentu aż do odwołania obowiązuje zakaz wykonywania zdjęć. Proszę usiąść.

Przez chwilę słychać było zwykłe odgłosy siadania, przesuwania toreb, stukot butów, pokasływania i ciche rozmowy. Foster odczekał chwilę i przemówił na nowo.

– Wizengamot podjął decyzję.

Nagle w olbrzymiej Sali zapadła martwa cisza. Wszyscy niemal wstrzymali oddech.

– Proszę o powstanie Petera Norrisa. W sprawie zarzutu o zorganizowanie tajnej grupy w celu wprowadzenia supremacji czarodziejów czystej krwi i wyeliminowania czarodziejów półkrwi i pochodzenia mugolskiego sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o zorganizowanie zamachu stanu i współudział w morderstwie Ministra Magii Kingsleya Shacklebolta sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o wielokrotne używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o współudział w wielokrotnych morderstwach mugoli i czarodziejów i planowaniu kolejnych morderstw sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o wielokrotne gwałty i tortury kobiet w Azkabanie oraz eksperymenty na ludziach sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o łamanie Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów, jak również podstawowych praw czarodziejów sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o planowanie dzieciobójstwa sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. W sprawie zarzutu o ograniczanie swobód obywatelskich sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego. Wobec powyższego Wizengamot skazuje winnego na pocałunek Dementorów. Egzekucja odbędzie się w ciągu dwóch najbliższych tygodni. Dokładna data zostanie podana do publicznej wiadomości. Egzekucja nie będzie otwarta dla publiczności. Oskarżony może usiąść.

Przez cały czas odczytywania wyroku Norris nie odrywał od Hermiony wzroku. Nie drgnął mu nawet jeden mięsień na twarzy, ale wzrok miał ciężki, niemal oskarżający. Kiedy słuchała werdyktu i widziała jego palące spojrzenie, mimo woli serce zaczęło jej ciężko walić w piersi i zaczęło szumieć w uszach. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że narastający szum brał się z sali. Już w połowie werdyktu rozbrzmiały pierwsze gorączkowe szepty i potoczyły się echem dookoła i z każdą sekundą przybierały coraz bardziej na sile, przeradzając się w coraz głośniejszy gwar.

Nagle poczuła ciepły dotyk na swojej ręce – to Severus ujął jej dłoń, ścisnął ją lekko i zaczął zataczać niewielkie kółka kciukiem. Musiał wyczuć, jakie wrażenie wywarła na niej decyzja Wizengamotu i teraz starał się ją uspokoić.

– Wygrałaś – szepnął cicho, przechylając lekko ku niej głowę.

– WygraliŚMY – odpowiedziała, oddając uścisk i uśmiechając się.

Rozległo się głośne stukanie – to Hawkins próbował uspokoić ludzi. Dopiero po chwili Foster zaczął mówić.

– Proszę o powstanie Davida Lawforda...

Odczytywanie wyroków trwało dość długo. Lawford został uznany winnym współudziału w organizacji tajnej grupy i pozostałych zarzutów z wyjątkiem używania Niewybaczalnych i planowania dzieciobójstwa, jednak z uwagi na pomoc udzieloną w ujęciu winnych, dobrowolne rozwiązanie Wieczystej Przysięgi i rozliczne próby skłonienia Norrisa do odstąpienia od niektórych planów, został skazany na trzydzieści lat Azkabanu. Gdy Lawford usłyszał wyrok, osunął się bezwładnie na krzesło.

Smitha uznano winnego wszystkich powyższych zarzutów, morderstwa Ministra Magii oraz mugoli i czarodziejów, znęcanie się nad kobietami w Azkabanie, nastawaniem na życie Severusa Snape'a i Hermiony Granger oraz licznych nadużyć swojej pozycji w celu czerpania korzyści ze sprawowanego stanowiska i, podobnie jak Norrisa, skazano na pocałunek Dementorów.

Benson, Scott, Watkins i Rockman skazani zostali na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Stone również, ale w jego przypadku wyrok miał być uzgodniony z francuskim Ministerstwem Magii, jako że tak naprawdę nie był obywatelem brytyjskim i Wizengamot przyznawał pierwszeństwo wymiaru sprawiedliwości Francuzom.

Horacjusz skazany został na dwadzieścia lat Azkabanu i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jego przypadku jest to równe dożywociu. Baker i Augustus Black dostali po dziesięć lat Azkabanu, Percival Black, który zajął miejsce Warrena Singh w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego i Camilla Crumb, nowa szefowa Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof pięć. McDear, za współpracę z Norrisem oraz Blackiem, skazany został również na dwadzieścia lat więzienia.

Aylin zemdlała, wysłuchując wyroku. Za pomoc Norrisowi Wizengamot skazał ją na dwa lata przymusowej, darmowej pracy na rzecz Ministerstwa.

Gdy przebrzmiał ostatni wyrok, na sali wybuchło zamieszanie. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, wstając i zbierając się do wyjścia albo przywołując znajomych. Rozległo się szuranie krzeseł, gdy oskarżeni wstali, by dać się wyprowadzić z sali dużej grupie Aurorów. Reporterzy zaczęli na nowo robić zdjęcia i słychać było wyraźny syk fleszów.

Hermiona zobaczyła, jak czarownica siedząca nieopodal, ta, która przyglądała się Jean Jacquesowi, podchodzi do niego i zaczynają rozmawiać, więc pociągnęła Severusa w odwrotną stronę. Coś jej mówiło, że teraz należało im nie przeszkadzać. Udało im się wyjść z ławki i zrobić dwa kroki, gdy otoczyła ich gromada reporterów. Dziewczyna odruchowo złapała Severusa za rękę. Ten pociągnął ją za sobą, torując sobie pośród nich przejście, więc nie zwalniając kroku, szła jak najszybciej za nim. Zewsząd padały pytania i choć starała się ich nie słuchać, to jednak większość z nich do niej docierała.

– Czy wyroki was satysfakcjonują?

– Panie Snape, kiedy odbędzie się pański proces za okaleczenie Teddy'ego Smitha?!

– Ile zapłaciliście Francuzom, żeby wam pomagali?

– Kiedy wróci pani do Ministerstwa, panno Granger?

– Zamierzacie się pobrać?

– Hermiono, jak możesz teraz patrzeć w oczy rodzinom oskarżonych?!

Hermiona zacisnęła rękę, słysząc ostatnie pytanie. Wybuchnęła w niej szalona złość na tych kretynów.  _Wychodzi na to, że skazano niewinnych i to z mojego powodu!!!_

– Banda kretynów! – warknęła głośno.

Na całe szczęście wyszli już do korytarza i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Severus poczuł, jak zabiło mu serce i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

_Zamierzacie się pobrać?... Banda kretynów!... Zamierzacie się pobrać? ... Banda kretynów! Och, ty kretynie..._

– Pospieszmy się. Muszę wracać do Hogwartu – rzucił, pociągając dziewczynę za sobą.

Usłyszał swój głos, trochę zmieniony; nic dziwnego, coś dławiło go w gardle i przyspieszył mu oddech.

– Severus... – usłyszał za sobą i zorientował się, że Hermiona nie nadąża za nim, tak szybko szedł przed siebie.

Zwolnił trochę i dziewczyna zrównała się z nim. Postarał się uśmiechnąć, żeby złagodzić swoje słowa.

– Przepraszam – mruknął. – Ale przypomniałem sobie, że mam po południu spotkanie, do którego muszę się przygotować...

Z daleka od reporterów, od oskarżonych, sędziów i wszystkich ludzi, którzy ciągle się na nich gapili, Hermiona zaczęła powoli wracać do siebie. Potaknęła, idąc za nim, aż dotarli prawie do końca korytarza. Zza rogu dobiegały coraz bardziej głosy wychodzących z sali ludzi. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się.

– W takim razie leć, ja wrócę pożegnać się z Jean Jacquesem – powiedziała. – I podziękować Fosterowi i całej reszcie...

Severus przystanął nagle, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie robił. Zamierzał tak po prostu wyjść, bez choćby krótkiej rozmowy z Jean Jacquesem... I już nie chodziło o to, że nie pożegnałby się z kimś, kogo zaczął uważać za... powiedzmy, przyjaciela. Jean Jacques reprezentował dziś Charlesa Chevalier i jeśli kiedyś należało podziękować Francuzom za okazaną pomoc, to właśnie teraz.  _Cholera, cholera, cholera!!! Opanuj się!_

Hermiona wspięła się na palce i opierając się na jego ramionach, pocałowała go delikatnie.

– No już, leć. Wszystko wyjaśnię – ponagliła go.

Poczuł się rozdarty między ochotą wrócenia do sali dla świadków i nagłej potrzeby ucieczki stąd i zostania samemu. W końcu skinął głową i odszedł spiesznym krokiem.

Hermiona wróciła porozmawiać z Fosterem, Carpenterem, Ogdenem i O'Brianem i paroma członkami Wizengamotu. Przeprosiła za nieobecność Severusa, podziękowała za werdykt i pomoc i chwilę wymieniali uwagi na temat przebiegu tej skomplikowanej rozprawy.

Jean Jacques dołączył do nich, kiedy już kończyli dyskusję na temat tego, co było lepsze: pocałunek Dementora czy dożywocie w Azkabanie. Szczególnie starszy czarodziej z długą, siwą brodą i młoda, bardzo pulchna kobieta z krótkimi, kręconymi blond włosami nie zgadzali się ze sobą i rozprawiali coraz bardziej podniesionymi głosami.

– Pocałują ich raz, prask i po krzyku. Owszem, przez krótką chwilę te ścierwa będą się bać, ale to szybko minie i potem będą już mieli spokój! – krzyknął zdenerwowany starszy pan. – Gdyby mieli spędzić dziesiątki lat w przerażającym więzieniu, w otoczeniu dementorów, z pewnością odcierpieliby te wszystkie okropieństwa, które chcieli zgotować nam wszystkim!

Kobieta poprawiła pukiel włosów, który opadł jej na ramię i nałożyła szpiczastą tiarę.

– Bardzo szybko straciliby zmysły i przestali cokolwiek czuć i rozumieć. Nie byliby w stanie żałować. Za to teraz przez dwa tygodnie będą cierpieć męczarnie, wiedząc, że niedługo pocałuje ich dementor... i de facto umrą.

Foster i O'Brian przyłączyli się do polemiki, więc Jean Jacques cofnął się parę kroków i kiwnął ręką na Hermionę.

– Severusa nie ma?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Ma dziś ważne spotkanie, do którego musi się jeszcze przygotować, więc prosto z sali rozpraw pognał do Hogwartu.

Do sali weszło parę innych osób, rozmawiając ze sobą, więc nie musieli ściszać specjalnie głosu.

– Przecież od poniedziałku było wiadomo, że dziś zapadnie wyrok... – zdziwił się Jean Jacques. Można to było, do licha, przewidzieć...

– Pewnie wczoraj stało się coś, czego nie planował. Wiesz, uczniowie mają różne dziwne pomysły – odparła, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Udało ci się wyjść z sali w spokoju?

Jean Jacques parsknął śmiechem. Sofia, jedna ze świadków oskarżenia, próbowała z nim porozmawiać o stanowisku Francji w tej sprawie, ale po chwili podeszli do nich reporterzy i przestał słyszeć, co mówiła.

– Udało mi się, ale z trudem. Oni są jak sępy, jak tylko widzą jakąś padlinę, zlatują się i dziobią, póki mogą!

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się odruchowo na takie porównanie.

– Darujmy sobie szczegóły. Pewnie dopadły cię te same sępy, które otoczyły nas. Severus nas jakoś stamtąd wyciągnął, ale już i tak miałam dość tych ich durnowatych pytań – pokręciła głową. – Wiesz co, niektórzy z nich są głupsi niż ustawa przewiduje... czepiają się wszystkiego.

Jean Jacques bezbłędnie rozszyfrował oburzenie w jej minie.

– Co się stało?

Hermiona na nowo poczuła przypływ złości.

– Och, od tygodni pytają, ile wam zapłaciliśmy za pomoc, za ochronę, kto będzie płacił za fakturę, którą nam niewątpliwie przyślecie za gościnę... wyobrażasz sobie, po całym tym procesie, po wyjaśnieniu tych wszystkich potwornych faktów... mieli czelność spytać mnie, jak teraz śmiem spojrzeć w oczy rodzinom skazanych?! To tak, jakby to była moja wina, że dzieje im się krzywda!!! – pod koniec podniosła lekko głos i opanowała się. – Poza tym wpychają nos w zupełnie nie swoje sprawy! Chcieli wiedzieć, czy się pobierzemy! To nie ich interes!

Jean Jacques spojrzał na nią z nagłą uwagą.

– I co? Odpowiedzieliście im coś?

Hermiona prychnęła rozzłoszczona. Na całe szczęście, kiedy padło ostatnie pytanie, dochodzili już do drzwi. Przynajmniej nikt nie słyszał jej komentarza. Przynajmniej nie powinien.

– Nic nie mówiliśmy, po prostu wyszliśmy. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś usłyszał, jak mówiłam, że to banda kretynów.

 _Oh merde, merde, merde!!!_ Francuz zacisnął lekko pięści.  _Jeśli Severus to słyszał..._ Wiedział, że dziś Severus planował oświadczyć się Hermionie, sam przecież pomagał mu kupować pierścionek. I pamiętał doskonale, że oświadczyny nie były taką prostą sprawą. Jeśli nagle słyszy się, jak ukochana komentuje pomysł zaręczyn, mówiąc „banda kretynów"...

Nagle domyślił się, co to za ważne spotkanie wypadło Severusowi dziś po południu.  _MERDE!!!_

– Zgodzę się z tobą. Banda kretynów. Jak można pytać otwarcie o to czy planujecie małżeństwo, czy nie – stwierdził, niby od niechcenia polerując różdżkę o rękaw eleganckiego garnituru i spiął się lekko, czekając na odpowiedź.

– Co? To tak, jakby sugerowali, że to moja wina, że Norrisa i Smitha pocałują dementorzy, a reszta będzie gnić w Azkabanie! To jakiś absurd! Stawiają świat do góry nogami! Co, może byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy tego nie odkryli i dziś Norris kontynuowałby swój szalony plan, ciesząc się długim, radosnym życiem? A Smith potraktowałby mnie jak zabawkę?!

Jean Jacques obserwował ją uważnie i doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie to ją rozzłościło, a nie pytanie o zaręczyny. W tej chwili wyglądała na lekko roztrzęsioną, nie bardzo się kontrolowała i mówiła, co myślała.

– Wiesz co... – podrapał się po głowie. – Będę już uciekał. Minister z pewnością czeka na wiadomości. Przekażę mu wasze uszanowania i tak dalej. I tak będziecie mieli okazję mu podziękować osobiście. Skoro Cabrel już jest osądzony, będziemy mogli go ściągnąć z powrotem do Francji i pewnie niedługo zacznie się jego proces, na który was wezwiemy. Ale przekaż proszę Severusowi, że muszę z nim porozmawiać. Jak nie dziś, to jutro.

Hermiona, zaskoczona, uniosła brwi w bardzo severusowy sposób.

– Dobrze, oczywiście, że mu przekażę. Ale dopiero wieczorem, jak wróci do domu. Nie wiem o której. Może do nas po prostu wpadniesz?

Francuz zawahał się krótką chwilę. Wolał nie przeszkadzać, na wypadek, gdyby Severus chciał jednak zrobić to dziś. Niech sam mu powie, kiedy może przyjść.

– Nie, nie dam rady, Bibi na mnie czeka – odparł w końcu. – Ale może jutro, czy pojutrze... I dziękuję za zaproszenie, ma cherié.

Hermiona cmoknęła go w policzek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– To my ci dziękujemy. Za wszystko. I jak będziesz wystawiał tę fakturę, wyślij ją bezpośrednio do Proroka!

Oboje roześmiali się i Jean Jacques wyszedł, zaś Hermiona postanowiła jeszcze zostać chwilę, żeby spytać Fostera, kiedy powoła komisję w jej sprawie.

Severus wrócił do szkoły i zamknął się w swojej komnacie. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu, więc mógł pobyć trochę w spokoju. A właśnie tego teraz potrzebował.

Przywołał małe pudełeczko z czerwonego aksamitu i otworzył je. W świetle świec błysnął złoty pierścionek z diamentem. Wyjął go i przyjrzał mu się, wykrzywiając równocześnie usta.

Pierścionek wyglądał jak cieniutka wstęga, rozszerzająca się trochę na górze i oplatająca delikatnie niewielki, błyszczący diament. Wyglądało to tak, jakby złote paski tuliły do siebie szlachetny kamień, tak samo jak on chciał tulić ją.

Od ponad tygodnia wymykał się do mugolskich miast i miasteczek i próbował kupić coś sam. Ale był zupełnie przytłoczony ilością i różnorodnością pierścionków. Nigdy się tym nie interesował i teraz nie miał bladego pojęcia, co nadawało się najbardziej na zaręczyny. Były i złote i srebrne i różowawe... z małymi, błyszczącymi oczkami albo z dużymi, białymi albo kolorowymi... Może kolor pierścionka dobierało się do koloru włosów? Może kamienie miały jakieś magiczne właściwości? Ale jak o to spytać sprzedawczynię?

W końcu poddał się i wspomniał o tym Jean Jacquesowi, który zaproponował mu pomóc. W poniedziałek wybrali się więc do Londynu i spędzili godzinę u jubilera. Młoda kobieta pokazała im całą dużą szufladę pierścionków, z cienkiego złota albo srebra, z malutkimi oczkami i przez jakiś czas Severus rzucał okiem w kierunku innych, o wiele większych. W końcu sprzedawczyni wyjaśniła mu, że ofiarowanie pierścionka, gdy prosi się kobietę o rękę, to ma być gest, a nie lokata całego jego majątku.

Złościł się na Jean Jacquesa, który wydawał się widzieć różnice między zaprezentowanymi pierścionkami, zmuszał do okazywania cierpliwości doradzającej bez przerwy sprzedawczyni, uśmiechał się w duchu na myśl o tym, co to oznacza i równocześnie bał się chwili, kiedy przyjdzie mu poprosić Hermionę, by została jego żoną.

Ale przepełniała go radość, gdy wychodził ze sklepu z małym pudełeczkiem w kieszeni. Rozlewała się gorącem w jego piersi, dodawała mu skrzydeł i sprawiała, że czuł się lekki i szczęśliwy.

Zaplanował to na środę wieczorem. To był symboliczny dzień. Dobiegła końca sprawa, która sprawiła, że ich drogi się spotkały, ale ich miłość miała trwać nadal.

Od poniedziałku oglądał ciągle pierścionek i starał się zaplanować, co jej powie... jak jej to powie... i w miarę upływu czasu był coraz bardziej pewny siebie i coraz bardziej tego pragnął.

I właśnie dziś, gdy powtarzał sobie w myśli słowa, które miał powiedzieć, na pytanie reporterów o to, czy się pobiorą, Hermiona rozzłościła się i powiedziała „Banda kretynów"...

Opadło go nagłe przygnębienie i zrezygnowanie. Coś ciężkiego osiadło mu na ramionach i cisnęło w dół, tak mocno, że nie potrafił z tym walczyć. Serce szamotało się w nim, gdy wyobrażał sobie, co by było, gdyby ją jednak dziś poprosił o rękę, a w ustach zaś czuł gorzki smak porażki, tak gorzki, że aż piekło i ściskało mu się gardło.

_„Banda kretynów"... Odmówiłaby ci. Pewnie przygryzłaby w zakłopotaniu usta, nie wiedząc, jak to powiedzieć, żeby cię nie urazić, ale w końcu powiedziałaby NIE. Albo byś się domyślił._

Gdy wyobraził sobie scenę, jak Hermiona próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa i w końcu kręci przecząco głową, a on pochyla głowę, ukrywając przed nią wyraz twarzy i chowa pierścionek... i stara się nie okazać upokorzenia i bólu porażki... serce mało nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Zacisnął oczy i rękę tak mocno, że pierścionek wypadł na ziemię z cichym brzękiem.

Widok złotego krążka na kamiennej podłodze sprawił, że poczuł się zmuszony podjąć jakąś decyzję. Kopnąć go jak najdalej, zapomnieć o wszystkim... czy poddać się, podnieść go, odłożyć na bok... choćby na jakiś czas...?

Skrzywił się i zamknął oczy i starał się uspokoić, by odzyskać zdolność logicznego myślenia. Wdech, wydech... z każdą chwilą serce biło mu coraz spokojniej i widział jaśniej.

W końcu przywołał pierścionek, włożył go do malutkiego aksamitnego pudełeczka, które schował na samym dnie szuflady nocnej szafki.

Zdecydował się o nim zapomnieć na jakiś czas. Może kiedyś odważy się na nowo.

Wrócił do swojego gabinetu i rzucił się w wir pracy, mając nadzieję zapomnieć również o powodach tej decyzji, ale dusząca zmora w sercu nie opuszczała go do końca dnia.

W końcu koło dziewiątej wieczorem zmusił się, żeby wrócić do domu. Na początku wieczora bał się, że widok Hermiony sprawi, że dzisiejsza porażka zacznie boleć go na nowo, ale z upływem czasu przeważył inny ból – na myśl o tym, że ona znów spędziła cały dzień sama w domu i teraz siedzi i czeka na niego cierpliwie.

_Ona cię kocha, ty idioto. Czy już sam fakt, że każdego wieczora czeka na twój powrót i stara się zadowolić tymi nielicznymi chwilami, gdy jesteście razem, nie mówi sam za siebie? Nie narzeka, rozumie, czemu nie chcesz... wpuścić jej bardziej do twojego życia... i czeka._

_Po prostu jeszcze nie jest gotowa. Potrzebuje więcej czasu. Zrozum to. Choć raz to ty wyrzecz się czegoś, z miłości dla niej._

Gdy wyszedł z kominka, Hermiona zerwała się z kanapy, podbiegła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i uwiesiła mu się na szyi. Przygarnął ją mocno do siebie i zamknął oczy, chowając twarz w jej włosach.

_Czy to nie jest najlepszy dowód, że cię kocha?_


	58. Epilog część 3

Sobota, 5.12

Całą sobotę spędzili jak prawdziwa para. Rano mogli dłużej pospać i wstali jeszcze później. Zjedli razem śniadanie, choć biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, był to raczej wczesny obiad. Potem wybrali się na Pokątną i ignorując ludzi, spacerowali ośnieżoną ulicą i zaglądali do niektórych sklepów. Oboje kupili nowe książki w Esach i Floresach i poszli na dobrą kawę i jakieś ciastko do Sweet Paradise.

Wiele osób przyglądało im się, ale nie próbowali w żaden sposób ukryć ich związku. Chodzili, trzymając się za ręce albo Severus obejmował ją w pasie. U Madame Malkin Hermiona kupiła sobie nową szatę do pracy. Gdy wracali w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła, trafili na bitwę na śnieżki między jakimiś maluchami. Chwile przyglądali im się z rozbawieniem, po czym Hermiona przyłożyła palce do ust, podeszła parę kroków w ich kierunku i zaczęła je obrzucać zaczarowanymi kulkami śniegu. Severus patrzył na nich i nagle przyszedł mu do głowy zupełnie zwariowany pomysł. Odstawił na bok torby z zakupami, zebrał gołymi rękami trochę śniegu, uformował ładną kulkę i rzucił ją w kierunku Hermiony. Kulka uderzyła ją w plecy i zostawiła biały ślad na czarnej, grubej pelerynie.

Gdy zdezorientowana dziewczyna obróciła się i rozejrzała na boki, stał już spokojnie z torbami w obu rękach i patrzył w zupełnie innym kierunku. Odczekał chwilę, zrobił dwie duże kule i rzucił je w nią, jedna po drugiej, po czym złapał za torby i zaczął się przyglądać szybie wystawowej.

Hermiona, którą jedna kulka trafiła z tyłu we włosy, popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie i trochę z niedowierzaniem, zerknęła na przechodzących niedaleko ludzi i w końcu na maluchy.

– Proszę pani! – odezwał się nagle mały chłopiec stojący nie dalej jak dziesięć jardów od niej. – To ten pan!

– Słucham? – spytała zaskoczona Hermiona, otrzepując ramiona.

– To nie my, tylko ten pan w czarnym – wyciągnął rękę i wskazał Severusa, który akurat lepił kolejną śnieżkę.

Severus wypuścił śnieg i złapał torby, ale za późno, Hermiona zobaczyła, jak prostuje się, a śnieg sypie mu się z rąk na pelerynę.

– Ja? Doprawdy sądzisz, że mógłbym... – zaczął mówić z niewinną miną.

Błyskawicznie ulepiła kulkę i rzuciła nią, trafiając go w lewe ramię. Oboje parsknęli śmiechem i dziewczyna podeszła do niego i przytuliła się mocno.

– Tak, sądzę, że ten pan w czarnym jest do tego zdolny.

W tym momencie zasypał ich grad śnieżek. Hermiona obróciła się i maluchy, jak na komendę, uciekły, krzycząc coś do siebie i chichocząc.

– Chodź, zanim wrócimy do domu, chcę jeszcze kupić sobie jakiś porządny szampon – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– W sumie miałaś bardzo dobry pomysł, żeby się do mnie przytulić – odparł Severus, wytrząsając jej śnieg z włosów. – Stałaś tak, że to ty oberwałaś, nie ja.

– Na całe szczęście dla tych dzieci! – gdy uniósł pytająco brew, dodała:

– Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak by to się dla nich skończyło, gdyby naraziły się panu dyrektorowi Hogwartu...!

– Cóż, kazałbym wlepić im szlabany do samego końca siódmej klasy. A teraz chodźmy po ten szampon, bo za chwilę zobaczą nas ich rodzice i runie moja reputacja najbardziej surowego profesora i dyrektora tej szkoły.

Potem wrócili do domu, wzięli nowe książki, rozsiedli się na poduszkach przed kominkiem i pogrążyli się w lekturze. Dopiero po kolacji przeszli przez kominek do jego komnat w Hogwarcie.

– Chcesz jeszcze coś do jedzenia? – spytał Severus, otrzepując ubranie.

Po namyśle Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Pieczeń wołowa w cieście, którą zrobiła na kolację, w zupełności jej wystarczyła.

– Nie, dziękuję. Za to przydałaby się herbata.

Jak zwykle wysłał patronusa do Minerwy, żeby zawiadomić ją, że jest już w zamku i przywołał skrzata, by poprosić o duży czajniczek herbaty dla nich obojga.

Popatrzył na biurko, zawalone stertą dokumentów i korespondencji i machnął na to ręką. Nie było tam nic pilnego. Mógł sobie pozwolić na spokojny wieczór.

Hermiona stanęła przy oknie i przez chwilę spoglądała na aksamitną ciemność. Nawet jeśli ktoś spacerowałby na dworze, i tak by go nie dojrzała. To przypomniało jej chwile, gdy parę lat temu, kiedy nie mogła spać, stawała przy oknie w swojej sypialni i wyglądała za okno. Te czasy minęły już bezpowrotnie, szkoła się skończyła i teraz była już dorosła... To z kolei przypomniało jej środową rozmowę z Fosterem.

– Wiesz, kiedy ty w środę wróciłeś do Hogwartu, zostałam jeszcze trochę porozmawiać z Fosterem – powiedziała, odwracając się od okna. – I powiedział mi, że Komisja jest już powołana i skoro zapadł wyrok w sprawie Norrisa, będą teraz mogli zająć się moim powrotem do Ministerstwa.

Severus właśnie nalewał im obojgu herbaty do filiżanek. Odstawił czajniczek i usiadł wygodniej w dużym fotelu.

– Chodź – przywołał ją ruchem ręki i gdy chciała usiąść na w sąsiednim, złapał za rękę i pociągnął na swoje kolana.

Hermiona usadowiła się wygodnie w poprzek jego nóg i oparła lekko o niego.

– Bardzo dobra nowina – stwierdził.

– Foster mówił, że decyzję powinni podjąć w dwa, maksimum trzy dni.

– To znaczy, że od przyszłego tygodnia możesz wrócić do pracy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl.

– I jak, masz ochotę wrócić do Ministerstwa? – Severus odgarnął jej za ucho kosmyk niesfornych włosów. – Czy nadal masz... jak to mówiłaś, „dość"?

Hermiona nie musiała się zastanawiać. Po miesiącu siedzenia samej w domu jej punkt widzenia na sens pracy w Ministerstwie zupełnie się zmienił. Przez pierwsze dni owszem, czuła szaloną radość, że mogła dłużej pospać i robić to, na co miała ochotę, ale szybko jej się to znudziło i zaczęła chcieć wrócić do normalnego życia sprzed ucieczki.

– I to wielką ochotę! Co prawda nie wiem jeszcze, jakie mi dadzą stanowisko, ale... cieszę się, że wrócę do pracy. No, chyba że wepchną mnie do personelu technicznego.

– W niebieskim ci do twarzy – zadrgały mu kąciki ust i dziewczyna pogroziła mu palcem. – Ale w ten sposób będziesz miała mniej czasu na naukę.

– Och, dam sobie radę. Nie martw się. Zostało mi... – chwilę próbowała sobie przypomnieć, który dziś jest – pół roku. Może być.

Severus zmarszczył lekko brwi i Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Napisałem do Madame Maxime. I zapytałem, czy możesz zdawać egzaminy w Beauxbatons – powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. – W... naszej sytuacji nie jest rozsądne, żebyś zdawała je w Hogwarcie.

Dziewczyna zamarła na chwilę i potem kiwnęła głową.

– Faktycznie.

Zamyśliła się głęboko, więc chwilę wodził wzrokiem po jej pięknej twarzy, błyszczących, ciepłych oczach i zatrzymał wzrok na jej ustach. Nie przygryzała ich, więc wiedział, że o czymkolwiek myśli, nie jest zakłopotana czy zmartwiona, ale nie umiał zupełnie zgadnąć, co to mogło być.

– Zastanawiasz się, czy tamtejsze egzaminy są takie same jak tu? – spytał w końcu.

Hermiona jakby ocknęła się, spojrzała na niego ciepło, uśmiechnęła się i spoważniała.

– Nie. Po prostu... po prostu myślałam o nas – sięgnęła do jego twarzy i zaczęła delikatnie przesuwać opuszkami palców po jego brwiach, skroniach, policzkach i nosie, mówiąc jednocześnie. – Na początku tego roku przyszłam do ciebie, do twojego gabinetu i wtedy byliśmy sobie zupełnie obojętni. Nie umiem nawet powiedzieć, kiedy zaczęłam cię lubić. Potem się w tobie zakochałam i pamiętam, że w dniu, w którym to zrozumiałam, po prostu mnie to ucieszyło. Nie zdziwiło, ale ucieszyło. I teraz, wiele miesięcy później, kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie wyobrażam sobie bez ciebie życia – uśmiechnęła się na nowo.

Severus złapał ją za rękę i uniósł ją do ust. Nagle ożyła w nim szalona nadzieja. Jean Jacques powiedział mu, że wtedy, w środę, mówiła o czym innym...

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy – powiedział cicho. – I ile mi dajesz...

– Daję ci? – najwyraźniej go nie zrozumiała.

– Jeszcze rok temu wydawało mi się, że moje życie jest już zupełnie przegrane. Zmarnowane. Przed końcem wojny marzyłem o śmierci, ale ty mnie od niej wybawiłaś. Nie pamiętam nawet, czy ci za to dziękowałem... może nawet nie, bo wtedy naprawdę chciałem umrzeć... Ale nie umarłem. Więc żyłem, ale nie miałem żadnego celu... żadnego powodu, żeby żyć. Nic mnie nie cieszyło, nic mnie nie obchodziło, nie chciałem... nie potrzebowałem niczego planować. I potem pojawiłaś się ty... – uniósł kącik ust. – I zmieniłaś to wszystko. Dzięki tobie na nowo chcę żyć, mam jakieś plany, cele, marzenia... Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile dla kogoś takiego jak ja znaczy to, że ktoś chciał go pokochać... i że chcesz ze mną żyć...

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu i wyczekiwaniu czegoś, czego nie umiała nawet nazwać.

– A ty nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że mogę ci to dać...

Chwilę całowali się delikatnie i na nowo pieściła palcami jego twarz, po czym oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, przysunęła usta do jego ucha i szepnęła cichutko:

– Kocham cię, Severusie.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Hermiono – odszepnął.

– I będę cię kochać do skończenia świata.

Severus drgnął i zacisnął lekko palce na jej szyi.  _Czyżby..._

– ... Zawsze?

– Zawsze.

Serce zabiło mu z radości, oszołomienia i nadziei. I owładnęła nim jedna, jedyna myśl. Żeby się odważyć. Dziś. Właśnie teraz.

Odsunął jej twarz i spojrzał w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia.

– Naprawdę...? Chcesz... być ze mną zawsze?

Hermiona wyczuła nagle, że coś się działo. Po jego poważnym spojrzeniu, napięciu w jego głosie.

– Chcę być z tobą zawsze. Jestem twoja. I będę.

Jeszcze sekundę się wahał i nagle podjął decyzję. Bał się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ją pierwszy raz pocałował, ale równocześnie chciał tego tak strasznie, jak jeszcze niczego w życiu. Przywołał pudełeczko i złapał je lewą ręką. Opanowując drżenie dłoni, otworzył je i spojrzał na Hermionę. Na jej twarzy odmalowało się nagłe zrozumienie.

– Hermiono... czy... chciałabyś... chcesz... wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał łamiącym się głosem.  _Proszę... błagam..._

Hermiona patrzyła jeszcze chwilę na błyszczący pierścionek, a potem podniosła na niego oczy, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej i kiwnęła głową. Severusa zalała ulga.

– Zostaniesz moją żoną?

Dziewczyna znów kiwnęła głową.

– O mój Boże... tak!!! Oczywiście, że tak!

Z jego piersi wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi i uśmiechnął się radośnie. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie nieprzytomnie. Gdy Hermiona spojrzała w dół, na otwarte pudełeczko, ocknął się nagle.

Wyjął pierścionek, sięgnął po jej lewą dłoń, zdjął i odłożył na bok jej pierścionek z bursztynem i wsunął na jego miejsce złoty krążek z brylantowym oczkiem. Oboje patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani, jak błyszczy w świetle świec.

– Jest... przepiękny – szepnęła dziewczyna bez tchu. – Severusie...

Ucałował jej rękę, ale odsunęła ją i podała mu usta i utonęli w długim, radosnym pocałunku. Głaskał ją po gładkiej szyi, wsuwał palce w jej włosy i przyciągał ją do siebie mocniej, ilekroć odsunęła się choćby na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech. Czuł, że całując go, uśmiecha się równocześnie i również zaczął się śmiać. Zderzyli się zębami, gdy przyciągnął jej twarz i dziewczyna roześmiała się na głos.

– Udusisz mnie, wariacie...!

Zsunął usta na jej szyję i zaczął całować aksamitną skórę i jednocześnie odszukał jej lewą rękę i palcami wymacał pierścionek.

– Skąd wiedziałeś...? – spytała i nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, gdy ugryzł ją bardzo delikatnie. – Pasuje idealnie...

Odsunął się trochę i spojrzał w jej lekko zamglone z przyjemności oczy.

– Bo miałem wzór. Twój magiczny pierścionek – wyjaśnił.

Hermiona popatrzyła na leżący na stoliku obok srebrny pierścionek z bursztynem.

– Zabrałeś mi mój pierścionek?! Kiedy?

Severus uśmiechnął się.

– Nie zabrałem. Stworzyłem po prostu kopię, żeby mieć rozmiar. Już nie pamiętam kiedy. Któregoś ranka, kiedy poszłaś się kąpać.

Dziewczyna odsunęła mu za ucho włosy i oparła się czołem o jego czoło.

– Kiedy... się pobierzemy?

– Kiedy chcesz... kiedy tylko będzie czas – usłyszała jego odpowiedź.

– Jak najszybciej – odmruknęła. – Nieważne, że jest zima... Chcę być madame Snape jak najszybciej.

Na te słowa wybuchła w nim euforia.  _Madame Snape... Merlinie, jak to cudownie brzmi!_

– Madame Snape... – dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu z bliska w oczy. – Chcesz przyjąć moje nazwisko?

– Oczywiście, że tak... Dlaczego nie? Już nie będziesz mógł mnie nazywać „panną Granger".

Osobiście uważał, że powinna zostawić swoje własne, choćby jako drugie. Wyrobiła sobie cudowną opinię, na którą w całości zasłużyła i powinna z tego korzystać. Ale to nie była chwila na dyskusję o tym.

– Wiesz, co to oznacza?

– Co?

– Koniec ze Spinner's End. Będziesz mogła wreszcie przenieść się do zamku, do moich... naszych komnat. Siadać przy stole w Wielkiej Sali razem ze mną...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie. To było to, o czym marzyła.

– Koniec? Tak zupełnie?

– Zupełnie, najmilsza. Chcę mieć cię tu, w Hogwarcie.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo... dwuznacznie i Hermiona poczuła ukłucie pożądania, od którego zakręciło się jej w głowie i coś skurczyło się jej w podbrzuszu.

– Ale na zawsze? Nie chcesz móc tam wrócić? Choćby czasem?

Severus zaczął leniwie głaskać jej ramię, rysując ósemki.

– To nie jest coś, co chciałbym ci ofiarować. Zasługujesz na coś... ładniejszego. – Przypomniał sobie, co mówił Jean Jacques i powtórzył za nim. – Tamto miejsce nie nadaje się ani dla ciebie, ani dla małych Snape'ów.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i coś w nich błysnęło i ugryzł się w język.  _Nie poganiaj jej! Daj jej czas!_

– Jeśli oczywiście któregoś dnia byś chciała... – dodał szybko.

– Chcę – powiedziała natychmiast i zamilkł.

Hermiona zmusiła się do tego, żeby się opanować. Słodki Merlinie...! Przed chwilą podniecił ją już samymi słowami, ale wizja „małych Snape'ów" poruszyła jakąś zupełnie nieznaną strunę w jej duszy i doprowadziła ją do stanu, w którym machnęłaby ręką na eliksir, zaklęcia i chciała tego już teraz.

– Kiedyś... później... Niech zdam egzaminy... będę mieć sensowną pracę... i wtedy o tym pomyślimy...

Zaczął ją całować na nowo i zdecydowanie bardziej namiętnie. Po chwili zatrzasnął różdżką drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka.

O wiele później leżeli obok siebie, odpoczywając. Hermiona poprawiła na sobie kołdrę, ułożyła się wygodniej i podparła głowę ręką.

– Wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że powinniśmy jeszcze trochę zaczekać z tą moją przeprowadzką – powiedziała, muskając palcami jego nagą pierś.

Severus zgadzał się z nią całkowicie i nawet już zastanawiał się, jak jej to wytłumaczyć.

– Trochę. Kiedy tylko zgłosimy zaręczyny i nauczyciele i uczniowie się o tym dowiedzą...

– Cały świat się dowie – mruknęła rozbawiona Hermiona, wpadając mu w słowa.

– ... Nauczyciele z pewnością będą chcieli się z tobą zobaczyć... i w końcu twoja obecność w zamku stanie się normalna...

– W poniedziałek będę w Ministerstwie, może ja zgłoszę zaręczyny?

Severus potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Pójdziemy oboje. Napisz do mnie, jak skończy się posiedzenie Komisji, to spotkamy się w Atrium.

Hermiona przytuliła czoło do jego ramienia, uśmiechając się do siebie i na chwilę każde z nich na nowo pogrążyło się w rozmyślaniu.

– Severus...? Czy... – zawahała się parę sekund. – Czy gdybyś mógł, gdyby to było możliwe... cofnąłbyś czas? Do twojego dzieciństwa... do szkolnych czasów? Zmieniłbyś coś? Zrobił inaczej?

Severus zapatrzył się w jej czekoladowe oczy. Owszem, dawno temu były chwile, kiedy marzył o tym, żeby móc cofnąć czas i pozmieniać niektóre rzeczy. Nie zostałby Śmierciożercą. Z pewnością nie nazwałby Lily „szlamą". Nie tykałby czarnej magii... Nie jeden raz rozmyślał, czy to wystarczyłoby, żeby wtedy Lily go pokochała.

_Być może dziś byłbyś z Lily i nie musiałbyś przechodzić przez ten cały koszmar..._

Choć koszmar nadszedłby z pewnością. Nie byłoby Harry'ego Pottera i nie wiadomo kiedy i jak ... i CZY upadłby Czarny Pan. No i przede wszystkim nie było pewne, czy Lily nie wolałaby jednak kogoś, kogokolwiek innego. Nic nie było pewne. Za to teraz miał koło siebie cudowną czarownicę, którą kochał i która kochała jego. Która dopiero co zgodziła się zostać jego żoną.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że jakakolwiek zmiana, choćby małego drobiazgu, mogła sprawić, że nigdy by się nie spotkali.  _To właśnie o to chodzi. Dlatego prawo zabrania zmieniania tego, co się wydarzyło._

– Nie – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. – Niczego bym nie zmienił. Nie mówię, że nie żałuję wielu rzeczy, które robiłem... ale to wszystko zaprowadziło nas do tego, że jesteśmy razem.

Hermiona skinęła głową, położyła się bliżej niego, wsunęła stopę między jego łydki i zamknęła oczy z uśmiechem. Po chwili zasnęła.

Severus odnalazł jej lewą rękę na swoim brzuchu, wyczuł pod palcami pierścionek i westchnął radośnie.

– Dziękuję – szepnął bezgłośnie.

 

Poniedziałek, 7.12

Hermiona pokazała do kontroli francuską różdżkę i bez żadnych problemów otrzymała ją z powrotem.

– Poziom pierwszy, korytarzem w lewo – powiedział jej starszy czarodziej.

– Dziękuję bardzo – odparła, choć doskonale wiedziała, gdzie ma się stawić.

Mimo że nadal sądziła, że stawienie się przed Komisją to tylko kwestia proceduralna i nie powinno być żadnych problemów z przywróceniem jej do pracy, stres narastał w niej od samego rana. Miała wrażenie, że powoli zanurzała się w lodowatą wodę, która przynosiła dreszcze i sprawiała, że zaciskały się w niej wszystkie mięśnie.

Duża część ludzi obrzucała ją spojrzeniami, gdy zmierzała do windy. Do środka weszły z nią dwie inne osoby, które wcisnęły guzik z numerem 4 i przez chwilę stały w ciszy, zanim podjęły rozmowę.

Winda zatrzymała się na Poziomie Pierwszym, kobiecy głos powiedział:

– Biuro Ministra Magii wraz z Sekretariatem i Służbami Pomocniczymi, Wydział Personalny, w tym Biura Administracyjne, Wydział Prawny, Wydział Płac oraz Wydział Osobowy, z Biurem Rejestracji i Usług.

Hermiona wysiadła, poszła znanym sobie korytarzem w lewo, do dużych czarnych drzwi i weszła do Wydziału Personalnego.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się z paroma czarownicami, które siedziały przy biurkach, na których piętrzyły się stosy dokumentów.

Jedna z nich, którą dobrze znała, uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Hermiona! Dzień dobry! Już jesteś? Posiedzenie zacznie się dopiero za kwadrans!

– Wiem, Eulalio, ale wolałam być wcześniej niż się spóźnić. Wiesz, w mugolskim Londynie ciężko wyliczyć, ile czasu ci potrzeba, żeby tu dojść.

Otarła dyskretnie wilgotną dłoń i uścisnęła rękę Eulalii i jej trzem koleżankom, które również się do niej uśmiechnęły. Nie umiała powiedzieć, na ile szczere były te uśmiechy, ale niezbyt to ją obchodziło. Eulalia podniosła się zza biurka i wskazała otwarte drzwi do sali, w której pewnie miało się odbyć posiedzenie Komisji.

– Chodź, usiądziesz sobie.

Obie weszły do środka i usiadły przy długim, zaokrąglonym po bokach stole. Dziewczyna usiadła bokiem, na brzegu krzesła.

– No i co tam u ciebie? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Eulalia.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się dookoła, żeby zająć czymś myśli. Na ścianie wisiało kilka portretów ludzi, których nigdy nie widziała i zastanawiała się, czy swego czasu Albus Dumbledore również z nimi rozmawiał.

– Wszystko – uśmiechnęła się. – I będzie jeszcze lepiej, jak wreszcie wrócę do pracy. Siedzenie samej w domu średnio mi odpowiada.

Eulalia przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

– Samej... w domu? To ty nie siedzisz w Hogwarcie?

Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Mogła się domyślać powodu, dla którego starsza od niej o kilka lat czarownica chciała zaprowadzić ją już teraz do sali.

– Nie. Po pierwsze nie chcę przeszkadzać Severusowi w pracy, a po drugie byłoby to sprzeczne... z dobrym smakiem.

Czarownica, wyraźnie zaintrygowana, pochyliła się ku niej.

– Więc wróciłaś do twojego mieszkania?

– Nie, mieszkam teraz w jego rodzinnym domu.

– A...

W tym momencie do sali weszło dwóch czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej byli członkami Komisji, więc Eulalia podniosła się i poklepała ją lekko w ramię.

– Powodzenia!

Czekając na przybycie dwóch innych osób, czarodzieje wdali się w pogawędkę z Hermioną i dowiedziała się trochę więcej szczegółów na temat wykonania wyroku dla Norrisa i Smitha. Dementorzy mieli złożyć pocałunek w piątek dokładnie w południe.

Pięć minut później przyszedł Harry Higgins, którego doskonale znała, a zaraz za nim młoda, wiotka czarownica, która na widok Hermiony uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

– Dorris Banks, witam panią, panno Granger – podała jej rękę, siadając i spojrzała na swoich kolegów. – Widzę, że jesteśmy w komplecie, to może zaczniemy?

Wszyscy zgodzili się jednomyślnie, więc otworzyła jej dossier i odchrząknęła. Hermiona zrozumiała, że mimo wieku to ona jest przewodniczącą Komisji i rozluźniła się. Jeśli jej powitanie można było wziąć za jakiś wyznacznik... nie powinno być żadnego problemu.

– No więc... yhyhy... – zaczęła Dorris. – Londyn, siódmy grudnia 2015. Otwieram posiedzenie Komisji w sprawie dyscyplinarnej. Mamy na celu ustalenie, czy jedenastego września tego roku, w myśl rozumienia Ustawy o pracownikach cywilnych klasy C z dnia piątego października 1908 roku, Hermiona Granger nie stawiając się w pracy, porzuciła swoje stanowisko, jak również czy w tym przypadku znajdują zastosowanie przepisy rozporządzenia wykonawczego do tejże ustawy z dnia... ósmego marca 1909 roku. Następnym zadaniem będzie rozpatrzenie żądania odszkodowania za zwłokę przy rozpatrywaniu sprawy o przywrócenie do pracy – Dorris odetchnęła z ulgą, wyklepawszy oficjalną formułę. – W posiedzeniu udział biorą: Dorris Banks, przewodnicząca Komisji, Alexander Maksymilian Hawk, starszy reprezentant prawny Ministerstwa Magii, Hektor Dionizy Craft, reprezentant personelu oraz Harry Higgins, protokolant, jak również Hermiona Jean Granger, była Szefowa PRZPEC.

Dorris podpisała jakąś formułkę na górze strony i pchnęła pergamin i pióro w stronę Harry'ego.

– Pisz, mój drogi. Panno Granger. Po pierwsze, Hektor Craft jest tutaj jako reprezentant personelu. Nie przyprowadziła pani adwokata, więc Ministerstwo zaprosiło Hektora w celu ewentualnej obrony pani interesów. Jeśli czuje pani taką potrzebę, w dowolnej chwili, nawet teraz, może pani prosić o chwilę konsultacji z nim.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do starszego pana, który odpowiedział niewielkim ukłonem.

– Po drugie, gwoli wyjaśnienia. Ustawa o pracownikach cywilnych klasy C stwierdza, że każde oddalenie się z pracy bez stosownej informacji bezpośredniego lub pośredniego przełożonego lub Wydziału Personalnego w Departamencie Czarodziejskich Zasobów Ludzkich traktowane jest jako porzucenie pracy i karane jest zwolnieniem dyscyplinarnym. Rozporządzenie wykonawcze do tej ustawy precyzuje między innymi wyjątki, zwalniające z tej sankcji. Wśród tych wyjątków jest porzucenie pracy z uwagi na bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia pracownika albo najbliższej rodziny pracownika, wypadek przy pracy skutkujący zniknięciem albo podróżą w czasie wstecz i w przyszłość, uprowadzenie, nieodwracalna metamorfoza oraz pełnia księżyca w przypadku nieoczekiwanego pogryzienia przez wilkołaka – Dorris uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem i pokręciła głową. – W pani przypadku zastosowanie może mieć pierwszy z wyjątków. Naszym zadaniem na dziś jest stwierdzenie, czy istotnie zmuszona była pani oddalić się z pracy w celu ochrony życia. Zanim przejdziemy dalej, ma pani jakieś pytania, zastrzeżenia?

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak rozluźniają się w niej wszystkie mięśnie. Zupełnie jakby wyszła z tej cholernej, zimnej wody.

– Nie, wszystko jest jasne. Dziękuję.

– Dobrze – Dorris pochyliła się i spojrzała na swoich kolegów. – Alexandrze, możesz zaczynać.

Alexander sięgnął po dossier Hermiony.

– Panno Granger... Czy potwierdza pani, że jedenastego września tego roku nie stawiła się pani w pracy?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju, choć poczuła nagły uścisk w żołądku.

– Tak.

– Ani wcześniej, ani później nie powiadomiła pani swojego przełożonego ani Wydziału Personalnego?

– Nie, nie powiadomiłam.

– Zrobiła to pani celowo i z rozmysłem? Tak? – Alexander podniósł wzrok i rzucił jej świdrujące spojrzenie.

– Yhh... raczej tak. Tak – kiwnęła głową. – Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że wiedziałam, że uciekam. To znaczy wiedziałam, co robię.

Alexander złączył czubki palców, dokładnie jak Dumbledore i postukał się nimi w nos.

– Proszę nam to wytłumaczyć.

Hermiona spojrzała na stół, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

– No więc... Dzień wcześniej, wieczorem, otrzymałam ostrzeżenie... czy raczej nakaz ucieczki od jednej z osób, które pomagały mi i Severusowi Snape'owi w sprawie, w którą oboje byliśmy zamieszani. Postanowiłam nie lekceważyć ostrzeżenia i uciekłam.

– Gdzie pani uciekła?

– Wpierw do Hogwartu, do Severusa Snape'a. Ten, po dyskusji na temat wydarzeń z tamtego dnia, zdecydował, że mam natychmiast uciec do Francji. Do ludzi, którzy przygotowali na wszelki wypadek schronienie.

– Dobrze, ale czemu pani uciekła?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Najwidoczniej z powodów proceduralnych nie wolno im się domyślać i będą jej kazać wszystko wyjaśniać.

– Tamtego dnia zamordowany został Minister Magii. Peter Norris i Teddy Smith zaaranżowali to tak, że dowody wskazywały bezpośrednio na mnie. Gdybym wtedy nie uciekła, dziś pewnie albo bym gniła w Azkabanie, albo przypominała roślinkę, ucałowana przez dementora – odparła może trochę za ostro.

– Przecież WTEDY nie wiedziała pani chyba, co się stało?

– No... nie. Ale Severus Snape doszedł do wniosku, że czas najwyższy przestać ryzykować. I uciekać.

Alexander spojrzał na swoje zapiski.

– Na Severusie Snapie, z tego, co wskazywały wtedy wyniki śledztwa, ciążyły bardzo poważne oskarżenia. Przyznaje pani więc, że posłuchała rozkazów kogoś, kto mógłby być mordercą? Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego postępki z ubiegłych lat?

Hermiona wyprostowała się i targnęła nią nagła złość.  _Ty pieprzony dupku!!! Przecież to absurd?! To przesłuchanie ma być takim samym koszmarem???!!!_

– Po pierwsze, jeśli iść zgodnie z pańską logiką, nie wiedziałam wtedy, co się stało, więc nie mogłabym podejrzewać, że mógłby być mordercą – wycedziła, zwężając oczy i zaciskając bezwiednie palce na różdżce. – Ale mówię to tylko, żeby pokazać panu, gdzie prowadzi taka durna logika. Bo po drugie wierzyłam w niego i nadal wierzę bezwarunkowo. Ktoś, kto uratował pańskie życie, i to nie raz, a kilka razy, zasługuje na coś takiego. Poza tym nie rozumiem, jak może robić pan aluzje do jego postępków z ubiegłych lat! Nie było pana w kraju, gdy skończył się jego proces?! Najwyraźniej! Więc przypomnę panu, że Wizengamot oczyścił go ze wszystkich zarzutów i uznał za bohatera wojennego, przyznając mu Order Merlina! Więc nie ma pan w tej chwili nawet prawa sugerować, że było inaczej...!!!

– Panno Granger... – powiedziała uspokajająco Dorris.

– ... bo podważa pan decyzję Wizengamotu!

– Panno Granger, proszę się uspokoić...

– Hermiono, uspokój się – powiedział z naciskiem Harry, łapiąc ją za lewą rękę i rozluźniając zaciśnięte kurczowo palce.

_JA mam się uspokoić? To niech on przestanie zadawać durne pytania!_

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego i odetchnęła ciężko. Alexander odchrząknął.

– Panno Granger, nie sugeruję, że Severus Snape był mordercą Ministra, ani że Wizengamot się mylił. Mówię tylko, na co wskazywały w tamtym czasie wyniki śledztwa i pytam, czy wierzyła pani Severusowi Snape'owi. To wszystko.

– Wierzyłam, wierzę i będę wierzyć! – niemal warknęła dziewczyna.

Harry puścił jej rękę, spojrzał na błyszczący pierścionek i jego brwi powędrowały do góry.

Hektor podniósł rękę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby wyniki śledztwa z tamtego czasu miały w tej chwili dla nas jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wiemy doskonale, że były fałszywe. Tak więc proponuję nie brać pod uwagę ani pytania, ani odpowiedzi.

– Panno Granger, proszę nam wyjaśnić w takim razie, co wtedy pani wiedziała. Pani i pan Snape. Pozwoli nam to zrozumieć decyzję, którą wtedy podjęliście – powiedziała spokojnie Dorris i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyny.

Hermiona poczuła, jak pieką ją oczy, więc mrugnęła nimi parę razy i postarała się zebrać myśli.

– Od jakiegoś czasu Albus Dumbledore, który porozumiewał się z innymi portretami w Ministerstwie, ostrzegał nas, że Smith... Teddy Smith chodzi bardzo często do gabinetu Petera Norrisa. O wiele częściej niż wcześniej. I w przeciwieństwie do tych nielicznych poprzednich razów, ma o wiele lepszą minę. Doszliśmy więc do wniosku, że dzieje się coś nowego, o czym nie wiemy. Ponieważ ciągle podsłuchiwaliśmy codzienne rozmowy Lawforda i Norrisa oraz spotkania całej grupy i nie było mowy o niczym szczególnym, uznaliśmy, że jest to coś, co robią tylko ci dwaj. Dlatego poprosiliśmy Francuzów, żeby postarali się to sprawdzić. Jeden z nich, przebywający często w Anglii, zaczął się kręcić koło Severusa Snape'a i koło mnie i starał się wybadać, o co chodzi. Tamtego dnia zostałam rano zabrana na przesłuchanie przez Aurorów i zajął się mną Teddy Smith. Przestraszyłam się, że odkrył, że o nim wiemy i musiałam spanikować, bo Severus... Snape odczuł to. Z powodu Rytuału Magicznej Wspólnoty. Kiedy się ze mną skontaktował, ja miałam już wyczyszczoną pamięć i wszczepione fałszywe wspomnienie, zgodnie z którym nic się nie stało. To była kolejna rzecz, która go bardzo zaniepokoiła. I kiedy wróciłam wieczorem do domu, dostałam ostrzeżenie od Francuzów. Napisali mi, żebym natychmiast i bezzwłocznie uciekała. Coś się działo na klatce schodowej w bloku, w którym mieszkałam, to mnie przestraszyło i zdecydowałam się uciec do Hogwartu. Tam porozmawiałam z Severusem Snape'em i profesor McGonagall oraz profesorem Dumbledore'em i wszyscy zdecydowali, że w tej sytuacji, gdy wyraźnie jest coś nie tak, nie ma sensu ryzykować – Hermiona spojrzała zaczepnie na Alexandra. – Przypominam, że doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że igramy ze śmiercią. Norris wyraźnie zaznaczył, że gdy dobiegnie „koniec", zamierza mnie zabić. A nie wiedzieliśmy, co on rozumie jako „koniec".

Alexander nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Istotnie, jest to pewne wytłumaczenie pani reakcji z tamtego wieczora. Choć przyznaje pani, że nie mieliście pewności, tylko podejrzenia.

Dziewczyna zwęziła na nowo oczy.

– W takich sytuacjach rzadko kiedy ma się pewność. Bardzo często ma się tylko przypuszczenia. Choć niektórzy decydują się czekać dłużej, żeby się upewnić. Większość z nich leży już na cmentarzu.

Hektor na nowo uniósł rękę.

– Myślę, że wszyscy zgodzimy się, że większość decyzji w życiu podejmujemy na podstawie przypuszczeń. I że sytuacja z tamtego dnia jest wystarczająco jasna.

Alexander potaknął i zanotował coś na marginesie.

– Kolejne pytanie, panno Granger. Kiedy dowiedziała się pani, co się stało? Przepraszam, uściślę. Kiedy dowiedziała się pani od Francuzów, z jakiego powodu panią ostrzegli?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie natychmiast rozmowę z Jean Jacquesem.

– Tego samego wieczoru. Dowiedziałam się, że Norris i reszta czekali pod moim mieszkaniem. Co wskazywało wyraźnie na to, że się dowiedzieli o mnie.

– Mówimy cały czas o tym, co się stało w czwartek wieczorem. Dzień wcześniej. Dlaczego więc w piątek nie poinformowała pani nikogo, że z... różnych przyczyn, nie może stawić się pani w pracy?

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.  _Zwariował! Mówię mu wyraźnie, że chcieli mnie zabić, a ten się pyta, czemu ich nie poinformowałam, że uciekłam...!_

– Dlatego, że uciekłam... i ukrywałam się przed moim własnym przełożonym. Zapewniam pana, że dowiedział się o tym jako jeden z pierwszych, o wiele wcześniej niż cała reszta – odparła głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

– Mogła pani poinformować w takim razie Wydział Personalny.

– Wydział Personalny zaś w pierwszej kolejności wysłałby samolocik do Tylera Rockmana.

Alexander skinął głową.

– Dokładnie. W ten sposób zawiadomiłaby pani wszystkie niezbędne osoby.

_Jakie pieprzone znaczenie ma, czy Rockman dowiedział się oficjalnie ode mnie, że uciekłam?!!!_

– Co, pańskim zdaniem, miałam mu powiedzieć? Drogi panie Rockman, wiem, że nastaje pan na moje życie, więc uciekam. Proszę przyjąć do wiadomości, że będzie musiał pan dać sobie radę sam?

– Doskonale powiedziane! – ucieszył się starszy pan. – Ale cokolwiek by pani nie napisała, powiadomiłaby pani przełożonych.

_Merlinie, on jest nienormalny...!!! Ledwo udało mi się ujść z życiem, martwiłam się o Severusa, a jego zdaniem najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie było powiadomienie wtedy Rockmana, że uciekłam??? Nie, stop! Że nie stawię się w pracy?_

– Powinnam może jeszcze określić, na ile czasu? – spytała cierpko. – Może złożyć podanie o urlop... w końcu po sierpniu zostały mi jeszcze dwa dni do końca roku...

Hektor kolejny raz podniósł rękę.

– Sugeruję oddalić pytania. Celem naszego posiedzenia jest ustalenie, czy przypadek panny Granger obejmuje wyjątek przewidziany w rozporządzeniu, to znaczy bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia. A nie czy mogła, czy nie mogła poinformować przełożonego o planowanym niestawieniu się w pracy.

Dorris stuknęła lekko różdżką w stół.

– W całości popieram. Proponuję wrócić do meritum.

Alexander uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Hermiona zaś odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że to była... gra? Bo wyglądało na to, że nie poczuł się urażony... dotknięty sprzeciwem kolegów. Tak jakby zupełnie mu nie zależało, co dziś zostanie zdecydowane.

– Próbowałem tylko wykazać, że w chwili podejmowania decyzji sprawa nie była wcale taka jasna. Dziś wiemy, co wtedy się stało. Wtedy tego nie wiedzieliśmy.

– A ja już zaprezentowałem moje stanowisko – Hektor nawet nie czekał, aż Alexander skończy mówić. – Decyzje podejmowane są na podstawie tego, co w danym momencie sądzimy. Wyjaśnienia panny Granger dowodzą, że ówczesne przypuszczenia były jak najbardziej trafne. Gdyby czekała dłużej, dziś z całą pewnością byłaby już martwa.

Dorris pokiwała kilka razy głową.

– Doskonale. Czy wobec powyższego sprawa jest jasna? Masz może jeszcze jakieś pytania do panny Granger?

Starszy pan milczał chwilę.

– Nie, dziękuję. Odpowiedź mnie zadowala. Jeśli i was zadowala, możemy skończyć ten punkt.

Dorris sięgnęła po inną kartkę.

– W takim razie przejdźmy do rozpatrzenia żądania strony pozwanej... – Alexander spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc przeczytała na głos. – Hermiona Jean Granger... żąda przyznania odszkodowania za celowe i tendencyjne powstrzymywanie jej od podjęcia pracy pomimo zgłoszenia natychmiastowej dyspozycji – Dorris przebiegła wzrokiem podanie Hermiony o natychmiastowe przywrócenie do pracy. – W piątek szesnastego października panna Granger złożyła na ręce sekretarki Ministra podanie o ponowne przyjęcie do pracy. Potwierdziła swoją dyspozycję i zastrzegła, że w przypadku zwłoki w rozpatrzeniu podania wystąpi z żądaniem przyznania odszkodowania.

Hektor uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

– Zgodnie z prawem od momentu powtórnego zgłoszenia się do pracy do zwołania Komisji i podjęcia decyzji nie może minąć więcej niż pięć dni roboczych.

Alexander wzruszył ramionami.

– Ówczesna decyzja Roberta Fostera bazowała na tym, że póki nie poznamy dokładnie wszystkich faktów, nie będziemy mogli podjąć słusznej decyzji. Dlatego uznał, że do czasu zakończenia procesu Komisja nie może rozpocząć postępowania.

– Co nie jest prawdą – parsknęła Hermiona. – Komisja, jak widzę, jest po to, aby wysłuchać wszelkich niezbędnych wyjaśnień dotyczących danej sprawy i podjąć decyzję. Nie widzę potrzeby, dla której mieliście czekać na decyzję Wizengamotu.

Ugryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że jeśli nie czują się do tego zdolni i potrzebują się opierać na decyzjach innych, to znaczy, że brak im kompetencji. Najwyraźniej przebywając z Severusem, przejmowała jego cięty język. Ale na szczęście mogła się jeszcze opanować.

– Być może decyzja, którą dziś podejmiemy, byłaby inna bez obrazu całości sprawy? – zasugerował Alexander.

– Czy to znaczy, że jeśli sprawa Norrisa trwałaby trzy lata, mówię hipotetycznie, musiałabym czekać trzy lata na waszą decyzję?

– Gdyby trwała tak długo, z pewnością wzięlibyśmy to pod uwagę – odparł wymijająco i sam zadał pytanie. – Co ma pani na myśli, mówiąc, że powstrzymano panią celowo i tendencyjnie?

Hermiona rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie. Był jak cholerny piskorz, wił się między pytaniami, które zmieniały całkowicie sens tego, co zrobiła czy powiedziała, i nic nie mówiącymi odpowiedziami.  _Już wiem, czego w życiu na pewno nie będę robić. Za nic na świecie nie zostanę adwokatem!_

– Decyzję podjął Robert Foster, jeszcze zanim zakończyły się moje przesłuchania. Na podstawie wyczerpujących informacji, które ja i Severus Snape mu daliśmy, był w stanie uznać, że mieliśmy rację i Norris i cała reszta istotnie dopuścili się zbrodni i równocześnie nie był w stanie uznać, że mieliśmy rację i musieliśmy ratować się ucieczką. Nasze odpowiedzi pozwoliły mu anulować ostatnio uchwalone ustawy, wypuścić bez procesu więźniów politycznych, ale nie pozwoliły mu zezwolić mi wrócić do pracy. To jeśli chodzi o celowość i tendencyjność. Mam na myśli to, że odwlekanie tej sprawy miało, moim zdaniem, zapewnić Robertowi Fosterowi odpowiedni rozgłos, który bez wątpienia pomógł mu zostać Ministrem Magii.

Alexander odchrząknął.

– Pani pozwoli, panno Granger... – przerwał jej. – Po kolei. Mówi pani tak, jakby dawała pani do zrozumienia, że w anulowaniu ostatnio uchwalonych ustaw i zwolnieniu więźniów politycznych bez procesu było coś... zadziwiającego. Normalnie nie powinien tego zrobić? Zgodnie z prawem?

Hermiona zagryzła lekko usta.

– Zrobił to bez procesu, tylko na podstawie tego, co mówiliśmy i równocześnie nie chciał... ponoć NIE MÓGŁ uznać, że w moim przypadku ma miejsce ten wyjątek, o którym mowa w rozporządzeniu. Choć zapewne go znał. Powiedział nam, że to niezgodne z prawem.

Alexander pokiwał głową i Hermiona nagle poczuła, że to, co powie, jej się nie spodoba. Za każdym razem, jak ten dziadyga miał uśmiech na twarzy, wkurzał ją.

– Powiedzmy, że w przypadku więźniów i anulowania ustaw postąpił wbrew prawu. Taki duży wyjątek od zasad. Więc może po prostu powinna pani zadowolić się tym, że dla was też zrobił wyjątek. Zwolnił was z zarzutów?

Hermiona aż otworzyła usta i nabrała powietrza, ale z oburzenia zabrakło jej słów!  _Zabiję cię, ty dupku!!! Jasne, już lecę mu paść do nóg, by podziękować!!!_

Hektor dostrzegł jej wściekłość i znów podniósł rękę.  _Może wyniósł ten nawyk ze szkoły. Albo pracował z Umbridge._

– Polemizujemy na temat określeń, które panna Granger zamieściła w swoim piśmie, tymczasem fakt czy należy się jej odszkodowanie, czy nie, zależy od przepisów prawnych.

– O jakie dokładnie odszkodowanie dopomina się panna Granger? – zapytał z kamiennym spokojem Alexander.

Dorris spojrzała na pismo.

– Zapłata pełnego wynagrodzenia za cały okres oczekiwania na ponowne przyjęcie do pracy, licząc od daty złożenia niniejszego pisma aż do dnia podjęcia obowiązków służbowych oraz dodatkowo 5% kary od powyższej sumy.

Harry wydął z zaskoczenia usta, uniósł brwi i pokręcił leciutko, niemal niedostrzegalnie głową. Alexander spojrzał bacznie na Hermionę.

– Dlaczego pani zdaniem Ministerstwo Magii miałoby pani płacić choćby knuta za cały czas, kiedy pani nie pracowała? Przecież nie świadczyła pani w tym okresie żadnej pracy na korzyść Ministerstwa?

– Po pierwsze owszem, praktycznie codziennie stawiałam się na rozprawy, a wcześniej uczestniczyłam w tygodniowym przesłuchaniu. Więc byłam do całkowitej dyspozycji Ministerstwa. Po drugie nie pracowałam  **W** Ministerstwie, ale tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie chcieliście mi na to pozwolić. Ja byłam do tego gotowa. Proszę wziąć pod uwagę, że nie wspominam o czasie, gdy byłam we Francji albo w Anglii i robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, by powstrzymać Norrisa. To zupełnie co innego, choć pół roku narażania życia też ma swoją cenę – Hermiona zacisnęła mocniej palce dookoła różdżki. – Ale wracając do pańskiego pytania. Za pracę, każdą pracę, każdy pracodawca wypłaca pracownikowi wynagrodzenie. Nie pracuje się z miłości do ojczyzny. Między innymi dlatego, że inni nie ofiarowują nam domów, mioteł, ubrań i jedzenia z miłości do ojczyzny. Przez dwa miesiące musiałam płacić za moje mieszkanie w Londynie, ubrania i jedzenie. Życie kosztuje i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym nie otrzymać w tym okresie wynagrodzenia, które powinnam dostać.

Hektor i Harry spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechając się krótko, zaś Alexander udał zaskoczenie.

– Z tego, co wiemy, spędziła pani większość czasu we Francji oraz w domu Severusa Snape'a. Nie musiała pani wydawać pieniędzy ani na ubrania, ani na jedzenie...

– Oczywiście, że musiałam – przerwała mu sucho. – Ponieważ Severus nie mógł pójść do Gringotta po złoto, musieliśmy używać moich mugolskich pieniędzy.

– Więc teraz może pani za to zwrócić. Zapewne ma wystarczająco dużo złota w swojej krypcie?

Hermiona uniosła oczy do góry w wyrazie skrajnego niedowierzania.

– Czy fakt, że ktoś z pańskiej rodziny... bliskich posiada pieniądze oznacza, że nie powinien pan dostawać wypłaty? To bardzo szlachetne z pańskiej strony...

– Nie zajmujemy się teraz moim przypadkiem, panno Granger, ale pani – odbił piłkę w jej stronę. – Proponuję się na tym skupić. Naprawdę uważa pani, że nie dość, że należy się pani pełne wynagrodzenie, to jeszcze do tego żąda pani 5% więcej? W ramach... kary?

– Dokładnie. Powiedzmy, że to oprocentowanie za możliwość dysponowania przez ten okres czasu wartością dwóch miesięcy mojego wynagrodzenia. Gobliny z Gringotta zrobiłyby dokładnie to samo i to by pana nie zdziwiło.

– Stawia pani na równi wymagania banku i swoje?

– Czy jestem mniej ważna niż Gringott?

Dorris miała już dość.

– Alexandrze, czy wyjaśnienia panny Granger dotyczące powodów, dla których żąda odszkodowania, są dla ciebie jasne?

– Wyjaśnienia owszem. Ale zaskakują mnie warunki... że pozwolę sobie powtórzyć za panną Granger, oprocentowania.

– Zaskakuje cię wysokość ... oprocentowania, czy sam fakt, że o nie wnosi?

– I to, i to.

Hektor uniósł w znajomym już geście rękę do góry.

– Osobiście uznałbym to za formę ukarania pracodawcy, który swoją zwłoką mógł wpędzić pannę Granger w kłopoty finansowe i pozbawić środków do życia. Fakt, że ktoś bliski posiada pieniądze, nie ma tu absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Z tego, co wiemy, fakt, że zarówno Peter Norris jak i David Lawford mieli wystarczająco dużo środków do życia nie sprawił, że dostawali niższe wynagrodzenie. Pozwólcie, że powstrzymam się od wymieniania innych pracowników Ministerstwa w podobnej sytuacji. Proponuję sprawdzić, co mówią przepisy o zwłoce w wypłaceniu pensji z winy pracodawcy.

Dorris stuknęła różdżką w stół.

– Doskonale, Hektorze. Panno Granger, czy ma pani jakieś pytania, zastrzeżenia, uwagi?

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Poza tym, że najchętniej udusiłaby Alexandra.

– Chciałabym podkreślić, że gdyby zgodnie z przepisami prawa Ministerstwo wzięło pod uwagę moje pismo, załatwilibyśmy sprawę najpóźniej dwudziestego trzeciego października. I wiedziałabym, czy mam szukać innej pracy, czy wracam do Ministerstwa. Ale ponieważ przepisy prawa zostały zlekceważone, decyzja zostanie podjęta dzisiaj i, jeśli będzie pomyślna, wrócę do pracy pewnie za kilka dni. Dwa miesiące później.

Miała ochotę użyć trochę innych słów. Cały ten burdel trwał dwa miesiące tylko dlatego, że Foster potrzebował tego, żeby załapać się na stołek Ministra.

– Bardzo lubię Ministra Fostera, ale nie powstrzymuje mnie to od składania zastrzeżeń co do jego postępowania. To wszystko. Dziękuję bardzo.

Dorris uśmiechnęła się szeroko, Harry również. Hektor wyglądał na zadowolonego. Ku jej zdumieniu Alexander również.

– Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim za posiedzenie. Teraz udamy się na obrady i podejmiemy decyzję, którą przekażemy pani jutro... o... – spojrzała na niewielki harmonogram na kolejnej kartce pergaminu – o jedenastej trzydzieści. Czy członkowie Komisji się zgadzają?

Wszyscy przytaknęli, więc Dorris wstała i wyciągnęła rękę do dziewczyny.

– Bardzo pani dziękujemy za wyjaśnienia. I za... cierpliwość – uśmiechnęła się jakby przepraszająco. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

Alexander i Hektor uścisnęli jej rękę, każdy z nich skinął jej głową i wyszli. Został Harry.

– Cholera, Harry, co to miało być?! – zawołała półgłosem Hermiona. – Co on tu chciał pokazać, ten dupek?!

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Alexander reprezentował Ministerstwo. Mogło mu się to podobać albo nie, nie miał innego wyjścia. Taka jest jego praca i robi ją dobrze.

– No dobrze, reprezentował! Ale jak! Odwracał kota ogonem! Wyszłam na jakąś ... wariatkę! Która nie ma racji, ma niedorzeczne żądania i pretensje! Jego zdaniem powinnam dziękować Merlinowi, że w ogóle Ministerstwo zastanawia się, czy przyjąć mnie na powrót do pracy! To chore! Idiotyzm!!!

– Ciiii... uspokój się, Hermiono. Nie potrzeba się tak denerwować...

– Nie potrzeba! Łatwo ci mówić! Od prawie dwóch miesięcy wszyscy tak mnie traktują! Reporterzy, niektórzy pracownicy Ministerstwa, ludzie na Pokątnej... Mam już dość!

Harry poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Domyślam się. To minie. Prędzej czy później zajmą się czymś innym. Choć... może raczej później – sięgnął po jej lewą rękę i uśmiechnął się na widok pierścionka. – Przyszła pani Snape?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, jakby tym westchnieniem mogła odepchnąć od siebie wspomnienia sprzed chwili i uśmiechnęła się. Równocześnie przypomniała sobie, że powinna napisać do Severusa, żeby oboje mogli pójść do Wydziału Osobowego, żeby zgłosić zaręczyny i wyznaczyć datę ślubu. Ich ślubu... Nagle poczuła się lepiej.

– Tak. To... jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie – poruszyła pierścionkiem, podziwiając go. – Za chwilę mam się spotkać z Severusem, żeby to zgłosić.

– Gratuluję. Nie przeczę, że to trochę zaskakujące. Ale znam cię na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że musisz tego bardzo chcieć.

_Żebyś tylko wiedział, JAK bardzo tego chcę..._

Harry poczekał z Hermioną, aż przyjedzie winda i pomachał ręką, gdy wsiadła do środka.

– Do jutra!

– Do jutra, Harry! Trzymaj kciuki!

– Będę! Obiecuję! Tylko nie wiem, jak uda mi się pracować.

Już chciała dodać, że skoro już zaciska kciuki, mógłby przy okazji rąbnąć od niej Alexandra, ale w tym momencie winda ruszyła w dół.


	59. Epilog część 4

Żeby napisać do Severusa, Hermiona poszła do łazienki. Potem poprawiła lekki makijaż, fryzurę i nową szatę. Wyglądała bardzo elegancko. Szata była ładnie dopasowana do figury i zaszewki podkreślały biust, wcięcie w talii i dość wąskie biodra. _Strój w sam raz na dzisiejszą okazję_ pomyślała, stając profilem przed lustrem i przeglądając się w nim.

– I do tego piórko w tyłek – powiedziało lustro.

– Byle bez atramentu – roześmiała się.

Gdy wróciła do Atrium, Severus właśnie wychodził z kominka. Podeszli do siebie i dziewczyna pocałowała go czule.

– Chodźmy – mruknął Severus, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania.

Przed Biurem Rejestracji i Usług Wydziału Osobowego nie było na szczęście dużej kolejki. W niewielkiej poczekalni siedziała jakaś starsza czarownica, która zaczęła im się uważnie przyglądać i się uśmiechać. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że kobieta najwyraźniej nie umie sobie przypomnieć, skąd ich zna. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi i z Biura wyszła jakaś para, kobiecina machnęła na nich ręką.

– No wchodźcie, wchodźcie, dzieciaczki. Ja sobie tu poczekam, mam czas. Jak człowiek młody, to mu do wszystkiego pilno... Tyle rzeczy do zrobienia w życiu... Biegnijcie i załatwiajcie, co macie załatwić, ja widzę po waszych minach, że to coś dobrego będzie... – zaczęła mamrotać niewyraźnie. – No już, gołąbeczki, migiem, to ja też się będę z wami cieszyła...

Hermiona podniosła się i podziękowała staruszce gorąco, ściskając małą, pomarszczoną rękę. Severus otworzył drzwi, przepuścił dziewczynę i wszedł do środka.

Biuro było małe i wrażenie pogłębiały dodatkowo wysokie szafy na każdej ścianie, wypełnione stertami pozawijanych ze starości pergaminów, ruloników, ksiąg i magicznych kartotek. Powietrze, przesycone kurzem, zapachem pergaminu i starości wydawało się nie ruszać w tej ciasnocie, jakby z obawy, że przy najlżejszym powiewie dokumenty zlecą na ziemię. Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że weszła do pokoju obitego gąbką, która tłumiła każdy szelest, westchnienie i dusiła każde słowo. Zrobiło się jej ciasno i niewygodnie.

Stojąca za kontuarem starsza, ubrana na ciemnozielono czarownica podniosła głowę znad księgi, którą wertowała i zrobiła zdumioną minę.

– O la la ... Kogo to ja widzę... Severus Snape we własnej osobie...!

Severus rzucił jej równie zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Dzień dobry, Pelegrenee. Cóż za niespodzianka – po czym dodał, zwracając się do Hermiony. – Poznaj Pelegrenee Nott, Hermiono.

Sam był bardzo zaskoczony, widząc ją tu. Pelegreene była ciotką Teodora Notta, Śmierciożercy i widywali się parę razy na różnych spotkaniach. Nie przepadali za sobą i fakt, że Pelegreene nie była Śmierciożercą i nie ukrywała, że te idee jej nie pasjonują i nie zamierza pójść za przykładem swojej rodziny – używał jako wytłumaczenia dość chłodnych stosunków. Jako członek Wyższego Kręgu Śmierciożerców, prawa ręka Czarnego Pana, miał prawo stronić od ludzi, którzy nie prezentowali tych samych poglądów. A tak po prawdzie po prostu nie lubił tej kobiety. Zdaje się, że z wzajemnością.

Nottowie zostali ucałowani przez dementorów albo zesłani do Azkabanu, ale najwyraźniej nie Pelegreene. _W sumie nie zasłużyła na taką karę. Ale żeby zatrudnili ją w Ministerstwie...?_

Hermiona podała czarownicy rękę, całkiem niepotrzebnie się przedstawiając. Po czym oparła dłonie o kontuar i czarownica natychmiast dostrzegła złoty pierścionek i rozszerzyła oczy.

– Dokładnie – powiedział z odcieniem niecierpliwości Severus. – Dobrze zgadłaś. Więc może przejdziemy do rzeczy.

– Uprzejmy jak zwykle – stwierdziła Pelegreene, zamknęła księgę i sięgnęła po inną. – Zgłoszenie zaręczyn i wyznaczenie daty ślubu? Co my tu mamy... – strony w księdze zaczęły się same przewracać i po chwili znieruchomiały. – Najbliższa data, jaką mamy, to dziewiętnasty marca. Godzina do wyboru, choć lepiej się pospieszcie.

Hermiona i Severus wymienili spojrzenia. _Dziewiętnasty marca??? To ponad trzy miesiące? Dopiero dziewiętnasty marca???_

Kobieta musiała widzieć ten wyraz twarzy bardzo często, bo parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

– To wcale nie jest tak długo, moja droga – uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony. – Musicie zamówić ubrania, przyszykować wesele, wysłać zaproszenia... choć znając Severusa, nie będziecie zapraszać tysiąca ludzi...

– Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy mieli okazję, żeby się dobrze poznać – uciął Severus.

– To prawda. Wracając do sprawy, musicie wybrać obietnice, znaleźć świadków... to wszystko zajmuje trochę czasu. No, chyba że macie ważne powody, żeby się spieszyć... – po ironii w jej głosie Hermiona natychmiast zgadła, o jakich powodach mówi.

– Ma pani rację. Dziewiętnasty marca to całkiem dobry termin.

Kobieta zrobiła minę i rozejrzała się po malutkim pomieszczeniu.

– Accio akta Hermiony Granger, accio akta Severusa Snape’a!

Z dwóch różnych szafek, z nierównych kupek pergaminów śmignęły do niej cienkie teczki. Gdy otworzyła jedną z nich, Hermiona przyjrzała się zaciekawiona zawartości. Zobaczyła swoje zdjęcie, zrobione dość niedawno, zapewne po ogłoszeniu sprawy Norrisa. Patrzyła przed siebie z powagą i zdjęcie wyglądałoby na mugolskie, gdyby nie mrugała od czasu do czasu. Obok była data i miejsce urodzin, adres ze znakiem zapytania i jakieś szczegóły, których już nie mogła rozszyfrować.

Czarownica sięgnęła po długie, bażańcie pióro, wymówiła jakieś zaklęcie i pióro zawisło nad pustą kartką pergaminu w dużej księdze, na dacie 19.03.2016

– Hermiona Jean Granger – powiedziała i pióro zaczęło notować, pisząc na czerwono. – Urodzona dziewiętnastego września 1995 roku w Londynie. Zamieszkała... – podniosła głowę, a pióro zaczęło podrygiwać nad pergaminem. – Gdzie pani teraz mieszka?

– Dla celów administracyjnych możesz wpisać Hogwart – powiedział natychmiast Severus, zanim Hermiona zdecydowała, jaki adres powinna podać.

– Spieszymy się, co...?

– Nie, nie spieszymy się. Ale jak będziesz nadal tracić czas na durne komentarze, za chwilę zaczniemy się spieszyć.

– Dziękuję, Severusie... Więc... Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart – pióro wróciło do pisania. – Czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia...

Sięgnęła po dossier Severusa. Jego zdjęcie pochodziło z tego samego okresu, co Hermiony. Również stał wyprostowany i z poważną miną. Nawet oświetlenie było takie samo. _Pewnie zrobili je na konferencji prasowej w Ministerstwie._

– Severus Tobiasz Snape, urodzony dziewiątego stycznia 1976 roku w Cokeworth. Czarodziej półkrwi drugiego stopnia. Zamieszkały w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Pióro skończyło pisać, tym razem na czarno.

Czarownica wyciągnęła spod kontuaru plik dokumentów i rozłożyła je przed nimi.

– Skoro nie chcecie tracić czasu... może wypełnimy część tych papierów, będzie szybciej – zaproponowała i Severus nabrał ochoty, żeby na nią warknąć. – Język ceremonii, domyślam się, że normalny.

– W jakim jeszcze może się odbywać – zaciekawiła się Hermiona. – Francuski? Niemiecki?

– Och nie, moja droga, tu chodzi o języki magiczne – odparła Pelegreene i dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że w jej głosie zabrzmiało pobłażanie. – Zdarzają się małżeństwa mieszane i wówczas narzeczeni mogą wybrać język „nie-ludzkiego” partnera. Na przykład język olbrzymów, niektórych ras goblinów... Kontynuując, prowadzący rasy ludzkiej. Macie jakieś preferencje co do pochodzenia? O ile wiem, jeden z Mistrzów Ceremonii jest pochodzenia mugolskiego.

– Czemu nie? – wzruszył ramionami Severus. – Skoro jest Mistrzem Ceremonii, musi mieć doskonały poziom.

– Owszem, poziom ma niezły, ale mocy mu trochę brakuje – odpowiedziała na zaczepkę Pelegreene.

– O to nie ma się co martwić, Hermiona ma tyle, że mogłaby i ciebie obdzielić... gdyby... moc można było przekazywać.

Pelegreene uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i wróciła do dokumentu.

– Czy zawarcie małżeństwa należy zgłosić w mugolskim Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego?

– Severusie – Hermiona spojrzała na niego, dostrzegając gierkę między nim i Pelegreene. – Istniejesz chyba wśród mugoli? Więc tak, prosimy.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i wstawiła krzyżyk w odpowiedniej rubryce.

– Resztę wypełnijcie wy i odeślijcie mi to w ciągu tygodnia. Tu – stuknęła różdżką na dole pierwszej strony – podajcie imiona i nazwiska świadków oraz dane osobowe. W tym miejscu panna Granger ma wpisać, jakie nazwisko chce nosić po ślubie. Na stronie drugiej... podajcie miejsce planowanego zawarcia małżeństwa.

– A jeśli jeszcze nie wiemy? – spytała Hermiona, patrząc, co jeszcze należało wypełnić w dokumencie.

– W takim razie napiszcie „adres do potwierdzenia”. Najpóźniej miesiąc przed ceremonią musicie się zdecydować. Wyszczególnijcie ewentualne ciężkie choroby magiczne... Strona trzecia i czwarta dotyczą podziału majątku. Ogłoszenie o waszych zaręczynach zostanie przesłane do Proroka i zapewne ukaże się w jutrzejszym wydaniu. Opłata do uiszczenia na dzisiaj to pięć galeonów i dziesięć sykli.

Severus sięgnął po sakiewkę i chwilę przeszukiwał ją. W końcu po prostu wysypał zawartość na blat i przytrzymał różnokolorowe monety przed stoczeniem się na podłogę. W wytłumionym przez sterty pergaminów pomieszczeniu brzęk upadających na blat pieniędzy był zaskakująco cichy i głuchy.

Prócz czarodziejskich galeonów, sykli i knutów, Hermiona dostrzegła mugolskie funty i dwie francuskie St. Orettes. Pelegreene przyjrzała im się i wykrzywiła usta, ale nie miała czasu na dłuższą obserwację. Severus odsunął na bok sześć galeonów, a pozostałe zebrał do sakiewki.

– Reszty nie trzeba. To wszystko?

Obrzuciła ich poważnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak. Gratuluję w imieniu Ministerstwa – odparła sucho.

– Dziękujemy bardzo – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

Severus również uśmiechnął się do czarownicy, objął Hermionę w pasie i ruszył do drzwi. Gdy wyszli, staruszka uśmiechnęła się do nich radośnie i próbowała wstać, więc Hermiona podskoczyła do niej z pomocą.

– Już, kochani? Tak się prędko uwinęliście. Dziękuję ci, córuchno, to bardzo miło, że mi pomagasz. Niech was Merlin chroni, kochani...

Gdy wreszcie staruszka weszła do środka i drzwi się zamknęły, Severus przytulił lekko Hermionę i oparł brodę na jej głowie.

– Dziewiętnasty marca.

– Postaram się jakoś dotrwać. Skąd znasz tę kobietę? Nie była zbyt miła...

Severus pokręcił głową i ruszył, pociągając Hermionę za sobą.

– Stara historia. Opowiem ci dokładnie wieczorem. Teraz ty powiedz, jak udało się posiedzenie Komisji?

Hermiona prychnęła i również pokręciła głową.

– Nie wiele brakowało, a udusiłabym jednego z członków.

– Tylko jednego? To i tak dobrze... – cóż, już wiedział, skąd wziął się niedawny napad złości. Dobrze, że był akurat sam.

– Mówię poważnie! Cholerny sukinsyn!

– Cóż za słownictwo, panno Granger...

– Pozwalaj sobie, pozwalaj, bo już niedługo nie będziesz mógł!

 

 

Wtorek, 8.12

 

Hermiona z pewnością by się denerwowała, idąc na ogłoszenie decyzji Komisji, ale na całe szczęście wczorajszego dnia, gdy wyszli z Severusem do Atrium, dostrzegła Harry’ego, który mrugnął do niej i dyskretnie pokazał uniesiony kciuk.

Tak więc dzisiejszego dnia była o wiele spokojniejsza. Dwadzieścia po jedenastej została zaprowadzona przez Eulalię do tej samej sali co wczoraj, w której siedział Alexander, Harry i Hektor. Przywitała się i usiadła na krześle na wprost nich, zakładając nogę na nogę. Postanowiła trochę poudawać zdenerwowanie, żeby nikt nie mógł przyczepić się do Harry’ego. Gdyby ktoś odkrył, że dał jej znać... Zaczęła więc bujać nogą, wyginać ręce złożone na kolanach, przygryzać usta i poprawiać nerwowo kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się z koka.

W końcu przyszła Dorris i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Witam, panno Granger.

Usiadła, rozwinęła rulonik pergaminu i odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Wtorek, ósmy grudnia 2015. Komisja dyscyplinarna w składzie Dorris Banks, Alexander Maksymilian Hawk, Hektor Dionizy Craft, Harry Higgins, po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień pani Hermiony Jean Granger podjęła następującą decyzję... Uznała, że jedenastego września tego roku Hermiona Jean Granger porzuciła swoje stanowisko pracy w myśl Ustawy o pracownikach cywilnych klasy C z dnia piątego października 1908 roku, jednak okoliczności porzucenia pracy spełniają warunki przewidziane przez rozporządzenie wykonawcze do Ustawy z ósmego marca 1909 roku. Niniejszym dzisiejsza decyzja anuluje decyzję o skreśleniu Hermiony Granger z listy pracowników. Od dnia dzisiejszego wliczona jest więc na nowo w poczet pracowników Ministerstwa. Data faktycznego podjęcia pracy została wyznaczona na poniedziałek czternastego grudnia tego roku.

Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony i czytała dalej.

– W sprawie żądania zapłaty pełnego wynagrodzenia za cały okres oczekiwania na ponowne przyjęcie do pracy, licząc od daty złożenia wniosku aż do dnia podjęcia obowiązków służbowych oraz 5% kary od powyższej sumy, Komisja podjęła następującą decyzję. Ministerstwo Magii wypłaci Hermionie Granger odszkodowanie w wysokości pełnego wynagrodzenia, począwszy od dwudziestego szóstego października, to jest dnia, od którego, zgodnie z prawem, okres oczekiwania został przekroczony, aż do dnia faktycznego podjęcia pracy. Jednocześnie Komisja oddala żądanie zapłacenia pięciu procent kary, motywując zwłokę koniecznością rozpatrzenia sprawy Ministerstwo Magii kontra Peter Norris i inni. Wynagrodzenie zostanie wypłacone jednorazowo, w ciągu trzech dni od dnia dzisiejszego.

Opuściła rolkę pergaminu i popatrzyła na Hermionę, która odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem. W sumie nie liczyli z Severusem na choćby 1% więcej niż jej normalne wynagrodzenie, ale domyślali się, że Ministerstwo będzie próbowało odrzucić część ich żądań, więc wystąpili o więcej, niż tak naprawdę chcieli. Poza tym od przyszłego tygodnia wracała do pracy! Wreszcie! No i przede wszystkim ten cholernik musiał się mieć teraz z pyszna!

Rzuciła okiem na Alexandra, który wyglądał na zadowolonego i przypomniała sobie wczorajsze wyjaśnienie Harry’ego, że taka była po prostu jego rola. _Niech mu będzie. Nie uduszę go. Ale lepiej, żeby nie wchodził mi pod nogi._

Z przyjemnością wyprostowała plecy i odetchnęła głęboko i nagle dotarło do niej, że jednak musiała do tej pory się denerwować. Znikło coś, co tkwiło cały czas gdzieś w jej piersi.

– Czy ma pani jakieś zastrzeżenia do decyzji? – zagadnęła Dorris.

– Nie, żadnych.

– Wspaniale! W takim razie bardzo dziękuję Komisji za szybkie postępowanie i decyzję. I gratuluję pani, panno Granger!

Wszyscy wymienili z Hermioną uściski dłoni i Dorris sięgnęła po inny dokument.

– Jeśli chodzi o stanowisko, na które Ministerstwo zatrudnia panią z powrotem. Ponieważ stanowisko Szefa Wydziału Programu Nauczania jest wolne, Ministerstwo uznało, że doskonale poradzi sobie pani w tej nowej roli.

Hermiona zamarła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. _CO???! Szefowa Wydziału Programu Nauczania?! Merlinie...!_

Nie spodziewała się niczego niezwykłego. Sądziła, że wróci na stanowisko asystentki kogoś, kto przyszedł na miejsce Rockmana... albo dadzą jakąś papierkową robotę... Ale takie stanowisko???!!!

I nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie. No jasne! Dostała to stanowisko nie z uwagi na kwalifikacje, ale tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli o jej związku z Severusem i uznali, że będzie mogła wpływać na niego i forsować rozmaite przepisy, których normalnie by nie zaakceptował. To było nic więcej jak kolejny przykład politycznych gierek w Ministerstwie!

Na dłuższą metę mogło to być niebezpieczne, ale... _Nieważne. Tym będziesz się martwić później. Teraz po prostu ciesz się, że nie będziesz musiała myć filiżanek po jakimś szefie i przekładać papierów z lewej na prawą._

– Dziękuję bardzo. Naprawdę. To... wspaniałe. Cudowne.

Na nowo wszyscy uścisnęli jej rękę, gratulując i po kolei wyszli z sali. Harry odczekał, aż Dorris odejdzie trochę dalej i poklepał Hermionę po ramieniu.

– Gratulacje, przyszła pani Snape. Zarówno decyzji Komisji, nowego stanowiska, jak i zaręczyn – uśmiechnął się.

– Mieliście od rana jakiś inny temat do dyskutowania? – zaśmiała się na to.

Harry zachichotał.

– Optymistka z ciebie... Żadnego. Powinnaś zaczkać się na śmierć.

Hermiona popchnęła Harry’ego w stronę drzwi.

– Zdążyłam się już uodpornić.

– A ja już myślałem, że twój przyszły mężunio uwarzył jakiś eliksir przeciwko czkawce...!

Pożegnali się i dziewczyna zjechała do Atrium. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, lekkim krokiem wyszła z windy i niemal wpadła na Arthura Weasleya.

– Hermiona! – wyciągnął do niej ręce, a Hermiona rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej i podbiegła go uściskać.

– No i jak?! Widzę, że dobrze poszło?!

– Wspaniale! Cudownie!

Arthur rozejrzał się dookoła i pociągnął Hermionę w stronę toalet.

– Chodź. Jesteś zaproszona na obiad. Molly zrobiła na dziś pierożki nadziewane mięsem, tak jak lubisz. O ile oczywiście masz czas? – zwolnił nagle i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła przecząco głową i dla odmiany to ona pociągnęła go za rękaw.

– Mam tyle czasu, ile chcę! I dziękuję bardzo!

Aportowali się przed Norą i podchodząc do drzwi wejściowych, Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła. Gruba warstwa śniegu okrywała trawnik i kury zapadały się w nim, chodząc w rozmaite strony i próbując znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że dwa pagórki na drewnianym płocie to tkwiąca tam od dawna para gumiaków, nie mogłaby się tego domyśleć. W puszystej ciszy słychać było tylko skrzypienie śniegu pod ich stopami. To znaczy do chwili...

Drzwi otworzyły się raptownie i stanęła w nich Molly.

– Hermiono! Arturze, jak to dobrze, że ją przyprowadziłeś! Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, tylko otrzepcie buty...!!!

Molly mocno przytuliła Hermionę do siebie, a potem odsunęła, ujęła za lewą rękę i przyjrzała się pierścionkowi.

– Kochana, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! – zawołała. – Kiedy tylko przeczytałam dziś rano Proroka...

– Och, pani Weasley...!

Hermiona napisała do Severusa, a potem chciała pomóc przynieść do stołu jedzenie, ale Molly machnęła tylko ręką, wskazując jej stół i wylewitowała dużą misę z pierożkami posypanymi obficie podsmażoną cebulką. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna zauważyła, że pachnie nimi w całym domu. To było jedno z jej ulubionych dań. I nie chodziło wcale o smak. Przypominało jej poranki spędzane z matką w kuchni, kiedy od rana przygotowywały farsz i wyrabiały ręcznie ciasto. Ona, ubrana w biały, nakrapiany fartuszek, stała na stołku i z uwagą mieszała w rondelku skwierczącą cebulę, mama rozwałkowywała ciasto, a potem razem lepiły pierożki, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. I za każdym razem, gdy mama obracała się, Hermiona podjadała cichaczem farsz.

Usiedli przy stole, Molly, mimo protestów Hermiony, nałożyła jej kopiasty talerz i zaczęli jeść. Dziewczyna wzięła do ust pierwszy kęs i aż przymknęła oczy. Delikatne, aksamitne ciasto rozpływało się w ustach, odrobina przypraw tylko podkreślała, a nie zagłuszała smak dobrze zmielonego mięsa, a cebulka aż chrupała pod zębami.

– Coś cudownego... – stwierdziła, otwierając oczy.

– Cieszę się, że ci smakuje, kochana. Najedz się, tego w Hogwarcie pewnie nie będziesz miała!

Hermiona nie skomentowała tego, nie od razu. Wpierw musiała ponapawać się szczęściem na talerzu.

– Swoją drogą, panie Weasley, jak to się stało, że spotkał mnie pan w Atrium? – zagadnęła go jakieś sześć pierożków później.

Arthur ruchem głowy wskazał swoją żonę.

– Molly kazała mi cię ściągnąć. Chcieliśmy dowiedzieć się, co zdecydowała Komisja i jak wyglądało wczorajsze posiedzenie. I nawet do głowy nam nie przyszło, że będzie też i inna okazja... – wskazał widelcem jej pierścionek.

– Czyli czekał pan na mnie? – domyśliła się dziewczyna. – Dziękuję...

– Och, to nic takiego!

Hermiona nabiła na widelec kolejnego pierożka.

– No nie wiem... jakbym wiedziała, co jest na obiad, na pana miejscu siedziałabym tu już od rana...

Molly stuknęła łokciem Arthura.

– Fred i George kiedyś tak zrobili. Jak byli mali. Schowali się pod obrus, którym kiedyś przykrywałam stół i kiedy tylko się obracałam, podkradali mi świeżo upieczone bułeczki z konfiturą!

– Podkradali? Nie, oni tylko próbowali czy dobre!

Gdy wreszcie Hermiona zaspokoiła pierwszy głód, czy też raczej pierwszy atak obżarstwa, Arthur zaczął dopytywać się o decyzję Komisji. Po krótkim wyjaśnieniu decyzji Hermiona opowiedziała im, jak wyglądało wczorajsze przesłuchanie.

– Niewiele brakowało, a chyba udusiłabym Alexandra. To było strasznie irytujące. Każdy fakt, zdarzenie, przedstawiał w takim świetle, że to, co zrobiliśmy, traciło sens... było wręcz nielogiczne... wręcz głupie – próbowała im wyjaśnić. – Cudem udało mi się uciec do Francji, mało brakowało, a dopadłby mnie Norris, zaraz następnego dnia, też cudem, uciekł Severus, potem pojawiło się wspomnienie, jak morduję Kingsleya... To było tak przerażające, że miałam ochotę umrzeć! Ale zdaniem Alexandra powinnam wtedy myśleć przede wszystkim o tym, żeby zawiadomić Rockmana, że nie będzie mnie przez jakiś czas w pracy...!

Arthur znał doskonale Alexandra, więc nie poczuł się zdziwiony.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało. Ale sprawa była przesądzona. Domyślałem się, że wygrasz, w końcu byłem w takiej samej sytuacji.

– Faktycznie! – Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie, że Arthur i Bill przestali chodzić do pracy, gdy ona razem z Ronem i Harrym uciekła z dworu Malfoyów. – I jak, nie robili żadnych problemów?

– Nie, ale kontekst polityczny był trochę inny. Wtedy wiele osób było w takiej samej sytuacji, co ja. I po śmierci Czarnego Pana niemal natychmiast uznali, że niestawienie się w pracy było wyższą koniecznością. Alexander i paru jego kolegów nawet nie starało się w tamtym czasie bronić interesów Ministerstwa. – Arthur odsunął talerz i poprawił się na krześle. – Poważnie, Hermiono, Alexander wcale nie jest zły, po prostu taką ma robotę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę miała z nim do czynienia na stanowisku Lawforda!

Żeby ją uspokoić, Molly przykryła jej rękę swoją.

– Najważniejsze, że dobrze się skończyło. Zmieńmy temat, po co masz się stresować – zaproponowała. – Powiedz, kiedy się zaręczyliście?

– W sobotę wieczorem – dziewczyna spojrzała na pierścionek, uśmiechając się. – I naprawdę, bardzo się cieszę!

Zabrzmiało to całkiem, jakby broniła swojego stanowiska, jakby odpowiadała na kolejne zarzuty.

– Kochanie, wiemy o tym – zapewniła ją Molly. – Ani chwili nie wierzyliśmy w historyjki, że Severus napoił cię amortencją.

– Wiesz, widziałem się z Ginny i była bardzo zadowolona – dodał Arthur.

– Musielibyśmy upijać się nią oboje.

– Istotnie, jak u nas byliście, wyglądaliście, jakbyście ją przedawkowali...

 

 

 

Poniedziałek, 14.12

 

_Pierwszy dzień w pracy. To znaczy pierwszy po powrocie. I pierwszy na takim stanowisku! Merlinie, żeby wszystko dobrze poszło! Mam nadzieję, że ten cały Douglas jest w porządku. Z tego, co mówiono, raczej tak. Najważniejsze, żebym nie musiała mieć do czynienia z Alexandrem. Ani żadnym dupkiem w tym stylu. No i żeby ta sekretarka była fajna. Merlinie, nie taka jak Aylin! Chyba bym się załamała z taką idiotką! Będę musiała odebrać z sekretariatu Rockmana moje rzeczy. I może mój fotel. Był taki wygodny... Może przynieść jakieś słodycze na powitanie? Nie, lepiej z tym poczekać. W końcu jestem teraz szefową! Szefowej nie wypada...? Merlinie, jak ja mam traktować sekretarkę? I ludzi dookoła? Mam być poważniejsza? Zrobić na nich wrażenie? Zaakceptują mnie?_

Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka już o szóstej rano i starając się zachowywać cicho, poszła się wykąpać. Niestety łoskot spadającej do zlewu szczoteczki do zębów, stukot kostki mydła, które wyśliznęło się jej z rąk i odgłos wody pluszczącej w brodziku i gulgoczącej w odpływie musiały obudzić Severusa, bo gdy wreszcie wyszła spod prysznica owinięta ręcznikiem, kończył myć zęby.

– Dzień dobry – podeszła do niego i na powitanie pocałowała w ramię.

Wypłukał usta, otarł ręcznikiem i musnął jej wargi swoimi.

– Wcześnie dzisiaj wstałaś.

Hermiona owinęła się ciaśniej ręcznikiem i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy.

– Nie mogłam spać. Wiesz, myślałam cały czas o tym, jak będzie...

– Denerwujesz się?

– Nie... to znaczy... No może troszkę... Cholerne kudły! Mam już ich dość! – warknęła, gdy szczotka zaplątała się w poskręcany gąszcz. – Chyba je utnę i będę miała spokój!

Severus wyjął jej szczotkę z ręki i przestawił na środek stołek, na którym kiedyś siedział, jak ona smarowała mu głowę galaretką.

– Właśnie widzę, jak jesteś TROSZKĘ zdenerwowana. Siadaj...

Zaczął wolno rozczesywać kosmyk po kosmyku, a Hermiona przyglądała się jego odbiciu w lustrze. Gdy już rozplątał wszystkie włosy, czesał je nadal długimi, miękkimi pociągnięciami, wsuwał w nie łagodnie palce, przytrzymując jej głowę i przegarniał puszysty gąszcz z pleców na przód. Dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni na jej nagich ramionach relaksował i koił. Jak dla niej to mogło trwać całą wieczność.

Odgłos odkładanej szczotki sprawił, że otworzyła oczy i wyprostowała się, ale Severus pociągnął ją na nowo do tyłu, tak, że oparła się wygodnie o niego. Zanurzył ręce w jej włosy i zaczął masować delikatnie jej głowę. Na przemian naciskał lekko i odsuwał palce, zataczając leniwe kółka, rysował ósemki i pocierał kciukami jej skronie i nasadę karku. Sprawiał wrażenie skupionego na tym, co robi, ale jego twarz była rozluźniona.

Gdy zsunął dłonie na jej ramiona, Hermiona przymknęła oczy i osunęła się w ciepłą błogość i ciszę.

– Tak lepiej? – usłyszała jego szept tuż przy uchu jakiś czas później.

– O Merlinie... – wymruczała sennym głosem i nabrała głęboko powietrza. – Dziękuję...

Potrzebowała chwili, żeby jej oczy na nowo przyzwyczaiły się do światła wpadającego przez okno. Gdy wstała, zachwiała się i przytrzymała się brzegu umywalki.

– Wygląda na to, że minąłeś się z powołaniem – oznajmiło lustro.

Co do tego Hermiona zgadzała się w zupełności.

– Wiesz, że ono czasem mówi do rzeczy?

Severus podszedł do prysznica.

– To się nazywa mieć zmarnowane talenty.

– Więc od dzisiaj przestań je marnować – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Odpowiedział jej odgłos puszczanej wody i Severus wytknął głowę zza zasłony.

– Co powiesz na dziś wieczorem? Zobaczymy, czy ty też jesteś utalentowana.

Jego głodne spojrzenie na jej sylwetkę powiedziało jej dokładnie, co ma na myśli.

Gdy Severus wyszedł z łazienki, Hermiona była już ubrana w nową szatę i kończyła bardzo dyskretny makijaż. Włosy zebrała w kok i tylko kilka kosmyków spływało jej na szyję.

– Zamówię śniadanie do komnat – zaproponował, sięgając po różdżkę.

– Nie trzeba – zaoponowała natychmiast. – Zjem w Spinner’s End, zostały tam jeszcze rogaliki z rodzynkami z wczoraj.

– Dobrze. Więc w takim razie widzimy się o czternastej.

– Już idziesz? – spytała zdziwiona Hermiona. W końcu dopiero dochodziła siódma.

Severus pocałował ją i odgarnął za ucho kosmyk włosów.

– Popracuję trochę przed śniadaniem. Miłego dnia, Hermiono.

– Nawzajem – uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

 

Haytlieneh siedziała już przy swoim biurku, gdy Hermiona weszła do sekretariatu. Na jej widok odstawiła ze stukotem filiżankę i podniosła się.

– Dzień dobry, pani Hopkins. Hermiona Granger – przedstawiła się dziewczyna, podchodząc trochę zbyt energicznym krokiem do _MOJEJ SEKRETARKI!!!_ i podała jej rękę. – Jak się pani miewa?

– Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze! – odpowiedziała kobieta i odchrząknęła. – Haytlieneh Hopkins. Miło panią poznać, panno Granger.

Hermiona rozciągnęła usta w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Yhmmm... Mi również miło. Dużo o pani słyszałam! Szczególnie od Arthura Weasleya.

Haytlieneh podniosła z biurka jakieś dokumenty i przycisnęła je do piersi.

– Panno Granger. Przygotowałam dla pani spis wszystkich najważniejszych spraw... Jeśli będzie pani chciała go przejrzeć...

– Och, doskonale! Naturalnie, że tak! Bardzo dobry pomysł! – zawołała Hermiona. – I... proszę mi mówić po imieniu... Tak chyba będzie łatwiej! – przygryzła usta i dodała o wiele ciszej – Poza tym niedługo nie będzie już „panny Granger”, więc... nie ma co się przyzwyczajać.

Po twarzy Haytlieneh przemknął uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, Hermiono! Ja mam na imię Haytlieneh. Takie trochę dziwne imię...

– Tak jak moje – zaprzeczyła Hermiona. – Nasi rodzice szukali chyba imion w księgach historycznych.

Popatrzyły na siebie i wybuchnęły krótkim śmiechem.

 

Hermiona była tylko raz w gabinecie Lawforda, tego pamiętnego wieczora na samym początku afery Norrisa, kiedy szukała jakichś notatek, dokumentów, które wyjaśniłyby, o czym rozmawiał Norris z Rockmanem. Była wtedy tak przerażona faktem włamywania się do cudzych gabinetów, szczególnie gabinetu Norrisa, że nie w głowie było jej oglądanie wystroju pomieszczenia. Zapamiętała z tamtego dnia tylko dwie rzeczy – miękki dywan i zapach pergaminu. Dziś mogła patrzeć do woli.

_Ironia losu. Ile rzeczy się od tamtego czasu zmieniło... Całkiem, jakbym żyła w zupełnie innym świecie._

Bezwiednie potarła kciukiem serdeczny palec, wyczuła ciepły pierścionek, który teraz na nim nosiła, i rozejrzała się.

Na wprost drzwi, na całej ścianie aż po sufit piętrzyły się księgi, książki, akta, pliki dokumentów i wystawały pozwijane ściśle grubsze i cieńsze rulony pergaminu. Sądząc po ich wyglądzie, musiały mieć już swoje lata. Ponadrywane, pozaginane brzegi, pożółkłe brzegi ksiąg leżących jedna na drugiej, z wystającymi z nich paskami zaznaczającymi strony rzucały nieme zaproszenie do poznania historii, o których opowiadały. Prawie miała ochotę wybrać którąś z nich i zagłębić się w lekturze. _Nie teraz, moja droga, na to przyjdzie czas._

Nierówne rzędy książek różnej wielkości przywodziły na myśl poszarpane kranie gór podświetlone wschodzącym słońcem. Niewątpliwie to właśnie dzięki tym wszystkim dokumentom w powietrzu ciągle czuć było pergamin, który przywodził jej na myśl amortencję. I Severusa.

Po lewej od wejścia był duży kominek, a po obu stronach wznosiły się regały z dokumentami. Między drzwiami i kominkiem stał wieszak na peleryny i stojak na parasole. Po prawej było duże okno z długimi, grubymi zasłonami rozsuniętymi na boki, pod którym stała komoda, przy drzwiach zaś dostrzegła trzy zwykłe, drewniane krzesła. W świetle padającym z okna blat dużego, mahoniowego biurka wydawał się lśnić jak pokryty lodem.

Hermiona przesunęła dłonią po skórzanych obiciach foteli okalających biurko i położyła na nim swoją torbę.

_Czas będzie trochę popracować._

 

Dwie godziny później siedziała w sekretariacie, koło Haytlieneh i robiła notatki na brzegach papierów, które kobieta jej podawała.

– Z tym będzie miała pani najwięcej problemów – wyjaśniała sekretarka, kładąc przed nią gruby plik większych i mniejszych kartek. – Od dwóch miesięcy Marcus Wild domaga się... mówię poważnie, domaga się sprowadzenia do Hogwartu różnych magicznych zwierząt klasy XXXX i niektórych klasy XXXXX

– Zwariował! – wyrwało się Hermionie. – Marcus Wild, ten od śpiewających butów?

– Ten sam, we własnej osobie – potwierdziła Haytlieneh. – Zaproponował stworzenie parku z wydzielonymi obszarami, odgrodzonymi od siebie magicznymi kratkami, żeby odizolować zwalczające się gatunki.

– GDZIE on chce ten park...?! Na boisku Quidditcha? Czy może proponuje wykarczować Zakazany Las?!

– Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie. Przypuszczam, że on sam też nie wie. Co najgorsze, Rubeus Hagrid wydaje się być zachwycony tym pomysłem...

Hermiona westchnęła i potarła czoło. Można się było domyślać, że Hagrid będzie piał z zachwytu, słysząc, że mógłby legalnie trzymać w Hogwarcie Mantrykory, Śmierciotule czy Chimery. W końcu hodował przecież Akromantule.

– Dawno temu nie było w Hogwarcie żadnych problemów – stwierdziła z przekąsem. – Graup przeniósł się z Zakazanego Lasu, odesłaliśmy smoka, Harry wykończył Bazyliszka, cóż za strata... No dobrze, a co na to Urząd Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami?

Haytlieneh rzuciła Hermionie zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

– Większości to się nie podoba, ale Marcus znalazł bratnią duszę. Simona McArthura. Wygląda na to, że każdy z nich zgadza się na ślepo na to, co proponuje drugi.

_To się nazywa wspólnota plemników, cholera... Ciekawe, co powie na to Severus. Prócz tego, że urwie Hagridowi głowę._

– Będę mogła przemówić Hagridowi do rozumu, ale jeśli chodzi o Marcusa i Simona, będzie im ta hodowlana pasja musiała przejść – Hermiona uznała, że lepiej zatrzymać pewne przemyślenia dla siebie.

Obie czarownice spojrzały na siebie i westchnęły ciężko.

 

Punktualnie o czternastej rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi sekretariatu i ktoś, nie czekając na zaproszenie, otworzył drzwi. Haytlieneh spojrzała na wchodzącego sponad okularów, rozpoznała Severusa Snape’a i wyprostowała się.

– Witam, Haytlieneh – rzucił ten krótko i otrzepał pelerynę. – Hermiona jest w gabinecie?

Haytlieneh potaknęła, nie wiedząc nawet, co powiedzieć. Snape przeszedł kilkoma długimi krokami przez biuro, zastukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, nie domykając ich. Mogła usłyszeć ciche „Severusie!”, chwilę ciszy i niewyraźną dyskusję. Próbowała wyłowić jakieś słowa, ale na nic. Nagle coś stuknęło, zatrzeszczało i zaszeleściło bliżej, więc czym prędzej pochyliła się nad pismem i aż syknęła na widok świeżej plamy atramentu.

– Haytlieneh, muszę już iść – oznajmiła Hermiona, kładąc jej na biurku księgę ze Wskazówkami Pedagogicznymi dla Nauczycieli. – Dziękuję pani za... Och! – jęknęła na widok coraz bardziej rozlewającego się kleksa.

– Strasznie wodnisty ten atrament – bąknęła Haytlieneh, czując, że się czerwieni.

– Och, to nic takiego – Hermiona przekręciła trochę do siebie dokument i przesunęła nad nim różdżką, mrucząc coś i atrament zniknął.

– Dziękuję! Będzie mnie pani musiała tego nauczyć!

Hermiona wzięła Severusa za rękę.

– Żaden problem. Ale dopiero jutro. Dziś musimy udać się do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Na tę sprawę, o której mówiłam rano.

Haytlieneh zmusiła się do patrzenia tylko na ich twarze, a nie złączone dłonie i kiwnęła głową.

– Wobec tego, Hermiono, Severusie, miłego dnia.

Hermiona machnęła jej wolną ręką, Snape kiwnął głową jakby od niechcenia i oboje wyszli. Haytlieneh chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, po czym wróciła do wyczyszczonego dokumentu. _To śmieszne, tak po latach spotkać Smarkerusa. Choć lepiej przestań myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Jak ci się kiedyś wyrwie do twojej SZEFOWEJ takie określenie, zabije cię pewnie na miejscu._


	60. Epilog część 5

Hermiona z Severusem aportowali się w drugim wymiarze na Place de la Bastille. Po wejściu do Ministerstwa stanęli w krótkiej kolejce do Acceuil, otrzymali naklejki i przeszli do stanowiska kontroli różdżek. Severus bardzo niechętnie pozwolił założyć blokady i ponieważ mieli jeszcze dużo czasu przed sobą, poszli do Jean Jacquesa.

– Dużo czasu? – uśmiechnął się Francuz. – Tak się wam tylko wydaje. Chodźmy już, musimy się przebrać. I muszę wam wyjaśnić, jak to u nas wygląda.

– Nasze szaty się nie nadają? – zdziwiła się Hermiona, przyglądając się swojej najnowszej szacie, w której zdaniem Ginny wyglądała oszałamiająco.

– Nie, ale nie dlatego, że nie są eleganckie, ale dlatego, że wszyscy uczestnicy procesu noszą u nas specjalne stroje.

Przeszli więc do baszty Południowej, w której znajdowały się sale rozpraw. Jean Jacques zaprowadził ich do niewielkiego pokoju, w którym pod ścianami stało kilka dużych drewnianych szaf, a pod oknem rząd stołów dosuniętych aż do ściany. Trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety poprawiało właśnie na sobie czarne szaty.

Jean Jacques przeszedł wolno wzdłuż szaf, odczytując małe napisy na kolorowych karteczkach i w końcu otworzył jedną z nich. Hermiona podeszła i przyjrzała się szafce. Biały napis na czarnej karteczce głosił ALEGATS.

– Co to jest ALEGATS? – usłyszała samą siebie, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że otworzyła usta.

Jean Jacques wyjął ze środka dwa wieszaki i podał im.

– Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Te dwie powinny na was pasować. Możecie założyć je na wasze ubrania.

Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki czarną szatę i podniosła do góry, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Była zrobiona z cienkiego, lejącego się jedwabiu, który połyskiwał w świetle pochodni. Rozejrzała się, gdzie może położyć swój płaszcz i torbę i zobaczyła, że właśnie do tego służyły stoły pod oknem.

Szata byłaby może nieco za długa, ale ponieważ dziewczyna miała buty na obcasie, nie ciągnęła się po ziemi. Po bokach wisiały dwa długie paski, które, jak podejrzała u grupki stojącej niedaleko, zawiązywało się z tyłu, by dopasować szatę do figury. Wiązanie zakrywała z tyłu szeroka, równie długa peleryna, która przyszyta była tylko na ramionach i spływała na plecy eleganckimi fałdami. Spod wysokiego, sztywnego kołnierzyka wystawała czarna szarfa. Jean Jacques zawiązał ją w wielką kokardę, więc Hermiona zrobiła to samo.

Szata Severusa była o wiele dłuższa, ale i tak ledwo przykrywała górę butów. Spod rękawów wystawały mu czarne mankiety surduta i dłuższej, białej koszuli.

– Na następny raz postaram się o dłuższą – zapewnił go Jean Jacques. – W ogóle następnym razem będziecie mieli paski identyfikacyjne. Dziś zupełnie nie miałem czasu ich odebrać.

– Nie ma problemu – zapewniła go Hermiona. – No więc teraz nam wszystko wyjaśnij.

Jean Jacques zaprowadził ich do poczekalni, gdzie zebrało się sporo ludzi, zamówił trzy kawy ze śmietanką oprószoną czekoladą i gdy usiedli przy malutkim stoliku, wreszcie zaczął wyjaśniać.

– Nasza Jastence  _(czytaj_ _Żastąs)_  bardzo różni się od waszego Wizengamotu. Rozprawom przewodzi u nas Mistrz Sprawiedliwości, a nie Minister. To nie jest stanowisko, ale zawód. Tak jak Mistrz Eliksirów – spojrzał na Severusa. – Nasz sąd składa się z Wielkiego Sędziego, który w sprawach o morderstwa nazywa się Inkwizytorem, Instygatora czyli waszego oskarżyciela i Referendarzy Zwykłych i Niezwykłych, to znaczy sędziów, którzy wspierają Wielkiego Sędziego. Oskarżonego broni Trybun. Tych, którzy składają zeznania, nazywamy Alegatami. Są Alegaci Patrzący, którzy tylko widzieli jakieś zdarzenie i Alegaci Zaangażowani, czyli tacy, którzy brali w nim udział.

– Czyli my – domyśliła się Hermiona.

– Dokładnie. Jeśli potrzeba kogoś, kto może wydać opinię, na przykład potwierdzić, czy eliksir wielosokowy może działać dłużej niż godzinę, czy nie, możemy wezwać Mistrza Eliksirów. Taka rola nazywa się tu Augur.

Acha, zapomniałbym. Nad całością rozprawy czuwa Nestor, którego zadaniem jest nadzorowanie, czy spełnione są wszystkie warunki, czy decyzje są podejmowane w odpowiednich momentach i ogólnie, czy cała procedura jest zachowana.

Jakiś starszy mężczyzna wylewitował na ich stół duże filiżanki z bardzo aromatyczną kawą i Jean Jacques przerwał na chwilę wyjaśnianie. Gdy już upili pierwsze łyki, kontynuował:

– W przeciwieństwie do waszego Wizengamotu, w Jastence prawo do głosu mają tylko wezwani na środek uczestnicy procesu. Takie zamieszanie jak u was tu po prostu nie istnieje. Więc pamiętajcie, musicie być cicho. Każdy uczestnik procesu dostaje pierścień, którym sygnuje wszystko, co mówi. To taki rodzaj magicznej przysięgi.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i odstawiła kawę.

– Coś jak Wieczysta Przysięga?

Severus również poczuł się zaintrygowany.  _Co za szczęście, że ona pyta o wszystko._

– Nie, ale równie poważna. Wieczysta Przysięga zobowiązuje cię do zrobienia czegoś wobec kogoś innego. W tym wypadku zaś poświadczasz swoją magią to, co powiedziałaś. Możesz się domyślać, co się stanie, jeśli będziesz kłamać – odparł bardzo poważnym tonem Jean Jacques.

Koło nich przeszła jakaś kobieta z szarą kokardą i Jean Jacques, nie czekając na ich pytania, pochylił się ku nim i powiedział półgłosem:

– To jest Trybun Cabrela. Poznaję po szarej szarfie.

Hermiona powiodła za nią wzrokiem, a Severus wydął usta w powątpiewającym uśmieszku.

– Niezbyt przyjemna rola. Ciekawe, jak chce go wybronić.

Jean Jacques parsknął śmiechem i dopił kawę.

– Chce, czy nie chce, takie ma zadanie.

– Jakie są jeszcze inne kolory? – kontynuowała pytania Hermiona.

– Nestor ma białą kokardę, Mistrz Sprawiedliwości złotą, Wielki Sędzia bordową, Referendarzowie czerwoną, jasną i ciemną...

– Oskarżyciel? – podpowiedziała Hermiona, bo Jean Jacques się zaciął.

– Ach tak. Granatową. A Augorowie mają jasną zieloną.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, ale wszędzie widziała tylko czarne.

– Czemu ich tu nie ma?

Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się, oparł o niezbyt wygodne oparcie i założył nogę na nogę.

– Tu zobaczyć można tylko Alegatów i Augurów. I czasem Trybunów, choć raczej rzadko. Pozostałym nie wolno tu przychodzić. Wielki Sędzia, Instygator, Referendarzowie czy Mistrzowie muszą pozostać anonimowi. Zobaczycie, jak będziemy na sali rozpraw, oni wszyscy wejdą dopiero, gdy w ich rzędach zapadnie mrok. Zgodnie z procedurą są Bezimienni.

Hermiona i Severus spojrzeli po sobie. Istotnie, Jastence znacznie różniła się od Wizengamotu.

Dokończyli kawę i poszli do sali rozpraw.

Była to duża, przestronna sala przypominająca arenę. Liczne wejścia dla publiczności znajdowały się na samej górze i kolejne rzędy drewnianych ław schodziły stromo w dół. Można się było do nich dostać wąskimi schodami bez poręczy. Pomimo tego, że nigdzie nie było okien, w sali było jasno. Hermiona zadarła głowę i zorientowała się, że światło wpada przez sufit, który sprawiał wrażenie lekko wypukłego.

Zeszli na sam dół i Jean Jacques porozmawiał chwilę z czarodziejem w szarej szacie, trochę podobnej do ich i mężczyzna otworzył barierkę i przeszli do pustego kręgu po środku sali.

Zajęli miejsca w długich ławach po prawej stronie, najwyraźniej przeznaczonych dla świadków, bo siedziało już w nich parę osób z czarnymi kokardami. Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła.

Na przeciw znajdował się niewielki pusty stół, zaś pomiędzy nimi stały trzy krzesła z prostymi oparciami.

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegli, że rzędy dla publiczności biegną tylko z trzech stron sali. Czwarta nie była zaokrąglona, ale prosta, rzędy o wiele bardziej przestronne, zamiast drewnianych ław dostrzegli stoły i wygodne krzesła z podłokietnikami. Hermiona natychmiast domyśliła się, że były to miejsca dla sądu.

Sala powoli zapełniała się, szmer rozmów przemienił się w ożywiony gwar, pokasływania mieszały się z miarowymi krokami mężczyzn i stukotem damskich obcasów.

Do tej pory działo się tak dużo, że jej umysł ustawicznie był zajęty. Pierwszy dzień pracy, przejmowanie obowiązków Lawforda, potem wyjaśnienia Jean Jacquesa... ale teraz, kiedy już była w sali rozpraw, wreszcie dotarło do niej, że znów jest w sądzie.

Fala strachu zalała ją na nowo i niemal sparaliżowała.  _Znów w sądzie. Znów będą pytać, oczerniać, kłamać..._

Po sprawie Norrisa miała już dość absurdów, przeinaczania i naginania prawdy i nade wszystko niemocy. Nie umiała i szczerze mówiąc, już nie miała siły się przed tym bronić. Przez lata oszczerstw i zawoalowanych kłamstw w jej szkolnych latach oraz absurdów, gdy powrócił Voldemort, udawało się jej iść z podniesioną głową, choć część z nich wymierzona była bezpośrednio w nią. Potem na własne oczy widziała herezje opowiadane i wymyślane w czasie procesu Severusa i mierziło ją to, choć wtedy jeszcze był jej zupełnie obojętny. Po prostu czuła oburzenie, widząc, jak niektórzy ludzie mogli przeinaczać fakty, byle tylko oczyścić siebie, opluwając przy tym kogoś innego.

Ale pokonała ją sprawa Norrisa. Tym razem wynajdowane absurdy odczuwała podwójnie, te skierowane przeciw niej i te przeciw Severusowi. Wszystkie kłamstwa były niczym igły, które wbijały się jej prosto w serce, które krwawiło coraz bardziej. I za nią, i za niego.

Usłyszała już tyle, że nie mogła znieść więcej. Zarzucano jej, że w całą tę sprawę wplątała się celowo, byle tylko podtrzymać swoją popularność po drugiej wojnie, że była Śmierciożercą i przez lata szpiegowała Harry'ego i sypiała z Severusem, ale po upadku Voldemorta oboje przeszli na stronę Światła, że tym razem to nie Norris, ale właśnie oni sfabrykowali rozmaite wspomnienia, licząc, że któreś z nich zostanie Ministrem Magii. Obrzucono ją stekiem wyzwisk, bo zdaniem niektórych to ona zdradziła Rona dla Severusa. Ktoś posunął się nawet do tego, że sugerował jej romans z francuskim Ministrem Magii, który tylko dlatego zdecydował się im pomóc.

Severusa oskarżano o nadużywanie swojej pozycji jako profesora, a potem dyrektora do zmuszania do kontaktów seksualnych, pojenie Hermiony amortencją, maltretowanie Lawforda i Stone'a oraz działanie przeciw Norrisowi i Smithowi, bo chciał zająć ich miejsce i poprowadzić za sobą resztę, by odnowić idee Voldemorta i zapanować nad czarodziejskim światem...

Hermiona nie umiała zrozumieć, skąd brali się ludzie, którzy byli w stanie wymyśleć wszystkie te oszczerstwa i jak to było możliwe, że byli i tacy, którzy w to wierzyli! To też był jakiś absurd, który ją przerastał.

Każde z tych kłamstw, każda igła, wbijały się coraz głębiej zarówno w jej serce, jak i duszę. Każdy dzień przed Wizengamotem, każde spotkanie z prasą sprawiały, że bolało coraz bardziej. Nie pojmowała, czym sobie na to z Severusem zasłużyli.

Jej umysł buntował się za każdym razem coraz bardziej, szarpał się coraz gwałtowniej, tak mocno, że miała ochotę krzyczeć, wyć i błagać, żeby wreszcie wszyscy zostawili ich już w spokoju! Przecież nie robili tego dla poklasku, dla wdzięczności i teraz pragnęła już tylko spokoju i anonimowości.

Myśl, że teraz wszystko zacznie się na nowo sprawiła, że coś w niej zaczęło dygotać ze strachu i z nerwów w niemym proteście.

Sięgnęła po rękę Severusa, a ten spojrzał na nią uważnie, zamknął jej małą dłoń w swojej i uścisnął lekko. Poczuła się lepiej, jakby wynurzyła głowę ponad fale.

W którymś momencie usłyszeli wołanie i w ławach dla publiczności rozpoznali Ricky'ego.

– Będziemy musieli koniecznie się z nim zobaczyć! – powiedziała Hermiona, obracając się do Jean Jacquesa. – Nawet mu nie podziękowałam!

– Coś wymyślimy – odparł uspokajająco Jean Jacques.

Chwilę później usiadł koło nich młody czarodziej o skośnych oczach.

– Dzień dobry państwu – ukłonił się im, składając dłonie i pochylając głowę. – Jestem Quang Thin Zhu i w czasie całego procesu będę państwa tłumaczem.

Dopiero wtedy do Hermiony dotarło, że mężczyzna mówi po angielsku, w dodatku bez śladu francuskiego akcentu.

Severus spojrzał na Jean Jacquesa, unosząc pytająco brew i Francuz natychmiast odgadł, o co chodzi.

– W czasie rozprawy musicie mieć tłumacza z Ministerstwa. Kogoś neutralnego, nie związanego ani z wami, ani z oskarżonym – wyjaśnił krótko.

Quang Thin skłonił się nisko Jean Jacquesowi.

– Doskonale powiedziane. Gdyby pan Legrand był państwa tłumaczem, ktoś mógłby zarzucić mu stronniczość, deformację waszych odpowiedzi albo wręcz kłamstwo.

Severus potaknął, zaś Hermiona spytała niepewnie:

– W jakim języku mam mówić? Skoro znam francuski?

Azjata uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie.

– Powinna mówić pani po angielsku. Wówczas eliminujemy możliwość złych odpowiedzi, przeinaczonych z powodu wyboru złego słownictwa.

– I odpowiadając, mamy się zwracać do sędziów... przepraszam. Do Trybunów i Referendów...

–... Referendarzy – poprawił ją półgłosem Jean Jacques.

– ... Referendarzy, czy do pana?

– Proszę mnie ignorować. Przemawiajcie państwo do tych, którzy zadają wam pytania. Będę tłumaczył na bieżąco, więc dla was będę tylko angielskim głosem reprezentantów Jastence.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na krzesła dla oskarżonych i stolik po przeciwnej stronie.

– Mamy odpowiadać stąd, z miejsca, gdzie stoimy, czy będzie jakaś ława dla nas?

Jean Jacques był szybszy.

– Będziemy wychodzić na środek i stać po środku. Nie ma żadnej ławy. Zanim jednak zaczniemy przemawiać, będziemy musieli wziąć pierścień. Pewnie niedługo ktoś je przyniesie – uprzedził ich pytanie.

Jeszcze trochę rozmawiali i nagle rozległ się donośny gong i wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić w ławach. Hermiona i Severus również wstali i po chwili z wąskiego przejścia między rzędami dla publiczności i miejscami dla członków sądu wyszła kobieta, którą widzieli w poczekalni, za nią zaś został wprowadzony Cabrel w otoczeniu trzech strażników. Oboje zajęli miejsca za stolikiem.

Cabrel wyglądał... normalnie. Nie był przybity ani przerażony, nie wyglądał, jakby się bał. Całkiem jakby ta sytuacja dotyczyła kogoś innego niż on.

Parę sekund później w sali zapadła ciemność. Można by powiedzieć, że spłynęła z sufitu, gęsta i trochę przytłaczająca i Hermiona nie mogła już dojrzeć choćby pierwszego rzędu dla publiczności. W rzędach dla sędziów również panował absolutny mrok. Światło z sufitu skoncentrowało się na okręgu w środku, w którym siedzieli oni – świadkowie i Cabrel ze swoją adwokat. W tym pionowym snopie światła rozbłysły tajemniczo wielkie, kwadratowe płyty na posadzce, zrobione z czarnego marmuru.

Zapanowała idealna cisza i Hermiona otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Gdzieś w połowie rzędów dla sędziów wyszedł skądś zapierający dech w piersiach pochód. Niewyraźne sylwetki ludzi maszerowały bezgłośnie, jedna za drugą. Niosły przed sobą świecące kule, które na swój sposób zagęszczały ciemność, rzucając łagodny blask na czerń szat i lśniły na kokardach o różnych kolorach, oświetlały wynurzające się znikąd i rozpływające się w czerni dłonie. Ciemność przyprawiała podświetlonym od spodu twarzom maski bezimiennych, ukazując tylko błyszczące podbródki i fragmenty policzków i nosów. W rytm kroków z mroku wyłaniały się i ginęły spody dużych, kwadratowych nakryć głów. Wyglądało to jak pochód popiersi, odciętych od reszty ciała i sunących w powietrzu.

Kule majestatycznie odpłynęły do góry i na boki i znieruchomiały w równych odstępach zawieszone w nicości, niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Gdy Hermiona zamknęła oczy, jeszcze chwile płonęły w jej umyśle.

– Monsieurs, Madames, bonjour et bienvenue sur la session de Jastence – dobiegł ich z ciemności głośny, dźwięczny głos i sekundę później usłyszała tuż koło siebie wypowiedziane o wiele ciszej słowa. – Dzień dobry państwu, witajcie na sesji Jastence.

– Paryż, 14 grudnia 2015. Dzisiejsza sesja dotyczy sprawy otwartej czwartego grudnia tego samego roku. Oskarżony: Xavier Cabrel, czarodziej pochodzenia francuskiego. Oskarżający: Społeczność Czarodziejów. Zarzuty: naruszenie przepisów Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów, dotyczące używania magii wobec obywateli niemagicznych, poligamia, niemoralne posługiwanie się magią w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści. Jastence otwiera dzisiejszą sesję. Nestor przekazuje głos Mistrzowi Sprawiedliwości i prosi o zajęcie swoich miejsc.

Przez chwilę słychać było zwykłe odgłosy siadania, kręcenia się w ławach, stukanie i ciche rozmowy, ale szybko nastała cisza.

– Xavier Cabrel, proszę wstać – powiedział inny, niski głos.

Cabrel wstał i podniósł głowę, wpatrując się wysoko w połyskujące kule.

– Czy pan jest Xavier Cabrel, urodzony w Grenoble, siódmego lutego 1973roku?

Cabrel uniósł prawą rękę, pokazując duży, błyszczący pierścień.

– Tak.

– Czy przyznaje się pan do popełnienia zarzucanych mu czynów?

– Nie do wszystkich.

– Tak czy nie?

– Nie.

Hermiona i Severus spodziewali się wybuchu poruszenia, ale ku ich zdumieniu nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

– Jastance, dając panu możliwość obrony stanowiska, wyznaczyła panu Trybuna, który będzie pana reprezentował w trakcie wszystkich sesji. Aby podjąć słuszną decyzję, Jastence będzie musiała przyjrzeć się dokładnie pańskim poczynaniom. Instygator proszony jest o odczytanie dokładnej listy aktów zarzucanych oskarżonemu. Oskarżony może spocząć.

Cabrel usiadł i przez chwilę jego adwokat przechyliła się do niego i mówiła coś, patrząc w kierunku pustych krzeseł.

– Oto i ona. W okresie od października osiemdziesiątego ósmego roku do stycznia dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego oskarżony wielokrotnie posługiwał się magią w obecności osiemnastu mugolskich kobiet. Oskarżony o posługiwanie się magią przy mugolach, zbiegł na cztery lata do Anglii, czekając na przedawnienie się oskarżenia. Po tym okresie powrócił do kraju, jednak często wyjeżdżał na nowo do Anglii. Rok później, korzystając z fałszywej tożsamości, wziął ślub w Anglii, trzy miesiące później, jako Xavier Cabrel, wziął ślub we Francji, tym samym dopuszczając się wielożeństwa. Pół roku potem wykorzystał magię do zdobycia wpływowego stanowiska w mugolskim świecie.

– Takie jest stanowisko Społeczności Czarodziejów. Jakie jest stanowisko Trybuna?

Kobieta z szarą kokardą wyszła zza stolika na środek, stanęła wyprostowana i uniosła w kierunku świecących kul prawą dłoń z dużym pierścieniem.

– Oskarżony Xavier Cabrel istotnie posługiwał się magią w obecności mugoli, jednak Trybun wnosi o oddalenie zarzutu. Xavier Cabrel był już raz oskarżony i oskarżenie przedawniło się. W myśl rozumienia przepisów prawa, przedawnienie znosi karalność czynów i uniemożliwia powtórne oskarżenie.

Hermiona i Severus wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. Adwokat Cabrela kontynuowała:

– Oskarżony Xavier Cabrel istotnie dopuścił się wielożeństwa, jednak Trybun wnosi o uniewinnienie z powodu rozpoznanej aberracji. Zdaniem Uzdrowicieli, aberracja polega na dogłębnym rozdwojeniu osobowości, uniemożliwiającym podejmowanie racjonalnych decyzji i tym samym nie zezwala na skazanie z tego powodu. Jeśli konieczne jest potwierdzenie aberracji, może ona zostać potwierdzona przez Augura.

Oskarżony Xavier Cabrel posłużył się magią do zdobycia wpływowego stanowiska w mugolskim świecie, jednak Trybun wnosi o oddalenie zarzutu, uzasadniając to tym, że nie ma ograniczeń prawnych dotyczących powodów posługiwania się magią. Xavier Cabrel, posługując się magią, nie ujawnił się przed obywatelami niemagicznymi. Powody zaś, aczkolwiek niezbyt moralne, nie mogą w żadnym wypadku być oceniane przez Jastance. To wszystko. Trybun oddaje głos.

Jean Jacques zacisnął pięści i zgrzytnął cicho zębami. Severus nawet nie drgnął, choć miał ochotę prychnąć z pogardą. Hermiona pochyliła głowę z niedowierzaniem. Jednak na sali nadal panowała cisza.

– W takiej sytuacji Nestor odracza sesję w sprawie zarzutu naruszenia przepisów Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów, dotyczących używania magii wobec obywateli niemagicznych w celu zbadania zasadności wniosku. Nestor motywuje to tym, że Oskarżony opuścił kraj, co może skutkować zatrzymaniem biegu przedawnienia. Jednocześnie wzywa Jastance do rozpatrzenia pozostałych zarzutów.

– Mistrz Sprawiedliwości wzywa Oskarżonego Xaviera...

– Instygator wnosi o zmianę procedury – na chwilę zapadła cisza i ten sam głos mówił dalej. – Na sali znajdują się w tej chwili dwie osoby mogące poświadczyć czyny Oskarżonego w Anglii. Z racji ich stanowisk nie będą mogły pojawiać się na każdej sesji, najlepiej więc będzie skorzystać z okazji i wezwać ich przed Jastence już dzisiaj.

Hermiona drgnęła i jakby przebudziła się.  _Zaraz będziesz musiała pójść tam i zeznawać!_  Jastence onieśmielała ją o wiele bardziej niż Wizengamot.

Przez minutę niewyraźne sylwetki dyskutowały ze sobą. W końcu ktoś przeszedł wzdłuż ław, przesłaniając na chwilę błyszczące kule.

– Nestor zezwala na zmianę procedury.

– Instygator wzywa Hermionę Jean Granger przed oblicze Jastence.

Hermiona podniosła się niepewnie, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Severusowi. Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się do niej i przepuścił ją. Zaraz za nią wyszedł również ich tłumacz.

Dziewczyna poprawiła szatę i stanęła po środku, w tym samym miejscu, co adwokat Cabrela. Quang Thin przyniósł jej stojący na stoliku mały koszyczek z pierścieniami. Było ich około dziesięciu, różnej wielkości, więc Hermiona lekko drżącą dłonią wyszukała najmniejszy. Wąski przy spodzie dłoni, rozszerzał się stopniowo po bokach. Na płaskiej, kwadratowej górze obwiedzionej malutkimi kulkami zobaczyła relief składający się z nieforemnych liter i jakiegoś niewyraźnego rysunku. Był chłodny w dotyku i nagle błysnęła w jej głowie myśl, że on nigdy się nie nagrzeje od ciepła jej dłoni. Przypomniał się jej horkruks i zadrżała.

Wsunęła go na palec wskazujący, ale i tak był za luźny, więc przytrzymując go kciukiem, uniosła do góry rękę. Stojąc tak w snopie światła padającego z góry, w tej olbrzymiej sali, otoczona ciemnością kryjącą setki ludzi, którzy patrzyli z góry właśnie na nią jedną, poczuła się nagle malutka. Nic nie znacząca. I nade wszystko sama. Miała przed sobą tylko adwokat Cabrela i jego samego i te jakieś nieznane, świecące kule. Nie było już Severusa, Jean Jacquesa, nie było nikogo jej przyjaznego. Nawet tłumacz stał dyskretnie za nią i od tej chwili mógł być już tylko anonimowym, obcym głosem.

– Czy pani jest Hermiona Jean Granger, urodzona dziewiętnastego września dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku w Londynie? – dobiegł ją głos gdzieś z góry i odruchowo spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

– Tak – krótkie i drżące.

– Czy rozpoznaje pani w Oskarżonym Xaviera Cabrela?

Hermiona zawahała się krótko.

– Tak. Rozpoznaję Xaviera Cabrela... ale znam go również jako kogoś innego.

– Czy spotkała pani osobiście Oskarżonego? Jeśli tak, to gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Spotkałam Oskarżonego w Wielkiej Brytanii i we Francji. W Anglii widywałam go wielokrotnie jako Alaina Stone'a, urzędnika w Ministerstwie Magii. Oskarżony nie wiedział wtedy, że go obserwowałam, bo robiłam to z ukrycia. Dziewiętnastego września spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem w Paryżu. Wyglądał jak Xavier Cabrel i tak się przedstawił. Tydzień później spotkaliśmy się kolejny raz, w Anglii. Kiedy go zobaczyłam, wyglądał jak Xavier Cabrel, ale... występował w roli Alaina Stone'a. Dopiero potem przedstawił się jako Xavier Cabrel.

Zabrzmiało to strasznie mętnie i Hermiona miała ochotę jakoś rozwinąć swoją odpowiedź, ale zanim zdecydowała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, padło kolejne pytanie:

– Czy przed ostatnim spotkaniem znała pani osobiście Alaina Stone'a?

– Nigdy nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni i nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji pracować razem. Ale widywałam go czasem w kantynie i mijaliśmy się czasem w Atrium.

– I te spotkania pozwoliły pani stwierdzić ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że mężczyzna, którego pani obserwowała, to Alain Stone?

Hermiona znów potaknęła.

– Tak. Poza tym słyszałam podczas tych obserwacji, jak jego znajomi zwracają się do niego per „Alain".

– Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc, że Oskarżony wyglądał jak Xavier Cabrel?

Hermiona westchnęła.  _Cholera, to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane!_

– Proszę pozwolić mi dokładniej to wyjaśnić. Tamtego wieczora Severus Snape spotkał Alaina Stone'a w miejscu, w którym się go spodziewał. Gdy zobaczył, jak Alain Stone, po wypiciu eliksiru przemienił się w Xaviera Cabrela, którego poznał tydzień wcześniej w Paryżu... zmusił go do udania się do naszego domu. Po godzinie mężczyzna nadal wyglądał jak Xavier Cabrel, co wskazywało na to, że to jego prawdziwa postać i eliksir wielosokowy wypił wcześniej po to, żeby szybciej stać się sobą. Rozmawialiśmy dalej i w końcu mężczyzna wyjaśnił nam, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Xavier Cabrel.

Na nowo zapadła chwila głuchej ciszy, która aż dzwoniła w uszach. Huczała.

– Czy rozmawialiście dokładniej na ten temat?

– Tak. Powiedział nam, że ma dwa życia. Jedno w Anglii, drugie we Francji. W obu krajach ma domy, prace, żony i dzieci. Przemieszcza się przez Sieć Fiuu i prowadzi takie podwójne życie.

– Panno Granger, udowodniła pani, że Oskarżony ma w Anglii drugą żonę. Po skończonej sesji otrzyma pani protokół do przypieczętowania. Instygator wzywa Severusa Snape'a przed oblicze Jastence.

Hermiona z ulgą wypuściła powietrze ze ściśniętych płuc. Wracając wymuszonym, spokojnym krokiem do ławy, minęła się z Severusem; ich dłonie otarły się lekko i nie wiedziała, czy to ona jemu, czy on jej dodaje otuchy.

Quang Thin podał Severusowi koszyczek, z którego ten wyciągnął jakiś pierścień i przymierzył go na serdeczny palec, a potem włożył na najmniejszy i uniósł dłoń do góry. Głos w ciemności odczekał chwilę, gdy Quang Thin odkładał na miejsce koszyczek.

– Czy pan jest Severus Snape, urodzony dziewiątego stycznia siedemdziesiątego szóstego w Cokeworth?

– Tak – jego pewny, czysty głos rozszedł się echem po Sali.

– Czy rozpoznaje pan w Oskarżonym Xaviera Cabrela?

– Tak. I podobnie jak panna Granger, rozpoznaję w nim również mężczyznę, który w Anglii znany jest jako Alain Stone.

– Jak może pan to stwierdzić?

– Na podstawie spotkań, w czasie których pojawiał się jako Alain Stone.

– Skąd wie pan w takim razie, czy nie jest to po prostu Alain Stone?

– Po pierwsze sam o tym powiedział. Po drugie, jakby były jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, świadczy o tym Wieczysta Przysięga. Złożył ją jako Alain Stone i mógł ją złamać, nie umierając przy tym.

– Ile razy spotkał go pan jako Alaina Stone'a?

– Nie pamiętam. Kilkukrotnie. W tych samych okolicznościach, co panna Granger. Kiedy obserwowaliśmy go podczas jego spotkań z paroma innymi osobami.

– Czy znał pan osobiście Alaina Stone'a i Xaviera Cabrela?

– Nie znałem osobiście Alaina Stone'a, ale spotkałem osobiście mężczyznę, który przedstawił się jako Xavier Cabrel. I był to dokładnie ten sam mężczyzna, który przed wypiciem eliksiru wielosokowego wyglądał jak Alain Stone.

– Panie Snape, udowodnił pan, że Oskarżony jest z całą pewnością Xavierem Cabrel, który w Anglii wiódł drugie życie jako Alain Stone. Po zakończeniu sesji otrzyma pan do przypieczętowania protokół z pańskich zeznań.

Severus i Quang Thin wrócili do ławy. Ledwo usiedli, dobiegł ich inny głos z ciemności.

– Mistrz Sprawiedliwości oddaje głos Trybunowi.

Kobieta siedząca obok Cabrela wstała, poprawiła kokardę, ale nie wyszła zza stolika.

– Trybun wzywa Hermionę Granger.

Hermiona na nowo wyszła na środek i pomna wskazówek Quang Thina odwróciła się twarzą do niej i zacisnęła ręce na szacie.

– Panno Granger, skąd pani wiedziała, że mężczyzna, którego pani widywała w Ministerstwie, to Alain Stone?

_Przecież przed chwilą to mówiłam?_

– Kiedyś ktoś pokazał mi go w Ministerstwie i powiedział, jak się nazywa. Prócz tego podczas obserwowanych spotkań inni zwracali się do niego imieniem Alain.

– Czy kiedykolwiek Xavier Cabrel podszedł do pani i przedstawił się jako Alain Stone? – kobieta położyła nacisk na imieniu i nazwisku.

– Nie, nigdy.

– Tak więc oparła się pani na tym, co zostało pani powiedziane. Poczyniła pani swoje spostrzeżenia i na nich budowała całe wnioskowanie, że ktoś, kogo ma pani przed sobą, to Alain Stone.

Hermiona poczuła gwałtowne ukłucie gdzieś w głowie, kiedy błysnęło w niej zrozumienie, co też adwokat Cabrela usiłuje dowieść.

– Dokładnie. Tak samo jak jego znajomi i z całą pewnością jego żona – dorzuciła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Nie jest pani jego żoną, więc nie może pani z całą pewnością powiedzieć, co ona sądziła – szybka riposta smagnęła ją niczym uderzenie bicza.

– W moim przypadku istotnie pan Cabrel nigdy nie przedstawił się jako Alain Stone, ale wielu innym zapewne tak!

Kobieta powiodła wzrokiem po otaczającej ich ciemności.

– Czy na sali jest ktoś, komu Xavier Cabrel przedstawił się jako Alain Stone?

Dookoła panowała ciężka cisza, która przygniatała Hermionę, spychała gdzieś w dół. Paraliżujące poczucie niemocy powstrzymania tego absurdu zaczęło palić ją od wewnątrz. Za to adwokat Cabrela wyraźnie delektowała się ciszą, smakując każdą sekundę, która wgryzała się w świadomość lśniących kul.

– Nie – orzekła w końcu twardo.

Pozwoliła przebrzmieć echu i odwróciła się do Hermiony.

– Panno Granger, czy ma pani jakieś przezwiska? Zdrobnienia imienia, jakieś tytuły, których pani znajomi używają, mówiąc o pani?

Hermiona przygryzła usta.

– Tak.

– Na przykład?

– Miona.

– Jeszcze jakieś?

Hermiona odwróciła na krótką chwilę wzrok.

– Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko.

– Doskonale. Czy gdy pani znajomi używają tych określeń, wiedzą, o kim mowa?

– Z pewnością.

– A czy jeśli wołają panią „Miona" zamiast „Hermiona", reaguje pani?

– Tak – rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

_Niemożliwe! Merlinie, to jakaś bzdura!!!_

– Znakomicie. Panno Granger, kolejne pytanie. Co miała pani na myśli, mówiąc, że obserwowała pani pana Cabrela, ale on o tym nie wiedział?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk włosów, którego nie było. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, dokąd to pytanie doprowadzi, ale czuła, że jej się to nie spodoba.

– Razem z Severusem Snape'm obserwowaliśmy z ukrycia spotkania, w których uczestniczył Oskarżony jako Alain Stone. Nikt nie wiedział, że tam jesteśmy.

– Z pani odpowiedzi Trybun wnosi, że spotkań było więcej niż jedno.

– Kilka – potwierdziła Hermiona.

– Podglądanie z ukrycia nie jest chyba specjalnie właściwe? Nie wiedząc, że widzi go ktoś, kto nie należy do jego bliskich znajomych, którzy nazywali go Alain, nie miał powodów do sprostowania tego faktu.

– Być może jest tak samo „niemoralne", jak posługiwanie się magią w celu odniesienia własnych korzyści – Hermiona poderwała do góry głowę i spojrzała na kobietę wyzywająco. – W tym wypadku wyjaśnienie jest proste. Alain Stone należał do grupy ośmiu osób, które nastawały na moje i Severusa Snape'a życie. Co zostało udowodnione i uznane przez nasz Wizengamot.

Kobieta przeszyła ją krótkim, ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Panno Granger, znajdujemy się teraz we Francji, przed Jastance. Ustalenia waszego Wizengamotu nie mają absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Trybun prosi o zapisanie tego w protokole. Wracając do sprawy, czy... PODSŁUCHUJĄC te spotkania, słyszała pani choć raz, jak Oskarżony mówił, że planuje panią zabić?

– Nie słyszałam ani razu, jak ALAIN STONE mówił, że planuje mnie zabić. Ale należał do grupy ludzi, których przywódca niejednokrotnie, w jego obecności, powtarzał, że trzeba będzie mnie zabić.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, choć Hermiona domyślała się, że ten uśmiech nie zwiastuje jej niczego dobrego.

– NALEŻAŁ do grupy ludzi, mówi pani... – wycedziła powoli i pokiwała głową. – Trybun nie ma w tej chwili dalszych pytań do panny Granger i wzywa Severusa Snape'a.

Hermiona obróciła się zamaszyście i wróciła wielkimi krokami do ławy. Byle tylko uciec stamtąd, jak najdalej! Choćby do ławy, koło innych! W przejściu minęła się z Severusem.

– Dokop jej! – szepnęła najciszej, jak potrafiła.

Nie wiedziała, czy to usłyszał, bo w żaden sposób tego po sobie nie okazał. Usiadła i spoglądała, jak Severus zajął jej miejsce. Siedząc w ławie, nie widziała jego wyrazu twarzy, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić jego szydercze spojrzenie.

– Panie Snape... Dwa lata temu miał miejsce pański proces. Zostały panu przedstawione bardzo ciężkie zarzuty posługiwania się czarną magią, bycia prawą ręką największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów, morderstwa i... NALEŻENIE do grupy ludzi nazywających się Śmierciożercami, o skrajnych poglądach, dopuszczających się tortur, gwałtów, ludobójstwa w celu osiągnięcia swoich celów, tak?

Hermiona stłumiła krzyk protestu. Coś się w niej szarpnęło.  _Merlinie, NIE!!!_ Jean Jacques przesunął się koło niej i złapał ją za prawą rękę.

Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Dokładnie tak.

– Przynależał pan do tej grupy przez około dwadzieścia lat, tak?

Chwila ciszy, zanim padła prosta odpowiedź.

– Tak.

Hermiona poczuła łzy napływające jej do oczu i zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że Jean Jacques drgnął.

– Wizengamot go uniewinnił!!! – szepnęła gdzieś do swoich kolan. – Niech ona mu tego nie robi!!!

– Hermiono...

– Niech nie każe mu przez to przechodzić drugi raz!!!

Jean Jacques zatkał jej usta dłonią, potrząsając głową. Zrozumiała. Wolno jej było patrzeć i czuć, wolno jej było tylko krzyczeć w głębi duszy z niemocy, ale nie wolno jej było tego okazać.

Wreszcie padły inne słowa, które zabrzmiały jak promyk słońca.

– Został pan uniewinniony.

– Tak.

– Może pan to uzasadnić? Skąd taka decyzja waszego Wizengamotu?

– Udowodniłem ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że nie była to prawda.

Jean Jacques wolno rozluźnił i opuścił rękę.

– Byłem w tamtym czasie podwójnym szpiegiem i musiałem odgrywać przekonująco moją rolę.

Kobieta skinęła głową z rozmysłem.

– Można powiedzieć, że przez dwadzieścia lat prowadził pan podwójne życie.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

Przez chwilę przekładała jakieś dokumenty, podtrzymując ciszę.

– Wracając do procesu. Oskarżenie pana było w takim razie wynikiem dobrej gry. Czy grał pan swoją rolę tylko wtedy, gdy był pan wśród Śmierciożerców?

– To znaczy? Nie rozumiem pytania.

– To znaczy czy będąc w roli profesora eliksirów w waszej szkole, był pan łagodnym, kochającym mugoli człowiekiem?

– Nie.

– W takim razie, jak może pan określić swoje zachowanie?

Hermiona sama złapała się za usta, zanim zrobił to Jean Jacques. Tylko łzy kapiące na szatę pokazały jej ból. Cztery gorące łzy, jak cztery słowa wypowiedziane z rozmysłem. Resztę otarła rękawem.

– Przerażający, surowy, gwałtowny, niesprawiedliwy.

W jakiś sposób zmuszenie go do nazwania siebie samego w taki sposób krzywdziło bardziej, niż gdyby to Adwokat Cabrela mu to zarzuciła.

– Czy pańskim zdaniem Oskarżony, będąc w Anglii, mógł usłyszeć zarówno o pańskim procesie, jak również o pańskiej złej sławie przed procesem?

– Tak.

– Przed chwilą Hermiona Granger potwierdziła, że zmusił pan Oskarżonego do udania się do waszego domu. Z zeznań Oskarżonego sprzed sesji wynika, że został on związany, unieruchomiony zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała. I teleportowany do waszego domu. Tam został przesłuchany. Czy to prawda?

– Tak.

Hermiona westchnęła, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową na boki.

– Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że to stawia w zupełnie innym świetle jego zeznania?

– Co Trybun ma na myśli? – sama miała ochotę wykrzyczeć to samo pytanie.

– Oskarżony został złapany, związany i porwany przez człowieka, który, używając pańskich słów, przez dwadzieścia lat uchodził za przerażającego mordercę, nie mającego poczucia sprawiedliwości. Wiedział, że będzie zmuszony do składania zeznań wbrew obejmującej go Wieczystej Przysiędze i spodziewał się śmierci.

Jean Jacques zacisnął rękę na ustach Hermiony, tłumiąc jej głośny jęk tuż przed tym, jak zrobiła to dziewczyna. Zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie na jego ręce. Ból zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd.

_Jak ci wszyscy ludzie go teraz odbierają?!!! Już nie jest w ich oczach wartościowym świadkiem, ale śmieciem, wartym pogardy!!!_

– Zna pani powiedzenie, że płytka woda straszna jest tylko tym, którzy nie umieją pływać?

_Tak!!! Walcz! Nie pozwól jej tego robić!!!_

– Panie Snape, nie pan jest tu od zadawania pytań.

– Jak mógł zachować się Oskarżony, wiedząc, że został pojmany przez kogoś uniewinnionego, kto okazał się bohaterem wojennym? Jeśli się jest niewinnym, nie ma się czego bać. Natomiast jeśli ma się coś na sumieniu i rozumie się, że zostało się zdemaskowanym, wtedy istotnie można być przerażonym.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, choć ten uśmiech bolał.

– To rola Jastence, a nie pańska, osądzenie winy lub niewinności Oskarżonego – smagnęły ich lodowate słowa. – Będzie pan łaskaw...

– To proces Cabrela, a czuję się jak na moim własnym dwa lata temu – sarknął Severus równocześnie i zaskoczona kobieta urwała. – Proszę więc zająć się panem Cabrelem, a nie mną.

W głowie Hermiony krzyczało tylko jedno słowo.  _Tak! Tak! Tak!!!_

Adwokat Cabrela otrząsnęła się i odwróciła głowę w stronę płonących kul.

– Trybun ukazuje, że okoliczności musiały znacząco wpłynąć na zdolność Oskarżonego do podejmowania racjonalnych decyzji i składanie zeznań. W tamtym czasie na Hermionie Granger również ciążyły zarzuty dokonania wyjątkowo brutalnego, krwawego morderstwa. Oskarżony musiał być przerażony przez cały czas pobytu w domu Alegatów. W tej sytuacji mógł w swoich odpowiedziach eksponować to, co Alegaci chcieli usłyszeć.

W Hermionie coś wybuchło i poczuła, jak zrywa się na równe nogi.

– Przecież mówił wyraźnie, że prowadzi podwójne życie...!

– Hermiono...!

– ... że ma żonę, pracę, dom jako Stone...! – wyrwała się wściekle Jean Jacquesowi. Walczyła!

– Panna Granger proszona jest o zajęcie swojego miejsca! – huknął głos z ciemności.

Severus odwrócił się w jej kierunku i pochwyciła jego spojrzenie w chwili, gdy coś się w niej załamało, jakby ten anonimowy rozkaz podciął jej skrzydła i nie mogła już lecieć. Jean Jacques pociągnął ją i nie potrafiła już mu się opierać.

– To nieprawda... – wyłkała cicho, osuwając się na twardą ławę i zanurzając twarz w chłodzie jedwabnej szaty na kolanach.

– Jastence ogłasza kwadrans przerwy w sesji!

Trzęsąc się, jakimś skrawkiem umysłu odnotowała nagły hałas dookoła, ogłuszający w dotychczasowej ciszy, słyszała jak przez mgłę Jean Jacquesa i jakąś kobietę, czuła poklepywania na ramionach i nagle dobiegł ją cichy, niski, znajomy, ukochany głos wymawiający jej imię, który pociągnął ją w ciepłe ramiona i znajomy zapach.

– Spokojnie... Hermiono, uspokój się... Ciiiichutko.

Zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie na chłodzie jego szaty i wsłuchiwała się w świst jej oddechu i bicie jego serca.

– To jest jakiś absurd... – wymamrotała drżącym głosem. – Przecież to przez NIEGO uważano mnie za morderczynie...! A teraz ona obraca jego winę przeciw mnie! I co ona z ciebie zrobiła?! Kogo z ciebie zrobiła?! Przeinacza wszystko, co mówimy...! Wszystko, co robiliśmy! Dlaczego nikt jej nie powstrzyma???!!! Ja nie chcę, Severusie, nie chcę...!!! – zadygotała na nowo.

– Uspokój się.

Z wolna jej serce pochwyciło rytm jego serca i uspokoiło się, jej oddech wyrównał się i rozluźniła pięści.

– Przepraszam – pociągnęła nosem, zawisając w jego objęciach. Nie była pewna, czy potrafiłaby sama ustać.

Severus przytulił ją mocniej i pogłaskał po głowie. Jean Jacques stał obok, wpatrując się przestraszonym wzrokiem w ich oboje.

– Nie przepraszaj.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej szaty po chusteczkę i otarła delikatnie oczy, a potem nos. I dopiero wtedy dostrzegła stojących dookoła nich ludzi. Jakaś kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej życzliwie. Hermiona odnotowała, że też miała czarną kokardę.  _Wygląda na to, że mogę liczyć tylko na czarne kokardy._

– Jest tu jakaś łazienka? – spytała żałośnie Jean Jacquesa.

Francuz kiwnął mocno głową.

– Jest! Dla kobiet po prawej stronie od wyjścia! Chodź, zaprowadzę cię!

– Nie trzeba, ja chętnie też pójdę – wtrąciła kobieta z czarną kokardą i przeszła na francuski. – Chodźmy, ma belle.  _(_ _Moja piękna, w znaczeniu „Moja droga")_

Severus i Jean Jacques przyglądali się chwilę, jak kobieta ujęła Hermionę pod ramię, przeszły przez bramkę i zaczęły wspinać się po schodach. Ludzie ustępowali im miejsca. Jean Jacques westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Severusa.

– Powinienem was przeprosić. Jastence jest trochę... nawet bardzo...– nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa po angielsku – ... przytłaczająca.

– Nie przepraszaj. Nie twoja wina – burknął Severus, siadając w ławie.

– Nie sądziłem, że... to ją aż tak... poruszy.

Severus nie odezwał się, więc Jean Jacques skrzywił się.

– Ona jest ... wszystko z nią w porządku...?

– Nie.

Przypomniał sobie jej nerwowe kołysanie się przed zaśnięciem, zwijanie się w ochronną kulkę, gdy spała, ciche, rozpaczliwe popłakiwanie przez sen... Już dawno nie płakała ani nie mamrotała, czasem już nawet oplatała jego łydki swoimi, gdy budził się... Jakby powoli wracała do siebie. Wyglądało na to, że będzie trzeba zacząć na nowo.

– Nie – powtórzył, patrząc na czarną posadzkę. – Jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po latach życia w koszmarze, gdy wpadła w kolejny. Od czterech miesięcy żyje w takim właśnie świecie. Naginanej do granic absurdu prawdy, kłamstw, nonsensów, niesprawiedliwości i bezsensownych oskarżeń. I poczuciu bezsilności. Cały czas z nią walczy. I kiedy już wydaje się, że jej się udało, dzieje się coś nowego. Albo ktoś odgrzebuje stare zarzuty i znów się nimi posługuje. I trzeba znów tłumaczyć, przekonywać, wyjaśniać... To tak, jakbyś się topił. Bez końca. Chyba ma już dość.

– Merlinie... A ty...? Jak ty się czujesz? Dasz sobie radę?

Severus poderwał głowę i fuknął.

– Ja? Ja to co innego, Jean Jacques! Nie martw się mną! Hermiona... wygląda na dorosłą, bardziej dorosłą niż jej rówieśniczki. Ale jakaś cząstka jej to jeszcze dziecko, które wydoroślało za szybko przez tę cholerną wojnę. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie nadal mogłaby być jeszcze doroślejącą młodą dziewczyną. Z powodu tej wojny ma w umyśle, w sercu, pełno blizn, które jeszcze się nie zagoiły! I nie wiem, co zrobić, żeby jej pomóc! – pokręcił głową bezradnie, odwracając spojrzenie, jakby wstydził się do tego przyznać. – Nie wiem, czy mam z nią o tym mówić, pozwolić jej wyrzucić to z siebie, czy właśnie odwracać jej uwagę czymś innym, żeby zapomniała. Może jeśli będzie o tym mówić, będzie na nowo rozdrapywać te rany?

Jean Jacques poklepał niepewnie Severusa po ramieniu.

– Znam jednego Uzdrowiciela Umysłu...

– Hermiona nie jest nienormalna! – warknął Severus, strząsając jego rękę.

– Oczywiście, że nie jest! Zapytam go tylko, co w takiej sytuacji masz zrobić... Przecież nie chcesz jej skrzywdzić.

Jeszcze chwilę twarz Severusa wyrażała złość, ale po chwili jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Kiwnął głową, znów patrząc na bok.

– Nie. Nie chcę – odparł głucho.

Jakiś mężczyzna, widząc, że zamilkli, przysiadł się do nich i po krótkim powitaniu odezwał się po angielsku.

– Co sądzicie o obronie tego śmiecia?

Severus tylko skinął głową, nie mając ochoty na pogaduszki. Jego umysł odpłynął do sceny sprzed paru chwil. On sam czuł się... dziwnie w tym miejscu. Nie umiał powiedzieć dokładnie jak. Opuszczony, pozostawiony na łaskę bezimiennych cieni w ciemności przed nim. W przeciwieństwie do Wizengamotu nie widział nikogo, na kim mógłby się oprzeć.  _Stawanie przed tutejszym sądem jest swoistą torturą umysłu. Nie tylko dla oskarżonych. Niewiele różni się od przebywania koło dementorów._ Jeśli on czuł się źle, jak musiała czuć się Hermiona?!

– Sukinkot! – usłyszał prychnięcie Jean Jacquesa. – Może się z tego wywinąć!

– Na pewno ujdzie mu na sucho posługiwanie się magią przed mugolami – powiedział mężczyzna tonem znawcy. – Nestor odroczył sesję w tej sprawie, ale tylko dlatego, że nie wolno mu samemu podjąć decyzji. Ale ona ma rację, zarzut już dawno się przedawnił.

– Jego ucieczka do Anglii nie wydłużyła okresu przedawnienia?

– Owszem, o cztery lata. Cztery lata minęły i nic już nie mogą mu zrobić.

– Merde.

– Dokładnie. I to wyjątkowo rzadkie.

– Dobra jest – rzucił Jean Jacques, obracając głowę w stronę kobiety, która teraz rozmawiała cicho z Cabrelem, wydając się nie zwracać żadnej uwagi na ludzi dookoła. – Wie pan, że była dziś w poczekalni?

– Naprawdę???! Dziwię się jej! Ja osobiście założyłbym maskę!

– Przecież to nie proces kryminalny?

– Nieważne. Jeśli go z tego wyciągnie, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś go w końcu zabił.

– Nawet jeśli z tego wyjdzie, to i tak ma przed sobą angielski wyrok.

– Czyli co dokładnie?

W tym momencie wróciła Hermiona i opadła na ławę koło Severusa. Wziął ją za rękę i zupełnie przestał ich słuchać.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał cicho.

– Lepiej – odparła.

Spletli ze sobą palce i dziewczyna uniosła jego rękę do czoła. Jak kiedyś, parę miesięcy temu, kiedy czekali w jego gabinecie przed wyjściem na spotkanie ze Smithem, Norrisem i Lawfordem.

– Powiedz sobie jedną rzecz. Im ostrzej cię atakują, im więcej bólu ci zadają, im większe absurdy wynajdują, tym bardziej się odsłaniają. Pokazują, jak są słabi. Powiedz sobie, że jeśli wysuwają tak marne argumenty, to znaczy, że nie mają żadnych poważnych. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na zarzuty, ciskając grad kamieni, oni sypią w nas piaskiem. Teraz rozumiesz?

Hermiona sięgnęła wolną ręką, żeby odgarnąć kurtynę jego włosów i zobaczyć jego twarz. Spojrzał na nią i skinęła głową.

– Więc ciesz się tym. Niech każde ich słowo cię cieszy zamiast ranić. Zaczniemy się bać, gdy zaczną mówić prawdę. Obiecujesz mi? Że będziesz się cieszyć?

Kiwnęła głową bez przekonania, więc ścisnął jej rękę i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić ją kciukiem.

– Ta kobieta, która ze mną poszła, to ciotka żony Cabrela – powiedziała, chcąc zmienić temat. – Była dla mnie bardzo miła.

– Jego żona też tu jest?

– Nie, nie może przyjść. Kiedy dowiedziała się wszystkiego... po trosze straciła zmysły. Teraz leczy się w jakimś szpitalu i ponoć leczenie może potrwać. I straciła dziecko. Dlatego jest tu jej ciotka.

_A adwokat Cabrela wnosi o niekaranie tego sukinsyna, bo nie wie, że robił źle!_

W tym momencie rozległ się gong i prawie natychmiast zapadła cisza. Severus ścisnął mocno rękę Hermiony i puścił ją. Poczułaby się na nowo sama, ale usłyszała jeszcze jego słowa.

– Bądź dzielna.

Severus został wezwany po raz kolejny. Adwokat Cabrela zaczęła go wypytywać o powody jego zainteresowania czarną magią i dopiero po dłuższym czasie Hermiona zrozumiała, do czego zmierza. Usiłowała porównać go do Cabrela. Na Severusa duży wpływ miała atmosfera w domu i przyjaźnie zawierane w Hogwarcie. Chciał móc w jakiś sposób powstrzymać ojca od znęcania się nad jego matką. W szkole zaś otoczony był tymi, którzy później zostali Śmierciożercami. Miał tylko jednego, jedynego przyjaciela, który nie zszedł na złą drogę. Lily. Sytuacja Cabrela była podobna, dowodziła. Całe życie mieszkał w otoczeniu siedmiu starszych sióstr. Jego ojciec zmarł tuż przed jego narodzeniem, więc samotnej matce pomagała babka. Żył więc w otoczeniu kobiet, które wprowadziły swoisty kult „płci pięknej".

Severus pozwolił się prowadzić przez kolejne pytania, najwyraźniej odgadując jej intencje. Zachował kamienny spokój, gdy kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Jastence i zaczęła przemawiać.

– Trybun pragnie zwrócić uwagę na fakt, jak silne potrafią być tego rodzaju wpływy na ludzką osobowość. Czasem nawet mimo świadomości czynienia zła ludzie nie potrafią nad tym zapanować. Severus Snape przez dwadzieścia lat był Śmierciożercą. Fakt, że po pierwszym roku rozumiał wagę swojego błędu nie sprawił, że od tego czasu stał się sprawiedliwy i łagodny. Przez kolejne dziewiętnaście lat...

– tak naprawdę nie byłem już Śmierciożercą – wpadł jej w słowa Severus. – Po pierwszym roku zrozumiałem wagę mojego błędu i poświęciłem moje życie, by go naprawić. Jak widać, jest to możliwe – powiedział drwiącym tonem. – Od tego momentu wszystko, co robiłem, było tylko przykrywką dla roli podwójnego szpiega, po to, aby ocalić życie tysięcy ludzi. Wierzę, że Trybun uzna to za wystarczająco szlachetny cel. Najwyraźniej pan Cabrel dotychczas nie dostrzegł wagi SWOJEGO błędu, bo nie widzę w jego działaniach niczego szlachetnego – wycedził.

Hermiona spuściła głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.  _On jest genialny! Merlinie...!_

Kobieta nie przerwała mu, najwyraźniej zaskoczona samym faktem, że odważył się odezwać bez wezwania. Spiorunowała go tylko wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka i oznajmiła, że nie ma już więcej pytań i oddaje głos Jastance.

– Mistrz Sprawiedliwości dziękuje Severusowi Snape'owi i wzywa przed oblicze Jastence Xaviera Cabrel.

Severus skinął głową ciemności przed sobą, rzucił kobiecie pełne pogardy spojrzenie i wrócił na ławę, koło Hermiony. Dziewczyna natychmiast złapała jego dłoń.

– Zepsułeś jej całe wystąpienie! – wyszeptała mu do ucha, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc się powstrzymać.

Jej uścisk dłoni powiedział mu, jak bardzo ją to cieszyło.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny Cabrel odpowiadał na pytania. Pod koniec nie tylko Hermiona marzyła, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Jean Jacquesa sprawa jego aberracji umysłowej została przełożona na kolejną sesje, bowiem konieczne było wezwanie Augura. Instygator zarzucił Cabrela powodzią pytań i oboje z satysfakcją obserwowali ponure spojrzenia pani adwokat, która nie mogła w tej chwili nic zrobić.

W końcu Mistrz Sprawiedliwości zakończył sesję i wyznaczył następną na czwartek, na której Cabrel miał zostać przesłuchany przez swoją adwokat. Obecność Hermiony i Severusa nie była konieczna. 


	61. Epilog część 6

Wszyscy zaczęli wstawać i rozmawiać i przy panującej wcześniej ciszy te zwykłe odgłosy zabrzmiały nagle jak straszny hałas. Cabrel został wyprowadzony pod strażą, jego adwokat gdzieś znikła.

– Poczekajcie – powiedział Jean Jacques głośno, przechylając się do nich. – Zaraz przyniosą wam protokół. Przyłóżcie do pergaminu pierścień, potem go oddajcie.

Czekali więc chwilę, aż z przejścia, którym wyprowadzono Cabrela, wyszedł starszy pan ubrany w identyczny co wszyscy, czarny strój, ale bez szarfy. Położył przed nimi długie na kilka stóp kawałki pergaminu i pokazał im gestem, że mają go podstemplować.

Hermiona zerknęła na pierwsze paragrafy, po czym rozwinęła pergamin i przyłożyła do niego płaską górę pierścienia. Nie poczuła nic specjalnego, ale gdy cofnęła rękę, na pergaminie widniał czarny stempel.

Oboje oddali pierścienie i poczuli przemożną ulgę, że wreszcie mogą wyjść.

Jean Jacques zaprosił ich do siebie na krótki apperitif, więc szybko odwiesili szaty i aportowali się z holu wejściowego do jego apartamentu.

 

 

 

Poniedziałek, 21.12

 

Można było powiedzieć, że życie powoli wracało do normy i wszystko zaczynało się układać. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas pisano o nich w gazetach, bo oboje otrzymali Order Merlina II Klasy za uratowanie społeczności czarodziejów, ale z biegiem czasu przestano.

Tego dnia w Proroku nie było już żadnej wzmianki na ich temat. Ludzie przestali zatrzymywać się w miejscu na widok Hermiony. W kantynie stojący w kolejce przed nią czarodzieje kiwnęli jej tylko uprzejmie głowami, ale nie próbowali przepuścić przed siebie i wrócili do rozważania, czy nowy bramkarz Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere faktycznie dostaje od Armat dwieście galeonów za każdego przepuszczonego kafla. Chyba najlepiej określiła to Ginny. „Nie PRÓBOWALI przepuścić? I to cię tak cieszy? Za chwilę ktoś przewróci cię w korytarzu i nie pomoże pozbierać się z podłogi, a ty będziesz tym zachwycona!”

Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie istotnie zażyczyli sobie jej wizyty. Tak więc w czwartek weszła z Severusem do Wielkiej Sali w porze późnej kolacji i spędziła bardzo miły wieczór, gawędząc z profesor Vector, McGonagall, Hagridem i Henrym Dicksem. Wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych, kiedy Hagrid powiedział jej, że profesor Trelavney zdecydowała się nie przepowiadać jej przyszłości. Wytłumaczyła to ponoć tym, „że dziewczyna przeszła już tyle tragedii, że lepiej nie wiedzieć o nowo nadchodzącej”.

Po kolacji Hermiona poprosiła profesor McGonagall o świadczenie za nią na ślubie. W czarodziejskim świecie panna młoda mogła mieć wielu świadków i wybrać, za co mieli poręczać, ale w powszechnie panujących zwyczajach wymagano poświadczenia magii, miłości i płodności. Hermiona uznała, że najlepszą osobą, która może świadczyć za jej magię, jest właśnie jej była profesor.

Minerwa zgodziła się z radością, ale postawiła jeden warunek, mianowicie, że Hermiona zacznie mówić jej po imieniu.

Dokładnie taki sam warunek postawiła poprzedniego dnia Molly, którą Hermiona prosiła o poświadczenie płodności, ale o ile w przypadku Molly i Arthura Hermiona nie miała z tym większych problemów, o tyle w przypadku Opiekunki jej domu było to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Dlatego przez jakiś czas jeszcze mówiła „Pani profesor Minerwo” albo „Proszę pani Minerwo”.

Przyszło jej do głowy, że całe szczęście z Ginny jest już na „ty”...

Jeśli chodzi o pracę, tam też w miarę się układało. Jej relacja z Haytlieneh była nadal trochę sztywna, ale Hermiona przestała zastanawiać się, JAK się do niej odezwać za każdym razem, gdy miała wyjść z gabinetu i nie analizowała w kółko ich rozmów. Zaczęła się zachowywać naturalnie i być może dlatego Haytlieneh również się rozluźniła.

Sprawa sprowadzenia do Hogwartu magicznych stworzeń klasy XXXX i XXXXX nie była najgorszą rzeczą, z jaką przyszło się jej zmierzyć. Prócz tego całkiem przez przypadek trafiła na zaakceptowaną przez Lawforda, ale jeszcze nie przekazaną oficjalnie, propozycję ograniczenia ilości zaklęć, które miały być nauczane w Hogwarcie. Przekreśliła propozycję, zawiadomiła wnioskodawcę, niejakiego Phillipa Pipeline i od tego momentu stwierdziła, że jednak zdecydowanie woli Alexandra.

Phillipe był... upierdliwy. Każde stanowisko inne niż jego traktował jako napaść i podważanie jego wiarygodności i bił się o to zażarcie. Nie można mu było nic wytłumaczyć, bo rozumiał opacznie wszystko, co się mówiło, do niego, czy do kogokolwiek innego. Prócz tego miał „koci syndrom”, jak mówiła mama Hermiony, to znaczy ostatnie zdanie MUSIAŁO należeć do niego. Tak więc odpisywał na każdy samolocik, znów wszystko przeinaczając, gdy Hermiona wysyłała kolejny, żeby wyjaśnić, sprostować, czy załagodzić sytuację, odpisywał niezmordowanie na nowo, wymyślając kolejne, absurdalne zarzuty i był tylko jeden sposób na zakończenie dyskusji. Zamilknąć, zacisnąć zęby i dać mu jeszcze chwilę pokrytykować.

Hermiona potraktowała to jako kolejne wyzwanie i radośnie rzuciła się w wir zajęć i obowiązków, czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, że na nowo była ustawicznie czymś zajęta, jeśli nie pracą w Ministerstwie, to przygotowywaniem dla Severusa „notatek z trzeciego roku” – czy też, jak to on określał „podręcznika naukowego”, oraz uczeniem się do OWUTEMÓW. Madame Maxime wyraziła zgodę na dopuszczenie Hermiony do egzaminów w Beauxbatons, więc dziewczyna natychmiast wyszukała opublikowane zadania egzaminacyjne z poprzednich lat i konspekty z różnych przedmiotów i spędzała dużo czasu poobkładana książkami, słownikami i notatkami, z buteleczkami kolorowych atramentów i piórami pod ręką.

Do tego doszła jeszcze organizacja ślubu i wesela.

Dzisiejszego dnia Severus znów miał po nią przyjść i mieli razem udać się do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii na rozprawę, ale tuż przed obiadem okazało się, że ich obecność nie była wymagana. Dziś francuski sąd miał zająć się poczynaniami Cabrela za jego młodych lat, wobec czego Jean Jacques dał im znać, żeby się nie fatygowali.

_I bardzo dobrze. Atmosfera, która tam panuje, wykończyłaby nawet dementorów._

Hermiona zatarła ręce z radości i poszła jeszcze przed obiadem do Wydziału Pomocy Naukowych. Sonya, o rok od niej młodsza Puchonka pracowała tam jako stażystka i prosiła ją o pomoc i pokazanie jej kilku zaklęć, dzięki którym mogłaby szybciej sprawdzać podręczniki pod kątem błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że skoro i tak miało jej dzisiaj nie być, mogła poświęcić choćby i godzinę na pomoc Sonyi.

 

 

Poniedziałek, 4.01.2016

 

O ósmej rano w Atrium było nad wyraz cicho. Nieliczni czarodzieje i czarodziejki spieszyli z toalet albo z kominków do swoich biur; ich ciche kroki, stukanie obcasów i szelest szat odbijały się echem od ścian i sufitu i brzmiały dziwnie obco w tym miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj przelewały się tłumy ludzi, słychać było donośny gwar i tupanie setek par nóg. Strażnik siedzący przy biureczku, gdzie odwiedzający okazywali różdżki do kontroli, wydawał się być całkiem wybity z rytmu. Rozglądał się dookoła, jakby przypuszczał, że wszyscy zdecydowali się nagle bawić z nim w chowanego i lada chwila wyskoczą zza węgła albo zrzucą peleryny niewidki, stukną w jego biureczko i zawołają „Zaklepane!”. Jego częste kichnięcia brzmiały w pustej przestrzeni jak wystrzały armatnie. Po każdym z nich cisza stawała się coraz bardziej namacalna.

Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka, przeszła szybko do windy i wjechała na Poziom Drugi. Jej sekretarki jeszcze nie było. _Cały świat chyba śpi po Nowym Roku._

Jednym energicznym ruchem rozsunęła grube zasłony i chwilę patrzyła na sypiący za oknem gęsty śnieg. Potem krótkim smagnięciem różdżki zapaliła światło. Ponieważ zarówno w gabinecie, jak i sekretariacie było zimno po tygodniowej przerwie, machnęła w kierunku kominka i w jednej chwili buchnął na nim wielki ogień. Natychmiast poczuła uderzenie gorąca, które rozeszło się przyjemnie po całym pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła szeroko drzwi, żeby nagrzał się również sekretariat i poszła zrobić sobie porządną herbatę. Gdy wróciła, ciepło przenikło przez jej szatę i rozlało się rozkosznie po całym ciele.

Hermiona przyniosła koszyczek z korespondencją, rozsiadła się wygodnie przy biurku i zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie listy, które przyszły do niej podczas jej nieobecności. Te, które wydały się jej pilniejsze, odłożyła na bok, resztę włożyła na powrót do koszyczka i sięgnęła po pierwszy pilny.

Spotkanie z Peterem w sprawie zharmonizowania zaklęć dla przyszłych Uzdrowicieli zostało przeniesione na przyszły tydzień. Jimm Douglas zapraszał na comiesięczną naradę na poniedziałek jedenastego o trzeciej po południu... Hermiona odłożyła kartkę na bok i zanotowała w myślach, że trzeba będzie powiedzieć Jimmowi, że jej nie będzie. W poniedziałek o trzeciej, jak co tydzień, miała być kolejna rozprawa Cabrela.

Urząd Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami poparł jej pismo o skreślenie Chropianka z listy stworzeń możliwych do trzymania w Hogwarcie. Ponieważ Chropianki wabiła magia, żywiły się magicznym rdzeniem różdżek i uwielbiały zlizywać z kociołków zaschnięte resztki eliksirów, lepiej, żeby celowo nie trzymano ich w szkołach. Z tego, co słyszała, Horacy prawie nigdy nie kazał na szlabanach czyścić kociołków. _Teraz już wiesz, czemu to była ulubiona kara zadawana przez Severusa._

Pismo Phillipa w sprawie ograniczenia podręcznika do Zaklęć.

Usiadła prościej, napiła się herbaty i odstawiła szklankę, zanim zaczęła czytać. Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem pierwsze zdania i zwolniła.

 

 

Doszedłem do wniosku, że wypowiem się w sprawie korekt podręczników robionych przez Ministerstwo, choć najwyraźniej moje zdanie jest wszystkim obojętne, skoro nikt nie zatroszczył się o to, żebym znalazł się na liście decyzyjnej.

_Może to powinno ci otworzyć oczy. Nikt nie chce słuchać twojego pieprzenia._

Nawiązując do tematu. Mój list to kolejny argument w sprawie ograniczenia ilości zaklęć, które znajdują się na szkolnej liście dla klas jeden-siedem. Mam głęboką nadzieję, że przechyli on szalę w stronę zwolenników czysto pragmatycznego podejścia. Przypomnę, że udowodniliśmy już, że duża część zaklęć nie jest przydatna w życiu i tylko zaśmieca głowy uczniów i nie pozwala im się skupić na istotnych dla nich teoriach, historii i zajęciach praktycznych.

_Jasne. Jeśli nie podnosisz dupy z krzesła i nie wychylasz nosa poza dom, Lumos nigdy nie będzie ci potrzebny. Jeśli masz służącą, będzie ci wszystko przynosić i Wingardium Leviosa też nie będzie potrzebne._

Skostniały i gnuśny do niedawna Wydział Programu Nauczania, od momentu przejęcia kierownictwa przez pannę Granger, znaną amatorkę nadobowiązkowej lektury i nauki nieprzydatnych rzeczy tylko dla samej przyjemności, reprezentuje dziś skrajny tumiwisizm i w moim pojęciu zagraża zdrowemu rozsądkowi i prawom i obowiązkom uczniów.

_Idiota! Pracuję od niecałych dwóch tygodni, nie wiesz jeszcze, co chcę, a co nie chcę zrobić, a piszesz tak, jakbyś znał mnie lepiej ode mnie samej!!!_

Korekty coraz bardziej pęczniejących podręczników zabierają olbrzymie pokłady czasu.

_Dzieci mają się nie uczyć dlatego, że komuś nie chce się robić korekty podręcznika?!_

Odkryłem ostatnio, że aby podołać oszałamiającemu zadaniu poprawy ortografii i gramatyki, personel Wydziału Pomocy Naukowych został zmuszony do zastosowania nowych metod korekty. Panna Granger, bez żadnych konsultacji, podjęła samodzielną decyzję o przeprowadzeniu szkolenia, marnotrawiąc cenny czas stażystów. Pokazała im zaklęcia nie wchodzące w skład obowiązujących procedur i zmusiła ich do ich używania. Apeluję do Justina Normana do całkowitego zignorowania natrętnych propozycji panny Granger, przekraczających jej zakres kompetencji, oraz do Jimma Douglasa do wyjaśnienia pannie Granger, na czym polegają jej obowiązki.

 

Hermiona odłożyła na biurko kartkę, nie doczytując pisma do końca i uniosła oczy.

_Znowu to samo!!! Nikogo nie zmuszałam, Sonya przyszła do mnie sama z siebie, dlatego, że mnie znała! Sama szukała rozwiązania swojego problemu, powinna być jeszcze pochwalona za konstruktywność i zaangażowanie! Nauczyłam ją dwóch prostych zaklęć! Zaklęć stosowanych powszechnie w sprawdzających piórach! A ten mordę drze, jakbym co najmniej uczyła Niewybaczalnych!_

_I co to ma znaczyć, że zaklęcia nie wchodzą w skład obowiązujących procedur?! Accio, Chłoszczyść czy Reparo też nie wchodzą w skład obowiązujących procedur i wszyscy ich używają!!!_

_I co, do jasnej, pieprzonej cholery, znaczy wezwanie do zignorowania moich propozycji?! I jak ten... sukinsyn śmie pisać do innych, dając mnie w kopii, że należy mi wyjaśnić, na czym polegają moje obowiązki???!!!_

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i wbiła je w ścianę w sekretariacie, bo aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

_Pieprzony dupek! Nie wie, o co chodzi, nie dopyta się, wymyśli historie i będzie je wszystkim opowiadał...!_

Postarała się uspokoić, nabierając głęboko powietrza i wypuszczając je wolno. Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech... _Całe szczęście, że Minerwa rozwiązała moją Wspólnotę z Severusem, inaczej biedak znów by się o mnie martwił!_ Szczęk otwieranych drzwi rozległ się gdzieś w chwili, kiedy poczuła, jak wraca jej normalny oddech. Rzuciła okiem na pergamin i z ulgą stwierdziła, że to był już prawie koniec. Na ogół na koniec Phillipe zostawiał sobie parę linijek, żeby podkreślić, z jaką to chęcią odpowie na wszelkie pytania i jak cieszy się, mogąc stanowić istotny element twórczej dyskusji.

_Twórczej dyskusji... Srały muszki, będzie wiosna... bla bla bla bla bla._

– Hermiona? – zawołała Haytlieneh, stawiając na biurku torbę ze swoimi rzeczami. – Dzień dobry!

– Dzień dobry, Haytlieneh – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna i zniżyła głos, gdy kobieta weszła do gabinetu. – I wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Nowego Roku!

– Dziękuję bardzo. I nawzajem. Jak minęły święta? – Haytlieneh rzuciła okiem na kominek i uśmiechnęła się. – Całe szczęście, że pani o tym pomyślała. Inaczej zamarzłybyśmy tutaj.

_Incendere też nie jest w procedurach. Ciekawe, czy ten dupek będzie się dziś rano telepał, zanim w biurach się nie nagrzeje!_

– Jak minęły? – Hermiona westchnęła rzewnie. – Wspaniale! I szybko. Trochę spacerów i odpoczynku, dużo nauki i pisania... Pani też dobrze je spędziła? Święta? Nowy Rok?

– Jak co roku na święta wyjeżdżamy do rodziny mojego męża. I najadłam się tylu puddingów, że mam dość na cały rok – Heytlieneh odruchowo przygładziła szatę w pasie. – A w Nowy Rok byliśmy sami. Wie pani, taki spokojny wieczór z książką, kieliszkiem dobrego wina i ciastem drożdżowym...

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Och, to musiało być cudowne! Uwielbiam takie wieczory! Nawet nie ma pani pojęcia jak!

Obie czarownice spojrzały na siebie, czując cieniutką nić porozumienia. Przez parę minut dyskutowały na temat ostatnio czytanych książek i przerwało im dopiero przyjście Jimma Douglasa. Czy raczej wtoczenie się.

– Dzień dobry paniom – rzucił zasapanym głosem i oparł się plecami o ścianę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. Hermiono, to ty rzuciłaś Incendere? Możesz to zrobić w moim biurze? Bo mój ogień nie jest większy niż płomień świecy...

– Przykro mi, Jimm – złość wróciła, choć może na dobrą sprawę wcale jej nie opuściła. – To nie jest w procedurach.

Haytlieneh wyszła, unosząc brwi ze zdumienia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jimm sapnął ciężko.

– Widzę, że czytałaś pismo Phillipa. Jak zwykle go poniosło.

Hermiona wzięła się pod boki i prychnęła wściekle.

– Jak zwykle?! Jimm, czy ty słyszysz, co właśnie powiedziałeś?! Tego faceta ciągle ponosi! Z tego, co słyszałam, od lat! Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nikt nie przemówił mu do rozumu?!

Jimm uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście i czym prędzej je opuścił, bo wysiłek fizyczny go przerósł.

– Hermiono, uspokój się. Te zaklęcia nie są w przepisach, ale...

– To znaczy, że jak zabraknie mu papieru w toalecie do podtarcia dupy, to mam mu nie podać, bo to nie jest w procedurze?! Jest wiele zaklęć, których używamy, choć nie są w procedurach!

– Nie martw się, nikt nie weźmie na poważnie tego pisma...

– Szkoda, już myślałam, że nauczysz mnie pracować na tym stanowisku!

Jimm znów sapnął, jak parowóz Hogwart Express.

– Hermiono...

Hermiona miała już dość tłumaczeń.

– Nie, Jimm! Nie uspokoję się! Ten facet przynajmniej raz dziennie doprowadza kogoś do białej gorączki! Nie wiem, co on tu robi, powinni go otrzymać w prezencie Uzdrowiciele ze Św. Munga. Do używania zamiast eliksirów pobudzających i rozgrzewających. Więc dziś albo ty mu powiesz, żeby trochę przyhamował, albo ja to zrobię, ale wtedy bez wątpienia wylądujemy oboje na dywaniku u Focha z Personalnego!

Jimm zaczął jej potakiwać już w połowie jej tyrady.

– Oczywiście, że masz rację. Masz całkowitą rację, Hermiono. Jak tylko go dziś spotkam... – Hermiona spojrzała na niego złym okiem i poprawił się natychmiast. – Jak tylko stąd wyjdę, pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

– Dobrze, w takim razie wyjdziemy stąd oboje. Teraz. A jak od niego wrócisz, to mnie zawołaj. To rozpalę ci w kominku...

 

Przyjemność spotkania z Phillipem jednak jej nie ominęła. Siedziała właśnie w kantynie razem z Ginny i Harrym, który wpadł zjeść razem z nimi, bo zajęcia w szkole jeszcze się nie zaczęły. Do siedzącej przy stoliku koło nich czarownicy dosiadł się jej kolega i usłyszeli ich rozmowę. „Jak się masz? Eh, jak zawsze w poniedziałki...”

– Tata ma szczęście – zawyrokowała Ginny. – Nie musiał dziś iść do pracy...

– Czy to nie on jest autorem postulatu, żeby tydzień zaczynał się od wtorku? – spytała Hermiona, mrugając do Harry’ego.

– A taki istnieje? Prześlij mi go, podpiszę dwiema rękami!

Harry ziewnął dyskretnie.

– Sądziłem, że praca tak was pasjonuje, że już z samej miłości do ojczyzny tu przychodzicie...

– Jak na kogoś, kto jest jeszcze na wakacjach, masz naprawdę... głębokie przemyślenia – zadrwiła Hermiona.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem i spojrzała na wchodzącego do kantyny, wysokiego mężczyznę.

– Hermiono, twoja miłość właśnie przyszła – mruknęła, ściszając głos.

Harry drgnął gwałtownie i uczynił ruch, jakby miał wstać, ale natychmiast opadł na krzesło. Mężczyzna podszedł do ich stolika.

– Dzień dobry państwu – powiedział, przeciągając pretensjonalnie sylaby. – Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku.

– Dzień dobry, Phillipe – odparła Hermiona suchym tonem. – Nawzajem.

Czarodziej potarł kozią bródkę i odchrząknął znacząco.

– Czy miała pani okazję przeczytać moje pismo w sprawie korekt?

– Miałam. O czym doskonale pan wie po rozmowie z Jimmem.

– Między innymi właśnie dlatego do pani podszedłem. Osobiście zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu Jimm interweniował w pani imieniu. Nie podoba mi się to. Nie dość, że od powrotu do pracy usiłuje zagarnąć pani kontrolę nad wszystkimi wydziałami w Ministerstwie, w taki czy inny sposób, to jeszcze omamia pani przełożonych. Ale chciałbym pani przypomnieć, że nowy Minister nie jest pani przyjacielem i nie będzie tolerował podobnych fochów.

Hermionę z miejsca szlag trafił. Co prawda nie chciała wywlekać sprawy przy wszystkich, ale to on zaczął.

– Phillipe, mi też coś się nie podoba! Z tego, co wiem...

– Być może jest dużo rzeczy, które się pani nie podobają, ale...

– Phillipe, albo da mi pan skończyć, albo niech pan zejdzie mi z oczu. Natychmiast! Jak ma pan ochotę na monolog, niech pan idzie do łazienki i popatrzy w lustro!

Phillipe zamilkł. Ludzie dookoła również.

– Słucham, panno Granger.

– Byłabym bardzo zobowiązana, gdyby ograniczył się pan do wykonywania swojej pracy i nie wtrącania w moją. Może pan sobie oczerniać rodzinę, przyjaciół, a nawet samego Merlina, ale ode mnie będzie trzymał się pan z daleka! Nie zamierzam tego tolerować! A jeśli pan spróbuje, jeszcze choć raz, oskarżę pana o znęcanie się psychiczne. Mam nadzieję, że do pana dotarło, co powiedziałam!

Phillipe stał chwilę w bezruchu, po czym nagle odwrócił się i wyszedł. Ginny śledziła go wzrokiem aż do drzwi i dlatego przegapiła pierwsze spojrzenia rzucane Hermionie przez ludzi dookoła.

– Hermiono, co to miało być?! – wykrztusił Harry, wytrzeszczając oczy na przyjaciółkę. – To...

– O co poszło? – czarodziej przy sąsiednim stoliku przechylił się ku nim, zapierając nogą. – Próbowałaś mu coś wytłumaczyć, czy też wysnuł jakieś wnioski?

– Genialne zresztą? – dorzuciła siedząca na wprost niego czarownica.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, oddychając jeszcze ciężko.

– Dokładnie, Maggy. Genialne wnioski.

– Phillipe zrobił „Phillipe’a” – rzucił ktoś głośno.

Czarownica o bardzo obfitych kształtach podeszła do nich z błyskiem w oku.

– Panno Granger, próbuje się pani zmierzyć z naszym drogim Pipeline? Może pani sobie na nim zęby połamać, ostrzegam.

Od strony lady rozległ się głośny śmiech. Dwóch facetów również patrzyło w ich kierunku. _Cały świat się chyba na mnie gapi! Jak ja mam tego dość!_

– A ja się zgadzam z Hermioną – oznajmił jeden gromkim głosem. – Czas, żeby ktoś się nim zajął. Może jak Phillipe przestanie upierliwiać życie innym, niektórzy przestaną przychodzić rakiem do pracy! Dowaliłaś mu, Hermiono, tak trzymaj!

– Odgryź mu nerę! – zarechotał drugi.

Wszyscy gruchnęli śmiechem i ludzie zaczęli wracać do jedzenia i przerwanych rozmów. Harry nadal gapił się na Hermionę baranim wzrokiem.

– Wow... Wiesz co... ty faktycznie zaczynasz mówić jak Snape!

Ginny z niewinną miną kopnęła go w kostkę pod stołem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od przyjaciółki.

– Tylko on mówi to wszystko z kamiennym spokojem. Musi cię jeszcze podszkolić. Powiesz mi potem, o co dokładnie poszło, dobrze? Swoją drogą, odnośnie do Snape’a, jak idą przygotowania do ślubu?

Harry natychmiast się otrząsnął.

– Możemy zmienić temat? Nie przy jedzeniu, proszę...!

– Sam zacząłeś... – zachichotała rudowłosa.

– Wyjątkowo się zgodzę i zmienimy temat – powiedziała uspokajająco Hermiona. – Jesteś jednym facetem, nas jest dwie i...

– I jeśli zaczniecie mówić o kolorze sukienki, która ma pasować do koloru jego oczu, to sprowadzę tu tego-jak mu tam-Phillipa!

– Do czarnego wszystko pasuje... – podrażniła się z nim jeszcze Ginny i zwróciła się do Hermiony:

– Wpadniesz do nas dziś? To urządzimy sobie babski wieczór. Wiesz, ja też muszę wiedzieć, jaką sukienkę założyć, żeby pasowała do jego oczu!

Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, a Harry odpowiedział im udawanym grymasem.

– Dziś nie, może jutro. Dziś wybieramy się do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii na przesłuchanie Cabrela. To znaczy Stone’a. Nie wiem, o której się skończy. Oby jak najszybciej. I Severus chce skorzystać z okazji i poprosić Jean Jacquesa, by został jego świadkiem.

Harry przytomnie złapał okazję i zaczął dopytywać się o szczegóły sprawy.

 

 

Sobota, 9.01

 

Hermiona obudziła się, kiedy za oknem zaczynało robić się już jasno. Jak zwykle leżała skulona na boku, po środku dużego łóżka. Severus spał tuż za nią, przytulony do niej i czuła jego ciepły oddech na plecach.

Od razu przypomniała sobie, co dzisiaj jest. _Dziewiąty stycznia! Jego urodziny!_

Jak najciszej przetoczyła się na brzuch, wyciągnęła się z całej siły i złapała lewą ręką swoją różdżkę, leżącą na nocnym stoliku. Bezszelestnie przełożyła ją do prawej i wstrzymując oddech, wylewitowała spod łóżka prezent, który ukryła tam wczoraj wieczorem, gdy Severus poszedł do łazienki. Rozległ się cichutki szelest, kiedy papier otarł się o brzeg łóżka i zamarła na chwilę, nasłuchując. Ale Severus nadal oddychał spokojnie i miarowo. Delikatny ruch ręką i prezent uniósł się do góry.

Chciała położyć go koło jego poduszki, żeby dostrzegł, albo poczuł go, jak tylko się obudzi. Ale w praktyce okazało się to trochę bardziej skomplikowane...

Ostrożnie przewróciła się z powrotem na bok i prezent przepłynął powoli ponad nimi. Powiodła za nim wzrokiem, przekręcając głowę jak najbardziej do tyłu, ale nie umiała powiedzieć, czy wisi w okolicach poduszki Severusa, czy nie. Spróbowała jak najciszej i jak najdelikatniej unieść się na ręku i różdżka zadrżała jej lekko, prezent zakołysał się niebezpiecznie w powietrzu... i zleciał na podłogę tuż koło łóżka! W panującej dookoła ciszy łomot był straszliwy!

Hermiona zamarła i wstrzymała oddech i w tym momencie doszło ją parsknięcie i cichy chichot zza jej pleców.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty robisz? – wykrztusił Severus.

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem i Hermiona ukryła twarz w poduszce. _Doprawdy, już ciszej nie mogłaś tego zrobić...!!!_

Dopiero po chwili udało się jej spoważnieć i spojrzała na niego.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedziała, czy raczej próbowała powiedzieć, bo pod koniec znów się roześmiała.

Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i sięgnął po prezent. Pod cienkim papierem wyczuł coś twardego z wierzchu i od spodu i trochę miększego z boków. _Pewnie książka._

Podsunął poduszkę wyżej, na ścianę i usiadł, opierając się o nią. Hermiona opanowała śmiech i naciągnęła kołdrę na nagie ramię.

– Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę.

Severus uniósł kącik ust.

– Muszę przyznać, że... udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć.

– Próbowałam być cicho...

– Trzeba było celować w twoją koszulkę – odparł Severus, rzucając okiem na ich bieliznę na podłodze.

– Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek wygłuszyła.

– Może odrobinę? Hałas był taki, jakby cały Hogwart runął – mruknął i pocałował ją w głowę.

Hermiona zacisnęła lekko ręce na kołdrze i przygryzła usta, wpatrując się, jak Severus otwiera prezent. Niespiesznie znalazł zaklejone brzegi i oderwał taśmę klejącą, ostrożnie oderwał wstążeczki i odsunął na bok papier. To nie była książka. Na okładce nie było ani tytułu, ani nazwiska autora, czy też żadnych rysunków, tylko gładka skóra w ciemnozielonym kolorze. Odchylił sztywną okładkę i ujrzał czystą kartkę pergaminu. Przewrócił ją i nieoczekiwanie jego palce zagłębiły się w plik stron pod spodem, dotknęły jakiegoś chłodnego, gładkiego przedmiotu... To była fiolka.

Severus wyjął ją i przyjrzał się wirującej, białawej substancji. Na przyklejonym do niej białym pasku papieru zobaczył datę 5.12.2015, napisaną pięknym pismem. Znajome, okrągłe literki sprawiły, że odruchowo spojrzał na Hermionę.

– Hermiono, co to jest?

Dziewczyna kiwnięciem głowy ponagliła go, żeby oglądał dalej. Obrócił kolejną stronę i pod spodem ujrzał poprzyklejane wycinki z gazet. Na pierwszym z nich grubymi literami było napisane: „Snape o Granger ‘Nikt, kto ją dotknie, długo nie pożyje!’”, zaś na zdjęciu poniżej zobaczył samego siebie, jak obejmował w pasie Hermionę, oddalając się od fotografa. Przewrócił kartkę i na następnej stronie znalazł kilka linijek zapisanych okrągłymi literkami. Na kolejnej przyklejony był nadal świeży liść brzozy i jakaś ukruszona na brzegu, płaska muszelka. Następne strony były puste.

Znów spojrzał na Hermionę i uniósł brew.

– Nie wiem, jak to nazwać – wyjaśniła i odsunęła za ucho kilka kosmyków włosów. – Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś powiedziałam ci, że chciałabym, żebyś stał się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie? No więc to jest coś pomiędzy pamiętnikiem i myślodsiewnią. Od chwili, kiedy dotknąłeś okładki... to coś będzie otwierało się tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Będzie reagować na dotyk twojej magii. Ja musiałam pakować to zaklęciami. Możesz wkładać tu fiolki ze wspomnieniami, pisać, albo wkładać cenne rzeczy. I jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie chwila, kiedy będziesz... smutny, będziesz mógł sobie przypomnieć to, co dobre.

Severus przeciągnął palcem po twardej skórze, przekartkował z dziesięć pustych stronic i zerknął na tył okładki, najwyraźniej szukając wydawcy.

– To nie jest kupione – dorzuciła dziewczyna. – W Esach i Floresach znalazłam odpowiedni pergamin i rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie zmniejszające. Tu jest koło dwustu stron, choć tego nie widać. Będą się pojawiać, kiedy będziesz potrzebował. Madame Malkin dała mi skórę na okładkę, przy okazji, to jest jej prezent dla ciebie – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Ksenofilius pomógł mi zrobić porządną okładkę, a Minerwa – magiczne skrytki. Wszystko, co tu jest, możesz wyrzucić, to tylko kilka moich wspomnień z ostatniego roku...

Nie wiedząc, jak zareaguje Severus, spojrzała niepewnie na obtłuczoną muszelkę, którą znalazła w kieszeni ubrania, które założyła w swoje urodziny. Musiała wziąć ją zupełnie odruchowo, kiedy przebierała między kamieniami i muszlami. Teraz zdecydowała się wkleić ją do tego dziwnego pamiętnika, jako jedno z najszczęśliwszych wspomnień, jakie miała.

Severus wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę, delikatnie ujął ją za podbródek i przekręcił jej twarz ku sobie. Chwilę wodził wzrokiem po jej brwiach, oczach, po kształtnym nosie i spojrzał na lekko rozchylone usta.

– Dziękuję – szepnął, przesuwając kciukiem po jej wargach. – To jest... bardzo cenny prezent.

Hermiona złapała go za rękę i ucałowała ją, ale odsunął ją natychmiast i pocałował delikatnie.

– Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję.

Hermiona przytuliła się do niego, więc przygarnął ją, przykrył porządnie kołdrą i zaczął głaskać po chłodnym ramieniu.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – westchnęła dziewczyna.

Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i pocałował w czoło.

– Będę używał tego... pamiętnika, ale pod jednym warunkiem – zastrzegł i Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Nie wyrzucę twoich wspomnień i będziemy w nim pisali oboje.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i kiwnęła głową. _I bardzo dobrze. Dopilnujesz, że będzie w nim PEŁNO szczęścia!_

Przygarnął ją mocniej i dała się głaskać po plecach. W którymś momencie miała wrażenie, że usłyszała, jak szepce cicho „Najmilsza”.

W saloniku Severus znalazł całą stertę prezentów. To przypomniało jej odkrycie, jakiego dokonała tego roku na Boże Narodzenie.

Była przekonana, że rano obudzi się i u stóp łóżka znajdzie pełno prezentów i jakie było jej zdumienie, kiedy nie znalazła absolutnie nic. Rozejrzała się wtedy dookoła i nawet próbowała zajrzeć pod łóżko, kiedy Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Szukasz czegoś?

– No... tak – odparła. – Zazwyczaj rankiem zjawiają się prezenty...

Pomysł, że nie dostała nic, ani od rodziców, ani od przyjaciół, sprawił, że zrobiło się jej smutno. Severus pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Prezenty się nie zjawiają, ale są przynoszone przez skrzaty domowe.

– Ach... – to nadal nie wyjaśniało, czemu w tym roku przy łóżku nie było nic.

– W przypadku... par skrzatom nie wolno wchodzić do sypialni.

– Ach! – to „ach” zabrzmiało już zupełnie inaczej. – Więc gdzie je przynoszą?

– Nie mam pojęcia – Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Przypuszczam, że do salonu, albo do gabinetu dyrektora...

Ilość urodzinowych prezentów zaskoczyła ich oboje, choć każde z nich na inny sposób. Hermiona cieszyła się nie tylko tak, jak cieszy się każdy na widok stosu prezentów dla bliskiej osoby. Przede wszystkim cieszył ją fakt, że Severus DOSTAŁ prezenty. To była dla niego nowość. Do poprzednich Świąt Bożego Narodzenia i urodzin nie dostawał nic. Nie miał rodziny ani przyjaciół, znajomych... słowem nikogo dookoła, kto by o nim pomyślał. Zarówno urodziny, jak i Boże Narodzenie spędzał samotnie i te dni były tak samo szare, jak wszystkie inne. Pełne cichej pustki.

W to Boże Narodzenie duża część prezentów była adresowana dla nich obojga, ale i tak był wyraźnie oszołomiony faktem, że ktoś mógł chcieć coś mu podarować. Dziś prezenty były tylko dla niego...

Uklęknęła na dywanie przy stoliku i przyglądała się, jak podszedł do paczek, paczuszek i woreczków i powoli, jakby z wahaniem, brał każdy prezent i oglądał go z każdej strony przed otwarciem. Może nadal nie był pewny, że wszystkie są dla niego, a może po prostu smakował te, tak rzadkie dla niego chwile, kiedy niecierpliwość sprawia tyle radości?

Miał zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy, ale marszczył lekko brwi i widziała pionową zmarszczkę na jego czole.

Od wielu nauczycieli dostał książki; najwyraźniej nie znali go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, co innego może go ucieszyć. Minerwa dała mu Kamień Saargo, który miał zdolność magicznego powiększania ilości każdego płynu. Dzięki niemu z jednej kropli można było dostać aż kociołek esencji.

Hagrid ofiarował mu niewielką buteleczkę z krwią jednorożca, z niezbyt czytelnym dopiskiem, że krew została oddana dobrowolnie.

Na niewielkim pudełku, całym wymalowanym na czarno, widniał napis „Molly i Arthur” i Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, patrząc, jak Severus otwiera wieczko. _Jeśli zrobiła mu sweter Weasleyów..._

Ale nie był to sweter, ale czarny, miękki szalik ze srebrnymi wężami na obu końcach.

Oboje zamarli, widząc paczuszkę podpisaną „Ginny Weasley i Harry Potter”. Severus otworzył ostrożnie pudełeczko, w którym znajdowało się osiem małych kałamaży z kolorowym atramentem i bardzo eleganckie, długie, czarne pióro.

Prezent od jej rodziców pomógł przesłać Harry. W dużym, owalnym pudełku Severus znalazł Raki, grecki alkohol, podobny trochę w smaku do whisky, zaś w małym, aksamitnym woreczku zwykłe mugolskie wieczne pióro w czarnym kolorze i o ładnej srebrnej stalówce. Jean Jacques przysłał kilka francuskich serów, w których Severus zagustował, z dopiskiem „Zjedz SZYBKO!!!”. Istotnie, od zapachu kręciło w nosie.

– Gdyby miały jeszcze dzień czy dwa więcej, skrzaty pewnie wyrzuciłyby wszystko w przekonaniu, że zapleśniałego jedzenia nie będą ci przesyłać – zaśmiała się cichutko Hermiona.

Prezent od George’a przezornie odłożyli na bok, żeby otworzyć na zewnątrz. Po kształtach Hermiona domyślała się, że był to dowcipny kociołek.

Lovegood przesłał mu woreczek z dopiskiem „Sierść Dahu do eliksirów”.

– Co to takiego jest? – spytała, dotykając sztywnego, brązowego włosia.

Severus obrócił ku niej głowę i przez chwilę patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

– Bliski krewny chrapaka krętorogiego – odparł w końcu, ale w tonie jego głosu brakowało ironii. – To ponoć rodzaj kozic górskich, które mają z prawej strony nogi krótsze, żeby łatwiej im się chodziło po stromych skałach.

– To nie jest wcale takie głupie...

– Jest, i to bardzo. Bo kozice mogą chodzić tylko w jedną stronę dookoła góry i nie mogą się obrócić.

Hermiona wyobraziła sobie to i zachichotała radośnie.

Od jakichś uczennic Severus dostał czekoladowe kociołki, które Hermiona natychmiast skonfiskowała, czekoladowe żaby i ciasto w formie węża, polane gorzką, czarną czekoladą, które też się jej nie spodobało.

– Możesz wpierw pokazać mi, gdzie trzymasz antidota na... eliksiry miłosne? – spytała, na nowo przygryzając usta.

Severus nie zareagował w żaden sposób na to, co powiedziała. Odłożył na bok opakowanie czekoladowych żab, owinął się mocno połami szlafroka i usiadł na fotelu ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Przesunął wzrokiem po stosie książek i stojących dookoła niego pudełek i woreczków. Hermiona nie mogła wyczytać nic w jego twarzy, ale od dawna nauczyła się, że to nie tam trzeba szukać, by dowiedzieć się, co czuje. Wiedziała, że gdy jest skupiony, wodzi palcem po ustach, kiedy jest czymś bardzo poruszony, różowieją mu policzki, a gdy się niecierpliwi, stuka delikatnie palcami jakąś nieznaną jej melodię. Dwa tygodnie temu odkryła, że zagubiony, przechyla lekko głowę na prawo i patrzy w jedno miejsce, jakby stamtąd mogła przyjść odpowiedź.

Teraz wodził chwilę wzrokiem po stosie książek i pudełkach i odłożonym na bok papierze i wstążkach, w końcu utkwił spojrzenie w buteleczce z krwią jednorożca i milczał.

Hermionie zrobiło się zimno od chłodu bijącego przez dywan z kamiennej podłogi, więc wstała i przysiadła ostrożnie na oparciu fotela. I czekała, aż Severus się odezwie. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować, ale zdecydowała się dać mu tyle czasu, ile potrzebował.

– Po co to wszystko? – mruknął wreszcie po kilku długich minutach.

– Dziś są twoje urodziny – odparła cicho.

Upłynęła kolejna minuta, w czasie której miała przemożną ochotę go przytulić, ale tylko zaciskała ręce i czekała. W końcu wolno obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią.

– To wyjaśnia prezent od ciebie.

Hermiona wolno pokręciła głową.

– A od Minerwy? Jean Jacquesa? – gdy po namyśle potaknął, mówiła dalej. – Więc dlaczego nie od Molly i Arthura? Albo od Hagrida?

Nie odpowiedział, ale mogła zgadnąć, o czym myśli.

– Dawanie prezentów nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością. Ci wszyscy ludzie – wskazała ręką stos prezentów – cię lubią. I chcieli po prostu sprawić ci przyjemność.

– Nie musieli.

– Oczywiście, że nie musieli. Chcieli. A to duża różnica. I chyba to w tym wszystkim jest najpiękniejsze.

Odnalazła jego dłonie, splotła ich palce i pocałowała w czoło.

– Znam większość z nich, Severusie. I wiem, że szukanie prezentu dla ciebie sprawiło im dużo radości. Każdy z nich dał ci coś, co miało dla niego wartość. Molly z pewnością spędziła trochę czasu, robiąc ci szalik na drutach... Wiem, że Hagrid musiał się natrudzić, żeby znaleźć jednorożca, który zechciał ofiarować swoją krew. Harry z Ginny nie tylko dali ci pióro i atramenty, ale też pomogli moim rodzicom, którzy nie wiedzieli, jak doręczyć ci coś z mugolskiego świata. I jestem pewna, że Ksenofilius wyjął te brązowe kudły prosto spod serca.

Poczuła, jak Severus zacisnął delikatnie palce i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

– Teraz pewnie oczekują, że będę im dziękował.

– Przyjrzyj się każdej z tych rzeczy i pomyśl, co będziesz mógł z nią zrobić. I przy najbliższej okazji powiedz im o tym. To będzie najlepsze podziękowanie.

Jeszcze raz uścisnął jej dłonie, więc musnęła ustami czubek jego nosa i sięgnęła po różdżkę leżącą na stoliku.

– Chyba możemy sobie dziś pozwolić na śniadanie w komnatach?

W tej chwili po prostu potrzebował czasu i czegoś znajomego, dlatego zdecydowała spędzić poranek tak, jak oboje lubili: siedząc przy kominku obok siebie, pijąc dobrą herbatę i czytając ciekawą książkę.


	62. Epilog część 7

Poniedziałek, 18.01

 

 

Severus przepuścił przed sobą Hermionę i wyszli z sali rozpraw do holu i zatrzymali się, żeby poczekać na Jean Jacquesa, który poszedł odnieść ich szaty. Za nimi i przed nimi wychodziło tyle ludzi, że choć hol był duży, zrobiło się tłoczno. Hermiona rozglądała się, starając się dostrzec granatowo-białą szatę przyjaciela między przechodzącymi z obu jej stron ludźmi. Ktoś potrącił ją ramieniem, mijając ją i obróciła się odruchowo i właśnie wtedy zobaczyła, jak Jean Jacques podchodzi do nich z przeciwnej strony, przedzierając się pod prąd opuszczającego salę tłumu.

– Tam jest! – zawołała, chwyciła Severusa za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku Jean Jacquesa.

– Przepraszam, trochę to trwało – wymamrotał. – Dopadł mnie znajomy.

Severus zachował poważny wyraz twarzy, gdy usłyszał „nic nie szkodzi” Hermiony. Wyszli do głównego holu i stanęli w kolejce po płaszcze, dyskutując na temat zeznania jednej z kobiet, którą uwiódł Cabrel w ramach „łowów”, kiedy już był podwójnie żonaty i dzieciaty. Kolejka posuwała się całkiem szybko i już po chwili Jean Jacques podał młodej dziewczynie w śnieżnobiałej szacie dwa czarne paski Hermiony i Severusa. Dziewczyna nie fatygowała się chodzeniem i szukaniem, tylko odesłała paski na wieszaki i po kilku sekundach złapała w ramiona ich nadlatujące płaszcze.

– Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

– Avec plaisir, m'sieurs–dames. _(Z przyjemnością, proszę państwa)_

Jakiś gruby jak beczka czarodziej obok nich w wyraźnie kusej marynarce poprawiał właśnie kapelusz i rękawy podjechały mu do góry, ukazując duży zegarek. Severus rzucił dyskretnie okiem na godzinę. _Dziesięć po szóstej tu, we Francji, czyli dziesięć po piątej w Anglii. Bardzo dobrze, mamy trochę czasu._

Rzucił okiem na Jean Jacquesa i pokazał dwa palce. Ten ledwo zauważalnie skinął dwa razy głową i ucałował Hermionę.

– Na mnie już czas. Muszę zmykać. Bawcie się dobrze – zaśmiał się na widok jej miny.

Uścisnął rękę Severusowi, mrugnął do Hermiony i odszedł w przerzedzający się już tłum. Severus ujął Hermionę pod rękę.

– Chodź, pójdziemy na spacer.

– ... Spacer...? Na jaki spacer?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i poprowadził ją krętą drogą do Niemagicznego Pokoju. Szli długimi, pustymi korytarzami, Severus musiał rzucić Lumos, żeby oświetlić małe kamienne schodki, którymi zeszli piętro niżej, przeszli przez pogrążoną w półmroku olbrzymią salę i wyszli w znanym im już korytarzu, oświetlonym płonącymi pochodniami. Na końcu zobaczyli drzwi, przy których stała szafka, a na ścianie wisiała ramka do obrazów z pustym kawałkiem pergaminu.

Na ten widok Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Pamiętała i wiedziała, że nie zapomni do końca życia ich ostatniego pobytu tam, w dniu jej urodzin. _Czyżby Severus chciał urządzić sobie podobny spacer z okazji swoich?_

Severus wyjął z kieszeni karteczkę od Jean Jacquesa, przeczytał parę linijek i stuknął różdżką w ramkę. Hermiona spojrzała na pojawiające się słowa.

 

Ile San Bainso, Corse du Sud

1 Août 2016, 16h21

22°C, soleil

 

– Wybieramy się na Korsykę?! – spytała z niedowierzaniem, wciąż patrząc na karteczkę.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, mówiłaś, że lubisz południe? – odparł pytaniem Severus.

Sięgnął do szafy, w której Jean Jacques schował ich ubrania i kilkoma ruchami różdżki przebrał ich oboje. Hermiona, dla której wciąż wszystko działo się za szybko, przesunęła dłońmi po rozpinanej koszulce na ramiączka, luźnych białych spodniach za kolano i spojrzała na płaskie sandały. Równocześnie zrobiło się jej zimno, ale w tym momencie Severus otworzył drzwi, objął ją w pasie i wszedł do środka.

To był szok.

Nagle buchnął na nich gorąc i poraziło jasne słońce. Hermiona zacisnęła oczy i nabrała powietrza, które wlało się w nią rozkosznym ciepłem, wypełniło jej pierś i przez sekundę marzyła, żeby nie musieć go nigdy wypuszczać. Wypuściła jednak i dopiero przy drugim wdechu poczuła zapach soli, wodorostów i wilgotnego piasku.

Równocześnie owionął ich nagły podmuch wiatru, przynosząc ze sobą kropelki wody, które osiadły na jej nagiej skórze, przyprawiając o lekki dreszcz i dotarł do niej nagły huk i głośny szum, który łagodnie przesunął się gdzieś na bok i zmienił się w syk i plusk u jej stóp. Odważyła się rozchylić zaciśnięte powieki i poprzez rzęsy dostrzegła biel przemieszaną z seledynem przechodzącym w lazur.

Stopniowo otworzyła oczy coraz bardziej i to, co podpowiadała jej wyobraźnia, okazało się prawdą. Stali na niewielkiej skale, z której roztaczał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok na morze. Zdawało się nie mieć końca. Pyszne białe grzywy fal gnane wiatrem biegły ku nim, oddzielone regularnymi pasmami błękitu i lazuru. Roztrzaskiwały się u ich stóp, wzbijając w powietrze fontannę bieli, która opadała natychmiast, sycząc i kipiąc, gdy woda cofała się tylko po to, by za chwilę targnąć się na nich jeszcze gwałtowniej. Piana tryskała w górę, morze wylewało się na wystające z wody głazy i uciekało w odwiecznym rytmie, niczym dwoje zapalczywych kochanków zdecydowanych nigdy się nie poddać.

Gdzieniegdzie na falach kołysały się mewy. Ich biel mieszała się z refleksami tańczącymi jasnymi plamkami przed ich oczami. Gdzieś hen, daleko, majaczyły sylwetki łódek o śnieżnobiałych żaglach.

Oślepiające słońce obejmowało wszystko swoim blaskiem, wypełniając świat jasnością, od jasnoszarych skał o fantastycznych kształtach po błękitne niebo, po którym z głośnymi piskami szybowały mewy.

– Och, Severusie...

Spojrzała na niego i jednocześnie uświadomiła sobie, że ściska jego rękę, więc natychmiast rozluźniła palce. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na morze i wtuliła mu się w ramiona, ale mimo zamkniętych powiek nie przestawała widzieć pejzażu sprzed chwili.

Severus przygarnął ją mocno i po piersi rozlało mu się ciepło nie mające nic wspólnego z gorącem dookoła. Udało mu się ją zaskoczyć, sprawić jej przyjemność. W tym momencie czuł, że płynie gdzieś ponad chmurami.

– Severus? – Hermiona przekręciła głowę twarzą w jego stronę. – Czym... czemu tu jesteśmy?

– Bo chciałem pospacerować.

Ujął jej twarz i pocałował w czoło, ale Hermiona złapała jego ręce i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Więc chodź! – pociągnęła go za sobą.

Ruszyli w lewo i lawirując między głazami, zeszli na brzeg usiany kamieniami. Schodząc, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że trochę dalej dostrzegła biały piasek, więc nie zastanawiając się, zeskoczyła z płaskiego kamienia do przejrzystej wody i aż złapała się za usta ze zdumienia. Woda była tak ciepła, że w ogóle nie poczuła, że w nią weszła!

– Ale ona jest...

Właśnie wtedy nadeszła kolejna fala, woda podeszła jej aż do piersi i jednocześnie z hukiem rozbiła się o głaz obok i trysnęła na wszystkie strony, zalewając ją z góry. Hermiona odruchowo podskoczyła i odpływająca gwałtownie woda pociągnęła ją ze sobą i przewróciła.

Gdy kaszląc i plując i ociekając wodą, zaczęła gramolić się na głaz, Severus wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Panna Zmokła Kura?

Zamarła z jedną nogą uniesioną w górę. _CO???! Zmokła Kura???! Czekaj, ty zdrajco...!!!_

– Pomożesz mi? – spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną.

Severus, przeczuwając jej zamiary, pochylił się nad nią i wyciągnął do niej rękę. I w następnej chwili z głośnym pluskiem wylądował w wodzie.

Gdy wynurzył się i odrzucił do tyłu włosy, Hermiona miała triumfujący uśmieszek na twarzy.

– Witamy w klubie, Panie Zmokły Nietoperzu!

Opryskał ją wodą, więc z odpowiedzi zaczęła na niego chlapać, dopóki nie złapał jej za ręce i nie uwięził w ramionach.

– Co to miało być? – spytał, kiedy przestali się już śmiać.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chciałeś przecież spacerować?

– I dlatego próbowałaś chodzić po wodzie? Przypominam ci, że tu nie ma magii.

Hermiona na nowo wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Nie, tam dalej widziałam coś, co wyglądało na piasek.

Trochę płynąc, trochę idąc, dotarli do niewielkiej plaży. Severus szedł za Hermioną, by móc ją podtrzymać gdyby upadła i gdy zaczęła wolno wychodzić z wody, aż przystanął w miejscu, podziwiając wyjątkowo pociągający widok.

Mokra bluzka przylgnęła do jej ciała, ukazując szczupłą talię. Luźne spodnie osunęły się nisko; po trzech czerwonych gumkach na lewym biodrze i ponętnie przebijających przez niemal przeźroczysty materiał pośladkach rozpoznał bieliznę, którą dał jej w prezencie na Boże Narodzenie.

_Hmmm... czyżby Hermiona planowała coś na dzisiejszy wieczór?_

Odruchowo odszukał fiolkę z eliksirem, którą włożył wczoraj do kieszeni koszuli. Nie rzucił na nią zaklęcia nietłukącego, bo nie wiedział, jak może zareagować w świecie, w którym nie było żadnej magii. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił po prostu na nią uważać.

On też miał plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, z tym, że myślał, że... zajmą się tym trochę później. Jednak teraz, mając przed sobą jej kuszące kształty i obraz bielizny, która odsłaniała o wiele więcej niż zakrywała, poczuł przyjemne napięcie budzące się w podbrzuszu.

Hermiona podeszła parę kroków do cienia i osunęła się na gorący jeszcze, biały piasek. Usłyszała kroki i wyczuła, jak Severus kładzie się obok. I poczuła, jak przesunął czubkami palców od jej uda przez pośladki aż do ramienia. Odsunął na bok jej włosy i zaczął głaskać jej ramię.

– Hmmm? – mruknęła, odwracając głowę w jego stronę, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Myślę, że spacer może poczekać.

Jego głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu, niski, jedwabisty i w chwilę później poczuła jego usta sunące po jej ręce śladem jego dłoni. Jego palce odnalazły jej plecy i badały wgłębienie kręgosłupa, wędrując łagodnymi pociągnięciami w górę i w dół.

Hermiona obróciła się powoli i Severus spojrzał na nią i przesunął palcem po jej ustach. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i powiodła za nim głową, biorąc go do środka, wycofała i zanurzyła z powrotem przygryzając delikatnie.

Na ten sugestywny gest przeszedł go dreszcz pożądania. Jeszcze chwilę pozwolił jej na to, przyglądając się spod półprzymkniętych oczu jej skupionej twarzy, a potem sięgnął po jej usta. Lekkim muśnięciem otworzył je, wplatając dłoń w jej włosy i przyciągając ku sobie, by móc w nie wejść językiem, zanurzyć się w sekretnych zakamarkach, upić się jej oddechem.

Chwilę wodził palcami po jej piersi, obrysowując kształt stanika, igrał z nią, to drapiąc delikatnie paznokciami przez materiał, to przesuwając nimi po ciele przez mokrą bluzkę. Jego dotyk rozgrzewał ją bardziej niż gorąc dookoła. Mimowolnie wygięła ciało w łuk, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i równocześnie przylgnąć do niego, poczuć go.

Severus pchnął ją na plecy, zdusił ustami jęk zawodu i sięgnął do guzików bluzki. Gdy rozpiął trzy pierwsze i wsunął palce pod tkaninę, jej dłonie zacisnęły się spazmatycznie na jego karku.

– Ciiii... – szepnął, przesuwając rozchylonymi szeroko palcami i odginając materiał na boki.

Odsłonił rowek między piersiami i gładkie krągłości i pochylił się do nich, by odnaleźć zapach jej perfum, zanurzyć się w miękkości i wsłuchać się w rytm jej westchnień. Gdy dziewczyna odrzuciła głowę i zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, przechylił się nad jej ciałem i polizał skórę przy krawędzi materiału, nie przestając na ślepo rozpinać pozostałych guzików na jej płaskim, coraz szybciej falującym brzuchu.

Jego usta podążyły śladem jego dłoni, coraz niżej i jej oddech przestał nadążać za galopującym sercem. Chcąc go przy sobie, uklękła gwałtownie i przyciągnęła do siebie.

– Chodź... chodź do mnie... – syknęła, wsuwając spragnione dotyku jego skóry dłonie pod mokrą koszulę.

Ich wargi się odnalazły na krótką chwilę, gdy Hermiona próbowała ściągnąć jego koszulę. Severus pomógł jej i odrzucił ubranie gdzieś na bok. Aż jęknęli, gdy ich ciała zetknęły się ze sobą, ale Hermiona chciała więcej.

Sięgnęła po brzeg swojej bluzki, ale Severus złapał ją za rękę.

– Spokojnie... – wymruczał.

– Nie mogę...!

– Ależ możesz...

– Severus...!

– Jeszcze nie...

Powoli zaczął zsuwać jej bluzkę, zanurzając usta w zagłębieniu przy obojczyku, przygryzł skórę na jej szyi i Hermiona jęknęła głucho i przylgnęła do niego, ocierając się o jego twardość.

– Jestem niecierpliwa? – wyszeptał, zrzucając wreszcie jej bluzkę.

– Proszę...

On też chciał tego samego. Nie wiedział nawet które z nich rozpięło z przodu stanik, poczuł tylko miękkość jej piersi i twarde brodawki osuwające się w jego pierś i ocierające o jego spragnioną skórę, jej drżące dłonie głaszczące chaotycznie jego ramiona, plecy i ciągnące go rozpaczliwie ku niej.

Starając się zapanować nad sobą jeszcze trochę, rozwiązał mokry sznurek jej spodni i wsunął dłonie pod mokry materiał. Palce odnalazły trzy cieniutkie paseczki biegnące przez jej biodra na jędrne pośladki i z powrotem, ku płaskiemu podbrzuszu. Podążył nimi niżej i zakrzywił je lekko i Hermiona jęknęła. I gdy wyczuł gładką, aksamitną skórę i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, co to znaczy... po prostu oszalał! Coś wybuchło w nim i nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem opuścił jej spodnie i bieliznę aż do kolan, błyskawicznie przechylił ją na piasek i uwolnił jej nogi. Chwiejąc się na pograniczu utraty rozumu, pocałował jej kostkę i zjechał ustami niżej, po kształtnej łydce i wnętrzu uda i zaczął odkrywać jej kobiecość tonącą w gorącej, odurzającej wilgoci.

Hermiona załkała coś niezrozumiałego, łapiąc go za głowę. Już po krótkiej chwili nie mogła już myśleć, nie mogła już czekać, mogła tylko chcieć go w sobie, pchana czymś, czego nie umiała nazwać.

– Nie! Nie tak! – zawołała, złapała go pod ramiona i pociągnęła w górę z całej siły.

Ich usta się odnalazły, poczuła swój smak i zaczęła pomagać mu zdzierać resztę ubrania. Severus odnalazł ją i pchnął delikatnie, ale ona nie chciała łagodności, nie teraz! Przyciągnęła go do siebie i wpiła się w jego wargi. Był wszędzie, był wszystkim. Czuła go całą sobą, choć nie wiedziała czy to wiatr, czy to jego ręce pieszczą jej ciało. Jego dotyk był ogniem, od którego płonęła. Zanurzała się coraz bardziej w jego oddech, szukając wytchnienia od słodkiego bólu, który w niej narastał, biegła w ciemności w kierunku światła, coraz szybciej, coraz nieprzytomniej, aż wreszcie rzuciła się w nie i jasność wybuchła dookoła niej i w niej i targnęła nią tak gwałtownie, że czuła ją każdym krzyczącym nerwem, każdym drgającym skrawkiem jej ciała, każdym włoskiem na skórze... I z wolna ustąpiła ciszy, rozlała się spokojem i przyniosła radość i ukojenie.

Severus znieruchomiał na chwilę i zaczął całować jej twarz, jej włosy, aż leniwie otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Ale jego ciało domagało się tego samego, więc na nowo zaczął falować jak w transie, gdy nagle dziewczyna przytrzymała go.

– Połóż się.

Hermiona przewróciła go na plecy i zaczęła go kochać, poruszając się miarowo, w rytm jego coraz bardziej gorączkowych pieszczot, które zmieniły się w rozpaczliwe szukanie oparcia, jakby próbował uchwycić się jej, by nie spaść w przepaść. Napawała się widokiem jego zaciśniętych powiek, twarzy wykrzywionej jak w grymasie bólu, wsłuchiwała się w nierówny oddech i starała się podążać za nim, gdy w końcu złapał jej biodra i zaczął nią kołysać. I gdy nagle zaczął głośno dyszeć, krzyknął i zadrżał cały, zrozumiała, że on też znalazł spełnienie.

Gdyby miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, przekonałby ją wyraz ekstazy rozlewający się na jego twarzy. Szczęśliwa osunęła się na bok, czując wyraźnie, jak pełna jest jego miłości. Wzięła go w ramiona i zaczęli się leniwie całować. Po chwili oparła głowę o jego pierś.

– No to się naspacerowaliśmy – roześmiała się.

– Tylko i wyłącznie z twojej winy – odparł, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Hę..? Z mojej winy??? A kto zaczął?! – szturchnęła go lekko stopą.

– Nie zacząłbym, ale na widok ciebie w mokrych spodniach, przez które prześwitywała ta skąpa bielizna... mój mały czarodziej miał coś do powiedzenia.

Hermiona zamarła, rozszerzyła oczy i nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– MAŁY czarodziej???!

– Pozostając przy temacie. Zauważyłem, że planowałaś zaciągnąć mnie dziś do łóżka? – Severus sięgnął po kosmyk jej włosów i zaczął go sobie owijać dookoła palca.

– Ciebie nie trzeba zaciągać!

– Czyżby to była skarga?

– A słyszałeś, żebym się przed chwilą skarżyła?

– Nie wiem, czy można to było nazwać skargą, ale słyszeć, słyszałem...

Oboje uśmiechnęli się. To mu o czymś przypomniało. Przechylił się przez nią i sięgnął po koszulę leżącą obok nich.

– Proszę – podał jej fiolkę z błękitnawym płynem. – Ostrożnie, żeby się nie stłukła.

Hermiona natychmiast zrozumiała, o co chodzi i uznała, że w takim razie lepiej będzie wypić eliksir natychmiast. _Przynajmniej będzie z głowy. Nie zapomnę, nie stłucze się._

– Chodź, pospacerujemy sobie.

Ubrali się w wilgotne jeszcze ubrania i poszli na długi spacer brzegiem morza, lawirując między skałami i falującymi wysokimi trawami, aż doszli do niewielkiej polany usianej większymi i mniejszymi głazami. Na rozpalonych kamieniach wygrzewały się w słońcu jaszczurki, nad barwnymi kwiatami latały kolibry, a nieopodal zaczynał się gaj oliwny. Ponieważ gorąco było nie do wytrzymania, schowali się w cieniu i Hermiona zabawiała się odgadywaniem, co przypominają obłoki płynące po niebie. Kiedy w końcu w jednym z nich zobaczyła nietoperza, Severus uznał, że pora wracać.

Wiatr ucichł, morze wygładziło się, więc nie chcąc moczyć na nowo ubrania, rozebrali się i zanurzyli w kryształowej wodzie. I kochali się jeszcze raz. Potem zaś wspięli się na skały ponad nimi, Severus wziął Hermionę w ramiona i siedząc, przyglądali się, jak niebo zabarwiało się coraz bardziej na pomarańczowy kolor, jak żółto-biała kula pochylała się nad wodą, dotknęła jej i zaskakująco szybko zanurzyła się i utonęła. Gdy zniknął ostatni biały punkcik na niebie i odbicie na mokrym piasku, który przybrał krwistoczerwony kolor, morze stało się ciemne i oleiste i szemrało tajemniczo.

Ale gdy patrzył z boku na jej rozradowaną twarz, wsłuchiwał się w powolny, miarowy oddech i czuł, jak jest rozluźniona, w jego sercu słońce świeciło nadal.

 

Jean Jacques przyszedł odebrać ich niedługo po zachodzie słońca, tak jak się umówili. Przeszli przez drzwi i poczuli zimno, ale tylko po wierzchu skóry. Od środka byli rozkosznie rozgrzani. Francuz podał im natychmiast różdżki i ubrania i Severus błyskawicznie zmienił ubranie na Hermionie, a potem na sobie.

– No i jak było? – zagadnął Jean Jacques, przyglądając się rozluźnionej twarzy dziewczyny.

– Cudownie! Przecudownie! To jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc, jakie widziałam! – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem.

Severus sięgnął ręką do rozpalonych policzków.

– Będziemy chyba musieli nasmarować się maścią przeciw oparzeniom – mruknął.

Jean Jacques zachichotał radośnie.

– Następnym razem wybierz może francuskie Alpy, tam cię nie strzaska. Wstąpicie do mnie?

Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa, który zaprzeczył. Zaczynał czuć gorąc na ramionach i plecach i doszedł do wniosku, że im szybciej je nasmaruje, tym lepiej.

– Dziękujemy, Jean Jacques, ale może następnym razem – rzucił okiem na zegarek. – Późno już.

Jean Jacques skinął głową.

– Jasne. Dam wam znać. Normalnie Jastence nie potrzebuje was ani w czwartek, ani w następny poniedziałek.

 

 

Piątek, 22.01

 

Molly westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, patrząc na swoją córkę układającą sobie elegancko włosy. Ona sama była już gotowa na spotkanie świadków, na które obie zostały zaproszone. Ginny od pół godziny przebrała się już trzy razy i teraz robiła sobie fryzurę.

– Ginny, pospiesz się! – fuknęła w końcu z niecierpliwością.

– Mamo, przecież ja muszę jakoś wyglądać... – zaoponowała rudowłosa, rozczesując na nowo włosy, bo kok jej nie wyszedł.

– Przecież Harry’ego tam nie ma, po co się tak stroisz?!

– A gdzie jest powiedziane, że mam się podobać tylko Harry’emu?

– Nie pyskuj. Mogę ci zaręczyć, że Severus nie na ciebie będzie patrzył.

Ginny popatrzyła na odbicie matki w lustrze, uniosła oczy do góry z politowaniem i na nowo uformowała kok.

Jej problem związany był właśnie z „Severusem Snape’em” – bo tak właśnie go nazywała. Od kiedy skończyła się afera Norrisa, spotkała go już dwa razy, ale nie bardzo miała okazję z nim rozmawiać. Za pierwszym razem przywitali się krótko, na jej powitanie skłonił lekko głowę i powiedział „Panno Weasley” i na tym się skończyło. Za drugim to on podszedł do niej się przywitać i po zwyczajowym pozdrowieniu i krótkim podziękowaniu za prezent urodzinowy, dodał „Hermiona powiedziała mi, że pracuje pani w Ministerstwie. Gratuluję”. Ginny podziękowała i ośmieliła się dorzucić, że bardzo się jej tam podoba, choć stanowisko nie jest specjalnie interesujące. Wysłuchał w spokoju i odparł „Ma pani mnóstwo czasu przed sobą na zajęcie poważniejszego stanowiska. O ile pamiętam, cierpliwości nigdy pani nie brakowało”. Na całe szczęście akurat podszedł Harry, bo dziewczyna nie miała bladego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Obaj uścisnęli sobie ręce, Severus Snape kiwnął głową Harry’emu, nazywając go imieniem i nazwiskiem i dodał, że miło mu było go spotkać. Ginny podejrzewała, że oboje z ulgą powitali Arthura, który zbliżył się do nich i zajął rozmową. W każdym razie Harry potwierdził jej później, że poczuł się tak, jakby Arthur uratował mu życie.

Podczas obu spotkań przypatrywała się mu, jak rozmawiał z innymi, z Hermioną, jak się zachowywał w towarzystwie... I owszem, dostrzegła, że zmienił się odrobinkę, choć daleka była od nazwania go „duszą towarzystwa”. Ale nie było się co dziwić. _To w Hermionie jest zakochany, a nie w całym świecie._

Dziś miała spotkać się z nim trzeci raz, zupełnie w innych warunkach. U niego. To znaczy u nich. Jako świadek jego narzeczonej, a swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki.

Chciała jeszcze zmienić biżuterię, ale Molly wzięła się pod boki i zmarszczyła mocno brwi.

– Przez ciebie się spóźnimy! A wiesz dobrze, jak Hermiona nie lubi spóźnialskich!

Ginny powstrzymała jęknięcie i obróciła się do matki.

– No dobrze, już dobrze... Idziemy...

Aportowały się przed szkolną bramę i Ginny westchnęła głęboko na jakże znajomy widok. Oddalony zamek tonął w mroku nocy, ale w wielu oknach świeciły się światła, mrugając do nich przyjaźnie, więc doskonale wiedziała, gdzie co jest. Które okienko jest które. Odruchowo spojrzała w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, po czym zerknęła na szczyt wieży astronomicznej, zsunęła wzrok na drzwi do Sali Wejściowej... Nie widziała ich, ale wiedziała gdzie są.

Wszędzie leżała gruba warstwa śniegu, który w bladym świetle księżyca przezierającego przez chmury odcinał się jasnością na tle ciemnej sylwetki zamku.

Ginny już chciała zapytać, jak dostaną się do środka, kiedy dostrzegła, że ktoś szedł ku nim. Czarna sylwetka stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna na jaśniejszym tle. _Nietoperz czy nie? Nie widzę tych powiewających dookoła szat..._

Brama szczęknęła i otworzyła się z przeciągłym zgrzytem.

– Dobry wieczór Molly, panno Weasley – aż podskoczyła, usłyszawszy niski, cichy głos. _Nietoperz!!!_ – Wejdźcie.

– Dobry wieczór, Severusie – zawołała Molly. – Jak cudownie jest tu wrócić po tylu latach!

Ruszyli w kierunku zamku i Ginny zebrała się na odwagę.

– Ma pan prawdziwe szczęście, mogąc tu... być. Cały czas – powiedziała, starając się unosić wysoko nogi, żeby śnieg nie nasypał się jej do butów.

– Istotnie – odparł. – Choć zapewne właśnie dlatego nie mogę tego doceniać tak jak wy. Więc w pewnym sensie to wy macie większe szczęście niż ja.

– Hermiona już wróciła z pracy? – to było kolejne pytanie z zestawu, który sobie przygotowała, by móc w razie czego podtrzymać dyskusję.

– Tak. Niedawno.

Śnieg poskrzypywał miarowo pod nogami, gdy zbliżali się do szerokich schodów. Ginny przystanęła na chwilę, wpatrując się w błyszczące światełka i zadarła głowę.

– Coś ci się stało, Ginny? – zatroskała się jej matka, zatrzymując się raptownie.

– Nie, mamo... tak tylko patrzę – mruknęła.

Severus Snape również przystanął, czekając na nią. _Nie warknął, nie opieprzył, tylko poczekał. Hmmm. Nie jest źle._

Skorzystali z kominka w Sali Wejściowej i przenieśli się bezpośrednio do gabinetu dyrektora. Hermiona rozmawiała właśnie z Minerwą i Jean Jacquesem, ale na ich widok krzyknęła z radości i podbiegła do przyjaciółki.

– Ginny!!! Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

Pozostała dwójka obróciła się do nich.

– Dzień dobry, Ginny – powiedziała Minerwa. – Miło cię widzieć.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – skłoniła się Ginny.

– Sądząc z waszego powitania, nie widujecie się w pracy?

– No właśnie nie. Hermiona całe dnie ma urwanie głowy i nie ma nawet czasu jeść.

– Bo całe dnie wykłócam się z Dzikusem – prychnęła Hermiona.

Minerwa rzuciła rudowłosej pytające spojrzenie, ale Hermiona właśnie przedstawiła jej Jean Jacquesa, więc ta nie mogła odpowiedzieć.

– Marcus Wild – wyjaśnił Severus, podchodząc do nich. – Pamiętasz go?

– Ach, już wiem! Brat bliźniak Hagrida?

– Z wyglądu nie specjalnie, ale z zamiłowań jak najbardziej.

Po Ginny Hermiona przedstawiła Jean Jacquesowi Molly, więc rudowłosa skorzystała z okazji i rozejrzała się po saloniku. Pierwsza rzecz, jaka jej przyszła do głowy, to to, że Hermiona musi uwielbiać to pomieszczenie, tyle jest w nim ksiąg. Nie umiała powiedzieć, czy salonik dyrektora jest ładniejszy, większy albo lepiej wyposażony niż saloniki innych nauczycieli, bo nigdy w żadnym nie była.

– Nie bądź wścibska – skarciła ją półgłosem Molly. – To, że nigdy tu nie byłaś, nie znaczy, że musisz się wszystkiemu tak przypatrywać!

– Och, Molly, żaden problem – zaoponowała natychmiast Hermiona. – Możecie się rozglądać, ile chcecie! O ile pamiętam, Ginny... hmm... odwiedzała tylko gabinet dyrektora.

Obie dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, a Minerwa zacisnęła lekko usta na wspomnienie tamtych czasów.

– Severusie, widzę, że uczennice często cię odwiedzają? – zaciekawił się Jean Jacques.

– Należałoby powiedzieć raczej, że ZAKRADAJĄ się do mnie – odparł Severus, rzucił lekko ironiczne spojrzenie Ginny i uniósł do góry kącik ust.

– Och...?!

 Ginny spuściła wzrok, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć i jakie było jej zdumienie, gdy usłyszała dalszą część zdania.

– Choć muszę przyznać, że tym razem wyczekiwałem tej wizyty z niecierpliwością.

Gdy Rudowłosa podniosła głowę, Hermiona wiła się ze śmiechu na widok zupełnie skonsternowanej miny Jean Jacquesa. Molly i Minerwa były również rozbawione.

– Jean Jacques, wszystko ci wyjaśnię – wykrztusiła Hermiona, opanowując się z trudem. – Lubisz historię, więc to ci się spodoba. Nie martw się, nic się za tym nie kryje.

– Może zajmijmy się tym, po co was tu zaprosiliśmy, inaczej ten ślub odbędzie się w marcu, ale przyszłego roku – powiedział Severus, przywołując wszystkich do porządku.

Przeszli więc do stolika, na którym stał duży talerz z ciastkami, duży porcelanowy czajnik i siedem filiżanek.

– Czekamy na kogoś? – spytała Molly, siadając na wygodnym krześle.

– Nie – zaśmiała się na nowo Hermiona. – Ale profesor Trelawney powiedziała mi dziś, że stłukę jedną filiżankę, więc wystawiłam jedną więcej.

– Chcesz zobaczyć, co się stanie?

– Proste – odparła natychmiast kwaśno Minerwa. – Będziesz musiała schować ją z powrotem.

Ginny zrobiła oko do przyjaciółki i sięgnęła po dużą, nieforemną bułę brązowego koloru.

– Wyglądają... całkiem, jakby to Hagrid je upiekł.

– Jakby Hagrid je upiekł, byłyby całe zwęglone.

– Czyżbym dosłyszał ślad ironii w waszych głosach? – zagadnął Severus, unosząc brew.

– Zobaczymy, co ty powiesz, jak zjesz jego ciasteczka...

Hermiona odczekała chwilę, aż wszyscy zrobią sobie herbatę i odezwała się odrobinę formalnym tonem.

– Po pierwsze to chcieliśmy wam bardzo podziękować, że mogliście dziś przyjść. Do ślubu zostały jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące i jest parę tematów, które musimy przedyskutować i doszliśmy z Severusem do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie porozmawiać z wami wszystkimi razem, niż z każdym z osobna. No więc... pewnie już wiecie, ale powtórzę. Chcemy mieć taki zwykły, skromny ślub, bez żadnych dodatkowych ceremonii czy obrzędów. Wesele tak samo. Nawet nie wesele, tylko coś w rodzaju uroczystego obiadu dla moich rodziców, najbliższych znajomych i przyjaciół.

– Hermiono... Severusie – odezwała się profesor McGonagall. – Wiem, o co wam chodzi i wiem, że oboje nie lubicie zamieszania dookoła was, ale naprawdę uważam, że powinniście zaprosić nauczycieli. Wszyscy znają was bardzo dobrze i jestem pewna, że chcieliby być wtedy z wami. Tym bardziej, że skoro ceremonia ma się odbyć w zamku...

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

– Dokładnie o tym myśleliśmy. Przepraszam, zapomniałam o tym powiedzieć.

Severus spojrzał na nią i, ku zdumieniu Ginny, uśmiechnął się. Lekko, bo lekko, ale jednak!

– Teraz możesz zapominać i mylić się ile chcesz, bylebyś nie pomyliła się za dwa miesiące.

Wszyscy roześmiali się i Hermiona wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

– W Wielkiej Sali jest dużo miejsca, więc faktycznie możemy sobie pozwalać.

– Będzie Madame Maxime? – spytała Ginny.

– Jeszcze nie wiemy – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – To trochę delikatne. Rozumiesz, parę miesięcy później będę u niej zdawać egzaminy i nie chcemy dać Prorokowi powodów do kolejnego artykułu na temat moich wybitnych zdolności...

Wszyscy natychmiast zrozumieli o co chodzi, nawet Jean Jacques, który również przeczytał tamten idiotyczny artykuł w Proroku. Molly sięgnęła po kolejne ciastko.

– Przestań przejmować się tak Prorokiem. Zaproście tych, których naprawdę chcecie zaprosić. Na których wam zależy.

– Popieram – dorzuciła profesor McGonagall. – To wasz ślub. Jedna z najważniejszych ceremonii w życiu. Nie pozwólcie innym dyktować wam, co możecie, a czego nie możecie w tym dniu.

– Madame Maxime również się nad tym zastanawia – oznajmił Severus. – Została zaproszona jako osoba towarzysząca Hagrida, bo nie jest ani moją, ani Hermiony bliską znajomą czy przyjaciółką i odpisała mi, że nie jest pewna, czy jej obecność na ślubie będzie właściwa.

– Ach... – westchnęła Molly.

Jean Jacques poprawił się na krześle i rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na Severusa.

– Zamierzacie zaprosić Charlesa Chevalier?

Ten westchnął i rzucił krótkie „Accio lista!”, po czym podał ją Minerwie, która siedziała mniej więcej po środku.

– Tu jest cała lista zaproszonych osób. Przeczytajcie, to zaoszczędzi sporo pytań.

Ginny przechyliła się, żeby przyjrzeć się liście i pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy to to, że jak na skromny ślub i wesele, to ona jest strasznie długa!

– Mówiłaś, że najbliźsi znajomi i przyjaciele... – wyrwało się jej.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, dziś jeszcze Hermiona może pozwalać sobie na nieścisłości – w głosie Severusa znów zabrzmiała nutka wesołości.

Ginny odnalazła na liście Lunę z ojcem, Padmę i Parvati, Madame Maxime, rozpoznała parę osób z Ministerstwa, najprawdopodobniej znajomych Hermiony, jakiegoś Ricky’ego, Charlesa Chevalier i przebiegła szybko listę oczami, szukając Viktora Kruma, ale go nie znalazła. Koło niektórych osób widniały gwiazdki.

Molly myślała dokładnie o tym samym.

– Czemu niektórzy są zaznaczeni gwiazdką?

– To są osoby, które są zaproszone tylko na ślub, ale nie na wesele – wyjaśniła Hermiona i przechyliła się w ich stronę. – Zamówiliśmy dwa rodzaje zaproszeń. Jedno tylko na ślub, drugie na ślub i uroczystość weselną.

– To nie będzie wyglądało... niekulturalnie?

Jean Jacques potrząsnął głową.

– To ja poddałem im ten pomysł. We Francji to coś normalnego. Po ślubie wszyscy wznoszą toast na cześć pary młodej i potem młodzi i zaproszeni goście przechodzą do sali, w której odbywa się wesele. W ten sposób można zaprosić więcej osób na ślub jako taki i nikt nie będzie narzekał, że się go pominęło.

– Będziecie musieli postawić strażników, którzy będą pilnować, kto ma prawo iść na wesele, a kto nie – Molly była wyraźnie sceptyczna.

– Postawcie Hagrida, tego przynajmniej nikt nie przeoczy – wyrwało się Ginny.

Jej matka rzuciła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zaś Severus Snape uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Biedny Hagrid, nawet nie wie, co go omija… – powiedział ironicznie i Ginny zaczerwieniła się lekko.

– Na zaproszeniu będzie dokładnie napisane czy jest tylko na ceremonię ślubną, czy też na ślub i wesele – zaoponowała Hermiona.

– Z moich doświadczeń wynika, że rzadko którzy ludzie czytają to, co się im napisze – stwierdziła Minerwa.

Jean Jacques roześmiał się.

– Coś mi mówi, Severusie, że w takim razie to ty zapowiesz, że czas przejść do sali na ucztę i nikt się nie odważy ryzykować.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś inne życzliwe uwagi, czy już skończyłeś?

To zabrzmiało straszliwie znajomo, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej. Ginny niemal wepchnęła sobie pięść w usta, żeby stłumić chichot, ale Jean Jacques najwyraźniej nie przejął się ani suchym tonem, ani poważną miną Severusa Snape’a, tylko otwarcie zrobił minę do Hermiony, która parsknęła śmiechem.

Profesor McGonagall podała listę Molly i sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą.

– Dostaliście już odpowiedź od Aberfortha w sprawie sali weselnej?

Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy i przestała zwracać uwagę na listę. _Chcą zrobić wesele w Świńskim Łbie???!!! Już lepsze Trzy Miotły!_

– Niestety nie znalazł żadnego lepszego miejsca niż Herbaciarnię u Pani Puddifoot – odpowiedział Severus i Ginny wypuściła z ulgą powietrze.

– A zmieścimy się tam? Bo jak na skromne wesele, to trochę...

– Nas poniosło? – domyśliła się Hermiona. – Powinniśmy. A jak nie, to będzie trzeba magicznie powiększyć herbaciarnię.

Molly odłożyła listę na stolik.

– To dobrze, że będą twoi rodzice, bardzo ich polubiłam. Ale uda im się wejść do Hogwartu?

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła otworzyć usta, Minerwa pokiwała głową.

– Nie będzie z tym żadnych problemów. Będzie trzeba po prostu rzucić na nich specjalne zaklęcia, które zniosą działanie nienoszalności, Repello Mugoletum i Protego Totalum.

– Już zgłosiłam to w Ministerstwie, teraz muszę tylko czekać na odpowiedź – dodała Hermiona.

– Gdzie? – zaciekawiła się Ginny.

– W Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

– Jak nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi w poniedziałek, we wtorek pójdę sobie z nimi porozmawiać – powiedział równocześnie Severus.

– Severusie, dam sobie radę...! Nie możesz wiecznie mi pomagać...

– Nie zamierzam czekać, żeby się dowiedzieć czy wyświadczą nam łaskę i się zgodzą, czy nie.

– Daj im trochę czasu, ledwie złożyłam podanie.

– Dobrze. Do środy – powiedział stanowczo, kończąc dyskusję.

Jean Jacques postanowił przezornie zmienić temat.

– A gdzie się zatrzymają? Też w Hogsmeade, jak ja i Bibi?

Hermiona, jeszcze trochę rozsierdzona, pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

– Mowy nie ma! Będziemy musieli znaleźć im miejsce gdzieś tu, w Hogwarcie.

– Hermiono, to jest szkoła, a nie hotel – zaoponował natychmiast Severus.

– Przecież nie można ich zostawić samych w Hogsmeade! Będą czuć się zupełnie pogubieni, sami wśród czarodziejów...

– Nie bardziej niż pośród całej hordy uczniów. Nie wiadomo, co komu może do głowy strzelić. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że niektórzy uczniowie mają zupełnie zwariowane pomysły – powiedział miękko z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Jeśli dodać do tego Irytka i duchy...

– Kochana, przecież mogą przenieść się do nas, do Nory – zaproponowała natychmiast Molly. – Znamy się, lubimy, mogę ci obiecać, że będą się u nas czuć doskonale!

Hermiona aż drgnęła na wspomnienie o Irytku i innych duchach. _Choroba, jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby ten zwariowany Poltergeist wleciał im do pokoju w środku nocy...! Ba, Krwawy Baron już by wystarczył!_

– Faktycznie... wolę nie musieć ich odwiedzać następnego dnia w Św. Mungu!

– Mamo, to ja i Harry też przeniesiemy się do Nory, dobrze? – zapytała Ginny. – Harry wychował się wśród mugoli, tak będzie nam łatwiej im pomóc.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, poprawiając szatę na kolanie.

– To doskonały pomysł. Ja też pamiętam, że niektórzy uczniowie mieli wyjątkowy talent w omijaniu szkolnych reguł szerokim łukiem... I to tyczy się nie tylko Złotej Trójcy – zerknęła kątem oka na Ginny.

Rudowłosa natychmiast przybrała niewinny wyraz twarzy i spojrzała na swoją byłą Opiekunkę Domu dużymi oczami.

– Mmmyy... – i ponieważ jej matka przybrała bardzo specyficzny wyraz twarzy, szybko zmieniła temat. – Hyy-rmiono, macie już stroje???

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie i usiadła wygodniej na krześle.

– Byliśmy już u Madame Malkin. Żebyście widzieli jej katalogi...! To coś niesamowitego! Ma setki grubych katalogów, naprawdę na każdą okazję! Ślubnych ma z dziesięć! Dla kobiet, mężczyzn, dla dzieci... nawet dla goblinów! O wiele więcej dla kobiet...

– Co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe – skomentował krótko Severus.

– Najpierw wybraliśmy strój dla Severusa...

– Co zajęło dziesięć minut...

– ... a potem dla mnie... – Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, patrząc na niego. – Za tydzień mam się zgłosić na poprawki krawieckie.

Ginny już otworzyła usta, żeby spytać o detale, ale jej matka powstrzymała ją ruchem ręki i obrzuciła Severusa bacznym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że Madame Malkin nie pozwoliła ci oglądać sukni?

– Istotnie. Czego zupełnie nie rozumiem. Hermionie wolno było oglądać moją szatę.

Minerwa i Molly wymieniły spojrzenia i uśmiechnęły się.

– Zgodnie z tradycją, nie wolno ci widzieć się z narzeczoną od dnia poprzedzającego ślub – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

– Więc porwiemy Hermionę w piątek po południu... – dorzuciła Molly.

– I urządzimy jej wieczorek panieński – przyłączyła się Ginny, mrugając do Hermiony.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i Ginny uznała, że wyglądał wreszcie jak za dawnych czasów.

– Mam wrażenie, że wyraźnie powiedzieliśmy, że nie chcemy żadnych dodatkowych obrzędów i tradycji...?

– Ale to jedna z najważniejszych tradycji!

– To część rytuału zaślubin, Severusie...

– Chcecie czy nie, musicie ją zaakceptować!

– Cały czarodziejski świat tak robi!

– No właśnie, nawet Madame Malkin nie pozwoliła ci oglądać jej sukni!

– Zgodnie ze zwyczajem musisz spędzić ostatni wieczór przed ślubem bez narzeczonej! – zaczęły mówić Minerwa i Molly, jedna przez drugą.

Severus rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Jean Jacquesowi i tamten rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– Muszę się z nimi zgodzić. We Francji jest tak samo.

– Po co?

– Wiesz, niektórzy mężczyźni mówią, że to ostatnia okazja ponapawania się ciszą i błogim spokojem w domu... – roześmiał się Jean Jacques.

– No wiesz co?! – zawołała Hermiona.

– Też mi pomysł – prychnęła Molly z wyraźnym potępieniem w oczach.

Severus przekrzywił głowę i zrobił kolejną z min przypominających Ginny szkole czasy sprzed paru lat. Ot, taki wredny uśmieszek...

– W pewnym sensie to nie jest takie głupie...

– Tak może mówili ci, którzy nie znali swojej żony aż do dnia zaślubin – powiedziała stanowczo Molly. – Na całe szczęście ten zwyczaj już od dawna nie istnieje.

\- Tak, teraz im się tylko wydaje, że ją znają – odparł Jean Jacques i wybuchnął śmiechem.

Severus spuścił głowę, żeby ukryć swoją minę za kurtyną długich włosów. Molly już miała się oburzyć, kiedy Ginny złapała ją za rękę.

– Mamo, oni żartują!

Wystarczyło popatrzeć na Hermionę, żeby to zauważyć. Dziewczyna miała na twarzy uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Ponieważ Hermionie nie wolno było opowiadać, jak wygląda jej suknia, a Severus określił swoją szatę jako „odpowiednią”, wszyscy zaczęli dyskutować na temat koloru szat dla świadków. Molly nie chciała wystąpić w bieli, Minerwa też wolała coś ciemniejszego. Hermiona nie miała zastrzeżeń do koloru, z wyjątkiem czarnego, zaś Severus zapowiedział, że wolałby, żeby nie zakładały na siebie nic czerwonego i złotego.

– Jak chcesz, to ja ubiorę się w kolorze waszych poduszek – zaofiarował się Jean Jacques i na widok zaskoczonych min dodał szybko. – Kuchennych!

– Macie poduszki kuchenne? – wytrzeszczyła oczy Ginny.

– Mieliśmy w Spinner’s End. W kolorze Slytherinu i Gryffindoru – podkreśliła Hermiona. – Dobrze, że sprecyzowałeś, inaczej dostałbyś poszewkę od kołdry jako szatę wyjściową.

Minerwa ściągnęła lekko usta, najwyraźniej lekko niezadowolona z powodu rozmowy o pościeli.

– Może w końcu coś zdecydujemy. Co powiecie na niebieski w różnych odcieniach?

– Przecież zawsze możemy zmienić kolor, jeśli okaże się, że nie będzie pasował – zauważył polubownie Jean Jacques.

– Tak, ale zaklęcie działa tylko sześć godzin. Potem kolor zostaje już na stałe...

Severus drgnął i spojrzał na nią.

– I widzisz w tym jakiś problem...?

– Severusie, jeśli myślisz, że ślub i wesele będą trwać krócej niż sześć godzin, to się obudź!

Otworzył usta, żeby zakląć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

– Właśnie dlatego cichy wieczór przed ślubem to taki dobry pomysł – mrugnął do niego Jean Jacques.

Severus rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i odwrócił głowę.

Żeby pomóc w organizacji wesela, Minerwa zaproponowała, że Filius, Pomona i Septima zajmą się dekorowaniem Wielkiej Sali tuż po obiedzie i uprzątnięcie jej zostawi się skrzatom domowym. Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko, ale się zgodziła.

Zdecydowali, że Severus wybierze się w sobotę rano do Grecji po rodziców Hermiony i aportuje do Nory, skąd Arthur miał ich zabrać do Hogsmeade. Tam miał czekać na nich Filius, żeby rzucić odpowiednie czary pozwalające im zobaczyć zamek mimo wszystkich zabezpieczeń antymugolskich.

Ponieważ ceremonia miała zacząć się o czwartej po południu, goście mieli zebrać się właśnie w Hogsmeade i czekać na patronusa Minerwy.

W ten sposób ustalili wszystko, co mogli zdecydować dzisiejszego dnia. Minerwa zaczęła wyjaśniać Jean Jacquesowi niektóre bardzo stare zwyczaje ślubne, zaś Hermiona przysiadła się do Molly, żeby porozmawiać o pobycie jej rodziców w Norze.

Severus siedział, spoglądając to na jedną, to na drugą rozmawiającą parę. Nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto uczestniczył w dyskusji i przez chwilę Ginny wahała się, czy może z nim porozmawiać. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, ale po dzisiejszym wieczorze zaczęła widzieć go zupełnie inaczej.

– Panie profesorze... – powiedziała z nutką niepewności i odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Skoro już mam okazję z panem rozmawiać... chciałam panu podziękować. Za to, że wtedy, kiedy ukradliśmy miecz Godryka Gryffindora, wysłał nas pan tylko do Zakazanego Lasu z Hagridem... Wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy nic o panu, nawet się nie domyślaliśmy...

– I nie ma się co dziwić, bo robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby to tak wyglądało – odparł, patrząc na nią uważnie. – Gdybyście wy zaczęli choćby się domyślać, Czarny Pan wiedziałby na pewno i dziś żadne z nas nie siedziałoby tu i nie rozmawiało na jakikolwiek temat.

Ginny próbowała znaleźć w jego oczach i wyrazie twarzy wskazówkę czy jest zły, czy nie z powodu wybranego tematu i czy może kontynuować, ale nic nie dostrzegła.

– Yhmmmm...

– Najważniejsze jest to, czy to was cokolwiek nauczyło.

Rudowłosa domyśliła się, że nie ma na myśli ich wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Tak! – odpowiedziała natychmiast, prostując się. – Tym razem i ja, i Harry byliśmy pewni, że jest pan po tej dobrej stronie!

– Pan Weasley nie był tego pewny? – Severus uniósł brew, trochę zaskoczony.

Ginny skrzywiła się strasznie, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, ale zanim się odezwała, tylko pokiwał głową.

– Widzę, że pozostaje mi podzielać twoje zdanie na jego temat.

– On... on czasami nie myśli jak trzeba... – spróbowała bronić Rona.

– Można powiedzieć po prostu, że czasem nie myśli. Koniec, kropka. Nawet dość często – TO zabrzmiało bardzo jak za dawnych czasów.

– Chyba to powinno pana cieszyć? – Ginny zdecydowała się zaryzykować.

Severus nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

– Sądze, że zakończymy naszą dyskusję.

Ginny zabiło szybciej serce. _Chyba udało ci się go wkurzyć..._

– Przpszam – bąknęła cichutko i odwróciła głowę.

Zamilkli i zaczęli przyglądać się w milczeniu reszcie. Po chwili Jean Jacques spojrzał na zegarek i uznał, że czas wracać do domu. Wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać i Severus i Hermiona odprowadzili Jean Jacquesa oraz Molly i Ginny przed szkolną bramę.


	63. Epilog część 8

Poniedziałek, 01.02

 

Sala rozpraw była jeszcze bardziej zatłoczona niż poprzednim razem. Nawet w ławach dla świadków nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby wszystkich pomieścić, więc tuż przed rozpoczęciem sesji przyszedł ktoś z personelu technicznego i wyczarował dodatkowe krzesła.

Jean Jacques przez jakiś czas dyskutował ze starszym czarodziejem siedzącym koło niego, który był właścicielem apartamentu, w którym mieszkał Cabrel za młodych lat, zanim się nie ustatkował („Mówię wam, miał w tym samym czasie po parę kochanek, sam się już w nich gubił!”). Gdy rozległ się gong, Jean Jacques urwał rozmowę.

– Pamiętajcie, cokolwiek by nie zostało powiedziane, nie wolno wam się odzywać do zakończenia sesji! – powiedział prędko, wstając.

Hermiona przygryzła lekko usta. W tym momencie zapadła ciemność, która ogarnęła wszystko z wyjątkiem centralnego kręgu, w którym się znajdowali. Przyglądała się procesji świecących kul i musiała przyznać, że nadal robiło to na niej wrażenie. _Pewnie o to chodziło. Prócz zapewnienia anonimowości sprawia, że człowiek czuje się onieśmielony... zastraszony..._

– Monsieurs, Madames, bonjour et bienvenue sur la session de Jastence. Dzień dobry państwu, witajcie na sesji Jastence. Paryż, dwudziesty piąty stycznia dwa tysiące szesnasty. Sesja dotyczy sprawy otwartej czwartego grudnia dwa tysiące piętnastego roku. Oskarżony: Xavier Cabrel, czarodziej pochodzenia francuskiego. Oskarżający: Społeczność Czarodziejów. Zarzuty: naruszenie przepisów Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów dotyczące używania magii wobec obywateli niemagicznych, poligamia, niemoralne posługiwanie się magią w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści. Jastence otwiera dzisiejszą sesję. Nestor przekazuje głos Mistrzowi Sprawiedliwości i prosi o zajęcie swoich miejsc.

Siadając, Hermiona zadrżała nagle, więc odszukała rękę Severusa. Nie odwrócił głowy, ale ujął ją w swoje ciepłe dłonie i ścisnął delikatnie.

– Oskarżony Xavier Cabrel i jego Trybun proszeni są o powstanie w celu wysłuchania wyroku.

Cabrel, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich sesji, był dziś bardzo blady. Długie blond włosy rozsypały mu się po plecach i w ostrym świetle niemal świeciły. Kobieta miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Poprawiła szatę i podniosła głowę w stronę błyszczących kul.

– Jastence w osobie Mistrza Sprawiedliwości i Referendarzy, po wysłuchaniu Instygatora, Alegatów, Augurów, Trybuna i samego Oskarżonego zdecydowała: Odnośnie do zarzutu o naruszenie przepisów Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów dotyczącego używania magii wobec obywateli niemagicznych, oddalić zarzut z powodu przedawnienia. Odnośnie do zarzutu poligamii, podtrzymać zarzut. Biorąc pod uwagę potwierdzoną przez Augura aberrację, Jastence skazuje Oskarżonego na osiem lat więzienia bez wizyt i cztery lata więzienia z możliwością wizyt. Odnośnie do zarzutu niemoralnego posługiwania się magią w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści, Jastence zdecydowała podtrzymać zarzut. W istocie, nie ma przepisów zabraniających posługiwania się magią w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści, ale prócz przestrzegania przepisów prawa czarodzieje powinni przestrzegać zasad moralnych. Jastence uznała, że podjęcie ryzyka zostania odkrytym przez obywateli niemagicznych w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści wykracza poza te zasady. Niniejszym Jastence ogłasza precedens dla przyszłych sesji. Jastence uznała również, opierając się na przypadku skazania za używanie Felix Felicis przy grach zespołowych, że w tym przypadku Oskarżony dopuścił się pogwałcenia zasad zdrowego współzawodnictwa. Niniejszym Jastence skazuje Oskarżonego na sześć miesięcy więzienia oraz przekazanie korzyści materialnych odniesionych dzięki temu francuskiej żonie.

Powyższy wyrok biegnie równolegle do wyroku dożywocia w Azkabanie wymierzonego przez Wizengamot. Oskarżony ma prawo do odwołania się od wyroku w ciągu trzech dni od dnia jutrzejszego.

Jastence dziękuje wszystkim zaangażowanym w sesje oraz publiczności za uwagę. Sesję uważa za zakończoną. Uznany winnym Xavier Cabrel oraz Trybun mogą usiąść.

Lampki pogasły nagle, jedna za drugą, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął je jak świece. Równocześnie wybuchło zamieszanie; ludzie wychodzili, niektórzy krytykowali ciszej lub głośniej wydany wyrok. Rozległy się gwizdy i przekleństwa. Hermiona stała oniemiała, patrząc w ciemność, kiedy nagle dotarł do niej cichy płacz. Severus złapał ją za rękę, najwyraźniej w przekonaniu, że to ona płacze, ale płakała ciotka żony Cabrela. Parę osób otoczyło ją i próbowało pocieszać. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że usłyszała CAŁY wyrok.

_Cholerny sukinsynu! Zniszczyłeś życie dwóm kobietom i siedmiorgu dzieciom! Przez ciebie jedna z twoich „ukochanych” żon postradała zmysły i poroniła! I dostałeś za to tylko dwanaście i pół roku więzienia???!!! Gdyby nie dożywocie, które dostałeś w Anglii, uszłoby ci to prawie na sucho!!!_

Obróciła się w stronę Cabrela, chcąc go choćby przekląć wzrokiem, ale już go nie było. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak został wyprowadzony. Wraz z nim znikła jego adwokat.

_Już wiem, czemu zakładają blokady na różdżki! Inaczej chyba wszyscy ludzie, którzy tu siedzą, by cię przeklęli!!!_

_Powinni cię wtrącić do Niemagicznego Pokoju, bez możliwości powrotu!_

Poczuła, jak Severus popycha ją do przodu.

– Chodźmy stąd. Nie mam ochoty siedzieć tu ani chwili dłużej.

Zgodziła się z nim w zupełności.

 

Ponieważ Jean Jacques zaprosił ich do siebie na kolację, prosto z Ministerstwa przenieśli się do niego do domu. Bibi wybiegła im na spotkanie i zaczęła radośnie szczebiotać, biegając dookoła nich.

– Cio-cia wró-ci-ła! Cio-cia wró-ci-ła...! – Bibi złapała Hermionę za rękę i zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu.

Hermiona ukucnęła, przytuliła dziewczynkę do siebie i zrobiło się jej jakoś ciepło na sercu. Chwilę chłonęła w siebie jej dziecięcą radość i czuła, jak odpływa z niej napięcie i złość.

– Kochanie, nie „wróciłam”, ale przyszłam tylko na kolację. Potem muszę wrócić do siebie, do domu. Ale kiedyś znów się zobaczymy.

– Dlaczego nie możesz przynieść domu tutaj? Do nas? – spytała dziewczynka, przybierając smutną minkę.

– Bo tam mam pracę... i wujek Severus też – poprawiła na niej sweterek.

Severus spojrzał pytająco, słysząc swoje imię, więc Hermiona roześmiała się.

– Mówiłam jej o wujku Severusie.

– A co to takiego? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

– Jak chcesz go zobaczyć, to idź do łazienki i popatrz w lustro.

Jean Jacques zawołał córkę, więc mogli w spokoju wejść do saloniku. Hermiona zobaczyła płonący ogień na kominku i natychmiast tam podeszła. Widok ognia przyciągał ją zawsze jak magnez.

– Rezerwuję ten fotel – zawołała głośno, zapadając się w ciepłą miękkość.

Severus usiadł obok niej, po chwili przyszedł Jean Jacques i Bibi. Jean Jacques nalał Hermionie lekkiego białego wina, Severusowi whisky, sobie zrobił Ricard z wodą, zaś Bibi dostała sok z pomarańczy i wszystko natychmiast wypiła.

– To się nazywa „wypić do dna” – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, kiedy Jean Jacques strofował małą, że powinna choć poczekać na toast.

Uderzyli się szklaneczkami i kieliszkami i wypili za pomyślny rok.

Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o wyroku, wyżywając się słownie na Jastence i zgodnie stwierdzili, że na całe szczęście Wizengamot był o wiele mniej pobłażliwy. Potem zaś rozmowa zeszła na przygotowania do ślubu.

– Macie już obietnice ślubne? – spytał Jean Jacques.

– Mniej więcej – odpowiedziała Hermiona i postukała w kartkę papieru, na której dziewczyna rysowała coś, co określiła mianem zajączków. Hermiona niczego takiego dopatrzeć się nie mogła. – Tu możesz domalować kwiatki. Zajączki jedzą kwiatki – przeszła na francuski.

Jean Jacques przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na rysunek.

– To znaczy? Mniej czy więcej?

– To znaczy, że ja mniej, a Hermiona więcej – wyjaśnił Severus, przypominając sobie ich długie dyskusje na ten temat.

Jean Jacques parsknął śmiechem.

– Daj mi znać, jak już coś wymyślisz. Żebym wiedział, co mówić.

– Zupełnie nie rozumiem, po co ty masz cokolwiek mówić. Czyj to w końcu ślub, mój czy twój? – spytał cierpko Severus.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki czerwoną kredkę i zaczęła malować płatki róży obok rzekomych zajączków.

– Czy ktoś wie, jaka jest różnica między zającem a królikiem? Dla mnie to jeden pies...

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

– Pojęcia nie mam. Jeden ma dłuższe uszy. Ale musisz mieć jednego i drugiego, żeby porównać – powiedział w końcu Jean Jacques. – A propos... we Francji jest taki zwyczaj, że druhny idą przed narzeczonymi i sypią im pod nogi płatki białych róż. Macie takie coś u was?

– Nie wiem, widziałam tylko dwa czarodziejskie wesela – odparła Hermiona. – Ale białe róże w tej chwili kojarzą się chyba wszystkim z marszami protestacyjnymi... Bo to właśnie białe róże rzucali na ulice.

– Gdybyście wiedzieli, że się pobierzecie, moglibyście je pozbierać i mieć jak znalazł.

– Jasne, chodzilibyśmy na czworaka w pelerynach niewidkach i zbierali płatki z całej Pokątnej...

– No cóż... ostatecznie... mogłabyś sobie darować pelerynę niewidkę.

Hermiona opowiedziała Jean Jacquesowi, co udało im się już załatwić i gdy skończyli omawiać temat ślubu i wesela, Bibi poszła spać, a oni przeszli do sali jadalnej na kolację. Było tam chłodniej niż w saloniku, pewnie dlatego, że sala miała wysoki sufit i bardzo duże okna. Dziewczynie natychmiast zrobiło się zimno, więc usiadła przy stole i próbowała się rozgrzać, zakładając ciasno ręce na piersi. Przez krótką chwilę rozważała pomysł rzucenia na siebie czaru ogrzewającego, ale uznała, że nie byłoby to zbyt grzeczne w czyimś domu.

Zimna przystawka nie polepszyła sprawy.

– Jean Jacques, masz jakąś pelerynę... koc? – spytała pod koniec jedzenia plasterka łososia z krewetkami i majonezem.

– Zimno ci? – zdziwił się trochę Severus.

– Trochę... no może trochę bardziej niż trochę – uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana.

Sięgnął po jej ręce i stwierdził, że faktycznie, miała lodowate dłonie.

– To dlatego, że wcześniej siedziałaś przy kominku i za bardzo się rozgrzałaś – stwierdził Jean Jacques i poszedł czegoś poszukać.

– Nie przejmuj się – westchnęła dziewczyna, przytrzymując ręce Severusa. – Dzisiejsza sesja chyba mnie dobiła. Może i była krótsza, ale... Co za szczęście, że już po wszystkim!

Jean Jacques przyniósł gruby koc, którym Hermiona otuliła się, ale nie bardzo jej to pomogło. Po raz pierwszy miała dość francuskich kolacji, które trwają dziesięć razy dłużej niż przygotowanie potraw. _Szczerze mówiąc, mam dość wszystkiego._ Gdy Jean Jacques zapytał, jak idzie jej nowa praca, odpowiedziała raczej krótko i miała nadzieję, że to go skłoni do sprzątnięcia serów i przyniesienia deseru i kawy.

– Zimno tu u was – mruknęła.

– Zimno? U nas? – roześmiał się Francuz. – A u was nie?

– Sądziłem, że we Francji jest cieplej – rzucił Severus, smarując masłem kawałek bagietki i nakładając na nią warstwę rozpływającego się sera.

– Jeśli nie, to tylko dzięki wam. Przecież skądś ta parszywa mgła i deszcze muszą przychodzić!

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Chcesz wina? – Jean Jacques zastygł z butelką nad jej kieliszkiem.

– Nie, dziękuję. Wolałabym raczej ciepłej herbaty – wino było kwaskowate i nie pasowało jej ani do kurczaka z pieczonymi jabłkami w środku, ani do przeróżnych serów. – Sama się obsłużę, nie fatyguj się.

Gdy poszła do kuchni, Jean Jacques spojrzał na Severusa.

– No i jak ona się teraz czuje? Lepiej?

Severus odstawił kieliszek i zerknął w stronę, w której znikła Hermiona.

– Nie wiem. Ale teraz, kiedy już jest po wszystkim, powinno się jej poprawić.

– Kiedy wróciliście z Niemagicznego Pokoju, wyglądała... na taką szczęśliwą... – Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie.

Severus też się uśmiechnął, w duszy. Jean Jacques odłożył widelec na bok talerza, pochylił się do niego i ściszył głos.

– Powiem ci w sekrecie, choć pewnie jutro, pojutrze, przyleci do was oficjalna sowa. Zostaliście oboje odznaczeni Medaille d’Honneur jako cudzoziemcy, którzy pomogli francuskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Mam nadzieję, że to ją ucieszy...

Severus zawahał sie. _Ucieszyć, ucieszy, ale od tego znów reporterzy będą za nią chodzić, a reporterów Hermiona też się boi..._

– Postaram się ją trzymać z daleka od naszej cholernej prasy.

– Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie możesz jej zastąpić? Wiesz, pokazać się gdzieś niby przypadkiem i poodpowiadać na kilka pytań? Wtedy może dadzą jej spokój.

– Zobaczę.

Z kuchni doszedł ich dźwięk przekładanych łyżeczek.

– Poza tym teraz ma na głowie pracę, naukę, pisanie tego czegoś dla ciebie i organizację ślubu – dorzucił pospiesznie Jean Jacques. – Więc powinno zacząć powoli się układać. Ale uważaj na nią.

Severus już chciał mu przypomnieć, że to jego narzeczona, gdy weszła Hermiona ze szklanką herbaty. Owinęła się szybko kocem i usiadła skulona na krześle. I doszedł do wniosku, że Francuz faktycznie miał rację. Wyglądała trochę mizernie.

Jean Jacques chyba doszedł do tego samego wniosku i poszedł po tacę z ciastem. Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę o niani Bibi i zdecydowali się wracać do Hogwartu.

– Weź ze sobą koc – Jean Jacques przytrzymał ciepły materiał na ramionach Hermiony. – Oddasz mi następnym razem.

– Dziękuję... Kiedy się zobaczymy? – spytała.

Severus narzucił na Hermionę dodatkowo grubą pelerynę i zapiął srebrne zapinki.

– Wpadnij do nas za tydzień – zaproponował.

Hermiona potaknęła.

– Bardzo dobry pomysł. Może uda się ściągnąć moje druhny.

– Dobrze, w takim razie w sobotę. Koło szóstej wieczorem.

Pożegnali się i deportowali z cichym trzaśnięciem. Wylądowali przed bramą i mieli trochę do przejścia w deszczu i wietrze, więc kiedy doszli do ich komnat, Hermiona szczękała zębami.

– Idź pod prysznic – pogonił ją Severus, wieszając na oparciu fotela przemoczoną pelerynę i mokry koc.

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową i trzęsąc się, poszła do łazienki. Odkręciła wodę i zaczęła z trudem ściągać ubranie. Tak bardzo się spieszyła, że zdjęła spodnie, wywracając nogawki na lewą stronę. I wskoczyła pod gorącą wodę.

 

 

Czwartek, 4.02

 

Haytlieneh przyniosła jej stos kopert i dorzuciła pisma z Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Hermiona zmusiła się do uśmiechu, podziękowała i gdy kobieta wyszła z gabinetu, oparła głowę na rękach i przymknęła oczy.

Od ponad trzech tygodni toczyła zaciętą dyskusję z Marcusem. _Wild... Chyba z powodu nazwiska ma jakieś ciągoty do niebezpiecznych stworzeń._ Chciał, żeby w Hogwarcie trzymano Garborogi, Kelpie, Reemy czy Żmijoptaki. Na to ostatecznie jeszcze mogła się zgodzić, ale nie akceptowała absolutnie Erklingów, które były znane z tego, że zjadały dzieci, ani tym bardziej Nundu, od którego oddechu wymierały całe wioski. _Poza tym co to za chory pomysł trzymania w Hogwarcie demimoza! Czy Marcus nie wie, że demimozy mogą stawać się niewidzialne? Hagrid będzie pokazywał dzieciakom powietrze i tyle!_

 _A przede wszystkim po co kusić los, ściągając takie stworzenia? Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę głupie pomysły niektórych uczniów..._ Przypomniała sobie, w jaki sposób Malfoy został zraniony przez Hardodzioba i doszła do wniosku, że może to podać jako przykład. Może Marcus w końcu zrozumie.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła zaledwie trzecia po południu, ale miała wrażenie, że jest już północ. Czuła się sennie i ociężale, zamykały się jej oczy i ogólnie czuła się, jakby się zderzyła z hipogryfem. Najlepiej siedziało się jej, opierając się porządnie w fotelu, opierając głowę o zagłówek i zamykając oczy... Zapomniała o Wildzie i jej myśli zdryfowały na ślub i wesele.

W ogóle to dlaczego nie wziąć samych płatków białych róż? Przecież tak pięknie skrzyły się w świetle lamp... Sięgnęła do kosza, z którego dochodził odurzający zapach i zanurzyła dłonie w delikatnych jak jedwab, chłodnych płatkach. Na pewno spodobają się Severusowi! Rozejrzała się, czy nikogo dookoła nie ma i uniosła kilka z nich na wysokość oczu i aż uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy pomyślała, że mogliby po czymś takim stąpać...

Dostrzegła, jak do gabinetu wchodzi właścicielka, Tiffany Carol i odruchowo wrzuciła je z powrotem do kosza. Płatki łupnęły głośno i przestraszona Hermiona aż podskoczyła i wyprostowała się raptownie, starając się szeroko otworzyć oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyła nieprzytomnie przed siebie, ale nic nie widziała, nie mogła skupić wzroku. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła rozróżniać kolory i zarysy mebli i dywanu i zrozumiała, że siedzi w swoim gabinecie i musiała po prostu usłyszeć trzask drzwi wejściowych do sekretariatu. Serce, walące mocno w piersi, zaczęło powoli się uspokajać.

Mrugała jeszcze przez chwilę, usiłując skupić na czymś wzrok. Na zegarku. Trzecia jeden. _Cholera, przysnęłaś!_

Westchnęła, potarła zziębnięte dłonie i postanowiła zrobić sobie kawę. Za kwadrans czwarta miał przyjść po nią Severus i oboje mieli wybrać się, zapewne już po raz ostatni, do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

 

Jean Jacques odebrał ich na Recepcji i zaprowadził do Sali Reprezentacyjnej. Gdy weszli, oboje aż przystanęli z wrażenia.

Sala była duża i... jasna. Białe ściany zdobione białymi i złotymi płaskorzeźbami pięły się wysoko łagodnymi zawijasami i wypukłościami. Na wysokości kilku jardów biegł wystający gzyms, powyżej którego biel ścian zdawała się rozmywać z bielą sufitu, z którego zwieszały się w dół wielkie żyrandole z setkami płonących świec. Każdy płomień migotał w kryształowych wisiorach, krzesząc kolorowe iskry, pobłyskiwał w złotych łańcuchach i ornamentach i odbijał się w błyszczącej, drewnianej posadzce w duże beżowe i brązowe kwadraty.

Światło padało również z dużych kinkietów zawieszonych na ścianach między wielkimi oknami, nad którymi połyskiwały złote runiczne napisy. Na wprost wejścia dostrzegli olbrzymi kominek, na którym buzował wielki ogień, od którego posadzka płonęła na biało–złoty kolor.

Wchodząc, nie można było się powstrzymać od nabrania głębokiego oddechu i wstrzymania go, jakby serce i dusza chciały ulecieć pod sufit, hen, daleko.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie, rozglądając się na boki oszołomionym spojrzeniem. Severus również nabrał powietrza i uniósł kącik ust.

– Tu jest wspaniale! – zawołała Hermiona, obracając się dookoła na pięcie, zachwiała się mocno i Severus w ostatniej chwili ją podtrzymał.

– Pomyliłaś wręczenie medalu z konkursem tańca?

Jean Jacques prychnął ze śmiechu i wskazał im filigranowe krzesełka pod ścianą, obite aksamitem, o wdzięcznie wygiętych nóżkach.

– Usiądźmy, za chwilę...

W tym momencie płomienie buchnęły na zielono i wyszła z nich Eugenia w śnieżnobiałej szacie. Severus powstrzymał ochotę od przewrócenia oczami i zerknął na swoje czarne spodnie i surdut.

– Wygląda jak anioł... – szepnęła Hermiona.

Kobieta podeszła do nich i dopiero, gdy była parę stóp od nich, dostrzegli, że niesie przed sobą tacę z dwoma złotymi krążkami oraz dwie rolki bialutkiego jak śnieg pergaminu.

– Witam państwa – ukłoniła się, zatrzymując się przed nimi. – Minister za chwilę przybędzie. Proszę spocząć.

Istotnie, chwilę później otworzyły się duże, podwójne drzwi i wszedł Charles Chevalier i podszedł do nich energicznym krokiem. Zaraz za nim wśliznął się reporter z dużym aparatem i fleszem na statywie i stanął tuż koło nich. Hermiona obrzuciła go krótkim spojrzeniem i przeszła na drugą stronę Severusa.

– Mademoiselle Granger – Charles Chevalier ucałował dłoń Hermiony, chyląc się w głębokim ukłonie i wyciągnął rękę do Severusa. – Monsieur Snape.

Obaj mężczyźni uściskali sobie mocno dłonie i Charles Chevalier cofnął się o krok i spojrzał na nich oboje.

– Francuska społeczność czarodziejów, którą dziś reprezentuję, pragnie podziękować wam za nieocenioną pomoc w odnalezieniu i doprowadzeniu przed francuski wymiar sprawiedliwości Xaviera Cabrela. Nasz rząd podjął uchwałę o przyznaniu wam Medaille d’Honneur, który mogą otrzymywać również cudzoziemcy, choć należy to do rzadkości.

Minister wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony, jakby chciał się witać jeszcze raz. Dziewczyna podała mu ją odruchowo, ale Chales Chevalier wyprostował ją, sięgnął po złoty krążek i położył jej na otwartej dłoni.

– Tak więc dziś mam honor wręczyć pani, Mademoiselle Granger, Medaille d’Honneur. I cieszę się niezmiernie, że francuskie odznaczenie znajdzie się pośród innych, które już opromieniają pani nazwisko. Posiadanie tylu wyróżnień w pani wieku jest godne podziwu. Ale to nie medale czynią panią osobą wyjątkową. To pani jest wyjątkowa i cieszę się, że miałem możliwość panią spotkać.

Zamknął jej dłoń dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy ona chciała to zrobić i Hermiona poczuła ciepło rozlewające się po całej dłoni i jednocześnie inne, spływające po jej policzkach.

– Merci – wyszeptała zdławionym głosem, mrugając powiekami i uśmiechnęła się z trudem.

– Gdy łzy wyrażają radość, nie warto ich ukrywać – uśmiechnął się Minister, wpatrując się w jej błyszczące oczy i podał jej cienką rolkę pergaminu.

W tym momencie buchnęło jasne światło i rozległ się syk magnezji, gdy reporter robił zdjęcie. Hermiona przycisnęła pergamin do piersi i spojrzała na złoty krążek. Ale nie miała czasu na podziwianie. Minister Magii podszedł do Severusa i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Severus otworzył swoją i pozwolił Ministrowi ją przytrzymać. Reporter zrobił kolejne zdjęcie.

– Monsieur Snape, mam honor wręczyć panu Medaille d’Honneur. Nie ukrywam, że to dla nas zaszczyt móc dołączyć, choć w taki skromny sposób, do grona tych, którzy mogą panu dziękować za to, co pan zrobił. Osobiście zaś jestem dumny, że mogę być pańskim dłużnikiem. Wielkość mężczyzny nie wyznaczają tytuły czy ordery, lecz jego postępowanie, ale mam głęboką nadzieję, że ten medal będzie zawsze przypominał, co pan zrobił tym, którzy odważą się zapomnieć o pańskich uczynkach.

Severus zamknął w dłoni złoty krążek. Jego policzki zabarwiły się lekkim rumieńcem, więc tylko skinął głową, zaciskając usta i odwracając wzrok, ale Charles Chevalier uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej na ten widok i podał mu biały pergamin.

– I już tak całkiem od siebie... – spojrzał na złoty pierścionek na ręku Hermiony. – Chciałbym wam pogratulować. Bardzo się cieszę.

Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa, przytulając się odruchowo do jego ramienia, a ten kolejny raz skinął głową i usta zadrgały mu lekko.

Reporter zrobił jeszcze kilka innych zdjęć, odłożył na bok aparat i podszedł im pogratulować i pożegnać się.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem uczestniczyć w tej uroczystości – powiedział po francusku, więc Hermiona przetłumaczyła jego słowa Severusowi. – Jeszcze dziś napiszę artykuł i wyślę relację do waszego Proroka.

Severus rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Powiedz mu, że ma się trzymać faktów – odezwał się cicho do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna szybko przełożyła wypowiedź Severusa, na co reporter cofnął się o krok i rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

– Proszę się nie bać! Artykuł będzie wspaniały! I dam pełno _photos_!

Severus bez pomocy Hermiony zrozumiał, o co chodzi. _Właśnie jest o co się bać!_

– Photos – warknął do reportera. – Chcę je zobaczyć. I relację do Proroka również, ZANIM ją wyślesz. Nie będę tolerował żadnych idiotyzmów w waszym stylu!

Hermiona jeszcze nie skończyła tłumaczyć, a reporter już gorączkowo kiwał głową, wytrzeszczając oczy. Severus ujął dziewczynę pod rękę i zerknął na Jean Jacquesa.

– Idziemy.

I ruszył energicznym krokiem w kierunku drzwi, pociągając Hermionę, która jeszcze coś mówiła. Jean Jacques zrobił zdumioną minę, skinął reporterowi i niemal wybiegł za nimi.

– Co mu się stało? – spytał Hermiony, gdy stali w Holu przed toaletami, czekając na Severusa.

– Och, nic takiego. Po prostu nie wiedział, jak się zachować – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, otulając się grubym płaszczem i ziewnęła. – Wiesz, on nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś może okazać mu wdzięczność. To dla niego nowość.

Jean Jacques skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

– Biedak...

– Nie mów tego przy nim, bo cię udusi – ostrzegła czym prędzej.

– To zmieńmy temat, zanim wróci. Na jakikolwiek... – w tym momencie drzwi do toalety się otworzyły, więc Jean Jacques syknął. – Mów coś!

– Yhhh... zimno mi.

 

 

Piątek, 5.02

 

Artykuł o odznaczeniu ich Medaille d’Honneur ukazał się w porannym Proroku, ale był krótki i rzeczowy. Na pierwszym zdjęciu Hermiona przyjmowała medal i ocierała łzy, uśmiechając się do Charlesa Chevalier, na drugim Severus ściskał mu rękę, najprawdopodobniej witając się z Ministrem.

_Pewnie Jean Jacques musiał sprawdzić artykuł przed puszczeniem do druku... Na całe szczęście, bo chyba nie przeżyłabym kolejnego steku bzdur._

Hermiona przeczytała artykuł z wyraźną ulgą i sięgnęła po dane statystyczne naboru do Hogwartu z ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Za godzinę miała spotkanie z Briggsem z Wydziału Populacji, który uważał, że za dziewięć i dziesięć lat przewidywany nabór do Hogwartu będzie wyjątkowo duży i przydałoby się pomyśleć o budowie nowej szkoły. Hermiona się z nim nie zgadzała. Po baby-boomie po wygranej wojnie można się było spodziewać, że nabór będzie większy, ale ilość narodzin wróciła już od roku do normy, więc była przekonana, że zamiast myśleć o nowej szkole, poniekąd niebagatelnej inwestycji na długie, długie lata, należało po prostu przystosować Hogwart na ten krytyczny rok czy dwa na przyjęcie większej ilości uczniów. Dokładnie taka sama sytuacja zaistniała po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny i Dumbledore dał sobie jakoś rady, bez otwierania Hogwartu II!

Owinęła się ciaśniej dużym, ciepłym szalem, oparła głowę na jednej ręce i zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty i dopiero po dziesięciu minutach dotarło do niej, że to, co robi, nie ma sensu. Potrzebowała danych z JEJ rocznika!

Poszła poprosić Haytlieneh o odpowiednie dokumenty, a gdy wróciła, opadła ciężko na fotel i zamknęła oczy. _Merlinie, worek galeonów za to, żeby był już wieczór... Który będzie trwał bardzo, bardzo długo..._

Wczoraj poszła spać w ciepłych, grubych skarpetkach i spało się jej tak o wiele lepiej. Severus nie narzekał, choć zazwyczaj lubił, jak wsuwała stopy między jego łydki i czasami się o to dopominał. _Może teraz mam tak lodowate nogi, że woli jak go ta „przyjemność” omija._

Spało się jej lepiej, ale z pewnością nie wystarczająco długo, bo czuła się jak... przymulona. I nie zanosiło się, żeby w ten weekend odpoczęła – prócz nauki, sesji warzenia eliksirów do OWUTEMÓW, w sobotę miała się spotkać na cały dzień z rodzicami i wrócić prosto na spotkanie organizacyjne ślubu. Miały być jej trzy druhny: Ginny, Molly i Minerwa oraz Jean Jacques.

_Merlinie, nie dam rady. Padnę na pysk i nie dam rady. Może by tak coś z tego anulować.. przełożyć..._

Jedyne, co mogła przełożyć, to spotkanie z rodzicami. Cała reszta nie mogła czekać. A tak chciała ich zobaczyć...

_Chyba nie mam wyboru. Będzie trzeba pójść do nich zadzwonić._

Przechyliła głowę podpartą na obu rękach i zerknęła za okno. _Leje, wieje i pada... Paskudnie. I jest zimno. Na pewno jest zimno. Merlinie, jak mi się udało przeżyć poprzednie zimy? Niemożliwe. To chyba jakaś zima stulecia._

Na myśl o wyjściu na dwór na taką pogodę aż coś w niej jęknęło. _Na taką pogodę? Nie... Może do jutra się wyśpisz. I ci przejdzie._

_Tak. Z pewnością. W stan krytyczny._

Nie chciało się jej. Nie chciało się jej tu i teraz. Wstać i wyjść na tę szarugę. W porównaniu do tego jutrzejszy dzień wydawał się odległy jak stąd do księżyca. Byle później. Byle nie teraz.

Usłyszała, jak wraca Haytlieneh i czym prędzej się wyprostowała i sięgnęła po jakikolwiek dokument. Równocześnie na chwilę odzyskała jasność umysłu. _Przestań się wygłupiać, idiotko! Wyjdziesz, zadzwonisz, potrwa to pięć minut i będziesz miała całą sobotę do wieczora wolną!_

 

 

Sobota, 6.02

 

Długo wyczekiwany weekend wreszcie nadszedł. Po obiedzie, który dla Hermiony był śniadaniem, dziewczyna pouczyła się trochę i koło piętnastej wybrali się z Severusem na Pokątną na zakupy. Co prawda w planach było warzenie eliksirów, ale Severus, widząc jaka jest zmęczona, odłożył to na przyszły weekend.

Na Pokątnej leżał grubą warstwą świeży, puszysty śnieg, który skrzył się w promieniach słońca. Dzień był przepiękny, jakby wymarzony do spaceru i Severus uznał, że w sumie dobrze się stało. Miła odmiana od codzienności, trochę rozrywki, słońce i niespieszne zakupy dobrze jej zrobią.

Wstąpili do sklepu Magiczne Przyjęcia i przeglądali rozmaite dekoracje, którymi można było ozdobić stoły, ściany czy sufit sali weselnej. Nie kupili nic, bo Tiffany Carol, czarownica specjalizująca się w organizacji wesel i ślubów, miała tym wszystkim się zająć, ale Severus chciał jakoś rozruszać Hermionę i sam zaproponował wejście do sklepu. Widząc, jak rozentuzjazmowana dotyka jedwabnych obić krzeseł, obrusów nasyconych niespieralnym czarem poprawiającym apetyt, puszek z zamkniętą z nich, romantyczną muzyką, które zastępowały zespoły muzyczne, zestawów niegasnących, podwieszanych świec (po sto w opakowaniu), czy perfumowanych statuetek nimf i elfów, pogratulował sobie pomysłu.

W innym sklepie kupili trochę ich ulubionych słodyczy i książkę o rodzajach obietnic ślubnych i już dla czystej przyjemności pospacerowali po ulicy. Zapadał już zmierzch, słońce zachodziło i śnieg przybrał cudowną, różowawą barwę.

Od ogłoszenia ich zaręczyn w Proroku minęło sporo czasu i wreszcie! ludzie dali im spokój. Rzadko kiedy ktoś nadal gapił się na nich, gdy chodzili pod rękę, więc mogli wreszcie czuć się jak normalna para.

Severus przystanął przed witryną sklepu z miotłami, więc Hermiona zatrzymała się obok.

– Przy nowych Strzałach II Błyskawica wydaje się być przestarzała – powiedziała, przyglądając się nowej miotle unoszącej się w powietrzu.

– Co roku wychodzi jakiś nowy egzemplarz. Zastanawiam się, czy nie trzeba podesłać tu Rolandy, w przyszłym roku będzie trzeba wymienić większość szkolnych mioteł – odparł.

Hermiona dyskretnie stłumiła ziewnięcie.

– Myślałam, że szukasz czegoś dla siebie.

Severus uniósł kącik ust.

– Nie, nie potrzeba mi miotły. Świstokliki, teleportacja są zdecydowanie szybsze. Choć nie przeczę, że czasami nie odmówiłbym sobie choćby pięciu minut na miotle.

– Czy dyrektor może sędziować mecze Quidditcha?

– Oczywiście, że może. Tak samo jak nauczyciele.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odstawiła na ziemię torbę z książką i słodyczami.

– Więc może po prostu sędziuj najbliższy mecz.

Severus przekrzywił głowę i zdmuchnął sobie kosmyk włosów z policzka.

– Fakt, że jest zdecydowanie lepiej jak sędziuję. Przynajmniej nie można mi szaty podpalić...

Hermiona klepnęła go po ramieniu, chichocząc, wzięła do drugiej ręki torbę i ruszyli dalej. Gdy doszli do apteki, podała ją Severusowi.

– Możesz ponieść?

Severus wziął torbę, zawiesił na jednym palcu i objął ją drugą ręką. Gdy doszli do końca ulicy i zatrzymali się przed czymś, co wyglądało jak duże pole uprawne, teleportowali się przed szkolną bramę. W samą porę, dochodziła właśnie szósta i lada chwila powinny zjawić się Ginny i Molly oraz Jean Jacques.

Hermiona nałożyła na siebie gruby, puszysty sweter i podeszła do Severusa stojącego przy oknie. Gdy usłyszał, że staje za nim, obrócił się, więc zarzuciła mu ręce dookoła szyi i chwilę się całowali. Ale zanim czułe pocałunki przeistoczyły się w coś gorętszego, Severus odsunął usta i przytulił ją do siebie, opierając brodę o jej głowę.

Hermiona poczuła ból gdzieś w piersiach, więc syknęła lekko i odsunęła się ciutkę.

– Delikatniej... – mruknęła, przytrzymując jego ręce, bo najwyraźniej sądził, że chciała odejść, więc puścił ją.

Severus, zaskoczony, przytulił ją jak najdelikatniej potrafił i czubkami palców przesunął po włosach.

– Tak może być?

– Yhmmm.

Chwilę tulili się, stojąc trochę dalej od siebie niż zwykle. Po minucie czy dwóch Hermiona pocałowała go w czubek nosa i uśmiechnęła się.

– Zamówmy może jakieś ciasto dla gości.

– Pimek będzie szczęśliwy, mogąc coś ci przynieść – pogłaskał ją wierzchem dłoni po policzku. – Coś tak czuję, że przedkłada ciebie nade mnie.

– Mówiłam ci to już kiedyś. Naucz się robić czapeczki i sprawa będzie załatwiona.

Ledwie Pimek przyniósł dwa półmiski pełne rozmaitych ciast, w tym ukochanego crumble z leśnymi owocami Severusa oraz duży czajniczek herbaty, przyszła Minerwa z Jean Jacquesem, a chwilę później Filch przyprowadził Molly i Ginny.

Molly podeszła do Francuza.

– Bułon żur! Komon cava bię? _(_ _Można przetłumaczyć na: Jak dobrze się pan ma? Bardzo nieformalne.)_

Hermiona wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Minerwą, za to Ginny wyraźnie zesztywniała.

– Hermiona! – zawołała i podeszła uściskać przyjaciółkę. – Będzie zdecydowanie lepiej, jak zostaniemy wszyscy przy angielskim! – wymamrotała kątem ust, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zrób coś!

– Ginny, opanuj się, o co chodzi? – spytała Hermiona.

– Och, jaki milutki ten sweter...! Mama podłapała od Billa parę powiedzonek, których nauczył się od kuzynów Fleur. I ponoć są takie... no wiesz...

Hermiona zachichotała krótko.

– Przecież nie rzucę na nią Silencio...

– Merlinie, rób co chcesz, a jak nie wiesz co, to pogadaj z twoim najmilszym! W każdym razie ja nie biorę za nią odpowiedzialności!

Jean Jacques i Molly wybuchnęli właśnie śmiechem.

– Nie przesadzaj, w końcu to ona jest twoją matką, a nie odwrotnie. A teraz idź przywitać się z resztą – Hermiona poklepała ostatni raz Ginny po plecach i odsunęła się.

– ... jeszcze tylko troszkę poprawić akcent i uchodziłaby pani za prawdziwą Francuzkę! – wykrztusił Jean Jacques, trzymając się za twarz.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i stanęła koło matki.

– Jean Jacques, dzień dobry – powiedziała głośno, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Przywitały się z całą resztą i usiadły przy stoliku. Hermionie nie chciało się jeść, więc tylko zrobiła sobie herbatę.

– Jeśli zabraknie ciasta, to powiedzcie. Poproszę skrzata, to coś przyniesie – rzuciła głośno.

– No więc? – spytała Ginny, nakładając sobie ciastko czekoladowe. – Co jeszcze zostało do zorganizowania?

Hermiona chciała dać wszystkim czas na zwyczajowe pogaduszki o wszystkim i o niczym, ale wyraźnie widziała, że jej przyjaciółka chce jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy. _Pewnie z powodu tych powiedzonek._

– Zostało nam parę spraw do przedyskutowania. Po pierwsze, moi rodzice. Mamy pozwolenie na rzucenie na nich zaklęć przeciwochronnych, ale dopiero w sobotę od trzeciej po południu.

– A sprecyzowałaś godzinę na wniosku? – spytała Minerwa ze zdegustowaną miną i sięgnęła po cukier.

– Tak. Od ósmej rano.

– Pewnie im się wydaje, że wykradną wszystkie sekrety Hogwartu.

– Arthur mówił, że niektórzy w Ministerstwie są niereformowalni – dorzuciła Molly. – Severusie, nie możesz do nich pójść i czegoś z tym zrobić?

Zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwała się Hermiona. Nie chciała, żeby za każdym razem, jak pojawią się na JEJ drodze jakieś problemy, konieczny był Severus, żeby je rozwiązać.

– Najważniejsze to to, czy godzina wystarczy na rzucenie na nich czarów.

Minerwa zastanawiała się chwilę, mieszając swoją herbatę.

– Moim zdaniem tak. Zaklęcia trzeba rzucać na nich pojedynczo, ale o ile pamiętam, nie trwa to dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

– To Filius będzie je rzucał? – zapytał Severus.

– Tak.

– Czyli do trzeciej muszą siedzieć w Norze? – zagadnęła Molly.

– Niekoniecznie – zaoponowała Minerwa. – W Hogsmeade też mogą być. To znaczy, że Filius musi skończyć dekorować salę przed trzecią i przenieść się natychmiast do Hogsmeade. Molly, to Arthur ich zabierze do wioski? Gdzie?

– Och, chyba najlepiej w sklepiku u George’a. Tam przynajmniej nikt nie będzie im wchodził na głowę. Wiesz, gdzie on jest?

– Chyba tak, w byłym sklepie Zonka?

– A o której pojawią się w Norze? – przyłączyła się do dyskusji Ginny.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hermionę, która jakby się ocknęła.

– Umówiliśmy się na ósmą rano. Severus się po nich aportuje – spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Czyli przeniesiesz ich do Nory, tak?

Molly chciała wiedzieć, o której dokładnie państwo Granger mogą się pojawić, żeby wyekspediować z Nory wszystkich, którzy nie byli tam niezbędni. Ginny zaproponowała, żeby Bill i George z żonami i dziećmi przenieśli się tuż po śniadaniu na Grimmauld Place, zaś Harry do Nory, żeby pomóc Arthurowi. Czy też raczej nie pozwolić mu zamęczyć rodziców Hermiony pytaniami. Severus zaznaczył, że tylko zostawi Helen i Perry’ego w Norze i musi wracać do Hogwartu, bo nie chce zostawić szkoły bez nadzoru. Minerwa zaczęła radzić Severusowi, by znalazł kogoś, kto zastąpi i jego, i ją w sobotę, a Jean Jacques sugerował jakąś pomoc w przygotowaniu Wielkiej Sali. W końcu zeszli na inny temat, mianowicie, kto gdzie powinien być w sobotę po południu.

Hermiona z początku starała się ich słuchać, ale po chwili nie wiedziała już, na kim się skupić. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić razem i w końcu słyszała tylko hałas, który strasznie ją męczył. Czasem wpadało jej w ucho jakieś słowo i wtedy starała się skupić na mówiącej osobie, ale natychmiast odpływała gdzieś i dopiero kolejne słowo sprawiało, że dostrzegała kogoś innego. Choć najchętniej przestałaby widzieć i słyszeć cokolwiek.

Severus obrzucił ją bacznym spojrzeniem i postanowił ponaglić towarzystwo. Wyprostował się i założył ręce na piersi.

– Proponuję podsumować – powiedział stanowczo niskim głosem i wszyscy zamilkli. – Ja odbiorę rodziców Hermiony i po ósmej rano aportuję się z nimi do Nory. Jeśli będzie jakieś opóźnienie, napiszę do ciebie, Minerwo – starsza czarownica odruchowo sięgnęła do medalionu z bursztynu. – Przed trzecią mają być w Hogsmeade i czekać na Filiusa, więc będziemy musieli znaleźć kogoś innego prócz Septimy i Pomony. Zapytamy Tiffany Carol, czy będzie mogła podesłać tu kogoś do pomocy – zerknął na Hermionę i ta mechanicznie kiwnęła głową – bo faktycznie nic nie będzie można zacząć robić przed drugą. Mogę się nią zająć.

– Nie będziesz miał czasu – zaprzeczyła natychmiast Minerwa. – Będziesz się musiał ubrać i uczesać, żeby przed czwartą już być na dole, więc jestem pewna, że pomaganie Tiffany będzie ostatnią rzeczą, jaka przyjdzie ci do głowy.

– Nie martw się, pomogę ci się ubrać – zapewnił go natychmiast Jean Jacques.

Severus, który rzucił już Minerwie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, przechylił się ku niemu.

– Jean Jacques, mogę cię zapewnić, że umiem się sam ubrać. I uczesać – to było adresowane raczej do Minerwy.

Czarownica otworzyła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła.

– Oczywiście – stwierdziła krótko, choć jej twarz wyraźnie mówiła „Poczekamy, zobaczymy”.

Severus skinął jej głową, jakby podejmując wyzwanie.

– Gdzie wy będziecie w tym czasie? I w ogóle od kiedy was nie będzie?

Molly odchrząknęła lekko.

– Skoro ślub jest o szesnastej, to nie wolno się wam widzieć od piątku, od szesnastej. Więc przyjdziemy po ciebie, Hermiono, po trzeciej – spojrzała na dziewczynę.

Ta podniosła na nią oczy.

– Dobrze. Wrócę wcześniej z pracy.

– Przecież miałaś wziąć wolny dzień? – zdziwili się równocześnie Severus i Ginny.

– Aaaa... Faktycznie.

– Musimy w miarę szybko zdecydować, o której wrócimy do zamku w sobotę, żeby Severus i Hermiona na siebie nie wpadli – uśmiechnęła się Minerwa.

– Umówiłam się z Anną na pierwszą – Ginny przechyliła się trochę do przodu, żeby zza ramienia matki dojrzeć swoją Opiekunkę domu. – Ma się zjawić o tej porze w Norze, więc będę musiała się po nią wybrać...

– To fryzjerka? – spytała Hermiona.

– Tak, świetna! To ona czesała Angelinę!

– Yhhm.

Jean Jacques przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji.

– Z tego wynika, że koło pierwszej będziecie już tu, w zamku. Gdzie dokładnie?

– W moich komnatach – odparła Minerwa. – Severusie, dasz mi znać, jak już zejdziecie na dół, żebyśmy się na was nie natknęły, dobrze?

– Oczywiście, Minerwo.

Molly klepnęła się w czoło.

– Bym zapomniała! Kto będzie miał obrączki?

– Ja – machnął jej ręką Jean Jacques i zerknął na Severusa i Hermionę. – Kiedy je będziecie mieć?

– Niedługo – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Nie wiem dokładnie... W przyszłym tygodniu.

– Bardzo dobrze. A wy? Macie już szarfy?

Molly oderwała wzrok od Hermiony i uśmiechnęła się do Francuza.

– Benszur! _(_ _Bien sûr – Oczywiście)_

Minerwa zapytała Jean Jacquesa o rodzaje szarf we Francji i kiedy odpowiedział, Molly pozwoliła sobie na lekką krytykę francuskich zwyczajów. Ginny zerknęła na przyjaciółkę, która podkuliła nogi na krześle i patrzyła gdzieś na środek stolika. Wyglądała, jakby myślami była daleko stąd. Jean Jacques, wyraźnie rozbawiony, poprosił właśnie Hermionę o obronę przed dwiema angielskimi czarownicami i dziewczyna nagle się przebudziła i powiedziała do niego coś po francusku.

– Panie profesorze... – Ginny ściszyła głos, przysiadła na skraju krzesła i przechyliła się w kierunku Severusa. – Mogę zadać panu jedno pytanie?

Ten uniósł brew i prychnął krótko i nie wiedziała czy ze zniecierpliwieniem, czy rozbawieniem.

– Tylko jeśli będzie sensowniejsze niż to, które właśnie zadałaś.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, ale szybko spoważniała.

– Z nią wszystko w porządku? – wskazała ruchem głowy przyjaciółkę. – Wygląda jakby... nie wiem, myślała o czymś innym, albo jakby wszystko jej było obojętne...

– Po prostu jest zmęczona. Ma dużo pracy i nauki i do tego jeszcze przygotowanie ślubu – odparł krótko.

– To nie to – pokręciła głową Ginny. – Znam ją od lat i wiem, jak zawsze się zachowywała, gdy miała za dużo na głowie. Szczególnie w drugiej... to znaczy w jej trzeciej klasie. Wie pan, kiedy musiała używać zmieniacza czasu, bo miała o wiele więcej przedmiotów niż inni.

Urwała, niepewna, czy ma mówić dalej. Przecież właśnie zaprzeczyła temu, co powiedział. Severus nie musiał sięgać po legilimencję, miała tę obawę wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy.

– Mów dalej.

– Hermiona uwielbia mieć za dużo do nauki, do zrobienia, do pomocy innym. Im więcej, tym jest szczęśliwsza. Wiele razy widziałam, jak siedziała w pokoju wspólnym całą noc, ucząc się albo poprawiając wypracowania innym... Teraz to co innego. Ona... doszła do siebie po tej ostatniej historii?

Spojrzała uważnie w jego oczy i po raz kolejny zaskoczył ją fakt, że wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Nie osądzały, nie patrzyły na nią z niechęcią czy złością, ale z uwagą. Mogła nawet przysiąc, że migotały w nich iskierki rozbawienia, choć niekoniecznie w tej chwili.

– Nie, nie doszła. Z pewnością zajmie jej to trochę czasu. Ale to się objawia zupełnie inaczej. To, co widzisz, to najprawdopodobniej zmęczenie. Jak zachowywała się rok temu? Po zakończeniu wojny?

Ginny zastanawiała się chwilkę.

– Na początku często płakała, jakby to chciała z siebie wyrzucić. Ale szybko jej to przeszło. Zajęła się rodzicami, dostała nową pracę, przeprowadziła się... – Ginny nie chciała mówić o tym, że zaczęła chodzić z Ronem. – Ale po wakacjach już się nie widywałyśmy, bo ja wróciłam do szkoły, więc nie wiem, jak było dalej. Czy ja mogę coś zrobić, żeby jej pomóc?

Severus popatrzył na siedzącą niedaleko Hermionę.

– Nie jestem Uzdrowicielem, więc nie umiem ci powiedzieć, co dokładnie należy zrobić. Ale jeden z Uzdrowicieli Umysłu z Francji powiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zajmie się ją czymś, żeby przestała myśleć o tym, co się stało. Więc jeśli chcesz coś zrobić... zabierz ją gdzieś na obiad, porozmawiajcie o czymś wesołym, zajmij ją czymś ciekawym.

Ginny kiwnęła głową.

– Oczywiście, że chcę! Spróbuję ją wyciągnąć do jakiejś restauracji w nadchodzącym tygodniu.

– Daj mi potem znać, jak było.

Przez chwilę obserwowali Jean Jacquesa i Molly, którzy gestykulowali gwałtownie, nie zgadzając się ze sobą.

– Od kiedy twoja mama uczy się francuskiego? – spytał Severus, kiedy Molly znów powiedziała coś po francusku i Jean Jacques zachichotał. Hermiona jakby się ocknęła i prychnęła.

– W tym problem, że się nie uczy! Bill nauczył się paru zwrotów od kuzynów Fleur... pamięta pan, tej co reprezentowała Beauxbatons w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego... i mama podłapała to od niego... Wie pan co ona powiedziała?

– Nie znam francuskiego, ale sądząc po minie Jean Jacquesa, nawet gdybym znał, z całą pewnością bym ci nie powiedział.

– Cholera...

Severus skrzywił się z odrobiną dezaprobaty, ale równocześnie rozweselony, co znów zaskoczyło Ginny. Wyrwało się to jej odruchowo i spodziewała się co najmniej nagany z jego strony. _Hermiona miała rację, on faktycznie się zmienił od zeszłego roku czy dwóch..._

Rzuciła znów okiem na przyjaciółkę i doszła do wniosku, że skoro zaczynają się zwykłe pogaduszki, to zasadniczy temat jest już omówiony. _Najlepiej będzie zostawić ją, niech sobie odpocznie. Musi lecieć z nóg._

– Mamo, chyba już czas wrócić do domu... – pociągnęła matkę za rękę.

– Och, rzeczywiście! – zawołała Molly, patrząc na zegarek. – To co, omówiliśmy dziś wszystko?

Ginny podniosła się, więc wszyscy odruchowo zrobili to samo. Hermiona ożywiła się lekko i uśmiechnęła.

– Chyba tak. W razie czego damy znać – powiedziała.

– Będziesz mi mogła przekazać wiadomość choćby w pracy – zapewniła ją Ginny i podeszła poklepać po ramieniu. – To jak, mamo, idziemy?

– Tak, tak! To do widzenia...

Wszyscy pożegnali się i Minerwa zaproponowała, że tym razem to ona zajmie się gośćmi, na co Severus podziękował skinieniem głowy.

Hermiona odprowadziła wszystkich do drzwi, pomachała im ręką i zamknęła je z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Severus...?

Severus wyszedł akurat do gabinetu dyrektora, więc jej nie usłyszał.

– Severus?!

– Tak...?

– Wiesz, ja już pójdę spać...

Severus wetknął głowę przez drzwi, trzymając w ręku plik dokumentów.

– Słucham? Nie dosłyszałem, co mówiłaś...

Hermiona westchnęła znów, prawie rozpaczliwie, bo powtórzenie tego, co mówiła, wydawało się jej ponad siły.

– Pójdę spać...

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Oczywiście. Popracuję trochę i przyjdę.

Kiwnęła głową i nieprzytomnie powlokła się do łazienki. Nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby móc się położyć. _Krótka kąpiel dobrze ci zrobi. I bez mycia włosów. I żeby było szybciej, może nawet nie zdejmuj ciepłych skarpetek..._

Kiedy uświadomiła sobie swój idiotyzm, uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i zaczęła byle jak ściągać ubranie. Byle tylko umyć się i iść spać.


	64. Epilog część 9

Piątek, 12.02

 

Ginny udało się wreszcie wyciągnąć Hermionę w piątek w południe, obiecując spotkanie z Harrym. Ponieważ mugolskie restauracje nadal stanowiły dla rudowłosej sensację, Harry lubił wynajdować przeróżne dziwne miejsca, żeby ją zaskoczyć.

Na dziś zarezerwował dla nich trzech stolik parę przecznic od Ministerstwa, w barze o nazwie Enter. Kiedy weszły tam, Ginny aż zaświeciły się oczy. Był to bar dla internautów i maniaków gier komputerowych. Na zawieszonych na ścianach dużych ekranach widać było rozmaite gry, które rozgrywali właśnie ludzie siedzący przy stolikach pod ścianami. Nad stolikami wisiały kolorowe lampy z symbolami internetowymi albo skrótami używanymi na czatach; uśmieszkami, napisami ROTF, CuL8er czy LOL. Pluszowe poduszki na kanapach ozdobione były „smilami”, podkładki pod szklaneczki z napojami były zrobione z płytek CD, pod sufitem popodwieszane były dyskietki formatu A i B oraz myszy na długich kablach.

Przy wyjściu z toalety nad drzwiami zapalał się na czerwono napis GAME OVER, a gdy weszła nowa osoba i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, pojawiał się pasek wczytywania i napis IN PROGRESS.

Hałas panował średni jak na takie miejsce, ale Hermiona i tak jęknęła w duchu. Miała nadzieję na spokojny obiad w ciszy, a tu zanosiło się na wysłuchiwanie muzyki, podkładu muzycznego z gier, krzyków graczy i ogólnego gwaru setki rozmawiających, dopingujących innych i śmiejących się młodych ludzi.

Harry zaprowadził ich na piętro, gdzie można było znaleźć jakiś wolny stolik i zamówił dla nich pizzę oraz coca-colę. Hermiona poprosiła jednak o wodę sodową, bo za colą jakoś specjalnie nie przepadała. Ginny, spróbowawszy napoju, rozjaśniła twarz.

– To jest świetne! Mogliby to sprzedawać na Pokątnej albo w Hogsmeade!

– Musisz zaprosić George’a, niech spróbuje – zaproponowała Hermiona i popatrzyła na chłopaka siedzącego obok, który gapił się w ekran i równocześnie naciskał guziki na konsoli z oszałamiającą szybkością. – Może wprowadzi nową modę w Hogsmeade.

– Dobry pomysł – uznał Harry, również spoglądając na chłopaka. – Pomyślę o tym.

Ginny powiodła wzrokiem za ich spojrzeniami.

– Co on robi? – spytała.

Harry zaczął jej wyjaśniać. Trochę jeszcze pamiętał z czasów, kiedy mieszkał u Dursleyów i mógł trochę pograć, kiedy Dudley z rodzicami wychodzili na jakiś czas z domu. Rudowłosa śmiała się cały czas. Wyglądała, jakby wszystko ją cieszyło i była w euforii, widząc te wszystkie dziwolągi.

Po chwili kelnerka przyniosła pizzę, co wyraźnie wskazywało, że nie była robiona na miejscu, tylko po prostu odgrzewana w mikrofalówce. Na wspomnienie mikrofali Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem w talerz.

– Nie dobre? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

– Dobre, dobre, tylko... – otarła sobie usta serwetką. – Pomyślałam o mikrofalówce...

– ...I co? – Harry nadal nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego.

Hermiona pomachała ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką, przełknęła to, co miała w ustach i pochyliła się ku nim.

– Przypomniało mi się, jak kiedyś Severus odkrył, co to jest mikrofalówka...

– A co to jest? – zapytała zaintrygowana Ginny.

– Takie coś do odgrzewania posiłków – wyjaśnił szybko Harry. – I co, spodobała mu się?

– Kiedy już dowiedział się, co to jest, średnio. Ale najśmieszniejsze w tym jest to, że zobaczył ją w moim mugolskim mieszkanku i przez jakiś czas był przekonany, że to szafka. W której światło zapala się, jak się otworzy drzwiczki. Więc któregoś razu włożył do niej koszyk z przyprawami w saszetkach, słoik z mąką i opakowanie makaronu... – Hermiona na nowo wybuchnęła śmiechem. – I wyobraźcie sobie, rano wstałam do pracy, chciałam odgrzać sobie kolację z poprzedniego dnia i znalazłam mikrofalówkę wypchaną aż po brzegi... Kiedy go później spytałam, czemu to zrobił, stwierdził, że marnowało się miejsce... bo w środku trzymałam tylko jeden duży talerz...

Harry również się roześmiał, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.

– Wiesz co, jak tak obie opowiadacie mi o nim... mam wrażenie, że mówicie o kimś, kogo nie znam. Jakimś obcym facecie.

Ginny po ostatnich spotkaniach z Severusem Snape’em zmieniła diametralnie swoją opinię o nim. Kiedyś, kiedy Hermiona opowiadała o nim jako o przyjacielu, po prostu z solidarności z przyjaciółką go broniła. Ale teraz, kiedy miała okazję zobaczyć jak żartuje, opiekuje się Hermioną czy choćby je... uznała, że w sumie jest całkiem fajny.

– Tyle razy ci o tym mówiłam, Harry – pokiwała głową Hermiona. – I wiem, że starasz się zobaczyć w nim kogoś innego...

Harry odgarnął włosy do tyłu i poprawił okulary.

– Staram się i nie zaprzeczysz, że jest już lepiej. Ale cudów nie oczekuj. Nie będę biegał z krzesłem, żeby mu je podstawić pod tyłek na ślubie.

Ginny zachichotała.

– A już myślałam, że powiesz, że nie będziesz nosił za nim szaty...

– Welonu – podsunęła Hermiona i szturchnęła Ginny.

– Ach, to ta długa firanka, która wlecze się po ziemi, tak?

Nawet Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Pierwsza opanowała się Ginny.

– Poważnie, to powinieneś pójść ze mną następnym razem, jak będziemy rozmawiać o organizacji wesela – powiedziała poważniej. – Wiesz, nie tylko świadkowe mogą odgrywać jakąś rolę...

– Kochanie, mówiłem, że się staram, ale nie posunę się do tego, żeby sypać płatki róż pod stopy Snape’a! – zawołał Harry obronnym tonem.

– Jaka szkoda, tak dobrze ci szło na marszach protestacyjnych... – na niby zadrwiła Ginny.

– Nie będzie róż, ale możesz sypać nam różowe serduszka – rzuciła równocześnie Hermiona.

– Pokręciło was zupełnie – zaprotestował Harry.

Chłopak przy sąsiednim stoliku najwyraźniej przegrał, bo wydarł się strasznie, zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając konsolę na stół. Ginny zapatrzyła się na niego.

– Tak trzeba?

Harry i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się i Hermiona przechyliła się ku przyjacielowi.

– Wyobraź sobie tutaj Arthura...

– Jak go znam, zerwałby się również i wrzeszczał jeszcze bardziej...

Ginny pomachała im ręką przed nosami.

– Nie śmiejcie się, bo się poskarżę... Swoją drogą, Hermiono, przymierzyłaś już suknię?

– Jeszcze nie. W ten poniedziałek mam iść do Madame Malkin na ostatnie poprawki przed ostatecznym zeszyciem...

– Przecież to tylko sukienka – zaprotestował Harry. – A mówicie o tym, jakby to było... nie wiem co!

Obie dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy z niedowierzaniem.

– Sukienka, ale JAKA! Sukienka na specjalną okazję, jedną jedyną w życiu! – zaperzyła się Ginny. – To musi być coś... – zamilkła, szukając słów.

– Coś, co sprawi, że będziesz się czuć wyjątkowo. W ten wyjątkowy dzień – podsumowała Hermiona z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Snape też będzie miał jakąś super szatę, czy założy swoją nauczycielską? Wiesz, tą nietoperzą? – zapytał trochę ironicznie Harry.

Ginny zachichotała na wspomnienie jego stwierdzenia, że szata jest „odpowiednia”. Na całe szczęście Hermiona powiedziała jej, że szata będzie bardziej niż odpowiednia.

– Z tego, co słyszałam, będzie miał coś super! Rico Rodriguez może już pakować swoje manele i wracać do Hiszpanii!

Harry pomachał jej ręką przed nosem.

– Ginny, kochanie, czy ja się jeszcze liczę? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to stanę się zazdrosny!

Hermiona piła akurat wodę sodową. Zakrztusiła się, więc odstawiła gwałtownie butelkę i woda opryskała stół dookoła.

– Harry! – zawołała, kaszląc gwałtownie.

Rudowłosa postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Wiesz, że mama robiła za gwiazdę wieczoru na ostatnim spotkaniu?

 

 

 

Poniedziałek, 15.02

 

Hermiona siedziała na fotelu w swoim gabinecie i wpatrywała się z rosnącą paniką w trzymaną w ręku podpaskę.

_O Boże, o mój Boże... O święty Merlinie...!!!_

Zupełnie o tym zapomniała!

Trzęsącą się ręką zaczęła przerzucać wstecz kartki kalendarza, szukając dni zaznaczonych krzyżykami. Z każdą stroną oddalała się coraz bardziej od dnia dzisiejszego... ZA BARDZO! ZA DALEKO!!!

Kiedy trafiła na pierwszy, wypadający ósmego stycznia, aż naderwała karteczkę. Przerzucała je coraz szybciej. 7.01, 6.01, 5.01, 4.01 ... Nie! Czwarty nie!

Piąty styczeń. Ostatni okres, jaki miała, wypadł jej piątego stycznia. To znaczy, że... Spojrzała na inny kalendarz, roczny i szybko odliczyła cztery tygodnie. I złapała się za usta, patrząc rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. Powinna już być dawno PO! Powinna go dostać drugiego lutego! Dwa tygodnie temu...!!!

Serce zatrzymało się w niej na krótką chwilę, a potem ruszyło galopem i zaczęło walić jak szalone. Nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie je miała, w gardle? Bo coś twardego dławiło ją coraz bardziej. A może w głowie, bo nie słyszała nic dookoła, nawet własnego oddechu, tylko głuche walenie.

Drżąc coraz bardziej po całym ciele, rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie dookoła, jakby widok starych ksiąg, rulonów pergaminów i pliki dokumentów mogły przynieść jej spokój. Ale nawet ich nie widziała. Nie dostrzegała. Całkiem, jakby była na innej planecie, pod tytułem PANIKA.

_Merlinie, Merlinie... Merlinie..._

Nie wiedząc, co robi, zupełnie bezmyślnie wsunęła do kieszeni dużego, grubego swetra podpaskę i poszła do łazienki. W pierwszej chwili pociągnęła za klamkę zajętej już kabiny i otrzeźwiała trochę na ciche przekleństwo rzucone wysokim, nosowym głosem. Wśliznęła się do drugiej kabiny i zsunęła spodnie i bieliznę i z dziką nadzieją spojrzała na białą tkaninę majtek. _NIC. CHOLERA._

Oparła głowę na rękach i spróbowała się opanować.

_Na pewno spóźnia ci się okres. Na pewno. Już raz to ci się przytrafiło. Tylko raz, ale jak był i pierwszy, może trafić się i drugi. Spokojnie. To z powodu stresu. Albo raczej odstresowania po aferze Norrisa. Popatrz, nie tylko okres ci się opóźnia, ale ogólnie kiepsko się czujesz. Po prostu organizm tak reaguje. Albo jesteś chora._

_Pewnie dostaniesz go jutro. Co to jest, dwa tygodnie spóźnienia. Niektórym dziewczynom spóźnia się jeszcze bardziej. To nic. Dostaniesz go jutro, albo pojutrze. Jeszcze zdążysz narzekać z tego powodu!_

_To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz._

Udało się jej jakoś uspokoić i wrócić do gabinetu. Skończyła przepakowywanie torby, które zaczęła, sądząc, że ma w niej za dużo rzeczy i dlatego jest taka ciężka. Wyrzuciła dwa drobiazgi, resztę, w tym podpaski, pieczołowicie schowała do środka i spróbowała się zająć pracą.

W ciągu całego dnia łapała się na tym, że przekłada machinalnie dokumenty, nie rozumiejąc, co czyta. Co jakiś czas udawało się jej skupić na robieniu syntezy nowych zaklęć, które miały zostać wprowadzone niedługo do nauczania w Hogwarcie, ale potem, nie wiedząc kiedy, odlatywała i zaczynała na nowo gorączkowo liczyć dni od ostatniego okresu, jakby liczenie pięćdziesiąty piąty raz zmieniało wynik... przypominać sobie, kiedy się kochali, przypominać wszystkie rozmowy w Hogwarcie z innymi dziewczynami na temat nieregularnych miesiączek i pełno innych tego typu spraw.

 

 

Środa, 17.02

 

Horacy przyszedł na śniadanie nieco spóźniony i przywitał się gromkim głosem ze wszystkimi, po czym usiadł na swoim krześle i poprawił szatę, zanim nie przyciągnął do siebie półmiska z kiełbaskami. Hermiona na widok jego dużego brzucha westchnęła w duchu i wróciła do niemrawego gmerania w swoim talerzu.

Nie chciało się jej jeść, więc wzięła tylko kromkę chrupkiego tosta, posmarowała dżemem i podgryzała wolno.

Nadal nie miała okresu. I zaczynała już szaleć z niepokoju. O ile w poniedziałek udało się jej uspokoić myślą, że „jutro albo pojutrze” go dostanie, o tyle dziś ta myśl już nie uspokajała.

_Może to będzie DZIŚ. Może nawet za chwilę._

_Co zrobić, jeśli nie dostaniesz go dziś? Albo jutro?_

_Boże, to niemożliwe, żebyś go nie dostała! Musisz dostać! I tak dziwne, że do tej pory nie masz... To może znaczyć, że... jesteś w ciąży..._

Do żołądka wpadł jej kamień wielkości całej Ziemi. Po raz pierwszy wypowiedziała w myślach słowo „ciąża”, bo do tej pory bała się nawet na to odważyć. Jakby powiedzenie tego otwarcie mogło przynieść jej pecha.

Starała się sobie przypomnieć, jakie są oznaki ciąży. Jedyne, co jej przychodziło do głowy, to poranne mdłości i dziwne zachcianki.

Spojrzała na talerz Severusa, który akurat jadł bardzo lekko usmażoną jajecznicę z bekonem. Jajko rozlało się po talerzu i właśnie zbierał je kawałkiem chleba. Starała się sobie wyobrazić tę jajecznicę jeszcze mniej usmażoną, prawie surową.

Nic. Nie mdliło jej. Nie czuła żadnych sensacji w żołądku, prócz ściskania, ale tak czuła się od poniedziałku.

Czy fakt, że nie ma mdłości oznacza, że na pewno nie jest w ciąży? Może one przychodzą później?

Czy miała ochotę na coś dziwnego? Truskawki i korniszony? Czekolada z musztardą?

Chwilę zastanawiała się, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na tosta z dżemem. Nic dziwnego jej się nie chciało...

_Nie masz mdłości, nie masz zachcianek... to znaczy, że tylko spóźnia ci się okres. Przecież niemożliwe, żebyś zaszła w ciążę! Nie było jak! Zawsze piłaś eliksir, zaklęcia używałaś tylko jak uciekliście do Francji. To strasznie dawno temu!_

_DAWNO TEMU???_

Nagle poraziła ją inna myśl. _A może używałaś przeterminowany??? Albo... może Severus źle zrobił eliksir?! Może dodał skrzydła ćmy zamiast motyli?! Albo coś innego?!_

 _Boże, Boże, Boże... Jeśli istotnie tak było, było okazji od cholery!_ Aż zakręciło się jej w głowie i musiała mocniej oprzeć się na rękach.

– Nie jesteś głodna? – usłyszała głos Severusa i zmusiła się do opanowania się.

– Nie za bardzo. Wczoraj musiałam za dużo zjeść na kolację – odparła i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

_Kobieto, nie panikuj. Ten facet jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. MISTRZEM. Nie pomyliłby z pewnością skrzydeł motyli z ćmimi! Zobaczyłby natychmiast, że eliksir jest przeterminowany!_

Nabrała głębiej powietrza.

_Kiedy mogłaś zajść w ciążę? Kiedy MOGŁABYŚ!!! To tylko hipotetyczne rozważanie! Nie mogłaś! Nie zaszłaś! Może jesteś chora. Poczekaj trochę. Jeszcze trochę..._

_Do licha, ILE można jeszcze czekać?!_

 

Cały dzień balansowała na granicy paniki. Jakby tonęła w morzu. Co jakiś czas wynurzała się na powierzchnię i łapała oddech, którego coraz bardziej jej brakowało, ale coraz częściej osuwała się w głębinę strachu. Im dłużej czekała, tym bardziej.

Starała się nad sobą panować i udawała, że słucha i rozumie, co się do niej mówi, ale nie była pewna, czy ludzie nie zaczęli dostrzegać, że coś było nie tak. Do ogólnego zmęczenia doszło jeszcze przygnębienie i zainteresowanie jednym, jedynym tematem i bała się, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma. Pęknie.

_Merlinie, zrób coś!!! Proszę...!!! JUŻ!!!_

 

O osiemnastej usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i weszła Haytlieneh.

– Hermiono, ja już wychodzę – powiedziała, podając jej plik kopert. – Znajdzie tu pani pismo od Wilda... Z plotek słyszałam, że zaakceptował pani veto jeśli chodzi o chropianka – uśmiechnęła się i uniosła rękę. – ALE! Ale teraz pracuje nad nową listą. Chce między innymi Yeti.

Hermiona właśnie starała się przypomnieć sobie, kiedy się kochali po ostatnim okresie, więc spojrzała na swoją sekretarkę z otępiałą miną.

– Chwilkę... – zapisała „sobota, 23” na kawałku pergaminu i podniosła głowę. – To znaczy, że się nam udało... to dobrze.

Ponieważ Hermiona nie sięgnęła po koperty, Haytlieneh położyła je na brzegu biurka.

– Będzie pani musiała zacząć od nowa, jak tylko prześle nam nową listę. Prócz Yeti na pewno da parę dziwolągów.

Hermionie wreszcie udało się przestawić na inny temat.

– Yeti... – prychnęła z westchnieniem i wzruszyła ramionami. – Wpierw musi go znaleźć. Chyba ta zima jest za zimna i rzuciła mu się na mózg. W lato wymyśli pewnie salamandry... Choć może nie, nie należą przecież do niebezpiecznych...

– Da sobie pani radę – pocieszyła ją Haytlieneh. – Miłego wieczoru. Chyba nie będzie pani dziś za długo siedzieć?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

– Więc do jutra.

Hermiona skinęła głową i zmusiła się do uśmiechu, aż drzwi zamknęły się z drugiej strony. Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna zrobić. Z jednej strony była strasznie zmęczona, ale z drugiej tu miała święty spokój i mogła myśleć. Z trzeciej już sama nie wiedziała czy chce myśleć, czy też wrócić, położyć się spać i obudzić, mając miesiączkę. Była już wyczerpana tematem. I czekaniem.

 

 

Piątek, 19.02

 

Po wyjściu z narady z Marcusem, na której istotnie rozmawiali o Yeti, Hermiona poszła chyba po raz setny tego ranka do toalety. Gdy tylko weszła do środka, zobaczyła Margaritę, dziewczynę o kilka lat starszą od niej, która wisiała nad umywalką i myła zęby.

– Cześć, Margarita... Idziesz do dentysty? – spytała Hermiona, zawijając rękawy swojej szaty na gruby sweter.

Margarita, również mugolskiego pochodzenia, doskonale wiedziała, co znaczy to słowo. Pokręciła głową i wypluła pastę do zębów.

– NE... PO-EKA-Y...

Przepłukała usta i otarła twarz ręczniczkiem.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono. Nie, nie idę do dentysty. Musiałam umyć zęby, bo rzygam jak kot – przyjrzała się swemu odbiciu w lustrze. Fakt, że była blada, niemal zielona na twarzy.

– Co się stało? Chora jesteś? – Hermiona również popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze. Na całe szczęście to lustro nie było magiczne.

Margarita roześmiała się i położyła rękę na swoim brzuchu.

– Nie, kochana. Jestem w ciąży i męczy mnie co rano. Nawet na początku popołudnia. Kto wymyślił poranki? Nie można byłoby zrobić tak, żeby słońce wstawało od razu popołudniu?

Hermiona niemal podskoczyła z wrażenia i spojrzała na nią dużymi oczami.

– O Merlinie...! To znaczy... gratuluję...!

– Dziękuję – Margarita spojrzała na swój brzuch i Hermiona dostrzegła, że był już trochę zaokrąglony.

_No już! Masz okazję...! Zapytaj się jej o coś! Co by ci pozwoliło stwierdzić, czy ty..._

– Jak się czujesz? To znaczy prócz mdłości – zająknęła się i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.

– Och... ogólnie? Jak zwykle na początku. Jestem tak zmęczona, że lecę z nóg. Najchętniej spałabym całe dnie i noce.

Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę, złapała oddech i oparła się rękoma o umywalkę.

– Och, to musi być strasznie... męczące – powiedziała bez sensu, czując, jak kręci się jej w głowie.

Margarita zaśmiała się, po czym nagle spoważniała i pochyliła nad umywalką. Czekała chwilę i wolno wyprostowała się i westchnęła.

– Owszem. Mam tego już dość.

– A... poza tym? – Hermiona postarała się, żeby zabrzmiało to zdawkowo i na wszelki wypadek odwróciła się do lustra i zaczęła poprawiać włosy.

– Poza tym wszystko mnie drażni i ciągle płaczę, z byle powodu... David ma już tego dość. Acha, i strasznie mi zimno. Tego też David ma już dość. Gotuje się pod kołdrą, a ja się trzęsę.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że właśnie wpadła na ścianę i to z dużą prędkością. _Merlinie... to TO! To chyba faktycznie ciąża... O Merlinie... O Merlinie...!!!_

Margarita spojrzała na gruby sweter Hermiony i zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Hermiona parsknęła i strzepnęła rękawy swetra.

– Aaakurat w tym przypadku doskonale wiem, jak się czujesz – wybuchnęła krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. – Ja jestem wieczny zmarźluch. Najlepiej czułabym się w Afryce.

Nie wiedziała, czy zabrzmiało to przekonująco, ale Margarita znów pochyliła się nad umywalką i zamarła.

– Nie ma nic na to?

Margarita skinęła głową, przepłukała na nowo usta i wypluła wodę.

– Jest. Dziś idę do Św. Munga, mają mi dać jakiś eliksir przeciwwymiotny.

Hermiona nagle poczuła, że musi zostać sama. Żeby się opanować, zastanowić... cokolwiek. Musiała zostać sama.

– Wiesz co, lecę już. Mam niedługo naradę, mam nadzieję, że skończymy przed południem. Do widzenia. I powodzenia! – machnęła ręką Margaricie i poszła szybkim krokiem do biura.

Margarita wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nagle znów pochyliła się nad umywalką i zaczęła pluć.

 

Wymówiła się złym samopoczuciem i wróciła do Hogwartu jeszcze przed obiadem. Severusa nie było ani w komnatach, ani w gabinecie dyrektora, więc rzuciła na fotel swoją torbę i poszła do łazienki.

– Jeśli odezwiesz się choć raz, osobiście zastąpię cię zwykłym, niemagicznym lustrem – warknęła, podchodząc do lustra.

– Obiecuję, nie odezwę się ani słowem!

– Och zamknij się!!! – wydarła się. – Mam już dość twojego gadania!!!

Wyrzuciwszy z siebie choć odrobinę napięcia, poczuła lekką ulgę. Zrzuciła sweter, rozpięła obszerną szatę i popatrzyła na swój brzuch, ale nie dojrzała w nim nic dziwnego. Był taki jak zawsze.

_Durna idiotko, nawet nie spytałaś jej, w którym jest miesiącu!_

Założyła luźne, domowe ubranie, wróciła do sypialni i położyła się na łóżku. Dookoła panowała zupełna cisza i spokój, więc zsunęła na nowo rękę na brzuch, przycisnęła ją lekko i starała się skupić na tym, co czuje. Jeśli to była jednak ciąża, to może mogła wyczuć już jakieś ruchy? Może bicie serca dziecka?

Owszem, czuła, jak bije jej własne serce, bardzo mocno i wyraźnie, ale w brzuchu nie czuła nic. Przesunęła rękę na bok i skupiła się na nowo. Na nic.

Obmacała tak cały brzuch i nagle uzmysłowiła sobie, że on jest jakiś... dziwny.

Kopnięciem odrzuciła kołdrę, podciągnęła wyżej bluzkę i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nisko, między kościami biodrowymi był wklęsły, ale po środku był trochę wypukły. Całkiem jak mała, twarda, wystająca lekko piłeczka.

_Merlinie, to ciąża. Na pewno tak! Wystająca z brzucha piłeczka?! Co innego mogłoby to być!_

Przykryła niewielką wypukłość dłonią i poraziła ją nagła świadomość, co to mogło oznaczać.

_Tam w środku jest dziecko. Małe. Maleńkie. Dziecko Severusa. NASZE dziecko._

Nie wiedząc, czy trzęsie się z zimna, czy z emocji, usiadła, nadal trzymając rękę na brzuchu i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczyła siebie z o wiele większym brzuchem. Większym niż u Margarity.

_Merlinie, coś z tym trzeba zrobić... Przecież nie możesz tak czekać w nieskończoność... to trzeba jakoś sprawdzić... potwierdzić..._

Oszołomiona, że do tej pory nie przyszło jej to do głowy i że stresowała się, zamiast pójść na jakieś badanie, zerwała się z łóżka i ... zamarła.

Margarita chodziła do Św. Munga. Ale ona... nie mogła pójść. To wywołałoby z całą pewnością sensację. _A co, jeśli to nie jest ciąża? Może mimo wszystko to jakaś choroba albo co...?_

 _MIMO WSZYSTKO???!!!_ Ta myśl wstrząsnęła nią jeszcze bardziej.

Nie mogła pójść do pani Pomfrey. Nie mogła pójść do Św. Munga. Ani do żadnego innego Uzdrowiciela przyjmującego poza Kliniką.

Przez sekundę pomyślała o Joao Matosie i skrzywiła się. Nie. Uzdrowiciele odpadali.

Wniosek był tylko jeden. Należy iść do jakiegoś mugolskiego lekarza.

Pchana nagłą, rozpaczliwą potrzebą upewnienia się, założyła szybko zwykłe mugolski ubranie i wybrała się do mugolskiego Londynu.

 

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić...

Aportowała się w drugim wymiarze tuż koło jej byłego apartamentu, bo to było jedyne miejsce, które przyszło jej do głowy. Stanęła na ulicy i rozejrzała się bezradnie.

_No dobrze, ale co teraz? Jak ja mam znaleźć lekarza, który mnie zbada? W dodatku dzisiaj???_

Przyglądała się bezmyślnie przechodzącym koło niej ludziom, którzy jej nie mogli widzieć. _Zapytać kogoś? Ale kogo? Pierwszą lepszą zatrzymaną osobę?_

_Myśl, idiotko! Przecież tu mieszkałaś! I dawałaś sobie radę! Myśl po mugolsku..._

Jak mugole szukają adresów? Kiedy mieszkała z rodzicami, używali dużej książki telefonicznej, ale już od dawna ich nie zamawiali. Można je było znaleźć już tylko na poczcie. Bo...

_No jasne! Internet!_

Natychmiast przypomniała sobie kafejkę internetową, w której jadła z Harrym i Ginny i przeniosła się pod nią, wróciła do normalnego wymiaru i weszła do środka.

Było dopiero w pół do dwunastej, więc nie było jeszcze dzikiego tłumu. Hermiona poprosiła o stolik z komputerem, zamówiła sok pomarańczowy i weszła do internetu.

Znalazła listę lekarzy ginekologów, ale przy większości były dopiski ‘Brak wolnych miejsc’. Spróbowała więc ograniczyć listę do takich, którzy diagnozują ciążę i google wyrzucił długą listę stron raczej kobiecych dyskusji, które zaczęła przeglądać. I już na pierwszej stronie przeczytała o potwierdzaniu testu ciążowego robionego w domu.

Już po paru chwilach czytania wiedziała, że to jest to, czego potrzebuje! Test, który mogła zrobić sama, bez wizyt u lekarzy, czy Uzdrowicieli! Prawie zapomniała zapłacić za picie i internet, tak się spieszyła do najbliższej apteki.

Bojąc się, że może coś źle zrobić, na wszelki wypadek kupiła dwa testy. Już w drzwiach wyjściowych rozerwała opakowanie i wyszarpała ulotkę.

_Rano???! Mam czekać do rana?!_

Rozejrzała się dookoła, przeciągle wzdychając. A już myślała, że będzie wiedzieć teraz, zaraz, a tu okazuje się, że ma czekać do jutra?! Cholera jasna!!!

 

Ten dzień był chyba najdłuższym dniem w jej życiu. Jeszcze nigdy czas aż tak się nie wlókł!

Wróciła do Hogwartu i położyła się w nadziei, że zaśnie, ale była na to zbyt roztrzęsiona. Zaczęła czytać, ale już po pierwszych słowach odpływała i podejmowała na nowo gonitwę myśli. Równocześnie na niczym nie mogła się skupić; przez głowę przelatywały chaotycznie strzępki dyskusji wyczytanych w internecie, fragmenty ulotki do testu, wspomnienia, kiedy z Severusem się kochali, rozmowy z Margaritą i widok jej zaokrąglonego brzucha, próbowała się domyśleć, kiedy to mogło się stać, liczyła w kółko dni i w końcu pogubiła się tak, że nie wiedziała już co liczy... aż zaczęło się jej kręcić w głowie i miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć i uciec, byle dalej przed siebie od tego szaleństwa. Było jej już obojętne, co mogło się okazać, byleby tylko wreszcie wiedzieć!

Kilka razy kładła się na plecach i dotykała twardej kulki w podbrzuszu, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy nic się jej nie przywidziało.

Coś, co rano było jeszcze tylko podejrzeniami, zmieniło się teraz w pewność.

_Kiedy to się mogło stać? Nieważne, stało się. Jest._

_Merlinie, a jak zareaguje Severus? Może on nie chce dziecka? Przecież to on zawsze naciskał, że lepiej używać eliksiru, bo zaklęcie może nie zadziałać...! A jak będzie chciał, żebym ją usunęła?_

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Mogłaby? Potrafiłaby? ... CHCIAŁABY???

W tym wypadku to nie była nawet kwestia czy dziecko było zdrowe, czy nie, ale kwestia czy chciała go, czy nie...

A chciała go...?

Pierwszą, krótką myślą, która przyleciała jej przez głowę, było co powiedzą na to inni. Jak będą na nich patrzeć. Przedślubna ciąża? Nieplanowana? Ona, Hermiona, nie zaplanowała czegoś, co się przydarzyło??

Ale zaraz potem przyszła druga. To ich dziecko. Tu, w jej brzuchu, pod jej ręką. Połowa jego i połowa jej. Prawdziwy cud. Fakt, że dwójka ludzi może powołać na świat nowe życie, jakąś cząstkę ich samych.

_Do którego z nas będzie podobny... albo podobna? Z urody, z charakteru? Czy będzie mieć nos po nim, czy po mnie?_

_W sumie to dobrze się składa. Urodzi się PO ślubie. I PO egzaminach. Czy jest lepszy czas? Na co mielibyśmy czekać?_

Nagle poczuła wyraźnie, że już je kocha. I nie pozwoliłaby nikomu go jej zabrać! Oswoiła się już z myślą, że jest w ciąży i gdyby jutro okazało się, że NIE, to chyba czułaby się... pusta.

Dotknęła niewielkiej wypukłości i szepnęła cicho „Na pewno tu jesteś”.

I rozpłakała się, choć nie wiedziała czy płacze z radości, ze strachu, nerwów, czy nadziei.

_Boże, Merlinie, niech już będzie rano. Proszę..._

Severus wrócił do komnat dopiero w porze kolacji i zastał Hermionę siedzącą bokiem w fotelu, owiniętą puszystym kocem i czytającą jakąś książkę. Miała wymęczoną minę i podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy.

Usiadł na szerokim oparciu i dopiero wtedy go dostrzegła.

– Czego się dziś uczysz? – zajrzał jej przez ramię i uniósł kącik ust na widok teorii eliksirów.

Hermiona przechyliła się i oparła głowę o jego nogę.

– Zmęczona jesteś? Może powinnaś pójść do Poppy, niech ci się przyjrzy...

– Yhmmm.

Dwa duże bale drewna obsunęły się nagle z głośnym chrzęstem na kominku, krzesząc dookoła snop iskier. Severus zabrał Hermionie książkę, zaznaczył stronę i odłożył na stolik obok.

– Chodź na kolację. A po kolacji pójdziemy do Poppy.

– Jutro.

Wstał i pomógł się jej podnieść.

– Czemu nie dzisiaj? Będziesz miała cały weekend na wyleczenie się.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z żałosną miną i oparła głowę dla odmiany o jego ramię.

– Severusie, proszę...!

Zabrzmiało to tak rozpaczliwie, że stłumił w sobie ochotę przywołania jej do porządku. _Może i faktycznie ona tak reaguje na te wszystkie ostatnie koszmarne wydarzenia?_ Przypomniał sobie, że ostatnio był zbyt brutalny i za mocno ją uścisnął, więc teraz przytulił ją jak najdelikatniej potrafił.

– Dobrze, jutro, ale z samego rana.

Poczuł, jak kiwnęła głową, więc stał tak chwilę i dopiero po dłuższym czasie odsunął ją od siebie.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zgłodniałem. Chodź, zjemy szybko i wrócimy.

 

 

Wreszcie nadeszła pora pójścia spać. Hermiona wzięła gorący prysznic i wśliznęła się pod kołdrę koło Severusa.

– Śpij dobrze – mruknął, przygarniając ją do siebie.

Było późno, ale Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć, więc oparła głowę o jego pierś i wsłuchiwała się w jego oddech.

_On nawet nie wie, że jutro coś się okaże. Albo tak, albo nie._

W końcu, ukołysana miarowym biciem jego serca i łagodnym kołysaniem klatki piersiowej również usnęła. Ale nie był to spokojny sen. Budziła się kilka razy z rzędu i spoglądała w stronę okna, wyglądając niecierpliwie świtu, ale ten nie nadchodził. Potem wierciła się i znów zapadała w pół sen, pół jawę. Poczuła, jak Severus przewrócił się na drugi bok i wymruczał coś przez sen. Chcąc go uspokoić, przysunęła się do niego i nagle zamiast ciemności zobaczyła pomiętą, szaro-zieloną kołdrę. _Już jest rano!_ Przekręciła się i sięgnęła po leżące na szafce nocnej różowe opakowanie testu i nagle nieoczekiwanie w dole brzucha rozlał się ostry ból, tak silny, że aż zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie jęknąć. I równocześnie poczuła, jak wypływa z niej wolno coś gorącego i ścieka po nodze. _O cholera, szybko! Żeby nie zakrwawić prześcieradła!_ Oderwała szeroki pasek papieru od spodu ściskanej w ręku podpaski i usiadła gwałtownie.

I otworzyła oczy. Dookoła było jeszcze czarno, choć po jej stronie majaczyło w ciemności okno. Nic jej nie bolało, nic się nie sączyło...

– Co się stało? – spytał sennym głosem Severus.

Jakiś wielki kamień znów wpadł jej do żołądka, więc osunęła się na poduszkę z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Nic – mruknęła. – Musiało mi się coś przyśnić.

– Zimno ci?

Severus przysunął się do niej i objął przez brzuch. Hermiona przykryła jego dłoń swoją, ale po chwili odszukała niewielką krągłość poniżej i położyła na niej rękę. _Niedługo brzask. Jeszcze trochę..._ Severus nic nie poczuł, bo już spał.

 

 

Gdy kolejny raz otworzyła oczy, przez przysłonięte okno wpadało już trochę niemrawego światła. _JUŻ CZAS!!!_

_Na pewno już? Może jest jeszcze za wcześnie? Może..._

_JUŻ!!!_

Ogarnęła ją panika i serce ruszyło galopem.

 _Spokojnie, nie spóźnisz się!_ Starając się nie zbudzić Severusa, wstała ostrożnie i cicho, wymacała testy, narzuciła na siebie puszysty szlafrok i na palcach poszła do łazienki. Zamykając drzwi, ledwo nadążała łapać oddech.

Wilgotnymi, trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciągnęła test i małą pipetkę i schowaną wczoraj wieczorem szklaneczkę na mocz.

Nie potrzebowała już czytać ulotki. Wiedziała doskonale, co ma robić. Wczoraj czytała wskazówki i powtarzała je w myślach tysiące razy, wyobrażając sobie ten ranek w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

Uklęknęła na dywaniku przed toaletą i celując z trudem, wkropiła do testu trzy kropelki. Teraz pozostało jej już tylko czekanie.

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic. Sekundy trwały wieczność.

Serce czuła w całym ciele; łomotało w głowie, w piersi, w gardle... pulsowało wszędzie, nawet na końcówkach palców, podkreślając w ten sposób wszechobecną, przygniatającą ciszę.

Gdy w pierwszym okienku pojawiła się szarość, zamarła i rozwarła szeroko oczy, nie odważając się nimi mrugać. Jakby jedno mrugnięcie mogło zmienić Wszystko. Szarość nieznośnie powoli pięła się do góry, wypełniając całe okienko... _raz, dwa, trzy, czter..._

Przeszła do drugiego i równocześnie pierwsze jakby poróżowiało... zdawało się jej...? nie, wyraźnie poróżowiało i... i róż zaczął zbiegać się po środku, z każdym uderzeniem jej serca ciemniejąc coraz bardziej... by przeistoczyć się w coraz wyraźniejszy pasek...!

 _KT-KT-ÓRE TO JEST TO KONTROLNE???!!!_ Równocześnie drugie okienko również poróżowiało i zaczął formować się DRUGI różowy pasek...

Hermiona złapała się za usta, żeby nie zwymiotować i krzyknęła w duchu.

_Już wiesz. Już wiadomo. Już po wszystkim._

Jej serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, a potem zaczęło łopotać w niej, jak spłoszony ptak chcący wyrwać się z klatki. Było nią całą, pulsowało tak mocno, że aż zakręciło się jej w głowie i musiała złapać się sedesu, żeby nie upaść.

Widziała i nie widziała. Przed oczyma miała tylko biały prostokącik z dwiema mocnymi, różowymi kreskami, do których sprowadził się nagle cały świat.

_Już wiesz._

Zamknęła oczy i położyła twarz na sedesie, chłonąc chłód polerowanego drewna rozpalonym policzkiem. Powoli jej oddech wrócił do normy, a ona nadal miała pustkę w głowie, powtarzała tylko w kółko „już wiesz, już wiadomo, już po wszystkim”. Jak jakąś mantrę. Jakby bała się chwili, kiedy dotrze do niej, co to znaczyło.

Ale ta chwila nadeszła. Zaczęła się trząść jak w febrze, więc chwiejnie wstała, podpierając się na ślepo, z trudem wsunęła ręce w rękawy puchatego szlafroka, owinęła się nim kurczowo i zanim wyszła, wsunęła do kieszeni biały kawałek plastiku.

Nie była nawet pewna tego, co czuje. Miała wrażenie, że otacza ją głucha, martwa cisza, w której zamierają i giną wszystkie dźwięki. Coś pchało ku ziemi, paraliżując, nie pozwalając iść, dławiło, zmuszając ją do walki o każdy oddech i każdy kolejny krok osłabiał ją coraz bardziej tak, że wydawał się być ponad jej siły.

Ale równocześnie wiedziała, że właśnie chwyciła w rękę słońce. W tej ciszy i dreszczach otuliło ją łagodnie, jak peleryną, odgradzając od bólu, łez i zmęczenia. Wsączyło się w jej pierś i rosło, aż zaczęło rozsadzać ją od środka, nabierając za nią powietrza, coraz głębiej, coraz spokojniej, stawiając za nią kroki...

Kiedy wreszcie coś zaczęło do niej docierać, siedziała już w fotelu tuż przy kominku, na którym huczał ogień.

Wyjęła test i przyjrzała mu się z bliska. Chciała i nie chciała. Ale cokolwiek by nie czuła, los wybrał za nią. Za nich. I po trosze była mu nawet za to wdzięczna... gdyby nie niepokój o reakcję Severusa, który z chwili na chwilę narastał i szarpał jej serce.

_A jeśli nie będzie chciał? A jeśli uzna, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie? Oskarży cię... nie wiadomo o co, nieważne. Oskarży. Będzie zły? Co jeśli powie NIE?!_

_Zobaczysz za chwilę..._

Pomysł, że trzeba będzie mu to powiedzieć, poraził ją nie mniej niż widok dwóch różowych pasków. _JAK ja mam mu to powiedzieć???!_


	65. Epilog część 10

Nagły odgłos jego kroków sprawił, że drgnęła gwałtownie i zacisnęła palce wokół testu. Gdy podniosła głowę, właśnie do niej podchodził. W blasku ognia jego szlafrok był tak czarny, że nie można było go odróżnić od czarnej kurtyny włosów opadających mu na ramiona. Na bladej twarzy odcinał się leciutko zarost. Gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono... Coś się stało, że tak wcześnie wstałaś i siedzisz tu sama?

_Sama? Nie sama!!!_

– Seve-Severusie... – przełknęła gwałtownie ślinę. – Mamy... Chyba musimy porozmawiać...

Wstała i owinęła się ciasno szlafrokiem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Tak? – Severus ściągnął lekko brwi i widząc jej gest, jakże znajomy, uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. – Widzę, że podoba ci się mój sposób bycia. No więc? Co mi chcesz powiedzieć?

Hermiona przygryzła usta i westchnęła ciężko, spuszczając głowę.

– Severusie... więc... ...stm... wcią-y – wykrztusiła.

– Słucham? – zupełnie nie zrozumiał, co mówiła.

Hermiona westchnęła jeszcze mocniej i złapała się rozpaczliwie za włosy.

– Ja... jestem.. w ciąży – powiedziała drżącym głosem i zacisnęła oczy.

Severus zamarł i rozbawienie momentalnie znikło z jego twarzy.

– Sssłsss...cc...– zająknął się.

Wraz z nabranym oddechem przyszło zrozumienie i aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

Przez chwilę powtarzał w głowie jej słowa, ale nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. _Merlinie... Merlinie... będę ojcem???! Ale... jak?! To niemożliwe...! Przecież..._

Wybuchła w nim szalona, dzika radość, którą niemal natychmiast zdławił strach, że źle zrozumiał.

– Hermiono... powtórz... Co powiedziałaś???! – spytał wolno, z trudem.

Hermiona odważyła się spojrzeć na niego, ale na widok jego poważnej, zaskoczonej miny coś się w niej załamało. _Nie chce..._

Otworzyła usta, żeby powtórzyć, ale nie umiała. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć tego jeszcze raz! Potoczyła dookoła błędnym wzrokiem i trzęsącą się ręką sięgnęła po test i wcisnęła mu go w rękę.

– Jestem w ciąży – chlipnęła w końcu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Severus jęknął głucho ze szczęścia i objął ją, zamykając oczy.

– Merlinie...!

– Nie wiem... naprawdę, nie wiem... uważałam... Severusie... – wyłkała cicho Hermiona w jego ramię. – Nie...

– Nie płacz... Nie płacz, maleńka – zaprzeczył gwałtownie, tuląc ją do siebie. – Nie płacz, kochanie...

Hermiona odsunęła się na tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć. W jego czarnych, szeroko otwartych oczach odbijał się ogień z kominka, płonął w nich, połyskując radością.

– Sev... Ty chcesz...?!

– Chcę??? Oczywiście, że chcę!!! – zaczął się uśmiechać coraz szerzej. – Oczywiście...!!!

Pocałował ją w czoło i przygarnął na nowo do siebie. Ale już po chwili Hermiona poczuła, jak sięgnął do paska jej szlafroka, rozwiązał go i uklęknął przed nią, tuląc głowę do jej brzucha.

– Gdzie? – spytał, odnajdując dłonią jej pępek.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Wszystkie jej obawy, wątpliwości uleciały na widok jego reakcji. Równocześnie zrobiło się jej słabo.

– Nie tu – pokręciła głową i zsunęła jego rękę niżej. – Chodź... pokażę ci.

Pociągnęła go za rękę do sypialni, gdzie położyła się na plecach, odrobinę skrępowana uniosła do góry koszulkę i przykryła jego dłonią niewielką wypukłość na podbrzuszu. _Jeszcze wczoraj o tej porze nie wiedziałaś..._ Severus przesunął delikatnie palcami po niewielkim wybrzuszeniu, przyglądając się mu z zafascynowaniem. Sam nie zwróciłby na to żadnej uwagi, ale teraz, naprowadzony przez nią, badał je ostrożnie, czując wyraźnie różnicę między twardą kulką i miękkim ciałem dookoła. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ta kulka będzie rosła, coraz bardziej, będzie stawała się coraz większa... _Nie kulka. Moje dziecko. Malutki Snape._

Przykrył wypukłość całą swoją dłonią i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To tu... – szepnął z niedowierzaniem i z trudem oderwał od niej wzrok po to, żeby sięgnąć po jej usta.

Chwilę całował ją delikatnie, nie odsuwając ręki z jej brzucha. Uśmiechnęła się i przez parę sekund smakowała jego wargi. Potem przytulili się do siebie, rozpływając się w tym samym szczęściu.

– Który to miesiąc? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

– Koniec pierwszego... początek drugiego... Nie wiem dokładnie...

– No właśnie, a skąd wiesz? – odsunął się i oparł na łokciu.

– Zrobiłam przed chwilą mugolski test ciążowy. To, co ci dałam – odparła i spróbowała ściągnąć na dół koszulę.

Severus przytrzymał jej rękę, spoglądając na jej brzuch i dopiero po chwili sięgnął po to coś, co mu dała.

– Mugolski test? Przecież mogłaś iść do Poppy – przyjrzał się kawałkowi plastiku z dwoma różowymi paskami i aż usiadł z wrażenia. – To coś mówi, że to będą dwie dziewczynki???!

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i wyjęła mu test z ręki.

– Nie... Nie panikuj. Jedna z tych kresek znaczy, że test jest zrobiony poprawnie, zaś ta... – pokazała pierwsze okienko – że jest pozytywny.

W kilku słowach opowiedziała mu, jak działał ten test i jak go zrobiła.

– Ale czemu nie poszłaś do Poppy, tylko czekałaś aż do dziś rana? – zdziwił się, odkładając test na łóżko, gdzieś za siebie i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Hermiona przygryzła usta.

– Bo... nie chciałam, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli... wiesz... nie byłam pewna...

Severus popatrzył na nią poważnie.

– Nie byłaś pewna... czy chcesz? A chcesz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się.

– Teraz tak. Ale wcześniej... parę dni temu... myśl, że mogłabym być w ciąży była tak nieoczekiwana... z początku nie umiałam sobie tego wyobrazić. Bałam się... Severus, zimno mi...

Severus sięgnął po kołdrę i przykrył ich oboje, odszukał małą kuleczkę i przykrył ją ręką.

– Czego się bałaś?

Hermiona chwilę zastanawiała się, jak mogła mu to wytłumaczyć.

– Kiedy już dotarło do mnie, tak naprawdę, bałam się, co powiedzą inni... moi rodzice... ludzie dookoła... ty... – poczuła, jak jego ręka drgnęła, ale ciągnęła dalej. – No i dla mnie to też było ... Nie wiem. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć. Może dlatego, że inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam...? Myślałam, że to będzie nasza wspólna decyzja... że wybierzemy najlepszy czas... że będziemy się o nie starać... i że będę na to czekać z nadzieją... – skrzywiła się lekko. – A nie tak przez przypadek.

Severus przechylił się ku niej, przyciągnął jej twarz ku sobie i zaczął całować namiętnie. _Naprawdę myślała, że będziemy się o nie starać...? Hmmm..._

Hermiona westchnęła i rozchyliła usta, więc natychmiast przesunął po jej wargach językiem i również westchnął, gdy spotkał jej język. Dziewczyna objęła go za szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie.

– Jeśli tak bardzo chciałaś się starać... Mogę ci obiecać, że zaplanujemy nasze drugie dziecko – wyszeptał i pocałował zagłębienie koło jej ucha.

Hermiona jęknęła cichutko, uśmiechając się. Severus wsunął dłoń pod jej koszulę i przez chwilę głaskał jej podbrzusze opuszkami palców, zataczał nimi kółka, nie przestając wodzić ustami po jej szyi, przygryzać delikatnie i czuł, jak z wolna jego mięśnie tężeją pod wpływem rozlewającego się po nim przyjemnego napięcia.

Hermiona powolutku rozplątała pasek jego szlafroka, rozchyliła na bok poły i zaczęła go głaskać, bawiąc się włoskami porastającymi jego tors; im niżej zsuwała się jej ręka, tym było ich więcej.

Severus podciągnął wyżej jej koszulkę i stłumił ustami cichy jęk, gdy jego ręka odnalazła jej pierś.

– Hmmm? – wymruczał, zaskoczony.

– Delikatnie – szepnęła Hermiona, czując jego najlżejszy dotyk tak, jakby pieścił ją gdzieś w jej głowie.

Severus odsunął się i spojrzał na jej pełne piersi, wyraźnie większe niż dotychczas i uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc wierzchem dłoni miękką krągłość z boku.

– Są piękne... I większe... – spróbował przykryć ją dłonią. Ledwo mu się to udawało. – To dlatego?

– Chyba tak.

Pochylił głowę i pocałował jej pierś najdelikatniej jak potrafił i Hermiona głośno nabrała powietrza, wyginając się ku niemu.

– Czy możemy uznać, że nie staraliśmy się jeszcze wystarczająco długo? – przesunęła łydką po jego łydce i oplotła jego nogi.

– Z przyjemnością...

To był cudowny, długi seks. Leniwe pieszczoty, przeplatane czułymi szeptami zmieniły się w powolną, namiętną miłość. Kochał ją ostrożnie, uważając, żeby nie sprawić jej bólu dotykiem, po jej oddechu i westchnieniach starał się odgadywać czego właśnie pragnęła i doprowadził ich oboje na skraj rozkoszy, gdzie oboje stracili wreszcie rozum i poddali się jej całkowicie.

Wciąż drżącą dłonią Hermiona sięgnęła do tyłu i wsunęła palce w jego włosy. Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie, odgarnął na bok kilka kosmyków i przesunął ustami po jej karku. Gdy jego ręka odszukała jej brzuch, Hermiona przykryła ją swoją i leżeli tak chwilę, czekając, aż ich oddechy całkowicie się uspokoją.

_Niedługo będzie większy... o wiele większy... i nie będziesz potrzebował jej ręki, żeby go odnaleźć..._

Uśmiechnął się, widząc ją oczami wyobraźni za parę miesięcy... z dużym, bardzo dużym brzuchem... A potem pokazującą mu ich dziecko; malutkie, okrąglutkie, wyciągające do niego drobne rączki i uśmiechające się na jego widok...

Pocałował ją w ramię i wtulił twarz w jej plecy.

– Dziękuję, Hermiono – wyszeptał.

– Nie ma za co dziękować – uśmiechnęła się.

– Jest.

 Ale to mu o czymś przypomniało.

– Zbierajmy się na śniadanie, zrobiło się już późno. Zaraz po śniadaniu idziemy do Poppy – zdecydował nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu głosem.

– Ale poproś ją, żeby nikomu nic nie mówiła... – zastrzegła Hermiona.

Severus prychnął krótko.

– Myślisz, że zaraz po naszym wyjściu pobiegnie opowiadać o tym całej szkole?

– No nie... ale...

– A zaraz potem idziemy na Pokątną.

Hermiona zamarła ze zdumienia. _Już teraz chce kupować dziecięce ubranka? On nie wie ile trwa ciąża, czy co?_

– Po co? – przewróciła się na plecy.

– Do Madame Malkin... Coś mi mówi, że za miesiąc będziesz wyglądać trochę... okrąglej.

To sprawiło, że aż usiadła. _Merlinie, nawet o tym nie pomyślałaś!_

 

Hermiona drugi raz znalazła się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w części przeznaczonej dla nauczycieli. Łóżka były tu wygodniejsze, oddzielone wysokimi parawanami, przy każdym po obu stronach stały wygodne krzesła. Ale poza tym pachniało dokładnie tak samo; lekarstwami, maściami i czystością. I było zimno.

Teraz leżała na łóżku z odsuniętą do góry bluzką i swetrem i w rozpiętych, odrobinę ściągniętych spodniach. Poppy przysiadła obok i delikatnie obmacywała jej podbrzusze. _Całe szczęście, że nie kazała mi się zupełnie rozbierać, bo by się trochę zdziwiła..._ Severus siedział sztywno na krześle obok, opierając łokcie o kolana i przyglądał się im w milczeniu.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i nabrała na palce trochę maści ze stojącego obok pojemniczka i choć rozgrzała je najpierw, pocierając energicznie, gdy dotknęła brzucha Hermiony, dziewczyna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

– Zaraz będzie cieplej – uspokoiła ją Poppy.

Rozsmarowała maść pomiędzy wystającymi kośćmi biodrowymi, ze szczególną delikatnością na malutkim wybrzuszeniu po środku i istotnie, już pod sam koniec piekące zimno stopniowo zanikło i po podbrzuszu rozlało się ciepło. Cieniutka warstewka maści połyskiwała przy każdym oddechu w świetle padającym z okna.

– No i co? – ponaglił Poppy Severus.

Starsza kobieta sięgnęła po różdżkę i wyszeptawszy jakieś długo brzmiące zaklęcie, dotknęła końcem różdżki krągłości pośrodku. Maść jakby wchłonęła się i po paru sekundach nad brzuchem uniosła się delikatna poświata, pulsująca szybciutko.

– Gratulacje, moi drodzy – powiedziała Poppy, która jako pierwsza oderwała od niej wzrok.

– Co... co to znaczy? – spytała Hermiona i przysunęła rękę do miejsca, w którym poświata była najlepiej widoczna.

– Tak właśnie bije serce waszego dziecka – usłyszała.

Wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana w pulsujące światełko i nawet nie dostrzegła, jak Severus zerwał się z krzesła i pochylił się nad nią.

Po paru sekundach światełko zaczęło blednąć i po chwili już nic nie było widać. Dopiero wtedy oboje spojrzeli na pielęgniarkę, która uśmiechała się radośnie. Hermionie cisnęło się na usta pełno pytań, ale Poppy otarła watką jej brzuch i podniosła się.

– Ubierz się, żebyś się nie przeziębiła, Hermiono. Jak się czujesz?

Dziewczyna wstała, zapięła spodnie i obciągnęła sweter i zaczęła wyjaśniać Poppy, że ciągle była zmęczona i było jej zimno. Starsza czarownica pokiwała głową i przyniosła jej eliksir wzmacniający.

– Nic jej się od tego nie stanie? – zapytał Severus, patrząc krzywym okiem, jak Hermiona wypiła cały eliksir.

Poppy rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie.

– Nie martw się. Tylko jej pomoże. Hermiono, jeśli będzie cię boleć głowa, natychmiast do mnie przyjdź, dam ci coś o wiele lepszego niż standardowy eliksir – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Co to jest, to coś lepszego? – spytał znów Severus.

– Coś, co zawsze doprowadzało cię do stanu użytkowania, jak wracałeś ledwo przytomny z tych twoich... – pielęgniarka zacisnęła usta, powstrzymując komentarz – spotkań z tym wariatem, więc nie będziesz mi tu teraz krytykował moich metod leczenia.

– Przeżyłbym bez połowy twoich eliksirów i maści – sarknął.

– Śmiem wątpić, choć pamiętam, że zawsze musiałam się z tobą wykłócać, żebyś je brał – odparła natychmiast Poppy. – Ale to, że ty wolisz cierpieć zamiast pozwolić się leczyć nie znaczy, że dziewczyna będzie musiała się męczyć, bo to całkowicie niepotrzebne. Od tej chwili, Hermiono, przychodź do mnie ze wszystkim!

– Oczywiście, że nie chcę, żeby się męczyła! Tylko chcę, żeby nic się jej nie stało. Jej i dziecku!

– Więc przestań marudzić i zacznij mnie słuchać! – wepchnęła mu w ręce kilka fiolek. – Albo nie – zabrała mu je i dała Hermionie – masz, kochana, na następne dni. A ty lepiej idź i zacznij warzyć eliksir na nudności, Chyba że chcesz, żebym poprosiła o to Horacego.

Severus prychnął, ale nie skomentował tego.

– Zaraz idziemy na Pokątną. Chcesz coś stamtąd?

Poppy rozejrzała się po skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Będę potrzebować parawanów, więc możesz złożyć zamówienie u Treweriusza, jeśli będziecie tamtędy przechodzili. W dwóch ostatnich twoi Ślizgoni zrobili dziury i przerzucali sobie przez nie jabłka, jak wylądowali tu po meczu Quidditcha.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Nic mi o tym nie mówiłaś? – rzucił ostro. – Dobrze, wstąpimy do Treweriusza. Coś jeszcze?

– No... nic. – potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Jak chcesz – wzruszył ramionami.

Poppy ściągnęła usta i spojrzała na Hermionę.

– Jak się wybieracie?

Dziewczyna już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy Severus powstrzymał ją gestem.

– Jak możemy teraz podróżować? Hermiona ma prawo się teleportować?

Dziewczyna na nowo otworzyła usta, tym razem żeby zaprotestować. _Co to, do licha, ma znaczyć, czy mam prawo?!_

Poppy również musiała pomyśleć to samo.

– Ma prawo się teleportować, ma prawo do świstoklików i do sieci Fiuu – sapnęła. – Choć świstokliki lepiej zamienić na teleportację. Kochanie, teraz to nic, ale za parę miesięcy lepiej, żebyś nie padała za często na ziemię. A przy świstoklikach często właśnie tak się ląduje. Sieć Fiuu odpadnie automatycznie za jakiś czas... bo się nie zmieścisz do kominka.

– Dobrze, pani Pomfrey – Hermiona uniosła ukradkiem oczy do góry i zrobiła minę do pielęgniarki. Obie wymieniły porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

– Doskonale – powiedział Severus. – Idziemy. Dam ci znać, co z parawanami.

– Dziękujemy bardzo, pani Pomfrey...

– Nie ma za co, moja droga. Miłego dnia.

Hermiona machnęła na pożegnanie ręką, Severus skinął głową i wyszli.

– Co to ma znaczyć, że nie mam prawa do teleportacji?! – zapytała natychmiast Hermiona.

Severus szedł przed siebie w milczeniu i odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Nie chcę, żeby wam się coś stało.

– Severusie, nic mi się nie stanie, nie bój się...

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy pustej niszy.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Wyczytałaś w książce?

– Nie, ale...

– Ale co?

Hermiona rozszerzyła ze zdumienia oczy. Już dawno go takiego nie widziała.

– Ale nic. Chciałam ci uprzytomnić, że na mnie warczysz.

Zmrużył na chwilę oczy, a potem nagle westchnął i przygarnął ją do siebie.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono – szepnął jej do ucha, gładząc jej włosy. – Po prostu nigdy nie miałem okazji... nie spotykałem kobiet w ciąży... i nie wiem, co wolno, a co nie. Nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie...

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie i poczuła, jak pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Chodźmy stąd. Jak nas ktoś zobaczy czulących się do siebie tuż przy skrzydle szpitalnym... wiesz, o czym będziesz czytał jutro w gazetach – mruknęła.

Ruszyli wolno w stronę ich komnat.

– Skoro już będziemy na Pokątnej, to może poszukamy, czy mają gdzieś cukrowe pióra deluxe? Takie jak w Miodowym Królestwie.

Severusowi drgnęły usta w uśmiechu.

 

 

Wtorek, 23.02

 

Ginny czekała na Hermionę w Atrium, tuż przy kominkach, zerkając pobieżnie na przechodzących dookoła ludzi. Nie znała jeszcze zdecydowanej większości ludzi pracujących w Ministerstwie, więc nie musiała kłaniać się wszystkim dookoła. _Tata to musi mieć przerąbane..._

– Już jestem! – usłyszała nagle za sobą i poczuła, jak ktoś klepnął ją w ramię.

– Hermiona!

– To co, gotowa? – przyjaciółka pociągnęła ją w kierunku kominka.

Obie użyły sieci Fiuu na Grimmauld Place i Hermiona ucieszyła się na widok Harry’ego siedzącego przy stole, zakopanego w książkach i pergaminach.

– To mi przypomina stare, dobre czasy – stwierdziła, gdy już pozwoliła się uściskać, na wszelki wypadek przytrzymując go rękami.

Harry poprawił okulary i usiadł z powrotem na ławie.

– Co masz na myśli? Pobyty na Grimmauld Place na feriach zimowych?

– Nie, kucie przed egzaminami. Ty się uczysz, ja się uczę...

– Więc to wcale nie stare, dobre czasy – poprawiła ich Ginny. – Parę lat temu ty się uczyłaś, a ten mój pajac czekał, aż zaczniesz go gonić do nauki.

Hermiona na wszelki wypadek cofnęła się o dwa kroki.

– Wiesz, faceci też w końcu dorastają...

Obie zachichotały, a Harry obrzucił je krzywym okiem.

– Hermionę jeszcze rozumiem, przy Snapie wyostrzył się jej język, ale ciebie? Jeśli to te wasze spotkania tak na ciebie wpływają, to nie wiem, czy pozwolę ci tam chodzić...

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

– Kolejny nadopiekuńczy się znalazł... – ugryzła się w język.

Zostawiły Harry’ego samego i poszły do sypialni, gdzie Ginny wyciągnęła z szafy nową, cudowną suknię w kolorze ciemnego granatu z białymi dodatkami.

– Łał! – zawołała Hermiona i dotknęła materiału. – Aksamit! Jest cudowna! Załóż ją, proszę!

Ginny dokładnie na to czekała. Hermiona musiała jej pomóc zapiąć guziczki z tyłu i gdy rudowłosa obróciła się do niej przodem, aż klasnęła w dłonie.

– Wyglądasz... przepięknie! Merlinie, te kolory są wprost stworzone dla ciebie! – zachwyciła się Hermiona.

Suknia, haftowana z przodu w pionowe wzorki, zbiegała się ładnie w pasie, podkreślając cudowną figurę Ginny. Białe koronkowe mankiety i biały kołnierzyk odcinały się wyraźnie na tle ciemnego granatu, który lśnił w świetle świec. Od pasa w dół rozchodziła się kloszowo, odsłaniając miejscami jakiś wymalowany kwiat w chabrowym kolorze. Rude włosy przyjaciółki i blada cera wspaniale kontrastowały z tymi różnymi odcieniami niebieskiego.

– Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

– Jakie będziesz miała buty?

– Też granatowe. Na niewielkim obcasie. Wiesz – Ginny śmiesznie zmarszczyła nos – żebym nie była wyższa od Harry’ego...

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę rozpromieniona.

– Jesteś prześliczna! Harry będzie musiał zatrudnić paru trolli z maczugami, żeby cię pilnowali!

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo za taką obstawę! On faktycznie ma nadopiekuńcze wyskoki, ale nie aż takie! Sss... Severus też?

Hermiona stłumiła westchnienie na myśl o powodzie nagłego wybuchu nadopiekuńczości Severusa.

– Czasami tak. A jak ubierze się Harry?

– Pomóż mi to zdjąć, to ci pokażę.

– Nie, pokaż mi, mając na sobie tę suknię, to zobaczymy, jak to będzie pasowało!

Ginny otworzyła inną szafę i ostrożnie wyjęła wieszak, na którym wisiał czarno-beżowy frak o długich połach z przodu, ze złotymi lamówkami i biała koszula z ozdobnym kołnierzem, przy którym wisiała granatowa muszka. Hermiona aż złapała się za usta z wrażenia.

– Nie martw się, spodnie też będą. Harry odbierze je w tym tygodniu – powiedziała prędko Ginny.

– Domyślam się, że nie będzie ganiał z tyłkiem na wierzchu! Och, Ginny... Będziecie cudownie do siebie pasować!

– Do tego Harry powinien mieć w kieszonce czerwoną różę, a ja może kilka małych we włosach.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, pomagając Ginny zdjąć suknię. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Gryffindor.

– Będziecie cudowni! Dziękuję, Ginny!

– A wy? Masz już swoją suknię? – spytała przyjaciółka, wieszając szaty w szafie.

– Jeszcze nie. Ale za kilka dni już będzie gotowa.

– Coś Madame Malkin strasznie się wlecze...

Hermiona nie chciała póki co wyjawiać powodu, dla którego suknia nie była jeszcze gotowa. Madame Malkin musiała zrobić parę poprawek, żeby wziąć pod uwagę jej brzuszek, który za miesiąc nie powinien być jeszcze zbyt widoczny, ale jednak suknia musiała się troszkę inaczej układać. A ostatnie poprawki miała zrobić na dwa dni przed ślubem.

– Bo strasznie marudzę. Ostatnio poprosiłam o zmianę ozdobnego haftu na biuście...

To nie była całkiem prawda. To właśnie Madame Malkin zaproponowała błyszczący haft na wysokości piersi, żeby odwrócić uwagę od zaokrąglonego odrobinę brzucha i prawie pół godziny przekopywały się przez różne wzory, bo Hermiona chciała coś bardzo skromnego. Madame Malkin zaproponowała delikatny rysunek róży w złotym kolorze, ale Hermiona wybrała pawie pióro ze srebrno-białych kryształków, które połyskiwało leciutko, kiedy się poruszała.

Ginny usiadła obok na łóżku i spojrzała ciekawie na przyjaciółkę.

– No więc, jak ta suknia będzie wyglądać?

Hermiona opisała więc suknię ze szczegółami i Ginny uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem.

– Szkoda, że nie możesz jej pokazać przed ślubem!

– Przecież słyszałaś, że nie wolno. Madame Malkin oświadczyła stanowczo, że wyniosę ją od niej dopiero w dniu ślubu, żeby mogła być pewna, że Severus nie zobaczy nawet cala! Poza tym chodzi też o czar, który ma rzucić na suknię.

– Czar...?

– Dokładnie. Niektóre kobiety rzucają na ich szaty czary. Nie tylko na ślub. Na ogół na ślub panny młode rzucają czar piękności własnej... choć teraz już wiem, że Fleur rzuciła czar piękności odbitej... pamiętasz? To nie ona była najpiękniejsza tego dnia, ale inni...

Ginny kiwnęła głową, słuchając uważnie.

– Niektóre rzucają też czar zauroczenia... żeby nie tylko być najpiękniejszymi, ale i żeby jeszcze bardziej uwieść swojego narzeczonego...

– Z tego, co mówisz, to to działa na wszystkich dookoła, więc to trochę głupie uwodzić wszystkich, nie? – skrzywiła się rudowłosa.

– Też tak myślę...

– No dobrze, a ty jaki chcesz rzucić? Piękności?

Hermiona pokręciła głową z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Będzie to musiała jakoś wyjaśnić...

– Ginny, tylko nie mów tego nikomu, proszę... Ja chcę odbity czar spokoju i szczęścia...

– Szczęścia...? – Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Myślisz, że on nie jest... to znaczy...

– Na pewno jest szczęśliwy – zaśmiała się Hermiona i spoważniała. – Ale wiem, że on nie potrafi jeszcze za bardzo się rozluźnić w takich... wyjątkowych momentach.

Przypomniała sobie niedawne zachowanie Severusa w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale tego nie mogła podać jako przykładu. _Medaille d’honneur!_

W skrócie opowiedziała przyjaciółce, jak to wyglądało.

– On nie jest przyzwyczajony do okazywania uczuć. Do mnie już się przyzwyczaił, do Minerwy też... ale nie do innych. A tego dnia będzie pełno „innych”. I nie chcę, żeby czuł się źle. To ma być jeden z najpiękniejszych dni w jego życiu, a nie dzień, w którym się stresuje, złości, denerwuje... Nie chcę, żeby miał choć jeszcze jedno złe wspomnienie. Ma już ich aż zanadto.

– Dlatego spokoju? Żeby się uspokoił, wyciszył?

– Dokładnie. Nie zależy mi na tym, żebym wyglądała pięknie, czy żebym oczarowała ludzi dookoła. Zależy mi tylko na tym, żeby on czuł się szczęśliwy.

Ginny zamrugała gwałtownie.

– Wiesz co... jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś mnie zapyta, co to znaczy miłość, odeślę go do ciebie.

– Cudownie się składa, bo jesteś właśnie świadkiem naszej miłości – odparła Hermiona i lekko wzruszona odwróciła spojrzenie. – No więc ten czar rzuca się w dniu ślubu. Żeby inne suknie nie przeszły nim. Dlatego nie mogę jej wynieść, żeby ci pokazać.

– No dobrze... a on? Jaką on będzie miał szatę?

Hermiona położyła się w poprzek łóżka i sięgnęła po wiszące frędzle od baldachimu.

– Odpowiednią – powiedziała poważnym, suchym tonem i obie roześmiały się. – Poważnie, to w jego stylu, choć bardzo wyjściową. Będzie miał czarny jedwabny surdut, z szerokim, błyszczącym kołnierzem, do tego czarne, wąskie spodnie, białą koszulę z długimi mankietami i czarną muszkę...

– Tak trochę nietoperzowato będzie wyglądał...

– No właśnie nie. Już mogę go sobie wyobrazić z białą różą... – rozmarzyła się Hermiona.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Rok temu nawet nie przeszłoby ci pewnie przez myśl, że możesz wzdychać na myśl o Severusie Snapie... Dużo się zmieniło... – Ginny położyła się obok niej.

Hermiona odrzuciła na bok frędzel i przechyliła się na bok, w stronę rudowłosej. _Żebyś wiedziała, ILE się zmieniło... Teraz wzdycham na myśl o maleńkim Severusie pod sercem..._ Powstrzymała się od położenia ręki na brzuchu.

– Co było rok temu...? Merlinie, to tak dawno...

Ginny się skrzywiła. Severus Snape prosił ją, żeby dbała o to, żeby rozweselić jakoś Hermionę.

– Wiesz co, lepiej już zostawmy w spokoju co było rok temu i pomyślmy, co będzie za miesiąc. Dociera do ciebie, że za miesiąc będziesz się nazywać Hermiona Snape?

– I dopiero zacznę budzić postrach w Ministerstwie.

– Może wreszcie zaprowadzisz tam porządek i ustawisz do pionu Wilda i Phillipa!

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Wiesz, co Wild ostatnio wymyślił? Zachciało mu się kolonii boginów!

– Koniec o rozmowie o pracy! Właśnie z niej wyszłyśmy! Zmień temat! – zawołała szybko Ginny.

– Dobra. Wieczorek panieński. Coście wymyśliły?

Ginny uniosła lekko brwi i uśmiechnęła się domyślnie.

– Będziesz nam mogła zdradzić wszystkie szczegóły anatomiczne twojego przyszłego męża...

– Szczególnie Minerwa będzie tym zachwycona... – Hermiona zacisnęła mocno usta i przybrała na chwilę surowy wyraz twarzy. – Poza tym wybijcie sobie to z głowy. On jest mój.

– Ale...

– Ale ja nie pytam cię o Harry’ego, prawda?

– Jeśli chcesz, to ci powiem, że ma pieprzyk na lewym pośladku.

Obie zachichotały, ale szybko spoważniały, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i obgadywany właśnie Harry stanął w progu.

– Już obejrzałyście wszystkie szmatki? Mogę się przyłączyć?

Obie usiadły, a Ginny poklepała miejsce koło siebie.

– Została nam jeszcze bielizna do oglądania.

Harry zawahał się, ale w końcu usiadł.

– No więc jak idą przygotowania do ślubu? Znając ciebie, wszystko będzie dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Hermiona spoważniała.

– W zasadzie wszystko już jest zorganizowane. Severus trochę mi pomaga, ale możecie się domyśleć, że dekoracje, kwiatki czy muzyka to nie jego ulubiony temat. A ja nie mam za bardzo czasu... więc poszliśmy do Tiffany Carol, wiecie, tej, co organizuje różne uroczystości, wybraliśmy z nią wystrój sali, muzykę i inne tego typu szczegóły i ona już wszystkim się zajęła. Ślubne sowy już wróciły z odpowiedziami...

– To jak, Madame Maxime będzie, czy nie? – przerwała jej Ginny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Będzie! Powiedzieliśmy jej, że reporterów będziemy trzymać od nas z daleka, więc nie ma się co martwić. A poza tym... Niech się wypchają!

– Będzie ojciec Luny – zauważył Harry. – On nic nie napisze?

– Severus następnego dnia urwałby mu głowę!

Harry usiadł po turecku i oparł brodę na rękach.

– Czyli wszystko gotowe, co?

– W zasadzie tak... Ale muszę jeszcze popracować nad obietnicami – powiedziała trochę zatroskana Hermiona.

– Jakie obietnice? Będę cię kochać do skończenia świata, albo i jeszcze dłużej, blablabla?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

– Coś w tym guście. Ale ja chciałabym, żeby to nie był banał. Chcę coś specjalnego. Są różne obietnice, nie będę wam robić w tej chwili wykładu, ale to jest coś, co wiąże ze sobą małżonków. Magicznie. Więc można znaleźć już gotowe obietnice i wystarczy je powtórzyć, ale im większą mają wartość dla małżonków, tym magia mocniej ich łączy.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry’ego.

– I mogę się domyśleć, że ty chcesz najcudowniejsze, najpiękniejsze obietnice, jakie znał świat?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i odsunęła za ucho kosmyk włosów.

– Nie. Chcę coś, co będzie miało dla niego znaczenie.

Przez chwilę wszyscy troje milczeli i w końcu Harry poruszył się niepewnie.

– Wiesz... nie wiem, czy to ci się w czymś przyda... ale pamiętam jego wspomnienia. Te, co mi dał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia i Hermiona trochę się spięła.

– ...I...?

– No więc... odniosłem wrażenie, że... – Harry nie wiedział do końca, jak może jej to powiedzieć, żeby jej nie urazić. – Że jest coś, co jest dla niego ważne... On ma bardzo ścisłe zasady i równocześnie jeśli się w coś angażuje, to na całe życie...

– Harry. CO on ci powiedział?! – nacisnęła Hermiona niecierpliwie, bo nie zanosiło się na to, żeby Harry’emu udało się wreszcie wysłowić.

– Nie mi. Dumbledore’owi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego twardo, więc powiedział jej.

– To właśnie w nim podziwiam – rzekł na koniec. – Można powiedzieć, że nigdy nie spotkałem... – westchnął ciężko – szlachetniejszego człowieka.

Hermiona otarła łzy rękawem grubego swetra, ale na próżno, nowe zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Ginny poklepała ją bezradnie po ramieniu, rzucając przestraszone spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka. Harry przeraził się.

– Hermiono... nie chciałem... Nie myśl o tym. To już przeszłość! On teraz kocha ciebie!

Dziewczyna przechyliła się do przodu i ukryła twarz w pościeli, łkając cicho. Wiedziała, że to już przeszłość, kiedyś już o niej z Severusem rozmawiali, teraz po prostu przypomniała sobie, jak koszmarne musiał mieć życie i ogarnął ją tak przejmujący smutek, że aż palił ją od środka. Merlinie, jak ona go kochała!

– Wiem... arry... – pociągnęła nosem, próbując się opanować.

Harry spojrzał na bok, zły na siebie samego i uderzył pięścią w łóżko.

– Nie powinienem był ci tego mówić!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Właśnie, że nie. Teraz wiem, co się dla niego liczy... i wiem, JAK mu to powiedzieć... Dziękuję ci, naprawdę!

Ginny przytuliła ją do siebie, również przejęta tym, co mówił Harry.

– No już... uspokój się... Teraz będziesz mogła mu złożyć najpiękniejszą obietnicę i będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

Harry popatrzył dziwnie na swoją dziewczynę, ale Hermiona pojaśniała.

– Dziękuję, Harry.


	66. Epilog część 11

Piątek, 18.03

 

 

Po wypisaniu ostatniego imienia i nazwiska zaproszonego gościa na sztywnym kartoniku Hermiona odłożyła na bok pióro i przeciągnęła się. Gdy przekrzywiła głowę, zobaczyła, jak schną ostatnie ślady atramentu; matowieją i przestają się błyszczeć w świetle wpadającym przez okno.

– Dam je Carol razem z planem, gdzie kto siedzi – powiedział Severus, przysiadając na krześle obok niej.

– Tylko niech weźmie pod uwagę ostatnie poprawki – zastrzegła Hermiona.

W zeszłym tygodniu Harry znów pożarł się z dziewczyną Rona i Ginny poprosiła Hermionę o posadzenie Rona w innym miejscu, dalej od nich. Po raz kolejny więc zmienił się plan usadzenia gości i Hermiona naniosła zmiany czerwonym atramentem.

Teraz właśnie skończyła robić karteczki, które służyły do oznaczenia, kto gdzie ma siedzieć.

– O której zjawi się Jean Jacques?

– Powiedział, że koło dziesiątej rano.

– To dobrze, przynajmniej da ci się wyspać – uśmiechnęła się. – Pudełeczka z obrączkami położyłam na stole, koło puszek z muzyką.

Severus rzucił okiem na stół zastawiony rozmaitymi pudełkami, torebkami, słoikami i innymi „drobiazgami” i odnalazł wzrokiem duże pudło, do którego parę dni temu włożyli puszki z muzyką.

– Dam mu je, jak tylko przyjdzie. Wiesz, czy w Wilczym Pazurze jest łóżko dla małej Jean Jeacquesa?

Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, po czym porwała duży notes i zaczęła przerzucać strony i przeglądać powkładane między nie karteczki.

– Zamawiałam dwuosobowy pokój dla ojca z dzieckiem... czekaj... jest! Jedno łóżko podwójne, drugie pojedyncze! Oufff! – dodała, zamykając notes. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Severus przesunął palcami po jej rozpuszczonych, długich włosach.

– Nie ma powodu do nerwów, od tygodnia wszystko już jest przygotowane.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– Wiem, ale...

– Skoro wiesz, to odłóż to wszystko i zajmij się mną. Za chwilę porzucisz mnie na całą dobę.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego i zamknęła oczy, wdychając głęboki zapach jego skóry ze śladem żelu do kąpieli.

– Co będziesz robił? Sam?

– Będę smakował ostatni wieczór w spokoju, z dobrą książką – powiedział jej do ucha i w jego głosie poznała, że się uśmiechał.

– Severus...! – prychnęła i spojrzała na niego. – Mówię poważnie! Wiesz, trochę mi głupio...

Severus przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy.

– Więc przestań się tym przejmować. Taka jest tradycja – odparł po chwili.

– Ciekawe po co. Co takiego może zmienić jeden dzień?

– Z pewnością może uprzytomnić mi, jakie mam szczęście – pogłaskał palcem jej policzek. – Spędzę ten wieczór... tę noc sam i będę mógł myśleć o tym, że to ostatni raz w moim życiu. Czasami jest dobrze posmakować samotności, żeby tym bardziej docenić szczęście bycia z kimś.

Hermiona ucałowała jego dłoń, ale Severus pokręcił głową i zabrał ją tylko po to, żeby ucałować czubki jej palców.

– Kiedy będziesz kładła się spać, pomyśl o mnie.

Kiwnęła głową i przylgnęła mocno do niego. Severus usiadł bokiem i przytulił ją, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach i gładząc je powoli. Nie wiedzieli, ile tak siedzieli, ciesząc się bliskością, kiedy zabrzmiało głośne pukanie do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.

– To pewnie świadkowe – mruknęła niechętnie Hermiona, podnosząc głowę.

Wstali, ale zanim Hermiona dała krok do przodu, Severus wziął ją w ramiona.

– Poczekaj...

Pochylił głowę, odszukał jej usta i zaczął całować, wkładając w ten pocałunek całe swoje uczucie. Tulili do siebie usta, pieszcząc łagodnie palcami swoje twarze, dzieląc się oddechem, biciem serc, ciepłem ich ciał i żadne z nich nie chciało tego przerwać.

Gdy pukanie rozległo się jeszcze raz, oboje odsunęli się i spojrzeli na siebie błyszczącymi oczami.

– Wpuśćmy je, inaczej nabiorą całkowicie niestosownych podejrzeń – szepnęła Hermiona.

– O tak, CAŁKOWICIE niestosownych – parsknął Severus, dotykając jej leciutko zaokrąglonego brzucha.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i poszli otworzyć drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. Przyszłyśmy porwać ci narzeczoną – powiedziała Molly, która już unosiła rękę, żeby zastukać kolejny raz. – Gotowa, Hermiono?

– Oczywiście, Molly! Muszę tylko jeszcze coś... wziąć.

– I jak się czujesz, Severusie? – zagadnęła Minerwa, wchodząc do gabinetu.

– Normalnie – odparł krótko.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego. Mogła się domyśleć odpowiedzi.

– Daj mi proszę jutro znać, jak tylko rodzice Hermiony będą w Norze.

Skinął głową i podszedł do okna.

– Jutro powinno wyjrzeć słońce – powiedziała nieśmiało Ginny. – Najważniejsze, że nie będzie padać.

– Prognoza pogody prosto z Pokątnej? – spytała córkę Molly.

– Nie, prosiłam znajomą z Ministerstwa, która robi prognozy do Proroka. Sprawdziła jeszcze raz Hogsmeade. Ale za to będzie wiało.

Minerwa zacisnęła lekko usta, przypominając sobie nagle jej własny ślub. Dawno, dawno temu. Wiało wtedy straszliwie.

– Parasolkę na wszelki wypadek trzeba wziąć. Choćby po to, żeby Hermiona mogła osłonić sobie głowę, żeby fryzura się jej nie zepsuła. Severusie, będziesz pamiętał?

Jej kolega już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy do gabinetu wróciła Hermiona z dwiema torbami. Jedną z piżamą, paroma fiolkami z eliksirami i kosmetykami i drugą z bielizną, biżuterią i perfumami na jutrzejszy dzień. Podeszła do Severusa i dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Zostawiłam ci... coś... w sypialni – szepnęła.

Trzy świadkowe obróciły głowy, dając im choć odrobinę prywatności. Severus obrzucił je krótkim spojrzeniem i przygarnął Hermionę do siebie.

– Do widzenia, maleńka.

Hermiona wspięła się na palce i przesunęła ustami po jego nosie.

– Do widzenia... do jutra. To już niedługo. – Nie odpowiedział, więc dodała. – Powiedz... jak kiedyś do mnie mówiłeś?

W jego czarnych oczach coś błysnęło i nie wiedziała, czy to było rozbawienie, czy wzruszenie.

– Panna Granger...

_Merlinie, to już przeszłość._

– Jutro będę już panią Snape – wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, zaciskając mocno palce na jego ramionach. – Pamiętaj o tym, jeśli dziś będzie ci smutno... beze mnie.

Coś ścisnęło mu się w sercu na dźwięk tych słów. Niewysłowiona, niemal bolesna radość, zarówno na myśl o „pani Snape”, jak i o tym, że mogła pomyśleć o tym, że będzie mogło być mu smutno. Całkiem, jakby był małym chłopcem. Choć równocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już za nią tęskni. Może i faktycznie zmieniła go w małego chłopca? Rzucił okiem na stojące cały czas tyłem kobiety i pocałował czubek jej głowy.

– Idź już. Panno Granger.

Pocałowali się po raz ostatni i Hermiona ze smutnym uśmiechem podeszła do trzech czarownic. Na dźwięk jej kroków Molly obróciła się i wyciągnęła po nią rękę.

– Nie smuć się, głuptasku – powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho i w tym momencie Hermiona poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Ginny również się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła lekko przyjaciółkę, ciągnąc ją do drzwi. Minerwa otworzyła je przed nimi.

– Do widzenia, Severusie. Do jutra.

Wszystkie obróciły się i pomachały mu rękoma, ale on widział i słyszał tylko Hermionę. Skinął głową, przymykając oczy i gdy je otworzył, już jej nie było. Odeszła. Żeby wrócić jako jego żona.

Zacisnął mocno pięści i westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Żeby się czymś zająć, poszedł do sypialni zobaczyć, co mu zostawiła. Zgodnie z czarodziejskim rytuałem zaślubin miało to być coś, co nawiązywało jakoś do ich związku i co bardzo się dla niej liczyło.

W pierwszej chwili nic nie dostrzegł, więc przyjrzał się dokładniej i na jej poduszce dostrzegł coś małego. Podszedł i krzywy uśmiech wypełzł mu na twarz. To był jej pierścionek z bursztynem.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, po jej stronie i wziął go do ręki. _Tak to się zaczęło. Tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy._

Pocałował go delikatnie, zaciskając mocno oczy i chwilę tak siedział, bujając się lekko. Potem poszedł po parę swoich włosów, które zostały na grzebieniu, kiedy Hermiona dziś rano rozczesywała mu włosy i położył je obok. Kilka czarnych włosów. Dla niego to przypominało mu dzień, w którym odważył się ją pierwszy raz pocałować. To był początek ich związku. Który jutro miał zmienić się w małżeństwo.

Rytuał się rozpoczął.

 

Późnym wieczorem, po sprawdzeniu, czy wszystko w szkole jest w porządku, położył się spać.

Łóżko było puste. Nie znalazł w nim tego, do czego już się przyzwyczaił – jej ciepła, miarowego oddechu, jej miękkiego ciała, do którego mógł się przytulić, schować twarz w jej włosach rozrzuconych po poduszce i zasnąć w jej zapachu.

Przesunął ręką po chłodnym, pomiętym prześcieradle na jej części łóżka, aż natrafił na poduszkę. Każdego wieczora Hermiona przesuwała ją coraz bardziej w jego stronę i zaczął żartować, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to on skończy na podłodze.

Przygarnął do siebie poduszkę, poprawił kilka czarnych włosów i napawał się zapachem migdałów i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie umiał określić, ale wiedział, że to był jej zapach. Nie mogło to zastąpić Hermiony, ale to była namiastka jej. Namiastka szczęścia.

Szczęście. Na myśl o tym otworzyły mu się oczy. Zaiste, długo przyszło mu na nie czekać.

Patrząc gdzieś w ciemność przed sobą, wrócił myślami bardzo daleko wstecz, do czasu, kiedy nie wiedział, co to jest.

Z pewnością nie zaznał go jako dziecko. Do jedenastego roku życia wszystkie dni były do siebie podobne i zlewały się w jeden koszmar i w domu, i w szkole. Nie miał nawet przyjaciela, z którym mógłby się tym podzielić, więc nauczył się zamykać w sobie i nie pokazywać po sobie uczuć.

Kiedy poznał Lily, zaczął się czas ich przyjaźni. To były te jedyne radosne chwile w jego życiu. Lily była jedyną osobą, która okazywała mu zrozumienie, chciała z nim rozmawiać i była dla niego miła. Być może właśnie to sprawiło, że tak do niej lgnął. Ani w domu, ani w szkole nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył i zapewne jej dobroć przyciągała go jak magnes. On też starał się być miły, choć nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

Później przyszedł Hogwart. Ale prócz faktu, że wreszcie mógł używać magii, niewiele się zmieniło. Strach przed ojcem został zastąpiony przez strach o matkę. W miejsce bandy nielubianych rówieśników pojawił się Potter i jego przyjaciele. I nadal była tylko jedna osoba, która się o niego troszczyła. Lily.

Chyba nie było się co dziwić, że w końcu ją pokochał... Próbował jej to okazać i właśnie wtedy okazało się, że Potter też się w niej zakochał.

Ile razy zastanawiał się, czy gdyby ukrył swoje uczucia, to Potter zainteresowałby się jakąś inną dziewczyną? Może zrobił to po prostu po to, żeby znów go upokorzyć? W każdym razie wyniósł z tego nową lekcję. Jeśli okażesz uczucia i pokażesz, że na czymś naprawdę ci zależy, to to stracisz.

Próbował się nie poddać, znaleźć swoją ścieżkę i wartości, najlepiej zupełnie inne od tych, które reprezentował Potter i jego banda. Im dalej od nich, tym lepiej! Czarna magia zawsze go pociągała, a przy tym ci, którzy się nią pasjonowali, byli całkowitym przeciwieństwem Pottera, więc oddał się jej bez reszty.

Ponieważ Lily zaczęła oddalać się od niego, a zbliżać do cholernego Pottera, chciał i ją w ten sposób ukarać. Jakby mówił „Zobacz, co zrobiłaś! To z twojego powodu taki jestem! To twoja wina!”. I nie widział wtedy, że to właśnie dlatego ją stracił.

Przystał więc do Śmierciożerców i przez krótką chwilę czuł, że to było to, czego pragnął. Mógł wreszcie wyrzucić z siebie nienawiść do wszystkiego. Do życia ogólnie i do Pottera w szczególności. Otoczony przez Avery’ego, Mulcibera, Malfoya, Rookwooda i innych, przyjął z radością ich przekonania, że Gryfoni są tymi złymi, podzielał pogardę do Mugoli, bo to słowo od dawna uosabiało jego ojca i oddalał się od Lily coraz bardziej.

Wkrótce potem okazało się, że Lily musi umrzeć. Z jego powodu.

Wstrząs, który wtedy przeżył, sprawił, że otworzył oczy. Całkiem jakby stanął obok i wreszcie mógł przyjrzeć się sobie samemu. Jakby ktoś uderzył go mocno w policzek i dzięki temu oprzytomniał.

Zrozumiał, że żył w jakimś amoku, że cel, do którego dążył, w rzeczywistości był czymś zupełnie innym i tylko on był tak zaślepiony nienawiścią, że nie widział, czym był naprawdę.

I Lily odeszła. Na zawsze. Ból po jej śmierci był porażający. Stracił jedną, jedyną osobę, dla której choć przez chwilę coś znaczył... I stracił ją z powodu własnego egoizmu i głupoty.

Chyba tylko Wieczysta Przysięga sprawiła, że nie targnął się na swoje życie. Wieczysta Przysięga i przekonanie, że jedynym sposobem na odpokutowanie swojej winy było chronienie jej syna. To był powód, dla którego dalej żył.

Tak więc powrócił do świata Śmierciożerców, do Czarnego Pana, do ludzi, przez których ona umarła. Nauczył się udawać, grać kogoś, kim nie chciał już być, ale musiał. Nauczył się skrywać głęboko swoje uczucia, nałożyć na twarz prawdziwą maskę obojętności i wzgardy, nauczył się patrzeć na śmierć i pokazywać światu, że mu się to podoba, żyć znów pogardzany, wyśmiewany i znienawidzony. Ale przede wszystkim nauczył się żyć przegranym, zmarnowanym życiem, które miało szybko się skończyć. I z biegiem czasu śmierć stała się jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pragnął.

Nie miał przeżyć tej wojny. Miał zrobić wszystko, by Zakon wygrał i umrzeć jako Śmierciożerca, zdrajca i morderca.

Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze, gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą noc we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Poczuł smród butwiejącego drewna i brudu i ból przeszywający jego ciało. Słyszał nawet swój chrapliwy, świszczący oddech, gdy próbował z coraz większym trudem złapać powietrze, jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do szyi i mógłby przysiąc, że zanurzył palce w gorącej, pulsującej wilgoci.

Wiedział, że nadszedł koniec. Kiedy zrozumiał zamiary Czarnego Pana, ogarnął go przeraźliwy strach, ale nie o siebie. Bał się, że nie uda mu się przekazać wspomnień Potterowi i wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił, straci jakikolwiek sens.

I wtedy pojawiła się ona...

Jego zaciśnięte konwulsyjnie mięśnie rozluźniły się, gdy z ciemności wyłoniła się Hermiona. Przyszła do niego, wychudzona, w obszarpanym ubraniu, z mokrymi włosami, umazana krwią i przyjrzała mu się wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała. Wtedy jeszcze nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że wyczarowała fiolkę, do której Potter mógł przenieść jego wspomnienia.

A potem w jego mniemaniu umarł. Na brudnej, przegniłej podłodze, wśród zwierzęcych odchodów, rozkładających się szczątków szczurów i innego robactwa, unurzany we własnej krwi. Jakie życie, taka śmierć. Dostał to, na co zasłużył.

Kiedy Hermiona zjawiła się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie parę godzin później, już wiedziała.

Któregoś wieczora w Spinner’s End rozmawiali ze sobą na temat tego, co się wtedy stało i zapytał jej, czemu wróciła. Cały czas był przekonany, że przyszła po niewidkę Pottera, więc zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał, że Potter schował się pod nią, gdy Hagrid zaniósł go do zamku.

– Nie chciałam, żebyś tam został – wyjaśniła mu.

Ciemność zapachniała na nowo migdałami i usta drgnęły mu w krzywym uśmiechu.

Cała Hermiona. Pełna dobroci i pragnąca sprawiedliwości. Gdy Potter obwieścił wszystkim, jaka była jego prawdziwa rola, tylko ona uznała, że nie można pozwolić, żeby jego ciało zgniło we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i postanowiła przenieść je do Hogwartu.

– Zasłużyłeś na to. Żeby... spocząć wśród innych członków Zakonu.

Poprosiła o pomoc Minerwę i gdy we dwie próbowały przenieść jego zwłoki, okazało się, że tli się w nim jeszcze iskierka życia. Minerwa pobiegła sprowadzić jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela, których pełno pojawiło się w Hogwarcie, a Hermiona po prostu przywołała flakonik z łzami Feniksa i część z nich wylała na jego ranę, część zaś udało jej się wlać mu do ust.

Mądra, dzielna Hermiona. Po raz kolejny udowodniła, że była najbardziej błyskotliwą czarownicą w tym stuleciu.

Czy to było możliwe, że dotyk kogoś tak dobrego sprawił, że od tamtego momentu zmieniło się całe jego życie?

A może naprawdę wtedy umarł, odpokutował za swoje winy i narodził się na nowo, by móc zacząć wreszcie żyć?

Od chwili, kiedy ocknął się w Św. Mungu, świat wyglądał inaczej. Wyzdrowiał. Wygrał proces. Został uznany bohaterem i odznaczony Orderem Merlina. Wrócił do Hogwartu jako dyrektor i stosunek innych nauczycieli do niego diametralnie się zmienił.

Ale to był dopiero początek.

Kilkanaście miesięcy później zjawiła się u niego z prośbą o pomoc i od tamtej chwili zaczęli ze sobą pracować.

Wkradła się do jego życia, nie robiąc sobie nic z bariery, którą postawił między sobą i wszystkimi dookoła. Każdego dnia pokazywała mu, co znaczy naprawdę chcieć. Zaakceptowała jego sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i nauczyła go śmiać się i cieszyć. Bawiła go swoimi powiedzonkami. Zmusiła go do otwarcia się coraz bardziej na świat. Pokazywała mu, co to jest życie.

Polubił chwile spędzane w jej towarzystwie i nie miało znaczenia, czy przygotowywali w tym czasie kolejną wyprawę do Kliniki, podsłuchiwali Norrisa, warzyli eliksiry, czy też po prostu spotykali się na kolacji czy obiedzie. Odkrył, że rozmowy z nią sprawiają mu przyjemność. Cieszył się, że mógł z kimś porozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że ocaliła go po raz drugi i że nie zawahała się zaryzykować dla niego własnym życiem.

Kiedy dostała wezwanie na badania do Kliniki, zrozumiał, że mu na niej zależało. Potem dotarło do niego JAK BARDZO, więc próbował się od niej odsunąć. Na próżno. Każdym gestem, każdym słowem, uśmiechem, każdym spojrzeniem sprawiała, że zakochiwał się w niej coraz mocniej.

Pamiętał doskonale wieczór u niej, kiedy prawie oszalał z pragnienia i wreszcie poddał się i zdecydował spróbować.

Cieszył się, że się na to odważył. Zrozumiał, że odwaga to nie tylko donośny krzyk, ale też i cichy głosik, szepcący mu w środku nocy, że warto spróbować.

Dzięki temu dziś był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Był z cudowną, piękną, mądrą kobietą, którą kochał i która kochała jego. Jutro miała zostać jego żoną. I już teraz nosiła w sobie jego dziecko.

Była jego patronusem, jego słońcem, jego skarbem. Dała mu o wiele więcej, niż zasługiwał i w tej chwili mógł marzyć o tym, by oddać jej choć część szczęścia, które otrzymał.

Musiał poczekać jeszcze tylko trochę. Przecież czekał tak długo, więc czym przy tym było kilka godzin? Ale teraz było łatwiej. Teraz wiedział, że warto, że miał na co. Na kogo.

Wtulił twarz w jej poduszkę, czując nagłą tęsknotę, tak mocną, że zapiekło go w gardle i w oczach i po chwili po policzku i zakrzywionym nosie stoczyły się gorące łzy.

Ale ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto by to widział, mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Nie wiedział, czy to są łzy smutku, czy radości, ale pozwolił im płynąć.

 

 

Sobota, 19.03

 

 

Jean Jacques zaklęciem wyjął z szafy szatę Severusa i gdy zawisła w powietrzu, obszedł ją dookoła i zlustrował wzrokiem, szukając zagięć, ale nic nie znalazł. Na osobnym wieszaku wisiała koszula, której biel aż raziła w oczy. Poprawił delikatnie kołnierzyk, strzepnął jakiś paproch i uznał, że strój jest idealny. Do tego cudownie pasowała biała róża z biało-zieloną frezją i zielonymi dodatkami, taka sama jak w bukiecie Hermiony, ale Severus z oślim uporem odmawiał noszenia jej. Stwierdził, że to dobre dla kobiet i choć Jean Jacques próbował na różne sposoby wyjaśnić mu, że powinien mieć w butonierce te same kwiatki co panna młoda, nie udawało mu się go przekonać. W czasie ich ostatniej, szóstej już dyskusji na ten temat Severus warknął, że jeśli odważy się odezwać jeszcze raz, wyrzuci go z komnat i nie będzie się troszczył, czy przez okno, czy przez drzwi.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i nagle wyraźnie poczuł, że zrobiła się pora obiadu.

– Severus, będzie jakiś obiad? – spytał, zaglądając do gabinetu dyrektora i zobaczył, że Severus dyskutował z jakimś czarodziejem z portretu, o długich białych włosach i białej brodzie. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

– Słynny pan Jean Jacques! – zawołał na to białobrody. – Niezmiernie się cieszę, mogąc pana poznać! Severusie, jakbyś był tak miły...

Severus obrzucił Jean Jacquesa ostrym spojrzeniem i skinął głową.

– Albus Dumbledore, poprzedni dyrektor tej szkoły.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – ukłonił się Jean Jacques.

– Każę skrzatom coś tu przynieść – rzekł Severus, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. – Ja muszę na chwilę zejść do Wielkiej Sali.

– Tiffany jeszcze chyba nie przyszła?

– Nie. Mam coś innego do zrobienia – odparł krótko. – Poczekaj w saloniku.

Albus uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary na długim nosie.

– Severusie, pozwól proszę nam porozmawiać. Przecież pan Jean Jacques nie będzie siedział sam w salonie, jeśli podczas twojej nieobecności mogę zabawić go rozmową.

Severus kolejny raz skinął głową, owinął się szatami i ruszył do drzwi.

– Więc rozmawiajcie sobie.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym łomotem, Jean Jacques zrobił niepewną minę do Albusa, który jednak roześmiał się.

– Proszę nie wierzyć ani chwili w to, co on mówi, czy jak się zachowuje. To tylko poza.

Jean Jacques spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i podrapał się po głowie.

– Ciężko nie wierzyć. Rano przystawił mi różdżkę do gardła, kiedy powiedziałem, że pomogę mu się uczesać...

Albus wybuchnął jeszcze większym śmiechem.

– To całkiem zrozumiałe. O ile wiem, jest tylko jedna osoba na świecie, której on pozwala się dotknąć, poza zwyczajowym uściskiem dłoni. Panna Granger. Co do tej pory mnie zaskakuje.

– On zawsze był taki niedotykalski? – zaciekawił się Jean Jacques, siadając w fotelu dyrektora.

– Zawsze. Byłem jego profesorem, od kiedy zjawił się w Hogwarcie i odkąd pamiętam, nie dopuszczał do siebie innych. Potem wrócił tu jako nauczyciel i zachowywał się podobnie. Z wielu różnych powodów. Po trosze była w tym i moja wina – Albus potarł nasadę nosa czubkami palców.

– Hermiona... była jego studentką?

– Tak. O ile wiem, panna Granger... – Albus uśmiechnął się kiwając głową. – Będę musiał przestać ją tak nazywać. O ile wiem, Hermiona miała zawsze duży respekt dla nauczycieli i czasami występowała w jego obronie, kiedy inni uczniowie otwarcie się z niego wyśmiewali.

Jean Jacques uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

– To znaczy, że już wtedy... ona była w nim...

– Ależ nie! Po prostu nie lubiła go trochę mniej niż inni.

Jean Jacques znów zerknął w kierunku drzwi.

– Wie pan co, może zmienimy temat. Nie chciałbym, żeby Severus mnie udusił, a z pewnością to zrobi, jeśli wejdzie i nagle obaj zamilkniemy.

Albus rozjaśnił twarz w uśmiechu.

– Proszę się nie obawiać. Ale z radością przychylę się do tej propozycji. Czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć o waszej Jastence?

– Oh oui! Naturalnie! – rozluźnił się Jean Jacques. – Jest zupełnie inna niż wasz Wizengamot...

 

W tym czasie Severus zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, w której kończył się już obiad, pchnął mocno szerokie drzwi i wszedł do środka energicznym krokiem. Drzwi uderzyły znajomo o ściany i głośny gwar przycichł przynajmniej o połowę. Severus podszedł do stołu Krukonów, odpowiedział skinieniem głowy na powitanie i spojrzał na Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Bridgeman, proszę podejść.

Nie czekając, aż chłopak się podniesie, ruszył do stołu Ślizgonów i przywołał ruchem ręki Prefekt Naczelną, Elisabeth Gladstone. Dziewczyna zerwała się, odrzucając na stół widelec, który spadł z brzękiem na podłogę, ale nikt nawet nie spojrzał w tym kierunku, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego wielkimi oczami.

– Za mną – powiedział i wyszedł z Sali.

Dwójka Prefektów wymieniła wylęknione spojrzenia i prawie biegiem dopadli drzwi.

– Co się stało, do cho... – wysapał Bridgeman i urwał gwałtownie, prawie wpadając na Severusa.

– Proszę powściągnąć język, panie Bridgeman – spiorunował go wzrokiem Severus i chłopak skurczył się w sobie.

– Mam głęboką nadzieję, że nie muszę wam przypominać, że dziś po południu Wielka Sala jest zarezerwowana – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi i gdy uczniowie potaknęli, kontynuował. – Macie dopilnować, żeby w szkole był spokój. Żadnych idiotycznych zabaw na korytarzach, żadnych durnowatych pojedynków, żadnego włóczenia się w czasie ciszy nocnej. Przekażcie innym prefektom, żeby łaskawie przypomnieli o tym wszystkim uczniom. Czy to jasne?

Elisabeth, lekko pobladła, szarpnęła głową, prostując się tak, że mało nie przewróciła się do tyłu, ale jej kolega otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł.

– Jakieś pytania, Bridgeman?

– Ppanie profesorze... – zająknął się chłopak. – Czy... bo my rozmawialiśmy... i-ii my... znaczy niektórzy... z nas...

– Wykrztuś to wreszcie.

– No bo niektórzy... śmychcielibyć na uroczstości.

Severus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Uroczystość jest dla rodziny i bliskich. Uważacie, że zaliczacie się do jednych albo drugich?

Elisabeth postąpiła jeden krok do przodu.

– Panie profesorze... my też. Niektórzy Ślizgoni by chcieli...

– I Gryfoni, i Puchoni też...

– Ci starsi z nas... którzy pamiętają – zaczęli mówić jedno przez drugiego.

– My znamy Hermionę i... ją lubimy...

– My też... Był pan naszym Opiekunem...

– Już szczególnie po tym, co stało się w tym roku...

Severus już nabrał ochoty warknąć na nich, żeby się zamknęli, kiedy pomyślał o Hermionie. _Może ona by się zgodziła? W końcu znała niektórych uczniów z siódmego roku..._

Uniósł rękę, ucinając ich gadanie.

– Dobrze – rzekł po chwili milczenia i dostrzegł, że oboje się rozluźnili. – Pod jednym warunkiem. Przyjdą tylko ci, którzy naprawdę chcą. Nie chcę widzieć żadnych pierwszorocznych czy nowych, którzy nas nie znają. I macie odpowiednio się zachowywać. Jeśli ktokolwiek... drgnie, zajmę się nim po ślubie OSOBIŚCIE, tak, że tego pożałuje. Stajecie na końcu, ZA gośćmi i nie przeszkadzacie nikomu. Zrozumiano?

Elisabeth uśmiechnęła się i dygnęła grzecznie.

– Może pan być pewien, panie profesorze! Proszę się o to nie martwić!

– Dziękujemy bardzo! – dorzucił jej kolega, prostując się. – Do zobaczenia, panie profesorze!

Severus patrzył na nich jeszcze chwilę, po czym skinął głową i odszedł szerokim korytarzem.

 

Elisabeth odczekała, aż się oddali i odwróciła się wolno do drzwi wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali.

– Merlinie, myślałam, że urwie ci głowę!

– Jeśli chciałaś zapytać o to samo, co ja, to czemu nie zaczęłaś?! – prychnął ze złością Bridgeman. – Tobie łatwiej!

– Chciałam, ale wyskoczyłeś przede mną!

– Doprawdy? A może po ślizgońsku chciałaś poczekać, aż urwie mi tę głowę i porozmawiać z nim dopiero wtedy?

Dziewczyna wzięła się pod boki, ale nagle spoważniała.

– Jeremy, przestańmy. Wygłupy mogą poczekać. MUSZĄ poczekać – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Wiem, kto od nas chciałby pójść. Pójdę z nimi pogadać. Ty idź pogadać z twoimi Krukonami, z Puchonami i Gryfonami. I uprzedź ich, że Snape zabije każdego, kto głośniej westchnie. Wcale mu się nie dziwię – dorzuciła.

Chłopak również spoważniał.

– Dobra. Ale w takim razie pogadaj też z prefektami, niech pilnują, żeby nikt nie podskakiwał dzisiejszej nocy.

Elisabeth zerknęła przez ramię, ale w korytarzu nie było już śladu po Snapie.

– Chyba się denerwuje – oceniła, ściszając na wszelki wypadek głos.

– Mój brat żenił się tego lata i pamiętam, że od dawna się tak nie żarł ze mną. Chyba od naszego dzieciństwa. Mówię ci, czepiał się każdej pierdoły...! Mam wrażenie, że ślub to koszmar. Nie ożenię się nawet, jakby mi kto dawał góry galeonów!

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i otworzyła drzwi do Sali. Niektórzy obrzucili ich pytającym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie nikt NIE DRGNIE. Inaczej będzie po nas.

 

 

Tiffany Carol zjawiła się punktualnie o pierwszej trzydzieści. Filch, uprzedzony o jej wizycie, zaprowadził ją do Wielkiej Sali i poszedł po Severusa. Gdy ten wszedł do sali, Carol zdążyła już przywitać się z Pomoną i Septimą i teraz wszystkie trzy pochylały się nad planem, który Severus sporządził z Hermioną.

– Witam serdecznie, Severusie – uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok i uścisnęła mocno jego dłoń. – Zabieramy się za robotę. Za dwie godziny będzie skończone.

Tiffany Carol była niska, szczuplutka i energia aż z niej emanowała. Zawsze, kiedy ją widzieli, była uśmiechnięta i radosna i odnosiło się wrażenie, że ta mała kobietka mogła wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczyła, że „nie możliwe” dla niej nie istnieje. Jest może tylko odrobinę trudniejsze.

– Potrzebuje pani jakiejś pomocy? – spytał Severus, rozglądając się dookoła. – Profesor Flitwick powinien za chwilę się zjawić...

– Doskonale. Zanim zacznę – Tiffany Carol klasnęła w dłonie, wskazała jedną z toreb i przywołała ją do siebie krótkim, zdecydowanym ruchem dłoni, używając magii bezróżdżkowej. – Proszę, tu ma pan butonierki dla pana i świadka. Proszę je wstawić do wody i włożyć dopiero przed zejściem na dół.

Severusa ogarnęła szalona ochota powiedzieć jej, co myśli o dawaniu mu rozkazów i już otworzył usta, ale Tiffany potrząsnęła głową i włożyła mu torbę w rękę.

– Nie chcę słyszeć żadnego „nie”. Nie traćmy czasu na dyskutowanie o czymś, co i tak pan zrobi. Teraz proszę, niech pan sprowadzi mi pana Flitwicka, będzie musiał rzucić parę zaklęć na tackę na obrączki i wasz dywanik.

Severus zacisnął usta i zanim doszedł do drzwi, czarownica przywołała już na najbliższy stół kilka pudełek, które śmignęły do niej i wieczka odskoczyły na boki. Wychodząc, niemal zderzył się z malutkim czarodziejem. _Jego szczęście._

Nie skończył jeszcze jeść resztki obiadu, kiedy przyszedł do niego Horacy. Wraz z nim owionął go zapach alkoholu.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, Severusie – powiedział, siadając wygodnie na krześle i dopinając po raz kolejny tego dnia guziki na wystającym brzuchu. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że widziałem się zarówno z prefektami, jak i uczniami i przykazałem im zachować dziś wzorowy spokój.

Severus miał ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami, ale udało mu się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Na wszelki wypadek nie usiadł, tylko oparł się o biurko, stając przed Horacym i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Dobrze.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak niektórzy z nich są podekscytowani na myśl, że będą mogli uczestniczyć w ślubie! Bardzo się cieszą, że im pozwoliłeś! Szczególnie kilka twoich Ślizgonek stroi się teraz w najlepsze!

– Oby tylko nie zapomnieli o warunku mojego pozwolenia. Pierwszy, który zapomni, bardzo mi się narazi... Od dawna nie dawałem szlabanów i z przyjemnością zajmę się nimi zaraz po ślubie.

Horacy zaśmiał się rubasznie i mrugnął do Dumbledore’a.

– Och, po ślubie będziesz zajmował się zupełnie innymi przyjemnościami!

Severus spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

– Horacy, sądzę, że powiedziałeś mi wszystko, po co tu przyszedłeś.

– Och, pożartować nawet nie można... – westchnął Horacy. – Nie zapominaj, chłopcze, że dwadzieścia lat temu byłem twoim nauczycielem.

– Nie zapominam.

– To ja się tobą opiekowałem. I teraz chyba mogę być dumny z mojego wychowanka... i trochę pożartować...

– Nie sądzę – zaprzeczył Severus, wstając.

– Byłeś zawsze takim dumnym Ślizgonem... Wiesz, nigdy by mi do głowy nie przyszło, że mógłbyś ożenić się z Gryfonką! Choć... – zawahał się Horacy i Severus nagle domyślił się, co ten zaraz powie.

– Nawet się nie waż!

– ... już wtedy kręciłeś się koło innej Gryfonki.

– Horacy! – zawołał ostrzegawczo Dumbledore z portretu.

Targneła nim złość tak silna, że nie mógł się opanować i błyskawicznym ruchem złapał swoją różdżkę i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Horacego.

– Wyjdź!

Slughorn wytrzeszczył oczy na różdżkę i cofnął się o krok, potrącając krzesło, które upadło do tyłu.

– Albo cię przeklnę!

Horacy niemal dopadł drzwi i uciekł, zatrzaskując je za sobą, zaś Severus złapał się za głowę i zacisnął z całej siły palce, żeby nie krzyczeć.

_Kim był ten idiota... ten śmieć, żeby teraz przypominać ci o Lily?! Dzisiaj, w takim dniu?! Jak śmiał w ogóle do ciebie przyjść i mówić na taki temat?!!!_

_Czego on chciał?! Żebyś dziś, właśnie teraz, zaczął żałować?! Żebyś przyznał, że popełniłeś błąd?! Że nie powinieneś jednak nigdy zaznać szczęścia za to, co kiedyś zrobiłeś?!!!_

_Jak śmiał...?!_

Furia kotłowała się w jego sercu, wrzeszczała ogłuszająco w umyśle, wrzała w jego żyłach i czuł, że musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej pęknie. Rzucił się do okna i rąbną pięścią w ścianę. Nagły ból w kłykciach i palcach poraził go tak, że ledwo udało mu się odsunąć rękę i wziąć zamach, by uderzyć jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

_To miał być twój dzień! Czego ci wszyscy ludzie dziś od ciebie chcą?!_

Rąbnął w ścianę kolejny raz, znajdując ulgę w bólu rozlewającym się po całej jego ręce, wędrującym przez ramię aż do jego mózgu i uśmierzającym inny ból i studzącym palącą złość.

_To miał być dzień dla ciebie i Hermiony!_

_Hermiono..._

Na wspomnienie jej imienia złość zastąpiła tęsknota. Chciał już z nią być, już ją zobaczyć. Znaleźć ukojenie w jej ramionach, w zapachu migdałów, w jej szepcie i w jej miłości.

_Hermiono..._

– Severusie... uspokój się... Severusie, słyszysz mnie?

– Hermiono...

Jej głos był jakiś dziwny; dobiegał z bliska i jednocześnie z daleka, był niski i obcy.

– Severusie!

Równocześnie poczuł ciepło spływające po jego palcach, więc otworzył zaciśnięte z całej siły oczy i zobaczył czerwone pręgi na ścianie. Krew kapała mu z poranionej, obolałej dłoni.

– Severusie...

Obejrzał się i zobaczył Jean Jacquesa, stojącego koło niego z przestraszoną miną i Dumbledore’a, który wychylał się tak bardzo ku niemu, jak tylko płótno pozwalało.

_To nie była ona! Och, cholera jasna!!! Nie chcę ich! Chcę ją! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!!!_

– Już ci lepiej? – spytał Jean Jacques i podał mu chusteczkę. – Wytrzyj sobie rękę...

– Severusie, uspokój się – Dumbledore był o wiele mniej łagodny.

– Nie potrzebuję – Severus odtrącił rękę Jean Jacquesa i odsunął się.

Dumbledore ściągnął surowo brwi.

– Severusie, czas, żebyś wrócił do normalności.

– JA mam wrócić do normalności, Dumbledore?!

– To, że Horacy wykazał się zaskakującym nietaktem, nie znaczy, że ty masz zachowywać się podobnie.

– Zaskakującym nietaktem... – sarknął. Złość nie opuściła go tak łatwo, czaiła się jeszcze gdzieś w nim. – Cóż za wyszukane słownictwo.

Jean Jacques spojrzał na zegarek i postanowił odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela.

– Już sporo po drugiej, czas, żebyśmy zaczęli się szykować. Musisz się wykąpać, ubrać...

– Nie jestem nagi, Jean Jacques. Równie dobrze mogę pójść tak, jak stoję – Severus usiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy pergamin. Byle ich zignorować.

Jean Jacques spojrzał błagalnie na Dumbledore’a. Albus wstał z fotela.

– Severusie... Severusie, mówię do ciebie!

Severus obrócił się powoli.

– Słucham cię, Dumbledore.

– Nie wystarczy słuchać, trzeba jeszcze chcieć zrozumieć.

– Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Masz jakąś gotową przemowę na taką okazję? Z pewnością, miałeś ich już wiele w swoim...

– Teraz ja mówię – uciął nagle Albus i Severus urwał. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dziś ma się odbyć w tym zamku?

Severus nabrał powietrza i udało mu się nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy.

– Mój ślub. Podobno.

– Nie „podobno”. To po pierwsze. Po drugie nie twój. Ale twój i Hermiony.

Coś w nim drgnęło i zakłuło w serce. _Hermiona._

– Wiem doskonale.

Albus przechylił się ku niemu tak, że prawie wypadł z ram.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój chłopcze. Więc wiesz, że w tej chwili jest w zamku, na innym piętrze ktoś, dla kogo to ma być najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu i kto właśnie się do niego przygotowuje. Ktoś, komu na tobie zależy, kto ci ufa... I kogo PONOĆ kochasz – Severus poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w policzek. – Prawdziwa miłość to nie branie, a dawanie. To dzielenie zaufania, a nie zawodzenie. Nie zawiedź jej. Jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić dla siebie, zrób to dla niej.

Gorący, palący wstyd zalał mu pierś. Hermiona. Jego skarb, jego słońce, jego radość, ktoś, dla kogo jeszcze dziś w nocy był gotów zrobić wszystko, by oddać choć odrobinę tego szczęścia, które otrzymał.

Nie mógł jej zawieść, nigdy w życiu! Pomysł, że mógłby zrobić coś, co by ją zasmuciło, po prostu go przeraził! Czym było ubranie się w strój, który razem wybrali?! Który pasował do jej stroju?! Włożenie kwiatków w butonierkę? Czym było? Było zaszczytem. Powinien się czuć wyróżniony, bo... właśnie tak! Był wyróżniony. Wybrała jego i powinien z radością zrobić to, czego oczekiwała, choćby tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć uśmiech na jej pięknej twarzy!

Nagle opanowała go szalona potrzeba zrobienia czegoś, byle tylko sprawić jej tym radość. I równocześnie dobrze wiedział, CO ma zrobić.

Wstał i skinął głową Albusowi.

– Masz rację, Albusie – powiedział cicho.

I poszedł do swoich komnat.


	67. Epilog część 12

Piątek, 18.03

 

 

Po wypisaniu ostatniego imienia i nazwiska zaproszonego gościa na sztywnym kartoniku Hermiona odłożyła na bok pióro i przeciągnęła się. Gdy przekrzywiła głowę, zobaczyła, jak schną ostatnie ślady atramentu; matowieją i przestają się błyszczeć w świetle wpadającym przez okno.

– Dam je Carol razem z planem, gdzie kto siedzi – powiedział Severus, przysiadając na krześle obok niej.

– Tylko niech weźmie pod uwagę ostatnie poprawki – zastrzegła Hermiona.

W zeszłym tygodniu Harry znów pożarł się z dziewczyną Rona i Ginny poprosiła Hermionę o posadzenie Rona w innym miejscu, dalej od nich. Po raz kolejny więc zmienił się plan usadzenia gości i Hermiona naniosła zmiany czerwonym atramentem.

Teraz właśnie skończyła robić karteczki, które służyły do oznaczenia, kto gdzie ma siedzieć.

– O której zjawi się Jean Jacques?

– Powiedział, że koło dziesiątej rano.

– To dobrze, przynajmniej da ci się wyspać – uśmiechnęła się. – Pudełeczka z obrączkami położyłam na stole, koło puszek z muzyką.

Severus rzucił okiem na stół zastawiony rozmaitymi pudełkami, torebkami, słoikami i innymi „drobiazgami” i odnalazł wzrokiem duże pudło, do którego parę dni temu włożyli puszki z muzyką.

– Dam mu je, jak tylko przyjdzie. Wiesz, czy w Wilczym Pazurze jest łóżko dla małej Jean Jeacquesa?

Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, po czym porwała duży notes i zaczęła przerzucać strony i przeglądać powkładane między nie karteczki.

– Zamawiałam dwuosobowy pokój dla ojca z dzieckiem... czekaj... jest! Jedno łóżko podwójne, drugie pojedyncze! Oufff! – dodała, zamykając notes. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Severus przesunął palcami po jej rozpuszczonych, długich włosach.

– Nie ma powodu do nerwów, od tygodnia wszystko już jest przygotowane.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– Wiem, ale...

– Skoro wiesz, to odłóż to wszystko i zajmij się mną. Za chwilę porzucisz mnie na całą dobę.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego i zamknęła oczy, wdychając głęboki zapach jego skóry ze śladem żelu do kąpieli.

– Co będziesz robił? Sam?

– Będę smakował ostatni wieczór w spokoju, z dobrą książką – powiedział jej do ucha i w jego głosie poznała, że się uśmiechał.

– Severus...! – prychnęła i spojrzała na niego. – Mówię poważnie! Wiesz, trochę mi głupio...

Severus przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy.

– Więc przestań się tym przejmować. Taka jest tradycja – odparł po chwili.

– Ciekawe po co. Co takiego może zmienić jeden dzień?

– Z pewnością może uprzytomnić mi, jakie mam szczęście – pogłaskał palcem jej policzek. – Spędzę ten wieczór... tę noc sam i będę mógł myśleć o tym, że to ostatni raz w moim życiu. Czasami jest dobrze posmakować samotności, żeby tym bardziej docenić szczęście bycia z kimś.

Hermiona ucałowała jego dłoń, ale Severus pokręcił głową i zabrał ją tylko po to, żeby ucałować czubki jej palców.

– Kiedy będziesz kładła się spać, pomyśl o mnie.

Kiwnęła głową i przylgnęła mocno do niego. Severus usiadł bokiem i przytulił ją, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach i gładząc je powoli. Nie wiedzieli, ile tak siedzieli, ciesząc się bliskością, kiedy zabrzmiało głośne pukanie do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.

– To pewnie świadkowe – mruknęła niechętnie Hermiona, podnosząc głowę.

Wstali, ale zanim Hermiona dała krok do przodu, Severus wziął ją w ramiona.

– Poczekaj...

Pochylił głowę, odszukał jej usta i zaczął całować, wkładając w ten pocałunek całe swoje uczucie. Tulili do siebie usta, pieszcząc łagodnie palcami swoje twarze, dzieląc się oddechem, biciem serc, ciepłem ich ciał i żadne z nich nie chciało tego przerwać.

Gdy pukanie rozległo się jeszcze raz, oboje odsunęli się i spojrzeli na siebie błyszczącymi oczami.

– Wpuśćmy je, inaczej nabiorą całkowicie niestosownych podejrzeń – szepnęła Hermiona.

– O tak, CAŁKOWICIE niestosownych – parsknął Severus, dotykając jej leciutko zaokrąglonego brzucha.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i poszli otworzyć drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. Przyszłyśmy porwać ci narzeczoną – powiedziała Molly, która już unosiła rękę, żeby zastukać kolejny raz. – Gotowa, Hermiono?

– Oczywiście, Molly! Muszę tylko jeszcze coś... wziąć.

– I jak się czujesz, Severusie? – zagadnęła Minerwa, wchodząc do gabinetu.

– Normalnie – odparł krótko.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego. Mogła się domyśleć odpowiedzi.

– Daj mi proszę jutro znać, jak tylko rodzice Hermiony będą w Norze.

Skinął głową i podszedł do okna.

– Jutro powinno wyjrzeć słońce – powiedziała nieśmiało Ginny. – Najważniejsze, że nie będzie padać.

– Prognoza pogody prosto z Pokątnej? – spytała córkę Molly.

– Nie, prosiłam znajomą z Ministerstwa, która robi prognozy do Proroka. Sprawdziła jeszcze raz Hogsmeade. Ale za to będzie wiało.

Minerwa zacisnęła lekko usta, przypominając sobie nagle jej własny ślub. Dawno, dawno temu. Wiało wtedy straszliwie.

– Parasolkę na wszelki wypadek trzeba wziąć. Choćby po to, żeby Hermiona mogła osłonić sobie głowę, żeby fryzura się jej nie zepsuła. Severusie, będziesz pamiętał?

Jej kolega już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy do gabinetu wróciła Hermiona z dwiema torbami. Jedną z piżamą, paroma fiolkami z eliksirami i kosmetykami i drugą z bielizną, biżuterią i perfumami na jutrzejszy dzień. Podeszła do Severusa i dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Zostawiłam ci... coś... w sypialni – szepnęła.

Trzy świadkowe obróciły głowy, dając im choć odrobinę prywatności. Severus obrzucił je krótkim spojrzeniem i przygarnął Hermionę do siebie.

– Do widzenia, maleńka.

Hermiona wspięła się na palce i przesunęła ustami po jego nosie.

– Do widzenia... do jutra. To już niedługo. – Nie odpowiedział, więc dodała. – Powiedz... jak kiedyś do mnie mówiłeś?

W jego czarnych oczach coś błysnęło i nie wiedziała, czy to było rozbawienie, czy wzruszenie.

– Panna Granger...

_Merlinie, to już przeszłość._

– Jutro będę już panią Snape – wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, zaciskając mocno palce na jego ramionach. – Pamiętaj o tym, jeśli dziś będzie ci smutno... beze mnie.

Coś ścisnęło mu się w sercu na dźwięk tych słów. Niewysłowiona, niemal bolesna radość, zarówno na myśl o „pani Snape”, jak i o tym, że mogła pomyśleć o tym, że będzie mogło być mu smutno. Całkiem, jakby był małym chłopcem. Choć równocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już za nią tęskni. Może i faktycznie zmieniła go w małego chłopca? Rzucił okiem na stojące cały czas tyłem kobiety i pocałował czubek jej głowy.

– Idź już. Panno Granger.

Pocałowali się po raz ostatni i Hermiona ze smutnym uśmiechem podeszła do trzech czarownic. Na dźwięk jej kroków Molly obróciła się i wyciągnęła po nią rękę.

– Nie smuć się, głuptasku – powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho i w tym momencie Hermiona poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Ginny również się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła lekko przyjaciółkę, ciągnąc ją do drzwi. Minerwa otworzyła je przed nimi.

– Do widzenia, Severusie. Do jutra.

Wszystkie obróciły się i pomachały mu rękoma, ale on widział i słyszał tylko Hermionę. Skinął głową, przymykając oczy i gdy je otworzył, już jej nie było. Odeszła. Żeby wrócić jako jego żona.

Zacisnął mocno pięści i westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Żeby się czymś zająć, poszedł do sypialni zobaczyć, co mu zostawiła. Zgodnie z czarodziejskim rytuałem zaślubin miało to być coś, co nawiązywało jakoś do ich związku i co bardzo się dla niej liczyło.

W pierwszej chwili nic nie dostrzegł, więc przyjrzał się dokładniej i na jej poduszce dostrzegł coś małego. Podszedł i krzywy uśmiech wypełzł mu na twarz. To był jej pierścionek z bursztynem.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, po jej stronie i wziął go do ręki. _Tak to się zaczęło. Tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy._

Pocałował go delikatnie, zaciskając mocno oczy i chwilę tak siedział, bujając się lekko. Potem poszedł po parę swoich włosów, które zostały na grzebieniu, kiedy Hermiona dziś rano rozczesywała mu włosy i położył je obok. Kilka czarnych włosów. Dla niego to przypominało mu dzień, w którym odważył się ją pierwszy raz pocałować. To był początek ich związku. Który jutro miał zmienić się w małżeństwo.

Rytuał się rozpoczął.

 

Późnym wieczorem, po sprawdzeniu, czy wszystko w szkole jest w porządku, położył się spać.

Łóżko było puste. Nie znalazł w nim tego, do czego już się przyzwyczaił – jej ciepła, miarowego oddechu, jej miękkiego ciała, do którego mógł się przytulić, schować twarz w jej włosach rozrzuconych po poduszce i zasnąć w jej zapachu.

Przesunął ręką po chłodnym, pomiętym prześcieradle na jej części łóżka, aż natrafił na poduszkę. Każdego wieczora Hermiona przesuwała ją coraz bardziej w jego stronę i zaczął żartować, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to on skończy na podłodze.

Przygarnął do siebie poduszkę, poprawił kilka czarnych włosów i napawał się zapachem migdałów i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie umiał określić, ale wiedział, że to był jej zapach. Nie mogło to zastąpić Hermiony, ale to była namiastka jej. Namiastka szczęścia.

Szczęście. Na myśl o tym otworzyły mu się oczy. Zaiste, długo przyszło mu na nie czekać.

Patrząc gdzieś w ciemność przed sobą, wrócił myślami bardzo daleko wstecz, do czasu, kiedy nie wiedział, co to jest.

Z pewnością nie zaznał go jako dziecko. Do jedenastego roku życia wszystkie dni były do siebie podobne i zlewały się w jeden koszmar i w domu, i w szkole. Nie miał nawet przyjaciela, z którym mógłby się tym podzielić, więc nauczył się zamykać w sobie i nie pokazywać po sobie uczuć.

Kiedy poznał Lily, zaczął się czas ich przyjaźni. To były te jedyne radosne chwile w jego życiu. Lily była jedyną osobą, która okazywała mu zrozumienie, chciała z nim rozmawiać i była dla niego miła. Być może właśnie to sprawiło, że tak do niej lgnął. Ani w domu, ani w szkole nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył i zapewne jej dobroć przyciągała go jak magnes. On też starał się być miły, choć nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

Później przyszedł Hogwart. Ale prócz faktu, że wreszcie mógł używać magii, niewiele się zmieniło. Strach przed ojcem został zastąpiony przez strach o matkę. W miejsce bandy nielubianych rówieśników pojawił się Potter i jego przyjaciele. I nadal była tylko jedna osoba, która się o niego troszczyła. Lily.

Chyba nie było się co dziwić, że w końcu ją pokochał... Próbował jej to okazać i właśnie wtedy okazało się, że Potter też się w niej zakochał.

Ile razy zastanawiał się, czy gdyby ukrył swoje uczucia, to Potter zainteresowałby się jakąś inną dziewczyną? Może zrobił to po prostu po to, żeby znów go upokorzyć? W każdym razie wyniósł z tego nową lekcję. Jeśli okażesz uczucia i pokażesz, że na czymś naprawdę ci zależy, to to stracisz.

Próbował się nie poddać, znaleźć swoją ścieżkę i wartości, najlepiej zupełnie inne od tych, które reprezentował Potter i jego banda. Im dalej od nich, tym lepiej! Czarna magia zawsze go pociągała, a przy tym ci, którzy się nią pasjonowali, byli całkowitym przeciwieństwem Pottera, więc oddał się jej bez reszty.

Ponieważ Lily zaczęła oddalać się od niego, a zbliżać do cholernego Pottera, chciał i ją w ten sposób ukarać. Jakby mówił „Zobacz, co zrobiłaś! To z twojego powodu taki jestem! To twoja wina!”. I nie widział wtedy, że to właśnie dlatego ją stracił.

Przystał więc do Śmierciożerców i przez krótką chwilę czuł, że to było to, czego pragnął. Mógł wreszcie wyrzucić z siebie nienawiść do wszystkiego. Do życia ogólnie i do Pottera w szczególności. Otoczony przez Avery’ego, Mulcibera, Malfoya, Rookwooda i innych, przyjął z radością ich przekonania, że Gryfoni są tymi złymi, podzielał pogardę do Mugoli, bo to słowo od dawna uosabiało jego ojca i oddalał się od Lily coraz bardziej.

Wkrótce potem okazało się, że Lily musi umrzeć. Z jego powodu.

Wstrząs, który wtedy przeżył, sprawił, że otworzył oczy. Całkiem jakby stanął obok i wreszcie mógł przyjrzeć się sobie samemu. Jakby ktoś uderzył go mocno w policzek i dzięki temu oprzytomniał.

Zrozumiał, że żył w jakimś amoku, że cel, do którego dążył, w rzeczywistości był czymś zupełnie innym i tylko on był tak zaślepiony nienawiścią, że nie widział, czym był naprawdę.

I Lily odeszła. Na zawsze. Ból po jej śmierci był porażający. Stracił jedną, jedyną osobę, dla której choć przez chwilę coś znaczył... I stracił ją z powodu własnego egoizmu i głupoty.

Chyba tylko Wieczysta Przysięga sprawiła, że nie targnął się na swoje życie. Wieczysta Przysięga i przekonanie, że jedynym sposobem na odpokutowanie swojej winy było chronienie jej syna. To był powód, dla którego dalej żył.

Tak więc powrócił do świata Śmierciożerców, do Czarnego Pana, do ludzi, przez których ona umarła. Nauczył się udawać, grać kogoś, kim nie chciał już być, ale musiał. Nauczył się skrywać głęboko swoje uczucia, nałożyć na twarz prawdziwą maskę obojętności i wzgardy, nauczył się patrzeć na śmierć i pokazywać światu, że mu się to podoba, żyć znów pogardzany, wyśmiewany i znienawidzony. Ale przede wszystkim nauczył się żyć przegranym, zmarnowanym życiem, które miało szybko się skończyć. I z biegiem czasu śmierć stała się jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pragnął.

Nie miał przeżyć tej wojny. Miał zrobić wszystko, by Zakon wygrał i umrzeć jako Śmierciożerca, zdrajca i morderca.

Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze, gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą noc we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Poczuł smród butwiejącego drewna i brudu i ból przeszywający jego ciało. Słyszał nawet swój chrapliwy, świszczący oddech, gdy próbował z coraz większym trudem złapać powietrze, jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do szyi i mógłby przysiąc, że zanurzył palce w gorącej, pulsującej wilgoci.

Wiedział, że nadszedł koniec. Kiedy zrozumiał zamiary Czarnego Pana, ogarnął go przeraźliwy strach, ale nie o siebie. Bał się, że nie uda mu się przekazać wspomnień Potterowi i wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił, straci jakikolwiek sens.

I wtedy pojawiła się ona...

Jego zaciśnięte konwulsyjnie mięśnie rozluźniły się, gdy z ciemności wyłoniła się Hermiona. Przyszła do niego, wychudzona, w obszarpanym ubraniu, z mokrymi włosami, umazana krwią i przyjrzała mu się wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała. Wtedy jeszcze nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że wyczarowała fiolkę, do której Potter mógł przenieść jego wspomnienia.

A potem w jego mniemaniu umarł. Na brudnej, przegniłej podłodze, wśród zwierzęcych odchodów, rozkładających się szczątków szczurów i innego robactwa, unurzany we własnej krwi. Jakie życie, taka śmierć. Dostał to, na co zasłużył.

Kiedy Hermiona zjawiła się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie parę godzin później, już wiedziała.

Któregoś wieczora w Spinner’s End rozmawiali ze sobą na temat tego, co się wtedy stało i zapytał jej, czemu wróciła. Cały czas był przekonany, że przyszła po niewidkę Pottera, więc zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał, że Potter schował się pod nią, gdy Hagrid zaniósł go do zamku.

– Nie chciałam, żebyś tam został – wyjaśniła mu.

Ciemność zapachniała na nowo migdałami i usta drgnęły mu w krzywym uśmiechu.

Cała Hermiona. Pełna dobroci i pragnąca sprawiedliwości. Gdy Potter obwieścił wszystkim, jaka była jego prawdziwa rola, tylko ona uznała, że nie można pozwolić, żeby jego ciało zgniło we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i postanowiła przenieść je do Hogwartu.

– Zasłużyłeś na to. Żeby... spocząć wśród innych członków Zakonu.

Poprosiła o pomoc Minerwę i gdy we dwie próbowały przenieść jego zwłoki, okazało się, że tli się w nim jeszcze iskierka życia. Minerwa pobiegła sprowadzić jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela, których pełno pojawiło się w Hogwarcie, a Hermiona po prostu przywołała flakonik z łzami Feniksa i część z nich wylała na jego ranę, część zaś udało jej się wlać mu do ust.

Mądra, dzielna Hermiona. Po raz kolejny udowodniła, że była najbardziej błyskotliwą czarownicą w tym stuleciu.

Czy to było możliwe, że dotyk kogoś tak dobrego sprawił, że od tamtego momentu zmieniło się całe jego życie?

A może naprawdę wtedy umarł, odpokutował za swoje winy i narodził się na nowo, by móc zacząć wreszcie żyć?

Od chwili, kiedy ocknął się w Św. Mungu, świat wyglądał inaczej. Wyzdrowiał. Wygrał proces. Został uznany bohaterem i odznaczony Orderem Merlina. Wrócił do Hogwartu jako dyrektor i stosunek innych nauczycieli do niego diametralnie się zmienił.

Ale to był dopiero początek.

Kilkanaście miesięcy później zjawiła się u niego z prośbą o pomoc i od tamtej chwili zaczęli ze sobą pracować.

Wkradła się do jego życia, nie robiąc sobie nic z bariery, którą postawił między sobą i wszystkimi dookoła. Każdego dnia pokazywała mu, co znaczy naprawdę chcieć. Zaakceptowała jego sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i nauczyła go śmiać się i cieszyć. Bawiła go swoimi powiedzonkami. Zmusiła go do otwarcia się coraz bardziej na świat. Pokazywała mu, co to jest życie.

Polubił chwile spędzane w jej towarzystwie i nie miało znaczenia, czy przygotowywali w tym czasie kolejną wyprawę do Kliniki, podsłuchiwali Norrisa, warzyli eliksiry, czy też po prostu spotykali się na kolacji czy obiedzie. Odkrył, że rozmowy z nią sprawiają mu przyjemność. Cieszył się, że mógł z kimś porozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że ocaliła go po raz drugi i że nie zawahała się zaryzykować dla niego własnym życiem.

Kiedy dostała wezwanie na badania do Kliniki, zrozumiał, że mu na niej zależało. Potem dotarło do niego JAK BARDZO, więc próbował się od niej odsunąć. Na próżno. Każdym gestem, każdym słowem, uśmiechem, każdym spojrzeniem sprawiała, że zakochiwał się w niej coraz mocniej.

Pamiętał doskonale wieczór u niej, kiedy prawie oszalał z pragnienia i wreszcie poddał się i zdecydował spróbować.

Cieszył się, że się na to odważył. Zrozumiał, że odwaga to nie tylko donośny krzyk, ale też i cichy głosik, szepcący mu w środku nocy, że warto spróbować.

Dzięki temu dziś był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Był z cudowną, piękną, mądrą kobietą, którą kochał i która kochała jego. Jutro miała zostać jego żoną. I już teraz nosiła w sobie jego dziecko.

Była jego patronusem, jego słońcem, jego skarbem. Dała mu o wiele więcej, niż zasługiwał i w tej chwili mógł marzyć o tym, by oddać jej choć część szczęścia, które otrzymał.

Musiał poczekać jeszcze tylko trochę. Przecież czekał tak długo, więc czym przy tym było kilka godzin? Ale teraz było łatwiej. Teraz wiedział, że warto, że miał na co. Na kogo.

Wtulił twarz w jej poduszkę, czując nagłą tęsknotę, tak mocną, że zapiekło go w gardle i w oczach i po chwili po policzku i zakrzywionym nosie stoczyły się gorące łzy.

Ale ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto by to widział, mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Nie wiedział, czy to są łzy smutku, czy radości, ale pozwolił im płynąć.

 

 

Sobota, 19.03

 

 

Jean Jacques zaklęciem wyjął z szafy szatę Severusa i gdy zawisła w powietrzu, obszedł ją dookoła i zlustrował wzrokiem, szukając zagięć, ale nic nie znalazł. Na osobnym wieszaku wisiała koszula, której biel aż raziła w oczy. Poprawił delikatnie kołnierzyk, strzepnął jakiś paproch i uznał, że strój jest idealny. Do tego cudownie pasowała biała róża z biało-zieloną frezją i zielonymi dodatkami, taka sama jak w bukiecie Hermiony, ale Severus z oślim uporem odmawiał noszenia jej. Stwierdził, że to dobre dla kobiet i choć Jean Jacques próbował na różne sposoby wyjaśnić mu, że powinien mieć w butonierce te same kwiatki co panna młoda, nie udawało mu się go przekonać. W czasie ich ostatniej, szóstej już dyskusji na ten temat Severus warknął, że jeśli odważy się odezwać jeszcze raz, wyrzuci go z komnat i nie będzie się troszczył, czy przez okno, czy przez drzwi.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i nagle wyraźnie poczuł, że zrobiła się pora obiadu.

– Severus, będzie jakiś obiad? – spytał, zaglądając do gabinetu dyrektora i zobaczył, że Severus dyskutował z jakimś czarodziejem z portretu, o długich białych włosach i białej brodzie. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

– Słynny pan Jean Jacques! – zawołał na to białobrody. – Niezmiernie się cieszę, mogąc pana poznać! Severusie, jakbyś był tak miły...

Severus obrzucił Jean Jacquesa ostrym spojrzeniem i skinął głową.

– Albus Dumbledore, poprzedni dyrektor tej szkoły.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – ukłonił się Jean Jacques.

– Każę skrzatom coś tu przynieść – rzekł Severus, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. – Ja muszę na chwilę zejść do Wielkiej Sali.

– Tiffany jeszcze chyba nie przyszła?

– Nie. Mam coś innego do zrobienia – odparł krótko. – Poczekaj w saloniku.

Albus uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary na długim nosie.

– Severusie, pozwól proszę nam porozmawiać. Przecież pan Jean Jacques nie będzie siedział sam w salonie, jeśli podczas twojej nieobecności mogę zabawić go rozmową.

Severus kolejny raz skinął głową, owinął się szatami i ruszył do drzwi.

– Więc rozmawiajcie sobie.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym łomotem, Jean Jacques zrobił niepewną minę do Albusa, który jednak roześmiał się.

– Proszę nie wierzyć ani chwili w to, co on mówi, czy jak się zachowuje. To tylko poza.

Jean Jacques spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i podrapał się po głowie.

– Ciężko nie wierzyć. Rano przystawił mi różdżkę do gardła, kiedy powiedziałem, że pomogę mu się uczesać...

Albus wybuchnął jeszcze większym śmiechem.

– To całkiem zrozumiałe. O ile wiem, jest tylko jedna osoba na świecie, której on pozwala się dotknąć, poza zwyczajowym uściskiem dłoni. Panna Granger. Co do tej pory mnie zaskakuje.

– On zawsze był taki niedotykalski? – zaciekawił się Jean Jacques, siadając w fotelu dyrektora.

– Zawsze. Byłem jego profesorem, od kiedy zjawił się w Hogwarcie i odkąd pamiętam, nie dopuszczał do siebie innych. Potem wrócił tu jako nauczyciel i zachowywał się podobnie. Z wielu różnych powodów. Po trosze była w tym i moja wina – Albus potarł nasadę nosa czubkami palców.

– Hermiona... była jego studentką?

– Tak. O ile wiem, panna Granger... – Albus uśmiechnął się kiwając głową. – Będę musiał przestać ją tak nazywać. O ile wiem, Hermiona miała zawsze duży respekt dla nauczycieli i czasami występowała w jego obronie, kiedy inni uczniowie otwarcie się z niego wyśmiewali.

Jean Jacques uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

– To znaczy, że już wtedy... ona była w nim...

– Ależ nie! Po prostu nie lubiła go trochę mniej niż inni.

Jean Jacques znów zerknął w kierunku drzwi.

– Wie pan co, może zmienimy temat. Nie chciałbym, żeby Severus mnie udusił, a z pewnością to zrobi, jeśli wejdzie i nagle obaj zamilkniemy.

Albus rozjaśnił twarz w uśmiechu.

– Proszę się nie obawiać. Ale z radością przychylę się do tej propozycji. Czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć o waszej Jastence?

– Oh oui! Naturalnie! – rozluźnił się Jean Jacques. – Jest zupełnie inna niż wasz Wizengamot...

 

W tym czasie Severus zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, w której kończył się już obiad, pchnął mocno szerokie drzwi i wszedł do środka energicznym krokiem. Drzwi uderzyły znajomo o ściany i głośny gwar przycichł przynajmniej o połowę. Severus podszedł do stołu Krukonów, odpowiedział skinieniem głowy na powitanie i spojrzał na Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Bridgeman, proszę podejść.

Nie czekając, aż chłopak się podniesie, ruszył do stołu Ślizgonów i przywołał ruchem ręki Prefekt Naczelną, Elisabeth Gladstone. Dziewczyna zerwała się, odrzucając na stół widelec, który spadł z brzękiem na podłogę, ale nikt nawet nie spojrzał w tym kierunku, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego wielkimi oczami.

– Za mną – powiedział i wyszedł z Sali.

Dwójka Prefektów wymieniła wylęknione spojrzenia i prawie biegiem dopadli drzwi.

– Co się stało, do cho... – wysapał Bridgeman i urwał gwałtownie, prawie wpadając na Severusa.

– Proszę powściągnąć język, panie Bridgeman – spiorunował go wzrokiem Severus i chłopak skurczył się w sobie.

– Mam głęboką nadzieję, że nie muszę wam przypominać, że dziś po południu Wielka Sala jest zarezerwowana – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi i gdy uczniowie potaknęli, kontynuował. – Macie dopilnować, żeby w szkole był spokój. Żadnych idiotycznych zabaw na korytarzach, żadnych durnowatych pojedynków, żadnego włóczenia się w czasie ciszy nocnej. Przekażcie innym prefektom, żeby łaskawie przypomnieli o tym wszystkim uczniom. Czy to jasne?

Elisabeth, lekko pobladła, szarpnęła głową, prostując się tak, że mało nie przewróciła się do tyłu, ale jej kolega otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł.

– Jakieś pytania, Bridgeman?

– Ppanie profesorze... – zająknął się chłopak. – Czy... bo my rozmawialiśmy... i-ii my... znaczy niektórzy... z nas...

– Wykrztuś to wreszcie.

– No bo niektórzy... śmychcielibyć na uroczstości.

Severus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Uroczystość jest dla rodziny i bliskich. Uważacie, że zaliczacie się do jednych albo drugich?

Elisabeth postąpiła jeden krok do przodu.

– Panie profesorze... my też. Niektórzy Ślizgoni by chcieli...

– I Gryfoni, i Puchoni też...

– Ci starsi z nas... którzy pamiętają – zaczęli mówić jedno przez drugiego.

– My znamy Hermionę i... ją lubimy...

– My też... Był pan naszym Opiekunem...

– Już szczególnie po tym, co stało się w tym roku...

Severus już nabrał ochoty warknąć na nich, żeby się zamknęli, kiedy pomyślał o Hermionie. _Może ona by się zgodziła? W końcu znała niektórych uczniów z siódmego roku..._

Uniósł rękę, ucinając ich gadanie.

– Dobrze – rzekł po chwili milczenia i dostrzegł, że oboje się rozluźnili. – Pod jednym warunkiem. Przyjdą tylko ci, którzy naprawdę chcą. Nie chcę widzieć żadnych pierwszorocznych czy nowych, którzy nas nie znają. I macie odpowiednio się zachowywać. Jeśli ktokolwiek... drgnie, zajmę się nim po ślubie OSOBIŚCIE, tak, że tego pożałuje. Stajecie na końcu, ZA gośćmi i nie przeszkadzacie nikomu. Zrozumiano?

Elisabeth uśmiechnęła się i dygnęła grzecznie.

– Może pan być pewien, panie profesorze! Proszę się o to nie martwić!

– Dziękujemy bardzo! – dorzucił jej kolega, prostując się. – Do zobaczenia, panie profesorze!

Severus patrzył na nich jeszcze chwilę, po czym skinął głową i odszedł szerokim korytarzem.

 

Elisabeth odczekała, aż się oddali i odwróciła się wolno do drzwi wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali.

– Merlinie, myślałam, że urwie ci głowę!

– Jeśli chciałaś zapytać o to samo, co ja, to czemu nie zaczęłaś?! – prychnął ze złością Bridgeman. – Tobie łatwiej!

– Chciałam, ale wyskoczyłeś przede mną!

– Doprawdy? A może po ślizgońsku chciałaś poczekać, aż urwie mi tę głowę i porozmawiać z nim dopiero wtedy?

Dziewczyna wzięła się pod boki, ale nagle spoważniała.

– Jeremy, przestańmy. Wygłupy mogą poczekać. MUSZĄ poczekać – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Wiem, kto od nas chciałby pójść. Pójdę z nimi pogadać. Ty idź pogadać z twoimi Krukonami, z Puchonami i Gryfonami. I uprzedź ich, że Snape zabije każdego, kto głośniej westchnie. Wcale mu się nie dziwię – dorzuciła.

Chłopak również spoważniał.

– Dobra. Ale w takim razie pogadaj też z prefektami, niech pilnują, żeby nikt nie podskakiwał dzisiejszej nocy.

Elisabeth zerknęła przez ramię, ale w korytarzu nie było już śladu po Snapie.

– Chyba się denerwuje – oceniła, ściszając na wszelki wypadek głos.

– Mój brat żenił się tego lata i pamiętam, że od dawna się tak nie żarł ze mną. Chyba od naszego dzieciństwa. Mówię ci, czepiał się każdej pierdoły...! Mam wrażenie, że ślub to koszmar. Nie ożenię się nawet, jakby mi kto dawał góry galeonów!

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i otworzyła drzwi do Sali. Niektórzy obrzucili ich pytającym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie nikt NIE DRGNIE. Inaczej będzie po nas.

 

 

Tiffany Carol zjawiła się punktualnie o pierwszej trzydzieści. Filch, uprzedzony o jej wizycie, zaprowadził ją do Wielkiej Sali i poszedł po Severusa. Gdy ten wszedł do sali, Carol zdążyła już przywitać się z Pomoną i Septimą i teraz wszystkie trzy pochylały się nad planem, który Severus sporządził z Hermioną.

– Witam serdecznie, Severusie – uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok i uścisnęła mocno jego dłoń. – Zabieramy się za robotę. Za dwie godziny będzie skończone.

Tiffany Carol była niska, szczuplutka i energia aż z niej emanowała. Zawsze, kiedy ją widzieli, była uśmiechnięta i radosna i odnosiło się wrażenie, że ta mała kobietka mogła wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczyła, że „nie możliwe” dla niej nie istnieje. Jest może tylko odrobinę trudniejsze.

– Potrzebuje pani jakiejś pomocy? – spytał Severus, rozglądając się dookoła. – Profesor Flitwick powinien za chwilę się zjawić...

– Doskonale. Zanim zacznę – Tiffany Carol klasnęła w dłonie, wskazała jedną z toreb i przywołała ją do siebie krótkim, zdecydowanym ruchem dłoni, używając magii bezróżdżkowej. – Proszę, tu ma pan butonierki dla pana i świadka. Proszę je wstawić do wody i włożyć dopiero przed zejściem na dół.

Severusa ogarnęła szalona ochota powiedzieć jej, co myśli o dawaniu mu rozkazów i już otworzył usta, ale Tiffany potrząsnęła głową i włożyła mu torbę w rękę.

– Nie chcę słyszeć żadnego „nie”. Nie traćmy czasu na dyskutowanie o czymś, co i tak pan zrobi. Teraz proszę, niech pan sprowadzi mi pana Flitwicka, będzie musiał rzucić parę zaklęć na tackę na obrączki i wasz dywanik.

Severus zacisnął usta i zanim doszedł do drzwi, czarownica przywołała już na najbliższy stół kilka pudełek, które śmignęły do niej i wieczka odskoczyły na boki. Wychodząc, niemal zderzył się z malutkim czarodziejem. _Jego szczęście._

Nie skończył jeszcze jeść resztki obiadu, kiedy przyszedł do niego Horacy. Wraz z nim owionął go zapach alkoholu.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, Severusie – powiedział, siadając wygodnie na krześle i dopinając po raz kolejny tego dnia guziki na wystającym brzuchu. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że widziałem się zarówno z prefektami, jak i uczniami i przykazałem im zachować dziś wzorowy spokój.

Severus miał ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami, ale udało mu się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Na wszelki wypadek nie usiadł, tylko oparł się o biurko, stając przed Horacym i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Dobrze.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak niektórzy z nich są podekscytowani na myśl, że będą mogli uczestniczyć w ślubie! Bardzo się cieszą, że im pozwoliłeś! Szczególnie kilka twoich Ślizgonek stroi się teraz w najlepsze!

– Oby tylko nie zapomnieli o warunku mojego pozwolenia. Pierwszy, który zapomni, bardzo mi się narazi... Od dawna nie dawałem szlabanów i z przyjemnością zajmę się nimi zaraz po ślubie.

Horacy zaśmiał się rubasznie i mrugnął do Dumbledore’a.

– Och, po ślubie będziesz zajmował się zupełnie innymi przyjemnościami!

Severus spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

– Horacy, sądzę, że powiedziałeś mi wszystko, po co tu przyszedłeś.

– Och, pożartować nawet nie można... – westchnął Horacy. – Nie zapominaj, chłopcze, że dwadzieścia lat temu byłem twoim nauczycielem.

– Nie zapominam.

– To ja się tobą opiekowałem. I teraz chyba mogę być dumny z mojego wychowanka... i trochę pożartować...

– Nie sądzę – zaprzeczył Severus, wstając.

– Byłeś zawsze takim dumnym Ślizgonem... Wiesz, nigdy by mi do głowy nie przyszło, że mógłbyś ożenić się z Gryfonką! Choć... – zawahał się Horacy i Severus nagle domyślił się, co ten zaraz powie.

– Nawet się nie waż!

– ... już wtedy kręciłeś się koło innej Gryfonki.

– Horacy! – zawołał ostrzegawczo Dumbledore z portretu.

Targneła nim złość tak silna, że nie mógł się opanować i błyskawicznym ruchem złapał swoją różdżkę i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Horacego.

– Wyjdź!

Slughorn wytrzeszczył oczy na różdżkę i cofnął się o krok, potrącając krzesło, które upadło do tyłu.

– Albo cię przeklnę!

Horacy niemal dopadł drzwi i uciekł, zatrzaskując je za sobą, zaś Severus złapał się za głowę i zacisnął z całej siły palce, żeby nie krzyczeć.

_Kim był ten idiota... ten śmieć, żeby teraz przypominać ci o Lily?! Dzisiaj, w takim dniu?! Jak śmiał w ogóle do ciebie przyjść i mówić na taki temat?!!!_

_Czego on chciał?! Żebyś dziś, właśnie teraz, zaczął żałować?! Żebyś przyznał, że popełniłeś błąd?! Że nie powinieneś jednak nigdy zaznać szczęścia za to, co kiedyś zrobiłeś?!!!_

_Jak śmiał...?!_

Furia kotłowała się w jego sercu, wrzeszczała ogłuszająco w umyśle, wrzała w jego żyłach i czuł, że musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej pęknie. Rzucił się do okna i rąbną pięścią w ścianę. Nagły ból w kłykciach i palcach poraził go tak, że ledwo udało mu się odsunąć rękę i wziąć zamach, by uderzyć jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

_To miał być twój dzień! Czego ci wszyscy ludzie dziś od ciebie chcą?!_

Rąbnął w ścianę kolejny raz, znajdując ulgę w bólu rozlewającym się po całej jego ręce, wędrującym przez ramię aż do jego mózgu i uśmierzającym inny ból i studzącym palącą złość.

_To miał być dzień dla ciebie i Hermiony!_

_Hermiono..._

Na wspomnienie jej imienia złość zastąpiła tęsknota. Chciał już z nią być, już ją zobaczyć. Znaleźć ukojenie w jej ramionach, w zapachu migdałów, w jej szepcie i w jej miłości.

_Hermiono..._

– Severusie... uspokój się... Severusie, słyszysz mnie?

– Hermiono...

Jej głos był jakiś dziwny; dobiegał z bliska i jednocześnie z daleka, był niski i obcy.

– Severusie!

Równocześnie poczuł ciepło spływające po jego palcach, więc otworzył zaciśnięte z całej siły oczy i zobaczył czerwone pręgi na ścianie. Krew kapała mu z poranionej, obolałej dłoni.

– Severusie...

Obejrzał się i zobaczył Jean Jacquesa, stojącego koło niego z przestraszoną miną i Dumbledore’a, który wychylał się tak bardzo ku niemu, jak tylko płótno pozwalało.

_To nie była ona! Och, cholera jasna!!! Nie chcę ich! Chcę ją! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!!!_

– Już ci lepiej? – spytał Jean Jacques i podał mu chusteczkę. – Wytrzyj sobie rękę...

– Severusie, uspokój się – Dumbledore był o wiele mniej łagodny.

– Nie potrzebuję – Severus odtrącił rękę Jean Jacquesa i odsunął się.

Dumbledore ściągnął surowo brwi.

– Severusie, czas, żebyś wrócił do normalności.

– JA mam wrócić do normalności, Dumbledore?!

– To, że Horacy wykazał się zaskakującym nietaktem, nie znaczy, że ty masz zachowywać się podobnie.

– Zaskakującym nietaktem... – sarknął. Złość nie opuściła go tak łatwo, czaiła się jeszcze gdzieś w nim. – Cóż za wyszukane słownictwo.

Jean Jacques spojrzał na zegarek i postanowił odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela.

– Już sporo po drugiej, czas, żebyśmy zaczęli się szykować. Musisz się wykąpać, ubrać...

– Nie jestem nagi, Jean Jacques. Równie dobrze mogę pójść tak, jak stoję – Severus usiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy pergamin. Byle ich zignorować.

Jean Jacques spojrzał błagalnie na Dumbledore’a. Albus wstał z fotela.

– Severusie... Severusie, mówię do ciebie!

Severus obrócił się powoli.

– Słucham cię, Dumbledore.

– Nie wystarczy słuchać, trzeba jeszcze chcieć zrozumieć.

– Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Masz jakąś gotową przemowę na taką okazję? Z pewnością, miałeś ich już wiele w swoim...

– Teraz ja mówię – uciął nagle Albus i Severus urwał. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dziś ma się odbyć w tym zamku?

Severus nabrał powietrza i udało mu się nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy.

– Mój ślub. Podobno.

– Nie „podobno”. To po pierwsze. Po drugie nie twój. Ale twój i Hermiony.

Coś w nim drgnęło i zakłuło w serce. _Hermiona._

– Wiem doskonale.

Albus przechylił się ku niemu tak, że prawie wypadł z ram.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój chłopcze. Więc wiesz, że w tej chwili jest w zamku, na innym piętrze ktoś, dla kogo to ma być najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu i kto właśnie się do niego przygotowuje. Ktoś, komu na tobie zależy, kto ci ufa... I kogo PONOĆ kochasz – Severus poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w policzek. – Prawdziwa miłość to nie branie, a dawanie. To dzielenie zaufania, a nie zawodzenie. Nie zawiedź jej. Jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić dla siebie, zrób to dla niej.

Gorący, palący wstyd zalał mu pierś. Hermiona. Jego skarb, jego słońce, jego radość, ktoś, dla kogo jeszcze dziś w nocy był gotów zrobić wszystko, by oddać choć odrobinę tego szczęścia, które otrzymał.

Nie mógł jej zawieść, nigdy w życiu! Pomysł, że mógłby zrobić coś, co by ją zasmuciło, po prostu go przeraził! Czym było ubranie się w strój, który razem wybrali?! Który pasował do jej stroju?! Włożenie kwiatków w butonierkę? Czym było? Było zaszczytem. Powinien się czuć wyróżniony, bo... właśnie tak! Był wyróżniony. Wybrała jego i powinien z radością zrobić to, czego oczekiwała, choćby tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć uśmiech na jej pięknej twarzy!

Nagle opanowała go szalona potrzeba zrobienia czegoś, byle tylko sprawić jej tym radość. I równocześnie dobrze wiedział, CO ma zrobić.

Wstał i skinął głową Albusowi.

– Masz rację, Albusie – powiedział cicho.

I poszedł do swoich komnat.


	68. Epilog część OSTATNIA

 

Tiffany podeszła do nich energicznym krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, całkiem jakby to było jej wesele.

– Możecie już iść do Hogsmeade, fotograf pójdzie z wami. Ja tu zostanę posprzątać.

– Co zrobisz z tymi kwiatami? I ptakami? – zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając się plątaninie kwiatów i pnączy. – Są cudowne...

Mała czarownica roześmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie. Parę ptaków nagle znikło.

– Ptaki, motyle, cykady... poznikają. A kwiaty? Jeszcze nie wiem...

Hermiona sięgnęła po rękę Severusa.

– Severus... czy można je zostawić? Choćby na dziś wieczór?

Severus popatrzył na kwiaty, ptaki i owady i wzruszył ramionami.

– Chcesz zostawić ukwieconą Wielką Salę?

– A czemu nie? Na Noc Duchów przecież jest dekoracja? I na Boże Narodzenie też! Więc czemu nie z okazji naszego ślubu? – dziewczyna przytuliła się do jego ramienia. – Wszystkim na pewno się spodoba! Niech będzie... inaczej! Proszę... Severusie...

Wpatrywała się w niego z taką nadzieją i radością w oczach, że w końcu prychnął i wzruszył ramionami.

– Proszę je zostawić – powiedział do Tiffany, która się rozpromieniła i kiwnęła radośnie głową.

– Oczywiście! To wspaniały pomysł!

– Ale wstęgi, muzykę i przede wszystkim ptaki niech pani zabierze – przykazał stanowczo. Już mógł sobie wyobrazić polowanie na motyle w czasie kolacji albo kolorowe ptaki fruwające w pokojach wspólnych, czy w sypialniach uczniów.

– Boi się pan, że te ptaki marnie skończą?

– Z całą pewnością.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jakie niektórzy uczniowie mogą mieć zwariowane pomysły! – poparła go Hermiona.

Severus pokiwał głową i przechylił się ku Hermionie.

– Mówisz o sobie? – szepnął jej do ucha.

– O mnie? Oczywiście, że nie...!

– W sumie masz rację – przyznał i Hermiona zamarła, zaskoczona. – Ty jesteś poza konkurencją.

– A to niby czemu?!

– Już choćby dlatego, że przemieniłaś się w kota, czy robiłaś po nocach czapeczki dla skrzatów.

Większość gości poszła już do sali weselnej, więc i oni zaczęli się zbierać. Septima zaproponowała, że zostanie chwilę w szkole, żeby pomóc Tiffany przenieść wszystkie prezenty do ich komnat i kazała im na siebie nie czekać.

Żeby nie zmarznąć, Hermiona narzuciła na siebie pelerynę zrobioną z białego futerka i wyszli ze szkoły. Wraz z nimi poszli ostatni zaproszeni na wesele goście. Gdy dochodzili pod bramę, zaczął padać deszcz, więc Severus wziął Hermionę na ręce i wyniósł szybko przed szkolną bramę, by móc aportować się w Hogsmeade, tuż przed Herbaciarnią u Pani Puddifoot.

– Wiesz, że to mi się nawet podoba? – mruknęła mu do ucha Hermiona, obejmując go mocno za szyję, gdy wylądowali przed drzwiami udekorowanymi balonami i migoczącymi w zapadającej ciemności światełkami.

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

– Czemu nie? Nie chcesz mnie nosić na rękach? – spytała z obłudnym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie w ciągu nadchodzących miesięcy.

– Zaraz mi powiesz, że to dlatego, że niedługo będę gruba!

Severus postawił ją delikatnie na ziemi pod daszkiem i korzystając z okazji, że nikogo nie było dookoła, pocałował namiętnie. Najwyraźniej z powodu deszczu wszyscy musieli wejść do środka.

– Marzę o tym...

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł pierwszy do środka i zatrzymał się raptownie. Hermiona zdążyła pomyśleć, że to kolejny z jego nadopiekuńczych napadów, aby ją chronić przed Merlin wie czym, co mogło ją spotkać w Herbaciarni i wpadła na niego.

– Co...

Ustąpił jej miejsca i ona również zamarła.

Niewielka sala tonęła w nastrojowym świetle kolorowych świec unoszących się nad stołami i po środku. Znikły gdzieś falbanki i koronki, o których Hermiona tyle słyszała od innych uczniów, za to ze ścian zwieszały się bordowe i białe pasy tkanin, udrapowane w wymyślne kształty oraz kiście kolorowych balonów jarzących się od środka łagodnym blaskiem. Zamiast małych, okrągłych stolików, na wprost wejścia stał duży stół, nad którym unosiły się dwa złączone ze sobą serca. Po bokach dostrzegli inne stoły, z ozdobnymi krzesłami na filigranowych nóżkach.

Więcej nie udało im się dostrzec, bo nagle wszędzie zaroiło się od gości, jakby ktoś nagle ściągnął z nich peleryny niewidki i wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Gdzieś z boku wyleciało parę aniołków, sypnęły im garście różowych serduszek na głowy i odleciały w kierunku stołu dla nich, tworząc na podłodze różowy dywanik.

Gdy Hermiona postąpiła krok do przodu, serduszka zaczęły piszczeć i świstać przeraźliwie. Kolejny pisk obwieścił pierwszy krok Severusa.

– George, ty wariacie...! – zawołała Hermiona, wybuchając śmiechem.

Severus uniósł oczy do góry i westchnął w duchu. Miał przeczucie, że podniosła uroczystość się skończyła i nadszedł długi czas męczarni.

Wziął Hermionę na ręce i uważając na tren ciągnący się po ziemi, stawiając duże kroki, zaniósł ją do stołu przy wtórze oklasków, gwizdów i krzyków. W tym całym hałasie piszczenie serduszek było prawie niesłyszalne.

– Jak widzę, korzystasz z okazji – powiedziała mu do ucha dziewczyna.

Na ich talerzach znaleźli dwa nietoperze przytulanki; pluszak Hermiony owinięty był w białą serwetkę.

– Co to ma być? – zapytał zaskoczony Severus. – Zamawiałaś coś takiego?

Hermiona usiadła na krześle, zasłaniając sobie twarz dłońmi, żeby opanować wybuch śmiechu.

– Przypuszczam, że to sprawka George'a...

W istocie, gdy wszyscy zajmowali miejsca, rudzielec podszedł do nich i skłonił się wytwornie.

– Mam nadzieję, że oboje podziwiacie zaskakujące podobieństwo?

– W twoim wydaniu mam strasznie owłosione nogi – zachichotała Hermiona.

Severus obrzucił George'a dziwnym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że twoje pomysły się już wyczerpały?

– Och, mówi pan tak, jakby pan mnie nie znał...! A co, nie cieszy pana spotkanie z krewnymi? – George wskazał na pluszaki.

Gdy odszedł, Severus pokręcił głową.

– Kiedyś urwałem mu ucho przez przypadek, ale jak się nie opanuje, to mu wyrwę język celowo. Albo go zwiążę i zaprowadzę do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Na pańskim miejscu bym uważała na to, co mówię – poradziła Ginny, która podeszła do nich, wzięła nietoperza Hermiony i właśnie poprawiała na nim serwetkę. – Znając mojego brata, pomysł związania może trochę opacznie zrozumieć...

Bibi, siedząca naprzeciw nich, tuż koło Jean Jacquesa, aż zapiszczała na widok nietoperzy, podbiegła do nich, złapała je i zaczęła tulić do siebie.

– Oncle Severus... je peux les prendre? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...!

Severus nie zrozumiał, więc spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę.

– Co ona chce?

– Pyta, czy może je wziąć.

– A niech bierze, byle dalej stąd – kiwnął małej głową i dziewczynka odbiegła, podskakując radośnie i krzycząc „Merci!!!". Severus przechylił się ku Hermionie i zapytał niskim, z pozoru ostrzegawczym głosem:

– A możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu MNIE o to pytała?

Hermiona odpowiedziała wybuchem śmiechu. Jean Jacques rzucił im wesołe spojrzenie i pomachał pluszakiem.

Trochę później tego wieczora, kiedy wszyscy już najedli się i napili, Tiffany zabrała ze stolików puszki z muzyką i z sufitu spłynęły dźwięki jakiejś wolnej, nastrojowej piosenki. Hermiona i Severus nie mieli innego wyjścia, niż wyjść na środek i zatańczyć.

Hermiona wsunęła cienki łańcuszek na końcu trenu na palec, Severus objął ją prawą ręką w pasie, ujął za lewą i zaczęli poruszać się powoli, w rytm muzyki. Prowadził ją łagodnie, czasami obracając nią w miejscu i przygarniając potem mocno, czasami po prostu kołysząc w objęciach i pozwalając jej oprzeć głowę na jego piersi.

 

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Snape potrafi tańczyć – powiedział Bill, przyglądając mu się z uznaniem. Nie chodziło o sam taniec, ale o fakt, jak potrafił zgrać się z Hermioną.

– Cóż, braciszku. Fakt, że rzadko z nami walcował na eliksirach – odparł George. – Powiedziałbym raczej, że lubił się po nas przejechać.

– Nie marudźcie – zamachała im przed nosem Ginny. – Lepiej popatrzcie, jak oni cudownie wyglądają.

– Po co Hermionie ten rybi ogon? – zapytał siedzący trochę dalej Ron, krzywiąc się na jej słowa.

Ginny i Angelina usłyszały to i rzuciły mu pełne ironii spojrzenie.

– To nie rybi ogon, tylko tren – poprawiła go Ginny, powstrzymując się od dorzucenia „kretynie".

Harry siedział po drugiej stronie swojej dziewczyny, jeszcze dalej od Rona, więc usłyszał tylko odpowiedź Ginny. Odsunął tańczącą po stole statuetkę nimfy i napił się soku z dyni.

– Czemu tren? Przecież kiedyś mówiłyście o welonie? Wiesz, tej firance?

– A tego to ja już nie wiem. Zapytaj jej, jak skończą.

Taniec się skończył, ale Severus i Hermiona zostali na środku na kolejny.

– Ciekawe, o czym rozmawiają – zainteresował się George.

Angelina sięgnęła po jego rękę.

– Doskonale pamiętam, o czym my rozmawialiśmy – powiedziała, uśmiechając się filuternie.

Harry skrzywił się lekko.

– Przestańcie się wygłupiać, dopiero co skończyłem jeść.

– Jeśli w łóżku ma tak samo ostry język, jak w szkole na lekcjach, to musi być ciekawie.

– Angelina!!! – zawołali równocześnie Harry, George i Bill.

 

Istotnie, dobrze zgadli. Severus przesunął pieszczotliwie ręką po cienkiej koronce na plecach Hermiony, przedzielonej rzędem małych, perłowych guziczków i nie wyczuł nic poza gładką skórą.

– Czyżbyś nie miała nic pod spodem? – zamruczał jej prosto do ucha.

– Każdy stanik widać było pod tiulem – odparła z leciutkim uśmiechem.

– Nic a nic?

– Nic a nic.

– O Merlinie... – aż przymknął oczy. – Zaczynam nabierać coraz większej ochoty, żeby wyjść stąd już teraz, prosto do naszych komnat i wziąć to, co mi się zgodnie z prawem należy.

Hermiona powstrzymała się od wtulenia się w niego.

– Zgodnie z prawem?

– Nazwij to ostatnim rytuałem zaślubin.

– Niczego takiego nie czytałam... choć nie powiem, że mi się to nie podoba.

– Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko czegoś nie przeczytała?

– Panna się skończyła, teraz jest pani.

– No więc Pani Mądralińska nie przeczytała, jak się przypieczętowuje małżeństwo?

Hermiona odsunęła na chwilę głowę i spojrzała mu z bliska w oczy.

– Przeczytałam parę książek, ale nic o tym nie było...?

– Najwyraźniej nie czytasz tych książek, co trzeba...

– Wzięłam wszystko, co znalazłam w bibliotece!

– Widocznie nie wszystko. Trzeba było mnie poprosić o pisemne pozwolenie na wstęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych – uśmiechnął się Severus kątem ust.

– Chcesz... chcesz powiedzieć, że w szkole trzymasz książki o... no wiesz...

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze mocniej, unosząc brew.

– Są różne powody, dla których księgi mogą być zakazane.

– A ty je przeczytałeś? To już teraz wiem, co robiłeś ostatnio wieczorami!

– Cóż, spałaś, to mogłem sobie poczytać.

– Hmmmm... a opowiesz mi, o czym te księgi były? – wymruczała, zaciskając lekko palce na jego ramionach.

– Przerobimy dziś każdą stronę... – odmruknął tak niskim i erotycznym głosem, że zacisnęła je jeszcze mocniej.

– O mój Boże...

Chwilę kołysali się w rytm nastrojowej muzyki i w końcu Hermionie udało się wrócić do jakiej takiej równowagi.

– A tak poważnie... to naprawdę nasze małżeństwo nie jest ważne, dopóki nie będziemy się kochać?

– Teraz już nie, ale kiedyś był to niezbędny element zaślubin – odparł Severus już normalnym głosem.

– W naszym przypadku to byłoby po prostu śmieszne.

Severus tylko potaknął, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. Kiedyś, dawno temu, to byłby jego i jej pierwszy raz.  _I bardzo dobrze, że od tego czasu trochę się zmieniło._

– Skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie, mam wrażenie, że powiedziałaś Molly o dziecku?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. Uzgodnili, że do ślubu nie będą o tym mówić. Wiedziała o tym tylko pani Pomfrey i Minerwa, której spytali, czy żadne z zaklęć rzucanych w czasie ślubu nie zaszkodzi ciąży, oraz naturalnie rodzice Hermiony i Madame Malkin.

Do dziś pamiętała, że kiedyś złamała jego zakaz mówienia o sprawie Norrisa i nie wyobrażała sobie zrobić coś podobnego drugi raz, szczególnie, że tym razem to była ich wspólna decyzja.

– Do tej pory nie miałam okazji ci o tym powiedzieć. Nie miałam innego wyjścia... – skrzywiła lekko nosek w przepraszającym uśmiechu. – Ginny pomagała mi zakładać suknię i kazała mi wciągnąć mocniej brzuch. I kazała mi założyć swój gorset, który przyniosła na wszelki wypadek... A ponieważ nie wolno mi nosić nic obcisłego, więc musiałam w końcu jej powiedzieć i Molly usłyszała... Nie chciałam, żeby coś stało się Kruszynce...

Jeszcze nie zaczęli szukać imion dla dziewczynki i chłopca, więc póki co, Hermiona mówiła o dziecku „Kruszynka".

– Bardzo dobrze, że im powiedziałaś. Ale sądzę, że niedługo powinniśmy o tym zacząć mówić... bo tak czy inaczej wszyscy to zauważą.

Po skończonym tańcu Hermiona poszła usiąść na wolnym miejscu koło Ginny, a Severus przysiadł się do Minerwy. Niektórzy tańczyli po środku sali, inni poprzesiadali się w inne miejsca, żeby skorzystać z okazji i porozmawiać z dawno niewidzianymi osobami, więc dziewczyna uznała, że może na chwilę przyłączyć się do klanu Weasleyów.

– Hermiono, przepięknie wyglądasz – powtórzyła Angelina. – Jak... jak taka mugolska syrenka... masz wspaniałą figurę!

– Dziękuję, kochana – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

– Z Gryfonki przemieniłaś się w Ślizgonkę? – zapytał Harry, przechylając się przez ramię swojej dziewczyny i wskazał jej obrączkę. – Srebrne kolczyki, srebrny wisiorek... i do tego srebrna obrączka.

– No właśnie nie. To białe złoto – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – W ten sposób wilk jest syty i owca cała.

– Jaki wilk? Ślizgoni to węże – zaprzeczył George i zmusił nóż do wicia się po stole. – I, w tym szczególnym wypadku, nietoperz.

– Tak mówią mugole – poinstruowała go Angelina. – To znaczy, że i Hermiona, i profesor Snape są zadowoleni.

– Nie używaj słowa „profesor" – wzdrygnął się Bill. – Przecież on już nie uczy. A poza tym w zestawieniu z Hermioną... przepraszam, Miona, brzmi to trochę...

Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko.

– Czasem jeszcze uczy, kiedy zastępuje Horacego. W tym roku ponoć profesor Slughorn lubi zaglądać do butelki.

Harry przestawił sobie krzesło tak, żeby siedzieć trochę bliżej Hermiony.

– No właśnie, a jak tam idzie nauka do egzaminów?

– Jakby fortepian przepychać przez lufcik – odparła ponurym tonem Hermiona. – Jestem strasznie do tyłu. Coś potwornego!

– Nadrobisz – pocieszył ją Harry. – Jak cię znam, zdasz wszystko na Wybitne! Już po ślubie, więc możesz zacząć się uczyć choćby od jutra.

Angelina z George'em i Bill oraz Ginny wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Harry, ty naprawdę myślisz, że oni nie marzą o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby usiąść do książek? – zawołał George.

Hermiona nałożyła sobie kawałek ślubnego tortu, żeby ukryć lekki rumieniec.  _Owszem, jest taka książka, do której z pewnością usiądziemy..._

– Nie zanosi się na to przez najbliższe parę dni. Jutro śniadanie będzie w Norze, a potem wybieramy się do Grecji na parę dni. Odstawimy moich rodziców i będziemy mogli spędzić z nimi trochę czasu i przy okazji pozwiedzać. Ale jak tylko wrócę, zabieram się ostro za naukę.

– Z tego, co słyszałem, będziesz zdawać OWUTEMY w Beauxbatons? – spytał Bill. – Możesz podpytać Fleur, jak tam jest.

– Bardzo chętnie, jak tylko uda się ją odczepić od Jean Jacquesa i Bibi.

– Zapytaj, czy oni tam mają Wybitne – poradził George i mrugnął. – Jak nie, to będą musieli szybko dostosować ich stopnie do naszych, żebyś nie dostała przez przypadek Zadowalających.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiali na temat różnych egzaminów, które każdy z wyjątkiem George'a gdzieś zdawał, niekoniecznie OWUTEMÓW, a potem jakoś zeszli na kobiece stroje i panowie stracili zainteresowanie rozmową. Bill poszedł po Fleur, która pomagała Bibi znosić do wyczarowanej dużej wazy wszystkie serduszka, podczas, gdy mała biegała za aniołkami i prosiła o więcej, zaś George przysiadł się do Minerwy.

Harry siedział obok Ginny i jednym uchem słuchał jej dyskusji z Hermioną na temat ubrań. Zupełnie go to nie ciekawiło, ale nie miał ochoty się przesiadać do kogoś innego. Głównie dlatego, że od początku wesela opóźniał rozmowę ze Snape'em.

Już od jakiegoś czasu próbował się pogodzić z myślą, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka jest z... jednym z mniej lubianych przez niego ludzi. Uczciwie przyznał przed sobą, że już nie może... i nie chce powiedzieć, że go nienawidzi czy niecierpi. Nie od chwili, kiedy zobaczył jego wspomnienia. 

Od tamtego momentu nienawiść przeszła w coś w rodzaju niechęci, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta niechęć może wynikać z faktu, że nie wiedział, jak się zachować. To, co Snape zrobił dla jego matki i dla wszystkich czarodziejów, świadomość, że wszyscy, w tym on sam, odwdzięczali mu się nienawiścią i pogardą, mieszało się z tym, co opowiadała ostatnimi czasy Hermiona.

Do tej pory uważał, że miał koszmarne dzieciństwo, ale teraz dotarło do niego, że musiało być o niebo lepsze niż dzieciństwo Snape'a. Sądził, że prawdziwe oblicze Snape'a niewiele różni się od tego, które znał z ubiegłych lat. Co prawda Snape podziękował mu za obronę w czasie procesu, ale w bardzo oszczędnych słowach i Harry wywnioskował wtedy z tego, że Snape nadal go niecierpi. Dopiero niedawno pomyślał, że tuż po ogłoszeniu wyroku, przeszedłszy przez wszystkie kręgi piekieł, Snape nie miał głowy do wylewnych podziękowań. A potem już się nie widzieli.

Tydzień temu postanowił, że w czasie wesela spróbuje z nim porozmawiać. W końcu nie było innego wyjścia, z pewnością będą się teraz częściej widywać i Harry nie chciał psuć układów między nim i Ginny, a Hermioną.

Teraz czuł wyraźnie, że nadszedł czas na odwlekaną od paru godzin rozmowę.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego przy sąsiednim stole, akurat samego, bo George zaprosił profesor McGonagall do stolika Arthura i Molly.

Chciał i bał się tej rozmowy i świadomość, że czas ucieka, jeszcze bardziej go gnębiła.

Patrzył na jego czarne oczy wpatrzone w coś na stole i różne obrazy pojawiały mu się przed oczami. Kiedy Snape wyciągnął go z myślodsiewni po tym, jak wpadł do jego wspomnienia... Kiedy czytał przy całej klasie artykuł Rity Skeeter na temat jego miłosnych zawodów... Gdy Snape odebrał go od Tonks i zaprowadził do zamku, bodajże w szóstej klasie... Gdy uzdrowił Malfoya po tym, jak Harry rzucił na chłopaka Sectumsemprę... Czy kiedy nazwał go tchórzem...

Wtedy te czarne oczy mogły zabijać.

_Przestań, wspominanie tego w niczym ci nie pomoże. Skończ wreszcie myśleć o TAMTYCH zdarzeniach i pomyśl o czymś pozytywnym!_

Odszukał w swoich myślach Snape'a w czasie procesu, skrępowanego łańcuchami, siedzącego na samotnym krześle po środku wielkiej sali. Wtedy było mu go po prostu żal. Przypomniał sobie minę tego człowieka, gdy po zakończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Dumbledore powiedział do niego „Severusie, chyba wiesz, o co muszę cię poprosić"... przez głowę przelatywały mu strzępki wspomnień Snape'a... i widok, którego, wiedział to, nie zapomni do końca życia, gdy Snape umierał na podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty...

Zatrząsł się i czym prędzej pomyślał o czymś innym.

Jak patrzył dziś na wchodzącą do Wielkiej Sali Hermionę... jak całował czubki jej palców, zanim nałożył jej na palec obrączkę... jak trząsł się od płaczu, słysząc jej śluby ... i aż otworzył szeroko oczy na wspomnienie JEGO ślubów i jego PROŚBY...

On nie mógł być zły. Hermiona nigdy nie pokochałaby kogoś złego. Po prostu tak jak mówiła, on, Harry, nie miał okazji poznać jego prawdziwego oblicza.

Dziś, teraz, nadszedł czas, żeby spróbować.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem i to go otrzeźwiło. Snape cały czas siedział sam.

 

Harry sięgnął po szklaneczkę George'a z resztką Ognistej, wypił do końca, krzywiąc się mocno i wstał.

Severus już zamierzał pójść po Hermionę, kiedy podszedł do niego Potter.

– Można się przysiąść? – spytał cicho, odstawiając na bok krzesło.

Severus obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i powoli potaknął.

– Proszę.

Chłopak postawił na stole szklankę z sokiem, usiadł i chwilę poprawiał się na krześle.

– Nie przeszkadzam?

– Gdyby tak było, to bym ci o tym powiedział.

Potter pokiwał parę razy głową, wciąż patrząc na swoją szklankę.

– Nigdy nie przyszło mi przez myśl, że kiedyś będziemy siedzieć razem... i to w takich okolicznościach.

Jeszcze rok temu Severusowi nawet do głowy nie przyszło, że się ożeni. Z panną Granger. Najbliższą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera.

– Istotnie, to trochę... nieoczekiwane.

Po twarzy chłopaka przemknął cień uśmiechu i zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Czy... uwierzył mi pan, jak mówiłem, że się cieszę z powodu waszego ślubu?

– Tak. Nie mam powodów, żeby nie wierzyć.

– Ja naprawdę się cieszę... – po raz pierwszy Potter odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Od jakiegoś czasu Hermiona mówi o panu i widzę, że... że jest z panem szczęśliwa.

Severus tylko skinął głową, wpatrując się w chłopaka przed sobą.

– Chciałbym panu podziękować... Wie pan, za wszystko, co pan dla niej zrobił.

– Za uczucia się nie dziękuje.

Potter chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zamknął usta i spuścił głowę.

 

Ginny zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego naprzeciw Severusa i zrozumiała, że jej chłopak właśnie zdecydował się wziąć byka za rogi.

– Hermiono – szepnęła do przyjaciółki. – Idź usiąść koło Severusa! Bo Harry poszedł z nim porozmawiać...!

Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, a potem ledwo zauważalnie kiwnęła głową, wstała powoli i równie wolno podeszła do swoich rodziców.

– Mogę się do państwa dosiąść? – spytała, opierając się o ich krzesła.

Helen uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok córki.

– Siadaj, siadaj, kochanie! Jak się bawisz?

Dziewczyna udała, że się rozgląda i usiadła bokiem na krześle parę miejsc dalej od Harry'ego.

 

O dziwo Severus nie miał ochoty na niego warczeć.  _Przecież wypiłeś dziś tylko jedną małą whisky... to ślub tak na ciebie wpłynął?_

A skoro już o ślubie mowa...

– To ja powinienem ci podziękować – powiedział, opierając się na łokciach.

Potter zerknął na niego niepewnie.

– Mi? Za co?

– Pokazałeś Hermionie moje wspomnienia?

Najwyraźniej chłopak domyślił się, o jakie wspomnienia dokładnie mu chodziło.

– Nie pokazałem. Tylko opowiedziałem – odparł zakłopotany. – Jakiś czas temu przyszła do nas i martwiła się, że nie wie, co mogłaby panu obiecać. Szukała czegoś... specjalnego. I wyjaśniła nam, że im ważniejsze dla was będą jej śluby, tym silniej zwiąże was magia. Więc... pomyślałem, że to będzie naprawdę ważne.

Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Mógł się domyśleć, że Hermiona będzie szukać czegoś specjalnego...  _Ona i zwykłe, banalne obietnice? Takie zestawienie nie istnieje._

– W rzeczy samej.

Przez chwilę obaj nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, ale Severus nie czuł specjalnej potrzeby rozmowy, w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, który przyglądał się swoim palcom i już dwa razy otwierał usta.

– Myśli pan, że uda się nam... teraz rozmawiać?

Wiedział, co Potter miał na myśli. Jemu na tym nie zależało, ale Hermionie z pewnością tak.

– Możemy choć spróbować.

Znów zapadła między nimi niewygodna cisza, jakby każde z nich czekało, aż ten drugi powie coś pierwszy. Albo jakby szukali odpowiedniego tematu.

_Cóż, jeśli mamy rozmawiać, to lepiej nie tykać czasów Hogwartu._

– Wiem, że jesteś w Szkole Aurorów... Podoba ci się tam?

Potter kiwnął ochoczo głową.

– Bardzo. Dużo nauki, ale każdy przedmiot jest bardzo interesujący. Daję sobie radę, ale jest trochę ciężko – uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– To zrozumiałe. Biorą tam tylko najlepszych.

Uśmiech zniknął na nowo.

– Jak mam to rozumieć...?

– Jak chcesz – Severus wzruszył ramionami i po chwili dorzucił. – Hermiona i panna Weasley mówiły, że idzie ci... dobrze.

– Ach... Tak. Staram się. I poza tym mamy naprawdę dobrych... – chłopak urwał raptownie, skrzywił się i dodał szybko. – To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, że wszyscy są w porządku, prócz Smitha. Wie pan... on też nas czasem uczył.

Severus wypuścił powietrze, bo już nabrał szalonej ochoty, żeby go przekląć.  _O to mu chodzi!_

– Następnym razem pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz mówić. Mogę się starać, ale moja cierpliwość jest ograniczona.

– Nie chciałem... nie o to mi chodziło...

Severus potaknął z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia.

– Czego was uczył?

– W zasadzie to wszystkiego po trochu. Przychodził na różne zajęcia i... pokazywał, jak się broni przed przeciwnikiem, wyjaśniał podstawy aresztowań... takie tam.

– Mam nadzieję, że inni nauczyciele nauczyli was czegoś sensownego.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i w oczach mignęło mu zainteresowanie.

– To pan go aresztował? A nie, już wiem! Udało się panu go dopaść! I potem trafił do Św. Munga.

– Niewiele brakowało, a odesłałbym cię do książek – skomentował jego pierwszą reakcję Severus.

– Mówiliśmy o aresztowaniach i tak mi się skojarzyło. Swoją drogą... należało mu się.

Severusa nagle zaciekawiło, czy Smith w żaden sposób nie zdradził przed innymi swojego prawdziwego charakteru. Teraz, kiedy Potter już wiedział, kim tamten był, może przypomniał sobie jakieś dziwne zachowanie swojego ubóstwianego przyszłego szefa?

– Powiedz, jak to możliwe, że żadne z was nie zauważyło, jaki on naprawdę był?

– Bo bardzo starał się to ukryć. Kłamał, kiedy tylko mógł, udawał albo unikał odpowiedzi... I nawet nie wie pan, jak potrafił być uprzejmy – wyjaśnił z lekką goryczą Potter.

Severus przypomniał sobie wizytę rzekomego Augustusa Millera, który był uosobieniem uprzejmości i życzliwości.

– Istotnie, potrafił dobrze udawać.

– Jak sobie pomyślę, że mogłoby mu... im się udać... Całe szczęście, że udało się wam ich powstrzymać.

– Z tego, co widzieliśmy, wynika, że ty też próbowałeś... przeciwstawić się rządowi – nie chciał, czy może nie potrafił powiedzieć „nas poprzeć". A może chodziło o to, że nie chciał mu dziękować. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy niewinni?

Chłopak popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zdecydowania i uporu na twarzy.

– Po pierwsze dlatego, że wiedziałem, że Hermiona by tego nie zrobiła! A skoro pracowała z panem, byłem pewien, że pan też nie. Nie pomagałaby komuś, kto... nie jest dobry. Jeśli pan rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Poza tym po tym, czego dowiedziałem się na pańskim procesie i z pańskich wspomnień, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Smith mówił, że jesteście winni, więc wyraźnie było widać, że ktoś kłamie.

– Smith, jako szef Biura Aurorów, powinien być dla ciebie uosobieniem sprawiedliwości i prawdy – zauważył Severus.

– To Hermionę znam od lat, lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie, to jej ufam. Dla mnie to ona jest uosobieniem sprawiedliwości i prawdy – zaprzeczył chłopak z wyraźną dumą. – Ktoś, kto litował się nad skrzatami domowymi, kto bronił nawet Stworka, kiedy ten opluwał ją z powodu jej pochodzenia, nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego.

– I dlatego dałeś wywiad w Żonglerze?

– Z początku napisałem list, w którym oskarżyłem publicznie rząd, ale Ginny mi go zabrała i spaliła. Powiedziała, że był zupełnie samobójczy, a zabicie się za Hermionę w niczym jej nie pomoże i trzeba znaleźć inny sposób, żeby was jakoś obronić.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Panna Weasley wydaje się być wyjątkowo rozsądna.

Potter uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zaskoczony taką opinią.

– Wie pan, że ona od początku pana broniła?

– Przed kim?

– Yhh...

Po rozmowie z Ginewrą Severus doskonale wiedział przed kim, chciał tylko się przekonać, jakie są relacje między Ronaldem Weasleyem i Potterem.

– Przed jej bratem, jak sądzę?

– No... trochę tak.

– Cofam to, co powiedziałem. Że do Szkoły Aurorów przyjmują tylko najlepszych.

– Najlepszych, ale może nie najinteligentniejszych – zasugerował z pewnym ociąganiem chłopak.

– W jego wypadku ani jedno, ani drugie.

Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, jakby szukając innego tematu. Nic nie przychodziło naturalnie, jak w zwykłej rozmowie między przyjaciółmi, czy choćby zwykłymi znajomymi.

– Jak odebrał pan rodziców Hermiony z Grecji? – spytał w końcu Potter.

Temat mógł być.

– Aportowałem ich. Tak było najprościej.

– Tata Hermiony mówił mi, że kolegom w pracy opowiadał o locie bez przesiadek – parsknął krótkim śmiechem chłopak. – Faktycznie, można to tak nazwać. I jutro aportujecie ich z powrotem?

Severus miał ochotę tylko skinąć głową, ale pomyślał, że warto zdobyć się na niewielki wysiłek i rozwinąć odpowiedź. Nie spędzą przecież najbliższych lat na potakiwaniu sobie i rzucaniu krótkich zdań. W każdym razie Hermiona z pewnością nie na to liczyła.

– Jutro po śniadaniu zabierzemy ich z Nory do Hogwartu, żeby Hermiona mogła pokazać im trochę zamek, skoro czary zdejmujące ochronę przeciw mugolami działają na nich do wieczora. A potem tak, aportujemy ich do Grecji.

– Wspaniale! Już sobie wyobrażam ich miny, jak zobaczą portrety, ruchome schody, Pokój Życzeń, czy choćby łazienki prefektów! I pański gabinet.

Jak na pierwszą rozmowę mogło być. Chwilę dyskutowali jeszcze na temat Szkoły Aurorów, przyglądając się

 

Hermionie, która, wyraźnie już zmęczona, dawała się Bibi ciągać po Sali.

Ron również się jej przyglądał, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do nich miał ponurą minę. Siedział odchylony do tyłu na krześle, z założonymi rękoma i ignorował zupełnie swoją dziewczynę. Isabel, doskonale zorientowana w ich związku sprzed roku, też nie wyglądała najweselej. W końcu rozpłakała się i wyszła zupełnie bez pożegnania. Ron zrobił dziwną minę, ale nie poszedł za nią.

Widząc to, Angelina przechyliła się do Ginny.

– Nie sądzisz, że twój brat właśnie pluje sobie w brodę?

– Owszem, sądzę. Powinien. Ron nie potrafi traktować kobiet, chyba nigdy nie potrafił. Pamiętasz, jak wyglądał jego związek z Lawender?

– Tragiczne. Ale o ile pamiętam, to chyba nie był taki prawdziwy związek?

– Nie, chyba chodził z nią na złość Hermionie.

Angelina zrobiła kwaśną minę i obie popatrzyły na Hermionę.

– Ona jest prześliczna. Popatrz tylko na jej figurę!

Ginny znała już powód, dla którego Hermiona miała teraz cudownie piękną figurę, ale która miała niebawem całkowicie się zmienić, więc tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Ale wyjście Isabel uświadomiło wszystkim, że zrobiło się późno. Statuetki nimf już nie tańczyły, ale snuły się po stołach, muzyka zdecydowanie przycichła, zaś jeden z aniołków zleciał na ziemię i złamał sobie nos.

Tak więc wszyscy po kolei zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia. Hermiona z Severusem żegnali każdego, aż zostali tylko Molly z Arthurem, Harry i Ginny i rodzice Hermiony.

– Kochani – powiedziała Molly, głaszcząc Hermionę po policzku. – Na którą możemy się jutro umówić na śniadanie?

– Dziewiąta rano może być? – zaproponował równocześnie Arthur.

– Daj im pospać – prychnęła natychmiast Molly i Arthur zamknął usta. – Dziesiąta najwcześniej. Może być?

Hermionie w tej chwili wszystko już było obojętne. Była wymęczona i gdyby nie eliksir wzmacniający, który dostała od pani Pomfrey, nie wytrzymałaby do tej pory. Miała ochotę uciec stąd jak najszybciej. Równocześnie przypominała sobie rozmowę z Severusem na temat ostatniego rytuału zaślubin i coś w niej się obudziło i powoli ogarnęło całe jej ciało.

Od drzwi ich komnat aż do łóżka wiodła wąska droga wysypana płatkami czerwonych róż, ale to do nich praktycznie nie dotarło. Oboje aż drżeli z niecierpliwości i z trudem widzieli cokolwiek innego, niż siebie nawzajem.

Severus pociągnął swoją żonę w kierunku łóżka, stanął za nią i zaczął wodzić smukłymi palcami po jej gładkiej skórze na szyi i odsłoniętych ramionach.

– Madame Snape – szepnął najcichszym z szeptów prosto do jej ucha.

Hermiona przylgnęła do męża, zamykając oczy i z piersi wyrwało się jej nieprzytomne westchnienie.

– Jesteś teraz moja.

Z frustrującą powolnością zaczął wyjmować szpilki z jej włosów. Każdy opadający kosmyk odsuwał ustami i palcami i jego gorący oddech sprawiał, że Hermiona prawie zapomniała oddychać.

– Czy moja żona jest gotowa na ostatni rytuał? – wymruczał, muskając dłońmi jej ramiona.

– Ta-ohhh...

Spróbowała objąć go, sięgając rękoma do tyłu, ale odsunął je stanowczo i przygryzł jej szyję.

– Tak... proszę...

– Jesteś pewna...? Chcesz mi się oddać? Ofiarować twój umysł – przesunął palcami po jej czole. – Twoje serce – zsunął je na jej pierś. – Twoją duszę – zatoczył nimi dwa pieszczotliwe koła. – Twoje łono – przykrył lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek.

Hermiona trzęsła się cała jak w febrze, ale równocześnie płonęła cała od jego dotyku i słów.

– Chcę... proszę... – wydyszała.

Severus odsunął się trochę i zaczął rozpinać powoli guziczki jej sukni, więc Hermiona wygięła się, uniosła ręce i wsunęła je w jego włosy.

– Od tej chwili będziesz zawsze o mnie pamiętać – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – W twoim sercu będzie zawsze pokój dla mnie. Twoja dusza złączy się z moją. W twoim łonie poczniesz i będziesz nosić moje dzieci. Chcesz tego?

Hermiona załkała coś w odpowiedzi.

– A czy przyjmiejsz mnie w zamian? – Severus obrócił ją delikatnie ku sobie, sięgnął po jej dłoń i dotknął swojego czoła. – Pozwolisz mi ofiarować ci mój umysł? Żebyś zawsze była w nim obecna?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i dławiąc się, przykryła ręką jego pierś, a jej suknia osunęła się odrobinę.

– Przyjmiesz moje serce? Żeby zawsze było w nim miejsce dla ciebie?

Oparła o niego obie dłonie i śliski materiał trzymał się już tylko na wierzchołkach jej piersi.

– Chcę oddać ci moją duszę. Na zawsze. By zawsze być już częścią ciebie. Przyjmiesz ją?

Dziewczyna zsunęła dłonie niżej, po jego płaskim brzuchu, aż natrafiła na jego twardość, zaś suknia z szelestem opadła i zatrzymała się na jej biodrach. Severus nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, starając się opanować jeszcze sekundę i przymknął oczy.

– Chcę dać ci moje nasienie, żeby powołać na ten świat naszych synów i nasze córki... Przyjmiesz je...?

Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie i złapała go w pasie, by się przytrzymać, więc przygarnął ją z głuchym jękiem.

– Chcesz...?

– O tak! Proszę... błagam...

Sięgnął po jej usta i od tej chwili wszystko już było ogniem.

 

Piątek, 24.06

Hermiona stała pośród ponad pięćdziesięciu uczniów w kącie dużej sali w podziemiach zamku Beauxbatons. Przed chwilą jeden z członków Komisji Egzaminacyjnej ogłosił koniec egzaminu praktycznego z Eliksirów, wszyscy odłożyli na bok chochelki, łyżki, w ciągu kilku minut uprzątnęli stanowiska pracy, chowając wszystkie ingrediencje i odeszli na bok, zostawiając na stołach tylko kociołki, pełne przeróżnych eliksirów oraz pergaminy z ich notatkami i krótkim esejem na temat składników użytych do warzenia oraz samego eliksiru.

W powietrzu unosił się przedziwny zapach przeróżnych składników do warzenia eliksirów, oparów wznoszących się spiralnie znad kociołków, zmieszany z damskimi i męskimi perfumami.

Starszy czarodziej z długą brodą, drugi, znacznie młodszy, o długich blond włosach oraz leciwa czarownica weszli pomiędzy stoły i zaczęli wystawiać oceny.

Hermiona zaciskała mocno pięści, starając się nie panikować. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, co napisała na temat Eliksiru Skurczającego i w myślach przebiegała wzrokiem poszczególne akapity.

_Składniki... Opisałam składniki... sposób przygotowania... Czy napisałam o sposobie siekania gąsienic...?_

Nagle szalona myśl rozdarła jej myśli i oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.  _SIEKANIA??? Jak się pisze „siekania" po francusku...??? Merlinie, PO JAKIEMU ja pisałam???!!!_

Za nic na świecie nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, jak po francusku mówiło się „siekać"! Nie wiedziała już nic, zupełnie nic, nawet w jakim języku właśnie myślała.

Po dwóch tygodniach egzaminów pisemnych i ustnych pogubiła się już zupełnie i wszystko zaczęło się jej mieszać.

Długowłosy blondyn powiedział coś do swojego pióra, które natychmiast zaczęło pisać na szerokiej podkładce.

– Mademoiselle Sarrasin, quarante cinq points!  _(45 punktów)_

Kiedy to usłyszała, jej umysł zareagował błyskawicznie.

_Quarante cinq points sur cinquante, c'est ... bien. Quarante cinq... c'est en français... j'ai... haché les chenilles... HACHE..._

_Haché ou coupé???!!_ _(Czterdzieści pięć na pięćdziesiąt to... dobrze. Czterdzieści pięć... to jest po francusku... ja... siekałam gąsienice... SIEKAŁAM... Siekałam czy cięłam???!!!_ _)_

Chwilowe uczucie ulgi, które na nią spłynęło, znikło, ulotniło się momentalnie i serce znów się w niej szarpnęło.

_Napisałam, że siekałam czy cięłam gąsienice???!!!_

Czarownica stanęła nad następnym kociołkiem i zamieszała eliksir, z którego uniosła się w powietrze roziskrzona para. Chwilę przyglądała się jej i skinęła głową. Brodaty czarodziej również przyjrzał się zawartości kociołka i powiedział coś, na co tamta pokręciła natychmiast głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiali ze sobą i w końcu blondyn odezwał się.

– Monsieur , quarante deux points!  _(42 punkty)_

_Tylko czterdzieści dwa??? Przecież jej się podobało?! Pewnie chłopak popełnił jakieś błędy... Ja też, na pewno! Ta kropla szaleju na pewno była za mała! Oni mają tu takie malutkie pipety...! Figi na pewno obrałam dobrze, ale... Na pewno mój eliksir jest zły! Wcale nie miał zielonego koloru, ale wpadał jakby w turkus! Merlinie, wszystko skopałam, wszystko!_

Czarodzieje podeszli do kociołka obok, wszyscy skrzywili nosy i jakiś chłopak niedaleko Hermiony jęknął cicho i zaczął coś mamrotać.

_Merlinie, pospieszcie się... Może to mój eliksir śmierdzi i dlatego się tak krzywią??? Może to z powodu śledziony szczura??? Boże, jak ja mogłam skopać tak prosty eliksir! Przecież w czwartej... nie, w trzeciej klasie go uwarzyłam! Wydawał się taki prosty!_

Czarodziej o długiej, rudej brodzie przebiegł wzrokiem krótką notatkę obok kociołka i skinął głową i chłopak niedaleko zamilkł na chwilę.

– Monsieur Declerque, treinte huit points!  _(38 punktów)_

_O Merlinie... O M-mmerlinie..._

Wszyscy stanęli koło kociołka Hermiony i dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce i zamarła. Serce galopowało jej jak zwariowane i już nawet nie była w stanie myśleć. Mogła tylko patrzeć.

Jeden z profesorów zamieszał eliksir i pochylił się nad nim, wąchając ostrożnie. Drugi przelał odrobinę do zlewki i przyjrzał mu się pod światło. Leciwa czarownica sięgnęła po notatkę Hermiony i na jej twarzy odbiło się zdumienie.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się lekko.

Czarownica zaczęła przeglądać długi na trzy stopy pergamin i po chwili dołączyli do niej dwaj profesorowie. Jeden z nich rzucił w ich kierunku dziwne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do czytania. Parę razy pokazali coś palcem i po paru tysiącach lat, a przynajmniej dwóch wiekach odłożyli pergamin i zaczęli dyskutować. I kiedy starszy spojrzał na samopiszące pióro, Hermiona poczuła, jak coś w niej się szarpnęło i wstrzymała oddech.

– Madame Snape, cinquante points et dix points supplementaires pour le travail écrit!  _(Pani Snape, pięćdziesiąt punktów i dziesięć punktów dodatkowych za pracę pisemną.)_

Hermiona złapała się za usta, żeby nie jęknąć.  _Pięćdziesiąt punktów...!!! Dali mi pięćdziesiąt punktów na pięćdziesiąt możliwych...! I dziesięć dodatkowych za esej...!!! O Merlinie...!!!_

Zachwiała się z wrażenia i dziewczyna obok natychmiast złapała ją za rękę i podtrzymała.

– 'Ermione, dobrze się czujesz? Usiądź może – szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie.

– Nie, dziękuję, nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję, Marie–Christine.

Czarodzieje i czarownica zerknęli na nią i przeszli do kolejnego kociołka, ale Hermiona już nie zwracała na to żadnej uwagi. Odnalazła cudowne uczucie, które pamiętała z poprzednich lat, kiedy dostawała wyniki z jej egzaminów. Ulga, satysfakcja i wspaniałe wrażenie, że wszystko jest proste i do zrobienia. Zrobiło się jej zdecydowanie lżej, choć tylko na sercu, bo wystający brzuch zdecydowanie w tym przeszkadzał.

Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zdała OWUTEMY. Ma je już za sobą. Zdała wszystkie egzaminy i to na całkiem dobrych ocenach!!!

Z pisemnego egzaminu z eliksirów dostała w zeszłym tygodniu maksymalną ocenę, więc średnia z obu była 55 na 50 i równoważyła kiepską, jej zdaniem, ocenę z Obrony przed czarną magią. Z teorii dostała 40 na 40 punktów, ale z egzaminu praktycznego dwa dni temu tylko 33 na 40. Mieli do przebycia tor przeszkód i do pokonania wiele magicznych stworzeń, czary oszałamiające i zwodzące, bariery materialne i niematerialne i wszystko szło jej doskonale, aż do ostatniej przeszkody, jaką okazał się bogin. Na widok martwego dziecka, wywleczonego z jej brzucha i rozszarpanego na strzępy dostała histerii i zemdlała. Ocknęła się dopiero w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Koło niej siedział Severus, trzymając ją za rękę i kiedy w końcu doszła do siebie i powiedziała mu, co się stało, dostał szału. W takim stanie nie widziała go jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Zerwał się od jej łóżka i wyszedł niczym wcielenie furii, niemal wyrywając drzwi i, jak się później dowiedziała, poszedł prosto do gabinetu Madame Maxime. Powiedział jej, że jest wstrząśnięty karygodną bezmyślnością wszystkich osób zaangażowanych w egzaminy i zapowiedział, że jeśli jeszcze choć raz życie albo zdrowie jego żony zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób narażone, dopilnuje osobiście, żeby ta szkoła została zamknięta, a wszystkim przełamano różdżki i wyrzucono na zawsze z czarodziejskiego wymiaru.

Kiedy zaskoczona półolbrzymka próbowała mu wyjaśnić, że wszyscy uczniowie mają takie same zadania egzaminacyjne, warknął na nią, że choć po niej spodziewał się odrobiny inteligencji pozwalającej na dostrzeżenie różnicy między młodymi nastolatkami, dla których najstraszniejszą zmorą była fobia przed pająkami, szyszymorą albo druzgotkami, a ciężarną kobietą, która przeżyła horror wojny, tortur i śmierci. Od tamtego dnia przeniósł się na resztę egzaminów do Beauxbatons i zażądał komnat dla siebie i Hermiony by, jak to ujął, była w tej szkole choć jedna osoba na poziomie.

Hagrid powiedział jej następnego dnia, że Severus był tak rozwścieczony, że nawet gdy Madame Maxime wstała, nadal wydawała się być mała. Poza tym używał słów powszechnie używanych za obraźliwe i bardzo nieprzyzwoite i Francuzka ledwo rozumiała połowę, a Hagrid musiał sporo się nagłowić, żeby przetłumaczyć jej resztę.

Dziewczyna obok Hermiony parsknęła nagle, nie mogąc już powstrzymać dzikiego chichotu spowodowanego zbyt długim wąchaniem olejku z rechotka, co wyrwało Hermionę z rozmyślania i rozejrzała się po sali.

Członkowie Komisji doszli prawie do ostatniego stolika, zostały im jeszcze trzy do sprawdzenia i ocenienia.

Drżąc coraz bardziej z niecierpliwości i uśmiechając się na myśl o tym, jak zareaguje Severus na taką ocenę, przestąpiła na drugą nogę i przyglądała się, jak czarownica i jej koledzy oceniają ostatnie eliksiry.

Kiedy wreszcie Komisja skończyła wystawianie ocen, starszy czarodziej pogratulował wszystkim zdania egzaminu, drzwi na korytarz otwarły się same i wszyscy pospiesznie wyszli na dwór.

Hermiona wyszła jako jedna z ostatnich, bo nie chciała się przepychać między innymi. Zaczęła wdrapywać się po długich, stromych schodkach na poziom parteru. Im wyżej, tym robiło się goręcej i zaczęło brakować jej tchu, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi i ostatnie dziesięć stopni przeszła bez zatrzymywania się.

Gdy wkroczyła do przestronnego korytarza, zobaczyła Severusa i, ku swemu zdumieniu, Jean Jacquesa. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zatrzymała, by oprzeć się o ścianę i złapać oddech.

– Jak się czujesz? – wyrzucił z siebie Severus, podskakując do niej i pomagając się jej wyprostować.

– Dobrze.

Severus wyczarował natychmiast krzesło i dziewczyna usiadła i oparła głowę o chłodną, kamienną ścianę.

– Bonjour, Madame Snape – ukłonił się jej Jean Jacques. – No i jak poszło?

– Daj jej odetchnąć! – parsknął natychmiast Severus.

Hermiona pokiwała radośnie głową.

– Bardzo dobrze. Dostałam 60 punktów.

– Ile??? – wyrwało się Jean Jacquesowi.

– No więc... 50 na 50. I 10 dodatkowo za pracę pisemną.

Severus poczuł falę szczęścia. Po pierwsze cieszył się, że z jego przedmiotu Hermiona dostała tak cudowną ocenę, po drugie cieszył się i dla niej. Wiedział, że zawsze chciała mieć Wybitne we wszystkim i pamiętał jak ciężko pracowała przez ostatnie miesiące, żeby zdać egzaminy we Francji. Można było powiedzieć, że musiała pracować dwa razy ciężej, niż będąc w szkole, w Hogwarcie. Prócz standardowych wiadomości musiała przecież znać inne, specyficzne dla Francji, dodatkowo wszystko musiała opanować po francusku. A przecież prócz nauki miała jeszcze ciężką pracę, a początek ciąży nie był lekki.

Ukucnął przed nią i przycisnął do ust czubki jej palców.

– Moje gratulacje – uśmiechnął się do niej nie tylko ustami, ale i oczami.

Hermiona przytrzymała jego rękę.

– Cieszysz się?

Severus spoważniał i skinął głową powoli i jakby z namysłem.

– Można powiedzieć, że twoje rezultaty w tym roku są... całkiem zadowalające.

– ZADOWALAJĄCE??? – zawołał Jean Jacques z oburzeniem. – Prawie ze wszystkich przedmiotów ma maksymalną średnią, z Historii Magii i Eliksirów ma dodatkowe...

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, zaś Severus wstał i obrócił się do Francuza.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że Hermiona zwracała się do mnie.

– Nieważne! Nie...

– Jean Jacques, on żartuje! – zawołała dziewczyna, wstając i łapiąc go za ramię. – Nie widzisz?

Jean Jacques urwał i przyjrzał się Severusowi.

– Nie, nie widzę – stwierdził w końcu.

Hermiona wzięła męża za ręce i splotła palce ich obu dłoni.

– Czemu zadowalające?

– Zdałaś na cudownych ocenach OWUTEMY, dostałaś Order Merlina, Medaille d'Honneur, ocaliłaś całą angielską społeczność czarodziejów, pomogłaś Francuzom w sprawie Cabrela i dostałaś kierownicze stanowisko w pracy... Zaiste, można powiedzieć, że poszło ci całkiem dobrze – Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Jean Jacques obrzucił ich krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Wiesz co, cieszę się, że to ty za niego wyszłaś, a nie ja, bo nasz związek długo by nie potrwał – powiedział jadowicie.

Oboje z Hermioną zachichotali radośnie, zaś Severus skrzywił się do przyjaciela.

– Następnym razem zastanów się dobrze, jak chcesz coś powiedzieć.

Na wspomnienie ślubu Hermiona odruchowo położyła rękę na wystającym brzuchu.  _Do tego można doliczyć nasz ślub i małego Marcusa._

– Coś nie tak? – zaniepokoił się Severus.

– Wszystko w porządku. Marcus Severus musi teraz spać, ale godzinę temu fikał tak bardzo, że musiałam się odsunąć od stołu w obawie, że skopie kociołek z palnika – roześmiała się.

Severus zachował poważny wyraz twarzy, choć serce zabiło mu mocniej ze szczęścia. Kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, że będą mieli syna, Hermiona dyskutowała z nim godzinami na temat odpowiedniego imienia. I pomimo jego protestów uparła się, że drugie imię będzie miał po ojcu. Choć tak prawdę mówiąc, to w głębi duszy ten pomysł bardzo go ucieszył.

– Mówiłem ci już, żebyś go tak nie nazywała – burknął, starannie odwracając wzrok od Jean Jacquesa, który klasnął w dłonie.

– Od razu widać, że pójdzie w twoje ślady! Może nawet zostanie Mistrzem Eliksirów!

Severus zdecydował nie komentować jego uwagi.

– Co warzyłaś? – zwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Eliksir Skurczający – odparła na to. – Nic specjalnie trudnego. Właśnie, Jean Jacques, co wy zrobicie z tymi wszystkimi eliksirami? Będziecie ich używać?

– Oczywiście, że nie. W żadnym wypadku szkoła nie będzie używać eliksirów uwarzonych w czasie egzaminów przez studentów! – zaoponował natychmiast Jean Jacques. – A wy?

– My też nie – odpowiedział Severus.

– Co z nimi robicie?

– Niektóre możemy po prostu wylać, do innych przygotowuję specjalny roztwór, który niweluje ich działanie.

Jean Jacques uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

– Cóż, my możemy wylewać wszystkie.

– Nawet trucizny czy eliksiry klasy D? – Severus uniósł brew.

– Oczywiście. Wylewamy to w Niemagicznym Pokoju. Tam eliksiry są niczym innym, jak tylko kolorową wodą...

Hermiona i Severus wymienili zesobą spojrzenia pełne nagłego zrozumienia. 

 

\------- KONIEC -------

I tak oto fick się kończy...

Zostawiam Wam pole do popisu - możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądało dalsze życie Hermiony i Severusa, szczególnie po pojawieniu się Marcusa Severusa i jak też mogło poukładać się życie Jean Jacquesa ;)

 


End file.
